Grim Devils V3
by MikeX713
Summary: The Sisters of Fate have been given the task of preparing the next Champion of Reality. He is to be strong, cunning, and above all else... have the greatest Harem the world has ever seen! The Prophet of Death shall rise and his story of how he saved the cosmos and did it with the love of so many women shall be told. (OC Harem) (Progressively OP MC) (Crossover elements)(AU)
1. The OG Perverted Trio

**At Some Point in the Past**

 **Island of the Fates**

"Sisters! I have great news… the apocalypse is coming!" The youngest sister of the three ladies of Past, Present, and Future cried out in joy as she joined her eldest sisters in their main viewing chamber. Past and Present both looked at each other with looks of confusion on their faces.

"What are you talking about you dullard, Armageddon, Ragnarok, or simply the end times are all just lies and fantasies made up by gods to make themselves feel more important and mortals scared of their own mortality." Past sneered at the absurd idea of the end of the world. Earth had been around far before any of the Gods had been born, even humanity predated the gods even if said gods wished for that not to be true. So the idea that the Earth would be destroyed by anything was just moronic to the eldest of the three.

"Now hold on sister…" Present said in her normal calming way before looking to their youngest sister. "… will the humans finally blow themselves back to the stone age. Some might consider that to be the end." Future just shook her head gleefully at the denial. "Will someone finally open Pandora's Box?" Again, another denial. "One of the Dragon Gods turns Evil?" Once again… but they continued this on and on going over all the doomsday myths from all around the world. "Then what is it?" Now Present was beginning to get annoyed.

"It's the upstarts, they've escaped and Fate Itself has said they will bring about the end of this world." The bouncy sister continued to shake with excitement while her elders went pale at this information. This was truly doomsday that could spread out into the cosmos. The escape of Earth's shattered pieces of the second Cosmic Pantheon could be the beginning of a chain of events that put the whole universe in danger. "But that's not why I'm so happy! Fate told me that he's letting us choose and groom the next Champion of the True Entities of Reality."

"Us… t-this… this is an honor we do not deserve. How could we ever live up to the last, the Hero of the Three Kingdoms." Past could not believe this grand news mixed the dread of possible annihilation on a universal scale.

"Yeah! But guess what… he's given us total free reign on what we can do with them so long as they turn out super duper powerful!" Future giggled madly as she began thinking about all the fun things they could do. The sisters loved three things, creating impossible coincidences in the lives of heroes, watching the love lives of said heroes, and watching the resulting drama and interactions of heroes and their friends and lovers. They had little else to entertain them as they weren't allowed to leave their island and the only company they had were their guards/wardens.

"Does this mean?" Present asked with a perverted fox-like grin on her face. They always had fun when they were told to create a hero, they usually had to limit their desires for their type of fun because their lord and master the Avatar of True Fate was in their words a killjoy that hated their messing around. Which was ironic given that was their job, to mess around with the fates of mortals that would otherwise just be great and turn them into legends.

"Super Zeus level harems!" Future squealed out happy that they were given the freedom to both save the universe while at the same time having their fun and giving said hero rewards they deserved.

"Mmm… it's going to be male… we did female last time." Past hummed seductively as she began her fantasies. Present grumbled a bit as she preferred the fairer sex and Future was just happy with anything. "Do we have prospects?"

"Let us see… did we get a time period for this hero?" Present asked as the three walked over to the middle pool where they viewed the timeline.

"Lord Fate said early twenty-first century." Future was practically hopping with excitement.

"Good time for possible heroes. Many to choose from." Past nodded at the choice, but then it would always be a good choice when it came to the Master of Fate. "A westerner, the last Champion was of the East and we know our own better. Shall he be Greek?" There would be calls of favoritism from the other beings of Fate but their master had made his decree and no one could argue that.

"We do have a Greek hero, Percy Jackson… Son of Poseidon and Hero of Olympus. Fated to save the Greek Gods twice in his life, a possible choice however I'm not sure that he would be best to serve outside his own pantheon. It would take a great amount of work for us to have him look outside his own bubble." Present explained as she looked over the boy's fated history." We could use him… certainly. We can create a relationship between him and our Champion."

"We do have that Wizard, a prophesized hero… but the problem with Jackson lies worse with him. Oh and there is a great deal of fun to be had with him." Past whined thinking about all those girls that could do so much better than the men they would naturally end up with. Even if they had to share.

"I know we said no one from the East but what about this one?" Future asked as she touched the pool and the images in the water swirled around and changed to show a young man with orange hair and holding a massive sword. "Please! He's got so much going for him! He's handsome and powerful… and best of all surrounded by smoking hot women!"

"Again… maybe… Maybe… we involve him with our champion but we have too little influence in that region for us to work at our best." Present vetoed the idea but took a deeper look at the boy in the pool. "However… I do think that the Champion of the True Entities of Reality should be a force of Reality. Such as Death."

"Sister… you are not suggesting?" Past looked worried, while Future said they had free reign to do as they please so long as they get the results… this was something else. This was involving themselves in the affairs of other Avatars of the True Entities.

"That the Prophet of Death be our Champion… yes. What better person to fight the upstarts than the being that is their greatest fear."

* * *

In the very beginning, there was nothing. This is a commonly accepted idea among many peoples. And then there was something, the world and universe, the how's and who's have been debated and battled over but everyone understands that before… there was nothing. And to this day, every mortal feels that call of nature to return to that nothing. Death. The End of Everything. The unavoidable fate that each and everything faces, after the world as we knew it was created, the ticking clock of its doom began.

It was not the only primal force of nature that came into being. Many others formed in the first moments of the universe. All of them took their place as the embodiment of the most fundamental concepts of existence. But it was Death that came first. For even in the moments of creation, the end had been set. Death had been made in the begin of everything. And its touch is felt by all by the power of its Avatars. Just as all other forces of reality created beings to enforce their laws on all worlds so did Death. True Death placed upon our world the first God of Death, to carry out the end of all living beings.

And like many of the Gods that came to be, the Lord of Death created children. These were not angels or fellow gods, but a race of beings to find and harvest the life force of living things. Their very souls. These were the Reapers, beings entirely and uttering alien to a living creatures as they were inherently not, they did not live… but existed. But as life came to grow and change and develop beyond mare animals so did the supernatural. Mankind advanced from their own beginnings from the various places that birthed them. Cities were built, wars waged, stories turned to legend. And populations grew beyond what the Reapers could handle.

Other Gods of Death had also formed, beings lesser than Gods as well. But they ALL answered to the first, the primordial entity that was Death itself. But even with this help, the growth of man continued to strain the ability of the Reapers to do their duty. What didn't help was that the various other Gods and Pantheons were waging their own wars over territory, worshipers, slights against each other… many things. Early in man history, before the Pyramids. Before the Great Wall, before the Parathion, it was decreed by Lord Death that all his servants remain neutral to all affairs of the Gods and Pantheons. Even during the Great War, the Reapers never took part on any side. This… ended with the disappearance of their master.

Towards the end of the Great War, Lord Death vanished from the world and no one could find the Primordial Being. The Reapers frenzied, the Black Harvest began. It took the combined might of all Supernatural beings, all Gods no matter what faith marched to crush the wild Reapers.

In the end it was done, at a high cost. Many had died. But ironically none of them _died_. All of those that had been lost returned as they were. The Reapers could not take their souls or take them from the world to nothingness. They had been killed and now the balance of the universe was upheaved. The very laws of nature were unwritten. Many at first joked that this was a good thing, but many other knew that this would lead to ruin. Maybe not death and destruction but ruin and misery.

The various beings of death and other gods who knew the cost of what had happened had gathered together. And took what remained of the Reapers, their souls… or what the Reapers had instead of a soul. The beings' physical bodies and minds had been destroyed, but their souls for lack of a better term had been collected and put in stasis. These husks had been taken and researched by those Gods that ruled Death in their respective faith and their allies. Soon, new creations had been made, given more independent thought than their predecessors and given mortal lives prior to ascending to their full heritage, thus to give them human traits instead of the alien and cold mentally of the previous reapers. Thus were now called Grim Reapers, in morning of their lost master. These new Grim Reapers were given one last insurance of compliance, they would all be decedents of a God of Death. Thanatos, Mictlantecuhtli, Hel, Mara, Chernobog, Nergal, and several more.

These modern-day Grim Reapers still perform their predecessor's task of harvesting the souls of the living. And now that an uneasy peace had been brokered between the many Gods, the Grim Reapers' task can go unhindered. But they also have another duty… finding their lost master… wherever it may be.

* * *

Author's Notes

So! Here is the prolog of the rewrite. Fair warning, the first couple of chapters are backstory heavy. just to let you know that the canon start of DxD takes place quite a few chapters in.

Second, there will be lemons. You can't have a DxD fic without sex. I have read good ones without full lemons but… its not the same. That being said… it will get graphic and fetishes will be a plenty at times. Though nothing too bad… you all know. I will post warning at the top of chapters when and what will be going on if there is anything beyond normal sex. But not mid chapter as I fell that breaks the story up. Also I have found my lemons tend to be a little on the short side, if you would like to help this than get me in contact with a Beta that does lemons. Please! Lastly on this there will be only sparsely used, not every chapter. It will pick up much later but for right now not that many.

And lastly as you guys likely picked up from above, I have some crossover stuff going on in this story. It won't a big part until much later and even then it will mostly focus on the DxD part of all this. But this my story and if I want to throw in some extra stuff in there that's my choice! The following take place in this fanfic world, to what degree varies. (Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Bleach, Harry Potter, God of War, American Gods, Lucifer) that is it. For now. I might add in more if I feel it works in well enough. And assume that everything happens as in canon to those unless I say so. Like for instance only the first God of War game takes place here. Kratos in this story is still the Greek God of War.

So with all that in mind I hope you all enjoy.


	2. Past, Present, and Future

"Are you sure it's him?" Sirzechs asked as he looked over his desk to the only other man in his office. The room had been warded and sealed as much as the ruling Lucifer knew it could be. The subject of this discussion warranted such measures. It spoke of events and concepts that made him seem tiny by comparison. And that was saying something considering who he was.

Sirzechs Lucifer was known as the King of Hell, and held the office of Lucifer, one of the four great Satans. Outwardly, he was not the most intimidating man. More often than not, a friendly smile adorned his handsome face. Long crimson red hair cascaded down his back, a proof of his Gremory heritage. However, it would take any person of worth or experience but a glimpse to discern that this man could bring utter ruin and chaos to any fight.

"Yes… I am certain." The man sitting across from the leader of the Devils was named Thanasis Vassos. He was a member of the Grim Reaper race; they were servants of Death and the masters of the cycle of souls. "We know who it is; this is a first." Thanasis was a tall man, and while his face clearly showed his advanced age, it still held great strength and wisdom in it. His head was closely shaved and his face was framed with a tight white beard. He was clothed in black silver leather armor and a black and cold blue cloak; this was the standard uniform of the Grim Reapers. Rarely did they pay mind to fashion or dress codes for fancy parties, believing in practicality and duty over appearances.

"We know the identity of the next Prophet of Death. Your grandson, Dante Alighieri." Sirzechs said as he opened up a mirror, it's surface a swirling mass of colors. With a small application of Demonic Energy, the colors would fade, replaced by an image of whatever the Crimson Satan was focusing on. "A person capable of using the power of one of the Primal Forces of Existence… Death. Therefore, that person would be the rightful leader of the Grim Reapers, _and_ the remaining Gods of Death. A being that holds more power than any of the gods, Great Red and… well… anyone chosen as the Prophet of Death is a Primordial Concept made flesh." Sirzechs said, tapping his desk, the nervous motion a clear indication of his agitation. It wasn't like he stressed by the idea, several beings on Earth were the Avatars of the Primordial Concepts. But they were bound by rules and laws forbidding them from getting involved with the goings on of any faction. But the Prophet of Death… there was truth to the idea that there would always be an exception to a rule.

"The past seven were all killed before they could gain their true power. I don't care if he's the next Prophet… he's my grandson and I want him to live a happy life. He deserves it, after the one he's had." Thanasis said, looking down in shame at the feeling of guilt he experienced due to his family's suffering. Part of him knew it wasn't entirely his fault but he couldn't help but focus on what he could have done.

"You last saw him two years ago. Before we see how he is doing, could you tell me about him?" He said as he leaned back in his chair with a friendly smile on his face. Meanwhile, a nervous smile stretched across Thanasis' face; he hoped that his grandson would impress the Devil King.

"He is a perfect Gentleman…" Thanasis trailed off not knowing how to fully explain his grandson. In many respects he was proud of him, but at the same time he was a complex young man. "… he has some issues with authority… and well… men… and the idea of moderation… and the difference between locker room talk and what a person should say in public…"

"That doesn't sound much like a gentleman." Sirzechs chuckled, not finding too many problems with what he was hearing.

"He is… put him in a room with a woman and he'll treat her like a queen… and likely end up in bed with her ten minutes later." Thanasis muttered though loud enough for the other man to hear. "He's combative only when people don't live up to his standard of decency which is a little weird. Basic, but selective. I promise that he's a good man deep down."

"That is good to know; if our plan goes as we hope, he will be part of my dear sister's family, so it is good to hear that he is of good character." Sirzechs said, honestly happy at this news.

"Thank you, Lord Lucifer. Is there anything else I could tell you about my grandson?" Thanasis said, perking up a little at the knowledge that such a powerful man approved of his blood.

"First, I would think it be best to just see him for myself." Sirzechs said, even as the mirror on his desk focused on an image of a young man running down the streets of New York, shirt barely buttoned up, pants but no shoes, black hair messy from bed head, all telltale signs that he had recently gotten out of bed… and likely not his own. Behind him a huge angry man chasing him yelling death threats at the younger male. The sound of Thanasis' head hitting the desk echoed in Sirzechs' office. "This is… unusual? I hope?"

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **New York City**

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Motherfucking shit I should have grabbed my shoes!" Dante yelled out as he ran down the sparsely busy sidewalk. He wasn't sure exactly where he was but all he knew was it wasn't far enough. "Feet hurt… but not as much as I could be…" He glanced back and saw he was still being chased by the brother of his most recent bed partner.

"Get back here asshole! I'm going to kill you!" The older teen raged, his face red with anger and hate. Dante sighed as he knew that this morning could not have gone any worse. This guy just had to show up as he was getting out of his sister's bed. Why was it he had the worst luck.

"Run fast. Run very fucking fast!" Dante yelped as he continued to run down the street, this had become more normal for him than anyone would think they would be comfortable with. He knew that he slept around… he knew that the title man whore _could_ be put on him because of these habits. But he wasn't changing who he was, a man that loved to give love to women, said women just so happened to clamor for that love. Much to the chagrin of male relatives and jealousy of male peers. His sins of choice were lust and wrath, one often for him came after the other.

"I'm going to rip off your balls you bastard!" Dante continued to laugh in the face of those threats. This whole routine of finding a girl, either seducing her or charming her into their bed, then often times the running escape from their brother(s) or father had gotten into Dante. He enjoyed the entire thing and it was one of the few joys that he had in his life since two years ago.

"Is that all you going do? I made your sister scream my name as I fucked her silly and that's all your going to do?" He shot back, his sadistic side making a showing. He hated it but he loved breaking, mocking, and destroying those he say as those that opposed him. It came from his father but he felt he made it his own, he never let that side of him touch those he cared about. Unlike his father. He heard the increasing violent rants toward him and knew that unless he wanted a real fight on his hands he needed an out here. And eventually saw his lifeline. He spotted a subway entrance. "Perfect!" He hopped down the stairs, still being pursued, lunged over the turn wheel while at the same time scanning his subway pass, and in one last finishing move ducked between two closing doors.

"You're dead asshole! I'll find you and believe me I ring your neck for what you did!" Dante just smirked at the angry young man as he pounded on the door impotently. As the subway train began to move he flipped the opposing boy off with a look of victory on his face.

"Ah… freedom… it tastes so fucking good." Dante sighed contently as he grabbed ahold of a nearby free pole and only then did the flow of air remind him of his lack of footwear. "Oh fuck… those were my favorite boots." He grumbled before looking up to see just what route he was on and then hung his head in irritation and defeat. He was all the way in the Upper West Side. "How far did that bastard run me off… I could swear I was in Chelsea." The teen constantly grumbled as he looked into the window seeing his reflection. His face handsome and showing off his clearly defined Italian descent, with a small bit of Greek thrown in there. Black hair that he usually had combed back except for the three long hair braids that extended down to his collar. A scar running from the back of his ear to his head was slightly visible. Steel gray roomed over his reflection one last time before he threw his head back in a sigh of weariness. Listening to the subway hit the rails as he began his journey back home.

His lifelong battle with luck rearing its head as delays, construction, and other roadblocks caused him to end up spending the better part of the morning and afternoon wandering around the city until he found his way home. Only to find himself locked out. His keys were still back in his coat pocket that was left in his latest lover's room, he was just thankful that he left his wallet in his pants… or that he was able to put pants on at all before he had to run. He groaned as he slid down the hardwood door of his family's large townhouse. This wasn't the first time he had been in this situation and knew that the best thing to do was wait for someone to come and open the door for him.

It wasn't entirely wasted time anyway. It provided a quiet moment for Dante to think clearly. Around him was the small garden that was kept in perfect condition by his family's staff. There wasn't much traffic beyond the gates to the private home, and no one would dare to disturb him unless they belonged to _The Family_. It was times like this that provided nice moments of reflection for Dante. As he had once been told that self-reflection was how a person kept themselves from turning into an ass. If only he had a pack of smokes then everything would be right with the world.

He tended to use this time to think about his past. It was only since coming back to the city did he really think about something like that in an introspective sense. Before… he had just going day by day and didn't really think about things beyond what lay ahead. He still did most of the time, mostly in how he could change his future to something he wanted and not what someone else did. But Dante didn't like to use this quiet serenity he had at the moment to be a brooding dumbass. But he just couldn't help but seethe at the lack of control he found in his life. He hated, whether it was his father, people opinions, or fate itself trying to dictate what he was going to do with his life. It was his life dammit! He had the freedom to chose what he wanted to do with it.

"Great… I've gone back to the brooding dumbass trope again." Dante groaned softly as he tried to collect his thoughts into something more productive but that negative note would be the last.

"Hey, little Dante." Dante opened his eyes to the stupid nickname, but then again he had been given worse, seeing the only man that called him that standing at the foot of the stairs that led up to his home's front door. Bino Ristaino. His father's fixer in all things that needed to be fixed. In other words his father's personal triggerman. Tall and lanky but Dante knew that it was a deceptive look, as the man was quite strong. Strong enough to break down doors and choke people out with a single hand. The greasy smile that the man had only made Dante sick, and given his weirdly cheery disposition it was rarely without it.

" _Death I just want to string this fucker up and waterboard his ass_." Dante internally growled not hiding the scowl on his face as he looked up. He had a list of people he knew personally that he would have no problem turning into a drooling mess of a human if he had the chance. Over his life, Dante just lost all sense of mercy and pity for certain kinds of people. He valued free will above all other traits people had… the power to choose. But Dante also had a deep respect and desire for proper consequence and reward for those choices. And he was happy to give both himself.

"Locked out again?" Bino gave a toothy grin at the son of his boss. The hitman liked the youngest Alighieri son as much as the young man liked him. But he had to play nice even if he made the offhand comment to his fellow mobsters that he should but a bullet in the punk's head.

"Yes now get me the fuck in you shady ass yes-man." Dante didn't hold back the disdain he had for this man. A scowl tugged at Bino's smile, Dante knew that if anyone else had talked to him like that they would wind up and the bottom of the Hudson dead. Both Dante's father and this man loved the classics.

"Sure thing squirt." The hitman said still too cheery for his profession. Or at least too cheery than his profession should allow a person to be. Dante continued to glare at the man as he came up the stairs and opened the door for the third son of the most powerful Mafia family in New York. To the public and the police the Alighieri family were just the descendants of a famous poet and owners of an international shipping company. But many in Little Italy knew the truth, that you just didn't mess with them. You did what was asked of them. And you sure as hell don't refuse them. Or else you'll be seeing if hell really was like how their ancestor depicted it.

Dante bumped past Bino in an effort to have to interact with him as little as he could. He made for the stairs and his room as fast as he could. He didn't want to deal with the fact his absence during last night at dinner would have been noticed. He was in no mood to listen to his father lecture him about commitments and pride in the family.

"Death dammit… I get that he's the Don but it's twenty sixteen, get out of the _Godfather_ already." Dante grumbled as he made his way through the halls of his family's home. Passing by pictures dating back decades and even a few to the last few centuries. He ignored all of it as it wasn't like he was featured much in any of the photos. "Fuck him for making me all angsty teenager…" Said seventeen-year-old grumbled as he approached his room… only to be pulled to the side by his older brother's arm.

"Dante! Another night out huh?" Dante just held a blank, only slightly irritated, face. It wasn't that he didn't like his brother Tony. It was just that he didn't like dealing with the vast majority of the male population of the earth. Tony was one of the tolerable ones. But that still didn't mean that Dante liked interacting with him, it just meant he would without trying to be a dick.

"Yeah… another night… another satisfied arrangement." He explained from under his larger brother's arm. He made sure that the girl was thoroughly fucked stupid while he had a reason not to go home and deal with his father.

"Hey don't be like that, come on tell me about her." Dante sighed at his brother's attempt at trying to get closer. He honestly appreciated it and it was why he indulged the supposedly older brother in his attempts. But all concept of Dante thinking of himself as part of this family had died. The one member of his blood that he cared about was dead and the rest more little more than strangers to him.

"I was walking in the park when I heard her crying…" Dante began to tell how he ended up in bed with another girl to his brother. He wasn't someone to boast about his lovers as he agreed with the idea that it just cheapened the whole thing. They were flings and Dante was always upfront about that to any girl that he was with. He promised a good night or few hours of pleasure and that's all. Honesty was the best policy.

The two Alighieri brothers continued to walk through their home until they ended up in their living room. Fire going in the fireplace and the lights dimmed to give the whole place a warm glow. The wealth of the family on full display as the entire room was tastefully furnished with restored classical furniture from well over two centuries ago. Dark hardwood contrasted with light green and red drapes and upholstery. As much as Dante didn't like to admit it, his family did have good taste when it came to decorating.

"Okay okay… I get that you did your whole coming in and saving the day thing with her. Her boyfriend breaks up with her to run after some slut with bigger tits… you show up… offer revenge sex and shoulder to cry on…" Tony said as he sat down on the couch and Dante in the chair opposing him. This was fairly common with Dante, he liked to come out looking like the hero in the story. Even if someone could argue that he was equal part scumbag for taking advantage of a situation for his own purposes. But it was hard to play that card against him given that Dante would just shrug it off saying that both sides got what they asked for. Dante was very big on the idea of both parties being satisfied with a deal.

"Not in that order." Dante chuckled with a small smile on his lips. He spent a good two hours just listening to the girl's whole relationship with her now ex-boyfriend. And he never made a move until she brought up the idea, and even then, he warned that she would never see him again after they did it. She was fine with that and even preferred that as she just wanted to get revenge and wasn't looking for something new. "See this is why dad is wrong, the hippies had it right. Make love not war. Lot fun more fun that way."

"You do realize that's what dad's trying to do right? With the whole marriage thing." Tony said uncomfortably knowing that he just broached the main topic of contention between father and son. It was the reason for his little brother's acting out, or at least it was what the family thought was the reason. Never once had they considered that Dante was just doing what he wanted.

"No. It's not the same fucking thing." Dante scowled as once again felt the need to storm up to his room and scream out _I hate you_ to his parents. "There was zero consent on my part." He said as he stood up from the chair he had been sitting in. He had no doubts as to what he was going to be doing today. Yesterday he had everything set but wanted to take one last walk through Central Park when he got distracted. But it didn't take much to move around a few things so his grand escape could be made a day late.

Dante ignored the sounds of his brother apologizing and headed back to his room. Not slamming the door behind him like some dumbass teenager. He calmly went to his desk and opened his laptop. He waited a few moments as the video chat began to connect. He had been planning to leave New York for the last year and a half. He had been back in the city of his birth for two years after an extended period of separation, and it didn't take long for him to want to return to that state. But he wasn't alone in this venture, he had a partner.

"Yo man! You free yet?" Dante smirked as said partner showed up on his laptop's screen. Issei Hyoudou had been Dante pen pal, something that had been forced on both boys as part of their school classes. Some inter private school program, a kind of international big brother type of thing where upperclassmen helped a younger one in another country. As many of these things go, they continued to send e-mails even after they passed the class. Dante found Issei amusing in the sense that he was goofier and less refined version of himself.

"Nah… I got caught up in fucking and couldn't make it." Dante had to hold back the howling laughter that built up in him at the sight of Issei's jaw drop.

"HOW?! How do you do this? You get smoking hot babes without even trying and I still haven't got a girlfriend." Issei sunk into his desk, the fact Dante could see a poster of a Hentai series in the background didn't help Issei in the slightest.

"You, desperate pervert." Dante mocked without any real malice as he pointed to Issei. "Me, gentleman pervert." He said with a smug smirk as he pointed to himself. "I don't peep on girls changing in the locker-room. I don't openly talk about what porn I watch. I actually can talk to a girl without my first thought being _boobs?_ "

"But but but but…" Issei tried to defend himself but knew it was pointless. Dante was right about all those things. But he wasn't going to change, he was going to be King of the Harems just by being who he was.

"That aside, we still good on your end?" Dante asked knowing that without Issei and his family there would be a lot more complications with his plan to leave his own.

"Oh yeah… no problem here. My folks are pretty excited to have you here. They keep saying it will be like having the son they never had." Once again Dante could see the depression hanging above Issei's head. "But! When you get here… you'll get me that girlfriend right?!"

"We'll work on it. I'll be on your doorstep in a few days. Seen you then _kis perverz_." Dante said shutting the window before Issei could tell him to stop calling him that. It was a nickname that Dante found funny because it was a small call back to his own past. The screen turned off and Dante leaned back in his chair thinking about his plan to run away. He had worked hard all year to improve his grades to the point where he could get a full scholarship. And then carefully forged his parents' signatures on transfer papers. Everything was set for his move to Japan and transfer to Kuoh Academy. He had chosen that exact location due to his connection to Issei who lived in the town of said academy and because it was a damn good school. One where it would look excellent on college applications. There was also the personal attachment for Japan, having spent some of his happiest years there. Everything was set for Dante to get out of his family and back to being on his own. He knew it was very likely that he would never be able to return to New York or the entire eastern seaboard of the US for that matter. But that was a sacrifice he was willing to pay. "Minos!" He called out and seconds later the door to his room opened to a tall well-dressed man that embodied the idea of a high-class servant.

"Yes master Dante?" The man spoke with perfect respect and dignity. Dante had to admit that even though the butler was just a spy for his grandfather, he was very useful and loyal. It wasn't like Dante minded that Minos only followed his orders because he worked for his grandfather who had gifted his grandson with the servant. And he knew that Minos was really here to spy on Dante's father more than Dante himself.

"I assume that you've handled the rescheduling already?" Dante asked as he packed up the last few things in his room that hadn't been already. He wasn't going leave anything, he was going to be out of a stable income for a long time so he had abused his family's wealth considerably in the last few months.

"Yes, plane tickets have been exchanged, your luggage is already on its way, and there is a taxi on call for when you are finished here sir." Minos replied as he watched his charge sling his travel pack over his shoulder. This wasn't precisely what Minos and the boy's grandfather had thought would come of his return home, but it wasn't the worst outcome. In fact it was looking to be one of the better ones.

"Good, be ready to pull me out of here just in case my dear father tries to pull his old tricks again." Dante said rubbing the scar at the base of his collarbone. He had many scars and even a branding but out of that this one was the one that ached the most. Dante gave one last look at the room that he had known since childhood. Since birth this had been his room, only used for a total of eight years. Barely less than half his life. "I'm so done being this moody…" He grunted before walking past Minos and out into the halls of his home. Not giving a second thought to the fact it would be his last time seeing them.

"Are you sure that you should do this sir, would it not be wiser to simply leave without alerting your father to what you are planning." Minos tired to advise the young man only to get waved off with an _I'm not worried_ gesture. The two continued onward, not deterred in the slightest as the approached Dante's father's personal study. "I believe that your brother Raimondo is speaking with your father, should we wait."

"Oh fuck no… if I'm going to tell off the king might as well do it in front of the heir." Dante smirked as he opened the door, the sound of the door opening quieting whatever conversation was going on between father and son. "Oh please don't stop on my account. Do go on with the crime and the bribery and who to whack next and all that." Dante said with all the disdain and mockery he could as he walked into the center of the room and sat down next in the chair next to the one his brother was sitting in. Opposite of them was their father, while Raimondo was glaring cold fury at his youngest brother their father just sighed in resigned shame.

"Just what do you think you're doing, a disgrace like you shouldn't-"

" _Quietare_ , your brother clearly has something important to say." The man stopped his son, the sooner he had got this over with the better. "We can continue this discussion later, leave. See to Bino and make sure he's compensated for his latest show of loyalty."

"You paid for his latest time at chopping someone to bits and feeding them to pigs." Dante bluntly put what was really said. His father didn't so much as glance toward him for that remark. Dante's brother on the other hand deepened his glare but stood up and gave a small bow before leaving. The door was closed behind the eldest Alighieri brother, but not before Minos gave one small warning glance inward for the head of the family. A reminder of who was watching.

"Son… is there a reason you find yourself with the need to barge into my meeting. Did you get some girl pregnant?" Dante rolled his eyes at the first sign of urgency in his father's voice at that last comment. But he instead used the anger building in him to fuel his next move instead of lashing out.

"No, I didn't." Dante said locking eyes with his father. Elijah Alighieri, the man had taken over from his own father thirty years ago at twenty-two. Extremely young for a mob boss. But he proved himself beyond a shadow of a doubt when he took his family to the very top. Now Everyone paid him honors in New York. And beyond that even. With his international shipping company the man had contacts and deals just about everywhere. In the criminal underworld he was rivaled by few. His stature helped with that, he tended to loom over others and had a stone chiseled face of authority that made people just want to bow in fear to.

"Then why, for what reason did you want to speak to me. You could have done so last night at dinner… no wait… you weren't there." He said as he leaned forward with his hands interlocking over his desk. "All of the family was there, but not you."

"Not all." Dante growled out as what his father said had hit a particular sore spot.

"Yes… I suppose so." There was a small moment of shared peace between them as Elijah remembered what Dante was talking about. Father and son wordless decided to move past the sudden topic at hand. This was supposed to a confrontation, it wasn't good to bond over their shared loss. "Then are you here to once again rant and brood over your duty to this family."

"Forcing me to marry that psycho just so you can get a better deal isn't family duty. And I don't brood!" Dante hated that he did in fact brood these days. He never did before moving back with his family. But now Dante found himself acting more like an emotional and temperamental drama queen. He hated and wanted to get back to his old self. "I'm not going to marry her and that's final. I don't care that you've made your little backroom deals and-"

"No, you will not be marrying the Monetti girl." Elijah interrupted his youngest son much in the same cold and relaxed fashion as he did with his eldest. Dante blinked when he heard this.

"B-but… that was the whole reason you wanted me back you fu-" This time he was interrupted by the sound of his father stabbing his desk with the small butterfly knife the man carried.

"I told you boy, you watch your mouth when in my presence." Dante was never cold, he never felt any chill when winter came. But the only time he felt something that could be akin to the feeling was when his father spoke like this. He had no doubts that his father would use that knife, because he had in the past. The scar on his collarbone itched slightly at the memory of when Dante learned his first swear word and said it at the dinner table.

"What do you mean I don't have to marry Tori? You wanted me back for that exact purpose. You didn't move a finger on me until that deal came up." Dante growled as he tried to reassert his angry and cover his lingering fear.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Elijah said taking his hand off the still embedded knife as he leaned back in his chair. Dante snorted at his father's play at innocence, it really didn't suit a man guilty of so many things.

"The Pendola family knew where I was. They alerted you the second they saw me in New Orleans. For seven years you knew where I was, didn't tell anyone… you were perfectly content to let your own son be off doing who knows what… until you needed him." Dante charged while his father just sat calmly taking his son's accusations with a passive frown. "So you tell me that you don't want me to do the one thing you brought me home to do!"

"I'm hurt Dante. How is it that you think so little of me?" Elijah said with feigned concern.

" _You beat me, stabbed me, abandoned me, ignored my sister's death… huh… what could it be_?" Dante thought to himself as he didn't want to get off track, he wanted to know just what his snake of a father had up his sleeve.

"Well, as the caring father that I am. I have heard you and have broken off the marriage between you and Tori Monetti." Elijah explained leaving his son speechless as he sat up and began pulling over a small stack of papers. "Instead you will be marrying Tatsuki Arisawa." He said as he began to sign several of the contracts on his desk.

"Who?" That was all he was able to get out before it hit him. That was a Japanese name…

"She is the daughter of a high-ranking Yakuza officer." His father replied as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So I'm still a bargaining chip!" Dante shouted figuring out just what his father was planning.

"Your little plan to run away to Japan was loud enough a cry for help." Dante froze up, there couldn't possibly be any way for his father to know of his plan. "I do have to admit, you put considerable effort in it. Commendable if it wasn't in an effort to shirk your duty to your family." His father glared at him just for a moment before continuing his work. "It took even greater effort to convince Tatsuki's father to this arrangement, and even further dealing to convince his superiors. Not often do they let someone outside their own marry into their family."

"Nothing stopped you from marrying mom, thankfully you didn't have to deal with so much pushback." Dante grunted as he knew about the ethnic purity that crime families tended to favor. Dante's own heritage was of mostly Italian with a little Greek thrown in from his maternal grandfather. The fact that his father married a woman that was half anything instead of full Italian rose a stink with other Mafia bosses but then they saw the ungodly amounts of money that his father pulled in so they looked the other way. He didn't know if the Yakuza was more or less stringent on this or if his father was just playing this up to make him feel guilty.

"Yes, I was already head of our family and bringing in enough profit so many overlooked that little breach in tradition. And times are changing, blood purity is being shoved aside in favor of better relations and more profit for all." The father said as he studied his son's reaction to the news that his attempt at running away was in pieces. He was nearly successful too, had it not been for the fact that Elijah had his home's internet connection outfitted with the best black-market monitoring systems. The second that his son began planning with his overseas friend on video chat the noose was tied. "Had you chosen anywhere else I would have acted accordingly, you had all the choice in the world where you would want to spend the rest of your days."

"And that's the only choice you gave me." Dante growled as he ground his teeth with each word.

"Yes. You will leave as you planned, however you will be taking the family's private plane and your brothers will be going along with you." Dante now knew what they had been talking about when he came in. Travel plans. "Both will stay to see you settled in at a hotel that you will be staying at until in three months time you will meeting and eventually move in with your future in-laws. You are to be respectful and courteous to them and anything less than that will have… consequences."

"Let me guess… pinky getting cut off?" Dante mocked as he stuck his right pinky out with a rude smile.

"You should be so lucky." His father warned before a tense silence passed between them. Only broken by the elder man speaking again. "You chose well in schools, Kuoh Academy is well known as a center for the elite, both foreign and domestic. I expect you to keep those spectacular grades." He was just rubbing salt in the wound at that point. Dante just continued to glare at his father until he stood up and began his way out of the study. "By the way…" Elijah began as Dante opened the door. "… be sure to pass on my thanks to the parents of that friend of yours. Such generosity to take in my runaway son like that, the world always needs such kind and welcoming people in it." Dante stood still at the warning. It was for him, that his father had found someone that might possibly affect him if he got to them. Dante had never met Issei's parents but what his father said was true, they had agreed to take him in with little question and no fuss. That at least made Dante care about them in the sense he didn't want them to suffer because of him.

"I'll be sure to tell them." Dante barely was able to keep all the bile and hatred from flooding his words. There was no response other than the sound of his father pulling the knife

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **Thanasis and Sirzechs' Meeting**

Thanasis was seething, while at the same time giddy. It was an odd mix. To see his son in law so callously manipulate his own blood's plans just to turn them around for a life his son didn't want. And to see Dante stand up and not buck under pressure was impressive.

"It's a little coincidental, don't you think." Sirzechs chuckled as he thought about the boy he had just watched. He could tell that Dante was angry, and out of his element. He could see it in the way the young man moved. He was agitated and looking for distraction, he was extremely uncomfortable where he was. Sirzechs took what he had seen as a test of real character, but he needed to see Dante in a more natural setting for comparison. This was him under stress, how he acted without that stress would put things in context.

"Huh… what is?" Thanasis asked not fully thinking about what the scarlet-haired man said. But then a second later he leaned back smirking as he caught on. "Yes… I may have done a few things here and there to get a few things moving in the way we need them to." Sneaking into Dante's school and fiddling with the pen pal program so that Dante got a certain boy in a particular town was the easy part. Manipulating events to get the pen pal program started in the first place had been the hard part. Or it had been for Thanasis, others that were involved in the lives of the current players had been doing this far longer and so it was trivial for them.

"That Dante had conspired with another to run away to the very town my sister Is studying in. One might call it fate." Sirzechs found it all quite amusing and did give the man across from him his due. He indeed had been planning this for some time now. Likely ever since Dante returned to his family.

"Yes… fate… let's go with that." Thanasis chuckled as he collected his thoughts on what this would mean. Minos of course would be there to at least make sure things go slightly to plan. Dante wouldn't be living with Issei as expected but he would still be going to Kuoh. The critical part of the plan was still intact.

"A theme of what we saw was his time away from his family home." Sirzechs began as he felt that they were beginning to run in circles. "What can you tell me about the boy's past." That had been something that was nagging at the Devil King. His own efforts to look into Dante Alighieri only went to age six and then back again at age fifteen. Nine years there was a blank.

"Ah… I was wondering when you would ask about that." Thanasis sighed as he pulled out a small notebook that he had prepared. It was one that he and Minos had collected all that they knew about the nine years of Dante's life after he was separated from his family. He opened the notebook and turned back to that first day. "His early life was… not exactly the most common childhood. As you could guess from the family business." He chuckled nervously before clearing his throat. "I love my daughter, I do, but she is not ideal mother material. She has given birth to five children, and yet has yet to act as a mother to any of them. Her eldest, Raimondo, grew up without any mother figure; my daughter was a vaguely familiar person that he rarely saw. He grew up focused on his father, something that later became a source of hostility between him and Dante. Raimondo became the heir to the shipping business that his father owned as well as _The Family_. Tony came next, since the role of Heir had been taken, so he took the role of the fool. Tony is the second son but is he is protected by the idea of the heir and the spare. Elijah still makes sure that Tony is at least competent, but that doesn't make him any less a party boy. Then there was Eloisa. She was the sweetest girl I have ever met, wonderfully selfless and hardworking. She was the one who raised Dante for much of his young life; at the age of ten she took on more responsibility as a mother than Dante's actual mother."

"I see, and we have seen and heard a bit about the relationship between father and son." Sirzechs frowned at the implications of what he had seen between the two. There was hate, fear, and pain between them in vast amounts.

"Yes… for the first six years of Dante's life Elijah was a towering figure of fear and intimidation. He would pose impossible standards and if Dante didn't meet them then he would try to beat a lesson of failure into the child. This made Dante fairly closed off, preferring to shut himself in his room with whatever comic books and video games that Eloisa could get her hands on." Thanasis explained as he checked his notes one last time. As he finished he sighed deep regret. "What happened on that day… I will forever consider myself to be at fault."

"What happened?" Sirzechs found it hard to believe that this man in front of him could have harmed anyone in his family. Everything that the Devil King knew about Thanasis told him of a man that valued family above all else.

"I just… I just wanted to bring Dante out of his shell a bit." The grim reaper groaned as he sunk back in his chair with a hand over his face. "I came to New York and… maybe threatened Elijah a bit once I heard about the stabbing incident. I wanted to take Dante away for… maybe just a year or two. I never meant it to end up being most of his life. Not two months into him and Eloisa, because she of course wouldn't leave her little brother, living with us… that fucking day happened."

* * *

 **Eleven Years Ago**

 **Athens, Greece**

Dante kept to his older sister's side as she and his grandfather moved through the crowds of people while on their way to the various stores. They were currently shopping for Dante's coming school year. Around them were the storefronts of downtown Athens, beautiful old buildings that now housed fancy and upscale business for the more wealthy people who lived in the city, or who came to visit the old and grand city.

"Got to look sharp kid, no grandson of mine is going to look like a bum. Going make you look sharp, you'll have all the girls falling for you." His grandfather said with a friendly swagger to his step. Dante liked his grandfather; he was always funny and often he brought cool gifts. When Eloisa told him that he would be living with him and his family overseas Dante didn't know how he should feel. He felt scared leaving the only place he had known but then again… it would mean getting away from father. And so long as Eloisa came with him he guessed that things would be fine.

"We are not getting Dante a three-piece suit, grandfather, he's six." Eloisa chuckled, though still keeping an air of seriousness however her light smile shining so brightly undercut that seriousness. It was difficult moving to an entirely new country but anything was better than living with their beast of a father. And their mother was completely useless. Raimondo and Tony tried, more so the latter, but even they tried to excuse their father's actions. Not this time, she wouldn't stand for him nearly killing Dante.

Eloisa had grown up watching the horrible nature of their parents. She had been ignored for the most part by their father as he deemed her only useful in the sense of projecting the right image for the family. And likely future marriages. It made living with him bearable but she quickly learned that her father wasn't a good man by any means. His only redeeming quality seemed to be that he genuinely cared for his family, in his own twisted way. Her mother was little better, she flat out ignored the very fact she had children beyond using them in some superficial sense to brag about and pose like little dolls when necessary.

But Eloisa had tried her best to prevent her little brother from growing up like she did. Ignored and unloved. She took the place of a mother when their real mother was off living the high life as New York socialite. She tried to shield Dante from the horrors of the family business and keep him out of their father's sights as best she could. But that was where she failed most of the time, unlike with her as a girl, Dante had much more worth in their father's eyes. But she continued to try to keep Dante happy and just seeing him smile was enough to make it all worth it.

So when she saw him being stabbed below the neck at their dinner table just because he had said _fuck you_ to Tony, Dante likely heard such language from one of their father's associates, she couldn't take it. She called their grandfather, the one person she knew their father feared, and told him what happened. He showed up that afternoon and screamed bloody murder at his son in law. He demanded that Dante be given over to him. It didn't work entirely, from what Eloisa could gather was that father only gave Dante up for a few years. Then he was to come right back or he would press legal charges.

So here they were now. In the city that was said to be the birthplace of democracy. This was where Thanasis said he lived but everything at the house they stayed at felt very new. Eloisa didn't question it as much as she thought she should. Their grandfather had gotten them away from that beast and she would forever be grateful for that.

"B-But, but, what else could he wear?" Thanasis looked like he just been kicked in the gut and gasped deeply.

"We will get comfortable, yet presentable clothes for Dante to wear. Not only that, but we still have to stick to the school's dress code." Eloisa said, as she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her grandfather. While Dante adored Thanasis, Eloisa was skeptical of their mother's father. Even if he had saved them, that didn't mean she would blindly trust him. For one thing, their mother… Thanasis was partially responsible for her actions, or more accurately, _inaction_. Thanasis also had for years known about what an awful person her and Dante's father was yet did nothing. Until it had reached a breaking point. But, he did save them and had been a good grandfather to Dante. So she would try to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Yeah, yeah…" Thanasis grumbled as he glanced over the list of things Dante had to wear, what he could wear, and what he was forbidden to wear. "You gotta look good, first impressions are everything."

"Grandfather, if you're going to continue to sulk, can you do it while getting Dante and me something to eat, please?" Eloisa asked, and Thanasis mumbled some sort of confirmation, then turned away from his grandchildren, still reading over the dress code for Dante's school. "Okay, let's just hope that he comes back with something good this time." Eloisa chuckled, and Dante nodded at the memory of the last time grandfather got them surprise lunch. The two continued to the clothing store, utterly unaware that they had a tail on them.

"Eloisa… something is wrong." Dante mumbled to himself, not sure enough in his gut feeling to really voice it. Dante was a quiet child, namely because when he did speak up his father or eldest brother would criticize anything he might say. So when the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end in some instinctually feeling of dread, he didn't voice it. They walked out of the clothing store with their purchase in hand and were headed off to find their wayward grandfather. Dante then noticed something bizarre; everyone in the street had disappeared. There had been people shopping and going about their day before they had entered the store, but now… nothing.

"I'm sure that he's…"

"Right here, babe." Suddenly, out of nowhere a man grabbed Eloisa's arm with a smug and assured grin on his face. On the surface he looked very handsome, but something about him gave off a sense of greasy ugliness. "Ditch the kid, I'm feeling hungry and you look tasty." He said, fully expecting Eloisa to go along with his demands, not even giving thought to the idea that she would refuse. He never saw the slap coming.

"How dare you?! I don't know you, and I don't want to kn-" She was unable to speak her mind more, as the man grabbed her mouth. Her attacker didn't even remotely react to her struggles to get free.

"You little bitch, you don't say no to me! No one _ever_ says no to me! That is a law of Nature." He growled, with pure undiluted hate and unshackled hubris burning in his voice. "When I tell you to suck my cock, you don't even respond, you get down on your knees and start sucking. That's how it works in the world; you're nothing but a worthless human!" He yelled, lifting Eloisa off the ground with little effort. "I'm going to have _fun_ breaking you… you won't be able to even think ever again. The only thought that will be in your mind is ' _I Need Master's Dick'_."

"Let go of my sister!" Dante yelled, as he began hammering into the man's leg. The man only then remembered that there was another person involved in this. With a hard, yet effortless smack Dante was sent to the ground a few feet away from the man and Eloisa.

"Weird. When I first saw the brat I thought he was yours. Good, I _love_ breaking virgins." A feral snarl formed on the man's face, demonic traits starting to show. "Maybe I kill brat… maybe we fuck on brat's corpse… maybe I use brat's blood for lube." He threatened before licking the side of Eloisa's face, his smile stretching even wider as he tasted her tears.

"Stop making my sister cry." Dante weakly said as he stood back up. "Stop… stop… go away."

"Yup… goin' fuck on the brat's flayed body." The man said with a slight hum to his words. However, all thoughts of cruel whimsy fled his mind at a sudden and large drop in temperature. In a matter of seconds, the air around them turned from dry heat to well below freezing. He then looked back at Dante, and his eyes widened with fear as he saw the ground and air around the young boy starting to freeze. " _Damn… did I fuck with a Sacred Gear user?_ " The Incubus thought as he dropped Eloisa to the ground, then refocused on the boy. " _This could be fun! Plus, if I can take him, I can turn him into Azazel for a shit ton of cash_." The Incubus thought, grasping a small switchblade in his pocket. Dante didn't see this, and in his young mind everything was over now that he had let go of his sister. The air began returning back to normal with Dante's calming mood, though he was still a bit scared as the man continued to grin at him like a predator circling its prey. "Come with me kid. I know someone who would _love_ to meet you." The Incubus said as he stepped forward, causing Dante to trip stepping back. "Oh don't be…" Both his smile and words stopped at the blade touching his neck. The Incubus looked down and followed the curved blade back to its wielder. "You're that old man that was with them earlier."

"You will leave, Incubus. And forget everything you have seen today." Thanasis warned, his voice cold and devoid of emotion. That was the curse and power of the Grim Reapers, once they felt the need to kill, not harvest but kill, they lost all emotion and became more like their predecessors.

"No can do, old man Grim, you see… that kid is worth ten times over his weight in gold." The Incubus said as he eyed Dante like a piece of meat. "And let's not forget that the girl defied Nature by refusing me. That _cannot_ go unpunished." The demon growled out with a feral grin of mad certainty.

"Your kind is all the same… more like demons of pride than lust, with that overinflated ego you all share." Thanasis said as he pulled up the blade of his scythe just enough to break the Incubus' skin and draw a small line of blood.

"Just following Nature…" The Incubus smiled, then pushed his neck forward and to the side, causing the cut to go deeper and spurt out blood right into Thanasis' face. The Incubus, totally unaffected by the cut to his jugular, dashed at Dante with the intent of snatching him now and taking care of Eloisa at a later date. But, as the Incubus ran forward, he stopped as he was lifted into the air by a tornado forming under him. 'Fuck, Fuck, FUCK! Cock-sucking old man!" The Incubus screamed, as he was thrown into the sky and flew away from his prey.

"There. That should buy us time." Thanasis breathed out as he wiped the blood off his face.

"Grandfather!" Thanasis was only able to turn slightly before he felt his granddaughter latch on to him still crying from the fear and abuse. Thanasis was surprised by this action as he knew she didn't hold him in very high regard but was happy that she was grateful to him none the less. "What the hell is going on? And who was that? And just where did you get that?" She asked her questions after pulling herself from him. She then pointed to the large scythe in his hand.

"I will explain what I can later but right now we need to leave the city before he returns with more of his kin." Thanasis said with great urgency. Eloisa watched with shock and slight disgust as she watched the scythe in her grandfather's hand… meld into his skin… and he moved his hand to do this with such reflex it showed that he had done this many times and it was now second nature to him. Thanasis then walked over to Dante scooped up the confused child in his arms. "We need to get to the car now, if we hurry we can leave no trace we were ever here."

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **Thanasis and Sirzechs' Meeting**

"That is quite the tale… it's a shame you couldn't have ended that piece of filth's life right then and there." Sirzechs growled, his anger at the whole affair plain to see. The Incubus and Succubus Demons were a source of great animosity for all Devils and the Fallen Angels. Central in that the Lust demons betrayed their Devil masters to work for the invading Fallen Angels.

"Indeed. Because of that, Eloisa and Dante had to leave the country. Succubi and Incubi are persistent insects that come together only when they face collective danger, or when one of their egos are bruised." It was a difficult situation for all those that distasted the Incubi and Succubi. Which was everyone but the Fallen Angels and even then most of the rank and file Fallen Angels were just as disgusted with the demons as everyone else. But as the third most powerful demon race, they were difficult to ignore as an ally.

"And where did you go? Please, tell me I'm right in my guess." Sirzechs chuckled softly as he knew where this was heading. A piece of the puzzle had just been fitted for him.

"We went to Japan, yes." Thanasis sighed. Sirzechs was thoroughly pleased by this. "However, the choice of where we were to go was not made by me. At first, I had thought to go east, to China, and work with a Buddha I know. Then, I was given a deal that was too good to refuse."

* * *

 **Eleven Years Ago**

 **Underworld, Fallen Territory.**

"Governor General! There is a Mr. Vassos here to see you." Azazel's secretary told him from the small intercom he had in his desk. This was a fantastic new toy from the human world, but that was expected. Azazel was a great fan of the many things humans could pull off, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Send him in." He didn't have much work for the day, things were quiet, but there was enough work for him to be in his office for a change. He would rather be out having a drink or in bed with some well-endowed woman, but such was his life as the leader of the Grigori. The doors to his office slammed open and the air in the room began whipping violently around like a tornado was tearing through. It did not help the paperwork that he'd yet to do. Then, in came a _very_ angry Grim Reaper, fully outfitted in his dark attire, his glowing blue eyes shining through the shadows provided by his Reaper's hood.

"Your mad dogs are after my family." Thanasis growled as he approached Azazel's desk. "Tell them to piss off." He then dropped three skulls, one burned with the symbol of House Thanatos, Nergal, and the lastly House Ereshkigal. These were the Reaper Houses of Hades, Hell, and Heaven respectively. "As you can see, I've come prepared."

"You have indeed. The thing is, the Fallen Angels don't have a Reaper House."

"Because we have never recognized you as a faction to begin with!" Thanasis growled loudly; this fact had been a long-standing argument between the Grim Reapers and the Fallen Angels. The Fallen Angels were, in all truth, not a part of the system of Christianity, or the other two Abrahamic religions. As such, the Grim Reapers saw them as nothing more than rebels to God's plans. The Grim Reapers didn't answer to the Abrahamic God, or any god for that matter, but they recognized them as powerful beings. As such, the Grim Reapers had established embassy Houses in Heaven, Hell, and every other Pantheon that still held enough power to warrant it.

"Soooo… while you have the authority of both of the Houses of Christianity and your own, that doesn't really do much for us." Azazel said, not giving Thanasis' comment much thought. He _personally_ could see the Grim Reapers' argument as valid, in a certain light; the Fallen Angels held no real purpose in God's world. The Devils ruled Hell and the proper Angels ruled Heaven; that was how it was supposed to be. However, even though Azazel didn't give much mind to the issue, others did. Many in the Grigori wanted a Reaper House as a form of validation to their cause, and even their existence. "That aside, tell me. What has happened?"

"One of the Incubi tried to rape my Granddaughter, then almost kidnaped my grandson. He seemed to think that my grandson was worth ten times his weight in gold, any comment on that?" Azazel didn't have any clue, why an Incubus would think that was anyone's guess. You couldn't buy or sell a Grim Reaper; doing so tempted fate for any being, no matter how powerful. And if Azazel was correct, the boy this man was speaking of was still mortal, and thus lacked any real power. Grim Reapers only gained their power over the forces of death once their souls had matured enough to handle entropy that always existed in their souls. Twenty years, if Azazel remembered correctly, dying before that and the Grim Reaper's own power would consume the soul, withering it into nothing. This meant it did not return into the cycle of reincarnation, but was annihilated, much like a Devils soul when killed by Light.

"No, I don't, and I _am_ sorry that this has happened to you. Unfortunately, I can't help you. The Succubus and Incubus covens have a pact with us, and we can't go against it. All I can tell you is that they won't be getting help from us. Their quest for vengeance is for their own wounded pride; we have no stake in such nonsense. But, I'm sure that…" Azazel stopped talking; Thanasis had slammed his hands on his desk, nearly cracking it.

"Don't give me that _bullshit_! You are one of the most powerful beings in the underworld! Don't you dare fucking tell me that you will let some _filth_ like the Succubi and Incubi hold you by your balls." Azazel frowned at that statement.

"Trust me. I _don't_ find this situation fun. You come here with the backing of two Houses of Grim, and I'm sure all of the others would come running to help if this got too big. Indeed, I have no doubt that more than a few Gods of Death would also join in on this. So I understand the threat." Azazel said as he stood up. "Besides, personally I'm on your side in this." Azazel said, before walking over to a pile of papers on the ground that had blown there by Thanasis' entrance. He picked one up and wrote something on it, before tearing the piece off. "This is the address and number to a friend of mine in Japan; go to him. He is the sort of man who will be understanding of your plight. I'll call ahead to tell him you are coming."

"Thank you. However, what of us returning home? Are my grandchildren never going to see the streets of their birth?" Thanasis didn't really have an issue if they never did. This might even be the best way to get them away from their abusive family life altogether. But he worried what might happen to his daughter and other grandchildren should he attempt to hold out Eloisa and Dante form their father. Not without a good excuse.

"You know Succubi and Incubi as well as anyone else. Do you _really_ think they will be after you for that long? They may hold a grudge like no one else in the short-term, but their attention span isn't capable of keeping them to it. After a few years, and a few more hits to their egos to get worked up over, I guarantee that even the Incubus that started this will have forgotten all about this."

"Yes, you're right. I thank you for what you have done. I am to assume that this isn't your _official_ support?"

"Oh, hell no. Don't ever tell anyone that this meeting happened."

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **Thanasis and Sirzechs' Meeting**

"It seems like that promise is broken." Sirzechs chuckled, as Thanasis finished the story. He could honestly see Azazel doing something like that. The man was more than a bit perverse, but kindhearted nonetheless.

"Yeah. I should have taken them to China like I had planned." Thanasis said, as shadows covered his eyes. "No, no. It wasn't _that_ choice that caused it. I should have never left them. I thought… I thought that things would be fine. Alas, it would seem like the pain and misfortune would not only follow Dante and Eloisa, but spread to those around them, as well."

* * *

 **Eleven Years Ago**

 **Skies Above The Caspian Sea, Vassos Private Plane**

Dante was asleep, his head resting on a pillow on one of the couches in the private plane; His grandfather had acquired it for his travels. Nearby, his sister was watching the clouds go by. She was trying to distract herself from the many thoughts rushing through her head. Their grandfather had hurried them on to the plane, then gave the order to take off and head east. It sounded strange to Eloisa. She didn't know much about air travel, but even she knew that a destination was usually needed before taking flight. Their grandfather never got on the plane, nor did he explain what was going on.

Finally, she'd had enough. Eloisa decided that she needed some answers, and so she got up. She walked up to the cockpit of the plane and opened the door. To her surprise and horror, the cockpit was _empty_. This terrified her; the fearful girl immediately began panicking, believing that the plane would fall to the ground any moment. A silly thing to think, given that they had been flying safely without a pilot for the last few hours, but a reasonable worry. She then saw the red light of a button marked autopilot and breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's okay." A voice spoke from behind Eloisa, even as a hand was placed on her shoulder. The girl yelped in fright. She spun, then, upon seeing the culprit, slapped her grandfather. An understandable reaction, considering that she was still on edge from her earlier experience. "Ow… that's some arm you've got there." Thanasis whined as he rubbed his cheek.

"It _was_ your fault for startling the poor girl, sir." A man standing behind Thanasis said; he was a well-dressed older man clad in a fine, jacket-less suit and glasses. He appeared to be in his late sixties, yet at the same time, his physical form didn't appear weak in the slightest. He wore his short hair pulled back into a tight knot, and his angular face was freshly shaven. His darkly tanned skin clearly marked his Arabic heritage. This man was Minos, retainer and butler to the Alighieri family, currently serving Thanasis during his travels. Thanasis had once told Eloisa that his father had saved Minos' life, and the man had been serving their family ever since. "Madam Eloisa, please return to your seat; I shall bring some refreshments for you and Master Dante." Minos said, before giving a perfunctory bow and walking toward the back of the plane.

"Uh, h-how… how did you and Minos get up here?" Eloisa asked as she turned back to her grandfather.

"That is a story for later, dear. Wake up your brother, I have a few things to explain to the both of you." He said, before walking back to the small sitting area on the plane.

Eloisa noticed as he walked away that he was no longer wearing the suit he had been wearing earlier, instead he was clad in strange leather armor, studded with small bits of silver around the hands and lower arms. The palms, however, were entirely free of any protection, and the rest of the outfit was replete with silver trimming. Around the armor was a large yet thin cloak, colored a darker black than she had ever seen and lined with a trim of cold light blue. The cloak was attached to a cowl as well, but her grandfather had it down.

She did as she was told, walked over to Dante's seat and, woke him up, getting him into a coherent state with the help of a bit of juice, courtesy of Minos. Eloisa herself had a cup of coffee, some of the best she'd ever had, but she wasn't paying attention to that right now.

"Grandfather, I think it is time you tell us what is going on." Eloisa said quietly but firmly; she would not wait any longer.

"Right…" Thanasis then looked to Dante; the boy had been very quiet about the whole thing. Most likely, he was just as concerned, but still lacked the sense of seriousness and skepticism that would develop as he grew older. He was still young, and as such fantasy was more believable to him. What had happened was scary, to be sure, but to him the word impossible had yet to mean the same thing as it did for most grownups. "I guess I should start by saying that we, you, your mother, and the rest of our family… are not human."

"What?!" Both of them questioned in shock.

"'Calm down!' Yes, I know, that's an unreasonable thing to ask of you."

"What do you mean, 'not human'? What else could we _be_?" Eloisa demanded, though a part of her knew that he'd already been going to explain that, and she wasn't going to like it. Dante just sat next to his sister with a look of expectancy on his face.

"First thing you need to know is that the world is far larger than you thought. Things like Angels and Devils are real; Heaven and Hell are real. So are many of the other myths and religions that exist in the world. I once had a drinking contest with Thor. Trust me when I tell you that is a _bad_ idea. I was so hammered that I-"

"Stop!" Eloisa yelled interrupting her grandfather. "This is _crazy_! You're saying that Gods and Angels and Devils are real and… and… we're not human!" Thanasis waited for Eloisa to finish, giving her a few seconds to breathe before snapping his fingers; Minos came to his side.

"Show her." Thanasis said seriously, his eyes not leaving their focus on his granddaughter. Minos nodded and, in an instant, he was replaced by a black cloud of fireless smoke, three glowing yellow orbs serving as the only color in the mass of smoke. The smoke coalesced into a loosely humanoid form, though its abdomen tapered into a wispy tail rather than legs. "Minos is a Jinn, one of a race of beings from the Middle East. My father saved him from attacks on him perpetrated by his own kind when he was twenty-seven… two hundred and thirty years ago." Dante and Eloisa both were scarcely listening, so entranced were they by the supernatural being floating in front of them.

"Master Thanasis. May I return to my flesh and blood form? It is quite a task to keep up with the speeds of the plane and remain in the same place on said craft." There was no origin to the voice, though it was still distinctly Minos', if a bit strained.

"Yes, I think that will be all, thank you." At that, Minos returned to his human form, bowed, then returned to the back of the plane. "There was your proof. I'm not going to give you a complete rundown of the Supernatural World for two reasons: because it is unnecessary, and because it goes against tradition. You are supposed to learn these things once the danger has passed. It's less likely for you to seek adventure and danger if you think the world is more mundane than it really is."

"What do you mean, 'once the danger has passed'? _What_ danger?" Eloisa asked, outwardly concerned.

"I will get to that in a moment. The important thing is that you both now understand that what I claim is true; that the supernatural is real." The two grandchildren nodded. "Alright. I will now explain just what we, our family, are. We differ fundamentally from humans, down to our very souls. Calling them souls isn't even accurate, metaphysically. What we have are comparable to the souls of ordinary beings, but still different. What we have in place of souls have many of the same traits and uses, but at the end of the day, what we have is still a different thing altogether.

Souls were are basically a living being's share of a cosmic energy that gives a being that spark of life. It grows with life and the longer someone lives or gains that cosmic energy the more substantial the soul. But the actual mechanics of Souls are not what's important here. It's that ninety percent of all living beings have them, but we do not. We were created to be the replacements for beings that _badly_ needed to be replaced. Reapers. Those that harvested the souls of the living once they had died, then either returned them to the cycle of rebirth or to the collective cosmic pool of energy that we call the Void."

"Just answer the original question already! _What are we_?" Eloisa demanded.

"We are Grim Reapers, a name given to us in mourning for the loss of our master, Lord Death. He was the first God of Death and the avatar of the primordial force of True Death itself. After that happened, his creations, the original Reapers, went crazy, causing the event known as the Black Harvest to occur. They swarmed over all Creation and attempted to bring forth the end of all. It took everything; all of the Gods and Primordial Avatars to end the threat. However, there still was of the void left in Creation. Something needed to continue to perform the duty formerly left to the Reapers and Lord Death; to maintain the balance between Life and Death. Thus, we were created; The Grim Reapers. We of the Vassos line, are descendants of the Greek God of Death, Thanatos. Indeed, all Grim Reapers are somehow related to one of the many Gods of Death, all of whom answer to Lord Death… who is, of course, missing."

"So that's what we are… We are not human, but monsters of death and misery…" Eloisa said quietly, as she looked off with sadness in her eyes.

" **NO**!" The plane shook violently as Thanasis' raging emotions caused the air around it to turn wild. "We are _not_ monsters; don't _ever_ think that."

"Sir, please try to reign in your emotions; we wouldn't want to crash, now would we?" Minos offered dryly as he walked past them to the cockpit. Thanasis ignored him.

"We are sentient beings, beings with the ability to think, reason, and feel. Above all, you must remember this: never judge a being by its race. I have met many people in my years. I have met Angels that were some of the worst people I have ever met. On the other hand, there are Devils in Hell who I consider to be champions of decency and what it means to be good. Trust me when I say that we are not monsters. We are just as capable of being good or bad as anything else." That seemed to put his granddaughter at ease, before she frowned again.

"So, who, or what, was that man that attacked us?"

" _Him_. He was an Incubus. Demons of Lust, Succubi and Incubi are made out of humans that have their hearts broken by love. Due to this, they end up bitter, craving anything that would fill the emptiness in their lives. One might ordinarily consider them tragic, but so many of them are absolute... jerks." Thanasis said, clearly wanting to use a more colorful word. "They are able to feed off sexual energy and use it to make their bodies nearly… no, invincible isn't the best word. They can heal rapidly, and injuries don't affect them at first; it takes a while before they even notice. This gives them time to apply magic to heal any fatal hit they can't endure naturally. They also can drain and nullify magic through skin contact. Finally, they are some of the fastest fighters out there. In short, they are annoyingly powerful. They also often come in pairs. I mentioned that they are born out of the grief of heartbreak. That means there is a second person involved with them, the one who did the heartbreak."

"Someone actually loved that guy?! _How_?" Eloisa was understandably disgusted by the idea.

"Not exactly. The Succubi or Incubi is the only one that needs to be in love. And unfortunately, it doesn't need to be true love for the person to become a Succubus or Incubus. Most of the time, the newly made Succubus or Incubus kills their Heartbreaker, but sometimes there's an even worse fate. The Heartbreaker's Cruse, with a single _Willing_ , that part is important, kiss, the curse is enacted. A week later, the target is forever tethered to the will of the Succubus or Incubus that put it on them. They become puppets for their master's whims; it doesn't take long for the Succubus or Incubus to turn cruel and torturous towards the person they once loved. The worst part is that the person is linked to the Succubus or Incubus; so long as the demon is alive, they can't die. Nothing short of destroying the body will kill them. As you might imagine, that is a powerful tool in combat." Thanasis sighed a bit before continuing. "Succubi and Incubi also have it in their head that everyone should do what they say and take great offense when people don't. They normally have a sort of hypnotic allure that humans are susceptible to, so they normally get what they want. However, it _only_ works on humans; other beings find them all to be sleazy and cheap. Make no mistake, though, they are vicious creatures that will stop at nothing to get those they think have wronged them."

"Like us." Eloisa said with disgust and disdain for the fact she had to flee her home because someone couldn't take rejection.

"Yes, but it won't be forever. In a few years, they will have forgotten all about you. Besides, once you turn twenty it won't matter anymore." Thanasis shrugged off. Living as a mortal Grim Reaper after the age of twenty was an fascinating thing. They tended to go to the extreme to test how much they could get away with. Extreme stunts were very common.

"And why's that?" She asked, a little confused.

"Because if you die after the age of twenty, say from an Incubus killing you, you will be reborn as a fully matured Grim Reaper. And will, in that second, cut that Incubus in half with your own Blade of Bone."

"That was the scythe you had, wasn't it?"

"Yes; all Grim Reapers have their own. That, however, is for when you are older." He said with a smile. "For right now, just get some sleep. We will be heading for Japan, where a friend of an ally will be taking care of you two, for the time being."

"You're not staying with us?" Eloisa asked, a bit surprised.

"No, I can't. I have to perform my duties for the Grim Reapers. I had been hoping to get a personal leave for the next two years but seeing as things have gone as they have I most likely won't be. Even now, the only reason why I can take you to the safe house is that both Grim Houses of Heaven, Hades, and Hell have permitted me to handle this little incident. Once I make sure you two are safe, I am to check on your big brothers and your mother. Once that is done, I need to get back to my duties." It irritated him how obstinate his superiors were being about this.

"Is that the reason we don't see Mother? Is she on Reaper business as well?" Dante asked, hoping the answer would help him understand why he didn't see his mother so much. And maybe why she didn't stop father. Eloisa also looked up to her grandfather with a hopeful look, but that was crushed once she saw the look on his face.

"She hasn't died, has she?" Eloisa assumed the worst within a second.

"No, no, she hasn't. She _does_ know all about this, but she generally doesn't care very much for any of it." He said, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice over his daughter's thoughts on her heritage. Thanasis sighed; sometimes it killed him all over again when he saw how his own little girl had turned out. He didn't remember spoiling her as a child, so he continued to wonder just how she turned out the way she had. "But enough about this; try to get some sleep, and we will be there in no time at all." He said, trying to shove the problem of their mother away. Eloisa seemed all too happy to do just that, giving her grandfather a hug, a small thank you for all he had done, and then went to one of the small cabins on the plane to sleep.

"Grandpa…" Thanasis looked down and saw Dante looking down at the floor, as if wondering if he should continue.

"Go on… you can ask me anything, Dante."

"I… I made everything really cold. And that man… he wanted to take me away, didn't he?"

"Yes, we Grim Reapers have power over three of the forces, or Tenants of Death, called the three Cs of Death by many. Chill, Certainty, and Calamity. I have trained with the last, which is why everything gets so… Things become turbulent, like a tornado or hurricane when I get mad. You, however, seem very attuned to Chill, so much so that you did it without training. That's very rare; I'm very proud of you." That made the young boy smile. "However, you _must_ keep this a secret. People like to take rare things for themselves. So, don't tell anyone. They might not care much, but someone they know might. Now, go get some sleep." The elder Alighieri male ruffled Dante's black hair, and sent him to his own cabin. It was a large private plane.

"You said rare, sir. More like unheard of. No Grim Reaper in history has used one of the Tenants of Death like that untrained and still as a mortal." Minos pointed out as he exited the pilot's room. "Except for…"

" _Don't_ … say it. I know. I am thankful that the Incubus seemed to mistake Dante for a Sacred Gear user. So hopefully, we are covered on that."

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **Thanasis and Sirzechs' Meeting**

"And _are_ we're covered on this?" Sirzechs asked with total seriousness.

"Yes, in the years that followed there was no move by those that would be looking for the Prophet of Death. In any camp; not the Grim Reapers, The Horsemen, the Followers of the Dawn, none of them. Not a word."

"That is good, but it doesn't mean we won't have to deal with them at some point." Sirzechs said, leaning back in his chair, happy that he didn't have to do that right now. While it was true that he was a mighty being, the same could be said for those that Thanasis had just listed. "So, who was this ally that Azazel had sent you to? I have a guess~"

"Shut up."

* * *

 **Eleven Years Ago**

 **Tokyo, Narita International Airport**

Thanasis watched with a little amusement at -Eloisa and Dante having trouble just understanding what was going on. Both spoke their native English and both were fluent in Italian, and Eloisa even knew a bit of French, but neither knew a _bit_ of Japanese. Many of the signs were also in English, so they weren't lost _entirely_ , but it was still a very jarring time for the two.

"Come on you two." Thanasis called back to the two, they both listened, quickly coming to his sides. Thanasis led his grandchildren through the crowds with Minos right behind them carrying their little luggage that they had been able to get. "We're supposed to be looking for a… ah, of course." Thanasis mumbled to himself, switching from English to Japanese midsentence; then he spotted the very tall man standing near the exit to the airport, holding a small board with the word Vassos on it. It was clear that he was not exactly _thrilled_ about having to hold it. " _It's likely Azazel ordered him to do so_ …" Thanasis chuckled in the safety of his mind as he directed Eloisa and Dante to the man they had been sent to see. "Thanasis Vassos, with Eloisa and Dante Alighieri." Thanasis said with a small nod, as he stood in front of the Fallen Angel.

"Baraqiel. I welcome you to Japan, and I wish to personally apologize for what you had to go through. While I understand why we need the covens, I do not think they are worth the dishonor they bring with them." Baraqiel said, with honest intent backing his words.

"Thank you, and I thank you for taking my grandchildren in even with the… ah… _cold_ relationship the Grim Reapers have with the Fallen Angels."

"Yes, _cold_ … what with your claims that we shouldn't even _exist_." The two men stared at each other for a moment; people around them instinctively moved away, latent ancestral memories urging them to stay away from the duo. "However, that is not what is at issue here. It is that _children_ are being targeted." Baraqiel said, ending the tense moment.

"Yes, let us leave. I want to make sure that my grandchildren are safe before I have to return to my duties." The Fallen Angel nodded, the group exited the airport, and soon were on their way to Baraqiel's home.

All the way, Eloisa and Dante gaped at what they saw. Having never been outside their own home city of New York, they were surprised by how different everything was while at the same time being the same. They both took in the modern aspects of Tokyo, as well as the traditional Eastern style of building. Soon enough, they left the city and came to a small compound on the outskirts of a small suburban town. "This should be more than enough for their expenses." Thanasis said as he handed Baraqiel a black credit card. "It's linked to their father's company, so there is no spending limit." Thanasis smiled as he remembered him getting this out of Elijah. It was at knifepoint but still, he then later had a few friends do some work on it so it would be untraceable. Paranoia had been quickly becoming a good friend to Thanasis. If only he had gotten acquainted earlier.

"I'm not sure if I could take such a…" Baraqiel immediately stopped, as he felt his wife's presence behind him.

" _Dear_ … accept the gift. This man is trying to help with the cost of two extra mouths to feed." Baraqiel's wife, Shuri Himejima, said, before taking the credit card from her husband.

"Please, my lady, feel perfectly free to treat yourself. Really, nothing you could use that for would be of real cost to their family. New car, not even a drop in the bucket." Thanasis said with utmost manners and charm, there was his grandson in their presence. And Thanasis wanted to impart on him at every opportunity how to treat women. Like a gentleman.

"Oh, how entirely sweet of you, we appreciate it, don't we dear?" Thanasis was silently laughing at the situation, though not at Baraqiel being whipped. _Never_ would he laugh at that; the woman was happy, and Baraqiel's anger towards Thanasis was a sign that he cared greatly for her. This made it clear that Thanasis could never make fun of a man who made his wife happy and would do anything for her. No, Thanasis was laughing at the fact this stern and very powerful Fallen Angel was whipped, not the man himself, but _what_ he was.

"Yes, thank you for your help." Baraqiel groundout before turning and going inside not wanting to be around Thanasis any more than he had too.

"He can be so grumpy at times." Shuri sighed, before turning to the child and teenager that had been watching the exchange with interest. Dante because he was a child, things were happening and thus earned his attention. Eloisa watched for two reasons. On the surface, she was determining whether these people could be trusted. Deep inside, however, there was a part of her looking for decent parental role models. "I'm assuming they don't understand Japanese?" Shuri asked, looking back at Thanasis.

"English… what can you do… American. But they do know a good deal of Italian." Thanasis answered.

"Oh, I see, my English is a bit poor; my husband has tried to teach me a bit more."

"Since they are going to be living here for two years at the very least, I think it would be best to have them learn Japanese." Thanasis said. One could never know enough ways to speak to others.

He pushed Dante and Eloisa off his sides and then bent down on his knee. "Now, listen, you two." Thanasis switching back to English. "You both need to stay here and do as they say. I will explain the situation to your mother and brothers; they're due for their own little Talk anyways. As for your father… I'll just… _convince_ him. I'll be back as soon as I can, and I will see you when I can. Got it?" They both nodded and grabbed onto their grandfather, who returned the hug. "Okay, okay! You're going to break Grandpa!" he chuckled, before they pulled off and he stood up. "One last thing, here for you." Thanasis said before holding out a small beaded skull pendant. Shuri took it and gasped; it felt ice cold to her touch. "If anything, anything at _all_ goes wrong, break that and I will be here as fast as I can." Shuri nodded her thanks at the gift.

Thanasis then nodded to Minos, who dropped their luggage and took Thanasis' arm. "This is how I showed up in the plane, by the way." With that, they both vanished in a pillar of black smoke and vanished off into the distant sky. Shocking Dante, Eloisa, Shuri, and the young girl that had been watching the whole thing from a hole in the garden fence.

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **Thanasis and Sirzechs' Meeting**

"Interesting… so Dante knows Rias' Queen. In what way?" Sirzechs asked, not having seen this coming at the beginning, but the second that Thanasis had mentioned an ally of Azazel and Japan, he had known.

"I'm honestly not sure. They could hate each other, or they could fuck one another the second they are reunited. I don't know. I was unable to see them even once during the two years that they spent in Japan."

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **JFK International Airport**

"Dante, it would appear that we have one last meeting before we take off." Raimondo said dispassionately as he read the text of the incoming business on his phone. They had been waiting in their family limo outside the hanger that housed their private plan. They weren't giving Dante the chance to escape into the crowd of the public of the airport.

"Yeah? The fuck is it?" Dante grunted still in a foul mood of his forced captivity.

"Apparently Tori Monetti will be arriving in the next two minutes to pled for you remain and marry her." The eldest brother scoffed, the girl couldn't understand that that deal had nothing to do with them. It was about profit and the continuation of two crime families.

"And we're not getting on the plane before she can set fire to it?" Dante joked on reflex before feeling bad. He had throughout the time of knowing the girl joked about how she was a crazy stalker after only their first date she was fully ready to get married. And even after that she went along with the idea of a forced marriage without so much as a single reservation. It didn't make a good impression on Dante as he had been opposed to the whole thing from the beginning.

But now that hearing that she was coming to beg for him to come back, not that he had the choice, it at least made him feel like maybe he should have seen it from her side. She didn't have the life that bashed the brutal reality of life over her head like he had. She most likely had been taught from a young age that her father would set her up with her prince charming, and that all she needed to live a happy life was to marry that prince. And Dante wasn't exactly not princely on that first date, having wanted to at least give the girl a shot at changing his mind over the whole matter.

"I'll tell the guards to turn them away." Raimondo mumbled not really for his brothers' benefit but more out of habit.

"Nah… let her through." Raimondo glanced up with a look that said _you're not in charge here_. "Let's just give the girl some closure. I'm not gonna run off with her, but come on man have a heart."

"Just let him do it." Tony interrupted before Raimondo could voice a denial. After a moment of silence Raimondo sighed and called the guards to let the incoming limo through.

"You have five minutes before we take off." Raimondo growled before opening the door and getting out. The two younger brothers enjoyed a small victory smirk before following the eldest out. Raimondo and Tony both walked to the hanger with the middle brother hanging back at the door to watch his little brother still at the family limo. Sure enough another stretch came through the nearby chain-link fence and drove up to the Alighieri.

" _Better to get this over with now rather than my real wedding where she crashes it… no, bad Dante_." He admonished himself as he watched as a bodyguard opened the door for Dante former fiancée. A girl two years younger than himself took a step out, Dante assumed that she had come as soon as she heard what had happened because she was still in her school uniform. Short blond hair in a slight mess, most likely over the stress. Red teary eyes and puffy cheeks from all the crying marked the normally very pretty face.

"Dante!" Tori yelled as she began to run over to him only to stop when a few of the many Alighieri goons pulled up their firearms.

"Calm the fuck down would ya, there's no need for that." Dante groaned loudly causing several of the goons to back down. Even if he was the black sheep of the crime family he still held authority over the goons. Dante then looked back to the tearful girl, again he felt so much worse for his dismissal of her. "Tori, I do appreciate this gesture. I really do. It made me reconsider a few things…" He trailed off with a slightly guilty look on his face.

"Then come with me, we can still be happy together. Just you and me forever." She pleaded and another pang of guilt hit Dante at the desperate panicked tone in her voice. Whatever she had thought they're lives would have been like must have been so apparent in her mind. It was a certainty he could only equate to one he had a long time ago. But just in his own past, this rosy future she had wouldn't come true.

"That's not up to me… you see these guys…" He motioned to the goons that had been threatening her just a moment ago. "… they're mostly here to make sure I get on that plane head off. I told you on our first date that this had all been arranged by our fathers… well… so has our end. We're just bargaining chips to them, and my father has decided to use his chip somewhere else." He tried to explain, none of this was in his control. But that didn't seem to get through in the right way.

"If that's how it is… then I'll save you!" She yelled causing the goons, of both families, to all hold up their guns ready to fire on each other.

"No!" Dante yelled not wanting to have a firefight. As much as he didn't care for his own family, the goons were still people with their own families and they were just doing what they were paid for. " _Redshirts matter too_." Was a thought that Dante often had on this subject. "I don't need saving. I was planning on running away regardless, trying to stop my father's wishes for the reasons you have would be pointless."

"B-but… what about…"

"There was no future." Dante said bluntly but his eyes tried to convene the remorse and guilt he had for this whole matter. Behind that was an inferno of rage for both his father and hers. In a rare situation, he blamed someone else more than his own father, hers. Whatever shit Tori's father shoved down her throat was in Dante's opinion no better than brainwashing. "I have doubt in my mind you'll make a great wife to someone someday. But not to me, and sure as hell not to someone of your choice." Both of them stood there, Tori still crying as she stared at the ground. Dante could feel the seconds tick by as he waited for her response.

"Could… could I just get one last farewell kiss?" Tori asked as she took a tentative step forward bridging the gap between them, making it only a few more steps. "I know its sad to make our first kiss our last but… please." She pleaded as she took another step forward, her voice a tad more confident. Dante couldn't help but feel that if he didn't he would be breaking so many of his personal morals. So, with a sigh, he also took a step forward causing Tori to light up and close the distance between them. The kiss was quick, desperate and more sad than happy for both sides. But as Tori pulled back, Dante couldn't help but notice a smile playing on her lips. But she turned around and ran back to her limo without a word.

* * *

 **Island of the Fates**

"Sisters… I do believe that we have set the table for the next act." Present hummed pleasantly at what they had witnessed. Everything was going as they hoped, their Champion was coming along the path of greatness. His past building a foundation to give him a strong will that would not break. A personality that would bring people to him, and connections to people that would strengthen him in body and mind.

"Finally! We're getting to the fucking!" Future cheered loudly and while her oldest sisters agree they sighed at Future's childish actions.

* * *

Author's notes

yes I know I've changed the name of Dante's Ex like five times now. But this is the last time because I actually like this one, and it has a inside joke that I find funny. Also there's a reason for Dante's grandfather's name change, in that the whole Alighieri name is now coming from his father and it makes way more sense in the wider lore.


	3. Made in Japan

**Present Day**

 **On route to Haneda Airport**

"Did you really think that this half-brained plan could ever work?" Raimondo asked as he adjusted his glasses. None of them had spoken much in the air, Tony had attempted in the airport only to be glared down by Dante and Raimondo both.

"Yes, I did." Dante said trying to ignore his oldest brother as best as he could and returned to his watching of the clouds pass by. Although he did very much want to beat his brother's ass. The desire beat him over the head many times with a blunt object was strong. But it wasn't just because of the normal annoying way he constantly kiss their father's ass, but this latest manipulation was just dumping a load of shit on their already incredibly strain relationship. There was no way Raimondo didn't know about their father's plans, and his participation in it forever solidified Dante's opinion of his eldest brother.

"You need to grow up and understand your place in the family. Our father gave considerable clout to arrange for this to be even put on the table. You should be grateful." The eldest Alighieri son spoke, his words dripping with condensation. For all Dante knew Raimondo, he had always been the perfect little lapdog. The ideal heir.

"Oh shut the ever-loving fuck up!" Dante shouted back throwing a half-filled glass of water toward Raimondo. The eldest brother didn't even flinch as he titled his head to the side to avoid the thrown glass. It shattered against the wall, slightly frozen.

"You crazy! This isn't exactly the place to be throwing stuff!" Tony snapped shocked and slightly fearful of just what could happen at the height they were at. He didn't like to fly, he wasn't going to pass out or freak out but he still didn't like to think about all the ways he could die in a plane. "Calm down, you're going to Japan like you wanted. You're going to the school you wanted. And hey, you're marrying someone that isn't crazy… that's an improvement, right?" Tony tried to offer but Dante wasn't having any of it.

"You don't get it do you? Maybe it's because you've had to deal with dad's shit all your fucking life but I actually know what it's like to live without him hanging over you." Dante said standing up. "I hate this, all of this living without me getting to chose what the fucking hell I want out of of that life! I want to be able to be back in control!" That was what Dante wanted above all else. He hated a lot of things in life but a lack of control was at the very top of that list. He had lived through enough where he just stood by and watched as horror and tragedy befell him and those he cared about. He swore that would be over and that he alone would be the one to dictate his life. But that feeling of control he gained and been shattered because of his father bringing him to New York. "And I hate what it's done to me. I never once bitched or emo'd the shit out of the day before I came home."

"Really? Because you were a little shut-in nerd before you left. I had you pegged as a goth kid for years." Tony said a little confused. The middle brother had only ever seen Dante as this angsty rebellious teenager that continually pushed everyone away.

"I used to be the life of the party, I was content with life, I was happy." Dante explained before turning back to Raimondo. "But then dad called me back home, after knowing where I was for years, only because he wanted to use me like some medieval king selling off his kids to other kings for an alliance. Could you possibly understand that me going from all the freedom in the world by my own choice to that metaphorical prison might make me a bit pissed off!"

"It is your duty to the family." Raimondo said cutting through Dante's anger. The eldest brother closed the book that he had been reading and then glanced down at Dante's feet. "And could you calm down… your instability will get everyone on this plane killed." The two other Alighieri brothers both looked down to Dante's feet to see a building of frost around him.

"Why not… it's not like it would matter for us." Dante then smiled, it was a savage and desperate one that unsettled both of his brothers. He would do it too, it would petty and cruel but it tasted oh so right. "Yeah… that could work. The three of us die in a horrible plane crash. We get out from under the thumb of our father and are reborn as Grim Reapers." The frost under Dante's feet began growing further out. "All it would take is for me to freeze the turbines solid."

"Dude quit it! You might be ready to die and join the freaky supernatural world but I sure as hell am not." Tony demanded getting up and grabbing Dante's arm. "And besides, we ain't the only ones here. You really want to kill the pilots just to spite dad." Dante scowled and looked away but the temperature began to rise and return to normal while the frozen floor melted.

"You do realize that if you had gone through with your little ploy, only Tony and I would have been reborn." Raimondo returned to his book as Dante grumbled out a few curses. "Be happy that you are getting to live where you wanted to. I personally think the deal with the Monetti family has the much better benefit. But father has granted you this lesser deal, as I said before… be grateful."

"I don't give a shit that I got to choose my cage, it's still a cage." Dante spat back before he returned back to his seat and looked out the window again. His mind returning to the years he had spent in Japan. Internally hoping that he would have even a tenth of the happiness he had the last time.

* * *

 **Eleven Years Ago**

 **Japan, Himejima Residence**

Dante had been in this new country for roughly two weeks. Things had been okay, Baraqiel was fairly strict and made sure that Dante studied, trained, and did chores. The studying he could do just fine, he was a reasonably bright kid with a hungry mind. The training was a something he wasn't used to but could handle. It was the chores that got him, It had been hard to get used to, given that his own father had been much the same. But then when he had failed and broke a broom he fully expected to get beaten for that. Then when he was just given a stern talking to he barely understood that was the punishment. Dante from that point took things much more relaxed, and even began taking the laxer discipline for granted. Something that didn't go unnoticed.

Dante's new attitude had a consequence of its own. In the form that was Baraqiel and Shuri's daughter Akeno. She would continually tease him about it as she had heard that he and his sister had come from wealth. And then assumed he had many servants to do their work for them. She had seen him struggle with the various chores and overheard him complain, the one time he did so, about having to do this kind of work. Since then she had continued to call him names like rich boy or other names around that theme. Dante was completely unaware that these were made in fun rather than in an effort to hurt him.

His sister Eloisa was doing fine here in Japan, she didn't have much back in New York to miss. As far as he knew, she had few friends and none of them were very close. Being from the family she came from meant few people were willing to let their children be friends with Eloisa. She spent much of her time learning how to speak Japanese and gardening or cooking with Shuri. Who Eloisa was spending as much time with as she could. Even Dante could tell it was because she was happy to finally have a woman to look up to and learn from, and Shuri seemed just ecstatic to fill that role for Eloisa.

At this very moment however, Dante was all alone… or he thought he was. In reality there was nothing that went on in his home that Baraqiel did not know of. But Dante was trying his best to be sneaky and so the Fallen Angel wanted to see why the child was doing so. Dante tiptoed past everyone's room, thus alleviating a father's concern that he was heading to his daughter's room and moved to the kitchen. Dante looked all around and in various cabinets that he could reach. He soon found what he was looking for and set it on the countertop. The Fallen Angel raised an eyebrow at what it seemed to be what the six-year-old was trying to make.

" _A cake mix… odd…_ " Baraqiel recalled something that his wife had said earlier in the week. That during her trip to the grocery store, he still shivered at the gleam in her eye as she held that black credit card, Dante had tried to slip that very same mix into the cart. Shuri had taken Eloisa and Dante with her so they could point out things that they could be a bit more used to. His wife let Dante think he had succeeded in his ruse and bought the mix anyway. Baraqiel watched as Dante tried his best to follow the instructions on the pack… mostly going off pictures and numbers as the text wasn't readable to him. The Japanese lessons he had been getting was focused on speech and not the written language. Baraqiel watched extra carefully as Dante handled the oven but the child was decently careful and was successful in getting the tray filled with cake mix into the oven. And now the child just sat in front of the oven waiting for the timer to go off.

"Are you just going to wait until it's done or let him think he did it all on his own?" He heard his wife whisper to him as she watched what was going on beside him.

"I thought you had gone to sleep?" He whispered not taking his eyes off the child with the lit oven, not that he didn't enjoy his wife holding onto his side.

"You know I need my pillow to sleep." Shuri teased as she also watched Dante, not so much for the safety of the child. She was perfectly secure in knowing that her husband would never let something happen to a child under his watch if he could help it. She was mostly focused on the motives of why he might be doing this in the first place. The two of them watched as Dante opened the oven door after hearing the timer ding, at first Baraqiel was worried that he would hurt himself on the hot tray but before he could move he saw the child pull the metal tray without even a tiny bit concern for the heat. "That's not normal." Shuri whispered as she two was shocked.

"I knew that Grim Reapers that follow the Tenant of Chill are immune to small burns but… never this young." Baraqiel mumbled more to himself than his wife. They watched as he began to use frosting to spell something on the cake. Being happy with his work, the child took the cake and started walking towards the dining room, never noticing the Fallen Angel and human that were watching him, he placed the cake on the small table and then began returning to his and Eloisa's room that they shared.

"So… what's it say?" Shuri asked still in a hushed tone but plenty excited. The two walked over and looked down at Dante's gift to the Himejima family.

"It says thank you." Baraqiel translated the English spelling for his wife as that was what Dante had spelled out in the frosting. It would seem that he wanted to show his appreciation for letting them stay here in more than just words.

"That is the sweetest thing…" Shuri chuckled at her joke. "… he really is a good boy."

"Yes… it would seem so…" Baraqiel said this but there was something in the back of his head that greatly concerned him about Dante.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Everyone was surprised by what was sitting on the table in the dining room. Or at least everyone appeared surprised to Dante. Baraqiel and Shuri thanked him and told him that they were very impressed that he had been able to make it all by himself. Baraqiel added on a warning that he shouldn't handle the stove or oven without him or Shuri in the kitchen but told him it was a kind gesture none the less. Eloisa had not been as surprised that Dante had made the cake but that he had done so at all.

She told the Himejima family that Dante had long since been sneaking off the kitchen for years. At first the cook that worked at the Alighieri townhouse had tried to get him to stop but he kept coming. It was just an escape and a place to hide from their father. Eventually the cook stopped trying to stop him and just let him watch him work from a stool in the corner. Everyone on the staff knew what went on in the family, if it weren't for the fact the cook was a former navy seal, Dante would have been kicked out from fear of what his father would have done. Dante watched him work to feed the various parties that his mother and sometimes father hosted. So, Dante quickly learned about cooking from watching a master class chef. Then later when things got quiet and he was alone he would sneak in and try to cook something on his own. Had Dante been a normal child then he would have burned himself many times and stopped coming, but that fact was lost on everyone. Dante was already at a young age clearly a good cook, baking however he still had trouble with and stuck to mixes with instructions.

Meanwhile while Eloisa was explaining this, the last member of the household was staring at the cake Dante had made. Akeno had made a few things with her mother before but she never baked anything. She had a hard time understanding that the rich boy from out of the country could make something good. So she decided to see if he had messed up somehow, not thinking about table manners or how her parents would respond. She took a fork that Dante had set with the tray of cake, this was a western style dessert so it required a bit more than chopsticks, and took a piece out of it.

"Wow… this is good." Akeno's parents turned once they heard that and were surprised to see their ordinarily well-mannered daughter blatantly ignoring table manners to eat without everyone else and straight from the whole cake.

"Really? You… think it's good?" Dante said, his Japanese a little broken but understandable. He really wasn't expecting it to be good, when he tried to bake back home he always messed up in some way.

"Uh huh… it's really good." Akeno said before taking another bite to emphasize that point. Dante unable to fully handle the praise turned around and began chewing on his lower lip while humming some song he had in his head. Eloisa recognized this as something he tended to do when embarrassed and wanted to hide while not being so rude as to leave. Shuri found the whole thing very cute while her husband just watched very carefully.

* * *

 **Ten Years and Six Months Ago**

 **Japan, Himejima Residence**

Dante was out in the cold, not even wearing bulky clothing. It had turned to winter and currently a blanket of snow was covering the ground and roof of the Himejima house. Dante was now actively testing his abilities with Chill. He didn't feel the least bit uncomfortable by the cold, he could feel it, but it wasn't a bad feeling. Just… more normal to him than how it was to be warm.

"Dante … how are you not getting a cold?" Dante turned around and saw Akeno frowning at him from underneath a layer of coats and a large scarf. "It's freezing out here."

"I feel fine… I never really feel cold." Dante shrugged before returning to his testing. He was crouching down and while it looked to be from a distance it seemed to be playing in the snow it really wasn't. Akeno walked over to looked over Dante's shoulder and saw that when he touched patches into the snow, where he touched had turned to glossy ice.

"That's cool… could you make a poem in the snow?" She teased knowing full well that he hated poetry due to his namesake. Akeno had found out about the historical Dante Angileri and had asked Dante if he could write poems like his ancestor, that had gotten a reaction of him getting greatly annoyed and storming off. So… now Akeno found it fun to bring it up as much as she could.

"No." Dante said bluntly and clearly annoyed but the sounds of Akeno giggling at said annoyance told him she got what she wanted out of the question. Dante ignored her, as he continued to test out his powers and suddenly without warning with a flick of his hand a burst of ice shot out and created a spike of ice piercing out of the snow. "Whoa… did I do that?" Dante mumbled to himself as he stared what he had created.

Meanwhile Akeno was also staring at the ice but was more interested in what this could mean, she had thought what he had been doing was some sort of trick that anyone could learn. But what he just did was something else entirely. Dante wasn't a normal human, he was like her. A small bit of hope reached inside Akeno at this discovery, for all her life, people had shunned her and kept their children away from her because of what she was and who her father was. But now she had in front of her a boy that she… liked to be around and he might be like her.

"Dante!" Both of the children turned to see Akeno's father standing in the doorway with a grim look on his face. What he had just seen confirmed that Dante was far more than some normal Grim Reaper child.

"I'm sorry I didn't…" Dante tried as Baraqiel approached them. Flashbacks of the looming shadow of his own father came back. His body stiffened in readying for a long-feared beating. But the man ignored the boy in favor of his own child. Baraqiel quickly took his daughter away from him and into the house shutting the door behind them. Dante only relaxed after a few minutes after the door slammed shut. The boy now understood why his grandfather told him not let people know about what he could do.

"Father? Why did you do that?" Akeno asked as she slightly struggled to get herself free from her father's grip.

"I'm sorry Akeno but right now you need to forget what you just saw and forget about that boy. It was wrong for me to take him and his sister in." He said not entirely in control of his words, the fear that was building inside of him overriding any other thought. Akeno meanwhile was shocked by what her father had just said, and right now all she wanted to do was go out to see Dante and tell him that she was still his friend. She had been on the other side of this situation too many times, and knew precisely what Dante needed right now because that was all she wanted to hear. Baraqiel took his daughter to her room and told her to stay there for the time being. He needed to contact Azazel and tell him that the situation had changed, and that Dante and Eloisa needed to leave right now.

"Dear… is something the matter?" The fear of what could come of this pushed down any feeling of guilt, fear, or care for what his wife might say or do once she found out his plans to send the Grim children away.

"I am getting in touch with Azazel and he will contact Thanasis. Dante and Eloisa need to leave right now." He said as he picked up the magically attuned phone he had for calling his friend and leader. But his wife pushed phone back down before he could make the call.

"What, why would we be sending them away?" Shuri may not know what had caused this sudden change in her husband but whatever it was wasn't worth sending away two kids that needed a stable home.

"This is for the safety of the family, I'm sorry but we cannot discuss this." Baraqiel said as he went for the phone only to once again be blocked by Shuri.

"No, we are not discussing this because we are not doing it. I have talked with Eloisa and from what I can tell these few months are the first time they have had a real home in their lives. You're not going take that away from them." The voice his wife used was one he had only heard two times prior and both times he had cracked under it. But now they were facing something so horrible and terrifying that it still gave him the urgency to stand against it.

"You don't understand… what Dante is… it will bring apocalypse itself down on us." Baraqiel pleaded with his wife, he had seen the terror that could now be brought to his family. He had seen the fires of war and devastation of what followed in the name of the evil that would be attracted to them now. The horrid mad laughing in the flames of destruction still could be heard in his nightmares. The cries of the thirsty called out to him for a reprieve. The cold mind dead faces of the subjugated stared back at him. He couldn't and wouldn't ever let such a fate come to pass on those he cared about the most.

"What? Is he going to turn into some dragon and burn down everything he sees?" Shuri knowing full well that dragons had long since been either sealed away or chosen their sides. None of them were remotely interested in Grim Reapers.

"No, he's… it's not the boy himself that worries me. It is what he could attract to us."

"Then let me ask you this, is this thing you're so scared of coming right now?" He shook his head knowing that what he feared wasn't a guarantee. They couldn't detect Dante and the threat was only there if they found out about him. But the threat of what they would do was still large enough to warrant his actions even with that knowledge. "Then that is the answer… no one will find out what we know. We will tell Dante that…" Shuri was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and Akeno rushing in.

"Don't send Dante away!" Akeno said with tears in her eyes as latched on to her father's side like she wasn't going to let go until he agreed. Baraqiel's willpower was once again cracked by the sight of his daughter begging for him not to send the boy away. Meanwhile Shuri smiled at the gesture, she had seen how her daughter liked to be around the boy even if she spent most of it by teasing him. And Dante while he did find said teasing annoying. When that wasn't the case he was friendly and kind to Akeno. Now that Akeno knew how truly similar they both were, she wasn't about to let the boy go for anything.

"Dear, I know you are concerned… but this child is no threat to us. And now your daughter is begging you to not go through with what you were planning on doing. Are you going to be the man I know you are?" Baraqiel stared at his wife for what felt like millennia, then down to his daughter who was still holding on to him in an attempt at forcing him to do what she wanted.

"Very well..." Baraqiel said as he relented. Shuri gave her husband a small kiss on the cheek in reward for making the right choice. Akeno let him go and ran out of the room happy that her friend wasn't going to be taken away. She found him still outside, looking worried and confused as to what just happened.

"Dante!" He turned around once he heard his name but soon was very confused and flustered by the fact Akeno had ran to him and quickly embraced him in a hug. It lasted for longer than thought was normal and then she pulled off with a large smile on her face. "Come on, I want you to make me something to eat." She said before pulling the boy inside, he went along with it without any resistance due to the confusion caused by the hug and the fact Akeno was holding his hand as she pulled him inside.

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **On route to Haneda Airport**

Dante smiled as he remembered that snowy day when he first used the real power of Chill. It had always been temperamental as he grew, he had very little control over it. He just supposed that was because he hadn't yet died and been reborn as a true Grim Reaper. As he stood it only affected the world around him at moments of high emotional stress like earlier.

"Hey… bro… chill off my glass." Dante glanced upper ward to see Tony holding down a glass of what Dante assumed was bourbon. The youngest brother sighed and traced his finger along the rim of his brother's drink, chilling to the perfect temperature.

"You shouldn't drink it like that… real men drink it neat." Dante grumbled as his brother took a sip.

"You're seventeen… how do you know how to drink bourbon?" Tony asked as he took the seat across from Dante. The youngest Alighieri ignored this and just continued to look out the window at the floating puffs of clouds. "You know there's still so much that I don't know about you. It doesn't bother you that we're so…. not how brothers should be?" Dante thought about what Tony said, still finding it funny that the middle child was ever so much more naïve, idealistic, and hopeful than the other two brothers. Raimondo was cold and logical, while Dante was hardened by life to nearing the point of severe nihilism. But Tony remained the same immature and insightful boy he had been when Dante first left.

"No… not really. Mostly because you're more a stranger to me than a brother." Dante said not taking his eyes off the clouds. "I know about you, I know your habits or at least the ones I could see. And you think you know me but… whatever… I'm sick of saying the _real me_. At this point I'm resigned to my future with the single caveat that I don't have to put on a face because the need to do that is on the other side of the globe."

"Well… uh… could we at least start over and try to be at least friends or something." Tony pleaded drawing an eye from Dante. "Even if you don't care… I still do. Even if just being friends with my little brother is the extent of it." Dante continued to look at his older brother with an appraising eye. It wasn't that he didn't want a relationship with Tony, he was ambivalent about the idea at worst.

It was more that he wasn't sure if it was good for his brother to get close to him. Tony was loyal to dad, but he was the spare and was only needed as a backup to Raimondo. Dante was now needed as the linchpin for the new Mafia and Yakuza relationship. But Dante had made it clear time and time again that he wasn't loyal. Currently there wasn't much their father could do to enforce a sense of loyalty in Dante, not through love or respect anyway. But fear? That was possible if Dante had something his father could get to. Issei's parents were a weak threat, as cold as that may sound. And his father knew it, but if Dante got close to the one expendable brother… that could be something. But Dante considered that they had less than a few hours left and they wouldn't be seeing each other likely for months. The youngest Alighieri glanced over to the eldest who _seemed_ to be indifferent to what was going on.

"Friends, I think we can do." Dante said as he readjusted himself to face his brother. "Hello, I'm Dante Lakwa." Dante smirked at the reaction that both Tony and Raimondo gave to the name he personally identified with. He had ditched his birth name years ago in favor of the name of the man he really considered to be family. Tony was shocked and Dante could tell he had caught himself before his jaw dropped. Raimondo meanwhile was gripping his seat with pale knuckles, the look of anger and insulted pride was priceless for the youngest brother.

"Uh… nice to meet you. I'm Tony Alighieri." Tony said purely on auto-pilot. "Can uh… you tell me why you like Japan so much?" Dante would have been worried Tony had been ordered to ask that if it wasn't clear that was asked still in a state of shock. Only asked because little else came to mind. But there was still a danger to that question with those in the room.

"Manga, anime, food, idols, J-pop, and maid cafes." Dante smirked he listed off the various things he liked about Japan. While leaving out the things he loved. What he loved was gone.

* * *

 **Ten Years and Five Months Ago**

 **Japan, Himejima Residence**

Things had both grown tense and warmer at the Himejima household. It had been a month since Baraqiel had nearly banished Dante and Eloisa from his home. And since then he had grown a bit distant and reserved around Dante, Shuri found it to be a little childish but let her husband do as he felt needed… within reason. But on the better side of things Shuri had noted that Akeno had gotten incredibly more comfortable and active around Dante. Eloisa had also noticed this and the two were currently talking about such things while Dante was teaching Akeno how to cook one of his favorite meals from back home, Trippa alla Fiorentina. It was a recipe that came from their ancestral home of Florence. And something they often had as their father loved it as it reminded him of the trips he would make to the famous city of Italy.

"It would seem that your brother has made quite the impression of the last few weeks on my daughter." Shuri said with a smile that told exactly what she was thinking. She was immensely happy that her daughter found a boy to be comfortable around.

"I know… I'm happy that Dante finally has at least a friend besides myself and the staff back home." Eloisa said equally happy for the two through her thoughts weren't on the same page as Shuri's. Eloisa was completely ignorant to what happened two weeks ago, Shuri felt that it wouldn't do good for her to know how close she came to losing her first real home in her life.

"Dante didn't have any friends at school?" Shuri asked surprised at this. Dante was such a friendly and charming boy, it was hard to think that he didn't make everyone he met a friend.

"Hmm… he's come out of his shell here. Back home he was very reserved. He wouldn't speak to anyone at school if they didn't come to him. And few did… for one reason or another." Eloisa deflected nervously. She didn't want to explain that people feared the idea of their kids becoming friends with a mob child. Dante was put in a bad position in this given that all those that would be brave enough or were just sycophants had already gravitated to Raimondo or Tony.

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that. But he had you, and you are one of the most caring sisters I have ever met." Shuri said trying to bring the mood back to a lighter tone. And she meant it too.

"Thank you, I've been taking care of my brother for as long as he's been alive. I'm glad that he's found someone that genuinely wants him as a friend." Dante was so important to her, she just wanted him to be different to the rest of the Alighieri children.

" _Hm… maybe something a bit more…_ " Shuri hummed to herself in the safety of her mind as she sipped her tea. The two continued to make small talk, enjoying the lightness that the day seemed to have.

"Are you sure that we have to wait two hours before we can even start cooking?" Akeno said frowning at the pot of boiling water. Currently they were waiting for the tripe needed in the recipe to boil for at least two hours for it to be safe to eat. Dante had suggested this recipe because Baraqiel was out of the house for a few days and so Dante was feeling like taking a risk. Unknown to him however he wasn't the only one thinking about taking a chance while the Fallen Angel was out of the house.

"Do you want to throw up? Because I did when I tried this and didn't boil it for that long." Dante warned as he checked over the rest of the ingredients for the dish. Akeno slightly pouted that she would have to wait for so long before getting to try some of Dante's favorite foods. But then an idea came to her… they had an hour and a half left before they could start cooking.

"Hey… come with me." Akeno said as she pulled Dante suddenly away from his task and out of the kitchen. He was once again unable to mount a real protest to being dragged off due to him flustered by Akeno's holding on to his hand. For some reason he couldn't understand that seemed to have an effect on him, it wasn't like he liked Akeno. No, she constantly teased him and bugged him. She rarely understood the concept of boundaries, or maybe she did but didn't care. Nope, he did not like like Akeno at all, not at all. Or so the surface of his mind tried to yell at his deeper emotions to no such luck of success. Akeno dragged Dante to her own room and closed the door behind them.

"Uh… why are we…" Dante said with a touch of nervousness in his tone.

"Dante … you're not a normal person are you?" Akeno said as she playfully leaned in close to Dante causing a small blush to form on his face at the proximity.

"I uh… of course I am… why… why would you think…" Dante tried to dismiss her question while clearly looking like he was hiding something. Because he was. Akeno frowned at his attempt to hide the truth from her.

"If I tell you a secret then will you tell me yours?" She proposed to him causing him to stop speaking. Akeno then took a deep breath, now the reality of what she was going to do hitting her. And one question had arisen from that, what would he do once he saw? And then the fear of him shunning her and hating her like the others made her hesitate for a moment. But then she remembered what happened, she almost lost her friend once and it was because her father feared what he was. Like so many others had done to her, she needed to tell him the truth because they were so alike and he needed to know that she won't leave him ever. And so she let her own wing unfurl and shown themselves.

"Whoa!" Dante yelped as he stepped back at the surprise. He had not expected that, on some level he had thought she was going to tell him that she liked him more than a friend. It took him a second to return from the shock and took the new information in a bit more clearly. "… what… are you an angel?" Akeno blushed a bit at what could be said was flattery.

"I'm half Fallen Angel… my mom found my dad wounded and healed him. Then they had me… do you… do hate me now?" Akeno asked wholly terrified of the answer being yes. She felt deep regret over this choice, she should have never done this. She could already feel her eyes starting to water at the fear.

"What?! Why… why would I hate you because you have wings?" Dante asked appalled at the idea that he could hate someone like Akeno. Even when she teased him he could never say that he hated her or even disliked her.

"Everyone else that found out hates me… they call me half breed and monster." Akeno said with the tears now coming from the memory that sentence had caused to pull back from her mind.

"You are not a Monster!" The room temperature dropped to near freezing, the word had triggered the memory of his sister feeling the same way when their grandfather told them what they were. And now the anger Dante felt because of that and the idea of someone calling Akeno that same thing caused his power to leak out. Oddly Akeno could feel it get colder but it wasn't a biting cold but something like a cool breeze that helped on a really hot day. "Don't ever think that because it's not true!" Dante shouted before calming a bit now that he had gotten those words out of his system. "You are not a monster and I'm not a monster. You are half Fallen Angel and half human. I'm a Grim Reaper, but we are also people and we have thought and reason and emotion. We have the choice to be monsters or people."

"You… you don't hate me?" Akeno asked as the tears in her eyes turned from one of sadness to joy. She was so happy that Dante didn't hold her heritage against her that she glossed over the fact he had said he was a Grim Reaper. She had heard her father complain about the beings' disrespect and disdain for his and her kind but that fact wasn't in her mind at the moment.

"Never, I will never hate you." Dante affirmed. "I promise that…" Whatever vow he was about to make was ultimately unneeded to the girl as she interrupted the boy by grabbing ahold of him and giving them both their first kiss. Dante… took a second to come back to himself, but he had listened to his grandfather over the years to know that when a girl kisses you… you kiss back. It wasn't a movie perfect kiss as it was their first on both sides but there was an instinctual emotion that held their hand through it.

It lasted, to both like forever like that classic line went, but in reality it was more like half a minute. But it did end and both of them looked about as red as a person could get. Dante tried to say something but was once again silenced by Akeno with another kiss, this one quicker and more playful than meaningful.

"Come on, I'm still hungry…" She said teasingly before running out of her room leaving a flustered Dante alone.

* * *

 **Ten Years and Five Months Ago**

 **Japan, Outskirts of the town of the Himejima Residence**

"That's the bitch." Randel Bolton, Incubus, said as he looked through his pair of binoculars. His eyes trained on the girl that had refused him and nature itself. It had taken a year and a half and many had stopped caring about this but not him. He unlike the rest of his kind had found a sense of… enjoyment of hunting this girl down. "I'm going to rip that throat…" He said taking a step toward his prey.

"Hold it." Randel snarled at the woman holding his arm and him back from his pray. He had hunted her down and now he was going to get what he was owed. He had been promised her head, and they had told him where she was. His hunt for the girl that had defied nature and him was almost finished.

"Fuck you cunt! I have her in my sights and am going to finish her off once and for all!"

"Not without help." Raya Shirinova, Succubus from the Russian Coven Red Snow. Randel himself was from the Bleeding Tears Coven based in New York. She had been sent with him as a means of making sure this grudge was settled properly. Randel as the wounded party had the right to end it himself but it was recognized that he likely wasn't in the best frame of mind to pull it off in the best manner. "There are wards and runes built into that place. Not only that but the woman living there is a Shinto Priestess…" Raya leaned into Randel. "… we don't have permission to be here from the Shinto gods. If we kill one of their own on top of that."

"We get fucked in the ass hard. Fine… then how do we go about this?" Randel said yanking his arm out of her hand and then fixing his suit with a small tug.

"First… we get the lay of the land and find pawns to use." She said before turning around to do just that but turned back for a moment. "Something is off with you, you are actually listening to me." It was well known that all Succubi and Incubi hated each other. Only coming together out of survival needs and shared convictions.

"I'm feeling a bit happy… it's strange. It's like when I hunted down my Heartbreaker all over again." Randel said as he grinned. "Maybe I'll find some other bitch to hunt down… I like this feeling… and I want more."

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **Thanasis and Sirzechs' Meeting**

"They lived with them for two years, one month, seven days, eight hours, seventeen minutes… I know because Dante counted after it all ended." Thanasis said as he pulled up memories he preferred to leave buried.

"I had heard bit and pieces of what happened from Rias. But even she doesn't know the whole story. All she knows is that Akeno's mother died and that her life was ruined. Not much in the manner of details." Sirzechs said thinking back to what his sister told him of her current Queen and best friend.

"Yes… that would be a fairly accurate summation of what happened."

* * *

 **Nine Years and Elven Months Ago**

 **Japan, Himejima Residence**

Eloisa was disheartened at the growing storm that looked to be forming in the sky. She had been looking forward to doing a bit of gardening with Shuri this afternoon but that seemed to not be happening.

"Where is Baraqiel, I thought he was supposed to return home today?" Eloisa asked as she returned her attention to the lunch she and the rest of the household were having. Shuri perfectly happy with the warm atmosphere that was around her. And then there was Akeno and Dante, who in the six months had been increasingly closer. Eloisa smiled at the fact Akeno was sitting so close to her brother that she could be leaning on him. He was trying to ignore just how close she was by reading a manga, he had begun to get a good grasp of written Japanese in the last few years. And it made Eloisa so happy to see her brother secretly glowing in joy at the attention he was getting, albeit it caused him to mess up whatever he was doing when Akeno did something to show that affection.

"He will, soon enough." Shuri said, now it was her turn to look at the storm gathering in the sky. Though it was not an unpleasant thing for her given her husband's affinity toward thunder and lightning. The four continued their lunch, everything perfectly normal and happy for them. This was shattered in the span of three seconds.

A massive explosion deafened and blinded the household, it was centered at the front of the house and blew an enormous hole into much of the building. Fire quickly and unnaturally spread out to the rest of the house. As sound returned to the women and the young girl they could hear the sound of several feet marching into the house. When Shuri opened her eyes she hated the fact that she was not surprised to see her own family invading her home. They had long despised her husband and even more so her daughter.

"Shuri! What's happening?" She could hear Eloisa call out, that was her first priority, the protection of the kids. She pushed away the broken support beam that blocked her path and found the huddled children. Akeno was holding on to an unconscious Dante, tears in her eyes. Shuri didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that Dante would not be able to help them with his powers. She had been warned that they could be very unstable and they could end up hurting them by crossfire. She could not imagine the suffering he would feel if he caused any harm to his sister or Akeno.

"It seems that my family has lost all reason and what love they had for me." She said before reaching into her clothes for the neckless Thanasis had given her. But before she was able to break it, the neckless dropped from her hand as she was yanked from the ground by a taloned hand.

"I feel that Reaper magic and I am not being sent flying again." A demonic edged voice said out from behind Shuri came Randel who held her neck in his hand. "Hello bitch, miss me?" Randel asked as he glared with glowing red eyes down to Eloisa. "I finally found you… was going to give up too… but then the covens made a deal and an unexpected benefit to that deal was I got to learn where you were. Rotten luck for you. But's that's what happens when you mess with nature." He hissed as his elongated tongue swished back and forth.

"Incubus… leave this place." Shuri struggled to speak. "This is… holy ground… you can't be here." Randel glare just shifted from Eloisa to Shuri.

"You dumb cunt… you're talking back to me?" And at that Akeno and Eloisa screamed as Randel stabbed his taloned hand into Shuri's gut. "All warm inside… hehe… not the inside I had hoped though." Randel chuckled as he kept his hand in her and played with her guts. Shuri choked up a bit of blood as Randel reached up inside her body and grabbed onto her heart. "… I don't give a fuck… yes the wards were a pain to deal with. But you have enemies that were more than happy to tear them down. Those same enemies are fully willing to take the blame for this whole thing when it comes to those stick-up ass Shinto gods too… so if you had any hope of divine retribution forget it." Randel then laughed loudly as he continued his slow killing of Randel.

Akeno could only watch as she was frozen in fear of what was happening. All around her were the hateful glares of the Himejima clan foot soldiers. They stood still as statues, she didn't know they were under the Allure influence of Randel. All she could do was look down to Dante and cry, tears rolling down her face and hitting his. Her mother getting killed in the cruelest manner possible and she knew she, Eloisa and Dante would be next.

The girl's emotions, raw and close to him, began to cause a reaction in the young Grim Reaper's soul. The forming link between them responding to this as understanding that a direct threat to her and him was occurring. It first showed in the air around everyone but Akeno and Eloisa dropping to fifty below zero. Randel instantly recognized this feeling from the last time. He stopped his playing and in a second ended Shuri's life with a snap to her neck. He dropped her to the side like she was trash as he focused on the boy in the half breed's arms. Frozen air swirling around him.

"Not happening brat." He growled as he began walking towards Dante and Akeno. Eloisa saw this as the perfect time as he was too distracted by Dante, she stumbled to the side and grabbed the bead neckless that Shuri had been given by her Grandfather and broke it. The skull pendant on the neckless glowed pale blue and then crumbled into nothing. "I don't care what you're worth… I think it would be so much more fun to make good on that idea I had. Only add this little girl to the fun." Randel said as he reached for the two… and then in a flash his hand was chopped off. Randel screamed as he held his severed stump of an arm with his remaining hand.

Akeno looked up and saw Dante's grandfather standing above them fully in his Grim Reaper attire. All the young girl could think was how grateful that someone had come to save her and Dante. Then sadness that he couldn't save her mother, and then anger that it was Thanasis instead of her father. But that cocktail of emotions was dashed once Thanasis addressed them.

"You two need to take Dante and get out of here right now." He spoke with no emotion and flat tone. "That neckless brought me here by magic circle, Minos will be here soon but right now you need to get out of here before he orders these men to attack." Thanasis warrened as he eyed the Himejima clan foot soldiers and their blank expressions confirming his thoughts that Randel was controlling them.

"Where is my father?!" Akeno demanded as she wanted to know why wasn't he here protecting her mother like he was supposed to.

"I don't know, all I know is that my family needed me. Now Go!" Thanasis yelled and Eloisa picked Dante up and pulled Akeno away from the spot she had been stuck in. Thanasis focused back on Randel.

"You fuckin' bastard… I'm going to…" Randel breathed out as he pulled his switchblade from his pocket. And dashed forward and thrusted the small blade right at Thanasis dead cold eye. However, the ground between them cracked open giving about a foot of space between the blade and its target. Randel began falling forward, it took only a split-second glance up to see the scythe blade swinging down toward his neck. And it took another split-second for Randel to push himself forward and flip mid-air so that he could block the incoming strike. Thanasis didn't stop and continued the swing down, sending the Incubus down into the crack beneath them. And a blast of dust shot up from Randel's landing, accompanied by the sound of the Incubus screaming out in pain.

"You ready to meet the void yet?" Thanasis asked detached from any idea other than dragging the Incubus to that very void himself.

"FUCK YOU!" Randel raged as he shot up from the crevice with such speed that Thanasis was only able to lunge back to prevent himself from being stabbed in the heart. Both men stood across from each other, both glaring murder at the other. One side detached to the world in that his mind was only able to focus on his task with near robotic certainty. While the other was only capable of a burning hatred toward those he thought as prey and the man that was keeping him from them. "I'm going to-" Before Randel could continue a woman fell down and stepped in between them. "Raya… this one…"

"Is not your pray. Your pray is getting away and the longer we speak the further it is." She said as she analyzed Thanasis in prep for her fight with the Grim Reaper. Randel grunted, only listening as she gave the chance to run after the ones he really wanted. The Incubus flew off after his prey, the Himejima clan soldiers following after their master. But then a shot of lightning blocked their path revealing Baraqiel, and he was very angry.

"I come home to find my home in ruins and infested with bugs." The Fallen Angel growled as he stared down the brainwashed soldiers. All of them would have been glad to kill him even if they weren't under the control of a demon. And the Fallen Angel knew this.

"Two men at once… how fun." Raya said with clear interest in both meanings of that statement. "But I need this to be a quicky… I want this whole thing to be done and over with as soon as I can get it." She really wasn't into this, despite her words. This whole thing was boring her as she had no personal stake in it. Only the collective pride of her race mattered here.

"Kill you… then kill Incubus." Thanasis said in an almost monotone voice before he readied to charge at Raya. Only to be stopped by Baraqiel's arm.

"No Thanasis, I will handle the bugs and the whore." Baraqiel announced as he stepped forward. "I need to punish the men responsible for giving the man who killed my wife the key to our house. And that same man is now hunting our family down." Thanasis didn't look back to the Fallen Angel before he was wrapped in black darkness and then flew up into the air and then flew after Randel and the girls.

"Oh dear… now it's just one man getting rammed by about… thirty guys… and one sexy bitch watching with delight over the whole thing." Raya mocked as Baraqiel allowed himself to be surrounded. "I've always wanted a little birdy in my collection."

XXX

"Akeno, we need to hurry!" Eloisa said as she ran with Dante over her shoulder. Both of the girls were running for their lives as they knew that it wouldn't be long before Randel would catch up with them. Akeno did her best to keep up with the older girl, adrenaline-fueled by fear kept her going.

"You little bitches really thought that you could escape nature." Randel said as he landed from the sky in front of them. His dismembered stump of a hand still bleeding but Randel didn't seem all that concerned about it. He didn't say anything more before charging at Eloisa with his blade drawn. It was only thanks to spilt second reflexes innate to a Grim Reaper that cause neither Dante or Eloisa to die from Randel's attack. But that didn't mean they came out of it unscathed. Blood dripped down from the back of the right of Dante's face. Randel's slash had cut from his lower right cheek to the back of his ear. The pain acted on the boy and woke him up, screaming. Eloisa dropped her brother to the ground from the sound of him roaring his pain in her ear.

"Dante!" Eloisa quickly recovered and went to her brother's side trying to stop the bleeding.

"Damn… quick little cunt…" Randel cursed as he went for another attack but had to sidestep a push from Akeno who attempted to stop the death of the boy she cared so deeply about. "Little bitch… I've had enough of you." Randel said as he grabbed Akeno by her hair. "It could be fun to kill you now, could be fun to break your legs and make you watch as I kill these two in front of you. But… I think I'm going to prolong your suffering and make a game out of you." He said with a feral smile on his lips. "Even after everything I've gone through… hand…" He said nodding to his lost hand. "… I have to say this ending has its moment. I have only felt this sense of accomplishment and satisfaction once before… I now like the hunt… so I think I will hunt you down next." Below them a dark purple magic circle formed on the ground. "Should be ARGH!" Randel screamed as Akeno bite down on his hand causing him to drop Akeno on the circle. "Nope! Gonna kill you now." With unnatural speed he took his switchblade and stabbed Akeno in what looked to be a fatal blow. But unknown to all, Randel hand had slipped from the pain of Akeno's bite, causing his to miss the blood vein he had intended to sever. But that still didn't mean it wasn't a terrible wound. "There… bleed out in some random ass piece of dirt." Randel said as he activated the magic circle she laid over. "And don't worry… they're next."

"Dante." Akeno whimpered as she reached out to him. Both of them watched as the other vanished from view with a snap of Randel's fingers.

"Shame… I had plans for her. It would have fun hunting her down." He said turning to the two Alighieri looking at him both with hatred in their eyes. "She could have grown up nice and stacked. Would have been fun breaking her mind into mush." He laughed as he turned his body toward them and started taking a step toward them. Time seemed to get slower and slower as he took each step with that manic look in his glowing red eyes. "But I still want to have my hunt." He said as he leaned down and grabbed Dante. Both he and Eloisa frozen in fear, Dante too shocked by what he just saw to feel anything else but that shock.

"No! Kill me, do anything to me but leave him alone." Eloisa begged as she grabbed onto Randel's pants.

"Mmh… that makes me so hard hearing that. But the thing is… I'm getting all of that anyway!" He shouted as he threw Dante to the ground, knocking him out. Randel raised his hand and placed a magic circle much like the last one set to send Dante to some random populated center. But just as he was about to activate it he was sent flying back down the street they were on. This cause by Thanasis' scythe blade hitting Randel's reinforced spine causing him to be sent forward from the impact of the blow. Randel struggled to stand back up after that attack. Succubi and Incubi might be some of best when it came to self-healing and structurally they had some of the best bodies for endurance… but even getting nearly cut in two took its toll. "Fuck… I finally found you and killed two people that pissed me off… but they weren't the ones I was hunting… that fucking sucks.' Randel growled as he coughed up a dangerous amount of blood. The Incubus glared at the three Alighieri with crazed murder in his eyes. "I'm not going out without being a totally spiteful prick." He sneered with a evil smile as he glanced to the still waiting magic circle under Dante.

"No!" Both Eloisa and Thanasis yelled out as they watched the unconscious Dante vanish before their eyes.

"HAHAHAHA! There… suffer… let me see as you kill me the pain of loss and all that shit. I want my final mo-" The space around Randel went to static, the very air looked like it was having a hard time staying in line and forming a stable image. Once it had finished Randel was gone along with the upper part of the street. Then suddenly there was a vacuum effect as air rushed in to replace the suddenly lost pocket of air that had been around Randel.

"Grandfather… did… did you do that?" Eloisa asked not sure if he could do something like that.

"No… I don't know of any being that can do that." Thanasis said with fear deep in his voice. He had seen many things… but never just something erasing a space, air and ground in all.

"W-what happened to Dante and Akeno?" Eloisa asked holding herself in a vain attempt at trying to calm herself. Her life, the life she had finally come to enjoy, had been destroyed in less than a day. All because of some scumbag's pride couldn't take rejection. Her rejection.

"That was Devil magic… its attuned to souls. If he meant to send them long range then it would have to be a populated area in order to correctly fuel it. Which means there's a chance someone could find them and take care of them." He said trying to get her hopes up. He knew that it was equally possible for someone to find them and not even give a shit, or even worse take advantage of their weakness. "Come on… I think the best thing for you is to get you back home."

"Why… there's nothing for me there." Eloisa snapped, her voice broken as her spirit.

"Dante isn't gone… we'll find him. But for now… you have a new sister that needs the same love you gave Dante. If she has any hope of being half as happy as him she's going to need you." Thanasis tried knowing that this was his best shot at getting her through this. He would find Dante, but he needed to give her the will to live until that day. She didn't say anything, she just stood up and began walking back toward the ruined building that had been her first real home. "Yeah… I'm not so sure she'll be that strong."

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **Thanasis and Sirzechs' Meeting**

"I should have taken them to China like I had planned… if… Shuri would still be alive and Baraqiel would be out of who knows where they are keeping him." Thanasis said as he felt the need for some kind of hard liquor. "I have searched all I could… and I still haven't found him." All that he found at the ruins of the Himejima home was Shuri's corpse and soul. He collected the latter himself and let Eloisa bury the former.

"Yes… officially he is considered MIA, the Succubus said she had lost to him and retreated. And the Fallen Angels don't know where he is either."

"Oh Azazel and I know perfectly well WHO has him. That bitch lied, an amazing feat for a Succubus… faking that she lost. Would normally get you disowned like how they did it to that bastard Randel even though he's less than ash in the wind."

"You never found out about what was his fate?" Sirzechs asked, he was concerned because there were too many holes in just how the Incubus died. Everything around him… right down to the air and all matter was… gone… only in a manner of a second there was nothing left.

"No… I have heard rumors of similar events happening to other beings… but all with no idea of an explanation." Thanasis sat back up and looked out of the office windows to a great view of Hell. "Two years is what those two got, two years of happily living with good decent people. I have no idea what happened to Dante during the seven years he went missing until his father called him back home. But for Eloisa… I may not know what happened that night but I know she was murdered."

* * *

 **Five Years Ago**

 **New York**

"Tony! Raimondo! Where is everyone… Mother?" She tried not really expecting that one to work. And she wasn't willing to try her father. "Maybe it's my fault… I haven't really outspoken lately." She knew that hadn't spoken to anyone since returning to their family home. She hoped that her family or the staff didn't take it personally. She had barely done anything since coming home but try to take care of her new sister Jessica. Trying to do what she did with Dante, fill the hole that her absent mother left. It would be years before her second job of protecting Jessica from their father would come in. He was too busy not searching for Dante. Just another reason for her hatred for him. "Where did they go?"

"Ain't no one but us dear." Before Eloisa could react to that horribly familiar voice she was pinned against the wall swiftly and quietly. A metal hand clasped her mouth shut while a more fleshy one began exploring under her shirt. "Damn… didn't think I'd ever get to have fun with these." Randel sneered as he began to fondle her breasts. Eloisa had her eyes shut tight, she couldn't believe the embodiment of everything that had gone wrong in her life was groping her. She saw him die! This shouldn't be happening "Open those eyes and look at me… **Look At Me**!" He growled as he ripped off her shirt in anger, his voice changing to a more alien and unnatural tone. Not demonic as she had heard before. This new voice was entirely different. She reluctantly opened her eyes and saw that the Incubus had drastically changed in the last two years. Every vein in his face was engorged and actually glowed black somehow. His skin was dead and lifeless, and his eyes were milky white with only a small glowing dot of red in the middle. "Not very pretty huh…" He chuckled. "Don't worry… I feel a million times worse on the inside. Happens when you have a piece of your soul ripped off from you and held hostage. But at least they let me have this… killing you makes everything I've gone through worth it Hahaha…" Randel cackled before giving a slow lick up her stomach all the way to her face. "But… this is all we really have… I have things to do and people to torment. Don't worry though… your brother isn't one of them. Oh no… we have big plans for him." He said before slowly sliding a blade into Eloisa's neck. "I'm afraid that this is the end of the hunt… I did so enjoy it." Randel whispered as he slid another blade into her heart. "But all good things have to come to an end don't they?" Randel said as he held the last blade to Eloisa's right eye.

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **Thanasis and Sirzechs' Meeting**

"So you have no idea just who killed Eloisa?" Sirzechs asked once Thanasis had finished his edited version of the event that Thanasis had knowledge about.

"No idea… that has been a mystery that has vexed my House since she died. But in the end… who killed her didn't matter. What mattered was that it destroyed our family." Thanasis said as he sunk further back in his chair. "I need a drink… do you have…" A glass of whisky slid over to Thanasis' side of the desk. "Thank you…" Thanasis said before downing the whole glass. "Ah… more…" The glass was soon refiled and Thanasis returned to his position in his seat. "Dante took it pretty bad when he returned home years later. But… I expected him to react with shutting himself away. Instead he went on a party bender… almost like he celebrated her death. But I know for a fact he still held her in a place in his heart, his reaction just shows just how much he was changed by those missing years." Thanasis said as he took another sip from his booze, not at all caring about what that said about him. He had lasted this long in telling this story without drinking and that took effort.

"Yes, people can morn in many ways. Maybe Dante was just trying to cover the pain with good times and poor choices."

"Yeah… sure… I guess I just was surprised by it too much to really try to understand it… whatever. Sooo Dante's oldest brother… he's next on this list of sad…" Thanasis said, the booze starting to affect him. "Raimondo is a smart boy… and he did the smart thing in the face of his sister's murder… he turned cold and dead to the world and became totally ruthless in the family business. Then there's good'ld Tony. He… much like Dante… threw himself into good times and poor choices as you said it. I'm pretty sure he got a girl pregnant. Then my daughter…" Thanasis finished off his glass and held it out for it to be refiled… which Sirzechs reluctantly did. "… she got… better… worse… I don't know. She now actually tries with her kids, mostly Jessica. And the little baby was a baby so Eloisa dying on us didn't mean much to her. Elijah… the father… it did do something. But… I can't say what. He never laid a finger on Jessica and from what I gather he stopped his little kingdom shit when it comes to his living daughter and even Tony. Raimondo is too in deep so he continues to treat him the heir. But Dante… I think he somehow blames Dante for Eloisa's death. He probably thinks her death is connected to the years she and Dante were gone and in hiding."

"So you truly have no idea where Dante was in those years."

"I mean… I do have theories."

"Where, your best guess."

"… New Orleans."


	4. The Big Easy

**Present Day**

 **Japan, On Route to Kuoh**

Dante did feel a more than a little satisfied with himself over how he got his eldest brother to act this his latest _fuck you_ to his birth family. Introducing himself as anything but the Alighieri name was about a grave an insult as he could come up with. Raimondo was sitting in the limo, leg twitching with rage. Tony had gotten mostly over it and now was just worried what the oldest Alighieri son would do. Finally he just decided to broach the subject at hand.

"Okay… I'll just come out and say it… what's with the name?" Tony said after giving a small gulp of courage. He quickly glared at the eldest to remain quiet until Dante had a chance to explain. Raimondo only stayed his tongue because their father was so far an Tony was by far the biggest of the three men. A fact that had always gotten under the eldest's skin like so many other smaller oldest siblings.

"It's simply the last name of the man that took care of me for most of my life. I would think its natural I would be grateful." Dante mused aloud wistfully knowing his casual attribute to what was taken as a serious matter would be pissing off Raimondo.

"You mean the man that kidnapped you and stole you from your true family." Raimondo spat out finding this all to be ridiculous. Dante had been disrespectful to his family name since he first returned home. Raimondo at first thought that he would merely be another freeloader like Tony with how he acted. Then he saw the boy's grades. Then the boy spent nearly every night away from home in some girl's bed. Dante was able to go back and forth on just how much he was a disappointment to the family. But this was a new low.

"That's not entirely right nor is it entirely wrong." Dante admitted with a nod of his head. He loved this, if he knew it had been this much fun to see their reactions to his self-identified name. He liked it, given the history behind it and the fact it separated him from his famous ancestor was a bonus.

"And just who was it that… whatever you want to call it… during those years?" Tony asked trying to get to the root of the discussion. Dante ignored the question and Raimondo's demands after all… Dante knew that it would be irritating for that man to be identified by his blood family. He owed far more to that man than he ever considered he owed to his birth family, so he would keep the man's high valued anonymity.

* * *

 **Nine Years and Elven Months Ago**

 **New Orleans,** ** _A Salt & Buttery Day_**

" **Hey, I'm headin' out. Don't burn da place down while I'm gone**." He chuckled warmly as he took his lighter to the cigar hanging off his lips. Not giving two shits to the irony that he had in fact done that very thing several times now and if anyone needed to be told that it was him.

" **Bring back more rum! We're almost out**!" He smiled as he clicked the lighter close. He wasn't planning on doing that at all. If his brother wanted to drink himself into another death than he could do it himself.

" **Could you please** …" He looked up to see the one woman of the house/restaurant walking down the stairs to upper level. His brother's wife. She wasn't wearing much, sweatpants and an old New Orleans Saints sweatshirt. Not at all looking like the Loa she actually was. "… **I know you're going out to find some girl or boy to have some fun with, but could you please for me get some restocks for the kitchen**." She asked as she held up an empty shot glass. " **Including booze**." Her sweet and kind smile always made him putty in her hands.

" **Ya never play fair**." He groaned but it was more in humor than in annoyance.

" **I just know you can't say no to red-haired white girl batting her eyes at you**." She mocked with the sweet and innocent tone that she had weaponized over the years. " **Now hurry up and get your ass out there and get me my fucking rum.** " She said ruining the innocent act with her obscenities along with a playfully victorious laugh.

" **Sure sure… I better get'a kiss for da reward**." He joked back, though internally he wished it wouldn't be taken as a joke. His brother's wife made a step closer to him all while humming a song from her native Ireland. She never told any of them what the name of the song was.

" **Is that so… and just where should I put that kiss, oh Loa of Death and Sex**?" She asked, her tone an intoxicating sultry voice that made his hair stand on end. She leaned up and he could feel her breath on his ear. " **My husband isn't here… maybe you don't need to go to find what you're lookin' for**?" She asked with a small nip to his ear. She was just playing with him, that's what he told himself over and over again in his head to keep him from taking her right there against their front door.

" **Lakwa! We've got marching orders from old man Legba**!" His brother called out from the living room. " **Some Devil motherfucker is summonin' themselves near us, he wants you ta go check it out**!" The prospect of duty stalled the current situation between him and his brother's wife.

" **Aw… and I was having so much fun making you squirm**." She giggled as she pulled off his body. " **You're always so much fun to mess with Lakwa, but you really should relax. It would be so much more fun if you played along**." She said as she straightened out his black tailcoat, he was always dressed to both party and impress. He was the Loa of Death Baron La Croix, he was one of the Barons of Guédé, and a considered himself the most cultured and debonair of the Loa. A true gentleman of the highest order and a man that knew that death is coming for all, so all should make every day as pleasurable as humanly possible.

"Y **a are still Samedi's wife… if I played along den I would be committin' a sin I could not come back from**." He said, both as a warning to himself and her. She was Maman Brigitte, and while a Loa she didn't actually have any responsibility as one. At most she kept the Guédé Baron brothers working as they tended to want to slack off and indulge in their vices.

" **You're one to talk about committing sins**." She mirthlessly laughed as she tightened his tie. " **Don't forget the peppers**." She said with a small pat to his chest and went on her way back up the stairs she had come down from. He kept his gaze on the floor until he heard the slamming of the door from upstairs. He shook his head trying to forget what had just happened. He grabbed his cane off from the hook on the wall and opened the door to the city he called home.

The night was just beginning to fall on New Orleans and living near the famous Bourbon street Lakwa could already hear the sounds of a good night starting. He sighed as he absentmindedly twirled his cane once knowing he was going to be late to the party. Whoever it was that thought they could break the long-standing Stay the Fuck away treaty the Loa had with the Three Factions concerning New Orleans and Haiti was in for a painful reminder.

The Loa had not been silent during the Great War between Angels, Fallen, and Devils. They staked their claim and knowing that they needed to adapt to the fact they were losing favor with their own people they staked that claim in the New World. Haiti and what would later become New Orleans were the lands the Loa chose for themselves. In the waning days of the Great War, the Leaders of the Loa signed a treaty with the Great Powers, in exchange for the Loa's followers to kinda equate them with Christion saints, Heaven and Hell would stay out of those lands the Loa controlled. The deal was a good one for everyone involved. The religious persecution on the Loa's side lessened, they remained a place in their people's lives, and the Loa got a form of sovereignty. In exchange, heaven and hell didn't have an angry pantheon of Gods gunning for them after they just finished a war and the Loa's followers technically followed them as well.

And the Loa for many years were content with knowing they got the better end of the deal. They stayed out of the cold war that existed between Heaven and Hell, and were happy to be ignored by every other mythology out there. Even if Lakwa, Odin, Zeus, Azazel, and a few other horny bastards of the Supernatural World tended to get together every now and then and traded stories.

" **Next meetin' dat damn bastard Odin will be hosting… really hope it's not a fuckin' sauna again. I want ta see young and full tits, not old man 'angers**." Lakwa grumbled to himself as he turned a corner to an alley where he sensed the lingering Devil magic. It wasn't hard to detect it given that New Orleans was bare of any influence from Hell. This was the Loa's territory and theirs alone. However… this often presented a problem.

"Such a delicious looking boy… so tasty…" In that it was a haven for Stray Devils seeking a place that their former masters couldn't follow. Baron La Croix sighed as he saw that spider-like mutant devil circle a small boy. The boy didn't move and looked to be out cold. "Just a taste… a small nibble before-"

" **Yo! Might want ta go a diet, cuz you fuckin' thick in all da wrong ways**." Lakwa called out as he swaggered down the alley. The Stray Devil snapped its head back, its spider-like fangs hissing in rage at the interruption. Venom laced drool flowing down as it snapped at the approaching Loa.

"Leave! This does not concern you." Lakwa smirked knowing that the Stray knew precisely what he was. Had he been a human it would have attacked on sight but it was scared. It could feel the raw power that wafted off the sharply dressed man in droves.

" **Nah… I don't think I will**." He said as he took his cigar in his hand and looked out from under the shadow of his top hat. The sight of his black eyes in the glow of the cigar sent tremors of fear through the Stray Devil. " **Ya little fucks don't seem ta get we ain't runnin' a charity here.** " He said as the alley began to fill with shadow, only lit by the smoldering end of the Loa's Cigar. " **We don't go after ya freaks because we've got more important shit ta get done. But, if we find you… doesn't take much to finish ya off**." He said casually as he knocked the ash off the end of his cigar. Ignoring the fact the Stray Devil was turned into a pincushion by the surrounding shadows. The alley became spattered with gallons of blood as the shadows frenzied and ripped the dead body to shreds. Not a single drop of that blood landed on Lakwa or the child. The shadows retracted to their natural places and Lakwa strode down the pavement and soon stood over the child. He looked down and reached down to move a bit of the boy's black hair away from his face. The second his skin touched the boy's, a vision of a gray flat mouthless face, four eye sockets with no eyes, all thinly covered by a hood of pure void flashed over Lakwa. The Death Loa pulled back calmly thinking about what he just experienced. He said nothing, just stared at the unmoving boy before eventually he reached down and took ahold of the child and began his way back home.

* * *

" **Ya think he's gonna actually do it**?" Kriminel asked as he laid on his back across the couch. He took a bite out of the ham sandwich that had been sitting on a plate on the floor for some time now. He wore little but some baggy purple and white pants and a dirty white t-shirt, no shoes and it was apparent he hadn't showered in a few days.

" **What… remember that I prefer wine to the swill that you all drink**." Cimetière snapped as he glanced down at the glass in his hand, filled with a good red. He unlike his sloppy brother was at the very least groomed for the day and wearing clean clothes. " **He don't come back with at all then I will be writing him a scathing note on his bedroom door**." Kriminel groaned at his brother's words, they were so fuck damned boring. Both of the Guédé Loa were lazing about watching one of their favorite movies of all time, _Godfather II_. Their duties were surprisingly light in the last few days and they were taking full advantage of that fact.

" **Nah nigga, I'm talking about him and Brige**." Kriminel corrected, food still in his mouth. Cimetière slightly scowled at his jailbird brother but was interested in what he was talking about. " **I mean… just fuck… it's pissin' me off when day do dat shit where she's all like,** ** _fuck my pussy hard but remember that you're not supposed to_** **. And he's like** ** _I want ta fuck you but I'm too much of a good guy ta do dat to my_** ** _brotha_**."

" **Lakwa isn't going to do anything as he should. Brigitte is Samedi's wife and he's our brother. We should respect** -" Cimetière dodged the thrown empty beer can from his brother.

" **Boo… no… I want some shit ta go on here before I head back in da hole**." Kriminel only came back home after his latest stint in prison to see if anything had changed with his brothers and sister in law. And to his growing disappointment nothing had.

" **You** -" Cimetière was once again interrupted but this time by the sound of the front door opening. " **That was fast… too fast**." The Guédé mumbled as he stood up to see just what was going. Kriminel meanwhile ignored his brother and remained where he was and opened a fresh beer as he enjoyed the mob movie. " **Brother, why home so… soon** …" Cimetière trailed off as he stared at the boy in the Loa's arms. " **What have you done**?" His voice was filled with dread and shame causing Lakwa to groan.

" **I found him where Devil magic was**." Lakwa rolled his eyes behind his shades at his brother jumping to conclusions.

" **Oh… he a Devil**?" Cimetière asked as he walked over to his brother and inspected the child in his arms. " **No… he's one of Thanatos'**. **What's a mortal Grim doing around Devil magic**?"

" **Dat's what I plan on asking him when he wakes up**." The Loa shrugged as he began his way into the living room. The reaction from Kriminel was more from his brother pushing him off the couch to make room for the boy than the child himself. But the jailbird Loa shut his mouth at the sight of a white child he had never seen before. " **Ya can call Legba and tell him that it was just a Stray tryin' to hide out here in the city**."

" **We shouldn't tell him about this**?" Cimetière asked unsure about this.

" **You know how'd that go. We tell them it's a Grim den dey dump him on us because he's a Grim. He may not be one of ours but dat's enough for dem**." Lakwa said as he pulled a blanket over the child. " **Dis is our problem… best not to bother the Rada**."

" **Hey guys… did one of ya turn up the AC**?" Brigitte yelled down to the living room. The Guédé brothers all shared a look and shook their heads before looking down to the child, all their eyes widened at the sight of a layer of frost creeping out from his body.

* * *

Dante was floating in something, it was like water but thicker. He couldn't open his eyes or breath, but he wasn't drowning. And he was hot… his body was burning. He flailed about trying to escape whatever it was that was holding him. His eyes shut and all his other senses but a touch muted, he couldn't even remotely tell just what was happening to him.

"Up you go!" Heard as he felt someone rip him out of whatever he was floating. The sticky substance clung to him as he was torn from the surface of the lake of red. Dante finally opened his eyes to see orange skies and red liquid beyond his ability to see. Then, whoever had pulled him up began dragging him back by his hair. "Oh… you're all sore… must be tiring to see everyone you love die right in front of you." Dante looked up and then his eyes filled with horror to see the man that had been responsible for those deaths smirking down at him. Dante tried to scream his anger at Randel only to find his voice hoarse and broken. "Not so fast little boy…" Randel mocked before throwing Dante forward and only a solid surface. Dante opened his eyes again to find in the middle of the lake of blood the same hardwood that lined the floor of his father's study.

"I couldn't expect any less from you at this point." Dante looked up to see the overhanging shadow of his father. Around them was an open-walled mockery of the man's study while a demonic version of the man himself worked at his desk. A classic position for the two of them, Dante on the floor after being thrown there and his father working like Dante wasn't even worth the time to pause in said work. "All you did was lay there… helpless… worthless. As normal."

"Look at her!" Dante heard before a loud thud came from next to him. He shook as he turned his head around slowly to see Akeno's dead eyes staring back at him. "She's dead and you did nothing to stop it!" Randel's manic laughter went wild around him as he struggled to crawl away from his friend's corpse. "Wonder how much you'll scream if I do this!" Randel cheered as he lunged toward Akeno's body, Dante could only think in fear at what he might be forced to witness if not for a sudden influx of a putrid smell followed by everything turning hazy.

" **I told you dat would work! Ma' socks are better den smelling salts**." Dante heard someone brag as he blinked back to reality. The first thing he knew was that something was shoved in his face and it smelled horrible. He reflexively threw his hands toward the offending object and pushed it away.

" **Whoa… hold on young man**." Dante refocused his eyes to see that the one speaking was an incredibly well dressed black man, not something he was used to seeing. "I know you might be a little confused, but just try to relax…"

" **Yeah and fucking do it before you freeze all our asses off**." Dante flinched at the use of profanity. His father's violent dislike of such language had been instilled on Dante's very body. But then Dante thought about the words and looked around to see that around his body was a circle of snow and ice, mostly the latter.

"I can explain!" He shouted thinking that he had been discovered by ordinary people that didn't know about the supernatural. That just caused the first man to warmly smile.

" **Don't worry young Grim, you're among family here**." The man said as he leaned down to Dante's eye level. " **We are the Barons of da Guédé, the Loa of Death. Something like distant uncles**."

" **Very distant**." The second man dressed much more poorly than the other growled out as if trying to make a point. The first just rolled his eyes and returned back to Dante.

" **I am Baron La Croix, but ya can just call me Lakwa**." The now named Lakwa said as he reached down and pulled up a glass of water. " **Just drink and explain ta us what was da last thing you remember**." Dante did as told and took the glass and drunk it down like a man fresh out of the desert.

"It was red… everything was red and… he was there. He was going to…" Dante was beginning to break at recalling his nightmare but was stopped by a hand over his mouth. He looked up and saw it was Lakwa.

" **No, not dat. Forget your dreams, dey do nothing but lie ta ya**." Lakwa advised and Dante nodded. The Loa pulled his hand back and took the now empty glass from Dante. " **What was da last thing you remember dat made sense**." Dante looked down at his lap, the ice around him was starting to thaw. But he barely noticed that, he was too focused on what happened.

"It was just a normal day, we were all at lunch and then… there was this bang. Someone attacked our home." All he could remember was a flash of light and some kind of explosion. A feeling of distress was there too, but it wasn't his. He could recall feeling someone else's fear and pain. "I was knocked out… but then woke up when…" He touched the side of his face where he had been cut, finding it bandaged up.

" **We went ahead and fixed that up, but I'm afraid dat there will be a scar**." Lakwa explained solemnly. Not finding the idea of such a scar being on someone to be a calming one. In fact it brought a rage in him that he rarely felt. Children were too far from death and had all their lives ahead of them. Ready to learn and grow until they could live a life worth living before finding the void. " **But don't worry, ladies love a guy with scars**." Lakwa winked causing Dante to stutter a bit. " **Okay, what happened next**?"

"I… it's all so fast… I just remember seeing him stab Akeno and sent her body off somewhere." Dante shivered as he thought back to Akeno's bleeding body vanish before his eyes. "Then he grabbed me… everything goes to black… then red." Dante began to return back to his nightmare only to be gently shaken by Lakwa.

" **What'd I say? Dreams do nothing but lie ta ya. Now who sent you, who was dis person dat hurt you and killed your friend**?" Lakwa, nor any of the Guédé were very big on revenge but weren't above ending the life of some lowlife on a benevolent whim.

"I don't know his name… he was an Incubus that tried to hurt my sister." That made both of the listening Loa pause in interest. "We ran away hoping that he would just forget us, but he didn't. He found us and killed the people that had been hiding us." Dante said with a dead to the world look in his eyes. The first time in his life that he felt a sense of love and family and it had all been destroyed in an instant. In an attempt to keep him from once again falling back into dark places, Lakwa tried to change the subject.

" **Dat's enough, do ya have a name**?" Lakwa asked, right now they needed to know more about this child of Thanatos. At the moment their only real plan was to contact the Grim House of Hell and tell them one of their mortal members was in their hands. But if they could return this child to his family directly, all the better.

"Dante Alighieri." What followed by that was the second Loa falling over laughing. Dante seemingly expected this huffed and began muttering children curses at the howling man.

" **Kriminel! Stop laughing**!" Lakwa shouted back at his uncouth brother. "I **'m sorry for him, Kriminel isn't da best example of what the Guédé is, but as one of da proper Guédé he should act like it**." Lakwa shot a glare back to his brother who just mouthed out a childish mockery. " **Dante, is dere any way for us to get in contact with your family**?" At his question Dante scowled and stared and his hands.

"What family… they're all dead." Dante refused to admit that his brothers and parents in New York were his family. Eloisa and the Himejimas were his real family. He didn't see Eloisa die but he assumed she had been after him. And he didn't want to think how slow she would have gone at the hands of that Incubus.

" **Oh… I see**." Lakwa said somberly as he didn't know where to go from here. Thankfully the moment was saved by the appearance of his other brother.

" **Have you handled the child yet, because I need the temperature to return to normal if we're going to open**." Cimetière asked as he walked into the room wearing basic clothing with a cooking smock over them. Everyone in the living room looked to him and before the Loa could say something more Dante spoke up.

"Is this some kind of restaurant?" He asked as that was the explanation for what was said and what Dante saw that the young boy came up with. Seeing a chance to pawn the boy off for a time, Lakwa stood up and smirked at his brother.

" **Yes it is, and my brother here is a premier chef in soul food, dis is the historic soul food restaurant** ** _A Salt & Buttery Day_** **. Owned and operated by da Loa of Death. Ironic don't ya think?** " Lakwa said sensing a bit of interest in the boy's question beyond normal curiosity.

"Really? I never had soul food before but I've read its really good." Dante said distracted by the prospect of food, having already begun to feel the emptiness in his stomach. Not only that but he loved to learn new ways of cooking. Dante loved the focus and control he felt when working in the kitchen. He lacked any control in his outside life so having haven even in something like cooking was a great relief to Dante.

" **You've… come right now and get your taste buds ready to be born again**." Cimetière announced as he turned on his heel with Dante following behind him. He would not go a single second without making sure this boy knew just what he had been missing out on all his life.

" **Nice job on getting' da kid out of our hair**." Kriminel snickered as he took a place in one of the nearby chairs. "But the question still is hanging around like a pile of shit." He said pulling out a beer from behind the chair and holding it near some of the still frozen ice. The fact that the still mortal Grim was able to perform such powers was another wrinkle that the Loa would have to deal with. " **What are we going ta do with him**?" Kriminel mused aloud before opening his can.

" **What can we do… I'd hate ta just dump him off on Thanatos**." Lakwa sighed as he looked around the last remnants of the frost. " **We have to** -"

" **We have ta take him in**!" Kriminel yelled finishing what Lakwa was about to say. The other Loa stared at his brother through his shades wide-eyed that the tone used wasn't combative but agreeable and even excited.

" **Ya want this**?" Lakwa asked not believing that the jailbird was being honest here.

" **Dat kid… not really. But guess what I hate more den anything, the fact dat ever since ya'll have cooped up in dis fucking place nothing has changed. Cimetière is now so fucking borin' dat I call him Bill Smith in ma head. You and Brige keep doin' dis little dance where I'm actually wishin' dat I come home one day to find you fuckin' right dere in front of me! And den Samedi… well he's da one dat set you all on this path so dat's enough said. And you know I hate our uncles, da so-called proper Guédé. Self-serving asshats are what dey are**." Kriminel ranted before chugging down his beer. " **Ah… I just want something ta change around dis place. Anything… just da other day I was thinking about** …" Kriminel trailed off pensively as he recalled how in his last stint in prison he got a visit by a certain Dragon God. " **Never mind. Da point is, I want something new around here and guess what… dat turned out to come in da form of some white kid Grim who just might be a ticking time bomb.** "

" **Arguments on certain things aside** …" Lakwa glared at his brother who just ignored it while standing by what he said. "… **I agree with your final point. While dis an unexpected turn of fate it's one we can't ignore.** " Lakwa said crossing his arms, he wasn't entirely sure that this was the right thing to do for the child. But, it was the only thing they had available beyond going to hell and dropping him off at House Thanatos. And while they might be his kin, full-time Grim Reapers weren't good parents. There was a reason why Grim were unable to procreate after their mortal death. Their job of managing the cycle of death and rebirth and the harvesting of souls took all their efforts. Their only reprieve and release were their Life-Mates, and even then, the job took a toll on the mind. Grim Reapers tended to either go cold or eccentric after so many years of the Harvest.

" **So we're on da same side, and I'm sure Cimetière will side with us given dey already seem to be bonding or whatever**." Kriminel threw his empty beer can across the room and into the trashcan. The Loa stretched a bit before getting back up after finding that had been the last of the beer in reach. " **With that we have a dree ta two vote because Brige is going to side with Samedi for whatever reason. And Samedi is in no way going ta like dis**." He said with a shit-eating grin as he was just loving the idea even more with that in mind.

" **Then a child will be raised by da Loa of Death, sex, cursing, and smoking… what could possibly go wrong**?"

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **Thanasis and Sirzechs' Meeting**

"I see, even if we know little about his past we still understand a great deal about your grandson." Sirzechs said as he tapped his desk thinking over all that he had been told. A plan had already begun to form in his mind and honestly it wasn't much of one. Things had already were moving toward the best possible outcome. But the Devil King knew that no plan ever went off exactly as it should.

"Then… you give your blessing for what will most certainly happen?" Thanasis knew that he should have come to Sirzechs earlier, but he had been worried that he would have only agreed if there was no other choice.

"Well course I give it, this is all for my sister. Dante will make a fine addiction to her household." Sirzechs said with no small amount of joy in his voice. But then a small change in his features showed his more serious side. "And it will give us a good place to watch and monitor the future Prophet of Death."

* * *

 **Kuoh, Shitty Motel**

"You can't be serious?!" Tony yelled after Raimondo had sad that Tony would be spending the next three months in Japan with Dante to ensure his compliance. Doing so right after they showed Dante to his crappy hotel room that he would be using, with his older brother.

"I am serious, you will be staying here in Kuoh until Dante meets with the Arisawa family. Then, should everything go as planned…" Raimondo glared at Dante who was ignoring this and staring out the window. "… they will move him into one of their properties. Then you may return home."

"I don't know how to speak Japanese? How am I going to get around or do anything basic?" Tony tried to offer only to get shot down.

"You have a smartphone that can translate and English is commonly spoken in this country enough to where I don't worry about you." Raimondo knew his brother was going to have to do much better than that.

"I've got shit going on back home, I can't just pack everything up and live here for three months!" Tony shouted back through the eldest Alighieri brother just scoffed.

"You have no commitments to the Family, you go to no college, you have no job." Raimondo listed off before adjusting his glasses. "Is there something you wish to correct about my assumptions?" There was a deep threat in his question, something that made Dante perk up from his memories and look back to his brothers.

"No. Nothing." Tony snapped, scowling at being boxed in. His posture embodying the idea of between a rock and a hard place. "Fine… I'll stay." Tony bucked under pressure and sulked his way back to a chair in the corner. "But do we really have to live in this place?"

"Yes, father has decided that this is a fitting punishment for Dante for lying to him." Raimondo said before turning on his heel and beginning to walk toward the door. The eldest Alighieri brother didn't know for sure how effective this punishment would be. Dante wasn't showing any stress to the idea that he would be living in near poverty. Dante had been given a credit card with a tiny monthly allowance, Tony had been given one hidden in his luggage. But from his passive way of accepting this part of the arrangement worried Raimondo. The mystery of Dante's years still hung in the oldest brother's mind, was he already used to living with so little?

"And I'm just supposed to be punished too?" Tony shot toward Raimondo, feeling like this was just as planned for him to be punished as well as Dante.

"When one of us fails we all have to share in the burden." Raimondo sighed as if he would have his own punishment waiting back home and left the two alone in their new abode.

"That's just great…" Tony sighed while Dante just stared at the closed door. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes until Tony looked up and glared at Dante. "This is just great… you've gone and dragged me in this crap with you."

"Just say shit like a real man." Dante shot back, his voice aggressive but his face still focused on the door.

"What? That's what's wrong?!" Tony yelled standing up finding Dante's casual dismissal of his true grievance insulting. "That I don't curse, you're not the only one that had to deal with dad's no swearing rule. He's beaten that into me just as much as you, more even! I had to-"

"Shh." Dante interrupted as he held up a finger. Even as angry as Tony was, the authority that Dante had in that small gesture shut him up. Dante stared at the door and only once he was sure that they weren't being listened to did he speak again. "They're trying to divide us, they don't want you to like me because then I'll have more breathing room." Dante said in such a rational and logical tone that it took all the wind out of Tony's sails. "Minos!" Dante yelled toward the bare wall that was instantly filled with a smoky portal.

"You called sir?"

"Whoa! The fuck man?!" Tony yelled out not being used to the Jinn's particular method of travel. While Tony and the rest of the Alighieri family knew about Minos, only Dante knew what he was. Tony was under the impression that Minos was just around to watch their father and report back to their grandfather. A view shared by the rest of the family.

"Yes, I assume that you got my messages on the change in plans?" Dante asked as he opened up his single suitcase that he had brought. Or at least the one he carried in view of his brothers.

"Yes, all your luggage has been relocated to a storage facility nearby." The old butler asked before a judging eye glanced around the room. "I assume this will be your living quarters for the time being?" There was a barely hearable tone of great annoyance in that question.

"Yes, at least until I'm sure father isn't watching me beyond him." Dante said pointing to Tony. "For right now could you-"

"Hey!" Tony interrupted, not appreciating being ignored. "You're going to need to explain a few things to me. First off… how did Minos get here? Why are you acting like you planned all this? And what did you mean by _they're trying to divide us_?" Tony demanded, Dante just stared at him, his face a passive blank… though it wasn't nearly as good as Minos'.

"Minos is a Jinn… they can make portals and stuff." Dante bluntly put like that explained everything. "And I didn't plan this, it's just that this really doesn't change my plans all that much. I'm still in Japan and going to the school I wanted. The only difference is where I'm living. There is the fact in three months I will be meeting my future wife and her Yakuza father… but… I have three whole months to plan for that." Dante explained as he unpacked several of his things, namely his PC and the various attachments that came with it. Most of his clothes were in the aforementioned storage facility, as were any other personal effects Dante had. But he would never allow either his laptop or his desktop to be handled by anyone but him. "And for your third question, I meant what I said. They are trying to divide us and are doing it by putting you in this situation with me and framing in a way that would cause you to blame me. Making it more likely that you won't turn to my side and help me in any plan I have to escape the impending marriage."

"Oh… that does sound like something dad and Raimondo would do." He felt like a dumbass now. He fell for that one too quickly. He bought that everyone must suffer line as if Raimondo would ever be punished. He was eldest and the golden boy who did everything right.

"Yeah… so this is what we're going to do." Dante said as he lovingly placed his desktop on the small desk that was the sole piece of furniture in the room beside the beds and a single table and chairs set. "Minos is going to get this place up to at least decent, we will live here until I'm sure Raimondo has left town. Once he's gone we'll move on up to a real hotel while living off the untraceable prepaid credit cards that I have been stocking up on since I came back to New York. Got about hundred K last I checked…"

"How did you get all that cash, dad only gives us a grand in monthly allowances. And I'm pretty sure he gave you less."

"He did, but here's the thing… mom drinks a lot… and she forgets things when she drinks. Let's say… her son asking her for a hundred dollars because reasons." Dante smirked evilly as he recalled how he scammed his mother out of a great deal of money that way. "Then there's the fact I straight up fuckin' stole all the cash out of her purse every chance I had." Dante laughed hard making Tony sweatdrop at his brother's blatant lack of morals.

"So… we have money."

"We have money." Dante nodded before beginning to walk toward the door. Tony stood up and followed him, Minos continued his already begun work to bring the place of his young master's current home to his high standards. "Now… we are going out on the town."

"AW YEAH!" Tony cheered throwing his arm around his brother. "We might not have wheels but that doesn't mean we can't go cruising for some ladies. Just you and me bro, with our game we'll be needing two rooms tonight." Tony rambled on feeling that this was turning out better than any of his past attempts to be closer to his little brother. The older Alighieri brother hoped that maybe that now Dante was away from the shadow of their father he might start acting more like this real Dante his brother had wanted to be like.

"Nope, sorry brother but fucking and good times for you are not on the menu." Dante chuckled as he slipped out from under his brother's embrace. "You see, your job is to watch me and keep tabs on me for the evil overlord we call father. So guess what… you've got to follow me to places you might not want to go. First stop! The home of the biggest pervert I know!" Dante announced jovially as he turned on his heel and began down the hall toward the motel's exit. Leaving a disappointed and confused Tony behind.

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **Kuoh, Issei's House**

"So this is the place you were going to stay at if you had succeeded in running away?" Tony asked as they walked up to the mid-sized suburban home, though from Tony's American view it was a bit on the small size.

"Yurp, these are nice people so behave. They were perfectly willing to let me stay free of charge on the grounds I would be a good influence on their son." Dante smirked as he was sure that he wouldn't call himself a good influence. He was just as bad as Issei in some ways, he just wasn't as blatant about it as the Issei was. Nope, Dante was one-part nerd, one-part pervert, and one-part badass all rolled up into one.

"This Issei Hyoudou, you called him the biggest pervert you know… does that include uncle Nico?" Tony pointed out making Dante scowl at the comparison.

"No, that bastard is a fucking rapist and a damn menace to decent society. Issei s just horny and desperate and willing to go to great lengths to satisfy his urges. But is a good person deep down." Dante finished before ringing the doorbell. He quickly shook off the venom of the previous conversion, and did so just in time for the door to open. There in the doorframe was Issei mother, a woman that Dante had only spoken to once in video chat to ask permission for her part in his plans. While they just spoke once, he was able to see that she was indeed a good person, if a bit worried for her son.

"Oh Dante, welcome… we weren't expecting you to bring company though." She said after seeing Tony standing behind Dante.

"I'm sorry to say Mrs. Hyoudou that my family caught onto my plan, but seeing as I already went to the trouble of enrolling in Kuoh Academy they decided to let me attend." Dante explained as if there wasn't a threat to her and her family's life involved. "This is my brother Tony, acting as my probation officer for the time being." Dante joked causing the woman to chuckle and Tony to frown slightly. "I just wanted to come and say thank you in person for your gesture even if it was in vain."

"Oh it was no trouble at all. Would you like to come in, I'm sure I can get Issei up to see his friend." She offered opening the door for Dante to enter. Which he did, he knew that Issei parents were… desperate seemed like such an ugly word but it fit, for Dante to part of their son's life. During their video chats, Dante had begun to work out some of the rougher edges of Issei's perverted tendencies. Like thinking sneaking into the girl's locker room for a free for all peeping season was a good idea, and that was just one example of things Issei did that Dante had convinced him were bad habits. "I'll get Issei and bring you two some tea." And with that the woman disappeared up the stairs to retrieve her son.

"Nice woman… known her for two minutes and can already tell she's better than mom to a point where I'm jealous." Tony joked but there was more truth to that than he let on. And Dante sympathized, their mother was awful at being one. She had made a better effort in recent years due to Eloisa's death but for all expect her youngest it was too late.

"Mom has her points… like being gullible and now has a desperate desire to make up for past mistakes." Dante said coldly having already given up on his mother a long time ago. He barely considered the woman family so he had no problem taking advantage of her weakness.

"Dante!" Both Alighieri brothers turned to the sound of the youngest's name. There they saw Issei running down and flashed over to Dante holding on to him with pleading eyes. "My mom said we've been found out! Don't tell me we're gonna get whacked or sent to sleep with the fishes!" The boy cried, sobbing tears onto Dante's jacket.

" _Kis perverz_. I'ma say this once… do not… cry… on m' jacket." Dante said using the Alighieri _Mob_ voice, playing on Issei's current fears. The effect was instant, Issei quickly stepped back from Dante and even gently wiped off his tears from Dante's jacket. It was a limited-edition Prototype Alex Mercer jacket with neon Blue instead of the original red trimming, Dante was very protective of it. Moreover, than it being badass and something out of one of his favorite video games, it had been given to him by Lakwa so it had sentimental meaning to it as well. "Good. And no… you're not going to end up dead any time soon."

"Although dad is found of the classic concrete shoes in the Hudson." Tony chuckled in Italian so that Issei wouldn't understand. If Dante wanted to break family rules and risk people's lives by telling them about the Family that was his business, but Tony wouldn't do it himself nor would he partake in Dante's mistakes.

"Issei, this is my brother Tony, aka, my probation officer." Tony groaned at Dante's insistence at using that joke again.

"That's going to become a thing isn't it." Tony grumbled as his shoulders slumped forward. But he had to admit that if this jokey, if smartass, version of Dante was the real Dante, it was at least better than the brooding bastard he had been.

"Hi, I'm Hyoudou Issei … I hope that Dante hasn't told you anything too crazy about me." Issei nervously chuckled at the things Dante knew about him. A shiver went down the pervert's spine as Dante smiled a Cheshire grin, though it vanished as Issei turned back around toward Dante.

"He just said you're the biggest pervert he's ever met." Tony said with a warm smile like that wouldn't be an issue. But Issei still hung his head down in disappointment and shame. "No man don't be like that…" Tony said before throwing his arm around Issei as he did with his younger brother. "… I understand the pursuit of fine ladies and their curves." Tony said with a voice filled with steel and determination, Issei looking up from under his arm with awe and hope. "There is nothing wrong with wanting to get in the sack with a girl you find hotter than the sun, that's the dream of red-blooded man! But the Goal! The goal… thee goal… is to find the one piece of ass that you can't get enough of. It will take you many tries… and it will be a journey of pain and joy… and more pain… and even greater joy! But you will find her!" Tony finished off letting Issei go and throwing his arms wide and both younger men could swear there was a backdrop of a crashing wave against a cliffside behind Tony.

"Issei… tell Tony your dream." Dante smirked as he knew his brother would have no answer for this.

"To be King of the Harems!" Issei shouted a little too loudly considering he was in fact home. But his parents thankfully had developed a filter for Issei dream and his declaration didn't even reach them.

"Hence… I call him _kis perverz,_ Hungarian for little pervert." Dante chuckled as he explained the nickname. Tony could only wonder why Dante knew Hungarian. Or why he would use it as a nickname. But the older brother refocused on Issei as that was something he understood.

"He's hopeless." Tony bluntly tore down Issei's dream with those two words. Dante could only smile at that idea, given there were a few ways for Issei to achieve his dream. Too bad all of them involved dying or selling his soul. But they were out there. And maybe someday Dante would get his friend in contact with one of those methods once he himself died.

"Alright enough with that, let's have some lunch and then torment my brother a bit with dragging him to various manga cafes and other nerd out locations." Having just been told he was never going to achieve his dream by said brother, Issei was all too happy to help Dante in that regard.

* * *

 **Early Night**

 **Kuoh, Shitty Motel**

"Death damn motherfuckers… I have told you all… monks are shit now. I know you're a fluffy panda now but you've got shit stats and you know it. We planned this shit out and you can't… no… no… fuck you!" Dante yelled into his mic as he tried to coordinate with several people online. "We need only two tanks here… any more and we're just screwing ourselves out of a healer."

"I knew he was hiding out his nerdiness from us but… wow… he takes this too seriously." Tony sighed as he watched his little brother continue to yell at people. They had gotten back after a day of Issei showing them around town and then Tony has to suffer through them geeking out over Japanese comics. Dante and him then came back to their motel room, finding it cleaned to the point where it looked like how it was advertised. Which lead to Dante setting up his computer rig and then spent a good deal of time complaining about the poor quietly internet connection, and then changed over to his current shouting match.

"Wisestponer … tell this bitch that she… oh… I see… now it's my fault we can't. Oh can't believe you're bringing up that shit in Burning Crusade, we handled it then. Fine, we'll try this later when you all finish looking up your own stats and see that I'm right." At that Dante logged out and took a deep sigh. "Like herding children… we've done one mythic raid and they all think they can be raid leader now." Dante grumbled as he closed out his window.

"Was that the famous nerd rage?" Tony chuckled from his spot on his bed.

"No, that was me being right and no one seeing that." Dante huffed crossing his arms. He had been planning this raid out for a month, mostly because he wanted to make sure that his team would all be able to take part in it. They might be insufferable bitches but they had damn good gear and knew what they were doing once they got their heads out of their asses. And when not fighting over who had the biggest metaphorical nonexistent dick, Dante actually enjoyed their company.

They had been his friends for years, growing up with the Loa presented a difficult time making friends with real people. As he was basically forbidden from leaving the confines of home without supervision. So as with any nerd without friends would do? Go to the internet. Even when left with Lakwa on his trips throughout the country and then after he found real friends later, they weren't exactly the easiest to talk and hang out with on a daily basis. Which only continued his reliance on his online friends. This particular group of friends was his oldest and the one he was closest to. Arguing with them with this was a normal banter between close friends.

"Oh hey dad, didn't see you there." Tony said with a little wave that made Dante promptly scowl but for only a moment. He then sighed again but this time in defeat.

"Okay I get it… the mob boss mentally is genetic. Still doesn't make the fact I'm right in that we don't need more tanks." Dante grumbled that last part as he turned back to his computer to do some other busy work.

"What are you doing over there?" Tony asked both curious and it was another attempt to get closer to his little brother. He was happy to see this other side of Dante but he still felt like he was being kept at arm's length. Tony knew that one of two things was going to happen by the end of the three month period, either Dante would be in the wind never to be seen again or he would marry into the Yakuza and scorn his blood family forever. Jessica and him had the only chance in hell to be excluded should the latter come into play. And should it end up being the former, Dante might possibly stay in contact in some vague way. But the only way that would happen with Tony is if he bridged the gap that was between them.

"Mostly research, stats on gear for the games I play, lore for the games I play and things I read, cooking styles I want to learn, newest applications of tech in warfare, tactics and strategy both modern and old, how to videos on fighting styles, new curse words, things I like." Dante listed off absentmindedly as he scanned over an article on the latest in military drone technology. He was a man of many interests.

"Uh… what?" Tony's mind was boggled by what he just heard. The first few things he expected but then he was pretty sure that if it wasn't for the fact Tony could see Dante's screen he would think he was screwing with him.

"If you really want to get close to me, learning what my goals and dreams are could be a good start." Dante said, his eyes never moving from his screen. He knew what Tony was trying to do, the gesture of even caring to do so in the first place and the fact he kept trying was more meaningful to Dante than the action itself. And it was for those reasons that Dante didn't outright dismiss him like his eldest brother or mother. The former didn't even try and the latter shirked away at trying at the first sign of hostility. Tony tried and kept on trying, that proved his good intentions as far as Dante was concerned.

"Aaa… okay… what are your goals and dreams?" Tony asked feeling a little stupid asking that. It really should be something a sibling should know.

"Two cookbooks and a TV show." Dante stated so bluntly it had to have been done for comedic effect. He just let that hang in the air for a little before adding on. "Maybe Chopped Champion… I mean… I don't dare to think maybe… one day… Iron Chef… no."

"Uh… that's your dream? To become a famous chef?" Tony asked dumbly not being able to fully wrap his head around the idea. Not that it wasn't a good dream to have… just not one he'd expect from Dante's background.

"That's my living dream anyways. I got a whole other one for when I die." Dante shrugged as he found the idea of having a mundane dream a comforting one. It was his own choice and if didn't involve being the kingpin of a city or something else as ridiculous as that then he was content with that. He would leave the fantastical dream for after he died, preferably in bed at age eighty.

"No meet the girl of your dreams?" Tony asked and the second he finished speaking he knew that he had said something very wrong. Dante stopped scrolling through his many windows and just stared blankly at the screen for what yet seemed like hours.

"Already met her… she's dead." He replied before he returned to his web surfing. Tony didn't know why, but he felt like he needed to say something. Anything to try and help whatever it was Dante was going through. Looking back he would say that he didn't go about that in the right way.

"Well… just because you've lost her, doesn't mean there's no one else out there. I mean, we Grim-"

"I know!" Dante groaned. "I know that after we die our new bodies are made to produce more hormones and biochemicals that giving us a heightened emotional state when feeling angry or in love. And that it is part of being a Grim Reaper to take on several partners through the Eternal Link. A Soul Mechanic made into our being to tether and link us to other souls to maintain mental stability and compliance." Dante knew the facts and he knew that it was very likely that once he died he would feel differently. And that one day he would meet someone that he would feel something for just as he did before. But that was someday in the future. "I know all of that… I just don't care. Call me a bitter fuck who can't move on… I've stopped trying to move on. Not when it seems like fate likes to dump happiness in front of you only to take it away." There was a dead silence between the brothers for an eternity until Tony smirked.

"When are you gonna tell Issei that you and me both will get harems after we die?" Tony said with an amused raised eyebrow. Dante glared at his brother until it broken by a tug at his lips and eventually both of them burst out laughing.

"Oh if could ever tell _kis perverz_ that… oh… fuck… that would be priceless." Dante sighed after his fit of laughter. "You know… I am sorry for being such an ass these last two years."

"Eah… I'd be an ass too if I had to leave… anywhere… and return back to dad's little circus." Tony was taken back by Dante return of howling laughter. "What?"

"It's just funny because I was in a death damned circus before dad called me back home." Dante roared as he laughed and soon fell over onto the floor with his brother staring wide-eyed at that statement. "Ha… haha… ah… that was good. I think I'll leave you with that latest piece of the mysterious puzzle that is my past." Dante said as he pulled himself up off the floor and took off his shirt. Before his brother could prod further he was silenced by Dante's thrown t-shirt. "Night brother… thank Minos for cleaning out the bed bugs."

"You really just can't leave me hanging like that!" Tony demanded as he ripped off the discarded shirt from his face. Only to see his brother popping some pills and then smirked at him.

"Yes I can, because it's funny to me and just an ass like that." Dante chuckled as he fell back on the bed ready for a dead night of drug-induced peace. "All dreams lie… so don't have any." Dante repeated the advice of the Loa and like that he was out for the night.

* * *

 **Morning**

 **Kuoh Streets**

"Why on god's green earth do we have to be up at nine in the morning?" Tony yawned as he followed his brother down a back street of Kuoh. The small town was beginning to grow on the older Alighieri brother but he couldn't appreciate it so early in the morning.

"Because I'm a morning person and fuck you." Dante remarked blandly though there had been some recently developed fondness in his voice. It had been several days since they first arrived and only now did Dante decide to check up on his various possessions. Mostly out of laziness and intent to game. He was about to continue his teasing when a sudden buzzing in his skull stopped him. It had been a sporadic feeling in the last few days since landing in Japan. Dante had been dismissing it as maybe his body had begun to react badly to the drugs he took to sleep without the nightmares. " _Maybe I need to rework the mixture again… wouldn't be the first time_."

"You could at least ease my suffering by telling me what you meant by you were living in a circus." Tony had been asking Dante that since he first heard that piece of information. He was too strange and interesting not to pester about. But Dante had been tight-lipped about it.

"It wasn't like that was the whole nine years, just on and off for some of the later ones." Dante tossed a bone for his brother as Dante had done nothing but huddle up in their room and play games and read comics and manga. He knew his older brother was a social animal and so the life of a shut-in wasn't for him. Dante thankfully was predisposed to both bouts of isolation and social life; but recognized other people might feel differently.

"So where were you liv-"

"Shh! I sense a disturbance in the Force." Dante stood still, having heard nearby a poorly made threat against some girl. It was badly constructed by someone that likely fell asleep during school one too many times. Deepening voice told Dante it was likely an older boy with too much self-confidence on his successful transition into puberty. "A bully… and a dumb one at that." Dante mumbled to himself before a hungry and sadistic smile grew over his face. He then ran off speeding toward the source of the dumbassery leaving his brother alone with a questioning look on his face.

"Why so high and mighty, all we want is some good times with ya." This was really annoying Koneko. These pervy punks had ambushed her as she was returning home from her daily morning candy restock. And she was having such a good day, the new candy store had all these new brands from overseas. But now if she had to deal with these jackwads on her way home it was looking like it wasn't worth it.

"Yeah, we can show you some things much better than some stupid candy." That made her eye twitch in anger, dumbass A, B, and C all looked comical manga style high school dropouts. They had nothing that was better than her sweets. She was seriously considering dropping her bags and teaching these morons a lesson but before she could do so…

"DRAMATIC ENTRY!" The next thing Koneko saw was something flying through the air and hitting the biggest of the boys that had been annoying her. Said bully skidded across the ground with his friends running after him. "That is why kids boots are the best footwear, they are made for kicking asses." The boy that had done her work for her said as he rotated his shoulder in preparation for the incoming fight. It gave Koneko a chance to give him a quick look over. He apparently wasn't from around here, he didn't look Japanese. He looked like he was from Europe, though from his accent it was more likely America. He wore jeans with large black boots, light blue button up shirt with a black leather jacket over that, and covering his short black hair was a black fedora hat though he had three median long hair braids coming down from the right back side of the hat each tipped with a small blue feather. But what she noticed most of all was the smile on his face… it was the exact same one Akeno had when she was dragging out the fight with a Stray Devil for pervert reasons.

"What da fuck man! What do you come off coming in and kickin' the boss like that?" One of the bullies yelled out, mixing in panic, sadness, and rage all in one pitiable expression.

"Oh… mostly because I've had to play nice for the past two years and you just happen to meet my requirements for ass kicking. Namely being dumbass morons that don't seem to be able to pick up on when you're unwanted." Dante listed off as he cracked his knuckles. He was itching for a fight, all the time he spent at New York he had only screwing around as stress relief. Now that he was out of his father's all observing eye of his personal network of snitches he was able to cut loose again.

"Y-you… damn bastard… you ruined my face!" The lead thug screamed as he stood up, Dante's bootprint still marked on his face.

"Trust me pal… you weren't much to look at before." Dante always wanted to say that line. It was just too good of a comeback to the point it never sounded cheesy. Dante then took a fighting stance, the nearby devil noting how natural and skilled he seemed at taking the position. "Now are you just going to stand there or-" Dante didn't get to finish his taunt as the sounds of the goons screaming toward him. "Eh… what ya going do?" Dante shrugged and dipped under the thrown punch of thug B and knocked him off his feet with a sweeping kick.

"Asshole! Stay still!" Thug C yelled out as he watched Dante drop his friend. The bully didn't learn his friend's lesson and wildly ran at Dante with the intent of grabbing him. With a savage hungry grin Dante moved up close into Thug C, shocking that his foe would so willing get that close. The punk froze up at a single look into Dante's gaze, the cold blue eyes of the boy opposing promised only pain and seemed to bleed that pain into the bully's body through eyes alone. "W-what the h-hell are you?" Thug C stuttered as he felt his body grow colder and colder. The only answer he got was a punch to the gut, shoulder and lastly jaw. Knocking him on his ass, Dante smirked and then bent back down when Thug B came back for more. Dante looked up and the looming punk that had just missed his punch, then grabbed him and slammed him around into the pavement below.

"Your back is open." Dante glanced back to see Thug A shadowing him, tire iron in hand and ready to be brought down on Dante. The lead bully's face, still red from the opening kick, was set in a cheesy victorious mad grin… only to be turned into a dead to the world pained expression of suffering. The cause? A Rook powered kick to the balls. The dumbass fell to the ground on top of his buddies with a thud revealing Koneko behind him with a leg outstretched from delivering her kick.

"I was perfectly capable of handling him on my own thank you very much." Dante joked while on the inside feeling very thankful for the assistance. He had been enjoying himself a little too much and forgot that the final boss always shows up at the end. Especially if they seemed like an easy beat at the beginning of the battle.

"Sure you could." Koneko replied in her normal monotoned way. "And I didn't need your help getting rid of them." But she wasn't going to say it but he was pretty cool in how he beat them up. Mostly in the way he seemed to be doing it for himself instead of trying to play the hero for her. She could respect a person just finding an excuse to beat up some perverts for no other reason than they were perverts and they were bored.

"Yes you did." Dante said pointing to the bags in her hands. "You would have needed to drop your bags, and risk getting whatever is in them dirty. Always carry groceries in one hand, leaves the other free to punch stuff if needed." Koneko looked down to her candy, she didn't want it touching the dirty ground. But she also wanted to punch pervy dumbasses. His advice would be taken into consideration.

"Dude!" Both of them turned around to see Tony running toward them. "You can't just run off like that." He said as he approached the two then looked down at the pile of bullies. "What happened?"

"Nothing Tony…" Dante sighed as he kinda wanted to kick these bully while they were down, maybe even see if they had any cash on them. But with his brother here it was time to go. "Let's get going." Dante gave one last smile and nod to Koneko before walking off with his brother. "Have a good day and I hope we meet again." He said with one last wave.

"I can't ever leave you alone can I?"

"Shut it, now let's go get my babies back… I miss 'em."

"Please tell you're joking with me when you call your kitchen knives your babies."

"You will never know will you." Dante mocked back before he and his brother turned the corner and were out of Koneko's sight.

"Bye…" Koneko said unsure of what just happened. Most guys she knew would have asked for something in return for saving her, even though she could handle it all herself. But this guy asked for nothing and from his words it seemed like he knew that she could handle herself. "… hope to see you too." She added not sure if she wanted him to hear it.


	5. Reunions

**Day Before the Start of the School Year**

 **Kuoh, Kuoh Academy Student Council President's Office**

Rias Gremory, heiress to the House of Gremory was currently looking over the paperwork needed for the continuation of the Occult Research Club for the next year of school. Even though it was just a front for her Peerage she still needed to have it be a real club for the school. And that meant she needed to have it approved every year. While the entire school was run by her family, they still needed to have it operate like the effective functioning institution that it propagated itself to be. It was a school for the elite of the world and such the standards needed to be high, even if that caused minor annoyances to Devils.

"I don't see why they make me do this all by hand, most of this is just the same as the last two times I did it." Rias grumbled mostly to herself as she knew the answer she would get.

"It needs to be done Rias, you know that." Sona Sitri, heiress to the House of Sitri said. Having been a childhood friend of the fellow heiress, she decided it would be good to give her some support in her dull task. As the heiress to the House of Sitri ran the school in all but official authority, so there had to be paperwork to be done. Not only that but she had some news that she had gotten from her sister. "So did you hear that you're brother allowed for a forged application to be approved." Sona said before sipping her tea. It was just the two of them, both of their Peerages were out on jobs, even though the school year had yet to start didn't mean the devils stopped working.

"Is that so… do you know anything about them?" Rias asked finding this a bit interesting. More interesting than the work in front of her. The school had a number of people trying to get in on fake papers, Kuoh Academy was a world-class school after all. But for her brother to get involved and let it go through suggested that it was someone interesting. Perhaps a Sacred Gear user?

"All I know is that this person got in on full scholarship but needed to have parental approval forged. Suggests a good work ethic but poor home life. Other than that… few details have come out, even my sister isn't telling much, which means she doesn't know." Sona said knowing that her sister adored her and rarely could keep a secret from her. But the utter silence on this subject among the staff of the school was grating her. She didn't like being kept in the dark.

"Brother is rarely this secretive among his peers. If I were speaking with him I would ask about it myself." Rias said with a slight pout, she would not speak to her brother until the business with Riser was finished. And she would only accept one outcome in that regard.

"If he's this cagey about it, this transfer must be someone with a Sacred Gear or something of equal importance." It could be any number of situations, but given the current lack of information, Sona was unwilling to make a guess.

"We will have to keep our eyes open, might be a little hard considering the school attracts so many from abroad." Rias sighed knowing that this was just another piece she would have to take into consideration.

* * *

"Looky what I got here." Randel cheered as he held a knife to Akeno's neck. "Oh this is fun every fuckin' time." He said as he slid the blade across her neck. Blood spilling over in a slow waterfall of red.

"You bastard!" Dante tried to attack and kill the memory of the Incubus but was held back by the chains connecting him to a large black stone. Dante watched as Akeno dropped to the ground bleeding out. "I'm going to get you back for every time… every time I see you do that… I will get revenge I swear it."

"How… I'm dead remember." Randel said in a mocking dumb voice. The memory of the Incubus circled Dante. "You remember when you were told what happened to me. You still don't believe them. Even if no one has seen me since." Randel hummed as he leaned down and touched his forehead to Dante's. "You'll never kill me… someone beat you to it."

"You killed Eloisa! I know it was you!" The Incubus just blankly looked at Dante… then reached down into the lake of blood they were standing on. In his hand was the neck of Eloisa. Only the neck and head.

"You mean her… you think I killed her… but… I was dead. How can a dead man kill her? I wish I killed this bitch. No… I wish I could have fucked her into a pile of goo… then killed her." He said before he tossed the head back into the lake. "Since we have all this time… let's just continue to play the same song and dance as the last two hours." He said before reaching back down into the blood. Pulling up Akeno who he threw to the ground. "Well… I could have guess it… it's the same girl you failed like the last four hundred times. I'm getting bored of killing her." Randel said as he stabbed Akeno through the head.

"NO!" Dante screamed as he once again tried with all his strength to do something, anything. He couldn't even make the massive stone block he was chained to move an inch. "When I my hands on you you'll be begging for a Harvest… I'll rip you to pieces until there's so little left of you there'll be nothing left to send onward." If there was one thing he wanted right now was to feel the coldness of his normal anger, but here in his dreamless subconscious things were too raw. The control that all Grim develop over their heightened emotions they had since birth was lost to him.

"You know… I would like to say there's some kind of symbolism here but… I think it's just you torturing yourself. You feel like you caused it all so now you must suffer." Randel said as he sat down on Akeno's corpse. Dante glared white hot rage at the mental construct of his guilt and pain, he told himself over and over again that this was just his own mind but it didn't make it go away.

"Get off her!" Dante raged but the shade of his past foe ignored him.

"You really should be easier on yourself, it's more that bitch of a sister of yours' fault. She was the one that I followed. Not you… well… maybe if you hadn't come with her then… nah still her fault." At that Elisa came floating out of the blood lake. "Maybe you should kill her this time?" He said as he walked toward Dante. Dante wanted nothing more than to tear the memory of Randel apart but found himself just standing still. Randel came up to Dante and took his hand and shoved the knife in his hand. "Here… go nuts." The memory of Eloisa began to walk forward and into the blade of the knife Dante was holding out. All he wanted to do was toss the blade back into the lake where it came but his hand just continued to hold onto it as it pierced his sister's heart.

* * *

 **First Day of School**

 **Streets of Kuoh**

"You do know that I will throw you under the bus if I catch you peeping on girls right?" Dante warned Issei as the two walked together toward Kuoh Academy. It was the first day of school, and while it hadn't started off well… with him screaming awake from the nightmare that always came when he didn't knock himself out. It was looking like it was _you can only go up_ type of days.

"Yes I know." Issei nodded solemnly at his friend's quick admission of betrayal. He would too if it meant distancing himself from the poisonous reputation he had. In fact when he peeped today, he would hope that Dante would show up and beat the crap out of him. He might give his friend an in with the ladies of Kuoh. Which meant lead to Dante becoming super popular, and then later Dante would announce that he reformed Issei. It would take a great deal of work to pull off but if it all played out successfully then it might end with Issei getting a girlfriend.

"Okay go ahead, I have a call to make and I can't be seen walking in with you." Dante said feeling a little embarrassed at what he was about to do. Issei didn't pick up on this but understood where Dante was coming from. After a quick goodbye the two separated and Dante waited for Issei to leave his vision before he pulled out his phone. "Hey pops…" Dante said as the other person on the call answered.

" **About fuckin' time ya called you little bastard. And here I was thinkin' ya forgot all about little me**." Lakwa laughed, the Loa knew that his surrogate son was fine. As a God of Death he could feel when someone so close had passed away. And so long as Dante was still living then Lakwa knew he would be living it up. Just as he taught him. " **Ya out east yet**?"

"Yeah, been in Japan for a few weeks now… unfortunately things didn't go exactly as planned."

" **Let me guess… ya forgot dat you don't pay for the Wi-Fi and so ya video chatted with your friend not thinking if someone was listening in on ya**?" There was a sound of wind blowing through as Dante figured out just how his plan was ruined.

"FUCK!" Dante shouted feeling like a complete moron. With how his father was he should have seen this coming. He probably thought of this earlier but dismissed it as his father was still stuck back several decades when it came to the internet and the information age. "Agh… that hurts… the old man beat me."

" **Listen… you're still in Japan… you're still away from him. And it's not like he's got any real power over 'ch**. **And if worse come to worse,** **all it takes is you hoppin' in that Jinn's portal ta New Orleans and your back home**." Lakwa offered knowing that there was an open invitation for Dante to return to the city that had been his home for seven years. " **Sure Samedi will gripe about it but… what can you fuckin' do**?"

"Nah pops… I'm right where I want to be. I'll live here until I'm sure my father has gotten through his head that he's not in charge of me." Dante sighed feeling that won't happen until he did something idiotic. "I just wanted to tell you that I've started school and I'll send you the address I'm currently at through Minos. But just don't pop up unexpectedly, my brother is here with me and I'm playing with him over the years I was gone."

" **Smart boy, I knew raised ya right**." Lakwa laughed through the phone. " **Go forth my son! Bed all the women you want, drink only the finest wines and liquors, smoke only the purest cigars and blunts… live life as a Baron of the Guédé! As if Death is waiting for you, so run toward it in pursuit of life's pleasures!** " At that the connection was cut and Dante smiled at his phone. As he placed it back in his pocket he felt another buzzing in his head, this one worse than last he got several days ago.

"Okay… not the drugs… something to look into after class." Dante groaned as he rubbed his forehead trying to relieve some of the pain. It faded away as he walked toward the entrance to the school, becoming a faint background noise he couldn't seem to shake. But it was ignored as he looked upon his new school.

Kuoh Academy, beautiful campus. A perfect blend of modern and nature, facilities for many different types of clubs and sports. Dante had a few complaints on the uniforms, mostly that he couldn't wear a hat with it and that it came in red and not blue. It wasn't that he didn't like red… okay he had a few problems with it. The color had been spoiled for him due to the blood lake that kept coming back in his nightmares. And the nerd him knew it was a bad omen. Plus blue was his color.

He was currently wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform as was needed for the first day of class, but he kept his boots. His heavy steel-toed boots were a staple to him beaten into him by a cranky old god that Dante had nothing but respect for. _Always need great kickin' boots_ he would tell Dante. It was from this same god where Dante learned to fight and take a punch… or kick. It was a part of that circus past that Tony desperately wanted to learn about. Another mark of his time with the circus was the three hair braids that hung from the side of his head, each with a small blue feather. It was something that they liked to do for him, make him feel more a part of their large extended family, so he continued to do it himself as a means to remember his time with them.

As Dante walked on his way towards the main building of the school he noted that he was already beginning to attract a following. He noticed that several girls were whispering to each other and staring at him. Dante smiled back at the girls with a friendly wave causing them blush and weakly wave back. A few of the boys also gave a few nods of acknowledgment, Dante straight up ignored them. He knew he wouldn't be winning over any of the male population any time soon with that, but he didn't care.

Dante began to see that the ratio of boys to girls at this school was a bit skewed toward the female population, perfectly fine for him. Some boys would find this to be glorious and fantasize about all they could do, not Dante. He was the gentleman son of Baron La Croix; and would not chase after ladies… ladies would chase after him. And he would do all he could to make them happy… and in turn they would do the same. The Barons of the Guédé were both the Loa of Death and Lust, if there was anyone that knew how to find their way into a woman's bed it was Lakwa. And Dante had taken to his teachings well, he knew how to treat a woman and had proven his skill back home in New York. The fact he spent so few nights at his family's home was proof enough.

Dante was enjoying his peaceful walk to the school when he caught something that offended deeply to his core. He stopped, and listened… he could hear the sounds of boys giggling. That was not a sound that teenage boys made… unless they were doing something that was very un-gentlemanly like. He sighed as he knew exactly what was going to happen. He did warn him what would happen but then again… maybe Issei knew what was doing. As Dante followed the offending sounds he had to give the pervert a nod of respect for playing the long game.

"Move… I want to see…" Issei demanded as he also wanted to see through the peephole into the girl's locker room. He and the two other members of the infamous Perverted Trio were currently unaware of the looming doom coming for them and were just thinking that they were going to see some naked chicks. Internally he was wondering where the hell was Dante? Issei was walking a fine line of being both subtle so not to get caught by the Kendo team they were peeping on, and to be loud enough for Dante to hear.

"This is fuckin' awesome… hold up… I think I see… wait… turn around…" Matsuda said as he pressed his face closer into the hole like a depraved animal.

"This has to be the best thing you have ever found Matsuda, well done." Motohama said also pressing his face into the hole like an equally depraved animal

"Hey guys… did it get colder all of a sudden?" Issei asked as he felt a shiver begin to form all over his body. He then stood frozen in place as he heard the cracking of knuckles, fearing that it was a group of girls coming to beat them all up he breathed a silent thankful sigh when it turned out to be Dante.

"Night night dumbass." Dante said before punching Issei, sending him flying over his crouching friends that still were glued to the peephole and back into the nearby bushes. It was a swift punishment that hopefully provide a quick escape for Issei. "And don't you two are getting off the hook!" Dante yelled as he pulled up the other two perverts by their collars.

"What the hell man?!"

"Just because you can get all the action you want doesn't mean you can stop us from enjoying what God gave guys to enjoy."

"Shut up…" Dante bluntly put not giving these two any respect in the slightest. "… both of you sorry ass excuses for boys, not men… never men, piss me the fuck off. Yeah… those girls are hot… but you don't get to decide when you get to see their bodies naked. They do. Called common fucking sense." Dante loomed over the two cowering perverts, his strong but yet lean frame eclipsing the scrawny duo. "Now… should I bother beating your asses into the ground or… should I let the people you dis'ed have that honor."

"If it's the same to you, we'd prefer to handle them ourselves." Dante turned to see the whole of the kendo club at his back, half glaring at the perverts while the other half looking at him like he was a godsend. "Get them girls!" One of the two lead girls, Murayama, said and many did just that.

"Thank you so much for what you did." The other kendo captain, Katase, said over the cries of pain and agony.

"I consider myself a gentleman, and I was once told that a gentleman's job was to do all he could to make ladies smile. Sometimes that means punishing some of the more moronic of my gender. Lot it will do in the end." Dante sighed before giving a small bow of thanks, many of the girls that weren't in the rotation to beat up the perverts swooned over his words and his debonair yet rough aura. It was like a bad boy and… well… a gentleman all in one. Just as Dante's adoptive father taught him.

"Are you new, I haven't seen you around the school last year." Murayama asked as she curled a bit of her hair in her finger, clearly interested in the foreign boy that definitely was no pervert. Or at least as far as they could tell. In truth Dante was just as bad as Issei, he was able to keep it confined to the bedroom where it belonged.

"I transferred from New York." Many of the girls Ooo'ed at the famous city. "I used to live in Japan and just couldn't stay away. Worked my ass off to get in on scholarship but I did it, I'm just happy they accepted me. Not like I was going to get any help from my family." Dante explained a simplified version of events. The girls heard several things from that statement… that he was smart enough and not just some spoiled rich boy like so many at the school, that he wasn't going to be leaving the country at the end of the school year, and that he had family drama. All things that drew them in even further. They also inferred that if he didn't have anything keeping him home… that meant he was single. "Now I'm sorry to cut this short ladies, but this is my first day and I don't want to be late for class." Dante said before starting to walk off.

"Wait…" One of the girls called out to him. "Can we get your name?"

"Oh… once again I'm sorry. It's Dante Alighieri. I hope to see each of you ladies again." Dante said before giving one last smile that drove them all nuts before returning to his walk to class.

"He's so hot."

"A perfect gentleman."

"No way, he's an American bad boy… I bet he's got a motorcycle."

"And he's single!" The girls all begun talking about the new foreign prince of Kuoh while in the background, whimpers of pain and jealousy came from the two perverts that had just gotten beaten up.

* * *

Akeno was following behind her best friend and King Rias Gremory through the halls of Kuoh Academy. Classes had been expectedly easy for the pair and Akeno was sure that Rias wasn't at all thinking about them. If she had to guess, she would say the red head's mind was on Issei Hyoudou. They had both sensed something in the boy last year, likely a Sacred Gear. The boy was unusual to say the least, a cute little pervert that could be considered as a little brother. Or at least that's what Akeno suspected Rias to see him as. Akeno herself was uncaring and ambivalent to the idea. Not opposed nor excited about it.

No man really made her feel anything but passing interest in what they could be used for or if they might be a threat. For the vast majority of the male population Akeno simply didn't care beyond teasing them for her own amusement. If Rias brought a boy like Issei into her household than Akeno would treat them as family as Rias wanted, wasn't hard to do with people like Kiba or even Issei as both were decent people. But for the rest… they were just passing shadows not interesting enough to remember.

Both knew that they were considered the most desired and lusted after girls at the school, they just didn't care. Rias found all the boys here to little more than children without a hint of maturity, all they wanted was something physical not love. And as already stated Akeno had an even lower opinion of the male population in general not just limited to this school. There had only one boy that she ever thought feelings of love towards, and much to her pain he was undoubtedly dead. That thought changed when she overheard a few girls discussing what sounded like a fight behind the kendo locker room.

"Did you hear, the new transfer student totally caught those three perverts in the act."

"Yeah I heard, he knocked one out with one punch. And then destroyed the other two completely."

"Nah, I heard that he let the kendo club do it, he said he wanted to let them have their own revenge." This bit of gossip interested Rias only because she still had yet to find out any information on this mystery transfer student. Akeno herself had only heard about the transfer student when Rias mentioned it in passing during one of their chess matches. The news that he might have beaten up a possible servant of Rias indeed would conflict Akeno's best friend's mind. Rias had yet to bring Issei into her little family but she had fully planned on it. On the other hand the Transfer student most likely thought he was just stopping three perverts from peeping, perfectly fine behavior that Akeno knew Rias wouldn't get upset about.

"They say he's from New York." That stopped Akeno and locked her to where she stood. Memories of the boy she loved came flashing back over her. He was the first one to ever see her beyond what she was and accept her. Rias being the second and Akeno loved both of them for it. And she had already lost one of them, or at least that's what she thought for all these years.

"Where is he… I want to see him."

"I heard he's smoking on the roof."

"No way, he's probably just eating lunch there."

"What's his name, probably something just as sexy."

"I think I heard Murayama say it… Dante… that was it." It happened in the span of a second, everything after the reveal of the transfer student's name stopped for the two Devils.

"Akeno…" Rias turned to stop her best friend from doing anything rash but she was too late, Akeno was already gone. She didn't attempt to hide her Devil speed and caused a small gush of wind to follow behind her. Rias sighed as she knew she would have let Akeno be on her own for this while she cleaned up the memories of the nearby students.

" _It has to be him… please… please be here Dante_." The former Fallen Angel now Devil was running through the halls towards the stairs to the roof. She didn't care if people saw her in the state she was in. There was a chance, a chance that she could see the man she loved after for thinking for so long he was dead.

The magic circle that Randel sent her through had sent her to the streets of Osaka. She had been found by an American tourist who had some medical training from his time in the army. He fixed her up to the point she could live. He had tried to help her but she left on her own. She spent a good deal of time using the purifying rites her mother taught her as a means of providing services in exchange for shelter or money. Eventually she saved a man that had a contract with the Gremory Devil House. Akeno had quickly left thinking they would kill her but once she tried to leave the town she was in she was ambushed by her mother's clan. Apparently they wanted to finish what Randel had started as his end of the agreement between them was left open with Akeno's survival. She was about to be killed by her own granduncle but was saved when Rias and her father's Bishop showed up. They took Akeno in and put the Himejima Clan in their place in history, forgotten and ended. Ever since then Akeno had been with Rias and her family. Rias had been vital to Akeno coming back from the brink of the abyss. But she never forgot Dante, the boy that had accepted her and told her that he could never hate her for what she was.

She had tried to find out if he had survived that night like she did. But later when she became a part of the Gremory House, she tried to contact the Grim House of Thanatos. They hung up on her once she gave her name, she knew why. Grim Reapers' disdain for Fallen Angels was well known. Akeno found this ironic considering the first person to accept her was one such being. Later she tried again telling them that she was a Devil with the Gremory House, she said to them that she was looking for Dante Alighieri and once again they hung up on her. Then Rias tried for Akeno… that had been a mistake. Because they then knew that Rias was connected to Akeno so they were just as rude but they couldn't hang up because Rias was the heiress to one of the Seventy Two Pillars. So they just tried to get it over with, Rias asked to be connected to Thanasis Vassos, they told her that he was unavailable rather too quickly. Then she asked for Dante and they told them that he was dead. Then they hung up not giving an explanation. Akeno had no idea that they had called years after the case had gone cold, so the House of Thanatos decided to end their calls by telling them what they all believed to be the case anyway. But now Akeno had hope that it had all been a lie. That Dante had survived and now was here.

She reached the door to the roof and went to open it but stopped. She worried if this was just some cruel joke and that it wouldn't be Dante. She never got the last name, just Dante and from New York. That didn't mean it was _her_ Dante. But she had to know, she had to at least confirm if she was just getting her hopes up. She opened the door and saw only one other person on the roof. A tall and strong looking young man turned away and facing the sky. She couldn't see his face but she began to cry at one detail she could see… a scar going down from the back of his ear.

Dante was smoking on the roof of Kuoh Academy. The threat of cancer meant little to him and addiction didn't seem to work on him. He did it because for the same reason he did a lot of things, parental influence. In this case of daddy issues, which he recognized, he did it both as a fuck you to his biological dad and as a way to be closer to his adoptive one who was the Loa of smoking. Then there was that damn buzzing that kept bugging him all through class. Dante was enjoying his smoke until he heard the door to the roof open.

"I'm not sharing and I will deny ever having them." Dante said not turning to face whoever it was. "I prefer to smoke al…" Dante began to mumble to himself but stopped at feeling the person run into him and wrap… her arms around him. He then heard the girl start to cry and felt her bury her face into the back of his shoulder.

"It's you… it's really you." Dante's mind stopped at the sound of a voice that he could never forget. "You're here… you…" Akeno was surprised when Dante tore himself from her. She looked at him and was even more shocked at the look of horror and fear on his face.

"You're dead… I saw you die…" Dante's voice trembled as he recoiled at this sudden shock to his world. It could have been last night's episode, or the growing headache that was piercing his skull, but his brain simply couldn't handle what was in front of him. "… t-this… this is just another nightmare… I never woke up and Randel is going to show up any second and kill you all over again! Or make me do it…" Dante continued to panic, it seriously hurt Akeno to see him react this way. The way he spoke was like it was a regular thing for him to have nightmares of her dying in front of him.

"Dante, you're awake and this is real." She said trying to stop his panic attack.

"Just get it over with… just stop talking… it hurts to hear her again." Dante said grabbing his ears trying to silence himself to her. "Dreams lie… they always lie! Dreams li-" Dante stopped once Akeno kissed him. He kissed back hoping that this was real, that it wasn't some nightmare and that Akeno was alive. Dante had kissed many girls before and he had to say that this was first real one. His arms moved around her body and their kissed deepened with a need and love on both sides becoming as strong as steel. "This is real?" He asked as they parted and he held on to her, not wanting this moment to slip through his fingers.

"It's real… we're both here." Akeno held on to Dante with equal force, she had him back and there wasn't anything that could take him away from her. She ran her hand through his hair and pressed her face deeper into his frame, enjoying the moment beyond what words could describe. She had missed him so much, to have him back now was the greatest gift she could imagine. The boy that accepted her and now made her feel so loved and needed as he held on to her, she had him back.

"Aw… such a touching reunion." A third voice interrupted the two's moment. Akeno was confused on who it was, but she would be making them pay dearly for ruining her private moment with Dante. He on the other hand was starting to think this was a nightmare after all. They both looked up to the small stairs structure and saw a girl sitting on the edge of its roof. "I could choke on the happiness." She said before hopping off and landing on the school roof, blocking the door to the stairs.

"Tori… how are you here?" Dante asked holding on to Akeno protectively, not wanting to lose her to anything that might pop up if this was indeed a nightmare. Dante then started feeling that some buzzing noise in his head again and winced at the pain it was causing him

"Dante… who is this?" Akeno asked, she was feeling something magical starting to affect him, something foul and intrusive.

"I'm his fiancé." Tori said sweetly, the look on her face was friendly but there was zero warmth to it. Akeno's eyes widened at that and was internally devastated that her Dante was already taken.

"You are not!" Dante snapped, causing no reaction from Tori but Akeno breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought we settled this last time, it was all fake! Just our parents controlling us for business and nothing more!" Dante couldn't believe that Tori would have flown all the way to Japan to follow him. To pack up everything in an insane ploy to get him back after he had told her how the marriage was called off and they had no control over it either way. "I can't believe I let you trick me into a pity kiss…" Dante sighed but Tori just giggled at his words.

"Yes… our goodbye kiss… that was all I needed." She said licking her lips in remembering that moment between them.

"What are you talking about…" Dante groaned as the buzzing in his head got worse enough to cause real pain. He let go of Akeno and stepped back holding a hand to his head. "Why does my head hurt… what did you do?"

"Dante… something is very wrong." Akeno said as she could feel a malevolent magic start to radiant out from Dante.

"Dante dear… I find her to be annoying… slap her." In a second Dante did as Tori asked and slapped Akeno to the ground. Both of them looked shocked to their cores that he had done what she told him. "Much better." Tori said as she walked over to Dante's side. Placing her hands on his chest she gave a happy sigh as she felt like things had been returned to how they should be.

"You didn't… the Heartbreaker Curse." Dante ground out as he felt his will start to be sapped away. "You became a Succubus." Dante spat as a small trail of blood flowed out of his mouth.

"Stop fighting it dear Dante." Tori said as she took a handkerchief and wiped his face clean. "All I ever wanted was you, all I do is for you." She said before turning to Akeno, who was unable to figure out what she could do. She knew how absolute the Heartbreaker Curse was reported to be, no one had ever been able to break it. Either from the outside or inward. "I don't know just who you think you are to Dante. But now your nothing… because I'm the only one that matters to him."

"Can you really say that… look at his face… he's not Dante anymore." Akeno growled as she saw the state Dante was in. His face had been forced into a state of complacence, devoid of emotion, eyes glazed over and lacking any spark to them. Tori shrugged and stepped away from Dante.

"Dante… kill her for me." Tori ordered and to Akeno's horror Dante began moving toward her.

"Dante… please… you have to fight this." Akeno said as she began to power up a small bit of her own power while stepping back.

"Oh… interesting you're a Devil… no wait… this power." Tori said as she recalled someone she had seen in the Coven's dungeons with the same kind of power. "… Fallen Angel. You freak… a Fallen Angel that became a Devil. This is just cleaning out the trash." Tori said with a look of disgust. "But soon that will be done and over with because you don't have it in you to fight back." Tori mocked as Dante took another step. "Dante is mine freak, and he will always be mine. We will be together forever and you will be a rotting corpse in the ground. Forgotten and never mourned because you are just some silly little disgusting monster. Dante hurry and…" Tori stopped as she felt a ripple of magical feedback. "Dante?"

"Don't… ever call her that." Dante ground out as blood began dripping out of his nose, eyes, and mouth Then to the girls surprise a piece of Dante's shirt burst off revealing bare red tissue, looking like something had exploded beneath the skin.

"Dante! Don't fight it, if you do it will kill you." Tori pleaded with real concern and fear. But Dante didn't listen, more patches of his uniform began being blasted off in tiny explosions of power as Dante forced himself to resist the order to kill Akeno. Energies whipped around Dante as the Heartbreaker Curse fought to punish his defiance to his master's orders. More and more of his body was ripped and blasted apart as he continued to fight it. "Dante stop! She isn't worth it… I'm…"

"She's worth more than anything! I lost her once… I'm never losing her or anyone I care about again!" Dante raged as tear formed across his face, the skin began peeling back as over sixty percent of his upper body had at that point been flayed by the energies of the Heartbreaker Curse. Then a black magic circle formed over Dante's forehead, at its center a broken heart. A deafening thud rang through the sky, a sound that could only be compared to a bolt-gun killing cattle for the slaughter. Dante went still, his eyes went dull to all light and he fell over.

"Dante!" Both Akeno and Tori called out but the latter was stopped in her tracks by a bolt of lightning from Akeno.

"Stay away from him, you're the one that caused this!" Akeno accused as she held onto Dante's dying body. Tori looked like she wanted to argue that fact but one look at Dante's unmoving body crushed all feeling in her soul. She quickly vanished in a magic circle, hoping to find a dark hole to cry in. Having just killed her whole reason for living. "Rias… get up to the roof." Akeno cried as she summoned a communication spell between her and her King. Akeno wasn't thinking coherently enough to notice if Rias had said anything to that. She just continued to hold on to the man that she had just found again after thinking he was dead for so long.

"Akeno what's… what happened to him?!" Rias exclaimed as she saw the horrible state the boy in her best friend's arms was. Large patches of his skin looked have been blasted off from the inside and pieces of bone were showing. His face looked like it was about to fall in halves and was covered in blood that had poured out of his eyes, nose and mouth, and his body looked to be limp enough for a corpse.

"He fought against a Heartbreaker Curse. He held out until the very end until the cruse gave its final punishment for rebellion." Akeno continued to cry as she knew he did it all for her, because he couldn't allow himself to recreate what he had done in his nightmares. He couldn't let himself be the cause of losing her again. "Please save him, please Rias."

"Of course I'll save him, if this is who I think it is." Akeno nodded and looked down at Dante.

"I finally found him and now… please hurry." Rias nodded and pulled out one of her evil Pieces. Her second Rook, this young man had been strong enough to fight the Heartbreaker Curse… the Rook suited someone like that. Rias placed the chess piece on Dante's chest and at first nothing happened. But then to the two girls surprise it changed color from white to black with a ring of pale blue at the base. Then the piece melded into Dante, he then glowed bright blue and once it died down his body had been fully healed from the damage that had been done to it. Dante was still out cold but he was breathing.

"He's not out of danger yet, the surface damage has been healed but he still has several internal problems. Not only that but his magical reserves are totally drained from healing those wounds." Rias said as she checked over Dante. "Let's get him to the clubhouse and start working on him right away." Akeno nodded, now that Dante wasn't going to die in her arms that second, she was able to think a bit more clearly.

* * *

Kiba Yuuto was at the moment looking over the first bit of homework he had gotten assigned for the first day back to school. It had been an unexciting return to classes, the girls welcomed his return warmly, his fellow males either did so as well or cursed his surviving the break. Across from him was Koneko Toujou, ignoring the papers she had been given in favor of the snacks that were provided. So far for the Knight everything was going reasonably well. Until a magic circle formed and Rias, Akeno, and an unknown boy emerged from.

"Kiba, get in touch with Sona and tell her that I, Akeno and Dante Alighieri will not be in classes for the next few days." Rias ordered as she and Akeno helped the boy, presumably this Dante she was talking about, into one of the side rooms that the club kept on hand.

"Uh… sure thing president…" Kiba said weakly as the surprise of what just happened caused his mind to try to figure out what was going on. "Do you have any idea who that was?" Kiba asked as he turned to Koneko, and to his surprise it took a second for her to answer.

"He helped me beat up some perverts before school started… don't know anything else." She said before returning to her cookies. Kiba then noticed that she gave back a few looks towards the room their older classmen took the boy.

"Well I expect that he's a new member of Rias' household, so I hope he's alright." Kiba said before leaving to do as he was ordered to do. Though he knew that Sona was not going to be happy about this.

* * *

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit… oh I'm am so fucked." Tony mumbled quietly to himself as he sat in the waiting room in Kuoh Academy. His ingrained filter for profanity had been slowly eroded by Dante in their time living together away from their father. And his current worries had blown whatever lingering apprehension out of the water. Dante hadn't shown up at their motel room after school. Even if he hated it when Dante said it, but Tony was in all but name his probation officer. While Tony didn't like, he was the person that sent back what amounted reports to their family on how things were going. He had already lied about just how well they were living thanks to Dante forward thinking but he couldn't just lie about Dante suddenly vanishing after his first day. And Tony had given Dante the benefit of the doubt in considering that he didn't just run away.

Tony had checked everywhere that Dante like to hang out at. It was a good thing that Tony had followed him to those places in the days leading up to today. The various manga and comic book stores, Issei's house, a back-alley computer shop that would fit right at home in their father's world, and even the maid café that Tony demanded to be brought over to the States. How that didn't franchise out into America he would never understand.

His search led him to Dante school where he had gotten a meeting with someone that would help him in his task. Or at least he hoped. The front desk lady had not been very helpful and seemed all too happy to shoo him away. It was just Tony's bad luck she had been several decades too old for his charms to work effectively. But he got the meeting dammit, right after he threatened to report them to the police for losing a child. He knew that would bite him in the ass later but he needed to find Dante quickly.

"Mr. Alighieri." Tony looked up from his nervous muttering when he heard his last name. And what he saw was not in any way what he expected. Standing in front of the office door was a student, female and one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. She was tall and wore the school uniform well with long black hair cascading behind her, violet and light brown eyes behind glasses made Tony feel even more nervous. "The president is ready to see you know." She said simply before walking back into the office.

"Uh what… no I want to speak to an actual fac-" Tony shut his mouth at the hard stare that he was given by the next girl that he saw sitting behind the desk. Just as pretty as the last though a bit on the smaller side. But this one had a natural grace that rode over an undercurrent of danger. Like a shark swimming just below the surface of the water.

"Mr. Alighieri, is there something that I could help you with?" The girl asked causing Tony to reboot his mind. This was the best he was going to get and he knew it. Maybe this was the desk ladies getting back at him for being so demanding.

"Yeah, my brother showed up here for his first day of school and he never came home. I've been all over town trying to find him and this was the last place he was at." Tony said trying to impart some sense of urgency while not trying to sound too rude. There was a microsecond of recognition that flashed across her eyes that Tony easily missed.

"I see… I'm sure that your brother is fine. He'll turn up sooner or later, just go home and wait for him there." Sona instructed laying on a basic devil spell of suggestion to the man. She knew it wouldn't work for very long given that Dante was as far as Rias told her nowhere near healed. But it would be long enough for Rias to handle this loose end herself. She watched as Dante's brother just held his face and groaned in pain.

"Angg… okay that hurts… wait… grandfather warned me about this." Tony's eyes widened at his recollection at the talk that his grandfather had given him over the basics of the Supernatural World. One of them had been a warning when dealing with devils and what to do if they try to confuse your mind with magic. Tony had been told it wouldn't work as magical _suggestion_ would only cause a small headache to a mortal Grim Reaper. As his little brother experienced earlier today, full on mind control was in no way out of the question though. "Devils… stop that." He grunted as he recovered from his magic-induced headache.

"Just how are you able to resist that spell?" Sona asked both intrigued and irritated.

"How did it go again… he told me this so many times… oh… now I remember. You have attacked a mortal member of the House of Thanatos. Um… this will not stand, by the laws of Grim I demand payment for this offense. Insert whatever you want from the devil and… oh shit… not supposed to say that part. Whatever! You get the idea." Tony said trying not to embarrass himself too much. He wasn't used to dealing with this side of his family, mobsters yes… he dealt with them nearly every day. Devils, gods and other supernatural nonsense was still a very foreign concept to him.

"You're going to need to work on that if you're going to impress anyone." Sona sighed as his decorum was terrible. It nearly ruined the effect of the political situation he created with his words. It was true that attacking, and that spell did count as such, any mortal member of the Grim Reapers was a grave mistake. One that Sona shouldn't have made as normally members are supposed to keep their family names instead of taking new ones. Alighieri, while a decently famous name in both the human and Supernatural World, wasn't a Grim name. "But if bringing you to your brother will resolve this insult, will you let the matter drop?"

"Wait… seriously? I could demand anything from you?"

"Yes." It pained Sona to say this as the idea was basically she was in a life debt to this man. Maybe not in the same capacity but regarding social stigma it was damn near as important.

"Oh… then yes. Take me to my brother please." Tony replied modestly shocking both of the Devils in the room. They had expected that he would take further advantage of the leverage he had on Sona. Their first thought was that he still didn't truly understand the magnitude of the situation but one look in his eyes told them that he wasn't interested in anything beyond finding his brother. Gaining a small amount of respect for the mortal Grim, Sona then stood up and began her escort of Dante's brother to where Rias was keeping him. None of the three ever noticing the small cloud of fireless smoke that was following them.

* * *

Rias was worried over a few things, her Queen and best friend, the boy that she had just taken as her second Rook, a stray Succubus that was hiding somewhere in her territory, and lastly what could it mean for a Grim Reaper to be reborn as a Devil. All of these things played at her mind as she leaned back in her chair that sat at the back of the main room of the Old School Building that housed the Occult Research Club. The building served as her peerage's operating base and it was where she had brought Dante to be healed. They had given him some first aid and now all that needed to be done was to replenish his energy reserves. His natural entropic qualities made this a bit difficult but even though it was slow going he was getting better.

But Rias as stated before was worried about a great deal of things. Akeno was at the moment with Dante, perform a Devil skin to skin healing technique that Rias was sure she was enjoying. Soon enough they would have to swap places given that the spell took more out of the giver than the person receiving the energy got. Rias didn't mind, she never had been all that concerned with her body regarding other people seeing it or touching it in the case of family. But the Gremory Heiress was more concerned about Akeno's mental state. Rias was both happy and fearful for what this could do for her best friend. Dante had been dead for years to Akeno and she continued to grieve for him even up to this morning. And now he returned and was killed in front of her. Rias knew that there would be damage done to Akeno that couldn't be seen.

Then there was Dante himself. Rias had her Familiar go to what records they had on Dante as a student, only to find them sealed by order of her father who was director of the school board. Rias wondered if it really was her father or her brother just using their father's name. Wouldn't be the first time. So all the redhead had in terms of information was what little she was able to get Akeno to open up about, the rumors that had been going around school, and circumstances that surrounded the gossip that Sona passed along yesterday. Considering that the first was of Akeno's highly biased opinion and was seven years out of date, the second was only worth what any schoolyard rumor was worth, it only left Sona's info as the only tangible insight into Dante Alighieri.

Though the most dangerous and immediate problem was Dante Succubus ex. Akeno was still shaken up about the whole incident was able to tell Rias that her name was Tori and that she apparently was Dante's ex-fiancé from a forced engagement set up by their parents. Something that hit Rias close to home as it was all too familiar to her. But now she had a Succubus without a focus roaming around Kuoh, a rejected and hurt Succubus to add to that. A dangerous and powerful demon with more pride than could ever be healthy. Rias was going to need to monitor the magical energies of the town carefully and check the surrounding wards to find out just how did she get in without triggering an alert. Rias suspected that Dante didn't register due to interference on her brother's end.

And lastly there was the looming political nightmare of the Grim House of Thanatos. This had frankly never happened before, another race had taken one of the servants of death. It wasn't like the Grim Reapers were hurting for numbers but it was more the principle than anything else. The Grim Reapers were supposed to be above all pantheons and religions, they were part of the natural order of nature itself. The harvesters of souls and the keepers of the cycle of life. Their job was so vital that no one messed with them in any capacity. There were fringe trade agreements and regular contact when it came to the business of the Harvest but beyond that most of the Grim Houses kept to their own. What their reaction to Dante's rebirth as a Devil was unknown but she was sure she could present it as saving his life. She hoped that would work as she couldn't think of a better defense for what will likely be taken as an insult.

"Best case, they'll say I'm tampering with the duties of a Grim Reaper and demand I return Dante… and when they find out I can't." Rias mumbled to herself as she bit down on her thumb in worry. She didn't want to give up her new servant, A Grim could be instrumental in her situation with Riser. But more importantly was the fact having Dante meant that her best friend's dream could come true. The look of pure relief and happiness she saw in Akeno when she left her with Dante made Rias just as happy. Although there was a small part of her that was jealous, a part of her that wanted someone like Dante who she could feel so happy with.

"President…" Kiba's voice brought Rias out of her thoughts. "Sona is here with Dante's brother." Rias' eyes slightly widened at the news that Dante had a brother and that he was already here. And being brought by Sona no less.

"See them in." She said as she straightened herself to present a formal front, she had no idea what the relationship between Dante and this brother was. She needed to keep appearances as Heiress of the House of Gremory and should he prove problematic than her refusal required to come from a place of authority.

Kiba soon returned with Sona and her Queen Tsubaki behind him. Following them was a man about a foot taller than Dante, older looking but still retaining a family resemblance. Evident Italian features dominant with a small influence of Greek thrown in there, likely the blood of the Greek Death God they descend from. His expression was a mix of determined and confused, but then awed when he saw her.

"Damn… if all Devils look like these girls I wouldn't mind going to hell after I die." He muttered to himself in Italian thinking that no one would understand.

"That's very flattering to hear." She spoke perfect Italian in kind with a friendly smile. It was a complaint and she didn't sense any real lustful intentions behind it. It either meant it was coming from a purely aesthetic point of view, unlikely, or that he already had someone to love and he was just subconsciously keeping up the appearance of a bachelor. As a female Devil heiress, Rias was trained to take note of these little things.

"Uh… where's my brother?" Tony quickly deflected as he didn't have a comeback for that. Rias just chuckled at the flustered man and knew that he didn't mean any harm. So she relaxed knowing that he was only a worried sibling looking for his little brother.

"He's currently healing up, I afraid you can't see him right now but you are welcome to wait here if he takes a turn for the better." Rias said warmly before looking to her fellow heiress. "Thank you Sona, this actually helps a great deal."

"It was no problem at all Rias." Sona nodded before looking Tony. "With that my debt is paid, please try to forgive my rude behavior earlier." Rias instantly knew what happened between them, that entire sentence was written for Sona by the Grim Houses centuries ago. Dante's older brother just shrugged and with that Sona left with her Queen and Rias' Knight behind her.

"She tried to cast a suggestion spell on you didn't she?" Rias chuckled knowing that Sona would be complaining to her later for indirectly being the cause of her owing a life debt to the mortal Grim for what likely amounted to ten minutes.

"Yeah, and why would she do that if you guys know what Dante is?" Tony asked very confused on why a Devil would so easily shoot themselves in the foot like that. Sona was just lucky that Tony didn't care about holding things over strangers he just met.

"That would be my fault, I forgot to mention that bit of information when I told her that Dante would be out of classes for a time." Rias admitted before she remembered that she had the best source of information on her new Rook before her. "Now, I think introductions are in order. I am Rias Gremory, heiress to the Noble House of Gremory." She introduced herself as Tony sat down on one of the two couches.

"Uh… Tony Alighieri… I uh… I'm just the second son of a…" Rias noted that he stopped himself and then couched like he was correcting a thought. "Just, my family has a lot of money and a very successful shipping company." The devil could tell he was hiding something and not very well. But she let it slide given that people were entitled to a few family secrets. "Now that we know each other's names… could you please tell me what happened to my brother?"

"Your brother came to school as a normal student would, then during lunch he was killed by a Succubus named Tori-"

"Tori Monetti! She became a Succubus and tried to… oh damn… I knew she was a crazy psycho. She got the crazy eyes… thanks dad for bringing that into our lives." Tony groaned as came to terms of what he just heard. Ever since Dante first told him about his and Tori's first date he knew that she was nuts. Apparently she had fallen in love with Dante at first sight and spent the rest of the date planning their life together. Then on the second date, demanded by their fathers, she made thinly veiled death threats at a waitress that winked at Dante. Yeah… if it wasn't clear what kind of girl Tori was by then this certainly made it crystal clear. "Wait… killed? No-no-no-no-no… he can't die yet! He's not twenty, his soul will eat him until there's nothing left!" Tony panicked at the thought of his little brother dying for real. The same little brother that had just recently been opening up to him.

"No need to worry, I was able to save him by reincarnating him as a Devil." Rias smiled at the worry the brother showed for Dante. It made her feel a lot more secure about her choice if Dante had family that cared this much looking out for him.

"That's possible? Whatever… who cares so long as it works." He shrugged as he felt the relief wash over him. "Does that mean he doesn't have to the normal Grim Reaper stuff we're supposed to do once we die?" Tony asked with a questioning look that was only answered by Rias' equally uncertain one.

"I'm not sure… this has never happened before. But one thing is certain is that Dante is now part of my family." Rias wasn't going to let anyone take any one of her servants. Whether it was Riser or the Grim Houses she would fight to protect her family.

"Family huh… how would you define that exactly?" Tony knew he was walking a fine line here, you just didn't give up family secrets. That was one of the ironclad rules of the Family. While he knew Dante had little respect for such things, only holding enough not to go to the cops, but Tony was still stuck in the old ways of his father. "He's going to tell you anyway… and it's not like you would care about any of it…" Tony mumbled to himself as he tried to talk himself into committing a taboo. "You want to know all about Dante, or at least what I know about him right? A third party's opinion." Rias nodded, and Tony sighed knowing that this was going to be difficult and disastrous and the ones he loved if this made it back to his family. "I have to have your promise that whatever I tell you stays in your family and never goes beyond it." Rias raised an eyebrow at this but found that whatever Tony was trying to say was worth a promise like that.

"I promise that anything you tell me will not go beyond my household." Rias said and Tony visibly relaxed at the oath.

"Good… okay…" Rias watched as Tony watched the door for a moment before looking back to her. "Me and Dante's father is the ruling Don over all of New York City… oh that feels so good to say aloud." Tony sunk into couch having a weighted secret lifted from his mind.

"Don?" Rias slightly chuckled at the thought.

"Yes! You know, Don… Godfather… Boss… Dante and I are the kids of Mafia boss." Tony rambled like he had been insulted by the question. He didn't take nearly as much pride in it as his eldest brother or father but there was still some pride.

"I know, I've seen a few mob movies." She joked but understood the serious nature of what she had just been told. "Just how involved is Dante with your family's business?" She needed to know if Dante was doing anything illegal. While she didn't have any issue with it personally, it was a factor that needed to be accounted for.

"Involved is a strong word for what Dante is… plus he's always wanted as little to do with any of that anyway." Tony said reliving some of the troubles that Rias knew could have been brought up. "The dynamic in my family is our father is king, Raimondo the eldest son is the heir, I'm the spare heir if anything happens to Raimondo, and Dante and our sisters our bargaining chips as he puts it." Tony explained having heard this comparison from Dante many times in the two years he lived with them. Mostly while Dante yelled at them about how he hated living under their father's thumb.

"Bargaining chips… is it in the way I'm thinking of?" Rias sighed in annoyance as she knew the answer.

"Ahuh, Dante and my sister are currently set to marry people they have never met." Tony explained but something didn't add up in Rias' head.

"I was told that Dante and Tori were no longer engaged, that was the reason for her taking the measures she did." Rias asked in confusion until it dawned on her, making her feel a little stupid for not seeing it sooner. "He's still set to marry someone else."

"Yup, Tatsuki Arisawa. She's the daughter of a high-ranking Yakuza officer. They are set to meet in three months at which point he'll move in with them and I'll head back home."

"I see… three months however is a good deal of time to work something out." Rias was confident that it won't take much to fix a few things and free Dante from this arraignment. It indeed would be easier to do than her own.

"If you're thinking about using devil mind magic on my father don't bother, my grandfather says that he wears some kind of Alighieri heirloom that grants him immunity. Some gift from a Saint that supported the original Dante Alighieri." Rias frowned at that, because the father was the main problem here. If she cast a spell on the Yakuza officer to break off the marriage than Dante's father would just arrange for a different pairing. "By the way… don't ever… **ever** compare Dante to that Dante. He really hates it and will hold it over you forever." Some kids teased him when they young, when Dante came back years later he still held a grudge. Tony remembered that for the boys that made fun of him in that way, he stole their girlfriends and for the few girls that made the comparison he just slept with them promising all sorts of things only to never speak to them again. It was the one-time Tony saw Dante being a jerk to any woman that wasn't a total bitch.

"I'll take that into consideration." Rias made a mental note to warn Akeno about that as she knew it was too tempting of a target for teasing. She was unaware that Akeno had already passed that line and was the sole person that was exempt from Dante's grudges.

"Now I guess you want me to tell you about his history, I'll warn you that-"

"No thank you." Rias said cutting Tony off. "That I will save for Dante to tell me, all I need is to know what kind of person he is. Someone I care a great deal about is very close to him and I want to make sure that he's the type of person she thinks he is." Rias felt that Dante was entitled to some privacy on his history. All she wanted was a general opinion of Dante that didn't come from Akeno. Who likely would be speaking from a position of rose-tinted glasses.

"And… can I ask who that is? Because there is a nine-year gap that I missed and any clue into it I'm a little greedy for." Dante kept holding out these tasty bits of information, what he considered his real name, the fact he spent time in the circus, the fact he loves Japan. All of these things spoke of an interesting story that Dante refused to give the whole picture of.

"Her name is Akeno Himejima, she and Dante are childhood friends…" Rias would have gone on but stopped at the dumbstruck look Tony was giving her.

"That Akeno!" Tony shouted as he stood up. "Oh that's good… grandfather told me that the Fates are the greatest comedians of all time but damn! That's both cruel and beautiful… ahh…" He sighed as he fell back down on the couch.

"He told you about her?" Rias asked wanting to know just what Dante said about her best friend.

"No." Tony loudly remarked back slightly laughing. "The only reason I know that name is because he was really really really drunk. He kept muttering it when I came to pick him up once he hit total rock bottom after his little binge after he learned about our sister's death." Tony could still remember that night. They hadn't heard from Dante in four days and they had to follow a trail of shady informants and credit card statements. Eventually Tony found him in the street outside a dodgy bar reeking of rum and whiskey. "But he talked about her later sometimes when he was with our youngest sister, told her stories about a girl he knew. Put two and two together and a few assumptions… I never asked him about her because… I'm pretty sure he'd geld me if I did."

"You're sure he would react so violently?"

"Dante had only come home for about a year at that point… after a nine-year period where I have little to no clue what he was doing. And he did not come back home happy. For two whole years he was a broody, combative, spiteful man-whore with an unbelievably short fuse and the colorful vocabulary of a YouTube comment section." Tony finished off leaving Rias stunned. "Thankfully… it seems that personality has completely evaporated the second he landed in Japan. I don't think I've seen him smile until he was his face was glued to the window of a manga café. The little nerd." Tony chuckled warmly making Rias breath a bit easier knowing that Dante was just acting out during a troubled time in his life. Though it did make her cold shoulder to her family look positively tame in comparison. "If you really want to get some idea of what Dante is like… I'm not really the best one to tell you in all honesty. I barely know the real Dante… but I'll tell you he's way better than the one I've known." Tony finished off before he stood back up. "I can already tell that he's in good hands here… but please try to have him back soon. As his mafia parole officer… I do need to keep track of him." Tony droned out as he made his way toward the door. Rias watched as the man walked out of the room and sat back combing through everything she had been told. While she didn't fear for what kind of man Dante was and how Akeno may take his return, there were still many things about her new Rook that needed to be answered.


	6. Devilry is Afoot (L)

**[Lemon Warning]**

 **Early Afternoon**

 **Kuoh, Old School Building**

Dante then opened his eyes once again, his mind a bit fuzzy to the dream he just had. Everything about it not entirely coming to him. All he remembered was someone took his sandwich. He then looked around to see that he was in a dark but warming lit room styled in reds and blacks. The bed he was in was large and followed that aforementioned color scheme.

The last thing that Dante remembered was pain, ungodly amounts of it. But it was worth fighting through it all if it meant he didn't have to hurt Akeno. It was then that Dante had begun thinking that everything he remembered was just another nightmare. Tori coming and making him kill Akeno… and Tori becoming a Succubus. That was pissing him off given that he tried to end things between them on at least a comforting if sad note. But the whole thing had been an act to get him to willingly kiss her. The one thing needed to enact the Heartbreaker cruse. If he ever saw Tori again… terrible things would follow. Death would not come quickly, there were a few things the son of a mob boss learned from his father… pain and how to give it being top on that list.

The dark thoughts that had been swirling in his head ended once he felt someone moving in the bed with him. Nothing he hadn't felt before, hands holding onto his side and a girl's face resting on his chest; and said girl's breasts pressing into him. Dante had long since developed a small resistance to women's bodies in situations that would make men flustered or do something stupid or embarrassing. It had been developed over a period of time in which one of his friends found it funny to get into bed with him and tease him relentlessly about it. As they both grew and went through the changes teens go through she kept doing it only finding it funnier. Lakwa and others only encouraging such behavior for the very situation Dante was in right now. The problem for Dante came when he shifted his body and saw several strains of red hair.

" _At least it isn't blond_." Dante made a mental sigh that Tori had not gotten him back. It was at his waking up and moving about that caused the girl to awake as well. "Good morning… if it is morning." Dante said as she looked up at him, eyes colored in deep blues and greens. He had always remembered Akeno's violet eyes, ones he could stare into for days. And these were so much like hers, same feel to them just different color. She smiled at his words, friendly and warm. But Dante wasn't letting his guard down for pretty eyes and friendly smiles.

"I don't believe it is but thanks anyways." Dante had no clue who this was and had no idea where he was, but he would always be a gentleman. The girl sat up in the bed, not at all concerned that she was naked in the slightest. "I'm sure that you are a bit confused as to what is going on." She said, still smiling as she watched Dante take her naked body in for the first time, there was always a bit of lust in men's eyes when they looked at her, naked or covered, but not Dante. He looked at her like he was admiring a flawless painting, something to be treasured and enjoyed rather than caught and leered at.

"Just a little." Dante joked as the girl got off the bed and walked over to a neat pile of clothes set nearby. His eyes still not leaving the view of her body. He was after all a seventeen-year-old boy and thus would always have his eyes drawn to naked girls. Especially when said girl looked like the one in front of him. Dante had been with many many girls and a few older women. He was fairly confident in his preferences when it came to them… and he had to be honest with himself… he was a boob guy. And right now he had a girl with arguably some of the best assets in that department he had ever seen. "Could I ask the name of the girl that slept with me?"

"Rias Gremory." She said as she begun getting dressed. The name snapped Dante out of his admiring of Rias' body and turned his mind to a more serious mode.

"Gremory… that sounds familiar." Dante said as he began thinking about where he might have heard that name before. Then he remembered that Kriminel had told him a bit of the big families of hell once. "He called your family red-haired… oh that's not nice. Forget I said anything." Dante waved away that train of thought, though Rias looked a bit confused about what Dante might have been talking about. "Why does a high-class Devil save me?" Dante said as he pushed himself up and held on to his knee then looked back at Rias with a serious yet not hostile look on his face.

"You're Dante Alighieri correct?" Rias asked rhetorically as she knew well by now how he was. But she asked regardless and Dante nodded. "I have heard a lot about you, you mean very much to someone I care greatly about." Dante's eyes widened at the implications of that. "It must be nice to have someone that cares that deeply for you, I know you wouldn't want to lose it for anything." There was a hint of sadness and longing in Rias' voice that Dante missed due to his thoughts concerning a particular girl. "So, on her request I saved you. By making you a member of my Peerage."

"Uh… that's impossible. I'm a Grim Reaper… our souls aren't even souls but soul like constructs." Dante explained. "I might not be an expert on the whole Evil Pieces thing Devils have now but I know they need a soul."

"Well it happened… so it can't be impossible." Rias retorted playfully. She was too happy at both his behavior towards her and the feeling of real appreciation he had when he was looking her over. Most guys she had to suffer back home in hell were either older men that only wanted her for her wealth and name or younger guys that just thought of her as their next sexual conquest. Dante wasn't either, he didn't focus on her being from a famous and powerful family or look at her like a piece of meat.

"You know House Thanatos is going to make a fuss about this." Dante said having a feeling what her response was going to be. There were several cards to play in that regard, Dante had connections though none to his parent house. But he was confident that while it would be a difficult fight it wasn't a hopeless one.

"Doesn't matter how much hell they raise… it would still be worth it wouldn't it?" She asked also knowing what his answer would be. But it was still the test to see if everything she heard about him lined up with who she needed him to be for her Queen.

"Any price, any price is worth it to make her happy. I live to make sure she never stops smiling." Dante said and this time he noticed that there was a look on Rias' face at his statement. "Is something wrong?"

"No… nothing. Just happy Akeno has someone like you in her life." Rias said, not saying that she wished that she also had someone like Dante in her life. That train of thought had led her to only now see just how fit and handsome Dante was. She quickly shook away those thoughts as she knew that her best friend had eyes on her childhood friend returned to her.

"Uh… if you wouldn't mind, could you leave the room while I get changed." Dante's request snapped Rias out of her thoughts. "While I'm sure that you had a perfectly good reason to be naked with me in bed… while I myself was naked it seems…" Dante said looking down for a moment before returning to Rias. "I would prefer that I could get changed in private." Dante asked politely and Rias could only accommodate his request. She finished getting dressed and exited out the door, giving Dante a friendly smile before leaving. Dante returned the smile until Rias was gone and the door closed. Then he frowned and looked to the side of the bed. "Minos." Dante said and sure enough a portal opened and the Jinn butler stepped through with a change of clothes ready for Dante.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting sir, but I felt that Lady Gremory had things well in hand." Minos said as he set Dante's clothes on the side of the bed and awaited his charge's next order.

"How long Minos? How long have you and grandfather known that Akeno was alive?" Dante grinded out as the temperature in the room grew increasingly cold. Frost began to form on the nearby mirror and ice grew on the ceiling. Dante had always had issues when it came to his power over chill, for the past two years he was able to keep a tentative lid on it when in the presence of unknowing mortals. But there were times when nearly blew his cover, mostly when arguing with his father. Every time Minos had to intervene and cart Dante off before his father noticed the sudden drastic change in temperature.

"For a year sir, it was five months after we put into plan our efforts to manipulate your moving to Japan. Thankfully we found out just in time to rearrange those events to lead you to Kuoh rather than Tokyo. We had always meant to get you away from your father, finding Miss Akeno was just an unexpected addition to the plans." Minos explained and while Dante certainly felt a type of anger toward the Jinn and his grandfather for all of this, it was something that wouldn't ruin his opinion of them. "Your father's discovery of your plan and Miss Tori becoming a Succubus, neither myself or Master Thanasis thought that she would go so far, were not expected. On your father's end, we should have seen it coming. It was an oversight that should never have occurred. But on Miss Tori's part, we didn't even know she had access to a Coven to perform the ritual needed to turn her into their kind. Had I known such a possibility to be in play as it were… I would have never let her near you at the airport."

"That last goodbye kiss… that was the whole point of her showing up. She knew I would feel pity for her and give her one last Willing kiss. Looking back, I don't remember her being that smart." He chuckled sadly at his foolishness when it came to Tori. Never again would he underestimate a psycho bitch. Dante finished his little introspection as he buttoned up his shirt. "So… you and grandfather were always planning on me and Akeno meeting. Fine… you're off the hook. But when I see grandfather I'm fucking kneeing him in the balls." Dante said as he put on his jacket and then topped it with his fedora. "Look good enough to meet the people that I will be working with for years?" Dante asked as he looked in the mirror, he was wearing his regular casual outfit.

"Looking splendid sir."

"Suck up…" Dante joked as he attached the three blue feathers to his hair braids. "… okay… hope I don't fuck things up."

* * *

Rias waited for Dante to find his way to the main room of the old schoolhouse that served as the Occult Research Club's base. Next to her was Akeno who was biting her lip in an effort to not go find Dante and kiss him until he suffocated and be needed to be put right back to bed. It had taken them a total of eleven days to get Dante back to full health, Rias and Akeno needed to change places several times in order to properly heal and restore Dante's magical reserves. It was only random timing that it had been Rias in bed with him when he awoke.

Nearby was Kiba and Koneko. Both of whom asked about Dante and his current state, what surprised Rias was that Koneko asked each day. Kiba did as well but Rias was expecting Koneko to ask once and then leave the matter. She had told Rias that she had met Dante before the school year where he had beaten up three perverts that were making moves on her. From what Koneko said they had essentially tag teamed the short fight. But the event had endeared Dante to Koneko it seemed, thus another point for the former Grim Reaper.

Their wait was soon finished as Dante soon opened the door to the room and walked in, he still looked a bit tired from what he went through as his movement was a bit on the sluggish side. Rias was about to welcome Dante but was beaten by Akeno using all the speed her Queen Piece gave her to rush to Dante and give him a passionate kiss. The act shocked both Kiba and Koneko who frowned at the display of affection.

Dante was just as surprised by the quickness Akeno had to greet him. One second he was opening the door and the next he was in a fiery battle of tongues as Akeno kissed him with everything she had. He returned it just as fast as years of longing and emotions pushed down came back to the surface. He moved her arm around her side and gripped tight on to her back, pulling her in even further. Akeno was about to show her appreciation for the furthering of their make-out session but stopped as they both heard Rias cough trying to remind them that they weren't alone.

"That's just the start…" Akeno whispered to Dante as she parted from him and then leaned into his ear. "… we have a _lot_ of catching up to do." She said before giving a small teasing bite to his earlobe. That coupled with the intense kissing had seemed to crack the very experienced Dante as he was unable to form a coherent comeback to that. She let go of the newly made Rook but didn't leave his side as she escorted him to one of the couches. She reluctantly left his side to return to Rias' own. Dante awkwardly coughed having been jarred a bit by Akeno's words and actions.

"…Hello… I am Dante Alighieri and well… sorry if I may have caused any of you worry with me… almost dying." That was the only thing he really could think of to say. His voice was a bit strained, he was trying to sound healthy but it was clear that he had yet to fully recover. Dante then noticed that the girl sitting across from him was the same one he helped beat up those brutes before school began. "Okay I admit it… you didn't need my help at all." Dante chuckled weakly at this.

"Nah… it was cool that you helped. I would have gotten my candy dirty" Koneko said before returning to her snacks. She was fairly sure that she was going to like having Dante around, he wasn't a pervert and he seemed to make Akeno very happy. Koneko could do without the making out right in front of her, which she at first found strange as she usually didn't care about things like that. But she shrugged it off. Dante then turned to the only other male in the room.

"Yuuto Kiba." The other male said as he held out his hand. Dante took it and gladly shook it.

"I… don't have a good history working with guys." Dante admitted feeling that he should be upfront about his problems. He only really tolerated Issei in terms of boys around their ages, Tony was his own complex situation, and the only men that Dante respected and cared about were all gods or age-old supernatural beings that had centuries to learn not how to be total assholes. And even then some of the ones he knew still failed at that. "In my experience, the vast majority of our gender tend to dicks, assholes, or pussies… I have thankfully been exposed to enough guys that contrary that opinion to not immediately write all dudes off. You do come highly recommended…" Dante glanced back to Rias and Akeno. "… and I did hear good things about you in the hours I did have school. So I'll hold my judgment until you fuck up." Everyone was a little unnerved by Dante self-stated restrained hostility. Rias was glad that he was at least giving Kiba a chance but knew that this was something that would need to be worked on. If Dante was going to be part of her household he would need to be able to represent the House of Gremory. And that meant being able to talk at the very least diplomatically with people you may not like, and that included the male gender.

"Well I hope to live up to your expectation and I have always hoped to be worthy of the chance Rias gave me." Kiba said taking Dante words in a better light than most people would. He knew a thing or two about trying to overcome prejudices. He had been raised in the church to hate Devils, and here he was one. There were a few extra steps in that story but that didn't mean there hadn't been a time where he had to come to terms with the reality clashing with what he had been taught.

"Now that you've met everyone, could you tell us a little about yourself Dante." Rias said wanting Dante to open up to them. Her earlier meeting with Dante brother had given her some idea of who Dante was but there were still a lot of missing pieces. While he was family now she always wanted to know just what she had brought into her home.

"Well for one thing, I guess I should reintroduce myself as I don't really consider my legal name my real one. And the first step to knowing someone is knowing their name right? Years ago I gave up my last name because of the baggage that it carried, my father is a cruel man and I don't wish to be related to him as much as I can. So I took the name of the man I do consider my father, I'm Dante Lakwa." Rias' eyes went wide at the dropping of the name of one of the Barons of Guédé. Out of everything she expected out of Dante, him having such a deep connection to the Loa of Death and Sex wasn't one of them.

"There's a story there I'm guessing?" Rias said recomposing herself while in the back of her mind she began to figure out the new variables that this information provided.

"Yes but it really should start at the beginning." He wasn't going hide anything from them like he did with Tony. Here was going to be the truth. Because with Akeno here and what he knew about the Gremory Devils he knew that this household had the potential to be much closer to actual family than his birth family ever had. "I was born the third son and fourth child to Mafia crime lord of New York…" Dante began to tell them about his upbringing, telling them all about his family and what he went through in his childhood.

He didn't pull his punches, he told them of the beatings, the contest verbal abuse and neglect on the part of his parents. Rias and Akeno had already seen the several scars on his body when they were healing him. Many of them too old to be removed and they would remain on his body as they had been there so long that his soul recognized them as part of his very being. It broke their hearts to see them and hear the stories about how he got them. Even Akeno had no idea about what went on before he came to live with her. Kiba felt understanding on how he could feel such instinctually suspicion and disdain for men given that his earliest example of masculinity was such a cruel and dark force in his life. Koneko was equal parts pissed at Dante's father, something shared by all the Devils, and deeply impressed by Dante his ability to endure the torment of his family.

Then Dante went into the saving grace of his childhood, his eldest sister. How she protected him as best she could and even took some of their father's rage from time to time. Dante went over how Eloisa made sure that Dante at the very least understood the basic concept of family and love. She helped him with his studies and tutored him in the areas he had trouble with. Brought him comic books and toys when he was shut in his room by their father over some failing. Their father often posed impossibly high standards that Dante couldn't hope to achieve.

Dante then went on to go into the period of time when he lived with Akeno and her family. He told them how his sister was nearly raped and kidnaped by an Incubus, the room dropped several degrees at him retelling the story. Only Akeno coming over and calming Dante brought the temperature back up. Rias meanwhile made a mental note to train Dante in his Grim powers soon as to hopefully get him some control over them. Dante then went on to give a brief overview of his time with Akeno, keeping it all reasonably vague as he found those memories too personal to share with anyone but Akeno. When it came time to tell how it all ended Dante looked to Akeno as he actually didn't have much memory of the incident and because he wasn't sure what he should say here. She didn't have a problem telling it as Rias already knew and Kiba and Koneko were people she trusted. She told them how the Incubus that had hunted Eloisa found them and made a deal with her mother's family. They attacked their home, killed her mother, and the Incubus sent her through a portal half dead. Dante was about to add what happened to him when he heard Akeno add on something else.

"None of it would have happened if that bastard was there like he was supposed to be." He voice was low and mostly to herself but being right behind Dante he was able to hear it.

"Are talking about Baraqiel? He was ther-"

"What?!" Akeno interrupted Dante when she heard that her father was even there that day. "My father… what are you talking about? He abandoned us!" Akeno yelled having hated the man for all these years. Dante just stared back at her in slight shock before turning to his right.

"Minos." Dante called and as normal a portal appeared next to him with Minos stepping out drawing alarm from everyone.

"Dante, who is this?" Rias asked with some worry as to what appeared to be a Jinn in her territory. It was a fact to every one of the Supernatural World that Jinn did not leave the deserts of their homelands. The mere idea that any of them were outside the Middle East should be impossible.

"My apologies Lady Gremory." Minos said before giving a small bow. "I am Minos, retainer to the seventh branch of the Vassos family and current personal aid to Dante Alighieri on orders from Thanasis Vassos."

"Minos, tell Akeno what happened to her father." Dante said wanting to get to the reason he brought Minos here.

"My pleasure sir, Master Thanasis was summoned to the battlefield at the Himejima residence via a summon spell. I had been the main means of transport for Master Thanasis during his time with the Rangers of the Harvest, a sect of the Reapers devoted to finding the more elusive and dangerous of souls. I knew of course where Master Thanasis had been summoned to, but it took me some time to also reach Japan and then the Himejima residence. By the time I had arrived the battle was all but done. Many bodies killed by Master Baraqiel's own Holy Lightning." Minos said confirming Akeno's father's presence on that day. Causing the girl to fall to the ground on her knees. Dante quickly got up and went to her, she pressed into him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"He was there… all this time I thought… but… but where has he been?" Akeno asked looking back up at the Jinn.

"He was not among the dead, many bodies but not his I found. Nor was there a body of a Succubus, Master Thanasis and I have presumed that she somehow gained the upper hand in combat, likely by some underhanded means, and captured him. The Grigori have been cautious not to let it out that he has been MIA since that day out to the greater world, however Master Thanasis and Master Azazel are both looking for him."

"All these years… I've hated him and he's been trapped with them." Akeno could only cry into Dante as this news changed everything she knew about her father. She had thought that he abandoned her and her mother but he came. He came and he fought to save her. And then all while Akeno had resented and hated him, he had been suffering at the hands of the Succubi and Incubi.

"I think it best for this conversation to be cut short." Minos said as Dante helped Akeno up and began to help her out of the room. She needed time to process this and she needed Dante. "If you must know what happened after Miss Akeno was sent away from the battle, Master Dante was also sent away via similar means. What happened after that I'm sure Master Dante will be happy to tell you once he and Miss Akeno have returned."

"Thank you, but what became of the Incubus that had caused all the trouble, Randel Bolton I think I heard his name was, Akeno never found out and I would like to know so that I may exact due process for all he had done." Rias said with a face that left that to no argument. The looks of anger and determination on Kiba and Koneko's faces told the Jinn that they too felt the same.

"After Miss Akeno was teleported away, Master Thanasis entered into battle with the Incubus Randel. He landed a major blow and sent the Incubus a fair distance away. The Incubus stood and threatened the Master Thanasis and Miss Eloisa with various threats… and then he was gone. As well as the air and earth around and under him. In a matter of seconds… gone. Nothing was ever heard from him again." Minos said not confirming death but implying it. Rias understood the message and nodded. "Now, if we are done discussing such things. I will begin preparing a pot of tea and a plate of refreshments, excuse me Lady Gremory.' Minos said before bowing and then stepping through another portal.

"Quite the polite fellow, don't you think.' Kiba said commenting on the Jinn.

"Yes, but how does a Jinn, beings known for their love for their personal freedom, end up like that. In service, practically slavery." Rias questioned as she thought about the possible troubles that could come from this.

"Is Akeno going to be okay?" Koneko asked as she looked back at the door Akeno and Dante had gone through.

"She just needs some time, she just went through a lot and we can help by being here for her." Rias said, but on the inside she was just as worried. Akeno's worldview had just been shattered but Rias was confident that with the return of Dante was vital to her getting through of this.

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 **Kuoh, Old School Building**

"I think you're feeling better." Dante joked in between breaths. Dante had helped Akeno back to the room that they had been using to heal him, it was the only place he knew they could be alone. He had expected that she would like to talk about her father or what happened that day, and they did… for a bit. Dante just did his best to let her know that he was there for her and that wouldn't leave until she wanted him to. That lasted for about ten minutes.

"Shut up and kiss me." Akeno growled as she pulled him back in for another make-out session. She had been wanted to do this for years, she had dreamed about Dante returning one day and sweeping her off her feet. And while their reunion didn't go exactly as she wanted, this part… this part that she longed for was still in play. Did she feel devastated by the revelation that her father was in fact the man she once thought he was instead of the heartless bastard she had believed him to be all these years, kinda. It was good news… hard to hear news but good news.

But now she had Dante all to herself, she had memorized every inch of his body while he was recovering. From his chiseled face to his sculpted abs, his… impressive equipment… everything about him. And now she was exploring his mouth in a passion fueled battle of tongues. This was the man she had waited for, for years she had wanted the boy that she had crushed on to come back and he did. And he came back as sexy as she could have ever hoped for. Has she felt his hand roam her back, slowing lowering, she could feel her entire body getting hotter in anticipation of what was coming. But even as she felt her insides burn with desire, the body below her cooled it.

His lips tasted like mint, and his whole aura around him made her feel like a she was in the last oasis in a dessert, relaxing under the cool shade. She ran a hand through his hair as she pressed harder, he was her oasis… he made everything in her life disappear and left her with a place of safety and reprieve. But she wanted more, she wanted to feel him touch her and continue to kiss her with no end in sight. She took his hand and began leading up under her shirt, a moan of pleasure escaped her as she felt his hand on her breast. Her mind started to fog and all she could think was, _more_.

On the other side of this, was Dante. He had been with many girls and all of them he had given his full attention in the moment. But, they all paled when compared to Akeno in his mind. She had grown up just as he had, both had lived hard lives and both found people they had come to depend on. But now they had been back together and he couldn't be happier. Even more so given Akeno's desires to rekindle what they had felt for each other so long ago. But now Dante would not be some shy boy unable to understand what Akeno wanted. He was fully committed to his desire to keep Akeno smiling so long as he could help it.

The two continued to kiss one another for some time, neither one keeping track as they enjoyed each other company. Akeno at one point tore off Dante's shirt and he followed the example and did the same to her. Both pressed themselves against to the other as their hands did as much exploring as their tongues did. She moaned as she felt her nipples brush across his toned muscular chest. That moan grew into a grasp of pleasure as she felt his hand palm his breast and roll her hardened nub between his fingers. She pressed herself further into his grasp to feel more, that was all on her mind. She craved more of the man she had needed for so long.

No one outside their room dared to see how things were going considering how the two of them left the others. Dante was happy with the prospect of just doing this all day, however… that was about as far as he was willing to go. He knew even if Akeno said otherwise, that this news about her father wasn't affecting her, it wouldn't be true. He knew that something like that would doubtlessly in ways affecting her judgment, making her overlook things and make snap choices.

"Akeno wait." Dante's theory of that was proven right as he felt her hand begin to move toward his belt.

"Why… things just started getting good." Akeno purred as she began to take off his belt. She wanted him right there and now, she had waited long enough. She had never been with someone before, every time she even thought of trying to find someone to date let alone have sex with she would tear up and that would be the end of that. Well… not really. She would then later that same day furiously masturbate to the phantom idea of her Dante ravaging her. And the reality was turning out to be so much better than fantasy. But now she had Dante, the man that had ruined all others for her. She had no second thoughts about what she had planned to do now.

"Would you have been this forward had I not told Minos to tell you about your father." Dante said knowing this would lead to his real point.

"Maybe?" She said not really wanting to discuss this. On the basis that she knew it was too emotional heavy for what she wanted right now. And parents were always just a mood killer.

"You see… I had not expected that, I don't know you. And you don't know me." Dante said pulling away from Akeno, a look of hurt and confusion on her face from his words. "It has been years since we have seen each other and we have changed a lot since then. I know that you are still confident and caring and will likely tease me to the point of madness." She chuckled at that, she planned on doing just that. "But that's all I know… and what can you really say you know about me? I've changed a lot since-" He was cut off by her kissing him once again. He could feel her hands move back toward his belt. She didn't let him protest as she deepened the kiss and distracted his mind by just slipping under his pants and wrapping her fingers around his member.

"Are you still that sweet little nerd that would die away every time you got a new comic book?" She asked fondly remembering how he would as a child perk up every time they would go out and her mother would let him buy said comic book. Dante could do nothing but grunt as she slowly began stroking his cock.

"Y-yes… but…"

"Do you still watch cooking shows like it was gospel?" The days when they would fight over the TV remote and he would win and she would have to suffer through boring cooking shows coming to mind. Dante seemed to fight back at her efforts but all that melted away as she increased the pace of her jerking him off. But she needed to remain focused, because right now she was playing with fire. A part of her mind could only think about how hot his cock was as opposed to the rest of his body which was pleasantly cool. And about how badly her panties were drenched in arousal, wanting nothing more than to take his man-meat into her.

"Yeah…w-what does…" He tried as he felt her unbuckle his pants and set his cock free. Akeno had been able to admire her love's tool for days now and still she had to thank Death itself for granting its servant with such a gift. Standing at ten inches it drove her little perverted mind wild with fantasies of what she could do to it and what it could do to her.

"None of it matters." She said before giving him one last kiss. Ending it as she trailed down his neck, kissing his cool tanned skin and even his shoulder a small nip before continuing down further. "There's only one thing that matters to me. There is only one thing that could have changed that could ruin you for me, do you hate me for what I am?" At that she unfurled both her Devil wing and Fallen Angel wing. Something that she had never even shown Rias, it would have been to her a mark of shame if not for the belief that the one boy she cared about would still love her regardless.

"Never!" Dante growled, a sense of unshakable conviction ringing in his voice. "I told you, you are beautiful just as you are and I could never hate you. I've loved your ghost and I'll always love you here and now." Akeno could feel her soul soar high above the could with joy at hearing his renewed declaration of the promise that made her love him all those years ago. Along with his own declaration of love for her, she felt every night of sadness and heartbreak she felt over the years vanish from her mind.

"Thank you… that's all I need Dante. Whatever else may have changed or stayed the same… as long as you stand by those words I know your still my Dante." She said nearly crying in joy before she felt a shiver of pleasure run down her spine. She looked up and saw that Dante running his fingers along her right wing.

"I don't think I ever felt just how soft your wings are…" He said but then they disappeared from his hand and he was about to look back to their owner but threw his head back in pleasure as he felt Akeno's tongue trace around his prick. She kissed the tip of his cock and ran her mouth down the length before once again stroking with her right hand while her left took the job of his balls.

"I seem to remember you saving my life earlier, sacrificing your own. I should reward my hero." She smirked as she watched him writhe in pleasure from her efforts. It made her proud as a woman being able to do this to her man even with her inexperience. As she tasted the small bit of pre-cum leaking out she instantly fell in love with the taste. The sounds of Dante's moan grew louder as Akeno took the tool into her mouth, slowly descending down the length until the tip hit the back of her throat.

" _So good… I don't think I'll ever get enough of this_." Akeno thought with bliss as she bobbed her head up and down along Dante's shaft. Her Fallen Angel heritage made her naturally sinful body have an instinctual controlled gag reflex, so she was able to enjoy the sounds of her man moaning loudly in ecstasy as she deep throated his cock. She could feel her juices run down her inner thigh as she could feel the heat of his flesh warm her mouth. She continued to increase the speed of her thrusts, time seemed a foreign concept as both felt hours go by when in reality it was minutes. Both lovers too captivated in each other to notice.

"Akeno…" Dante ran his hands through her silken raven hair, grabbing her head and roughly began setting the pace of her blowjob. Akeno felt herself get even more turned on by the rough play and went through motions with greater spirit. She could feel him reaching his limit as his cock twitched violently in her. "I'm cumming!" He let out in a roar as she felt him climax down her throat.

" _So delicious_ ~!" Never did she expect it to taste so good. This was something she would be getting more often if not every day. She swallowed down all that she could as he his hot jizz poured down with powerful spurts painting her insides white. His hands left her head and she released his cock with an audible pop. "Mmm… I think I found my new favorite treat." She hummed as she licked and cleaned Dante's member. As she finished she could hear him mumbling something but couldn't hear it. "What was that AH!" Akeno quickly found herself flipped over, her back to the bed they shared and their roles reversed.

"I said turnabout is fair play." He smirked as he looked up from between her legs. Akeno wasn't even able to point out that she was just trying to reward him when she cried out as she felt Dante's tongue slid across her slit. The Queen continued to let out more cries of pleasure as she felt his tongue go to work on her womanhood.

"Dante~! Keep tongue fucking my pussy… fuck!" She shouted not caring if anyone heard her. Her mind was fogging in the throes of passion as the man she loved ate her out. Dante meanwhile knew one fact, all that came before had nothing on the taste of the girl of his dreams. The addictingly sweet taste of Akeno's love milk was greedily lapped up as he explored her depths. "Keep going… don't stop don't stop…"

"Would never think of it." He hummed, the vibrations sending a new wave of sensation through the raven-haired beauty. Another moan of pleasure rang through the room as Dante traced around her mound landing on the hardened nub that he had been looking for. He attacked it with wild abandon and hearing the sudden gasp of air assured him that it had the desired effect.

"Right there! F-fuck… can't think…" Akeno whimpered as Dante locked onto the spot he found. More pleading trailed from Akeno along with a small line of drool coming from her lips as Dante sucked at her clit, giving a small flick with his tongue nearly sent Akeno over the edge. Knowing that he was nearing his goal he increased his own movements and listened and waited for the smallest reaction. Feeling Akeno grab his head and press him deeper in between her legs was all the confirmation he needed to keep doing what he had been. "Dante! I'm so close… I need it… I need you to make me cum!" Dante didn't respond with any words but began to furiously tongue fuck Akeno's slit as fast as he could. She continued to grip his head as his tongue caused her to feel more than any of her toys had ever done so. She couldn't go back, she needed him to make love to her. Nothing would satisfy her again. Dante could feel her walls constrict and nearly hold his tongue in a grip. "Cumming… I'm cumming!" She felt the rush of her climax bring her to the height of orgasmic pleasure, Dante's continued tongue fucking extending her high until finally she let his head go and her body went limp from the experience.

"There… now we're even." Dante smirked as he wiped off Akeno's juices from his face and licked his fingers off the sweet liquid. Akeno lightly moaned as she felt Dante kiss and nip his way up her body, spending a minute or two at her heaving breast until he was finally back at her lips.

"I-I… told you. The blowjob was a… reward. You didn't need to get even." She breathed out as he parted from her. He didn't respond, just moving her over so he could wrap his arm around from behind and pull the covers over them both. "That's it? Isn't this just foreplay for the real thing." Not that she didn't mind the cuddling, feeling him hold her tightly made her feel so complete. Like so much else with him, it was something that she felt had been missing from her life.

"I don't want to do that." He answered, she attempted to turn around in his grasp but he held tight. "Let me finish." He said as he put his head on her shoulder. "I have… had many good nights with very pretty girls."

"You're not helping yourself here." She warned but knew that he must have a point. Didn't mean she didn't like hearing that there had been others. He softened her mood with a light kiss on her cheek and a few more down her neck before causing her to once again moan in ecstasy as he sucked at her neck.

"You need to let me finish." He whispered after leaving the spot that would certainly show a mark later. She didn't mind, if anything she enjoyed the idea of people seeing his mark on her. She was his and she wouldn't want anyone else touching her like he could. And would again and again if what they just did was anything to go by. "All of them were just one night stands, sure it was fun… but I didn't care about them. I care about you." He said as she felt him tighten his hold on her, like there was still a fear of losing her. "So I want to do this right, I want this to be something more than just sex."

"It is." This time she did turn around to face him. "I love you and there's nothing in this world that can refute that." She finished off with another kiss, one filled with love and passion instead of just lust and carnal need.

"I love you too." He said as they broke the kiss, only doing so after finding the need for air. "But I want to treat this like that. Not like I have with all those others." Akeno thought about it and while she still didn't like thinking about all those _others_ , she did feel special from his desire to separate her from them. He didn't want to let her feel in any way like this was just a fling and that he could be gone at any moment. He wanted to tell her that he was her to stay and he was doing that through his actions.

"Fine… when?" Akeno asked wanting to know when she could have the real thing. He had lit a fire in her and it wasn't going away any time soon.

"Three dates." Akeno hummed for a moment, on one hand that could be a long time. On the other… she wanted to go on those dates with Dante.

"Promise me that it will take less than a month." She offered as she turned back around and snuggled deeper into him. Finding the soothing aura of cool to be one of the most relaxing things she ever felt. That along with feeling his strong arms around her waist and his head next to her own made their current positions her new favorite sleeping arrangement.

"I promise." He chuckled as he too moved deeper into the embrace. He knew that the only time he ever had pleasant non-drug sleep was when he wasn't alone in bed. He knew it was disgustingly cliché but that's what worked for him. At that both drifted off to sleep, happy that they had found each other after years apart.

* * *

"It would seem Master Dante and Miss Akeno are going to be needing another night to help her with the news of her father." Minos said as he poured Rias another cup of tea. He left out what they had been doing as that would not be a proper thing to do. Minos found that while maybe timing could have been better, the Jinn was happy that both Dante and Akeno were able to express their feelings for each other.

"Is that so…" Rias hummed as she stirred her tea a bit. Rias had to admit… the Jinn was good at what he did

"Do not worry Lady Gremory, Master Dante is the utmost Gentleman and would never abuse a lady in an emotional state such as Miss Akeno is currently." Minos affirmed the character of his charge and it was true, Dante had been the one to start the oral sex session. Minos then walked over to refile Kiba's own teacup. The Knight wasn't as big a fan of the drink as Rias or Akeno was but Minos really was impressive, the tea was superbly delicious.

"Thank you for that assurance, but it is Akeno that I worry about." Rias said before taking a drink. She knew that her friend had certain tendencies… like a fetish for S&M. And considering her long-grown love for Dante born out of his utter acceptance of her, and Akeno's teasing nature… it wasn't hard for Rias to imagine that Akeno would try to do something.

And yet, Rias felt strange about this whole situation. She wasn't a jealous person, she knew that about herself. But she wished that she had someone like Dante, someone that would hold her when she was in tears and comfort her when her world seemed to be ending. Someone the total opposite of the man she was to marry. It still made her rage inside to think about her fate, but now she had Dante and she had a feeling that he would crucial to helping her escape her arranged marriage. But even so… she couldn't feel anything but a strange wish that maybe she could get some of the attention that her best friend was getting. Not knowing what kind of attention that was.

* * *

 **Morning**

 **Kuoh, Old School Building**

Today was going to need to be the last day Rias would let Dante skip school. While he was healing there was a perfectly good excuse, but she wouldn't let him get too behind on his work. She knew by his ability to get into Kuoh Academy all on scholarship that he was bright and had a good work ethic but going on the first two weeks of school was pushing it.

"After today things should get back to normal… and hopefully stay that way." Rias grumbled as she worked on her own homework. She was Rias Gremory, and she would make sure she carried the respect that needed to come with that. Maintaining her place in the top ten of academics was just part of that. "Minos, are Dante and Akeno awake yet?" The crimsoned haired evil asked as she heard the Jinn butler refill her teacup.

"I believe so yes Lady Gremory." He answered plainly and with a sense that they weren't in the mood to be interrupted. The message was received and caused a small frown to appear on Rias' lips.

"Please tell them to get out of bed and to come here then, we still have several things to discuss concerning Dante." Rias said knowing that the Jinn would follow orders to the best of his ability. He had stated that as Dante was a member of Rias' household, Minos would do his best to serve his charge's new extended family as well as he did for Dante. That didn't mean that Minos was entirely devoted to the Gremory family, as his slightly disapproving eye exampled.

"Very well Lady Gremory." He gave a small bow and left the room to do as ordered. Putting her jealous thoughts, as well as one imagining just what her best friend and her new Rook were doing, aside she put away her finished school work. The last they spoke Dante had been separated from Akeno. These next piece of the story was the most mysterious as it concerned the seven years that no one but Dante knew about. There was the piece of his name, the one he considered most true about himself. Dante Lakwa. Suggesting a deep connection to the Loa Baron La Croix. It wasn't a big issue for Rias, the Loa and Three Factions had about the most stable relationship as a one could have in the mythical geo-political world. There was a treaty, and both sides kept to it with little fuss. There were worse relations that Dante could have. "Lady Gremory." The sound Minos addressing her brought Rias out of her thoughts.

"Welcome back you two, I hope that you are feeling better Akeno." Rias said giving her best friend a smile that told her that if she ever needed to talk she could come to Rias as well as Dante. Even more so if it was about Dante.

"Very, Dante is the perfect shoulder to cry on." She said happily holding on said young man who was just happy that she was happy. Both of them had been in the middle of waking up… and Akeno had decided to wake Dante up in one of the most pleasant ways imaginable. If Minos had shown up before she got her new favorite morning snack Akeno would have likely blasted the Jinn back to the deserts. Thankfully he had not, waiting outside the door before he walked in on them.

"That's good to hear…" Akeno noted that choice of words but ignored the worrying side of herself. "… so Dante are you feeling better, have your wounds healed or do you need another night." Rias' earlier thoughts on Dante returning to school seemingly forgotten as Rias' mind ran wild at why these two seemed so happy. Akeno would have loved to tease Rias on her behavior, if it wasn't directed at _Her_ Dante.

"No… I don't think that will be needed. My brother is likely having a panic attack on me being gone so long." Dante said as he took a place on the couch, Akeno reluctantly leaving his side to take her place as Queen by Rias.

"Oh no need to worry about him, he showed up the first day you were missing." Dante raised an eyebrow and his opinion of Tony grew considerably more but that information. "I was able to explain the situation to him and we spoke a bit. He was able to answer some questions but not all, which brings us back to where we left off…" Rias said giving the conversation to Dante as a look of recognition came over him.

"Yes… after I was sent away by that bastard." Dante clicked his tongue as he leaned back on the couch. "I ended up in New Orleans." Dante hid the chuckle that picked at his throat when he changed his accent to a flawless Cajun of the city in question both girls' eyes went wide with surprise. "Completely alone and in a dirty alley. Found by a Stray Devil intent on eating me whole. But 'den… out came the man I call pops… Baron La Croix of the Guédé. He killed it withou' so much as liftin' a finger. He 'den took me in and raised me as his own. Taught me about life and death." Dante said with returning to his normal New York accent with that last sentence. "For about a year I lived with the Barons… until I ran away." Dante chuckled at remembering the day that Samedi returned.

* * *

 **Six Years Ago**

 **New Orleans,** ** _A Salt & Buttery Day_**

"Fuck. Fuck off. Fuck you… do I really have to do all of them?" Dante asked as he read off the list of curse words and their uses. He was sitting in the living room of what had been his home for an entire year. And the Barons of Guédé did their best to make him feel at home. While Dante couldn't compare it to when he was living with Akeno, Shuri, and Baraqiel, it was more of a home than the one in New York.

" **Ya do until ya stop flinchin' at cursing shithead**." Kriminel said as he watched TV and sipped his beer. Dante did flinch at his foul language even if he knew it was a term of endearment. It was more out of the mental scars of the time his father nearly killed him for cursing in his presence than anything. " **Damn I wish we had HBO… dis is shit**."

" **Just be happy you have TV, you're going back into the system soon and I doubt they'll have anything good there**." Brigitte said as she walked through the door arch. Her words causing Kriminel to groan and wave her off. She shook her head at his stubbornness and looked at the child in the room. She knew exactly what would happen when he husband came home, but she couldn't help but feel that maybe she should defy the normal voting block that he had. She always sided with him on decisions, as a good wife should. But Dante was such a sweet child and one that needed a family. Even as dysfunctional as the Barons was better than nothing. And he had grown on each of them during the year that he had spent with them. " **Dante… please don't tell me your reading swear words again**."

" **Curse words! None of dose light as piss swear words will be taught ta da boy**." Brigitte sighed as she knew that Kriminel must be getting drunk as he was making even less sense than usual.

" **No, read this**." She thought that this might be the case so she brought with her an actual book. " **Since your such a smart boy, you can read a grown-up book. This is one of my favorites,** ** _Alas Babylon_** **.** " She said as she walked over to behind the couch that Dante was seated on, heading the book over and into his hands while taking the list of curse words out of them.

" **Noo** ~" Kriminel whined before he rolled out of his chair and onto the floor. " **Stop trying to make him smart… dumb is f-f-f-f-fun**!" Kriminel drunkenly rambled before just making a series of gargling noises into the floor. Both Dante and Brigitte stared at him like this was perfectly normal.

" **See, this is why uncle Kriminel belongs in prison. He doesn't do free living right**." Brigitte smiled warmly don on the young mortal Grim, giving him a small pat on the head before walking off. Dante placed his gifted book on the couch, got off and grabbed a nearby blanket and threw it on the out cold Kriminel. He then returned back to the couch and opened the book, getting lost in the story for several hours. There Dante was enjoying himself until he was violently ripped away from his book and his spot on the couch by someone grabbing him by his throat and yanking him up.

" **Now just who the fuck are you and what are fucking doing my house**?" Dante heard the deep nasally voice demand as he stared into the face of its speaking. Bone white paint covered a face contorting in anger, cold dead eyes shrouded by dark glasses. " **Well… answer me ya little shit?!** "

" **Samedi!** " The Loa of Death looked back seeing his wife and brother standing behind him. " **Stop this at once, he's just a child**." Hearing his ordinarily complacent and submissive wife make demands of him infuriated Samedi. Seeing her with Lakwa only added to that rage, he knew what they did behind his back. He heard the jokes Kriminel made and he saw the looks that his brother gave his wife.

" **You do not talk that way to me**!" Samedi roared as backhanded his wife, the force of his strike sending her to the floor. " **I have been dealing with the constant stream of souls of the dead for two years now. Their pleas, their demands and their fighting tooth and nail against the will of Death. That is my existence! All that I ask for peace when I come home, and what do I find instead?! Some brat I have never seen in my house and what looks to be traitors**!" The Loa raged as Lakwa went to help his brother's wife. While this was undoubtedly a sudden snap in judgment it wasn't an unseen one. In the decades since the Loa rule of New Orleans and Haiti, and the growing populations of both, the tolls and duties of the Loa had grown great. The number of dead souls traveling back to the cycle of rebirth had become increasingly difficult to manage and without a Grim House of their own, it fell to the Loa themselves to handle it. All this brought out a change in Samedi who willing took the brunt of the workload in order to be seen as the leader of the Barons. This change was considered by most of the Loa as a turn not for the better.

" **Nothing is going on between us brotha**!" Lakwa shouted, seeing Dante in danger like this had eroded his clam and collected mind. He was the one that found the boy and he was the one that took responsibility for him. It hadn't taken long for Lakwa to see the boy as his own. And seeing his brother's fingers around his surrogate son's neck was burning a roaring fire in Lakwa's soul. " **Now put Dante down and we can discuss dis like family**."

" **So that's the name of the brat… the fact you know it means he's been here long enough for you to give a damn**." Samedi growled before glancing down to Dante who was struggling to get free of the man's grip. The Loa felt the entropy of death in Dante's soul, seeing that he was a Grim he knew he couldn't kill him. Didn't mean he would tolerate him in the Loa's home. " **Run boy… this place is not for a child like you**." Samedi said as he dropped Dante to the ground.

" **He will do no** -" Brigitte screamed and Dante looked on in horror as in a sudden and smooth flick of the wrist Lakwa's head was twisted back and his body fell to the floor.

" **Run boy… this place is not for a child like you**." Samedi repeated himself as he loomed over his wife.

"No, I'm not-"

" **Dante… run… don't worry about us**." Brigitte interrupted Dante, she knew that he still felt the guilt of what happened to his last family. That it was destroyed when he did nothing. But right now wasn't then, Lakwa wasn't dead… well… he was. But he won't stay that way. Neither would she remain dead after her husband killed her. But if Dante stayed then he would be the last one to be in Samedi's enraged presence and the Loa stayed his hand now but that could change. The best that could be done for him now was they would later find him once Samedi was dealt with. " **Just go**." She said as she watched Dante tear up at the latest home crumbling around him. She knew that this would scar him, his sense of control over his life was already strained. This would only make it worse.

Dante wanted nothing more than to stay, but he ran anyway. He couldn't see any more people he cared about die. He ran straight out of the second place that had ever felt like home to him and kept running. Having already grown up in a big city, he was able to make his way around without being noticed. After who knows how long of aimless running and wandering. His mind too filled with grief to consciously guide himself. Instead his movements were guided by an instinctual force to seek out a fellow being of death as well as a sense of home. These two things called out to him like a moth to a flame to a single point where both were concentrated in two beings that exemplified them. Dante soon made his way to toward this beacon of safety and kinship that called to him, not knowing just what awaited him there.


	7. Clowns lots of Clowns

**Six Years Ago**

 **New Orleans, Fairgrounds**

Clio Abadi, ten years old, daughter of the Slavic God of Hospitality and the Night Sky… and a fruit vendor from Gaza. She was watching as the circus she called home was packing up and getting ready to move on to the next city. Most of the stands were taken down and packed up with care, rides and more substantial parts of the circus shut down and loaded up for the journey, soon the big top would be taken down as well.

"Clio! Get off your ass and get these boxes in the trucks!" One of her many _uncles_ ordered as he dropped several creates in front of the young girl. She just stared at the creates and then up to the man that had ordered her to move them.

"I'm ten… those weigh a ton." She deadpanned before hopping off the picnic table she had been using. "I'ma go see if they need help with the packing up the candy…. Ow ow ow." Clio cried as the uncle picked her by her head. The small girl flailed about in the grip of the circus worker who brought her up to his face.

"Now listen brat… you're funny but don't be a smart ass. When I say you move the boxes I mean you find something to trick into doing for you." The man smiled and Clio followed suit. He dropped her and began walking off mumbling about his bad back.

"Now who can I find to move these boxes for me…" Clio said to herself and began running through the closed circus fairground looking for someone big and dumb. Eventually she found herself without any real sucker and nearby her Aunty Leonte. So she decided to see if the circus' resident seer had any ideas about who Clio could trick into doing her chores.

"Come in!" Clio heard Aunty Leonte scream from inside her trailer.

" _Eah… she's cranky_ …" Clio thought deciding that it might be better to not see the old hag.

"Get in here child or I'm getting the stick!" At that threat that Clio knew to be a real one and not just some family joke, she opened the door and entered the trailer. It was filled with various circus memorabilia as well as a collection of strange and out of place junk. Strings of beads and bottle caps dangled from the ceiling which Clio had to wade through to get to the back where an impromptu desk/card reading table was set up. And there behind it was the aged Aunty Leonte. A crusty old woman that embodied the idea of cranky old hag who never had a prime to begin with. "Come here girl…"

"Yes Aunty Leonte." Clio groaned as she stepped forward and up to the table.

"You want to weasel your way out of assigned task to help our traveling home move on to next place of business." Aunty Leonte groaned as she looked over Clio. "Smart girl… but foolish. You kids today don't know work… back in my day…"

"Aunty Leonte can we skip the stories about times when you didn't sag everywhere please." Clio remarked as her eyes went over the bits and bobs that compromised the fortune teller's trailer.

"Little brat… one of these days I will curse you and we will see who have smart mouth then." The aged Chovihani grumbled as she absentmindedly shuffled her cards. "Don't trick Boris into lifting creates… "

"Boris! That's who's strong and dumb." Clio said out loud though she meant to keep that to herself.

"Quite Child! I am making destiny here." Aunty Leonte said before knocking Clio on the head with her cane. "There is someone that is needing us, someone that we need. You need to go to stands in tent. Go!" The old woman said pushing Clio back with her cane.

"Crazy old hag…" Clio mumbled to herself as Aunty Leonte continued yell at her even after Clio left the trailer. The young girl looked back at the still up big top that was set to be taken down later "… maybe I should go help pack up the candy…"

"Stands! Now! Stick!" The old hag called out threatening to get out and come after the girl. Said girl quickly ran towards the big top not wanting to deal with the old hag any more than she had too. The stage was empty and so were the stands, Clio didn't understand why the seer had told her to come here, not that it was an easy thing understanding how the mind of a seer works. Then Clio heard something… she then listened very carefully could tell that someone was crying nearby. Clio tracked down the source of the crying and found a boy around her age, maybe older but Clio couldn't tell, hiding behind the stands. She didn't recognize him so it wasn't one that belonged to the circus. She thought about telling him to get out but… he was crying… and her father's side of her came out. She knew that she couldn't really help given that she wasn't… the best person for stuff like this.

"I need dad." Clio mumbled to herself and ten minutes later she returned with her father. Slavic God of Hospitality Radegast. "There… he's still crying." Clio bluntly pointed out where she found the boy to her father. The god himself stood tall and proud, a warm and serene smile on his pale and handsome face, long midnight black hair extended over his shoulders and down to his back, his whole body covered in a large and thick black cloak that when looked at in a certain way twinkles like stars had been sewn into it.

" **Now don't be that way… I'm sure there is a reason for his sorrow**." The god said trying to correct his daughter. He loved her but there was more her mother than him in her. And while that was in many respects a good thing, when it came to showing compassion something was lacking.

"If it's stupid I'm making fun of him." The god just sighed, he could just hear her mother in the little girl sometimes. Radegast walked around the back of the stands and found the young boy still crying.

" **Hello… what is a boy like you doing here**?" Radegast said as he kneeled down to the boy.

"W-what… who are you?" Dante asked as he scooted back, he had been in a fog of fear, dread, and pain for much of the day after seeing his new home be shattered in an instant. When he was able to think a little more clearly he found himself outside the fairgrounds that had been set up several weeks ago. He had once asked Lakwa if they could go to the circus that had set up there but the Loa said that they couldn't. Dante could remember the nervous chuckle that followed and Lakwa mumbling a few curses about the circus. Dante had never been to one before but had heard about them. It was as good a place as any to hide away.

" **I am a god young Grim**." Radegast could tell what this boy was the second he saw him. What a mortal Grim Reaper was doing in New Orleans, a city devoid of them living or dead otherwise was a question that begged to be answered. " **My name is Radegast, can you tell me yours**?"

"Dante Alighieri." The surprised Radegast as it was sporadic for a Grim Reaper to ever allow for their surname to be taken by a mortal human one. Radegast was no expert but if he had to make a guess then he would say he was a child of one of Thanatos'.

" **That is a rather interesting name to have, but I'm one to talk hmm**?" The Slavic god chuckled and Dante continued to feel more and more at peace. A sense of home, a foreign one he could tell but it still felt nice. " **Can you come with me, there's someone I'd like you to meet**." Dante nodded and stood up. " **Come… let us see Chernobog. He is something of an uncle to you. We can talk on the way**." Radegast said as he began his way out of the big top, Dante for some reason felt safe around this man… god… and so did what was told. On the way to Chernobog's trailer Dante had explained much of his life to Radegast, the god had taken them in circles so the boy could do so. From those happy days before he had to leave the country, to meeting Randel and the incident that cause them to need to leave the country though he had left out his Chill powers, then his time in Japan with Akeno, Shuri, and Baraqiel, then the year of time he had with the Loa.

All through Dante and Radegast's walk Clio had followed and listened. And she wanted to punch that Incubus in the nuts so many times as hard as she could. She wasn't the only one, people around had listened and told each other bits and pieces, word traveled around and soon by the end everyone in the whole circus knew Dante's story. They all agreed that the boy had suffered far too much.

"And… I just came here because… I don't know." Dante said very confused as to how all this happened. Radegast had been extra quiet during Dante's later explaining of his time with the Loa. It was during that then that he was able to figure out what he needed to do with the boy. Not only that but he also pulled that Dante was likely drawn to the circus in due to both his own power of home and hearth, as well as the natural pull a god of death had on Grim Reapers. These two together were a draw that couldn't have been ignored by Dante in his frightened and venerable state.

" **No need to say any more child. I understand. You were afraid, that is only logical when seeing what you saw. Never feel that negative emotions like what you feel are a burden… it is those feelings that drive you on to do better. And live stronger than before. Now… let's talk to a Death God shall we**." Radegast said as he stepped up to a trailer door and knocked on it. There was a decent amount of cursing and loud banging noises that followed. The man that Dante saw standing in the open doorway to the trailer was unlike any he had seen before. Old and skinny while at the same time having a massive beer belly, his greasy hair grew down to his neck but only form a ring around his head, his skin was blotchy and his clothes, just a dirty white tank top covered his body while equally dirty dark gray pants covered his legs.

" **What is Thanatos's brat doing here**?" The man said, his voice thick with an eastern European accent. Dante hadn't noticed but everyone in the circus had one too but not nearly as heavy as this man.

" **Chernobog, this is Dante Alighieri** …" That made the man chuckle a bit. Radegast just waited for him to finish while Dante fumed at once again being made fun of for his name.

" **Like that stupid poet... Fuck**!" The man yelled before holding on to the shin that Dante had kicked.

"I hate it when people compare me to him." Dante informed the gods with a relatively blunt and disrespectful tone. Radegast just smiled and nodded, deciding to remember that for the future. Chernobog however started chuckling again.

" **I like this boy… he kicks gods of death without fear when they piss em' off**." The god said as he stood upright again. " **So… why are you here**?"

"I ran away from home and want to travel around the world." That's was the best idea that Dante had come up with in the past hour. He couldn't go back to New York, he wouldn't. And he couldn't go back to the home of the Loa. Everywhere else that he cared about was gone. Here at least he had the sense of home even if it was fake. At that statement however Chernobog laughed deep and hard. Even Radegast couldn't hold back a small chuckle that he still tried to hide a bit.

" **No… no you don't. You no fear Death God and you don't fear the future. You funny brat**." Chernobog said before he picked up a half used bottle of vodka and walked over to a turned over metal can and sat down on it. " **Pretty boy here tell him why he can't be with us**." Chernobog said as he begun to drink down the vodka.

" **I think he can stay**." That caused the death god to spit-take the acholic drink. " **For a time until the Barons of the Guédé come looking for him again**." He said returning his focus to Dante who was shocked at what Radegast said. " **Dante, what you saw was awful but you must understand that Death is not something a being of Death like Baron La Croix or Maman Brigitte handle like normal people. It would take a lot more than what you saw to actually kill them**."

"You mean… they're still alive?" Dante asked with hope filling his eyes.

" **Nah… they dead**." Chernobog said trying to crush the boy's dreams for a second. " **But they come back. They resurrect when die. Couple days… and they back to their stupid fun and arguing like nothing happened**."

" **Even so** …" Radegast began. " **I will talk to Živa about this but I think she will agree. That you Dante will live with us until Lakwa and his brothers have convinced Samedi to accept their decision. Once that happens we will turn you over to your family**." Radegast said acknowledging the Barons as Dante's family. " **You will also learn from Chernobog here about being a Grim Reaper during that time**." This caused the death god to once again spit take.

" **Stop fucking doing that you ferret**!" Chernobog coughed. " **And why should I do that… I like the brat but that this night… maybe I hate his guts in morning**."

" **Garden of Eden**."

" **FUCK! You hold that over all over our heads… fine… I will train boy until damn those black frilly pussies figure their shit out**." Chernobog said before taking another drink from his bottle. " **But you boy will sleep out of my trailer… and you pretty boy will shut up about that**." Radegast didn't confirm anything just began walking away. " **Ey'… don't walk from me you bastard**!"

* * *

 **Present Day, Morning**

 **Kuoh, Old School Building**

Dante finished telling the tale of how he ended up living with the Slavic Pantheon after a year of living with the Guédé. Both Rias and Akeno were swimming in too many thoughts on what they had just heard. Akeno, now sitting next to Dante once again, held on to him in an effort to make up for her lack of being there when he needed her. It was a gesture that was greatly welcomed and he was thankful for but felt was unnecessary. It happened and Dante had long since overcome the worst of what happened that day. But not all, he still had issues with filling in control of his life. As shown by his reaction to his father's schemes to dictate his life. It also manifested itself in other places as well.

Rias meanwhile also felt the need to comfort her newest servant much in the same way she felt she had to do with all of them. Each of them had been through so much pain and often times the Gremory Heiress felt so useless in helping them deal with it. Thankfully she could see Dante had worked it out on already though it seemed like he had a new volunteer to help him even further. Something that once again made Rias feel that she should try to do a little bit more to help Dante with his problems personally. But also on her mind was the revelation that Dante had a relationship with the Slavic pantheon.

The Slavic Gods were a falling pantheon whose membership was dwindling. They had lost several of their own in the wars they waged and to the fact they were one of the most divided of mythologies. It was only toward the end of the Great War that they united fully together. They invaded the Garden of Eden and occupied it for the latter half of the Great War. All sides wanted in thinking that the Slavic Gods had chosen allies, but they closed the gates and refused to let anyone in instead. They only were removed because all three sides made it a part of the truce for them to work together to retake the Garden and use it as neutral ground going forward. Since then the Slavic Gods wandered the world in a circus that also housed many misfits of the Supernatural World.

And while many powerful beings and entire pantheons now write them off as drifting bums without any real power. There were many in Heaven and Hell that wanted their heads. And to learn that Dante had even a relationship with them in the first place was troubling to Rias. She herself didn't care one way or the other but knew this could become a problem if it got out.

"Dante, I need you explain what exactly is your relationship to the Slavic Pantheon as of today?" Rias asked causing Akeno to look back and then to Dante with concern. She knew the political shitstorm that was circling them at this very moment. Akeno also knew that Rias wouldn't sell Dante out for anything, even for something like this. She just wanted to know all the facts.

"I try to keep in touch with them if I can. But it's kinda hard given that they travel so much and are technically in hiding. But I consider many of them my friends and care deeply about them. Take that as you will." There was a few moments before Rias sighed, the look on her face gave Dante the impression that this was going to come back up at some point. But at the same time Rias wasn't going to be the one to do it.

"Very well… I will let this matter drop and one day should I met them myself I will look the other way." Rias said but Dante only chuckled.

"The thing is… you won't ever meet them unless they think you won't just look the other way." He said as he relaxed a bit. "I mostly lived with Chernobog… the first week I lived with the old bastard he beat me constantly." Both of the girls' hearts broke when they heard this. "I make boy strong with beating… that's what he would say." Dante said giving the quote the same accent Chernobog had. "It was a different kind of beating than my father used to give me. I could tell that he really was trying to make me better instead of just trying to beat me down to make himself feel bigger. He'd stop if it looked like it was too much, and he never did anything that would leave a scar or permanent damage."

"The way you talk about him it sounds like you respect the man even after all he did to you." Rias frowned as she spoke, she couldn't begin to understand how Dante could do that. The man beat him and all in the vague name of making him stronger. Training was one thing but beating a child was another.

"Again, as someone that knows what it's like to have a someone that supposed to be a loved one beat the ever-loving shit out of you, there was something different to what the old bastard did. Maybe I'm not putting it right… I don't know it's complicated." Dante was unsure himself exactly why he didn't hate Chernobog like he hated his father. Maybe it was because it was his father that Dante hated him for the beatings. Perhaps it was because when his father hurt him it was always about driving home who was in charge and how much Dante failed in his eyes. With Chernobog, there was this impersonal irritation that the god had when they trained. That it was a chore to attack and pound into Dante. If anything Dante respected Chernobog because the god seemed to hate everything equally, Dante certainly never felt like he was being singled out as the focus of the man's hate.

* * *

 **Six Years Ago**

 **Location Unknowable**

Clio, and several other kids from the circus of Slavic Gods watched as the new kid, Dante, got his ass beat by the circus drunk and angry grandpa Chernobog. It had been a week since they had left New Orleans and Dante had proven that he was a strange boy. Which was just fine because many of the people that joined them were just as if not more strange. He pulled his own weight in the final parts of cleaning up the fairgrounds, some of the kids thought he was a sucker for that fact. He also wasn't half bad against Chernobog, he was at least lasting instead of being beaten in one shot. Chernobog wasn't one for holding back.

"So what do you guys think…" Clio asked the other kids as they watched Dante dodge a swing from Chernobog's pole. The Death God had removed the hammer piece from his… hammer… and now was proceeding to beat the living shit out of Dante with the pole.

"He's tougher than Teodo… at least." The group of kids laughed a bit, minus the mentioned kid.

"Hey! He wouldn't have caught me if you hadn't pulled down that tent!" Teodo protested, he was talking about the time he got his own beating from Chernobog when he and the other kids pranked the death god and he chased after them. Meanwhile Clio was ignoring the group that now had descended into controlled chaos as the two boys started fighting. She was remembering the facts, the old hag had been the one to send Clio to find Dante, her father had vouched personally for the boy, and now Chernobog was training him in combat and other Grim Reaper lore.

" **Is that all you got**?" Chernobog said as he took out his flask and took a drink. " **Hurry and get up** ** _kis költő_**." Chernobog mocked, he still liked to anger the boy with his namesake. So he called him kis költő, it was Hungarian for _little poet_.

"Stop calling me that! Dumitru told me what it means and I am not a little poet!" Dante said getting up off the ground, Chernobog was a brutal trainer. Baraqiel had been stern and harsh but never this punishing. Chernobog was big on the idea of trial by fire, and so made sure to make training as brutal as the real thing.

" ** _Kis költő_** … **do you know why Grim Reapers need to know how to kill things**? **You would think it not needed… Reaper come after death not before**." Chernobog said before taking another sip and sidestepped Dante. Followed by smacking the child's back and sending him into the dirt. " **It's because sometimes souls don't want to be harvested. Some turn dark… evil. And they get strong… but most stay just as stupid as they were in life… some crafty…** " Chernobog said with a small face of admittance this fact before returning to his normal frown. " **But most weak. But humans are not only things that need Harvest. Everything that lives… dies… cockroach to god. All need to be harvested.** "

"Wait… are saying that every bug needs has a soul and needs a Grim Reaper to harvest it?" Dante's brain begun to smoke as it tried to comprehend the mind-breaking amount of bugs that lived on earth.

" **No… that is busy work. Animals and bugs have life force… not souls. Can be collected in huge pile and Harvested in one go. And Grim Reapers don't handle that anyway… Tallymen do**."

"Tallymen?"

" **Yes, after I and the rest of those** ** _lusta gazemberek_** **made you Grim Reapers. We smashed the husks of the souls of the Reapers and made the Tallymen. Very fun… I broke most of them**." Chernobog gloated with a smug look on his face. " **They buzz around the world collecting the weak souls and the life force of dumb animals. Take it all back to Grim Reapers for Harvest. Grim handle Harvest and those Souls that turn bad and hunger to fill emptiness in heart or whatever such nonsense. Doesn't matter… what does is they fight back. So Grim Reapers must be strong. I make you strong**." Chernobog said before suddenly continuing his beating/training of Dante.

Nearby four others were watching the scene before them. Radegast, Živa, Belobog, and Perun.

" **Are you sure that this is best… Chernobog is beating him… I'm not sure that this is best for the boy.** " Živa said with deep concern in her voice. Slavic goddess of life, love and fertility and one of the two last remaining members of the ruling body of the Slavic gods, another standing next to her and the other currently harshly training Dante. She was a very beautiful woman with the shapely figure that a goddess of love and fertility would be expected to have. Her long chestnut brown hair braided up as it reached down to the ground otherwise.

" **Yeah… even I kinda think the old man takes things a little far**. **There's a reason why none of his kids talk to him anymore.** " Perun, Slavic god of war and thunder. He was a large muscular man that mostly handled the security of the circus and rarely if ever took part in the shows. His face was without hair and many scars crossed over his face and head.

" **My brother… yes he… I cannot defend the way he acts**." Belobog, brother to Chernobog and Slavic God of light and the sun, opposite to Chernobog in every regard. Exceptional suit, clean and fit, and well spoken. The two of them personified the idea of opposite twins.

" **The boy can handle it, he knows that Chernobog does care to some degree. And any injury he gets can be healed through magic**." Radegast said, though he hated to see the boy get hurt he knew that Dante's lack of complaining and refusal to quit said everything that needed to be said. " **Has there been any word on the Barons of** Guédé?" Radegast asked turning back to his fellow gods.

" **No… but I did find something out. That his family out in New York, they've placed a pretty big reward on his head**." Perun informed. " **We could… AHW**!" Perun yelled as Živa kneed him in the groin.

" **If you even think about sending him back for money I will not be happy**." The males of the group all cowered in fear of their leader, Živa was at most times, one of the most friendly, happy, and upbeat among the Slavic gods but… none in the circus ever wanted to make her mad. The only reason why Chernobog was able to handle Dante the way he wanted was because he was just as strong if not stronger than Živa. Death will overcome life every time, it just takes a while. " **You've all aware that the boy considers the Loa of Death his family. Why would he do that if he had any reason to want to go back to his birth family. He hasn't told us why, but it must be terrible.** "

" **We cannot keep him forever, so let us hope that when all of the Barons are back they do reach a consensus**." Radegast said, he was much better at hiding his fear of an angry Živa. Looking outwardly as the same serene clam that he always had.

" **But why**?" Živa asked the Hospitably God with puppy dog eyes, totally contrasting her earlier mood. " **He's such sweet boy and the Barons… they are good people to some but it is no place for a child. Can't we just keep him here**?"

" **Because he is a Grim Reaper, he doesn't belong here. The only reason why we can let him stay was yes because he needed us but this was never meant to be a permanent arrangement**." Radegast knew as well as the others that the Grim Houses like many others weren't their biggest fans. And if they heard that one of their own was taken by the Slavic circus, there would be hell to pay. The Barons of the Guédé got a pass because they were actual beings of Death, Chernobog didn't count because even his own Grim House hated him.

" **Fine… we'll give him back**." Živa pouted but knew that Radegast was right. " **Um… Radegast… your daughter seems to have taken an interest in the boy**." Živa said as she noticed Clio hovering around the training area even after the other kids had left.

Back with Dante and Chernobog, the death god was giving Dante a moment to take a breath.

"I'm going to go take shit… try not to bleed out before I get back." Chernobog joked as he began his way away from the patch of hard dirt they had been using for a training area. Dante struggled to get back on his feet but he was still conscious so he tried.

"Why haven't you quit yet?" Dante looked up and saw that it was Radegast's daughter Clio that was standing over him. He had noticed that she like many of the other kids had been watching him but kept their distance. It wasn't like they feared or hated him like it had been with Akeno, because they all knew about the supernatural. Many of them were kids of gods or spiritual beings or had some power or other. It was because he was an outsider that kept them from approaching him.

"Because… I'm getting stronger." Dante answered as he stood and tried dusting himself but then Clio pushed him back down with a finger.

"Not strong enough to stop me." She pointed out, she wasn't being mean just pointing out fact. She had known Chernobog all her life and found it hard to believe that he would help someone. To her it looked like he was just using this to beat on some kid.

"I'm tired… I just need some rest and then we'll see who can push who." Dante grumbled as he tried to get back up again only for Clio to once again push him back down. "Stop that!"

"You should stop. Chernobog isn't trying to help you… he doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"He doesn't have to care to make me stronger." Dante retorted not fazed by her words.

"He has to care enough not to kill you."

"And why do you care if he does?"

"I don't… I just find it annoying that he seems to be having fun. Chernobog is a grumpy old fart that Tonys me and my friends around." Clio sneered clearly telling the truth in her poor opinion of the death god.

"I don't care how you feel about it, I've lost people because I was weak. I'm not losing anyone else." Dante said with iron conviction. He still had nightmares of seeing Akeno dying in front of him, and every time he remembered her he was hurt by the fact that he would never see her again. He would never let another person be taken from him.

"You're not getting stronger by getting beaten up by an old man angry at the world." Clio gave her final piece of advice before running off. Dante stayed on the ground thinking about what she said and there was truth to it. Broken but stronger healed, that is what Chernobog told him when they started but he knew he needed real training.

" **You dead yet**?" Chernobog asked as he approached the training area while adjusting his belt. " **What with the stupid face**?" Chernobog asked as he noted that Dante was glaring at him.

"You've just been beating on me for the past seven days haven't you?"

" **Okay which one of you ruined my fun**?!" Chernobog yelled out to the people he knew were watching but he couldn't see. None came from the nearby tree line or from anywhere else. But once he turned around he found Živa staring up at him clearly mad.

" **You promised to actually train him, do what you promised**." She ordered deciding that she needed to put her foot down for the sake of the child.

" **Brother… please do what she says**." Belobog asked as he hid behind Perun.

" **Dude… seriously… it's a kid**." Perun said with a blunt obvious tone of _what the fuck_.

" **I do train him, you all just don't understand my methods**." Chernobog scoffed not really caring much for their grievances against his actions. And he really was training the boy, it was just what strong people called tough love.

" **No I don't understand why you seem to enjoy beating this poor child**." Živa said picking Dante up and keeping him in her arms. Said boy was silent as the goddess protectively held his head in her ample chest. Radegast kept the small chuckle at the boy's red face to himself.

" **You coddle the boy and he'll turn soft**." Chernobog complained not wanting his work undone.

" **Let us all understand that we want what is best for the boy**." Radegast said stepping in between the two gods. "Chernobog, you will actually try to teach him some combat skills, you can do this with full contact methods but they must have a point. That is all we ask."

" **Erh… fine… if it means you all will get off my back**." Chernobog said before taking a drink from his flask.

" **And Živa can watch over said training to make sure that you comply.** " This caused Chernobog to spit-take his booze.

" **Yay**." Živa cheered as she hugged Dante even tighter to the point Perun and Belobog worried he might need some air.

" **What?! No… she will not** …" Chernobog stopped at the dark look Živa was giving him. He then turned to Radegast who mouthed the words _Garden of Eden_. " **Frk… fine** …" Chernobog then started mumbling curses to himself at his loss of privacy.

* * *

 **Present Day, Morning**

 **Kuoh, Old School Building**

"But eventually after a month, Lakwa showed up and took me back home to New Orleans." Dante sighed once he was finished giving his overview of his month living with the Slavic Gods. "But I would still go back to the circus whenever I wanted to. They have these little lifetime passes that they make that lets you transport yourself back there. They look like real stupid lifetime passes that parks and stuff try to sell to people too… they have a good sense of humor for that sort of thing. I continued to train with Chernobog… while under the supervision of Lakwa and Kriminel."

"And you just went back? Even after what Samedi did?" Akeno asked finding it strange and unlikely that it would have been that easy.

"Oh uncle Samedi wasn't happy about the fact he was outvoted on that decision. But it was a three to two in my favor, so he couldn't argue. For the rest of my time there I made it a point to avoid him at all costs. I think he basically forgot I even existed for long periods of time." Which was something that Dante was thankful for. Every time that Dante interacted with Samedi it turned out very bad for Dante. The Loa saw him as a disruption to the balance and peace of his life, something that Samedi treasured above all. And so Samedi never saw Dante more than a nuisance and something that needed to be removed. Dante was sure that if he placed himself more into Samedi's view that the Loa would have started to try to get rid of him discreetly. "And that brings us to me returning to New York at the behest of my father, he got the government involved… ironic I know. He removed me from my real family by propagating that I had been kidnaped, cops showed up and took me away and stuffed me in a plane for New York. There I spent two years being a little emo troll which started the second my father casually informed me that it was my fault that Eloisa was murdered…"

"Eloisa was murdered?" Akeno blurted out due to the shock. She had seen Eloisa as a big sister and regarded her as one of the most caring and gentle people ever.

"Yes… I don't know how… but I know it was Randel." Akeno stood frozen at the mention of the name of the Incubus that ruined her childhood. "They said he died… my grandfather and Eloisa herself saw it. But they said all he did was vanish. No one ever heard or saw him again even to now. But I know in my soul… that it was him that killed her." Dante said, his voice cold and emotionless. Feeling that Dante was nearing the edge of a painful rabbit hole of his mind, Akeno pulled his face toward hers and locked eyes with him.

"She was family, that word has had so much pain and joy to you but she was the first one to show you the latter. And she would not want you to dwell on her death, I'm sure you'll find out who killed her… and I want to be there when you tear them to shreds." She said before giving a quick affirming kiss that she was alive, she was back in his life and wasn't going away.

"I know, I know…" Dante breathed as Akeno left his lips and placed her head in the crook of his neck. "… As if Death is waiting for you, so run toward it in pursuit of life's pleasures." Dante chuckled with Akeno looking up at him in surprise, Rias doing so as well with a raised eyebrow. "That is what pops always says when it comes to death. Don't despair over it but celebrate it. It's the Guédé's thing to encourage fun times and vices in the face of people dying… but it doesn't always translate well for mortals."

"Yes, your brother mentioned that you handled new of your sister's death with a bit of revelry." Rias said recalling what Tony said.

"Oh he told you that… did he also tell you that he responded in nearly the same way only he ended up getting a girl pregnant." He smirked knowing that he may have gone off the deep end of a whiskey bottle but at least he didn't fuck up that bad.

"No… he didn't." Rias said and both she and Akeno looked at Dante waiting for him to confirm that he didn't in fact make the same mistake. Dante didn't do anything but roll his eyes at the absurdity of the accusation. But both women didn't relent.

"I'm not a dad okay… sheesh." Dante groaned feeling that he shouldn't have had to answer that question. " _At least I think so_."

" _Yet_." Akeno internally hummed to herself as she could feel a warm feeling in her chest at the thought of having Dante's children. "If your father found out about your plan to run away… why did he let you come here anyway?" Akeno asked as she found a hole in the logic.

"Did Tony tell you?" Dante asked as he looked to Rias, the Gremory nodded and shared his feelings about his situation. Her own was nearly similar so she sympathized. "Three months… in fucking three months I meet with my new betrothed!" Dante said jovially like the cosmos liked to take a particular kind of interest in him. The kind that involved truckloads of shit. Not knowing just how right that sentiment was.

"What?!" Akeno exclaimed as she jerked back away from Dante in shock. Her eyes filled with worry and pleading for him to say something to banish her worst fears about what this meant. Instead it was Rias who calmed the Queen.

"Tatsuki Arisawa, the daughter of a high-ranking Yakuza officer that your father has a deal with. Your marriage is the bound that this deal is based on, little more than a business transaction." The cold and dispassionate way that Rias spoke reminded Akeno about how the one of two ways Rias talked about her own situations. Akeno felt both ashamed and a little silly that she feared something that just couldn't be true.

"I still have no idea just how to get out of it… I was planning on faking my death once I turned twenty… but that's out since I can't make it as believable as I wanted to." He chuckled as by that he meant he'd actually die and just be reborn as a Grim Reaper.

"Such measures won't be needed, we'll handle this when the time comes." Rias said before bracing herself for the last thing she had on her mind. "Then there's the fact we might a unstable Succubus in our midst…"

"I totally forgot about Tori… I really want to see her again." Dante said with a dark look in eyes and two cracks to his neck. The air turned frigid and took an oppressive heaviness, both Rias and Akeno could see in Dante a shift in demeanor. Gone was the friendly relaxed young man that was in their company and now was predator licking his lips in hunger for its next meal. Akeno actually felt herself getting hot at the sight of Dante like this, the aura around him played to masochist side and gave her hopes that he might be able to play to those desires. Meanwhile Rias was worried if she had gotten another sadist in her household, she could come to find that fear was well founded.

"We'll… keep track of any demonic energy that demons like Succubi give off. But until then I would like you to focus on recovery and normal life." Rias advised before she stood up from her desk. "But I think that's the last of the business…"

"No there's a little bit more." Dante perked up as he felt that he wanted to tell just how useful he could be to Rias. She had saved his life and gave him the chance to be with Akeno. He was indebted to her and wanted to repay that debt as well as he could. "I just wanted to say that I am at your service, you saved my life and I will forever be grateful. I will do whatever I am able to do to repay that debt." He as he stood up and gave a bow to his new King. He was unable to see the small blush that came over Rias at his honest words, though someone else noticed it.

"T-thank you." Rias got out and coughed trying to regain her composure. "I will take your feelings to heart, but there isn't a need for them. You're now part of my family and I want you to understand we all look out and care for one another. If anything, I would like you to just do your best while in my household." Rias said feeling that she needed to distance herself from Dante words, though was internally not very happy about it. "But for right now, I need you to get ready for school." She said remembering that today was still a school day used it to steer the conversation away from its current topic.

"Oh yeah… I've been gone way too fucking long! Oh shit… Minos!" The Jinn butler stepped out of a nearby portal at the call to his name. "Take me back to the apartment, I need to get ready for school." Dante said before quickly turning back and giving Akeno a quick but passionate kiss. "Walk to school together?"

"Would love to." She replied with a dreamy happy smile at the thought of being seen as a couple. The two of them waved as Dante stepped through the smoky portal leaving Akeno and Rias alone. "Aw… I already miss him."

"You two look so cute together, I'm so happy that you've found each other again." Rias said honest in her words for her best friend. Even if she was hiding the longing that she had for what she had. "And he's certainly a catch too, handsome and caring… you're very lucky." Some of Rias' own sadness bleed into that last piece.

"Yes I am… and someday I'm sure you'll find someone just like him." Akeno said not entirely thinking about her words. Her mind was still focused on the day and her and Dante's first public showing as being together. She didn't see the thoughtful look on Rias' face at her words.

"Maybe…" Rias mumbled as she made a mental note to look into a few things and to hope that the future was kinder than what it could very well be.

* * *

 **Morning**

 **Kuoh, Dante and Tony's Motel Room**

"Bro! I was so worried!" Tony cried as he hugged his brother the second that he stepped out of the portal. Never mind the fact Tony wasn't wearing pants. Dante was just thanking death that he was wearing underwear. "The hot devil chick said you were alive and getting better but that was like forever ago! It's so good to see you alive and not dead!"

"Dude… calm da fuck down…" Dante said before shoving Tony off him. Unexpectedly sending him flying across the room. "Whoa… I guess I should have asked about the changes now that I'm a Devil." Dante mumbled as he looked down at his hands. He recalled back to what Lakwa told him about the Devil's Evil Pieces system. "Rook… strength and endurance… would have preferred the Knight. I'm more the DPS type rather than the Tank."

"Oh… what the heck man?!" Tony yelled as he stood back up. "I've always been the strong one, Raimondo is the smart one and you're the rebel. Don't take my spot man." Tony went on but Dante ignored his brother and proceeded to get ready for school. He didn't have time to take a full shower so he just thought about things that made him mad and tried to focus the resulting Chill influence onto his body. Creating a frost on his skin, he kept it up until his entire body was covered in a thin sheet of ice. Then broke it letting it all fall off leaving him minty fresh. How it worked like that he had no idea.

He found that it was now easier to control his magical abilities, likely a dual benefit from both finally dying and becoming a Devil. He knew that the Tenets of Death, the three branches of magical powers of Grim Reapers, weren't supposed to be accessed until after death. But Dante had always been attuned to the Tenet of Chill ever since he was a child. His grandfather called him a prodigy, Chernobog called him a freak, Lakwa refused to comment on it. He didn't care. But if now finally had some control over it than it was worth it in the end.

He thought that until he felt some pain in his eyes and back as he could feel some kind of pressure building up behind them. His eyes he figured it was his Grim eyes trying to adjust themselves to his Devil body. He knew that Grim were able to see the souls of the living and dead the second they were reborn, along with all other powers and tools. Namely in the latter's case was the Blade of Bone. But Dante got none of that, but he could still feel that it was all in him in some way, it was just one of these instinctual things that couldn't be discounted. He supposed that now that he used a bit of the power of Chill it was a signal to the rest of his Grim Reaper heritage to start asserting itself on him.

" _Great… I already went through puberty… now I have to go through a Grimy one too_." Dante complained in his thoughts, jealous of the normal Grim that got it all in an instant. "So what have you been telling the old man while I've been out?" Dante called from the bathroom as he began to dress himself in the school uniform, trying to distract himself from the receding pain in his body. Still hating the fact he couldn't wear his fedora with it as well as the color. "Although… red now doesn't look so bad." Dante chuckled as he recalled the new example of the color that was beginning to change his mind on his opinion of it.

"I've been bullshitting him, telling him that you're at school and nothing has changed. The Devils are apparently running interference on the records side so we're good there." Tony answered back and Dante sighed in relief at hearing that. But the talk of father made him wonder why he was feeling like he was forgetting something.

"Something important…" Dante mumbled as he finished tying his tie. He shrugged it off as background worries before stepping out finding Tony back in his bed wearing nothing but a sweatshirt and underwear while working on his own laptop. "Very sexy… what you're doing here. I should take a photo and send it your baby momma." Dante said feeling that Tony had proven himself the brother he tried to say he was.

"Probably get her hot." He absentmindedly said before a minute passed and he recognized what was said. "What?! H-how… how do you…" He stared at his little brother with dread in his eyes. As far as he knew no one knew about Candice and his daughter.

"Minos is very good for more than just domestic work." Dante chuckled as he pulled out his phone to text Akeno his address. Knowing she could just teleport to him. His only means of transportation was Minos and the Jinn was limited to where ever Dante or his grandfather was at their call and locations the Jinn knew about. So Akeno would need to come to him. "And you know me, am I going to tell dad?"

"No but… no… I guess its safe with you knowing." Tony sighed in defeat. While it might have started out as a drunken mistake, it grew into something more. He loved the woman who was the mother of his child and didn't want her to get involved with the shady life that his family was rooted in. Tony was jealous of Dante and his willingness to rebel and seek out his own life so publicly. Dante couldn't see it but their father respected his third son for his determination and strength of will. Tony didn't have that respect, if he tried to do the things that Dante did… the result would be far worse and bloody.

"Listen, this whole thing with the Devils has possibilities for me." Dante said as he walked over and sat down on his own bed next to Tony's. "I now am part of the household of the heiress to one of the most powerful noble houses in hell. The sister of the Devil King himself. I'm pretty sure that's a better connection than to the Don of New York. Whatever influence father has is nothing compared to Rias." He explained, partly to Tony and a little to himself. It was a big idea to think that he was now a part of such a powerful Devil House, even as a servant. He knew the basics of the not worthy Devil Houses, and the by far the best one to get into was the Gremory. At least in terms of quality of life under them.

"So what your saying is that you think you can have me and my family vanish and away from dad's grasp. Nah." Dante's eyes widened at the refusal. "Listen, you did things your way and are still doing them. But I gotta do it my way. Dad doesn't know about them and for right now me and Candice are good with just sneaking around. Do we want to someday stop that, yeah… but we know we can't for a very long time. Hopefully a day when dad finally kicks the bucket and Raimondo takes over."

"And that will somehow be better?" Dante snorted not finding the eldest brother much of an improvement.

"He'll at least give his blessing, or at least I think he will. If Raimondo takes over then I'm not needed as the spare heir anymore. Raimondo knows I don't want the top spot so he knows I'm no threat… but he'll want to make sure. Having me move away with my wife and kid, out of sight and out of mind would be the best way to handle it. Killing me would send the wrong message, if people thought I wanted father's chair then it would say that he's just taking care of business. But since everyone knows I want nothing to do with it…"

"Then if Raimondo kills you it looks like he's unhinged and jumping at shadows. You've put some thought into this." Dante nodded with a smile of respect for his older brother who he had thought as little more than a party boy.

"Hey… give me some credit. I did-" Tony was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking at their door.

"Dante? Are you ready?" They heard Akeno's excited and sweet voice through the door, apparently looking forward to walking into school with her man.

"That's her?" Tony asked, and Dante nodded. "Well the go man… be with the girl of your dreams." Tony said as he waved toward the door. Dante just shook his head and began walking to the door but stopped as he reached to the handle.

"I'm not opening this door until you put on some death damned pants." Dante shot back to Tony who groaned and flopped over onto the floor. He soon shot back up now wearing the article of clothing. "Was that so hard?" Dante asked before opening the door to see Akeno there waiting for him, a slightly shocked expression on her face having heard Dante through the door. But when she saw Tony standing there, now himself shocked at just how beautiful his little brother's girlfriend was, she collected herself.

"Am I going to have to wait every day as you tell him to put on pants?" She giggled finding the Alighieri brothers' relationship to be amusing. She had heard little about Dante's brothers when he lived with her. Eloisa said more but also avoid the subject, but when she did speak she said that Tony was always the more brotherly sibling. Akeno was happy to see that Dante still had some blood family that at least cared about him.

"I'm sure he'll learn." Dante answered with a small friendly glare toward his older brother who just flipped Dante off. Then both Alighieri men went wide-eyed as Akeno closed the distance between her and Dante ending with her arms around his neck and lips on his.

"I'm sure that it won't be a problem for much longer." She whispered into his ear once the kiss ended. "Come on, don't want to be late for school." Akeno said teasingly before turning on her heel and walking away. Pulling Dante with her, giving him only a second to shrug to Tony's dumbfounded look. "So that was your brother?" Akeno asked as the two walked down the streets toward Kuoh Academy. Her holding onto his side, pulling his arm between her generous chest.

"Yeah, Tony good people it turns out." Dante said, Akeno looked up at him hearing the distraction in his voice. She could see on his face that something was nagging at his mind, a few things if the small flinches were anything to go by.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as they stopped, and Dante held onto his eyes.

"I don't think the Death Gods had in mind a delay to a Grim's new body forming." Dante explained as he felt his eyes begin to sting horribly. As the feeling of pain began to dissipate he blinked and looked to left. Shining white-yellow light with shades of dark purple thrown in flowed and danced around Akeno in what was indescribable to anyone that couldn't see it for themselves. "Beautiful…" He muttered utterly awestruck by what he was seeing.

"T-thank you but… are you okay?" Akeno flustered at his compliment, a blush coming over her face as what he said held so much pure sincerity in his feelings that she couldn't help but feel a tight warmth in her chest.

"I'm just adjusting to my new after-mortal-life. Grim Reaper growing pains… an unintended side effect of not dying the correct way." He joked but Akeno was seriously worried about the pain that he was feeling. "I think my eyes just finished up… because I can see your soul."

"Really… that's what you…" She realized what he meant earlier and felt more love for him than she ever felt before. Hearing him call something that had been a large fear of her life, her very soul, beautiful was more important to her than all the compliments to her body she could ever hear. She had for years dealt with the feelings of self-loathing that threatened her because of her mixed blood, even with the knowledge that Dante and Rias had always accepted her it was a daily struggle to see herself anything other than an abomination. Now hearing Dante call her soul beautiful threw all of that, every doubt and feeling of antipathy away. Banished from her mind. "Thank you… thank you…" She sobbed as she rushed into him, taking them both to the ground. Dante wasn't sure what he had done, but held on to Akeno as she cried into his chest. They were thankfully all alone in the unused back ally in the suburbs that surrounded Kuoh Academy.

"I'm not sure what's so surprising, of course you're gorgeous, both inside and out." He said as he held onto her and ran a hand through her hair. He was a little saddened that this was such a big deal, and would make it a point to help her see herself in a better light than she obviously saw herself in.

"Just stop, I won't have any more tears left at this point." She laughed, it was weak and still covered by the life-affirming joy of what he had done. "Just thank you… you have no idea what that means to me that you find me beautiful on the inside. It j-just means so much and you need to know that." Knowing that they still had school and that they couldn't be late or Rias would get upset, Akeno collected herself and she and Dante both stood back up. She gave him one last kiss, this one filled with all the love and meaning she could bring. "I love you, you know that right?" She asked as they parted, still in each other's arms. A feeling she would never tire of.

"And I love-"

" _I love it when you call me big poppa ~!_" Dante was interrupted by the sound of his phone playing The Notorious B.I.G.'s _Big Poppa_. Something that Dante knew was Lakwa's ringtone.

"He has the best timing." Dante grumbled under the sound of Akeno laughing at the whole thing while the song continued to play. "Wait… oh shit… that's what I've been forgetting." Dante groaned as he remembered that Lakwa, and Chernobog if the old man cared, likely felt his death. "He must be freaking out…" Dante mumbled as he pulled out his phone and answered it, putting on speaker so that Lakwa could speak to Akeno.

" **DA FUCK ARE YA DOING ALIVE BOY**!" Lakwa roared out of the phone shocking Akeno but not Dante. " **What the hell?! I told you ta run toward death and what do you go and do? Ya listen ta me?! YOU FUCKING LISTENED TO ME?! Me! The Loa of death and lust, I am a terrible person ta listen to**."

"Pops…" Dante tried but Lakwa continued on.

"… **when I tell you! But no! Ya cannot understand da deeper meaning go for da literal go off and die! Do ya have any idea how motherfuckin' worried we were when we felt you'd die! And den knocked off our asses when ya came back? What da fuck about that?! You're seventeen! You should be void dust now not answering my calls**!"

"You aunty Brige bone yet?" Dante asked knowing that would shut him up, it did. "You really need to get off your ass on that you damn bastard. She's so needy." Dante mocked to the continued silence on the other end of the phone. "Now, if you could shut up while I explain what happened. I was killed by the Heartbreaker curse after it was put onto me by that psycho girl that my father wanted me to marry. Then… I was brought back as a Devil by Rias Gremory."

" **Boy, if ya do not sleep with her in the month I will be very disappointed. I thought I taught ya better than that**." Dante just facepalmed thinking that putting Lakwa on the speaker wasn't a good idea. " **I mean good for you boy, out of all the Devils to get stuck with a Gremory would be da best option if you had one. But dis does present some problems… I'm not sure if da House of Thanatos would know if ya are still kicking. Dey should know if you died before your twentieth birthday but… dis has never happened before**."

"What do you think their reaction will be?" Dante asked with both him and Akeno listening carefully. This was one of the biggest overhanging questions for the Devils. How would Dante's Grim House react to him joining the Devils.

" **It won't be pleasant, dey will make several demands, top of dem will be handing you over ta dem. Another one will likely be da head of da Devil dat turned ya**." The air turned ominous once Lakwa told them that. Neither Dante or Akeno would let that happen but to have it so plainly stated was like having the hands of fate tightening around their necks.

"What can we do?" Dante asked hoping that his surrogate father had something for them.

" **Honest here boy, not much. Dey won't be able ta carry out their will unimpeded as the Devil dat reincarnated ya is the Devil King's little sister and the Heiress of the Gremory line, one of da last pure blooded noble lines. Hell itself would become their enemy. And while dey may say that no one could match da power of the all the Grim Houses, and dey'd be right, if da Grim Houses stood as united as dey tell people.** " That surprised the Devils, the Grim Houses were supposed to be one of the most unified forces in the Supernatural World. Unified in neutrality and their duty of Death yes; but united none the less.

"You're saying that they're not?" Akeno asked not remembering that she hadn't yet talked.

" **Who's that?! Boy, have I been on speaker this whole time**?"

"Yes, you total dumbass." Dante deadpanned before clearing up and looking to Akeno. "Pops, I found her. Akeno is right here with me, she never died and we're together now." It felt like a dream to both of them. That after all these years they would find each other, and now they would fight to their deaths to keep it that way.

"…"

"Pops?" Dante asked when he got no reply. Dante and Akeno both stared at the phone waiting for anything to come out of it. "Did he-" Dante was interrupted by the booming sound of wedding bells ringing through the phone.

" **CONGRATULATIONS! I demand to be da one to officiate da wedding and dere will be** -" Dante ended the call there with a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"We'll get what we need later when he calms down." Dante sighed before offering Akeno his arm which she took with glee. The two then returned to their walk to school.

"We are getting married right?"

"Oh absolutely, I just don't want to encourage him by listening to his nonsense."


	8. A Hunter and His Prey

Issei was laying back on the grassy hill that he and his friends tended to hang out on in the early hours of the school day. All around them were girls so hot that it made men weep with joy and suffering. And none of them wanted anything to do with him. It was indeed a terrible thing for the pervert. But he wasn't thinking about that today, he was concerned because his friend Dante was about to go on two weeks of missed school.

He hadn't seen Dante since that first day when he punched him out for peeping. Issei still couldn't fault him for that, he did warn him and Issei planned that whole thing out. But it was only going to pay off if Dante was around to tell the entire school that he was going to reform Issei. Something that Dante had already done a good deal of during their correspondence in the last two years. But Issei's senior was not here to carry out his side of the plan. He hadn't been seen since that first day.

"Man… it just isn't fair… all these fly honeys just walking around all hot and shit. Why! Why are we cursed!" Matsuda complained as he sat up and watched a group of girls walk along talking with each other.

"We just have to face it, the power of reputation is too strong. Our best bet is to hope it doesn't carry over into college." Motohama sighed in a rare moment of truth. He was then taken by Matsuda by the collar and dragged up standing.

"No man! Don't believe that garbage. No way I'm leaving High School a virgin. We can do it if we believe!" Issei ignored the ramblings of his friends as he thought and hoped that Dante was okay. His hopes were soon answered as the Perverted Trio heard a commotion at the front of the school.

"It can't be true!"

"How? We didn't even have a chance!"

"It's just not fair!" The trio of desperate perverts heard a group of girls run past them toward the mob of students at the school entrance. All three of the males were confused as to what was setting the school into full-blown riot mode. They thankfully had a good position on the grassy hill and were able to see over the masses of students. All their jaws dropped to the ground at the sight they saw. Dante Alighieri, the new American student who had been missing since the first day was walking into school like nothing happened. But that wasn't what was causing the panic in the student body. No. That was caused by the sight of Akeno Himejima, one of the two Great Beauties of Kuoh, walking with him. Her at his side holding his arm between her bountiful bosom.

"H-h-h-how… t-t-t-the… f-f-f-fuck?!" Matsuda stuttered as he and Motohama felt their worlds crumble around them as they watched a boy that hadn't even been at school a full day walk in with what to all else was untouchable. What was considered unreachable. Glory on high!

"We have been forsaken!" Motohama fell to his knees in deep depression over the sight of the second most fantasized girl in school with another man. The murderous glare of all of the male students was target locked on Dante as he ignored all of them. An aura of irritation at their attempt at intimidation washed off Dante while at the same time an atmosphere of bliss and deep happiness surrounded Akeno.

"It seems that we've been noticed." Akeno giggled already used to the attention of the student body, it had been a mild annoyance to her for years but now she was thoroughly enjoying it. As now she had it when showing off her man, and it also might get the boys of the school to be a little more mindful of their eyes. She usually didn't care about if she was ogled but now her body was only for Dante to enjoy, him and him alone.

"Yup, but I really hope that this won't be how it is every day." Dante grumbled as they came inside the school. They both walked up the stairs but as Dante started to part form his girlfriend to go to his own classroom she pulled him back. He gave a confused look but she smiled and dragged him down the hall. "Uh… my class is back that way."

"Is it?" She asked innocently as she pulled him along until they reach _their_ classroom.

"You two didn't." Dante chuckled as Akeno opened the door. He knew that the Devils were the real ones in charge of the school. But he didn't think they would have swapped his classes just so that he would be with them all day.

"It would just be criminal to keep us all apart." Dante heard Rias say and looked to see her waiting with another girl. Pretty and had an air of both great intellect and skill. "Dante, this is Sona Sitri, fellow Devil and our student body president." Rias said stepping to the side for Sona to step forward.

"I've heard many good things about you Mr. Alighieri. And hopefully you'll show a bit more decorum than your brother did." Sona smirked at Dante's wince at the thought of his brother causing some sort of problem.

"I'm sorry for whatever trouble he may have given you. He's used to having people throw down the red carpet for him everywhere he goes." Dante knew that Tony was a little spoiled, not to the point where he was a bad person. But the youngest Alighieri brother knew Tony could also be hotheaded and forget that his family privilege didn't extend everywhere.

Sona just gave a smile and a small _Hmm_. Class proceeded as one might expect, Dante was introduced to the class and took his seat, between Akeno and Rias… how that happened he had no idea at all. Then the day was mind-numbingly dull, which Dante thanked Satan, Death, and every Loa for. The relaxing normalcy of an average school day was a breath of fresh air for the former Grim Reaper and one he knew wouldn't last very long. But even as the teacher went on about proper grammar and the like he relaxed in the monotony of the class. Although he did chuckle a little bit at realizing that today was his first real day of school. The first day he had only had two classes before having the life changing (ending)event of his life.

English and Japanese were the first classes of the day and he breezed through hem given he had been speaking and reading both since childhood. Reading had always been a passion of his, fiction in general had always been a means of escape for him when he was younger. A interest that remained even as he developed more adult means to ignore the troubling aspects of his life.

After that was Math and Science, both of which Dante struggled a little more in. Math just… bored the life out of him. Several times Akeno or Rias needed to discreetly snap him out of a stupor where his eyes glazed over in sheer boredom of the subject. Then with science it was more of a problem of trying to memorize so many things that interconnected to each other that he didn't find relatable.

"There's no way I can just bribe the teacher to give me a passing grade?" Dante asked as his head hurt from all the intensive learning he had just gone through. He, Akeno, and Rias were all sitting together in one of the small outdoor lunch tables, classes had just ended for lunch break and the third years were given special access to outside eating plaza. Rias and Sona had thought ahead on this policy as a means to circumvent their fanbases, it thankfully worked as most of said fanbase existed in the lower grades.

"Is that how you got your grades before coming here?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow, Dante's transcript had been nearly flawless. All straight A in everything but the subjects he was currently complaining about. In Math and Science they were a B and B- respectively, if it wasn't for all the extra curriculars that he had under his belt and the impressive application essay, those grades might have prevented him from getting into Kuoh Academy on full scholarship. They were a top tier school and only accepted the best.

"No… it's just that I'm pretty sure my last math teacher wanted to have a special student teacher relationship…" Neither Rias nor Akeno knew that said teacher was male but Dante found it cute when Akeno had a sudden look of jealousy on her face. But he knew he should clear that up. "But the beard and the sweater vests he wore were total turn offs." That had Rias choking on her food and Akeno was both shocked and a little relived. "And then in science the teacher was too laid back and it was pretty easy for those that actually got it."

"I expect you to maintain that academic standing, if you need help I would be happy to tutor you." Rias offered not paying mind to small glare that Akeno shot her. She only held back any comment due to the fact she wasn't one to talk, given that her grades had never been nearly as Rias'. They were good when compared to the average of Kuoh but Akeno had never taken her studies as seriously as Rias or Sona. She had originally planned to live off of her contract work and never even thought about collage. Rias had tried to encourage Akeno to apply herself more but Akeno just saw it as slightly pointless. Her lack of self-worth had prevented her from seeing herself beyond the role of Rias' Queen no matter what Rias herself said on the matter.

"I'll get by…" Dante groaned as he lifted his head off the table. "… I'll just have to cut back on my free time to study." Rias and Akeno both smiled at his mature attitude toward the issue. Dante was at heart lazy and personally hated to continued cutting into a precious time to himself and the digital world, but he had lived through a difficult life and at times went without much comforts. He had experience both the height of wealth and the low of poverty, he knew the value of managing his time effectively and working hard. He was sure if he hadn't lived the life he did he would a spoiled and lazy asshole that expected life to be handed to him on a silver platter.

"Don't worry too much about it Dante, I'm sure you can do it if you set your mind to it." Akeno said cheerfully as she pulled out the two lunches she had made for them. But when she looked up she found Dante looking at her with a slightly smug and predatory look on his face.

"Since we're on the topic of grades, what's yours looking like these days." She knew what this was, digging up ammo for his own teasing armory.

"Oh… there…"

"I'm not the one that needs tutoring, aren't I?" Dante smirked as he instantly picked out when Akeno was shifting to try and deflect. Even after all these years separated he knew her better than anyone. And his skills with reading people, women in particular, filled in any blanks he might have. "I'm sure we can buff up that English grade going over a few lines of Shakespeare." Dante said thinking of a particular play but the mood seemed to drop dead at the mention of the famous playwright. "What… I thought that was pretty good?"

"It's just that the history of that man sorta kills the romance of it all." Rias said, her mood dramatically less light than it had been. "He was a Scared Gear user, the first that had the now infamous Bard of Nightmares. He was the one that gave it its name. It has the power to bring a person's worst nightmares to life in a world controlled by the user. It's said that's how Shakespeare found his ideas for his plays. He had to change a few things sure but all of his works are known to be made out of one or more peoples' worst fears."

"Othello no… and there goes one of my favorite classics." Dante said dejectedly as this news sunk in. Thankfully the mood improved and the rest of lunch was not ruined by the momentary gloom. History was the next class the third years had followed by gym class… something that Dante was finding to be his new favorite class. "I love japan… only here can this happen." Dante said to himself as he stood on the track field watching where the girls of the class were stretching. His eyes focused on a particular girl, one who knew he was watching and doing all she could to drive him wild. Every time she moved her body strained against the gym uniform that Dante was sure was two sizes too small.

"Damn… it's like she's putting on a show for us." Dante's eye twitched at hearing that comment along with the rest of the male population of the class voicing their agreement. "With her doing something like this… makes you think that she's not as unapproachable as they make her out to be."

"Just look at her tits… ready to pop right out of that top."

"You think that-" Anything more that would have been said was silenced by the sudden chill that went down their spines and the feeling that something was circling them. And that something was very angry and very detached from the idea of morals surrounding inflecting bodily harm. The sound of the gym teacher blowing a whistle brought them out of their funk but not once did they dare look toward Akeno again.

* * *

"Seriously… flyer monkey?" Dante deadpanned as he glared at the box. The school day was done and now Rias' household was assembled at the Old School Build for their daily duties as Devils. Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba all had contracts and Rias was explaining Dante his duties. However he didn't require much as he already learned much of it during his lessons with the Loa.

"We all have to start at the bottom Dante. I'm sure you can do it." Rias smiled warmly at her Rook who grumbled a few hundred curses as he glared at the offending box of flyers.

"I know… its just I thought I would be doing stuff more in line with my skills. Giving dating advice to dumbass kids that don't know nothing… I'm a pretty good dancer… could teach that… or be a Raid leader… personal Devil cook also sounds like me." Dante listed off continuing his attempts at setting the box on fire with his gaze alone.

"Ah yes I remember Akeno saying you were a great cook, even when you were young." Rias said looking forward to having some of the former Grim Reaper's cooking. After hearing all those stories from Akeno, there were high expectations. "But you will have to be good, Akeno's food is some of the best I have ever had.'

"Who do you think taught her…" Dante said looking back at the Queen, a small friendly competitive staring contest held between them.

"We will have to see if the student has overcome the master." Akeno responded back, now interested in seeing if that was the case.

"It's a date then." Dante said before grabbing the box of flyers and started his way out of the room. Rias and Akeno gave him an encouraging wave as he passed out the door. Akeno on cloud nine at finally getting her first date with Dante.

"So… exactly how bad is it?" Rias asked bringing her Queen on of her daydreaming and on to a more serious topic.

"He's living at a motel, one room with his brother." Akeno frowned as she recalled what she had briefly seen of Dante living arrangement. Akeno didn't just show up at Dante's doorstep because she wanted to, that was only ninety percent of the reason. It was also because Rias wanted to know how Dante was living, no servant of hers would be living below her standard.

"Well that simply won't do, make arrangements for tomorrow during and after the school day for us to fix this little problem."

* * *

The next morning Dante woke up to the feeling that he wasn't alone in his bed. He was at the moment dressed in his boxers and old white t-shirts, however… the girl that was currently occupying his bed wasn't clothed at all. Dante opened his eyes to see instead of the expected raven hair of Akeno, he saw the crimson red of Rias. Dante was also finding that his dislike of red was slowly being eroded. He looked to his side and found his King to being sleeping soundly next to him. A look of serenity on her face as she held on to his arm in her chest, her legs wrapped with his.

" _This… is unexpected_ …" Dante thought as he tried to understand just what had happened. He fell asleep and woke up with a girl that wasn't one of the two girls he had come to expect to unexpectedly show up. He tried to maneuver himself away from the sleeping beauty, this only resulted in her cutely frowning and pulling him back in.

"N-no… stay." Rias grumbled still asleep as she held Dante in her arms. Dante couldn't help but find the whole thing adorable but knew that it couldn't last.

"Rias… Rias…" Dante gently shook Rias awake, trying to remain quiet enough not to wake his brother nearby.

"… good morning Dante." Rias said as she opened her eyes, a bright twinkle in her eyes as she yawned and sat up. Not having a problem at all at the fact her movements made her breasts jiggle in a way that would drive lesser men insane. Dante was never more thankful that Tony was a deep morning sleeper.

"Why are you here… I don't need any more healing." Dante asked, his brain fighting itself to understand what he should do in this situation. His eyes fighting to look down to large breasts so close to his face, he would not fail. He would be strong!

"Over the nearly week and a half I spent healing you I grew attached to having you next to me when I sleep." Rias said like there was no problem here at all. "You're like a nice and cool body pillow." Dante wasn't sure how liked being compared to a body pillow.

"And being naked?" Dante asked not opposed to Rias being naked. He liked her naked, nearly as much as he liked Akeno naked. Both were beauties in classes that Dante could not even begin to think anyone else could be placed in.

"I've never liked wearing clothes in bed." Again, saying it that was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now I think it is time for me to say that the Gremory clan is well known for its close relationships with their servants." She said as she moved closer to Dante, giving a full view of her impressive assets. "If there is anything you need, don't be afraid to ask." Dante was going to try and say something about how Akeno might respond to all this found his mind unable to form a coherent thought. Rias being one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen and the tone of suggestiveness she had in her words had temporally caused a shorting out in the former Grim Reaper's brain. "Please make sure to be at the clubhouse promptly after school." Rias said before getting off the bed and forming a magic circle under her feet. She then vanished, likely to get ready for the day in her own home. Leaving a confused Dante to his own morning responsibilities.

"WHAT?! I felt naked girl in the room…" Tony abruptly woke up screaming this, Dante just rolled his eyes at his brother's delayed reaction.

* * *

Rias felt a little guilty for her actions last night, she didn't want to steal Dante from Akeno. They hadn't come out and said they were together yet but it was clear they cared deeply for each other. But it was that same love of each other that Rias wanted, and when she spent tonight with Dante, it had been one of the best she had. Rias knew that isn't going to be long until Akeno found out about what she had done.

"Rias… where were you last night?" Akeno asked as she entered the main room of the Old School Building. A fake strained smile on her face as she had a good idea where she had been. There wasn't any of the good-natured humor that Akeno normally had in her voice when addressing Rias. "I came by your place this morning and found your home empty… care to explain?"

"Must I answer that when you know the answer." Rias said in an attempt to not actually say what she did. She didn't want to fight but at the same time she did. She wanted Dante and it was in a Devil's nature to go after what they wanted. And as a Pure-Blooded Devil this was an even greater effect. Devil women by nature desired strong mates and were deeply attracted to power. And as a former Grim Reaper, Dante held heaps of power lying dormant. It was this on top of the fact Dante represented something that Rias personally genuinely wanted, someone that loved purely for romantic reasons, that compounded into making Rias make choices that she wouldn't usually take.

"I never took you for a woman that would try to steal another's man." Akeno said as sparks crossed around her. She loved Rias, but she wasn't about to let anyone get in between her and _Her_ Dante.

"I seem to recall Dante being _my_ Rook.' Rias said starting to get defensive.

"It seems we're going have to settle this like we used to."

"So it seems."

* * *

Dante was walking to the ORC building after finishing up classes. Rias and Akeno had not been in class and he found that strange. Both were top and model students that very rarely missed school. Or at least that's what they claimed, he had only been at Kuoh for a few days, consciously anyways. He was finding more strangeness as he found Koneko and Kiba waiting outside the front door.

"Hey guys… why are you out here?"

"Doors' locked… can't get in." Koneko answered knocking on the door to emphases this point.

"The wards are up too, no one can get in or out. I'm a little worried that something happened." Kiba said unaware that Dante was turning the gears in his mind. It didn't take long to figure out that with what happened this morning and the lack of both Rias and Akeno all during the school day. Dante then began whistling a tune he liked trying to look oblivious to what he knew was likely happening. The three waited for about an hour before the doors finally were opened by Minos.

"Sorry for the wait gentlemen and lady, but Miss Rias and Miss Akeno needed to discuss a few things and it got a little rowdy." The Jinn butler said with an apologetic bow before the three Devils entered the building. It was just as Dante expected, the whole interior of the building looked like a ruin. Likely it would have spilled out if not for the wards. Kiba and Koneko both were surprised, though only the former showed it. The main room was the worst, both of the couches were destroyed to bits, the table between them gone, and Rias' desk seemed to be the only thing standing.

"This is… I don't have any idea what happened but I hope it's over." Kiba said as he looked around. Koneko looked at the bits and pieces that used to be her favorite napping couch, she would make sure that Rias bought a new one, better than the last.

"Sorry for the mess everyone…" Rias said as she and Akeno walked in from one of the side doors. "… we'll be sure to have everything put back before the day is done." Rias said as she took her normal spot behind her desk with Akeno right behind her.

Dante scanned the situation, Rias and Akeno just had a massive fight, suspected to be about him but not yet confirmed, and now they were back to being friends. And it wasn't fake or forced, both seemed content with the outcome of the fight otherwise one of them would be reacting as if they had lost. Not only that but neither were sending signaling to Dante suggesting he was in trouble, which worried him even more.

" _Whatever happen, they're happy. I guess I'll be fine dealing with whatever comes out of it... I hope._ " Dante thought to himself before Rias began going over their Devil work for the day.

"Kiba you have five scheduled jobs for today, Koneko has three, Akeno three as well, I have one, and Dante… those flyers aren't going to pass themselves." Rias said with a small hint of mischief in her eyes. Akeno was also giving Dante an expecting look so he knew she knew exactly what was going on. Kiba and Koneko both took their job schedules and left to start on their first ones of the day.

* * *

"Awaagh… two days of this is such a lame-ass way to start off my new life as a Devil." Dante complained as he threw the empty box into a nearby dumpster. It had taken him the better part of the afternoon to unload all of them but he did it. "Maybe if I beg I can get some leftover contract. Just something to get an idea of how it works." Dante sighed before he called for Minos to take him back to the ORC. Dante was soon stepping out of a Jinn portal into the main room of the Old School Building. Rias looked up in slight surprise at how quick Dante had been able to pass out those flyers.

"My that was fast, I might make you our official flyer monkey from now on." She joked as she rested her chin on her hands as she watched Dante slump back on the couch.

"Hahaha… that's good." Dante humorlessly laughed before looking at his King. "You really can't give me one contract? I know it's my first day but come on… flyers?" Dante asked and Rias sighed as his insistence. Typically this would simply just be how it was, but Rias needed Dante occupied for a little longer while they moved his things to his new place. So maybe she could hit two birds with one stone.

"Dante, if you really feel that you're ready for something more… then I think I can make an exception." This would be a one-time thing, after today he would be right back to flyers. But he didn't need to know that.

* * *

"You guys really thought I wouldn't be able to handle that. Miltan is a rather neat man with some acquired tastes." Dante said as he kicked his feet on the newly reconstructed couches. Rias meanwhile was listening to him tell her how her little hazing prank had backfired. But it had done the job of keeping Dante out for a bit longer.

"While Miltan has been a customer for quite some time now I'm surprised that you were able to handle him so quickly." Rias said thinking if there might be some way to do some other hazing ritual for the new Rook. Sadly, there was little that could be done, this little prank was all she had, and it did give her some idea of future contracts that he might be able to handle.

"Oh yeah, we had tea… not as good as Akeno's or Minos' tea but good tea. I talked about my roguish debonair charm ways and he loved that there were men like myself out there." Rias nodded finding this to be line with what she knew about the two. She honestly should have expected this. "Then we began discussing the merits of various magical girl based anime, the debate got quite heated in fact." That threw Rias off for a second, one thing she had not expected Dante to like was magical girl anime.

"I'm sorry… what?" Rias asked thinking she might have heard that wrong.

"Oh, did Akeno not tell you that how mini-me was a giant nerd? Well let me inform you that that little giant nerd is now a full-blown uber mega nerd with weeaboo tendencies." Dante wistfully explained while Rias sat stunned at the thought. "I'm hoping that me moving to Japan and becoming a devil won't ruin my plans for Comic-Con and Youmacon… I got my costume all planned out and I will get in the top three for Cosplay."

* * *

Akeno had just finished her job, she mostly did housewife stuff for real housewife's that didn't know how to do it or didn't want to. She had recently found new vigor in this as she now spent the time to daydream about one day living a life married to her Dante. The only difference between her and the women she was contracted to was that she and Dante would have active and exploring sex life.

"And I am telling you that history trumps everything!" It made her smile to hear her Dante say that as she appeared in the main room of the Occult Research Clubhouse.

"But the way the things have clearly set it up between them it would be criminal to keep them apart even a monkey could see it." Akeno was now very confused as to what Rias and Dante were talking about.

"They share way too much history and overcome a hatred for each other that grows into something so much more." Dante said slamming his fist on the table.

"What are you two talking about?" Akeno just had to ask not willing to listen to them discuss whatever they were talking about anymore.

"The pairings of the manga and anime The Devil is a Part Timer." Dante answered as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. Akeno then noticed that on the table was several stacks of manga with a few open with small stick notes placed throughout them. Apparently the two had been heavily debating this to the point they felt physical evidence was needed. "And you just need to admit that I am right and acknowledge that Satan does in fact belong with Emi.' Dante said returning his focus to Rias.

"Nope, I still say that he should have ended up with Chiho.' Rias said crossing her arms not willing to budge on this. Akeno had known about Rias' fascination with everything Japan since they were kids. And she totally forgot about the fact Dante shared those same interests. In fact it was she that got him into manga when they were kids when he sulked about the lack of his favorite comics. The idea that Rias and Dante would bond over this mutual fandom was not something that the Queen thought possible. And it was concerning to Akeno, she worried that maybe she be left behind. As absurd as that sounded to her rational mind.

"Nope, they created that character to bring some humanity to Satan but at the end of the day the second that they put him and her into a family-like unit with Maou and Alas=Ramus." Dante said switching his means of attack.

"I… uh…"

"AH HA! I got you…" Dante said as he pulled out a sheet of paper. "So that's two for me and five for you…" Dante mumbled as he moved his hand to tally his win only for Rias to grab his hand, an action that made Akeno frown.

"Don't be so quick to call it yet." Rias challenged not wanting to lose this one.

"No you hesitated… we agreed that _you hesitate you lose_." Dante pointed to the rule written up on a board nearby. Along with the rules, No personal shots, no references to FanFics, and NO MAGIC. "Okay what's the next one…"

"Full Metal Alchemist original anime versus Brotherhood." Rias said as she read it off a list of things they wanted to argue and discuss. "Ready?"

"Hold on… yup… ready…" Akeno closed the door behind her, she had decided that there was no way that she could counter Rias in this area of Dante's life. So with begrudging acceptance, she began calculating a comeback strategy. And then she remembered that Dante had promised her a date, a smile grew as she began to think about how she might use this opportunity. Especially with the new living arrangements that Rias had set up for Dante. Back in the main room of the clubhouse Dante and Rias were preparing their sides for their debate when Rias had a thought. She was having fun with Dante. Her peerage was her friends and family but none of them liked anime, manga, or any of the other things that Rias did in her spare time. She still loved them dearly but it was nice to have someone to socialize with like this. And Rias knew that one of her servants needed something like this too. "Hey Dante."

"Hm?" Dante looked up and saw that Rias was looking at him with a entirely different look of seriousness than before. This was less intense nerd rage and more concerned mothering.

"I'm sure you've noticed by now that Koneko doesn't have many hobbies." Rias lightly glared as Dante chuckled at that understatement. He had only ever seen Koneko go to classes, come to the ORC to do homework and eat sweets, and then do contract work. And if Rias was bringing this up than he suspected that Koneko didn't do much else at home. "Could you… I mean I've tried to push her out of her bubble a little but she just moves back inward."

"She's a introvert, she doesn't like big groups of people or doing things that involve people in general." Dante said recalling the times in his life when he was basically a shut-in, he had his phases of introverted mindset. But Koneko was just like that, it wasn't a phase. "But if you want me to get her to do something other than sit around eating cookies than I have a few idea that she might like. But be warned… they will involve long periods of time spent indoors." He said jokingly and Rias lightly laughed but that stopped as a letter dropping from an orange and yellow magic circle onto her desk. The color of the circle instantly caused Rias to grimace. She stood up and walked over to her desk to read the letter.

"Something wrong?" Dante asked as he stood up. The look on Rias' face concerned him, more so as it deepened in disgust and hate as she read the letter.

"Nothing but trash." She said before burning the letter in her hand. "My betrothed…" Rias spat the word. "… just requesting my presence at some party. A party that he likely would use to show off me, his harem Peerage, and whatever girl he could get his hands on at the party." Rias said not wanting to talk about this but she did. Rias went on about how much she hated Riser Phenex, her husband to be. Dante just stood there and listened, nodding when it was needed and showing his emotions through looks on his face. He said few words as Rias unloaded on to him. "… I cannot and will not marry a man that treats women in such a pig like fashion. Everything about him makes my skin crawl… Ugh… I have tried so many things to try and get myself out of this but nothing. I'll can't… I just can't be with that disgusting man." Rias finished almost coming to tears. Until she felt Dante hold on to her, she then realized that she had just spent about two hours telling Dante all about her fears and angers towards her situation and he had listened to all of it. S

he held onto him, feeling better now that she had something to ground her down. Soon she let him go and he followed. "Thank you… I apologize for talking your ear off." She tried to give a small laugh but couldn't manage it fully, the small blush on her face also didn't help her image in this.

"No, I will always be here for you when you need someone to listen to all your troubles. It's only the decent thing to do when someone so clearly upset." Rias smiled at his showing of true character but on the inside wished that she could have that all to herself. To have the man in her life be that principled. "So… Riser is a pureblood devil and you're a pureblood devil… blood must remain pure right, that's what we are dealing with?" In Rias' opinion Dante's casual and relaxed mood on this subject could be called insulting but Rias knew that it wasn't. He was going through almost the exact same situation with his crime family shotgun wedding. But the differences were there, he was part of something more like a business takeover in nature while her own situation dealt with linages and nobility. But he still had some idea of what she was going through, people other than yourself controlling your fate. "But you don't want anything to do with it, you're like me… a romantic at heart." Dante joked as he sat down on the couch.

"I would say so… it doesn't help that Riser is a womanizing pig. But that doesn't matter, I will marry for love and nothing less." Rias said with steel in her voice.

"Testify sister." Dante joked, he honestly hated everything he was hearing. He liked that Rias was a strong and able woman. She knew what she wanted to do and she was going to work until she got it. But bottling all her fear and anger at the hard road she walked down wasn't healthy and wasn't productive, so he would give her a shoulder to cry on if she needed it. "So how do we free you Miss. Gremory?"

"Well… we could have sex." Rias watched as Dante fell to the floor from the shock of her statement. His head slowly raised and he expected some kind of explanation. "I assume that was a bit much?" Rias said as she took the teacup on her desk and took a sip. The cups had been magically fixed to always keep the tea at the perfect heat.

"You better be joking." Dante said still not getting up off the floor. He would never do such a thing for such an awful reason. Nor would he ever do that to Akeno, if he was going to be with anyone physically it was going to be with her. He was just waiting until the moment was right for both of them. And also… he really didn't want to piss off the leader of the underworld by taking his sister's virginity.

"I'm am and at the same time I'm not… but it is not the only option we have." Rias said before taking a sip. "We could beat Riser in a Ratings Game. Currently it is not on the table for me but if push comes to shove I'm sure that it will be."

"We'll go with that then." Dante said pulling himself up. "Now… let's get back to what is really important… mindless anime debates."

* * *

 **Late Evening**

 **Kuoh, Shitty Motel**

Dante sighed as he stood in front of the door to his and Tony motel room. After their little moment together, he and Rias continued to debate various anime mostly on shipping arguments. She tended to win but he was sure that she was cheating by distracting him with her boobs.

"They should be classified as weapons of mass men destruction." He grumbled as he opened the door and stepped inside. Only to find it completely empty of all his and his brother's stuff. "The fuck?! W-what… what the fucking hell did all my shit go?!" Dante panicked as he frantically looked around the room only to find the shitty room to be just as they found it when he and Tony first arrived.

"Welcome back sir." Minos said as he opened a portal and stepped through. "If you could sir…" Minos asked as he stepped aside and waved to the portal. Dante raised a eyebrow but did as asked. Minos was someone that Dante trusted to do all he could in service to Dante and his grandfather. So if this was some sort of plan on the Jinn's end then wherever he was leading him should have his stuff waiting for him.

"This is Rias… has to be." Dante said as he eyes took in the view that was on the other side of the portal. Said portal opened to a spacious modernly decorated hotel penthouse with an open floorplan, small water garden off to the side, fully built in TV space with all the extra features. But the best part was the kitchen, for two reasons. One… it had everything a master chef like Dante could want. And two… it had a naked Akeno in it. Dante stepped inside not taking his eyes off the pure world class beauty that was wearing nothing but an apron.

"Welcome home Dante, I hope you enjoy the upgrade you got." Akeno said as she turned away from whatever she was cooking, which smelled heavenly, a broad smile on her face as she welcomed Dante home.

"Yeah… but uh… how… why… who?" Dante asked as he entered the kitchen still not able to look away from how stunning Akeno looked in her current outfit… or lack of one to be more precise. He was about to ask more barely put together questions when Akeno put a finger to his lips.

"Na huh… you promised me a date." She said before taking her finger away and kept him quiet with a kiss instead. Dante quickly returned it in full, he wrapped his arms around her waist and the two began making out right there. A moan of approval came from her as she felt his hands move lower, she responded by pressing her chest into his own. But to her disappointment, they stopped at the sound of the oven dinging. "You ready to see if I kept up with you?" She asked as she parted from his lips.

"Anything you make will be perfect." He said as she separated from him and returned to finishing her and his dinner. He smelled the air and instantly figured out just what she had made. "That's Trippa alla Fiorentina, Pappardelle sulla lepre and… Schiacciata alla Fiorentina. Those are the recipes I taught you." Dante said as he moved over to the stove to try and taste a bit of the sauce that was cooking. Only to be shooed by Akeno out of the kitchen.

"No trying any of this early… go wait for it to be done." She said as she returned to the kitchen, Dante noting a clearly on purpose sway to her hips as she did so.

" _Damn… I am a lucky son of a bitch_." Dante thought to himself with a smirk as he sat down at the dinner table already set for the two of them. "She really went all out… I'm going to have to do something special in return." Dante said to himself as he noted everything she had done for this night. Soon his wait was finished and Akeno came out with their dinner, her clothes had changed to something a bit more practical yet still very cute. Dante assumed magic. "Any prayer or…"

"Prayers tend to be a little painful for us.' Akeno informed as she waited for him to try her attempts at the dishes of his ancestral home. She had made them many times, a means of remembering Dante and the happier times of her childhood. She hoped that Dante could one day try it and now that day had come.

"Oh… too bad… some of those Vodou rituals are pretty interesting to watch." Dante said before looking down at the dish Akeno had made. Trippa alla Fiorentina, it had been the dish that had the most meaning between them, it was when he had first shown her how to make it that she revealed herself to him. Dante took his first bite and a wave of memories of his time with Akeno and her family came roaring back to him. He looked over to Akeno who was looking at him expecting him to tell her all that she had gotten wrong. "It's better than perfect, never in a million years could I find a better version of this meal than this." Akeno smiled with a few tears in her eyes at his words, she knew that would never lie to her to make her feel better. Because it just wasn't in him to lie to her, he would try his best to word it in some way to avoid giving her a harsh answer. "By the way… where's Tony?" Akeno pointed down the hall.

"He has his own room but I think he's out for the night. I don't think he was comfortable with my little surprise for you and decided to leave." She teased remembering how flustered Dante's brother got when he found her in the kitchen naked. It wasn't like he really saw anything, Akeno had a small illusion on her body preventing him from seeing anything he wasn't meant to see. Didn't mean he still knew that she was only wearing an apron.

The two of them continued their dinner together, talking about old times and exchanging small stories about the time they spent apart. Akeno about her time with the Gremory clan and one story about the man that had saved her life. The man that had saved her from bleeding out from Randel's attack. That was one of her few regrets now that Dante was back, that she never told that man thank you. Meanwhile Dante told her stories from his time with the Slavic pantheon and the Barons of the Guédé. It was around the end of their dinner that Dante had asked something that had been bothering him throughout the dinner.

"Akeno… why did you do this?" Dante asked, not accusing or questioning. Just wanting to know an answer. "Not that I didn't enjoy this, this night has been one of the best dates I have had in years…" At that Akeno blushed at the compliment to her cooking and company. "… but when I asked you out I assumed that I was going to planning the date. I had an idea… a few really." Akeno looked down at her empty plate and a part of her hated the reason but she needed this date to be perfect, she wasn't going to ruin it by making him worry.

"When I saw you and Rias having fun with having something you two had in common I got a little scared. What you said before about us not knowing each other… you were right and it scares me that I might lose you because I'm not what you want." She looked up once she felt his hand on hers.

"You will never lose me and I will never lose you, that's a promise that I never stop fighting to keep. Even if we are a bit different… I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I wanted to learn everything about each other. I don't want to rush into things simply because I'm worried about ruining it because we moved too fast. I don't want to lose you to silly mistakes."

"Dante…" Akeno moaned as she held on to his hand and quickly came to him. Akeno began kissing him as she sat in his lap, she continued to kiss him as he lifted her up on to the table. She quickly began to unbutton his shirt, her own was much easier to remove. Dante moved down to her neck and she moaned as he continued to move further south. But everything stopped as Dante pulled Akeno off the table and held her back, his arms holding her protectively.

'Whoever is here… show yourself." Akeno's eyes widened at the implications that someone had entered the penthouse. She and Minos had warded the whole place. "I can feel your mangled soul… whoever did that to you is a true monster."

"Oh please… don't stop what you were doing on my account." Before of the teens froze at the terrifyingly familiar voice that neither could ever forget. "…do keep going." The two watched as Randel walked out from the nearby hallway. His skin looked dead and his veins glowed black, and even his eyes looked dead to the world but for a small red dot at the center. But they both recognized him without a doubt.

"Randel… how the hell are you still alive?" Dante growled as he held onto Akeno tightly. He wouldn't lose her to this monster… never again would he lose her.

"Oh… that's a secret. A painful secret… you should really be happy actually… because this isn't living." He mirthlessly chuckled as he was raising his hands in expression of his body. "I'm in constant pain… the type of pain that drives even the hardest of men insane dribbling messes that shits in some corner. But… they won't let me take the easy way out." Randel said looking off to the side. "Is that food… it smells wonderful. I've missed food so much." He whimpered before grabbing his face as his veins glowed an even brighter black. "I get it… I get it… I know… I know…" he said looking up to them. Both of them offering no sympathy to his current state. "Just let me get this over with kid… I really just want to go back to the soup." Randel said as he pulled out the same switchblade he used before.

"Dante… I got this…" Akeno said as she pulled away from him, in a flash of light she changed into her Miko uniform and her Devil wings unfolded. Dante's mind spent a second to note how wrong it was for him to see her with those instead of the Fallen Angel wings he knew she should have. "Now I get to avenge my mother." She said as lightning sparked around her in full fury.

"Damn… I was right… you did grow up stacked." At that comment Akeno sent a bolt of lightning at Randel who just stepped to the side to avoid it. "Maybe I should have let the boy play with them for a bit… seem like a shame such good looking tits get to die untouched." Randel said as he rushed faster than Akeno could fully see, the next second she could see him was when he was right on top of her, mid-swing toward her throat. Then there was a loud crack as Dante punched Randel in an uppercut to the jaw sending him through the penthouse ceiling.

"Now I get to avenge my sister." Dante growled as he glared up at the hole Randel had been sent through. "Let's go kick his ass." Dante said to Akeno nodding up to the roof. Her look of shock vanished and was replaced with a smile as she hurried to him to give a quick kiss.

"I am so hot for you right now…" She whispered into his ear. "… but first let's go get revenge for all he had done to us." She said as she formed a magic circle under them and transported them above the hotel. When they exited Dante extended his own Devil wings, which were not the standard bat-like wings that all Devils have. Instead they were more akin to a dragon's but entirely made of bone with light of pale blue instead of a wing membrane. Neither Akeno or Dante paid attention to them however as they both were focused on the Incubus standing on the roof.

"Can you distract him while I try something." Dante said as he begun recalling all the lessons Chernobog beat into him. "It might not work since I became a Devil but I think it might."

"Got it." Akeno said as Dante flew back a bit, the former Fallen Angel hybrid looked down at the awaiting Incubus who cracked his neck in preparation for the fight. He held out his hand and to Akeno's surprise it ripped open and a mass of green and black tentacles swarmed out towards her. Akeno quickly formed a wall of lightning frying the slithering tentacles before they could get to her.

"I thought you Japanese girls went completely wet at the sight of tentacles." Randel mocked as the remains of his attacking tentacles writhed back into his arm, his flesh stitching itself back up. Akeno just scowled at the man and let a torrent of new lightning rain down on the rooftop. She was in no mood to play, this was the man that had killed her mother, Dante's sister, and had ruined her life all to satisfy his bruised ego. "Come on down here and play with me like a good little girl. Don't you want to kill me with your bare hands?" Randel challenged Akeno but nothing changed, lightning still continued to strike down at him, he continued to flash around the roof avoiding all damage and then it stopped. Randel did as well and wondered just why she had finished her tantrum. But then he felt something hard and solid as steel slam right into his gut. Sending him back skidding across the roof. "(cough) Oh fuck… that's some gut punch you got there kid." Randel groaned as he spat out a few blackened teeth. Dante meanwhile stood proud and ready for any attack. He had trained for years in mostly scythe work, as that was the primary weapon of Grim Reapers, but also in hand to hand. He had tried to access his Blade of Bone but found that he just couldn't, all he got was more aches and pains in his back. So he would have to rely on his Rook strength and the one Grim power he could use.

Akeno also noticed that the ground around Dante was starting to frost over, and the air was starting to freeze causing the roof of the hotel to look more like it was winter rather than spring. Dante meanwhile liked perfectly at home in the cold, frost had begun to form over parts of his body and he never seemed to notice. Akeno was amazed, this was the power of a budding Grim Reaper now given demonic powers of a Devil.

"Time to avenge my sister…" Dante said as he began walking forward, he was a Rook… he would not rush into battle but step in and overpower his enemies. This fit well into his brawler style of fighting. He had learned from the best at overwhelming your foe with pure brute strength and then brutally denying them any chance at a counter. Dante ran forward and slammed another hit into Randel's sickly body, and another, and another. One powerful punch and kick after another, each bring a loud crack and thud of force to the Incubus' body.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Randel screamed as he tried to keep up with the former Grim Reaper. " _He's too strong… the second I try to block he goes for a cheap shot and then I react to block that. Opening myself up to his original target._ " Randel thought as he tried to figure out a way to go on the counter-attack. Randel knew what he had to do… and he hated it. A portal opened above the two and flooded the area of baleful energy that instantly made Akeno want to throw up even though she was a fair distance from the center of it.

"Dante!" She called out in worry that something might have happened to him. She calmed down once she saw he jump back out of the dark miasma that had been dumped onto the roof. The portal closed and the air quickly cleared, whatever that stuff had been it seemed to not last long with its supply cut short. "Dante! Are you okay?" She called to him.

"I'm fine… I don't know what that stuff was but I don't feel anything." Dante called back not wanting her to worry. Dante then cried in pain as his brain was fired with images of death and desolation. A feeling of extreme warning and dread overcame him. He shook those visions off knowing that whatever that was didn't matter, all that mattered was avoiding that stuff at all costs.

Randel came rushing out of the misty darkness blade in hand. The tone of the battle changed as the Incubus went on the attack. Dante blocked and dodged but it was clear that he didn't fit this role. Randel had gotten quite a few cuts and hits on Dante, none of them really affected him as his Rook's endurance protected him.

"What happened kid?! Lost your mojo?!" Randel laughed as he slashed and cut at Dante. The Rook didn't respond and Randel didn't care, he saw a small opening in Dante's defense and went for it. Randel made for a deep slash to the heart and landed his hit.

"Dante!" Akeno screamed in terror as she saw his blood spill out. But then saw watched as Dante turned to shattered ice. Randel was just as surprised and then he felt three cold wounds from in his back. He looked around and saw Dante flying a few feet above the edge of the roof. Ice circling around his hand. Akeno breathed a sigh of relief that her Dante wasn't lost to her again.

"Little tricky cocksucking bastard…" Randel cursed as he flipped his switchblade in his hand. The Incubus once again began flashing towards Dante, intent of grabbing on to him and thus using his Incubus power of magic nullification through touch. Once he did that he could stab and kill Dante to his heart's content. Akeno continued to watch the next stage of the fight, she was totally enthralled with her Dante fighting Randel, her knight in shining armor coming and destroying the demon that had ruined her life. Dante had now switched to his mid-range use of his mastery of the Grim Reaper Tenet of Chill. Akeno watched as the entire means of attack changed from brutal power to cold and calculated precision. The way he attacked actually reminded Akeno of the way that her father showed her how he fought with his Holy Lightning. "Enough!" Randel yelled as he jumped and crashed through an ice wall and hovered over Dante. "Let's end this brat!" Randel raged as he began falling down towards the Rook with his hand outstretched and ready to grab on to Dante. But Dante grabbed back, Dante clutched onto Randel's forearm and in that split second that Randel was surprised that Dante had made that move… Dante pulled Randel down with all his strength and launch him down into the roof. Sending him back through the ceiling of the penthouse and embedding the Incubus into the floor. Black toned blood stained the crash site and Randel struggled to even move one inch of his body. The next thing the Incubus felt was the cold flesh of Dante's fingers around his neck.

"Any last words… begging maybe?" Dante asked with a cold and emotionless tone as he held the Incubus in his hands. It would be so easy to just snap his neck and it would all be over.

"What would be the point?" Randel laughed, a bit of blackened blood spit up with it. Dante thought it meant he knew that it wouldn't work on Dante but then he continued. "You kill me here… they just pull me out of the soup again."

"What… what are you talking about?" Dante said, slightly frantic at the fact Randel would still be around after this night.

"I have died five times since that day I nearly killed that bitch of a sister of yours. Every time… they pulled me out of the soup… every time… less and less of me comes out." At that something wriggled under Randel's skin. "And more and more of them follow me." Randel's tone wasn't his mocking jovial tone… dead serious and entirely creepy. "They want you to die… they want you in their hands… and someday… you too will be pulled out of the soup." At that Randel's body began melting away. "More will come for you boy… it won't be me… this was just a little joke for them. A little reunion before their real hunters come for you. My prey isn't you… but you're still prey." Randel foretold as the last piece of his face slopped off and turned to black goo. Dante just watched as he died, and apparently not for the first and last time.

"He's dead?" Akeno asked as she flew down through the second hole in the ceiling.

"Yeah… but not forever. And he's apparently not even our worst problem." Dante said as there was one thing that proved what Randel said more than anything. After a being with a soul dies… their soul leaves their body and can be seen by a Grim Reaper, Dante had his Grim powers even though he was a Devil now. But nothing came from the bubbling pool of goo that was Randel. No soul or anything.

* * *

Rias was furious, someone had attacked her household, the attacker had been killed but according to Dante he would one day come back, and there would be more in the near future. Not only that but he was doing it on the orders of someone or something. Both Dante and Akeno had tag teamed on their childhood tormentor Randel but their victory was made hollow by the revelation that he was not finished for good.

But what Rias was most mad about, was that Randel had ruined their date night. One half of her wanted the two of them to be happy and hated that such a great moment for them was ruined by the Incubus. And then there was the other half of her that she hated about herself, that she was happy that Randel had interrupted Akeno and Dante. She knew she shouldn't feel jealous of them, but she was. She desperately wanted what they had found in each other, finding out that she and Dante shared so many interests only made it harder for Rias.

"Are you sure that he said that others would come?" Rias asked Dante as Akeno stood beside him. Minos had already begun on cleaning things up, the significant damage to the building would be fixed with magic.

"He said that _They wanted me dead_ … I don't know who he was talking about but it sounded like they have plans for me and they involve me dying… again." Dante said as he tried to process what had happened.

"I see… if you are being targeted then we will need to take proper measures to make sure you stay safe." Rias said much to the concern and suspicion of Akeno. "I will not let anyone of my beloved servants to be threatened in this manner!" Rias declared, not helping Akeno alleviate her fear of where this was going. "I will stay with Dante to make sure that he is well and safe from attack." Dante instantly knew that it be best to stay out of the coming storm.

"Rias, must we speak of this again… I'm the only one that gets to sleep with Dante." Akeno said as she began charging up her magic once again.

"Things have changed, Dante needs all the protection he can get. I'm not going to let him be without myself to make sure that he is safe." Rias said overlooking that Dante could easily protect himself.

"I will be here, I will always be there to protect and help Dante."

"I am Dante's King and I will not abandon my household."

"Minos, you can take a break, things are going to get messy again." Dante told the Jinn butler as he walked out of the penthouse to the outside terrace that gave a great view of Kuoh. "I need a smoke." Dante said as he pulled out a cart of cigarettes from his pocket. He lit one and placed it in his mouth, the sounds of the girls working their, and his, living arrangements out in the background. Dante's mind was focused on what Randel had done, said, and acted. Every detail screamed something big was happening in the background of his life, something had plans for him. And they didn't include his own, he would not allow himself to be anyone's puppet and he would not let anything dictate his life. "If any thinks that they can-" Dante groaned as he felt his righthand sting painfully. He looked down and saw a thick icy frost beginning to grow out from his fingers. This had never happened before, but then again he had never used his Chill powers to literally make a clone of himself and then swap places with it.

"Master Dante." He looked back and saw Minos closing the door behind him. Shutting out the sounds of fighting that emanated from inside. "You mustn't push yourself, your body is not a full Grim Reaper one and so the powers of Death may not function as they should."

"Shit… that's just great. I finally have some control over this and it turns out the more I use it the more it bitches back at me." Dante growled as he held onto his right hand as the frost slowed to a halt at his wrist. He never felt cold in his life, and even this didn't feel exactly the way cold felt to most people. It was a stinging sensation that crept along his skin and dug at his bones.

"Just place your hand in here sir." Minos advised as he placed a steaming jar of water on the nearby patio table. Dante did as told and sighed in relief as the pain began to melt away. "Just be happy that it was such a small backlash sir."

"I'm going to need to fix this… if I'm going to be fighting these guys again then I'm going to need my Chill powers. But more importantly… I need my death damned scythe."

* * *

" _I will never complain nor refuse the request of a lady… or two_. _Because this is fucking awesome_!" Dante thought as he looked down at the two sleeping women in his bed. Akeno had a look of joyful harmony and as Dante's left arm held her, and she held on to him. Rias, perfectly content in blissful sleep as she held his right arm in her chest. " _They decided that since I was the target of the attack, it would be best that they both stay with me in case Randel or something else comes for me._ " Dante thought as he remembered the state of his new penthouse after their little talk. Dante decided to take a page out of the many many many anime protagonists that were total dense dumbasses… and played dumb and let the girls do what they wanted and never voice a question like why. Just go with what they wanted, and both would be happy. It sounded like on paper with normal real-world logic this would end badly… but it didn't. " _I love Japan_."

"Rise and shine master Dante, Miss Akeno, Miss Rias." Minos said as he opened the doors to the room and awakened the girls. "Now, please do hurry, even though today is the weekend you all have duties that must be attended to." Minos said as he walked through the room and opened the curtains letting the light in. "Breakfast will be ready in but a moment, please hurry as it will get cold." He said before walking out of the room. Dante had long since gotten used to Minos' early morning wake up calls. The girls in his bed however did not like the sudden awakening at all.

"Good morning you two… sorry for him but he is right." Dante said as he and the girls sat up. Although Akeno leaned into Dante happily drifting between awake and asleep.

"Yes and I suppose he is." Rias sighed as she had several standing letters from the underworld to go over. She then looked at the two others in the bed and felt a ping of jealousy and longing, she pushed down those feeling once again but it still continued to happen. "Akeno… would you be okay if Dante joined us in the bath, I happen to know that the one in the penthouse is a large marble one. Enough room for all of us." Akeno actually found that idea to be wonderful, while she would prefer to bath with Dante alone, the opportunity for teasing and dirty jokes was too great.

"Sure, I don't mind." Akeno said as she and Rias stepped off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Are you coming Dante?" Rias asked as she and Akeno turned back to him.

"Your wish is my command ladies." Dante said as he smirked and told the perverts of the world to eat their hearts out. Roguish gentleman one, desperate perverts zero.

* * *

Tony was sitting back in the comfortable table chair that just was the latest perk of this new living arraignment. He was getting sick and tired of that old and cheap as dirt motel room. Just having his own room meant the world to him. Because now he could video chat the mother of his child and simulate the wild sex life they shared. It wasn't nearly as good as the real thing but it was close enough. But beyond that, he was happy about the whole thing.

"Ah… it's good to be back in the lap of luxury." Tony sighed as he sipped his morning coffee. Expertly made by Minos. Tony continued to enjoy the peace of the new home feel until the sounds of approaching feet took him out of it. "Well isn't it my little brother and his bedmates." Tony said not looking up from his tablet as he read the morning news.

"Oh yeah… you exist, morning parole officer Alighieri." Dante remarked as he and the two women with him took their place at the table across from Tony. Tony grumbled a bit about the nickname but continued on with his morning. "Do you have anything planned for the day or are you just going to spend it dicking about in our new place." Dante asked as Minos served him, Rias, and Akeno.

"It's the weekend… you're not going anywhere. It's my job as your mafia parole officer to stick by you when I can, ergo… I dick around our new place while you do the same." Tony shot back before taking another sip of his coffee.

"And just how do you know he's got nothing going on today?" Akeno asked feeling that she and him could do all sorts of things together. Momentarily forgetting one piece of critical information.

"Because that's all he does on the weekend. He rapid fire does his homework then huddles around his precious…" Tony nodded to the nearby desk with Dante's full PC set up. "… and screams at his harem that they're not killing demons and trolls right."

"That is an over-simplification and you know it! And stop calling my guild my harem, just because I'm the only confirmed dude doesn't mean anything." The two brothers then began to bicker about, a show that Rias and Akeno found very entertaining and a nice window into their relationship. This continued to go on all throughout breakfast, only ending when Tony left to go to his room to speak with his girlfriend. "Don't listen to him baby… you know I love you…" Dante half-jokingly said as he looked over his computer, looking for any damages that may have happened in the move.

"Dante… I'm I going to have to be jealous of an inanimate object?" Akeno teased as she wrapped her arms around him and made sure to press her chest into his back.

"I don't know… I am the type of guy that would totally take you for granted while spending all my time in front of a machine." He said as if he was completely serious before turning around themselves on each other. Holding Akeno in his arms he answered her further with a kiss that sent her mind spinning. "I'd be more than overjoyed to just spend all day with you in bed doing nothing else than relax in each other's arms."

"While that sounds nice she won't be able to make that." Rias interrupted making Akeno frown but then a wave of disappointment came over her as she remembered what Rias was talking about. "You were the one that booked so many contacts on the weekends." Rias chuckled as she saw the realization come over her best friend's face.

"B-but… I didn't think I would have anything to do back then…" Akeno whined as she moved forward and held onto her Dante like he was a giant teddy bear.

"You'll have to talk it over with your clients." Rias admonished lightly knowing she needed to be the adult here. Akeno further let out a small whine before getting one last kiss out of her boyfriend.

"I promise that next time will be different." Akeno said before leaving Dante's arms and began walking out with Rias. Dante waved as they exited the penthouse and then looked back to his gaming rig. Five minutes later he was online.

"You guys will never guess who finally got a girlfriend… shut the fuck up I did!"

* * *

 **Khoas Brigade Base**

" **He so did not**." Ophis grumbled as she listened to her online friend ague about one of their guildmembers' claims that he got a girlfriend. " **He better not have**."

* * *

 **Hell**

"NO! no-no-no-no-no-no! He's supposed to be mine… I had this all planed out too." Serafall pouted as she knew all her little plots to find and meet her online friend and make him one her servant and eventually lover was all in ruins.

* * *

 **Olympus**

" **You are a damn liar and you know it**!" Athena shouted into her mic, there was simply no way he could keep it in his pants long enough to have a steady girlfriend. She had known him long enough to know it was simply impossible. " ** _Plus… it's just not fair… that the moron goes off and does this to me_**."

* * *

 **Heaven**

"Aw… that's sweet. Good for him." Gabriel chipped happy for her friend, while at the same time ignoring the shouting match that was going on between the other members of the guild and the feeling of rejection in her chest.

* * *

 **Hel**

" **This is so funny… he's full of shit but damn is it good to hear them go at it again**." Hel Chuckled to herself as she set down her headset to wait out the bickering. It had been too long since he had shown up online, Hel was starting to get worried he abandoned them. " **He needs to take responsibly for his little harem**." The Norse Goddess softly chuckled to herself as she twirled a strand of her hair while in deep thought.

* * *

 **Island of the Fates**

"Sisters… do you think we've been playing a little too much with the coincidences for him?" The youngest of the three sisters of fate asked as they watched the life of one former Grim Reaper. The three looked at each other before all laughing until they fell to the floor howling in their laughter. Deciding then and there to up the ante for their meddling in the life of Dante Alighieri. Their champion was coming along nicely and so were their plots to entangle various powerful and sexy women of the Supernatural World in his life.


	9. A Gentleman and a Pervert

"You're a talker… listening to talkers… makes me thirsty." The Hound said before taking the Lannister soldier's drink from across the table. Everyone watched as the Hound drank the whole thing, no one made a sound as the tension could be cut with a knife. The Hound finished the drink and looked back at the man he stole the drink from. "And hungry… think I'll take two chickens." The Lannister soldier looked back at his companions at the other side of the inn.

"You don't seem to understand the situation." The Soldier said, trying to look like he was in control of everything, but on the inside praying to the old gods and the new that the Hound would stop threatening them.

"I understand that if any more words come pouring out your cunt mouth… I'm going to have to eat every fucking chicken in this room."

"You lived your life for the king… you going die for some chickens?"

"Someone is…"

"They going to get wreaked aren't they?" Koneko asked as she watched the events play out on the small TV Dante had set up for them in the Clubhouse. Initially it was put there so Rias and him could do play by plays for their anime debates but at the moment it was being used by Dante and Koneko for a Game of Thrones marathon.

Several weeks had gone by since Dante had joined Rias' Peerage. It had been a busy one, school work and Devil Work both had the Gremory household working hard. But there had been time for downtime as well. Dante was currently putting the finishing touches on his date with Akeno, something they both looked forward to greatly. But that hadn't been the only thing he had been doing with his new Devil family. He often talked with Kiba on various fighting styles, and the two sparred nearly three times a week. Rias and Dante continued to bond over their love of all things anime and Japanese. But with his fellow Rook Dante had taken a particular interest.

He had noticed a lack of anything going on in Koneko's life. Beyond her love of sweet snacks, something Dante would encourage with his own homemade sweets, and school work she didn't do much else. Rias had asked Dante to help Koneko with her introverted nature. So he dragged her in front of a TV and started watching various shows with her in hopes to get interested in something not food or training related. It had worked best with things like Game of Thrones and other in-depth stories with complicated characters. Dante found that Koneko didn't like things to be so simple she could predict what would happen or watch something that had no real point to it.

Rias found this to be great for helping Koneko broaden her interests and hopefully come a little out of her shell. Ironic considering it was an activity that would turn the two in pseudo hermits when they did this. But Rias knew that her Rooks were engaging with each other and becoming closer thanks to the time spent together. And Rias knew that what Koneko needed after all she went through was more people she liked to be around and trusted.

"Oh big time." Dante said as before taking a handful of popcorn from their shared bucket. The room was totally dark but for the light coming from the TV and two candles giving Rias a bit of light for her work. Rias had said that they could do this on their weekend off but she needed to still do some work. Being the heiress of one of the noble families of hell wasn't an easy job. Rias was great at multitasking and was mostly able to tune out the show… mostly. When they had first started doing this they had invited Kiba to watch with them but he declined saying that he had his own plans for that weekend. And when Dante asked Akeno if she wanted to join them she said she would but she had a special contract that needed to be done and this was the only weekend that the client was able to do it. It had been one of the biggest payers so it had to be done. Akeno did say she would love to watch the show with Dante with just the two of them, though he had a feeling that she had something else in mind for them to do in the dark. Ever since then it had just been him and Koneko, and Rias in the background, but this had turned out to be the best outcome. As it gave Koneko the sense that Dante was doing this for her more than anyone else and helped build trust between the Rooks.

The two Devils watched as Sandor Clegane began beating the Lannister soldiers, Arya Stark hanging back and looking for a chance to get her sword back from the man that stole it. Koneko was a big fan of the Stark girl who could kick ass even though everyone in the show told her that she was to be a proper lady. Dante liked Tyrion most of all. Rias, in her listening in and out agreed with Dante to an extent but her favorite so far had been Daenerys, having felt a kinship to the character.

"Get him." Koneko said as she watched Arya pull her stolen sword from its sheath on the Lannister soldier's side. Having just run another sword through that same soldier, she pushed him so he was on the ground with him facing her.

"Something wrong with your leg boy…" Arya said, using that same soldier's words against him. But just as the show was about to continue Rias paused it.

"Boo!" Dante said but he really didn't mean it, he knew that Rias wouldn't do this if it weren't important. Still… it was a terrific scene she interrupted.

"Not cool." Koneko said as she frowned at Rias.

"Sorry but I need the two of you." She said addressing the two Rooks. Rias was actually very reluctant to do this, the two of them looked so cute sitting in their little set up with their snacks and blanket as a makeshift tent. Dante had told Koneko at the start of this that when you binge watch something you need to do it right. His nerd side always showed itself in full when they did this. And Rias was pretty sure Dante was slowly converting Koneko to the dork side. "There was a disturbance at the border of the town, it didn't set off any alarms set for hostile beings or strays but there was enough of an energy signature for it to alert the wards."

"Do we have to?" Koneko asked not wanting to leave her spot next to Dante. Rias and Akeno had been hogging him for weeks. Not that Koneko cared, but Dante was fun to be around.

"Yes we do… come on…" Dante said as he maneuvered his way out of his spot. "… the sooner we deal with this the sooner we can get back and keep watching." Dante said as he held out a hand to help Koneko out of the nest the two had made. Koneko took a second before taking the offered hand.

"Good, I'll send you near where the border got hit, be careful." Rias said as she formed a magical circle under her two Rooks. With a flash both Koneko and Dante were in a forested area of Kuoh. The two looked around but saw nothing, shrugging the two began to look for the disturbance that called them out there. It took about a little over ten minutes of searching but soon Dante stopped them as he saw something.

"I can see three souls… none of them human. But not Devils or any kind of Angels." Dante said before his eyes returned to their standard bright gray from the utter blackness they had been. Koneko felt uneasy there was a limited number of kinds of beings that would set of the border alarms but not the wards meant to keep dangerous stuff out. And if they weren't human or Devil or Angel… that left a small pool and in there was something she didn't want to see.

"Dante… maybe we should hang back and just let them go.' Koneko asked not looking at Dante.

"I'm sorry but Rias asked for us to handle this… plus it's just three. We can handle this quickly and get back to watching our show." Dante gave a small pat to Koneko's head and continued his way to the intruders. Koneko stayed silent, not wanting to explain why she didn't want to see what these people might be. Her fears were confirmed once they made it to a small clearing and saw the beings that caused the border alarms to go off. "Whoa… cat people… just like Pok." Dante mumbled as he and Koneko hid in the tree line, the group of three Nekomata didn't seem to have noticed Dante and her presence. Koneko assumed that they were too distracted by the man that looked to be injured plus they didn't feel like they were strong enough to use any magical means of sensing. To her it looked like they were just regular people that were now on the run. But she had caught what Dante had said.

"Pok, you've met other Nekomata before?"

"Oh… it's not just nekos… okay good to know." Dante had to stop taking anime forum terms so seriously. "Yeah, Rias told you about the circus I lived with. Well it didn't just house the Slavic pantheon. But it picked up people during its travels, loners and outsiders with no place to call their own. One of them was a cat man that called himself Pok. Quiet guy… one time he helped me hide from Chernobog after the old man got _Really_ drunk." Dante explained before he stepped out of the tree line and began to walk towards the three Nekomata, Koneko hesitantly followed him. The three saw them coming and one of them pulled out a gun while the other stepped in front of the injured one.

"Stay back Grim… we aren't dead yet!" The woman holding the gun yelled out, she could feel the entropic _Ki_ that surrounded the incoming boy. But she found it strange that it was so… diluted. She expected a Grim Reaper to feel like death itself to someone that could sense _Ki_ like her.

"I am now a Rook in the service of Rias Gremory. I'm sorry to tell you this put you are trespassing on Gremory territory." Dante informed them while at the same time not confirming or denying that he was a Grim. He didn't want his House to find out just yet. But his words didn't look they helped their nerves. If anything, it made them more fearful of him. He then looked at the injured man. "You can get some help for your friend but once he's able to walk I'm going to need you to leave."

"You're… not just going to kill us?" The woman with the gun asked not lowering her aim for a second. She knew that the modern weapon would have little chance against a Devil but holding it was the only thing keeping her composed.

"And why would I do that, you're not a threat to the human population or our operation in Kuoh. Don't see much reason to attack." Dante said as he held up his hands in a show of peaceful intentions. The Nekomata didn't change her own stance and kept the weapon trained on Dante.

"Surprising considering that all Devils seem to want to kill our kind."

"And why is that, because I haven't been told anything about this." Dante said honestly confused on this. "I have no motive to hurt you, and I'm mean you personally. Doesn't matter if one of your kind did something horrible, you are sentient beings with thought and reason and emotion. Just as any being out there, never think of something from its name alone. I have met many people in my life, I have met humans that were some of the worst people I have ever met while at the same time there are Devils that I would give my life for because they are good people. I know that we are each our person with our own choice to be good or evil." Dante said giving his own version of what his grandfather had told him and his sister to tell them that they might be Reapers that take life, but they could still be good people. The woman's cat ears dropped for a moment and then she lowered her firearm.

"Sorry… things have been a little touch and go for a while. We're not used to Devils starting off talking." She said before holstering her gun. "My name is Rebecca…" She said then turned to her friends. "We've been running since the Underworld soldiers invaded our home."

"Could you tell me what happened, I haven't been a Devil very long."

"A reincarnated Nekomata killed her King, I don't know much more than that but something happened and now Hell thinks all of our kind are ticking time bombs. I've heard of a few of us escaping by seeking the High Noble families and joining them. But for a lot of us we're just getting hunted down." She honestly found the idea to be gross She knew how her kind were seen, the women as sex symbols and the men as feral animals needed to be caged. She didn't want that and could fathom why someone would willingly go into the jaws of beasts hunting them.

"Well have no fear of me, or my master. I am sure that she will be more than happy to forget this whole incident." Dante said knowing that Rias wouldn't be among those Devils that would hunt down civilians.

"That's great and all but what then... you said we need to leave and once we do we'll be on the run again." Rebecca said with a huff of annoyance.

"Now that can't do, I can't stand to see a lady not smile." Dante said before he pulled out his wallet and fished out a small card. "This is the number of a ship captain that owes my family a few favors. Call him and tell him that the Alighieri family is cashing in. He'll take you to any port in the world free of charge." The faces of all three of the Nekomata brightened at this. "So long as you don't mind the smell of fish." Dante knew that the smuggler that he had referred them too would send word back to his father. Dante was sure that nothing would happen to these people as by the time that his father found out they would be long gone. But this would end up causing issues for himself later on.

"Please… look at who you're talking to." Rebecca smirked as she took the card. "Thank you, this will really help. Never thought that we would get saved by the people hunting us."

"The smile on your face makes it all worth it, I hope that you and your friends make it safely. I recommend Tahiti." The two males of the group had been glaring at Dante in the beginning but at the mention of the island the two beamed at looking forward to seeing their female friend in a swimsuit.

"We will be out of your hair soon, thank you again for your help." Rebecca said as she and her friend picked up their injured companion and began their way out of the clearing. Knowing that they could go to a hospital for a time before meeting their new way off of Japan.

"Well that could have been worse. Glad everything worked out." Dante said giving the Nekomata one last wave before turning back with the intention of forming a transport circle to take them back to the clubhouse. But to his surprise Koneko stopped him by grabbing on to his jacket.

"Dante… did you really mean all that stuff?" Koneko had listened and watched everything that Dante had done. What he said had meant a lot to her even if he wasn't speaking it to her.

"Yeah… we are all capable of making choices. And it is only by our own choices that we should be punished by their consequences or benefit from their rewards. What other people do that are loosely connected to you shouldn't matter." Dante said not understanding why this had this effect on his fellow Rook.

"What if… it wasn't so loose?" Koneko asked not entirely sure if she wanted to do this. She liked Kiba, Rias, and Akeno. She trusted them to an extent but only Rias knew what she was and that was because Rias' family saved her. And Koneko liked Dante… it was different than how she felt about the others, she was still figuring that out but she felt he could trust him after what he just said and did.

"Something you want to tell me." It wasn't a threat, it wasn't an order, it was Dante asking if she was ready for whatever she was about to say or do.

"The Nekomata that killed her King… was my sister." Koneko told him and let go of his arm. She waited for him to react, to do something. She was scared that he would look at her with anger or fear.

"That would make you…" Dante started, there wasn't much emotion to his voice, it wasn't cold or warm. Just asking for her to actually say it. Instead Koneko let go of her Glamor, letting her cat ears out and a white tail extended from under her skirt. "… Does Rias know?" Dante asked, internally he wasn't all that concerned. Koneko was still Koneko, not much difference other than her ears and tail in Dante's opinion. Koneko nodded and to her surprise and internal bliss Dante responded by petting her head. Her ears twitched in delight from the action. "Then okay… thank you for trusting me with this. And if you thought this means I'm making more of my Occult Research Club lunches more fish based… then yes because this is too cute not to reward with fish." Dante said and was happy at her astounded look of confused joy. "And as for your sister… I know all about having a sibling that you can't stand. My eldest brother is a brownnosing piece of shit that likely would kill hundreds of people if it was for the so-called good of the family. He doesn't give a damn if those people had kids or loved ones, he still and will ruin their lives if he thinks it would make our father proud. So trust me… I don't hold anything she has done against you for what your family has done." He said as he finished petting the Nekomata, Koneko frowned at the loss of the petting. "Let's go." He said turning away not seeing the blush that had come over the normally stoic girl. She stay silent as Dante teleported the two of them back to their clubhouse.

"Welcome back you two, I assume that you handled it?" Rias asked as Dante and Koneko returned to the main room of the Old School Building.

"Yup, no problem at all." Dante said simply not giving much detail. Rias raised an eyebrow at that but understood that Dante wouldn't keep things from without reason. And considering how fast the two had been gone it couldn't have been that bad. Rias watched as Dante returned to his spot in the nest of snacks and drinks that the two Rooks had made and then to both Rias and Dante surprise Koneko took her place in Dante's lap. "Uh… Koneko?"

"My spot." Koneko declared and then grabbed a bucket of popcorn for the two of them. Dante looked over to Rias who was smiling at the scene. Happy that Koneko had become so comfortable with her fellow Rook. At that Dante shrugged and gave the girl in his lap a small pet on her head and turned their show back on. Dante had to hold back the chuckle that wanted to leave him at hearing Koneko actually purr at his touch.

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **Kuoh, Old School Building**

It was after school and Dante had just finished his first real contract. Rias had sent him to teach some hack how to learn basic cooking. It was perfectly in Dante's ability. Dante had spent a good two hours teaching the man the basics of prep work and then how to follow a recipe of a higher level than the basic of basic. Right now he was relaxing in the clubhouse waiting for another job. He was at the moment discussing with Kiba over how Dante could best handle the fact his primary weapon was still lost to him.

Koneko and Akeno were out on jobs and Rias was looking through letters sent to her by various contacts within the underworld. Half of them ended in the trash and he could hear Rias grumble something about her embarrassing brother. Dante knew the feeling of loathing siblings lacking in feminine traits. The conversation between Knight and Rook however was cut short once Minos came up to them.

"Master Dante, there is someone here to see you. They are waiting at the front door." Minos said before leaving the room not giving any more information. Everyone looked up from what they were doing and each one as at least a little interested in just who it was. Since Minos felt it necessary to tell Dante at all meant that it was safe, not Randel or Tori or a horde of angry classmates seeking to take revenge for stealing Akeno from them.

"Wonder what it could be." Dante said as he got up from his couch seat and walked out of the room. He walked to the front door of the Old School Building, Rias and Kiba looking out from the main room to see who it was.

"Grandson!" BAM, Dante punched Thanasis sending the older man ragdolling through the air. Then Dante slammed the door shut.

"It was no one." Dante said as he returned to the main room with a stunned Rias and Kiba unable to get why Dante would treat family like that. "Is something wrong?" Dante asked as if nothing happened.

"Was that your grandfather?" Rias asked needing more information.

"Yes, Rias that was indeed my grandfather." Dante said not looking up from his phone, having decided to catch up on some reading. "But I am upset with him at the moment due to him not telling me that Akeno was alive for a whole year and a half."

"If he knew, there must be a reason for it." Kiba said trying to give the man some chance.

"Oh there was, he was always planning on getting me in contact with her as he was the one that manipulated events to get me to come to Kuoh in the first place. But he could have simply just told me when he found out and saved everyone a lot of trouble." Dante explained and as he did so both Rias and Kiba felt that Dante was right in punching him in the face. But both knew that Dante's grandfather was only trying to keep Dante from making a wrong choice because he lost control of his emotions. He did think that Akeno was just a nightmare when she first showed herself to him. And then there was the fact his mobster of a father was keeping him hostage at home. If Dante suddenly found out about Akeno and tried to leave to find her, then Dante's father would have tried to keep him in New York. Something that would have only made Dante freak out an do something drastic… like kill his whole family. Granted that was a worst case possibility but it was still on the table. It probably was still on the table all things considered.

"Dante, I know that you are mad at him now, but I think you should make amends. He's family and you shouldn't abandon family." Rias lectured but it looked like Dante was about to argue this point so Rias decided to end it there. "Please Dante… for me." Rias asked knowing that Dante wouldn't say no to that. She found that he was weak to any girl pleading to him, Rias was finding that Dante was just weak to women period. It was both amusing and concerning at the same time.

"Very well… I will speak to him." Dante said as he stood up and walked out of the room knowing he had been beaten.

"Thank you, Dante, I'm sure that you will thank me later." He heard Rias call out to him and he knew that he would need to talk to his grandfather at some point, he just didn't want to know. Dante walked down to the front door once again and opened the door.

"Grandson!" Thanasis this time prepared for another punch but none came. "She used the puppy dog eyes on you didn't she?" His grandfather asked as he unguarded himself.

"Yup… come on in." Dante said as he walked back in and escorted him up to the main room where Rias and Kiba waited. "Rias, this is my grandfather Thanasis Vassos. Ranger of the Harvest and member of the House of Thanatos." Dante said introducing his grandfather to his King, his voice lacking in energy for the introduction. But once he was finished he glared at the elder man and returned to his spot on the couch.

"Lady Gremory… it is a true honor to meet an exceptional up and coming Devil such as yourself." Thanasis said giving a bow. "You have truly inherited your mother's beauty and from the look in your eyes her cunning as well."

"Well I can see how Dante become so well mannered, having a grandfather such as yourself must have a quite the effect." Rias was being sweet for first impression's sake and nothing else. If what Dante said was true then this man still had a little more to pay, her best friend could have had her long lost love a year earlier if it wasn't for his inaction. But then she took a deep mental breath and remembered that she had the means of knowing how things could have transpired if that had been what happened.

"And you must be Kiba Yuuto, you've made small waves in the Underworld but to do so at all at this stage is impressive. I look forward to seeing your skills with a blade." Thanasis said as he addressed Kiba.

"Thank you sir, I do hope I can live up to my reputation." Kiba said with a friendly smile, deciding to follow his King's example.

"Good, now both of you quit it with fake smiles and friendly attributes… I know that Dante here told you why he's upset with me." Thanasis said shocking Rias and Kiba. "I did what I did for him, I know he may think I did it because I had some master plan for him but I didn't." He still didn't, the plan he made with Sirzechs wasn't some master plan… it was his way of saving Dante from forces that could very well destroy all he knew and loved. It was a plan to save Dante at the last minute. "But that being said... having the mind to look back I admit that I was wrong. I should have told you… then chained you up to stop yourself from getting on a plane without thinking things through but I should have told you none the less. Dante, you are my family and I will do anything for my family."

"I will forgive you once you tell Akeno and suffer through those consequences." Dante offered not looking up from his phone. That was the biggest thing with Dante anyways, that his grandfather's actions hurt Akeno.

'Then you will have to continue to be mad at me for a little while longer. I will indeed tell her all I have done but I have no more time to be here with you. I need to get to a meeting with the Head Captain of the reapers here in Japan. But just in case..." Thanasis said as he pulled out a neckless like the one he gave Shuri so many years ago.

"Keep it… I can take care of myself." Dante said though he appreciated the gesture. "If that is all grandfather than you can go, thank you for stopping by." Dante said before returning to his reading.

"Oh how cold, you are to me my grandson." Thanasis chuckled before turning his attention back to Rias. "By the way Lady Gremory, you do know that by reincarnating my grandson that you will likely incur the wrath of House Thanatos." Thanasis warned, both Kiba and Dante now began to pay attention. Kiba never thought about that possibility and Dante had thought that his reincarnation was going unnoticed.

"Yes I understand that, but given a choice I would still make the same one." Rias said fully committed the political fallout that might be caused by her actions.

"Good, I am happy to see that my grandson is your hands. They are unaware of what has occurred, try to keep it that way until you feel you are ready. But just know that you do have allies in House Thanatos." Thanasis said before a cloak of darkness enveloped him and he was gone.

"Hm… he isn't what I thought he would be." Rias said as she returned to her desk.

"Yeah, he seemed like a decent enough gentleman, he was at least willing to admit that he was wrong." Kiba said as he sat back down, Thanasis seemed to him as a man just trying to do his best with what he could.

"I know… he's done a lot for me but I won't forgive him until he faces the other person he hurt."

* * *

 **After School**

 **Kuoh, Kuoh Academy Grounds**

"Why is life so unfair…" Issei Hyoudou complained as he his two best friends Matsuda and Motohama lamented about their lot in life. The three perverts were at the moment sitting on one of the grassy hills that lay inside Kuoh Academy's campus.

"Because the god of perverts has yet to shine his light on us." Motohama sighed, partly as a joke and partly as a hopeful wish that one day such a god would do just that.

"It's just not fair, why do pretty boys like that jerk get all the bitches he wants all we get nothing." Matsuda scowled as they all looked down and saw the American prince of Kuoh, Dante Alighieri, walk through the campus with one of the hottest girls at the school, Akeno Himejima on his arm. Rumor had it that he had something going on with Rias Gremory as well, that was thee number one and two girls at Kuoh Academy. "What does he have that we don't?!"

"Girls, looks, perfect grades, money…" Motohama started to list.

"Yo shut up man!" Matsuda yelled shutting his friend up. Issei was just ignoring the two and focused on Dante. The two hadn't talked since that first day, they couldn't speak in public given the toxic reputation that Issei had. And Issei had no idea where Dante lived so there couldn't be a private meeting. And Issei had become terrified of using video chat given how they were hacked by his father last time they did that. The pervert didn't know exactly where he and Dante stood, something had happened but Issei had no idea what. But he was going to find out.

Issei slipped away from Matsuda and Motohama and began to secretly follow Dante and Akeno. Using all his peeping skills to hide away from the pair and other students alike. He was able to fool the latter but not the former. Dante and Akeno had picked up on Issei easily given his larger than average aura.

"It seems we've picked up a little shadow." Akeno hummed as she enjoyed her walk with Dante. Her head resting on his shoulder and his arm between her breasts, it was a normal seen for the couple. "Issei Hyoudou… we think he might have a Sacred Gear.' Akeno whispered into Dante's ear. Dante listened to what Akeno said and stealthy looked back, only this time activating his Reaper's eyes to look at Issei's soul. What he found surprised the former Grim Reaper, Issei's own soul was larger than all of the other male students he had seen but not by much. Just enough to tell Dante that he had possibility, but what really caught Dante's attention was the massive second soul that lived in the boy, it was bright red and seemed to be watching him.

"Well there's certainly something in there with him." Dante whispered back. What were the chances that his grandfather would set things up so that Dante would be pen pals with a holder of a Sacred Gear? High given what Dante knew about his grandfather. "I'm still a little mad that he never told me that you went to his school… but I'm being a dick there. There was no way he would know about our history."

"You're not wrong there." She giggled as she knew Dante was no saint and was perfectly capable of acting childishly petty. Especially when it came to people keeping him from her. And then there was the side of him that went beyond petty. The side that made Akeno wet just thinking about that sadistic look in his eye when he talked about what he was going to do to the Succubus that nearly killed her and did kill him. "What should we do about him?" Akeno asked, Dante had said he was going to finally take her on their second date this weekend. She was hoping that she might be able to break his little three date rule he had set.

"I really should talk to him… let's go to the ORC and I'll talk to him there." He sighed and she understood but made sure to plan to sneak him off for a little couple time before they needed to get to their contracts. The two continued on their path to the old school building, where very few people actually came by. Thanks to the wards that had been set up by Rias to keep people away from her Household's base of operation. Though people in high emotional states or powerful souls easily ignored them. Issei fell into the latter category and so was able to walk into the mostly unused building as he followed Dante and Akeno inside. When he opened the door and entered inside they were nowhere to be found. " _Kis Perverz_!" Issei yelped at Dante's sudden announcement of his presence.

"Stop! Calling me that! And what the crap man? I almost shit myself…" Issei grumbled under his breath before recomposing himself as best he could. "And what's been up? You've been totally ignoring me when you're supposed to be helping me get out of the deep hell hole my reps' in." Issei complained feeling that Dante had abandoned him even after Issei had opened his home to him. He didn't end up needing it but the gesture was still made.

"I know man and I'm sorry. Some shit went down and I've been dealing with some new responsibilities." Dante had the decency to look ashamed and Issei took note of that. "Listen… on the case of pulling you out of the muck that is your current reputation, I'm not sure how to go about doing that. Me publicly saying I'm going to reform your ways… not sure people would buy it. But listen… I promise… that things will be getting better for you really soon." He just couldn't tell him that came in the form of being offered to be turned into a Devil. Rias would be doing it soon, it was just a matter of figuring out how to get him to agree in a way that wouldn't freak him out too much. Dante had thought about suggesting Rias just show up naked in Issei's bed and flat out offer it to him… but the idea left a bad taste in Dante's mouth for some reason.

"You promise." Issei narrowed his eyes and looked at Dante trying to look as serious and intimidating as possible. It wasn't very effective. Dante just chuckled and nodded his head making Issei feel better and sad at his failure at looking tough at the same time. "Fine… but then what's going on between you and Akeno?! I mean… damn it man are you a god or something?!" Issei asked with tears in his eyes.

" _Or something_ …" Dante sighed internally at the sheer absurd level of jealousy and sadness Issei had for the fact Dante was dating Akeno. A feeling that Dante could understand. If the roles were reversed than Dante was sure he'd be feeling the same way. "Me and Akeno are childhood friends that were separated after a few years of knowing each other. We were close and are happy to have found each other again. That's all you need to know." That seemed to satisfy Issei he was grumbling a few complaints as to not having his own sexy childhood friend. Somewhere in the world a devote girl sneezed and wondered where it came from. "Now… if you'll be so kind as to see yourself out. I have to find the closet that Akeno is currently in as she waits for me." Dante said giving a friendly pat on Issei's shoulder as he passed the younger boy.

"WHY! Why pervert gods have you forsaken me…" Issei cried running out of the Old School Building. Dante just smirked before he felt a magical ping alerting him that he was being requested by Rias. He sighed, being denied alone time with Akeno. But he soon found his girlfriend in the main room of the ORC along with the others in Rias' household.

"Did you have your little guy talk?" Rias asked playfully knowing precisely what went on between Issei and Dante. She was happy that her second Rook and her next prospective servant got along already. She wanted nothing more than her peerage to care and help each other, as a real family would.

"He knows I'm not mad at him and that I plan to do something to improve his life. Though I made sure to not say I would be the one doing that." Dante corrected himself as he sat down on the couch, Koneko taking her usual spot on his lap seconds later. By this point everyone began to see this as perfectly normal. Kiba just found it interesting that the two were getting so close. Rias found it to be adorable and was happy that Koneko had become so close to Dante, even if she had to push down her desire to sometimes wish that she could take Koneko's spot on Dante's lap. Akeno also found the whole thing to be cute, the weeks she had spent with Dante had helped her assure herself of her place in Dante's heart. She would still get a little irritated when some girl from Dante's class flirted with him. And then Dante would flirt back but it was always done in a friendly way and clearly not a _I'm Interested_ way. Rias also still sometimes worried her given that the two of them liked the same things and Rias clearly wanted a bit more from Dante, but her best friend kept herself back for Akeno's sake. But Akeno shelved her worst worries when it came to Koneko due to that the younger girl needed a trusted constant like Dante in her life as much as Akeno did. So long as it wasn't anything more than friendship. She also like Rias wished that Koneko hadn't called eternal dibs on Dante's lap.

"Good, but that's not why I needed you all here." Rias said before turning serious. "Moments ago we got an alert that four unexpected and uninvited Fallen Angels entered Kuoh." Rias explained and everyone instantly focused on the situation. This wasn't something that had been expected as Rias said, the cold war between the Three Factions was still very tense and for the Fallen Angels to come to what was clearly Devil territory was strange. It wasn't an automatic declaration of war nor was it something that Rias could act on this moment. It was only once the Fallen Angels did something that directly interfered in Devil business that action could be taken.

"What do we do?" Kiba asked what was on everyone's mind.

"Nothing, we will watch for their activity and monitor their movements. Hopefully they'll just move on and we can go about normal business." Rias said hoping that would be the case.

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 **Kuoh, Gremory Mansion**

"Hmm… how does this one look?" Akeno asked as she held up another top for Rias to judge. The girls were at the mansion that had been their home before they both basically moved in with Dante. Tonight was the night of Akeno and Dante's second date. She had no clue as to what they would be doing but she had been told for a night in the city, so she was making sure to dress as cute and seductively as possible. All while being comfortable and casual enough to be out in public.

"I don't know… I liked the blouse a lot more." Rias said trying to be an honest party here. This was her best friend's second date with the man of her dreams. And Rias would be supportive even if there was a tiny voice in her head saying to sabotage it.

"This would be so much easier if I knew what or where we were going." Akeno sighed as she tossed the piece of clothing in hand into the discarded pile of rejects. She knew with Minos Dante could do a date anywhere in the world.

"Maybe New York? Taking you to his hometown?" Rias asked as she watched Akeno dig through her closet searching for the perfect top to go with the skinny jeans that they both agreed on would make Dante unable not to stare at her ass. They had also agreed on knee-high boots as Dante seemed to really like boots for some reason as he was never without them. But that was where they hit this roadblock. So all Akeno had on the upper half of her body was a lacy black bra that would, if she had anything to say about it, be coming off tonight.

"I don't think Dante will ever take a single step in New York if he has his way. Which is sad because I hear it has lots of romantic date spots." Akeno said as she stared a white and purple top that made her think… maybe. It would certainly show off her chest, but it was missing something. Seemingly reading her best friend's mind Rias handed Akeno a black leather vest that matched with the top perfectly.

"You know he's going to be wearing that jacket of his, now you can match." Rias was trying, very hard to be helpful. Even after their fight over Dante's sleeping arrangements both knew that he was still a sore spot between them. Rias was hoping that by helping her get ready for her date some of that tension would fade, even if it was just a little bit.

"Perfect, hopefully that will keep any creeps off us." What she didn't need was some pompous asshole hitting on her during her date. Or on the other end some trashy slut going after _Her_ Dante. Akeno finished dressing for the date and checked herself over in the mirror before turning to Rias. "Soo~ are we even getting to the date or are we just stay here all night?" Rias had to suppress the frown at the question, the meaning behind it striking a nerve with her.

"You look great, but I think he's going to want to show you a good time before getting to all that." Rias said smiling as she followed her best friend out of the room and toward the foyer where Dante was waiting for the past hour. When he looked back at hearing the sounds of the girls walking down the grand staircase, he couldn't begin to describe just how lucky he felt that life had turned out the way it did for him. Even with all shit he went through, seeing the girl he loved for years looking so damn hot made it all worth it.

"There are easier ways to kill me you, death by beauty is difficult to pull off but you're getting there." That mix a morbid and flattery was a familiar style to Akeno and one that only Dante pulled off. She blushed and took his arm as the two waved to Rias and turned ready for their date. "Minos!" With that call a smoky portal erupted in front of them.

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 **New Orleans, Bourbon Street**

Akeno stepped through the portal not knowing what to expect, a dirty and smelly ally wasn't anywhere near her first guess. The smell was the first thing that hit her as she covered her nose in an attempt to keep the order of vomit and booze from hitting her further. She then could hear the sounds of partying farther down the alley but they were soon muted by the sound of a feminine battle cry.

Her trained instincts told her to ready herself for a fight as the source of the screaming landed down in front of them. But Dante held on to her affirming that nothing was out of the normal. The Queen calmed down slightly but still found everything to be a bit bizarre. She stared at the snarling half woman half owl like being like was standing in a fighting stance toward them with a gun in one hand and a massive knife in the other. It was obviously female, all it took was one look at the uncovered chest area to know that. In fact she was totally naked other than the feathers. Said feathers grew out of her arms and legs, their shine looking metallic so Akeno assumed it was some sort of natural armor. Owl-like features played with human on her face creating a strange but captivating look about her.

" **Devils… you make one too many mistakes coming to the city of the Loa**." The woman snarled at them as she took a careful step in a circle around them. " **State your business and then leave knowing you were turned back by Marinette, Loa of the freed**." At that the knife in her hand lit on fire further drawing the avian woman in a menacing light. Hearing that this was a Loa, Akeno understood what was going on and wished that Dante had given her some warning.

"Hey Mari… how tricks with Kriminel lately?" Dante asked causally and Akeno was shocked when the Loa twitched and slightly blushed at the mention of her kin.

" **S-shut up… don't go calling me… wait**." The Loa said before taking a closer look at Dante and then Akeno. Both Devils could feel something deeper than the woman in front of them _look_ at them as well. " **You're that white boy the Barons took in ain't you**?" Dante nodded and the Loa groaned while steam began coming off her body. The avian traits suck under her dark skin and full clothes that were in a similar vein to Akeno's, casual and ready for a good night flared into being by a spark of flames. " **Ya need to call ahead with this shit kid, here I am ready to get some and I get a call to check out some portalin' going on. Annoying is what it is**."

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't think ahead and I just wanted to-" Dante started but was quickly interrupted by a threatening knife up to his nose.

" **Shut it… I don't care. You just go and see Lakwa before you leave here got it**." She said with a bored expression on her face. It was clear that they had interrupted her night and she wanted to get back to it.

"Yeah about that… could you just lie and say it was a Stray or something? I'd like this little visit to be off the books." Akeno wasn't sure why Dante wanted to avoid his surrogate father but she knew that this wasn't her place to comment. Going on the years of standing by Rias as she dealt with her own world, she knew better than to try interacting with those she knew nothing about.

" **Let me hold fifty dollars and I'll think about**." The Loa clicked after a moment of thought and held out her hand. Dante grumbled but pulled out his wallet and handed her the bribe. " **Pleasure doing business with you**." She smirked as she pocketed the cash and began her way down the ally, but then stopped and looked back. " **Oh and if you ever call me Mari again I'll gut you and hang your girlfriend there with your entrails**." She causally threatened before continuing her walk.

"Whoo… she's exactly what Kriminel said she'd be." Dante whistled before turning to Akeno with a big smile on his face. "Welcome to New Orleans, sorry for the poor drop off point but I knew someone would notice us." Dante said as he glanced around.

"I can understand if you were expecting something like that." She said as she took Dante's arm and the two began their way toward the sounds of revelry. "Are all Loa so… excitable?" She asked as she recalled the phone conversation with Lakwa.

"No, some of them can be very boring. We just got very unlucky to get Marinette as the nearest one to our portal." Dante explained thankful that it hadn't been Samedi. If that bastard found out that Dante had brought a Devil into New Orleans, a ruined date would be the least of their problems.

"So now that we're here, what do you have planned?" She asked excited as apparently it was going to be something memorable, this was the city he spent seven years in after they were separated.

"Some touring of the city that raised me for half of my life, seeing some of the sights, enjoying some really fucking good food. And then…" He said as they reached the famous Bourbon Street. People all around them drinking and having a good time that they probably won't remember the next day. "A bit of drinking here, then over to a nice jazz club I know… then back here for more drinking."

"Sounds like fun… but then you knew that didn't you." She teased feeling that while it wasn't as good as a more intimate date like their first, she knew that every date couldn't be like that. There would have to be ones where they just let loose and had fun.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

 **Kuoh, Dante and Tony's Penthouse**

Dante groaned as he flopped onto the floor from his couch. The former Grim Reaper let out an even bigger groan of pain as his head throbbed from a severe hangover. He and Akeno had spent the night in New Orleans drinking and enjoying the city's nightlife to its fullest. He never thought that he would be beaten in a drinking game by the former shrine maiden.

"But damn… she can hold her rum," Dante mumbled, his face pressed into the cold floor. He had no idea how he got home or what he did after his eight shot. "Minos…" His standard shout was a small whimper.

"You called sir?" The Jinn responded with a soft calming voice, knowing his charge's current state.

"Where's Akeno? What happened… how'd I get home… where's the bacon?" He always had bacon after a night of drinking. And Minos knew that he needed his bacon in order to be slightly tolerable with a hangover.

"Miss Akeno is at the moment in your shower getting ready for the day. She seems to be in good spirits." Minos commented, the Jinn suspected that Akeno's Fallen Angel blood was responsible for her lack of hangover. Minos knew that the children of Fallen Angels tended to have more… sinful bodies. Akeno's physical body was a testament of that, and it wasn't hard to assume that high alcohol tolerance would be another benefit. "As for what happened, you and Miss Akeno called for me to return you back here. Both of you were quite inebriated, you more than her I would say."

"I get it! Ow… ow… fine… what happened after we got home." He asked hoping to death they didn't fuck. He really didn't want their first time to be like that.

"Miss Akeno dragged you to the bed but once she got there, she fell onto it out cold. You then drunkenly got her into the bed itself and then tried to walk to the kitchen for whatever reason in your less than clear mind. You made it to the couch and fell onto it passed out as well."

"Thank death that it's the weekend… it still the weekend right?"

"Yes sir."

"Good… good… Minos?"

"Yes sir?"

"Bacon."

* * *

 **After School**

 **Kuoh, Old School Building**

"It would seem that Issei Hyoudou is now on more than our radar." Rias informed her Peerage as they all sat in their normal room in the Old School Building. Kiba by himself on one couch, Dante on the other with Koneko sitting in his lap eating the snacks that Dante had made for, supposedly, everyone. Akeno standing behind Rias. And Dante's Jinn butler Minos serving the Devils tea. "As I'm sure you all remember three days ago we got an alert at the border of Kuoh, four Fallen Angels entered our territory. They had done little since then but squat in the old ruined church but that is all we knew until recently."

"Something changed?" Kiba stated as there had to be a reason why they came. Kuoh was of little importance to the Fallen Angels, so they wouldn't come here without a mission of their own to bring them.

"Oh it has, I've caught them watching Issei Hyoudou. We need to watch Issei to make sure that when the Fallen make their move we can be there to counter." Rias said as she turned to her two Rooks. "I want the two of you to handle this, tail Issei for the rest of the day. Once he gets home he should be safe and you two can come back."

"Good, really don't want to find out what he does at home." Dante deadpanned with Koneko nodding in agreement. Dante considered Issei a friend but damn was he difficult to defend sometimes.

"Kiba, while Dante and Koneko are watching Issei, you watch the church and make sure that the Fallen Angels don't make a move. If they do contact us and follow them if you can."

"Certainly president." Kiba said understanding his orders perfectly well.

"Akeno and I will remain on standby should there be any sign that either Issei or the Fallen Angels need our attention." Rias said and with that everyone got up and started for the door to begin their orders. "Dante, can I speak with you for a moment?" Rias asked as Dante and Koneko neared the door.

"See you outside…" Koneko said after Dante had nodded to her leaving. "What do you need Rias?" Dante asked as he stood in front of Rias' desk.

"You have the eyes of a Grim Reaper, what does Issei's soul look like?" Rias asked leaning forward, if she could know a bit more about Issei it would help her figure out what to do with him. It was the same with Dante if a bit less rushed. She generally knew about Issei, a little brother type with perverted tendencies but on the inside housed something powerful.

"Has potential… larger than most." Dante said remembering back to when he first checked out the pervert's soul. "But… the interesting thing is that he's not the only one in there."

"Explain." Rias said thoroughly interested in what that could mean.

"He's got a Longinus in there… or at least that's what I'm betting on. Most if not all of them are said to contain some sort of being in them, either a sealed god level spirit or creature or have some type of internal intelligence to them. That's what pops always said about them anyways." Dante explained though he had no clue as to what the Sacred Gear was. He had a theory, but won't bet on it given his shitty luck in gambling.

"A Longinus… interesting.' Rias was able to keep a cool look to her but on the inside, she was shocked. And very happy that she beat Sona for the right to take Issei for her household. "Even more reason to keep a close eye on him." Dante nodded and walked out of the room to follow his orders. "The first Grim Reaper to become a Devil and a Longinus user… I have been fortunate in servants lately." Rias said as she took her teacup. She then looked to Minos who had just poured the tea she was now enjoying. "Maybe next will be the first Jinn turned Devil."

"I'm sorry to inform you miss but I have no intention of becoming a Devil any time soon." Minos chuckled before walking off to do some other duty.

"Was worth a try." Rias smiled as she took a sip of her tea. Sad but not really. How could she be when she things were looking to be falling into place. Her dream of taking back her freedom from Riser Phenex was looking to be more and more possible.

* * *

 **After School**

 **Kuoh, Streets of Kuoh**

Dante and Koneko watched as Issei had gotten asked out by the Fallen Angel in a Glamor spell. It was pathetic in its own sad way. The poor pervert never stood a chance at thinking that this might be strange. Girls just didn't come up to a boy with reputation Issei had and asked him to be their boyfriend. The two Rooks watched as he ran off excited for his upcoming date and possibly getting a shot at running the bases.

"Oh that poor boy, I fear for him… I really do." Dante said as he leaned up on the rail of the bridge. Dante took a look around, the sound of cars running under the bridge covering up any conversation one might have here. It was a good place for the Fallen Angel to make their move. Too bad Koneko had far better hearing than most people.

"Why? He's a pervert." Koneko said before taking a lick of her ice cream that Dante had bought her. Issei to her was the exact opposite of Dante. Her fellow Rook was cool, rough and ready to brawl, and even before he was a Devil he could back it. Dante also had the confidence of someone who's lived through hell and came out the other side stronger. But he also was really nice to her and the rest of their friends. Issei on the other hand was… well… a pervert, only interested in getting to touch some breasts and someday not being virgin.

"Perverts can be good people. Oh Jiraiya… you may have been a super pervert but you were a man among men." Dante said with a slight chuckle.

"Animedoesn't count."

"Tyrion."

"Real life."

"Hugh Hefner!"

"Who?"

"You have to be faking that… but the rule is perverts can be good so long as they understand that no means no and have good hearts underneath the grime of perversion." Dante said having a feeling Issei would follow both of these rules. He never seemed like a budding rapist in the making when they had gotten to know each other over a year of letters. Dante could tell that all Issei needed was a chance to shine and a bit of guidance.

"He's still a pervert." Koneko said not wanting to let Dante forget that.

The night of the date came, and Dante was alone in his watching of Issei. Dante had wanted to see just what Issei had planned for the evening and wanted to gauge the boy's behavior. If all went to Rias' plan, then Issei would be joining her Peerage and Dante wanted to make sure Issei could be redeemed at all. Dante was pleasantly surprised to see that Issei's date with the Fallen Angel was pretty good by his standards. It was nice, hitting all the conventual boxes of a normal date. Dante could say that had Issei not have the reputation he had… and not do the things that gave him that rep in the first place, then the former Grim Reaper had to admit that Issei would be genuinely winning over a girl with this date.

"But it seems that the saying stays true… all good things must come to an end." Dante mumbled to himself as he felt a spike in the magical energy around the Fallen Angel. Right now, they were in a park, Issei and his _Date_ were walking towards the fountain in the middle. Dante was hiding in the nearby trees, he could see where this was going… this was a kill-zone. Secluded and empty. Dante watched as the Fallen Angel said something that threw Issei off and then she backed away. She then removed her Glamor… in a what he thought was unnecessarily provocative manner. " _Not bad… she certainly has the Fallen Angel sexiness going for her. And that sadistic look on her pretty face is a plus in my book too. Too bad… she's going have to die painfully for what she's about to do._ " Dante watched as Issei, totally distracted by seeing breasts for real instead on a screen, simply stood there as the Fallen taunted and mocked him. But she did at least recognized that Issei had taken her on a rather good date… though she used such feelings as ammo for more mocking. Dante then watched as she stabbed him in the gut with a spear of light. " _Good… she didn't go for the head or heart. I would like to think it was because she grew fond of him in the last two hours but more than likely she's just being cruel_. _More to points to the sexy Fallen Bitch_." Dante watched as she gave a few more words and then flew away leaving Issei to die.

" _What a bitch_ …" Issei thought as he started to bleed out, unknowingly mirroring Dante's own thoughts on the Fallen Angel. " _Am I really about to die like this_ … _alone and pathetic… a giant virgin_ …" Issei thought as he ripped his wounded gut, blood leaking out and forming a large puddle under him. " _If you were going to kill me… couldn't you let me squeeze your jiggle-y-jugs_ _first_?"

"You know… I really hate blood." Issei heard a voice… and his eyes widened at who he knew it belonged to. "I at one point had nightmares where there would be a lake of it… some asshole I knew would pull my sister out of it and kill her in front of me." Dante said as approached Issei and he leaned down to him. Dante gave a small look over Issei before looking down to the Pervert's face, the former Grim Reaper's own blank and impassive to the sight of a person he knew dying. "For what it's worth… had that been any other girl that didn't know who you were… you'd be getting to first base right now. Slutty girl second." Dante clicked his tongue and stood up.

"You really… (cough) think so… damn… I can't move. Dante… you said my life would get better… you promised." Issei grumbled through the pain, he heard the not real Dante chuckle a bit. It had to be a hallucination, it just had to be. Even Dante would freak out to seeing someone dying. "Trying to touch a pair of orbs…. what a stupid way for a person to die." Dante stayed silent as Issei began to have a predeath moment of clarity. "To be honest I know I've lived a shallow life… next time… (cough) around I'm gonna try real hard to be a better person." Issei looked up and saw Dante smirking at him.

"I'll hold you to that _kis perverz_ … but don't worry, today is not the day you get Lord Death's gift of tranquility. I'll keep my promise." Issei had no clue what Dante was talking about. The last thing he saw before passing out, was Rias Gremory appearing in a flash of red light.

"What do you think, Knight… I doubt Bishop." Rias asked as she pulled out her Evil Pieces.

"Pawn… all of them." Dante advised as he circled Issei, he could see the gaze of the being inside Issei on the two of them. It was strange knowing that one of the strongest beings on earth was quietly judging you.

"Really? All eight pawns… considering he is the bearer of a Longinus I suppose that's fair." Rias said as she pulled out all of her Pawn Pieces and placed each one on Issei. It wasn't until all pieces were placed that they melded into the young man and his body shown with a bright red light. "There… he is now a Devil in the service of Rias Gremory. But he's still very injured, I will have to heal him overnight." Dante didn't notice the bland tone that Rias used compared to when she talked about when she had to heal Dante. Then a thought crossed Rias mind and she frowned. "Dante, I need you to watch the church tonight and make sure that the Fallen Angels don't notice what has happened."

"What, but don't you have Kiba on the church?" Dante asked not understanding that Rias was trying to prevent Akeno from having Dante all to herself for a night.

"Kiba can't see souls through walls." Rias said, a convent logical argument that caused Dante to concede. Rias knew that Akeno would not like what she just did.

* * *

Dante sat on a hill overlooking the town, he was leaning back against a tree and focusing his Reaper Sight on the church a bit away. He wasn't cold, he never felt cold in his life. Didn't mean that he didn't like to feel warm. In bed with Akeno… and Rias. He knew they said they found his body relaxingly cool and soothing but he personally found the opposite temperature to be the better of the two. He liked the warmth given by their bodies pressing against his, it was a feeling he had come to rely on.

He stayed there on the hill waiting for away sign that the Fallen Angels were changing their patterns. Kiba had told him that the one dressed like a maid would always leave around ten and return with bags of food, other than that no activity. Sure enough Dante saw a Fallen Angel dressed as a Maid came out and then half an hour later came back with food. He didn't know if she was their maid or if that was her thing.

"Boo!" Dante reacted poorly to Akeno's playful prank, he grabbed her by her neck and slammed her against the tree. Once he saw who it was he let her go and recoiled at his actions.

"I'm so sorry… I thought… I'm sorry…" Dante pleaded feeling ashamed of himself.

"Dante… it's fine." She said as she quickly healed what little damage that had been done. "I know that you were trained by a very harsh man and you're watching the hideout of our enemy. I should have known better." Akeno said trying to calm Dante down. She grabbed hold of his waist and at first he seemed to pull away but she quickly pulled him back ending with a kiss. He returned by kissing back and wrapping his arms around her as she had done to him.

"I'm sorry, everything you said was true but that doesn't excuse-"

"Shh… it's fine. And I know you'll beat yourself up about this for years to come. But please just know that I don't blame you. I blame plenty of other people." She said as she placed her head under his, perfectly happy that he was even in her life again. The two of them soon sat down where Dante had been, Akeno had brought everything they would need for the night. A small meal for the two of them, a blanket as while Dante didn't feel the cold and Akeno enjoyed his own cool temperatures… the night was the kind of cold that she couldn't stand.

"This is nice… I'm actually happy that Rias put me on Church duty." Dante said as Akeno snuggled next to him under their shared blanket.

"Yeah… me too." Akeno smiled as she knew why Rias had done this. " _I still won_." Akeno thought happily.

* * *

 **Dead of Night**

 **Kuoh, One Kilometer Past the Town Border.**

On a small hill that overlooked the sleeping town, the air was still and quiet. Nothing out of the ordinary took place here, it was out of the way and disused by all but a small team of groundskeepers. All of whom were safely in their homes for the night.

"FUCK ME IN THE ASS THAT HURTS!" A white-haired man screamed out as his head and right arm tore out from a dark green portal forming in the air. "Come-on-come-on-come-on-come-on… Get… out!" He pushed himself on the other side to further his body out of the portal. If the former exorcist had waited a few minutes, he would have been able to step out of the portal normally.

"Bloody hell do you must be so impatient?" A deep English accented voice came out of the second, fully formed, portal before a man stepped out of it. He was tall, wearing an old-fashioned black suit one might find in England's nineteenth century, top hat and golden mask covered his head and face making his identity impossible to discern from any onlooker, and lastly he held a cane in his right hand which he used to smack his companion on the top of his head. The force of the hit pulled the white-haired man out of the portal and slammed him into the ground.

"Ouchy… that hurt…" Freed Sellzen whined into the dirt of the ground. He was a lanky man with pale sickly skin. A white exorcist uniform covered most of his body but his face remained uncovered. There one could see the strange glowing black veins that pumped the ooze that substituted blood through his face. Black dead eyes with only a small red dot to mark where he was looking glanced up toward the other man on the hill. "Jacky jacky jacky… that wasn't very nice~"

"You know your target, you know the plan." The Masked Man said with a dispassionate eerie voice as he slowly looked down toward the former exorcist. "And you know the punishments for ruining our masters' plans."

"But I get to play with the nun girl right and kill some shitty crows and shitty devils right?" Freed licked his lips at the thought of bloodshed and taking some holy woman with his unholy body.

"The nun and the Fallen you can have and remember we need her Sacred Gear for the Pits. Once we have Twilight Healing we can reemerge much faster. But. Do not forget the Devils are to be mine. The masters have promised me the Gremory." The Masked Man said looking back on to the town. "Oh my sweet… it is so good to be back on the hunt."


	10. The Nightmare Begins

**Middle of the School Day**

 **Kuoh, Kuoh Academy**

Issei was hanging about with his two best friends on the second-floor stairway. Neither of them remembered Yuma and her email had been erased from his phone. It was like she had disappeared from everyone's mind and the world itself. His mind was trained on proving that he did in fact have a girlfriend but it stopped when he saw that Rias Gremory was standing at the top of the stairs. The three perverts went dead silent as she walked down the stairs, but Issei then caught her giving him a passing smile. Then she walked out of sight and Issei and the two perverts returned to their minds.

"Hey maybe you've been watching too much porn and it's making you cray-cray." Matsuda offered as an explanation to Issei even though it was a poor one.

"Listen I'm not crazy, I know what happened okay?!" Issei tried to defend himself.

"Relax, just come by my place today after school and we watch my treasured collection… of DVD Porn!" Matsuda yelled shameless in what he just said.

"Really… is that what you spend your time on?" The Perverted Trio turned around to find Dante Alighieri standing on the stairway with them with a small frown on his face. He would have been both a god to the male students of the school for his dating of Akeno but since the day he showed up he had done nothing but blow every guy that tried to be friendly with him off. He had been nice and polite to any girl that worked up the courage to talk to him, but to any dude he would dismiss them outright. This had caused a strange pariah bad boy that at the same time was extremely popular reputation to develop around him. "Matsuda… I heard that you once were quite the star athlete. Is it lost on you had you stayed to that role you would likely have had several ladies by now, not that you would have given them the respect they deserve." Dante criticized causing those watching the scene laugh at the pervert.

"Fuck you pretty boy… I'll get all the girls anyway." Matsuda grumbled as he crossed his arms defensively. But what Dante said did cut deep into him… it had too much promise of what could be true.

"And you Motohama… I can already tell that you were a lost cause long before middle school." Dante waved the second pervert off like he was nothing before focusing on Issei. "And lastly _kis perverz…_ " Issei recognized the nickname that he had always used for him. And then a flash of a memory came to him. Where after Yuma stabbed him Dante showed up as he was dying and called him that oh so hated nickname. "… you have the possibility of redemption." Dante said shocking everyone watching and the perverts themselves. "If you start working on yourself now… by your third year here I think there will hope for you. And should that come to pass… I will give my personal guarantee that you are worth the risk." Dante then turned and started walking down the stairs. People began whispering about what Dante had said, that Issei Hyoudou wasn't a total lost cause.

* * *

"What do you know about Yuma?!" Issei demanded from Dante, Issei had heard that he tended to spend the time between fifth and sixth hours up on the roof smoking. They turned out to be right. It was a long shot that Dante had something to do with what happened to Yuma, but it was his only connection at this point. Even if it was just a gut feeling.

"Who?" Dante said as he turned from looking up at the sky for a bird a or two. Issei thought that he made a mistake but then he continued on. "Oh… that's what she called herself." Dante confirmed to Issei as he put out his cigarettes on the bottom of his shoe. "Listen _kis perverz_ … forget about her. You're better off with a girl that won't stab you with a spear of light." Dante said trying to make it a little easier for Issei now.

"You mean… that really happened? Everything in that dream really happened?" Issei asked rhetorically before his brain processed something. "And for the last time stop calling me that!"

"Wow… that's what you focus on?" Dante chuckled as this was not going as he expected. Dante had thought Issei might go into denial or lash out… well he might still do the latter. "Are you sure that my nickname for you is what you want to be focusing on?"

"What…" Issei wasn't thinking as clearly as he could be.

"Haven't you noticed that since waking up this morning you've felt stronger. When you came up those stairs, that normally dark staircase was as bright as if there were lights on. And I'm standing way over here at the end of the roof and your way over there on the other side but you can hear me just fine." Dante pointed this out and Issei then noticed how far they were and yet he could hear Dante like he was right next to him.

"Yeah… I have felt different since I woke up this morning. Like something in me has been changing. But what does…auhh!" Issei gasped as he saw a pair of dragon-like skeletal wings emerge from Dante's back. Pale blue light shined between each bone of the wing. "What… what are you?"

"I'm a Devil… and so are you." Dante informed Issei before his wings returned back to where they came from. "Don't think about too much." Dante said as he begun to walk towards Issei.

"How could I not think about it? You just said I'm a Devil, how does that even happen?" Issei demanded but Dante just kept his typical smile. This was big news for Issei, rudeness could be excused.

"When you died." Dante said grimly. "Yuma killed you because you posed a threat to her and her kind, inside of you is a power that is strong enough to scare very powerful beings." Dante said finishing as he came to Issei and gave him a small poke to the gut. "Right there… that's where she stabbed you… remember?"

"Yuma… she… she really did stab me with a spear of light." Issei went over what happened, meeting Yuma, then their date… and then how it ended.

"I meant what I said… had that date been not with some psycho bitch than you would have done well for yourself." Dante said trying to help Issei look past the darkness of that day. "That's why I kept to the plan and my promise, because you are a good person with good intentions. If albeit perverted ones." Dante added. "So listen, I know that this is big for you. Just know that being a Devil is not the end of your life. It doesn't take anything away… in fact it gives you more to life." Issei looked up at Dante carefully, judging what the older boy was saying. "Devils are beings that driven by desire… you as a pervert is pretty par the course. You can live as you want. That's the whole point sometimes… live the way you want… so long as you can fight to defend it." And with that Dante gave Issei a small pat to the shoulder and began his way to the roof exit. "Someone will be sent for you at the end of class, looking forward to seeing you next." Dante said leaving Issei to stew over what he had been told and what he had seen.

* * *

Dante entered the small room that Rias kept in the main building for herself. It was handy that the Gremory and Sitri clans owned the school. At the moment, Rias was looking over a chess board, her own Evil pieces set up against a full set. Much like the odds Rias faced against Riser Phenex.

"How did he handle it?" Rias asked as she made a move on the chess board.

"Well enough, he was able to figure it out just from a gut feeling… so he isn't wholly stupid." Dante said as he sat down across from Rias. "His body is reacting to the changes to becoming a Devil faster than we thought."

"Is that so… maybe it was for the best that we tell him the day after instead of letting him experience it all on his own." Rias sighed at the irritating problems she saw on the board. She was missing too many pieces. No Bishops and only one knight, while now she also had a Pawn… it was one Pawn. In the game of chess pawns are meant to be sacrificed but since these pieces represented her household she didn't want to lose a single one. Not only that but Issei's potential given that he needed all eight pieces meant his power didn't translate well on to a normal board. "I'll send Kiba to pick him up after class." Rias said before risking her Knight. "Dante… in your opinion, does Issei really have a good heart?"

"Yes, I do. That little date he took the Fallen Angel on was something I would do. Nothing as special as what I got next in mind for Akeno but certainly something I did back in the day." Dante said moving a piece for what was supposed to be Riser's side. Dante tried to play arrogantly yet tactically. "And given how he acts and how well I know you… I'd say you'll see this as adopting a little brother. Or maybe a little puppy that humps everything in sight." Dante chuckled but Rias smiled at his fondness for the second year.

"I see… well I look forward to meeting him."

* * *

 **End of School**

 **Kuoh, Kuoh Academy**

Issei was slowly hitting his head on his desk. Everything that Dante had said and did was running through it. He was now a Devil, he tried to do that wing thing in the boy's restroom but he couldn't figure out how to do it. No matter how many poses he tried. So now he was waiting for whoever it was that was sent to fetch him.

Something in the back of Issei mind thought back to that night he had died, Dante wasn't the only one there. There had also been Rias Gremory, and before Dante had given him the nickname hint she had passed by Issei on the stairs and given him a look. Maybe she was a Devil too.

" _If hottest jugs in school was a part of this whole thing then I am so down with it_." Issei thought with a small perverted smile but then it faded into a frown as he remembered something else from that night. "I'll hold you to that _kis perverz._ " Issei mumbled as he remembered what he promised as he bled out. He had promised to be a better person that wouldn't be the kind of guy to die just for wanting to get in on some lady balls. Issei was broken from his soul-searching at the sound of the girls in his class going nuts over something.

"Look, it's Kiba!" One of the girls yelled as they all swarmed the pretty boy. Issei then began frowning for a whole other reason.

"Oh my god… sir pimp-sir-alot is here. Shut up." Issei grumbled as he watched as the girls in his class huddled around the blond boy.

"You're all looking lovely today." Kiba greeted the girls that had come to welcome him. They all swooned over his words and asked him why he had come, hoping that maybe he wanted to speak to one of them. "Ah, there you are…" Kiba said as he approached Issei much to the girls' horror and fear.

"Huh… uh… yeah?" Issei asked totally confused as to why the pretty boy would be looking for him. A shiver of worry ran down Issei's spine as he feared the rumors about Kiba were true.

"Excellent, I'm here on an errand for Rias Gremory. Dante Alighieri told you someone would be coming to get you, that would be me." Kiba explained much to Issei shock.

"What, really?" Issei said as he stood up from his desk. The girls began to beg Kiba to stay away from Issei in the fear that Issei would infect their beloved Prince with pervert. "Everyone calm down, I promise not to drain his pimp juice." Issei groaned feeling a little pissed at just how much they all disrespected as a human being… well... he wasn't anymore.

Kiba took Issei off the central part of the campus, and to the rarely used area that had the old school building that had been Kuoh Academy before the new modern campus had been built. Issei had thought that only punks and dropouts hung out there but then he remembered that Dante and Akeno both hung out here. Kiba then knocked on the door, and Issei was surprised to see it being opened by a fancy butler type guy.

"Ah, Master Yuuto and Master Hyoudou. The others are currently waiting for you in the main room." The man spoke with a slight English accent despite not being English. Issei had no idea that Dante's great-grandfather had once gotten really drunk and ordered Minos to talk like that, the man when he got sober liked the changed and decided not to tell Minos to return to his Arabic based accent. Both Thanasis and Dante were unaware of this and had thought that that was how Minos always spoke.

"Thank you, this is the Occult Research Club's personal butler Minos." Kiba introduced Issei as the two entered the Old School Building. Issei was surprised that a club like an Occult Research Club would have a butler. Minos lead the two to the main room where Dante and Koneko were waiting for them. Issei recoiled in intense jealousy at the fact Koneko was currently occupying Dante's lap.

"Hey, it's _kis perverz_." Dante said excitedly with a small chuckle. Koneko looked up from her cookie and gave a slight glare at Issei, he was still a pervert, and then returned to her sweet snack.

"Stop… calling… me… that." Issei groaned out for the millionth time, though the familiar one-sided argument did help his nerves calm down.

"I don't think so." Dante said before he returned to reading on his phone with one hand and petting the secret catgirl in his lap, much to her joy. Issei just looked on the scene with burring jealously, thankfully Kiba was able to bring him back.

"Dante and Koneko are valued members of the Occult Research Club, Dante like you recently joined while the rest of us are founding members." Kiba said as he tried to get things moving along. But Issei wasn't listening to what Kiba was saying as he heard the sound of a shower going nearby. Issei looked over and saw that there was in fact a shower off to the side of the room.

" _I'm not going to question why there's a shower because I'm pretty sure that a girl is in there!_ " Issei thought as he could see the shadowed outline of a very attractive female body in the curtain. " _Oh great googly moogly, how did I get so mother effing lucky_?" Meanwhile Dante watched Issei reaction to all of this with an analytical eye, Issei was a pervert… that had long been established. But he was at least doing better than how Koneko predicted he would act. Greatened her opinion of the second year was extremely low. But Dante knew that Issei was going to be a challenge… a workable challenge but a challenge none the less. That had been in Dante's mind in the first few letters they exchanged two years ago.

"Your clothes are laid out when you're finished Miss Rias." Minos informed Rias before he went to supply everyone with tea.

"Thank you Minos." Rias said as she turned off the water.

"I just heard Rias take Shower!" That seemed to be the limit for Issei keeping his thoughts in his thoughts. Which was good for Dante as it established limits and goals to improve. If Issei was going to be Rias' Pawn then Dante would make sure that Issei was a Pawn worth having, in and off the battlefield. "I love this club…"

"It's not polite to spy." Koneko said, Dante was too focused on gathering information to admonish the pervert for his actions. Thankfully Koneko was more than happy to do it for him.

"A Girl has done well… a Girl will continue to get gifts if she keeps a Pervert in line." Dante said in the spirit of a Faceless Man.

"A Girl will keep a Pervert in line then." Koneko said in an equally monotone fashion… although that was rather normal for her. Issei was about to ask just what they were doing but stopped when he heard the door behind him open.

"Oh good, you're here already." Issei turned and found that the second hottest girl in school, Akeno Himejima, had just entered. Issei had to use all his willpower not to react in a way that would piss of Dante. "Don't worry Dante won't bite." Akeno said seemingly picking up on Issei's fears. She knew that her Dante wouldn't be so insecure in their relationship that he would drop the room temperature to below freezing just because Issei or any other boy looked at Akeno. Now if they tried to touch her or made any suggestive comment that was a whole other story… she knew they would likely lose the hand that touched her. "I'm Akeno Himejima, the vice president. It's nice to meet you." Akeno said giving a small bow to the second year. "There's nothing to be nervous about, everyone here is super nice."

"I'm Issei Hyoudou and I promise that I'm not normally this awkward." Issei nervously tried but was in fact awkward with his words. " _Don't think about the fact she's about to bust out of that top. Don't think about the fact she's about to bust out of that top. Don't think about the fact she's about to bust out of that top._ " Issei repeated in his head over and over again as he imagined that Dante was glaring at him. Dante was in fact not, he was instead looking at a new cookbook by one of his favorite chefs, debating in his head whether to buy it or not.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting but I wasn't able to take a shower before I left Issei's home." Rias said as she exited the shower room fully clothed. Issei meanwhile was having some… difficulties.

" _Warning… unable to process… unable to process… major malfunction detected… proceeding to begin self-destruction of brain in five… four… three…_ " Issei's brain began to fry at the idea that Rias Gremory had been in his house. "I'm sorry… but… it sounded like Rias frickin' Gremory just said she was at my house?" Issei said utterly devoid of the freaking out that was going on inside his head.

"Yes, I spent the night holding you close while both of us were naked." Rias said sweetly not at all finding an issue with what she just said. Issei was now a part of her household, and as such she would always feel that he was family. Issei reacted to that statement by his head exploding and falling to the ground knocked out. Everyone looked at him in a small pool of blood coming from his nose. Koneko then handed Dante five hundred yen. The two had bet on how long Issei would last, Koneko thought he wouldn't have lasted as long as he did. Issei later awoke after being given a bucket of ice water thrown on him. He didn't notice that the water magically went away after he woke up. "Good, now that you awake we can get started." Rias said, now seated at her desk.

"I'm sorry… but could you explain just what is going on, Dante said I'm a devil now and you… you…" Issei began as he remembered what she said before.

"Do we need to get the bucket again?" Koneko asked and Issei shook his head vigorously.

"Well Issei, as for my reasons for being in your bed for the night. I needed to heal you after you had been impaled with a spear of light. And the way that we Devils can heal one another is through skin to skin contact." Rias explained sending Issei into a whirlwind of images of what that could mean.

"Hey _kis perverz_ … not that kind of skin to skin contact." Dante informed Issei causing the pervert to feel slightly depressed at his continued virgin status.

"Now that you understand that, we can move on to the next order of business. I'd like to welcome you to the Occult Research Club." Rias said causing a bit of confusion to Issei.

"Uh… thanks…"

"But you should know that the name of the club is just a front. It's supposed to look like just some hobby for high-schoolers. Because just as Dante told you what he is, he isn't the only Devil here." Rias informed Issei who got what that meant right off the bat.

"Wait… are you saying that all of you are Devils?" Issei asked leaning forward.

"That's right, and you remember the girl Yuma." Rias said causing Issei to drop all sense of nervousness. "She was something else, a Fallen Angel." Rias informed Issei giving a second before continuing. "Many think that Devils and Fallen Angels are the same thing, we are not. Devils wish to go about their own lives and do as we please but Fallen Angels still want to serve God from the bible. The difference between them and the normal pure Angels is that they let their emotions and desires rule their souls and caused them to fall. So for many years a war between the Devils in Hell, the Fallen Angels, and the pure Angels was waged '

" _And all in the middle were the Reapers, just trying to do their job of making sure everyone died properly_." Dante sighed in his head as he didn't want to add on to the complexity of what Issei was hearing. The Great War between the Three Factions only ended with the Black Harvest, it brought them and all other pantheons together in a mutual threat. And then since then peace has existed in a state of cold war.

"Where did you hear that name… never mind I don't want to know…" Issei said, he hadn't really paid much attention after Rias dropped Yuma's name. "I'm not sure about the other stuff you were talking about but I'm feeling a little uncomfortable here… I think I'm…" Issei went to get up but Dante stopped him by showing a picture of Issei and Yuma on his phone. "Where… where did you get that?"

"I took it while watching your date. I told you on the roof that she killed you because you posed a threat. She was real… just with a fake name and face." Dante said as Issei stared at the picture of him and Yuma. But then snapped out of when Dante closed it out. "After she was done, she wiped her existence out from everyone and everything. The only reason why I still have this picture is because my phone is warded. Once she determined that you were indeed a threat to her… her orders were clear… kill you."

"Wait… how could I be a threat to her or whatever she was doing?"

"Because you have a Sacred Gear inside of you." Rias answered Issei question reminding him about what Yuma had told him.

"Oh yeah… she said some stuff about god and I think she said Sacred Gear…"

"Sacred Gears are some of the most powerful tools and weapons out there. Few humans are born with them so you're kinda of a big deal." Akeno explained for Issei. "Sacred Gears can get to the point where even the most powerful of supernatural beings can be killed by them. It was no surprise that you having one would get you targeted."

"Issei, raise your left hand." Rias asked and Issei did so. "Now think of the part of your body you feel is the strongest. Then focus hard on that strength." Dante worried that Rias should have chosen her words a bit better. They all watched as Issei concentrated, every now and then his face would smile perversely but then quickly return to focusing like he was hiding his thoughts.

"I can't… I'm a weak soul." Issei disparaged as he fell to his knees.

"On the contrary you actually have a decently larger soul than most normal humans." Dante said, Issei looked to his side to the older boy. "I'm a former Grim Reaper, as such I can see the souls of every living being. Your soul is not weak." Dante confirmed for Issei.

"Then why is this so hard, are you sure that you're not making a mistake? I mean I'm not that cool.' Issei said not confident in himself as a person when he compared himself to everyone in the room. He was one of the most hated and loathed people at school and everyone here was some of the most popular.

"A Fallen Angel found you threat enough to kill you. It's not a mistake and Dante knows what he sees." Rias said not telling Issei what Dante also saw in the pervert.

"Yeah… and then she put a glowing rod in me and somehow I'm still here. How does that work?" Issei slightly demanded.

"I was watching your date, I wanted to know how you did with a girl. You did well as I have said before. Then after the Fallen Angel killed you I called Rias." Dante answered before turning his head to Rias.

"Dante called me and on that day you were revived and reborn as an honored member of the House of Rias Gremory, Daughter of the great and powerful devil, the Marquis of Gremory." At that Rias showed her own Devil wings, but they weren't like Dante's. Rias' were more bat-like and solid black. "And that makes you my Devil Servant." At that everyone gathered around Rias and showed off their own wings.

"Isn't this so exciting, you're really one of us now." Akeno said as she let out her wings, glamoured to look like they were both Devil wings. She held onto Dante's arm, she could see that there was a frown tugging at his lips at the sight of her hidden Fallen Angel heritage. He understood that it was for Issei who didn't need to know about her history right now, but he still maintained that she shouldn't have to hide who she was. And she loved him even more for that, when together she would never hide but they weren't alone and for right now she felt the need to hide.

They all watched as Issei went into a little shock before his own wings opened from his back. He looked more shocked as he looked behind and could feel the new limps as if they had always been there.

"We are happy to have you Issei, welcome." Rias said before she moved on to explain further. "The way this works is that we grant power to humans for a price we both agree on and seal with a pact. It used to be that people would draw magic circles to summon us but that became way too complicated." Rias explained to Issei, he was just made aware of the supernatural in comparison to Dante who grew up knowing about it, which was why she never gave this explanation to the former Grim Reaper. "Now these days we make house calls and deliveries." She finished, and everyone began their way to their various jobs.

"So listen here _kis perverz_ …" Dante said as he put his arm around Dante, a little too hard for Issei or Rias' preference for that matter. She was okay with Dante giving Issei a little hard time, that was to be expected given their wildly different personalities. But she wanted the two to remain friends as they had been. "… not only did Rias save you from… dying… she also gave you a job. We Devils get a cut from each pact we make, work hard enough and get the right jobs and you can make enough money to live off of." That made Rias smile, she was happy to see Dante showing Issei how things worked. Maybe before it had been nothing, just boys being boys. "And if you do really well… someday you could become a High-Class Devil and get a Household of your own." Issei's ears perked up after that.

"You mean… I could get servants like Rias?" Issei asked from under Dante's arm. Dante frowned as he got where this was going, he hoped that Issei was better but if this was to be how he was then all hope for the pervert was lost.

"Yes…" Dante said carefully, a bit of frost forming on the back of his arm. Rias staked back and decided that this needed to happen sooner or later. She also wanted to know Issei's character, but unlike Dante she wouldn't give up on Issei now that he was part of her Peerage. She knew Dante saw this as a true test for Issei, the do or die of who he really was. Rias understood that Dante would stand by what was going to happen even if it meant losing a friend. But she desperately hoped it wouldn't end that way.

"And their mine so they have to do everything I…" That was as far as Issei got before Dante froze the pervert in a block of ice. Everyone in the room didn't do anything, Rias was waiting, Akeno was on Dante's side in this even though she thought that maybe Issei had misspoke, Koneko was on Dante's side and she didn't think Issei misspoke, Kiba was following his King's example and watching the situation develop.

"And here I thought you could be a good man under that grime." Dante said knowing that Issei could still hear him. "But if you're going to force yourself on your servants like some trash Incubus…" Dante growled darkly at the word. "… then I guess I was wrong." Dante started to walk away. "I'll unfreeze him when I get back from my job. Should be a good lesson for the boy… if he can understand that what he said was even wrong at all that is." Dante said but before he could make the jump to his next pact Rias stopped him.

"No, you two are going to work this out now." Rias sighed as she came to Issei's recuse. She wasn't going to let Dante destroy their friendship just because Issei reminded him of the people Dante hated above all else.

"But you heard what he was about to say. He's no better than Riser…" Dante said thinking that would show Rias why he was mad at Issei. But no reaction from Rias came.

"I don't think so, but you are so concerned about him becoming like that man then we need to make sure that is the case and then deal with it if it is." Rias said before nodding to Issei-ical. Dante sighed and with a wave of his hand the ice… it didn't melt but more like it broke off and returned to being water in the air without ever actually melting. "Now Issei, Dante here is concerned with the idea that you might be forceful with any servants you might gain in the future. And that this means that you would be willing to go so far as to rape those that you have join your household." Rias said to the shivering Issei. "Dante has had a bad history with such men, so I'll forgive his rash actions this time." She knew that Dante had his heart in the right place here but his history with Incubi caused him to make a snap judgment of the situation.

"No w-way… w-would… I… do that…" Issei said in between the chattering of his teeth. "I'm… g-going… to be… like… t-those… guys in anime. B-be so awesome… t-that girls… c-come… willingly… into… m-my… harem…" Issei said causing Dante to look at him as Minos provided a blanket and cup of hot tea to the freezing Pawn. Dante sought out any sign that Issei was lying. Then Dante remembered something about Issei, he never wanted just flings or straight up sex. He wanted a girlfriend and a relationship. It wasn't the sex that was the main draw for him even if he thought so, it was the deeper meaning. With that in mind Dante felt like a piece of shit and knew he had to apologize.

"I'm sorry I overreacted, I took what I heard and thought the worst without seeing if it was true. I was wrong about you and I apologize for that." Dante said with a small bow. Rias and Akeno both were happy to see that Dante was able to admit that he was wrong.

"Gees… thanks man." Issei said feeling a bit like a jerk now that he thought about what he was saying. He would one day be the King of the Harems, that was his dream and now he knew that it was possible. But never, would he ever be some jackass and force women to be a part of that dream. He would become so badass and powerful that women came running after him, that was his dream. "But you are right, no jerk that isn't able to get a girl on his own should never get one through force. That's not how I'm going to achieve my dream of being the King of the Harems!" Issei said shouting his dream to the world in what he thought was an awesome pose. Rias and Akeno both just chuckled at the Pawn's antics. Koneko frowned at the pervert's pervert dream. Kiba just sighed and smiled at his fellow male's farfetched goals. Dante's eye twitched in annoyance at having to admit guilt toward the pervert but if Issei was going to try to achieve this dream without rape, then Dante had no real issue with Issei trying. It wasn't like it was impossible, Devils having harems was nothing new.

"Sure… you can try. I have to admit that there is a type of lady out there that are attracted to power and nothing else. But trust me when I say that women like that aren't the best women to have in your bed. Just look at your ex-girlfriend." Dante said getting Issei attention fully at the mention of Yuma. "You can have a dream like that… looking forward to seeing how you manage it." Dante said as he walked over and made the jump to his penthouse to handle the creeping frosty backlash of his Chill powers before heading out for his contracts. Rias and Akeno both narrowed their eyes at the speedy exit and felt that Dante might be hiding something. But both waved those feelings off as uncharacteristic of Dante. Rias then sighed and was happy that they had succeeded in working that out between them. As well as confirm that while a bit of a pervert, Issei had a good heart and that Rias had made the right call in taking him in.

* * *

 **Late Evening**

 **Kuoh, Streets of Kuoh**

Issei was on a bike. It wasn't cool or fun, he had become a Devil and he had to go to his Devil summoning on a bike. After Dante had left to go on his own job and so did everyone else Issei was given a crate of flyers to pass around. He did that even though it sucked, and then when he got back he had been told by Rias that Koneko got double booked in summons and she needed someone to cover for her. Rias volunteered Issei and Issei was okay with it… until the bike came into the picture.

"So lame, what kind of Devil gets summoned on a bike." Issei grumbled as he was returning to the clubhouse having finished the job. Though he didn't get a pact from the guy. Having not really done much other than talk about Dragon Ball Z. "Still kinda creepy that he makes Koneko save him on a weekly basis…" Issei mumbled as he thought back to what the guy wanted from a Devil in the first place. Suddenly the bike tipped over and both it and Issei fell to the ground, Issei didn't get hurt at all given his enhanced Devil body, but it was still annoying and just compounded on his poor opinion on his means of travel.

"Well what have we here… a stray without its master." Issei heard a deep male voice come. Issei looked up and saw a man in a gray trench coat and fedora walking toward him. "Might as well take out this piece of trash while here." The man said as he formed a spear of blue light in his hand. Issei's eyes widened at the sight of the spear, the memory of Yuma using it coming back to him.

"A Fallen Angel… no way…" Issei mumbled before jumping out of the way of a thrown spear of light. " _This guy is really going to kill me… I need to use that power they said I had…_ " Issei thought as he tried to remember what Rias had told him, he needed to focus and think on the part of his body that felt the strongest. Hard thing to do as he dodged deadly projectile light.

"Stay still you little bug!" The Fallen Angel yelled as he continued to send light spears after Issei. But thankfully for Issei, fear and adrenaline seemed to have the same effect for awakening his Sacred Gear. Issei felt a sudden surge in power in his left hand. His hand glowed red as green gem formed, power swirled around him. Going on pure instinct Issei roared, an echo of the power of a dragon laced in with it. "The fuck is going on with this kid… no wait…" The Fallen Angel ground his teeth as he felt the immense pushback of power being sent from the kid. The Fallen Angel opened his eyes and saw the first stage of a developing Sacred Gear on the Devil's hand.

"No way… this… this is the Sacred Gear." Issei said as he looked at the small band of red metal that covered his upper hand.

"All the more reason to kill you stray…" The Fallen Angel said before using the opportunity to aim for the perfect shot. Only to stop his attack at the sound of something crashing into the ground, a cloud of dust spread out from the impact site revealing Dante getting up from his successful superhero landing. He was sure Deadpool would be proud of him.

"Now what would a Fallen Angel be doing attacking a Devil here on Devil territory." Dante asked as he stood up and scowled at the Fallen Angel. He had just finished a job near here and then felt the presence of the Fallen Angel and then felt a surge of power. Dante now saw that it had come from Issei unlocking the first stage of Boosted Gear.

"And just who are you to interfere." The Fallen Angel shot back his own scowl at the man that had come between him and his prey.

"I am Dante Alighieri…" Dante irritation grew deeper at the small chuckle the man had at his name. "… Rook in the service of Rias Gremory. And seeing as this town is under the control of the Gremory family… things start to look pretty bad for you." Dante said with an air of superiority that he knew would get under the Fallen Angel's skin.

"You're just some upstart punk, with no understanding of who are your betters." The Fallen Angel spat as he clenched his fists, thinking just how much trouble it would be to kill these two. "It would be wise to learn who not to disrespect."

"I don't disrespect you because you are a Fallen Angel… I disrespect you because you wear a trench coat like a nudist waiting to flash someone. Shame… shame on you sir." Dante mocked and truth be told… that was his second reason for not liking this man. The first being that he was just another example of piss poor males that seemed to continually pop up in Dante's life.

"I've had enough of this…" The Fallen Angel ground as he threw another spear of light, it didn't get far as it got stuck in a wall of ice formed by Dante. The Rook hoped that would be the extent of his Chill power for the night, he was still figuring out just how much he could use before he got a frozen backlash.

"Uh Rias… I think we have a problem…" Dante said as he made a call to Rias via communication spell. The next second a magic circle formed near the Rook and Pawn. Rias, Akeno and Kiba all appeared ready for a fight.

"Fallen Angel, I demanded that you stop your attacks on my household now or I will have to order for your execution!" Rias demanded as the light from the circle died off. The Fallen Angel frowned at this new development.

"I see… so these two really are part of your household. Then my apologies lady Gremory. I had thought the boy nothing more than a stray." The Fallen Angel said as politely as one could get him too. "And with that out of the way, I will take my leave." With that the Fallen Angel opened his wings and flew away.

"Wasn't he a splendid man… we must see him again." Dante said with clear sarcasm. "But at least he did some good… Issei here now has his Sacred Gear." Dante pointed out for the rest of them.

"Well done Issei." Rias congratulated her Pawn as she saw that he had in fact done what Dante said. She could tell that it wasn't nearly as powerful as it should be but it a step toward what he could one day have. "Now that this event is behind us lets return back to the clubhouse, Kiba can you help Issei." The Knight nodded and went to the Pawn, who said that he didn't need the help.

"So, the Fallen Angels haven't left and now likely know their plan to kill Issei failed." Dante said and he and Akeno approached Rias.

"Do we have any idea why they are here?" Akeno asked as she held onto Dante's arm, proud of him for saving Issei. But she still was very much concerned with the developing situation with the Fallen Angels.

"Not yet, we know that they are holding up in the Church, but not much else. There isn't anything that I can think of that they would need or could want here."

* * *

 **Late Night**

 **Kuoh, Dante and Tony's Penthouse**

Dante woke up in the night, some type of nightmare. Not the one he was used to, no Randel or lake of blood. Just… something chasing him. There wasn't anyone else involved… just him and whatever was hunting him down.

Dante looked to his side and saw that Akeno was still fast asleep. He smiled at her content look on her face. She had told him that she never felt safer than when sleeping with him. That made him feel more happiness than anything before. He lived to make sure that she never lost him again and that every day she would keep smiling.

Then he looked to his side and found that Rias wasn't there. While he had been wary of Rias' joining him and Akeno in bed, there wasn't much to worry about. Rias stayed on one side and Akeno on the other. The two seemed to have figured this all out on the first night and since then everything had been good between them. Dante was just happy to make Rias happy, he knew that Rias just wanted to sleep with him for her own personal reasons, and that her excuse for doing was for security reason was purely for Akeno.

Dante slowly crept out of Akeno's arms, only to be pulled back in with a small groan of annoyance. He tried again and this time… much more slowly. It worked but Akeno clearly didn't like having her pillow being taken away. It took some working, placing a few chunks of his ice in a pillow, but he got out of Akeno's grip eventually. Given that ice was made of his own magic and as such to Akeno had the same comforting aura Dante had around him. This was because of the forming Eternal Link between Dante's Grim Reaper soul and Akeno's own soul. It wasn't finished forming but it was getting there. Dante was also unaware of the Link between him and Rias, while not nearly as developed as the one with Akeno it was also there and growing still.

Dante remembered the lessons that Lakwa gave to him on the Eternal Link. Lord Death had initially created it as a system of mate finding for the original Reapers. But with his disappearance and the creation of the Grim Reapers it was made into something new. Lakwa had a large hand in making as he was one of a select few of the Death Gods that actually gave a damn about sex and love. Many would say the former more than latter and they'd be right. It currently served its purpose in making Grim Reapers less likely to freak out and collectively go on a Black Harvest, by providing a stabilizing effect on the emotional cold Grim Reapers. Those that were bound to Grim acting as their humanity and reason for continuing to live in service of death. The Death Gods knew that without some sort of anchor and reason for living, their creations would either fall into the machine like emotional dead that the Reapers had or they would find their lives lacking and seek the nothingness of the void. It was these fears that Lakwa took advantage of in the creation of the Grim Reapers. Creating a system that literally produced for each and every Grim Reaper their own harem. To say that he was proud of what he did would be one of the greatest underestimates of all history. Dante knew all of this, and he knew that he should be forming a Link with Akeno. He just didn't know about the others.

Dante stepped out of his room and began looking for Rias. He eventually found her on the terrace of the penthouse looking out on to the skyline of Kuoh. She had changed out from… nothing… into a small and thin nightgown. Dante was about to think _what was the point_ but decided against it.

"Something wrong?" Dante asked as he came to her side on the railing.

"I couldn't sleep." There was a small tone of irritation to her voice.

"I'm in trouble?" Dante asked half serious half joking.

"Oh no… it's not you. It's your family… specifically your extended family." Rias explained fearing that she worried him.

"House Thanatos." Dante as he understood.

"I was able to make contact with their representative to the Gremory House, he wasn't a real member but someone they hired for the job." Rias had done this when everyone was out on contracts, she knew it was a risk of exposing their little secret but she needed some info on the mindset of the Grim House. But she never even got that far. "But… he said that there would be no talking without my brother being in the room." There was a very slight tone of aggression in Rias' voice. "I was trying to get any information for the day when they find out and try to get you back. But the representative didn't care to help me, the second he heard the name Rias Gremory he wrote me off."

"Is there anything wrong with him knowing the name Rias Gremory. It's a great name by the way." He said trying to make her feel better, he just hated to see her and any girl looking so upset. He knew that trait had gotten him in trouble and would do so in the future, but he was a gentleman rogue and he knew two things, punch jackasses and help ladies.

"Which part though? Rias or Gremory?" She asked pointedly with a mixed glance of amusement and exhaustion.

"Ah… I see. Well let me ask you this… which is better Dante… or Alighieri?" Dante said knowing that Rias knew his name was world famous and that he hated anyone making jokes or comparisons. She smiled as she knew he sympathized with her on this. But there was more than that to it.

"Thank you…" Dante noticed something in Rias' eyes as she turned to him, something that he felt as familiar but he couldn't place what it was. "… it's not that the representative was in the wrong or was rude for requesting my brother be present. But… what upset me about the whole thing was that he said that I shouldn't be holding him up with meaningless requests when I should be busy with the planning of my wedding." Rias noticed that the air had turned dramatically colder. "It just reminded me of how little freedom I have over my fate. Of how I will always be a Gremory and all that comes with it."

"Stupid family expectations, you should be able to whatever the hell you want. A person is a person beyond what their name is. My name is tagged with a historical poet and a crime family but I want to be a chief, your name is tagged with power and nobility but you should be able to do and marry who you want regardless." Dante didn't notice but Rias' face had turned as red as her hair from Dante's little speech.

"Yes… your right, and I should feel sorry for myself." Rias said ignoring the urge to show just how much his words meant to her. "Let's go back to bed…" She sighed contently at the knowledge that she could at least smoother the feelings in her chest with a night's rest holding onto her favorite hugging pillow.

* * *

 **Mid-Morning**

 **Kuoh, Dante and Tony's Penthouse**

Dante liked weekends when Minos was out working for his grandfather, it meant that he could wake up without worrying that the Jinn would come in and get him and his sleeping partners. Ruined the novelty of having two girls in his bed. However they both had started to anticipate the Jinn's arrival and react with Akeno's lighting and Rias' Power of Destruction. The attack passed right through the Jinn's smoky body and Minos continued on with his duties in keeping them on task in the early hours of the day. But this weekend they could sleep in as his grandfather had requested the Jinn to help him with a task. Or at least that is what Minos had told Dante and company.

"Good morning Dante…" Akeno hummed as she crawled up through the covers to his lips. She could never get enough of the minty taste of them, the taste never changed, didn't matter if he had just smoked or ate. Always Dante tasted like fresh mint, might be why Akeno had found she could get aroused by eating mints or chewing mint gum. She would have preferred to wake him up in a different way that would leave a different but still very pleasing taste in her mouth but with Rias here… no morning treat for her.

"… good morning Akeno." Dante said as they pulled away from each other's lips. He sat up, pulling her to his side with him. Rias soon began to awake from the movement. "Morning Rias, I assume that…" Dante was interrupted by the sound of his bedroom door being kicked open.

"Grandson! AGH!" Thanasis screamed as both Akeno and Rias attacked him, sending him to the ground heavily damaged. "Nice response time…" Thanasis grumbled as he coughed a bit and struggled to get back up.

"Grandfather… what are you doing here?" Dante asked as this was totally unexpected. He had thought that his grandfather was off doing… whatever it was that he did with Minos. Not barging into his bedroom. Both Akeno and Rias covered themselves with the bed sheet as Thanasis crawled up the nearby wall for support. They were both completely fine with Dante seeing them naked, Minos also to an extent because as a Jinn he had zero interest in the human form, Thanasis on the other hand they felt that he didn't need to see their uncovered bodies.

"Well for one thing… I am here to get shot by more lightning." He said as he stood up and then looked to Akeno. "I'm sure Dante told you that I knew about your survival for sixteen months before he found out. So… bring it… I can take it…" Thanasis said as he closed his eyes and awaited the stinging wrath that was likely going to be aimed towards his bits. But nothing came, much to his shock and the other two occupants of the room. "Uh…"

"Mr. Vassos… I'm not mad at you." Akeno said shocking everyone. "You had always planned on me and Dante meeting, you even worked hard to have it happen as if it was by sheer luck. Which in my opinion would have made it all the more meaningful if it wasn't ruined by what happened after." Akeno explained as she held onto Dante tighter. The memory of what that succubus bitch did to him and tried to make him do to her came back to her mind. "I'm not mad at you because in the end it doesn't matter… I have Dante now and you did help in bring about this wonderful reunion" Akeno finished with a smile on her face as she enjoyed the cool air that Dante constantly had around him. His body was like cool refreshing breeze on a hot day, pure bliss to Akeno. She could have done something to punish Thanasis and she might enjoy doing so, but what she said was true and being angry about the past when she knew that the present was all she wanted didn't feel right to her.

"Not… not expecting that." Thanasis sighed and returned his focus to Dante. Dante meanwhile felt that his grandfather should have gotten some kind of reprimand for what he did but if Akeno was fine with it then he was too. "But I'm happy for your forgiveness regardless."

"Now do you have any other business?" Dante asked hoping that this was all, it wasn't that he didn't like seeing his annoying grandfather again but this was supposed to be a relaxing weekend with his girlfriend who had gotten out of her contract duties just for that.

"No… I was in the neighborhood on my way to speak with the Shinigami Head Captain over some issue or some other nonsense that the Rangers of the Harvest are having. Team Death needs to keep in contact and keep unity and all that." Thanasis waved off casually even though it was in fact a huge deal. "Also… a little rumor I heard while hunting the soul of an Elder Hydra in the Bermuda Triangle… it seems like the Loa Samedi is moving back to Africa in an effort to reassert some influence over their native lands." Thanasis said knowing that would get Dante and Rias' attention. The former because duh… his history with the Loa of Death. And Rias because that involved the treaty with the Three Factions and The Loa. While it wasn't breaking the treaty… it indeed wasn't abiding by the spirit of it.

"He goin' alone?" Dante said clearly very interested, if Samedi would leave New Orleans then that was a big change in the dynamic in the Barons. Not only that be the marriage between Samedi and Brigette must be hitting a deep low point if this rumor was true. And his grandfather wouldn't be mentioning it if it wasn't.

"Ahuh… him and two others from the different sects of Loa. But he's leaving his wife behind in New Orleans." Thanasis said before turning around and walking out the door, closing it behind him. The last thing he saw on his grandson's face was a big smile that was meant to show happiness for someone else's fortunes.

"You didn't feel it necessary to inform Miss Akeno about your continued search for her father." Minos said as Thanasis entered the main area of the penthouse.

"No sense in telling her that I've got shit." Thanasis grumbled as he took the cup of coffee that Minos offered. "I've been hunting him and all I've got is the name of the Succubus that was there. Raya… not even her last name. Azazel is pretty pissed about the whole thing as well." Thanasis said before sipping his coffee.

"And the recent attack from them? That too a topic you wish to avoid."

"Was it really Randel?" Thanasis growled the name of the man that killed his granddaughter.

"I found nercotic plasma on the roof of the hotel and the bathtub in the guest restroom was filled with it as well." Minos informed the Grim Reaper who's coffee cup shattered in his hand at hearing what had just been said.

"They know where he is… they could know what he is as well."

"Your grandson had told me the exact words Randel used in their final moments of the fight, he said _they want you to die… they want you in their hands… and someday… you too will be pulled out of the soup_ … soup being the word Randel used to describe the corrupted Lazarus Pits." Minos said as he handed Thanasis a new cup of coffee and began to clean up the pieces of the broken one.

"They intend to turn Dante into one of their little Frankensteins… that means they don't know his real value. That's good… in some sick and twisted way." Thanasis sighed before taking a sip.

"But his last words are the most telling. _More will come for you boy… it won't be me… this was just a little joke for them. A little reunion before their real hunters come for you. My prey isn't you… but you're still prey_. It sounds like the hunters are on the move. But… if I say so sir, I think that should something happen soon Master Dante will need to face it on his own. While not what we may want, he will need to face these difficulties at some point." Minos said and Thanasis sighed in agreement.

"It could have worse… it could have been the Horsemen that found Dante."

"Perish the thought sir. Had they come… there wouldn't be a town to search for the body."

"Yeah… well let's just hope that if the kids keep their noses clean… Kuoh can continue to stand without the need to search for a body."

* * *

 **Mid Afternoon**

 **Kuoh, Streets of Kuoh**

It had been about three days since Issei had been able to achieve his Sacred Gear. And the pervert had been mostly doing flyer duties. Which what he was returning from right now, he was getting sick of being put at the bottom of the food chain. He had things to contribute too. But nope… flyer duty.

"How I'm I ever going to get servants of my own if all I ever am is a stupid flyer bitch." Issei grumbled to himself as he walked, and then he accidentally ran into someone causing them to fall to the ground. Issei looked and saw that it was a girl… a blond girl… a really cute blond girl. " _Now that's what I'm talkin' about! Smoking hot chick!_ " Issei thought as he stared at the blond girl in the nun outfit. " _Smoking hot panty shot. No… wait a minute… Dante always said that if it was with a girl that didn't know me I could have a shot… THIS IS MY SHOT!_ " Issei thought as he decided to help the girl up. "Hey there, are you all right?"

"Oh… yeah I'm okay really." The girl said as Issei helped her up. "Oh thank you." The girl said as her shawl blew off in the wind.

" _Jackpot! This girl is totally my type_." Issei thought as he picked up the girl's shawl. " _IT'S WORKING! Dante never will I question your wisdom again._ " Issei thought as he handed the nun's shawl back.

"That was very sweet of you." The girl said with a tiny blush on her face as she thought about how nice this boy was.

"Please, it was nothing." Issei said rubbing the back of his head. " _Okay… so far so good… now I need to make sure this keeps going._ " Issei thought as he knew that this was the best chance and he knew he couldn't screw it up. "So I haven't seen you around town before, you a tourist or something?"

"Oh not at all, in fact I was assigned to serve the church in this town but… I'm afraid I'm a bit lost. I'm supposed to meet a guide but he's not here. Can you… can you help me out?" The girl said with a now very visible blush.

" _Yes! I didn't sound like a complete moron and she wants me to help her!_ " Issei thought while trying to hold back tears of happiness. "Oh sure no problem." Issei said before starting to lead the girl toward the only church in town. "So you're a nun then? That explains the outfit." Issei said trying to continue the conversion and to avoid falling into awkward silence.

"I'm so glad that I ran into someone kind like you. I guess someone is looking out for me huh."

"Yeah…" Issei then noticed the cross on her chest and for some reason it made him feel uneasy.

"Is everything okay?" The girl said looking concerned.

"Oh yeah… it's all good." Issei said trying not to scare her off. " _What in the heck was that? Come on, don't choke now. I'm doing so well._ " Issei's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of crying child. The girl quickly ran over to help the young boy while Issei just watched, unsure of what to do.

"A big boy like you shouldn't cry over a scrape." The nun said as she gently rubbed the boy's head. "Don't worry, you're going to be fine." Issei watched quietly as she healed the scrapped knee in a green glow from her hands. Then something in his left hand hurt. Issei just looked over at his hand, giving it a careful look before returning to the girl. It was something to ask Rias later but right now… he had a mission… impress the girl. "You see, there's no reason for you to cry at all. You're just fine. All done now… sorry." She said after turning back to Issei. The two continued to walk towards the church, Issei was slightly worried about the pain but put it in the back of his mind. "You must be surprised."

"Uh no, no not at all. That sure is a nifty power you got there though."

"Thank you I consider it a gift and a blessing." The girl said smiling before turning forward with a slightly sadder tone. "Truly… it's wonderful." Before Issei could question just what she meant by that he found himself pinned to the ground by a man with the classic solider for hire look. Large combat boots, black cargo pants with several knives strapped to his thigh, tight gray t-shirt with a pocket belt across his chest, rifle across his back, white combed back hair, and the lower half of his face covered in a skull bandana.

"Are you okay ma'am? Has this boy harmed you in any way?" The man asked the girl who just looked shocked.

"Mr. Waldseemüller! How could you?! He was just showing me the way!" The girl yelled in shock at her bodyguard. Otto Waldseemüller looked down at the gasping teen boy, his eyes narrowed as he tried to get a read on the boy.

"Are you sure ma'am? He seems a bit… stretchy."

"I am quite sure Mr. Waldseemüller, he has been nothing but a gentleman."

"Very well ma'am." The bodyguard let Issei go only for him to scurry away and to hide behind the girl.

"So that's your guide that didn't show up."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry for Mr. Waldseemüller's behavior but he's just doing his job. Thank you for leading me this far, I must thank you properly for helping me… would it be a problem for you come inside with me?" Issei was about to agree but then with one look at the church he suddenly got the worst case of the goosebumps he ever had in his life.

"Um, I'm sorry but I can't. the thing is I have somewhere to be."

"Okay… Mr. Waldseemüller can lead me the rest of the way anyways but it was sweet of you to help me find my way even though I was supposed to have help." She said as she shot a glare at the bodyguard who was doing his best to ignore it. "My name is Asia Argento."

"And my name is Issei Hyoudou, you are very welcome."

"Issei huh, well meeting you was a blessing, and it's one I'm sure I won't forget. I hope we see each other again."

"Yeah me too." Issei said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ma'am…" The bodyguard interrupted. "… we have an appointment to keep."

"Well then maybe you should have shown up on time." Issei thought it looked so cute the way she tried to shame the older man when it was clear she didn't really have any real malice to it. "So Issei, if your ever bored or in the neighborhood come by the church, that's where I'll be." She said before bowing and starting to follow her bodyguard as he led her

" _I think she's the nicest girl I've ever met._ " Issei thought as he waved goodbye.

* * *

Asia and her bodyguard walked into the confines of the ruined church, the former nun didn't know exactly why she had been ordered to remain in this town but she wasn't one to question orders. The Fallen Angels had taken her in when the Church had tried to kill her and she was certainly grateful to them even if they did fall from grace. But she knew many of them still believed in the almighty and sought to carry out his will.

"About time you two got here." And then there were some that Asia had deep doubts over. The blond girl nervously looked to her feet not willing to meet the gaze of the Fallen Angel that addressed them. Instead it was her bodyguard that spoke.

"We had a little trouble at the airport, the magical doodads that we were given to mind wipe anyone that saw us frizzed out. We had to make arrangements to compensate." Otto spoke through his black skull mask, his voice only having the bare hint of filter to it. Given that he had no actual mouth to speak with and only a mechanical voice box.

"Whatever… you should just be happy we're paying your ass at all you un-killable freak. After all we're the only ones willing to overlook your past association with the go to bad guys of the world." Raynare sneered slightly hoping that the mercenary would take the bait. He didn't. She needed to get him out of here if she was going to be able to pull off Kokabiel's plan to steal the Sacred Gear of this useless girl. With Otto here it would impossible to get this girl into the ritual to steal her Twilight Healing, they couldn't hold him back long enough and there was no way of killing him. "Just stay out of our way and we won't have a problem." With that Raynare more or less stormed out of the room at her failed attempt at provoking Otto.

"Does she have to be such a bitch?" Otto dismissively groaned before looking back at his meal ticket. "Come on, let's get you settled in and then I'm going to recon the town." He said as he began his way toward the back of the church where the assigned rooms were. Asia following behind meekly as she knew not to argue with her guardian. But she wasn't too happy about the prospect of being locked in her room in a building of Fallen Angels that she was sure didn't have her best intentions in mind. Otto noticed her depressed demeanor and the small bit of him that clung to his humanity sighed as it knew its weakness was small sad girls. "This town is safe, say what you will about Devils but they keep their territory tidy. You can come with me on my recon."

"Thank you, Mr. Waldseemüller." Asia said relived at his kindness. He might look scary and have a shady past but the man had a good soul. She knew it.

* * *

 **Late Afternoon**

 **Kuoh, Old School Building**

"Don't ever go near the church." Rias warned once Issei had told her about what had happened. It disturbed her that the Fallen Angels would bring someone with such a powerful Sacred Gear just after killing another bearer of one. It didn't suggest anything positive planned for the girl. But there was nothing that could be done without causing a major incident. "And stay away from this girl, she has for her reasons alone decided to place herself under the banner of the Fallen Angles."

"So you saying we should just leave her to people like Yuma?" Issei was furious, they knew the Fallen Angels were camping out at the ruined church and that was where Asia was staying at. Issei was many things but he wasn't that stupid to not see what was going on. "We can't-"

"We can't do anything on the subject." Rias explained cutting Issei off. The look in his eyes suggested that no matter what she said he was going to try and do something about it. "Issei, if you take one step in that church, you'll be breaking so many treaties and promises between the Fallen Angels and the Devils that it could lead to war." The seriousness of that statement was thankfully deep enough to get through to Issei.

"But… we can't just leave her…" Issei mumbled defeatedly. Someone as nice as Asia shouldn't be around someone like Yuma. It was just wrong to Issei.

"It is out of our hands." Rias sighed knowing that this would be hard on her Pawn. She wished Dante hadn't left with Koneko to go feed her sweets habit. He was much more suited to helping Issei through this than she was. "Take the rest of the day off, I'm sure that the flyers will forgive for it. Just try to get her out of your mind." Rias said before leaving Issei on his own. She saw him run out of the ORC building with a determined look in his eye, all she could hope for was that he wasn't going to the church. The Gremory Heiress made her way to the main room of the club and to her desk. But once she sat down… Rias felt wrong… like something terrible was about to happen. She thought that maybe she should go after Issei, his actions now could bring terrible consequences to Devils and her Household in particular. But she waved those fears off as she could tell that her comments of the possibility of war had not be dismissed by Issei.

That wasn't what was sending chills down her spine. No, that was the detection of something entering her territory, several days ago. It happened before her meeting with Issei, she felt something click in the wards around the town and something that had been hidden finally revealed itself. Someone put a spell over their portal and the portal site to be hidden and the magic finally ran out. She had sent Akeno out to look into the matter but the nerves of what her Queen would find still worried her.

"Is it Fallen Angel reinforcements?" Rias wondered aloud, and if she was honest she couldn't decide if she wanted that or the other possibility. There was still Randel's threat that more of his kind would come. Seemingly answering her worst fears, the sound of the door closing behind someone brought her out of her thoughts.

"Rias Gremory." She looked up and saw a man standing in front of the primary door to the room. A golden mask framed after a nondescript drama tragedy mask hid his face from her but everything else about him was memorable. Late nineteenth-century suit, top hat, cane in hand all gave him an unforgettable look in the modern world. But what really got Rias was the aura he had, foul and stomach-turningly revolting. But then, like he was only a bad dream that faded from her mind, he was gone. "I could never forget this… such a glorious color… like blood." Her eyes widened in shock as she heard his voice next to her and felt his hand run through her hair. But before she could even react he grabbed her head and slammed it forward into the desk. "You're not her… but I can't have her… but I can have this…" He whispered again as he continued to stroke her hair while holding her down.

"Whoever you are, I demand that you stop in the name of-" Rias' voice filled the room with screams as her vision was filled with flashes of rooms covered in blood. Gorey displays of a killer's finest work in all its detail. Innards strung from bedpost to curtain. Entire floors coated in blood. Guts splattered on walls in bits and pieces.

"Pawn… Rook… Rook… Knight… Queen… how history repeats itself." The visions ended at hearing his warm and amused hum. Rias had no clue what he was talking about in his second statement but minus Gasper he had listed off her household.

"If… if you hurt them…" Her breaths were strained from her earlier screaming, but the man ignored her and continued his fixation on her hair.

"All of them… I killed all of them to get to my true desire. My own nightmare. My own magnificent nightmare." He rambled as his hand trailed from her hair to her neck, he pulled her standing and forced her forward. "They'll come, and they'll die just as the five did last time." At that he took out his cane with his free hand and deftly unsheathed the blade that it hid.

"Don't underestimate my family, they'll be there to see me turn you to dust." Rias growled defiantly but the Masked Man didn't care. She watched with a swish he slashed his own leg, blackened ooze pouring down from the wound.

"They will come, and they will suffer as you will suffer. All but one will be left by this day's end." He said as he continued on as if he was never harmed. No limp to his walk or sound of discomfort as he continued to leave a trail of ooze through the halls. "If they can even survive what I have left for them."

* * *

 **Island of the Fates**

"It has begun… the first battle between our champion and the upstarts." Past whispered to herself and her sisters as they watched the hunter take its prey off to enjoy his catch. They all were on edge, this was a defining moment because they could not see the outcome. It was times like this that clouded the future; and made it all but impossible to see further beyond than this very moment. Dante would have to come out the victor all on his own merit. The sisters could only arrange for certain situations and for the odds to lean a little more in the favor they needed, but the could not control all things to play out as they wished.

"We must have faith sisters, faith that he will survive and grow strong from this battle." Present tried to keep a confident face, but she and her sisters knew that they all were greatly worried by this. It was always a confusing and stressful experience to normally know so much but then in a moment later be in suspense.

"We haven't even gotten a real sex scene… it can't be over… it just can't be!" Future pouted while her elder sisters glared at the youngest for focusing on the wrong thing here.


	11. Dreams Lie

**Late Afternoon**

 **Kuoh, Downtown**

Issei was hanging out in the small playground that he had always come to as a kid. It had special meaning to him as this had been where he had been taught the glory that was breasts. It had been when he was ten and a elderly man had stopped by and told him stories of his adventures in his younger days. He was Issei hero, as the amount of tales he had where he would end up hands and face deep in huge fun bags were many and glorious. The idea that this man may have been lying never crossed Issei's mind.

"Don't worry Asia… soon… I'll get so strong that'll save you and every smoking hot chick from the Fallen Angels." Issei mumbled to himself as he tried to work himself out on the monkey bars. Only to soon fall on his back after slipping off the bars. "Agg… when am I going to be badass too?" Issei whined as he stood back up.

"Issei?" The sound of Asia saying his name caused no small amount of joy in the Pawn. He turned around in shock to see Asia standing at the edge of the playground with a mix of happiness and surprise on her face. An hour later the two were at a small diner where she was explaining that she had left the church with her bodyguard to scout out the town. But he had vanished on her a few minutes prior to her finding Issei. "It's nice to see you again so soon after I last saw you. The people I work for aren't the friendliest to be around." She admitted but she knew that she couldn't go into detail. Fallen Angels and the supernatural was supposed to be secret after all.

"Then why don't you just quit?" Issei asked seeing a chance here. He knew that Rias said not to talk to Asia but if he was able to get her to leave the Fallen Angels then he was sure Rias would understand.

"I can't, I'm sorry but it's complicated and it's not as simple as just up and leaving." Asia said nervously with hints of guilt coming through her voice. It just didn't feel right to her at times working for the Fallen Angels. But the Church had declared her a heretic and a witch, they would kill her if they got the chance. And she would still try to do the lord's will even if it meant working for those she didn't like.

Issei meanwhile just held back his desire to say that it wasn't and that he and Rias' peerage could protect her. He had some sense to be cautious around the idea of telling her he was a devil just yet. They had only just met today and while he felt like there was something more between them he knew he should risk that. So instead he opted to try and cheer her up today. Showing Asia around Kuoh, taking her on what was a date in all but official name. He felt good making her happy and not once all through their time together did he have a single perverted thought.

"Do you have any idea where your bodyguard might be?" Issei asked somewhat reluctantly but he could tell that Asia should be with the man hired to protect her. Issei and Asia had a good time but the threat of the Fallen Angels finding them still pestered him in the back of his mind.

"No… he was there and then he wasn't. It's strange given that before today he was always so adamant at staying by my side." Asia explained as she held the small plushy toy that Issei had won for her. It had been one of the best days of her life and she had this boy to thank. They walked through an empty park the sound of a nearby water fountain was the only sound in the area. Issei found it a little strange, this park was normally a hotspot for locals. "I'm sure that he's-"

"Isn't this so cute." The sound of a voice both teens recognized, to varying degrees of fear, shut down any previous thoughts they had. They both looked to the fountain where they saw Raynare smiling at them, a smile that sent shivers of fear and dread through the Devil and former nun. "Naughty naughty Asia… cavorting with Devils again." Raynare admonished mockingly.

"What?!" Asia exclaimed in shock before looking to Issei. "Issei tell me it isn't true." She pleaded with tears in her eyes. That the boy that was so nice to her was in fact a devil broke her heart.

"There's no use denying it Issei." Raynare spoke before Issei could defend himself. "When I found you with Asia here I couldn't believe it… that you had survived. Then I watched as you took her on one of your sickeningly sweet dates and just couldn't help but laugh. You sure know how to pick them." Raynare continued to mock with great disdain for the both of them. It pissed her off to no end how soft they could be, both examples of potential that went wasted on soft hearts. Unable to raise above the corpses of the defeated, stronger than those that came before. She fell for that exact reason, because the purity of the Angels was a weakness that needed to be purged. Only those willing to be strong deserved power. And the two in front of her had been gifted with power from birth, and both were wasted talent that had grown soft in the human world. It didn't, she would soon have Twilight Healing and as for Issei… this time she would make sure he stayed dead. Hopefully someone more worthy would inherit his Sacred Gear. "Now come along Asia… if you be a good little girl then your punishment will be light."

"No." Asia said softly, however both Issei and Raynare heard her. Issei had a look of victory, thankfulness and joy all mixing on his face. Meanwhile Raynare sneered in rage and disgust. "I won't go back with you!" Asia shouted as she took ahold of Issei's arm. "I don't care that Issei's a Devil, he's still a better person than you could ever be." Her declaration made Issei's eyes widen in pure shock, he felt his heart ache with a feeling that he never had before. That someone as nice and pure as Asia said something like that when he didn't even think of himself that highly… he couldn't explain how good it felt.

"You little bitch…" Raynare smiled from ear to ear, that was all she needed. Raynare let her wings unfurl and formed a spear of light in her hand. "Your Nazi freak of a bodyguard can't save you now." Raynare growled to herself before infusing all her power into the spear and then flipping around stabbing Otto through the leg, pinning him to the ground.

"How did you?" Otto gasped before snapping back and attempting to grab Raynare. But he failed and within the blink of the eye Raynare was gone and behind both Asia and Issei. The Fallen Angel grabbed ahold of her prize and flew into the air.

"Nice seeing you again Issei, we really have to do it again." Raynare laughed before taking off toward the ruined church with Asia flailing on her shoulder.

"Damn you! I'm not letting you get away Yu-"

"Quit it kid." Otto said cutting off Issei rage filled deceleration. "If you really want to save her than you need to get your little devil friends." The mercenary said as he pulled out the spear of light, the hole in his leg that it had created filled back up with a mix of nanomachines and flesh. "That bitchy crow thinks that because Asia has verbally defected that means my contract is null and void. She has another thing coming."

"You had a feeling that she would pull this?" Issei demanded, any normal fear he would have for the larger man who clearly knew how to kill very effectively and/or painfully was gone in the face of Asia's safety.

"Kinda was the point of my job… looks like I failed a little bit in that." Otto chuckled which just sounded wrong coming from his voice box. "But if she's planning on doing what I think she is, then you're going to need to bring your King and any others with her." Otto said before starting his way toward the church. "Don't worry… I'll have the party started by the time you get there."

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 **Kuoh, Old School Building**

Dante and Koneko returned from the sweets shop, having gone there after school while Rias and Akeno worked, Kiba was out on jobs and Issei was on flyer monkey duty. Or at least that's what they thought was going on. Koneko enjoyed when Dante would spend time with her instead of when he was with Akeno and Rias. The younger girl found them too clingy, not seeing that she was becoming increasingly so with her fellow Rook as well.

"Do you think you could make cakes like the one in the window?" Koneko asked as she through back to the several layer cake that stood in the front window of the shop.

"Oh I could do so much better than that…" Dante said as he opened the door to the Old School Building. "… I could…" Dante didn't finish his boast as an amalgam of floorboards and wall in the shape of a monstrous man came roaring at him. Reflexes kicked in and Dante detonated a blast of Ice and grabbed Koneko and jumped back.

"Thank you…." Koneko said trying to hide the unexpected blush that came over her. She didn't; need to be saved by Dante but it was nice to have someone that would and proved he would do it. "… but what was that?"

"Whatever it is there's more of them." Dante grumbled as he looked on into the front hallway of the Old School Building as the cold mist cleared. In there was countless of the strange constructs. All made from pieces of the building itself or the furniture in it. All held together by strange bands of fluid black ooze. "Ready to clean house?" Dante asked with a smirk having wanted to use that line for something other than mobster related business forever now.

"That was lame… but yeah." She said as she got ready for the fight. The two Rooks jumped forward into the amassing mob of crazy monsters. This proved disastrous the second they actually touched the creatures.

" **ERROR! You are nothing but a mistake of nature and soon... you will be corrected!** " An undeniably alien voice boomed in their minds the second they made contact with the bodies of the invading constructs. A sense of pure and unbound hate and rage ringed through their minds, bodies, and souls. It made their whole lives feel utterly meaningless when placed under the weight of the sheer power of whatever was speaking to them. They would have been swarmed if not for Dante's panic-induced body reacting violently as it did when in situations such as this. A tirade of ice and snow blasted all around the former Grim Reaper, shredding and freezing anything it touched. Except for Koneko who was thankfully in the eye of the storm, frost clung to her but did little else.

"W-what… what the absolute fuck was that?" His breath was haggard, and it was difficult to hold onto his sanity. He was on his knees and hands trying to keep his breakfast from coming up as he collected the things he knew. Akeno, their time together and how happy she made him. Lakwa and all the times he taught Dante how to be a man. His Father, and his rage and hate for him. Rias and his commitment to his service to her. Dante then glanced to the side and Koneko, she was curled up and he could tell she was taking this worse than himself.

"I'm… it's right… I shouldn't be here… I'm just a mistake of nature…" She sobbed as the words that had been roared into her mind struck so many cords in her that she was nearing a catatonic state of self-loathing. She wanted to reach inside her chest and rip her heart out, just end her existence and become the nothing she felt she had remained as. But then she felt something banish all those feelings, she felt someone hold onto her. It was cool… a relaxing oasis that was her refuge from all those feelings that had been shoved down her throat.

"You are not a mistake. You're here and you deserve to be here." Dante said with steel in his voice, he wouldn't let Koneko give into the idea that just felt so absurd to him. Everyone deserved to exist, they deserved the chance to prove themselves. What they did after they were given that choice either damned them or proved their worth.

"Dante…" She cried as she held onto his shirt as tightly as she could and pressed her face into his chest. Just feeling him so close was a lifeline. The sound of ice cracking however reminded them that this wasn't the place to feel safe. Dante looked up and saw more of those monsters clawing and smashing their way at the frozen chunks of Ice that had been made in Dante freak out.

"Koneko, we need to stand and fight." Dante said but her only response was holding him tighter. "Don't let whatever the hell that was prove itself right. Prove that you exist and kick their asses like the badass I know you are." He encouraged, she looked up to see him smiling down at her. That knowledge that he believed in her and counted on her as a partner in combat gave the girl a bit of her fight back. They both stood up and looked at the inchingly closer horde of monster they couldn't touch. Both were feeling a bit better, enough to fight, but they in no way wanted to go through what they went through again.

"How are we going kill them… we punch things… we can't punch them." She asked and she then felt her hands grow cold. She looked down and saw that Dante had covered them in his Grim Ice.

"I put a little extra to these…" Dante said hiding the pain that he was feeling, the Ice was biting him even as he covered his own hands in it. The backlash of his powers was getting worse. But he would have to bare through it for now, this was the only idea he had. "… they should last long enough but if they break disengage and find me." Koneko nodded thankful that Dante had her covered. Both looked at the barely held back mob and ready themselves for the coming fight.

* * *

 **Kuoh, Ruined Church**

Otto walked up the dirt path that led to the ruined church. He finished loading his shotgun with the special ammo he kenw would be needed here. With a loud click he snapped the magazine into the weapon. He knew that he should have paid closer attention, but he let himself get sloppy letting his charge enjoy a small moment of normalcy with the devil boy.

"Come shitty crows! Is that all you got!" He heard a crazed man scream out gleefully. "I've fought hos with more bite to them… hehe…" This was followed by the Church doors being flung wide German bodyguard looked up and saw Raynare flying above with several wounds on her body, then a white-haired man wearing a tattered old exorcist uniform walk out of the church. His face bleach white with splotches of sickened gray, black veins that glowed somehow with the same color, and a smile that spoke madness and nothing else. In his arm was a knocked out Asia. "Damn… was really hoping to get a piece of that ass before you tuck your wings and ran. But I guess… FUCK!" The man screamed as Waldseemüller's flashbang hit him point blank. In the former Exorcist's blindness he felt that the girl he had been ordered to nab was gone from his arm

"Raynare!" Waldseemüller yelled up to the flying Fallen Angel. "Take Miss Argento and get her to the Devils!" Waldseemüller called out and Raynare sneered at the order. He knew that this was the exact opposite of what he came here to do but the rules of the situation changed. He threw the former nun up to the floating Fallen Angel who caught her with a shocked look on her face. "If you even think of taking her anywhere else I'm reporting to Azazel myself of your little scheme to take her Sacred Gear." That made Raynare pause in sheer fear.

"H-how? You're bluffing! There's no way the Governor General would listen to a hired thug like you!"

"Try me." Otto snapped back and from those two words Raynare could sense he wasn't screwing around. She also had to take into account that all her plans were ruined by the appearance of Freed freakin' Sellzen. Without saying a word Raynare began flying off toward Kuoh Academy.

"Owiy… owiy… of my eyes… ow… my eyes…" Freed complained as he blinked trying to regain some form of vision. The first thing he saw when it finally came back was the fist of the guy that blinded him in the first place. Freed spun back, drool flying out of his mouth at the shot to his face.

"I've never killed an artificial human before… but you don't look like what the reports said you'd be." Otto knew instantly just who this man was, anyone killer worth a damn in the Supernatural World knew the legends. But seeing Freed for himself, Otto could tell something was very off about the former priest, and that wasn't even mentioning his mental state. There was just something plain wrong with everything about the man, down to how he moved and everything else.

"THIS GREAT! I've always wanted to face down one of the SS's _Lebende Maschinen_!" Freed cheered as he quickly recovered and began firing off several shots toward the super soldier. The first shots landed simply because the mercenary was used to just letting things hit him. That was a big mistake, the bullets dug into his ordinarily unbreakable flesh and caused rot he hadn't felt before in all his extended life. It was only thanks to years of battle-hardened reflexes that he dodged the others.

"Then you have your wish monster." Waldseemüller growled as he dug into his wounds and ripped out the bullets, tendrils of black and green growing out from them and attempted to hold back on his body. But his strength proved to be enough to rip the invading objects out of his body.

"Big talk coming from the Nazi." Freed mocked not actually giving a shit about any of that, he just liked to push people buttons. And at the end of the day he wasn't one to talk since he was working for real Evil Incarnate.

"Former Nazi… with the fall of the Reich I no longer have any ties to the party." Waldseemüller stated, a scowl would be on his face if he could still move his jaw. Never again would he kill for ideology, money sure… money was useful and he could see money. But the man was disillusioned to any concept of belief.

"Enough talk… that was excellent foreplay but let's get on the main event, shall we?" Freed said before licking his lips in eagerness for the fight.

* * *

 **Kuoh, Old School Building**

"WHY! WON'T YOU! JUST! STAY! DOWN!" Dante yelled out as he punched the massive construct in the face continuously until it did indeed stay down. It had been the final boss of the rabid monsters that had invaded the Occult Research Club's building. The creature groaned as its head began to rise once again but with a loud thud its head shattered after getting punched one last time by a Rook's Grim Ice encased fist. "Just fucking stay down would you…" Dante breathed, he looked around and saw Koneko and Kiba both entirely out of breath from fighting for their lives. All of them in the hollowed-out insides of the Old School Building, it wasn't on their minds how much of a pain it was going to be to fix it all.

"I think they are all finished… but what are they doing here?" Kiba asked as he sheathed his sword. He thankfully never experienced the vision that Dante and Koneko went through, being able to keep the monsters' touch at bay with his swords.

"No idea… but they sure were too many of them." Dante said as he jumped off the massive creature. "Minos!" Dante called out hoping the Jinn would have some answers. But then was surprised when Minos did not answer his call. "Okay now I'm worried."

"Where is Rias and Akeno?" Koneko asked before they could feel the shock of their King and Queen missing they heard the front door open. The three went into battle mode but stopped when they heard who it was.

"You guys! I need… what the hell happened here?!" Issei shouted as he saw the destruction that had been done to the ORC. He had ran here as fast as he could from the park where Asia had been taken. He was hoping to find Rias and everyone so they could mount a rescue mission but he was not expecting to find everyone in their own pile of shit.

"We don't know, and we have no idea where Rias, Akeno, or Minos is." Dante growled as he had just listed off some of the most important people in his life. "For all we know these guys could have taken them… I'd think that if I didn't already know that neither Rias or Akeno would go down quietly. Minos however isn't a fighter… he runs away better than anyone."

"And yet he doesn't come back and tell us what happened, which leaves that whoever did this must have taken them by stealth." Kiba said figuring it out but couldn't understand the enemy's reasons or logic.

"We need to re…" Dante started but then was stopped by the sound something crashing into the upper floor meeting room. "What now…" Dante growled as he hoped that it wasn't reinforcements for the invaders. Everyone rushed up the stairs and Koneko punched down the door to where they had heard the source of the crash. They found someone had flown through the window, that someone was a Fallen Angel. Kiba and Koneko both readied themselves for another fight while both Dante and Issei recognized the Fallen Angel.

"Yuma…" Issei said confused as that was the last person he expected see given what just happened. "…What are you doing here?!" Issei demanded as he was still under the impression that she was eneny. In many was she was but right now she had no intention of following through on their very recent hostilities, not when a bigger threat was on the horizen. Raynare grumbled and unfurled herself as she slumped over on her back. A knocked out Asia fell out of her hands.

"Urgh… that was not a good idea." Raynare grunted as she felt every part of her hurt. She opened her eyes to find the tip of a sword at her face. "Listen… I know that we aren't supposed to be friends here… but…" She tried but didn't put much effort into it. She knew damn well that her chances of living from this was low.

"There are no buts here! What are you doing here after the shit you pulled?" Issei demanded, Raynare looked back and frowned at seeing Issei still alive. Dante glanced to Issei picking up that something had happened and he needed to know what.

"I saved her… not that I wanted to. But when that bastard of a unkillable killing machine told me the alterative to not saving her… had to do it." Raynare groaned, she knew that they hated her. That was okay, she hated them too. "We don't have time to screw with each other… not when I was nearly killed by an artificially created human-made to be a devil killing machine, and one that was declared MIA seventy years ago. Namely Freed Sellzen" Raynare said with a twitch of fear that was clear and shocked everyone. Freed Sellzen was a name known in Heaven and Hell as ruthless maniac that shows up at random points in recent history. Leaving only destruction and suffering in his wake.

"What are you talking about?" Dante asked raising his eyebrow a bit.

"I'm talking about thee number one rogue Exorcist that hunts down Devils and Angels alike. A man that fucked each and every one of my men and nearly killed me if it wasn't for the SS freak." Raynare explained not expecting them to believe her until Asia woke up and confirmed things for her. What had surprised the Fallen Angel was that little Issei knew the nun.

"Okay. First off… Issei…" Dante said turning to the Pawn. "… you know that girl?" Issei nodded in response. "Good, take her and make sure she's okay. When she wakes up get me, and you better not do anything I wouldn't." Dante gave his orders and warning and Issei did as told. His perverted tendencies momentarily curbed from worry over Asia and the anger at seeing Yuma. "Kiba… you get on the phone and call Sona, I know she's in the underworld for some party for his sister, but this is an attack on Kuoh. She's partly responsible for the town so she needs to be informed. Koneko… I want you to look around the grounds to see if you can find any sign of who took Rias." Kiba and Koneko both nodded, not questioning the fact that while Dante was only second to Issei in terms of seniority he was the one giving orders. After Kiba left Koneko just stood in the door for a moment and then looked back to Dante. "Something wr…" Dante stopped as Koneko gave him a quick hug and then darted out the door.

"Aw… that was sweet." Raynare mocked as she sat herself up against the wall. "Might as well been saying goodbye forever."

"Enough…" Dante growled as he began walking toward Raynare. "First off… _Yuma_ … could you tell me who you really are and tell me why the Fallen Angels are here?"

"My name isn't Yuma… that was just some name I got off a forum. My name is Raynare. And Azazel sent me here to watch and determine if little Issei was going to go berserk because of his Sacred Gear. We also had a second mission from Kokabiel to see if we can take that blond girl's Sacred Gear for our own. Problem was… Azazel ordered that the girl be protected by us… had to make a choice."

"And which did you choose?" Dante asked, the air starting to grow cold. Raynare then began to feel the air grow heavy with this young man's power bleeding into it. It was a well known fact that being able to exert your own spiritual power into the world like this was a mark that you were far different than the common rabble of the Supernatural World.

"I went with the orders from the Governor General." Raynare lied, but she could tell the Right choice in this situation. Her plan right now was to bullshit her way out of this conversation and then fly her way out of this town. "Any fool would know not to piss him off." Dante looked at her for a moment, she could tell that he was doing anything but checking her out as most men did. That was the cold logical stare that all she had only seen a Grim give, Raynare shuddered at the memory. Grim Reapers could be damn emotional at most times… but get them angry and they became dead to the world.

"Very well… I could understand that fear of one of the most powerful beings in the Underworld could make the choice for you." Dante said but he wasn't done with this Raynare. "You decided that Issei was worth killing… you thought that he would go berserk?"

"I thought that it would be best to just get it over with and be done with this assignment and get on with my life." Raynare said knowing that the boy in front of her was in the same Devil Household as Issei. Dante just paced in front of Raynare, that same logical glare saving her as much as it terrified her. She had information… she knew he wasn't going to kill her out of anger. That wasn't what Grim did, and if this kid was what she thought he was… then she was safe.

"And what about Freed… why is he here?" Dante asked moving on from Issei. He suspected that maybe Freed was connected to the monsters that had attacked them. The coinciding of the timing of attacks was too close to ignore. Then there was the small idea nagging at his mind that this somehow involved Randel and his threat.

"How the fuck should I know?!" Raynare roared as this had been what ruined everything for her. "Freed is completely random in everything he does. No one has ever figured out what makes him tick… other than destruction and screwing with everything. And after meeting him in person I think he just is that damn crazy to never be understood by sane people."

"And you got away from him by…"

"Apparently Azazel himself hired an Ex-SS _Lebende Maschinen_. A Nazi super soldier made using a shit ton of supernatural magic, mad science, and whatever else they could get their hands on."

"Seems Azazel didn't trust you to keep to your orders." Dante pointed out.

"Yeah… funny that." Raynare sneered at his jab. It didn't matter to her that he was exactly right. "Anyways… he's unkillable… he told me to take the girl and run away. I did… here we are."

"And where are the three other Fallen Angels that were with you?" Dante asked and Raynare frowned, she had thought that the Devils were unaware of their numbers.

"No clue… all of them were out of the church when Freed showed up." Raynare grunted… she was half sure that with the information out he would kill her. To her duel relief and annoyance she found herself chained to the wall by Ice, Grim Ice that wouldn't break so easily. "Yay… bondage." She said feeling a little better that she was in fact dealing with a Grim. They were at least predictable. But now she knew it would only be so long until he came back with the full truth of events and likely took her head. She was hoping Freed would kill him before that happened.

"Well… you are dressed for it." Dante mocked before leaving the room with a glaring Raynare not looking away from him.

* * *

Akeno opened her eyes and found herself bound up onto the wall, and this wasn't one of her fantasies with her and Dante. She looked around and found herself in what seemed to be a typical suburban home, but the second she sniffed the air and the smell of blood hit her she knew something was even worse than she thought. She was in the living room and it looked to be torn apart and rearranged. Akeno panicked at seeing in the middle of the room was Rias, also bound but also gagged as she was spread naked on a table. Her arms and legs tied to the floor.

"Rias!" Akeno called out and Rias' head snapped to her best friend with a look of terror and shame in her eyes. Not at her nakedness but that she let them get into this situation. "Don't worry, I'll…"

"Nothing." Someone answered for her and she turned to the source of the voice. A man stood in the middle of the doorway that lead to another part of the house. His body covered in red blood stains and his face hidden by a golden mask. "You will do nothing and you can do nothing." He said walking into the middle of the room and hovered over Rias. "If you do… well… I do not mind more blood being spilled for this evening." He said, his face gazing down onto Rias' body. His right hand began tracing up from her belly to her chest, then to her neck, and lastly taking several stands f her hair up to his mask.

" _I'm going dust this sick freak the first chance I get_." Akeno thought to herself. She wouldn't play with him at all, no she would kill him quickly but at the same time painfully. She watched as the man let the crimson hair fall back to the table, he walked back to the head of the table where Rias' head was placed.

"This was how it was supposed to be… all those years ago." He whispered no longer to either of the girls. It was clear to them that this psycho was in his own little world now. "It's not perfect… but it's as close as I could get it. Salee, my everything… it could have been my masterpiece." Rias' eyes widened at the mention of her aunt's name. Her father's sister was scarcely talked about by any of the Gremory. Only that she had lost everything and was banished from the family for failing in her duties.

" _What does this man have to do with her_?" The question was put on hold for Rias as he continued with his strange ritual.

"One last finishing piece…" He said before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a blackened quill. "… a look of pure terror." He said before reaching out with the quill but just before its tip touched Rias' forehead he stopped. "Has it really been so long since people have seen this… that you don't scream in terror at its sight?" he said before looking to Akeno. "I guess it has been over a century since I wielded this… the Bard of Nightmares." Both Devils knew exactly who the man was now. The second user of one of the most evil Sacred Gears in all of their history.

"Y-your Jack the Ripper… but that's impossible." Akeno couldn't begin to understand how one of the biggest killers of supernatural beings in all of recorded history could still survive to this day. Namely due to the fact he was just a mortal man with a Sacred Gear.

"That name is all that is left of the legacy of terror I wrought. And I embrace it, my name is lost for all even myself. I am not but a title I didn't give to myself, I am a hunter of prey and that is all." He said looking back to Rias. "And I have found prey, not the one I truly desire…" He said before returning his hands to running through Rias' hair. "… but one that will sate my needs." He said before suddenly and without warning touching the tip of his quill to Rias' forehead. The room was instantly filled with her screams and the roar of churning energy. Akeno watched as above Rias formed an orb of crystal clear energy, tendrils grew down and began coiling around Rias' body until they began to dig into her skin. There was little change in Rias' reaction to this as she was already screaming at the top of her lungs. "Yes… show me your nightmare… let me feel your fear as only I can." He said, his voice disturbingly calm and composed. He took a step up on invisible air, and another until he was entering into the orb. Akeno watched until his whole body was eaten up by the energy, leaving her alone with the suffering Rias.

* * *

Issei paced around the couch that he had laid Asia down on, thankfully the man room of the Occult Research Club had been left untouched by the fight. He was worried, angry, concerned, and furious. He was worried about Asia being hurt, he only met her once but Issei was sure that she had been the nicest person he had ever met. He wasn't thinking about her body or her boobs as he usually did. Just about how he liked it when she smiled at him.

" _Is this how Dante feels when Akeno smiles at him_?" Issei thought but his train of thought was cut short by the sounds of Asia waking up. "Asia! Are you okay?" Issei asked as he rushed over to her.

"Where… where am I?" Asia mumbled as she awoke from unconsciousness. She woke to see that she was in a strange dark colored room lit by a few candles. And Issei was looking very concerned for her. "Issei?! What… where am I and what's going on?"

"Oh… I'm so happy that you're okay." Issei said relieved that Asia was okay and well. In this relieved state he failed to notice that Asia blush at his concern for her.

"You… you were worried about me?" Asia asked a little flustered over Issei's words. Issei was going to say more to that but both stopped when they heard the door to the room open. Issei watched as Dante entered with a look of anger and worry on his face.

"Good… you're awake." Dante said as he saw that Asia was fine and up. "I need you to confirm that the church was attacked and Raynare brought you here for your safety." Dante said as he came over to the couch that Asia was seated on. She looked up to Issei for confirmation that this was a friend. Issei nodded.

"Yes… la-" She had to correct herself from calling her by a formal title. "Raynare took me when Mr Waldseemüller told her to do so. He stayed behind to fight the man that invaded the church. Such a horrible thing to do… attack a church." Dante grunted nervously given what he and Issei were.

"Yes… horrible… sure… well thank you for confirming that Raynare was telling the truth." Dante said before turning to Issei. "But I wish she was lying… because that means we have some legendary killer on our hands." Dante said making both Issei and Asia worry. "We don't know why but maybe he's just after the Fallen Angels. Maybe he'll leave us alone." Dante said as he walked over to Rias' desk… he touched the edge and knew that was just wishful thinking. "But the more likely possibility is that this is part of an attack on all of us." They were interrupted by the sound of the doors opening, revealing Koneko.

"Dante, I found a trail." She said ignoring the pervert and the girl with him. If she wanted to learn the hard way who he really was then that was her business. "There's a line of dead grass and corroded concrete that leads away from the building. And then there's a scent to it I can follow. Even if it smells like rotten cow shit." Koneko said frowning at the prospect of having to smell such a foul odor, but if it meant finding Rias than it was well worth it.

"Good job." Dante said rewarding her with a head pat, something she enjoyed greatly and pouted a tiny bit when it ended. "Issei, when Kiba returns, tell him to head to the church and recon only. I want to keep any and all engagement to a minimum. Let's do this right people, there is no coming back from the graveyard this time." Dante said slightly confusing those present but Issei and Koneko just assumed it was from his Grim Reaper background while Asia didn't know Dante well enough to make a judgment of what was strange for him. None of them understood that he had fallen back into his raid leader persona and had just made a WoW reference.

Picking up the trail, the two Rooks made through way through Kuoh wondering just how whoever took Rias was able to do so without anyone seeing them. It was broad daylight and someone would have noticed something strange. But as they stood in front of an average home in the middle of the suburbs they knew that they were in the right place, the bloody handprint on one of the upper windows gave that away. They both nodded to each other and took a step forward, feeling themselves enter into a warded area only confirmed their theory more. Then their ears picked up the sound of screaming. Dante ran into the house without thinking with Koneko right behind them. They found Rias the one screaming as she was tied to a table naked as the day she was born.

"Dante!" His head snapped toward the familiar voice and was in the next second by Akeno's side. The two shared a reuniting kiss that promised her that he would everything he could to come out as the victor. Ending the kiss he looked up to the shackles that bound her. "Not exactly the situation I wanted to be in when it came to being tied up in the same room as you." She joked before turning serious. "They won't break and are magically resistant, but you need to save Rias more than me."

"I'm not leaving you here like this." Dante said as he grabbed ahold of the chains and began trying to tear them apart. Only to find that his efforts were pointless.

"Listen, the man that took us has a Sacred Gear, the Bard of Nightmares. He has her trapped in a nightmare world replaying her fears over and over again." Akeno explained as she looked toward the floating orb of energy above Rias. "You need to save her before he completely destroys her mind or causes her heart to give out."

"Got it… uh… how?" Dante asked as he stared at the scene in front of him before he figured it out. He hated dreams. And he hated nightmares. But he hated dream/nightmare tropes the most. But he wouldn't give an inch to those feelings in the face of saving Rias. "Dreams always lie…" Dante muttered to himself before jumping into the swirling ball of energy.

* * *

Issei ducked under the shots fired by the former exorcist that was attacking the Occult Research Clubhouse, Asia next to him. Raynare, it was still hurting him that he needed to free her to survive this attack. But she was just as much a target as he was and he needed all the help he could get. Raynare wasn't exactly happy at the prospect of fighting alongside Issei but knew the facts and did so without complaint if they lived through the fight.

Since then they had been fighting for their lives against Freed and his unholy weapons that seemed to hurt Devils and Fallen Angels in equal measure. The rusted sword that he carried held up to Holy Light and steel as if it was perfectly fine. And his guns fired rounds that blasted entire walls apart in one shot. Both Issei and Raynare were desperately avoiding any contact with either.

"You little bird bitches keep flying around and nothing you do seems to matter. I keep getting back up." Freed laughed at the weakness of the Fallen Angels that were trying to evade him killing them. It was going to happen, but they still tried. It was funny to him "You four are some of the weakest crows I have ever fought."

"Dammit, why are we even dealing with this shit?" Kalawarner shouted as she dodged another shot from Freed's gun. The three other Fallen Angels had joined the fight at the call of Raynare who technically was their leader. Not that any of them were happy at the prospect of fighting a man that had at last count killed over three hundred Fallen Angels.

"Do you want to deal with an angry Azazel?" Raynare asked as she threw a spear of light at Freed who just moonwalked out of the way. The look of total fear on Kalawarner's face said everything that needed to be said. "So shut up and keep fighting!"

"I am so done with all of you." Freed yawned as he in one shot clipped the wings of all the Fallen Angels. "Watch the birdies fly… now… where was that shitty devil with the Sacred Gear." Freed smirked as he felt out for the power that was slowly building up nearby. "There you are."

"Issei… I think I heard the fighting stop." Asia said as she moved to look above the bit of rubble they were hiding behind. She ducked before the round Freed sent her way could hit her head. In truth it had been because Freed missed on purpose, just to create a bit of fear in them.

"And now I got you." Freed grabbed the little boy that had the Twice Critical on his arm. He pulled him off the ground and up to his face. "You're a Pawn right shitty devil… that means that you can promote yourself in enemy territory… I want a bit of fun before going back into the soup. So level up and give me a real fight! I now claim this territory in the name of the Sala'dandor!" Freed shouted and Issei felt something shift in his gut. "Now hurry and promote to something fun!" Freed said as he threw the pervert to the ground. "Hurry up I ain't got all day."

"I don't know what you're talking about… I've only been a Devil for a few days."

" **BOOST**!" The band on Issei's arm called out it had been doing so since the beginning of the fight, Issei had no idea what it was doing since he hadn't yet gotten a real grip on its powers or what it could even do.

"Great… an amateur… just what I need." Freed said before shooting the ground in front of Issei. Sending the boy running with Freed running after him, laughing madly as he fired shot after shot at Issei's feet. "Hurry up and figure it out!" Freed roared as he continued to shoot at Issei. Not noticing the fact he had to keep up with his increasing speed due to his insane glee at the Tony.

" **BOOST**!"

"Promotion? What the hell is he talking about?!" Issei panicked as he ran away from the incoming bullets.

" **BOOST!** "

"That's it… I'm bored…" Freed grumbled as he slowed to a stop but kept firing on Issei while also turning to Asia who was huddling nearby, trying to seem as small as possible in hopes of not being noticed. It didn't work. Freed smirked as he recalled what he wanted out of the girl. "Well hello sweet girl…" Freed's beady black eyes scanned over Asia and he licked his lips as he reached down to take his prize.

"You stay away from her!" Issei yelled out and then something instinctive came to him and he could feel a power rising in his body. "Promote to Knight!" Issei called out and he felt his body get lighter and faster. He dashed toward Freed, readying his arm for a punch to his face.

"Yup I'm fucked." Freed said to himself as he stared at the incoming fist with a soft look of surprise.

" **EXPLOSION**!" Issei's Boosted gear roared as mid-swing, it transformed into its full-powered gantlet. The Red Dragon Gantlet crashed into the unexpecting face of Freed Sellzen. Sending him flying back. Everyone, the Fallen Angels, Asia, Issei all watched with awe as the unbeatable force of destruction was knocked back by a single punch. Freed flew through the air, crashing into ruins and rubble, finishing in a hard impact into the ground many feet away.

"Whoa… did I… did I really do that?" Issei said as he looked down at the Boosted Gear on his hand and arm.

"There's no way… a kid landed a hit on Sellzen like that?" Dohnaseek said in shocked awe of he just saw that brat do.

"Is just me… or was that kind of awesome?" Mittelt comment having decided to rethink her opinion on the Pawn.

"It was an impressive feat…" Kalawarner admitted. "… but that doesn't mean we've won." She said looking at the crater that had formed. A sickly green aura began emanating from it.

"Issei… did that…" Raynare said in disbelief that the dorky pervert kid that had taken her out a few weeks ago landed a massive hit on a being that none of the Fallen Angels had been able to so much touch.

"I'm ain't goo yet you little brat…" Freed growled happily as he gripped the ground both anger and glee. "… the fight has only begun and things are looking to be so much fun!" Freed dash forward sword in hand, swinging down toward Issei. The Pawn jumped back, his speed still heightened from the promotion. In awe of his new powers, the pervert smirked as he began dashing around Freed as the former exorcist played Wacka'Issei with his rusted unholy sword.

"Haha… having a little trouble there asshole!" Issei mocked over the sound of another Boost granting him further speed and strength. Freed roared in annoyance at his lack of bloodshed. Deciding to table the annoying brat in favor of a quickie he looked to Mittelt who was still immobilized by his shot.

"Yummy…" He smirked before shocking everyone by then biting down on his wrist. Freed ripped open his flesh and dumped down the black green ooze that posed as blood in his veins. The ooze seeped into the ground and constricted around the dirt and rock. Animating it and creating fresh construct soldiers exactly like the ones that had been beaten by Dante, Koneko, and Kiba. "Have fun with these… I'll have fun with her." Freed smirked as he started his way toward the Fallen Angel, sword in hand.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Raynare cursed as she and Kalawarner both formed spears of light and threw them toward Freed. She might not like any of her comrades but they were still Fallen Angels same as her and should fight with all her strength to protect them from this monster. He just turned his body between the two incoming projectiles. The next thing Mittelt saw, Freed was gone and then she felt a boot pressing down on her lower neck. The Fallen Angel glanced up to see him standing on her back with a sword ready to lob off her head.

"Freed Sellzen lines up the shot, is he going to make the par? I sure hope he does…" He giggled as he played his little game while lining up his arm to take her head clean off. "FORE!" Freed shouted out swinging his blade down. Mittelt saw her whole life flash before her eyes as the sword approached her flesh… only for it to never come. She heard a loud crash and felt Freed get thrown off her back. She fanatically looked back to see that Freed had been hit with his own blood golem, she then looked back at where she last saw said golem.

"I don't give two shits if you think I'm a mistake… I'm here… and so long as I'm here I'm going to save hot chicks wherever I find them. Even if their total bitches that killed me." Issei breathed out as he recovered from the crazy screaming that slammed into his head when he picked up and threw that monster.

"Raynare… he just saved her… even after you killed him." Kalawarner hissed toward the woman. "You know what you've just dragged her into right?"

"Shut it… if we live through this Azazel will never enforce it." Raynare knew what her fellow Fallen Angel was talking about but Issei was a Devil, and so was an enemy. You don't honor life debts to enemies. But neither Freed or Issei were paying much attention to the Fallen Angels, so their conversation stayed between them.

"You know kid… I'm getting real sick of you getting between me and what I want." Freed snarled as he stood up and glared murder toward Issei.

"Don't care asshole… because I ain't going anywhere." Issei said defiantly as he took another fighting stance. He didn't know how much he had left in him but he would continue to fight so long as Freed threatened people.

* * *

Dante walked around the empty halls of what appeared to be a mansion of nobility. Devil nobility if the décor was anything to go by. He took a glance at the large painting of an emblazoned phoenix spreading its wings over Hell soldiers fighting the forces of heaven.

"Phenex then… this is Rias' nightmare so…" He rolled his eyes to the nearby photos on the walls and what he saw horrified him. It looked to be that this particular nightmare was showing Rias a future where she was the wife of Riser Phenex, complete with being the mother of his children. As exemplified by the photos of her with kids that had a passing resemblance to her with blond hair. "Oh that's bad… but the real question is what type of nightmare is this?"

Dante asked himself as he continued to stealthily explore the halls, making sure to avoid any contact with anyone. He needed to know the rules of this Sacred Gear. As his lessons with Lakwa taught him that each and every Sacred Gear is powerful in their own right but they also have their own fuck-ups. Dante needed to know just how much control the bastard had over this world. He knew that there wasn't a total control because then the second Dante entered the world there would be some type of effort to repel him. This told Dante that at least he could act on his own agency, that he had a chance to break this place.

Another component was what was Rias' role in this. Was she a passive uninvolved observer, or was she an active participant? It was these details that Dante needed to know in order to best prepare to wreak this mind fuck of a nightmare. Just seeing the abundance of photos of a happy family with Riser made him sick. But that in of itself was a clue, the fact there was an abnormal amount of these photos suggested they were there to be seen. This implied that Rias was meant to see them and that her mind was indeed in some sort of body that could find these photos. If she was just an observer of the events of the nightmare, out of body, then there wouldn't be a need to have so many triggers all over the place.

"Mommy!" The sound of a child's happy cry drove Dante to the wall, he inched his eyes around the corner of the hall to see Rias, slightly older, with three young children. All blond and all gathered around her tugging at her dress. "I want to be there when daddy comes back, please!"

"Me too! Come on we're going to miss him!"

"We can't miss him! Hurry!" Dante watched as the three kids dragged Rias through the halls, if he didn't know that all of this was just an effort to cause Rias pain he would say it looked adorable.

"Don't run in the halls, there will be plenty of time to greet your father when he returns home." Rias, the perfect image of a loving mother, laughed as she followed the children's pleas. Her reaction was most telling to Dante, in that know he knew exactly how this nightmare worked. Rias would act like everything was normal, her mind fogged to the reality of her hatred for this exact situation. While then this was all fed back into the real Rias.

"That doesn't explain the screaming… sure this is horrible and probably even worse for Rias than me. But this isn't enough to get the reaction I saw outside." Dante mumbled to himself trying to make sense of it. "This is a Fear/Mental type of Sacred Gear, maybe it amplifies the sense of fear actualized when it sends it back to the victim… agh… this doesn't help me at all." Dante mumbled before looking back to Rias and the Phenex children. He knew what he wanted to do, but one last thing needed to be confirmed for him. "Okay… tattered soldier… near death solider… don't give a fuck because everything is done for solider…" He thought hard as he closed his eyes, picturing himself in a barely held together solider uniform, modeled after a 40k Cadian Guard. He opened his eyes and looked down and smirked. "It worked… that's the fuck up… the victim has no control over the world but anyone that comes into the nightmare has some control… not just the Sacred Gear user. Now… all I need to do to break this nightmare is poke enough holes and challenge Rias' worldview. Oh this is going to be both fun and painful. Get ready for some Tzeentch level fuckery." Dante laughed to himself though toward the end it lacked any joy to it as he knew that what he needed to do was going to hurt Rias. But right now what she needed to a conflicting reality to the one set up. Along with a healthy dose of self-doubt to get her thinking about who she really was.

* * *

Rias felt… off. Her head was in a fog of unknowns, she on some level knew something was wrong but she couldn't place it. Was there some meeting she was supposed to be at? Did one of the children do something wrong and she forgot to punish them? When was the last time she talked to Yubelluna about her schedule?

"Mommy, why doesn't father come earlier?" The question her son asked brought Rias out of her confused thoughts She smiled as a sense of joy and commitment filled her chest as she looked down at her child.

"Because your father is an important man, he had many people that need his leadership." Again, there was this sense of wrong to her words. Like no matter what she said she could never actually say that Riser Phenex was the man she was speaking about. Even though that he was her husband. Her mind then always questioned that single fact, Riser Phenex was her husband. That statement played over and over again in her mind and no matter what her surroundings told her it sounded plain wrong.

"Daddy is so great… one day I'm going to be just like him!" That very sentence caused something to break in Rias. Her child like Riser Phenex.

"No." She snapped harshly causing the three children around her to step back in fear. As her demonic powers had flared a bit in response to her emotions. Something about the idea of her son being like Riser stirred something inside her that made her stomach a pit of disgust and hate. But when she looked back at the scared faces of her children she felt ashamed of those feelings. "I want you all to be your person, don't try to be a copy of your father but go out and find your own place in the world." She tried to save herself but before the children could show if she had been successful, the sound of a gun firing scared them worse than she ever did.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK! I'M TAKING HER!" Rias recognized that voice. The owner of that voice soon limped his way out from one of the halls, smoking shotgun in one hand while the other held onto his gut like he had been wounded.

"Dante, w-what… what do you think you're doing?" She demanded of her Rook, true they hadn't seen each other much since she got married but she was still his King.

"Saving you, Olympus has fallen and those monsters are battering the door into Hell. They'll be here in days." She had no idea what he was talking about. His clothes were all destroyed and looked to be the remains of some kind of military uniform. Everything about him spoke that he had just come out from a fight for his life. "We have about a month to get to the Outback, it's the only place that had been able to keep the Flood out." He groaned before falling to his knee in pain.

"Dante!" Rias rushed over to help her injured Rook. Nothing he said made sense but his state suggested that whatever was going on was very real. "What happened, what are you talking about."

"Issei… he saved me." Rias watched in horror as Dante began crying in front of her. "The last I saw of him… he gave the stupid smirk of his and charged right into the horde. He… he was like nothing I've ever seen before. He killed thousands of those Flood bastards. And he didn't go down only to be brought back as one of them… no he detonated his Boosted Gear and took out all of Singapore… hopefully he took out the proto-Gravemind that was nested there." Again she had no idea what he was talking about, but hearing that Issei had sacrificed himself to… whatever was apparently going on beyond her home broke her. Here she was sitting in the lap of luxury and her family was out there fighting and dying.

"Mommy… what is the strange man talking about?" She heard her son ask her as he tugged on her dress to get her attention. She had no time to react to the impossible implications of that question. That she never told her kids about her own Rook. But Dante beat her to it.

"Fuck… everyone was right. I didn't want to believe them… I loved you… you need to know that. But the Rias I loved is gone… I see that now. Thanks for making it so apparent even a loser like me could see it." He growled as he pushed Rias away from him. His confession shocking her to her core and creating a gaping hole in her heart. "Rias Gremory really did die that day." He said further crushing her heart with his words. "This was pointless… my apologizes Lady Phenex…" He spat out as he stood back up, his body shaking under both the pain he was in and the emotional death he was suffering. "… but I recommend you get your family out of hell. Unless you want to see your darling kids turn into gibbering infected monsters." He said as he began limping toward the way he came.

"Dante wait!" Rias called after him. He never stopped for a second as he continued on. "Dante please…" Seeing her Rook give up on her, it just wasn't possible. Nothing made sense, moments ago she was just a housewife to Riser Phenex but now she was something she never saw herself as. Someone that had spent the lives of her family for what? A happy life while others died for her sense of entitlement and safety. Just before Dante vanished into the shadows of the hall he stopped at them both hearing a new player enter into the conversation.

"My dear Rias… it seems something has happened while I was gone." That voice, she could never forget it. The added emotional stress of the last five minutes cleared the fog that had been clouding her mind. And hearing that voice brought back so many memories of its owner's disgusting habits and disrespect to her. "What is he doing here?! I thought I told you that I didn't want this Grim trash or that weakling of a Pawn anywhere near you!"

"How dare you!" Hearing Riser call Issei weakling after learning that he had given his life for so many caused Rias to snap. She fired toward the source of the voice all the Power of Destruction she had in her body. Black and red demonic power shot from her hands and blew apart a large chunk of the building. "I won't let you ever talk that way about Dante or Issei! They have been fighting for us, keeping war at bay while what have we been doing?! Nothing!"

"What are you talking about Rias?" The being wearing Riser's face asked in shock as he climbed out of the rubble of Rias' attack. This wasn't going to what happened before, they had played out this little show thirty times already, the exact same dialog and actions taken. He could feel the wonderful sorrow in her despite the happy face that she wore. But now… what could have changed. He looked around and saw a smirking man in a tattered military uniform. "You." He growled as he understood that his time with Rias had come to an end, he was so close too. He could feel the Gremory's body begin to give out to the pain.

"Nice of you to show up Lord Phenex, I wonder how you'll react to find your whole world is about to-" At that everything began shaking. "… fuck… they're here." Dante sighed as he straightened up. Rias and the man that wore Riser's face both looked in confusion but only he figured out what was going on. That this boy had injected something into the nightmare. Something only the Grim had control over and he didn't. He planned on demanding just what had this boy brought into the nightmare but he never got the chance. The former Grim Reaper ran from the spot he stood to Rias, he picked her up in his arms and ran back down the shadowed hall. "Seems you got a little of your fight back." Dante chuckled as he carried Rias through the halls bridal style.

"My children… we need to back for them." Rias panicked as she could hear the sounds of inhuman roars and screeches coming from the foyer they had just left.

"Do we really need to?" Dante mused making Rias look up to him in horrified shock. "Let me ask you this… can you remember any of their names?" he asked banking on the idea that the work done here was only on the surface. He had never heard her call any of them by name and there hadn't been any sign of names on any of the photos.

"Of course I can… I uh…" Rias thought hard, harder than a mother would ever need to for something as simple as her children's names. "I… I can't. Dante?"

"Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold!" Dante joked as he was really having fun with this despite the serious situation. Rias just gave a serious _stop joking around_ look at him and he sobered up from his fun. "I meant what I said, nothing is real and all of this is fake." Dante said as a large chunk of the building fell down behind them. The cause of it being a massive gray fleshy tentacle sprouting arm claw thing smashing down into the mansion.

"You're… you're telling the truth, aren't you?" She asked as everything she had been feeling made sense now. "You jerk! You made me think Issei and everyone was really dead!" She shouted at him while giving his chest a few slaps to express her rage but ended with her holding him close. "You came here to save me… even your fake reason for coming here was to save me." She said feeling so much joy and happiness at his actions. But she remembered the confession that had given, she buried her face further in his chest to hide the fact her face was as red as her hair. This also provided Dante cover as he too was brought back to that moment. But for him… it was a questioning thing on his confession of love. He didn't plan on that part… it just came out of nowhere. The sound of Flood screeches echoing closer and closer to them brought him back to their current situation.

"We're not out of the woods yet… I may have bit off more than I could chew with my fuckery of the nightmare." He said as he glanced back down the hall to see a horde of Flood combat forms charging after them. "Yup… should have gone with Independence Day invasion rather than Flood. Still better than Terminators though. And way fucking better than Chaos Invasion." He grumbled as he rounded a corner and created a wall of ice to hopefully give them some breathing room. It wasn't long before the mutant forms of the Flood began clawing their way at the Ice only to find their efforts doing little.

"So exactly how are we getting out of here?" Rias asked as Dante let her down to stand on her own. his clothes changing back into the casual outfit he usually wore now that he was done with the wounded soldier play.

"I have no idea… hopefully Koneko can figure out how to wake you up from the outside. But… if this is going to follow the most basic of tropes I'll have to beat the Sacred Gear user that created this world." Dante groaned as he wasn't sure if even that would work. He had been too focused on saving Rias that he hadn't thought about their exit strategy. "Hey! Douche that has us trapped… we both know where this is going… just come out and save us some time!"

"But it was more time that I needed…" At that the mansion shifted and the endless halls of the nightmare changed to relocate so that at the very end was Riser Phenex. Or at least the body of him. "Just a few more minutes of suffering, seeing her life in the way she most fears. With this man, secluded away from any position of real power and place to bring about change. Her sense of any choice of her own making… forever out of her reach. And that would have been it… her mind and body would have given out under the pressure."

"That's not going to happen, now how bad do we have to beat your ass before you let us go." Dante demanded and all the Riser fake did was tsk and hold his hand to his face. Rias' recognized the golden mask that formed over his face, memories of what happened to her began to clear in her mind. But before she could warn Dante, the man flicked his wrist and a nearby chair grew out and snatched her up. Clamps held her in place and covered her mouth, preventing her from warning Dante of just who this man was.

"You may be just as free here as I… but she is the prisoner. There will be no interference from her part." Riser's voice changed back to the man's own deeper English accented one. However Riser's body remained, as proven by the wings of fire that came out from behind his back. "And soon enough dear boy… you also will be a prisoner." At that the walls around then fell back in rapid succession after each other, the floor beneath elevated up into the sky. This gave Dante a look at the chaos that he sowed with his injection of the Flood into the nightmare. All around them was an evil city besieged by the Halo game monsters, massive Flood constructs toppled towers of brimstone and combat forms charged into lines of Devil Soldiers. If he weren't trying to save Rias' life Dante would have geeked out at how awesome everything was. "The Gremory was simply mine as a gracious gift by my masters. You. On the other hand, are the prize that we came for."

"You guys are the ones Randel said were coming." Dante growled as he remembered the Incubus' threat. "Where is he? Where can I finally put him into the ground for the last time!?" Dante roared as charged toward the Masked Man, punch ready to break his hidden face in two. The fake Riser held up his hand and sent forward a torrent of flames which impacted a hastily made cushion of ice and snow.

"I have no time for your petty vendetta against that piece of trash." The Masked Man said with a dispassionate sigh. Continuing to use the powers of the House of Phenex as his own, he sent forth more flames toward the Rook. The line of floor that was their battlefield forced Dante to chose between taking the flames head-on or do the dumb thing and take to the air. "It would seem you lack an understanding of your enemy." The fake Riser said as he watched Dante jump of the straight platform that they were standing on. "Riser Phenex is a master at aerial combat, as his whole family is. They are the Phoenix, wind and fire are their strengths."

"Big talk from the guy about to crushed!" Dante shot back as he sped away back toward the ground to look for Rias. Smirking as he heard the crash of the giant Flood construct slamming into the platform he had just been on.

"Such trivial annoyances." Dante's eyes widened in shock as in the side of his vision he saw his opponent's golden mask appear inches from the side of his head. Dante then felt a kick to his stomach sending him flying back to the ground. The Rook crashed dead into the middle of the ruined mansion. "More annoyances…" From the crash site a storm of small spikes of ice were sent flying toward the Masked Man who dispatched them easily with a wave of fire… or he thought he did until he felt a spike nick his neck. "I see. He's a deeper irritation than I thought he would be." He said as he touched the small wound and stared at the red blood that was now on his fingers. It was a sight that he hadn't seen in over a century.

"I got you didn't I! I knew-" Dante was shut up by a fist to his head, smashing him back d the ground only to be kneed back up. The Rook took the hits and once his mind figured out he had a foe in front of him, he grabbed the fist that had been coming for his face. He twisted the hand and slammed his own into the gut of the fake Riser. The two continue to exchange blow after blow. Neither's body made to feel the punishment they were going through.

"You flail about like a child throwing a tantrum, I have fought Grim before and I must say that you are the sorriest excuse for one." The Masked Man chided Dante as he grabbed the boy's wrist and turned it back, causing the Rook to scream out in pain along with the sound of the bone snapping. "You are barely a Grim Reaper anyway… just a slapped together Devil with pieces of a broken Grim. A broken boy who doesn't even do his kind right by the bare minimum." He said before throwing Dante through the air and crashing him into a giant pile of rubble.

"Agh… bastard… quit talking about nothing you know nothing about." Dante mumbled to himself as he shifted in the middle of the debris. "But he's right… I don't even have my scythe. I'm just out there throwing punches because that's all I can do." He could feel it too, just under his skin he could feel his scythe waiting to be brought to bear. There was a reason they were called the Blades of Bone as they were all made from the spines of their Grim Reaper. He glanced to his back with a sense of longing, it was only natural for him to feel that way. A Reaper's scythe was an integral part of them. Then an idea that already was causing him unholy amounts of pain came to his head, he glanced to the side and saw a loose piece of sharp metal laying nearby. "Really… do I have to?" He groaned as he reached his hand out.

"Are you ready trash… I do have only so long before I must end this." The Masked Man asked as he approached the pile of ruins. He stopped at the sound he was comfortably familiar with, flesh being cut. And the pained groans of someone gritting their teeth on pain of having their bodies carved up. It confused the fake Riser until he figured out what was going on, he rushed forward with all the speed he could muster found was sent flying sideways with a large gash cutting clean through his side stopping at his spine. He maintained his feet on the ground, skidding several feet away from his attacker "It would seem you finally do your kind proud boy." He growled as he looked up from holding onto his torn gut that was slowly healing.

Dante slammed the end of his weapon in the concrete ground casing a small metallic ring to echo. The Masked Man could see the teen's weapon in its full glory, his Grim Reaper's Blade of Bone. A Death Scythe formed from the Grim Reaper's mortal spine and then infused with deathly energies of the universe itself. It was covered in blood and pieces of meat that came from its wielder himself. The former Grim Reaper stood tall and proud with a face of pure determination to finish this fight. Clearly unimpeded by the missing spine, likely the rumors of Grim Reapers actually have two for this very occasion turned out to be true.

The pole looked to be a spine, clean white bone vertebra lined the pole, the connection between the blade and pole was a skull within a jagged metal circle and the blade itself was an enlarged scythe blade with the look of many skeletons reaching out to the tip of the blade grooved onto the blade itself. It looked like a weapon made for the reaping of souls and harvesting of life.

Not saying a word, Dante sued his Rook's strength to launch himself forward at the fake Riser. Scythe pulled back and ready to cut the foe to ribbons. The Masked Man now found himself on the defensive as his opponent was now using a fighting style that was instinctually natural to him as breathing. Not having a bladed weapon of his own, all he could do was dodge and look for a chance to make his own attack. The problem came when he saw so many openings to attack. But each of them promised only a minor victory on his side and a critical loss if the attack that provided the opportunity landed.

Dante was thankful that Rias had made him the strength type of Devil, his training with Chernobog would play perfectly into that. Dante even turned his scythe around a few times to land hits with the blunt side of his weapon, using his enemy's fighting instincts against him. The Masked Man inactively put a less critical concern on blunt attacks than bladed ones. But from the outside it just looked like Dante just wanted to beat the fake Riser into paste… which was entirely possible.

"Where is all that bravado now huh?" Dante mocked, his words changing the flow of the battle as the Masked Man pulled a cane sword out from nowhere and the two began a fight of heavy blow between each other. However, Dante completely dominated the brawl, his fighting style lacked any grace, just brutality and hard hits fueled by rage and power. Sheer unrelenting power and that did nothing to try and think but just move to overwhelm the other fighter with unrelenting force. This had been what Dante had been taught by Chernobog, on Dante. The fight ended, the sound of the squelch of Dante's scythe cutting into the fake Riser's chest echoed throughout the ruins of the fake Phenex mansion. "Uh… isn't it about time that we lea-"

"Did you really think it would be as simple as getting a mid-battle power up like some foolish hero." Dante coughed up a spurt of blood before looking down to see the Masked Man's cane sword sticking out of his chest. Dante struggled but was able to look behind to see one of the kids that had been Rias' fake children standing behind him. Their face covered by the golden mask of his foe and his weapon in their hand. "You lose… it is as simple as that. You never stood a chance because I am the hunter and you are the prey." As he spoke, the childlike voice changed with his body as he grew into his normal form. Dante's vision became blurry and he fell forward unconscious, grabbed ahold by the Masked Man.

* * *

Rias couldn't speak, her voice had been completely destroyed by her constant screaming. The Gremory heiress blinked as she found herself back in the real world, the floating orb of energy still hovering above her. But she was out of that dreamscape and the visions of her worst nightmares had stopped forcing themselves into her mind. More pleasant thoughts grew instead when she recalled what Dante had done for her. In specific something he said in his little act to get her out of the illusion of who she was.

"Rias!" She heard Koneko call out and turned her head to the side to see her first Rook running over to her side. "Are you okay?" Rias nodded her answer, she was relatively okay, she was still tied and gagged and her voice was shot but she was far better than what she was. Before either Devil could do anything more, the orb of energy above Rias began sucking in all the air around it before cracking apart. A shockwave of energy blasted around them, ending in the sound of feet hitting the ground. Rias looked up and to her horror she saw Dante slumped over the shoulder of her tormentor knocked out.

"Such a shame, my time with you my dear cut short." He said from behind his mask, only slightly turning to face her. Koneko's response was quick, she lunged forward ready to destroy the man that held her fellow Rook. Only for that same man to grab her mid-air by her face. "I have no time for this." He said calmly before throwing Koneko through several walls ending with her crashing into the front yard a foot into the dirt. "Now that I have my prey… I must clean up after myself." The sound of his cane sword unsheathing accented his words and the terror that they brought. "First… lady Gremory. Before you die, tell me where my Salee is." Rias had no idea where her aunt was or even if she was still alive. And it wasn't like she could answer his demand in the first place.

"JACKY!" The moment between tormentor and tortured was interrupted by the sound of Freed screaming and running into the home. The former Exorcist grabbed ahold of his partner's suit coat with a desperate look of fear in his black eyes. "WE NEED TO GO! WE NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW!" Freed pleaded as tears rolled down his face.

"What are you on about now. Did you get the girl?" The Masked Man asked, hiding his confusion to his partner's behavior.

"Fuck the girl, I needed to get out of there before I was totally boned. Like fucked in the ass with a dragon dildo with no lube boned!" Freed was making no sense to the Masked Man, so what if Freed died? So what if he died. These bodies they were using were decaying by the second anyway. They had about two good hours left if he was right. So what if it mattered what they Devils could do in the face of those facts. Before he could inquire as to what Freed was going on about he noticed the temperature begin to drop. He glanced at his prisoner and saw that he was still out of it and so couldn't be the one responsible. "Oh shit…" The next thing either of the undead hunters knew, the house they were in, along with several others, was blasted into pieces by a massive force of ice. The entire suburb was frozen solid into a harsh tundra of demonic ice and snow.

"Did I get them?" Rias recognized the excited voice and felt a deep sense of gratitude to the Satan for coming so quickly. She then easily broke free of the restraints that held her tied now that they were frozen solid from the Ice Magic of the strongest female Devil in hell. "Rias! Are you okay?!" Serafall called down from the top of her servant Behemoth. A giant combination of rhino, buffalo, and elephant. Surrounding her was a full battalion of Devil Soldiers awaiting orders.

"Rias is okay Lady Leviathan, thank you for saving us!" Akeno called up to the Satan, having freed herself as well. She could tell the damage done to Rias just by a glanced and worried about what it could mean for her best friend. But then her next thought went to Dante as he looked to find him. She quickly picked out his body among the ice and snow of Serafall's magic.

* * *

"Aragg… this is a miscalculation that we didn't foresee." The man called Jack the Ripper groaned as he peered over the snowbank that he and Freed landed behind.

"See what I was talking about, doesn't matter if we're just going to die… because guess what… that Devil bitch can just freeze our asses solid. No rotting away and going back to the soup. We're stuck here and no more hunting." Freed growled as the idea that he would be denied his crusade against all shitty Devils and Angels would be stopped. That wasn't what he was promised. He was told that he could hunt his prey for all eternity.

"Our masters would never allow for that. We would be taken the second we were frozen. But you are right in that this has become a fight no longer winnable." He said as he looked up at the Great Satan Serafall Leviathan. "We can not have a hope of beating her, not like this. Not out in the open and with such little time before our bodies are finally destroyed by the Necrotic Plasma in them."

"So that's it… we go back to the soup and await punishment. Fuck this… I didn't even kill a single fucking Devil or crow. Just a bunch of dumbass priests." Freed groaned as pieces of his face began to fall off. The second they touched the ground they melted away into black ooze. "But at least I didn't fuck up nearly as bad as you." He laughed before his entire body decayed into a puddle of foul blackened liquid. The Masked Man ignored Freed's thirty-eighth death and focused on the weak form of his own prey. His own blackened eyes glared through his mask on the crimson hair of Rias Gremory.

"Someday my precious… I will have you back in my hands." He vowed before dying himself in the same fashion as Freed.

* * *

"Dante! Please wake up!" Akeno yelled as she held Dante up, he was breathing but his heartbeat was slow. He needed to be healed right away. But they didn't have time to take him to a healer and any healing power she had wouldn't work fast enough. "No… I can't lose you." Akeno cried as she held onto the man she loved. All sense of hopelessness however vanished at feeling something new affect Dante, She opened her eyes to see on the other side of Dante was a blond girl holding her hands to Dante's wound, healing it.

"I'm sorry… it's just he really needs this." Asia apologized fearing that she might be overstepping here but she just couldn't let someone die in front of her.

"No! Thank you… thank you for saving him." Akeno didn't know who this girl was but was eternally grateful for her actions. She could already feel Dante's lifeforce… or at least whatever passed for one when it came to a Grim's soul, get better. It thankfully didn't take long until she felt Dante stir and open his eyes.

"Ugh… last time I agree to train with the old man with real swords…" Dante absentmindedly grumbled as he returned to consciousness. But as his mind became more awake he recognized the soft pressure on him as Akeno's bountiful chest. "Hello there gorgeous… worried about me?"

"Shut up… you were really close to meeting that void you Grim like to go on about." She said not leaving his tight embrace. She wasn't going to let go until she felt him back up to a hundred and twenty percent. However she did smile at feeling him hug her back with his head rest on top of hers.

"I'm sorry I worried you… but I'll keep my promise. I make damn sure that you never lose me and I won't lose you." Dante tried to keep a brave face and even braver words for the girl he loved. But on the inside he was reeling from his loss. He failed to beat the bad guy and save the girl. He failed at hero 101. And while he liked coming off looking like a hero he never actually thought of himself as one. He preferred to go through life ignoring things like that and do his own sometimes morally dubious thing. But when it came to Rias and if ever Akeno, there was no question. If needed to be a motherfucking hero he would be a motherfucking hero! And he failed, it was only by some shitty luck that someone came and saved them. Because otherwise he would be captured and Rias, Akeno, and Koneko would have all been killed by a masked bastard.

"Aw… that's so beautiful!" Dante heard… he knew he heard that voice from somewhere but put it out of his mind as he looked up to see… a Devil wearing a Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven cosplay. It wasn't a bad one too, in fact it was damn perfect. "You really do have a keeper there girl."

"I'm assuming that you're the one that saved us all." Dante tried to sound grateful instead of the self-loathing he felt at his failure to do that himself. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he was feeling sorry for himself like some dumbass protag that he would often call a moron for feeling the exact way he was feeling. But seeing something in others was one thing and actually going through it yourself was another.

"Yup! I came as soon as Sona told me that Rias had been kidnapped. I fought off that creep Freed Sellzen and he lead me here. Where we found you after you had bravely jumped to save dear Rias only to fall into the hands of these monsters. It's great to see her having such wonderful and loyal servants. It's a pleasure to meet you Dante Alighieri, I'm Serafall Leviathan, but you can call me Little Levi!" She proclaimed proudly with a pose from the same magical girl anime her outfit came from. Dante however was as still as a statue at hearing that last nickname. All his earlier funk was set aside as his brain processed what this new information could mean.

"Dante?" Akeno asked as she felt a shift in her boyfriend. She reluctantly let go and she and Asia both took a step back as Dante stood up. Serafall tilted her head in slight confusion at his reaction. Everyone there watched as Dante continued to stand perfectly still before he pointed at Serafall.

"There is only one person I know in the whole world that goes by that name." He knew he recognized that voice. But it was so absurd and stupid that it couldn't be true. He needed a test. His voice was only a whisper, if he was wrong… he didn't want to look like a total dumbass in front of one of the Great Satans "The Big Love Rocket in WoW is the most ridiculous mount in the game."

"IT IS NOT! It is pretty and is my chariot into battle. Bringing love and… wait…" Serafall stopped at her mind clicking into place the only guy she had this argument with. "IT'S REALLY YOU!" She cried out in glee as she launched herself at Dante sending him back to the ground with a great thud. Everyone; Akeno, Rias, all of Rias' peerage, the Devil Soldiers, Serafall's servant Behemoth, all watched the current Leviathan tackle and gush over how great it was to finally meet her best friend and eventual lover in person. Those comments on the latter designation striking a cord with a few of the onlooking females. "… and then we can go on a Ferris wheel and make out in it and when we go further we might get caught but that only makes it hotter and won't that be great!?"

"Time out!" Dante shocked everyone. Everyone. When he was successful at something only Serafall's sister had been able to do. Make her stop talking when she was rambling. "First… off." He said using the voice he found actually got her to do what he needed to get done during one of their raids. Turned out it worked just as well in real life as it did online because the most powerful female devil in all of hell did as told. "Second…" Dante continued once Serafall had gotten off him. "None of that is happening." He said deflating Serafall's bouncy mood while at the same time allowing certain people a sigh of relief. "I already told you that I have a girlfriend."

"Yeah but the fact you're a Grim changes everything!" Her announcement that he was a Grim Reaper made him and Rias flinch as it spread through the ranks of the assembled Devil Soldiers. There was no way that that news wouldn't make it to the Devil tabloids and then to the House of Thanatos. "Because it means you can date more than one with the Link of Love."

"Don't call it that." Dante snapped without thought but that just seemed to make Serafall giggle as if she was expecting it.

"Grim Reapers always say that." She laughed to herself before she continued on. "This is so great, I am a little sad that Rias stole you away from me but what can you do? That's on me not finding you sooner." She said as she began walking back to Behemoth. "Bye Dante, I'm sure that we'll be seeing much more of each other." She winked before jumping up and landed on Behemoth's head. A massive teleportation spell circle appeared over her, her servant, and the Devil soldiers before spiriting them all back to the underworld.

"Uh Dante… what was that about?" Akeno asked barely able to understand the chain of events that took place. That somehow Dante knew Serafall Leviathan and that she apparently wanted to become his lover. She also brought up the uncomfortable subject of the Grim Reaper's Eternal Link soul mechanic. The inner working of the Grim Reaper soul that caused them to fall in love with several people and create spiritual links with them.

"Apparently I have been gaming online with one of the rulers of Hell." Dante said utterly dumbstruck at this new revelation. Someone somewhere had it out for him, that was the only possible explanation that made sense to him.

* * *

 **Island of the Fates**

Theseus, immortal guardian of the Sisters of Fate sighed as he stood outside their chamber door. Why they were laughing so hard at this moment he didn't know, and he didn't want to know. In all his years of guarding them, both as their jailor and protector, he never understood their sense of humor. Especially when it came to their mucking with the fates of Earth's Greatest Heroes. Their fondness for shipping also exhausted him as well but he wasn't one to comment given his past troubles with women.

"Whoever is the poor fool this time… by the grace of the gods I wish him luck."


	12. The Price of Love (L)

**[Lemon Warning]**

 **Half Destroyed Old School Building**

"Thank you, Asia." Rias said as she felt her voice return to her. She was grateful that the damage done by Jack the Ripper didn't even last a day. It made her feel like she was stepping on his efforts to damage her further.

"No problem at all, healing people is what God put me this world for." The former nun said gratefully, happy in her role in this world. Rias slightly winced at the Lord's name but forgave the girl for not knowing what she did. Rias then watched as Asia ran back to speak further with Issei. The battle with the former exorcist Freed Sellzen and the killer Jack the Ripper had borne unexpected fruit. Asia was just one of them. Rias watched as Issei was showed off his Boosted Gear, another boon from the whole incident. The Pawn had come so far in the short days since becoming a Devil. Rias was so proud of him and all he had been able to do. And was even more happy that he found someone like Asia. A plan had begun to form in Rias' mind of how to turn this situation into a better one for all parties. " _All I have to do is move quickly_ …" Rias thought as she glanced over to the Fallen Angels that were still hanging around, Rias had been told that they would be leaving soon. Apparently, Azazel felt that their presence wasn't constructive. But she also noticed that one of the female Fallen Angles was intently looking at Issei. Rias didn't know whether to be worried about that or be happy for Issei.

"So you noticed that too?" Rias turned and saw the man Asia had told her was Otto Waldseemüller, a former SS _Lebende Maschinen_. He had been the one to first fight Freed at the ruined church and gave Raynare the chance to warn Dante and her household about what was going on. For that she was grateful to him and tolerated his presence. She had once heard about the Nazi super soldiers; terrible awful things had been done to them that no human should ever go through. "Kid makes an impression with that Longinus of his. Plus… I've heard that the dragon in it tends to attract a following." The mercenary chuckled at what he really meant.

"Well… his dream is to become the King of the Harems so… that fits him perfectly." Rias also chuckled at the good favor Issei seemed to be blessed with.

"Ha… that kid might get his wish." Otto laughed before looking back to the Fallen Angels. "They will be gone in hours… but I still haven't gotten paid for a job done. So I'm sticking by the girl's side until then." Otto explained before continuing. "Thing is… I got a new contract on my phone." Otto said as he handed Rias said phone with the new contract pulled up. Rias gave it a simple look over and smiled.

"The Gremory Family would be happy to take it over if Asia accepts." Rias said as she handed the device back to the mercenary. Rias then walked over to Issei and Asia as he recalled the fight with Freed. Even though Asia was there she still looked to be enjoying Issei's version of it. "Issei." Rias said causing the Pawn to yelp in small fear that he might have something wrong.

"Yes president? Is there something you need?" Issei said quickly. Rias took note of the fact that Asia looked insecure with Rias' presence, that made Rias more sure in what she was about to do.

"I actually wanted to ask Asia something, if that's okay?" Rias asked sweetly, not at all showing the underhandedness of the move she was about to play on the Fallen Angels. Asia was of course technically under their banner. Issei got the message and left before he might upset his King.

"Oh… what do you need from me… uh Lady Gremory?" Asia asked unsure if she should be speaking to the High-Class Devil.

"I wanted to know if you might be wanting to stay with Issei and us, I can tell that you too have grown close and I would love it if you could join us."

"What? You mean… become a Devil… but then… I would get to be with Issei… but…" Asia glanced back to the group of Fallen Angels that were eyeing what was going on. All of them looking not too pleased that Asia was talking with Rias. But then Otto stepped between the two groups, he couldn't smirk but he really wanted to.

"I have been informed by the Governor General of the Fallen Angels that there was a plot to steal your Sacred Gear from you. He doesn't think that you're the safest with them, so you are free to join us if you want to." Rias informed Asia of what she had read in the contract.

"Really… you wouldn't get in trouble… and I could be with Issei… I'll Do It." Asia declared and Rias smiled at this. Not only would she be getting Twilight Healing in her Peerage but also Issei would be getting a girl that genuinely liked him.

* * *

 **Late Evening**

 **Half Destroyed Old School Building**

"I can't believe you thought it would be a good idea to cut out your own spine?" Akeno fussed as she applied a special underworld healing salve to Dante's bareback. While at the same time shamelessly enjoying the feel of his strong muscles, while feeling sorry for all the scars she could feel on his skin. Both were completely naked, with Dante sitting on the edge of an ordinarily unused bed with Akeno kneeling on the bed behind him. They were in one of the few rooms not destroyed by the battle and always felt more comfortable with each other without clothes on but knew that with Asia, Issei, and the Fallen Angels around privacy was needed.

"It was an incredibly stupid idea that resulted in something great. Lots of history's greatest moments were stupid ideas back then." Dante joked as he also enjoyed feeling his girlfriend's soft hands applying soothing medicine on his newest wounds. But then the memories of his supposed victory once he got his scythe came back to him. " _Didn't matter in the end… the bastard still beat me_." He thought to himself pensively.

"Hmm…" She hummed questioningly before the two returned to a comfortable silence between the two. The seclusion gave her the opportunity to air out her worries. She glanced to the side seeing the Blade of Bone that had been the cause of the wounds she was treating. It was just so innocently leaning against the wall like it wasn't the tool for killing, the tool all the Gods of Death chose as the weapon of the brings of death. But it wasn't so innocent, it was just as menacing and awe-inspiring as her memories of Dante's grandfather's own blade. She had only seen it for a second when he showed up to save them all those years ago, but it was one of those things she couldn't forget from that night.

But right now Dante's own was something else entirely to her. It was a physical reminder that even though he was now a Devil, he was also still very much a Grim Reaper. Just as she was still half human and half Fallen Angel. He could see and reap souls, his very presence lacked the warmth of normal living beings, and his own soul was fundamentally different in how it worked to every other person on earth.

Both of them were feeling the crushing weight of new realities being brought to the forefront of their worlds. Dante with his own humility at the hands of Jack the Ripper, shattering the subconscious ideal image of himself. And Akeno with the very real fact that as a Grim Reaper, Dante would have more than one woman in his life. The silence was broken by Dante. Who was the first to notice the other's melancholy attitude.

"Is something wrong… you seem off?" He wasn't one to talk but he was trying to hide his own feelings from both himself and her. So shifting his attention to her seemed like a good idea.

"When you came and jumped into that nightmare world… you did it with a smile on your face." She started as she leaned forward and pressed her body against his. "It was one of the manliest things I had ever seen, you risking your life for Rias without a second thought."

"You know I would do the same for you in a heartbeat." He said as he reached up and took her hand that had found its way to just above his heart. The placement of said hand maybe had an influence on his words. He didn't know how successful he would be, but he wouldn't ever stop trying.

"I know you would." She sighed happily knowing that this was as true as the sky is blue. "But you would also do for Rias if she was ever in trouble again."

"But-" Dante started but was stopped by Akeno placing a finger to his lips. She knew since the beginning about what being with Dante would mean. That eventually she wouldn't be the only one that loved him, Dante proved that he was the type to attract a following. Even if he wasn't, he was a powerful being and showed the signs that that would only grow. Women of the Supernatural World were deeply attracted to power and were willing to give a lot in order to be with a powerful mate. She knew this, and she knew about Grim Reapers' drive to find Life Mates to maintain their sanity, it was ingrained in their soul. But since getting him back, she thought that maybe… just maybe… she could have him all to herself. That because he was a Devil now made it different. Seeing his scythe broke that hope, he was as much a Grim as she was still half Fallen Angel.

"Not one Grim Reaper has had a single Life Mate for more than ten years. And the oldest Grim Reaper with the smallest number of Life Mates is currently at four hundred and thirty-nine years old with three Life Mates." She said knowing those facts by heart. She knew the odds weren't in her favor. And seeing Dante save Rias and then hearing that Serafall Leviathan, somehow, wanted to be in Dante's harem… brought the reality to her. "I love you, and there's a part of me that wants to keep you all for myself. But that would be selfish… because if you can make a woman feel as happy as you make me then I could never forgive myself." That was the only way she had been able to ease herself to the idea. And the fact Akeno was sure that her best friend had feelings for Dante helped, Akeno owed too much to Rias to deny her something that the Gremory had wanted for nearly her entire life. A lover that she chose. Akeno was still on the fence about anyone else though.

She had heard that the Eternal Link caused a Grim Reaper's Life Mate to think about the situation differently, that it caused them to realize that all that mattered was the love they all shared. Many called it was directly altering their minds, but those detractors were silenced in the face of the entirety of the Life Mate population screaming at them that it wasn't. There was also the fact that several species numbered among the Life Mates that were famous of their total immunity to mind control.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Dante asked as he turned his head back to face hers. It wasn't like he had thought about this very much. His view on the whole Eternal Link thing had been to let things fall as they would. He loved Akeno, that he was sure about. Should anything happen with anyone else he would deal with that then.

"One rule… that I'm your public wife in the human world." She smirked, if she was going to share then she wanted to at least grab all the perks of being first. "In Hell that won't matter as much given that Devils have harems all the time. In fact, I was planning on you having a gaggle of floozies that we could play with." Akeno said with a perverse smile that made the Rook chuckle at her dirty mind. But then it turned softer and a bit more insecure. "It's just the idea of sharing you with women that actually love you and you love them… I feel what we have will be made less somehow."

"I can't say that I'll always be there one any time anywhere if that day ever comes. But never will I stop trying to run myself into the ground trying to make sure each and every one of the women I love are happy. You at the top of that list." He said, knowing that he would run himself into the ground one day. But he knew that Akeno and anyone else there would be ready to pick him back up.

"But-" Akeno's further worries were dashed away by his words and then a sudden kiss from the man she loved. Akeno found herself picked up by Dante's arms and soon felt her back hitting the nearby wall as their kiss deepened further. Their tongues dancing around each other as the re-engaged in a well-developed battle that they had done many times over. And as always it ended in Dante 's dominance over her mouth, it still fueled her submissive side at how dominating he could be.

"It won't matter how many women I love, you're always going to be the one that I need above everyone else. I love you and everything about you, there can be no one that would replace you in my mind." He said before moving down to her neck, finding the erogenous spot that he discovered early in their days together. She could feel herself getting wetter at his actions and the words he had spoken to her.

"Oh Dante…" She whimpered as she felt her body begin to heat up from his sucking and his strong hands gripping her close to him. What he had said made her heart nearly leap out of her chest in joy at his commitment to her. She could hear every emotion he had for her in his words and she could feel her body swell with need and lust to prove herself worthy of those feelings. But what he said next wasn't another declaration of love but made her infinitely hornier for his touch.

"I seem to remember you saying something about wanting to be tied up with me in the room?" He asked as she moaned in pleasure, his hands moving from her back to grasping the soft flesh of her breasts sending shivers of bliss and desire through her body. "Have I a dirty little masochist for a girlfriend?" He said as his hand glided down her body to her moistened womanhood, Akeno gave a small yelp as she felt him play with her wet folds, the dirty talk already exciting her further.

"Yes, I'm such a slutty masochist that needs to be punished…" She moaned out as she began to move her hips further into his fingers. She had been reluctant to show this side of her in their limited exploring but was happy to find Dante perfectly willing to go along with her more perverse interests. "M-my body… it's so hot…" She groaned out even louder as she felt him spread her lower lips out and inserted two fingers into her pussy. "Oh fuck! Yes… more… I love it so much!"

"This wet from just a little teasing, I never knew you were this easy to please Akeno." Dante began upping the pace of his finger fucking, his lover's cries of desire becoming more and more incoherent. Akeno could only ride Dante's fingers as they reached deep inside her. The pleasure of what he was doing to her pussy was heightened by the work of his other hand, kneading and manhandling her breast. His fingers worked both her womanhood and her hardened nipple creating a choir of sensation ringing throughout her body.

"I'm sorry Dante, I'm just a dirty whore that gets off just with you touching me. Finger me! make this shameless bitch cum from your fingers alone!" Akeno screamed before biting down on Dante's shoulder to hold back further cries of passion as she felt him start to piston his digits in and out of her. She could feel herself getting close, her vision became blurring and she began seeing stars as she felt her climax approaching. "Yes! Yes! This is all I want, I want you… I need you to make me cum!" She felt her walls clamp onto his fingers as reached the breaking point. "I'm cumming!" She hit her high of pleasure as she climaxed, slumping into his arms she weakly held onto her lover. "I love you more than anything… please never leave me again." She pleaded as she felt him carry her to the nearby bed.

"Never, I will always be here for you when you need me." He said as he placed her next to him in bed, holding her close while stroking her hair. She snuggled in closer to the relaxing aura of his body, softly cooling the heat of her body after he had brought it to one of the many orgasms she felt at his hand. Both could keep this up for hours if they wanted, but after the day they had just sleeping in each other's arms felt far more enjoyable than any sex could ever be.

* * *

 **Late Evening**

 **Kuoh, Kuoh Academy**

Rias tapped her desk in the still standing main school building in slight annoyance as she stared at the reports she had just finished for her brother and several other essential Devils that needed to be briefed on what happened. Her peerage had been sent home, with Asia staying with Issei, something that Rias had been quite proud of for arranging. The only ones still on the school grounds with her was her bedmates Dante and Akeno. Though she supposed that with the resolving of the threat on Dante's life, for the time at least, she would lose her excuse to sleep with her favorite body pillow.

"What could they be doing?" Rias grumbled as she could imagine what her best friend and newfound crush could be doing. She blushed as the images started coming into her mind, and then blushed even harder at starting to feel hot and aroused by this line of thinking. Having no idea that her mind was being affected by Dante and Akeno's current actions through their shared Link through the former Grim Reaper. "Minos!" Rias called, feeling flushed and hot so her usual decorum was somewhat broken. She could feel her body react like it would if someone was touching her, and not in a way she didn't enjoy.

"Yes Miss Rias?" Minos said as he appeared next to her desk. Minos didn't show it but for a small raise to his eyebrow, he could tell that Rias was starting to react to the forming Link between her and Dante. Given what he knew what Dante and Akeno were doing it was expected.

"W-where are… Dante and Akeno? They… mmm… should… hah… be ready to go home soon." Rias had to take deep breaths as she continued to feel her body react to some phantom presence. She also had to keep herself steady and not begin to pleasure herself to the feeling that was washing over her body.

" _Oh dear… it would seem that the bond between Miss Rias and Master Dante has grown even further than I thought_." Minos thought as noticed what Rias looked like she was going through. The Jinn had suspected for some time that Rias had begun to develop the feelings needed to form the tethering and with what Dante must have done to save her in that nightmare world it would seem that it had evolved into a fully formed link. Not one that had been finalized mind you, but it was developed enough to the point where Rias could begin to feel some sensation felt by her sister Link Mate. A sort of selective sensory feedback between them if you will. " _In this forming period of the link… this is a minor side effect for when there are more than one forming link. I should say something… but I don't think she would respond well to hearing that Master Dante is in the middle of pleasuring Miss Akeno_." Minos chuckled in the safety of his mind. "I think that they would wish to stay where they are for the night. Would that be an issue Miss Rias?"

"No! N-no… not at all." Rias tried to hide the fact she didn't want that at all. She still felt incredibly guilty about the feelings she felt for Dante and interrupting him and Akeno just felt petty. She had revolved to confront Akeno about her feelings soon enough but now certainly wasn't the right time.

* * *

 **Early Afternoon**

 **Dante and Tony's Penthouse**

Dante whistled as the elevator took him up to his and his brother's penthouse. He had spent much of the morning enjoying the company of his girlfriend. In several ways. He was really regretting his promise to wait until three dates to have real sex but… the things we wait for are all the sweeter. He hoped to death that would be right because Akeno indeed had found it fun to tempt him into breaking that self-imposed rule.

"Damn… she's going to be insatiable when we get there." He chuckled to himself as the doors opened to his penthouse. Finding it empty he wondered if his brother was out. A worse and more paranoid part of his mind expected Randel, Freed, or the Masked Bastard to be holding him with a knife to his neck Dante swatted those thoughts away and just decided to be an ass about it. "Yo MPO! I'm here for my check in!"

"Stop. Calling. Me. That." Tony grumbled as he shambled out of the hallway leading to the bedrooms. His attire just a lazy robe, boxers, and old t-shirt. It really wasn't his regular borderline hipster style that he kept back in New York. The problem was that Dante saw this more and more often.

"Dude… I would say that you're putting on a few pounds there but… I make sure to feed everyone here with good food. Not average American food. So either I'm losing my touch or your eating more than just what've been making." Dante said trying to get a rise out of his vegetative brother. Tony indeed had been in the time since coming to Japan lacking in activity. Oh he came with Dante on his morning jogs to keep in shape and did eat healthily but there seemed to a real atrophy going on with the middle Alighieri brother.

"Shut up… why weren't you and your girlfriend and not-girlfriend-but-still-sleeps-with-you-friend-who's-a-hot-girl last night?" Tony shot back as he slumped into the small dining room table that the penthouse had. Dante took the other end with a smirk on his face that turned a little more serious. Dante then went onto explain just what happened in the last twenty-four hours. Making Tony's jaw drop to the floor several times. "So you fought an alien parasite from a video game while you saving the hot redhead from a nightmare world controlled by Jack the Ripper and then were later saved by one of the Great Satans of hell who turned out to one of your online buddies and she also wants to be part of your Grim harem. Did I get everything on just you? Because then there's the nonsense with Nazi super soldiers and exorcists and that little pervert and hot Fallen Angels that I'm not even touching on here."

"Yup… all that happened. Fucking stupid huh?" Dante nodded with an excited smirk plastered all over his face.

"Dude… your life would make both a shitty ass action blockbuster movie and a fantastic indie film." Tony rambled as he tried to collect his thought on all he had been told. "And look at me… just sitting around half naked. While you were doing that I binged watched the newest session of Blacklist."

"Blacklist good… how was it?" Dante was honestly interested in hearing what Tony thought. But his brother what looked at him incredulously at the question. The older Alighieri couldn't understand how Dante could ask such a reasonable question after having the day he just had.

"Elizabeth is still a bitch and Red's still awesome. The fuck you talking about how is it?! One of the leaders of Hell has the hots for you and you just had some trippy adventure in dreamland!" Tony yelled disbelieving how Dante could be so calm over what was his new life. If anything, it looked like Dante was thriving on the strangeness and abnormality of it all. Dante meanwhile just let his brother rant, knowing that Tony had only been lightly exposed to the Supernatural World when their grandfather explained to him what he was. While on the other hand Dante had been raised in it for half of his life. "Seriously… how? How are you doing all this with like it's nothing."

"I'm not." Dante shrugged like it was in fact nothing. But on the inside he was feeling the pain and self-doubt that still lingered in him. "After all that happened… I couldn't feel like I could do anything to protect the people I cared about. I failed at the first fight that I had after dying. I failed Rias and Akeno and-"

"Pppphhhttt." Tony like a child blew a raspberry at Dante's heartfelt words of melancholy retrospection. "Dude… it doesn't matter if you failed. All that matters is that you lived through it. The idea of running away to fight again is a good one. Because it means you get the chance to you know… get stronger and come back and punch the guy that beat you in the face." Tony said before moving over to the chair next to Dante. "Listen… the first time I got into a fight with the bullies at my school… the beat the crap out of me." That shocked Dante given that he had always known his brother to be the toughest and strongest kid. "And then the next time I fought them because they kept picking on some kid… same thing… and again… and again. This kept happening… and I kept getting my ass kicked. But! Every time I got my ass kicked… it took them a minute more than it did last time."

"Wow… a whole minute." Dante droned out sarcastically but was actually feeling a bit better about himself. He knew that he couldn't just go for the survival option in these fights but he knew that dying in failure wasn't the way to go.

"Shut up and let me talk. That's only part of what I'm trying to say. The real reason why I became the kid no one messed with was-"

"Because the old man."

"No~ unlike you, he let my peers beat me as a way of showing his love. Raimondo is the softy here remember that." Dante did have to nod his head at that logic. "I never once got any protection from bullies because of our name, in fact I'm pretty sure it attracted trouble. Kids that our older brother dearest picked on looking for a bit of payback. But the point I was trying to make was, yes… I survived… but I also made every time they won hurt. That's the key about losing bro… make them always suffer for their win… to the point where it's not even worth it anymore." That made Dante pause in his dismissal of what Tony was telling him. It was just the type of vindictive, cruel, and petty thing that he could get behind when it came to his enemies. And if he could pull it off with the idea of running away to fight again, it might be that the next time would be that much easier. But mostly the vindictive, cruel, and petty thing got him. "Someone once told me that the key to life is to adapt, evolve, and to give two shits for every one they give."

"Adapt, evolve, and to give two shits for every one they give… I could get behind that." Dante smiled a savage and cruel smile that would send shivers down the spines of anyone seeking to harm him or his. "Thanks Tony… you've given me a lot to think about. But you still need to get out some more… because this…" Dante motioned to Tony's current state. "Is just begging me to take blackmail photos."

"Fine… if you promise to not bring down our father's criminal empire and just stay in the penthouse… I'll head out and socialize." Tony groaned but was actually looking forward to seeing the little nightlife of Kuoh.

"I'm just going to be yelling at people online as you put it." Dante said pointing his thumb to his PC rig. "I've got no clue when Akeno or Rias are coming and I've got all my homework done so… nothing for me to do. Maybe I'll send a special data file I have to the American government… maybe it'll just gather dust in my hard-drive." Dante said nonchalantly as he leaned back on his chair innocently. Tony just glared at him but knew his brother was joking. "Go… before I really start gathering junk on our family and send it off to the police." Tony just sighed before heading off to his room to change. Dante copied his brother with his own sigh before moving over to his PC desk and turning it on. He actually did have all the digital evidence needed to put all his family and many others behind bars, thankfully none of it was shared over the internet or his father would know about it and likely kill him. Dante watched as his screen booted up and then groaned loudly as he saw the only person on the Discord chat for his guild as who he now knew was Serafall Leviathan. The barrage of chat requests began the second the window opened. He glared at the last video chat request that popped up on his screen. He knew it was a bad idea… he knew it down in his fucked up soul. But… he knew that she was now his leader in a sense given that he was now a Devil. "Eeeeah… fine." He whined before clicking the accept button. He was right by the way, it was a bad idea.

"DANTE!" Serafall gleefully cheered as she hopped up in her chair. Making the fact she was naked all the more apparent. "Where'd you go?" She asked confused as he was there one moment and then gone the next.

"Why are you naked?" He asked from under his desk. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy seeing Serafall's perky and large breasts bouncing in her excitement, no… he enjoyed it greatly. But there was so much wrong with this and could practically smell the trouble that would follow this entire thing.

"I'm always naked when we play together." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. Not only that, the fact she said it so sweetly didn't hinder how dirty she made those words sound. "Dante, as Satan I order you to come up here and ogle my boobs!"

"I am raid leader and you will respect my authoritah!" Dante shot back from the safety of under his desk. He was staring at the nearby door just waiting for Akeno to come through and see a naked Serafall on his screen. "Now put some clothes on!" He could feel Issei clench his chest in pain at Dante's demanding of a super-hot devil to put on clothes.

"No!" Serafall retorted like a child being told that exact same thing. "And you only have authoritah when we're on a raid or dungeon or planning to do one so there! On day to day Helanofdestroy is leader!"

"Well she's not here right now and you aren't even an officer!"

"Dante… pleaseeeeeee…" He could feel the power of the puppy dog eyes from under his desk. He tried to resist… he so desperately tried to ignore all that his pops had taught him on how to be a gentleman and work to make women happy. It took every jackass bone in his body but in the end… his better side own out and his asshole side was put in a corner angrily grumbling. "Yay!" Serafall continued to bounce up and down as Dante came back from under the desk, though he attempted to keep his eyes squarely on her chest… no wait… on her face. That's it.

"Just answer me this… how… does a Satan of Hell end up playing World of Warcraft." It made no sense to him how any chain of events could lead to this. Serafall Leviathan was one of the four rulers of hell and the most powerful female devil. Sure, he had heard from the Barons of Guédé that she was a bit odd, he was paraphrasing there, but online gaming? That was out of nowhere for him.

* * *

 **Island of Fate**

"This was one of our more better ideas." Present chuckled as Future laughed her ass off while Past just sighed at the lack of tact in this part of the plan. She had wanted something a bit subtler in their machinations.

"It certainly is one of the funniest!" Future howled out as she continued to laugh and laugh at Dante's situation. That this was only the first surprise that the Fates had planned for him. There were still four more beauties that remained in store for him through this connection.

* * *

 **Present**

 **Kuoh, Dante and Tony's penthouse.**

"You remember don't you, you helped me out when I first started." She smiled at remembering how they met. She had no clue as to what she was doing and only picked things out to wear if they were cute. She ended up dumping a lot of money into just making sure she could do that. Dante picked out what she was doing and taught her if she wanted to play the game seriously than she needed to at least try to match her equipment to best suit her stats. His character looked so badass that she just assumed that he knew what he was talking about. Later he introduced her to their guild and everyone was fast friends. She joined and had continued to play only for them and little other reason. Sure she got good at the game but that wasn't the point for her.

"Yes I remember, you were just this noob with too much disposable cash making sure everything you bought was stated for a Priest when you were a Mage." He deadpanned causing her pout cutely at his retelling of events. "But how did you get to that point? What made you give Blizzard your money and take the time to set up a Battlenet profile. Because I-I-I just can't see it."

"It was when I came to the human world and found out that the Magical Girl convention I had been set to headline…" Dante just blankly stared off into space at that piece of information. "… had been canceled. I was here on earth and had already set aside several days off. So I decided to look into other conventions. All the ones in Japan were too small, I then looked over to the US."

"Where you found Blizzcon didn't you… that would have been the twenty-oh-nine one right?" Dante asked pinching the bridge of his nose. It made sense… and it bugged him that it was starting to make sense.

"Yup, I mean there wasn't much going around for me to show off my magical girl costume. I had to make a few modifications and do a little bit of research to do those modifications, but I did have a blast. I met a ton of really cool people and everyone worked so hard on their own costumes. Someone ended up giving me a free copy of the game and so I thought what the hell?" She shrugged before smiling brightly at him. "And it was the best thing I ever did because then I met you and everyone else in the guild!"

"Fine… I accept that… that whole whatever you just said could have happened." Dante had a real headache. It was still that a Satan was playing WoW that got to him. The only reason why he played it was because it was the biggest MMO and he liked the original Warcraft games and the lore around it. Even if he subscribed to the idea that it was oringally a rip off of Warhammer Fantasy, But the coincidences certainly pilled up here, Serafall's canceled magical girl convention, it happening around the time of Blizzcon, then her getting a free game, then meeting him in the game. It all just reeked of a setup. "Now… put some damn clothes on."

"But why?~" She whined before getting up and pressing her breasts up close into the camera. "Don't you like my boobs? They're nice and big and soft. Next time we see each other you can even touch them."

"The fuck kind of sites are you on dude?" Dante slammed his head down into his desk at hearing his brother's voice. He knew that this was going to happen, that the trope was strong. That he would be caught at the exact moment of maximum embarrassment by either his brother or Akeno. Thankfully it was the lesser of two evils.

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 **Kuoh, Gremory Mansion**

Akeno waited for Rias, she had texted her best friend to meet her here so that they may talk privately without Dante hearing them. She knew Minos might eavesdrop as the Jinn tended to do, but that didn't matter as soon as this meeting was done they would go to the person he would blab to. Namely Dante. The Queen sighed as she mentally prepared for what she was about to do, she didn't like it and felt incredibly guilty but knew that this was for the best.

"Akeno." At hearing her name Akeno looked over to the front door where Rias was standing as it shut behind her. The entire house was empty but for them, sheets had even been thrown over the furniture. A sign of what Rias had been planning, an extended stay away from the place she had been given to live in a while in Kuoh. "Is there a reason why you wanted to speak here instead of the school?"

"Yes, because I know that your family asked you not to damage the property under any circumstances." Akeno explained coldly, something that surprised Rias but only for a split-second. Then guilt and resignation came over the Gremory's face as she figured out what this was about. "I wanted to make sure that this didn't devolve into a fight, we need to actually talk about this rather than just fight."

"I know, but you didn't need to do this. I was planning on doing this since yesterday." Rias replied knowing that they were going to talk about Dante. Rias knew that Akeno was aware of Rias' interest in Dante but she didn't think that Akeno knew how deep those feelings went. "I love Dante." Rias just said it, it felt good to finally admit what she had been feeling in her since she first woke up from that nightmare world. It might have been a play to get her to wake up from the false world that Jack the Ripper constructed for her suffering but hearing the things that Dante said in those moments made her realize how she felt. Just hearing him say that he _loved her_ brought forth all sorts of feelings of longing and need to hear him say it for real in her.

"Not as much as me." Akeno shot back cold as ice, she wasn't acting as Rias' Queen or best friend here. "Never as much as me. I grieved for him for years thinking he was dead. I now finally have him back and now you want to steal him from me!" Akeno shouted making Rias wince at that, she did feel bad at intruding on what Akeno wanted for so long. But Rias had wanted the same thing for just as long, maybe not Dante specifically, but Rias wanted someone that loved her and purely just her. Not her name, not her power, not her status, or even her blood. But just Rias. Dante was kind, charming, funny and didn't care for any of the proper social rules of nobility. All he cared about was her and was fully capable of treating her like just Rias.

"No… I don't. But I hope that maybe someday I will, and he'll look at me the same way he does to you." Rias said defiantly, she was fighting with everything she had to claim her freedom to choose who she wanted when it came to her family and Riser. She would do the same here, even if it was against her best friend in the entire world. This would generally be the point where sparks and demonic energy would start flying across the room. It was how it always was, they would declare their sides and then they would reach a verbal impasse. Neither one would admit the other was right or they were wrong. Then they would fight and come to some kind of compromise that satisfied both girls. But there would be no fight this time.

"Do you honestly believe that day will come?" Akeno asked, all signs of the teasing, childish-at-time, steadfast girl that Rias knew were gone. Akeno was dead serious here and wasn't going to allow for a moment of weakness on Rias' part.

"Yes, I believe it with all my heart." The two stared at each other for a moment before Rias' eyes widened in shock at suddenly finding Akeno hugging her.

"I'm so happy…" Rias' surprise continued as she could hear Akeno crying on her shoulder. Not knowing what else to do Rias held her best friend while smiling contently at passing whatever test Akeno had for her. "… I'm sorry… I just needed to know for sure." Akeno felt horrible, like a possessive bitch that didn't trust anyone. She just couldn't lose Dante to anyone, even to Rias. But if her best friend loved Dante as much as she did than Akeno was sure that that fear was impossible. Because Akeno knew that if Rias loved Dante as much as she did than Akeno could find it in herself to love Rias as the sister-wife that she knew they would become.

"It's fine… I'm sure I would have been the same if the roles were reversed." Rias comforted Akeno, holding on to her trying to convey her feelings of understanding. "You were the first and you hoped that you'd be the only one. Even if he wasn't a Grim I don't think that would be possible. He's a devil, and he's strong and only going to get stronger."

"And that means groupies… it will be nice to have some backup as we beat them off." Akeno chuckled while pulling herself off Rias, only half joking. Rias she could accept along with anyone else that truly loved Dante, those sluts and gold-diggers that would throw themselves at Dante once people found out how powerful he was were another story altogether.

"Oh no need to worry about that, we'll annihilate those bitches that try to even touch what's ours." The aura around Rias was positively murderous that was only made even scarier by the friendly smile on her face.

"Agreed, now… let's go tell our man the good news."

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 **Kuoh, Dante and Tony's Penthouse**.

Rias and Akeno both teleported into the living room of their shared penthouse only to find it partially trashed. Both girls were wide-eyed at the state given the had one of the best cleaners on staff. The Jinn butler always made sure that the place was spotless, and with him gone suggested that this was a recent fight. Their first thought was maybe an attack but then they looked out to the large rooftop patio/pool to see Dante lazily floating around watching the sunset. Both gave a small sigh of relief at seeing that their shared love was fine.

"Agggg… pain… agggggh…" They turned their heads to see Tony buried under the overturned couch. Both wondered just what had happened but tabled that in favor of telling Dante the good news. Both nodded to each other and wordless agreed to do so taking advantage of Dante's current location. They both ran to their room to change into the swimsuits that they had bought in the last few weeks. Rias couldn't deny that she had bought them for the chance to show off for Dante and Akeno never hid it in the first place. Both changed and were walking through the living room when they heard Tony mumble something else. "If he wanted to see boobs than he just had to ask his girlfriend… not like he needed to find someone else…" Tony grumbled causing the two devils to stop in their tracks.

"There's no way Dante would cheat on you." Rias said entirely confused as to what Tony was talking about. There was just no way Dante would do that to Akeno given their history and how much he loved her. Akeno nodded but this still warranted investigation, they looked out to where Dante was floating about in the pool. He still hadn't seen them and he was still focused on the setting sun. So they dragged Tony out from under the overturned couch and into the kitchen where Dante couldn't see them if he turned around.

"Uuuah… ow… w-what?" Tony grumbled as the two devils set him up on the floor in front of the sink. Akeno took the extendable sink handle and with a downpour of water woke him up. "What? W-whas going on… am I dead?" Tony stammered as he awoke from the cold water drenched onto him. He then blinked a few times before looking up to see the bikini-clad devils that his little brother slept with on a regular basis. "Uh… you got the wrong one right?"

"What happened? Why is the place a mess and what was Dante doing that involved boobs that aren't ours?" Rias said in a tone that Tony instantly recognized as the one all females had when talking about their man. He expected it out Akeno but not Rias… well… he did in a way. As to him it was only a matter of time given all the longing looks she always sent him. Then a light bulb lit above his head.

" _Ooooh… wow that fast. If there was a pool I would have bet at least another month_." Tony sighed in the safety of his mind as that would certainly not be well received. He then scratched his head thinking about what happened before Dante punched his lights out. "Uh… I was getting ready to go out for a night, the first time since I came to this country, then I found Dante at his computer with some girl's chest pressed right up on the screen. Now that I'm not so pissed and he beat my ass I can remember the look on his face before I spoke up about it. He definitely wasn't happy… he wasn't angry… because I know that look from seeing it enough times after he spoke with father. But he just looked like he was in a bad situation with no end in sight." Things clicked for Rias and Akeno, Dante online with someone… knowing that he had just found out who one of his friends online was… and who that certain someone was.

"We need to talk to Sona about her sister." Akeno huffed crossing her arms under her breasts. And the action that caused Tony to begin to repeat the last baseball game he saw in his mind. Akeno wasn't sure how she felt on Serafall Leviathan now circling Dante, Rias was one thing as Akeno knew for sure that Rias loved Dante. But Serafall was an entirely unknown to Akeno, she didn't know the woman enough to know for sure if these attempts at Dante were genuine or if this was just another quirk of the former Sitri that unfortunately involved Akeno's love life.

"Yes, but that's for another day." Rias said before smiling which Akeno soon shared. Leaving the older Alighieri brother to fix himself up they stealthily made their way out to the penthouse's pool area.

"~leave her Johnny leave her. tomorrow ye will get your pay, and it's time for us to leave her~" Dante sung to himself one of his favorite songs from one of his favorite games of all time. He crushed the beer can in his hand before tossing it off into the sky with his Rook strength, then grabbed a new one out from the floating tube next to him with a cooler stuffed in it. The sun was a beautiful shade of yellow, orange, and red, the wind gently blowing through his hair. Everything was perfect for a solitary evening in the pool. Which was ruined by _someone_ pushing him up and off his floaty chair and into the water. "(cough) What the fuck! (cough) If your ready for round two motherfucker I'll… oh…" Dante ranted until he saw Rias and Akeno both swimming near him. "Why? What did I do th-" Dante was shocked and slightly scared as Rias stopped his rambling with a kiss. His mind going on basic instincts kissed back, leaving them both slightly out of breath by the end.

"I never rewarded you for saving me, I hope my first kiss will do." She smiled warmly as she was happy to give him that and so much more if possible. Dante was unable to process what was happening around him and he looked toward Akeno in a panic. But before he could say another word Akeno herself kissed him, again with a searing lip lock that left him reeling.

"You two talked." Dante mused aloud before looking between the two smiling girls that only held love for him in their eyes. A pair of violet orbs that had so much history to them and a pair of green and blue ones that while still new to him they held the same kind of desire and warmth of affection the others had.

"Mhmm… we did… at length at first." Rias said sending a small glare to Akeno who shied away at it. Dante raised an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything, whatever went on between them was their business and if they wanted to tell him they would do so when they wanted to if ever. "But the agreement was simple, we love you… I love you… and I hope you love me some-" Rias was stopped by this time Dante kissing her, it was a sensation that had quickly begun to grow on her. And that was putting it mildly.

"If you think I just came up with that bit about loving you in that nightmare in the heat of the moment then you'd be right. But we show our true colors in moments like that." He said after pulling away from her lips. When he had first thought up his little scheme, saying he loved her was nowhere in the script. But he had just gotten so worked up seeing her like that, as the wife of Riser Phenex. He did it without thinking, speaking his mind as he really felt while his emotions were taking the wheel. "I know what I said and I mean it, so long as you stay this woman that will fight to her death for her own free will and true family I will always love you." Tears rolled down Rias' face at hearing something she had wanted for years. A real honest love for her and nothing else. She closed the distance between them and gave the man she loved another mind-blowing kiss, trying to express all the gratefulness and adoration she had for his feelings for her.


	13. Links to Each Other

**After-School**

 **Kuoh, Old School Building**

Issei's world was ending, it was. There could be no doubt in that. The world was madness and Issei was right in the middle of it. That today, he knew… true perverts had failed. The roguish gentleman had beaten him at the goal of every pervert… because Dante had both Rias and Akeno as his girlfriends. He had no idea how it happened, school had started back up again after Rias using her Devil connections fixed all the damage Freed did like it was nothing. He had been in a constant state of _YAY!_ since Rias made it so Asia could stay with him. Then learning that Asia was Rias' new Bishop was a boost to his happiness, and then discovering that she did so because of him had him in tears. He would now be with the one girl in the world that saw the good in him! Everything was playing out to be a great day today as he had walked with Asia to school and was excited about having her in his class, but then… then… it all came crashing down.

Dante, Rias, and Akeno all walked together to school, both girls on his arms. Issei would have noticed the student body riot in response but he had been too busy curled up in a ball of depression. His friends in the perverted trio all right next to him. The male portion of the students were both ready to outright murder Dante for taking away the two beauties from them… and at the same time they all felt the urge to kiss the ground he walked on. The girls on the other side of the riot just screamed that it was further unfair that Rias and Akeno both got Dante while none of them ever even had one date with him. Some of the teachers were thinking of calling the cops things were getting so bad.

Things settled down… eventually. And people went to classes, didn't stop them from collectively gossiping about the triple power couple. Issei had heard things like he was threatening their families, or that he was paying them, or that he fucked them so hard they were his love slaves now. And literally everything in between those rumors came through Issei's ears all day. All of it was crap, Issei might not like the reality of it but he knew Dante better than all the jackasses in school. And if there was one thing Dante hated was someone taking away another's choice. The bitter truth to Issei was that Dante got the two most gorgeous girls in the school, and he didn't do anything evil to do it.

And in true Dante fashion, the height of the escapades of the day was when he stood up in lunch, placed a single foot on the table, pointed to the massed males on the other side of the lunchroom. And said the following, " _I'm better than all ya'll so suck it_." He then laughed triumphantly before the whole school watched as Rias took him by the ear and pulled him back down. That killed any rumors on the idea that he was somehow controlling them. Issei wasn't sure if they planned that but he wouldn't put it past them. But it did spawn some rumors that Rias and Akeno were the ones controlling Dante into being their fuck-boy, some of the girls were wondering if they had some kind of opt-in deal that they could join. Issei didn't know if he was jealous or horrified by those rumors.

But that was then, and this was now. Now Issei stood there in the middle of the ORC with a look of horror and shock darkening his face. Dante, Rias, and Akeno just now verbally confirmed that they were in fact together. Kiba was congratulating them on their shared happiness, traitor. Kiba didn't at all find the fact Dante was dating both of them strange, to keep their happiness was more important than cultural norms or morals. Besides, the Knight knew that Harems were common among Devils and as Dante was a former Grim Reaper it was without question that he would get one at some point.

Meanwhile Koneko was glaring at the three not quite sure how she felt on this. On the one hand, she considered Rias and Akeno more like her sisters than her real sister and wanted them to be happy. But… she would have preferred that if they had found that with someone else. She liked her spot and she wasn't going to give it up.

Asia was conflicted, she held that a proper relationship was between one man and one woman. But she admitted that as a Devil… such a traditional view wasn't exactly going to cut it. And Asia had to admit to herself as well… Dante, Rias, and Akeno looked happy. If they were happy with each other, Asia didn't feel it was right to criticize them when she herself committed a sin against God to be with someone she liked.

Issei was still crying waterfall tears in the corner as he complained how unfair life was when Otto pulled him up off the floor and placed him down on the couch before returning to his corner. Otto Waldseemüller, the unkillable former Nazi super soldier mercenary had begun his contract as Rias' own personal household bodyguard. It was a rare thing for Devils to hire outside muscle, but it did happen for the less experienced Devils, Rias being relatively young it wouldn't be seen as too strange. Rias only agreed to this because at the end of the contract stated that Otto would leave once Dante became a High-Class Devil himself and thus could make Otto a Pawn using three pieces. Seeing that Otto signed the contract and how long the man read it, Rias knew that he must be aware of that clause.

"Okay, that's enough excitement for the day." Rias said as she sat down in her chair while Akeno stood behind her. Dante sat down on one of the couches and like always Koneko moved to his lap, both Rias and Akeno found no issue with this. And both felt strange about that fact, they assumed that it was because of the tethering soul link that was between them and Dante. Something that Dante had confirmed to them last night by checking their souls. They felt less worried about Dante around other girls, that their place with him was secure and never threatened. Rias then looked over her Peerage, her mind shifting from the happiness of her new relationship to the possible threats that it faced. Namely her pig of a betrothed. She needed a Ratings Game to win her freedom and to win that she needed her family.

Her first Rook, Koneko. Strong in hand to hand and possibly in Senjutsu, but Rias wouldn't force the Nekomata to train in the art until she felt comfortable with it. So until then she would remain the powerhouse that she was in close combat alone. Which was plenty, as Koneko was a master at fist fighting and could hold her own against any mortal or even trained Devil Soldiers.

Her second Rook, Dante Alighieri. The first Grim Reaper to have been reborn as a Devil. Devastatingly brutal in combat with his Blade of Bone. Unrelenting and hard-hitting until the first and often last strike was made. Then at mid-range he was a master at the Grim Tenet of Chill. All boosted with the strength of a Rook made him a battering ram that could smash through any front line.

Her Knight, Yuuto Kiba. The only survivor of the Holy Sword Project and user of the Sword Birth Sacred Gear. Chivalrous and Honorable, he is her knight that will lay down his life for her. A master at bladed combat, and with his Sacred Gear able to make any sword to fit any situation. And with the Knight's speed aiding him, few humans could stand a chance and he is a rising star among Devil-kind.

Her Bishop, Asia Argento. Former Nun and holder of Twilight Healing. She will be invaluable in any fight for her ability to heal any wound. Her lacking in combat prowess is more than made up for by this fact but it does mean that she would need to be protected.

Her one and only Pawn, Issei Hyoudou. A self-proclaimed pervert and the holder of the Boosted Gear. He may be the most inexperienced of her fighters but given what she heard him do against the Devil killer Freed Sellzen she wasn't too worried about that. When she listened to the finer details of that fight she couldn't feel more proud for Issei, she knew was a powerhouse in the making. He just needed a little training.

And lastly her Queen, Akeno Himejima. The Priestess of Thunder, Akeno was on par with her own ability in combat. That Rias was sure, they both had fought each other as kids and a bit more recently as well. And she knew that Akeno's skill had only improved since childhood.

Rias was confident in her Household's ability. She knew that giving Issei all eight of her pieces meant that she would be at a disadvantage numerically but Issei was worth it even more now that Rias knew he had the Boosted Gear of the Red Dragon Emperor. But even though she might have a small number, every one of those in that number was a precious family member to Rias, and each of them was a power to be recognized.

"Now I think that in celebration for us surviving an encounter with Freed and Jack the Ripper as well as Asia joining our Household, we should have a little party." Everyone smiled at that, even Issei seemed to perk up from his jealous depression. "Good, Dante you will make the food…" Dante smiled bigger at this, Rias loved that she could do that as much as he loved to make her smile. "… Akeno, you will be in charge of getting the place ready for said party, Asia I'm sure can help right?"

"Yes sure, I'd be happy to help." Asia said, honest in her willingness to assist in any way she could. She had found real friends and felt more accepted here in the company of Devils than she ever did with the church.

"Good, now while you three are handling that the rest of you…" Rias was interrupted by the sound of Minos opening the door to the room.

"Sorry to interrupt ma'am, but Master Thanasis Vassos is here and wishes to see you, Miss Akeno, and Master Dante." Minos said after he closed the door behind him. "He says that he wishes… to see his future granddaughters." Minos said with a tone that meant that he had been ordered to say that. Issei once again began grumbling that life wasn't fair and everyone else just took the remainder of the three's status with much the same reaction as they had when first learning it.

"Grandfather… has already learned of my relationship to Rias and Akeno?" That was fast, but then one look to the Jinn in the room and Dante finally understood why his father hated having Minos around. The butler was a snitch through and through.

"Yes sir, I informed him when you, Miss Rias, and Miss Akeno went to bed last night after your discussion in the pool."

"Minos… please stop telling my grandfather things." Dante groaned as he knew that would never happen and he now had to deal with his grandfather's antics.

"Are you ashamed of us Dante… I'm surprised at you." Akeno teased him knowing full well that he could never be ashamed of them. She knew that the relationship between Dante and his grandfather was lukewarm at best. Dante didn't respond to the teasing and Akeno slightly pouted at her failed attempt at getting her boyfriend annoyed like she used to as kids.

"I guess we should see him or else he might just kick the door down to our bedroom like last time." That made those not living in the penthouse wonder just what happened to make Rias say that. At that Minos bowed and left to fetch Thanasis. "I wonder what he wants to see us about, I hope that word hasn't traveled the House of Thanatos already." Rias knew that with Serafall's announcement of what Dante was in front of all those Devil Soldiers that it was only a matter of time before certain ears heard the news. But she refocused on the incoming meeting quickly putting that worrying thought aside. Her own opinion on Thanasis was that he genuinely did want what was best for his grandson even if he had to go behind said grandson's back. The problem was that sounded too much like her brother, and so it made Rias uneasy to know she will soon have to deal with two men that should act more serious and sober than they really did but at the same time commanded great power and authority. Thanasis being one of the highest ranking Rangers of the Harvest and had friends in all the Houses of Grim while her brother being the current Lucifer.

"Maybe he just wants to…" Dante couldn't finish his comment as the door to the room was suddenly kicked open with Thanasis starting his way through it.

"Where my new granddaughters at!" Thanasis announced but then to everyone's surprise they all saw a tall ginger haired woman pull back his ear with a disapproving look on her face.

"That isn't what we agreed on would be how you present yourself to Rias Gremory's Household. Now you've gone and embarrassed us." The woman spoke with a slightly dulled Irish accent. She was very pretty and had an aura of magic surrounding her that made her shine in the light. Rias recognized her as a Celtic Fairy, very rarely seen outside of Ireland.

"Oh come on Eilísh, I thought it funny." Another woman popped out from behind Thanasis, this one strawberry blond and clearly human by all counts. She was slimmer than the other woman with Thanasis who had a bit more curve to her body type. And she was much more peppy in demeanor. "I love it when he kicks the door down, like an action star." The blond woman said with stars in her eyes. "Come on… you think it's cool too don't you?" The woman named Eilísh looked away with a small blush on her face.

"I didn't say I didn't like it, I just don't want the sister of the King of Hell to look down on us." Eilísh said still holding Thanasis by his ear. She then remembered that they were in the presence of said sister of the Devil King. "Our apologies lady Gremory, we humbly beg for your forgiveness." She said quickly before forcing both Thanasis and the other woman's head down in a bow. Rias chuckled, these must be Thanasis' Life Mates. Or at least two of them. Given how Grim Reapers lived longer than Devils and with how their Eternal Link system worked they tended to amass larger harems the older they got.

"There's no need to stand on ceremony, Dante's family is my family just is all of those in my Household." This was ironic given that only two members of her household had family that were on good terms with both Rias and the relatives that connected her to them. Issei only had his parents and Dante's family. Asia didn't have any family to speak of, neither did Kiba much to his grief over the subject. Koneko's sister… better left their relationship unsaid. Gasper… even more so. Akeno's family were all dead except for Baraqiel who was still missing.

"Oh thank you Lady Gremory." Eilísh said still holding a bit of a formal tone. But did let go of Thanasis and the blond woman.

"You need to stop worrying so much Eilísh, these are good people. I wouldn't have brought you here if I thought otherwise." Thanasis said taking the Fairy's hand lovingly. "You make me a better man in the presence of our betters but we are among family here, relax my bright-eyed dewdrop."

"Oh Thanasis…" Eilísh sighed as she could feel the love between them through their bond. Meanwhile the Devils, and one enhanced human, stared at the display of affection with differing views. Asia, Kiba, and Akeno found it to be beautiful. Dante and Rias were surprised to see this side of the Grim Reaper, though to varying degrees. Koneko found them a bit much, and was thinking that maybe Dante would act the same way with Rias and Akeno. Otto and Minos both found it a little amusing and went right back to their duties. Issei… Issei was trying to figure out what was happening to the world. And what was with this family and getting harems.

"(cough) grandfather… the point of you being here." Dante said and instantly felt eye daggers being shot at him from the woman in his grandfather's arms.

"Yes, sorry my dear but we do have business." Thanasis said genuinely sad to have her leave his arms. The Fairy did, if a bit reluctantly, separate from her Life Mate. Thanasis then looked to Rias and then Dante with a look of total seriousness on his face. His Life Mates took a step back as they knew that this next conversation was purely for the Grim in the room. "Firstly, I'm letting you know that the House of Thanatos has found out about you becoming a Devil."

"They aren't happy I take it." Dante said expecting that to be the case given how military, academic and workplace rumor mills ran. Faster than the Flash. And if a rumor is heard enough times that involves a topic important people are concerned about, those important people soon take that rumor as fact.

"It took all the political clout a few friends of mine and me to keep them from declaring war on the Gremory Clan for their brazen act of kidnapping, and mutilating, one of our own. Every single elder of the House was united in the overall theme of the matter but we were able to calm them down a bit." Thanasis informed the three, causing Rias to deeply frown at the accusation that she did any of the things they said she did to Dante. "In the end however all that was pointless as just as fast as things got that bad they suddenly stopped just as quick." He said surprising everyone.

"What changed their mind?" Rias asked curiously, that indeed wasn't a standard chain of events. The Grim Houses were run on a council of elders each with a single vote on all matters. Only their parent Death God got more than that… a total of three votes for them. A system like that with might produce some dissent to any new development but to go from united in hate and vengeance to silence was anything but possible.

"If I had to say anything, no… there's only one person that could have done this. Hades." Thanasis said, Rias understood now and felt foolish for not seeing it quicker.

"Why would Hades have a say in this, yes House Thanatos is based in hades but the god himself doesn't have a role in their affairs." Dante said confused as to what his grandfather was saying. It didn't make any sense given that Dante knew that no pantheon could ever interfere in the business of the Grim Reapers. That was sort of the trouble they were in now since Rias technically did just that.

"Dante… I surprised you don't know." Rias said truly shocked at Dante naïve views on the state of his former Grim House. "House Thanatos is only referred to that by those in the House and those wishing to be polite. But to everyone else… it's known as House Hades."

"She right, Hades owns the Grim House in all but name." Thanasis nodded at the accurate state of his house by the way Rias explained it. It sickened him and that's what eventually drove him to join the Rangers, a House neutral organization. "They won't go to war for him or carry out his will directly because of the wrath other Houses would bring down on him. But… Hades' has a monopoly on the souls that the Grim Reapers of Thanatos are supposed to govern."

"I don't understand, how could any God, even one as strong as Hades get away with something like that?" Dante said beginning to get angry at the idea that anyone had power over his former Grim House. He never met a single Thanatos Grim but his grandfather but they were still his kin to some extent, and what he was hearing went against everything the Grim Reapers were supposed to be. Outside of the usual pettiness of the pantheons doing their duty to death itself.

"It has to do with how the current system of death works." Thanasis sighed before readying himself to explain. "Souls are pieces of the cosmic energy of life, every living thing has a soul, sentient beings have more complex souls than plants or animals. These things you know, and you know that when a person dies their soul exits the body and waits for a Tallyman to collect them and bring the soul to a Grim Reaper for Harvest. When a soul is harvested, they are sent to be judged by assigned beings of the Death Gods and they will determine if they are either sent up or down so to say. The judging works on a number of different factors including how the soul sees itself, what values the society it comes from has, bare basic human morals, all that stuff goes on in the Judging. We Grim don't play a part in it, we just handle the death stuff. But here's where we get to the main point, souls that are quote unquote good… go to wherever they think they should go by their own beliefs. If they think they go to heaven if they do right by life then they go to heaven. If they think they get a great next life than the cycle of rebirth fixes it so that's what happens. And so on and so you get the picture. But. Those that don't go to heaven… they all go to Hades."

"Hades? Why there?" Issei asked the question everyone but a few had in their head.

"Because that's where they've always gone." Rias answered. "The Underworld isn't contained in a set mass like the Earth, neither are any of the other Supernatural Worlds that connect to the mortal one. Hades' however rests at the very center of it. And that's always been where souls of the damned go, the exact placement of the Greek underworld realm of Hades wasn't always there but after the Titan War, a war that predated the Great War and involved more than just simply the Olympians, Hades ended up with that most pivotal place in the Underworld. And he has held it furiously, it's said that before the Great War broke out Devils often went to war with Hades just to take that spot, it would have meant we didn't need to trick humans into giving their souls to us but instead they would just come to us." Rias explained that bit of history of the Underworld. There was a great deal more to it but that was just the needed footnotes for this conversation.

"Again… she right on the money." Thanasis chuckled before continuing with his part. "Because of this, and House Thanatos' duty to watch over the Damned as they are punished in Hades, Hades himself is basically their landlord and demands rent in the form of influence over the House."

"B-but… that's not how it's supposed to work! Grim are given our territory no strings attached because we function as one of the core elements of nature!" Dante yelled in his rage over the trampling of what he knew to be true. He was no even more thankful to Rias for saving him by taking him out of this shame of a Grim House.

"Hades is one of the most powerful Gods in the world, both regarding wealth and strength. His forces are keyed to defending his territory to the point where Hades is considered impossible to get into and out of unless by his word alone." Thanasis remarked back to his grandson. "Clam yourself, you're going to freeze everyone here that isn't immune to Grim Ice." Dante blinked at that and then looked around and saw that everyone but Otto, his grandfather, and his Life Mates were shivering in the dropped temperatures of the room. Frost had begun to build around them and on the furniture and mirrors. Dante tried to relax but only found himself able to when he felt Akeno's hand on his shoulder. Looking up and seeing her smile did more to calm his nerves than anything else. "I know it's upsetting… trust me I have my issues with how things are myself. But right now it's a blessing as it seems that Hades wants something from you and is willing to work with you to get it."

"What could I possibly have that he wants?" Dante snorted not liking this at all.

"Likely he has something in mind in the way of a Quest. In the last few millennia the Greek Gods use their demigod children, and there are a lot of them, as their agents and hands in the world given that the Gods themselves rarely do anything themselves. Hades… isn't really allowed to give out these Quests given he is on the outs with the rest of the Greek Gods."

"And if I do this Quest for him… or whatever he'll just snap his fingers and make the House of Thanatos forget the whole thing?" Dante asked, it couldn't be that simple. It just could be. It never was.

"Yup… what he'll have you do I have no earthly clue. But you should start looking into a means of keeping him to the agreement. Hades isn't exactly the most trustworthy of Gods." Thanasis suggested and Dante nodded with a small laugh that said _you think_? Dante immediately made a mental note to call up Lakwa for his advice on this. "But on to better topics… next what we need to speak is best said firstly between us and those you have begun to form a Link with." That brought about a huge smile on Akeno and Rias faces. They had no idea just what this would entail but it meant they would be with Dante forever once it was done.

"Everyone… could you leave us the room." Rias said and everyone sat up, Koneko was a bit hesitant to do so but did. Thanasis and the women with him walked in and let those leaving pass by. Thanasis eyed the Rook walking pass him and could feel the beginnings of tethering link between her and Dante. But he would keep that to himself for now. And then he eyed the large mercenary and took note of the smell of undeath around him, something he would need to see about later. "So we have the room, what is it you need to talk about?" Rias asked as Thanasis and his Life Mates took their place on the couch." Thanasis smiled and then dropped a small gem on the table, Rias could feel a field wrap around the room, disconnecting them to the outside world.

"First off I wanted to come and meet those that have my grandson's heart and soul, as well as finally introduce you to the women that make my life." Thanasis said with joy in his eyes. "I had meant to introduce you earlier but… well… you haven't had much time in your life where it felt appropriate."

"Don't remind him, and there were the years after he returned to New York where you could have done so." Eilísh chastised her Grim husband before looking to the Devils. "I am Eilísh, I have been with Thanasis for about six decades and they have been some of the happiest in my life. I'm sorry that we haven't met until today."

"I'm Hana Cobalt, I'm nothing special… just a regular human that kicked this pervert's ass one day about a century ago in some bar and fell in love with him. Never knew that it was going to take me into a life of adventure and fricking monsters and stuff." The second woman chirped glossing over how she had beat, as a human, a Grim Reaper that the Devils knew was an exceedingly skilled fighter.

"There is also Raine, but she couldn't be here on account of her not being able to leave our estate. She is a mermaid and while she can change out her tail for legs, she can't do so long enough to come." Eilísh explained, while on the inside happy that Thanasis' oldest Life Mate wasn't able to come. More time for her.

"So… a Celtic Fairy… a human… and a Mermaid. Grandfather… how?" Dante asked, both Rias and Akeno also wanted to know the story behind this.

"I have lived a long life, I was born two hundred and fifty years ago, and then died one hundred and ninety-three years ago. I only had your mother about forty-six years ago, your mother was born to a woman that I met when the House said that I needed to continue my line, I'm not the only Vassos but as a Ranger there is a chance that I could die for the final time. So, they wanted to make sure that I had at least one child."

"And why didn't you have a child with your Life Mates?" Rias asked, she could tell that he loved them both but it felt strange to her that Thanasis had said that he had met a woman, not saying it was the human woman next to him.

"Because Grim Reaper bodies are sterile, but only after death. That's why Dante and his sibling are around because my daughter hasn't died yet. To make her I needed to basically find a human body to possess for a temporary time. I found one with as much of a genetic match for myself and let my Soul change the rest so that any children I have would be Grim Reapers and there... I had a new body."

"At the cost of the person using it." Akeno pointed out with a frown.

"Not the worst thing I ever did. But yes, I had to sacrifice the soul of the person using the body. Once I had the body that I needed, the House found a woman they found to be of good genetic stock. Trust me, I hated this as much as you three do." He knew that two of the Devils in front of him had unpleasant histories with arranged matches to say the least and the other was nowhere near open about the idea herself.

"They said that I wasn't what the House needed due to my family having some genetic defect or something." Hana huffed being made upset at the subject.

"Yes, it was an arrangement out of my control. Mira and I… we enjoyed each other and there was a tethering starting to form but she died giving birth to my daughter. Tragic and something that I regret to this day." Thanasis said and both Hana and Eilísh held him close as they both felt his growing sadness through their link. "But I had my daughter and I raised her as best I could before I needed to return to my duties."

"You did a great job by the way." Dante jabbed, he had little feelings of love for his mother. His mother figures had been Shuri, Živa and Maman Brigitte. But he could see Thanasis loved his mother but also that he agreed that something had gone wrong with her. Thanasis sighed and Hana giggled at this while Eilísh just tried to ignore that comment. "You all tried to raise her together didn't you."

"We gave her a loving home but… maybe some conflicting parenting styles were going on." Thanasis admitted before he coughed and tried to move past this. "The point I think I was trying to make is that I have had a long life and I have found love several times. And as a Grim Reaper, I can keep those loves so long as I fight for it." Rias and Akeno smiled as that was just like Dante. "Just as I expect you to fight for it now Dante."

"Don't worry, I'm not losing anyone ever again, I'm going to die fighting to keep that true." Dante said and both Akeno and Rias held onto him, both proud and in love with his commitment to them.

"Good… but first you are going to need to finish that link between you three." Thanasis said to the female Devils excitement and Dante's sense of _It took long enough_. "By the way, did you guys have sex thinking it would be finishing the link, sex doesn't have anything to do with that." Both Dante and Akeno blushed at that remark and Rias looked to the both of them a little hurt and the jealousy she felt wasn't like before. Even if she misunderstood as the two hadn't actually had sex yet. But Rias was still jealous because she wanted what she thought Akeno got to experience, and at that thought running through her head that made her smile. Because, she loved Dante with all her heart, one of the ways to get out of her arranged marriage was to lose her virginity, Dante was the only man she would ever be with… it seemed that a simple option was at the moment the best one.

"No, well… kinda… but not really." Dante said uncomfortable with this, as any child would be talking about this with an elder. They hadn't had actual sex but they did nearly everything up to that. They were one date away from hitting that third date where they would have sex. Dante had it already planned out and ready but then Thanasis dropped by. Akeno on the other side of this had been deeply regretting Dante's three dates thing, it was sweet at first but now she just wanted Dante. She had waited years for him, turned out she couldn't wait any longer.

"Really? How was it?" Hana asked with a gleeful and friendly tone that only made what she said more awkward for Dante and Akeno. Dante had always felt that such things should only be talked between the people involved while anything beyond that was to be kept extremely vague. And Akeno who liked to tease and be flirty not caring about who was around to see, but she found being asked about the details of her time with Dante to be stunting her voice, even if all those times had been oral and getting each other with their hands.

"Hana, that is not appropriate to ask." Eilísh said not shocked Hana would ask such a thing but still greatly irritated by her doing it. "You don't need to answer that, but you…" Eilísh turned to Rias. "… have you and Dante had intimate relations?"

"Uh… no…" Rias said carefully not to add the _Not yet_ she wanted to say.

"Good, because you're still engaged to Riser Phenex." Once Eilísh said that, the air began to chill cold. And the ground shook a bit. The two Grim Reapers were soon calmed by the women next to them. The air returned to average temperature and the coming earthquake stilled. For that was one of the several purposes of the Eternal Link, to calm the over emotional Grim Reapers with their loved ones and to bring them back from the cold dead fury they could be dragged down into.

"Yes… I am still engaged to him. But not for long…" Rias said as she smiled up at Dante who smiled back.

"You two, what you are thinking right now… don't." Eilísh said sternly. "If you both run off together and break the marriage contract that way… you will shame and create doubt in the Gremory name for as long as Rias rules it." Eilísh explained stopping all thoughts between the two. "Rias has yet to take up the mantle of her father's position of leader of the Gremory House, but if you break this deal between your family and another in this messy and shortcut way, then you will carry it for the rest of your lives."

"Eilísh here was the handmaiden to a Fay princess, if you think you are a master at courtly intrigue in Hell, you might last a week in the groves of the Fay Folk." Thanasis chuckled as he gave praise to his Life Mate. "She ran circles around the Fay, hiding behind her lady making everyone think it was her that did everything that Eilísh did." Eilísh blushed as Thanasis told the Devils her successes.

"Until she was found out and chased out of court." Hana giggled while Eilísh glared at her. "Then Thanasis found her and saved her. She followed him around since then, helping him. Thanasis is great at thinking up plans and figuring out what needs to be done… Eilísh is great at making sure those plans actually work. And I'm great at punching jerks in the face and balls HA!" Hana said joyously as she punched the air.

"Um… you said you two met a century ago… but you look twenty and act like twelve." Dante said seeing in no point to acting formally around these women. They were Thanasis' wives in all sense and as such were family.

"The Eternal Link keeps you the same age once it finalized, as for how Hana acts… it's long considered that it also keeps your mentality the same. And she's always been like this." Thanasis said before clicking his tongue and leaning back into the couch. "And I wouldn't change her for anything, would make life so much duller if it was that way." He laughed and Hana laughed along with him while Eilísh just gave a small but agreeing smile. "Anyways… what Eilísh said is right. You don't want to break the marriage contract with the easy way. Plus… do you really want to sully your first time together, it should be out of love… not a desperate desire to spite Riser or those that made the marriage." Thanasis said, both Rias and Dante realized that what he said was true. "Good… so then you will go with the plan to challenge Riser with a Ratings Game. Best way to do it, shows strength and cunning." Thanasis said before looking to Akeno. "But that doesn't you two can't finish the Link between you two."

"I thought you said that sex doesn't have anything to do with finishing the Link, why can't Rias do so as well." Dante asked not wanting Rias to have to wait if it could be done with breaking the marriage contract. It would be broken the right way, but it would be broken.

"Because while you are the first Grim Reaper to become a Devil, there have been Devils to become Life Mates to Grim Reapers. And so there is legal precedent for when it happens, and it is recognized as a legal marriage. But there hasn't been a situation like this were a Devil had an arranged marriage contract come into an Eternal Link with a Grim Reaper. Right now, it would be best not to get into a legal quagmire over it. Just beat Riser in a Ratings Game and then finalize the Link to keep your family from ever trying this again."

"So… it really will come down to a Ratings Game, just as we thought." Rias sighed knowing that she shouldn't be surprised at this.

"But, Dante and I can finish the Link between us right?" Akeno asked, the news that she would finally be able to marry Dante in some sense was finally coming true. She might be far more comfortable with Rias since they came to their understanding and acceptance of each other as Dante's girlfriends but this she felt was hers by right. She had loved Dante for years, she had been first and they had been through so much together. It made sense that she would be his first Life Mate.

"Oh yes… first… you get naked… then you… Ow Ow Ow…" Thanasis cried as Eilísh pulled his ear up. "Okay… okay I'll stop joking…"

"Good, now get to it." Eilísh huffed as she let Thanasis' ear go.

"Okay… first you both get naked and stand in a circle." Thanasis said totally serious. This time Eilísh didn't pull his ear even though he said the same thing. They watched as Thanasis pulled out a jar of black sand. "Each family makes the circle from something different, for us it is the back sand of the Stix. You hold each other's hands and say a few words. The circle glows and then…"

"Holy fuck the orgasm you feel when it goes off is mind-blowing. Oh… I can still feel it…" Hana said with a bit of drool coming from her mouth. "Thanasis, I want to…" she said as she turned to Thanasis and started moving her hand down his chest.

"Hana! Control yourself!" Eilísh yelled as she smacked Hana's hand away from Thanasis. She scolded her sister-wife but there was also a need in her at mention of that sensation that followed the ritual.

"Ow… Eilísh so mean… except in bed… then she begs for…"

"Stop talking!" Eilísh said reaching over Thanasis and started fighting with her sister Life Mate. Thanasis just held a blank face while waiting for them to finish up. Apparently this had happened many times before. It soon spilled out over the couch and onto the floor. The sounds of the catfight filled the room and Thanasis sighed before he stood up and walked over to the fight and picked up both his Life Mates like it was nothing. He sat them both back on the couch and then took his place between them and then sighed once again before speaking.

"This happens five times a week. Sometimes only three." He explained with a smile on his face.

"Is this the normal for Grim Reaper families?" Akeno giggled as she found this whole thing to be amusing.

"Yeah… pretty much." Thanasis admitted as Eilísh righted her dress and Hana fixed her hair before returning to snuggling back into Thanasis. "Our fellow Vassos, Jacinda… has a harem of eight men that all fight over the right to kiss her first in the morning."

"Eight men… wow… I sure she is a lovely lady to attract a following like that." Dante said trying to not think about it too hard. "But, I imagine there must be some rivalry going on."

"The link that bounds us together is strong and built on love. Tell them…" Thanasis said turning to Eilísh.

"While Hana can be impulsive, foul-mouthed, and lacks any sense of decorum… she does bring a certain free to life and I'm honest when I say that the days are a little less bright when she is away." Eilísh said with a small blush on her face as she looked away. Eilísh found Hana grating at times but she knew she meant well and it helped herself to blow off steam. Thanasis then looked to Hana.

"Eilísh can be bossy, controlling, and a killjoy. But… she has a great rack…" Eilísh's eye twitched at her leading with that, though she appreciated the compliment. "… she also is nice when she doesn't think people are looking. And she keeps us all happy and safe because she likes to make us happy." Hana said happy to complement her sister Life Mate, the fighting between them to her was fun and a game, there was no real malice between them.

"See, we all love each other. That is the best thing about the Link, it binds us and brings us closer together. You two have already started to feel it work on you right?" Thanasis said as he looked to Akeno and Rias.

"Well… I no longer feel like he's just _my_ Dante anymore, at least when it comes to Rias. I have known Rias for almost as long as Dante, and I already considered her a sister before this. If it is with Rias than I find myself more than just fine with sharing Dante, I'm happy because I want Rias to be just as happy." Akeno said, and a little surprised at how easy it was for her to say what she really felt. They all then turned to Rias who smiled, she was far more open and in touch with how she felt about all this likely because Akeno felt more guarded when it came to Dante out of fear of losing him to someone else.

"What Akeno said is true for me as well, she is my sister in all but blood. It made me so happy to see her with Dante but it makes me even more happy to know that we both love him and he loves us. I have always considered her family and this doesn't make anything different between us."

"And the Eternal Link does nothing more than bring these feelings to the surface, if they weren't there already than the Eternal Link wouldn't have tethered to both of you in the first place because a Grim Reaper could never love someone that couldn't love someone they already loved." Thanasis said feeling happy that his grandson found his loves so quickly. "So after you say the words and… yes… your bodies react to the ritual in a firing of every nerve in the pleasure centers of the brain. The two of you will be linked to each other forever." At that Thanasis unlatched the top of his top armor to show three black rings around his lower neck, and Hana and Eilísh both removed their gloves to show a ring of black marking the base of each finger. "You just have to deal with a bit of supernatural ink. These are the mark of the finished link, for the Grim Reaper there a ring around the neck for each finalized Link." Thanasis said as he reattached his armor. "And with that, I don't think there's anything left than to actually do it."

"Wait, here and now?" Akeno asked feeling that this was a bit sudden and she had so many plans for a real wedding. Seemingly picking up on what Akeno was thinking Rias came to support her.

"Once we deal with Riser and get me out of my current arraignment we can start planning a real wedding." Rias said calming Akeno and making her a bit happy at the prospect of planning a duel wedding with her best friend.

"Oh yay! A wedding, I get to sing a song at the reception." Hana said giddily at the prospect of such an event. "And Eilísh can handle all the boring little details that are boring because she loves boring things."

"I do like boring things… boring things are predictable and predictable is safe. And safe means that I won't have to cancel dinner plans."

"And what comes after them." Hana giggled at Eilísh's flustered looking away, her face red from the comment.

"So enough talk about doing it… are you two ready to take the vows to bind each other for eternity."

* * *

Akeno was a tiny bit worried, not because she was going to go through thee most permanent of all marriage rituals but because she could apparently die doing so. Thanasis was setting the Black Sand around both Akeno and Dante, who were naked as the day they had been born. The circle was large and as intricate as any magic circle, Thanasis had said that the circle was usually set up by Grim Reapers that did it for their whole lives in the House. But the elder Grim Reaper said he had seen it enough times and had even drawn one before that worked.

What was making Akeno worried was that if the ceremony didn't go as it should… she would die. The circle was prepared to act as a containment ward for when the Grim Reaper's soul, or their equivalent, opened to finish the linking between them and their intended Life Mate. The entropy that fueled the souls of the Grim Reapers needed to be held back, the words that two spoke both keep them safe and finished the linking between the two.

"Okay… that should do it. Now… just speak them cleanly and clearly. And everything will be fine." Thanasis said as he finished making the circle. He was able to keep from commenting on how much Akeno had grown since childhood and how lucky Dante was. Won't be right given that this was a sacred and intimate time for the two and Grim Reapers as a whole.

"Are you ready… no turning back now." Dante chuckled, feeling concerned but not at all questioning what they were about to do. Akeno to the two Alighieri surprise, slapped Dante.

"Don't ever joke about this, I love you and I will always want to be with you. Forever." She said with a burning conviction in her words. She was nervous about the linking ritual but she could never be worried about committing to a future with Dante.

"I'm having flashbacks to my linking ceremonies… what is it with women and slapping Vassos men at their weddings." Thanasis grumbled as he stepped away and readied himself for the words that needed to be spoken. "I'm going to start up the ritual, once I start speaking, you both need to say the words, cleanly and clearly." At that Thanasis cut his hand and flicked a bit of his blood at the black sand. Gray and pale blue flames sparked and created fiery orb around the two. No heat came from the flames, and in fact a bit of frost began forming on their naked bodies. Both not feeling the sting of ice on their skin, but they could feel the cold but it was not unpleasant. "In the sight of Lord Death, ender of all things we know… I begin something new."

"In the sight of Lord Death, ender of all things we know… I begin something new." They both said as they held each other's hand. Frost growing and coating their hands together.

"With this new beginning, we find our lives intertwined for all our years, months, and days."

"With this new beginning, we find our lives intertwined for all or years, months, and days." They said, they both would make sure that they never lost each other, that they would live for each other.

"And when our last day comes to us, by either the true end or a false one, we both will weep and fade away. But only after we have wept for each other."

"And when our last day comes to us, by either the true end or a false one, we both will weep and fade away. But only after we have wept for each other." Both said it but Dante had to hold back a small tenseness at this part. And the gray fires responded with a bit of flickering. But Dante corrected himself mid speaking and finished cleanly.

"But today we have each other, and the next day we will be together. I am forever a piece of you, and I shall hold my piece of you until I fade back into nothing."

"But today we have each other, and the next day we will be together. I am forever a piece of you, and I shall hold my piece of you until I fade back into nothing." The second they both said the final word the pale blue of the flames left the grays, the fire folded together and pierced both Dante and Akeno through the center, the two spears of blue light intersected with each other and melted into each other. With that the light sunk into them and both could feel each other, more profound than anything they could feel. And then in an instant the flames that lit the room dropped and were snuffed out. All light in the room was gone and all that was heard was Dante and Akeno falling to the floor in each other's arms.

"Five… four… three... two…" Thanasis said to himself as he waited for the after-effects of the ritual to take their hold.

* * *

"It is done… and they are passed out, and I hosed them down and put them to bed." Thanasis said as he stepped through the door. There he found Eilísh holding onto Rias while Hana was knocked out on the floor. Thanasis guessed that Rias had begun to feel what was going on through the link and Eilísh was comforting her, while Hana tried to see if she could use the situation for a bit of fun. Thus incurring the fairy's wrath. "The two are now married by the laws of both Grim and Devil… if you want you can join them." Thanasis said not making a joke but serious. "Both should be a little out of it from the ceremony."

"I don't think I should intrude…"

"Go… no point in prolonging this given that you'll likely be spending the rest of your life in bed with them." Thanasis said as he looked around to see if Minos had returned and started serving tea. Rias smiled at that idea, she had long since grown accustomed to Dante's presence in bed and missed it when he wasn't there. She knew that Dante felt the same about her and Akeno, one time he fell asleep on the couch after working a few too many contracts and ended up returning back to his night terrors. Nearly froze the whole building, but Rias was there and joined him on the couch and he returned to a more peaceful sleep.

"Thank you and thank you for coming." Rias said as she got up and walked out of the room to join her future husband and sister-wife. Not at all finding either of those future titles bothering in the slightest. Thanasis smirked as the door closed and he walked over to the couch where his Life Mate was waiting for him.

"How did my grandson, a boy scarred by loss, torment, and the Barons and Chernobog's horrendous parental influence, ever get those two beauties to love him so?" Thanasis said as he sat down and Eilísh moved into his side.

"So… you think they are pretty?" Eilísh asked as any wife would ask that question. But they were Life Mates, there was no jealousy because that was an impossibility made even more so by the fact Rias and Akeno were already spoken for by another Grim Reaper.

"Yes… in a devilish sort of way. I prefer something a bit more pure, magical." Thanasis said before looking to Eilísh and then faked a surprised look on his face. "Oh look… a fairy, and a pretty one at that."

"That's better." Eilísh said smiling as she had been fishing for that. "They seem like nice girls, they really care for him. After all that's been through and is going to have to go through… he's going to need them at his side."

"Very, that's the point of the Link… we Grim Reapers would be lost and gone if not for our Life Mates. You keep us lot from going off the deep end." Thanasis said with a small chuckle.

* * *

 **Mid-Morning**

 **Kuoh, Old School Building**

Akeno awoke in the bed she shared with Dante the first night she really had him. It was after he had told her about her father, and the two decided to take things slow… and now not even a year later and they were married.

She opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was two things, the first was the thin black ring in Dante's skin that circled his neck. And second was the black rings in the skin at the base of each of her fingers. She smiled at this, these were her wedding rings. These were what marked her as Dante's wife and the ring around his neck as her husband. She pulled herself out of his grasp and wrapped her arms around his marked neck and kissed him, waking him up though not in the most pleasant way she could have.

"Good morning." He hummed as he awoke to the softness of her lips.

"Good morning darling, sleep well?" Akeno asked as she sat up on top of her Dante, giving him a full view of her body. She smiled as she felt his eyes go over her, she loved how he looked at her, desire, possessiveness, lust, but most of all love were in those silver-gray eyes of his. "See something you like?" She teased as she pressed her breast together as she leaned in towards.

"Everything, I don't think I've ever told you just how beautiful you are. I should fix that." He said before kissing his new Life Mate. "Your eyes are violet eyes that outshine any jewel." He said in between their kissing. "Your body makes all goddesses weep with jealousy." Dante continued his praise, Akeno kissed harder feeling all his love and lust for her stronger than ever before. The link between fueling and connecting their passion for each other. "Your voice is a song that is the sweetest song I have ever heard…" Dante meant to continue and keep this make-out session going to its logical conclusion but as he started to pull himself up to get even closer to his Life Mate… he felt something pull him back down. Dante stopped kissing Akeno, much to her great irritation, and then looked to his side and saw that Rias was also with them. Still somehow asleep.

"We will continue this later." Akeno declared leaning in close to Dante with a look that said there wasn't an argument to be made to say otherwise. Dante nodded slowly, unable to make some comment about how he was perfectly fine with that. A small flashback to those days when he would watch Shuri and Baraqiel came to him. Times when Shuri would say something and Baraqiel would do what she asked without question… Dante never understood just why until right now. "But right now could you start breakfast darling… I'm a bit hungry and I'm sure that Rias will be as well."

"Sure… any requests?" Dante said after gathering his wits back.

"I'm thinking pancakes… that sounds good." Akeno said as she moved off her new husband and back into their shared bed. "You get to work on that and we will get ready for the day, sound good?"

"Yes…" Dante said as he started to get up only for Akeno to embrace him once again.

"And then later we are going to fuck ourselves stupid, got it?" She whispered into his ear and once again he just nodded unable to form a coherent come back to that. She let him go and he separated from both Akeno and Rias. Waking the latter.

"Dante…" Rias whimpered as she felt the coolness of his body leave her side.

"Good morning Rias, I hope you slept well." Dante said as he stepped off the bed and walked over to three sets of clothes that Minos had left for them. "I'm going to be making us breakfast, I'll be back shortly." Dante said as he put on the simple casual clothes before walking back to his wife and future wife. He gave both of them a kiss, Akeno was a bit hungrier for more but stopped as Rias was there and she was also hungry for Dante's cooking. Dante then teleported himself to their shared penthouse to make their meals. Akeno then turned Rias who looked back.

"I know that we had an agreement… and now we're sharing Dante because we both love him and respect each other. But we need to set ground rules." Akeno said trying to keep her emotions down, she wanted to be screaming in ecstasy right now but Rias was there to stop it before it could really get to the fun part.

"I thought we already did, the one who wakes up first gets the first kiss. We rotate on dates. We make sure that…" Rias started but Akeno interrupted her.

"We need to set rules for sex." Akeno said not wanting to tiptoe around the topic. Rias raised an eyebrow, and waited for Akeno to continue. "I know that you can't have sex with Dante until we get rid of Riser. But Dante and I will be having sex very soon if I have anything to say about it…" Rias didn't like that one bit given how she also wanted the very same thing. "… but we need to have an understanding here. Like say date nights… and the mornings after we get Dante all to ourselves." Akeno said thinking ahead.

"That seems fair… and we both need to run by the other if there are any surprise plans we have in mind." Rias said as she knew that Akeno would be the type to just launch some sort of sneak attack. "And anything Dante has planned for us doesn't count."

"I wouldn't put too much faith in these rules if I was you." Both Rias and Akeno turned and saw Eilísh standing in the door. "I tried to make these rules with Raine and Hana and they indulged me for a time. But in the end you start to get really comfortable with each other end up just letting things go as they go." The fairy said as she walked into the room.

"I… I don't think we're there yet." Rias said as she blushed at the thought of what Eilísh implied.

"I don't know… I don't mind all too much." Akeno said suggestively, she never did find the prospect of women in bed all that unappealing. And if Rias was going to be her sister-wife then all the more fun… so long as she and Dante still got some one on one time. Rias looked at Akeno a bit surprised but not much, she knew her best friend well and this was somewhat in line with what she knew about her.

"You come to love each other as you love yourself and your Life Mate. You might butt heads… at times… but when it comes down to it there is something real between all of you." Eilísh said as she sat down on the bed. "You both have a long time ahead of you, there will be time for sex, there will be time for fighting, there will be time for joy and sadness. So try not to get in the way of each other's pursuit of what they want." Rias nodded at the fairy's words, but her smile faded at the sight of Akeno frowning and even looking like she was going to cry.

"There will be time for all of that… but will there be any time for a family?" Akeno asked carefully as she remembered something that Thanasis had told them, she hadn't forgotten about that small little detail… only pushed it aside because of all that was going on. "Thanasis said that after death… all Grim Reapers can't have kids. Does that mean…"

"Hush girl." Eilísh said as she held Akeno who started to cry at the loss of her dream of a family with Dante. "I know how you feel… but you have all the time in this world to enjoy with your love, it won't ever fill the hole that this loss creates in you but…"

"Thanasis said that it is a Grim Reaper's body that is sterile right… Dante doesn't have a Grim Reaper's body, he has a Devil's body." Rias said quieting Akeno and making Eilísh think over her words.

"It… might be possible." Eilísh admitted… feel a small bit jealous if this was true.

"Dante is the first Grim Reaper to become a Devil, we don't know just what that could mean." Rias said trying to convince Akeno… and a little bit of herself. While she would never have kids for the sole purpose of furthering her family line like so many in the Gremory clan wants her to, the idea of having kids with the man she loved… sounded nice.

"Yes… I'm sure it will work out." Akeno said hopeful but still sounding unconvinced. "Should be fun trying to find out." She joked making Rias feel better now knowing her best friend had returned to at least feeling good enough to make a joke. "So why are you still here Eilísh, I thought you and Thanasis and Hana would have left in the night."

"No, we came here for more than all we got done last night.' Eilísh said taking Akeno hand and looking over the black rings on her fingers. "We're sticking around to help train you and your peerage a little to face the coming threats. You're family and we want to make sure that you happy, helping you prepare for the eventual fight with the Phenex pig is the least we can do."

"Dante is part of my family, and is the man I love. I will not be marrying that waste of time Riser. Thank you for helping us get closer to our goal of making that true." Rias said trying to convey her gratitude

"Good, I might not have known Dante for more than a night, but it does make me happy that Thanasis' grandson has women as strong as you two with him." Eilísh said before standing up. "Lastly… we came here because Dante's trial will be called soon. We were able to convince the elders of the House that you would come willingly. Since Hades is pulling the strings and knows that you have little choice other than being brought in by force and the consequences of that are not what you want, he let our request go through. Rias and Dante alone will come to Hell and travel from there to Hades, you will be escorted by Serafall Leviathan acting her duties as Head of Foreign Affairs of Hell. Is something wrong?" Eilísh asked with a confused look on her face at the frowns that came at the mention of the Satan.

"It's just that… Dante and her seem to have a past together." Akeno said feeling the walls closing in around their relationship with Dante. They both knew that Serafall wouldn't try to break them up… if anything she would be happy with the idea of the more the merrier.

"And we aren't exactly comfortable with the intentions she seems to have for him." Rias continued, also while feeling a creeping sense of dread. There was no need to feel angry about the situation given how utterly pointless it was. They couldn't scare her off or get rid of her in any way.

"Ah… well… I can understand that as a newly made Life Mate and one expectant one, that you'd be a little wary of the idea of anyone else joining." Eilísh knew the apprehension that came along with wanting to keep the one you love to yourself as much as you could. It took her years to finally get used to the idea that Thanasis wasn't entirely hers, and she had the benefit of coming from a race that didn't have a firm grasp on monogamy. But then again, she had always been a little more conservative than her peers. "As for your problem with Serafall Leviathan… it's not as bad as you might think." Eilísh said trying to get the girls spirits back up. "After all, one of the benefits of the Eternal Link is that it filters out anyone that won't do well with anyone else in the same relationship. If you two won't accept Serafall than Dante won't either, he loves you two and would put you before anyone else."

"We know that Dante wouldn't do anything it's just… having the most powerful female Devil after our Dante… it's a lot to deal with." Akeno sighed trying to keep the idea that Dante wouldn't do anything that wasn't okay with them.

"Plus there's the fact Serafall is one of the most… you just can't argue with her or use conventional logic." Rias groaned as she fell back into the bed feeling a little hopeless in the situation.

"I'm sure that she'll be professional on your trip to Hades." Eilísh tried but both Akeno and Rias knew that was a long shot.


	14. Dancing in Hell

**After-school**

 **Kuoh, Outside the Old School Building**

Akeno wasn't happy, mostly because she would have to be without Dante for a undetermined long period of time. But she was content at the moment, she and Dante were resting out in the shade under one of the trees that surrounded the Old School Building. Dante was asleep sitting back against the trunk of the tree and she was just relaxing at his side with her head on his shoulder. They were spending this time just being with each other, later today he and Rias would be off to hell. She couldn't come as the summons specially mentioned that Rias and Dante were to come only with Serafall Leviathan.

She worried about that as it sounded like a ploy to trap them, but they had little choice. Rias had said that House Nergal, the Grim House of Hell had already said that they would answer the call to battle if House Thanatos pressed this issue. And seeing that House Nergal was in a prime location in Hell to cripple the Devil's hold over Hell, it was a threat that couldn't be ignored. But Rias and Dante were going and Akeno hoped everything would turn out alright in the end.

Akeno wasn't mad that Rias was going to be spending all that time with Dante, a little jealous but not at Rias herself… more at the situation. Akeno would have been mad when she first started dating Dante, but now she and Dante were married and forever linked to each other. She could feel in her chest his relaxed calm that he felt with her at his side. It felt wonderful to feel it.

But Akeno knew that once they returned they wouldn't have to deal with the threat, however imposing it was, of the House of Thanatos demanding Dante to be returned to them. Just one week and a task from Hades himself and they wouldn't have to worry about anything more than tedious school work and the future planning of a proper wedding. Once Rias was out of her current circumstances.

Rias had told her and Dante that once they reached Hell they would spend a day or two in Lilith, the capital city of the Devil's territory. Sona had offered her family's residence in the city as she knew that Rias didn't want to speak or see her family due to the business with Riser and the Phenex family. Rias had accepted knowing that she couldn't refuse such an offer from the heiress of the Sitri family, doing so could be considered a slight and thus her own family couldn't make a fuss over it.

Rias and Dante would be expected to attend some formal get together or something while in the capital city of the Devils. It was to be expected of the Heiress of the House of Gremory. And indeed there would be people looking to meet the first Grim Reaper turned Devil. Then they would leave for the river Styx, the border between Hell and Hades.

Akeno then frowned, she thought about all those women and noble ladies that would be fawning all over _her_ Dante. The thought made her want fry each and every one of them alive. And Dante felt her worry and anger through their link as it had woken him up from his nap.

"W-what… what happened… something wrong?" Dante asked as he blinked his eyes open, his voice groggy from his mind suddenly waking him up.

"Nothing darling… go back to sleep." Akeno said as calmed herself, happy that Dante could feel her inner thoughts and concerns. He did a great job at picking up on them before but now he instinctually knew when something was wrong with her. Dante looked down at his Life Mate and once he confirmed that everything was as it should be he closed his eyes and nodded back to sleep. " _He wouldn't cheat on me… or Rias. But… he wouldn't stop those whores from coming on to him._ " Akeno thought trying to keep herself from waking Dante once again, but it was rather difficult given what she was thinking about. " _He's always so… I love it when he's such a gentleman when its me, Rias, or some girl I know but… no… Rias will be there. She'll make sure nothing happens. She may not want to admit it but she's just as possessive of Dante as I am_. _Even though I much rather be there myself_." Akeno thought to herself before finding something new to distract herself. Issei and Asia. They looks so cute together, walking and talking like friends… or something more waiting to happen. The idea of matchmaker perked Akeno right up. "Dante. Wake up, you're going to want to see this."

"W-what… no… five more minutes…" He grumbled while pulling her closer to him, his hand reaching for her breast and grabbing on. Akeno caught off guard by the action was unable to catch the small moan that escaped her. Thankfully it wasn't loud enough for Issei and Asia to hear as they approached the Old School Building. Akeno, reluctantly, removed her Life Mate's hand and then kissed him awake. "Mmm… okay I get it. If you really wanted to wake me up, you should have lead with that." He growled hungrily as she left his lips, but his mood sobered at seeing nearby Issei and Asia.

"I'm sure we could have all kinds of fun but not today." She sighed at the loss of his touch for the next week and possibly longer depending on what Hades wanted out of him. "But don't they look so cute together…" Akeno said directing his gaze with her own over to the pair.

"Aw… that's sweet… she thinks he people." Dante joked only to get lightly slapped on the chest. "Ow… yes they look cute and certainly he could use the exposure to a female not trigger happy to beat the shit out of him." Dante said taking a more serious mindset. Issei had proven himself lately, with the battle with Freed and the way he was acting civilly around Asia. Dante even heard that he defended her from his pervy friends and has been trying to keep them as far from her as possible. "He has found the first of many a girl to be in the King of Harems'… harem." Dante returned back to his jokes with a slightly smug smile.

"And it would just be the pot calling the kettle black in your case." Akeno giggled knowing that Dante currently had two girls in love with him, one of which was already married to him and the other planned on followed that trend. Dante little more than shift in his spot a bit to that comment. "But I think he'll be good, in any case he has you to look up to."

"That is true… come on… we should get going." Dante said as he and Akeno stood up and followed the Pawn and Bishop without their knowing. " _Kis perverz_!" Dante shouted as Issei and Asia reached the door to the Old School Building.

"AGH! Stop calling me that!" Issei said as he turned around.

"Will I?" Dante smirked as he planned on never changing how he addressed the pervert. "So, what's going on here?"

"Issei just asked me to walk to the ORC, I mean… there's nothing going on…" Asia rambled on with Issei utterly oblivious to how she felt. Both Akeno and Dante looked to Issei with fake questioning eyes.

"What did you do?" Dante asked with the same accusing tone you ask a dude who just dragged in a dead body.

"Nothing! I'm just trying to be nice why is that so strange, your fuckin' married Akeno and no one seems to be surprised." Dante and Akeno both looked at the pair in front of them like that it was perfectly normal to get married after only meeting for a few months years after separating. "Right… of course you two get hitched and people think I'm the weird one."

"You're not weird Issei, just misunderstood." Asia said trying to help Issei. She had heard all the awful things that people told her about Issei, and she could see that some of them were true. But he wasn't nearly as bad as the girls in their class made him out to be. Issei was kind and cared about her, he didn't try to do anything they said he would. He was her first real friend, he had saved her life and innocence at the hands of Freed, she only hoped that she could repay him someday.

"That's much better _kis perverz,_ but you are still are a pervert." Dante said as he passed Issei with a small pat on his back and he and Akeno walked into the Old School Building. Issei and Asia followed the other two and soon came into the main room of the building. There they found the rest of Rias' Household as well as Rias herself. Akeno left her Life Mate's side with a kiss to his cheek and then took her side by Rias. Then Dante sat down on the couch where Koneko took her spot on his lap. Issei made a few grumbling sounds about it and Asia pinched his cheek as they took their place on the opposing couch.

"Thank you all for coming, as you all now know… Dante has some difficult circumstances surrounding him." Rias said to all those assembled. Kiba looked to Dante with concern and understanding. The Knight understood that he was dealing with problems that didn't need to be there if people would just let things be. Koneko didn't look up to Dante but instead continued to eat the provided cookies that were on the table, she knew that Dante was going to get through this thing with Hades and the House of Thanatos because he was awesome.

Asia's feelings about Dante himself were mixed, at times it looked like he bullied Issei, but then later the two would act like friends, he was friendly and kind to her and she loved the cooking that he made for everyone. So she would try to pray for his safe return and success in whatever trouble he was facing, even if praying now hurt her.

Issei was just hoping that Dante would get this whole thing over with and come back to school, everything would go back to normal. Issei like the new normal where he was becoming a kick-ass Devil and now he had Asia. And Issei knew that it was thanks to Dante's promise that things would get better for him that this new normal was here for Issei to enjoy.

"And one of those unique circumstances is that he is the first Grim Reaper to be turned into a Devil." Thanasis said as he entered the room. "That was something that made a lot of people concerned. Thankful those same people are now scared shitless because Hades is swing around his influence on the House of Thanatos like its no one's business.

"And so Dante and I need to travel to hell for a time, we will spend two days in Lilith and then two traveling the river Styx where we will cross into Hades." Rias explained from her desk. "I do not know when we will return but hopefully it will be soon. Until then Akeno will be handling most of the business that I take care of, the rest of you will be training with Thanasis who has volunteered his time to help us become stronger, many dangers will be coming and I don't intend for us to lose anyone to them." Rias said before standing up and walking in front of her desk to lean on it. "Kiba, you will train with Thanasis himself, Koneko with Otto, Asia with Akeno and Eilísh, and Issei… I have been told that Hana will be happy to make you into a man." Rias said with a friendly smile but Issei still shivered at this.

"Don't worry little pervert… Hana will… no you really should worry." Thanasis chuckled as Issei's face darkened in fear. "But that is not what is important right now, you two need to get going or you'll miss the train." Dante, Issei, and Asia all looked at Thanasis at the strangeness of the statement he just said. "Oh yeah… you get to Hell by train."

* * *

"I'm going to die aren't I?" Issei asked as he watched Hana drag a large crate filled to the brim with various weapons… mostly blunt trauma in nature. "I'm so going to die." Issei mumbled even as Asia tried to provide emotional support. They all were in a clearing in the nearby forest so they could have privacy and free room to get destructive if needed.

"Alright, here's how this is going to work…" Thanasis said as he, Otto, Eilísh, and Akeno stood in a line. "Me and the pretty boy will be fighting blade in hand." Thanasis said as he slid out of his hand, once the pole was out the blade ripped out forming the shape of a scythe.

"Gross." Koneko said giving voice to everyone's thoughts.

"Shut up, you'll be facing off the former SS Nazi who can't die and whose body is built stronger than a Panzer tank." Thanasis said nodding to the hulking mercenary who made a small growl at the many unneeded references to his past. "And Asia, you will be getting a magic lesson from your Queen and my queen." Thanasis said nudging to the fairy he had his arm around who smiled at that compliment. "And Issei…" Thanasis and the rest all looked back to Hana who was digging around in the crate of weapons. "Yeah… good luck kid. Because that is the only woman ever to beat me… while she was still human." Thanasis said before letting go of Eilísh and starting to walk off with Kiba following suit.

"Let's get going little girl, you can start punching me and I'll tell you when I can start feeling it." Otto said as he approached Koneko and the two walked off to do just that. Leaving Issei and Asia.

"Come on Asia… we will start with trying to manifest your magic." Akeno said as she nodded to a small tent built for her, Eilísh and Asia to use to practice magic under. Asia looked to Issei and then to Hana who just finished pulling out a large hammer and now was smirking at Issei.

"B-be safe Issei." Asia said, before giving an encouraging wave before walking off with Akeno and Eilísh.

"Ooh… nice little girl you got there… but are you man enough to keep her?" Hana said as she approached Issei with the hammer on her shoulder.

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 **Underworld, On-route to Hell**

Rias was happily running her hand through Dante's hair as he slept in her lap. The train ride turned out not to agree with Dante and he ended up feeling sick so Minos gave him a cocktail of knock out drugs for the trip. Rias was happy to let him rest on her lap as the train ride.

She looked out the window and saw below the city of Lilith. It was like a massive city like New York or Tokyo, modern though built less out of steel and glass and more brimstone and magic. She had been to Lilith a few times growing up but never found the city as good as her home in the Gremory territory.

"Minos, I don't wish to be ambushed by my family at the station. Could you please inform the Sitri servants waiting for us there that we will be taking other means to get to the Sitri residence." Rias said as she felt the train begin to slow.

"At once, Miss Rias." Minos bowed and stepped back into a portal.

"Dante… Dante wake up." Rias said gently as she began to shake Dante awake from his sleep. "Dante, we are here."

"About time…" Dante groaned as he opened his eyes and then saw just where he was. Dante looked up to Rias who smiled down at him. "I see I am in your lap."

"Yes you are." Rias said still moving her hand through his black hair, ending with flipping through his three hair braids between her fingers. "Why do you braid your hair like this, I've always wondered.

"Živa did it when I was in the circus… she was always nice to me." Dante mind wandered and recalled all the many times Živa held Dante in her large chest with her frequent hugs. "So nice…" Dante trailed off looking away from Rias.

"Something wrong Dante?" Rias asked sweetly but she could tell something had just gone through Dante's mind that he didn't want her to know.

"Nothing… just memories of my frequent time among the clowns and jugglers." Dante deflected. "And I like to remember those times with my braids. I don't get to see them as much as I used to." Dante sighed wistfully as he sat up and looked out the window to see Lilith. "Damn… so this is hell. Not as bad as thought it would be."

"Ironically its Hades that typically is the doom and gloom territory with all the suffering souls. Hell is just the part of the Underworld that has the Devils and most of the various native demons." Rias explained happy to tell Dante all about her homeland. "Hades handles the Damned while Hell handles the demons. We technically are much more powerful in terms of military strength thanks to our powerful Devils like my brother and the sheer number of Demons under our control. But then Hades can outspend us, and he does, all into defense. There's a reason so few in history have ever escaped Hades. And it supposedly works for getting into Hades as well." Rias wasn't showing it but she was anxious about traveling to what was the center of the Underworld. All Devils growing up are told about how Hades is a place for the Damned and only for the Damned and that Devils have no business going there. In Devil society it was generally seen as a taboo to even speak of Hades unless it was the main topic for a governmental meeting.

"Can we please take a few pictures and post them on Christian Facebook groups? I just want to see them all triggered and running around like chickens with their heads cut off." Dante said not taking his eyes off the devilishly majestic city.

"You like chaos don't you." Rias softly chuckled at Dante's words. She found that the man she loved was the type to laugh at the world burning so long as he still had his family. But at the same time fight to keep the world sane for no other reason than an ordered world still had internet.

"Chaos is a ladder… no wait I can do better… A little thing about Chaos, its fair… damn it no… CHAOS CONSUME US! I'm sad now… I ruined it." He grumbled as he turned around and sunk back into the couch next to Rias. "Sigh… so what are we doing while we're here?" Dante said as he put his arm around Rias she moved closer into him. Feeling the familiar relaxing cool of his body put a content smile on her face as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"One little party, it's the bare minimum that is expected of me. And is about as much as I'm willing to tolerate." She said trying not to think about dealing with all those people that would constantly remind her of her upcoming marriage. There was little that anyone ever talked about when she was in the room at those sorts of parties. She was the heiress of the House of Gremory and one of the last pureblooded Devils. Ironically the idea of her marrying a former Grim Reaper would likely be accepted by the Blood Purists if it was anyone but her. Grim Reapers were highly respected by them and were seen as some of the most powerful beings in the whole world. The Blood Purists would likely say that Grim were the few beings worthy of maintaining a true heritage so long as they were made into a Devil. As Rias knew the main grip that those old fools had was the idea that lesser races were diluting the Devil's collective power by interbreeding with them. They wouldn't see Dante that way, they would see him as making them stronger with his children. An unfair opinion to all those incredibly strong half-bloods that were born out of mixed races. Rias could in fact name four Devils of the new generation that were born from humans reincarnated as Devils. That would be the case if she wasn't Rias Gremory, someone the old fools wanted for themselves and no one else.

"Have I ever told I don't do well in fancy parties." Dante nervously chuckled as he recalled the time Cimetière once tried to bring him to one of his wealthy people parties. It had not ended well and Dante was forbidden from coming along again. Something that Dante agreed with wholeheartedly.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, but you need to understand that things like this are vital to being powerful Devil." She said looking up at him. "If you're going to pull off the image of someone that can't be bothered with fancy parties or someone that regularly spurns such things and still come out a respected member of Devil society than you're going to need to prove that you're strong enough. In Devil society being feared is a given for anyone looking to make a name for themselves, but the choice of being loved or respected goes along with that." Rias explained this as she had been taught to by her mother. She giggled at Dante groan, she could understand given his background he detested this type high-class society stuff. Something she found endearing and was thankful for, she had enough of snooty highbrow Devils that expected her to act a certain way and to perform her role as heiress as they deemed she should. Dante on the other hand wanted Rias to just be Rias, and she loved him for it.

"Feared, loved, respected… those are the qualities that a perfect ruler needs to balance." Dante said surprising Rias with his insight. "It's something my dad once said. As much as I hate the man I can't fault him on what he knows."

"I think its time to get going." Rias said as she stood up and left Dante's side, after which she looked back to her boyfriend and leaned down to give him a kiss, lifting him off the couch as she continued. Once it was finished she pulled his head down into her chest in a warm embrace. "Always remember that you have a new family." She before letting him go, the two shared a touching smile before calling for Minos to take them to the Sitri mansion.

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 **Kuoh, Hyoudou Residence**

Issei was in his room thinking about just what had happened today. Not the stuff about Dante, not about Dante and Akeno getting married. It was mostly about the training and what it meant for him. He wanted to be stronger. He wanted to be stronger for Rias who gave him this chance to be a super badass Devil. But now he mostly wanted to be stranger for Asia. It challenged his worldview, he was some lame pervert without anything a cute girl like Asia would like. But she did! He planned on changing to be the man that she and others could rely on… but that meant he would one day become some badass devil. He wasn't that yet. He was… just Issei.

"Agh! This doesn't make any sense! Why would Asia like me?"

" **It's because you actually made a good first impression for once in your life**." A deep growled voice sounded from Issei's hand. " **To think that it would be this hard for you to understand that** …"

"Who are you and what is going on?!" Issei asked as he stared at the glowing green orb on his left hand.

" **I am the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor of Domination, Ddraig! And I am your partner… not that I really had much choice in this but so far… you've made me go back and forth on you**."

"Whoa… so I have a real dragon inside of me… that's fucking awesome!" Issei called out happy that he had something cool about him.

" **Damn right it is, nice to get a little praise here**. **Keep it up and maybe I'll get used to you being a pervertron. That and keep punching super beings that you have no business punching… that also I like**." Ddraig chuckled before continuing. " **Listen… I've decided to talk to you not because you just now realize the girl living with you, who requested to live with you**..." That had been a huge surprise for Issei, Rias and Asia had shown up and Asia came to live with Issei and his parents. Rias used some weird Devil power that smoothed everything out for them. It had been strange knowing that just across the hall a pretty girl was living there. And it had been even stranger given that his parents seemed to treat her better than they treated their own son. But then again he had known that they would have done that if Dante had ended up coming to live with them. So it wasn't a surprise when they did it to Asia. "… **spends all her time with you… what was I saying… oh yeah… because you just now figured out that she likes you. I'm talking to you because what that Grim told you is right… you need to get strong. Because there will be fights coming… and you are weak right now… change that**.'

"But how, I mean… you said it, I'm weak. So do you have any ideas on how to make me into a super badass devil that gets all the babes?"

" **I'm regretting this already… no there is no shortcut to power and strength. You need to work at it, and only you can strengthen your willpower to do it on your own**. **The stronger your base is, the less time it will take for you to get to a point where you are a match for anyone**." Ddraig then sighed at the stupid face that Issei was giving him. " **You… have figured out how your Sacred Gear works right**?" Issei continued to give the same stupid face. " **Okay… I guess I have to explain this to you. Boosted Gear gives you the power to double your power every ten seconds, that means that if you are weak then it will take a long time to get strong but if you were strong already** …"

"Then I could get super strong in the same time it would just get strong!" Issei said coming to the conclusion on his own.

" **Yes, that's why this power you have is so feared. Because it doesn't have great power at the start of a fight, but because it can turn a battle in ten seconds. And give a battle long enough time… and it's unbeatable**." Ddraig said before tuning his thoughts off to something else. " **Here's a deal partner, I'm going to work with you. I could just ignore you and wait until some better host comes along… but… if you listen to what I say then I promise that you will be strong and be better off than before**."

"Uh… that sounds cool. Having a dragon a master sound like something from some kick-ass anime."

" **Please don't describe it like that, but do we have a deal? I will tell you when you need to do something to become a better you, and then you will get stronger**."

"And then one day I'll be King of the Harems!"

"…"

"Ddraig… you still there?"

" **Yes… just… the differing goals in a partner is good for me. I have had to tell myself that before… I will have to say it again. I cannot promise you a harem… or whatever it is you just said. But I can make you strong… and set you on a better path**."

"Then I will take that deal, make me a super badass devil!"

" **Good… then do exactly as I'm about to say**."

"Right, what is it?"

" **Go across the room, and ask the girl out on a date**."

"…"

" **Issei… you still there**?"

"I uh… I'm not…"

" **DO IT NOW OR YOU SHALL ANGER THE RED DRAGON EMPEROR!** " Ddraig roared into Issei's mind causing the boy to stand up and instinctually follow the orders of the dragon in his soul. Issei stepped out of his room and stood in front of Asia's room. " **Do it you little weakling… first before we start on your body I need to get your mind ready. Prove to me that you can have the confidence and willpower that you will need**."

"I'm doing it… just… just give me a second." Issei pouted before raising his hand and stopping right before hitting the door. "Ddraig… can you uh… go away for this part. I don't want a peanut gallery for this." Issei said and he could feel Ddraig fade back into the lower parts of his soul. Issei sighed for the relief of isolation, he looked back to his room… wondering if he should just go back and later tell Ddraig that she turned him down. But then he looked back… firstly… he doubted Ddraig would buy that. Secondly… he wanted to know for sure if he was really lucky enough for a girl like Asia to like him. Issei raised his hand and knocked on Asia's door. "Uh Asia… it's Issei… I uh… I need to talk to you." There was a few sounds of surprise… and Issei wondered if he should ask if she was okay.

"Be right there… I… I just need a moment." Asia called out. Issei waited a few moments before the door opened and Asia stood there in one of her reasonably conservative yet still cute nightgowns.

"Yes Issei?" Asia said with a smile but also a slightly confused look on her face. She still couldn't keep eye contact with him due to what she had said in front of him and the others before.

"I… would…" Issei found himself having a harder time than he ever thought he would. He always thought it would be like in anime or porn, where women come on to him and all he had to do was let them come. But… Asia wasn't like those girls, this wasn't like anime or porn. This was a bit more real life than he expected. "Would you like to go out with me?"

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 **Lilith, Sitri Residence**

"Wow… this… wow." Dante said as he looked around the front of the Sitri Lilith residence. Even though they were in the middle of the massive city, the Sitri owned a whole mansion. Dante marveled at the stonework and water statues. Not statues that used water in it, but sculptures made fully of liquid water. "Please tell me that the Gremory place is just as cool."

"I think so, but I'm not going to be seeing it until the business with Riser over with." Rias said with a small sigh. She knocked on the large door and a few moments later they opened to an equally regal and impressive interior. Two lines of maids and butlers stood ready and welcomed them to the Sitri manor.

"Okay…I'm just a boy from Manhattan. Not used to this at all." Dante said amazed at everything he was seeing. Even with all the power and wealth that Dante came from in New York, he never experienced something like this. He had heard of it but never seen it for himself. His father tended to side with conserving wealth than outright displaying openly.

"My brother told me that the original Satan families outdid everyone in terms of affluence and showing their power, the stories he told me about their palaces make this look poor as dirt." Rias chuckled as they walked further into the manor. The two walked up the central staircase having been told that their rooms, though only one was going to be used, were on the second floor east wing. Once they had reached the east wing of the manor they were escorted to their rooms… which they both entered one.

"I'm really shocked that Serafall didn't greet us at the front door… naked… fuck me I really have no idea how that happened." Dante sighed at the absurdity of it all. The odds of her playing the same game, same server, then ending up in the same guild were just too damn high. " _It's what I get for helping noobs_."

"I think she's more concerned with the upcoming meeting with Hades and Thanatos. If what she says is true then she can't have you if you're back under Hades' thumb." Rias did have to admit to that line of logic. While she and Akeno were skeptical about her supposed feelings, more Akeno than her. Rias knew Serafall and knew that she wasn't the type of woman to lie about these things. Maybe over exaggerate things and embellish her feelings but not an outright lie. "News of my arrival in Lilith as already reached enough ears that if I don't show up to some sort of party or something that it would reflect badly on my family and me." She began, the strain of annoyance in her voice faded as she felt Dante's arms wrap around her from behind.

"High-class nobility nonsense, you hate it as much as I do." Dante said as he leaned in and held his King and secret girlfriend. "And I might not have much experience with this sort of thing but I'm sure I can learn quickly… if I have the right tutor."

"I'm sure that I can suffice." Rias said as smiled in happiness at being held in Dante's arms. "But we need to be careful. We have to think of the long-term and understand that how people see my family is a big part of keep Hell running smoothly." Rias said as she held on to his hands, intertwining her finger with his.

"Fine… but promise me that we won't care what they think of us. We can make sure that they think the world about the Gremory family, but us and everyone we care about is us and everyone we care about and nothing else."

"That sounds nice…" She said turning around in his arms to face him. "… but it can't be that simple. I'm a Gremory and things are expected of me."

"And you've told me how you felt about that."

"Yes, I hate it. But you and everyone in my Household likes me for me, as long as I have you and them I can bear the weight of my name." She said before leaning up and kissing him. The two held each other as they kissed, eventually the two parted and she rested her head under his. "As long as I have you, I can smile and nod to all those that just see my name and nothing else."

* * *

 **Late Morning**

 **Kuoh, Training Field**

"You still haven't made a dent little cat." Otto said as Koneko slammed her fist into his gut. She had used her full Rook strength and yet he didn't even flinch or move an inch back from his spot in the field they had been training in. After yesterday's lack of progress, it was irritating to Koneko on how he was just taking it like her punches were nothing. Even more irritating was that he was able to pick out what she was just by his enhanced senses. "You need to pick your placement better too, you are just hitting me wildly. Think about where the fist is landing and exactly what you are hitting under the skin."

"I'm just in my first year of high school… I don't know where each gut is in someone's body." Koneko deadpanned as she found the idea that she would know the complicated make up of a standard humanoid body stupid. But the idea itself was sound and made a mental note to do some research when she got home.

"Always hit liver when going for the kill shot, the human body can't take that very well. A normal punch would hurt like hell but for your strength it would be that kill shot." He explained as he pointed to the point of the body that the liver was located at. "You need to learn… you're young. As you said, you have time on your side. It's when you're young that you need to learn things." Otto said as he pulled out the shotgun that rested on his back hip. "Now since you are not getting offense… let's move to dodging."

"You're really going to fire live ammo at me?" Koneko asked annoyed at how much bullets hurt, only blessed bullets actually did real damage, but normal ones still hurt like hell.

"They're rubber, so with your own enhancements you should only feel them like a small flick to the skin." Otto said before snap aiming at Koneko faster than any normal human should be able to. He then fired giving the Rook a spilled-second to react. The spray of rubber bullets mostly missed the small girl but a few got her leg. Koneko's face didn't betray the stinging feeling that she felt from the hit. "Fail, if these had been blessed live ammo… you would have lost that leg."

"Stupid… this is so stupid." Koneko grumbled as she looked down at the small red bruises that were on her leg.

"Fine… you think getting shot is stupid… that's valid." Otto said as he fired a second shot Koneko, this time hitting her body, sending her to the ground and her clothes ripped from the shotgun shot. "It might be a valid concern but when you are getting shot you don't have the luxury of thinking it's stupid. Your one and only concern should be avoiding getting hit. Now get up and do better."

* * *

"I'm going to puke up my ball sack." Issei groaned as he ran. He was in pain… lots of pain… but at the same time he didn't care. Because he was on cloud nine right now having successfully asked Asia out on a date. She had fainted at first when he asked and he thought that maybe he screwed up but then later when she got better she accepted.

"Come on… you run like some burnt out hippy trying to figure out if he took the red or blue acid." Hana said as she ran nearby, effortless running circles around the Pawn. Issei had at first found the small tracksuit that she wore a gift from the pervert god, small shorts and the top barely covered everything while still having a sporty feel to it. But soon he knew the woman wearing was still the same demon that had tormented him yesterday. But not even this she-devil could ruin his good mood, he proved to the world that Issei Hyoudou could get a date that wasn't a trap to get him killed!

"What? That doesn't make any sense." But her remark did throw him for a bit.

"You just remind me of someone I saw at Woodstock. Dude was messed up and he was running to the red cross tent." Hana explained as she continued to run without a hint of wear on her. "You need to build up your base stats, that way you can boost yourself into a range of strong that you need faster. Your body also needs to be able to handle the power you use, if not then you're going to explode due to being unable to hold in all that pent-up energy." Hana said before leaning close to Issei's ear. "Don't want to let that happen while you're still a virgin, do you?" Hana breathed in a seductive voice that caused Issei to fall to the ground in shock and pervert overload. "Hahaha… you really are hard up to get in some girl aren't you." Hana laughed, there wasn't judgment in her voice… just amusement. "You know there is such a thing as hookers right?"

"Paying for it doesn't count. I'm not that lame." Issei deadpanned at that suggestion, he had to draw the line somewhere. Plus… there was a small hope that maybe one day…

"Sex is sex, there's nothing wrong in how you get it so long as everyone wants it. Now get back up, we still have five more miles to get done before your first punch up break."

"Don't you mean push up?" Issei asked as he stood up.

"I said what I said."

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 **Lilith, Sitri Residence**

Dante looked in the mirror, then loosened his tie once more. He and Rias were invited to some party or something for some Devil noble's… something. Dante generally didn't care to remember the exact reason for the party or who it was for. All he knew was he was going to have to deal with people he didn't want to deal with. But there was one good thing that came from this.

"Dante, are you ready yet?" Rias said as she walked back into the room, Rias was surprisingly quick in her ability to get done what takes most hours when it comes to formal wears. She was wearing a beautiful dress, red with a trimming of white and black. Dante was sure that it was a one of a kind given who her family was and the amount of detail that went into it. Dante didn't answer her question, he just spent a few moments taking the beauty of his girlfriend in causing her to blush. "What, I can't look so good to render Dante Alighieri speechless can I?"

"Speechless and dumbstruck to the point where I question all that I know. This can't be real, nothing could be as beautiful as you are right now." Dante said as he walked over to her and took her hand.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Rias said back as she enjoyed the sight of Dante dressed to the nines. Full suit with a pale blue undershirt and black and white tie. She did take note that he had hidden his hair braids under the fedora he was wearing. "You understand the plan for tonight?" Rias asked as she took Dante's tie and tightened it much to his slight irritation.

"Yes, I arrive ahead of you and mingle with everyone. There is a chance that Riser, his family, your family, could show up. We don't want to start something if we can avoid it."

"That's right, if it is my family then it should be no problem. We can just ignore them and brush them off. If Riser's family shows up then I want to deal with them on my own. I don't want you to freeze everyone's drinks because they remind me about the upcoming wedding they think is going to happen." Rias herself wasn't sure how she would react to Riser after going through what she did. Jack the Ripper had burned so many of her greatest fears into her mind, she was hoping that seeing Riser wouldn't be a trigger for those memories to come back.

"Same thing for Riser but if he's there then we both leave at once." Dante said with a frown at his lips. He knew that if he saw Riser act the way Rias said he acted around her… the Grim Reaper cold fury would come out and they knew that it was unlikely that Rias could control Dante on her own. If Akeno was with them then yes, she could keep Dante calm given that they were fully linked to each other where Rias was still not so just yet.

"Yes, and no you are not allowed to just make an appearance and then find a way out of this. No sneaking off to the kitchens, no disappearing when someone makes a toast. You need to stay for the whole thing." Rias warned using a tone that Dante remembered Shuri using on Baraqiel. And with that tone there was only one right answer.

"Yes, I understand." Dante dumbly nodded to what his girlfriend to him.

"Good." She said before giving him a quick kiss. "Now let's go, I'm sure so many are waiting to meet the first Grim Devil." Rias said before leading Dante to the door and soon out of the manor. The magic circles to take them to the party had been inscribed on paper, much like the Devil summon flyers only working in reverse. Dante gave Rias a kiss before activating his and was quickly taken from the Sitri manor and then to a vast open room where several other Devils were teleporting in.

"Interesting…" Dante mumbled to himself as he tugged his jacket once than then turned to the entrance to the main ballroom that the party would take place in. He could already eye that he was making a few people take notice. Either at him as a new face in a well-established crowd or the fact he was an unaccompanied young man that was easy on the eyes. Dante gave one group of ladies a friendly smile and nod causing then to react much in the same way as the girls at Kuoh would do when he did the same thing. " _Nice to know that trick works here as well_." Dante thought as he entered the ballroom. The hall was already entirely filled with people, all speaking with each other over matters of gossip and discussion over the politics of Hell. Dante noted that a few people were dancing in the middle of the ballroom, the music was nice and what one might expect of a scene like this.

"Excuse me…" Dante turned and found a pair of Devils waiting for him. One was a very attractive woman with short dark green hair and Dante would say she had the eyes that would easily strike fear in any sane man, and captivate any other. Next to her was a young man that also had the same dark green hair as the woman next to him, making Dante think they were related in some way, he was short and thin but as with most Devils he carried an aura of strength that offset his apparent weakness. "Eneely Vassago, head of the Vassago family. This is my nephew Szaskok. I haven't seen you around before, care to tell me why stranger?" The Devil said clearly prodding for some reason, searching for political ties to see if Dante was friend or foe likely.

"I was only reincarnated as a Devil recently, this is my first time in Lilith." Dante noted the amused smirk that both devils gained from that, more so on the man than the woman. More than likely because she was more trained in hiding her disdain for the lower class of Devils. He silently thanked his father for teaching him how to read people, not so much in the way of a father passing on knowledge but in the sense of child learning to read a parent that might prove dangerous at one wrong move.

'Must be so strange for you, seeing all of this. Hell, Devils… the truth of the world." She said before taking a sip from her glass.

"Not really, I had some contact with the wider world before becoming a Devil." Dante said pausing their forming opinion about him. "I had known since I was a boy, I first learned about it when my family was attacked by an Incubus." That certainly drew a reaction from them. Deep scowls formed on their faces but not directed at him.

"Filthy traitors… turning on their masters like that and then running to the Fallen Angels when they figured out that they would be destroyed." Szaskok spat with clear and utter hate for the Succubi and Incubi. Dante smirked as the tactic of drawing a familiar foe seemed to soften the disdain he had for him being a lower class devil. It would be temporary but it at least did something positive.

"I couldn't agree more, it has long since been a dream of mine to reap the heads of each and every one of them." Dante said choosing his words on purpose. Something that the head of the Vassago family took note of.

"Interesting wording there… you know… there have been rumors of a Grim joining our kind. Care to comment?" Eneely said reasonably confident that she was in fact speaking to that very Grim Reaper.

"My lady, I never take part in gossip or rumor. I am a gentleman and so truth is always upon my lips when speaking to such a beautiful woman such as yourself…" Eneely smiled at his flattery but she was not fooled by it. Meanwhile Szaskok frowned at Dante words to his aunt. "… but I myself have not heard anything about a new Devil that has recently be reincarnated from the Houses of Grim. I was told such a thing was impossible." Dante said never on the surface denying or confirming what she thought about him. But in doing so he did. Eneely was about to press her thinly veiled questioning of Dante but was stopped by a sudden change in the mood of the room. Everyone looked to the entrance and saw Rias Gremory entering the ballroom.

"So sad, it seems that the appearance of bigger fish has ended our conversation. I would like to continue this but a Gremory is a Gremory. If I, the head of my family, don't at least try to speak with her then I will get chewed out by the old bats back home. Good day stranger and I hope to meet you again." Eneely said before walking off to try and beat her way through the crowd that had come to swarm Rias. To her credit, Rias was handling the crowd like a champ. Dante smiled at the sight of his secret girlfriend but someone took that smile a different way. Dante found himself pulled back around with a tight grip on his shoulder, he then looked to find Szaskok glaring at him.

"Know your place you low-class piece of trash, my aunt has better things to do than be bothered by your foolish advances." The Devil growled taking Dante's actions the wrong way. Dante effortlessly brushed off Szaskok's hand and stepped back.

"I have no interest in your kin." Dante said as he fixed his suit. " _But now I'm starting to question your intentions towards her, I know that polygamy is accepted in Devil culture but I highly doubt incest is as accepted_." Dante thought to himself but it would seem like Szaskok picked up on Dante's thought as his face grew even more angered. But Dante wouldn't let him start something and left the company of the Devil after that short statement. He quickly vanished between the various groups of drinking speaking Devils as to avoid more confrontation between him and the Vassago. Dante then found himself out alone on a balcony overlooking the city. "I know Rias said no hiding but I need a smoke after that." He grumbled as he lit his cigarette and took his first drag. But then dropped it at the sudden and unexpected sense of warning that was blaring in his mind. Like something was trying to say get the hell out of there now.

"He's just a little worried is all." Dante turned once he heard the eerie voice, a voice that Dante never thought he would hear here in hell and something… wrong mixed in with it. To his continued shock he saw Tori standing in the archway to the balcony. Or at least Dante thought it was Tori, her hair was now brown and cut short, her eyes blood red. She was wearing a green dress with a single yellow stripe across her chest. But her face… it was Tori's… only now it had a slightly unhinged smile and her eyes trained on Dante in a way that not even as a Succubus did they hold such a fixation on him.

"Tori… what are…"

"I'm not her… well… this is her body. I took it." The being said still in Tori's voice that at the same to time felt utterly not her voice. The girl took a step toward Dante and in a blink, she was right up in front of him. "I take things I want… and I want you, as I have always wanted."

"Are you sure you're not Tori, because you sure sound that psycho bitch." Dante said as he tried to take a step away from her only for her follow his step.

"Not you you… _you_ … and now here we are… both in hosts that belong together. It's like destiny." Dante had no idea what she was talking about. His confusion was clear on his face and it made the girl in front of him giggle in amusement. "You have no idea what is happening dear boy." She continued to giggle sweetly that still felt very wrong. "I am the One Who Takes, I take what I what and give nothing back. I am the One Who Takes." She said stepping forward once again and now leaning up to Dante's face. "And I am very determined to get what I want." She giggled once again before her eyes looked back to the party inside. "And I will take away anything that keeps me from what I want."

"You stay the fuck away from her." Dante growled as he knew exactly what she was talking about. He had never heard of a pantheon that had such a strange sounding naming scheme. But it didn't matter to him. "I don't care if you're a god or something else, you touch her bitch and I will end you!"

"A god… I'm far above one of those puny weaklings." She said, the tone of her voice changing from playfully creepy to deadly bored and unamused. "No… at the height of my and my kinds' power we rivaled the True Entities of Reality." She boasted before turning her face into a pout. "Sadly, those days are far gone… if they weren't then I would be able to take you right here and now." She said as she returned to her previous disposition. "If I was to try to take you now… you would fight me… and you would lose…" Dante felt like something slimy and wrong wrapping around his body but he couldn't see anything. Then he could see the walls and cracks began to ooze out thick black and green liquid. "… but then I would draw people that could kill this body I'm using. I don't want that. The girl this body belonged to was in love with your host just as I love you Ozsikna." Dante again was confused, that was a name he had never heard before. Just another element in the craze of the moment. "It's poetic, and I find it humorous to entertain this quirk of destiny." She said before stepping away and just as Dante thought that it was over she stopped. "Or… maybe I could just kill that little red-haired tramp…" She said looking to the party once again. "… unless I get something I want." She said looking to Dante. "One farewell kiss?"

"It may not be Tori in control but that is still her Succubus body, and that means that one Willing kiss is all you need." Dante pointed out and the being in Tori's skin didn't react to his statement. She just stood there expectedly. "You would really kill her wouldn't you?"

"Kiss or kill… funny little choice you have here?" She said before leaning up to him and taking the choice to him. Either he would Willingly kiss back or she would kill Rias. They parted and she frowned but then smiled again. "Hm… seems like the Heartbreaker Curse no longer can affect you. But no matter… I got what I wanted. As I always will." Dante didn't say anything but wiped his lips in a vain attempt to erase the action. "We will meet again dear Ozsikna and dear Dante. We will end humanity and create a better world, a perfect tale of blood and death." And at that there was a static to the world around and the being that was using Tori's face and body vanished. A small gust of wind pulled at Dante as the air came to replace the pocket that had traveled with the girl. Dante dropped to the floor once the foul energy that had been filling the air.

"Who… who the fuck was that?"


	15. The Demands of Hades

Yubelluna was currently doing her best to suffer through the actions of her King Riser Phenex. While it was true that the King/Queen bond they shared had an amplification effect on his movements, it did little to make up for the indignity of what he did. There was little affection in what he did, only lust, and lust was okay when wanted but for her it was not. But he was her King and an up and coming Devil and so that was her ride to greater things.

Or so she had been told. But Riser had blocked her attempts at even becoming a Mid-Level Devil let alone High-Class and finally getting free of his leash. No, he wanted her as his prize toy in his little harem. He would often boast about her skills and took her nickname of Bomb Queen in stride, even though he knew she detested the name. Forever would that name keep many from taking her seriously.

"My lord, we have arrived." Their driver said through the small intercom they had in their limo. They could have taken a teleporting circle to the event but then Riser couldn't have fun with his Queen. The only reason that they were coming to this was because Riser wanted to ambush Rias Gremory. Yubelluna had nothing but pity for the girl, she would have to deal with the brunt of Riser's perversion and advances once they were married. A small part of her was less than pitiable toward the Gremory girl as it would mean that it was likely that Riser would spend less time with herself.

"About time." Riser's sister Ravel said quickly getting out so not to spend any more time with her brother and his utter lack of boundaries.

"Sad… and we were just getting to the good part." Riser sighed as his right hand left Yubelluna's breast and his left hand stopped trailing up her thigh. "But we mustn't keep Riser's betrothed waiting." He said with a smug smirk as he stepped out of the limo, Yubelluna following after him masking her reluctance with a matching smug smirk. She needed to present herself as a member of the Phenex family, even if she was just part of one of the real member's household. Yubelluna noted that Ravel had already spirited herself away from the company of her brother and was nowhere to be seen. Smart girl, it was a running bet between Yubelluna and Isabela of how long before Riser grew bold enough to turn his eyes to his sister. "Come Yubelluna… let us find Riser's betrothed."

* * *

Dante breathed heavily as he sat back against the stone rail that lined the balcony he was on. He looked up at the stars that looked so much like the stars of earth, though none looked to be in the same spot. None of the constellations in the sky Dante could recognize.

"Who was that? Death… answer me." Dante breathed as he tried to fully pull himself back up from the event that just happened. Some kind of Elder God just came and declared her love for him, nearly killed everyone in the building, then threatened to kill Rias if he didn't kiss her. Which… he did. All he could do was tell himself he did it because Rias' life was on the line but it didn't make him feel better about it. "Death… if you're somewhere out there and have any sympathy for one of your children… you'd do me a fucking solid and tell me what the hell just happened?!" There was no answer, no sign that Death itself was listening. "I want to say that it was just Tori going further off the deep end but… I don't think I can fool myself to that degree." He sighed before he shook his head trying to regain a bit of composure. He needed a distraction… he looked back to the ballroom and knew that Rias and Akeno weren't going to like what he had in mind. But he was just threatened and confessed to by some Cthulhu-esc god thing so he assumed that they'd forgive him. He entered back into the ballroom. Little had changed since he left, he saw Rias mingling and every now and then discreetly looking around for what he assumed to him. " _Sorry Rias, but I don't think I can penetrate that wall of snobbies around you_." Dante thought as he smiled and nodded his way through the crowds, his eyes suddenly finding something he was looking for. Something to distract him from the threat to his loved ones. Dante spotted a cute girl that clearly wasn't having as good of a time as the rest of the Devils. " _Blond… not my favorite… but oh well_ …" He grumbled in his mind as he approached the bored looking girl with blond hair. He understood that he might be risking things here given that this might be someone not exactly friendly to the Gremory Family but he really needed something to take his mind off the last ten minutes now. "Care to dance, can't be worse than just standing around?" Dante asked the girl. She looked up and she blushed at the handsome boy that just asked her to dance.

"Uh… sure." Ravel said slightly absentmindedly as she was momentarily thrown off by the boy's good looks and charisma. The boy held out his hand and she took it, he led her to the dance floor and the two began following the music. Her blush hitting even harder as she felt his hand on her back. He didn't move it anywhere else, so far he was acting like a perfect gentleman instead of the pigs that normally were the only ones brave or foolish enough to work up the nerve to speak to her. As a member of one of the remaining seventy-two pillars, she was rather unapproachable to many suitors. "Can I have the name of the gentleman I'm dancing with?" Ravel asked trying to return her formal composure.

"Dante Alighieri my lady, it is a pleasure to meet you. May I have your name as well?" Dante said using his birth name as not to connect him with the Loa, He didn't know how that connection would play here. He enjoying himself as he had made a good enough impression for her to continue dancing with him so he didn't want to bring supernatural politics into this moment. But even still, it was his training with Lakwa that was being used here. He learned well at the feet of the most _Debonair SOB you ever did see_.

"Ravel Phenex, daughter of Haryn Phenex." She said, expecting him to react to her name, he didn't. He just smiled and continued to dance gracefully with her. She had been used to people changing their tune at hearing who she was, falling over backward to please and kiss up to her. It was… nice… for someone not to do that. It was nice to meet someone that just continued to treat her as if nothing had changed.

" _Holy shit… this keeps happening! I keep meeting and flirting with powerful or connected or plot important women! WHY!_ " Dante groaned internally, not letting his real emotions bleed out. He had no idea that three women were currently laughing their asses off after they had shit themselves over the appearance of a woman they had not expected to show herself so soon.

"So what brings a stranger like yourself to a party for the Prince of the Amiam family's first Rating Games win? I don't believe I've seen anyone as elegant as you on the dance floor anywhere else." Ravel had been trained since birth to get people all buttered up to tell her all sorts of things. This was only a little different given she was also enjoying herself. But she did not recognize the name beyond its historical importance. She decided not to comment on that as she assumed that it would a rather well-heard remark, and she wasn't going to make the mistake of making such an obvious statement.

" _That's what this party is for_." Dante thought as that had been in the back of his mind for the whole first part of the party on now he finally had it. "Well lady Phenex I'm sorry to say that you are quite wrong." He said teasingly as he moved through their dance. He also noted that he and she were attracting a few eyes. Including a pair of green-blue eyes that he at most times felt like he could gaze into for hours… this wasn't one of those times. "I'm not here for myself, I'm just doing the duty any reincarnated devil would for their King."

"Well they certainly are lucky to have such a gentleman in their household, but maybe perhaps they would be willing to let you go in a trade?" Ravel said meaning it, she could find nothing to complain about his behavior toward her. And she wanted to see him more often, maybe she could get one of her other brothers to take him on.

"Thank you for the compliment but I'm afraid that I am perfectly happy where I am." Dante said with a proud smile, though Ravel pouted a bit at the refusal. "You see, I am the first Grim Reaper to become a Devil. And my Life Mate is the Queen of my King, can't go breaking up love can we." Ravel's eyes went wide at that, she had heard about someone gaining the first Grim Reaper as a servant, and that House Thanatos was actually threatening war over it. She never actually thought she would meet such a person, let alone find herself dancing with him. But it escaped her just who she heard he was a servant to.

* * *

Yubelluna watched as Ravel Phenex and some unknown Devil danced in the middle of the ballroom. They had attracted quite the audience with their performance. Yubelluna knew that Ravel had been taught from a young age how to dance many different formal dances as expected from a lady of such a Noble family like the Phenex. But the grace and skill of the young man with her matched Ravel's own.

" _He's quite skilled… and rather handsome_." She thought before glancing over at Riser, who was already glaring daggers at the boy dancing with his sister. Because it was his sister or because in his mind she was his was a debate for the Queen. " _Is he going to make a scene… stupid question. Of course he is… I don't recognize the Devil and that could mean nothing or everything_." Yubelluna thought, worrying that maybe this young man might be someone important enough that if Riser attacked him that it could look bad for the Phenex family, even if the young man was just a low class reincarnated Devil it wouldn't do good for Riser to kill him. The reincarnated Devils were gaining number and power and if the Phenex family further grew the reputation of mistreating reincarnated Devils it would not bode well for the House. "Lord Riser, I see your betrothed… over there." Yubelluna had actually seen Rias Gremory earlier but thought it might be best to keep it to herself, for the girl's sake if nothing else. But now Riser needed to be distracted from making a fool of himself. He was going to do that with Rias now but at least Riser's foolish behavior wouldn't affect the Phenex family… as badly.

"Ah… good work my dear… Riser is pleased." He said before giving a solid grope to her ass and moving to hunt down his favorite victim. Yubelluna let the mask crack a bit with a small scowl before catching herself and following her King.

* * *

Dante dipped Ravel down, she already had a blush on her face when she went down but once she came back up her whole face was as red as a tomato.

"Y-you… you quite the dancer." Ravel stuttered before trying to regain her composure once again.

"I could say the same of you, I don't often dance but when I do… I prefer it to be with a girl as good as you." Dante knew he was ripping off _The most interesting man in the world_ ad, but he was betting that Devils were removed enough not to know the reference. Ravel was about to say something to that but stopped when she saw her brother approach Rias Gremory.

"Oh no…" Ravel mumbled and Dante followed her eyes. Ravel suddenly for the first time in her life… felt cold. It was a foreign feeling to the Devil that belonged to the family that was most famed for their powers of fire.

"Excuse me…" Dante's voice was even colder than the chill in the air. Ravel was taken back by the change in tone from her dancing partner. "… but it seems your brother is about to make an unwanted advance towards my King. Until next time lady Phenex." Dante said as he let go of Ravel and began walking toward the already developing scene. Ravel stared at the leaving back of Dante and then began glaring at her brother of being the cause of Dante's departure on such bad terms.

"Rias my dear you really should quit with this hostile attitude toward Riser. It's unbecoming of Riser's future wife." Riser said as people began to back off from the two Pure Blood Devils. The angry energy in the air coming from the two could be felt and feared by all.

"I will act any way I please toward you because for the last time I have no intention of marrying you!" Rias said, only small part of her keeping it from being a full-on scream. When he had first approached her, it took every bit of willpower not to address him as _Dear_. The time in those nightmares was grating on her mind, both causing a build up terror in her mind as well as bring back enforced mannerisms to act as if they were already married. Her only saving grace was anger, and she had plenty of it. "I don't care what our families agreed on. I will be the only one that decides on who I marry."

"And you continue to fight the unwinnable battle before you. Riser is unimpressed with such careless actions."

"Oh please do stop with speaking in the third person. You are not even doing in a cool way." Dante said as he came to Rias' side, a notable distance between them as they were in public. They both knew that while they would publicly defy the marriage contract Rias was in, they couldn't give out that they were together just yet.

"And who are you to speak to Riser in such a way, let me guess you are some low-class Devil here to escort your King, as you should. But don't ever think yourself my equal, leave at once." Riser barked, Dante didn't so much as flinch and stood firm as steel.

"No, I don't think I will. Not on your orders anyway. I will stay so long as Rias wants me to stay." Dante said looking to his King, who nodded in agreement. The feelings of fear subservience were still there but muted with Dante next to her. "There… I think it is you who should leave. Everyone was having a grand time until you decided to ruin the mood. Trying thinking about how your actions will be taken before doing something." Dante said and quite a few Devils either chuckled or outright laughed at Dante's showing up of Riser. Riser was too enraged by Dante's words to notice the small smirk on his Queen's lips, or that his sister was one of those that had held a hand to her mouth to hide her laugh.

"You… you scum. You dare insult Riser, a Pure Blood of the Phenex family." Riser said before his flaming wings came out lighting up the ballroom. The room grew in heat and people instantly felt the power of Riser's flames. But then the temperature dropped to freezing, people's glasses went from boiling to shattering as the liquid in them froze solid. Frost built on Dante's arms and body as he unfurled his own wings, people looked on at the strange new sight before them. No one had ever seen Devil Wings like Dante's, dragon-like and all bone, with pale blue light acting as the wing membrane. The whole room felt that battle of temperatures as it went from scorching heat to chilling snap freeze.

"That's enough you two." A slightly cutesy but at the same time powerful voice said causing both Riser and Dante to turn to see Serafall Leviathan standing between them giving both a disapproving look. She first looked to Dante. "Shame on you, you were supposed to keep low and not make a fuss with your upcoming meeting with Hades." She said causing Dante to retreat behind Rias who understood his reluctance to talk back to the current Leviathan given their relationship. Riser sight snickered at both the talking down and the mention of Hades. But then Serafall turned her gaze to the Phenex. "And you, even worse for a member of the Seventy-Two Pillars to ruin such a good time with such horrible treatment of poor Rias, you should know better." Riser scowled but said nothing.

"Thank you, lady Leviathan for stopping these two." Rias said as she approached Sona's sister. "If at all possible could we have your permission to retire for the night. I feel that it would be best for all and we need to get up early tomorrow for the journey across the Styx." Rias requested and Serafall nodded happily, understand the meaning behind the request.

"Sure thing, see you tomorrow Rias." The current Leviathan said before turning to the rest of the crowd. "Now that that is finished let's get back to having a good time!" Serafall cheered and people clapped if for no other reason than the woman's position. Meanwhile Rias and Dante were moving to the exit as fast as they could without running and looking like fools. Both were sure that Riser wouldn't dare follow given that it was Serafall Leviathan that told him to stop the budding fight.

"That was a close one…" Rias sighed as she activated the teleporting circle and the two quickly appeared back in the Sitri manor. "… and you idiot!" Rias yelled turning to Dante. "Dancing with Ravel Phenex? What were you thinking… what are you doing?" Rias asked as she watched Dante walk over to a nearby wall.

"I know you're mad." Dante said looking back to her for a moment while holding up a finger for her to wait. "But… just… just one second." He said unevenly before turning back to the wall. Before Rias could react, he pulled back a fist and punched the wall, destroying a large part of it. Rias just stood there, unable to say anything at the action of her boyfriend as the wall continued to crumble. "Ah… that felt good… that felt really good." Dante sighed as he felt quite a bit of his stress leave him.

"Dante… what's going on?" Rias asked as something was clearly wrong, he wouldn't do something like that unless something had gone wrong.

"I… have not had a good night." Dante started.

"Dante, I know Riser ruined our night but…"

"It wasn't just Riser." Dante interrupted as he began to pace back and forth. "First, when I get to the party, everything is good. I smile, people smile at me. Good… good. I behave myself even if I hate everything around me. Then I get approached by some head of some family and her nephew. I don't mind her thinly veiled interrogation of me, what I mind is that when she leaves her nephew accuses me of trying to seduce her and mocks the fact I'm a reincarnated Devil, and I'm pretty damn sure that he wants to have sex with her." Dante rambled on, Rias waiting for the real thing that had Dante like this. She knew he could handle some of the more colorful characters of Hell's nobility. "I try to escape him, I succeed. I'm out on a balcony with a great view of hell… I'm going to try and have a smoke. I don't… instead I hear Tori and turn to see her standing in the doorway."

"What? Tori is here in Hell? That should not be possible… I mean… maybe some Fallen Angel could bring her to the Underworld but Hell and especially Lilith should be impossible for a Succubus to gain access."

"Yes, but the thing… it wasn't Tori. It had her voice, her face, her body, everything… only it was a fucking I don't know!" Dante said throwing his hands up in the in exasperation. "I have no clue as to what I was just confronted by, but whatever it is it is strong enough to consider the best powers of Hell minor annoyances. And I really don't think it was just being arrogant… everything about it screamed that it was above literally everything. And it for some reason has a hard-on for me, and somehow thinks I am Death or something I don't fucking know."

"Dante… this…" Rias couldn't begin to understand just what Dante went through, she believed him. She would always believe him because she knew he would never make something like this up to her.

"I'm not done… she then decides to kill… just you. Unless I kiss her."

"But if she is using Tori's body then…" Rias said getting very worried that Dante might in one week's time be back under the Heartbreaker's Curse.

"I had to do it, all I could think was I could lose you. My mind was running on pure instinct not to lose you. I… I won't lose you or Akeno. I won't ever let that happen if I can do something about it." He said, his words dripping with unflinching certainty in what he was saying. But then his eyes turned tired and guilty. "And then she kissed me and I kissed back because I knew she would do it. And I just couldn't… I couldn't let it happen." Dante said and soon found himself being held by his girlfriend. She kept him close to her chest and laced her hand in his hair.

"You didn't do anything wrong, I don't blame you for doing what you felt you needed to do to keep us safe." Rias assured him as he held on to her once he was able to catch back up with what was happening. "I know you will fight until you are bones and even then I think you will keep fighting to keep Akeno and me safe. I know even if you kiss other girls that your love for us will never diminish." She said before bringing his head up for a kiss. She could feel his nerves calm, and she enjoyed the growingly familiar minty taste that his lips always had.

"Thank you… I'm… sorry for punching the wall." Dante awkwardly said a few moments after they parted from each other. She laughed at his flustered mood, she knew that this night had been harder than she thought on him. "And for the record… I did not know that she was Ravel Phenex when I asked her to dance."

"Well… why didn't you ask me to dance?" Rias asked, not feeling as upset about the whole thing as she was before.

"You were surrounded by stuck-up nobles that wouldn't part open up for me even if I was Moses… and she looked so painfully bored I just had to help."

"Like the gentleman you are."

"Yes, and now this gentleman will make up for your missed dance." Dante said before he left his girlfriend's embrace and walked over to a nearby table. He pulled out his phone and after going through it a bit played some ballroom music he had just for this situation. He placed the phone down and then looked back to Rias. He held out his hand and gave one of his classic inviting smiles. "Lady Gremory, can to dance?"

"I'd be happy to Sir Alighieri." Rias said playing along as she took his hand. The two began to dance along to the music, having their own private dance all to themselves.

* * *

 **Late Morning**

 **Underworld, Shores of the Styx**

Rias and Dante both walked out of the teleporting circle, the sound of crunching black sand under their shoes. Rias actually worried if the sharp grains of sand would cut through her shoes while she was slightly envious of Dante's heavy black boots. They were standing on the black sand shores of the river Styx, the border between Hell and Hades. They were actually a good distance out from the water itself, and they needed to be given the hazardous effects the water of the river had. It took exactly three seconds for what happened next to occur.

"DANTE!" The next thing Dante knew he was desperately trying to keep his balance and not fall back into the shard grains of sand. His reason for this was that Serafall had decided that it would be perfectly fine to jump hug him. "It's so good to see you again, even though I saw you last night and damn did you look hot in that suit. I wanted to take you home the second I saw you but you were with Rias and that wouldn't be fair." She pouted while holding onto her self-proclaimed future lover.

"Am I going to have to do this every time we see each other… off." He said once again using that authority that was so stupidly stupid in origin. Serafall let him go but a big happy face smiled at him.

"Yes… it's just too fun doing that." She giggled before looking to Rias. "And good seeing you too Rias, I'm sorry that that pig of fried chicken came and made such a fuss." Rias was only able to nod and say thanks, still flustered by how Serafall appeared to them.

"It's good seeing you again as well Lady Leviathan, and I thank you again as well for your help last night."

"And I've told you before you don't need to be so formal." Serafall said with her normal childlike cheer. "By the way, when you get back to earth make sure to tell Sona that she needs to pick up the phone when I call her." Serafall said to Rias, she cared about his sister and wanted to make sure that she was doing well.

"But you call her thirty times a day." Rias said smiling at the antics of Sona's big sister and not at all worried about her behavior as a Great Satan.

"But I just want to make sure she's doing okay." She said like her actions were perfectly reasonable.

"Well let me tell you that she is doing better than okay, she happy and at work… which makes her happy." Rias said much to Serafall's duel relief and annoyance that she couldn't hear it from her sister herself. Rias then tried to put on her best _dealing with Serafall_ face and decided that they needed to get to the bottom of what she considered the elephant in the room. "Lady Leviathan, what exactly-"

"Wow Dante! You already went and got married!" Serafall interrupted Rias, the Satan blurted out her words the second she noticed the thin black ring around his neck. "Aw… that's soooo not fair! I wanted to be the first." Serafall pouted and Dante and Rias both shared a glance, they were going to be getting to the bottom of this.

"Okay, I've had enough of that. When, where, and how the fuck did you get in your head that we'd end up together?" Dante asked making Serafall look up at him with a slightly confused look on her face. "Because sure I've sometimes flirted with you online in years past, but I do that to everyone in the guild. Everyone knows I don't really mean it."

"It wasn't that silly." Serafall waved off like the nothing it was to her. "It was when you saved my life." Serafall said a little softer and her voice lacked much of the playfulness it normally had. Everything about the Satan turned a little more vulnerable, from the way she held herself to the look in her eyes. "I love my sister, and when she was set to marry that blockhead that our parents picked out I felt like I was losing the one person in the world that understood me. Everything was just this black pit that I couldn't escape from. Nothing made me feel like things would be better, I just wanted it all to go away."

" _Oh… that's bad_." Dante felt his words were a great understatement but it was all he could come up with. Both Dante and Rias were shocked as they saw where this was going. That the happy go lucky Serafall Leviathan was at one point in the throes of depression was unexpected to say the least.

"It kept getting worse and worse, 'zechs and Ajuka tried to help me… but everything they did just felt like pebbles hitting a mountain. I kept trying to give the face I always did, if people knew how bad I really felt then they would lose faith in me and the New Satans. I couldn't let all our hard work go to waste so I just pushed everything down and put on a brave face knowing that I was all alone." That's why she loved playing with Dante and her friends online because it reminded her that there were people out there that would miss her. She knew that Sona, Sirzechs, Ajuka, and others would also miss her but it no longer felt real. Sona was at best a voice on the phone and an occasional visitor, and her fellow Satans had their own duties that kept them away. But her friends online were always around when she needed them. And it was Dante that above all others saved her. When she had been at her lowest he comforted her, he didn't know what her situation was or how bad it got but that didn't matter to him. His friend was feeling bad and that was all he needed to go out of his way to help. That had been the spark that ignited Serafall's desire to find out who he was and make him one her servants, and eventually have him fall as deep in love with her as she had become with him. "The less and less I saw of Sona the more and more I began to think of myself as already dead… just waiting to actually make it a reality." Serafall felt some of those dark feelings begin to return to her, even after Sona got out of her marriage contract, even after Serafall had been brought back from the brink, those toxic thoughts of isolation came back.

But those creeping dark thoughts vanished as she felt a cool breeze hit her and the feeling of arms holding onto her. She didn't do anything put lean further into the comforting embrace. She knew who it was and didn't care for anything else than being told with this act that she didn't have to fear to be alone anymore.

"You're still annoying, but that is nothing in the end. Being annoyed is minor compared to how bright you made my days when I was stuck with my family." Dante said gripping onto Serafall not wanting her to even remotely feel without someone in this world. She was his friend even if it was still wired to think about, but who she was in real life didn't really matter at the end of the day. "Every time my old man got on me and I felt like an over-emotional teen I would go online and you'd make me forget all that. But that's nothing compared to what you went through… and I'm thankful that I could be a part of help y-" Dante wasn't able to finish as he felt Serafall lean up and kiss him.

"Mmm… I always did like mint ice cream the best." She giggled as she pulled away and out of his arms. She would have liked to stay there but the moment was over and she knew it. She then looked at the shocked Gremory and smiled. "Sorry Rias, I just couldn't miss my chance, that was too good a moment to pass up."

"I… I can't argue on that." Rias sighed knowing that after hearing what she just heard that it would be hard to not hear out the prospects of letting Serafall into her and Akeno's relationship with Dante. "But if possible any further taking of chances should be left missed until you, me, and my Queen all have a discussion." Rias said feeling she needed to put her foot down for her and Akeno's sake.

"I'm just your all's boy toy aren't I?" Dante grumbled making both Rias and Serafall chuckle, but as if readied by fate they all were interrupted by the sound of a deep moan of pain. The sound rang across the shore and the next thing that the Devils knew a massive ship pulled ashore. Looking down at them was the figurehead, an actual wooden male head with burning fiery eyes.

"It seems our ride is here just in time, HELLO MR. CHARON!" Serafall yelled up to the ferryman of Hades. The one being able to touch the river Styx without any harmful effects upon him.

"HELLO SERAFALL…" His voice was slow and deep, with a twinge of pain running through it. "… LET US BE OFF FOR HADES. I STILL HAVE MY NORMAL DUTIES TO PERFORM." The ferryman boomed and Serafall nodded like this was perfectly normal. Meanwhile both Dante and Rias were staring up in awe. They soon snapped out of their shock and the three Devils flew up onto Charon's deck, seconds later the whole ship rocked as they began their way through the rough waters of the Styx. The Devils took their spots on a small wrapping bench that ran the sides of the solid rail of the ship. "HOLD TIGHT DEVILS, THE STYX IS NO CALM SEA AT ITS BEST DAY." The Devils jerked in their seats as they felt the first waves of the ocean like river bash against Charon's hull, expect one… one of them coincidentally landed in Dante's lap.

"Uh… Serafall… you can get off now." Dante said as the woman was now was holding on to his neck cheerfully kicking her feat like this was some kind of ride at a fair.

"Nope… I'm good." Serafall said ignoring the look that Rias was giving her, she knew that she had already agreed to not do anything more with Dante until she talked with the women already involved with him. But Serafall was intent on staying right where she was. Rias didn't find this to be favorable at all, she was perfectly fine with Akeno flirting and acting like she did around Dante because they were sharing him and both were linked to him. But Serafall was in a limbo state and while Rias no longer felt so… unsure about things… she was still protective of Dante when it came to Serafall's advances.

* * *

 **Middle Afternoon**

 **Kuoh, Training Field**

Akeno frowned as she felt… defensive. A feeling, no… more of a need to find Dante and very publicly display that he was hers. And that no one but a select few could ever share in that sentiment.

"I know that look." Eilísh said as she saw the frown on Akeno face and quickly recognized what it meant for the new Grim Reaper Life Mate. "Someone is intruding on your man." The Fairy said as she picked up a few more water bottles that they were using to try and help Asia with mastery over her Devil Magic. Devils could control water and freeze it but it was very different from the power of Chill that Grim Reapers had. Grim Ice was incredibly difficult to break and could never be melted. Even Dragon or Holy Fire couldn't melt the ice that was formed out of the same cold that corpses held, it was the chill of death and void between stars itself.

"But… Rias is there, and she wouldn't let any of those Devil noble sluts get their claws in Dante." Akeno said with more venom that was normal for her, the feeling of someone unknown and unwelcomed around her Dante was affecting her. Last night she had felt Dante go through a hurricane of emotion, she had nearly dropped everything she was doing and was going to go to hell to help him but then she felt Rias calm Dante down. Akeno wished that she could have been the one to do it as Dante had always done his best to help her. But she was okay and even a bit happy that Rias had been there to do the same as Akeno would have done. Well… maybe not the exact same.

"Well… maybe this person is someone that Rias can't shoo away." Eilísh said giving a point that made Akeno instantly understand who was intruding on Dante. "Any ideas on who that might be?"

"Oh I know… excuse me." Akeno said before teleporting off leaving Eilísh a little confused at the sudden departure of the Devil. But Eilísh shrugged it off as she understood what Akeno was going through. She had felt it many times, when Thanasis was around pretty women and they were swooning all over him. The memory of those times caused her to break one of the water bottles in her hand.

"I need to find that moron and remind him just what he has back home." Eilísh said, Akeno's feelings having bled off on to the Fairy. Eilísh quickly walked off forgetting that she was supposed to return to Asia to continue her training.

* * *

 **Early Night**

 **Underworld, River Styx**

Serafall was still enjoying her time in Dante's lap. The ride through the Styx had turned relatively smooth, with every now and then a small jump between the largest of the waves. Rias had not left Dante and Serafall's side. Dante was trying his best to pretend that Rias wasn't mad about the current occupant of his lap, and he was hoping that Koneko never found out that her self-proclaimed spot had been taken.

"So Dante, what's it like living on earth? I've only gone to conventions and stuff so what's it like the rest of the time?" Serafall asked deciding to play with the two teens a bit. She had shared her heart with them and knew that both felt a small bit more comfortable around her given her interest in them. And yes both of them, her primary focus was Dante but Serafall was looking forward to loving new people including her future sister-wives.

"I uh… don't know how to put it. I guess not that much different than in hell only with blue skies and no fire and brimstone. I don't know enough about how Devils live in hell to compare seriously." Dante gave an honest answer being that this was a honest question. But he knew that Serafall tended to lead with those questions before going for something more personal.

"That's a boring answer… but then I asked a boring question so can't expect anything else." She pouted before she grew a small mischievous smile. "So I will now ask a better question."

"I would prefer if you didn't." Dante tried but his mouth was closed by Serafall's hand.

"Quiet, I haven't asked my question yet." Said before putting on a adorable thinking look on her face even though she already had the question locked and loaded. "When will we…" Serafall was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. "OH! That's Sona's ringtone. One second." Serafall stopped her games at the possibility that Sona was calling her. "Hey sis how's… oh… nothing… in his lap… yes that's nothing… no… no… oh… fine… bye, love you sis." Serafall hung up and then looked back to Dante with a knowing smile. "When can we do it?" Serafall said, noticeably not getting out of said lap. Dante just stared at her with an unamused look on his face.

"Right now if you're not bothered by all those souls seeing." He said sarcastically while looking at the open-holed deck pieces that showed the lower floors of Charon. Rows upon rows of awaiting souls of the Damned that had been Judged after their Harvest and collected by Charon to be taken to Hades. The eyes of many of them had looked up at their mention and many of the male souls were now trying to look up Rias and Serafall's skirts. Meanwhile the female souls were shamelessly ogling Dante, none of the Devils could actually blame them given that they were all heading for several decades of damnation. Dante however also noted an even lower deck that was shrouded in darkness, only odd shaped red eyes contrasted with the blackness. He knew what those eyes belonged to, souls that hadn't been reached until they took in the negative energy of the world and became twisted versions of themselves. The world held seven billion humans and then on top of that the souls of all animals and plants, with only a few million Tallymen to collect the souls of the dead it was no wonder that so many were lost before it was too late.

"Maybe~" Serafall hummed and Dante couldn't tell if she was being serious or not. "You never know, maybe being watched by strangers gets me off." She teased, and Dante felt the need to facepalm repeatedly.

"THERE SHALL BE NONE OF WHAT YOU SPEAK OF ON MY DECK!" The reaching boom of Charon's slow and wheezed voice but a stop to Serafall's fun much to Rias and Dante's relief. Their upcoming meeting with Hades needed all their attention. "WE ARE ONE HOUR OUT FROM THE GATES OF HADES."

"No time like now to see what pops has to say about this." Dante sighed as he took out his phone to call the Guédé to see if they had any advice for him. Serafall looked confused, she knew that he wasn't talking about his actual father but the man that raised him. She had no idea who that man was though. Both she and Rias watched as Dante waited and marveled at the fact he got reception on the Styx. "Yes pops… oh… the fuck are you doing with pops' phone Cimetière?" Serafall's eyes went wide at the name drop of one of the Loa of Death.

" **Lakwa is currently fighting with Samedi on his choice to leave for Africa**." Cimetière replied back into Dante's ear through the phone. Serafall leaned up closer to try to hear but Dante just pushed her back down. An action that caused the most powerful female devil to pout like an ignored child. " **It's… getting pretty bad here. Though Kriminel is loving it… says things haven't been this fun since you were around**."

"I thought Kriminel was back in prison, made himself a part of some huge drug raid and got thirty years." Being the Loa of criminal death, it made sorta sense why Kriminel always got himself back in the system. But then he'd get bored and show up at the Barons' doorstep asking if they finally got HBO.

" **He busted himself out the second he heard that Samedi was planning this little move**." Cimetière sighed and Dante could hear him move further away from the distant shouting. " **We knew about the impending trial in Hades so I've been keeping Lakwa's phone in case you called. What do you need**?"

"The trial is a sham, I have a meeting with Hades and we think that he's going to be giving me some Quest or something in exchange for my freedom and not taking Rias' head. Any advice on Hades or what he might ask me to do?" There was a small laugh that followed that before the Loa answered.

" **Oh… given what recently happened with the Greeks I have a good idea what he's going to be thinking about**." Cimetière chuckled but giving a small cough to regain his composure. " **But I'll let you find out on your own, it's nothing that I don't think you can't handle. But as for Hades himself, get him to swear on Lord Death's name that he will honor his agreement with you. That is the only thing that will keep him in line**."

"Swear on Lord Death's name?"

" **Yes, Hades while not part of the Grim Houses is still part of the cycle of Death and Life. He is still bound by certain laws and if he breaks an oath on the name of Death Itself, then all Grim Houses and Gods of Death will be forced to act. Even as deep as his claws go into House Thanatos… that is a line that he cannot cross. And make sure that he actually swears on the name, he knows it even if he shouldn't. But make him swear on that name, do not accept anything less**." Cimetière did all he could to stress the importance of this.

"And what's Lord Death's name?"

" **I can't say it, but you'll know when you hear it. Plus Hades wouldn't dare to trick on this. Get him to swear that he'll get the House of Thanatos to drop all charges and forget this whole thing in exchange for whatever Quest he wants you to do, and all on the name of Lord Death**." At that Cimetière hung up and Dante just stared at his phone wondering on what the Loa had told him.

"Uh… how do you know Cimetière?" Dante then spent the rest of the time until they reached Hades filling in the gaps of what Serafall knew about him, even the parts about the Slavic Pantheon. During which Serafall went through a range of emotions, sadness, anger, joy, and everything in between. "Are you sure I can't blow up half of New York in revenge for what your dad did to you?" Serafall asked fully prepared to go through with her threat.

"No, just enjoy the fact that he's not going to be a problem really soon. I've got my revenge plot all thought out." Dante said before giving a small dark chuckle that got Serafall hot, she liked his devious side. Any further discussion was put on hold as they looked up at the sound of waves crashing against something. In front of Charon was an impossibly tall black stone and metal wall that would look right at home in Mordor. Giant skulls lined the tops of the walls acting like siege towers holding some of the biggest equipment in their eyes, while dropping down the fell waters of the Styx down from their jaws creating poisons waterfalls of torment. Directly in front of them was a massive gate that looked like two skeletons on each door holding it closed, both bandaged around their skulls leaving only a single eye socket exposed. "Dorn would be proud… if not for it looking so fucking evil." Dante mumbled as he felt Serafall get off his lap.

"It seems that we're here… to tell the truth I'm not looking forward to coming back here." Serafall groaned as she stared up at the slowly opening gates.

"You've been here before?" Rias asked as she and Dante stood up and moved behind the Satan.

"Once, when we secured hell and drove the Old Satan Faction into hiding. I needed to make the rounds of the Underworld as ambassador and make sure our ties were stable." She explained as Charon creaked forward through the opening Gates of Hades. The crack in the gates barely looked open but was all that was needed for the massive ferryman. The ship then spent a good ten minutes traveling through the channel that split the high walls of Hades apart, then moved through a simpler looking, but more heavily reinforced gate to enter Hades proper.

The first thing that the Devils saw was a ready battle line of bastions and trenches that surrounded the dock lined cove that the waters of the Styx poured into. The number of fortifications made to this one spot made the idea of the impossibility of taking Hades clear in the minds of the Devils. It was clear that hades himself had put a great deal of his time into the defense of what was his.

"Great Satan Leviathan, Lady Gremory, Rook Alighieri." The three devils looked up to see a winged bird-like woman rasp their names. All of them recognized it as a Fury, and certainly not a sight that any of them enjoyed. The female demon of Hades was more avian than feminine, only general shape and sexes of a woman made her count as such. "I am to escort you to Lord Hades."

"Not even going to try to fake that this visit for House Thanatos, right to the man really pulling the strings." Dante chuckled but the Fury just growled a hawkish threat before beginning to fly up, expecting the Devils to follow suit. Three did just that and unfurled their wings and began flying through the skies of Hades. Rivers of mementos and personal objects, the dead dreams of humans flowed through the skies as red and black clouds of smog hung above everything. "So where are all the souls, all I see is flack batteries and SAMs pointed at us down there." Dante commented as he looked down to see the ridiculous amount of ordnance trained on them as they flew through the skies. It was nice to see that modern weaponry had made it to the Underworld.

"They are in the Fields of Punishment, driving the industry of Hades." Serafall replied looking toward the direction that she knew the said Fields were. And that word was exceedingly misleading, it was more like a massive industrial city with only factories and anything else needed to keep the enormous demand of production going. The souls of the Damned worked by the demons of Hades without break or rest. Hades did two things well, protecting his territory and exploiting the perks that came with that land. Namely the souls. The Fury led the three Devils through the skies of Hades and soon they began approaching a high mountain that stood alone among the blasted hellscape of Hades. Resting on top of that mountain was a grand Greek villa, the Palace of Hades.

"We have arrived… Lord Hades is awaiting you. You'd be wise not to keep him waiting." The Fury gave one last growl before flying off to return to her duties. The Devils landed in the small plaza garden that they had been brought to and began their walk inside. The villa was just as one might expect out of a God so wealthy as Hades, everything was beautifully crafted and built but the dark red and malice themes that went along with the design fit with Hades' position of Lord of the Damned. They soon found their way to an extensive open study, a roaring, at times literally, fireplace as the forefront piece in the room. Two large chairs sat in front with two men sitting comfortably in them. One of them turned and with a smile on his face stood.

" **Serafall Leviathan, I welcome you back into my humble home**." The man, presumably Hades said as he stood up with his arms opened wide. Dante and Rias were surprised by his appearance, like something out the golden days of punkish rock stars. " **And you must be Rias Gremory and Dante Alighieri**." Hades said with a hungry grin that confirmed their thoughts that he wanted something out of them.

"Aw… I wanted James Woods Hades." Dante groaned, and the two women looked at him like he was crazy but then Hades laughed madly.

" **Ah… that was good kid. I actually took that form after that movie came out but Persephone vetoed that idea when she came back**." Hades sighed before looking a tad more serious. " **But enough with the friendliness** …" Hades said before looking to the third man in the room. "… **we have business to discuss**." At that the other man that had been waiting for them stood up, a pale man with a body so thin it was unsightly, clothed in a Greek toga in black and silver.

"Thanatos." Dante instantly recognized his godly ancestor. The Death God didn't say anything, his face in a sad frown that spoke volumes about his mood. This man wasn't happy about anything currently going on, whether that was because of the situation with Hades or Dante and Rias the Devils couldn't tell.

" **Yes, sadly he's not much of a talker**." Hades chuckled as he walked over to a small table lined with several bottles of booze. " **But he has given me his constant to speak for him in this meeting**." The small but telling grimace on Thanatos' face said that it wasn't a totally willing choice. Hades continued despite the growing glares on the Devils faces. It was clear how the relationship worked between the two Gods and from the look of pure depressed reservation that the Death God showed it was a completely one-sided one regarding power. " **So… right to the point shall we. You** …" He tipped his booze-filled glass toward Rias. "… **committed a sin against the Grim Houses blah blah blah… they want you dead and Dante here in some lab to turn him back into a Grim Reaper**."

"They cannot just threaten the only heir to the House of Gremory and the sister of the reining Lucifer." Serafall shot back, showing her expertise in the world of diplomacy. Her tone was neither weak nor too threatening. It was pointed and held enough steel behind it to be taken seriously while at the same time not be insulting. Hades didn't seem to care about any of that.

" **Actually, they can, given that House Nergal has given their assurances that they will come to the aid of their fellow House of Grim**." Hades said before taking a sip. " **And with House Nergal ready to attack at the heart of Hell, well** …"

"What is it you want, if we are disposing of diplomatic niceties then let us speak plainly." Serafall said flaring a bit of her demonic power, with Hades responding in letting his dark Godly power leak out a bit. Both sides conflicted with each other in a tug of war of wills. "You Hades are puppeteer of House Thanatos and you have called us here to demand something in exchange for letting the matter of Dante Alighieri's change in race drop. What is it that you want?"

" **What do I want**?" Hades asked rhetorically as he glanced up to the ceiling. " **My wife to actually love me. My rightful place among the Gods of Olympus, a guitar signed and played by Jimmy Hendrix, I want a great many things**." He said before looking back to the Devils. " **And I now. in recent days, have found the means to get two of those things**." He said before placing the glass in his hand back onto the table. He walked forward toward the Devil, the look in his eyes hungry and desperate. Anger and joy mixed in his red eyes that spoke that he had been waiting long for this opportunity to present itself, and the fact he had to wait for it further grated on him greatly. " **Tell me… have you heard the news that my brother's Master Bolt has been stolen**?"

* * *

 **Island of the Fates**

"This is not good sisters. He is about to learn things he is not yet ready for." Past mumbled to herself and her sisters as she stepped away from the pool. The image of the meeting between Hades and the Devils pausing.

"That bitch… using his name in front of Dante like that. He's going to connect the dots when he hears Hades swear on it." Present seethed as she turned back the images to the night of the Devil's party. The balcony where Dante and the One Who Takes standing with each other. "Why… why did she have to interfere at this juncture?" At the question, the image of the possessed dead succubus looked out to the Fates and gave one of her creepy smiles.

" **Because I don't follow your little plots**." The water of the Fates' pool turned sickly green, Present and Future gasped and stumbled back as the water began to bubble and spill over onto the floor. The Sisters of Fate all watched in horror as the vessel of the One Who Takes floated out of their divine water, hovering over it as the tainted waters continued to slowly flood the room.

"Theseus!" Past called out to their immortal guardian, the doors to their chamber flew open with the Greek Hero standing ready to perform his divine task. He charged forward, his double-bladed sword in hand as he leaped up at the intruder, only to be smack into the wall by an unseen force.

" **No, it is not your fate to be killed by this upstart**." Everyone looked to Future whose eyes began to glow a bright golden light. The young woman floated into the air as her body was encased in a shimmering light that filled the chamber with a golden hue.

" **Is that pony boy and these hags really worth showing yourself oh Avatar of True Fate**." The One Who Takes asked sweetly but on the inside wasn't at all pleased by its appearance. Even if it was only a possession, but so was her form so they were evenly matched. And what she said to Dante was true, she would prefer to keep this body for the poetic destiny it held in it.

" **Begone from this place, do not interfere with the affairs of my subjects**." Its voice boomed deep with a regal and threatening growl of dispassion rage. Past, Present, and Theseus all watch in awe as the two beings of cosmic power glared at each other, such a simple contest of wills was crushing to even immortal beings such as them. "L **eave now or I shall destroy not only your meatsack of a body and swear to Fate you shall never see your true destined day of death. For I shall grant you a false one. I'm sure that True Death will forgive me**."

" **Talk talk talk… that's all you are really, it's so easy to claim that you know all that will occur and all that has occurred when you've seen it all and can just claim that everything is going according to plan**." The One Who Takes said as she rested her head on an open palm. " **But I see now that you have far more weighing on these hags that I initially thought. I wonder why? I also wonder why they have such an interest in a single Grim Reaper**."

" **LEAVE UPSTART**!" Fate roared as the form of Future held up a hand that soon filled with a swirling mass of golden energy. The One Who Takes sighed and began its descent into the pool. Not offering another word before vanishing beneath its waters. Past, Present, and Theseus all watched as Fate glared back at the pool before dropping the swirling ball of golden energy to the ground. It splashed out and purged the tainted water from the room and eventually the Pool of the Fates itself. The golden aura of the Avatar of True Fate faded along with the glow in Future's eyes. She slowly fell back down into a waiting Theseus' arms.

"Sister… you rest now." Present soothed as she came to Future and stroked the younger sister's hair. "Please take her to her room and watch over her, and bring her back once she awakes." Theseus nodded before going to do as ordered.

"It would seem that the upstarts have noticed our efforts." Past sighed knowing that they now couldn't take nearly as much liberty with their power as they could before.

"We now can only hope that what we have set in motion will be enough. The training wheels for Dante have been taken off, he is now on his own."


	16. The Lightning Thief

Author's Notes

Please… when the bar fight comes. Play Neffex's song Dangerous, I was listening to it when I wrote it and it just makes it so awesome. It's best when you just play the chorus.

* * *

 **Early Night**

 **Hades, Palace of Hades**

"You want me to find the Master Bolt of Zeus and bring it to you?" Dante asked disbelieving in what he just said. It was crazy, pure and utterly insane. Not only did he not have the first clue of where to find whoever stole it but stealing it himself and taking it to Hades would put him right on Zeus' shit list forever.

" **No, not at al** l." Hades replied with a small laugh. Hades looked to the small unassuming bobble sitting on the table next to his chair, knowing just who was trapped in there. His insurance that the Lightning Thief would be coming to him. " **I already gave the Lightning Thief an ultimatum that he can't ignore… he is coming to me but the problem is he is taking his time in an effort to gather my wife's pearls, in some vain hope of escaping Hades after he rescues the person I took from him**."

"So you want me to get him here faster because you're impatient?" Dante sneered at the Greek God, who continued to take everything that the Devils were sending his way with casual dismissal.

" **No, I'm sending you to him because there are people that are also hunting him down. My main rivals in that regard are the New Gods of America**." Hades showed his first twinge of annoyance. It was the same feeling that many pantheons had for the youngest group of Gods. Just as in ancient times the Gods and god-level beings of the Supernatural World formed to rule over the primeval forces of nature, so did the New Gods come into being to rule over the new modern forces of the world. Media, Industry, the Internet, the Economy, and the Globalization of Humanity. All of these modern forces were becoming so powerful in the minds of mortals that Gods spawned to rule over them, just as they had done long ago with the established pantheons. " **I need someone to keep the Lightning Thief safe as he comes to Hades, already he is attracting the attention that he doesn't need**." Hades said as he walked over to an empty arch that led out into the skies of Hades. With a snap of his fingers a portal opened up, a swirling unseen beyond filled the arch.

"That is what you want out of Dante, to be a bodyguard to a thief so said thief can give you your brother's symbol and greatest weapon so that you may take over Olympus?" Serafall asked skeptically of this deal. Beyond that latter part there wasn't anything she saw wrong with this. At least regarding Hell and the benefit of devilkind.

" **Keep your fears in check Lady Leviathan, I do not wish to take over Olympus**." Hades said and everyone including Thanatos gave him a _don't fuck with me_ look. " **I'm serious, I already told you what I want. To take my place among the gods, Hephaestus abandoned the Olympians and thus his seat is left vacant. I see no reason why I can not have it. I simply need Zeus' Bolt to ensure that they all see things in the correct light**." Everyone continued to give him disbelieving looks but he didn't care if they believed him. He held all the cards here. Hades then turned to see Dante step forward, the god smiled but that smile wouldn't last much longer. " **Bring me Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and I shall make this whole matter between you and House Thanatos be revolved with you and your King going free from their grasp.** "

"Swear it on the name of Lord Death." Hades' face went stone cold, his eyes trained on Dante in a fiery barely contained rage at that demand. He had half a mind to roast the boy in front of him then and there. But out of the corner of Hades' eye saw Thanatos and his change in demeanor, gone was the sad beaten husk of a God the man usually was, now there was determination and will to fight in him.

" **I swear… on the name of Lord Death, Ozsikna, that I will carry out my oath as stated**." Hades growled out and a ripple of power was sent out around him, Hades looked to have suddenly been given a massive weight to his on his shoulders. " **There… happy**?" He groaned as he felt the effects of the oath take their toll on him.

" _That was_ …" Dante thought in shock at Lord Death's name. The same one that the thing possessing Tori used. "… _I can't think about that now_." Dante shook his head free, there was something he needed to do right here and now. "Yes, that will be enough. I'll take this stupid little quest of yours."

" **And just you, and only you will take** it." Hades added on with a vindictive smile on his face. If this little brat was going to make him suffer a heavy burden that he would reply in kind. " **You will have no help in this task and be all on your own**."

"You can't be serious! You expect him to face the threats you're so worried about all alone?" Rias demanded but that only attracted her to Hade's petty getting back at Dante.

" **Yes I do, that's what he gets for not trusting my word**." Hades knew full well that it was perfectly reasonable to not trust him, but that didn't mean he would take that laying down. " **As for you my dear, you will remain here in my home until he returns, while you Serafall will leave Hades**."

"You can not hold the sister of Lucifer hostage!" Serafall shouted feeling that Hades was biting off more than he could chew. But the Greek God just scowled at the threat.

" **Actually I can. I eagerly await the day Hell's forces can breach my defenses. Her life is forfeit anyways until I say so**!" Hades boomed as he reminded that they still were under the threat of the Grim Houses. " **Now you** …" Hades snapped turning to Dante. "… **bring me the Bolt**!" He roared as a fiery hand materialized behind Dante and slammed him into the awaiting portal.

* * *

 **Early Night**

 **Nashville, Parthenon**

"Whoa! Yeah… that's what I'm talking about." Grover celebrated before unthinkingly kissing the severed head of Medusa, though he quickly gaged after doing so. The Hydra that had been so close to killing the trio of two demigods and their Satyr protector was now nothing but a statue, turned to stone by the curse of Medusa. "Oh… that's nasty."

"Listen you guys we're on a roll here but we can't get too cocky." Percy said even as the smile of victory plastered his face. Not even a month ago he had been just some kid on the streets of New York, barely passing classes and dealing with his ass of a step-dad. He was still dealing with the toxic shadow of the latter but now he was something way more than an average kid. He had learned that he was the son of the Greek God Poseidon. A fact that had been both jarring and awesome all at the same time. However that was all thrown under the bus when he had been wrongfully accused of stealing Zeus' Master Bolt.

That resulted in his mother being taken to the Underworld by Hades and all sorts of monsters coming after him. Apparently that second thing was supposed to happen anyway because the blood of a demigod was top line stuff to a monster. Percy, in trying to save his mother now was on a mission to find the pearls of Persephone, the one thing that could transport a person out of Hades without its master's approval. He and his best friend and Satyr protector Grover, plus his fellow Demigod Annabeth had already found one pearl in the lair of Medusa. Now they had two, all they need was one more and they could free his mother from the grasp of Hades.

"Percy… we just fought off a Hydra… I think we can celebrate a little." Grover said excitedly but it took Annabeth to bring them back down from the high of success.

"No, Percy's right. We need to keep our eyes on the goal. We have only one left but then we still need to get into Hades and find Percy's mom." Annabeth said and the two boys groaned, even though she was agreeing with one of them. The trio opened the doors out back into the park that surrounded the replica Parthenon and began their way back to their _acquired_ truck in the parking lot.

"Hey guys… do anyone of you get the feeling that we're being watched?" Grover asked as they walked through the grassy park toward the asphalt of the parking lot. Something about the shadows and the trees felt off to him. Like something was lurking and waiting for them.

"A Hydra and now something else… today just isn't our day." Percy grumbled as he pulled out Luke's shield and uncapped Riptide. The trusty pen sword had quickly become a comforting feeling in his hand while in its true form. There was a deep earthy groan followed by the sound of roots and wood twisting and turning. The ground under them cracked and those same roots grabbed ahold of the Demigods and Satyr. They flung them high into the air, Percy now regretting taking of the winged shoes of Hermes. The roots caught them mid-air and hung them upside down by the feet. Percy blinked and found a smiling face, the blandest and indescribable face he had ever seen. Eyes were hidden behind shades so dark that light seemed to be impossible to get through.

"Well done Mr. Wood. Quite efficiently done if I say so myself." His voice was smooth and easily forgettable. Percy could only describe this man as someone out of a conspiracy theorist's dream when it came to the idea of a G-Man. "Now Mr. Jackson, if you would be so kind as to give us the Bolt. It is after all not a toy for a child like you to have. It should be handled by the proper authorities."

"I don't have the Bolt! How many times do I have to say that!" Percy flailed about in the grasp of the tree roots.

"That isn't what our data says… and we pride ourselves on the quality of our data." He said that made Percy slightly think of a pitch for some corporate sales meeting. "Now, give us the Bolt or with will have to perform some enhanced acquirement tactics…" At that Percy heard the sounds of several guns cocking. "… and I want you to believe me when I say that such tactics will not be pleasant for you or your friends."

"I can't give y-"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" The sound of yelling and a sudden crash into the nearby ground stopped Percy and turned the attention of the Spook Mr. Stone. The surrounding Spooks all divided between retraining their guns onto the new vector and keeping them trained on their prisoners. "Fuck that was a bitch move…" They all heard a male voice grumble among the sounds of someone climbing out of the freshly made hole in the ground. The dust began to clear and in the moonlight they could all see a young man step forward dusting the dirt off his jacket. "… I know I pissed him off with that last thing but dropping me like that… not cool man."

"This is not a free market mission, it is a hostile takeover. Destroy the Devil, competition is not profitable here." Mr. Stone ordered and the Spooks opened fired on the new face. Their bullets however missed their marks as they all cracked and stopped in the middle of a freshly made Grim Ice wall.

"That was so lame… way too many cooperate puns and references in there Spook." The young man remarked before punching his created Ice Wall, sending it flying into the squad of Spooks that had fired on him.

" _Who the fuck is that guy_?" Percy thought before deciding to take advantage of the confusion. He swung Riptide up at the root that had taken him hostage, cutting through it with little problem. There was a loud deep roar of pain coming from the earth, but Percy didn't have time to think about that. He quickly freed Grover and Annabeth, and the trio ran off with only a small look back at the fight between the two unknown forces. "What in the name of Zeus was that… I mean we just got attack by freaky G-men and then some guy comes falling out of the sky and saves us!" Percy yelled as he and his friends dove into their truck.

"Welcome to the life of demigod!" Grover laughed trying to cover up his fear of the situation with a joke. The Satyr quickly started the truck up, then another loud earthy roar hit all of their ears. They looked back and could see the largest tree in the park uproot itself and begin hobbling toward them. A large knot in its center blinked like an eye would while a crack began to form under it, it grew and grew until it became vaguely mouth shaped. "No way is the Giving Tree eating me!" Grover yelled as he stepped on the gas and peeled out of the parking lot. The monster tree right behind them picking up speed.

"How is a tree chasing us?!" Percy panicked as they watched it leap and bound its way after them. Only in a small part of their minds did they find it strange that no one was on the roads, unaware that the ones that ordered this whole mess had already taken care of that.

"No idea, but that's not important right now." Annabeth began firing out arrows at the fastest pace she could muster. Aiming right for the only discernable spot in the tree, its knotted eye. But firing arrows at a moving target while on the back of a frantic truck was no easy feat even for a demigod. Thankfully, salvation came again in the form of the young man that had saved them earlier. He landed in the flatbed of the truck out from nowhere, outstretched his arms and from them came a blizzard of ice and snow. The monster tree soon slowed as it was covered in the frost and frozen solid by the ice. It looked as if winter had come early for the tree as the red truck drove further and further away.

"Uh… wow…" That was all Percy was able to say as he looked up from the passenger seat of the truck. But then he watched as their rescuer fell to his knee grasping his arms. "Is he okay?"

"No, he's out cold and his arms are covered in ice." Annabeth replied back from the bed of the truck as she overturned him on his back. "We need to get some warm water to slowly melt the ice." Annabeth called back into the truck while looking the young man that saved them over. She didn't know who he was, but she had heard those G-men say he was a Devil. While not a good thing given that everyone seemed to be after Zeus' Bolt, and people seemed to think Percy had it, he did save their lives, so they owed him enough to fix him up and hear him out.

* * *

 **Mid-Night**

 **Hades, Palace of Hades**

Rias was coming to hate Hades, both the place and the man. She had been given a nice enough room for her stay as a hostage but then once that was done she had been left all alone. It was both an insult as it said she wasn't a threat enough to assign a guard to her, and it was a chore now to understand where she was in the Palace. It wasn't that big of a building however, her family manor was likely three times bigger. Though nowhere near as well made and detailed to Hades' personal motif.

But the man just casually dismissed her like she was nothing. She had even attempted to sneak out and found that she could! He didn't try to stop her when she flew out into the open skies of Hades. But the problem came when she had no idea how to get back to the river Styx. And when Rias thought about what she might do when she got to that point she returned back to the Palace of Hades. There was no point in trying to believe she could fly over the ocean like river. One that had constant storms and winds that could break mountains. Charon was the single being able to travel about those waters because of his blessing by Hades himself.

So now here she was, a prisoner of Hades wandering around his home. She didn't want to go to sleep, without Dante it just didn't feel right. And she knew that Dante was going to be having some trouble with that given his nightmares when he didn't have either drugs to knock him out or her or Akeno to calm him in his sleep.

"Finally!" Rias jerked back at hearing a new voice and saw a woman heading for her. "I have been trying to get out of his hands to see you for the last hour." The woman strode up to Rias and quickly took her hands into her own. "I am so sorry for you and your man, you shouldn't have to deal with that bastard or his little games." Rias blinked and figured out who this was.

"Uh thank you." Rias said trying to keep her composure in the face of Hades' wife, Persephone.

"Let me guess… you already hate this place and my bastard of a husband." Persephone asked with a knowing smirk on her face. Rias nodded with an agreeing smile on her face she realized that all the stories about the one-sided relationship between the two turned out to be true. "Come on, let's have some girl talk. The absolute worst thing about this place is only having him to talk to." Persephone said as she led Rias to her private gardens, where Hades was forbidden to enter under pain of super angry wife.

"I had always heard that you were in Olympias during the spring?" Rias asked as she was seated at a small table with a waiting pot of tea for them.

"That was the old way we did things, six months out of here and then six months back. But in the last few centuries we found it better to rotate on single months." Persephone explained as she sat down across from Rias. "It's better this way, Hades was always so clingy when I returned back then and now it's better because he doesn't miss me for so long. And I don't have to deal with him and this hellhole for six whole months. Even trade in my opinion."

"I can't imagine having the strength you have. Dealing with a loveless and trapping marriage for millennia." Rias said astonished as she took the filled teacup. Persephone smirked as she heard the ping of fear in Rias' voice.

"Thank you, not very exciting being the poster girl for arranged marriages. But I thank you anyway. But it sounds like you're trying to idolize me in hoping to prepare yourself for your own fate." Persephone's grin remained even as Rias' face turned to a scowl, not directed at the other woman.

"I will not share your fate, not if I can help it."

"I say all the more power to you should you manage it, but even if it looks like I have this whole shitshow under control… I still hope for the day I can get out of it." Persephone said with a longing look out into the skies of Hades. Hoping that one day she could be with the one she actually wanted in this life.

* * *

 **Late Morning**

 **USA, Highway**

Percy watched the road pass by as Grover continued to drive. In the back Annabeth watched over their unexpected passenger. They had helped melt off the ice on his body and tried to wake him up but to no success. Feeling like that it would be better to take him than just dump him somewhere where anyone could do anything to him, he loaded him in the back once they had started on their way to Las Vegas. Where the next pearl was supposed to be.

Every now and then he would grumble out a few curses, to Percy it sounded like so really shitty nightmares. He would also mention a few names, Rias, Akeno, Eloisa… and growled a few others. A few times the temperature would begin to drop and it took Annabeth shaking him a bit for it to stop. To say the very least they all found him a little pitiable given how bad he must be feeling.

"I still say that maybe we should tie him in the back of the truck." Grover suggested not feeling at all safe with the sleeping beauty behind him. Percy gave a small punch to Grover before he noticed Annabeth going through the guy's pockets.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked feeling that maybe that was a little rude, but then it donned on him that maybe this guy had a wallet or something. An idea that was already in the child of Athena's mind.

"He's got to have some clue of who he is on him… found it." Annabeth exclaimed as she pulled out a leather wallet. "Whoa… lots of cash." She said as she looked in the main fold of the wallet.

"Cash? Maybe he can pitch in for gas." Grover half-joked was half serious.

"All of it is Japanese Yen." Annabeth crushed Grover's dreams as she pulled out a few bills of the foreign currency. "Why would he have this… his driver's license is American, New York." Annabeth said getting Percy's full attention. "Dante Alighieri, age seventeen. Two years older than us." She continued to look through his wallet until she came upon a folded photo, she took it out and then immediately put it back at seeing it was a sexy picture of who she assumed was his girlfriend. " _That had to have been photoshop… there's no_ way." Annabeth said feeling for the first time in a long time self-conscious about her body.

"There's no way that's his real name." Grover chuckled but then a groan from the said young man.

"Fuck off… name… not funny." He grumbled as he began to wake up, opening his eyes to see a sword and dagger in his face. "Uh… that's mine." He said looking at his wallet in Annabeth's hands. But then he smirked at seeing the faint blush on her face. "You saw my little treasure didn't you." He chuckled making the blush come slightly back and caused the boy with the sword to look confused at the girl.

"What's he talking about?" Percy asked not sure by what he meant or why Annabeth seemed so uncomfortable.

"Nothing! Here… have it back." Annabeth stammered as she threw the wallet back to Dante who caught it mid-air. "Now who are you and why did you save us, we know you're a Devil so don't try to hide it." She said repointing her blade back to him. Percy didn't know what she meant by Devil but assumed that it was some monster or something. He had no idea that there was gods and mythologies beyond the Greeks existing in the world.

"I am Dante Lakwa, or Alighieri depending on if you ask the government or myself. I am a Rook in the service of Rias Gremory, heiress to the House of Gremory and sister to the reigning Lucifer." Dante finished as he took out his photo of Akeno and smiled. Annabeth tried to ignore that but did notice that the smile he had on his face was more attuned to love than lust. Percy noticed that to a lesser extent not knowing what was on the picture. And Grover couldn't see any of this.

"Wait… Lucifer… you mean Hell and the Devils of Christianity? You're saying that all real too?" Dante just gave a bored and disappointed expression before looking to Annabeth.

"Please tell me he's new blood… because if not that is just sad."

"He only found out about the Supernatural World two weeks ago." Grover clarified for Dante as he drove.

"Ah… not that bad then. Yes new blood, every pantheon and mythology exist out there, and some that aren't even known by humans are there too. You saw them… last night?" Annabeth nodded a confirmation. "Last night. Those were the Spooks, the enforcers of the New Gods of America. They likely want the Bolt because they can use it to sell back to Zeus and put the Greek Gods into unpayable debt thanks to the interest. Very modern way of dicking over another pantheon." He said as he settled back into the leather of the back seat.

"Then what are you doing here, why did a Devil save us unless you want to steal the Bolt for yourself." Annabeth demanded as she pushed her dagger toward Dante further.

"I don't give two flying fucktards about some shiny sparkly ass Bolt." Dante grunted out not giving any cares to decorum. Given that's what everyone had been coming after them for, the three were surprised by his dismissal of the Master Bolt of Zeus. "I'm here to ensure that you…" He pointed to Percy. "Get to Hades."

"So you're working for Hades." Percy growled as he remembered who exactly was keeping his mother hostage. Dante continued to stare at them blankly like this was all a waste of time. Dante knew that this was likely very important for the trio as they were on some mission like he was, but the fact that this was a forced mission by someone that pissed him off had put him a bad mood. Not only that but he had just gotten out of another one of his Randel torment nightmares. Only this time Freed and Jacky had made their own horror filled cameos.

"Unwillingly." Dante snidely put out there making Percy calm down a bit. "You see I'm the first Grim Reaper to be reincarnated into a Devil. The other Grim Reapers didn't like that and when they found out they demanded that I be brought to them as well as the Devil that turned me. Didn't matter that she did it to save my life noooo~. We were summoned to Hades because I originally come from House Thanatos, and there Hades himself made me an offer. Be his errand boy and bring you to him and he'll use his massive influence in the Grim House to wash away the charges."

"He's holding your friend hostage." Percy saw the stories lining up, Hades' tried and true tactics were clear on the wall.

"More like loved one." Dante corrected before sighing. "The only thing I want at this point is to go home with my loved ones and return back to the life we had." Dante shrugged, feeling the sluggishness that often felt after nightmares hitting him hard. He really got used to having Akeno and Rias helping him in that regard.

"The only thing I want is my mother back, Hades took her… and I'm taking her back." Percy said locking eyes with the Devil. The two continued to hold it, steel gray matched sea blue.

"My mother was shit… but in the end it doesn't matter. Hades is the enemy here and the only way to beat him is to out-think him." Dante said breaking the silence between them. "You want to go to Hades, I'm here to take you there. That's the situation."

"And after we get there?" Percy asked and Dante just chuckled.

"You do you. My job is just to bring you there, not make you do anything after you get there." He said after pulling out his phone and lazily began to waste time on it. "Onward young heroes… adventure!" Everyone chuckled a bit at that and the four continued their way down the highway. Percy asked questions about the rest of the Supernatural World, with both Annabeth and Dante answering questions. Grover made a comment or two but didn't really have much input given he had only experience with the Greeks. Dante through the ride perked up more and more as the sluggishness of his nightmares began to recede.

"Man, you're a lot funnier when you ain't so gloomy." Grover joked as they all stepped out of the truck, they had been driving for hours and were still about half a day out from Las Vegas but the hunger of the gut demands nourishment. So they pulled off the highway and found a cool bar with an odd crocodile theme to it. "But are you sure about this place…. Seems kinda sketchy."

"Oh yeah… my pops always said that places like this are what really makes America great." Dante said as he led the three into the bar. The music was old and fit the place well as the dive bar was just as old. It had this light to it that said that there were too many stories made here to ever be told. In the center of it all was a massive crocodile head that served as the bar. "Yeah… this 'merica." Dante joked as he led the younger teens to a booth and eyed around the small crowds that made up the locals of the bar. "You can feel it can't you guys?" He said looking at the demigods, this was the real reason why he wanted to come here.

"Yeah… there's something in the air." Annabeth said as she felt this unexplained waviness to the air and the feel of the booth under her. It reminded her a bit of Camp Half-Blood.

"It's… what is it?" Percy asked not having ever felt this connected to the world before.

"You see my demigods, this is a place of power." The three younger teens looked at Dante like he was crazy. "No seriously, not on par with the real Mount Olympus or something like Jerusalem. But this is still a place of power. Much like how in the early days of humanity where the gods were still shapeless concepts that hadn't yet truly formed, the early humans gave their belief to certain places and those places eventually served to build the foundations by which the Supernatural World is built on. Places of power exist all over the world and have continued to develop as such even as humanity grew and modernized, nearly all the world famous monuments like the Eiffel Tower, the Great Wall, and the Statue of Liberty are now places of power."

"And so is this place?" Grover asked as he checked out a liquor stain on the table.

"Yes, these places are local legends just as the Gods we know today were once. But they grew and more and more people believed in them, and eventually the cosmic energy that makes up human souls brought them to life, it is humanity's collective belief that brings the supernatural into reality. Then they in turn create new gods and create new things for humanity to believe in. The Titans and the Olympians are the best examples of this. It brings it full circle and shows that humans are as much the masters of the gods as they are of humanity… well… for the most part of the Supernatural World." Dante chuckled that last bit as he knew that things like Death came from just nature itself, the Death Gods yes came from this method but not Lord Death and the original Reapers. "We're just lucky that it only takes belief to spark life to Gods, not actually sustain them… if that were the case then the power dynamics of the Supernatural World would be much different."

"Just how do you know all this?" Annabeth asked, as a child of Athena she prided herself on her collection of knowledge but she didn't know any of this. She knew of the other pantheons but not any of their origins.

"I was raised by one of the Loa for a good part of my life. He told me all of this when he taught me about the Supernatural World." Dante said before pulling out the laminated menu that was stuffed into a small socket on the wall. "He's the one that told me about this place, he also recommended the croc burger… and told me to avoid the nachos at all costs." The others looked at each other speechless having just been told the origin of all pantheons like it was no real trouble. "Come on you guys, it's not a big secret… it's also not something the Gods advertise. Mainly because it bruises their little egos."

"Yeah… I could see that." Grover nodded knowing full well the horror stories of how the gods treated their subjects at times. Annabeth just looked a little uncomfortable while Percy looked like he still had some faith in the Gods. He needed to have faith or else his mission was doomed to fail. The mood changed as the waitress came over to take their orders.

"You kids know you're not getting any beer right?" She said half chuckling half serious. Dante just responded by slamming a black credit card on the table.

"Charge whatever you want on that and we'll take three pints of beer, sorry Lamby… you're still driving." Before anyone responded to what Dante just said or did, there was a sudden commotion at the front door that drew their attention and as well as the waitress's. They all saw as a tall ginger haired man angrily stumbled his way through the door and locked right on the demigods, Grover, and Dante. "Oh shit… I remember that fucker." That train of thought was shared by the waitress who went off to call the cops.

"Who is that guy?" Grover asked as he watched the man march toward them.

"Someone that we really don't want to fight but probably are going to have to." Dante sighed though he was happy that he was a Rook. He would need the extra oomph to his punch. "Mad Sweeney, always good to see you stumble your drunk ass into a bar." Dante mocked joyfully as the combative Leprechaun stood looming above the booth.

"What are you doing here boy, shouldn't you be off diddling the dick of Lakwa and his merry band of fuck buddies?" The Irish man spoke without the barest hint of respect or manners. "Doesn't matter, not here for you anyway." He snarked before looking down at Percy. "You'r the one with the Bolt. Gimme the Bolt fishboy."

"I told this to everyone, I don't have the Bolt. I never stole it, I don't have it." Percy said like he had to say this too many times. In truth he really felt he did even if people kept coming to him thinking he had it.

"Don't believe yu." The ginger man said before grabbing Percy out from his spot in the booth. His movements so fast that none of the other occupants saw it coming. "That Bolt is my one-way ticket out of this shithole of country and back to Ireland. So I'll say it again. Gimme the Bolt fishboy."

"You can't talk about 'merica that way." Dante said as he slammed down on Mad Sweeney's arms setting Percy free. Then before the Leprechaun could react he was punched back into several tables. "Damn that felt good after what you did in Austin."

"We settled that there!" Mad Sweeney spat out a bit of blood with a savage smile on his face. This was looking to be fun, he had thought he would have to deal with some prissy Demigods that didn't know how to really fight. But this kid… he knew for a fact that he fought like a real man. "But I'm sure we can settle the score some other time…" As much as he wanted to beat the snot-nosed kid into the ground he needed to focus on his ticket back home. If he could bring the Bolt to the Fae Courts, then they'd have to absolve him of his crimes.

"You guys head for the truck, I'll catch up on my wings." He said back to the demigods and Satyr only to find them standing beside him. "Trust me when I say… if I had a choice between a Hydra and this fucker… I'd take the Hydra." Dante warned and Mad Sweeny cackled a small mocking laugh.

"He's right kiddies… ain't no overgrown gecko got anything on a real man that fights with his fists for the sheer unholy thrill of bloodshed!" Mad Sweeny cheered savagely before charging toward them. First to Percy, who opened Luke's shield but found himself pushed back to the wall by the Leprechaun's charge. Percy then felt a punch reach around his shield and hit him in the ribs, he could feel another punch coming but it never did. The Son of Poseidon looked up and saw Dante pulling the angry ginger off the shield and threw him back into the bar.

"By the way, I still won that bet in Austin." Dante mocked with their sorted history before grabbing ahold of Mad Sweeney's jacket in one hand and starting to knock the sense out of him with his other. Dante got several good punches in before he was grabbed ahold himself and headbutted off Mad Sweeney. Dante swiped away the flow of blood that came down his jaw with his own savage smile that matched the Leprechaun's. There was a roar between them as they charged toward each other only for Dante to dip and slid under Mad Sweeny who then found himself being kicked in the face by a Satyr's hoof. The punishment wasn't over as he felt three crossbow bolts hit his leg sending him down to the ground on his knee.

"Oh boyo… now this is a proper fight." He sputtered out a bit more blood as he felt himself give way to the thrill of battle he longed for. He ripped out the three bolts in his leg and grabbed a nearby pint glass and swung it up and smashed it over the head of the looming Rook. "GOOD! YOU CAN TAKE A REAL FIGHT NOW KID!" Mad Sweeney howled in pure joy as he grabbed ahold of momentarily disoriented Dante and slammed him down onto the floor and began to choke the life out of him. "How's about we get ya to see that death fucker you grimy all love so fuckin' much." He joyously growled as he sunk his fingers deeper into Dante's neck. He wasn't able to watch the life leave the Rook's eyes as he bashed over by Percy and Grover charging into his side. The Leprechaun was soon pinned to the ground by the force of a demigod and Satyr. "Let go of me you fuckin' cunts! We ain't done by a long shot!" Mad Sweeney pushed up on the boys holding him down and launched them into the air with them landing onto the crocodile bar-top.

"Sorry but we really can't do this too much longer." Mad Sweeney snapped his head back but fell back to the ground as he was hit in the side by a devastating punch, hitting his overworked liver and sending rolls of pain washing over his body. "Just stay down man… he doesn't got the Bolt. You're just fighting to fight at this point."

"And isn't that a good enough reason." The ginger grabbed Dante's leg and pulled him out sending Dante crashing into the floor back first. It didn't take much for the Leprechaun to climb himself back on his feet and then drag Dante back up only to wail on him further. Punch after punch, until Dante step forward and put his foot behind Sweeney's leg, interlocking them. Then with a punch of his own he forced a crack in Mad Sweeney's leg to echo out. "Fuckin' cunt… you broke my leg… when the fuck did your body get hard as fuckin' steel?!"

"When I became a Devil." With a hard slap Dante sent the Leprechaun over his leg further breaking the bone further and Dante was pretty sure that if it had been a normal person that would have been it. But it wasn't, but this was the end. Dante kneeled down, putting his knee to the back of Mad Sweeney before pulling his head up and putting him and a choke hold. The ginger struggled relentlessly but after a few minutes he was out like a light. "Fuck… that was even more of a bullshit fight than last time." Dante groaned as he slumped back on his ass and leaned back on the nearby wall. "You guys saved my ass… thanks."

"N-no… no problem man. If this guy was after us and we didn't have you… whew… that would not be pretty." Grover groaned as he and Percy were helped off the bar-top by Annabeth.

"We should get going… cops will show up and ask questions." Annabeth pointed out and everyone agreed. "What about him?" She nodded to the unconscious Leprechaun.

"Let him stew in a jail cell for a few days." Dante said throwing a pint glass at the man. It didn't even scratch him.

"We'll be in Hades by then anyway." Percy nodded before they all quickly left not paying for any of the damages they caused, Dante just left a note saying putting it on Lakwa's tab.

* * *

 **Middle Afternoon**

 **Kuoh, Some Shady Bar**

Otto sipped his sake, good stuff but he preferred beer. Not that he drank his homeland's favorite drink, brought back bad memories. He drank the drink of choice of whatever country he was currently in. Japan, sake. If he was in Mexico… Tequila.

He took a small eye to the bar he found in Kuoh, there was a few, not many but a few. This one was the most isolated and secluded. He needed privacy for when he drank, mostly because he grossed people out on how he drank. He had to left up his bandanna that hid his jaw, or what was left of it. The lower jaw had been removed and he had his mouth capped with metal and mad science. He then had to carefully slide the booze down the small hole in his throat. Made people around him gag.

"That's gross." Otto turned his head as he slid the drink down his hole, the Grim Reaper sitting next to him thought the German would spill the drink but he did no such thing. "You're good, so what brings a former SS super soldier to Japan?" Thanasis asked as he called for the bartender. "A list of your whites please." Thanasis asked and the bartender nodded.

"I come here for work, I was hired to protect the nun girl. I did… now I work for the Gremory family until your grandson becomes a King, and then he'll make me a very well deserved reward." Otto said before taking another drink, the bartender making a face as he handed Thanasis a list of their white wine.

"And why… would you want this reward?" Thanasis asked knowing that it was becoming a Devil in Dante's future Household.

"Because I'm sick of being a walking shit stain. I'm sick of being human… or what little human I have left in me. I was made by madmen to be a demon. Had my platoon been deployed to Stalingrad… half the fucking world would be speaking German now. But then the Angels came… having found out about the SS's activates in the forbidden. They came and killed the officers and in the chaos, we escaped and went our separate ways. And now I have a chance to leave behind all of that… _In die Zukunft_." Otto said before raising his cup and taking a drink.

"Not really one for toasts." Thanasis said as he leaned back in his seat, looking at what the small bar had. It was nice that they had such an extensive list. "What do you think… too good to be true. Maybe they just put all these names from off the internet and try to pass off box wine for the real thing."

"Is there a point to you coming here to drink with me or what?" Otto growled as he didn't like to drink with people at all.

"How long as Azazel known about what Dante is?" Thanasis asked not taking his eyes off the list of wine. Otto placed the cup of sake down and looked back to the Grim Reaper. "Otto Waldseemüller, you've been working for Azazel since you escaped Nazi-occupied Poland. So don't give me I don't know, above my paygrade, just a grunt bullshit… you're his enforcer. You're the one that keeps the human elements of the Fallen Angels' numbers on earth in line. Or you were until Azazel, Michael, and Sirzechs started deescalating."

"He's known since you first came to him, that bastard Randel thinking Dante was a Scared Gear user… Incubus was the stupidest fucking jackass around and he still should have known something was up. You show up… say they're your kin… and he can't figure out that Grim Reapers don't have Scared Gears. Stupid… so Azazel knew what was up, he also knows just how dangerous that is."

"Is that why he's sending you to join up with Dante, so you can watch over him and make sure he's got an unkillable bodyguard?"

"Let me ask you… I'm I really unkillable? Always wanted to ask a Grim that." Thanasis gave the man a small look over.

"Your soul has been torn into pieces, and then implanted into your body. And then your body has been through so much augmentation that destroying it is nearly impossible. It's like your body is your own soul anchor, keeping you alive from natural means while your body has been reinforced to the point of invincibility. I'd say nothing short of a god or a god killer weapon could finish you off."

"That's good to know, now I just need to stay away from gods and god killer weapons." He chuckled before he took another sip. "The kids are getting antsy… they haven't heard from the Gremory or your Grandson."

"They landed in Hades and then nothing… getting a spy into Hades is impossible. True for anyone. However… there has been some rumors coming out of the states."

"Like what?" That made Otto raise an eyebrow.

"It's still too fresh… but it has to do with Zeus' Bolt being stolen. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what Hades might want from Dante." Thanasis didn't like this one bit. America supernaturally wise was a battlefield with large swaths of no man's land. Officially the majority of it was ruled by the New Gods. With only New Orleans and certain parts of the wilder areas of the nation outside official control. The Olympians rented New York in a way, placing their seat of power there for some vain reason. But having to pay the New Gods a tithe in exchange.

"If you're son gets wrapped up in that… things will get messy."

"Oh don't I know it."

* * *

 **Late Evening**

 **USA, Las Vegas**

"WOOHOO! It's good to be (yawn) back…" Dante tried to be excited to be in one of his favorite places in the world. Lakwa had taken him here once when he was thirteen and he still could not remember parts of that trip! That's how much fun it was. But now his inability to go to sleep without causing the truck to freeze over was getting to him. He asked Percy to just slug him into a knockout, but he had refused. Seeing Dante fight Mad Sweeney made the Demigod apprehensive to hitting the Rook.

"Are you going to be okay?" Percy asked as they drove down the famous Las Vegas Strip. The lights of the hotels and casinos lit up the night in a spectacular neon light show.

"Yeah… wouldn't be the first time I had to go on a bender sleepless. But we're in Vegas… I'll find some coke and I'll be fine."

"No drugs, if you really need to sleep we can put you out in the desert and wait until you wake back up." Annabeth shot down much to Dante grumbling. It wasn't like as a Devil he could get the really bad side effects of Cocaine. Plus, his Devil Body would flush out the drugs much quicker and addiction wasn't at all a problem. There were lots of benefits to being a Devil.

The four soon found their way to the location on the map. An object Dante had called a Plot McGuffin the second he saw it but was brushed off by the Demigods and Satyr. The map had given them the name of the Hotel, The Lotus Hotel and Casino. Dante felt like that name vaguely sounded familiar from his time with Lakwa, but for the life of him he couldn't remember if it was good or bad.

"Damn… this place is definitely dope." Grover mumbled as he stared at a passing cocktail waitress. "Maybe the pearl is over t-" he didn't get to finish as Annabeth pulled him away with the other two boys.

"How are we going to find a single little ball in all… of… this…" Percy trailed off as they saw that inside the casino was a full theme park under its roof.

"Okay… that! Is impressive." Dante chuckled deciding that Lakwa had once told him that this place was one of the better casinos. But snapping out of his boggled mind over the sight before him he looked back to the trio. "Okay people, we need to take sectors. Percy, you take the front house and comb over everything you possibly can." Dante said going into Raid Leader mode, the excitement of doing so along with the ambient mood helping to push aside some of his weariness. Percy and Annabeth looked shocked at the tone and the way Dante held himself as he switched off into his authority stance.

"Try a Lotus Flower." That however was interrupted by a stunning cocktail waitress coming up to them and offering a tray of pink flowers. "They're really good, it's our signature dish." She batted her eyes and in that moment Grover and Dante were lost. The two took two each and the Demigods shrugged and got caught up in the moment and took one each themselves.

"Are these free?" Grover asked as the waitress vanished back into the crowd. "I guess so." He shrugged and looked at the two flowers in his hand. Not really sure if he wanted them or not.

"I mean it would seem rude not to." Percy awkwardly mumbled as he looked the small flower over. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with it, an odd choice for a food dish was about as much as he thought about it.

"It is their signature dish… I mean… might as well if it's free." Annabeth said get on with this interruption to their mission while at the same time not sounding rude as Percy put it.

"Bottoms up." Dante chuckled and the four each took a bite of their Lotus flower. Seconds later Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were all giggling like morons while saying they never wanted to leave. Dante meanwhile was passed out on the floor.

* * *

For once in the past decade of his life Dante opened his eyes, and did not seem to be having a nightmare where the shade of Randel, Freed, Jack, and/or his Father tormented him. That was nice… no that wasn't just nice that was amazing. Instead he opened his eyes to the sight of a diner. He was in a booth and in front of him was a BLT and a side of French Fries. The diner itself was one of those classic American diners with sliver metal and red leather. Outside the window looked to be a small town and it was currently raining. This was very different than his normal dreams. But anything was better than that.

"Uh…" Dante looked around but didn't see anyone, not a waitress, cook, or any other customers.

" **It's pretty boring here isn't it?** " Dante looked across him and saw a man sitting across from him in the booth. He had baggy jeans, no shirt but a jacket with fur along the cuffs and collar with its hood over the man's face. The man's skin was jet black but also looked clammy and decayed like a corpse. He was eating the other half of Dante's BLT.

"That's mine." Dante deadpanned, it looked like a good sandwich.

" **Yes… and**?" The man… actually Dante wasn't sure if the being in front of him had a gender. Its voice wasn't human enough to mark it either way. Its voice was a deep yet raspy tone that felt very alien to Dante's ears. And its body shape was very gender neutral, slim body with no shape of a male or female chest. Its face seemed to be more aligned to a man's but that might have just been Dante trying to make sense of the being. " **Stop trying to figure me out… I'm unknowable. Well… that's not true actually… when it comes down to it I'm very simple**." The being said as he chewed his food and then swallowed. " **I'm Death**." Dante stared as he tried to comprehend that. " **I told you to stop that… just go with it**."

"Okay… why I'm I speaking to Lord Death in an American diner?" Dante was at this point assuming that this was just some drug induce dream from that Lotus flower that he ate. He knew that Lakwa told him something about the Lotus Hotel but in his dumbassness he thought it was a good thing. He really should listen to his more cynical side more often.

" **Heh… I like it… feels nice to be in somewhere were so many people feel so at home even though it will never be their home nor is it supposed to be**."

"You disappeared before diners were ever a thing."

" **One of my previous hosts spent many years working in a diner as a busser and then later became its manger**."

"Hosts?" Dante then thought back to what The One Who Takes said and then what Hades said. The name of Lord Death, Hades confirmed what it was and The One Who Takes suggested that name had something to do with him. This… what he was now seeing… brought it all together.

" **Yes, you see… all that power doesn't just go away. I am one of many avatars of the force of nature that is Death. Every world in the universe that holds life has one, but don't concern yourself with that. Cosmic shit ain't what you need to worry about**."

"Uh…" His mind was blown. Utterly blown apart into little pieces.

" **We'll speak again later, I just wanted to talk for a bit while we could**. **You higher than a rocket ship on those stupid little pink flowers gave me the chance**." He said before taking Dante's other half of the BLT. " **So far I am… optimistic… let's see if you can survive long enough for me to form a real opinion about you kid**." Lord Death said before looking furiously at Dante. **"But remember this brat… NEVER SAY MY NAME TO ANYONE**!" At that Lord Death flicked Dante in the forehead and sent him out of the Haze of the Lotus Eaters. He took a bit out of the sandwich in his hands as Dante was pulled out of the dreamscape. " **Kid born from Thanatos, trained by the Barons of Guédé and Chernobog, brought back to living as a Devil… might work… might die like the rest**." Lord Death shrugged, so far the kid had impressed him enough for the entity to contact the boy. Even if it was a bit prematurely given the interference with Lord Death's own psycho bitch. But Lord Death had the time and patience to wait through millions of hosts. This one dying wouldn't even be a footnote to the being if that turned out to be the case. But the kid had promise… thus… this little meeting.

* * *

Dante blinked his eyes open as he returned back to the world of the awake. He went to rub his head but found his arm cuffed to the table he was sitting at. He felt something in the room dampen his power, it was heavy and powerful. Enough to push back the effects of his unstable Chill powers. He was further awakened by the sudden sound of a door opening.

"I see you're awake." He heard… someone say. The voice was oddly bland and super polite. Nothing about it stood out. That brought warning bells to Dante's conscious mind.

"Spook, I am a Devil in the service of House Gremory. You can not hold me under the authority of Mr. World." Dante grumbled at first but his voice became more solid as he spoke. Dante looked up and saw the nondescript man freeze up and give a barely visible frown. But then recomposed himself and sat down across from him. "Where am I… a black site… Area 51. Would make sense given that I was in Nevada."

"You are still in the Lotus Hotel. It is currently June twentieth, five days since you arrived since you arrived. And I am not here on the authority of Mr. World." The Spook said with both reverence and fear in his voice at that name. "I am here on behalf of the Technical Boy." That made Dante snort in disbelief.

"Does he like my shit posts on Reddit so much that he's willing to pull this?" There was no answer and that made Dante laugh in unexpected delight. "Seriously! He likes my shit posts on Reddit so much that he's willing to pull this!" Dante continued to laugh even as two new Spooks came out from the door and uncuffed him from the table.

"After you had collapsed they took you to a room thinking you would wake up soon enough and be one of their many happy prisoners. However we knew better, we have enough data on you to know you sleeping without enough drugs in your system causes… unfavorable results." The main Spook said with a small grimace as Dante checked his wrists.

"Yeah, like freezing everything in a three-mile radius. So where is the VR face hugger you guys like so much?" Dante said finding this both funny and dangerous. The New Gods didn't split off and do their own thing. They were some of the most united gods in all the Supernatural World. Mr. World as their leader held an iron grip on them and made sure that everyone played to his tune. It was needed in a pantheon so new, and the results showed. They were one of the most powerful even as young as they were.

"The Technical Boy felt that it was not prudent to meet with you at the moment." The Spook said before standing up. "This was a onetime favor, something that he would like you to remember in the future, and this…" He said before pulling out a small blue orb. "Is a gift from the Agency, we do not wish to be enemies with you or those you represent." He said before placing the pearl on the table.

"Everyone gets one." Dante laughed at the reference as he took the pearl and stood up. The Spook had a small twinge of annoyance before walking out of the room. The second he closed the door behind him, Dante watched as the gray concrete room around him receded in a CGI like fashion and returned to being the frozen over hotel room that it really was. "Neato… New Gods not all assholes." Dante quickly exited the room and made his way down to the main floor where he avoided at all possible to eat one of those damn Lotus Flowers. He knew that it wouldn't take long for the Lotus Eaters to take note of his refusals but he had what they came for and he needed to find Percy and company and get the fuck out. Thankfully it didn't take long for him to bump into Percy, literally. "Watch where you're going ass… Percy!"

"Dante? Don't eat the-" Percy tried to warn the Devil but Dante beat him to it.

"Don't worry I'm not under, but how the fuck are you not?" Dante asked confused as he was pretty sure he was going to have to drag the three out of this place by force. Both from them wanting to stay and the Lotus Eaters trying to keep them here.

"I think I heard my dad, I was about to eat one and… someone just warned me not to." Percy explained as he and Dante began walking a little faster at seeing the stares the security guards were giving them.

"Right… I've got daddy issues… you've got Godly daddy issues." Dante said with a thoughtful look on his face. Percy went to try and correct that statement but Dante continued not giving him a chance. "Never mind the how, we need to get out of here." Dante said holding up the Pearl making Percy's eyes go wide. They both nodded and began looking for Annabeth and Grover. Percy quickly found the former on the dance floor while Dante dragged the latter from a gaggle of what Dante assumed were call girls.

"What is your deal man, I was about to get married… wait… which one of those girls proposed to me." Grover said trying to think back but then realized that all of them did. That pleasant train of thought was stopped abruptly but Dante slapping the Satyr. "Dude! The fuck?"

"Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold." Dante once again quoted as he found it to be too funny not to use in this situation. "Wake up! You're in a Lotus infused high of stupid. You both were." Dante shouted at the two snapping them to the truth of what was going on. "We need to get out of here now, we got the pearl and-"

"Is something wrong Mr. Alighieri?" One of the security guards asked as she several of them circled the four of them. The look in all of their eyes showed that the knew what was going on and were ready to return them all back under their control. Dante just blankly stared at the guard for a moment before suddenly and without warning channeled his inner Koneko and kneed him in the crouch. All the males in sight flinched in phantom pain, The four teens however took the chance and began running toward the nearest exit.

"Did you really have to do that… damn I felt it, it looked so bad." Grover grimaced at the thought of being done the same thing by a Rook Strength blow. Percy meanwhile shared a similar reaction but was more focused on getting out. "Car!" Grover shouted as they came into the front floor of the casino, pointing to the show car that was in the middle of the floor. The group ran right for the possible means of escape and after a bit of punching and fighting to push the hotel guards back a bit they all got in with Grover once again in the driver's seat. People ran away as they heard the car rev up and all watched as it drove off through the front glass doors.

"I LOVE VEGAS!" Dante shouted gleefully as they drove out onto the Strip. "Whoow! Now that is how you leave a casino."

"Most agreed my man, so where to next?" Grover chuckled as he moved into the traffic. Percy meanwhile pulled out the map and watched as a new destination appeared on it.

"Los Anglos… the Hollywood sign?" Percy said with a small bit of confusion before looking to Dante.

"Don't look at me… Hades told me to bring you to him… but I kinda pissed him off so he left out how." Dante said with a small laugh that also made everyone but Annabeth chuckle as well. The child of Athena was too busy staring a sign that gave today's date.

"That can't be right… it says it's the twentieth." Annabeth pointed out as she nodded to the neon sign advertising some show for today with the date included.

"Nah… it's the twentieth." Dante said pulling up his phone and showing the digital proof for them.

"But… it felt like hours in there. How could it be five days?" Grover asked rhetorically as he tried to work through his confusion.

"That was the lair of the Lotus Eaters, they've been trapping people in their spell since ancient times, they must have some means of keeping their victims in some kind of stasis." Annabeth explained though none of the boys were really listening.

"Why are you guys freaking out about the date?"

"Because tomorrow is the solstice and that's the deadline for when Zeus will demand Percy to either return the Bolt or face his wrath. Poseidon, Percy's father, will go to his son's defense and there will be a war of the Gods. Everyone will have to choose sides and it will no doubt spill into other domains as well and possibly the mortal world." Annabeth further explained and Dante's eyes went wide at the possibility of war and maybe getting dragged into it. While the chance was very low for any of the Three Factions to get involved with the Greeks internal wars what Annabeth said was true. This had the makings of a messy and festering problem that could eventually spread to others. That was how war on a global scale always was. And this was trans-global.

"I don't want that… all I want is to go back to the days when all I had to worry about was my next history test." Dante said before sitting up closer to Grover in the front seat. "Get a move on goat man! We've got places to be and Gods to calm the tits down!"

"LA… four hours… maybe three." Grover promised before booking on the gas pedal. The engine roared as they began moving well past the speed limit but thankfully plot armor was in full effect and the rules of driving safety were ignored entirely. However… Dante began to question that as he noticed that there was a severe lack of any other cars on the highway between Los Angeles and Las Vegas. "Easy driving huh… we'll be there in no time."

"This isn't right…" Dante mumbled to himself as he looked around to the desert that surrounded the highway. "This is the I-15… there should be at least a semi around here but look…" Dante wave to both the oncoming lanes and the one they were on. "Nothing."

"Don't tell me." Percy groaned at thinking back on the people in America that had the power to divert humans away from certain areas. "You said that those Spook guys were going to leave us alone."

"No, I said that the Technical Boy gave me a free pass for that one thing and The Agency doesn't want me and those I represent as an enemy." Dante said before holding his arm out of the window. "That being said Mr World tells them to attack again, they do so without question. No before we're attack I want to do a bit of bodywork to our ride, I suggest you all duck." The Greeks all looked to each other before doing as told. They all heard a slicing sound and then followed by a sudden crashing noise behind them. They looked up and saw that Dante had removed the roof of their sportscar.

"Why?" Grover asked with a small tear in his eye. It was a great ride and now it was a convertible without the option being present.

"That's why." Dante said pointing up into the sky where three attack helicopters were barreling down toward them. They demigods and Satyr all looked back and cursed as they saw what the New Gods had sent their way. "They are not messing around here, I expected maybe a few armored assault trucks but a squad of Apaches… damn." Dante smirked before holding up his scythe above them, then a thick umbrella of Grim Ice extended out from his weapon creating shield that covered them from hail of machine gun fire that came seconds later. And then even the missile landed them.

"How the fuck are going to get rid of them!" Grover shouted as he tried to drive his way through the barrage of missiles raining down on them. "We can't get into the city like this!"

"Percy!" Dante shouted getting the Demigod's attention. "I'm the only one able to fly here but…"

"I can fly to." Percy said much to Dante's confusion. "I got these shoes from Hermes-"

"I'm going to stop you right there. I'm the only one that can fly, what those things do is let you hover unless you really know what your doing with them." Dante said shutting Percy off, and much to the younger boy's chagrin it was true. "But someone needs to keep this shield up or the car is gone. All you need to do is keep feeding it water, while you do that and Annabeth holds my scythe in place I'll fly up and punch those bastards out of the sky."

"You're going to punch a helicopter?" Grover and Percy both asked with a mix of disbelief and excitement.

"That's not the crazy part." Annabeth said after sending a slight glare to the two boys. "How's Percy going to feed the ice water given that we are in a desert?" She asked and Dante only responded by pushing the pole of his massive scythe over to her and smirking. He kicked the side door off and flew out of the car before anyone could make a response. "I uh… oh… I don't feel good holding this." Annabeth groaned, losing all her energy at trying to argue this hairbrained plan. Percy was about to go to her to try and help but then a chunk of their icy umbrella blew off in a storm of bullets.

Percy looked up to the now damaged shield that was keeping death for them all away for the moment. He raised a hand to the pale blue of the Grim Ice, he instantly on touching knew he couldn't replace the lost mass. But he could push some of the already existing Grim Ice around and while the shield's strength would be over all diluted… that didn't matter if the sounds of Dante's manic laughter and the explosions were anything to go by. They just needed the whole shield to last them until Dante handled the attack helicopters.

" _Okay… there's water in the air right… just think about that_." He closed his eyes and focused all his mind on that concept. He tried to think back to in Nashville when he controlled the water in the fight with the Hydra. He tried to do that again but now on water he couldn't see.

"Hey Percy… whatever you're doing back I think it's working…" Grover said, his voice dry and raspy. Percy opened his eyes and he could feel the odd sensation of the already dry desert air be totally bone dry and devoid of any moisture. Each breath was like a itchy cactus being shoved down your throat. Thankfully they didn't need to suffer through it much longer as they were informed of the passed danger by the sudden crashing of a ruined helicopter slamming down next to their ride.

"Hey guys!" Dante cheerfully announced as he flipped back into the sportscar, quickly taking his scythe out from Annabeth's hands. The demigod already feeling more of her natural energy return to her the second that her hands left the pole of the deathly weapon. "You guys could use some Chapstick by the way."

"Uh guys…" Grover mumbled as he looked on, a sense of hydration coming back to him as Percy stopped pulling what little water there was in the air. "I don't think this is over." They all looked ahead down the road and saw a line armored trucks blocking the highway. Squads of Spooks lining up their futuristic looking assault rifles toward the approaching sportscar. At the front of the line was a older looking fit man, bald but for a bit of white hair around the side of his head. His face grizzled looking if a little oddly shaped. Unlike the tactical gear of the Spooks, he was only wearing jeans, black boots, and a old bomber jacket over a collared red shirt.

"Ohh… they sent family." Dante whistled as he knew who the odd man out was among the soldiers of the New Gods. He had never met him but Lakwa had talked about him in rather poor tastes. "Good luck you guys… you're all about to meet one of your godly relatives."

"What… that old man is a god?" Percy asked as they slowed to a halt. The purposed god began a slow walk toward them after being handed a megaphone by one of the suited Spooks.

"Hephaestus… though from what I heard he prefers going by the Roman version. Vulcan, current God of Guns and Firearms of the New Gods of America." Annabeth spat out knowing full well about the poor history Hephaestus had with the rest of the Greek Gods. The news of him leaving Olympus and joining the New Gods sent shockwaves through the Supernatural World. And was a huge blow to the Demigods of Camp Half-blood, in particular to those few children of the Forge God.

"Yup, he's basically who they call when the Spooks aren't enough." Dante said as his mind tried to think of a way around this. Dealing with a god was not something he expected from this mission though in retrospect he knew he should have. There was no way they could beat him, even if he wans't a god that did combat himself. Instead he just showed up with a bunch of dudes with massively overpowered guns. "Those are going to be blessed bullets… he'll tear right through me."

" **Percy Jackson**!" Vulcan called out toward the half wreaked car. " **Enough is enough boy… just come with me and hand over the Bolt and we can all just go home**." There was a audible weariness in the god's voice. Like all of this was pointless and that it was a waste of everyone's energy.

"I don't have the Bolt okay! I'm just trying to get to Hades to get back my mom!" Percy yelled back. The God narrowed his eyes at that response. Vulcan picked out no lie, the boy was angry at having to say this same response so many times. He didn't think he had the Bolt, but he had it on him. Vulcan could feel his father's Master Bolt in the area. There was a frizz in the air that traveled along with the damned thing. He didn't want to hurt the kid but his boss told him to get his Zeus' Bolt. He didn't want to hurt the kid, if could get Percy to hand himself over diplomatically than he could search him and find the Bolt.

" **Kid there's no way Hades is giving you your mother back if you don't got the Bolt**." Vulcan shouted back knowing Hades was not the type of man to just hand people back because it was the right thing to do. Especially when he would feel cheated out of a one way ticket to getting his revenge on Zeus. " **Why don't you just come with me and maybe we can work on some kind of deal. Everyone thinks you're the Lightning Thief, I believe you when you say your not but you're going to need protection**."

"He thinks I'm innocent?" Percy said rhetorically as he looked to the other teens in the car.

"There's no way he would turn on your word alone. This has to be a trap." Annabeht said with Grover and Dante nodding in agreement. "But the question remains… how are we getting past them?" Annabeth said and she, Percy, and Grover all looked to Dante.

"What?"

"You're the one that's been getting us out of things since you arrived." Percy said with the other two nodded. Dante sighed in annoyance at this but knew he was in a position of that required him to be in leadership. Percy and Annabeth were both fresh faced Demigods. Sure she might have a years of knowledge to go back on, but it was painfully clear that she had never been in a situation like this. Always in boot camp but never on tour was the phrase that came to Dante. And Percy was so green he was grass waiting to be mowed. And Grover as a Demigod protector was naturally a follower. Dante meanwhile had lived years with Lakwa and his various adventures, and then the months with Rias had given him a bit of time to shake off the rust.

"Okay… lame but simple answer. We can't fight this… so let's run away." Dante said feeling they had no real other option here. "Here's what's going to happen. I'm… going to try and do a Devil Magic Teleportation spell on us."

"You could have done that this whole time?" Grover demanded but shut up when Dante sent him a glare.

"No… I… suck at this kind of magic. There is a fifty percent chance that we will end up in the middle of a bunch of trees or something equally bad." The other tree paled at the thought. But then they looked to the opposition they faced. The soldiers had taken a few steps closer and looked to be surrounding the car.

"And if you succeed?" Percy gulped at the odds they were facing here.

"We'll be right at the spot shown on the map where the secret entrance into the mortal gate to Hades is." Dante knew that it was under the H of the Hollywood sign. There was a password that once spoken opened a door to a checkpoint, given that he was on a mission form Hades himself he was sure they would let him and company pass. They all looked to each other and nodded for Dante to do the spell. It had better odds of survival than with the Spooks.

" **Looks like it's going to be the hard way**." Vulcan sighed as he signaled to the squads to move in and take the teens. It pained him to do this, but then again there would always be more Demigods to replace them. A pang of guilt shuddered through his mind as the terrible question of what if they had been his kids. " **No… I-I can't think like that anymore**." Vulcan held his head in pain as he shooed away those thoughts.

"Sir! The targets are gone!" One of the Spooks called back to him as they reached the forcibly open top car. Vulcan's eyes snapped wide open and he ran over to the car only to find the Spook right. The God slammed his fist into the hood of the car in anger, knowing that he had failed his boss and that would result in… he wasn't sure honestly. He hadn't failed before and this whole scheme seemed a little out of place for Mr. World.

" **This whole business of the Bolt being stolen feels wrong to begin with**."

* * *

 **Mid Evening**

 **Hades, Palace of Hades**

"I'm getting really worried about Dante… it's been days since he was sent off." Rias said as she absentmindedly stirred the tea that Persephone had made for them. The women were in the small garden that Hades allowed his wife to maintain in his Palace, Rias had found out that Hades wasn't actually all that bad of a husband. He was a terrible person but when it came to his wife he wasn't all that bad.

The most prominent example of that was in the many centuries of their marriage he had only cheated on her four times, and for the Greek Gods that was impressive in the extreme. And they were only done after a particularly bad moment in their relationship and each time after he would come right to her and admit what he had done and actually beg for her to forgive him. Except for the last time… the last time he cheated on her had been different.

Rias and Persephone had become good friends in their time together trapped in the home of Hades. The God himself had tried once or twice to insert himself into the conversation, it was eye-opening to see one of the most powerful Gods in the world at like a desperate puppy seeking attention. But each time he was shooed away by his wife and sulked back to his study. If it wasn't for the fact Rias was being held captive by the man she would feel sorry for him.

It was thanks to Persephone that Rias was able to get through these days worrying about Dante and her own fate. The woman was more than happy to help and talk given that the only alternative was her husband. And it was over those days that they became friends, something that Rias never imagined herself doing prior.

"I know what it feels like… to miss the person that makes you feel complete." Persephone said with a small giggle. Maybe she put a little something else into her drink, the small inebriated redness on her face seemed to indicate that. "I mean… he's out there doing gods know what… with who knows what… without me! I want to have some fun too." Persephone drunkenly pouted before staring at her empty teacup. She reached for the second pot that didn't actually have tea but a liqueur that she smuggled in from outside Hades. But she was stopped by Rias before she could reach the pot.

"I think you've had enough _tea_." Rias chuckled and moved the spiked pot further away from the goddess. "I don't think you've actually told me who this mystery man of yours is."

"Shhh… it's a secret." Persephone playfully shhh'd Rias. "He's very important and if it got out that we even know each other than there would be big consequences." She said in a imitated male voice like she was quoting someone. "But it's stupid… so what if he's not Greek. So what if he's a little loose around with the idea of commitment. I just…" Persephone stopped as her eyes and features cleared up in seconds. She focused on the direction of the front door and stood up. "It seems that your Rook and the Lightning Thief have arrived." Rias watched in shock at the change in demeanor in the goddess. She walked out of the garden with purpose and a grace that only a goddess like her had. Rias followed and they soon came to the front room where Dante, and three others Rias didn't recognize were being threatened by two hellhounds. Persephone called out to the demons of the Underworld and the canine demons lowered their heads and moved off to find other prey.

"Dante!" Rias cried with joy at seeing the man she loved and speed past the three other teens with him. Said teens watched in with mixed and varied feelings as Rias held Dante close in her chest and began expressing her many worries over his safety and just how much she had missed him.

"Lucky bastard…" Grover grumbled in jealous yet respecting fury at seeing Dante get the attention one of the most gorgeous girls he had seen in his life. And the Satyr had seen the daughters of Aphrodite. Meanwhile Percy and Annabeth just tried to ignore the display of affection for their own reasons.

"Rias, thank you very much for worrying about me but we need to finish this." Dante said pulling away from his frantic girlfriend. She quickly collected herself at his words and nodded her agreement.

"If you really are Percy Jackson then come with me." Persephone said looking to the boy with the deep sea blue eyes that marked him out as a Son of Poseidon. She began to escort them through the Palace of Hades toward her husband's study. She hid her smile at seeing the rather cute Satyr steal glances toward Rias and noted that Mr. Jackson seemed more awkward and uncomfortable around the buxom Devil then any normal boy would be. And he tended to stick near the now self-conscious daughter of Athena. " _Aw… why is it that that know it all's daughters are always barely above B cup… it's too funny not to note_." Persephone thought to herself though all that humor was dashed away as she led the teens into her husband's study. "Your expected visitors have arrived." They all watched as Hades turned his head from his chair to face them. For those that hadn't seen Hades' human form it was a bit shocking to say the least.

" **Nephew… welcome. I knew that sending the Devil would bring you to me safely and unharmed**." Hades smirked as he stood up and looked to Dante. " **And the Devil will have his due**." Hades said before walking over to his desk and began writing out his letter to the House of Thanatos. As he was writing he glanced back to the others that had come. " **What… something wrong**?"

"No nothing…" Percy started not really sure what to say. "It's just after what happened at camp I never expected to see you like this." Percy said giving a look over of Hades' punk rock clothing and human body.

"I know the feeling… I wanted James Woods Hades." They all heard Persephone groan at the mention of that form.

" **I liked that form**." Hades jokingly shot back at his wife's unsaid comment. He really did like that form as it was a nice change to pace but what he sacrificed to keep his wife at the bare minimum of… not happy but at least content to some degree. " **There we are… happy**?" Hades said before turning the letter over to an awaiting Fury who took off to deliver it. The second the letter left his hand he felt the weight of the oath he took lift off his shoulders. He was tempted to recall the Fury or order it to not deliver the message but thought better of it. He doubted that such a simple trick could best an Oath to Death itself.

"Our business is concluded and we'll be returning to Hell." Rias said not wanting to stay a second in Hades any longer. She would miss Persephone and maybe she would try to send a letter to her when she was in Olympus but all Rias wanted right now was to go home.

" **Mmm… that's not exactly what's going to happen**." Hades fakely mulled over, however the room went dead cold at what he had said. Only to return back to normal at the sudden flaring of Hades' power pushing Dante's own back. " **You see… our agreement was for me to save you from the wrath of the Grim Houses. Anything beyond that is up for free game**."

"You can't hold us hostage! I am-" Rias shouted but was quickly interrupted by Hades blazing into his fiery demonic form and looming over the entire room.

" **You are nothing! You will remain in Hades as insurance that Hell will offer their support in the coming war, a war in which I sack Olympus and teach the Gods how I will no longer be ignored**!" Hades boomed before looking to Percy and company. " **Nephew… give me the Bolt**!" Percy had heard that line so many times now it was instinctually in his response.

"I don't have it okay! I never did!" Percy shouted back at the God of the Damned, armed with only Riptide and Luke's shield. Hades just glared down at the demigod with hate-filled eyes.

" **Liar**!" The god said before returning back to his human form and walking over to the chair he had been sitting in previously. " **And unless you want to see your mother alive and well beyond this meeting you will begin telling me the truth real fast**!" He roared before taking the small bone lamp that hid Percy's mother and smashed it in front of the massive skeletal fireplace that dominated the room. The pieces of the lamp shattered and became a cloud of dust, it soon reformed and coalesced into Percy's mother. Percy in a moment of panic threw Riptide and Luke's shield aside and went to his mother's side. His friends followed suit, not noticing that a small spark had escaped the shield's inner mechanisms. However… someone did notice.

"Mom! Are you okay?" Percy asked as he helped his mother to her feet, the sound of Luke's shield moving against the stone floor however alerted his developing battle senses. He looked up in horror as he watched Hades pull out a glowing lightning bolt out of Luke's shield. The God of the Damned held it up, in awe of the very fact he was holding it. He took a few seconds of studying, but he knew it was the True Bolt of Zeus,

Hades just needed those seconds to come to the reality that he finally had one over his little brothers. He was eldest, the first to be eaten by Kronos in fear of a son destroying the father just as he did. As the Prophecy foretold that his line would forever be cursed to repeat the same tragic fate, son would kill father. A fate that ended up to be true, but it was not Hades that destroyed their father and reduced him to a husk of a being. It was Zeus, and ever since that moment the youngest of the three brothers dictated the lives of every God… including his brothers. Hades was _given_ the task of ruling the Underworld, or at least the piece of it that the Olympians claimed had held by the end of the Titan War. Hades had been told all sorts of things, that it was for honor, that he would be serving a great and valued place in the Greek Pantheon, he wouldn't be forgotten. All lies. Once Hades took the mantle of Greek God of the Damned, that's exactly what he became… damned. He was never given a place among Olympus, his name was spat on, hated and reviled by their mortal worshipers, and most of all he was left alone in the Underworld by his so-called kin.

" **Zeus' Master Bolt** …" Hades whispered to himself as he felt Persephone come to him. He knew that she wasn't actually going to love him suddenly because he had all the power he needed to take Olympus for himself. No, he knew that would never happen. But it still felt nice o actually feel the touch of another for a change. The last had been Maria, her fate another charge against his little brother. One that might outweigh all others. " **I knew it… lair**!" Hades shouted back toward Percy.

"Listen… I had no idea that was in there. That's not even my shield." Percy tried to defend himself and all it did was change Hades' anger to disinterested indifference.

" **Okay… don't care. Feed them to the souls**." Hades mumbled to his wife who after a moment of thoughtfully looking between her husband and the panicked group in front of them snapped her fingers. The fireplace behind them tore itself apart, the fire that had been roaring in it turned to a spectral mass of souls desperately reaching out to Percy, his mother, and his friends in hopes of feeling some sense of power from consuming their bodies and souls.

"I can't-" Dante started toward Hades, Souls shouldn't under any circumstances be given others in this fashion. It twisted them and gave them a hunger that would drive them made and empty. Always hungry for more to fill the void in their hearts caused by the action of eating another. But he was stopped By Rias who had been watching closely.

"Wait." She said feeling that this as it was playing out had an outcome that Hades was blind to. Willfully blind at that.

"You have the Bolt let us go!" Percy demanded and Hades just ignored the plea. The God just fired off a small bolt of lightning at their feet sending them back further toward the grasping souls.

" **Yes… with this I will finally set everything as it should be. Zeus will no longer sit on high standing on the broken promises and ruined bounds**." Hades smirked as he stared deeply into the light of the Master Bolt. His gave only torn away by his wife pulling him away for a searing kiss the likes of which they never shared before. It was something that he had longed for ever since he had taken her as his own. Even now he would admit that it was a foolish idea to hope for love in a marriage like the one he had, but in his desperation to have some companionship he had deluded himself into thinking it was possible. And by the time he had his wits returned to him, he was already married to a woman that hated him. It was in this moment of weakness that Hades felt his fingers on the Bolt loosen and before he could even process the betrayal, it and his wife were gone from his grasp. He blinked and stared at Persephone holding his brother's Bolt, trained on him. " **Has it really come to this** …" It was a question for himself more than her, and it was a question he got his answer. Persephone fired off a torrent of lightning at Hades and sent him hurtling back into the wall, smoking and unconscious.

"Ha! Haaha.., oh… he'll be out for days." Persephone joyfully cheered as she skipped over to the unmoving body of her husband. Poking it a few times to make the moment all the more real for her.

"Why'd you do that?" Annabeth asked unable to say anything else. It was on all their minds expect Rias who saw this coming the second Hades had his hand on the Bolt.

"Because, if he succeeded then he would be around all the time, wouldn't matter if I was here or in Olympus. He would be there. My only reprieve in life is my time away from him." She said glaring back at Hades before holding out the Bolt for Percy to take. "Go, get the hell out of here and give Zeus his Bolt back." Percy looked down at the cracking rod of lightning then back to Persephone, seeing no reason why she would lie he took it after capping Riptide. He looked to his mother and two friends, the feeling of the adventure coming to a close vanished as he did a small bit of math. He pulled out the three pearls and instantly everyone's faces fell at the sight. "Only three, each pearl only take one…" Persephone said before glancing over to Dante and Rias. "One of you is going to have to go home with the Devils."

"Wait… we can leave with you guys?" Percy asked looking to Dante and Rias, both of who looked a little sheepishly off to the side. "We can, why didn't you tell us before."

"Because it takes several days just to get to Hell from Hades and you got to get to Olympus now." Dante defended himself with Rias nodding in agreement, not knowing what the rush was but she assumed Dante did.

"But whoever stays behind is welcome to come with us." Rias offered.

"I'll go." Grover said quickly making the Demigods look at him oddly. "I'm the protector, it's my job to take the bullet like this. You need Annabeth way more than me and your mom is the whole reason why we came." Percy and Annabeth went to argue but Grover just stopped them. "Stop, you're running out of time." Grover said as he walked over to Dante and Rias before they all looked back to Percy, Annabeth and Percy's mother.

"To Olympus." Percy said as he handed each a pearl to Annabeth and his mother. All three stepped on the small orbs and soon turned to flowing mist traveling up and out of Hades.

"You just want to see if you can score with a Devil don't you?" Dante joked as they all watched the mist leave the Palace of Hades. Grover then proceeded to defend his selfless action all the way to the port where Charon was at the moment dropping off a new round of Damned souls. But the giddy look he had on his face and the occasional braying gave away his feelings on the matter.

* * *

 **Late Night**

 **Shores of the Hudson River**

Luke pulled himself out of the freezing water. His whole plan had failed to create a war of the gods. A war that would bring the Gods as low as the children they abandoned. They would continue to bicker and create more demigods that would grow up without ever knowing what a real family was. He hated it all, the helplessness that he felt at the impossible task of setting things right.

"Damnit… gods damn Percy Jackson." Luke cursed the boy that had stopped him as he flopped over on his back. The stars looking down at him and the sound of cars passing by on the nearby road. In his heart he didn't even feel much hatred toward the Son of Poseidon for stopping his plot to ruin the Gods. No, that hatred burned from the look that Annabeth had for him during his and Percy's fight. It broke and shattered his heart, and made him swear that he would hunt down Percy and Annabeth. One would be his prey and the other would be his forever.

"Well looks like we've hit the jackpot with you kid." Luke heard a slimy voice say with an audible grin to it. The Demigod of Hermes looked up and saw crouching near him a sickly-looking man with solid black eyes but for a small red dot in the center. "If you really have the spirit to hunt down your prey, and ruin the world ruled by the so-called gods… boy do I going to make your day."


	17. Days of Bliss (L)

**[Lemon Warning]**

 **Late Evening**

 **Kuoh, Dante and Tony's Penthouse**

"OH IT'S GOOD TO BE HOME!" Dante shouted joyously as he stepped through Minos' portal back into his penthouse. The past twenty-four hours had been entirely devoted to getting back to this very spot. After leaving the Gates of Hades, Dante, Rias, and their Satyr tagalong found an Armada of Hell's forces blockading Hades. Only allowing Charon though to continue his duties of ferrying the Damned.

The fleet had been led by Serafall herself who had been using her power of Ice to keep the entire fleet safe from the power of the Styx River. That being said she nearly broke Dante's spine with her hug when she jumped off her own ship and onto Charon's deck. It had taken considerable effort on Dante and Rias' part to separate Serafall after that. As they still needed her to keep the winds and storms of the Styx at bay.

It also was amazing to see so much of Hell's forces deployed to Hades in response to his taking of Rias. The Gremory Heiress tried to play it all off but Dante knew that she appreciated the action that was likely set in to effect by both Serafall and Rias' brother.

After they all left Hades and returned to Hell, they pushed aside all reporters and well-wishers for Rias' safety. It had taken all of the day to make it to the train station that would take them back to Earth. Constantly having to avoid all the nobility wishing to give their concerns to Rias, the many paparazzi trying to get a picture of Rias who was something of a celebrity in Hell, and lastly the several military officers asking for her and Dante to tell them all they could on Hades' defenses. It was only those officers that got any comment out of Rias and Dante, saying that they would send them a report on all they saw.

Then once they finally got on the Gremory train back to the human world, they thought they would have a moment of peace. Turns out that was wishful thinking. As Serafall was waiting for them, not having enough time to fully unload how happy she was Dante was okay. Rias had to deal with Serafall's clinginess all throughout the trip back to Earth. She dismissed any notation that she once had about how cute it was how clingy Serafall could be with Sona. Now having to deal with it focused on Dante.

But eventually they reached the Earth station and said goodbye to Serafall who promised to call Dante every day. Rias did enjoy seeing Dante put his foot down at making Serafall only call once per day, instead of the thirty times she did with Sona. They saw Serafall off, and had Minos send Grover back to the states, and now finally they were together in their home.

"It's good to be home with you." Rias said closing the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning in for a kiss. But before they could complete the show of affection…

"BRO!" Dante was slammed out of Rias' arms by a tackle by his brother. "Rias blinked at her lost kiss, something that she had been missing for days. They hadn't had a moment to themselves since reuniting, and so her denial of something she had come to love brought a no small amount of rage in her. "Dante! You're back! Do you have any idea wh-" Tony stopped as he felt womanly fury building behind him. He shivered as he slowly looked back to see Rias still standing where Dante had once been in her arms, demonic energy beginning to flare around her.

"Tony… if you want to have any hope of living… you get off me, back away slowly, and let me kiss my girlfriend." Dante warned and Tony did as told only with a little more haste than Dante advised. Dante then stood back up and returned back to Rias' arms and finished the interrupted kiss. Tony looked away as the two continued, he tried to make small whistling sounds when he heard the two begin to moan from the kiss. Thankfully it was all over and Dante broke the kiss. "Better?" Dante asked as Rias rested her head under his.

"I know we have all of our lives to do that, but I'm just a little impatient." She joked as she relaxed in his arms, Rias hadn't known this feeling for very long but already she couldn't imagine life without it.

"So are you not going to kill my brother now?" Dante asked, making Tony slightly cry at the fact Dante's tone suggested that the younger Alighieri would be fine if she did.

"First I want to hear what he has to say." At that the two Devils turned to Tony who just gave them both a sad exasperated look before collecting himself.

"Did you guys clear all that stuff up with House Thanatos." He was given nods in confirmation. "So that means you're free for the foreseeable future?" Again, nods of confirmation as neither Dante nor Rias could think of any impending trouble. There was always Riser but that problem seemed to be stewing in the background waiting for something to set it off. "Good… because that means Dante can't weasel his way out of the upcoming meeting with his Yakuza fiancé." Everyone stood still in the middle of the penthouse living room. One could even hear a gust of air blowing between them as if to accent the silence of the moment. Then Dante fell onto his back breaking the silence with a thud.

"Whyyyyyy?! I just came back from a crazy ass adventure with Demigods, a drunken Leprechaun, fucking Vegas, and stupid world destroying shit. I want a break dammit!" Dante complained with both Tony and Rias both looking at him with confused looks on their faces at the list of things Dante just said. Rias only understood half of those references while Tony knew none.

"The meeting is next week and you have to be there. If you're not bad things will happen to me… I don't want bad things to happen to me!" Tony exclaimed thinking of all the horrible things that their father could do to him if Dante screwed up this latest marriage contract. Tony didn't want Dante to be a part of this but at the same time… their father was a scary motherfucker.

"You should go Dante." Both of the men in the room looked to Rias and just stared at her like she had grown a second and third head. "While I might not agree with the meeting itself, and the reason behind it, but it is a commitment that needs to be kept. For the girl on the other side of their mess' sake." Dante returned to staring at the ceiling at the reminder. That there was another person involved in here, his would be wife.

"Akeno wants to be my wife in the human world, I would assume that once Riser is dealt with you'd take me as your husband publicly in Hell?" Dante asked looking back to Rias who nodded with a warm smile at that happy future she would make a reality. "That does not fit in this meeting into the equation."

"Just because you meet with this girl and her father does not mean that you will marry her." Rias said having already figured out what they should do. "You will meet her and see what happens, and I will handle her father and convince him that everything is perfectly fine. While at the same time making sure your own father will never know what is going on." It would be so much simpler to just deal with Dante's father directly but that not an option. The presence of a holy object passed down since the original Dante Alighieri given by a saint made things difficult.

"Let me get this straight… you want me… me… your boyfriend… to meet with a girl with the intention of seeing what happens." Dante said as he stood up and looked into Rias' blue-green eyes.

"Yes." She said knowing that there was a chance that this could end somewhere down the line with a new sister wife but was more or less hoping that Dante would just decide that it would be better to just arrange for something else. Likely just putting the whole family under a spell until Dante's father could be dealt with.

"I love you." Dante said before kissing Rias, which surprised her but happily accepted the kiss regardless. "Not because you just told me to go off and date some new girl but that you know me so well." He said before picking Rias up in his arms. "Now… after all the shit we've been through… I really just want to spend a good night sleep with you." He said as he began walking toward the bedroom. Rias could not agree more, she hadn't had a single night of good sleep in Hades and the idea of sleeping in Dante's arms was already making her sleepy.

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 **Kuoh, Dante and Tony's Penthouse**

"Are you sure that I need to wear this?" Akeno asked as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a purple and black parka that she had bought back before she met Dante. It was cute and she knew that it was possible that she might need to go somewhere cold as Rias' Queen. But ever since she had become Dante's Life Mate, cold just didn't affect her the way it used to.

She had been ecstatic when Dante and Rias returned after being away for so long. When she first saw Dante she leaped into his arms and nearly suffocated him with the following kiss. She had even thought about giving Rias a kiss she had missed her best friend so much, Akeno suspected that particular thought had been born out of the Eternal Link pushing her to be closer with a future Life Mate. Akeno never had an issue with the idea of girl on girl action and had even made teasing remarks to Rias prior to reuniting with Dante.

The news of Dante's impending meeting with his arranged bride to be had put a small damper on the general mood. But then this morning two days after their return, Dante had come to her saying that they needed to have their third date tonight. Apparently one of his many plans for a date involved something that was time-sensitive, and tonight was the only night in a long time that it could be done. Akeno was happy to know that he hadn't just proposed this idea just to make her forget about the upcoming challenge to their relationship, however fake and pointless it was. Plus she was intrigued as to what could it be that they needed to do it tonight.

There was also the lingering fact of Dante's third date rule on sex. Something that Akeno deeply regretted agreeing to. She should have known that they would never be able to keep to the one month request given their busy lives as devils and top-ranked students. Added on the unexpected attack by Freed and Jack and then getting summoned by Hades, Akeno's hope of having sex with the man she loved by a month of dating him went out the window.

"Yes Miss Akeno, I can't give you any details but this is what you will need for your evening with Master Dante." Minos said as he folded Akeno's previously worn clothes.

"What do you think Rias, how does it look?" Akeno asked her best friend as she turned to the bed where Rias was sitting. This arrangement was quickly becoming a tradition for them, where one would help in getting the other dressed for a date with their man. Akeno and Rias both knew that the roles would most certainly be reversed come next date.

"You look great Akeno." Rias agreed but before she could say another word the two heard the sound of the door to the penthouse open. "Come on, let's get you on your date." Rias said as she walked out of the room with Akeno behind her.

"This was an amazing idea Rias! They completely bought it hook line and sinker" Dante said as the two girls came into the living room where Dante was waiting for them. He had just come back from a meeting with two representatives from the House of Thanatos. Both had come to finalize the fact he was no longer part of the house; the looks of disgust and hate weren't lost on Dante the entire time he was with them. They had tried to worm in a charge of mutilation to his soul but Rias had suggested that if they decided to do that by telling them that the Evil Piece she used had changed color before it had entered his body. That small fact they twisted into the Evil Piece changing to accommodate the Grim Soul as opposed to a normal one. Seeing as they had orders from Hades to sweep this whole thing under the rug and that they couldn't argue against that since Dante had all the powers of Grim, they let the matter drop. He never doubted that Rias' idea was going to be good, but that nothing crazy happened to ruin it.

"Oh… it was nothing, just thought of the right thing when given the needed opportunity." Rias tried to play the praise off as she played with her hair a bit. But as she finished speaking she felt Dante kiss the top of her head and hugged her lovingly.

"I really love that big brain of yours, what they say is true… smart is sexy." Dante complimented as he held on to her, unable to see that her face was turning as red as her hair from his continued praise.

"Hey, I thought this was our date night." Akeno playfully whined as she pressed herself into Dante's back and held on to his waist. Sandwiching him between her and Rias.

"And it is but I have to give credit where credit is due. Plus I find it cute when Rias gets all embarrassed over me complimenting her." Dante said, and then kept Rias from escaping as he and Akeno shared a look that sent a shiver down Rias' spine.

"You're right darling, she's adorable when she's flustered like this. But she shouldn't be, she should be proud that she's probably the smartest one in the whole school. She even has Sona beat." Akeno said adding on to Dante's teasing of Rias.

"Come on you two, stop… don't you have reservations or need to be somewhere else right now?" Rias tried to escape but found herself held by Dante strong arms, something she usually enjoyed but right now she really didn't want to be on the end of a Dante and Akeno tag team.

"Do we?" Akeno wondering if she had a point.

"Nope… but the longer we stay the less we get to enjoy so we are going to have to cut this a bit short." Dante said as he let Rias go. Dante and Akeno stepped away and while Rias sighed out of relief Minos came with an open portal.

"Everything is ready master Dante, I suggest that you move quickly or you may lose the best moments." Now Akeno was really interested in just what Dante might be planning.

" _It's somewhere cold enough that I need a parka even though I now have a resistance to the cold, there's some kind of show and it can only be tonight…_ " Akeno thought as Dante led her through the portal while they both waved bye to Rias. "… _the only thing I can think of some kind of snow sport or event outside in a winter environment. There's_ …" Akeno's brain shut off at the sight before her as she stepped beyond Minos' portal. She and Dante weren't in any city, town, or anywhere that looked to have been touched by modern civilization. And above them was breathtaking sight of the northern lights. "Wow… this is amazing." Akeno was astonished and then was brought back to the moment by Dante leading her to a small flattened area made of ice, with set of waiting table and chairs. "Dinning and the best show nature has… you seriously went all out didn't you." Akeno said as Dante pulled her chair out for her and she sat down.

"Oh this… it's just one of the many ideas that I came up with for a date I wanted to have with you. All I needed to make it happen was the means to take us here and the location." Dante said as he took his own seat. "The latter was done with help from google maps, and the former…" Dante said as he looked to Minos who set between them two bowls of soup as their first course.

"Thank you, Minos. This is lovely and we couldn't have without you."

"I need no thanks for my services but I welcome them regardless." Minos said, somewhat reluctantly as he poured them both a glass of wine. Both of them looked up to the sky and enjoyed the sight of the Northern Lights dancing above them.

"This is certainly a change from last time…" She smirked at his small wince at the mention of their last date. While both said they enjoyed themselves, the fact they couldn't recall a few hours of that day was telling. "Can I expect many more dates with you to be this magical?" Akeno asked before taking her first sip of wine, she wasn't used to the taste as she preferred tea. But had to admit that it was an excellent addition to the meal. Dante on the other hand grew up on wine given that his father encouraged it given their roots. And he retained most of that imparted expertise, though he mostly he kept up with it to accurately pair wine with his cooking. Seeing his mother waste so much of her time drinking had put a bad taste to the activity for itself in his mind.

"Some of them. Others will be a bit more humble or conventional… and yes a few will be like our last. Though I plan to not to listen to you when you say we should do shots." He said and Akeno laughed as his comment brought back a small moment of the event he just described.

"How was I supposed to know thanks to my Fallen Angel blood I can drink anyone under the table. I thought I was keeping up with everyone not leading the crowd." Dante grumbled a bit but stopped once Akeno finished laughing. "I can understand that you may not want every date to be like this, don't want the amazing to get stale." She said trying to get back to the original topic of discussion.

"Not really… it's more like I enjoy the simpler types of things. Like our first date… before it was interrupted… I would say that was one of the best evenings of my life." Akeno blushed at his statement, she felt very much the same way. That small dinner they had together was everything she had ever hoped for. "Having nights like this…" Dante said as he looked back up to the aroura in the sky. "… are great and things we won't ever forget. But all I want is to be together every night having dinner and going to bed. Because nothing makes me happier than just experiencing life with our family and you." Akeno took a moment to just smile at his words and dreams for her and the future. It was beautiful in how simple and pure it was.

"I love you, you know that right. Sometimes I think we say it often enough."

"And I love you, and we don't need to say it every day because we both know that it's one of the unshakable truths to our lives."

"Darling are you sure you're not a poet? Because you just have this way with words…"

"Now you've gone and ruined the moment." Dante said but his smile said otherwise. They shared a small laugh and then continued to watch the lights above as Minos brought them their next course. When Akeno looked back down she saw that Dante had stopped watching the aroura and was just looking at her. She liked when he did that, admiring her or giving her looks of want and need. But this time was different, now he was looking at her with the same eyes that he used to see souls.

"Do we have an uninvited guest with us?" Akeno asked hoping that they were going to have a repeat of last time.

"No… I just find that your soul is more enjoyable to look at then the lights in the sky are." Dante said and one again Akeno blushed at his words.

He always was able to do that, she of course had been hit on before, guys in their school, men wanting sex from a contract, even Devils from when she traveled to Hell with Rias. But she always either found it so… disinteresting or distasteful. Barely men that spoke to her in the way Dante did could hold her eye for a second and those that did only made her angry for their presumptions. The schoolboys were cute in their efforts and she always made sure to let them down easily, she was often seen unapproachable in school and so they deserved that much for working up the nerve to talk to her. The men that tried to touch her because they thought she would let them because they had summoned her for a contract she left alive but in pain. The worst were the Devils that thought they were entitled to having her because she was reincarnated and a low-class Devil, Akeno let Rias handle them.

"Y-you really think so. I've always wondered what it looks like…" She said with a little fear in her voice, she still remembered when he told her he thought her soul was beautiful. It was one of the moments that defined her love for him, but she never asked what it looked like in detail. Dante wasn't like any of the others, his words always made her feel loved and wanted. He knew her and he loved her, Dante said these things because he meant them and because he wanted something.

"Everyone's soul is confined to their body while the link between soul and body is there." Dante started to explain. "It's like a canvas and the soul is the painting. The more strength of will and inner power a person has the more is colored in. The average human only has about a third of their body covered, most animals only ten percent. Devils and Angels and other supernatural beings vary much more."

"I'm a little scared to ask, how much is mine?" Akeno knew he wouldn't lie to her and say something to make her feel better. Not only would he never lie to her but also he knew that her thinking she was stronger than she really was would end badly.

"About half." Dante said turning off his soul eyes. "That's a little above what I say of the average Devil down in Hell. Some of them I saw were at sixty or even eighty, I am assuming were the stars of the Rating Games and heads of families."

"Where is Rias?" Akeno asked feeling a little bit better about herself. From what he said she assumed that it wasn't a fixed thing so there was always room for improvement.

"About where you are… maybe a tad more. But the size isn't what I was talking about earlier… it's the colors that make for a great sight to see." Dante said before taking a sip of his wine to add to the small bit of suspense. "When I look at your soul I see a bright white and yellow base with shades of purple moving in and out of view."

"And… that's normal? There's nothing wrong with it because… because of…"

"No, nothing is wrong with your soul." Dante said with quick sternness. He wouldn't let her finish that thought, the idea that because she was half Fallen Angel made her something less was disgusting to him. She was perfect she the way she was to him. But then Dante leaned back in his chair thinking back to something he noticed. "But something is wrong with Koneko's soul. I've noticed that her soul is far too small for what it should be."

"Is this something we should be concerned about, is she in danger or something?" Akeno asked concerned for the younger girl. Koneko had already been through so much, she shouldn't have to deal with more hardship if Akeno or any of Rias' household could help it.

"The border of a person's soul on the negative space of the body should be like flames of a fire. Reaching out, the length of which is connected to the disposition of the person. If you feel… the word I think best fits this is enthusiastic, about your life and your own personal growth then your soul reaches out in hopes that it can grow. If you feel depressed and keep finding fault in yourself then the soul becomes more contracted."

"I know Koneko is quiet but… I don't think she's depressed. Especially since you arrived, she adores you and is smiling much more around you."

"It's not that, the smallest soul among Devils that I have seen was at forty percent covering the body. Koneko's soul only is at ten maybe." Dante said with clear worry in his voice. "A normal human was at thirty percent of their soul compared to the size of their body. The fact that Koneko is clearly stronger than a normal human in both a physical sense and a magical one… it makes me think that she is actively suppressing her soul."

"You know about what happened to Koneko and her sister right, well apparently her sister used some power that Nekomata can use. Some power that is connected to their soul or something, I never got the details. But her sister used this power and she went crazy and killed her master, that's why it was deemed too dangerous for the Nekomata to be alive, overreaction yes but that was the reason given."

"I doubt that was the real reason but we don't have all the information to say otherwise. But I think we can guess that Koneko internalized this and is suppressing herself in the hopes of not ending up like her sister." Dante sadly laughed as he realized a side effect of Koneko doing that. "The influence the soul has over the body is not always so… visible. But… this might be why Koneko is only two years younger than us and yet looks like she's twelve."

"You mean if she would stop suppressing her soul then she would… develop… more." Akeno giggled at what Dante was implying.

"Maybe… I'll have to speak with my grandfather to see if something like that is possible." Dante said and then noticed that Akeno's face fell a bit at the mention of Thanasis. "What did he do now?" Dante groaned as he began to think of ways to punish his grandfather.

"Oh nothing, just… mentioning him… my mind went to places. And… he's still looking for my father." Akeno then felt Dante hold on to her, he was so fast in seeing where her mind went that he just knew to come over to her before she even finished saying it. "I hated him for years… and all this time he's been locked up in some dungeon. In the hands of those monsters."

"We'll find him. Baraqiel is one of the strongest men I have ever known… if anyone can last in a situation like that it would be him. And you didn't know any better, you couldn't have known." Dante said as he continued to hold onto his Life Mate as she cried into his chest. His hands stroking her back in an attempt to soothe her.

"I love you… if there is one thing I can depend on it's you." Akeno said as she calmed down, feeling safer in his arms. "I'm sorry… let's get back to our date, is there… oah!" Akeno was surprised by Dante picking her up and holding her in his arms. "I like where this is going." Akeno said still a little hitch in her voice from the emotions she had been going through a second ago. Then her mind remembered something, this was their third date the one that would be the date that ended in something that she had wanted for years.

'Dinner was only the first part of the date of three." Dante said as he neared the edge of the ice made platform they were on. Once he reached the edge a walkway of ice formed and began growing to a new destination. "I chose this place not only because it had a great view." Dante said as they came near a cave opening. "There are also some great hot springs here." Dante said as they entered the cave and found several pounds of steaming clear water.

"But I don't have a swimsuit." Akeno asked but she knew exactly what he had in mind. She had picked up on what he said. _Part one of three_ , she could guess what the third part was. Why did everything come in threes?

"Mm… be such a shame to not enjoy what's right in front of us." He said as he set her down.

"Enough playing around and strip." Akeno said as she was done with the foreplay. She wanted to see her man naked and glistening in the spring water. She kissed him deeply as she helped him take off his shirt. Her hands running under the fabric, enjoying the feeling of his muscles.

"I should be the one wanting you to strip." Dante breathed out after their lips parted, and before he moved down to her neck. She let out a moan of pleasure as she felt him bite down on her skin, he knew she liked it rough. Akeno was barely able to follow through on taking off her own heavy clothes, and was disappointed when he stopped what he was doing to help her take the rest of her clothes off. Once she was completely naked, something that took a bit longer due to the continued effort of their attacks on each other's mouths. "Sorry… but this going to be too fun." Dante said as he pulled away from Akeno, she herself confused as what he was talking about. But then noticed the magic circle under her feet and before could respond she was teleported above the hot springs and dropped into the water.

"Dante! That was so uncalled…" She started to yell but was interrupted by Dante jumping in with her and further drenching her. "…for." Dante then popped back up above the water and ambushed kissed her, even though she was slightly mad at him tricking her she returned the kiss.

"If I hadn't done that we would have never gotten in." He said as he leaned back from her waded to the edge of the spring. "Admit it… this is relaxing." He said as he sat back into the smooth rock edge of the spring.

"It is nice, and we would have gotten in… eventually." Akeno said before coming to him and finding her place. Leaning back into her Life Mate happy to feel that even in the warm water his body was the relaxing cool she came to find so comforting. "It doesn't make any sense… how is it your body is still so cool?"

"I don't know… it just is." He said as he wrapped his arms around Akeno. "I still feel warm, although as a rule I don't like feeling warm. In hot water is okay… and of course you and Rias being so close is nice too." He said as they both relaxed in the warmth of the water soaking them.

* * *

 **Island of the Fates**

"Finally! We're getting them fucking." Future cheered out as they all watched the date going on between Dante and Akeno. They had not been able to interact much with the goings on of the former Grim Reaper. The threat of attracting unwanted attention was too high now. They had moved the entirety of their Island to a whole new shrouded location. Even the Greek Gods who were their patrons did not know where they were. Zeus had only agreed to the move Because Lord Fate itself had told him it was needed. Now they were no longer able to interact with the fates of mortals or gods but they could still watch.

"Yes, and good on him getting her ready for it." Present commented as they watched as Dante teased Akeno with some light petting and further kissing. The Sisters of Fate knew that they intruding but they didn't care. This was as close to sex as they got.

"You three are weird you know that." They all turned to see in their chamber a boy that couldn't be older than twelve. Dark skin and long neon blue hair tied up in a braid, light leather jacket over a led zeppelin t-shirt, and jeans ending with lazily homemade sandals on his feet. "What?" He asked at the glares being sent his way.

"You know damn well what! This is not a place for you to be! Return to your own reality and be gone from here!" Past boomed her rage at seeing this disruption standing before them. He was not a being that belonged in their space and time but another.

"Wait sister." Present said placing a hand on her sister's shoulder to hold her back. "Why have you come… you have your own reality just as my sister said." Her question caused the smirk on the boy's face to vanish, replaced by a look of dread and guilt.

"I messed up… bad. And I ran away because guess what that's what a child does when they screw up."

"So you think that by running here you can stay and even worse make up for ruining your own reality?!" Past roared at the gall this boy had but once again was stopped by Present. "What could you be thinking?! We should erase this boy where he stands!"

"No, we can use him. He is not known by the Upstarts and this might be how we can continue our will." Present said making her sister sooth a bit. But not entirely. The eldest of the Fates still felt that the boy would be more of a disruption than a tool. "You will be given a set of orders from us, some will need to be done in specific ways while others you may do as you wish. Return here every month for a new list of instructions."

"And in exchange I get to be Dante's Bishop." The boy posed and the two sisters paying any attention to him looked at each other. Future was still watching the beginnings of foreplay in the hot springs.

"Very well." Present nodded, they would need to find some other fate for the one they had originally set to be in that position. It was only marginally vital to their overall plans but with this they could at least adapt the fate of Dante to account for the interference of the Upstarts.

"Great, I'll be back to pick that list up once I get a little hammered first." Before they could stop him he flashed out of existence through a mirror like portal. Past and Present both sighed feeling stupid for accepting. The sound of deep chuckling pulled them back to the pool and both saw their sister once again possessed by Lord Fate.

" **Thanks for inviting that little monster into your lives, now I don't have to deal with him**." With that Lord Fate left Future leaving the elder Fate Sisters feeling like they had just been set up by their boss to deal with something he didn't want to deal with.

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 **Somewhere in Nunavut Canada**

Akeno knew that Dante had planned this out perfectly. After thoroughly tormenting her in the hot springs he had led her out by his tongue and hands, and up to an unused cabin. Who it belonged to she had no idea but it was warm with a roaring fire going and a bed that called to them. They hadn't even made it to the door of the cabin before they were deeply interlocked in a battle of dominance between their lips.

"I should punish you for making me wait so long." She whispered into his ear as he moved down to her neck, the feeling of him nipping at her skin at her comment caused her to yelp in pleased surprise. She knew that he really didn't like being the one not in control when it came to sex, and she loved to tiptoe that line with him even more before finally succumbing to her desires to be dominated.

"You can try." He growled like an animal ready to lunge at his prey, his tone and voice causing her to feel the crux of her legs to feel increasingly wetter. And just from the fact they both had just been in a hot spring. Akeno returned his kiss as she felt his lips return back to hers, her body being led back to the bed that waited for them. She moaned in appreciation at his skilled founding of her breast as they leaned back onto the bed. His hands palming her chest but they eventually snaked their way down her sides to grab of her hips. Her moans grew as his kissed his way down and took one of her nipples into his mouth, his tongue worked the peeked nub as his hand worked the other.

"You don't have ahh… you don't have to work me up." Akeno said trying to keep her breath from his foreplay. She needed him now after so many years of waiting, she was tired of waiting. She had him here all to herself and was going to have him. She arched her back toward him, Dante internally smirked and pulled off Akeno's tit, causing a small moan of displeasure from his Life Mate. Even if it was exactly what she asked for. "Don't tease me anymore…" She pleaded as she could feel his cock rub against her drenched lower lips.

"It's going to hurt if I go to fast." He warned wanting her to be fully prepared for the pain of him taking her virginity.

"I already broke my hymen two years ago." She said knowing what he was talking about. It had been after a particularly bad trip to the underworld where she had once again been asked out by a Devil looking to take advantage of her status. He was more aggressive than most and the whole thing had put another nail in the idea for that there was a man out there for her. She spent a good deal of time trying to imagine her life with Dante and what it would like to have her first time with him. Thinking he was dead she did the next best thing and simulated it with a toy stolen from Rias' parent's playroom. But now she had the real thing, she didn't need to pretend about a life she could be having. Now she had that life. "Please, Dante I love you and I need this."

"I love you too, and you never have to do anything ever again for me to help you with that need." Dante said with nothing but love and lust for her in his eyes. He leaned forward kissing her gently before pushing his cock into her. There was gasp by Akeno as she felt her passage fill up, she enjoyed the feeling of his slow gentle beginnings but quickly felt the need for more of the pleasure that she knew was coming. Akeno began to roll her hips into his thrusts, soon both started a rhythm that brought both further into the pleasure of their lovemaking. Dante sensing his partner's desire for more than just this so he picked her off the bed, him still kneeling on the surface while she locked her legs around his waist.

"F-fuck yes… keep going… it feels s-so good!" Akeno groaned loudly as she held tight onto Dante trying hold on for dear life. Her mind only focused now on the pleasure charging through her body. Her love's member sent a ripple of searing pleasure every time it pulled in and out of her.

"Damn it… you're gripping me so tightly." Dante grunted in instinctual confirmation that he heard her, he like her was drowning further into pleasures of his mate. The feeling of her breasts pressed into his chest and her inner walls gripping him in a vice-like grip was so incredible. He continued to pump into her, Akeno panted heavy as he pussy wrapped around him as she took his thrusts feeling all the motion sending her into carnal rapture.

"It feels too good to let go… more…" Akeno continued to reach higher and higher into the throes of pleasure, her voice suddenly muffed by her lover's lips. The kiss hungry and passionate, their tongues reengaged in a clash of sensation. "Keep pounding me… f-fuck, make my slutty pussy yours!" Akeno screamed as she dug her nails into his back as she felt the first of many orgasms hit her, her juices spilled out and coated his raging cock as it continued to fuck her.

"Don't worry, your mine… now and forever." Dante growled as he pushed Akeno back into the bed, intent on proving that statement even deeper. Akeno felt a jolt of electricity at hearing Dante take such a possessive position, she longed to be his. For him to take her in every way possible.

The room filled further with moans from the two, both letting out every bit of carnal desire that had been built up between them. Dante leaned down and took the air out of Akeno with a new kiss as he felt her approach another orgasm. She had to eventually separate from the kiss for air, a stand of saliva still connected them. She felt herself reach the height of that pleasure as she felt Dante bite down on a sensitive spot on her neck. The sensation of pleasure and pain, both mixing in ways she never experienced on her own sent her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she felt her climax coming fast. "I'm cumming!" Akeno's nails dug into Dante's back as she felt her cunt grip even tighter onto her lover's tool in a effort to get the cum she had worked for.

"Me too…" Dante groaned as he started to pull out only for Akeno to hold him in place.

"Don't you dare." She hissed before holding her legs tighter around his body. She wanted to feel him fill her up with his seed, she wanted nothing more than the hope that she could have his child. No matter how faint a hope that might be. She then felt the hot stream of cum flooding her core, prolonging her orgasmic bliss further as the sensation of her womb filled with his cum sent her over the edge. Her orgasm shot through her body but it wouldn't be over so quickly.

Dante continued his dominating pumping into her, his tool pounding into her prolonging the carnal ecstasy that was wreaking her body. The feeling of his persistent thrusting in her still sensitive pussy brought stars to her vision and a feeling of need that she knew would never go away. For the rest of her life she would want no other man or cock but his. The second orgasm shuddered through her making the first feel like it never ended. Akeno moaned loudly in displeasure as she felt him stop but the feeling of a near passing out stopped her from voicing those sentiments.

The two fell forward onto the bed, catching their breaths after their first time together. Akeno could say that she never felt more happy in her life as she felt Dante hold her as they both recovered, her insides filled with his seed and prospect of doing this all over again once they regained their energy in sight.

"Worth the wait?" Dante asked as she playfully slapped his chest, she was tired of waiting… to the point where she now hated that very word in this context. But she couldn't help but smile, yes… it was very much indeed worth the wait. Or at least…

"It will be once you do that again and again until I'm fucked stupid and unconscious." She was a hungry woman for what she wanted, she knew this about herself. And now she would have her fill of her man until she was full. And if the savagely hungry smile on said man's face was anything to go by, he was more than willing to indulge her needs.

She flipped him over so she could be on top this time, before he could react to the change position she buried his cock back into her, both of them groaning out at the sensation. Akeno began moving her hips back and forth to add on to wonderful full feeling she had with him so deep in her. Her efforts proved successful as she felt him reach deeper and deeper, her walls gripping tightly to the cock trying to milk it for all itself worth.

Dante certainly enjoyed the feeling along with the sight of Akeno's bountiful breasts heaving with each movement. Akeno gasped as she felt a hand grab ahold of her tit and begin to fondle them relentlessly. She instinctively out her hand to her lovers to push it further into her soft breast. Wanting to feel everything that could be felt in the moment. This was heaven, this night to her was what she had wanted all along. To feel so connected to the man she loved both physically and emotionally. And she knew this was only the beginning to a glorious night.

* * *

 **Early Morning**

 **Kuoh, Old School Building**

Issei was happy that Rias and Dante had returned. More so with Rias than Dante, the sight of Rias' large bouncing breasts made him happy. Though he had to hide and work through those feelings as Rias was Dante's girlfriend and so it wasn't right to ogle what was someone else's to ogle. Even if Dante was a closet pervert and didn't openly ogle what he had like he should. Issei knew the truth of the male mind, that all men are perverts and that was a fact. Dante just hid it behind being a self-proclaimed roguish gentleman.

But he was happy regardless, and even more so now that he was able to point out victoriously at Dante that he was dating Asia. He still had plans to become King of the Harems but that dream seemed far less important now that just had one girlfriend. Soon! Soon everyone that spat on him and said that he was an undatable loser would tremble in fear of this one fact! Dante was excluded from this group as he always believed in him, but Issei still wanted to gloat. They had been waiting to tell everyone until Dante and Rias retuned and now they were going to do it by walking in together hand in hand.

" **Partner… something is wrong. I feel the presence of two beings nearing the town**." Ddraig said as Issei and Asia entered the building. That had been another improvement to Issei's life, that he had been able to talk with Ddraig and learn more about his powers. And as much as he wanted to hate it, but the week of training with Hana had helped him bulk up a little bit on increasing his strength and stamina. The latter of which he had been told by Hana he would be needing if he wanted to be King of the Harems.

" _What, do you know what they are and should I tell Rias_?" Issei thought back to his inner dragon.

" **The first I think is a demigod… the power it has feels like a god but diluted. I can't tell which pantheon it belongs to. But to be on the safe side, you shouldn't tell the Gremory girl about it. The Devils have few good ties to any of the pantheons, the demigod might just be passing through and so it might be nothing to worry about**."

" _Okay… but what about the other being_?"

" **That one is much more feral… definitely a monster… not a stray devil but something natural. And it's mad… really mad… something prodded this thing until it went into a frenzy. But it's circling the town… like it knows not to enter. That limits it down to those monsters that can instinctively know power and can understand it. The two are not always exclusive to each other**."

" _And should I tell Rias about that_?"

" **If something like that enters the Gremory territory then it would set off the wards around the town, I'm telling you this mostly for yourself. Your master will find out only when it becomes a problem, and considering the power your little club has I doubt that this level of a monster will be something you need to prepare for**." Ddraig warned before fading back into Issei's soul. Ddraig finished as Issei and Asia entered the main room, hand in hand. They both entered the clubroom as they usually did, Issei was a little irritated that it was early and before school. He wanted to show off the fact Asia was with him but had to take the unused way into the school grounds that led to the Old School Building.

" _Kiz Pervez_! What did you do to Asia… she touching you willingly!" Dante shouted out in a jokingly shocked manner the second he noticed the two were holding hands. Issei opened his mouth to protest but Asia beat him to it.

"Issei asked me out isn't that great?" Asia cheered before latching herself to Issei side. She had been in a state of pure joy since Issei asked her out. He had taken her on the sweetest date she could have thought of, lunch and then to an arcade… something that she had never been to before. The stuffed animal that he won was now in her arms every night. If it didn't hurt so much to do so she would have thanked God for bringing Issei into her life. He was her first friend and he made her so happy.

"Oh how wonderful, I'm so happy to see the two of you together." Rias cooed gleefully at the news, hearing that Asia and Issei were together made a few of her minor fears for the boy vanished. She had hoped this would happen but didn't expect it to be so soon.

"Congratulations _Kiz Pervez_ , you did something right." Dante said giving Issei an only slightly mocking thumbs up. Meanwhile while inches below in Dante's lap was Koneko, happy to have her favorite spot back, glared at the Pawn. She was trying to figure out just how he had tricked Asia into going out with him. As she had been trying to do ever since she first saw how attached Asia had been to the pervert. Why she liked him Koneko had no idea.

"I'm sorry to have this celebration cut a little short but I just wanted to warn you all before school started." Rias said knowing that this was important. "After the attack on us I made sure to upgrade the wards around the town, thanks to those upgrades I have been alerted that something has been prowling around our border." All the attention was focused on Rias now. Issei already knew about this from his conversation with Ddraig but he was relieved that Rias already knew. "All I tell right now is that it's unwilling to enter our lands however it doesn't seem to be willing to leave either. That means that it wants something and for right now I want a rotation watching the area of the border it seems to be staying by."

"I can take first watch." Kiba volunteered and Rias nodded in agreement.

"Come back after school and Dante will take over for you." Rias heard Dante grumble a bit but she wasn't in a mood to give into his laziness, not after suffering the feedback from his and Akeno's night together. It had only caused her to want the real thing even more, and was a giant tease to her all night. It got to the point where she had all but banned it until she got rid of Riser and the stupid marriage contract. Akeno and her had another one of their fights ending in Rias making Dante promise to help her with the problem in any way he could without actually having sex with her. Dante gave no objections while Akeno, it really shouldn't shock Rias at this point, said that she was also perfectly capable in helping out.

* * *

 **Last Hour of School**

 **Kuoh, Kuoh Academy**

Dante sighed happily at the droning of the teacher. It had been three days since they came back home. He knew that it would be in two when he had to meet with his Yakuza bride. He wasn't thinking about that right now. He sat in his desk, not listening in on the history lesson that was being given. Nearby was Rias and Akeno both actually being good students and taking notes. He would ask them for copies later, he usually would be right with them, but he just wanted to take in the normalcy of the moment. Plus his drive to be as good a student as he could be weaned in the months since losing his desperate need to get into Kuoh Academy on scholarship. It was only Rias' death glare and need to have her loved ones do the best they can that kept him in the high academic standing he was currently in.

But right now, it was nice to just to be a little lazy, without the worries of what was going on in his world, human or supernatural. But then Dante looked out the side of the window and saw something that made his eyes widen. Because it was sure to shatter the normalcy he was enjoying right now. Down on the soccer field was a very tall teen, tanned skin and blond hair, simple jeans and an even simpler white t-shirt that maybe was a size too small, and over that was a brown bomber jacket. Dante continued to stare at the teen, he knew him. It was a friend from the circus.

Dante kept on glancing back to the soccer field where his old friend was waiting. He did nothing but wait for Dante, or at least he assumed that was the case. There wasn't any reason for him to be here other than Dante. And when the final bell rang, Dante shot up from his desk and quickly walked out of the room. Both Rias and Akeno were surprised at his action, they usually walked to the Old School Building together, causing many to gossip and give jealous stares. Both of the girls went after him with calls asking what was wrong, but Dante was too focused on the disturbance to his life. He exited the school and began walking to the new situation in his life.

"Dante?! What's going on?" Rias asked worried, Dante seemed to be concerned enough that he was completely ignoring her and Akeno's questions about his change in mood. She then stopped with Akeno as they watched Dante approach a boy neither of them had ever seen before. "Who's that?"

"I don't know... but Dante seems to know him." Akeno said as she didn't know how she should feel about this. The last person from Dante's past was Tori… and that didn't work out so well.

"Hey Anthony." Dante said looking up at the large young man. The teen stood a little over six feet. "She's gonna' try to jump kick me isn't she?" The teen grunted out the confirmation. Dante just sighed. "So how's the circus?"

"Doing well, they're in France right now." Dante sighed again, his monotone grunt like voice gave Koneko a run for her money.

"Dante…" Rias said as she and Akeno approached. Anthony then looked away as a large blush formed on his face and then began holding up a large speaker that he had previously behind him. He was a shy person and wasn't very good at speaking or even being around pretty girls. "Who is this?"

"This is Anthony Berkus, he's an old friend. He's a little odd… and simple. But he's also one of the nicest people you will meet and just one of those strong and quiet types." Dante said with a smile on his face that spoke to Rias and Akeno on how much he cared about the large teen. He sighed and looked resigned to what was about to happen. "And you might want to take a step back." Dante said before the theme to Rocky started playing out of the speaker above Anthony. Rias and Akeno looked confused as to what exactly was going on. "There she is…" Dante grumbled as he looked toward an incoming person running toward them. Rias and Akeno followed where Dante was looking and saw a girl about their age. She was clearly of Arabic decent but was wearing very American clothes. Orange tinted sunglasses on her forehead, purple short shirt with the words Ready for this Bitch! written in stylized graffiti, orange leather gloves, very ripped blue jeans and purple and orange sneakers. She was soon on top of them and jumped forward to Dante.

"Bitch slap!" The girl yelled as she attempted to do just that only for Dante to take the hit directly in the face and for her to be the one on the ground in pain. "What the fuck are you made dammit?!" She cried out as she rolled around on the ground holding on to her clearly broken hand. "Fuuuuuuuuuuck! That hurts!

"I'm surprised this is how you decided to see me again." Dante said not even given the slightest thought to her pain. "I would think that you would have just broken into my place and got into bed with me." Dante said plainly, Rias and Akeno both were astonished by Dante's casual attitude to a girl that would do such a thing.

"I did but you were in bed with them!" The girl admitted with a pained expression on her face as she breathed deeply. She then snapped her hand and like that it was fixed. "OH! That's better." She stood cheerily as she stood up.

"Uh… excuse me. Did you say that you broke into our home?" Akeno asked not happy about this at all. Rias right there with her best friend.

"How could you in the first place, we have wards and seals making sure that no one that we don't know and approve of can get in."

"I can get in anywhere." The girl boosted. "I'm Clio Abadi, daughter of Radegast, people are always cool with me coming into their place. Including their magicy wards." Clio said introducing herself to the two devils before returning her focus to Dante. And to Rias and Akeno's further anger, they watched her press herself into his chest and begin running her hand across said chest seductively. "Dante… there's a monster after me… you're a big strong Devil now…" Clio said before raising her previously broken hand up. "… hand as proof… can you kill it… pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Clio asked with classic puppy dog eyes.

"No." Dante said, slightly surprising both Akeno and Rias. Dante rarely ever said no to a girl and often went out of his way to help them even if they hadn't asked for it.

"Come on!" Clio said as she separated from Dante, which was Rias and Akeno's preference. "I've got an angry Ovinnik after me. You remember Gir… that's an Ovinnik. And that's what's trying to kill me!" Clio shouted.

"Gir… oh that big hairy thing… that thing was harmless." Dante said as he remembered the caged animal with the sign Gir above the bars. He much preferred GIR from Invader Zim to that thing.

"Yeah… because it was in a cage and not on fire! Did you know Ovinnik can set themselves on fire, because that's what they do when they get pissed off!"

"How did you get one to chase after you… besides that how did you get to Japan and how do you know that it still is after you?" Dante questioned feeling that Clio was smart enough not to anger supernatural creatures on purpose.

"Come on dude… you know how we got here. And I know it's still after me because it's circling this town right now." That got everyone's attention, as it confirmed what Rias had warned about a few days before. "So, guess what, my problem just became your problem. Because I'm stuck here, that Ovinnik won't set foot in a place it knows is claimed by Devils so right now I'm safe but the second I leave… it gonna have a bite of Clio stake."

"Listen…" Rias said feeling that the situation called for her hand in the matter. "… I won't send someone off to their doom but as someone with a clear affiliation with the Slavic pantheon, wanted enemies of Hell and Heaven. I can't let you…"

"Oh don't worry _Big Red_ , me and Anthony here aren't with pops or the circus." Clio waved Rias off like she didn't even matter. Rias was finding this girl to be more and more of a problem. She didn't want to think that way about someone that Dante clearly cared about enough to speak so casually with. But there seemed to no sense of boundaries or respect from her. The first thing Rias found irritating because she was undeserving of that affection, though the lack of respect might be because of her upbringing. The Slavic pantheon had little respect for any of the other factions in general.

"You two left the circus?" Dante asked a little surprised at this news.

"Yup, we're out on our own. Just the two of and the open road… or it was pretty open until… you know. Then Aunty Leonte called me and told me that I could find you here in this town. She also said you got married." Clio said suddenly changing paces. "What the fuck were you thinking you dumb bastard!" Clio scolded Dante and the two then began to argue with each other over this. Rias and Akeno both were unable to fully understand what they were saying as they had started to use phrases and terms that were foreign to them.

"Can we stay here?" Both Rias and Akeno looked to the source of the voice and found Anthony standing over them, still not able to completely look at them. "There's funny TV here and Dante is here." There was a tired echo in his monotoned voice that spoke to the two devils. He was desperately wanting to stop running. Rias smiled and while she had some issues about Clio, Dante trusted both of these two and if they were indeed on their own with no formal ties to the Slavic pantheon then there was no issue.

"Sure, you can stay. Any friend of Dante is welcome." Rias said, Anthony stood there for a moment a made a few sounds of effort before leaning down and giving Rias a friendly, if a little-strained hug. He was apparently not used to touching other people and wasn't very comfortable with it.

"Thank you." He said before letting go and went over to Clio and Dante who were still arguing. "We can stay… I'm going back to the trailer." Anthony said before walking off to do just that.

"…supposed to marry Radka! Wait… what?" Clio said before turning to the retreating giant and then to Rias. "Really… you're letting us stay?" Clio asked surprised that Anthony of all people had been able to convince the Gremory Heiress.

"Under the rules that one… you will start acting a bit more respectful toward us." Rias said feeling that she needed to put her foot down a bit. "Two, you will knock before you enter into someone's home."

"Still doesn't mean they will turn me away." Clio said with her arms behind her head feeling like she could skirt around these rules pretty effortlessly.

"Third, you will stay out of our shared bed…"

"Dante is it one of these Devil bimbos that you married because that's just sad." Clio whined loudly and much in the same vein as a spoiled brat being told that their favorite toy had been stolen.

"You're really going to let her keep talking to us like that?" Akeno questioned her Life Mate who was being oddly passive to her disrespect. Dante shrugged and then pulled out his phone.

"I don't have to do anything." Dante said as he typed in a number. When Clio realized who he was calling all color drained from her face.

"P-please… don't call her. Please, I'm begging! I'll stop! I'll stop, just please don't call and tell on me.' Clio pleaded as she got on her knees. Rias and Akeno once again, surprised at the sudden change in attitude from the girl. But it was too late, because under his dispassion and calm exterior Dante was fuming and ready to see his friend suffer a bit for her words. He held out his phone as he put it on speaker and waited for the other side to answer.

"Dante?" The voice was female and had an unexplainable warmth to it.

"Hi Živa." Dante said, his voice very friendly and happy. Rias recognized the name as one of the leaders of the Slavic pantheon, the Slavic goddess of fertility and life.

"Dante it is you." Živa cheered happily that one of her favorite children was calling her. There was no blood shared between them however that mattered little to the goddess. All of those she raised and cared for were her children to her. "It's been so long, months since you last called."

"I've been pretty busy, I'm sure Aunty Leonte told you all about it."

"Well sometimes it's hard to understand the ramblings of aged seer but we manage. You becoming a Devil, you fighting Mad Sweeney again, you getting married?"

"All true." Dante confirmed.

"Congratulations on all of that dear but for fighting with that bastard Mad Sweeny. You need to stay away from him. But… did you marry that little girl you were being forced to by your father?" Živa asked with clear motherly concern in her voice. Neither Rias or Akeno could find themselves finding this woman to be their enemy. Even though her pantheon was wanted by both Heaven and Hell for occupying the Garden of Eden. The way she spoke had such concern and maternal affection simply swayed away any thought of thinking of her in a negative light.

"No, I was able to get out of that shitshow. It's a long story and I will tell you some other time. I got married to Akeno, she survived and we've been together ever since we found each other." Dante said making Akeno smile. Dante cared about this woman in much the same way a son to a loving mother, and it brought Akeno joy to know that Dante found someone like that after losing her own mother along with her. But then that feeling turned to worry, what would happen if this woman didn't approve of her. She knew that she and Dante would remain together but it would be something that would hurt him. Thankfully those fears were unfounded.

"Oh Dante I'm so happy for you two…" Živa said sounding like she had tears in her eyes. "… after all that time thinking you had lost each other, you two deserve each other." Dante looked up to Akeno and with one nod from her knew he could do the second reason of why he called. But first he grabbed Clio who had been trying to escape.

"She's actually here if you wa…"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier! Hello dear, I'm so happy that you are alive and well. Dante told me all about you when he was with us and I must say I couldn't be happier that you are still here to bring him to a smile." Živa said with such joy that Akeno felt all those worries she had utterly disappear.

"Thank you Lady Živa, but really its Dante that makes me smile every chance he gets." Akeno said meaning every word.

"That sounds like him, I do hope that you are able to keep him from going off and flirting with too many girls." It was half a joke and half not. And one that made Dante groan a bit and Rias and Akeno laugh.

"I don't have to worry about that, Dante loves me and I know he will never do anything to compromise that love."

"Živa, Clio is also here with us." Dante said feeling that the faces the girl was making at the moment they all were having a good reminder as to what he made the call for. "And she's been saying some rather rude things to my wife and Rias Gremory, who has been so kind to me and has allowed Clio and Anthony to stay in her territory." Dante said with a smirk on his face.

"Dante, please hand the phone to Clio." There was still a bit of warmth left in her voice, but all could tell it was a mask. Dante did as instructed and Clio turned off the speaker and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello Živa…" Clio weakly said. Dante let the girl go and the three devils walked a bit of a distance away to let the girl have her punishment in peace.

"It shouldn't take long. Živa works quickly." Dante said as the three Devils stood a bit from the girl getting a scolding from a phone. Dante's small smirk went away at the looks being given to him by the girls. "What?"

"We are having a hard time understanding why you consider her your friend." Rias said with her arms crossed under her breasts, a look of expecting an explanation on her face. She knew that Dante cared enough about the people of the circus that he lived among to continue to defend them even now. Anthony seemed to a better example for why Dante did this, Chernobog and Dante's stories of him painted the worst of it. Not surprising given that Chernobog is the Slavic god of death and evil. But Clio wasn't a god of evil and death, so what was her reason for the way she acted.

"For a long time as a kid I watched the friends of my brothers, all of them suck-ups and yes men hoping to get trinkets and small praises from the sons of the Don." Dante said and both Akeno and Rias understood. "… and then similar kids started gravitating around me. But quickly I knew none of them were real friends. Just more suck-ups and yes men. Because none of them even understood that something was happening to me. That I didn't have a father or mother who loved me, or at least showed it like they should have. It was then I figured out that none of them were true friends, they all wanted something from me or only pretended to like me because I came from the Family." Rias knew what that was like all too well and Akeno was feeling increasingly sad because Dante had to grow up so fast. He likely didn't realize that at the time those kids were too young to grasp complex problems like the ones he was facing. "Leaving my idea of what a real friend is kinda skewed. Thankfully…" He said before looking to Akeno. "You really helped me understand that there were people that I could call friend that actually gave a damn about me."

"You were just so mopey all the time… I had to see what it took to make you smile." Akeno giggled at remembering Dante when he had first shown up at her home. Unless he was with his sister or locked away in their room reading comic he never smiled. Akeno had made it her mission to change that, and her father always eventually smiled after a healthy dose of her mother's teasing.

"Then later pops and the Barons helped me further. But I wasn't allowed out of the house for the first year… then Samedi came into the picture." He sighed and both of the girls frowned as the mention of the Loa that nearly killed Dante. "Then I ran away, joined the circus… but even there I found few friends among my peers."

"You didn't have any real friends in the circus, what about Anthony or… Clio?" Akeno asked, Dante had said there were many kids at the circus, children of gods, kids of human-like beings and other outcasts of the Supernatural World.

"I was an outsider for most my time at the circus, only in the last two months did any of the kids actually give me the time of day. Clio exempted from this. She… had no problem trying to get close. Given who her father was… not a surprise. But why I consider her my friend, because she doesn't act like it. But at the same time she didn't go away when it was clear there was no gain from or ask for anything. She just kept coming around and… teasing me."

"I thought that was our thing?" Akeno pouted not like the idea of someone else having fun with a young Dante.

"Doesn't really work now that I just kiss you to make you stop." Dante chuckled before looking back to Clio who was still getting an earful from Živa. "She is my friend and I know it's not fake or anything because someone that was trying to fake it would be trying too hard to seem overly friendly."

"You rat bastard!" Clio screamed as she threw Dante's phone at him only for him to catch it. "Okay that's not cool of you." Clio pouted at his coolness. "And that was low of you tell on me to Živa."

"You brought it on yourself, now apologize to Rias and Akeno." Dante said leaving no misunderstanding that he wasn't going to let her off the hook.

"Fine… I'm…"

"No." Dante stopped Clio. "You will apologize without me here, so I know that you mean it." Dante said as he began to walk away. " _And then you are going to find me and tell the real reason you are here_." Dante thought as he began his way to the Old School Building. Back with the girls, the Devils glared at demigod expecting her not to actually go through with it.

"I'm sorry for calling you bimbos." Clio said, she didn't mean it full but made the effort. Which made the Devils feel a little better. "And I'm sorry for this. But I don't like you." Clio expressed as she checked her nails. "You…" Clio pointed to Akeno. "… I could have tolerated because of your history with Dante but then you had to go and marry him. He was supposed to marry one of us and return to the circus. But that can't happen now." Clio then pointed to Rias. "You I can't stand in the slightest, you took any chance we had at keeping him by making us his enemy." Faster than both Rias and Akeno could react Clio kicked up her foot to Rias' neck where the Gremory Heiress could see a concealed blade in her shoe was right at her skin. "If it wasn't for the fact you saved his life I would have sliced your neck in your sleep without anyone ever knowing who did it." Clio threatened as her eyes glowed a silver fire, the color was the same as a star in the night sky. "I might just be a demigod of a Hospitality god but I'm still as deadly as any other." Clio said before taking her foot away from Rias. "I did say sorry… so I did what Dante wanted me to do." He said before starting her way to find Dante, she had more things to talk to him about. Things that didn't concern the Devils, things that only concerned circus people.

"She just threatened to kill you in your sleep… and you let her walk away?" Akeno asked as she looked to her King. Rias hadn't flinched the whole time and the look on her face was more along the lines of thinking and concern than anger.

"She's jealous of us." Rias said as she smiled much to Akeno's surprise. "We took Dante away from her and her people so she's mad at us." Rias chuckled as this would be how they would react to someone taking Dante from them. "Think about this… what if Dante had stayed with the circus and then fell in love with someone from there. And then one day we discovered Dante still with the circus. You would feel like they stole him from you as well." Rias explained causing Akeno to pause in thought. "I will forgive her for what she does to an extent." Rias said before beginning to walk off to find the rest of her peerage. Akeno took one last slight towards Clio before following Rias.

* * *

"Tell me exactly why you left the Circus and don't bullshit with me." Dante demanded from Clio as the two had found a room in the Old School Building for themselves. Dante leaned against the edge of the covered window and Clio was laying on her back on the single couch, playfully kicking her feet.

"Things… haven't gotten better since you left. The side of the circus that's more built out of strangers and outcasts is wanting more say in how things are run. While the original Slavic side is losing more of a grip. That Ovinnik out there is Gir, someone sent it after me."

"And why would someone send a such a monster after you." Dante knew full well the threat that a Ovinnik had toward a person. Even a demigod like Clio. They were massive lanky fur covered ape like monsters with long talons and affinity for fire. Brutal and feral in a fight.

"Because someone is trying to get rid of all the demigods. It was decided to send us all away when Iliya was killed in an accident." Clio said with air quotes.

"What?! But he was Rod's last child, I have a hard time seeing the last son of the leader of the Slavic pantheon dying to just an accident."

"Yeah… so did everyone else. But no one can prove anything. So, they sent most of us off into the world while the grownups handle things back home."

"That's stupid, they are just making it easier to target you." Dante sighed as that was happening right before him. "Is there's going to be revolt against the Slavic gods?"

"Maybe… maybe the other side just wants to make a point, that they have more power than the gods that rule them… I think that's a common enough plot point that it might fit into real life." Clio said as she moved off to the side of the couch. "But… it's what I have to deal with. And you should be dealing with it too, you should be one of us and be part of the family."

"Sounds like the family is breaking apart." Dante shot back, he didn't like to say something like that. He was happy where he was but he knew that Clio wanted him to be happy somewhere else. "You are probably going to want to stay in Gremory territory for some time right?"

"Well yeah… Gir is still out there waiting for me to take a step out so it can maul me to death."

"Then you have to live by Rias' rules and mine."

"Yours?"

"If I ever… catch you breaking into my room I will call your dad and tell him you have been sleeping around with random guys." Dante threatened like it was the most serious thing in the world.

"COME ON! It's so fun breaking in your place. You always have such good leftovers."

"I knew it! I knew someone was stealing our food." Dante yelled as pulled out his phone. "I'm calling him right now!" Dante said and Clio responded by tackling Dante and the two began fighting over the phone.

"Gimme! Gimme that phone!" Clio yelled as she tried to grab Dante's phone.

"You stole my food, you must die by embarrassment!" Dante yelled as he tried to diel the number and call Clio's father.


	18. What do you mean by Engaged? (L)

**[Lemon Warning]**

 **Early Morning**

 **Kuoh, Dante and Tony's Penthouse**

Rias woke up earlier than most days. She opened her eyes to see Dante and Akeno still sleeping peacefully. She moved her hand across her boyfriend's muscular chest, he wasn't overly broad in his build, tipping more to the lean side. But thanks to all of his training he was remarkably fit to the point that when swim class came in school many of the girls were actively drooling at the sight of his uncovered body. Her finger traced one of the many scars that ranged across his body. The first of which was the one on his collarbone, given to him by his father, then the behind her ear, the one Randel gave him. Most of the others had been given by Chernobog. And those left after that Dante explained had been given to him by angered fathers and brothers of the various girls he had slept with.

Rias felt a bit of sorrow reach into her heart at the many painful reminders of his life. It made her even sadder that Dante had been given his very first by his own flesh and blood, and then so many of the other scars by someone Dante for some reason considered a true loved one. But that was an argument that Dante and Rias had agreed to disagree on and leave it at that. The recent appearance of Clio and Anthony only reminded the beatings given to her boyfriend by the Slavic god.

She wasn't sure what to do about Clio and Anthony. Dante said they would likely be squatting in the nearby forest and how they were getting by was a mystery to him. But Rias thought about it and she knew that Clio was likely using her powers to steal from people. She would need to speak to her again to explain that behavior like that couldn't be allowed in Gremory territory. As for what Rias would do with the demigod and quiet giant after that… she didn't know. The Gremory Heiress highly doubted that they would become Devils, she only had the Knight left so she could have only taken one of them if they had been open to the idea. They claimed that they didn't have ties to the circus of the Slavic pantheon, but Rias doubted that as well. The monster on her border was a problem that was just waiting to worsen. She couldn't kill the Ovinnik until it crossed their border, there was a neutral organization that operated outside all pantheons and factions that regulated supernatural monsters and creatures and Rias was sure the Ovinnik was one of those monsters that they protected legally. Unless the monster crossed a clear warded border than it was protected from hunting.

Rias was taken out of her thoughts about the recent development when she felt Dante's hand trail down her back and heard the sounds of him waking up. She smiled as she leaned up and kissed him, as was the agreement between her and Akeno. Whoever woke up first got the first-morning kiss.

"Best way to wake up…" Dante said as they parted and he opened his eyes. "… how long have you been up?" He asked as she pulled herself closer to him, his arm holding her even tighter. The feeling of her breasts on his skin not lost on him. The feeling to moan appreciatively came over Rias as she felt his hands slid down her curves and grip her rear. She wanted him so bad, it hurt at times to stop herself.

"Not long… thinking about things while waiting for you to wake up." She said as she enjoyed the relaxing coolness that Dante had around him. Only his boxer shorts separated their sexes and Rias bit her lip thinking about just how easy it could be to remove that last barrier.

"Things like Clio and Anthony? I'm sorry that my friends are so… what's the word?" Dante looked up thinking about how best to describe the two. He knew that Rias was getting more and more aroused, he was too. And a part of him was reminding him that there was a right way to do things… but that was voice was beginning to be muffled out by the hungry growling of his sex drive. The feeling of Rias' melons pressing into his skin was on the forefront of his mind, their fleshy softness inviting him to grope and squeeze.

"Inconvenient." Rias offered knowing what she said. She wasn't their biggest fan. Anthony was alight, she had little bad to say about the giant teen. He had little to say and didn't like to be in situations that he needed to show personal initiative. But he was kind enough, which couldn't really be said about Clio. Even after she had threatened Rias' life and promised to hold back her venom for her and Akeno, she was still pretty hostile. Rias didn't hold it by the demigod that much but Akeno certainly didn't like Dante being around her.

"Yes… I will give you that they can be that. I'm sorry that they add on a new stress to your already strained mind. What with running a household, committing to your school work, the expectations of being the Gremory heiress, and the daily letter from Riser reminding you that you are still engaged to the bastard… I'm not helping am I?" Though that was slightly on purpose in this moment. His growing erection was beginning to become painfully apparent and Rias wasn't helping matter by slowly grinding against his hardening girth.

"No… in fact if it wasn't for you I don't know what I would do." Rias said as she sat up in his lap, her naked body entirely exposed. "You've always been here to make sure that I have a shoulder to cry on, you try your hardest to take so much of that stress off me." She finished with a passion filled kiss. Dante bent on backward to do what he could for her. He was her rock, something she could always count on to come and at the very least try to make things better. And just with that gesture of trying he was far more than any other man that had attempted to win her affections before would ever do for her. All of them had been out for themselves, only given her the time of day because of her body, name, or wealth. But Dante didn't care about any of that and was here for her.

"Ahem… is it my turn yet?" Both Dante and Rias stopped their growing make out session and saw that they had woken Akeno up. "We said that you could get the first kiss if you wake up first, we didn't say anything about the second and third kiss." At that logic Rias moved off Dante, knowing that the two of them were about to go at it like rabbits. Rias left the room, first she would find a empty room to unwind herself, then prepare for the rest of the day. Dante would be traveling to the hometown of his bride to be tomorrow, she would be going along with him as would Akeno. After what happened with Hades Akeno refused to let Rias have another private trip with Dante. Rias would need to make sure that everything would be running smoothly while they were gone. "Mmm… it's been too long since we've done this in the morning. Maybe we could move this to the shower?"

"We could… if shower sex wasn't terrible." Dante said as he ran his hands down Akeno's back to her sharply rear. His Life Mate gave a small pleased moan as he gripped the soft flesh and then reengaged their battle of tongues. "Why do movies keep putting out the idea sex in the show is… hrmm… anything but awful." Dante groaned as Akeno moved down to his neck. Sucking until she left a clear mark to show off to everyone that he was hers.

"And just how do you know this, past experience?" She teased as she made several kisses and nips down his body toward her favorite morning treat. Dante was about to defend himself but was stopped as his mind decided another groan of pleasure was better suited as Akeno began stroking his already hard member. His thoughts further distracted by the feeling of her soft lips wrapping around the tip of his cock. "Hm… I didn't catch that?" She asked innocently before planting a small kiss to his tip before taking in his man meat into her mouth.

"F-fuck… that's not fair… and you know it." Akeno mentally smirked as she continued to bob up and down on his shaft. Edgar to get her prize, Akeno added on the blowjob with wrapping her generous bust around the shaft of Dante's massive cock. It worked as she could already taste the precum after a few minutes of her efforts. Akeno was right alongside Dante as her mind began fogging with the desires of tasting his cum, then the lust of having him fill her up with the cock she was working to please. "You really can be such a slut sometimes…" Dante growled and with one hand gripped and handful of Akeno's raven hair. She felt herself grew wetter at both the dirty talk and small bit of pain from Dante pulling her hair.

"Only for you, I'm your slut and you can anything you want to me." Akeno purred before tracing her tongue around her lover's tip, making sure to press her tits ever further around his cock. She then gasped in pleasure as she felt the sting of Dante hand smack her ass, ripples of lustful euphoria came across her while Dante gripped the now slightly red flesh of her ass.

"And you better remember that or I'll have to punish my little slut." Dante knew how Akeno liked it, and he was all too happy to play along. They loved this, the way their kinks played off each other was just one part of why they loved each other so deeply.

"Yes master, punish this whore like only you can." Akeno moaned and moaned again even deeper as she felt Dante hand strike her perfectly full rear. She felt her pussy grow even damper as she felt him force her back down on his manhood. With great pleasure she began taking him all the way back to as far as she could. The heat of his member and the feeling of it rub against her breasts was already getting her soaking wet, hoping to bring herself further into carnal bliss she began to twist and roll her hardened nipples between her fingers and she pushed her tits closer to her love's diamond hard cock.

"Cumming!" Akeno heard Dante roar out and not even a second later she already felt the man milk she had been working so hard gush over her tongue and down her throat. She shallowed it all, enjoying the taste immensely. She gave one last gulp of Dante's spunk and licked her lips clean of her morning treat.

"Mmm… I don't think I'll ever get enough of that." She cooed as she gave another small kiss to her man's tip well gently stroking it back to life. One thing she was grateful for was Devil's quick recovery time, as in seconds Dante's cock was already back to life. "Think we gave Rias enough time to lock herself in the third guestroom so she could enjoy herself too?" Akeno asked teasingly as she positioned her already dripping slit over Dante's prick. Dropping herself onto him she let out a loud moan of fulfilled desire. The two of them began a slow start as they both moved their hips in a quickly developing pace they both found enjoyable.

"I hope so, this feedback thing must be hard on her." He said as his hands slid up her hips to help control the movements between them. His voice a little stained by the pleasure coursing through his body as he began to feel Akeno's pussy start to milk him for all he was worth. Wanting to feel even more she took one of his hands and put it to her heaving breasts. Letting out a small gasp as she felt him squeeze the large globe of flesh while tracing his thumb around its hardened numb.

"C-can't think… feels too good." She groaned as she felt Dante upping the pace of their love making. Then those groans began turning to screams of passion as the speed began to increase. She felt him fill her up and hit deep within her that her mind barely began to understand much beyond the incredible pleasure she was feeling right now. "So fucking good! Keep pounding my cunt with that giant cock of yours!" She screamed loving the way his member was plunging deep into her, making her see stars.

"That's the goal isn't it?" He grinned with a small bit of savage thrill in his eye. "That's all you want don't you, for me to keep fucking you're slutty pussy until your fucked stupid." Dante added with a smack to Akeno's ass causing her to give out an extra loud moan at the feeling of pain mixing into her intense pleasure.

"Yes, please punish this slutty pussy Dante. Grace this bitch with your magnificent cock!" Akeno squealed out as she felt her body get hotter at Dante's dominating tone. She liked to give out the pain, being on the receiving end was just as good to her. It made her love Dante even more when he treated her like a queen outside of bed while in bed he treated her like a dirty little whore that needed to punished by her master.

"With pleasure." He growled as he started to jack hammer into her. Akeno's eyes glazed over and a small bit of droll began trailing down her chin. Her mind was a total blank to the sensation that Dante's cock was giving her. "I'm cumming!" And with that both were sent over the edge, Akeno came feeling Dante fill her womb with his cum. The feeling of orgasmic bliss both felt lasted until Akeno fell forward onto Dante's chest. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around her. The sound of heavy breathing was interrupted by Akeno's small moan of displeasure as she felt a sudden emptiness in her.

"Not yet…" She mumbled as she gripped Dante's chest, she was already missing the presence of him inside her. Even the feeling of his man milk starting to trail down her thigh made her sad. "Please… I'm sure Rias could take another round." Akeno pleaded before leaning up into Dante's ear. "You need to take care of your dirty whore master, please I need your massive cock in me again." She nipped at his ear making him deeply consider taking her up on her offer.

"I want to… I really do… but I also don't want to see Rias that pissed again." Dante said as he shuddered at the last time they tried to go for a round two in the morning. To say Rias was not pleased would be a massive understatement.

"Aw… I hate it when you're right." Akeno whined but had to concede that for now this was all she was going to get until Rias finally joined them. Which Akeno hoped would be sooner than latter and not just for her more carnal reasons.

* * *

 **Early Morning**

 **Kuoh, Issei's Room**

"Master wake up, please dear master wake up." Issei shut off his alarm clock with a groan. Yesterday had been terrible. He was still getting over the fact Dante was so much better than him, he had Rias and Akeno and he was pretty damn sure that Koneko was next. He had Asia and he would be eternally grateful to Satan for that but… his Dream!

"It's so unfair… what does Dante have that I don't?" Issei grumbled.

"Well… I could make a list but I have to say that you two are decently comparable downstairs." Issei's eyes widened at hearing a girls' voice and then felt a pair of modest sized breast press into his back. "Both could be described as impressive." Issei looked around and saw that there was a naked girl in his bed, a very hot naked girl.

"UGH! Uh… who are you? Not that I'm not happy that you uh… decided to uh… why are you here …" Issei continued to ramble on while Clio just smiled at the poor flustered boy.

"I'm Clio, I like men with power. I find them very good to have on my side." She said before suddenly turning Issei on his back in one deft move. Issei was shocked by the quick move and even more so at the position she was putting herself in. "I'm guessing you are still a virgin… want me to change that?" Clio smirked as she led his hand closer and closer between her legs.

"Yes please!" Issei shouted. He didn't know who this was and he was convinced that this was a dream but he would take it on the small chance that this was real.

"Issei. It's time to get up." Everything came crashing around him when he heard Asia's voice through the door and then the sound of the knob clicking open. Clio's previous actions stopped and she let go of Issei's hand.

"No wait Asia…" But it was too late, Asia opened the door and saw him with Clio on top of him. There was a moment of silence between the three. Only broken by Clio sitting up and giving a calming smile to Asia. Her entire attitude was like this was the most natural thing in the world. That she belonged here.

"Asia, is it? Could you be a dear and start breakfast for everyone, that would be great." Asia wanted to feel angry that some random girl was with Issei, that she was naked with Issei, that she would talk to her like she was a friend. But something washed over her, something that made Asia feel that this girl belonged here for some reason.

"Sure, should be ready soon." Asia said before stepping out to do what was asked of her. Clio returned her attention back to Issei only there was a look of anger on his face.

"What did you do to Asia? Did you do something to mess with her mind?" Issei growled, he didn't care if this girl was about to have sex with him. Asia was more important to him than some random sex time with an admittedly very hot girl. Clio frowned at Issei change in attitude, she was hot, he was a pervert, she should be able to wrap him around her finger with little effort. Clio needed someone in her camp, Dante was on the side of the Devils bitches that took him away from her and her family. So she thought maybe she could take one of their little toys. And it was the Red Dragon Emperor to boot.

"I didn't do anything, she just went to…" Clio tried to deflect but Issei wasn't going to have it.

"No, Asia wouldn't just blow this off." Issei said as he pushed himself out from under Clio and activated his Boosted Gear. "Now tell me what you did to Asia?!"

" **She didn't do anything on purpose kid**." Ddraig said as the green gem in the Boosted Gear glowed. " **She's a demigod, let me guess girl… Radegast**?"

"Yup, that's my pops. I'm the child of a Hospitality God, people are simply okay with me being in their homes and treating me as good as they can." Clio said not liking how Issei was reacting to her. And now the dragon in him was here to second-guess his choices and tell on her if her presence was affecting him.

"Then… you didn't screw with Asia's mind?"

"In some way I did but it's not like she's my puppet. It's more like she can't see me as an intruder and will do what she can to make me feel welcomed." At that her seductive smile returned and she closed the distance between them. "And there is something you can do to make me feel welcomed too."

"Uh I uh… I think I can do that." Issei said as he felt his anger melt away both due to his own nature as a pervert and the power that Clio held over him.

" **Issei! Remember that you are mad at her**." Ddraig roared snapping Issei out of his hopeful dreams of getting laid. " **Why are you here demigod; and be truthful**."

"Dante banned me from his room and besides… the company he keeps isn't my style." Clio pouted. She wanted to crash with her friend but that was thrown out the window with both his rules and Rias'. Clio mentally scowled at the idea that those two bitches were in his bed, what did they do to deserve that!

"Wait… you know Dante?" Issei asked wondering if he had another reason to feel jealous.

"Yeah but not that way. We once kissed because… well… you've seen him. I thought he was so hot but when I finally convinced him to just try it… it was so gross. Like kissing your brother." Clio explained, only slightly lying in her opinion. To others the real relationship between them would make them say she was lying a lot. But her words made Issei hope that maybe he now had a shot with a girl that Dante couldn't win out from under him. "Dante is like a childhood friend. And so, I thought I could crash with you."

"What? Me? Why me?" Issei said honestly confused as to why anyone would want to live with him. Asia was still a mystery to him as to why she liked him at all. He was a loser surrounded by people much cooler than him.

"Because of the big red thingy on your arm." Clio said pointing to his Boosted Gear. "You have power, and like I said… I like power. Makes me feel safe." For a very brief second, Issei actually noticed that Clio was being more honest than she meant to be. In that last small bit, Issei could hear the fear and self-doubt in Clio's voice. "And you may not be strong and powerful right now… but you will be. And I want to be around for when that happens."

" **This isn't the first time one of my partners has met a woman so honest in her reasons for being around him**." Ddraig sighed. " **Every time… every single partner I have had has been surrounded by people of the opposite sex wanting them. The power of the dragon in them drawing the moths to the flame**." Ddraig sighed and while he at times found it decently humorous, it was more often than not annoying. Because unlike with his eternal rival the White Dragon Emperor, he was not into watching his hosts have sex. That was one of the things he missed being outside the Boosted Gear. Thankfully, he had a few of the previous female hosts that were grateful to him at times.

"No way! You're serious?!" Issei exclaimed feeling like this information could have been useful a long time ago

" **Yup. But as a demigod… you should be immune to the allure of the inner dragon**."

"It's like I said, I like men with power." Clio responded before grabbing the red gauntlet. "Why don't you send Red away and leave us some alone time."

"Uh… sure…" Issei weakly said as he dispelled the Boosted Gear. "But I don't think…" Issei started much to Clio's frown but then both were stopped by the sound of Asia running into Issei's room and jumping into the bed with them.

"No, I'm not losing Issei to anyone!" Asia said as she latched on Issei, face completely red. "If you need to have a naked girl in your bed then let it be me!" Asia stated as she quickly threw her nightgown off, Issei was unable to make a coherent thought as to what was happening. While Clio just laughed at the girl's bravery and devotion to the boy. She had no illusions as to how many women would find Issei desirable and she never said she wanted an exclusive relationship with the boy. All she wanted was to make him think of her as someone he needed, maybe more so than Rias, and eventually someone he needed to protect.

* * *

 **Late Afternoon, After School**

 **Kuoh, Old School Building**

"So everyone just be aware, that is the situation with the monster just at the border of town." Rias informed her assembled peerage. It was after school and they were having their little pre-contract meeting to tell them about the Ovinnik, Clio, and Anthony before Rias, Akeno, Dante and Tony all left to go to Dante's meeting with his Yakuza bride tomorrow morning. "And Dante's friends will be around so keep that in mind."

"Uh… I think I already met one of them." Issei said as he raised his hand. "Clio is… uh… staying at my place." Issei nervously said, after the whole first meeting with Clio she invited herself to stay with Issei. It was impossible to tell her no while inside the house but the second they stepped outside Issei tried… not very hard… to tell her to leave. Asia didn't do a much better job at trying to get the demigod to leave. But Clio won both of them over. Asia by telling the girl she would help her in getting closer to Issei by providing a romantic rival, the former nun actually accepted that idea as the evidence of that morning helped her come to that conclusion. And the pervert crumbled in seconds at the promise that Clio would continue to sleep naked.

"Dammit… I hoped that she would just find a nice place to set up camp or something." Dante sighed knowing that there was little that he could do to stop his friend. Everyone else was trying to figure out just where did this new curveball came from. "Did she tell you where Anthony will be staying?" Dante asked thinking of the simple giant.

"She said you would take care of it, he is currently at a nearby motel. She said that she gave him three days worth of food and water and anime." Issei said relaying what Clio told him.

"Well at least she knows that I'm responsible enough to take care of Anthony, and that she isn't when it isn't just the two of them." Dante sighed before looking to Rias. "Could you arrange for Anthony to be set up at the hotel. That way I could check on him every day and make sure he's doing okay."

"Is he not able to take care of himself?" Kiba asked wondering just what kind of person this Anthony was. No one other than Rias and Akeno had met him. Dante needed a second to think on how to properly word this.

"He's got some form of mental disorder. I don't know what, my guess is some form of Asperger's syndrome but I could be wrong. If you give him the means to take care of himself within view, he'll be fine. That's why Clio left him food water and entertainment for a few days. He can cook and do normal day to day things so long as he has everything he needs to do so. But once that runs out… one of two things happen. If he was left somewhere by someone he trusts then he will wait and wait until they come back. He won't move from that location until someone else he trusts comes to get him."

"Would he just stay there until he starves, is he not capable of independently providing for himself?" Rias asked, even though from the way Dante explained it she doubted that it could be anything other than that.

"He'll start foraging for the means to survive but essentially yes, he needs someone to lead him around. He needs an outside influence to guide him or else he's just lost and will wait until something comes along to guide him. He's not dumb, in fact he can be smart… just not good with thinking for himself. But I said that two things could happen if he was left without the means to survive. If he just ends up somewhere because… any random reason other than left by someone he trusts and listens to. He will go on a confused rampage until something calms him down."

"But… he's just human right. How much damage could he do?" Issei asked not having seen just how big Anthony was.

"He's… half human." Dante said with a bit of concern. "His father was a giant. Don't ask me how it happened but that's it. Anthony is half-giant and so he's a bit tougher than most. He could take a bullet the face and not even feel it. Armor piercing rounds would most likely do it though." Dante admitted.

"Then Anthony can move in with us, Tony will be moving out after today anyway and Minos can take care of Anthony while we're away." Rias said happy to have Anthony live them, out of the two new visitors to her territory Anthony was the one she could handle. Having him live with them was perfectly fine as from the sound of it he didn't need much help taking care of himself and wouldn't be a nuisance when they were home. "Dante after you finish your contracts you will…" Rias was interrupted by a magic circle dropping a letter on her desk. She took the letter and after a quick read frowned at the news. "… well it seems that a Stray Devil has entered our territory. Not really something I want us to handle given we have contracts and I don't want to put them off… Otto?" Rias looked around for the mercenary but found that he was absent.

"Miss Rias, master Waldseemüller left this for you." Minos said as he handed a piece of people to Rias. "It seems that he found his situation of in between housing to be a good time to travel to his accountant to talk about the payment from accepting the contract between him and your family, and the payment he received from his employer from the job concerning the protection of Miss Asia." Minos said summing up Otto's letter. "He says that he will return within the month."

"Very well, then I guess we have to deal with this ourselves." Rias sighed before standing up. Everyone gathered together and Rias activated a teleporting circle to take them to the location of the disturbance. The household then appeared in a forested area of Kuoh, several signs of intended development were around but ultimately were left abandoned. "There, that mansion was where the wards were tripped." Rias said as she began to lead the group toward the abandoned manor. Dante and Koneko both kicked the large front doors down, causing them to break off their hinges and fall to the ground. "I know you two think that looked cool… but was that really necessary?"

"Yes." The two Rooks answered together. Both not seeing what could possibly be the problem, kicking down doors was the height of badass.

"Let them have their fun Rias, it's cute seeing them bond like this." Akeno said finding it great that Dante had been able to pull Koneko out of her shell. The Queen never once noticed that she didn't find how close the two were threatening or concerning. Both Rias and Akeno had known Koneko since the trauma with how she ended up in Rias' household, and both them had seen how withdrawn Koneko had become to the world. Dante changed that, he brought back times when Koneko would smile and he would make sure that she did as often as he could.

"Here I thought that I would get some rest." Something growled as lumbered footsteps came from even deeper from inside the manor. "But now… so much noise. I just want to sleep…" Soon a massive mutated Devil came into view, a large six-legged bearlike body followed three extended fur-covered tails, human arms though massively larger than normal were dragged on the floor, and tusked human face lazily peeked out of the shadow. "Uh… people… go away people."

"Rhodes Calis, you have killed your master and let your slothful sins twist you into a monstrous reflection of yourself. Submit in the name of House of Gremory and your death will be quick!" Rias called out to the Stray Devil who just stared at them all blankly before looking off to the side.

"I don't wanna die… I just want to sleep… maybe snack on a few humans here and there. Is that so wrong?" The Stray asked, his voice slow and bored. "Just go away you red-haired slut."

"Hay! No one talks about the president like that!" Issei retorted finding this guy to be very irritating. Not only for being disrespectful to Rias but also it was this lazy bastard's fault that he wasn't doing contracts, the sooner he got contracts done, the sooner he could go home and see Clio naked again… and then likely Asia naked as well. Every time Clio got naked… Asia did as well not wanting to be outdone for Issei's attention. Clio just treated it like a game rather than Asia who was very serious.

"Go away… on second… don't… I'm getting hungry." His voice began to change and the fur on his body began turning bright red, his eyes turned active and wide with bloodshot alertness. "If you won't let me snack on humans or finish my nap… I'll just eat you and sleep on what's left!" The Stray charged at the Devils, reckless in his movements. Rias and Akeno both flew up above the Stray, Kiba used his speed to flank around, Issei grabbed Asia and dodged the incoming freight train of angry muscle. And Dante and Koneko both stood their ground and with a combined push stopped the Stray's charge.

"Damn… for a lazy son of a bitch he sure hits hard." Dante groaned as his feet cracked the floor. "On three… one… two…"

"Three." Koneko finished as they before grabbed onto the Stray and threw him back. Sending him flying in the air and then crashing back into the unfinished grand staircase. "Nice."

"Oh big time." Dante smiled as he rewarded the secret Nekomata with a bit of head petting, which Koneko enjoyed greatly. The two watched as the Stray stirred and tried pulling himself out of the ruble, but the first arm that he used to try and pull himself out of the debris was quickly lobbed off by Kiba.

"You really should have listened to the lady when you had the chance." Kiba advised with a friendly smile as the Stray roared in pain and anger. It used its still attached extended arm to reach up and grab on to the ceiling, pulling it self-back to standing up.

" **BOOST**!" That had been Issei's fifth Boost and it was called out by his Sacred Gear as he charged through the air, an impressive feat as he only recently mastered flying with his wings, and finished by punching the stray right in the tusked jaw. The sound of the Stray's jaw breaking echoed through the manor, but that sound was soon replaced by him crashing through the back wall and falling into the courtyard.

"Had enough yet you big punching bag?!" Issei mocked, proud of his hit. The next thing he knew was him being grabbed off of the ledge he had been standing on and then thrown across the courtyard into a wall.

"Issei!" Asia yelled as she began to run to help the Pawn only to get caught herself in one of the Stray's tails.

"I need a snack… you'll do." The Stray growled as his mouth ripped down his neck and opened to the size of a full-grown man.

"Oh no you don't!" Dante yelled as he came falling down with his scythe in hand, with a falling swing he chopped off the coiled tail that was holding onto Asia. Dante then landed below the Stray and finished off the other two tails by throwing his scythe windmill style slicing through them with ease. Asia was caught from falling to the ground by Kiba who caught the girl mid-air.

"You really should learn to fly soon Asia, it really comes in handy." Kiba said as they both landed safely on the ground.

"Thank you, I need to go see if Issei is alright." Asia said before quickly running over to where Issei had been flung to.

"I'm going to kill you all you little pests!" The Stray thrashed around madly, all reason and thought to his moves now gone in favor of blind rage. A choice that proved to be the wrong one as he was knocked to the floor by a punch given by Koneko. "You little… you…" The stray grumbled as he tried to remain conscious as he slammed into the floor.

"I think this Stray as had enough… but then again… he did insult me." Rias said before nodding to Akeno who smiled at the acknowledgment to proceed.

"Oh goodie… it's my turn to play." Akeno giggled as sparks of lightning danced above the Stray. Soon the lightning began crashing down and electrocuting the Stray but wasn't killing him.

"Dante… you do know that Akeno has a fondness for SM, right?" Rias asked turning back to Dante who had joined her up in the air. She was a very confident woman in her sexuality and could speak about these things reasonably well. It was when she started picturing it that she began to get flustered, or when Dante or Akeno would actively tease her. Though now, she was a little afraid to hear the answer. Dante just smiled, it wasn't creepy or perverted, just a usual smile he gave.

"Oh yes… I know. I've known since before I knew she was alive that that would likely be the case. There were a few hints that I recalled about her parents that told me that she might inherit those preferences. It turned out to be true." Dante answered, the sexual component of his and Akeno's relationship was still a forming one. One that they were eager to explore, and Dante had a very open mind when it came to fetishes and extra-normal desires. And while he was open, he only had a few that he himself enjoyed. He learned from his Pops and several others growing up that it was healthy to explore what you wanted and to understand that things in the bedroom are perfectly fine so long as both parties are consenting. " _I think out of all of them, Radegast was the best one to teach me about this stuff… the man just has a way to make any conversation feel awkward free_." Dante thought as he remembered the Slavic god give him an in-depth and comprehensive sex talk. Then later Lakwa got him into the really dirty stuff.

"And you're perfectly fine with it?" Rias wasn't judging, in fact she was happy that Dante was so accepting of Akeno's tastes. Rias' herself didn't have much in the way of interest beyond regular sex… as far as she knew. Although she did have to admit that she hadn't really tried to find out if that was the case. Dante meanwhile had a theory that Rias was really going to like the idea of roleplaying, and in fact Akeno agreed with him and the two had a bet on when she would figure it out and what would she ask him to be to try it out.

"We all have our own little kinks… some more than others…" Dante said looking down to Issei. "And some that might just have that one thing that they really like." Dante shrugged as he returned to watching the light show.

"I see… then can I ask what your fetish is… since we all have them as you say?" Rias teased and felt that Dante had opened himself up to that and it was too good to pass up. Rather than him reacting like she expected with deflection, he looked up for a moment thinking over his answer.

"Let me ask you this, if I say that I am a depraved closet pervert with all sorts of gut-wrenching tastes that could only be found on the darkest of porn sites. Would you still be with me?"

"Well I know that's not true, but yes because I love you and that means all of you."

"How do you know, do you and Akeno have girl talk about our sex?" Dante was sure of the answer to that question. While it hadn't been long since said sex life had really turned into one, they still had been exploring each other's bodies in different ways prior. And Dante knew that Rias and Akeno had talked after the Life Mates returned from the great white north of Canada.

"In general terms yes, she doesn't want to spoil too much. But what she does tell me has me even more eager to get rid of Riser." Rias said as she looked over Dante. "Very eager." Rias mumbled before a blush started to hit her as she started thinking about the future between him and her. She reined herself in before continuing. "But you haven't answered my question." Dante looked at his girlfriend for a moment and clicked his tongue before speaking.

"I have a preference for dominance in the bedroom, which works very well with Akeno's own preferences. I don't need to dip into that side of me to enjoy sex though. Though Akeno and others have told me that I really don't respond well to someone trying to play that role themselves." Dante said not really giving much thought to it. He was going to continue but the lightning stopped at Akeno suddenly appearing in front of him and starting to kiss him. Deeply kiss him, and even beginning to move her hand under his pants.

"Home… now. I'm so hot… I need you inside me… right now." Akeno breathed out between each passionate kiss, her voice husky and full of carnal desire. She took his hand and moved it to her ass as she wrapped her leg around his.

"We… we will. But first…"

"Nooo…" Akeno whined as Dante pulled his hand back up.

"Issei is in the room, and I won't have you dry humping me with him in view." Dante said trying to sober his Life Mate up. Even though his more base side of his was screaming at him to take her right then and there.

"Fine… but we are going right home after this. Screw my contracts." Akeno said as she moved to Dante's side. Pulling his arm between her breasts as they descended with Rias, who had just gotten the red on her face to disappear.

"Man this was so easy, is every Stray like this?" Issei asked not having seen what happened between Akeno and Dante. Kiba and Asia had also not noticed it due to their attention being focused on the half-dead Stray. However… Koneko did notice. And moreover could smell Akeno from across the room causing the Nekomata to not be able to look in the same direction as the Queen and fellow Rook.

"This one was about average. Some are stronger… others could be taken down by just one of us." Rias explained as she and Dante and Akeno joined they others.

"Rias, what were you and Dante speaking about, I couldn't hear you over the screams and lightning." Kiba asked as he found it strange that Rias would be so distracted to let Akeno have free rein to do as she wished to the Stray. Usually Rias pulled her Queen back after about a minute.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Rias said quickly not wanting to tell her servants about her and Dante talking about sex. She swiftly moved to the smoking Stray to escape the question. "Have any last words?"

"J-just… just let me sleep already." The stray coughed and Rias smiled, happy to grant his request. In her hand ignited the Power of Destruction and in seconds the Stray was utterly destroyed. The three newer Devils all watched in awe of Rias' power.

"That's it… we're done here. Let's go home." Rias said and Akeno looked extremely grateful only to find Dante not moving from his spot. She looked at him and saw his eyes had changed from his typical bright silver to jet black with a small oval of pale blue. Before he looked to the Stray for his soul, his eyes unintentionally went over to Koneko where he saw something of her soul that he had come to expect. It was so small, and it still didn't make sense to him because it should be much larger considering how strong the girl was, both in will and power. It almost looked like it was being constrained. But he pushed this observation aside for the moment.

"It's not done for me." Dante said as he looked to Akeno to let him go. In the process he got a look at her soul, it was something he never got tired of seeing, shining white-yellow with shades of dark purple thrown in. "Not really happy that my first Harvest is going to be a Stray." Dante said as Akeno let his arm go.

"Are you sure you can do this, you're not a real Grim Reaper anymore." Rias said as Dante walked over to the charred remains of the Stray. She, and none of the others could see what he could. While what came after a twisted being like a Stray was visible to anyone with a connection to the supernatural, the fumes and early mass of souls stuff was only able to be seen by Reapers.

"Doesn't matter, Strays go bad faster than normal souls" Dante said as he scanned around for the soul to reappear.

"Go bad?" Issei asked with a small amount of fear in his voice. His mind going wild with various horror movies he had seen involving evil souls haunting the living.

"When a soul departs from the body, the link between the two is cut. It comes in various forms depending on the local spiritual power, Greeks have a red thread while most eastern lands have a chain. Souls are supposed to be collected by Tallymen and taken to the nearest Grim Reaper for Harvest, they do this as fast as possible due to the fact Souls don't always stay docile." Dante explained as he could feel the beginnings of the soul form around them. The fact it was a Stray Devil and the ambient negative energy in the surrounding area were not helpful. "Either after a long enough period of time, influence by other twisted souls, or they were just super assholes in life… they can end up a husk of what a soul should be. The negative energy of the world and the human soul overcome the natural balance that is in the soul, the negative consumes the good and then even after that hungers for more to fill the void left behind." At that there was an unnerving howl of pain and hunger that echoed through the area. "Reapers the world over call these poor bastards Hallows. They are the reason why we need to be such powerful fighters."

"Dante, we won't be able to kill this thing, won't we?" Rias asked concerned that Dante would have to face this new threat alone. They might even be a hindrance in this fight.

"No, you won't. Only Reapers can interact with the souls of the dead including Hallows." It was a shame too, if more beings could kill them then Grim Reapers might get a little help when it came to dispatching them. Another roar came echoing through, there was a rustling in the trees, Dante's eyes darted off toward the spot and for a second he saw a large form. Red eyes staring down at him before vanishing off. "Damn… it's a smart one… it ran away."

"What?" Was the response by several of the Devils.

"Oh did you guys expect an epic battle? Nah… Hallows are weak as fuck." Dante laughed causing the Gremory Devils to sweatdrop. "Or at least ones like this, it's the old fuckers and the ones that form from powerful beings that really give Reapers a hard time. One like this could be beaten with a single swing of my scythe." Dante continued to laugh until Koneko punched him.

"You scared me." She said before merely walking off ready to go home.

"Don't worry Dante, let the professionals handle the harvesting of souls. You're great at other Grim Reaper things." Rias said as she led him out of the manor with the other members of her household. Her voice was in a supportive tone but it was clear that she was having fun with him. And to his continued suffering Akeno joined in.

"Yeah, like having a harem for astonishingly vague reasons." Akeno chirped in, happy to tease Dante. But she soon found out that maybe her timing might have been better thought of.

"Weren't we going to go home after this?" Dante said figuring out how to shut this teasing down fast. Akeno was about to backtrack as she was still very ready to go from the fight but Dante beat her to it. "But darn it, I have to get pick up Anthony, sorry about that."

"That's not playing fair." Akeno pouted taking Dante's arm back between her breasts and leaning close into him, moving her leg between his to get a feel of his package. "Issei said that he has a few days' worth of food… can't he just wait for another four hours." Akeno tried to pull Dante back in with the promise of hot sweaty sex, and she knew it was working too.

"Mmm… he's a big boy. He can wait six hours." Dante growled huskily at the prospect knowing that what he said was true. However this all was put to an end with the sound of Rias coughing. The two lovers turned to the redhead whose face was that exact color. The look on her face showed that none of that would be happening as the link between them was still sending a feedback signal to her. Getting her all hot and bothered with little means to release it in the way she wanted. "It's no fun tormenting her like this." Dante sighed as he put a little distance between him and Akeno.

"You have to give us something." Akeno whined, she was still hot from before.

"Fine… one hour and then Dante will go get Anthony." Rias said before turning her back to the two as if to say that was the last word on the matter.

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 **Kuoh, Hyoudou Residence**

Dante knocked on the door to Issei's home. It had been exactly one hour and a half of hot sweaty sex before Rias had put a stop to it. He had left Akeno chasing Rias around the penthouse telling Rias to let her help her ease some of the stress she was feeling. As much as Dante wanted to witness that, he knew that he needed to find Anthony. But he needed to know precisely which motel Clio dumped Anthony at and he needed to get an idea of what was going through Clio's head. This wasn't like her, she could be a bit impulsive yes but everything she had done since showing up in Kuoh made Dante worry.

The door soon opened and thankfully it was Clio that stood there at the door. Her eyes widened and she quickly stepped out and shut the door behind her. An awkward and guilty smile fixed on her face.

"Hey man… how's it going? You look good… do something with your…"

"Cut the small talk. Where is Anthony?" Dante said wanting to hurry this up.

"Oh… here." Clio said as she pulled out a slip of paper from her bra and handed it to Dante. "Is that all because I was just…" Clio started as she began to move towards the door but Dante caught her before she could make much headway.

"Hold up, what are you doing here? You could be staying anywhere in this whole town. There are some very wealthy places here in Kuoh that you could be crashing at, but here you are."

"I like men with power, Issei might not be much now but he will be." Clio shrugged.

"I agree, but once Gir is dealt with you'll be off back on the road, right?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"You are confrontational to the women I love and you are allied with people that are wanted by Hell, which I am now part of. I'm not exactly happy that you decided to come here." Dante laid out the facts before Clio. "I still wear these braids because I remember everything you guys did, and I will always be on your side. But now there are other people that he wouldn't lose for anything… including you."

"And that's why I don't like them. Because they did nothing! To deserve this loyalty you have toward them. Are you so distracted by the big tits and teen romance bullshit that you can't see you don't belong with them? We took you in when you were at your lowest. You were one of us and we accepted you."

"Those are the exact same reasons why I'm loyal to Rias and Akeno." Dante said and began walking away not wanting to do something he might regret later. "If I hear that you are screwing with either Issei or Asia, I'm dragging you to the most shit motel this town has and you can enjoy their hospitality, and don't think I'm not bluffing… I know exactly where the most shit motel is."

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 **Kuoh, Dante and Tony's Apartment**

Rias was floating around in the penthouse pool on an inflatable lounge chair. It just one of those moments that she needed to relax and unwind given the upcoming stress of the next day. They would be traveling to Karakura Town, a small city where the meeting with Tatsuki Arisawa and her father. It wasn't like Rias had any doubts about the outcome of the meeting, but that didn't mean that Rias still didn't stress out about the thought of somehow losing Dante. She finally found someone who she loved and who loved her, it wasn't something she was giving up.

Dante and Akeno were at the moment… well they said that they were out getting groceries for Anthony for the time they would be gone. But she knew that they were skirting the boundaries of sex. Rias sighed as she knew that would happen whenever the two were alone and thought they could get away with it. They had years of longing and desire to catch up on and Rias had a feeling that they would never slow down if they could. They were at least respectful of the fact that Rias could feel their sex second hand and it not only inconvenient but also a massive strain on her willpower to adhere to the plan of waiting until they dealt with Riser.

And she didn't fault them for hiding their activities from her… because it just made her feel sad and angry that she couldn't have sex with the man she loved yet. She wasn't going to give Riser or anyone else the ammo to call her weak and taking the easy way out of the marriage contract. If she was being honest with herself that idea more than likely wouldn't work anyway, sure the concept of purity was ironically important in Devil high society but the Phenex family would overlook it just to get her. Her being a virgin paled in comparison to the chance to have children with both her powers and Riser's immortality.

But she would not have Riser's bastard children. She shuddered at the phantom memory of the nightmare that made that fate come true. Even if it was the best possible outcome. She knew that the reality was much worse, she would be regulated to be some baby making machine for Riser and be forgotten and discarded. It was only because of Jack the Ripper's personal taste for a particular fear that saw a happy version of events.

But Dante was far different than either fate, the one saw was forced to witness or the one she knew to be a possible reality. He saw her as an equal, he cared and valued her in no other way some Devil noble had before. She consistently got proposal offers until her current situation with Riser, all of them were disgusting in how they all thought she would jump at the chance to marry them. Dante loved her and he didn't care how that love was labeled. He wasn't happy with where they were now and neither was she.

To put it as bluntly as possible… Rias wanted to fuck her boyfriend and she wanted the right to fuck him when she wanted. She wanted to get rid of the stupid marriage contract and tell the world that she and Dante were never going to be separated. He made her happier than she ever had been and she knew that he could do more.

"Don't you look… what's the word for pissed and horny?" Rias was shaken from her internal anger as she looked to see a boy sitting at the edge of the pool. She had never seen him before, dark skin and long neon blue hair tied up in a braid, light leather jacket over a led zeppelin t-shirt, and rolled up jeans so they wouldn't get wet as he soaked his feet in the pool a pair of sandals next to him. "By the way… love the swimsuit." He said, a friendly tone that lacked any hint of lust or desire that one might expect.

"And just who are you, and I better like the answer." Rias warned, she really needed to check the wards around the town. First Randel, then Freed and Jack, and lastly Clio and Anthony got in without warning, now this kid.

"Classic Rias, ah it's good to be back home!" He cheered throwing his hands in the air and fall back onto the floor. "I seriously love this new reality, Dante is so cooler here and he's getting a harem and shit. Otto is so much cooler than Uberti. Clio is a bit more of a bitch but… that's okay. She's a bitch for her own reasons. My powers work a little different here but I think I like it more… little bit more simple." Rias continued to listen to him ramble on about things she had no idea what he was talking about. He eventually stopped and pushed himself back up to face Rias. "I'm Zeiveist Charon, the current Reality Mirror user. And I'm Dante's future Bishop."

"I see… could you not be?" Rias tried, she had heard all about the Sacred Gear Reality Mirror. She had heard the horror stories of people who had to deal with their users, they were some of the most insufferable annoying all-knowing smartasses anyone could ever find. Reality Mirror was a power that let the user look into the infinite multiverse and bring out reflections of people and objects from other realities. But she was under the impression that the Scared Gear had been destroyed forever by the leaders of various Pantheons saying it was too dangerous a power.

"Sorry… me and Dante are going to be best of friends." Zeiveist said knowing that Dante would come to find him just as annoying as everyone else did. "He even gives me a fun pet name, he calls me the meta troll."

"That doesn't sound like a term of endearment and more like something to mock with." Rias deadpanned, this boy seemed to be perpetually happy. And she could already tell that he was going to be just as bad as the rumors said they were going to be. But at the same time she had to admit that he would be a considerable asset to Dante, the power of Reality Mirror was so great that it was considered to be on the level of the Thirteen Longinus. The only reason why it wasn't was because it's power wasn't itself very powerful… it was what the user could pull out of another reality that was so powerful.

"Yeah… kinda. But here's something I can do to show that I'm on your side and show that I'm team Dante all the way. I can get Riser to demand that you marry him now rather than after you graduate university." He said as he stood up out of the pool. "You beat him in a rating game and BAM! You and Dante are in the sack, fucking him like a bitch in heat."

"You could do that?" Rias said carefully, deciding to ignore his comments on what happened after Riser's defeat.

"Oh yeah… I'm already sick of it just being Akeno that Dante sticks it to. I'm just off a world where Dante was with you and only you. I understand that Akeno is pretty much the main pairing here but still… takes some getting used to." Zeiveist sighed making Rias rub her head to try to help the headache forming. "But don't worry, not going to make a move until your done with your little trip." He said before laughing like there was an inside joke that she didn't see. If she had to guess it involved the fact something in Karakura Town was important in some other reality. "Get ready girl… Riser is coming. And he's going to be pissed." At that mirror like panes formed in the air around Zeiveist and soon they covered his body and then they shattered. Leaving the space empty.

* * *

 **Mid-Morning**

 **Japan, On Route to Karakura Town**

"He said his name was Zeiveist Charon?" Dante asked as he and Akeno all sat in the back seat of the rental car. Rias was up in the front and Tony was driving. The need for the human method of travel was due to the facts of, one, Minos was off with Thanasis once again depriving Dante with rapid transport. And two, Devil teleportation was a big no-no in Japan unless in their territory. The Shinto Gods that ruled over the lands did not like the Devils too much, given that they had a claim on any of what they considered was theirs. Relations could be called cold and petty with both sides jabbing at the other in small vindictive way. And so, it was the old fashion way of taking a car down the highway to their destination. It did give Rias the chance to tell the others about what had happened last night. "And that he's my future Bishop."

"Yes… I don't know if I should feel sorry for you for having such a famously annoying person in your household or if I should feel happy that you are getting such a famously powerful Sacred Gear in your household." Rias chuckled but this news was the definition of conflicting. The Reality Mirror was considered one of the most powerful Sacred Gears out there… and yet it always came at the price of having to deal with someone that knew literally everything. And not just about you but about many different versions of you. "But the fact it still exists after such powerful beings claimed they had destroyed it, it shows how powerful the Sacred Gear system really is."

"He said that I call him the meta troll… sounds like a nickname I'd come up with." Dante said thinking it over.

"But the biggest bit of news that came of this was his intention to get Riser to demand that I marry him sooner than intended." Rias sighed as that wasn't exactly the plan she and Dante had hoped to play out. Sure, she really… really… wanted to get the whole thing over with so she could finally be with Dante but she knew that they still needed to prepare for the fight that was coming.

"Do you think that we are ready for a Rating Game with Riser?" Akeno asked knowing her best friend's concerns.

"Dante, have you been able to awake your blade?" Rias asked looking to Dante. Who gave a small shrug, he had been training with his scythe every chance he got since pulling it out of his back. He knew that even just having the weapon in had was only the first part, the second was getting the damned thing to actually work like it was supposed to. He had been mildly successful in his training, the memory of that small bit of success was still fresh in his mind.

He had been holding onto his blade and concentrating hard on the powers laid within it. It was faint and fading in and out, but eventually a thin reaper cloak began forming around him, the color had not just been a normal black but an inescapable darkness. The sound of dry dead screaming had begun as the etched skeletons on his blade begun to reach off the metal, grasping and attempted to tear at the air itself, all while being surrounded by a faint blue aura. But it all vanished when the mental effort of maintaining his scythe's awakened form had taken its toll. This was all he had been able to do since getting his scythe, and he had tried to repeat the process but to no luck.

"I think if it really came down to it, with adrenalin pumping and my mind distracted by the moment… I could hold it for three seconds… maybe. But that's not even taking into account me actually cutting something. It's supposed to be a hundred times harder when actually cutting through something." Dante said as he knew the only good news that they knew about this topic was what kind of Death Scythe he had.

"And a thousand times worse when cutting through two objects at the same time." Rias said knowing the properties of Dante's awakened blade. She had looked into the matter heavily given that he had a chance of winning them against Riser himself. They were incredibly lucky at which Death Scythe that Dante had been born with.

The Blade of Finality, one of the seven forms of a true Death Scythe of Grim. The others were Chill, Blood, Darkness, Despair, Entropy, and lastly Eternity. Each with their own powers that considered to be a potent as the Sacred Gears that God had gifted humanity with. The Blade of Finality could cut through anything and whatever it did cut stayed cut, no magic or process could heal or repair the damage done. The problem came when it comes to the issue of keeping the blade active, just gaining it at all takes considerable training and mental power. But then to actually use it was a whole other challenge. As Dante said, when actually cutting something the blade becomes a hundred times harder to keep powered, but then it takes an even higher toll when trying to cut beyond a single object at the same time… such as clothes or armor. This made the Blade of Finality largely considered only useful when facing an opponent that is naked as any piece of clothing would be sufficient to deter the worst the blade could offer.

"If you had Entropy it could be so much easier, basically would make Riser mortal for a time." Tony suggested having been told all about Reaper lore from their Grandfather.

"No, we should just be thankful that we have a shot, as slim as it is." Rias knew that they had one option. "If we can beat his household… leaving him with just himself… we could show your Blade of Finality and hopefully scare him into forfeiting the match. I highly doubt that he'll have his head covered." Rias said reluctantly, knowing that if Riser called them on their bluff it could mean that they would need to kill him. An option that prior to her nightmare at the hands of Jack the Ripper she would have preferred against… now however… was a whole different story.

"Yeah… but…" Dante said before he pulled out his phone. "I have this whole list of things I wanted to do the bastard. Decapitation is too quick for him." Dante said unconcerned that he was talking about killing someone as he went through his prepared list of things he wanted to do to Riser. Rias and Akeno both on the surface knew it was because Grim Reapers don't take killing and death the same way as other beings do. Even most Devils were adverse to killing… unless they felt entitled to it… but Grim Reapers took the idea of killing anyone with such casual distance that it was terrifying at times. "But if it means that we can be done with him forever I guess that's alright."

"I wonder just what is Zeiveist going to do to Riser?" Akeno said trying to move the conversation away from the topic of killing.

"Maybe giving Riser some idea that I'm not faithful to the engagement, that's about all I can think of." Rias said not giving it too much thought as she sighed and leaned back into the leather of the seat. This wasn't what was important right now. Figuring out how to deal with Dante's forced marriage was. Right now her primary idea was to string the Yakuza officer along with a spell until such a time that Dante's father could be dealt with. Faking Dante's death and setting him up with a new identity was the quickest option. But that was for the future, right now they needed to work out this immediate issue.


	19. Coke Vs Pespi

Author's Notes

Just a heads up, this will in no way get the degree of involvement that the last dip into crossover territory did last time. Dante will not be heading off into the Soul Society any time soon, this is just to introduce the fact Bleach is a part of this world and to wrap up the whole mob marriage thing. That being said this takes place right on the same day that Bleach Episode 15 takes place, pretty much at the end. Letting you all know where the timeline takes place.

* * *

 **Late Afternoon, After School**

 **Karakura Town, On Route to Kurosaki Residence**

Today was not a good one for one Ichigo Kurosaki. Most days he spent them in a mildly bad mood as was his nature, but today was a particularly bad day. First Kon woke him up with his complaining about what Ichigo's sisters did to his stuffed animal body. Then later that bastard Uryū showed up all bandaged up and then Ichigo tried to be nice, something he rarely did to anyone not already his friend, and sat with him during lunch. Only for Uryū to blow him off like the stuck-up jerk he was. But that wasn't the cheery on top of the shit day.

No, that was reserved for the fact all day his childhood friend Tatsuki had been not herself. But instead of her normal self she was depressed and nearly unresponsive to anyone. From friends and teachers alike. He had been wondering if this had anything to do with her family. As she had been grumbling about her bastard of a father for past three months, when Ichigo asked her about it she waved off as nothing. There of course had always been rumors surrounding her family, the fact they pushed so hard for her to be an excellent fighter, and that no one had ever seen any of them besides Tatsuki herself. Ichigo had a pretty good idea though, as he remembered that when someone suggested that maybe they were criminals or something Tatsuki grew a shade paler than usual and quickly stomped that rumor out. Which only served to confirm the idea in the heads of anyone with half a brain. Thankfully Ichigo knew that description was few and far between in his school.

"Maybe I should do something…" He grumbled under his breath. Kon, the little fuzzball had apparently taken the whole day to try and run off in some attempt at back at Ichigo and at the same time get to second base with any girl he could. The Mod-Soul was annoying to say the least. But thankfully for Ichigo's nerves it seemed Kon had tried to do so again. Leaving him and Rukia alone once again.

"Ichigo, do I have to ask again if you're okay. I know you fought a difficult battle yesterday and it's perfectly normal to feel a little strained afterward." Rukia said, the concern in her voice perfectly picked up by Ichigo. It wasn't needed as Ichigo felt perfectly fine after dealing with the Menos Grande, in fact the whole thing seemed trivial to him compared to possible problems with his friend.

"I'm fine… it's Tatsuki seemed really off today." Ichigo replied back more focused on his friends than the thought of him defeating a towering monster. It hadn't been too long since he had become a Substitute Soul Reaper, he had faced down Hallow after Hallow and yet he still found the whole not nearly as troubling personally as he did when it came to protecting his friends. Maybe that was the reason he was so okay with his new duties as a Soul Reaper, that because he was protecting his friends it made it easier. But now it was clear that something non-stupidly-supernatural was affecting his friend.

"Yeah, she did seem to lack the normal energy she has. Do you know what happened?" Rukia asked mostly to keep up appearances, in her mind things had already gone past a point of no return. But she didn't want to give Ichigo any clue to her plans of leaving. The Soul Society must have noticed the Menos Grande and will have likely sent someone to investigate. It wouldn't take much longer after that for them discover what she had done.

"I know it's got something to do with her family, that's the one thing that can put Tatsuki in a mood like this." Ichigo grumbled as they walked back to his family's clinic/home. Rukia was about to say something else but both of them stopped at hearing yelling in the distance. Both turned their heads down the crossroad that they just passed, a few moments passed. Then down further down the alley came a sole boy that looked to be around Ichigo's age. He skidded on his feet into view and began running down the alley toward them.

"Run! Run! Run as fast you can, you can't catch me I'm Oph!" The boy didn't look where he was going and soon slammed into Ichigo sending them both to the ground a few feet from Rukia. "Watch where you're standing carrot top!"

"Well you watch where you're going jackass!" Ichigo yelled back, Rukia watched with slight amusement and annoyance as both boys growled and grinded their foreheads together in some bizarre battle of who was the bigger tough guy. But then a new sound of yell caught all their attention.

"Oh shit… I was hoping to have a little more fun with them before they caught up." The newcomer grumbled before he stood back up and looked toward the approaching horde of high school dropout bullies that had been chasing him. Ichigo instantly recognized a good number of them as some that had picked on him due to his hair and later only because they were that kind of stupid.

"Get back here asshole!"

"We're going to beat your face in!"

"No one talks to us that way!" Other irritatingly generic bully threats that grated on everyone's ears at how utterly predictable they were in their words.

"You were the jackasses hitting on my girlfriend, I took issue with that!" The newcomer said with a savagely gleeful smile on his face while cracking his knuckles. Rukia had a moment to study the boy a little further and what she found was troubling. This no human boy, this was a Devil. And just from a cursory appraising of his power, he was already Lieutenant level strong.

"Hey! Kurosaki is with him! Let's beat them both up!" The lead thug shouted as they closed in on the three. All of them having a look on their faces like they were under the impression that their numbers would finally net them a win against the orange haired teen that had bested them so many times. The bullies original target of aggression looked back to Ichigo and after a moment held out his hand.

"Temporary truce to beat these dumbasses into the ground?" Ichigo looked up at him with an eye looking for any hint of lying. But Ichigo often thought of himself as a good judge of character, yes… this guy pissed him off but at the same time it was the same kind of pissing off he did to people. Plus, if what this guy said was right, that he ticked off these punks for hitting on his girlfriend, then that was a perfectly good reason to beat the utter crap out of them.

"Deal." Ichigo smirked as he took the offered hand and the two proceeded to walk towards the incoming horde of punks. Rukia then watched as the two boys go on to engage in a completely one-sided fight against the punks, ending with the two standing on a pile of beaten up dropouts. Once Ichigo knocked out the last one, all of them ran off swearing their undying revenge.

"HAHAHA! That was great! Oh I needed that. Been having a shit day." The boy said before looking to Ichigo and Rukia. "Thank you for the tag team, Dante Lakwa at your service." He said with a tip of his fedora hat and a small wink to Rukia. Both Ichigo and Rukia found him a little strange but before Ichigo could introduce himself Rukia took a step between them.

"State your business here Devil, your kind isn't exactly welcomed here in Japan." Rukia demanded coldly trying to keep Ichigo out of this as much as possible. He already was deeply involved in the Soul Reapers, he didn't need to be given attention by foreign pantheons and supernatural powers. The two boys just paused surprised at Rukia's words, Ichigo more so than Dante. Ichigo was thrown back by the appearance of a new type of supernatural being, having already dealt with Hallows, a Quincy, and briefly met a single Soul Reaper.

"You're not a Yōkai… maybe…" Dante's eyes turned jet black with a small oval of pale blue in the middle, shocking both Rukia and Ichigo. The latter was a simple shock at the change while the former knew the power that was being used here and what type of being had that power. "Soul Reaper… looking a little thin there by the way. Maybe you should eat soul food or something." He snickered at his joke before glancing over at Ichigo. Dante's eyes locking onto him the second he saw the soul in the other teen. "You… have a most interesting soul."

"I said state your business!" Rukia demanded not liking the look Dante was giving Ichigo.

"I'm not here by choice." He sighed as he shrugged and turned his eyes back to their normal steel gray. "I have family business that involves someone that lives in this town. Me and my King have made sure to abide by the Laws of the Shinto Gods, we have not tempted any humans into a pact, nor have we used any of our magic here."

"And exactly what is your intent with one of the humans of this town." She didn't have much choice in this line of questioning. While she knew the consequences of her actions, she still had a duty to the Gods that ruled her and the spirit world. And protecting the souls under their domain was one of those duties.

"Marriage." He groaned like he had little choice in that. "My family likes to do things old school, and arranged marriages is one of those things. In a business deal with certain groups in Japan, part of the said deal was for the head of my family to marry one of his sons to the daughter of one of the high ranking members of that certain group." The implied identity of those groups he was speaking of was not lost on Rukia or Ichigo. "I don't want to get married, neither does my King, but a meeting was set up between me and my bride to be before I became a Devil."

"Uh… Rukia… little lost here." Ichigo interjected but before Rukia could shut him out Dante smirked and spoke up.

"He's not a normal Soul Reaper is he… not only is his soul different but he's not giving me the same dirty look you are." Dante said feeling there was a story here, he was only partially interested given that he was just killing time here.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper." Ichigo introduced himself with the same determination he had to the Soul Reaper that had shown up earlier.

"Oh… so you're not Pepsi… you're New Pepsi." Dante laughed while Rukia just intensified her glare toward him. Having confirmed what she had theorized when she saw those eyes of his. Ichigo just looked more confused. "Let me spell it out for you kid, I… or more accurately to say… the Grim Reapers. Are the original product, while she…" He said looking to Rukia. "Is the knock-off, being a Soul Reaper. You however are the knock-off of the knock-off."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"After Lord Death, the first god of Death, vanished. His servants the Reapers went on a frenzied killing spree. Nearly destroying all life, but were stopped. Then the remaining Death Gods got together and created the Grim Reapers, except one. Shinigami of the Shinto pantheon basically said screw you guys I'ma goin' home. And proceeded to make the Soul Reapers."

"That is a gross misrepresentation and you know it." Rukia shot back making Dante chuckle a bit.

"It doesn't really matter, it doesn't involve us. I don't really care all too much how death occurs so long as the natural balance is maintained. If you want to horde all the souls in the Soul Society, doesn't really matter in the end. Death is Death, and nothing will change that." Dante said before looking back to Ichigo. "Essentially the point of the matter is that Soul Reapers are exclusive to Japan and work under Shinigami and the other Shinto Gods. While in the rest of the world Death is handled by the Grim Houses. I myself come from the Vassos Line of Thanatos, Greek."

"How long until you leave." It would be far too late in her opinion, while he hadn't done anything he still had the same tone of arrogance that all Grim Reapers had toward Soul Reapers. In some part of Rukia's mind she knew that Soul Reapers gave just as much back if not more to the Grim Houses in terms of jabs and disdain. But that part of her mind was quieted by the rest of her who was greatly annoyed by the Devil in front of her.

"Once my business with the Arisawa family is concluded." Dante answered simply but his eyebrow raised slightly at the shocked look on both of their faces. "Wha-" Dante quickly found himself held up by his jacket's collar by Ichigo.

"You're saying that you're going to be marrying Tatsuki!" Ichigo yelled feeling this was worse than anything his mind had come up with. Of course Tatsuki was feeling depressed if she was going to be forced into a marriage. Dante just looked up at Ichigo with a small frown.

"Please let go of the jacket, it was a gift." He said dispassionately, his voice lacking any warmth or jokiness it had before. Warning bells went off in Rukia's mind as she knew what that meant.

"Ichigo! Get away from him!" Thankfully the Substitute Soul Reaper was able to back off, a small gust of wind was all the warning that they got before hearing the tip of Dante's scythe hit the cement. "He would have taken your hands off with that attack."

"Sorry about that… it's just that I'm a little protective of this jacket. It was a gift by the man I consider my father." Dante said as he dusted off said jacket, his massive scythe in the other hand. The weapon drew all the attention from the two Soul Reapers, Rukia had never seen a real Death Scythe before and the entropic power that radiated off it was like nothing she ever felt before. "And no, if I have anything to say about I will not be marrying Tatsuki. Why does it seem that my life is filled with these little coincides?" He grumbled that last part for himself but both Ichigo and Rukia heard it. "As I said before, I do have a girlfriend. One that I am quite in love with."

"And just how are you going to be getting out of it?" Rukia asked already knowing the likely answer. Some type of mental spell cast on Tatsuki and her family.

"You're probably not going to-"

"Dante!" The Rook was interrupted by the calling of his name. His face softened at the voice visibly enough to be noticeable by the Soul Reapers. They all looked further down the alley that Dante had first appeared out of. Rukia and Ichigo both were shocked at the two girls running down toward them, both world-class beauties and both very well gifted in the chest area. "What are you doing, are you causing trouble?" The redhaired one asked as they both approached the three and quickly pulled on Dante's ear causing him to sputter out a defense.

"Rias! I'm sorry! Quit with ow ow ow ow!" Dante wailed as he suffered at the hands of his girlfriend. The nearby Soul Reapers wholly floored by the sight of the previously intimidating Grim Reaper being cowed. Rukia at least could tell that both of the girls were Devils themselves and that the redhaired one seemed to be on the same level of power as Dante.

"I'm so sorry for anything he might have said or done, Dante has problems with new people." The raven-haired one said with a respectful bow. Ichigo had to look away given his embarrassment over the uniforms the two were wearing showed how their generous assets to an uncomfortable amount. Or at least in his opinion. Rukia tried to rein in her jealousy and previous annoyance given how courteous this girl was being. Plus the primary cause of that annoyance was now being punished thoroughly.

"I appreciate it, are you his King?" Rukia said addressing the girl dressing Dante down, said girl turned from her troublesome servant to face Rukia.

"Yes, I am Rias Gremory, Heiress to the House of Gremory." Rias introduced herself as any noble trained from birth would. Rukia recognized this having dealt with it much in her life. She might not be versed in the Nobility of Hell but she could see the traits of someone like that when she saw it. "And I would like to add my own apology for anything my Rook may have said or done. He would have never left my sight if it wasn't for those brutes harassing us."

"That's all well and good but there is still the matter of Devils inside the territory of the Shinto Gods." Rukia said getting back to business. Happy to now be dealing with a much more respectful party.

"I already told them about my shit, we were getting to the how we plan to fix it." Dante muttered to Rias or shot him a further admonishing look. She had warned him not to cause trouble and he went and did it.

"Akeno." Rias said simply to the other girl and Rukia watched as the raven-haired girl pulled out several documents from a satchel on her hip. Rukia had to give it to them for not just using magic to teleport all their belongings like Devils normally did. Akeno handed the papers over to Rias who looked them over before showing them to Rukia. "These are our papers, made in triplicate, over our business here and the possible use of mind magic on one of the Shinto God's mortal subjects." Rias said before handing over one of the papers to Rukia.

"You can't seriously be saying that all it takes to mess with someone's mind is a little paperwork?" Ichigo asked but then recalled that Rukia messed with people's memories all the time. She did it to his family and his friends.

"Normally Devils don't have to do it at all, this is only because they're operating on our territory." Rukia said absentmindedly as she skimmed through the paper in hand. To her surprise and slight irritation everything seemed to be in order. The paper even stated that mind magic was to only be used as a last resort if bribes or favors or just plain talk didn't end up working. "Everything seems to be in order." Rukia grumbled as she handed the paper back.

"We are not planning on making trouble here." Rias said as she took back the papers, her tone indicating a level of annoyance over the reasons of them having to come here in the first place. "If at all possible we would like to wrap this up before the day is out, preferably leaving with my servant and without him still betrothed."

"On that we can agree." Ichigo grunted feeling this whole mess was stupid. It was freaking twenty sixteen, weren't arranged marriages something they left behind centuries ago?

"If that is all we must be going, come you." Rias said before taking Dante ear and leading him away, she was still mad at nearly causing an incident. Akeno just found Rias' actions amusing and very reminiscent of how Rias' mother treated her father when he did something stupid.

"Man… he's so whipped." Ichigo chuckled as he began to walk home once again. Dismissing the new information like Devils existing, he was smart enough to pick out that it wasn't a regular thing for them to be around, so he took that as it didn't really affect him.

"You don't see the similarities between the two of you?"

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 **Hell, Phenex Manor**

Zeiveist appeared in the small garden that the Phenex family kept, mostly because of the vanity of having a well-kept garden. As beings of fire and destruction it wasn't in them to hold the idea of nature that high. The boy looked around to see that his appearance went unnoticed by anyone. And so he casually began walking out of the small garden and started toward the chief manor of the Phenex family.

There were few guards as they were mostly unneeded. The idea of an attack on this place was laughable at best, attacking one of the most powerful Houses in Hell was suicide as all members of said house were very accomplished fighters and so were their servants. The guards that were on staff were mostly there for the look of having guards, much like the garden… purely for the appearance of power and nobility. And these guards simply stayed at their posts and so it was easy to place a reflection mirror in front of them that showed a reality where there wasn't an intruder. Zeiveist spent a good hour having fun with this, making funny faces at the unaware guards. But soon he had to get to work and skipped his way to the front door.

"I wonder I wonder… what shall I do to piss off dear Riser and create some hullabaloo." Zeiveist rhymed as he thought it might be fun to send in Thing One and Two from the children's book Cat In The Hat. But he decided to do that another day as he needed to keep his inter-reality pranks down to a minimum. His job was to move the plot along and get Riser super pissed so he would go complaining to mommy and daddy and they would demand to the Gremory House to hurry up the date for the wedding. A smile formed on his lips as he knew that the simplest way to do this was the right one. "Insult his manhood. Simple and easy." Zeiveist said as he sat down in front of the door and caught a pen and paper out from a mirror. "Lord Riser Phenex… it would seem that you are less of a man than previously thought. Long have many seen you as a great man with all you have done both off and on the dueling scene and rating games, but it would seem those days are no done. As your true colors are shown… that you are but a weak man that is unable to control his woman." Zeiveist mumbled in a haughty noble's voice as he wrote down his letter. He continued to go on and on like this until he had a full three page letter of manhood destroying insults and judgements. All in the style of a smug noble who found out a dirty secret about his peers. Zeiveist put the letter in a fancy envelope and licked it shut. "Good… now… for the means of delivery." Zeiveist looked up and thought about sneaking in and placing the letter in Riser's study… but that could take forever given Riser's work ethic. "I could just chuck it through a window?"

"You know… I was totally _Booked_ for hours but I decided that this way too important to miss?" Zeiveist turned around and saw a short but extremely skinny man sitting on one of the marble ledges that fenced into the small patches of trees in the front yard of the manor. He was clothed in black shorts with pink sneakers, gray t-shirt with a large blue sweater over it. The most noticeable things about the man was that his body looked to be incredibly malnourished, almost skeleton like, another was his eyes… entirely black but for small white dots, and lastly was his smile as it unnaturally extended from ear to ear. A book in one hand, but it vanished when he threw it back.

"Shut up human anime Sans." Zeiveist called back not wanting to deal with one of the few people in this reality that knew more than he did. Or at least had the capacity to know more than he did.

"I'm not Sans from Undertale." The man said as he dropped from the ledge and began walking over to Zeiveist, as he did so he pulled another book from nowhere and opened it up.

"You are like him in every way possible."

"Why are you hostile to me, we should just turn over a new _page_ in our relationship."

"Your puns are even worse than original Sans."

"You shouldn't be here, you had your own reality. Why leave it?" The man asked, his tone shifting from lazy friend to… something uncaring. It wasn't the tone but the question that caused Zeiveist to freeze up. "What did you do?" The man asked, his smile never leaving but his tone was dangerous and accusing. "You changed something… you meddled in what was supposed to happen. And now you're doing it again."

"I got permission this time!" Zeiveist yelled as he snapped back to the man. "The Fates gave me a list and I'm sticking to it. There is no way me moving up the Ratings Game a few months will cause… unforeseen problems." Zeiveist said clearly afraid to speak of what he did in his last Reality. "I understand that I shouldn't have done what I did, it was too soon and everyone was too weak for what came after. I understand that had things happened as they should have then everyone would have been ready."

"So you ruined everything and decided to go for a reset… now's who's a character from Undertale?"

"You might be the Avatar of Knowledge, but you don't know everything." Zeiveist said causing the man to laugh.

"I think it does. But you are right… speeding up things here won't cause everything to fall apart. But I will be paying a visit to Lord Fate and telling him to keep you on a tight leash." The man said move waving his hand and slamming Zeiveist to the ground. "If you continue to mess with the timeline or the fabric of space without oversight… then you'll attract the attention of the True Entities of Reality. And unlike most realities… the beings that rule here aren't charmed by anything." The man said before letting Zeiveist go. "When I meet my new brother, I will tell him what you did and the pain that choice caused." The man said before stepping off into nothing.

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 **Karakura Town, Arisawa Residence**

Dante sat next to his brother as they waited alone in a small traditional Japanese dining room. Dante being the more relaxed of the two while Tony just was trying to keep himself from flood the room with his nervous sweat. A lot was riding on their ability to close this meeting in a way that wouldn't get them killed by either crime family on this deal. Tony knew that Dante wasn't going even to try to make the attempt at thinking that the marriage was going to happen.

"Could you…"

"No~" Dante hummed softly before taking a sip of the provided tea. Tony sighed and went back to staring at his own untouched cup. He had no idea what Dante's plan was. His best guess was that Dante could pull off the mind fuckery that Devils could do. They had been sitting in the same spots since they arrived and were escorted by what they assumed was the family butler or whatever equivalent. They were given tea, and then nothing. For an entire hour. "You would have already failed."

"What?" Tony asked looking at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"This is a stupid little test to see how big my ego is or something along those lines." Dante said before taking another sip. Tony just thought he was full of shit, and Dante was. He had no idea if this was a test or not but he just wanted to fill the air with more than just mind-numbing silence. Their phones had been taken away at the manor's entrance and so he was without digital distraction. And he had grown tired of waiting while drinking tea. " _I wonder if I can make a little ice devil in my tea_?" Dante thought as he stared down into his cup. But before he could attempt the opposite door to the room opened up, drawing the two Americans' attention. One man and one girl stood in the doorway, the man older with his hair already beginning to turn white while the girl was around Dante's age with a sullen yet defiant look on her face.

"I apologize for making you wait gentleman, but my daughter saw fit to argue with me on the duties she has to this family." The man said before closing the door behind the two. In both Alighieri boys' minds they had the same thought, _that sounds awfully familiar_. "I am Seishiro Arisawa, and this is my daughter Tatsuki." He looked to his daughter as if expecting her to say something.

"I already told you that there is no way in hell I'm marrying anyone." Tatsuki snapped and then glared at Dante once she heard him chuckle at her words.

"Amen to that sister. I'm fully on board with that sentiment." Dante didn't expect the feeling of a spike driving through his head at the start of his sentence. He knew that invoking God's name would hurt but even minorly religious words too, that was being petty.

"I was warned by Mr. Alighieri that you would prove to be just as difficult as my daughter. But your presence here suggests that you at least understand the position you are in." Seishiro said as he took his seat across from the two Americans. Meanwhile Tatsuki was just looking at Dante like a puzzle to be put together. She wasn't expecting him to be on the same page as her, she was expecting a douchebag rubbing his palms in excitement at getting a wife without any effort on his part. But Dante wasn't that at all, if anything he seemed to the exact type of guy she was interested in any way.

"No, the reason why I'm here is to give you this." Dante said before pulling up a suitcase to the table. He opened it up and showed off the hundreds of dollars all neatly packed away. "Two million dollars, all in non-sequential bills." Dante said closing the suitcase over, his eyes never leaving Seishiro's own. There wasn't actually two million dollars in there, Dante hadn't been able to master the mind spells that Devils could use. But he could use them to the degree of making humans believe in certain things being told to them in the moment. Rias had said that with Dante's power level, Seishiro would buy that it was actually the money stated for about four months. That would give Dante enough time to come up with a better more permanent plan, unless the second part of the plan didn't turn out the way he wanted to. "I want to buy my way out of my father's family." Seishiro looked down at the money, his face completely impassive and didn't show any sign of what he thought about this. A few seconds passed before he looked to his daughter.

"You have gotten your wish, you will not be marrying this boy. Leave, I have things to discuss privately." There was a look of utter shock on Tatsuki's face at this outcome. But she knew how her father operated, these two were either going to be leaving with or without their heads depending on how the rest of this meeting went. Silently wishing them luck, she left the room without a word. "This is a good start to what is a shameful betrayal of family." Seishiro said as he took the money, not sure if he was going to let this child live after this meeting or not. "It may not be my family but it still a betrayal."

"My father has betrayed me several times over, I basically want to use that money as a payment for protection. All you have to do is say to my father that everything is going as planned until a period determined later in which I will have vanished into the wilds of the billions of humans on this world." Dante said not showing a hint of fear to the growing tenseness of the conversation. He didn't have anything to fear in the first place and showing that kind of weakness was a death sentence here.

"You seek to abandon your name and family?" Seishiro asked with a raised eyebrow, this boy's tone suggested that this was already done in his own mind.

"I have spent less than half my life living with my blood, and even during that time very little of it I made much contact with them beyond formal meetings. Alighieri is not my family, the one member of that family that I considered as such died." Dante said coldly before taking a sip from his tea. He saw Seishiro look to Tony who had been trying to be as small as possible during the whole conversation, ironic given he was the tallest Alighieri brother and man in the room. He was not good in times like this, the pressure made him buckle almost immediately. "Tony has agreed to help me with this on the grounds it is both the brotherly thing to do and it would help the family to cut out such a cancerous element in it."

"I see, so if I'm correct all you wish for me to do is remain quiet and tell your father that things are going to plan." Dante nodded, and the elder man made a small hum of thoughtful contemplation. He was going over the pros and cons of this deal, in truth the original deal wasn't all that needed by his organization. It was a surprise offering and one that gave little in exchange for little loss, it could have been anyone that had their daughters chosen. He only volunteered because he worried for his daughter's future and he had been given a small whisper on the type of boy that was being offered. Smart, handsome, and respectful toward women. Seishiro was unaware that that whisper was a plant by Dante's father. If he agreed to what the boy was saying, he would lose some face sure, but few of his peers gave much merit to marriage in the first place and would much rather have the money he was offering. Where he got the money wasn't important, the fact that it was untraceable was. "You are a smart and cunning young man, are you sure I can't convince you to reconsider." It would do well to have someone like this nearby. But Seishiro doubted that he would take this, there was only one reason why a man would go to this much effort to do anything.

"I respectfully am going to have to decline, I already have someone that I love dearly." Dante kept his words singular, and Tony did a remarkable job of hiding the reaction to that fact. Seishiro chuckled at his being right, it always was a woman. It was either that, money, or anger that men did anything. And this boy had already showed money was of no great value to him and the elder man suspected that anger played a minor part in what he was doing anyway.

"Then our business is concluded, I will inform your father the meeting between you and my daughter proceeded as we expected. With both of you throwing insults at me while at the same time resigning to your fates." The elder man said as he stood up with suitcase in hand. Dante grumbling a bit at his choice of events to tell his father but in the end he didn't care much. "I look forward to our next meeting young man, and maybe next time I can convince you to perhaps work for me in some fashion. It is rare I meet someone that can make two million dollars so young and then give it up for something like young love."

"I wouldn't discount the stupidity of what some people are willing to do for love." But what he wasn't doing was stupid, but Dante would never admit that he wasn't capable of making stupid choices based on love.

* * *

 **Mid Evening**

 **Hell, Phenex Manor**

Yubelluna was trying to have a better day than most. Her King was occupied with his other servants, Shuriya if Yubelluna recalled correctly. Although she tried not to think about as much as she could. There were those in Riser's peerage that actually enjoyed how Riser treated them, Shuriya and Siris were the most prominent examples of this. They would even watch the rest of them and report to Riser if any of the other members of the household misbehaved.

Marion and Bürent wouldn't go that far, they just tried to convince the rest of them that Riser was the best thing to happen to any of them. Yubelluna was never more disgusted by Riser than when she thought about those two girls. They had been around the longest in Riser's household, taken as girls living on the streets and raised with Riser's twisted influence deep-rooted in them. They had been trained as loyal servants, didn't matter how lousy Riser treated them. And Yubelluna was sure that Riser was going to do the same thing with Ile and Nel.

"I can hear them from my room." Yubelluna looked behind and saw Isabela approaching her. "He's all hard from his latest win in the dueling arena, and she's… well… Shuriya." The Rook complained, still very irritable from being suddenly woken up by screams of sex.

"Why do you think I'm on the other side of the manor." She sighed, all she could hope for was that Riser would be distracted for the rest of the day. Maybe she could go a whole twenty-four hours without him touching her.

"This isn't going to get better any time soon, we're stuck with the bastard." Isabella groaned, they couldn't kill him and go stray… an option they at this point would gladly take. And there was no hope of him trading them. Even if some King came and offered to trade a Sacred Gear user, hell even if that Sacred Gear was one of the Longinus he wouldn't let go of them. And he continued to keep them from taking any steps to advance in ranking, Isabela knew for a fact that Yubelluna was just as strong as Middle-Class Devils and could even give a few High-Class a good fight. But here she was, still considered a Low-Class.

"I can't think like that… I have to believe that something will change for the better." Yubelluna said more for herself than her fellow victim.

"Monkey." Isabela said suddenly, causing Yubelluna to frown at the sudden random word. She looked back to the Rook and then followed Isabela's eyes to see standing in the open window a small white monkey with large yellow eyes. In its hands was an embroidered letter, a seal of a house she didn't recognize stamped on the front. Then with supersonic speed the monkey vanished leaving the letter behind, also leaving the two women completely confused as to what just happened. "Uh… what… the… fuck?"

"I've never heard of a… whatever that was… as a Familiar but I'm assuming that's what it was." Yubelluna said before picking up the letter. It looked personal given that most official letters came through normal channels, but the expensive look to the letter made her know it had to come from some noble house. Only they would spend this much on something so frivolous. But she couldn't recall seeing the mark that was stamped on the front of the paper.

"Should we open it… I really don't want to take it to him." Isabela asked as she began to slowly step away from the Queen only for Yubelluna to pull back the Rook. If she was going to have to deal with Riser than she would have back up.

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 **Karakura Town, Back Streets**

"You're telling me there was actually two million dollars in that thing." Tony was the one that was able to recover the fastest when Rias told them that she had put the real amount of money in that suitcase. Dante had just thought that it was made up and was even thinking about padding on a little more but now he was glad he didn't.

"Yes, I'm not sure why you guys are surprised by this." Rias said turning back as they were walking back to their rented car to return to Kuoh as soon as possible. It wasn't like it was much money compared to vast fortunes that the Gremory family had access to. It was one of the oldest families in Hell and one of the wealthiest, stretching a net worth into the billions of dollars.

"I think there's just a little intimidated by the fact they're not the richest ones in the room anymore." Akeno giggled as found the whole reaction to be very comical, Dante and Tony were dumbstruck by Rias so casually correcting Dante on the truth of the gift to the Yakuza.

"There's no price I won't pay to keep us together." Rias said like that was the most obvious thing in the world. And like it was nothing to just dump two million in pursuit of that goal. She was going to say more but found herself turned around and her lips soon occupied with something else than talking. Akeno gave a small jealous pout as she crossed her arms at the sight of Dante kissing Rias, even if it was entirely deserved. Other than this morning Dante hadn't been able to show any love given they didn't know who might be watching.

"I'll find some way to make this up to you. You shouldn't have to be getting involved in the bullshit that is my crime family drama." He said as they broke their kiss, Rias however responded with a shake of her head and a comforting smile.

"You don't have to make up anything, I'm happy to help you or anyone else in my household. And if spending a bit of money means we're that much closer to being together than it was a worthwhile investment." Rias said resting her head on his chest as she enjoyed feeling his arms held her close. She could hear his heart beating, it was a familiar rhythm that she had come to love to fall asleep to.

"But it's not-" Dante stopped at feeling two fingers tap his shoulder. The two devils looked back to find Tony waiting for them, a look on his face said that wasn't willing to let them continue on with their moment.

"I know you two are all gushing over how much you love each other and stuff, but I'd really appreciate if we could hurry this up." He said before tapping his watch. "Because while I love the fact you little bro have found both the girl of your dreams and a new love in your life, go through supernatural adventures and blah blah blah… but I really want to get back to the women I love. Seeing how I've gone three months now without seeing my daughter or her mother." Dante wanted to be mad but knew that if he had to be with Akeno or Rias for three months he'd be a little stir crazy to get back to them too. Rias must have felt the same way as she was the one to separate from the embrace first.

"Very well, if you could just drop us off back at Kuoh you can go straight to the nearest airport where I'm sure you have tickets back to New York already." At Tony's vigorous nodding in confirmation Rias sighed and forgave him for ruining the moment between her and Dante.

* * *

 **Late Afternoon, After School**

 **Kuoh, Old School Building**

Dante was sitting in the Occult Research Club's main room. It had been a few days since returning back from Karakura Town and fixing his mafia shotgun marriage. Or at least fixing one side to lie to his father into thinking it was still on when it wasn't. But that wasn't on the minds of Dante or his girlfriends, that matter was pushed far back in favor of a typical day to day school work and contracts. And for Rias there was a special event coming up she was excited for.

On Dante's lap was Koneko who was enjoying the latest batch of cookies that Dante had made for the club. Across from him was Issei and Asia, both not doing much, Issei was reading something on his phone… and from the look on his face Dante thought it best not to ask what it was, Asia was just resting after a day of school. Kiba standing nearby waiting for whatever it was that Rias had called for. And Rias and Akeno were in their usual spots behind Rias' desk.

"Thank you all for waiting and canceling your contracts for the day." Rias said once she finished the last of her paperwork. "But the time is soon coming that…" Rias was interrupted by the sound of the doors opening. She was surprised to see Sona and her entire peerage walking in. "Sona… what an unexpected surprise." Rias said standing up, her own peerage standing up behind her.

"It's been an awhile since we talked, how was your time in Hades? Many people are gossiping about your time there." Sona said as she eyed Dante. "My sister couldn't stop talking about either." Dante didn't so much as flinch at the unsaid meaning behind those words.

"It was a hassle that I could have done without, Persephone was pleasant but not so much her husband. So what brings you here?"

"Wanted to just congratulate you on all the success you've had over the last few months. Gained the first Grim Reaper as a Rook, then the Red Dragon Emperor, survived Jack the Ripper, then Twilight Healing as well, and lastly being one of the few Devils to ever visit Hades and make it back. All very impressive." Sona said with a small smile, honestly she had been outdone regarding accomplishments by her fellow heiress. She wasn't so petty as to feel jaded about it, if anything she felt like happy for her friend. Even though she had yet to check off the accomplishment that Rias wanted to get done with most of all.

"You shouldn't sell yourself short Sona, you were able to gain a Sacred Gear user too if I recall." Rias said looking over to the only male member of Sona's household.

"Yes, Genshirou Saji… my newest pawn." Sona glanced back to said boy, who was looking pretty smug right about now. Both Dante and Issei picked up on that but they took that very differently. Issei saw it as a challenge as the so-called Alpha Pawn, while Dante saw it as an ego that needed to be taken down a peg.

"You also were able to get rid of that moron that thought he could marry you because he dumped a truckload of gold on your father's doorstep." Rias chuckled at remember watching the chess match between Sona and her intended, he lost in five turns. Pathetic, and far easier than it would be for Rias. It was only because the Sitri House valued intelligence above all else and the fact that Sona's intended was so far below their standards was too much for the House. It also helped that the man wasn't a member of the Seventy-Two Pillars like Rias' intended was.

"Yes, well that bit of unpleasantness was thankfully handled quickly." Sona sighed knowing that Rias was quite jealous of that fact. "I also wanted to see if you had any plans for the full moon, I have two of my household that we were hoping to get their Familiars."

"Oh… that's going to be a problem. We were just thinking the same thing. In fact I was just about to announce my plans to my household." Rias frowned at the conflicting plans between her and her friend. "They only take one a full moon, we'll have to settle this with a contest." Rias happily said at the prospect of another friendly competition between herself and Sona.

"A contest? Surely you don't mean a Ratings Game?"

"Oh no… we'd never get permission to do that for something like this. I have a few ideas." Rias said thinking about how she could use this opportunity.

* * *

 **Late Afternoon**

 **Kuoh Academy, Tennis Field**

"How… did we get to this point again?" Kiba said as he watched the ongoing tennis match between Rias and Akeno and the Sitri team, Sona and Tsubaki. The match was to decide who got to go to the forest of Familiars. Rias wanted to take Dante, Issei, and Asia so they could get their Familiars, Sona wanted the same thing for her pawn Saji and her second Bishop Reya Kusaka.

"They thought this was the best way to decide." Koneko said as she enjoyed the head petting that Dante gave her. She found this whole thing annoying and a waste of time and Dante knew that. Hence the head petting.

"And who are we say otherwise." Dante said as he kept a close eye on the athletic and graceful moves of his Life Mate and girlfriend. He wasn't much of a tennis watcher, he was an avid fan of Hokey, when a New York team did well Baseball, and liked to keep watch on the professional poker scene. But seeing his girls in this match… he could get interested in the sport. If it wasn't for the fact that the male population of the school leering at them. He didn't like them looking at Sona and her queen like this either, they weren't some piece of meat to be looked at and judged for how might they taste. "But we maybe should have made this a private match." Dante growled dropping the temperature of the surrounding area by twenty degrees. Everyone shivered and felt scared though they couldn't tell why.

"Not like we can stop them now… plus Rias and Akeno would slam anyone that tried anything remember." Koneko said grabbing onto Dante free hand and calming him. The temperature around the tennis court returned to normal and people felt at ease… though many of the boys stopped their more lustful thoughts. But not all. "But maybe those three need a few lessons." Koneko said as she, Kiba, and Dante all looked to the Three Perverts of Kuoh glued to the chain fence that bordered the court.

"At least Issei isn't taking pictures like his friends look to be." Kiba said trying to defend the Pawn but felt that was a little hard to do. Issei had been getting better, he stopped watching Rias and Akeno's chest bounce as they walked, quit trying to peep on the girls of the school… mostly, and he had been steadily getting rid of his porn collection. But they all knew that Issei was who was and while he could get better there was no changing him beyond what he was.

"Excuse me." Dante said dangerously before leaving Koneko and Kiba. The former Grim Reaper walked over to the perverts and began dragging off Matsuda and Motohama, who were pleading that they weren't doing anything wrong. Issei stood looking back but stopped knowing that his friends were beyond saving at this point.

"Wow… I haven't seen Dante that pissed off in a long time." Clio said as she draped herself onto Issei's side. "I guess since it's about his precious Rias and Akeno that's to be expected." Clio said looking to the tennis match. Now having devolved into a magic battle but with a ball and rackets. "Other than their boobs and legs I don't see why he's so… devoted to them."

"He loves them… and they love him." Issei said a little sad that Dante had so much. He had begun to feel less down about that since he and Asia started to get closer and then Clio showed up but he wasn't so stupid to not understand that Clio was just using for something. But… Issei got to see her naked on a regular basis and she was Dante's friend so Issei trusted her to an extent.

"Love… and why should they have his love." Clio said frowning but then smiled as she returned her focus back onto the boy she was leaning against. "You know… the other side of love is lust. And what fun is lust isn't it, why don't we find ourselves a nice closet and… ow! Ow! Ow!" Clio cried as Dante pulled her back by her ear. He dragged her off a bit so they could talk privately, he did steal a few glances toward the match and internally cheered on his girls.

"I finish with two perverts and yet I find more." Dante said before letting his friend go. "Clio I still don't know why you seem to be hanging around Issei but do try to let someone that actually loves the poor boy have his first time." Dante said giving Clio a disapproving look, which she ignored.

"Oh and your first time was with thunder tits over there?" Clio said pointing off to Akeno. "No… we both know exactly who it was with." Clio smirked but that smirk lessened at seeing Dante have zero reaction to her words. Instead he moved on.

"Issei and Asia have something that can grow, she sees past the grime and she also can make him a better person just by benign around him. And he believes in her like no one else ever did, so please… hold off on seducing him until they've had their time."

"Fine… you've made your point… or more like I'm not in the mood to get further on your bad side." Clio grumbled before walking off not happy with how today was turning out. Dante sighed and knew that his friend wasn't happy in general and that she had her reasons. Nothing in the past few years had gone the way she thought they would and things that she always thought were how they were are starting to be threatened… these were good reasons but he wouldn't take them as excuses for much longer.

"The match is over." Dante looked to the side and saw Koneko standing there looking up at him. "It was a tie… they broke the rules and their rackets."

"We knew that was going to happen." Dante said as he returned to his petting of the Nekomata with one hand and pulled out two memory cards from his pocket. "At least I got something good out of this, say what you want about those two perverts… they do know their way around a camera." Dante said as he and Koneko began their way back to the Old School Building.

"You kept their shots of the match… why?"

"There was some pretty good stuff, anything with Sona and Tsubaki I'll hand over to them and they can decide what to do with them. But anything else… screensaver for my PC."

* * *

 **Late Evening**

 **Kuoh, Dante's Penthouse**

Later that night Dante and Koneko were both in the penthouse living room with the lights turned down and movie snacks set up. After the tennis match ended in neither side winning, Rias and Sona decided on that their argument would be handled by a dodgeball game. And thus Dante felt that it would be best to watch the movie Dodgeball… because reasons. Rias and Akeno both said that they were handling business and couldn't join, in truth they just wanted Koneko to have some time with Dante by herself.

"I don't think we need to watch this… I get the idea. Hit them with the ball... don't get hit." Koneko said from her spot in Dante's lap as he went through the movie's menu.

"Yeah I know, but would you rather watch a movie with me or just go home?" Dante said knowing what the answer was. It was her not responding and pulling herself closer to him. He smiled at this and then started the movie. As it began to play he glanced down and frowned as he once again saw that Koneko's soul was still in its confined and stagnated state. He cared about Koneko just as much as he cared about the rest of his friends, she trusted him with her secret and he knew that she felt immeasurably more comfortable when he was around. And to see her repress her own soul to this extent was more than a little heartbreaking. Dante decided that he needed to at least test the waters of helping her feel more and so he paused the movie.

"Something wrong?" Koneko asked looking up, wondering why Dante stopped the movie.

"You trust me, right?" Dante said his mind began trying to think of ways to approach this. Koneko nodded, not understanding where Dante was going with this. "I want you to tell me what you think of yourself." Dante said and Koneko frowned because she hadn't really thought about something like that. And when he asked if she found she really didn't want to do it, the idea of describing herself felt… painful.

"I… I don't want to." Koneko said looking away.

"Fine then… I will describe you since the cat seems to have caught your tongue." Dante said, the pun would have earned him a small glare but instead there was weakly hidden blush on her face at the prospect of hearing him talk about her. As well as a bit of worry. "Koneko Toujou, Rook in the service of Rias Gremory, punisher of perverts, devourer of sweats and snacks…" Dante listed off these things like titles and continued to do so for a few more things, Koneko smiled at his attention to her. "…and finally…" Dante said leaning in close behind her. "One of the cutest girls I have the pleasure to know." He said and smiled at the blushed that quickly spread across her face.

"Y-you don't mean that." Koneko quickly said, she didn't often think of herself as cute or desirable. She knew that most of the boys at their school thought so but she didn't put any stock in their opinion. She was small and… hadn't grown up as much as some of the other girls her age. And when she was around Rias, Akeno, and even Asia now she felt even tinier than she usually did.

"Did you just stutter… that's not like you." Dante said as he leaned back, much to Koneko disappointment, the cool feeling of him being so close was strangely comforting. Her feline nature had a preference toward warm but… Dante was different. She liked the relaxing fresh chill that Dante had around him. "And I do mean what I said, you are very cute and you should see yourself as such." Dante said before he started petting Koneko causing her to quietly purr to his touch. "A lot of us are worried about you, you never smile unless you're around me or in a candy store. And you have such a great smile." Koneko's entire face turned red at his words.

"Why do you care if I'm smiling? Why do you take time to hang out with me when you could be spending time with Akeno or Rias?" She had always wondered that, ever since Dante had joined Rias' peerage he had taken time to be with her. He didn't do that with Kiba, the two had a careful relationship made of mutual duty to Rias. Dante had a friendship with Issei based on Issei both hating his guts and hero worshiping him. And he only spent time with Asia was to try and push her towards Issei. But he always made sure to spend time with her. He always made special lunches for after school, he tried to find things that they could enjoy together from TV shows they liked to just taking naps together. It was clear from the first day that he joined them that he loved Akeno, so she was confused as to why he didn't spend all his time with her. And then later when he, Akeno, and Rias decided to be together Dante still spent time with her.

"Well… at first it was because I am a gentleman and so I always want to make a lady smile. But… I found that rather hard to do with you… always so stoic and reserved." Dante said thinking back to when to when they first met. That time when he and her beat up those thugs that were harassing her. "But eventually… I got through. And after that I knew that you didn't smile very much when I wasn't around. So I stayed around, spent time to make sure you smiled at least once a day. But I'm worried, I want you to be able to smile even when I'm not around."

"I-I… I just don't feel like being happy when I'm not around you." Koneko said clenching her hands, it was hard for her to express what she wanted. Feelings and emotions were something that was dangerous for her, above all else she couldn't let herself end up like her sister. She loved it in Rias' household and she… enjoyed being with Dante… she wouldn't let herself ruin things by feeling too much.

"And I'm happy to spend time with you but…" Dante stopped when he felt the presence of a soul nearby… it was too familiar but he didn't recognize it. Koneko looked back at him and saw where his eyes were looking. But before she could question what was wrong he spoke again. "Koneko, if there is one thing you can expect from me is that I will accept you. I accept Rias for who she is and not who everyone thinks of. I accept Akeno even though many hated her because of what she was born to. And I even accept Issei for the good-hearted pervert he is. I know people for what they are and you a sweet girl that there is nothing wrong with, you need to know that. You're good and anyone that says otherwise will have to answer to me." That seemed to be the tipping point for Koneko as the idea of someone purely accepting her even when she didn't accept herself was too much for her to keep holding emotions back. The second Dante finished speaking Koneko threw herself into his chest, crying as she held onto him. Dante just returned the embrace and held onto the crying girl.

* * *

"Aw… what a pretty sight." Kuroka said as she watched the scene play out, an ice clone of Dante holding its scythe blade to her neck. It wasn't a perfect copy, more like a rough humanoid form with Dante face and build. The body and face's shape looking like it was cut and chipped out of a block of ice. She could have taken the ice fake of the Devil that was comforting her dear sister but she felt that letting it do this was a show of peace.

"Be quiet." The ice clone said, it's voice hard like glass and colder than anything the stray devil had ever heard. The two stood in silence for some time before they watched as Koneko cried herself out. They watched as Dante picked her up and set her on the couch, got a blanket and put it over the sleeping girl. Kuroka smiled at the care he gave her sister.

"That was sweet of you…" Kuroka started but the ice clone pulled back a little bit, drawing a small trail of blood that went down her neck.

"Give me one reason to finish this here and now." Dante said as he approached Kuroka. "Why are you here?" Dante demanded as he came out onto the patio, He was in slight pain from the growing ice on his back. He had been able to slightly control where the backlash of his Chill power came from but had little luck in lessening the limit of how much he could use his ice powers before feeling that backlash. He wasn't thinking about that now, he was focused on not showing mercy to this woman. He would hear what she had to say and then if she left peacefully he would let her. If only because he wasn't thoroughly convinced about what was said about her.

"I wanted to see how Shirone was doing." Kuroka said merely, she knew all about the cold fury of the Grim Reapers and it was in this one's eyes. Dead to all suggestion and persuasion. She wasn't even going to try and seduce him, though she wouldn't mind him trying to seduce her later.

"That's Koneko's original name… Shirone?" Dante said as he paced back and forth in front of her. Kuroka held back the need to correct him say that was her real name. "You've checked up on her before?"

"Yes, at least every four months."

"So you don't have any plans to try and get her back?" This was the heart of the matter for Dante. It wasn't that she spied on Koneko that was the problem, if anything that was a point in her favor. The problem came with the next logical step.

"I did… then I didn't… and then I did again… and now I don't." Kuroka said playfully humming her words as her eyes went back and forth like she was debating something internally. Personally, Dante didn't find this act very cute in the moment.

"Explain."

"When I first found Shirone I wanted to take her with me… but… Sirzechs… not the best guy to try and fight. I waited, but then decided that she would be safer with the Gremory girl. But then I made a few friends that I thought could protect her and me… but then…" Kuroka gave a look over of Dante and smiled. "… and now I don't want to take her anymore." She felt the ice blade leave her neck and then turned her head to see the ice clone shatter. She then looked to Dante with an inviting smile.

"Just go…" Dante said looking away. Then he felt Kuroka press up against him. This was bad, he needed to have her leave soon, the frost had stopped growing but his entire back was now suffering from frostbite. It wouldn't be lasting damage but it hurt like a motherfucker.

"Shirone really seems to be doing better… thanks to you. I wonder if there is anything I could do to thank you. Oh… I have a few id-" At before she could finish her words Dante shattered and reappeared a few feet back. "Well damn… so cold nya." She pouted before turning around and hopping to the edge of the patio, then looked back to Dante. "I look forward to our next date!" Kuroka cheered before disappearing into a magic circle.

Dante just bit down on his lip to try and distract from the splitting pain on his back. He gave one last look to Koneko making sure she was safe and asleep. He sighed before making a beeline toward his shower to melt the frost off his back. It was at the same time slow but fast shower, when he came back out into the living room he found Koneko spread across the couch as if searching for something to hold onto. He decided that he couldn't wait for Rias or Akeno to return home and picked up the medication he took to sleep soundly before they were in his life. Later that night Rias and Akeno returned thinking that Koneko and Dante had their movie night and she had gone home. But when they entered their shared bedroom, they found Dante sleeping away and Koneko curled up on top of him.

"Isn't that the most adorable thing you've ever seen?" Akeno cooed as she and Rias approached the bed. They both quickly got undressed and got into bed with the two. Dante reflexively moved his arms around the two and pulled them in closer, Koneko didn't seem to notice the sudden feeling of movement and kept on sleeping on top of Dante.

* * *

The next morning Koneko woke up… the feeling of gently rising and lowering was a soothing one. But when she opened her eyes and saw that she was sleeping on top on Dante her face turned red as the red hair that was laid out at Dante's side.

"Good morning Koneko." Akeno said and Koneko looked up to find Akeno sitting up on the bed, naked. Koneko was used to Rias and Akeno's lack of modesty. "Did you sleep well?" Akeno chirped and couldn't be more amused by Koneko reserved look of panic.

"I… I'm sorry Akeno I just…" Koneko started, but stopped at Akeno putting a finger to her mouth.

"You think that I'm mad because you stayed a night with Dante… and us. Dante is very nice to sleep with. Like a cool comfy pillow?" Koneko nodded as last night had been one of the best night's sleep she had had in years. "Dante makes you happy, just like he makes Rias and I happy. Take some time to understand just how much that means to you." Akeno said before standing up and starting to walk towards the bathroom. "But for right now let's get ready for the day." Akeno said and Koneko nodded before leaving the bed and following the Queen to the bathroom. Soon after Dante and Rias both awoke as well.

"Good morning, have a nice time last night?" Rias asked before stealing Dante's first-morning kiss. Both her and Akeno were very competitive for the day's first kiss, for no other reason than they both really liked kissing their man. The minty taste of his lips was like no other.

"Sorta…did Akeno tell you about what I saw in Koneko the other day?" Dante asked as both he and Rias sat up, leaning back into the headboard of their bed happy to take waking up slowly. Rias rested her head on his chest and held her tight with his arm, both feeling the wonderful sensation of being so close to each other.

"Yeah… it doesn't surprise me as much as I hate to admit. Ever since I've known her she's been feeling what happened before my brother took her in. She's always been quiet and closed off… I'd hoped that one day she would come out of her shell. And she did when you came into our lives." Rias said looking up to her boyfriend. "You tend to have that effect on people you know."

"I don't try that hard, really I don't." He chuckled before he continued what he was saying earlier. "Well last night I tried to… I don't know… I just wanted to do something to maybe help her with whatever it is that she's repressing."

"It's rare to see you without the right words, but whatever you did seem to have helped her in some ways." Rias giggled and then smiled as she saw that Dante looked confused to what she was talking about. "When me and Akeno returned, Koneko was sleeping on top of you, all curled up. It was adorable."

"And… you're fine with it? You're okay with… Koneko getting closer to me?" Dante asked. To a Grim Reaper, emotions such as affection and love were deeply intertwined with their being. It was more general and less defined for them. Dante himself cared greatly about Koneko and if she felt the same way about him that Rias and Akeno felt about him then he would do his best to repay those feelings.

"Of course, both me and Akeno have made peace with the fact that you are a flirty roguish gentleman…" She giggled at the self-given title. "… that tends to make girls fall in love with him with three sentences. And that your biggest weakness more than anything is women…" Dante went to defend himself but was stopped with a quick kiss from Rias. "Your biggest weakness is women." She said with a tone that did not judge but stated a fact. "And we know that there will be more women because you are the type of man that wants to make women happy… and women are happy with you." She said before leaning forward and kissing him, it was deep with all the passion she felt for him, all the love and need she felt when with and without him. "I'm happy with you." She breathed out as she felt his hands move across her back, she moaned as he moved down to her neck. "Really happy…" Rias said before pushing him back a bit. "… and I'll be ecstatic when we can finally be together, as true soul mates and husband and wife." Rias said, a controlled blush on her face at the thoughts of the future.

"You little tease." Dante chuckled before giving one last kiss to his girlfriend. "… in any case we will have to shore up our wards by the way." Dante said much to the confusion of Rias. "Koneko's sister has apparently been watching your household for quite some time without you knowing, she came by last night."

"What?! She was here… did she try to take Koneko away?"

"She was intending on trying at some point in the future but apparently she thinks that her sister is too happy to take away. She just came to see me and her… and she seemed happy with what she saw." Dante said thinking back on his conversation with Kuroka, able to see things much clearer now that he wasn't so angry.

"You don't seem to think very low of her… you don't think what they say about her is true don't you." Rias said as she and Dante left their shared bed.

"No… maybe there's something of truth but I don't see a power-hungry crazed stray in her. I see a sister that cares about her family… and Japanese catgirl version of Clio, she's that too." Dante said with a chuckle though that didn't exactly make Rias feel any better about Kuroka.

"Even still… after all the unexpected visitors we've had lately, I've been thinking that the Gremory Family warding team needs to be fired and replaced."


	20. Ice and Fire

**Afternoon**

 **Kuoh Academy, Gymnasium**

Rias' household was in the gym where they were getting ready for their dodgeball match with the Sitri Household. Akeno was helping stretch Asia out, Rias was tossing one of the ball between herself and Kiba, Koneko was sitting on the stands trying to avoid looking at Dante.

She was still trying to understand her feelings for him, for a long time she felt safe and most comfortable when around him. She didn't want to stop feeling that way, and both Akeno and Rias told her that she won't have to. Both of the older girls told Koneko that she would be welcomed in the shared relationship with Dante should she chose that's what she wanted. But Koneko was still trying to figure out what she wanted, when she saw how Rias and Akeno would get kissed by Dante… on the inside she would wish that he would do the same to her. But she kept shoving those feelings down because she was scared of what they might cause. Emotions were what caused her sister to lose control and kill her master. She didn't want that to happen to her, anything but that was better.

Koneko's thoughts were broken by the sound of Issei screaming in pain. She looked up and saw that Dante had pushed a little too far in helping the pervert stretch out. Likely because he was doing or thinking something perverted. Koneko then watched as Asia ran over to help heal Issei while Dante moved back and was quickly joined by Akeno who held onto her Life Mate with glee. Once again Koneko felt herself push down wanting to be in the Queen's position.

"Everyone gather around!" Rias called out and her peerage did as requested, Issei still grumbled a bit from the pain but only a little. "Now, we are going to play and we are going to win. Not only for the right to get Dante, Issei, and Asia's Familiars but also for the honor of house Gremory!" Rias cheered and everyone had varying degrees of honest enthusiasm.

"Um… before they get here I just wanted to hand these out." Issei said before running over to his gym bag and returning with a number of headbands for the Gremory team. "I made them last night… I know there's kinda lame but…"

"They're not lame, this was a great idea Issei." Rias said happy with the Pawn's intuitive and effort.

"Yeah this is rad man, good job." Kiba said agreeing that Issei's efforts shouldn't be discounted, the headbands weren't that bad in truth either.

"You're still a pervert but you care… so you can't be all bad." Koneko said as she looked at the headband that Issei made.

"You did good thing _kis perverz_ … good job." Dante said as he patted Issei on the head, the tone of his voice the same one would use for a puppy that finally figured out how to fetch.

"Would you stop calling me that!" Issei yelled as he smacked Dante's hand away from his head.

"Nope. But seriously this is cool, this is real team player kind of shit _kis perverz_... keep it up." Dante said as he put the headband on. It didn't take long for the Sitri team to come, but they waited for a few more minutes… during which Issei and Saji nearly got into a fight… until Clio and Anthony arrived. They would be the acting referees during the match.

"OKAY! Who's going to be shirts and who's going to be skins?!" Clio called out and ignored the looks of embarrassment, anger, and lust that came from several of the Devils in the room. "No? Oh come on… fine… no fun you all are." Clio grumbled before letting the teams get into position. Five on each side and ten balls lined up in the middle of the gym. "Rules, you get hit your out. You catch a ball… the one that threw it is out and you bring one of your teammates in. AND NO MAGIC!" Everyone grumbled at that and people were sure to start thinking of ways to cheat around it. They were Devils after all. They all readied themselves at the ends of the court, and then bolted one they heard Clio blow her whistle.

* * *

The match was down to a two on two, Sona and Saji vs Dante and Kiba. The no magic rule had been followed but that didn't mean they played fair. Knights used their speed and rooks threw hard and vicious throws. Both sets of King and Queen used their magic to amplify their movements and throws, as subtlety as they could. But now they down to four people and three balls… the rest had been destroyed over the course of the match.

"Get her Dante! Avenge me!" Akeno cheered alongside the rest of the team, she had gotten taken out of the game last by Sona.

"Don't worry… I'll get her." Dante said with a glint in his eye as he gripped the rubber ball in his hands. "Kiba… make sure to keep watch. I got a plan and don't want it fucked up."

"Got it." Kiba nodded. Sona watched the two carefully… she needed to prepare for whatever strategy that Dante was thinking up. Rias had always said that he was a decent player when they played a game of chess and Sona had taken a glimpse of the former Grim Reaper's grades, top marks. She needed to watch for any cleaver…

"FUCK!" Saji cried out as he fell to the floor holding onto his bits. Dante had thrown his ball with all the power of a Rook into the Pawn, the poor pleading boy had tried to block the shot with his own ball but Dante had frozen the inside of the ball so the incoming projectile blasted right through the rubber ball. Sona was momentarily distracted by both the attack on her pawn and the crude and underhanded move by Dante, and so she was taken out of the game by Kiba.

"We won!" Issei cheered, while the rest all celebrated their win. The Sitri team began their way out of the gym, Saji having to be carried out as he grumbled in pain.

"That was a dirty move there Alighieri." Sona said addressing Dante. She didn't think the self-proclaimed gentleman would do something like that, hell she didn't see a fellow boy doing what he did.

"Always fight fuckin' dirty. That's what was taught to me, honor in a battle and playing fair is for weak fools not worth the effort to spit on." Dante said with the same inflection he had when he quoted Chernobog. " _I always fight to win, because losing risks losing them_."

"I see, well I guess if that the type of man that my sister has proclaimed her love for then so be it." Dante froze at the mention of that. He knew that Sona must have known about his relationship or forming one with her sister. Given how much Serafall loves Sona it was an impossibility for her not to know. "And just so you know, I approve of whatever it is that you and Serafall have. She doesn't think I know, but I knew about how far she fell after my engagement was announced. And if it turned out that you were the one that had helped her out of that pit of despair, even unknowingly, then I can only say I owe you a great debt."

"Wait… does that mean you threw the game?" Dante said with mock shock and indignation, though on the inside he was relieved by what she said. Serafall loved Sona more than anything and to hear her say that she was happy with him helping her, it did mean a lot.

"No, I wouldn't do something so childish." She said though Dante didn't really believe her given the small smirk on her lips. "Nor will you suddenly find me smitten with you like so many others, I actually prefer older men that can keep up with an intellectual conversation of my level." She said slightly coldly while Dante choked on her assuming he would try to rope her into his harem.

"Are you trying to say that my boyfriend is in anyway intellectually inferior to you Sona, because if I recall his entrance scores were just nearly as high as our own." Rias said as she and Akeno approached the two of them. The Gremory Heiress was happy to brag about her man's success, not feeling at all shameful for the sense of smug she got from it either.

"Nearly, not only that but test scores don't indicate IQ or intelligence." Sona said while pushing up her glasses before looking to Rias. "So it seems you have won the match… but you need to be careful Rias, had this been a Rating Game things would have been much different." Sona warned before starting off toward the exit.

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 **Hell, Forest of Familiars**

The Forest they all appeared in was dark and very creepy. Enough to make Asia hold onto Issei when they all stepped out of the magic circle and took note of their surroundings. The sounds of animals were few and for the most part it was deadly quiet. Every now and then there would be a sudden thud to the ground as well.

"About time you all got here." A stern voice yelled out as the Gremory peerage watched the owner stomp out of the forest. "Fucking trees… I hate being out here so let's get this over with." The man was dressed in green cargo pants and black boots, and over his bare torso was a red leather vest, all across his body and face were scars that seem to be quite old but hadn't healed right. His green eyes twitched back and forth like he was expecting something to come after him.

"Greeting Familiar Master Sepius, I thank you for making it out here on such short notice." Rias said with a respectful bow. The man seemed to dismiss Rias but then focused on the three new devils.

"You all want your little pets huh… fine… let's get this over with." He grumbled as he approached Dante. "What do you want… and don't say something with tits… I hate little shits that only think with their cocks and nothing else." Everyone looked to Issei who gulped as he rethought his whole request.

"Something big… I've always wanted a giant Kaiju monster as my own." Dante said with an almost childlike glee that made Rias and Akeno laugh a bit.

"Something big… huh… don't get that too often. Most Devils want some kind of helper monkey…" The Familiar master eyed both Rias and Akeno. "Or something small for recon or spying…" He then looked to Kiba and Koneko. "Some want something big but most find it to be trouble and the use of the other two types trumps the power a larger Familiar can bring." He then chuckled a bit. "Even though there is a very simple spell that can shrink most monsters down." He said before moving to Issei, the look of grumpy irritation returning to his face. "What do ya want brat?"

"Uh… uh… something… uh…" Issei couldn't think of anything but something with a great rack.

"You girl, what do you want?" Sepius asked as he dismissed the Pawn and moved onto Asia.

"Oh… something that can keep me safe in a fight… I'm not all that good in battle." Asia said feeling a little down at that fact.

"Good, know where you are strong and weak and seek a Familiar that either strengthen your best or compensates for your weakness. Smart girl." He said, helping Asia's spirits a little, he then began walking off with them all following him. "For the Grim, a Minitour might be good... something to let loose and sit back and pick off the stragglers. Or maybe a hydra… nah… too wild." The man continued to grumble on as they walked through the forest. Eventually they all came to a pool of water. "Won't find any merfolk here… but a few Undines… I'd rather not see one of them if possible."

"Why, aren't Undine fairies?" Dante asked and then noted that Issei's mind had started to work. "I tell you this now _kis perverz_ , stop that." Dante warned and Issei had a shiver run down his spine at both his words that the dark look the Familiar master was giving him.

"The Undine are fairies aye… with bodies of muscular dudes." Sepius grumbled shattering the image in Issei's mind. "But there is also said to be a Sea Serpent the size of a skyscraper. So how about it Grim?"

"Nah… rather have something more land-based."

"Yeah… was worth a shot… getting sick of the fucker down there. Doesn't play well." Sepius said before he began to lead them all deeper in the forest. And once they stepped back onto the path the earth started to shake even harder than it had been before.

"Uh… Mr. Sepius? What is that?" Kiba asked as the shaking got closer. But Sepius didn't answer, he just stared at where he knew the beast was going to show up.

It was in a moment, all of a sudden out of nowhere came a crash. Sending earth and trees in every direction. When the Devils looked back up what they saw horrified six of them and amazed one. It was as tall as a three-story building and about as broad as a city block. Its body resembled a turtle but without a shell, though jagged black rocks jutted out of its body to form something like natural armor. But where a turtle's head would be was instead three worm-like necks extending out ending in lipless human mouths. On each corner of the mouths were smaller worm-like extensions ending in the same lipless mouth. The three heads focused on the group and began emitting a growl like sound but it felt more like a gargle.

"Everyone…" Sepius whispered to the younger Devils. "… I really hope you all are ready for one hell of a fight." Sepius was quite honestly worried, these monsters were some of the strongest in the forest, they were thankfully rare and he had yet to hear of one that was to be tamed. Mostly they merely acted as the forest's garbage disposal, eating everything that didn't run away first, which meant dead things as everything ran far away when it started moving towards them.

"I want that one." Dante said in much the same way a child would for a toy in a store. The Familiar master just looked dumbfounded by Dante's complete stupidity. Kiba joined him on the inside but did his best to hide it. Koneko had expected this from the moment she saw the look on his face. Akeno just hid her laughter behind her hand. And Rias just smiled at Dante's reckless choice.

"Are you brain damaged!" Sepius yelled out before covering his mouth. He looked back at the imposing monster how was very surprisingly not doing much but… well not watching since it didn't have eyes but it clearly had an idea of what was happening. The middle head lowered down to Dante and shocking everyone didn't try to eat him. "You got to be fucking kidding me…" Sepius said as he watched with his right eye twitching, the former Grim Reaper was petting the head and the head did something that could be called purring in response to the show of affection.

"I think I'm going to call you Cerberus." Dante said as the other two heads leaned down to also receive some attention.

"But… it's not." Sepius groaned. "That is not a Cerberi in fact we call these guys Gluttons." At that moment the other Devils felt a chill of fear run down their spine at the implications of that statement, there were more of these things. "But I want to go back home, so if that thing is willing then let's get the contract done." Sepius said with a slight shrug. After a bit of prep work to deal with the sheer size of the monster. The contract was made and the Glutton was made into Dante's Familiar. Sepius then handed Dante a scroll with the needed spell to shrink the creature down to a smaller size "The more power you put into the spell the smaller it will be." Dante formed the spell in his hand and began to cast it over his new Familiar, the Glutton started to shrink down until it was the size of a common pet turtle. Now that it was the size it was, the Devils could see that it was quite cute. Dante picked up the small Glutton, the three heads began gently nibbling on his fingers.

"Oh yeah… your name will definitely be Cerberus." Dante said as he continued to enjoy his new pet and Kaiju monster. The Glutton enjoyed the petting, it had sensed in the Devil a soul that belonged to the power of entropy, just like itself.

"Okay you lot… let's hurry and get this over with. The girl is next and I think I know what she can have." The Familiar Master waved for them to follow him. After about ten minutes of walking the group ended up and a massive charred tree. "In there are dragon sprites… lightning ones to be exact. Now girl… go up to the tree and if your heart is pure then a sprite will seek you out." Asia looked around to her fellow Devil for support and then walked up to the charred tree. Soon out of the gaping hole in the middle a great blue dragon climbed out, with a few smaller ones following it. The dragon looked Asia over for a bit, even taking a few sniffs.

"Umm… what happens if the dragon doesn't like her?" Kiba asked though this was on everyone's mind.

"Then Grimy will need to bring out his new Glutton and we'll be enjoying a Godzilla level fight." Sepius said to everyone's horror, except for Dante who kinda wanted to see that happen. But eventually the Dragon backed off and pushed one of the smaller ones over to Asia. The dragon sprite instantly took a likely to Asia and jumped into her arms. "Well shit… and here I thought it was going to be fight night." Sepius said causing the Devils to glare at him. "Well now for the pissant… maybe a nice doggy will work." Sepius said his tone suggesting that it was anything but what he said, he began to walk to the next nest of monster and the peerage had little say in the matter and son followed the man. But on the way to the next monster a rain of blue-green slime began pouring down on them.

"Is this really happening?" Dante said as he rubbed in his face frustration. The green slime was currently dissolving the clothes of Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Asia. Kiba was presently trying to get the slime that was stuck to his face off. And Issei… well… he was being himself.

"This stuff is neat every now and then but completely pointless on and off the battlefield." Sepius said as he stood still as the slime covered his eyes too. Dante had a force field of sorts in that when the slime tried to land on him, it froze when it got close to him. And it seemed that the slime simply saw Issei as a brother pervert and avoided him as well. Soon enough Dante felt that it was time to stop this peep show and swiftly knocked Issei out… the pervert mumbling his eternal kinship with the smile as he fell to the ground. He then froze the rest of the smile off the girls and then off Kiba and Sepius as the girls magically changed their attire.

"I think we're done here. Issei can try again when he's grown up a little." Rias said a small bit of ice in her voice, she did not like that horrid smile monster one bit. And Issei wanted to make it his familiar, she understood that he was a little more lustful than most but that was too much.

* * *

 **Early Night**

 **Kuoh, Dante's Penthouse**

"So I got a new regular contract." Dante said as he laid back in bed. It had been a few days since the night that he had gotten his Familiar. Things had been going as the new normal that the Devils had begun to greatly enjoy.

Rias was sitting by the small table that they kept in the bedroom, she was looking over the many letters she got from various people in the underworld. Trying to figure out if anything was happening, rumors or gossip. Akeno was already in bed with Dante, her mind drifting between awake and asleep.

"Oh where?" Rias asked only half listening, she knew that he was trying to distract her from her worries over what was coming. She appreciated it… or she would later. Right now she needed every advantage and scrap of information that she could get her hands on. The Reality Mirror user had told her that Riser would be coming soon after their business in Karakura Town.

"At the dump… they love Cerberus. The little guy just eats up the trash and I get a cut of what it would have cost to get rid of it all the normal way." Dante said happy that his Familiar was already showing its value. "He's like a bottomless pit."

"Ahuh… that's great." Rias said in a perfect monotone as she flipped through another letter from some count or duke, she hadn't checked before reading what he had to say. Which she wished she didn't as it was another stupid marriage proposal, they hadn't entirely stopped after it was announced that she would be marring Riser.

"Darling, it's best not to disturb Rias when she gets like this." Akeno yawned before snuggling deeper into Dante's side.

"I just don't want her to lose sleep over something that we don't have control over. If Riser is going to make a fuss about this I doubt that he'll want it to be so public… until it suits him. Best to just let it happen and when it does we will be ready." Dante said trying to help Rias understand that for all her worry it might do more harm than good. She needed to be alert and ready if something happened, she couldn't do that if she was tired and sleep deprived.

Rias set her letters down, her boyfriend's words along with the disgust of the current proposal she had to read made her rethink what she was doing. Or more accurately the idea of sleep sounded really good about now. So she gave one last overview of the letters to see if anyone of any impotence sent her something and when she saw it was not the case she took her frustration out by burring the trash. She then moved back to her shared bed and just as she was pulling the covers up to get in with Dante and Akeno a magic circle formed in the middle of the room.

Stepping out of the circle was a very beautiful woman with silver hair dressed in a maid's outfit, Dante thought that to be a little bizarre but then again… Devils… sometimes they could be a bit strange. She eyed the scene in front of her for a moment and then gave a reserved sigh.

"So it is both true and not as bad as we thought." She said before looking to Rias. "Is this how the heiress to the House of Gremory acts, engaging with your servants in this manner?" There wasn't any real accusation, but it came from a tone of very mild condemnation.

"I will not defend my actions, I don't need to." Rias said before stepping off the bed. Dante gathered that whoever this woman was, must at least be close enough for Rias to be perfectly comfortable to be around naked… as she was now. "And what do you mean _not as bad_ , just who did you think I would be with tonight?" Rias asked with narrowed eyes as she was very intent on finding out just what rumors were being spread about her. She normally didn't care for the gossip around her, as there was a constant stream of it due to her celebrity status, but where it came to her relationship she now took a very serious stance on that. She was with Dante and that was the end of it. He and he alone had her heart.

"With your Pawn, Issei Hyoudou. Lord Riser Phenex is under the impression that you and your Pawn have begun a sexual relationship of some kind. He is demanding your Pawn's head and you to marry him in three days time." The woman said, the tone of her voice stern but no hostility.

"Aagh… Issei and Rias… that feels so wrong." Dante shivered as he pushed out the mental image that had invaded his mind. But once done he looked to his girlfriend for clarification. "Rias… explanation for the uninformed Rook please."

"This is Grayfia, she is my brother's Queen and head maid of the House of Gremory." Rias said not speaking of the real relationship between the woman and her brother. Such things had been forbidden to be spoken of while Grayfia was on duty as it were.

"Ah… family. Minos!" Dante called out and the Jinn Butler opened the doors to the room.

"You call sir?" Minos asked, then noticed Grayfia and the two shared a small analyzing of each other regarding capability. Not for something like strength or power, but in the ability to carry out their duties as domestic staff. Both surprisingly found the other up to their own standards.

"Please prepare tea for our guest, as well as anything you might think to be appropriate." Dante said and then watched as Minos just stood in a staring match with Grayfia. Eventually he bowed and left to do as ordered. "I'm sorry that I'm not exactly dressed to great you properly my lady, I hope that you could forgive me for that." Dante said making Akeno chuckle a bit, Dante would always be the gentleman in the room. He had least showed enough wit to know that it was probably best to hold back on the flirting.

"All is forgiven, this was a sudden appearance on my part." Grayfia said finding that at least he was cordial in manners. "But this will be quick, I'm simply here to retrieve Lady Gremory and bring her to her home so that we may sort out the accusations Lord Riser has for her." Grayfia said and then looked back to see Minos coming through the door with a plate of tea and small snacks that she found to be acceptable to accompany the tea. " _Very impressive_."

"I'm sorry to correct you but this is Miss Rias' home. She has as of two weeks ago moved all of her belongings here." Minos informed as Grayfia took one of the tea cups and he proceeded to serve everyone else in the room.

"Is this true Lady Gremory?" Grayfia asked after taking a sip of the pleasantly good tea that Minos provided.

"Yes, I have told you, father, mother, everyone. I will not be marring Riser and with that in mind I considered myself open to live where I wanted. First and foremost, with the man I chose to be with." Rias said unashamed and frim in her conviction to follow her own heart.

"I see, then I will return to Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex and inform them what has happened. I do warn you that it is likely that they won't take kindly to this, and certainly Lord Riser will not." Grayfia said although it didn't sound like she was all that surprised by what she had learned. In truth she and Sirzechs had known about the relationship between Rias and Dante for a while now, but Grayfia was now worried that Rias might be a little too anxious to play her hand. "Thank you for the tea, it was lovely." Grayfia said as she returned the teacup to Minos.

"It is my duty and pleasure to serve." He said simply before beginning his way out. Grayfia didn't respond and looked back to Rias before vanishing through another magic circle. "If that will be all sir." Minos said before bowing and heading out, closing the door behind him.

"She… didn't seem to be all that disapproving of what she found." Dante said as Rias, feeling infinitely wearier, moved into bed with him and Akeno.

"Likely she was just happy that Rias was not with Issei." Akeno giggled at the idea that Zeiveist had chosen to spread that idea to Riser. Likely because it was funny in some way to the boy that they couldn't possibly understand or want to.

"Shut up… need sleep… stupid family…" Rias grumbled, her voice muffled as she pressed her face into Dante's chest. Dante held on to Rias supportively as he understood the pain that a meddling family caused.

* * *

 **Mid-Morning**

 **Kuoh, Kuoh Academy**

Then they walked to school together, meeting up with Kiba and Koneko, the latter of whom still was debating the prospect of moving in with the three. Then the group arrived at school, watched as Issei and his friends were chased around the tennis court, Asia and Clio hanging by waiting to heal and playfully mock Issei respectively. Then the Gremory Household all went to their own classes. Everything went as it was supposed to, even though Rias, Akeno, and Dante all knew that the second they got to the Old School House it would all crash around them.

"Who do think is going to be waiting for us?" Akeno asked as she, Rias and Dante all walked to the Old School Building. The rest of the peerage would be a few minutes later than them as the second and first year classrooms were a bit further than the third-year ones.

"Grayfia most likely… I doubt that they would let my brother come to Earth for something like this. Father might be there, but I doubt it highly, mother even more so." She heard Dante sigh in relief at this. Minos had warned her that he might be… apprehensive to meeting her father and brother. Minos had told her that Dante had developed a fear of said family relations to the women in his life following all those fathers and brothers that chased and beat him for sleeping with their daughters and sisters.

"Do you think Riser might be there?" Dante asked as his mood returned to serious. Akeno was glued to his side in an effort to keep him from turning the mid spring weather into winter.

"Oh he'll be there, just not when we get there. He's the type that wants to make as big an entrance as possible." Rias griped, the insult that was her engagement had made her have to know everything about the pig. If for no other reason than she needed to know how to deal with him.

"Personally I can't fault that, I like to make an impression when I enter a room." Dante said, there were very few things he could say he agreed with Riser on, this was number two. The first was that Rias was worth everything to fight for, their reasons for this were completely different but the end result was the same.

"Yeah but if you have an important meeting, you show up on time and don't make a spectacle about it. You understand that there is a time and place for flashy entrances." Rias said as she opened the doors to the main room of the Occult Research Club. Inside she found Grayfia waiting for them. "Grayfia, I assume that father, Lord Phenex, and Riser are not too pleased."

"Lord Riser has asked that you assemble your household, and that once you do so that he will come and the two of you can discuss the rumors that are surrounding you." Grayfia said as Rias took her place at her desk, Akeno stood behind her as she normally did and Dante sat down on the couch. "As for your father and Lord Phenex, both feel it would be best to let you and your intended handle these matters." Rias scowled at Grayfia calling Riser her intended. The four waited for about ten minutes before the rest of Rias' peerage arrived. When they did they all regarded the woman in the maid outfit, Kiba and Koneko had both seen Grayfia before and both knew that her appearance here couldn't mean anything good. But Issei and Asia both were confused by the woman… and what she was wearing.

"Good, everyone's here. Let's hurry this up." Rias said standing up and began her way away from where she assumed Riser was going to appear.

"My lady if I could speak freely for a moment." Grayfia asked but before Rias could even respond to that an orange magic circle appeared and a burst of flames came out from it. Dante growled at the increase of temperature and everyone else tried to shield their eyes from the sudden bright light of the flames.

"And Riser has arrived in the human world." The fires of the magic circled died and in their place was Riser Phenex. The man first looked toward Rias with eyes full of mixed anger and possessiveness. "And Riser has come to end once and for all the foolishness of his beloved Rias."

"What is this dick talking ab…" Issei began but shut his mouth when Koneko stepped on his foot.

"Shut up, best to just let them handle it." She said knowing that Issei's ignorance could provoke Riser and right now it was best for Rias to conduct things. But at the same time, she wasn't worried too much about Issei… she was worried about Dante. Who looked ready to kill Riser any second now.

"Rias, my beloved, Riser has heard some disturbing things concerning you and your servants." Everyone expected him to look at Dante but he began glaring at Issei. "Riser wants these rumors put to an end, so Riser will have to demand that our marriage be moved up." Issei once again had to be silenced. "You understand Rias that we as Pure-Blood Devils have a duty to continue to keep said blood pure. You and Riser are but some of the few remaining of our kind. You can't abandon us to weakness."

"And I won't, but the idea that we need to remain pure is laughable. We as Devils are made of genes just as much as humans are, and so are subject to the same dangers of interbreeding too much. And the argument that the purer a Devil is the more powerful was proven false with our civil war." Rias watched as Riser scowled at her dressing down of the main argument for why they were to be together. Both the science of interbreeding and the proven falsehood of the power of pure blooded Devils were used often to argue against the Pure-Blood hardliners but they continued to deny reality with tooth and nail.

"Now Rias…" Riser began but he was quickly slapped down by Rias continuing.

"But logic aside, I simply don't agree that my life can be dictated by others, I will marry who I want and no one can say otherwise." Rias declared making Riser frown even deeper. "And it certainly is not you, I will fight this whole marriage with every fiber of my-" Rias was able to finish as Riser suddenly closed the distance between them, his right hand on fire and aimed at her stomach, his left holding her chin.

"That is not what Riser wants to hear. You rejecting Riser reflects poorly on both myself and the Phenex family. Riser can't let that happen. So you will shut up and…" Riser was also interrupted, by the feeling of a blade touching his neck. His eyes looked back to see Rias' Grim Reaper Rook behind him, scythe in hand. "… what do you think you are doing you filthy low-class scum."

"This move is the only one all Grim Houses share… it's called the Silent Slaughter. With this move it cuts through the neck, killing instantly and then pulls the soul out with the strike. And then reaps the soul. Normally the soul screams upon reaping… but with this move… it happens all so fast that no sound is ever made." Dante said with dead cold fury, everyone around instantly terrified of him and the sudden freezing cold that was hitting the room like an iceberg. All expect for Riser who was too angry to be scared.

"That's enough." Said the only other person not affected by Dante's cold fury, everyone but Dante turned to Grayfia. "Lord Riser you will let go of Lady Rias and you Mr. Alighieri cease your threat on Lord Riser." No one moved and it wasn't until Rias nodded to Dante that he moved his scythe away from Riser. The Phenex looked to Grayfia and knew that it would be best to do as the woman said. "Good… now if talks between you two have come to this point, I have been given authority by Sirzechs Lucifer to authorize a Rating Game between the two of you as stated in the marriage contract."

"I accept the challenge." Rias said quickly, making Riser look at her with both anger and confusion. The former because it was more defiance and the latter because she had yet to have a single rating game match and knew his skill in it and yet she was so quick to take it.

"Rias, is this gathering all of your servants. Because Riser thinks you might be a little over you pretty little head if you think this collection of strays and outcasts can beat my household." Riser goaded, feeling that maybe this might be the best chance to break Rias' defiant spirit. But first he wanted to show just how hopeless this was for her. With a snap of his fingers another magic circle formed and was again followed by a burst of fire. And once the flames died off in their place was fifteen Devils. "As you can see… I have a full set."

"That may be so but I guarantee that my servants are more than enough of a challenge for your own." Rias said knowing that her household may not have as much experience as Riser's when it comes to Ratings Games, but they had baptized in fire throughout their lives and were trained by some very powerful trainers in the last few months.

"You think so… Mira." Riser commanded and one of his pawns stepped from his assembled Household. "Show Rias the folly that is this last ditch attempt to defy what should be." Both Dante and Akeno felt increasingly angered by Riser's choice in wording, he was sound more and more like an Incubus ranting on about how nature worked.

"Issei, show me how much you've grown." Rias commanded and Issei knew that it was his time to shine. He activated his Boosted Gear and stepped forward.

" **BOOST!** " Issei slid under the incoming first attack, Mira flipped around to try and land a hit while he was still on the ground. Issei again dodged and kicked the Phenex pawn's boa staff out of Mira's hand as he returned to standing. " **BOOST**!" Issei would normally avoid punch such a cute girl but this was ordered by Rias and plus he was pretty damn pissed by what was going on. Issei landed an uppercut into his opponent's gut, the two boosts he was given had increased his strength and so the blow was all that was needed to knock the air out of the girl's lungs. Causing her to fall over gasping for air.

" _I looked so damn cool! All that hell I went through was so worth it_!" Issei cried in his mind as he recalled all that training he went through with Hana. Issei deactivated his Boosted Gear and was about to step away thinking he had won but instead his legs were swiped out from under him. He slammed into the floor and the second he pushed himself up he was once again hit a few more times. Each time not giving him a chance to bring back his Sacred Gear so he could Boost his defenses. But soon he was back on the ground and was topped by Mira who shoved the end of her boa staff into the Gremory Pawn's face.

"If you think that was all that my pawn had you are more than a fool than Riser originally thought." Riser smugly stated before looking to Rias. In truth he was a little surprised that Rias' pawn did as good as he did, but he was glad that his servants understood the price of failure and that a little pain was worth continuing on. And Mira was doing just fine hiding the pain she must be in. He would have to reward her later.

"If the difference in power is so great, perhaps a ten-day preparation period would be given to Lady Rias." Grayfia said knowing that Riser couldn't refuse, if he did it would make him look weaker than what he was trying to project.

"Riser… will allow this. It makes no difference. My beloved Rias will lose all the same." Riser waved off, clearly not happy with the idea but like Grayfia knew he would he accepted it. "Enjoy these ten days Rias, because once we met on the battlefield I will show no mercy." Riser said before leaving with his peerage in a flaming magic circle.

"Issei!" Asia yelled as she went to his side and began healing his minor injuries. Everyone else soon came to gather around the pawn, Koneko, Kiba, Akeno, and Dante all were very impressed that he was able to hold his own against a real trained opponent. Rias kneeled down to her Pawn and looked over the small bruises that he got from Riser's pawn.

"Don't worry about me… nothing to…" Issei was interrupted by Rias actually giving the pawn a hug. "… uh… president?" He tried his hardest not to feel anything from the softness that enveloped him but he had to admit that all the feelings that the hug brought were a nice salve on his wounded pride.

"You did great Issei, I'm sorry you got hurt." Rias said congratulating her pawn on his greatly improvement form when he first joined her household. He had gone from worthless pervert and social outcast to being able to hold his own with a decently trained fighter, all while only using two Boosts from his Sacred Gear.

"Uh… uh… thanks?" Issei mumbled as Rias pulled away and stood up.

"But I'm going to need all of you in the coming fight. We all need to be in top shape, and we're going to use these next ten days doing just that." Rias said looking toward Grayfia. "Thank you for getting us this time to prepare."

"It was nothing at all, the difference between you and Lord Riser is not as great as he thinks it is. But it is large enough that the time is well needed." Grayfia said before starting to form her own magic circle. "I suggest that you find suitable trainers for the time you have." She said before vanishing.

"Right… Dante do you think your…" Rias started but stopped when she noticed that Dante wasn't in the room. "Where did Dante go?"

"He said he needed a smoke." Koneko answered as she sat down on the couch, missing her normal seat.

"Of course… best to just let him work out his stress." Rias said with Akeno nodding beside her. They both knew that they could help in that regard but neither of them liked the smell of Dante's minor bad habit. He only ever smoked when under a lot of stress so it was manageable. "In the mean time we need to get ready, my family has a manor up in the mountains so that would be the perfect place to do it. So I want everyone to get their bags packed and ready for a training trip into the mountains."


	21. Training Montage

**Late Morning**

 **Outskirts of Kuoh, Trail to Gremory Vacation Manor**

"Why are you so happy?" Akeno asked as she and Dante climbed the dirt path up to the Gremory manor. Behind them was Rias and Asia both without bags unlike Issei, Kiba, and Koneko. Then further down was Kiba handling the loud on his back like a champ, then Issei who was complaining, and then Koneko who had the largest bag.

"I'm with you, that always makes me happy." He said happily before kissing the top of her head. She smiled as he pulled her in close, then let out a pleased moan as she felt his hand trail down her back to her shapely rear. Not being one to be out done Akeno made sure to press her chest into his. She smirked with a feint blush growing on her cheeks, with how close they were she could feel a bulge growing in her lover's pants. "And I'm going to be spending ten days with you and Rias getting ready to kick that fried chicken's ass… sounds like a great time to me." Dante said appearing to not acknowledge how close either were to sneaking off to have a bit of fun.

"Me too, hopefully we can use this time productively as well as have some time to ourselves." Akeno said playing the game as well, moving her hand down to being rubbing Dante crotch further to life. Just being this close to him turned her on, the black lace panties she had on were already beginning to stain with her arousal. "And soon enough we will be getting one step closer to getting Rias to join us in a three-way." Akeno whispered as she leaned up to Dante's ear but she made sure it was just loud enough to travel and make its way to Rias. That combined with how Dante and Akeno were acting caused Rias to turn as red as her hair. She had been trying to ignore what they were doing but it was increasingly hard to do.

"It amazes me how your dirty your mind can be, don't ever change." Dante gave a small husky growl as he pulled her closer into him. They fit together perfectly in their opinion, if not for the clothes they had on they couldn't be any closer. Akeno bit her lip as she felt Dante hand reach down and slowly began to trace the edges of her covered mound. It was painful to be teased like this when she knew they couldn't do anything right now, but she loved every moment of it.

"Ahhh~ Wouldn't think of it, life's too fun this way." Akeno lewdly groaned before she pulled Dante down into a kiss, both of them stopping to make out and seriously started to think about ditching everyone and having some time to themselves.

"Enough of that you two." Rias said pushing the two apart. Her face atomic red as she had begun to feel a small bit of feedback from their link. It was a annoyingly sensitive feeling that constantly nagged her to get on with the Linking. "You can have plenty of that when we get to the manor but not now." In truth she just didn't want to see the two like this because it made her jealous. The only reason why she didn't ban it outright for the whole ten days of training was because it served as a great motivator for her to work harder for the day when she could have Dante to herself.

"Rias! How much longer until we get there?" Issei whined as he slogged up the mountainside. He tried to be his best but they had been walking up this mountain road for hours now and the pack he was carrying was heavy.

"Almost there Issei. We should be there at the top of this hill." Rias called back down to the pawn, happy for the small distraction from the other two people in Rias' shared relationship. They both were still giving each other bedroom eyes as they continued on towards the manor, apparently taking Rias' rule literally.

"Rias… should I help?" Asia asked concerned about Issei's carrying so much and her carrying nothing.

"No, he needs to be able to do this on his own. This is all part of his training." Rias said as she watched Kiba and Koneko pass by Issei. "But make sure that he doesn't pass out okay." Rias warned before walking off with Dante and Akeno until they all were standing at the edge of the land that the Gremory manor sat on.

"Something broke the wards around the manor." Akeno said as she pulled up the warding matrix. The magic circle was broken and missing pieces. "Something smashed its way in, looks like it did it around the same time Clio and Anthony showed up." Akeno said turning to Rias.

"The Ovinnik, so it's been using Gremory property as its nest? That is unacceptable." Rias was increasingly angry at this news. But she knew that now they had all the reason to kill the monster without anyone making a fuss about it. "Kiba! Koneko! Issei and Asia! There has been a change in plan!" Rias called down to her peerage who all took the orders quickly and ran up to their King. "It seems that the Ovinnik that has been hunting Clio has infested my family's vacation home. In order to begin our training period we will need to clear it out. This will be a good first test." Rias said before looking to Kiba. "Kiba, make sure to harass the monster and keep it distracted. Koneko, wait and make sure you have a clear opening to attack and should it set itself on fire stay far back. Issei, you stay with Asia and keep her safe until you have Boosted enough to land a good hit on the Ovinnik." Rias gave her orders before looking to Dante and Akeno. "Dante, you will watch and be in charge of keeping the monster from setting us all on fire. Akeno, you will be in charge of keeping it in the perimeter of the fight, I don't want it running off on us." Everyone nodded at their assigned task and the group begin their way to the manor.

They soon came upon the large mansion that the Gremory family used from time to time as a place of rest and relaxation. They had many homes such as this around the world, some larger or smaller than this. When the group of Devils came upon the manor they immediately saw the front door had been smashed open.

"Do you think it's inside?" Asia asked, she was trying to hide the fear that was building inside of her as she stayed close to Issei.

"No… I don't see a soul inside." Dante said as he turned on his soul sight. "But I can't tell where it is, when I look in the surrounding forest all I see is shapes, could be the Ovinnik… could be a bear." Dante said as they all approached the building.

"Is there any way to try and draw it out?" Kiba asked knowing that they couldn't spend their days here while a monster prowled around.

"Well… there is one way." Dante said knowing that he was going to be yelled at. "Minos!" Dante called out and the Jinn Butler soon came out of his portal.

"Yes sir?"

"Get Clio and bring here into that manor, top floor, innermost room." Minos bowed and left to do just that. "There… the Ovinnik is hunting Clio… so…" Dante said weakly as he looked to the tree line waiting for the Ovinnik to come charging out at sensing its prey suddenly in its nest.

"You brought Clio here as bait?! What the hell man?" Issei yelled.

"Yup… don't worry, it won't even get in the-" Dante was interrupted by the sound of a tree crashing to the ground. They all looked to the source and saw at the edge of the forest was a fallen tree, pushed down by the hand of the furious monster that they hoped to kill. The creature stood at about nine feet tall with long lanky limbs. It was covered in dark blue fur from its head to its ankles, stopping at its large bare feet. Every now and then the fur that covered its face would sway giving small glimpses at its glowing yellow eyes and its small fang-filled mouth. It squealed in anger at the sight of the Devils before running on all fours toward them. At the ends of its long fingers was a sharp talon-like nail that dug into the ground as it ran forward, each lunge like stride was a pull forward with its long forearms propelling it forward.

"We need to kill that thing?!" Issei cried out as the monster charged forward.

"We do now!" Dante said as he pulled out his scythe and flew up into the air with Akeno. Kiba quickly created a sword using his Sacred Gear Sword Birth and readied himself for the coming fight. The opening move was made by Dante as he used his powers of Chill to form an ice wall blocking the Ovinnik exit. The monster didn't even seem to notice this and continued on moving forward.

It did stop at the torrent of lightning that Akeno sent down, it walked out of the attack seemingly unscathed. The monster roared up at the two Devils, its sound high and guttural. It screeched again at feeling the next attack of Kiba slashing at its ankle, he had hoped that it would disable the beast but its hide proved to be able to handle his blades. Kiba quickly backed off, the Ovinnik missing him as it smashed down a fist into the ground where Kiba had been standing. Once again it screamed in frustration and moved to follow its new target, but after taking a single step sideways toward Kiba it was face planted into the dirt by Koneko.

"Just die already, you're annoying." Koneko said as she slammed the monster's head into the earth but then felt herself get snatched, surprising her and everyone else that the monster could move that fast and still make such a move after getting hit as it did. Koneko struggled at the vice-like grip the Ovinnik taloned hand had on her. Thankfully the sharpened claw part of the monster's hand was farther out and not currently cutting into her body.

"Koneko!" Dante and Kiba both yelled as they charged down, Dante going for the beast's upper arm to try and free the girl while Kiba dashed toward the still lowered head to try and get an eye, knowing that while a beast's hide might be too tough for a blade… there was always weak spots that could be pierced. Both were sent skidding back as the Ovinnik's free hand swung up and swatted Dante away, sending him flying into his own ice wall. Kiba on the other had flinched at Dante's quick dispatching and thus gave the monster enough time for an attack on him. In the form of a the Ovinnik slamming Kiba into the ground.

"Issei, I'm going to get its attention, you grab Kiba and get him to Asia." Rias ordered as she flew up and began sending carefully aimed attacks to the beast. Doing her best to limit her power so it wouldn't hit Koneko. This made her attacks virtually ineffective but enough to where it pissed off the Ovinnik. The monster screamed once again and began walking off toward Rias and away from finishing off Kiba. Issei ran over tot eh Knight and picked him up.

"Issei… what… w-what happened?" Kiba mumbled weakly as Issei carried him back to Asia. Issei laid him out carefully and Asia started getting to work with her Twilight Healing.

"You got totally boned dude… that's not supposed to happen to you. You're the one that has real training and shit." Issei said before looking back to the fight. He smiled at the sight of Dante getting back into the fight with chopping off the hand that was holding onto Koneko. But then everyone covered their ears at the bloodcurdling screech that the monster gave out in response to this. Then it got even more horrifying as suddenly the whole body of the monster was on fire. Its hand quickly regened back to normal and was quickly used to grab Dante out from the air with Akeno in the other hand. It then threw the two into the manor's upper floors, using Dante to hit Rias mid-air taking her with them. "Dante! Akeno! Rias!" Issei was in disbelief, they were nowhere near ready for the fight with Riser if they couldn't even take down this monster. Issei knew he needed to do something, but felt petrified when the glowing yellow eyes of the Ovinnik locked onto him, Kiba, and Asia.

Koneko was still locked in the clutches of the severed hand that gripping tight and not letting go. Kiba was still lingering between awake and unconsciousness. It would take more than that to put Dante, Akeno and Rias out of the fight but they would be for at least a minute, and that was more than enough for the monster needed to close the distance between it and the three Devils. It was all up to Issei and he was shaking at the prospect of fighting this huge and terrifying monster all by himself. He watched in horror, barely able to hold up his Boosted Gear in defense as the flaming form of the Ovinnik raised its arm to take a swing at them.

Everything seemed to stop as loud bang rang out. One second Issei was staring at his own death and the next there was a massive hole in the Ovinnik's head. The monster fell forward with an enormous thud, the magic that fueled the fire was gone and the flames vanished. Issei looked down and he could hear the sounds of acidic pops and sizzling and noticed that something was eating away at the wound in the monster's head.

"I go away for a month to handle my contract payments and I come back to find you kids about to be killed by a tier five monster… what the fuck?" Otto groaned as Issei looked up to see the smoking barrel of Otto's favored shotgun aiming where the Ovinnik's head was.

"Y-you… you beat that thing… with one shot?!" Issei bellowed as he couldn't believe what just happened in the span of three seconds.

"A very powerful shot that would destroy the arm of any normal man." Otto said as he locked his shotgun back onto his hip. "That was a Ripper M35 round, made to kill things like this thing here." Otto kicked the Ovinnik. "Basically it fires a shot that could be considered comparable to a small tank's main canon but with the added bonus of it dispensing high-grade acid into the target. Made for things that regen like crazy." Otto explained before circling the dead monster. "Kinda wished I had aimed for the heart… then I could at least fix it up a bit so that I could have it stuffed. But now… ruined." Otto sighed, both Issei and Asia shocked and very irritated that Otto was taking this so casually.

* * *

 **Late Morning**

 **Outskirts of Kuoh, Gremory Vacation Manor**

"Thank you Mr. Waldseemüller for saving my servants, I'll be sure to remember this when it's time to discuss your end of the year bonus." Rias said as they were all gathered in the main dining room of the manor. "And thank you Minos for bringing him just in time."

"It was no problem Miss, but your thanks is appreciated." Minos said ignoring the nonexistent smirk on Otto's face, it had taken quite a bit of convincing on the super soldier's part to get the Jinn to open a portal into a live combat zone. Jinn by their nature avoided danger at all costs. It was only the danger of the death of Dante and his friends that was able to get Minos to open a portal for Otto to join and finish the fight.

"It was no problem." Otto said as he polished his shotgun. "But just one thing… what the fuck made you guys think you could take on a tier five monster. There's a reason why Ovinnik are considered some of the most dangerous game in all of hunting. Only morons and gods are willing to go out and try to kill one." Otto asked as he could not for the unholy life of him figure out why in the world would he find what he found. "And why is an Ovinnik in Japan in the first place, they belong in eastern eur…" Otto stopped as he looked to Clio who just continued to look away with a sullen look to her eyes.

"Clio here is my friend, she's the daughter of Radegast and normally lives with the circus of the Slavic pantheon. But she left for her own reasons and later pissed off the Ovinnik that you just killed. She came here hoping that we could deal with it for her." Dante explained, deciding to leave out a few details as they were personal to Clio and even to himself.

"You thought that this bunch of kids could kill an Ovinnik… they could have… at a huge ass cost." Otto reprimanded the girl who already felt sick to her stomach when she had been told what happened but now felt even worse from being verbally confronted with what she did.

"I know… but it kept chasing us and there was no way we could have killed it. And it's not like we have the money to hire someone who could kill it, or ask for someone to do it for free given most of the Supernatural World hates the Slavic gods' guts and would sooner turn us over to Heaven or Hell than help us. What were we supposed to do?!" Clio yelled before running off and out of the room. Everyone looked to Dante as they expected him to be the one to console her.

"Stop looking at me, Issei… you go and help Clio." Dante said shocking everyone including Issei. "I'm not the best choice here, I'm the one she put the burden of killing the thing on. Seeing me would only make her feel defensive and anything I say she could take as accusing. And you, Asia, and Kiba are the ones she feels the most guilt over seeing as you all nearly got killed. And I think Issei you especially should go because she sought you out when she arrived… meaning that for whatever reason you're the one that she feel even the tiny bit safer around… if for no other reason than she might feel that she has some influence over you." Dante explained and it looked like Issei was about to protest.

"Kid you better get moving or I'm going to get up and out of this chair and knee you in the nuts." Otto said as he looked down the barrel of his gun checking for any dirt or blood. Issei quickly dashed out of his seat and ran out to try and find Clio.

"I will also be remembering that threat when we speak about year-end bonuses." Rias said making Otto groan.

* * *

Issei had to admit that Rias' family was stupid wealthy. The size of the mansion made looking for Clio take about half an hour. And Issei had heard that this was just one of several estates that the Gremory family own around the world. And as he walked in the halls he had to be subjected to the sheer amount of examples of wealth in the form of the detail in the building of the mansion and the extremely expensive looking stuff that was in the halls. It made the Pawn worry that he would end up in debt for all his life if he broke one vase or lamp.

The damage done by the Ovinnik using this place as its nest was minor. It mostly stayed on the first floor in the living room. Which meant that the room was burned to a crisp by Rias' Power of Destruction and then closed off with a wall of ice made Dante. It was fine, given that there was two other rooms that could serve the same purpose. Again… very big mansion.

But eventually Issei found the demigod… or more accurately she found him. Issei was in one of the bedrooms looking for her when he was suddenly pushed back onto the bed, the next thing he knew he was flipped around and Clio was straddling his waist.

"I'm pissed and I'm guessing you're horny. Let's have at least one fuck before I ditch this place." Clio said as she aggressively began to try to take his shirt off. Usually this would be one of the many fantasies that Issei had dreamed about, but reality and fantasy were two different things. And he knew that Clio wasn't doing this because it right, she said it herself, she was pissed. Issei could that right now she just wanted something to take the edge of the emotions that she was feeling off. And sex was her vice of choice.

"No, wait." Issei said grabbing onto Clio's hands stopping her from going any further than his stomach. Clio frowned even deeper at his unexpected refusal.

"The fuck you say, you're pervert número uno. And you're turning me down?" Clio growled, she wanted to stop feeling guilty for him nearly dying and giving him what he always wanted to feel like a good favor to him. She didn't care about Dante's little code saying that Asia should be Issei's first one, once she got this out of the way she out of here. Dante wasn't her friend or at least he wasn't the same friend she had before, the Ovinnik was dead, there was no reason to stick around anymore.

"Oh hell no I'm I saying that… it's just that I don't think you're doing this for the right reasons."

"Stupid reason to turn me down, you've wanted sex with a hot girl for years and now here I am… and you saying no because it doesn't feel right?" Issei tried to remember what it was that Dante said about Clio and himself… that she felt safe around because she thought that she had influence over him.

"It's not that I don't want to have sex with you. I do… I really want to… but not because you're guilty that I almost died." The look on Clio's face was barely controlled rage. "If we're going to do anything it should because…"

"If you say love I'm going to hit you."

"… I was going to say we both are horny and want fool around purely because we are both perverts and want to have some fun." Issei said adding a small perverted giggle that actually made Clio smile. In the back of his mind he knew that was not entirely the truth, some love was always wanted. "But we can't do that if you leave." Issei said having picked up on Clio's intentions, he wasn't exactly sure how he knew… he just did.

"Tempting… maybe tempting enough to keep me around." She said mauling it over. She liked Issei, he was fun and certainly he was an investment that would one day pay out handsomely. She liked that he didn't seem to hold what happened against her. And she knew that Anthony wasn't moving any time soon unless Dante told him he had to leave. The pros to staying seemed to outweigh the cons. "I'll stay if…" Clio said, a seductive smile on her face as she started to slowly grind against Issei waist. Causing him to react as expected, the little pervert he was. "… you promise me one thing."

"YES ANYTHING!" Issei yelled as felt that they had gotten past most of the emotional baggage and were moving towards better things.

"When the time comes, you'll protect me." Clio said leaning close to Issei.

"Uh… yeah… sure." That didn't seem too hard in his mind.

"From anything." Clio added, her smile turning serious as she knew that it was very likely that it might one day be Devils that come after her.

"Anything." Issei repeated not understanding the deeper promise he was making. That he would fight his own kind, even Rias, to protect Clio.

"Good." She said before teasingly kissing his nose and then pulling off him. Making him feel, on the surface at least, regret her earlier offer. "You can head back to your friends… I want to kick that big furry jerk a few times and then I'm heading back to Kuoh. I'll be spending all that time thinking of ways to give you an appropriate thank you for when you get back." Clio said before leaving the room. Letting Issei wallow in his choice to be the good guy instead of the horny pervert.

* * *

 **Mid-Evening**

 **Gremory Vacation Manor, Kitchens**

"Listen up you two rookies!" Dante yelled as he slammed his hand down on the table. It had been the first day of training, they had all rested for the rest of the day after the fight with the Ovinnik. And then began today as their first for purely training. Koneko and Dante spent most of the trying to bruise and cut Otto respectively. They didn't. But they certainly had a deep workout out trying. Kiba had spent the day training with Issei, at first he tried to show the Pawn how to use a sword but they quickly decided that Issei was better at a brawling style of combat. Akeno and Rias focused together on helping Asia learn more about her new demonic magic. But now the day was coming to its end and Rias had asked Dante to teach Issei and Asia a bit of cooking skills and to help with making dinner for the household. "What is the first thing you do before start cooking?"

"Wash your hands." Asia answered happily, not at all affected by Dante sudden drill sergeant demeanor. Issei on the other hand was a little shaken up by it.

"Correct rookie. You must always make sure that you have properly cleaned and readied yourself before touching any food." Dante said as he paced in front of the two. "Do either of you have any prior cooking experience?" He was enjoying this too much and he knew it. The last time he could bring out _Full Metal Jacket Dante_ was when he helped out one of his contracts in getting a date. Dante learned quickly that the boy responded well to hardcore authority.

"I used to sometimes help in the kitchens at the churches I stayed at." Asia said, it was before the days where they had branded her a heretic.

"I've watched my mom cook… that's about it." Issei shrugged.

"Very well, today you two are going to learn some pretty basic things, sometimes the most delicious dishes are the ones that are the most simple. But at the same time… just because it's simple doesn't mean it doesn't take skill." Dante explained as the two younger Devils moved over to the nearby sink and washed their hands as told earlier. Dante then brought over a large crate of potatoes. "Issei, peel these all." Dante said as the sound of a loud thud hit the room from the crate hitting the metal table. Issei looked down at the many spuds he had to work on and knew Dante had just given him busy work. "And then peel these." Dante said as he dropped down a second crate full of onions. That made Issei begin crying as he started peeling the potatoes. However, his mind wandered… thinking about Rias and Akeno. He normally forbade himself from doing so, especially when in the same room as Dante. But the Rook was busy teaching Asia and Issei was desperate for something to take his mind off his current situation. So… he thought about things. Things he liked very much. But then he suddenly felt the spud in his hand snap and he looked down and saw an entirely peeled potato.

"Wait a minute…" The gears in the mind of a pervert began turning.

* * *

"So how did this happen?" Rias asked as she was looking at the great amounts of food that was laid out in front of her household. When she had asked Dante to teach Issei and Asia a few his skills she didn't think the result would be this.

"Issei figured out how to use his demonic powers… apparently in the form of taking off the surface layer… of food." Dante said eyeing Issei with an inquisitive look. He had a reasonably good idea what this power really was, and he didn't really like the idea of what it could be.

"Yeah… that's what it is." Issei chuckled nervously, remembering back to what he was thinking about when he first caused the potato to burst open. " _I'm so screwed if he figures it out_."

"I'm sure that Issei might be able to figure out how to make this power more useful than peeling potatoes and onions." Rias said as everyone began to dig into their dinner. "Maybe he could work it into something that works on clothes." This caused both Dante and Issei to spit-take their soup. "It would make the perfect tag team move with your Blade of Finality." Rias said understanding that Issei likely meant for that all along.

"You can't be… wait…" Dante began but then what Rias said hit him and he turned to Issei with a predatory look in his eye that made Issei feel so small and powerless. "Minos… get Clio and tell her that we require her lack of decency and modesty in our training." Dante said and the nearby Jinn butler nodded and stepped through a portal. "I tell you this now _kis perverz_ … if you even think about using this power you create for evil… I shall reap your soul." The glasses of water on the table froze at Dante threat.

"No never… never for evil per say." Issei mumbled that last part. Dante heard it but didn't do anything on it as he knew that the message was clear to Issei, don't do it on Akeno or Rias or any other girl that Dante cares about. Minos soon returned to the manor, dropping Clio off in her own room… which would likely be left empty during the nights. And once everyone was given new non-frozen glasses of water diner resumed as normal. Conversation was mostly centered around training and how it was going, as well as the complements to Issei and Asia on the cooking and as well to Dante for overseeing their work.

"That was simply lovely, but I think it would be best if Dante handles all future meals as we seem to have quite a few leftovers." Rias said as Minos gathered all the dirty dishes. "I think it would do us all good to have a nice relaxing bath."

"That sounds wonderful, Asia… you wouldn't mind if Dante joins us would you?" Akeno asked not wanting to ruin the running record of her and her man sharing their time together in the bath. Though Akeno genuinely hated being apart for him for any reason regardless of what they were doing.

"W-well… I… I would be fine if Issei… c-could…" Asia started out, the words hard for her to say but everyone knew where it was leading.

"No." Koneko said not wanting the pervert to ever see her naked body.

"It's fine… we boys will have our side and you girls can have yours." Dante said standing up and then walking over to Issei and began dragging the crying pervert off with Kiba following.

* * *

"What are you doing Issei?" Kiba asked as he enjoyed the warm water of the bath. He knew perfectly well what the Pawn was doing. Trying to peep of the girls on the other side of the wall. A very solid wall. Which was why Dante who was also in the bath with them was so calm.

"Because I will do what comes naturally to me! And I will train my eyes to one day see through all that stand between me and hot rocking bodies!" Issei shouted as he pressed his head into the wall. They could hear a bit from the other side, not any words but they could hear giggling. It presented a heavenly forbidden grotto type fantasy for the pervert and he had to see it!

"Are you seeing anything?" Dante asked as he floated around aimlessly around in the large bath. He didn't know why but he liked large bodies of water, just floating around doing nothing. Letting the stress of the day just not exist as did nothing but float.

"No…" Issei grumbled depressed at his lack of progress.

"Good... then I don't have to kill you." Dante said with a smile that said he wasn't joking.

"You don't ever kill Issei… even after he walks in on Rias changing." Dante opened his eyes and Kiba and Issei all looked to the source of the voice and saw Zeiveist sitting naked in the bath with them, his long neon blue hair spread out around him in the water. "Hello."

"I'm assuming your Zeiveist Charon… very noticeable hair color." Dante said before what the boy said came back to him. "YOU WALK IN ON RIAS!" Dante raged as the water around him froze solid, unintentionally locking him in place.

"He does… but he hasn't yet so don't beat him up until he does so." Zeiveist said before he opened a mirror above Dante and warm water poured out thawing Dante free.

"So it's true what they say about the users of Reality Mirror… but how much of it is true." Kiba said worried about it. While the Sacred Gear was considered by all to be one of the most powerful, that wasn't the most known aspect of it. It was what it did to the users.

"All of it, I'm am considered by all who meet me to an annoying little son of a bitch." Zeiveist sighed before lowering into the water and floating over to Dante. "I'm the one who got you this little opportunity. Did Rias tell you why?"

"She said that you're my future Bishop." Dante said as he focused on the new arrival. As did Kiba while Issei was thinking about his future encounter with Rias. "I personally haven't heard much about your power… other than it's powerfully annoying and annoyingly powerful." Zeiveist smiled and waved his hand and a mirror formed above the Devils. In it was the typical sky, Zeiveist twisted his hand and the mirror shimmered and the dark black night sky turned dark green, and there were two moons in place of one. And then another twist of his hand there was a… hot dog carved into the side of the moon. Then with one last twist there was a vast armada of alien ships in the sky. Then Zeiveist snapped his fingers and the mirror shattered.

"I can open mirrors that can look into the infinite multiverse, see every possible outcome, every possible alternative, every possible mistake or success. Thing is… just because it happens one way in some other reality… doesn't mean it will happen here. True I can look at a place that is only slightly different… say Issei has blond hair and Kiba has brown and I can use that to use as a templet to know what happens in this reality because I can look into the same reality but one that is a few months or years ahead in the future."

"But it's not always a foolproof method of telling the future." Dante surmised from the information and the background guilt in Zeiveist's voice. He made a mistake using this method.

"No… no it's not. Even if I can see and navigate the multiverse doesn't mean that I'm a perfect master at doing so. Not even those that have Reality Mirror before me at the height of their power and ability could do that." Zeiveist said before snapping back his mood to carefree cheeriness. "I can also create Reflections in this reality of people and objects from others. The only things limiting me there is Mass, Energy, and Intent."

"I think I can understand Mass, you can't create too much." Kiba said, that was rather an easy and foreseeable limitation. "But what do you mean by energy and intent."

"Well… I can't create a Zerg rush or an army of soldiers so I tend to stick to OP dudes. Problem is I can't do people like Goku from Dragon Ball Z because most of what makes him so OP is the massive amounts of energy that he needs to do his thing. I'm limited to how much internal power I can give a Reflection. And so I like to bring people out that use skill or things to get things done."

"And intent? Would did you mean by that?" Dante asked but he had a few ideas on what he meant.

"Let's use the example Hannibal Lecter. I can't bring him out into this world unless my intent is something that would fit alongside his intent. Whether that be asking him to kill someone or ask him some high-class nonsense or something like that. This tends to be the case with who we would consider evil and jerks. I can generally bring good people out whenever I want, because it's within their intent to be good and helpful people. And then there is objects." Zeiveist said before holding his hand out above the water and then a small box with a blue button on the top. Zeiveist pressed the top and sudden a poof of smoke popped in next to him.

"Hi! I'm Mr. Meeseeks!" A tall odd blue man with a small amount of orange hair on the top of his oversized head appeared out of the smoke.

"That's all I needed."

"Whooho!" And with that the being popped back out of existence. Kiba and Issei didn't get the reference or what just happened but Dante was jittering with joy at what he just saw.

"Okay that's funny I like that." Dante said as he found the reference to be very good and understood just how this power could be used. Dante then looked to the other boys who just looked confused. "Seriously, I told you guys to look up _Rick and Morty_ … is there a Rick for this reality?" Dante said finding Zeiveist's powers more fun than annoying.

"No… just as there is an infinite number of realities with Ricks there is an infinite number of them without." Zeiveist said before the box in his hand shattered. "The objects I can bring out are also limited to mass and energy but also they can only work as they normally do if they can work with our reality's internal logic. A spaceship from a reality that uses physics that we don't have won't work." Zeiveist said before standing up, Kiba and Issei both looking away from his nakedness, Dante didn't care having to have to bathe with the rest of the boys of the circus in his youth. "It's not as all-powerful as some make it out to be, but it can be if you can choose the right Reflection for the right job."

* * *

"Winter is coming!" Dante cheered as he pushed up a long gray banner with a wolf's head sigil emblazoned on it. "This thing was a good buy… I will defend that to the day I die." Dante said happily as he and Koneko prepared one of the many rooms in the Gremory vacation manor for the viewing of their shared favorite show Game of Thrones. It had been four days of training and now they were taking a small break from it to relax with their favorite show.

"I'm sorry, you could be spending time with Akeno and Rias…" Koneko began but stopped as she felt the pleasant feeling of Dante scratching her head, knowing that Issei, Kiba, and Asia were already asleep she decided to turn off the glamor spell and let her feline traits show. The bliss that she felt when Dante scratched behind her ears was enough to cause her audibly purr in happiness.

"Don't give me that, I enjoy spending time with you just as much with them." Dante said as he continued his petting. "Now let's see dragons burn things that isn't Issei's cooking." Dante said as he and Koneko sat down in their assembled snack and drink nest. As the opening of the show began, Koneko leaned and pressed herself into Dante's chest, happy with the relaxing coolness that his body gave off. The sensation made her sore and weary body feel even better.

"Isn't that the most adorable thing you ever saw?" Akeno asked as she quietly closed the door to the room. Next to her was Rias who has as big a smile on her face as Akeno.

"Yes, but you realize that since you're okay with her being around Dante in this way she's forming a connection to him like I have." Rias said as the two began their way back to their room. They both would be having a late night, neither were willing to sleep without their favorite pillow.

"Yes, but out of all the women in the world… Koneko and you, I'm happy to share him with." Akeno said knowing that when Dante had returned to her life… she wasn't ready to share him with anyone ever. But she had gotten used to and accepted the fact she would have to share him. And what she said was true… if it had to be Rias and Koneko she was perfectly happy to do so.

"But it won't always be us. We've talked about this… Dante is who he is and we love him but…" Rias began.

"… his biggest weakness is women." They both sighed.

"But the Eternal Link can't be faked or fooled." Rias started. "He has to love them and they have to love him. Falling in love with Dante is easy given how caring, strong, and accepting he is. But him loving them… he won't ever do that if he feels that we don't approve." Rias said and Akeno nodded in agreement. They both knew how important they were to Dante, he would never ever take any step both in practice and in an emotional sense toward a woman that was hostile with Akeno, Rias, and now Koneko.

"Let's first get past this hurdle with Riser… then let's deal with the fact Dante is a magnet for women and has an unfriendly relationship with the word no." Akeno sighed as they reached their room.

* * *

Dante looked down to his hand, a small build up of chilled fog gathered around it as he focused his power of Chill. The rest of the Gremory Household were off training, all working hard to get stronger for the incoming Ratings Game. He had been doing mostly strength training with Koneko and Otto but now he needed to focus on the other aspect of his skills. The Tenet of Chill. He needed to get better at controlling it without backlash, without his own power hurting him.

And he was going to do it alone. He never told Rias or Akeno about the backlash, he didn't want them to worry. But biggest of all he didn't want Rias to fear planning around his powers of Chill when it was one of his strongest assets. Grim Ice could not be melted and was stronger by many times than regular magical Ice. It was a great weapon against Riser and his peerage, who many followed in their master's skill set of fire based magic. He was needed to counter that and if Rias knew that his powers of Chill hurt him as bad as they did then she would never put him in a position to use them.

Not only that, but he had questions that he needed some answers for. Questions and answers that he needed to make absolutely sure that he would be alone for. So he told Rias that he would be doing special training further inside the forest. She agreed but made him promise that he wouldn't do anything too dangerous. He was thankfully for that _too_ because he was pretty sure that what he was doing was dangerous.

He made his way deeper into the forest, letting his connection to death and decay led him. More and more of the trees he passed by looked increasingly rotted and dead, the grass was sparse and in patches, and only a small skeletal of a squirrel was the only sign of animal life he saw. Soon enough he came upon a burnt-out clearing, a small unmarked stone that clearly marked a grave stood in the middle. Dante walked over to the stone and could feel a preservation spell on it, he had no idea who this grave belonged to, but he assumed one of the Gremory family.

"Death has touched this land, as good a place as any." Dante sighed as he took a few steps back from the grave. He laid back on the nearly solid dirt ground and began… trying to speak to his inner plot McGuffin as he had seen so many times in TV and anime. He personally hated the concept but was now being forced to do it. He needed to know why the fuck was Lord Death in his head. The Lotus Eater high dream he might have passed off as just that… a high dream. But the elder god thing from the Devil Party dropping the same name Hades used as Lord Death's name in the context of Dante being connected to said Lord Death.

It all just stunk of MC bullshit. He didn't want that! He wanted to stay far away from that toxic pit of near-death heroics and noisy adventures. Rias, Akeno, possible other women in his life, two cookbooks and a TV show, and his current plans for his Devil career, one day seeing a live-action hard R-rated Lobo movie, those were his goals in life. Not saving the world or humanity or whatever. But here he was… being a super uber guy who's going to be the super strongest thingy in the world because of some all-powerful insert generic god synonym here. It sucked.

" ** _Agggh… the amount of salt… even I, the asshole of the Avatars can't take it anymore_**." Dante's eyes snapped open at hearing a voice in his head. He did it! He got the stupid plot McGuffin out to play. " ** _Yippy… you managed to troll me into talking to you_**."

"Well exactly how was I supposed to talk to you? Head back to Vegas and get all fucked up on Lotus shit again?" Dante shouted back as he sat up in the clearing. Then he remembered who he was talking to and where that someone was. "And also… HOLY FUCKING SHIT BALLS! LORD DEATH! WHHYYYYYY! ARE YOU! IN ME!"

" ** _SAY THAT A LITTLE LOUDER BRAT I DON'T THINK THE MOLE PEOPLE HEARD YOU_**!"

"I can be as loud as I want given that I have the embodiment of Death in my head." Dante sassed back not giving two shits for formality. Yes this being was the very first God of Death and was in all technicality his boss, as well as every other Grim Reaper and Death God's boss. But fuck that. This guy was living in him so he owed rent motherfucker, Dante could talk to him however he wanted to. "Now… why are you in my head!?"

" ** _That is a story that your sass just kept you from hearing_**." Dante heard the words but could feel he wouldn't have gotten the answer anyway. If he had been respectful then he most likely would have gotten the old _all in good time_ bullshit. " ** _The only reasons why I'm talking to you is because, the salt was impressive. Two, we're all alone and that means it's safe to talk, and lastly because this is as good as time as any to begin your training in becoming the next me_**."

"All For One want to run that by me again?" Dante said automatically without much thought to it.

" ** _You are the Prophet of Death brat, you hold the last remains of my power in you. I'm not telling you how or why but I will say that since my… dethronement… I have sought out beings of Death and sought out a suitable replacement for the Avatar of True Death. The lesser Death Gods did a decent job at keeping the natural order of life and Death stable. But the world still needs the Avatar of True Death, my successor. Which currently is you_**." Dante groaned in irritation. That was precisely what he didn't want to hear. He didn't want that, he wanted the life of his choosing. Not this cosmic predestined bullshit. He also hated how this was turning him back into emo Dante.

"Just teach me how to control my Chill powers. That's all I need right now. This stuff about me being your successor can be talked about some other time, when I don't have a deadline hanging over my head." Dante said completely ignoring the importance of what Lord Death was trying to impart to him. He heard the sounds of faint grumbling, curses about how Dante was a brat and should listen to his betters. "What do you want, I'm sure that there must be something that you want done in the real world since you left it." That stopped the grumbling. There was a pause between them. A few sounds of the wind rustling came and went before Lord Death spoke again.

" ** _I want you to send a letter_**."

"Ah… what?"

" ** _You heard me_**."

"A letter."

" ** _Yes_**."

"To who?"

" ** _You let me worry about that_**."

"But I address to send it to."

" ** _Just let me dictate the letter, then you drop it in the exact place I tell you. Your Jinn will be able to take you there_**."

"Is it going to trace back to me?"

" ** _Eventually but the person I'm sending it to likely already knows about you. I just want the last word in an argument that had been unexpectedly interrupted a millennia ago_**." Dante wasn't sure if this was going to end well. He knew that this was going to bite him in the ass at some point. And at the same time he knew whatever was going to be in that letter was going to be the height of rudeness. He already felt sick to his stomach and he didn't even write the damn thing yet.

"Something that petty, the last word?"

" ** _I told you among the Avatars of the True Entities I'm considered the asshole_**."

"Fine… I'll do it. But you first. Teach me how-" Dante was interrupted by the sound of a nearby mountain being blasted in half. He looked toward the now destroyed landmark of the area and knew instantly that Issei had a new toy to play with. With a sigh he returned back to Lord Death. "Teach me how to use the Power of Chill without it backlashing at me." Dante said as he stood up and heard a small chuckle that sent shivers down his spine. He felt like he just agreed to set motion a chain of events that no one in the Supernatural World wanted to be set off. "Do I need to get you some lotion for all that evil villain hand rubbing?"

" ** _Shut it brat and begin drawing on your power_**." Dante frowned at the tone Lord Death used but held out his hand and began forming ice crystals in the air above. " ** _Now make one of those Ice Clones you stole from Naruto_**." Dante continued to grumble about cranky old gods but held out his hand and condensed the water in the air and fused it with his power of Chill to form a body of ice, with a little extra effort Dante was able to shape it to an exact copy of himself. Only made of pure Grim Ice. He then gave a little bit of his demonic power to animate it, that was he had been so proud of when it came to this move.

Any Grim Reaper that used the Tenet of Chill could make static ice sculptures, but none could make them move. Dante used his demonic magic to do just that, he birthed _life_ into them. Or at least he could give them a particular set of orders like a basic computer. That was the key, the Ice sculptures were basically given magical code, orders to act in a certain way. But unlike real computer code his orders could be vague and still work. Tell his copy to act like him worked perfectly, telling a sculpture of a dog to act like a dog and it would do it. However this was limited in certain regards, living creatures were easy because of their inherent simplistic nature. Creating something like a car wouldn't work given that it didn't function on just acting like a car, there were moving parts involved and Dante would have to form each and every one of them in the car's creation before the magic could work properly. The same didn't have to be done for living things because they were just one solid piece, there was no need to form internal organs. Dante had theorized that if he had a perfect understanding of a complex object, a firearm for example, he could create it out of Grim Ice and then add his demonic power to fill in the blanks so to say. But right now he would be happy at just being able to form Grim Ice without fear of his body parts falling off from frostbite.

"Okay there… I made it." Dante said before looking down to his fingertips. Seeing the expected frost begin to creep over his fingers he wondered if there was any point in this.

" ** _Good, shatter it and do it again_**."

"That's serious you're plan?! Keep at it and endure the pain until I can handle it?!" Dante demanded, feeling that he could have come up with that all on his own.

" ** _Yes, the problem is that your Grim Powers are rejecting your Devil Body. By using this technique you've made which combines both Grim Power and Demonic Magic, it helps accustom your Grim power to this new situation you're in. And the more Grim Power exposed to the Mutated Evil Piece in you the more it can adjust your body to your innate powers_**." Both Dantes, the real one and the ice copy, stood there staring at each other. Then both facepalmed, with the ice copy's destroying it in the process. It made so much sense to the Rook, but at the same time he wished he had been told it by anyone else. As he was coming to loathe the smug superior tone that Lord Death seemed to have toward him. " ** _Create another and repeat the process. Have your Jinn servant bring you warm water to stave off the encroaching frost. But do not have him remain_**." At that he felt Lord Death retreat back into his soul. Dante was more than slightly happy to have the presence gone from his mind.

"Minos!" Dante called out and as normal, a portal opened up with the Jinn Butler stepping through. "Get me several buckets of warm water, some hot as they'll be the right temp by the time I get to them." Minos looked at Dante, asking an unsaid are you sure you want to do this. The look of determination was all the answer Minos needed.


	22. Ratings Game

**Early Evening**

 **Kuoh, Old School Building**

Everyone was deathly quiet in the main room of the Old School Building. After ten days of training everyone still felt nervous about the impending Ratings Game with Riser and his peerage.

Rias and Akeno were giving their best appearance to be as calm as they could be. Both of them had worked on everything they could when it came to their powers, though mostly they focused on helping everyone else. They were already very powerful in their own right and could easily give any of Riser's household a difficult fight.

Dante was at the moment sharpening his scythe, his mind filled with rapid angry thoughts on that he wanted to do to Riser. All the stories of how he treated Rias and any other woman fueling his rage. He knew that in a Ratings Game the possibility of death was very low given that you were taken out of the game upon the beginning of a critical hit… but Dante was determined to test that system.

Kiba was likewise going over his equipment. He had done his best to train for this fight. Working on his speed, his creation powers, and his swordsmanship. He would do his duty to Rias and make good on the debt that he owed her.

Koneko was trying to avoid showing how worried she was. This fight was going to determine if Rias had to marry that pervert and asshole Riser. It was common knowledge that when one Devil married another… it was typical that households would be somewhat shared. The idea of Riser having any control over her and her friends was a terrifying prospect to her.

Asia was trying to also keep her mind from breaking down from the stress and worry. She held onto Issei like a lifeline. She knew she was the weakest out of the household regarding battle ability. Rias and everyone kept saying that her healing powers were vital but that didn't help her confidence when she knew that she was such an easy target.

Issei wasn't at all reacting to the feeling of Asia holding onto him so tightly. He was too focused on the coming fight. This was where he was going to prove himself once and for all. Where he was going to show everyone that he was worthy of the chance Rias gave him. He had grown the most in training, both in his newfound demonic power that he was really excited to show off and his growing mastery of the Boosted Gear.

They all knew it was time when a magic circle formed in the room and Grayfia stepped out.

"It is time, are you all ready for the match to begin?" Grayfia asked as she turned to Rias who nodded. "You should know that quite a great many people will be watching this match along with a few of more important note. Your brother among them." Grayfia informed them all knowing that they needed to be aware that this would likely be their debut to the underworld.

"Well we won't disappoint." Rias said as she stood up and walked over to the rest of her peerage. "We're ready, take us there." Grayfia nodded and with a rise of her hand another magic circle formed and sent them off to their match.

* * *

Zeoticus Gremory and his wife Venelana were sitting in a small lounge where they would be viewing the Rating Game that their daughter would be taking part in. On the inside both hoped that she was successful, Zeoticus only agreed to the whole thing because he thought that it would be best for Rias in the long run. This was before he was made fully aware of the Phenex family dirty secret of just how bad Riser was. The head of the Gremory family had heard rumors that he was a bit of a playboy but he had thought that would go away with marriage and time like it did for so many others. Venelana on the other hand had been opposed to this from the beginning.

"And so it begins, let us only hope that she is ready for whatever the outcome." Zeoticus sighed as the screen turned to the battlefield they would be using.

"And you better be prepared as well dear." Venelana said sending a shiver down her husband's spine. Nothing in this world or any frightened the man except his wife.

* * *

" **We can't have HBO but you shell out money for this**." Kriminel grumbled as he and the rest of the Barons, minus Samedi, gathered around the living room to watch the Ratings Game Dante would be taking part in.

" **Are you saying that we shouldn't watch Dante and cheer him on**?" Brigitte asked pointy as leaned back into a conflicted Lakwa. She had certainly been more aggressive since her husband left for Africa and divorced her in all but name. Lakwa still felt that there as still some wrongness to it all but couldn't deny that he enjoyed having her so close.

" **Not at all… just want to watch some actually good TV when I'm here**." He grumbled before pulling off a beer from his own personal stack of six-packs. "I'm perfectly happy to watch the boy beat the shit out of some uppity devil." He said before letting out the hiss of a freshly opened beer.

* * *

"And so the work you have been playing at is about to bear its first fruits." Azazel said before taking a drink from his glass. On the other side of his office was Thanasis and his three Life Mates. Hana and Eilísh were sitting on the couch with Thanasis while the mermaid Raine was stuck in a small pool of water. The look on her face was clearly showing that she was displeased with this arrangement

"Issei! Make sure you show everything I taught you!" Hana cheered causing Thanasis and Eilísh laugh a bit.

"The TV isn't even on yet dope." Raine said, she rarely was very friendly with the other two Life Mates. She had long accepted them but she still didn't like it when they got to be with Thanasis because they could be on dry land.

"Raine, please just try." Thanasis asked and the mermaid grumbled a bit but did as asked.

"So this is how it works… the whole extended family thing all you Grim have?" Azazel asked as he walked over to the group. "I can't tell if I'm jealous or thankful I'm not a Grim."

"You can be that way all you want, I'm more than happy where I am." Thanasis said causing the two women next to him to move in even closer and the third nearby to seriously consider jumping out of her watery confines and into his lap. "But right now… I'm just worried about how my grandson will do."

* * *

"I can't believe Luke had Hell-TV." Annabeth said as Grover turned the channel to the Devil's version of sports network. A devilishly handsome man and a woman of unnatural beauty appeared on the screen and instantly the assembled demigods of camp Half-Blood all focused on the screen. Percy and Grover had remained in touch with Dante, the devil had given Grover his phone number before they parted. After going through a few life-threatening fights together you tend to bound a little.

"Just one of the many things he shouldn't have had." Percy grumbled as Grover returned to the crowd of people that had come to the former cabin of the Son of Hermes. It had become something of a rec-room for many given the many modern gadgets it had in it. A Massive TV being among them.

"Hey Percy, what's this guy look like. You said he's pretty tough, he better look the part." One of the other campers, a son of Kratos the Greek God of War most likely.

"I don't know about that, but yeah… after watching him fight… I can't deny that he's tough." Percy said as thought back to the bar fight with Mad Sweeney. It was the least supernatural of all his fights but at the same time he never felt closer to death than looking into the eyes of that crazy Leprechaun.

"Be quiet, it's starting!" Grover shouted to the dozen or two demigods that had come to watch a real Devil Ratings Game. Percy had told several stories about Dante and many of them wanted to see the Rook in action for themselves.

* * *

Rias and her household were transported into the separate space that the Devils used for the Ratings Games. Separate from Hell, Earth, and any other world so they could be as destructive as they wanted. This was very good for some in the Gremory team as they could very loud and rowdy at times.

"Hey… did we go anywhere?" Issei asked as he saw that it looked like the main room of the Old School Building.

"The battlefield is Kuoh Academy. We're in the Occult Research Club while Riser should be in the principal's office." Rias explained as she opened the window to show the green and yellow swirling sky. "We have about five minutes to plan and prepare. Akeno, I want you setting traps around the Old School grounds, if Riser wants to have any of his Pawns promoted then we need to make sure they pay for it." Akeno nodded and after giving Dante a good luck kiss she left to do as ordered. "Kiba, scout around to see if you can see if Riser is doing the same thing, make sure not to leave the tree line." Kiba bowed and followed Akeno out to carry out his own orders. "Dante, Koneko and Issei, you three will be the first wave of attack. But first…" Rias began as she sat down on end of the couch. She then smiled at Issei that made Dante feel… uncomfortable. He knew it was just the classic Gremory deep caring for their servants, but she was his, that sounded possessive but it was true to him in some way. "… Issei, I need you to put your head in my lap."

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Issei screamed as he hurried back into the corner of the room waiting for Dante to cut him into pieces.

"No I'm not, when I brought you back as a Devil your power was too great for your body to handle so I sealed it up and placed eight blockers on your body. I want to release one of them. So… here." She said padding her legs indicating for him to do as she said before. Issei looked to Dante who was looking out the window trying his best to ignore this. Issei slowly came over to the couch and did as told… indescribably happy for what was happening. "Issei, you know that you are a vital part of this team right." Rias said as she opened an eight layered magic circle above Issei's head.

"Yeah but… not as vital as anyone else." Issei said dejectedly, he never saw himself as particularly useful to Rias, he was crap when it came to contracts, he barely made an impact in a fight… or at least he thought so.

"Each and every one of my servants are important to me. I care very deeply for each and every one of you." Rias said as finished unlocking the block on Issei's power. Issei suddenly felt so much lighter and like a huge pressure in his gut was gone. "There… all done." Rias said and Issei lifted his head and stood up. Stretched a bit and taking in how much it suddenly felt to move, even though he had never noticed there was something wrong before.

"Sixty Seconds Until Combatants Are Free To Engage." A voice announced over the battlefield.

"And with that we need to make sure everything is in place." Rias said opening a magic circle to her ear. "Akeno, is everything set… good. Be sure to wait for the moment to strike on my command." Rias said and then dispelled the magic circle. "Dante… time to let lose the dogs of war."

* * *

Mira paced back and forth in the gym of the stupid school that the Gremory Devils went to in the human world. She wanted to get back at that Pawn that nearly beat her, it took all the ten days to recover from that punch he gave her. And it was made only worse by the fact she had to finish him off, but the pain that she felt was worth it given what she knew what Riser would do to her if she didn't beat the Gremory Pawn.

"Would you quit that…"

"…it's getting annoying." The green haired twins Ile and Nel said as they prepared their weapons of choice… chainsaws.

"She's just antsy to get at that the Gremory Pawn, finish him off once and for all." Xuelan smirked at Mira knowing that she had come close at losing to the boy.

"Shut up! All of you just get rea-" Mira wasn't able to finish her sentence as the whole gym was sudden crashing down around them. "What the fuck is going on?!" Mira screamed as she jumped out of the way of the falling rubble. She and Xuelan continued to try and find their way through the destruction.

"Two of Lord Riser's Pawns have been eliminated." Grayfia's voice sounded through the battlefield.

"Shit… I always knew those two were-" Xuelan began but like Mira she stopped dead in her words, but this time it was because she saw what was causing the destruction. She looked up and through the cracks of the falling roof she could see three worm-like heads with lipless human mouths, at each corner of the mouth was another smaller extension the same as the normal body. The next thing the Pawn and Rook knew was a massive turtle-like leg crashing through the back wall of the gym.

"What the absolute fuck is going on?!" Mira raged as she just wanted something to hit. But the thing that was in front of her was not something she could fight, it was a giant ass monster. The two Phenex Devils continued to dodge the falling and crashing debris and eventually started to dodge the incoming heads. The right and left heads, Xuelan noted… and then she looked to the middle head and saw the Gremory Grim Rook.

"Up there!" Xuelan shouted and her wings unfurled from her back. She flew through up and brushed past an incoming head and the smaller ones at its corners. She made sure to fly as high as she could, out of the necks range. When she looked down and saw that the massive monster… she saw the Grim Rook standing on the middle head like she saw. And there was the girl Rook and the Gremory Pawn on the monster's rocky jagged back. "Letting your Familiar fight for you? How cowardly." She spat as she found the whole tactic to be a gutless way to go about fighting.

"I call it using all the recourses I have available." Dante challenged, flipping his scythe around in his hand. The two right and left heads of the beast pulled up from their attack and the monster stepped back out of the ruined gym. "Koneko… I think you can handle this one. Issei, ready for round two." Dante said looking back down to his fellow Gremory Devils. "I'll handle her." Dante smirked as he looked back and saw Riser's Queen floating a fair distance back, likely waiting to mob up the initial wave of Rias' household. Koneko nodded and let her wings come out before flying up, fist first though the Phenex Rook blocked it. The two began exchanging punching in the sky, Koneko handling it well and Dante felt that she had the drive to win more than the other girl. Issei was already gone and heading off to find the other Pawn for a rematch.

"I'm impressed that you were able to see me." Yubelluna said as she descended down near Dante. She remembered him from that party not too long ago, he was charming and put Riser in his place. He defended his King out of love and admiration… something she could never bring for Riser.

"I'm always glad to impress such a beautiful woman." Dante said with a smile and Yubelluna couldn't help the blush that came to her face. Everything about his posture, tone, and words… it was so honest and lack any malicious intent behind them. For so long she was used to hearing fake bravado and meaningless lines from Riser… it was nice to hear such an innocent compliment. "And I would love to just stay here and continue to look at said beautiful woman but this is a battle…" At those words Dante began forming shards of ice in the air. "… and I have a fried chicken to freeze solid." At that the shards shot forward flying through the air towards the Phenex Queen.

* * *

"So he's fighting the _Bomb Queen_ huh?" Rias asked through the magic circle at Akeno's ear. The Gremory Queen was floating a far distance from the main campus and was able to see the resulting fights. Koneko was still fighting the Phenex Rook high the sky, keeping paces easily. It was reassuring to see her able do so, and Akeno knew that Koneko could win if given just a little time.

Issei was still in the gym and while she couldn't see how he was doing the fact it hadn't been announced that he lost was a good sign. Akeno knew that since Riser had an all-female peerage… the use of Issei's special attack would make an appearance sooner or later. Before the game had started Dante had tried to plan out for the two of them to use the attack on Riser himself and then Dante would use his Blade of Finality. But Issei adamantly refused the idea on the grounds that his Dress Break as he called it would only be used on hot girls. That ended up getting the Pervert smashed into the dirt by the self-proclaimed Roguish Gentleman. If push came to shove and they really needed that combo Rias would have to order Issei to do it, no one on the Gremory side wanted to experience a naked Riser for even a second but anything was fair game to win this match.

"Yeah… do you think I should help?" Akeno asked, both of them knew that Dante should be able to handle the Phenex Queen given that they knew her central magic was fire. And normally facing such a foe armed with Ice Magic would be poorly planned to say the least… but Dante had Grim Ice. Ice that didn't melt to even Dragon Fire and he was a natural talent at it to the point where it was fair to call him a prodigy. At the very least the two girls knew Dante could hold the Queen at a stalemate. The reason why helping him take her down quickly was on their minds was because of the fact that they both knew that the two would be fighting at mid-range combat. Because neither had long range capability and close combat was suicide for the Phenex Devil when it came to Dante. No the reason why they didn't want Dante fighting a fight with Riser's Queen was because mid-range was the perfect situation for them to speak to each other while taking shots at each other. And Akeno and Rias both knew exactly who their shared love was… and what he might say and possibly do in a situation like that.

"Is he flirting with her?" Rias asked with a small bit of mixed anger and depressed acceptance.

"Likely." Akeno said also matching Rias' tone.

"Then go ahead and… wait… one moment." Rias said before disconnecting for a moment. "Change of plans, Kiba found a group of three Pawns and Knight. He could have handled the Pawns all on his own I'm sure but the Knight is preventing him from doing just that. We can't let a single one of Riser's Pawns promote. We are already at a huge disadvantage numerical, we can't afford to add on to that."

"So, we just let the bombshell queen have prolonged contact with Dante?" Akeno asked not liking this at all."

"It's not like Dante and her are going to be seeing each other much after this." Rias said trying to convince herself and Akeno, winning this match was more important than keeping a leash on their boyfriend. "Go help Kiba, then assist Dante."

"Don't worry, I'll be quick and skip the fun parts." Akeno giggled before disconnecting the magic circle.

* * *

"Lord Riser's Pawn has been eliminated." Grayfia's voice sounded across the battlefield. Dante smirked as he fell down through the dodging another explosion. He knew it had been Issei that had won. They were making progress, they were still outnumbered but they hadn't lost anyone yet.

"Looks like the underdog team is making headway." Dante said as he formed a storm of small bullet sized pellets of ice and sent them toward his opponent. They were soon dispatched by an explosion between the two. The fire not actually melting the Grim Ice but effectively breaking them up until they lost their integrity. He was happy with his progress so far. He had kept up this without any sign that a backlash would be coming.

"Don't get cocky, you are still outnumbered and outclassed. Riser will win… he always does." Yubelluna tried her best to hide the bile and bitterness over that fact. The Phenex immortality had turned the youngest male Phenex into a man that had never known defeat and that gave him a sense of entitlement that disgusted her. Everything had to be handed to him or he would throw a fit and take it by force. That's what all this was to him, Rias had refused him time and time again and he had enough and was throwing a tantrum.

"I see…" Dante said having picked up on the real meaning behind those words. He recognized someone who was resigned to their fate, mostly because he had seen it in himself and his sister. "… but we are living are we not, and life is constantly changing." Dante said before dropping below the rushing head of his Familiar. Yubelluna's eyes widened at the incoming monstrous jaw that was charging forward.

"Lord Riser's Rook has been eliminated." Dante's smile grew even bigger at that announcement.

"Koneko, Issei." Dante said as he contacted his fellow Gremory Devils. "Both of you finished with your fights?"

"Hell yeah! But I didn't even get to use Dress Break… she was a lot weaker than I thought she going to be." Issei said through the communication spell, the sound of his crying at the missed opportunity to see a naked girl clear.

"Pervert… but yeah… I won too." Koneko confirmed.

"Good, I'm still held up with Riser's Queen. But you two need to get to the principal's office, Issei you need to get promoted as soon as we can you to." Dante ordered knowing that Issei promoting to Queen was invaluable, with that it would be much easier to Boost himself to a level that might even take Riser out. Rias' plan mostly focused on clearing the board of Riser's servants and then threatening him with death by Dante's Blade of Finality to his neck but they needed every chance they could get. Dante then closed out the connection not wanting to give them a chance to suggest they come and help him. He looked back to the fight he had in front of him, the Phenex Queen dodging the snapping jaws of his Glutton. " _Now… let's get back to seeing just how much she hates her own master_." Dante thought as he began flying towards the Queen.

* * *

Kiba was parrying the attack of one of Riser's Knights, the fight one of the more difficult he had in his life. But he rather enjoyed the chance to fight another skilled combatant with blades rather than just the few strays he had fought in the last few years. The sounds of clashing steel rang through the forest as the two fought each other with seemingly equal skill.

"Siris hurry and beat this guy, he can't be all that fun." Shuriya called to the knight while the other two Pawns Marion and Bürent waited by her side. Riser had ordered that they enter the Gremory territory together, and they would only move on if they had Siris with them.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing." Siris growled not liking the sound of someone from the sidelines talking. But then she heard them again only it was in the form of them screaming, the Knight didn't even glance back but instead smile for the elimination of the distractions.

"Three of Lord Riser's Pawns have been eliminated." Grayfia announced, her voice muffled by the continued sounds of fighting between the two knights.

"Not even a reaction for the loss of your comrades? How cold?" Akeno asked as she floated above the fight, she had quickly dispatched the three Pawns with a single powered shot, it had drained a bit of her magic power leaving her a little weaker than usual but it was a risk she could take.

"Is that just you are all Phenex servants this heartless?" Kiba asked not finding the actions of this Knight to deplorable. It was like she didn't even care at all for the loss of her fellow servants.

"Oh just shut up both of you, those three are some of the most annoying bitches I have ever met. Having to protect them was a job I'm happy to be rid of." She sneered before holding up her massive sword. "And now that they're gone I'm so outta of here." She swung her sword and created a huge gust of wind temporarily blinding Kiba and Akeno. And when they opened their eyes she was gone.

"She just ran away?" Kiba asked not fully letting his guard down. This could just be some trick.

"I think so… I don't sense her anymore." Akeno said as she dropped down to Kiba. "Best not to lose to a clearly bleak fight. You were keeping up with her moments ago and now that I'm here… no-brainer." She shrugged, there was also the unneeded to be said fact of her horrible attitude. "Rias, we were able to finish off the Pawns but the Knight got away." Akeno said trying to connect to her King but to her surprise it didn't go through. "Somethi-" Akeno coughed up a bit of blood before she was quickly taken out of the battle. Kiba watched in horror as once Akeno was gone there was behind her the Phenex Knight smirking, and he could see in the tree line another girl, from the lack of easily movable clothes Kiba assumed to a Bishop.

"Dumbassees… did you really think we'd give up so quickly. We'd hope to catch more than a Knight but the Queen… damn lucky." Siris mocked, it had been easy for Riser's Bishop Mihae to hijack the illusions that they had set for them and turn them on the Gremory team. The fact that they had to sacrifice three Pawn… worth it. That's what Pawns were for anyways.

* * *

"Lady's Rias' Queen has been eliminated." Dante heard that and it took everything he had not to snap. The idea of Akeno dying on him, even though this was simulated combat, was brutal to his psyche. The right side of his face felt cold, he could feel the frost begin to dig at his skin.

"Dante… you need to keep calm. Akeno is fine, she's waiting for us back home. We need to win this for her and me now." Rias said to Dante trying to keep him from running off to find the person that eliminated Akeno or perhaps Riser. They had a plan and they needed to keep to it somewhat at least. "Dante… she's okay. I promise that Akeno is just fine."

"I know… I know in my head that she's just fine…" Dante said as held a hand to his face, freezing the frost on his skin with his own controlled ice then breaking it off his with brute strength. It was only thanks to his Rook endurance that he was able to pull it off without damaging his skin and body. It was a method that he learned in his training. It hurt like hell but it was better than leaving it alone. He then once again reinforced the wall of ice that he formed between himself and Riser's Queen. And once again another blast blew large chunks off the wall. While Grim Ice wouldn't melt and was exceedingly difficult to break… it could be done.

"Don't worry about getting revenge, I'll handle that." Rias said before cutting the connection. Dante cracked his neck to release some of the building stress. Then he dismantled the ice wall. Riser's Queen eyed him with suspicion but found once again it was hard to do so without noticing that he was once again not looking at her like so many other men did. Though now for entirely different reasons.

"Mad over your first loss?" She meant there to be a more mocking tone to her question but it lacked it once the words left her.

"She and Rias are everything to me… of course I'm going to be mad." Dante said, his voice cold as the ice he attacked her with. But the conviction that was behind them was certainly enviable, the idea for any of Riser's servants to hear someone speak about them that way was a fantasy.

"That is-" Yubelluna stopped, causing Dante to raise a eyebrow but then he saw a small magic circle to her ear and knew that Riser must be giving her further orders. This was bad, if Riser was telling her to break off from their fight than the Gremory Devils were in trouble. Rias knew all about the fact the Phenex family could use only two doses of their famous tears, Riser would never keep one of them on his person out of ego. That meant the most likely holders were Ravel and his Queen. With that in mind and her considerable combat potential, her going off to join the main fight would be a disaster. Akeno was gone, and if Rias showed herself then Riser would make a beeline right for her. That left Kiba, Koneko, Issei, and himself as active fighters. And he was the only one that could go toe to toe with Riser's Queen.

" _This is a bad idea… I really bad idea_." Dante thought as his mind worked over the stats that he had come up prior to the battle. Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Dante had all gone over Riser previous Ratings Games and had been able to come up with a rudimentary chart of each of his pieces power levels and skills. And then compared them with their own. It made for a grim situation that Dante could see they were currently in. His mind ent to the one strategy that would allow for the greatest chance of overall success. He needed to keep Yubelluna away from the rest of the battle, Ravel was unlikely to involve herself at all and she wasn't much of a fighter to begin with, that left Riser and his Queen as the only two real threats that could wipeout any of Rias' household.

"It would seem that our time together would will have to come to an end." Yubelluna sighed, unable to hide the small feelings of displeasure. But Riser felt that with Rias' Queen gone, she should get more involved and stop wasting time on the Rook. She knew that Riser wanted to save the Rook for himself for the insult he paid Riser back at the party.

"Sorry… but you have to deal with my company for a little longer." This was going to hurt. A lot. While he had gotten better at controlling his power of Chill, what he was about to attempt was unlike anything he had done before. But this was the best way at keeping Riser's Queen from pulling out at a sign of Riser being in trouble. "Please everyone… hurry up and win this." Dante said and held out his hand and within was a swirling mass of ice. He then threw it up into the air and within seconds it expanded considerably and Yubelluna found herself in the middle of a massive blizzard. Vision was zero and any hope of finding her way out was just as bad.

* * *

"Just hurry and give up!" Siris yelled before slashing down with her blade, to her continued annoyance the Gremory pretty boy blocked her again. She then had to use all her strength to pull away from the stupid black hole sword that he created out of nowhere. Part of his Sacred Gear, able to create a shit ton of swords all with annoying little powers.

"Never, I am a servant to Rias Gremory and I will continue to fight until my last breath for her." Kiba replied and began looking for his opponent, they were using the illusion trap that Akeno had set up and now his foe could disguise herself in the illusion. Thankfully she needed to come out of it to attack and it was only his Knight's speed and sharp reflexes that were saving him during the fight.

"Aw… that's so sweet I think I'm going to throw up." Siris sneered finding all this to be disgustingly tacky. Loyal knight to his king, honor-bound warrior with sword in hand defending his liege's goals and dreams. To no end did it piss her off.

"Well I personally find it to be highly welcomed and am grateful for it." Siris eyes widened as the magic that was keeping her hidden was vanishing.

"Lord Riser's Bishop has been eliminated." Siris knew that she was dead by all rights as the illusion was shredded apart and the form of Rias Gremory was standing with her Knight. But she knew that with nearly half of their team beaten, Riser would be getting pretty damn pissed and would soon come to collect on the insults that the red-haired bitch had given him.

* * *

"Lord Riser's Knight has been eliminated." Issei and Koneko both heard the announcement.

"All right! That's for Akeno! We're so close to winning this whole… ow!" Issei cried when Koneko punched him in the leg.

"We still have to deal with the final boss. Hurry up and get moving." Koneko ordered and Issei soon complied and followed the Rook through the fake school halls. As far as they could tell they were going unnoticed, Koneko enhanced senses not picking up anything nearby. "All that's left are two more Pawns, one Rook, one Knight, one Bishop, and his Queen."

"Dante is still handling the Queen and I don't see him getting beaten by that… admittedly super fucking hot… chick. He's way too mad to lose here." Issei said as they looked around a corner to check the way. Once they confirmed that it was clear they continued on their way. All the way Issei was trying to muffle the sound of his Boosted Gear Boosting his power, he knew that it could be any moment that he needed to use it.

"We lost Akeno, we could lose more. Be careful." Koneko once again warned at being too confident. They continued to move through the halls and it being their school they knew that the principal's office was getting close. "Wait… I smell something…." Koneko said as she stopped Issei. She then grabbed the Pawn and threw him out of the window before trying to follow him only to get the tail end of a massive explosion. Koneko and Issei both landed back to the ground, Issei mostly uninjured but Koneko didn't get off so easy.

"Arh…the fuckin' hell… Koneko!" Issei yelled as he ran over to the Rook but before he even got to her side she was taken out of the battlefield.

"Lady Rias' Rook has been eliminated."

"My beloved Rias isn't the only one that can use destructive tactics." Issei looked up and saw Riser with the remainder of his Household standing behind him. "It's considered bad form to destroy your own base, but there's something to be said for those with the will to win. And Riser certainly has such a will." Issei couldn't help but cringe at the stupid bullshit that was spewing out of his mouth. And his own servants seemed to agree, knowing that their master was too concerned with his monologuing to notice their own cringing at said speech.

"Oh shut up lord dumbfuck…" Issei said before holding up his Boosted gear and then forming his magic in a grain of rice sized ball. "Dragon Shot!" Issei yelled and fired his most potent move straight at Riser and his Household.

"Lord Riser remaining two Pawns have been Eliminated." Grayfia announced, the match coming down to its final moves. Issei looked up in the sky and saw Riser and a girl that Dante and Rias had told him was his sister flying with wings of fire. The Pawn then looked down to see his remaining Knight and Rook dropping to the ground from the ruined school.

"Issei!" The Pawn looked behind and saw Kiba running to his side, already sword in hand. "Thought you could use some backup… did you blow up the school?" Kiba chuckled as he could see the pervert doing so, the image of him destroying half a mountain with his first Dragon Shot still fresh in the Knight's mind.

"It was that jerks fault first! He blew up the principal's office before I could get a promotion!" Issei both complained and defended himself.

"Oh… you know if he did that you could promote anywhere. If the occupying Devil destroys their own base for any reason the opposing team's Pawns can promote where they wish." Kiba informed the Pawn who's jaw dropped at that very vital piece of information. "If I could recommend any… I would say Rook." Kiba said as he readied himself for himself with another of Riser's Knights.

"Yes please do, and leave the fighting to one on one." The Phenex Knight said as she and her fellow servant approached the two Gremory Devils.

"You and your code of fucking honor, whatever…" The Rook sighed not giving much thought to it, the Pawn had Boosted Gear and he seemed to have some skill in fighting so she was expecting this to a little entertaining. Next thing Issei knew he was blocking a punch by the Phenex Rook. "Come on short stuff… let's see if you actually have a spine." The two began their fight, the sounds of punishing blows being exchanged mixed with the clanging of swords from the two Knights dueling nearby.

" _This is nothing… compared to having to train with that she-devil_ …" Issei thought as he ducked under a fist. The Pawn and the Rook continued to deliver blows between each other, both dodging and blocking each other's moves.

" **BOOST**!" The sound of Issei Sacred Gear roaring out reminded both that it was a fight of timing. The longer the fight lasted, the more power Issei gained. The Rook knew this and tried to land just one hit on him but that proved to be harder than it sounded. " **BOOST**!" Issei's strength and speed continued to increase, and each throw of punch got closer and each dodge got further from her attack. " **EXPLOSION!** " And with that Issei's power… exploded… and with one hyper-enhanced punch Issei sent the Rook out flying back into the walls of the school, through several walls in fact.

"Riser's Rook has been eliminated." Riser scowled at the sound of his last Rook's defeat. Even deeper at the smirk the Pawn was giving him. Riser was still under the assumption that it was this very Pawn that was sleeping with his intended and thus the one that the cause of all the rumors that he, Lord Riser Phenex, was no man at all and that he lacked even the barest authority.

"That Pawn is mine… I will show everyone what happens when you cross me." Riser growled before rushing down to the ground, leaving a trail of fire with his wings. Ravel just sighed and knew that everything was over for Rias, she gave a good fight but in the end… nothing could beat a Phenex.

Issei easily saw the incoming firebrand, not all that subtle. And quickly decided that the best course of action… was to run away. He let his wings out and flew away quickly, he had trained a bit to fly during the ten days but he had mostly focused on his other powers. But right now his best move was to hold Riser off until his power boosted back up high enough to were he might actually survive fighting Riser.

* * *

Dante looked through the ice and snow of his Chill blizzard. He could see that Issei was on his last legs but the pervert was still holding in there. He had been at first in their fight just trying to keep away from the Phenex, however Riser was far more adept at flying than the still reasonably new Devil was. So Riser quickly caught up with the Pawn, the two fought… Issei having promoted himself to Rook earlier helped immensely at taking the many blows that Riser gave him. Issei was able to dodge most of the actual punches that Riser threw however the flames that followed each one were able to hit the Pawn in some way. And Issei had yet to deliver any meaningful blow.

But Issei did not quit, and continued to fight on. He was beaten and bruised but defiantly standing and wasn't backing down. Dante had also glanced to see that Kiba was doing his best but it looked to be that his opponent was evenly matched with him. Dante knew that Rias was reluctant to reveal herself as the second she did that Riser would turn his attention to her fully and end this whole thing.

The last person still left in the game was Ravel Phenex and she seemed to be passively watching everything play out before her, Dante expected her to continue to do that for the rest of the match. It was her that made the idea of CheckMate, winning by eliminating all other pieces impossible given that she had the same powers as her brother.

Dante returned his attention back to the fight between Issei and Riser. And at this point it was more akin to a fist vs a punching bag than a duel between devils. Dante knew this had to end soon, but everyone was tied up and really he was the only one that stood a chance against Riser… or more accurately his powers were the only thing that could harm the Phenex.

" _Lord Ozsikna… I have another favor to ask_." Dante thought as an idea came to his mind.

" ** _You're going to do something reckless aren't you_**?" Lord Death asked, the tone of its voice suggested that it was willing to go along with what his host was planning. Normally the being would be upset at the use of its name but right now it wasn't that picky. " ** _I want… two letters brat_**."

"Fine…" Dante confirmed before turning to Yubelluna. She was still sending out fireballs trying to hit anything or clear some part of the blizzard that destroyed her field of vision. "I'm about to do something that could lead to Rias winning this whole thing!" Dante called out, his voice cracked and felt like the same sound that came from pressure from under thin ice breaking free.

"I can be sure that no one will hear this, I'm sad to say that I think that's unattainable for you at this point." Yubelluna said knowing that he could hear her just fine. His change in voice was picked up by her and she wondered if it had something to do with his sudden assurance they would win.

"Nope… not if my plan works." He said with a small cheer that the Queen found a little annoying… but not in a way she could find herself disliking. He was confident… but not just in himself but in his household. "Thing is… it could be ruined by a certain someone." She could he was talking about her. "Because for the plan to go through… I need to expose myself to attack. But before I do that… I want to say that if this plan does work. We will win… and Riser will lose… and that will make him sad." Dante said putting a point to his words for Yubelluna to hear. "Riser will be so sad that his plans failed, that he lost to a green heiress without a single Ratings Game win. His ego will be bruised and maybe he will fall into depression." Dante said, and she knew what he was doing. Baiting her, telling her things she wanted to happen to her King. For the spoiled brat that he was to be taken down a peg. And then just like that the blizzard faded leaving the two of them able to see each other as clear as day. She gasped at what she saw, over half of his body was covered in jagged icicles and sharp frost. His body twitched as if fighting off the extreme pain, his left eye, the other had been completely covered in ice, barely had any of the light that it had prior. This was suffering in a way no Grim Reaper could ever understand. This was freezing to death by your own power that you supposedly were the master of. And this was her chance to end him and yet… she couldn't. The dedication he had for his King was something she could never bring for Riser. She could never go through what he was right now for a man she hated with all her heart. "Issei! Catch!" Dante said as he threw his scythe to the Pawn.

Everyone that could see was shocked at the action, and confused to why Dante would part with his primary weapon. Issei was able to turn around quick enough to see the weapon coming toward him, and he was able to catch the death scythe in his Boosted Gear hand. The second his fingers wrapped around the pole of the scythe the green gem in the Boosted Gear turned pale blue and began shining brightly.

" **Primordial Balance Breaker**!" The Boosted Gear shouted out, its voice a mix of Ddraig and Lord Death. Everyone watched in shock and awe as Issei was enveloped in a bright darkness, the contradiction of the sight only added to everyone's surprise.

"Well… it worked. Let's now see just what is unattainable now." Dante said as he turned away from the light to Yubelluna. He gave her a small but noticeable smile before raising his hands once again and bringing back the snow storm.

* * *

Issei opened his eyes and found himself no longer in the Ratings Game battlefield. Instead he was in a massive temple built like the Parthenon, outside the open pillars was a realm of fire and nothing else. Issei looked around and saw in the middle was a huge throne and sitting in it was a black robe being, only four small flaps could be seen on the lower half of its face, the rest was covered in shadow.

" **Boy… quit staring**." The entity boomed with a bored tone. " **My host did something stupid… it gave you a piece of my power… for a girl**."

"Hey! Fighting for Rias is worth it! She…" Issei yelled at the being for insulting his King. Rias saved his life and it was because of Rias that he met Asia and was on his way to becoming a kickass Devil. He owed everything to her and won't let anyone talk shit about her.

" **Is no one special. Not when compared to the future Avatar of Death**." Lord Death brushed him off. "

"Who the hell are you to say Rias is no one special!" The being looked like it really wanted to rant and rave at that question. To put Issei in his place as nothing but a small and unruly bug to be squashed. But it held back its words.

" **That is not what is important right now, my host has given you the chance to win this fight here and now. For one full minute I will grant you a piece of my power. And in that minute… as long as you make physical contact with the Phenex boy… then he will be as mortal as any human on the street**."

"Seriously!" Issei shouted, his voice filling with hope.

" **Don't get cocky! I can only give you this power for a minute. Any longer than that and my power will start to adversely affect your soul**." Lord Death warned sternly. " **Your task will be to beat the Phenex into such a bloody pulp that he knocked out and eliminated**."

"But… how can I do that? Even if you give me your power… I'm beaten black and blue out there and I could barely land a punch on him." Lord Death just scoffed at that.

" **Try again**." With that Issei vanished from his inner world and Lord Death turned his head to glance over to the Dragon waiting in the fires beyond the small space Lord Death held for himself. . " **Hello little gecko… I thought this might be a good time to chat**."

" **Ozsikna… what do you want**?" Ddraig growled calling the being by its given name.

" **You tell anyone and you will die… I will see to it that your fight with the white gecko will end without so much of an ember being tossed between you**." It wasn't a name that was supposed to be known by many, gods and other beings of that power were the only ones allowed to know. Anyone else was certainly not supposed to know.

" **Yeah yeah… no need to threaten me… but what did you come here for? Surely not just to chat between beings sealed away in hosts** **and gift my host with a drop of your power**."

" **I'm here because I wanted to know how you were doing in this newest host… not your best one by far. While mine is… possible… more so than the ones that came before**."

" **Issei Hyoudou… he is a funny one that might be something or not even a footnote**."

" **Is that so… that's how you see him? Interesting… well then I hope he will turn out the latter, might be fun watching him crash and burn after reaching such heights**."

" **Always the cynic** …" Ddraig said as the dragon circled Death. Ddraig wasn't a fool, he knew that the entity was something beyond any dragon's power, it was literally death made real. True Death, the being that this one came from would someday be responsible for the death of all things everywhere in all of reality as they knew it. And this entity before Ddraig was to be the Death of all things born to this world. " **Is there something else you wanted to say, otherwise I ask you to leave as your presence is rather depressing. I don't like the feeling of death hanging over my head**."

" **No… I guess there isn't. Other than the Sala'dandor are as always interested in my Host, and considering the proximity of our hosts… I have no doubt that they will find you as they hunt for my host**." Ddraig said nothing to this. " **I see… you still think that this Sacred Gear will keep their eyes away from you… we will see little gecko… we will see**." Lord Death said as it sat back in its throne, waiting for the time when it had to return to its host.

* * *

When Issei opened his eyes again he was back in the Ratings Game world. But he was looking through the vizor of a helmet. He was now wearing a full encasing set of armor. It was red in color but black trimming around the sharp edges of the plates, the entire set all in the aesthetic of a dragon, except for the tattered flowing black rags that extended from the neck, shoulders and waist of the armor. A dark hood covered half of the helmet that Issei saw through. And lastly, the next noticeable thing about his armor was the taloned claws on his fingers… each resembling the blade of a Grim Reaper's scythe.

" _Whoa… this is so cool_!" Issei thought as he held up a clawed fist to look at it. But then remembered that he had only a minute to use this new form. He then quickly turned to Riser who was seemed shocked and enraged at the same time. Before he could react in action to the sudden appearance of Issei's power up he was grabbed by Issei, the armor's talons digging deep into his shoulder. Riser screamed out at the unexpected pain. But was soon silenced by a horrific beating given to him by Issei.

Each punch a reaffirming to the Phenex that something was deadly wrong, he was feeling too much pain. Too much real pain, things that normally would be brushed off with his immortality and healing factor were being felt, the lacerations in his shoulders should have burst into flames and healed. But nothing, the damned claws of the Pawn were still sinking deep into his flesh. And each punch made felt biting and nothing like he had ever been subjected to before.

Issei was at the fifteen-second mark, he had done a lot of damage but he needed to end this quickly. He grabbed Riser's face and pulled it back, Riser attempted to struggle and free himself from the sharp grasp of the Dragon Death Knight. But he was only made free by Issei's intent, by throwing Riser with all his strength down into the school building. Riser crashed through several floors and the force of the impact on the ground made massive crater that blew away much of the surrounding structure. Riser wasn't given much of a break as within a second of time Issei was standing above him and once again his clawed hand was wrapped around his head. This time instead of throwing the Phenex he pressed his face into the ground.

"Surrender now, or this is going to continue." Issei would give one warning before continuing this beating. He really didn't want to give this chance, it ate into his time and Riser was a piece of shit that deserved this a hundred times over.

"You little… filthy low born human… think can look down on me? You can't possibly…" Riser was stopped by Issei starting to drag his face up the side of the crater. The Pawn didn't have the time to listen to him ramble. Issei continued to push Riser face into the rough earth as he flew up and out of the crater. Once they reached the edge, Issei punched the Phenex back into the air but grabbed him out of ascending by the leg and slammed him back into the ground. Issei stood over Riser and proceeded to beat Riser into a bloody pulp. As Issei approached the fifty-second mark Riser was taken out from under him.

"Lord Riser Phenex is has been rendered unconscious. Lady Rias has won this match."


	23. Consequences

"Where is he?!" Akeno demanded the Gremory medics once she had been fully healed from her wound. It wasn't that hard to heal given they had both magic and science to work with, while it would have been a life-threatening injury with only the latter, with magic it was taken care of quickly. That wasn't even involving Asia's Twilight Healing into the mix.

"I'm sorry my lady but Master Alighieri is currently in critical condition, please return to your room. We are doing everything we can to help him, but right now I need to focus on his surgery." The medic said trying to be as respectful as he could before running off to perform his many duties. Akeno was shell-shocked at hearing that Dante was so hurt that he needed surgery. She fell to her knees at the thought, she was beaten and sent here so she had no idea just what happened after. What could have Riser or his servants have done that would cause this?

"Akeno!" The sound of Koneko, her voice unusually frantic, brought the Queen out of her worries if just for a moment. "What's wrong, where are Rias and Dante?"

"Rias is handling her winning the Game with the officials. Dante…" Akeno trailed off as she looked down the hall toward the surgical wing of the hospital.

"No…" Koneko couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. She started walking forward, she needed to see him. Even if he was in surgery right now she needed to do something. But Koneko, Akeno, and everyone on the floor all slammed to the ground under the ungodly amount of sheer power being pressed down on them. "W-what… what is this?"

"I-it feels like… but it can't be…" Akeno struggled to stand under the weight of the ambient power in the air. Hours seemed to pass in the span of seconds, the feeling of heaviness grew as they felt something coming closer. Akeno and Koneko looked up and saw a man walking down the hall toward them, a hast in his step as if running out of time. Akeno instantly recognized him, she had heard Dante describe him enough times. Tall with dark skin but for the painted white skull on his face, lit cigar in mouth while dark shades covered his eyes, black tailcoat suit with purple undershirt and purple trimmed top hat. Baron La Croix of the Guédé. He passed by them without so much a glance or even acknowledgment that they were even there to begin with. He went on through the hall and into the surgical wing.

"Akeno… w-who was that?" It was minutes after he had passed before Koneko found herself able to find words again. She had never felt such a total loss of sense of self, that she wasn't anything but part of the background in someone else's life.

"That was the Loa Baron La Croix." Akeno continued to stare at the closed doors that the Loa had walked through. Unlike Koneko, she felt a sense of hope by the display of power that the man that passed them showed.

* * *

Why did his son have to listen to him? He said before and he would say it again he was an awful parental figure. He was the Loa of sex and death. Two things that a parent should never represent. Was Lakwa proud of his boy for all the stuff he had done in the last few months. Fuck yes! His boy had found the love of his past and several new women that Lakwa knew would become a significant presence in Dante's life. He had found friends that would stand by him in tough times and soften his hardened soul in good times. His boy had fought fierce battles and had come out stronger. Lakwa had watched the Ratings Game and while Dante didn't shine he played his role in the victory well. Until he showed just how stupid he could be at times.

When he saw the brief glimpse that was given before he threw his scythe to the Boosted Gear kid, an insane and genius move, but what he saw of Dante's body confirmed some of Lakwa's worst fears. The sight of Dante covered in frost was being speculated by many of the Devils as a form of armor, but Lakwa knew precisely what was happening. Why didn't the boy tell him what was happening! This wasn't playing around with silly little devil powers but the elements of Death itself.

He didn't wait to see the outcome of the game. He knew that the game was over in favor of the Gremory. Lakwa left New Orleans in a matter of seconds, using the emergency warp gate given to the Loa by the Three Factions to enter either Heaven or Hell. He wasn't thinking about how he was going to be put onto graveyard duty for the next two centuries because of this or by the fact he would be getting yelled at for nearly the same amount of time for this stunt. His moron of a son right now was going to die, he did something ridiculously stupid because it was something that only a child raised by a shit parent like him would do it.

Lakwa slammed the door to the operating room that he could feel the strongest sense of death come from. Dante was there in the middle, the operating table below him already frozen under a layer of frost. The Loa could tell with the adrenaline of battle and task of saving his prospective Life Mate over his mind gave into the pain and exhaustion the second the game was done. The Devils had tried what they could to stop the spreading of the invasive magic. Lakwa knew instantly what it was, it was Dante's own entropic soul trying to destroy his Devil body. It was like what happened when a mortal Grim died before their soul could stabilize in their body. Only this was on the surface instead of on a spiritual level, and manifesting in the Tenet of Chill as a medium to carry out the actual deed. What he needed to do was simple enough, and he made a stop in some back alley to get the proper materials to perform the ritual required here. He looked to the side and with a wave of his hand pulled his shadow to let go of the degenerate scum that he found for this.

"F-f-f-fuk… i-i-it wa-as so c-c-cold…" The Devil chattered as he curled up in the fetal position where Lakwa's shadow dropped him. He was no one and considering he was in the process of mugging/raping a woman Lakwa thought of this as doing the Gremory family a favor by pulling this criminal off their streets.

" **It's about ta get much colder**." Lakwa growled seeing this piece of trash a perfectly acceptable trade for the life of someone many times his better. Although if Lakwa was honest with himself, if he had forgotten to find this sacrifice then one of the doctors nearby would have been used and he wouldn't have batted an eye. He knew Dante still had some morals that hadn't been entirely broken. Something that Lakwa was eternally grateful for. SO it would be better if it was a thug rather than a possibly decent man being used here.

Without another word spoken the Loa of Death reached down into Dante's body, his arm turning ethereal black. He pulled back out, his hand grasping around the Mutated Rook Piece. The Devils in the room that were still paralyzed by Lakwa's very presence all watched in awe at the scene before them. Lakwa scanned the Rook Piece, he had never paid much attention to the Evil Pieces system the Devils had created for themselves, but he knew entropy. And the chipped edges and fading color on the piece were signs of it.

"Agh… f-f-fuck man… n-n-need toa…" Lakwa snapped back to his head back to the struggling Devil trying to crawl his way from the man that had taken him. It didn't take much for the Loa's tendrils to drag him back and tie him down.

" **Now… you Devils are supposed ta have near-immortal life. And so many of y'all waste it, I think if ya want to waste it harming such a fine lady as I caught 'cha doin'… den you wouldn't mind so terribly if ya gave a few hundred years ta someone dat needs them**." Before the Devil could answer Lakwa pulled the entropy that was eating at Dante's Evil Piece and direct it at the squirming Devil. Dante's stunt with that blizzard move had drawn too much on his powers of Death, giving those same powers a too large of a foothold into his Devil Body. A body that was never meant to contain such a powerful force such as the entropy of death itself. Lakwa couldn't get rid of the damage that had been done but as a God of Death he could transfer it onto another. And that was what he did, Lakwa watched dispassionately as the Devil withered away, the exposure to the deathly energy of Dante's soul decaying his body. A Devil could live to ages that many just considered to be near immortal, but all that time was wasted away in the span of seconds as soon all that was left of the sacrificed Devil was humanoid shape pile of frozen bones, and those too soon collapsed into dust. Lakwa looked back to his surrogate son and could feel that the entropy of his soul had been abated… for now. The Rook Piece had been returned to its clean and complete form, indicating Dante's health. " **Ya are lucky dat I'm a softy for a man fighting for the woman he loves. Because had ya been fighting for anythin' else ya would be gone. Ya would have left us all behind lesser, and ya would have broken da hearts of all those girls dat love ya so dearly**."

* * *

 **Hell, Riser Phenex's Mansion**

"Impossible!" Riser roared as he smashed the many gifts from his fans that rested on his nightstand. The playboy had a rabid fanbase of likeminded Devil Men that saw him as the epitome of what it might to be a truly powerful Pureblood Devil. Along with the many members of the nobility that saw him as an upstanding member as well. They had all sent gifts and letters stating their belief that the game had been rigged somehow. He didn't care for any of it. The second he woke up and regained his wits about him he destroyed everything around him in a pillar of raging fire. "How could that piece of reincarnated trash get the better of Riser!"

"Brother, must you be so difficult." Riser's brother, Ruval groaned as he held his face in his hand. His words not meant for his suddenly awoken brother to hear but it needed to be said aloud. It was only bad luck that Ruval be the one by his brother's side when he woke up from his comatose state. Ruval just explained to Riser how it was over, that Rias had won and now she was no longer engaged to him. Honestly Ruval had been surprised by Riser continued determination to keep Rias, it wasn't like Riser was the husbandly type. And considering how willful the girl was there was no way a marriage between the two would end in anything but both sides trying to destroy the other through any means. "Yes brother you lost, it happens to the best of us." Ruval offered pointless platitudes when he knew where this was going.

"Not to Riser!" Ruval groaned again, where his brother picked up this third person crap he had no idea. "Riser will crush that pathetic pawn into pieces, Rias is mine… and Riser will not let this end so quickly as this."

* * *

 **Hell, Gremory Hospital**

Dante slowly opened his eyes to the bright white light of his hospital room. His entire body felt… good? He expected to feel the worst he ever felt in his life, only comforted by the small but life-affirming sensation of one of the women he loved holding onto him. But nope. Neither Akeno or Rias' touch could be felt and he felt as if he had never nearly killed himself.

" **Dat was as fuckin' stupid as fuckin' stupid gets boy**." Dante's eyes quickly went to the sound of Lakwa's voice. Surprise, joy, fear, shame, many feelings went through Dante as he looked to see his father figure look down at him. Standing at his bedside, Lakwa's violet eyes gave little of the warmth that they normally had for Dante. " **I told ya back when we went ta Austin, go take a swing at death and ya feel more alive den sitting back a letting death take a swing at you**. **And you listened to dat, how many times do I hav' ta say I'm a terrible person ta listen to**?"

"If that fight with Sweeny didn't get it through my thick head your advice sucks… nothing will." Dante chuckled but Lakwa didn't soften or show any sign of being amused. "Sorry sir…" Dante said apologetically looking down to his hands in his lap.

" **What were ya thinking? Not telling anyone about how your soul and body were fighting like two badgers thrown into a sack**." Lakwa asked and Dante just continued to stare at his hands. " **Ya very nearly killed yourself, had I not come to get pulled your soul off your devil body den ya would be dead**."

"I just didn't want them to worry about-" A loud smack echoed through the room. The two were still until Dante reached up to his face where Lakwa had slapped him. Never once did Lakwa hit Dante. The Loa knew the history Dante had with abuse and so did all in his power to keep Dante from any more outside of Chernobog who he had no power to stop beyond forbidding Dante from training with the Death God.

" **And what did that get you**?" His voice was grave, his gave on Dante was unblinking and without any mercy. " **They didn't worry about you… they would have mourned you**." Dante felt like someone had punched him in the gut, taken a bat to his head, and then sent him through a meat grinder and so much more. The idea of Akeno, Rias, all his friends, all of them being left behind after he died. He rarely thought of himself as someone important, but he knew that there were others that loved him and would be devastated if he died.

"Thank you… for saving me when you should have just let me die."

" **Don't make me hit ya again… I feel shit enough doing it once**." Lakwa sighed, somewhat lightening up from earlier. But his tone was still very serious. He honestly hated striking his surrogate son, but just hearing that stupid reason just made him snap. Of course someone would worry about you if they loved you and wanted to keep you safe. There was nothing wrong with that. " **Ya do a great job at hidin' it, but ya lack value in yourself. You're always looking ta others ta tell ya how much your worth in the world. Whether dat be da many girls ya bed or da women ya actually love more den yourself.** "

"Great… I'm still an angsty teen with low self-esteem." Dante groaned making Lakwa finally break a little bit with a chuckle as the Loa was lighting his new cigar. Lakwa knew that technically he wasn't allowed to smoke in the hospital but what were they going to say to him? A Loa more powerful than any devil for miles… well there was one nearby that was on par with him.

" **Dat you are boy… I'm just happy ya father took you back in for the troubled years**." Lakwa said as he flicked the match in his hand out. He only spoke again after enjoying a moment of his cigar. " **Before I let in da women waiting' ta see ya** …" Lakwa paused at seeing the brightening of his surrogate's son's face. "… **oh don't ya give me dat… they be plenty mad at ya themselves**. **Your Life Mate chief among dem, da fire in dat girl… ya might be Grim but you're goin' get burned with her**." At that Dante's face darkened in fear making Lakwa chuckle again. But he turned back to serious as what he was about to tell Dante was anything but jovial. " **You're punishment for all this, or at least my punishment for you. Your Life Mate seemed to be ready to give you her own. But knowing you, my punishment might be just as bad as whatever she could do**."

"I have a hard time believing that… I'm already dreading seeing her. Not a feeling I'm used to."

" **A life for a life boy**." That stopped any thought going through Dante's mind as he froze up in his medical bed. " **Your soul wants ta kill ya, ya died but ya didn't at a time when your powers of death stabilized. Dey won't until ya turn twenty, da more ya draw on your powers da more dey encroach on you. All ya can do is acclimatize your Devil Body ta the entropy of your soul, but it won't be until you're older dat ya will be safe from dis**."

"That's not what he said…" Dante mumbled under his breath, thinking back to his training under the advice of Lord Death. Lakwa however didn't hear Dante and continued on.

" **So when ya used all dat power… you let the beast in and it ran wild boy. Your soul began eating at your body hopin' ta release itself back ta da void from where it came. But I stopped it… by giving it something else to take a bite out of**." Dante's head snapped up to look into the cold eyes of Lakwa. The Loa gave an aura of deathly blunt shame to Dante, that this loss of life was solely at the feet of Dante. **"I won't tell ya anything about dem, they could be anyone and their loss could be felt by none or many**." Lakwa said before starting his walk toward the door. But then he looked back as he stood at just at the entrance to Dante's room. " **Ya will now have ta suffer knowing dat your foolishness has cost a life dat could impact an untold number of people. And at da same time, ya will feel grateful for that given life because at its cost da ones dat love you can remain happy**." Giving no chance for Dante to respond to that, he opened the door and the second he did so three flashes sped through the door and to Dante. One flash red, one white, and one black.

"Dante!" Three female voices cried out at finally being allowed into the room by the Loa. Lakwa had forbidden anyone from entering, wanting to be the first one to speak to Dante when he woke up. Given the twos' relationship and Lakwa's role in Dante's survival, no argument was given.

Dante was happy that he was entirely healed or else he was pretty sure that Koneko and Serafall's grips on his body would put him back in surgery. He wasn't surprised to see Serafall holding onto him for dear life but he was a little surprised at seeing Koneko. Not shocked at seeing her worried about him but being so clingy, she was normally much more reserved than that. Hopefully this was a sign that changed if slightly.

Next to him was Rias, holding his hand like it was a lifeline to make the whole world sane again. That with what Serafall and Koneko were doing just made what Lakwa said all the more devastating to him. If he had really died… he needed to start rethinking a lot about how he handled himself. Then he saw Akeno standing in the doorframe, her face unreadable to Dante as to exactly what she was feeling.

"Dante, what were you thinking?" Rias asked as she squeezed Dante's hand harder, she could hardly believe it when she was first given the news that Dante was in critical condition after the Ratings Game. The game makers had been baffled as to how anyone could be so hurt while their system was made so that would never happen. Rias had spent a good deal of time while Dante was under yelling at them and threatening to sue for damages done to her servant. She would still be exploring those options even if Dante was better now.

"I kept coming back to if Riser's Queen escaped then the game would be over." Dante said not trying to excuse himself but just explain why he did what he did. He knew there was a blurred line between the two. Dante felt Koneko grip his side tighter as she buried her face in his chest.

"You were being stupid. And you scared me… don't do that." Koneko said though her voice was a bit muffled and overshadowed by Serafall's onslaught of chastising Dante for his recklessness. Dante took it all in, Rias, Serafall, and Koneko all berating him while at the same time expressing their thanks that he survived. Unknowingly compounding his guilt, but he supposed that was what his father figure intended by his words. He knew that Baron La Croix was a manipulative bastard when it suited him, and he wasn't above crafting his words to maximum effect to get his point across.

"Thank you… really…" Dante said as before looking to Akeno, she hadn't moved from her spot and he was still unable to make out any detail on how she was taking this beyond a general sense of anger, frustration, and relief from the link they shared. Feeling the room and the mood in it Rias pulled both Serafall and Koneko off Dante.

"We can speak to Dante later." Serafall pouted but understood the message while Koneko needed just one look between Dante and Akeno. The three left with Rias giving one last pleading look to Akeno. The Queen showed no reaction and at the sound of the door closing behind her she walked to Dante's bedside and took the seat next to it.

"Are you mad more at the fact I nearly killed myself or that I was keeping secret about my powers were… are trying to kill me?" Dante asked after a few excruciating silent moments. Akeno looked at him, her face still a blank impassionate wall.

"You keeping secrets from me. You nearly killing yourself in trying to protect and fight for your loved ones is one of the many reasons why I love you." She said and caused Dante to mentally sigh in relief. He knew that it was crazy to think that this would make her stop loving him but just hearing it did wonders to his stress.

"Pops already made me feel like shit because of why I did it. I know saying that I did it because I was worried only makes it worse." He said unable to look her in the eye. He was too afraid to put the image of her looking at him in such a cold way to memory. He knew that no relationship ever went without problems, and even this wasn't too problematic. But he still found a knot of guilt in his stomach, he hoped that they could always have that perfect life without conflict.

"It does." She said simply not offering any insight into how she was feeling. In truth she wanted nothing more than to hold on to him and cry about how terrified she had been at nearly losing him. But she kept herself from doing so because he had been the reason why he was almost lost to her. Because he didn't tell anyone that he was having problems with his powers and then going off doing something he knew was dangerous when they could have helped him and made his reckless choice less likely to result in his death.

"I didn't think it was this bad. I thought it was just a painful side effect of me becoming a Devil when Grim aren't made to do that. I didn't want anyone freaking out over something so small…" He said knowing that it wasn't helping his case here, but he felt she was entitled to hearing his reasoning. If for no other reason than to get the full picture of his poor choices.

"It doesn't matter how small your problems are, part of being together is facing any and all problems together." She knew that he had no idea what being in a relationship really meant. He only knew about the superficial things like dates. And he only ever had one example of a healthy relationship growing up, her parents. Everything else was his own parents, the Barons of the Guédé, and the Slavic gods. None of them could impart what it meant to be in a loving partnership by example, those that cared could only tell him how it's supposed to be. Not how it really is.

"That includes no matter how big right?" Dante said nervously making Akeno frown at the implication. That he had been hiding more from her. "I swear that I only confirmed this recently and that I was going to tell you after I talked with pops or my grandfather about it." He said knowing that while this secret was very big it was at the same completely isolated from their lives. At least for right now.

"And you go to them first because?"

"It has to do with Death stuff." He said unable to find any other way to put it. Akeno sighed at finding this not as bad as she first thought it would be. But considering the last secret was related to in his words _Death Stuff_ , she was still worried.

"What is it?" She asked giving him a chance here, she was still mad at him but this would go a long way to help it.

"You have to promise to believe me on this." He said finally looking up to face her.

"Dante, I want you to understand this. I love you and that means that I will always believe you and support you." That would always remain true, even if she was currently mad at him. He looked at her skeptically for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Remember when I told you about the freaky elder god wearing Tori's body as a puppet that came onto me?" Akeno nodded, also mentally noting that was a time when Dante had been truthful to her. "Well, in combination with something she said then and then something Hades said… I began suspecting something that was later confirmed during our training trip." Akeno listened to him explain but didn't see where this was going. Not seeing the connection between these events. Granted she hadn't been told exactly what had been said during Dante's meeting with the One Who Takes, she had only been told about what happened in a broad sense. "I apparently am the host to Lord Death, the Avatar of Death on Earth." There was a silence between them, it was Dante's turn to have the awaiting stonewall face and Akeno's turn to not know what to say or do. She trusted Dante to not just make this up in the hopes to deflect from his current placement on thin ice. But to hear that… was difficult to digest.

"You confirmed this… how?" She asked carefully still trying to regain her composure.

"When I got high in Vegas in the lair of the Lotus Eaters… it sent me into a dreamscape where lord Death spoke to me. I'm still fuzzy on exactly what happened or what he told me… bits and pieces mostly. Then later during our training trip when I went off to train by myself I talked to him. Apparently he's been hopping from host to host looking for a suitable successor… and right now he's on me."

"Yes… we certainly need to talk to Baron La Croix or your grandfather on this." Akeno said before shelving this topic for later. Right now she had more important things to do.

"So… are we good?" Dante knew it was a pipe dream to think that. But considering…

"What gave you that idea, I'm still mad at you for keeping Rias and me in the dark about your powers acting up. And not trusting us enough to help you with it." Dante flinched at hearing he was still in the doghouse but accepted it. He knew he fucked up. But that still left the question…

"Then why are you getting naked?"

"Because I want to see if angry sex is hotter than make-up sex."

* * *

" **Uh… could ya please give the word ta brass back home ta go easy on me**?" Lakwa asked on his hands and knees to Serafall. She had been pouting at the fact Dante and Akeno were currently fucking in his room when the Loa had come groveling to her. As the Satan in charge of Foreign Affairs, Lakwa's sudden and unauthorized intrusion and illegal use of the emergency portal to Hell given to the Loa was under her jurisdiction.

"Maybe…" She said knowing that she had already decided to give him what he wanted. Which was basically to smooth things over with his leadership back home by saying that all was forgiven that no trouble would be caused by this. "… if you promise me that at my and Dante's wedding you and your bothers cater." Even in Hell the stories of the mouth-watering food made by the Barons were legend.

" **YES! Just tell da Rada dat everything is okay and ya got a deal**." Serafall smiled brightly at getting one piece of her perfect wedding. Even if it was by blackmail.

* * *

 **Mid-Afternoon**

 **Kuoh, Old School Building**

"I'm sorry we didn't warn you before having sex." Dante said as Rias sat at her desk instead of with him. They were alone in the main room of the ORC, having just returned from Hell once Dante was cleared from the hospital. They had returned to their home of Kuoh, after two days of healing from the match and waiting for Dante to wake up. During that time, Rias was dealing with interviewers and recordkeepers. The news that Rias, a completely green King, beating Riser Phenex was big and the fact it had the extra story of her fighting for her freedom to marry just made it even more attractive to the media of Hell. Reporters had swarmed the Gremory compound that held Rias' household, she had to give some interviews to them, it was just part of being an heiress but she was unused to the huge amount that were circling her like sharks to chum.

"Hmm." Rias didn't look up from the nonexistent homework she was pretending to do. It had been mortifying when she began to feel the arousal build up in her as Dante and Akeno had sex, the sooner that Rias finalized the Link between her and Dante the better. Once that happened this embarrassing side effect would be over.

"Please don't be mad at me too… I don't think I could take it." Dante said trying to play the sympathy card, and feeling like a jackass doing so. But what he said was true, with Akeno currently giving him the cold shoulder he couldn't handle both of the women in his life being mad at him.

"I'm not mad at you." Rias sighed stating the truth. She knew what Lakwa's punishment was and considered it fitting enough for Dante. Knowing that his choices cost a Devil their life and the untold suffering that that caused to anyone that loved that Devil. It was better than the traditional punishment she used by several times over. So with knowing that she felt that there was no reason to be mad because the punishment was already carried out and Dante was learning his lesson. "But you two could learn to have better timing." Rias chuckled as she stood up and walked over to the couch Dante was currently sitting in.

"I want to say it will never happen again… but… I don't want to lie. Besides, that all will be over soon, Riser's dealt with which means we can finally finalize the Link between us."

"Ah… I'm so happy that we're finally done with this." Rias said as she sat down next to Dante and rested her head on his shoulder. "Riser is going to be a just a bad memory in a few months and we won't ever have to…" Rias was interrupted by the sound of the doors opening.

"You guys aren't out of the woods yet." Otto said as he came into the room with Akeno behind him with a look of worry and anger on her face. "You're still engaged to Riser." Otto said as he dropped a stack of legal documents on the table in front of Rias and Dante.

"What?! But we beat him… this should be over and done with." Rias said standing up and going to the stack of papers and began looking for the areas that might possibly be used against her in this stage.

"Page eight, paragraph C, starts on line four. In the event that one of the parties is not amicable to the engagement, they may challenge the other party to a Ratings Game to resolve any issues. The winner of the engagement is entitled to change the contract in the way they see fit."

"Yes, and I see fit to see it terminate it." Rias declared having memorized that particular line of legal framework as her saving grace in this whole mess.

"Riser is using his family's wealth to get many officials to not see it that way. He said that you can't break the contract but instead that you can only change it." Akeno explained as she and Otto had just come from a meeting with several officials from Hell.

"Fortunately for you, too many people saw him getting beaten in that Ratings Game and many people are rallying to your side. Saying that you won fair and square, and by the laws of Hell you are entitled to determine the meaning behind those words." Otto said as he picked up the legal documents and carried them over to Rias' desk.

"That's nice to know that people are on our side, but exactly what is Riser doing now to make you so worried?" Dante asked as he stood up, he quickly put his arm around Rias in an effort to help her through this news. While not saying anything about it, she did lean into him a bit as she continued to run through just what Riser could be doing.

"He's got a bunch of people bribed and convinced that since you haven't presented a counter deal for the Phenex family to follow in place of the old one. The Ratings Game is invalid and that if you don't give an alternative contract soon… then the old one will go in to place. That was his argument. Then people found out about and started calling him a coward and a cheater… among other things." Otto chuckled as he had been listening in on the various radio talk shows that Devils had… Riser was no longer the favored son of Phenex by what Otto had gathered.

"So now Riser is challenging Rias to a final Blood Duel to settle everything once and for all." Akeno said still very worried. A Blood Duel between Devils was an ancient and honored event,

"A duel… you mean with ten paces and flintlock pistols?" Dante joked liking the idea of shooting Riser in the head.

"No, a Blood Duel between Devils is when one Devil feels that their honor has been stained by another." Rias started to explain, as the heiress to a noble house she knew all about this topic. Having been taught such things from an early age. "Riser is using this to get the favor back from the people because if he wins by all rulings of Hell he will be in the right and I was in the wrong. Or at least that's what tradition states… I doubt that people will buy that, but some will and Riser must not be in the best state of mind to call for a Blood Duel in the first place."

"Why's that? This seems like the perfect way for him to get what he wants."

"Because in a duel, the challenger and the challenged get to demand something of the other should they win. Riser will demand that I marry him, and I will most certainly demand that he break the marriage contract between us." Rias explained, the idea of going through this again was unnerving but she had to admit that there was absolutely no way for Riser to worm his way out if he lost a Blood Duel. If he even tried to then at best he would be blacklisted from hell and banished. At worst… Tartarus will be getting a new inmate.

"Not only that…" Otto started chuckling at the last bit of information. "… the Challenger of the duel has to wager something." Otto continued to try and hold back the laugh but was falling.

"Oh what did he put up, his stake in his family's fortune?" Rias said as that was the most likely thing he could wager. The laws of Hell stated that a challenger had to wager something extremely valuable, because if the risk wasn't worth it then the whole affair wasn't worth it.

"No… he didn't." Akeno sighed as she really did not like this part. "He has wagered half his peerage." At that Otto fell onto the ground from his leaning back on Rias' desk. They all stared at the super soldier as he rolled on the ground laughing. Eventually he stopped and Akeno continued. "His Queen, one Bishop, one Rook, one Knight, and four Pawns."

"Does he care so little about them that he would even think about risking them like this?" Rias was shocked, she knew that Riser was a dirtbag that didn't deserve the woman that he had around him but this was a new low even for him. As far as Rias knew. "This is a nightmare… I can't beat Riser in a duel. We barely beat him in a Ratings Game."

"You can select a champion. And grimy here stands a chance against the bastard." Otto offered knowing that was her only option.

"Yes… but…" Rias said reluctant to think of that idea due to the consequences of going down that route. "I'm… not sure if that's the best…"

"Rias, I can do this. I'll beat Riser once and for all and finally end this." Dante said he moved his hand to hers. He knew that she would be worried about him, given how he nearly died in the Ratings Game. But this would be different and everyone knew it, this would be one on one combat, and Dante had a power that could in fact harm Riser. His Blade of Finality.

"It's not that I don't think you can do it…. It's just that…"

"She's concerned that Riser won't play fair and you'll get hurt." Akeno said quickly not wanting Dante to know the real reason she was so worried. "But she also knows that the only way she can be with you is if we beat Riser again once and for all and that trumps any fear we might have." Akeno stressed this out for both of them and Rias reluctantly nodded.

"Okay then… I'm going to go scream and smoke a whole pack trying to get my nerves down. Because I feel like going down to Hell and dragging Riser right to void right now." Dante grumbled in thinly veiled rage at this turn of events. At the sound of the door closing Otto chuckled.

"You two really don't want him to find out that as your champion… he's entitled to the wager if he wins." Otto said with a small chuckle. "Which means… he gets half of Riser's harem. And with him being a Grim… things are bound to happen." Otto pointed out ignoring the glares he was getting from the two Devils.

"I know… I don't like it." Rias grumbled knowing that this was the only way for her.

"You jinxed us… you said he and her wouldn't see each other again and now she's going to become his Queen." Akeno scolded her friend who undoubtedly felt the guilt of those words. Even if she was mad at Dante now, she knew that she would move past this. And when she did she didn't want to deal with so many new women that were most certainly competition.

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 **Hell, Lilith**

Rias and Dante were sitting in limo taking them to a formal gathering of Devils, during which Rias and Riser would finalize the details of the Blood Duel. The news of the impending event had drawn a considerable amount of attention and many Devils were looking forward to the Duel. After the buzz that had been generated by their Ratings Game, expectations and excitement was high.

"So… who's going to be at this party?" Dante asked as he looked out the window, the limo was barely moving but moving along the line of many limos dropping off the guests to the party. It was all very red carpet like to Dante and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. On the one hand it was pretty cool to see it from this side, though he knew that it was Rias that the cameras were snapping for. Devils saw the nobility like the House of Gremory like celebrities, and Rias being the heiress put her right in the spotlight. But this treatment also grated on Dante considerably, on some level it felt cheesy and superficial. He liked to party but this wasn't focused on the kind of partying he liked, not enough booze and loud music.

"Likely many of the up and coming young Devils. It's traditional that this part of the Blood Duel, a party held and attended by peers of the duelists." Rias sighed, she then gave a small look to Dante's side where she wanted to be sitting. But they couldn't risk someone seeing them so close. She needed to keep appearances, and so she was sitting across from him. The absence of Dante's side to hers made her feel in a word… lonely. There was also the fact she wanted to comfort Dante, he had the same look of a puppy just kicked on his face. "You already said you were sorry and admitted you were wrong to keep your problems with your powers from us. Akeno just needs time to cool off… she expected you to defend yourself a little more so she had been working herself up in preparation."

"Manly pride… fuck that shit. I'm perfectly secure enough in myself to admit when I screw up." Dante snorted before his face returned to its previous look of remorse. "It's not only that… but mostly that… it's also pops' fucked up style of punishment." Dante said and Rias nodded in understanding. She knew that he must be taking it hard to learn that he was only alive because Lakwa took the entropy that was eating at Dante's body and transferred it on to someone else. Neither of them knew just who that person was, and no one but Lakwa and a few doctors did, and none of them were willing to invoke the wrath of a death Loa by telling someone what they knew.

"I may not know Baron La Croix as well as you do, but I can understand that he told you this so you may understand that you can't go through life thinking there won't be consequences. You made a mistake by not telling us about your powers, leading to me not taking that into account for our plan of attack for the Ratings Game. And now, someone else had to pay for that mistake."

"I want to think that pops just took some criminal off the street for this, it's not a woman I know that. But… given how much I fucked up… I wouldn't put it past him to take a good man just to prove a point." Dante grumbled before once again looking out the window to try and distract himself from his guilt. "Don't you need to be seen with your Queen at things like this? Am I going to cause some kind of devil social blunder?"

"No, it's considered the role of the Queen to stand by their King but me coming without her isn't the end of the world. It will be noticed and speculated about but nothing more than that." Rias said putting Dante at ease that he wasn't making things worse for Rias somehow. "Besides, considering who's hosting the party Akeno and I thought it best for her to stay back anyway. And we would have done so had things been different."

"Who's hosting?" Dante asked confused, then his mind went to reasons that Akeno would not be welcomed in a Devil's home. "They fucking hate her or something because of her dad?" Dante growled feeling old anger boil up. He always despised how people judged Akeno on her half-blood status.

"Actually, it's the opposite." Rias chuckled as she knew this conversation would be amusing for her. "Voledro Focalor is hosting the party and is the heir to the Focalor family. They were the last House to lose the Pure-Blood status that now only the Gremory, Phenex, and Sitri Houses have. He's also been very interested in marring Akeno once she makes High-Class Devil." Rias said knowing just what that would mean to Dante. She could see his fists clenching and the air starting to grow increasingly colder. "He's never been like Riser, at most he's put his arm around her and hit on Akeno despite her constant rejection. He's like the sleazy gambling version of you." Rias left out that he might have been the only man to ever actually slightly crack the wall Akeno had built around herself when it came to men. His steadfast resolve in trying to win her over had somewhat warmed her up to him, the fact he also nearly killed a fellow noble for badmouthing Akeno's heritage was a big point in his favor. Rias was sure that if Dante had not come back into Akeno's life and Voledro cleaned up a bit a tiny bit there would be something between them… eventually.

"He's never forced her into something?" Dante asked feeling slightly deflated.

"He's seemed very intent on… in his words… winning her over the old fashion way." Rias said with a small laugh at the memory of a few of Voledro's efforts. Back then Rias tried to carefully and subtly push Akeno toward Voledro as she knew that he was likely the best possible option for Akeno. As a Reincarnated Devil and a former Half Fallen Angel at that, she would have few options in Hell regarding romantic prospects. And there was always the possibility that she could be cornered into an arranged marriage with some old vulture looking to find even the tiniest way into the Gremory Family.

"And how will he take it that she's no longer available?"

"Don't know… maybe that's the best test to see if actually cared." She said with a warm smile knowing that Voledro was a romantic at heart. He would likely admit defeat only once hearing from Akeno herself that she loved Dante. Rias and the Focalor had been friends since childhood, nowhere as close as her and Sona but he was a close friend who she knew well. "Another person likely to be there is my cousin, Sairaorg Bael. He's considered to be the strongest of the young upcoming Devils, he's a decent guy… if a bit of a battle maniac." Rias admitted with a small smile on her face. "You would like him Dante, he's not like most Devil Nobles, more honest and straightforward."

"Anyone else of note?" Dante asked as the limo came to a stop.

"I'm sure there will be, not that I care much." Rias said as she stepped out, she wasn't wearing her standard Kuoh Academy uniform but instead a black gown with three pale blue strips down from her neck to ends of the dress, and showed off her figure very well. She mainly wore it for Dante but also for Riser… to show him what he was never going to have.

"Translation… I'm going to be hearing marriage proposals." Dante grumbled as he also stepped out of the limo. He was also out of his normal uniform and in a slick three-piece suit with one of his favored fedoras on his head. No one could deny he was a very handsome, some may say intimidatingly so. As the two approached the large manor that was housing the party, cameras flashed and people gossiped about them as they walked forward. Dante and Rias made sure to give the look of master and servant but that didn't stop any of the paparazzi from speculating.

"That's Rias Gremory… but who's the guy with her?"

"Don't know… maybe one of her servants."

"He's handsome… I hope they're not together."

"As long as he knows his place and doesn't touch Lady Gremory."

"I think I've seen him before… he was at a party for the Prince of the Amiam family's first Rating Games win."

"Really… did you find out who he is?"

"He's Rias' Gremory's second Rook, the first Grim Reaper turned evil." There were sounds of people awing and whispers of this new information trickling through the crowds. Rias and Dante ignored the onlookers and began their way up the steps to the Focalor Home. It reminded Dante much like the French Quarter of New Orleans, making him a little nostalgic. The style of building resembling it almost identically but for a few flares of hellish gothic style that Lilith had. Dante found the original much better but then again he was mostly biased in that opinion.

The two entered the mansion and were escorted into the main party room, the sounds of Electro Swing music and sounds dice rolling filled the hall. Rias found what she expected, and Dante was a little shocked by it. He had expected something like the party he went through last time he was in Hell, instead it was like a gambling hall with people playing all sorts of games and having a good time indulging in all kinds of vices.

"This… this is what I thought hell would fucking be like." Dante said with a slightly hungry smile on his lips. His pops would be disappointed in him if he didn't indulge a bit in this den of vices. The fact that the New Orleans theme continued from the outside to the inside of the mansion only made the scene more to Dante's favor.

"I never took you for a gambler?" Rias said as they moved down through the lines of blackjack tables and rows of slot machines. Devils of all kinds playing games and enjoying their time while being served by pretty women in cocktail dresses.

"Not very good at it… just like this kind of fun to that fancy shit high society is so fond of." Dante explained as he took a drink from a traveling waitress. He took a small sip and found it to be very good whiskey. "Okay… I have to say I'm starting to like the Focalor family's style."

"Regretting being a servant of the Gremory family?" Rias asked looking back at Dante with a knowing smirk.

"Of course he doesn't." They turned to the source of the voice and saw a fairly rounded man walk over to them, cheap brown and yellow suit, cigar in hand, thinning gray hair except for the thin black mustache, and noticeable large yellow and orange eyes. "He gets to serve such a fine piece of ass like you." He said looking Rias over, Rias quietly chuckled at the man's words.

"Bartram, still the same as ever." Rias said cordially but there was clear annoyance in her voice. "How many times has your King told you to watch yourself and your mouth around me… we wouldn't want another incident would we." The man paled at that and coughed a small bit before taking a drag from his cigar.

"Yes… well… no… we wouldn't want that at all." Bartram said before straighten his tie a bit. "I'm here to welcome you Lady Gremory to this party made in your and Lord Phenex's honor… but to tell you the truth this whole thing is a waste of time… well… the party isn't but the reason for it is. That little pussy of bird should have his wings clipped for stirring up all this trouble." The man said as he began to lead them through the hall. "I mean come on… he dropped all that dough on greasing the palms of all those bastards, you won… he lost… get over it."

"Thank you, I'm assuming that Voledro shares this opinion." Rias asked as they walked up the grand double staircase that led to the overlooking balcony.

"You bet your sweet juicy a… yes… yes he does." The man corrected himself at the dark smile that Rias gave him. The three eventually came to the small office like lounge that overlooked the hall. In it was continued the theme of the Focalor style of casino décor and standing nearby the window was a young man in a purple and black suit, bright white hair slicked back, and in a white glove hand was a martini in one and a playing card flipping through the fingers in the other. "Boss, Lady Rias and her servant." Bartram said before nodding to the three and walking away. Voledro turned to see them and the first thing that drew their eyes were his own extremely bright green eyes.

"Rias, doll… good to see you again." He said with honest swag to his deep voice and then he looked to Rias' side and frowned deeply at the sight of Dante. "Thought you were bringing my lady love with ya." Voledro snarled as put the glass in his hand down harshly.

"Voledro." Rias said firmly making the Focalor Devil stop in his tracks. "This is Dante Alighieri, my Rook, former Grim Reaper and currently Akeno is his Life Mate. You know damn well what the Eternal Link means and if you really care about Akeno then you'll respect her wishes." Rias' voice was calm and composed but also as solid as steel. There wasn't any reaction from Voledro, his bright green eyes scanned over Dante before ending the moment with a sigh.

"Ain't that a kick to the teeth." He grumbled before dropping back into the nearby couch. He then looked up to Dante. "You better be dizzy with that one, she's one dame that is worth all the trouble." Dante looked at him with a small bit of confusion before figuring out what he meant.

"Oh… ah… yes. I live to her smile and will do anything to keep her happy." Dante said returning his composure.

"And does he? He keen and kippy with…"

"Please just cut that shit out, we get it… you're an American thirties gangster." Dante said feeling like he was going to be three steps behind if this continued. "Because if you keep up with that I'm going Corleone on you."

"Yes Voledro, it's fun when you put it on for everyone out there but right now it's us." Rias sighed before sitting down on the opposing couch from Voledro.

"You guys can't have a bit of fun can you." Voledro chuckled, his voice dropping a small bit and losing some of the slick and pomp that it had before. "But still…" He said looking back up to Dante and within a second he slammed into the wall by Voledro's hand. The other hand holding five playing cards all glowing with purple fire. "… the Focalor family is called the Devils of the Dice and Card… we take bets as serious as we do our hearts. We are passion and risk all rolled up into one. I will risk everything for the girl that ignited the passion in my heart… but…I want to know if I truly have lost a bet I want to know bad. Do you love her?"

"Yes, the Eternal Link can't be faked or forced. I've loved her since I was a child." Dante said not breaking eye contact with the Devil threatening his life. His voice like steel and ice. Voledro continued to stare down Dante looking for anything that might be a sign he was lying. Then he suddenly broke off with a laugh and spun on his heel towards Rias who was glaring daggers at the Focalor Devil.

"You got a good one here Rias doll. And… I have lost my first bet in years. I bet on me in who would be with your queen and I lost." He said with a bow before looking at Dante. "I will hunt you down in the first Ratings Game we are in together and I'm putting a standing duel challenge to you." He said before jaunting back over to his seat. "Now… I in the name of my father, King of Focalor, welcome you to my home and hope that we can get this Blood Duel onward. All we need is the greaseball Riser and we can this on the road."

"How is your father doing? The great _King Dice_?" Rias asked knowing that both Voledro and his father hated that nickname.

"He's doing fine… still trying to brownnose your brother to no end, and quit it with that." Voledro said as he leaned back in his seat with a slight scowl on his face at Rias' dropping of the hated family nickname for their head of house. He snapped his fingers and several waitresses brought in a blackjack table and placed it with Voledro as the house. "A game to pass the time away, and some drinks!" With that he snapped his fingers and the waitresses went off to get those drinks not giving the chance to specify what drinks to the Gremory Devils. The sound of cards shuffling brought the Gremory Devils' attention back to him. "Just… a small… friendly… game." Voledro said slowly.

"Play a game of blackjack with the heir to the house of Devils whose domain is gambling." Rias said as she took the offered hand of cards. "No cheating, right?" Rias asked with a dangerous smile.

"You wound me doll… never once has a Focalor cheated in a bet or game of chance." Voledro chuckled as Dante took his hands. "Oh look at that… the house has a king… that's a real shame for you." The Gremory Devils both felt that this wasn't going to be the best way to pass the time until Riser got there. They were right, they hadn't bet anything but they barely had a single win against Voledro by the time Bartram brought Riser Phenex to the room. "Eay now twit, keep cool and don't make a scene here or things are going to get a little dicey."

"Riser has no time for a pompous half-breed that does not yet know his place." Riser growled but didn't make a hostile move. "Rias…" He said looking to the Gremory, taking a moment to leer at her dress but then returned to business. "Where is your Pawn? Riser assumes that you are not fool enough to fight Riser himself so you will select a champion. It must be the Pawn that Riser fights!" Riser demanded but everyone just rolled their eyes at him.

"Are you going have a champion Rias… you know what that means. You won't get the wager then." Voledro said finding this all very amusing.

"Yes, I name my Rook Dante Alighieri as my champion." Rias said looking to Dante who stood up ready.

"I will have my revenge against the human trash that cheated to beat Riser." Riser once again demanded.

"You will not accept the duel than it's considered an automatic forfeit." Voledro said as he casually twisted in his chair. Seeing that Riser was still the annoying jackass he always was made the Voledro happy Rias was so close to getting him out of her life. While he was still upset at her Rook for stealing his girl that didn't mean that Voledro held a grudge over Rias' head. "Which means that Rias gets her freebee demand and this scrub here will get half your household." Voledro said pointing his thumb at a now very shocked Dante.

"WHAT?! No one told me that was part of the deal." Dante said looking to Rias who looked away, slightly embarrassed. "That means when I chop this guy to pieces…" They could hear Riser growl at this. "… I get half of his all-female peerage?"

"You didn't know? That's rich… oh that's rich! The champion is rewarded with the wager in a Blood Duel." Voledro explained finding this even more amusing. "But we need to finish this up, the soonest we can have this duel is in four days, my father has offered to host the duel in the Focalor Stadium here in Lilith."

"If that is the soonest we can get then it is fine by me." Rias said with a frown.

"Riser has no issue with that arrangement." He grunted before looking to Rias. "But make no mistake! I will win this duel and I will have you as my bride Rias Gremory!" Riser finished before leaving through a magic circle.

"Whelp… that's that. Who's up for another game?" Voledro asked and was met with loud _No_ s. Followed by the Gremory Devils leaving the room with a slam to the door. Rias and Dante made their way back down to the party, Rias felt that they might as well try to enjoy themselves since Voledro went to all the trouble of throwing the party in her and to lesser extent Riser's honor. Although she was confident that he would have thrown a party anyway just for other reasons.

"You want to try your luck at a game not rigged by magic?" Dante asked as ogled the slot machines, they always did get him whenever he went to a casino with Lakwa. His last trip to Vegas was a total bust when it came to playing a few games.

"Believe it or not but Voledro didn't use an ounce of magic back there. The Focalor family is just naturally expert gamblers and renowned for their no cheating policy even though it seems like they do all the time." Rias explained as she led Dante to sidelines of the party, mostly in the hopes that she would avoid the majority of the marriage proposals. But as it turned out… she would be right, she would avoid most of them but not all.

"Lady Gremory!" Rias had to hold back the groan that tried to escape her before she turned to face the owner of the familiar voice. "Good to see you and good on your victory against Riser." An approaching man said with a friendly smile on his face but the Gremory Devils knew precisely what he had on his mind by where his eyes focused on, though he did a decent job of hiding it. But Rias and Dante knew how to spot a closet pervert from a mile away, Rias because she had to deal with them time and time again, Dante because as a he had been taught by the most debonair man in the world how to spot the wolves in shepherd's clothing.

"Thank you Lord Stolas. It's nice to see after… how long has it been? I can't quite remember." Rias said trying to impart that she didn't really care to keep track of when they met. The man twitched a second, likely because he got the message but he nevertheless stayed right on with his mission. Dante could see where this was going and personally felt that this man was a little bit thinking too highly of himself if he felt he had a shot. For one thing it was clear that the age difference was well beyond the acceptable range.

Dante knew that Devils aged differently than humans and someone that looked to be in their early twenties could very well be hundreds if not thousands of years old. Rias had explained to him that it was a combination of will, power, and internal mindset. If a person had a strong enough will or the internal power to keep themselves looking young than they could. But the biggest factor for devils was how a person saw themselves and how they perceived their own age. I think therefore I am took a whole other meaning for a Devil when it came to their age. It didn't even need to be a conscious choice, and it rarely was. Reincarnated Devils seemed to be exempt from this however as they had been seen to age to a certain point and then stop altogether at least in a physical surface sense.

But Dante didn't even care what a person's age was if the attraction was both ways and was deeper than mere lust and desire. If two people who loved each other just happened to have been born in years that spanned a fair distance apart than nothing was wrong. It was wrong when it was one-sided and not built on feelings of love but instead of hubris and lust that Dante felt a line must be held. And the man in front of the Gremory Devils was indeed not anywhere near Rias' age, which was the exact age that she looked to be unlike many Devils. And considering the way Rias was handling this man Dante knew that the feelings he felt for her wasn't mutual or pure in the slightest.

"Well I believe it as two years ago at your nephew's birthday party. A wonderful event, we spoke a bit I believe." He said trying to play his hand as best he could. It didn't help that he had this sudden chill running down his spine that he just could quite shake. And the feeling that he had a blade to his throat… some ethereal specter daring him to keep going so it could slice his jugular. But he would not be deterred, this was right to find himself a proper bride and bring glory to his house. "I dearly hope that you are successful in the coming duel, will you be fighting Riser yourself?"

"No, I have selected my champion." Rias said as she turned to Dante and smiled genuinely for the first time since speaking to this man. "My Rook, Dante Alighieri. First Grim Reaper to be reincarnated and a man that went toe to toe with undead Jack the Ripper." Rias said, always proud to remind people of that feat. It was a special one to her as he did it to save her. The news of that battle had been slightly overshadowed by Dante's heritage but recently people had been talking about. After seeing him in the Ratings Game people were beginning to take more note of Dante. Meanwhile Lord Stolas saw this as a great piece of news, given that it meant an even greater chance at Rias winning the Blood Duel. And thus a greater opportunity for him to steal Riser' bride out from under him.

"Wise move Lady Gremory, I'm assured that you will be successful in this venture." Lord Stolas said before deciding that this was his best chance. "And when you beat Riser, have you given any thought to who would you be marrying afterward?" Rias frowned at this knowing that he was going to say himself. Many of the Nobility of Hell had assumed she refused Riser due to his playboy tendencies, that was a part of the reason but the biggest had always been until she fell in love with Dante was her freedom. She wanted the freedom to choose who she would marry, and she did. "I am the last Pure-Blooded member of my House, if you and I were to marry then we could re-forge the Stolas House better than it could ever have been."

"No, after the Blood Duel I already know who I will marry and it won't be you." Rias said coldly, she usually would turn any suiter down easy… how easy depended on how forward they were. Lord Stolas was one of the better ones as he at least tried to hide his darker intentions for her under the whole _this would be for the greater good of hell_ thing. But now… she just wanted them to stop and get the message.

"Now listen here, I am offering you quite the chance here." Lord Stolas snapped having not found that answer to be acceptable nor proper. He had not heard of any of the other suitors for Rias' hand to have been even the tiniest bit successful. Which could only mean she found someone not within the correct circles for a lady of her status. He then looked at the earlier mentioned Rook and put two and two together. " _How dare she turn me down for this reincarnated piece of trash_." He thought with fury and was about to vocalize this opinion but was interrupted.

"She said no you geezer, now get out of here before I get really mad." They all turned to see Sairaorg Bael walking towards them, an excited smile on his face that said he was actually hoping the Stolas Devil would make a wrong move.

"Lord Bael, I…"

"Leave now, Voledro put so much work into this party and it would be a shame to ruin by destroying his home." Sairaorg said as he cracked his knuckles, the sight of the strongest up and coming Devil getting ready to smash him into the dirt was enough to scare off Lord Stolas with only a small farewell to Rias before rushing off. "Hahaha… that coward… can't expect much from guys like him though." Sairaorg laughed as he watched the older Noble runoff.

"Thank you for that cousin, having to deal with these pigs will soon just be an unpleasant memory." Rias sighed as she addressed her cousin.

"So you really are tying the knot with someone after all. I thought I once heard you say that all men were worthless in your eyes?"

"That was before I met a man that saw me not as Lady Gremory but just as Rias. A man that goes out of his way to make me smile and feel absolutely safe." Rias said, her voice bleeding fondness and love. Behind her Dante was doing his best to try and keep a straight face.

"Is he a noble?" Sairaorg asked knowing the answer.

"No."

"Then there are going to be a ton of people pissed off. The Pure-Blood nutcases will be the biggest out of that bunch. But fuck 'em… none of that nonsense matters. Just look at Duke Harris… first Reincarnated Devil to reach High-Class status. I fought him about a month ago… one of the best I've ever had. And then there's the host of this little party… Voledro is a half-blood and he's considered the fourth strongest in our generation." Sairaorg laughed a bit more before looking at Dante. "And I heard that you're the one that's going to take Riser down a peg." The Bael heir said as he held out his hand for Dante.

"Oh I'm going to do a lot more than that." Dante said with grim savagery to which Sairaorg approved of as he shook the offered hand.

"I don't doubt it, and is it true that you've fought the Fairy Queen's mad dog twice and lived?" Dante blinked at the idea that his and Mad Sweeny's fights had reached Hell. The first one maybe as it was much more public and got much more out of hand than the second. "Where'd you find him? Any tips on how-"

"Enough cousin, you're going to drown Dante in questions before he could answer any." Rias said stopping Sairaorg in his string of questions.

"Sorry… I just got a little excited there. I always wanted to fight the infamous Mad Sweeny myself." Sairaorg chuckled trying to rain himself in. "So when's the big fight?"

"Four days from now at the Focalor stadium."


	24. Blood Duel

Author's Notes

 **IMPORTANT! The rewrite is up! I have swapped out old chapters for the new! So this is not just me reposting a old chapter because this is where the new place for this chapter will be. So everyone go check out the new chapters.**

For music for the duel I recommend either Beastmode by Teminite or No Glory by Skan

 **Day of the Duel**

 **Lilith, Focalor Stadium**

Dante was in the locker room of the Focalor Stadium, pacing back and forth trying to get ready for the coming fight. He had spent the last four days in hell trying his best to prepare his mind and body for the imminent need to use his Blade of Finality. It was his only hope for beating Riser. He was sure that the Phenex was unaware of the fact he had the ability to actually cut him. But he had to worry, Riser was not stupid, he was many other horrible things but stupid wasn't one of them. It was possible to expect him to understand that Rias would have put Dante as her champion with the knowledge that he had an ace like the Blade of Finality. And so Riser might be on guard for it.

He eventually sat down on one of the provided beaches as his worry grew. That if he lost, Rias would be lost to him and she would be in the hands of Riser. Even worse was the fact he knew Rias enough to know that she might kill herself if Riser killed him in the duel. The idea of losing to Riser and all the consequences of that growing increasingly heavy on his mind.

"You're going to win… I know it." Rias said making her presence known as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. Her body pressing into his back and her face next to his. "You're going to win, I will keep saying it right up until you do."

"But what if…" Dante began but was interrupted by Rias turning his head for a kiss.

"You are going to win." Rias said as she parted from Dante and then sat down next to him. "Besides I thought this was what you wanted, you and him… one on one to end it all." She asked as she leaned into his side enjoying the feeling of calm breeze like cool he had around him even in his worried state.

"I did and do… it's just now that I actually have it the stakes are getting to me. I won't lose you or Akeno. But I'm just worried that I'm going to screw it up again and lose everything just trying to win." Dante said, his voice calm but detached from the world, his body abnormally still.

"Good… you need to worry about that." She said as she moved her hand to hold onto his. "Because that means you understand just how important this is. I need you to win this, I and know in my heart that you will." She said as she moved his hand over her chest. "You can feel it right, my heart beating. It's going so fast I'm worried I'm going to have a heart attack. We are all worried, but we need to break through those nerves to win this. We did it once… together… but now I need you to do it all on your own." Rias said with a mix of hope and pleading in her eyes.

"And I'll win, but not alone. I'll have you and everyone else rooting for me. Who does Riser have on his side, a bunch of nobles that think that your family line decides everything? I have you, Akeno, and all of our friends and family on our side. I'm going to win… because I won't lose you or any of them."

* * *

Akeno looked out from the Gremory viewing box, the stadium was filled with Devils and even a few beings from the other magical and Supernatural Worlds. Word had traveled quickly and the excitement for this duel could be seen in just how many had come to see it. Rias had left some time ago to see how Dante was doing. Akeno would have gone with her but only Rias was allowed to see her champion. This was more important than how she was feeling about Dante lying to her, she would support him regardless of her fading anger toward him. It did somewhat upset her that he deflated all that rage but she knew it was better than the alternative.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that he'll be fine." Voledro said as he came next to Akeno, a little too close to her preference. She knew he was going to make an appearance at some point, to confirm that he had indeed lost her.

"And what are you doing here, the Focalor have their own room." Akeno said knowing that she would need to say it herself before Voledro really let it sink in that she was no longer available.

"But this room's got you here, that makes it a billion times better to be here." He answered smoothly as he always did. He honestly was like Dante in many ways, if a bit more sleazy and obsessed with the Prohibition Gangster image. But Voledro never crossed any line, he never went any farther than what wasn't wanted or allowed.

"I'm married to Dante." Akeno said as she stepped one step away from Voledro and showed him the black rings of the Eternal Link around her fingers. He stared at them like they were some horrible cancer showing itself on the surface.

"Happily?" Voledro asked as he looked up to her eyes with a small bit of desperation in his voice.

"Very." Akeno replied, it didn't matter if what their current status was because she loved Dante. And she knew that even if the fight was messier and both sides were actually participating, that the love they had would still be there.

She was glad that Voledro was at least concerned if she was happy, meaning that it was very likely that his intentions before had been better than all of the other men that had tried their luck with her. But that begged the question how did he develop these feelings towards her, because as far as Akeno could remember Voledro had always been this way. Since their first meeting.

"So… I really have lost that bet. Very rare thing that." Voledro said before glancing back to the assembled Gremory household. Kiba, Asia, and Issei were all at the provided table of food all very impressed at quietly. He smirked at the warning glances the Knight sent his way every now and then. Rias' first Rook wasn't nearly as contained, Koneko was actively glaring at the Focalor heir while sitting on the main couch that faced the glass wall that overlooked the arena. "I can feel when I'm unwanted… I guess I'll go if that's what is wanted."

"No, you can stay." Akeno said as he turned to leave. "Your family has is paying for all this and you can be good company if you can control yourself." Akeno said with a friendly smile. "But touch me or hit on me again and I'm telling Dante and he'll freeze your ashes solid." Akeno said as her smile turned terrifying, Voledro gulped and nodded his agreement to those terms. They all turned back to the door to see Rias walking through alone. "Is he ready?" Akeno asked as Rias came over to her best friend's side, totally ignoring Voledro much to his grief as a Devil that loved to be the center of attention.

"He's going to be as he will ever be." Rias said he eyes intent on the battlefield that Riser and Dante would be using. And she was surprised at how… empty it was. Just a sun-baked dirt arena about half a mile in diameter from the center.

"You betting a lot on him, future, freedom, and if he loses you know that greaseball Riser is going to make your life a living hell for all the shit that he's gone through because of all this." Voledro remarked as he thought about the statistics of the match, most of them favoring Riser. But that was mostly on the fact Dante was a mostly unknown combatant. He had heard he showed off some impressive Chill powers during the Rating Game and his scythe work was good enough to impress many… but beyond that nothing.

"Oh Voledro… when did you get here?" Rias asked causing Voledro to go to the nearby wall crying over his lack of presence to the Gremory heiress.

* * *

[Start your music now]

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The announcer called out, the crowd cheering the beginning of the event they had all waited for. "Welcome! To the famous Focalor stadium, for this most exciting event! A Blood Duel between the Houses of Phenex and Gremory! On one side there is Lord Riser Phenex, demanding that the Lady Rias Gremory marry him as soon as this Duel is won." There was a mix of cheers and boos from the crowd. "And on the Gremory side Rias has demanded should she in that Riser annul the marriage contract between them." Again, a mix reaction from the crowd. "And Lord Riser has wagered a great prize to call for this Blood Duel, half of his Household including his own Queen. And if I must say it is quite the prize indeed." At that one of the mega screens set up around the stadium changed from a picture of Riser to the profiles of the wagered Devils. His Queen Yubelluna, his Rook Isabela, his Knight Karlamine, his Pawns Marion, Bürent, Ni and Li. And lastly to everyone's surprise his Bishop and sister Ravel.

"Damn look at that lineup!"

"What I wouldn't give to have a Household with them in it."

"Even his sister… that seems like a bit risky?"

"Riser is so sure that he's betting half his household and his Queen… he better win or it will be a devastating loss."

"And so we have the demands of the Blood Duel and the Prize and Wager!" The announcer shouted, his voice washing and crashing over the stadium. "And now we have the duelists! First up the challenger… Lord Riser Phenex!" The lights all turned down to the left side of the arena. Out of the arch came Riser Phenex, a clear look of anger and rage on his face. There was no change to his appearance other than the addition of a sheathed sword in hand. "And then we have Lady Gremory's Champion. Her Rook Dante Alighieri!" The lights moved to right side of the arena. And out of the right side arch came Dante, clad in the uniform of the Grim Houses, dark black leather armor with strains and plates of silver around the hands and lower arms with the exception of the palms, interlocking lines of silver bands lined several vital places on his body. Around the armor was a large yet thin cloak that was a midnight black with a lining of cold light blue. The hood of the cloak pulled up completely obscuring his face.

"Riser will give you one chance, surrender now and end this waste of time." Riser said as they finished walking to the center of the arena. The crowds screaming and cheering their excitement for the fight.

"You really think I would take that… why would I condemn Rias to a lifetime with you." Dante huffed and mocked Riser only growing angrier. "I didn't realize that you were a swordsmen Riser?" Dante said taking a glance down to the sword in Riser's hand. It was a simple western short sword, the scabbard was a dull red with a thin white line running down the center. The hilt also very modest, little decoration and in all honesty Dante was wondering if this sword really belonged to the Phenex. It was nothing like him or what he would use himself. It put Dante on edge because the abnormality suggested that this sword was unique enough to come from an outside source.

"Riser is a great master of many things. And Riser is no fool as to come to this fight a scythe with fists. So I bring a weapon that is sure to win me this match." Riser chided not saying that the weapon in his hand was in fact a Phenex heirloom and one that was forbidden to be taken out of its vault. But Riser did not care for those silly rules, he needed a blade and none but this one was fit for him.

"You really don't want to fight me." Dante warned but Riser took it a different way. The Phenex couldn't understand the concept that fighting Dante was a bad idea on his part.

"Riser has to fight you but yes, Riser desires to fight and beat the Pawn Issei Hyoudou. He is the cause of all this, he seduced Rias and cheated in our match to beat me. I will fight him and Riser will crush that foolish human into the dirt!" Riser raged, a bit of madness coming through his words.

"You still think Rias is with Issei… wow… how would you take it if I told you that you're wrong." Dante said as he extended his arm and allowed his scythe to begin sliding out of his hand. The crowds going silent as this new development. "That I'm the one Rias loves and I'm the one she's going to marry once this was all over." Dante said and the crowd erupted with both cheers for the champion and cries for his death at the suggestion that he a reincarnated devil would do such a thing. Meanwhile Riser's face was contorted in rage and hate. He pulled out the sword from its sheath, the blade made of fire itself confined to the form of a sharp blade. Riser swung down onto Dante while the Rook held his scythe up to block Riser's body began expanding its Phenex flames mid-swing and Dante's body began building up a frost as he pulled up his weapon.

The next thing that happened was a massive ball of power exploded around them one half brilliant flames the other blinding frost and ice. The ball imploded and the flames and ice blasted back and covered the arena. Turning one half into blackened and scorched and the other half a frozen tundra. In the middle was the two duelist both interlocked, Riser bearing down with his blade of solid fire and Dante with his scythe blocking the incoming strike. Riser was furious that the blade wasn't cutting right through like the legend said it would, then he saw that the pole of the scythe was covered in Grim Ice frost like much of the Rook's body.

Then Dante shattered into millions of shards of ice causing Riser to fall forward but the Phenex was able to twist back around and block the incoming attack from Dante with a swing up followed with flames fueled by hate. Another explosion came after the sword hit the blade of the scythe coving the two in smoke and embers. The two exited the plume of smoke, each taking a swing at each other, and they two continued to do so with neither able to hit a stride of attack. Dante usually liked to bring down a barrage of heavy and risky hits, not letting the opponent make their own move at the risk of a massive critical injury. Meanwhile Riser liked to finish people off in one massive flashy blow, and if not that burn and beat them with consent attack.

And it was Riser that landed the first blow of the duel, he had been able to parry one of Dante's swings, a feat that Dante had not been expecting given his Rook Strength. Dante's arm swung back, leaving his body exposed. Ever the sadist in battle Riser went for the shoulder instead of the killing blow. The blade of fire the Phenex wielded pieced the thin layer of frost on Dante's body, spilling the former Grim Reaper's blood on the ground below them. The crowd watched on at the first wound of the duel. Riser didn't waste any time and with his free hand grabbed ahold of Dante's neck, holding him at choke point while digging his sword further into the Rook's shoulder.

"This is the truth of the world scum. Accept it… it is your very nature to submit to your betters." Riser mocked, but his smirk faced at the look of pure undiluted rage that Dante shot up at him.

"You sound just like a piece of trash Incubus… and you know what. I figured out why I hate you so much… you're just like them." Dante growled and before Riser could react to that insult he screamed out in pain and limped back from the Gremory Devil.

"AGH!" Riser held onto his shoulder where only a bloody stump remained after Dante sliced the arm that had been strangling him. The crowd gasped as they watched Riser's arm get sliced off. But Dante didn't let up, extending his arm forward, he sent a micro blizzard barreling toward the Phenex. Dante had spent the last two days trying to condense his powers of Chill. Using less but in a more potent form, trying to learn from his mistakes of the past. Riser extended his flaming wings around his body in a mock shield of fire against the focused torrent of frost and ice. "You think you can win against the power of immortality itself you scum!" Riser roared as his limb began to regrow in a blaze of fire.

"All things die Phenex… even your flames will one day fizzle out and succumb to the empty cold of death." Dante's voice was laced with the chilling empty certainty of the Cold Fury of the Grim Reapers. There was no mocking, there was no anger, only a detached absolute in death.

Dante pressed forward, closing the gap between them while keeping the pressure on Riser. In his other hand he raised his scythe, the pale blue of his activated Blade of Finality lost in the surrounding frost. He hoped to clip one of Riser's wings forever. He was choosing a quick win with Riser realizing that he could be hurt versus giving a more humiliating defeat to the Phenex. Though carrying the shame of having one wing did satisfy Dante slightly. But to the former Grim Reaper's dismay he wasn't able to have his scythe connect. As he swung down Riser fluttered his wings out, sending out a gust of super-heated wind that blew Dante back.

When Riser attempted to follow through on the turned tide of the duel he found an Ice Clone waiting for him. Riser scowled at the new target and quickly sent forth a maelstrom of fire. He knew that it wouldn't melt it but he needed to stun it for a small time. Riser snuffed the flames and in the second that the Ice Clone took to realign itself Riser slice through its body breaking it in half and shattering it to pieces. Riser looked back for his opponent but found he couldn't find him anywhere. He looked to the frozen half of the arena that had been created by the explosion of power in the opening moves of the duel.

"Riser is disappointed… Riser thought you were better than hiding." Riser smirked as he walked into the obvious trap. He knew that Dante was hiding in the ice and snow somewhere, even with his black attire the former Grim Reaper was right at home in this environment. But if Riser stayed in the flat side of the arena that opened him to ranged attack. He knew that the Rook could make shards of Grim Ice and fire them at a fair distance.

"Never play fair and never find a tactic too dirty." Dante's voice echoed through the ice and snow. But from where Riser couldn't tell. And then Riser saw in a large piece of ice a reflection of something coming from behind. He turned and with a single slice destroyed another Ice Clone.

"Is this all you can do Grim? Send fakes and hide behind your ice… cowardly." Riser mocked as he continued to move through the tundra that Dante had created. The grainy snow under his feet crunching at his every step. It would not matter to Riser if the Rook knew exactly where he was. "Come out you filth! You claim that you will marry Rias, what makes you think that you are remotely worthy for her?! Riser is a member of one of the Seventy-Two Pillars, Riser is a Pure-Blood Devil and Riser is the only one fit to…" Riser was interrupted by a pillar of ice shooting up from below him sending him up and above the ground level of the arena. Riser began to try and stand but then the Ice shattered and he began falling, the suddenness causing him to a momentary lapse in judgment and forget his ability to fly. Dante landed the next hit of the duel and from under Riser rushed up and with a swing of his scythe swung up and through Riser's back.

The crowd all gasped again now at the brutal cutting in two of Riser's body. He soon attached himself through his flames but still the sight was something that many would not forget. And even as Riser was reattaching himself they all watched as Dante spun around midair and brought down the blade of his scythe hammer style into Riser's torso sending him crashing back into the ground. The crowd erupted in cheers and boos at the successful attack.

Dante watched from the sky as the crater that had been created by Riser's impact was filled with flames and in the center, was a raging inferno of pure blood-red fire. Dante smirked, he knew that that move had reminded him of what happened in the Rating Game where Issei slammed him in the ground. Dante then watched as the flames began twisting and confining into a massive Phoenix bird. The blazing bird shot up into the sky toward Dante, once it hit a vast spilt of fire and ice occurred. Once it cleared Dante was left and the crowds could see that while he stood as if nothing happened, there was clear damage to those parts of his armor that weren't covered in proactive frost mostly at his joints.

"I going to end this… once and for all. Enough fun has been had and I'm sick the fucking fire." Dante growled as he stared down at the man that had just attacked him. The man that had been attacking him. The man that had been attacking everything that Dante had come to care about. The blade on his scythe began to scream unholy and horrifying howls as the etched skeletons on the blade began moving off it and started tearing at the air around the scythe. Dante's previous cloak had been destroyed by the last attack but was now replaced by a shroud of darkness in the form of a Reaper's cloak.

"I knew it… that was what you were sent for." Riser grinned as he saw the awakened blade of his opponent. He knew what it was and knew that merely by wearing clothes was the threat of the blade diminished. "You are a fool if you think you are strong enough to wound me with that blade!" Riser shouted as he charged up in the sky with his sword in hand ready to attack. He never even registered the look of emotionless wrath that Dante had in his glowing silver eyes.

Everyone watched as the two raced toward each other. The one from below a firebrand charging up with flaming wings and a bright red fire of burring hate made into flames in the shape of a sword. And coming down was being of darkness bearing down with a scythe of screeching ethereal skeletons ripping away at the fabric of reality.

And then as Riser approached his opponent… he saw something that made him flinch. In the span of a second… he saw death. His death. His brothers' deaths. His parents' deaths. Every person he remotely cared about… all before him dying. Their last breaths been taken. And then all of their souls being held in the hand of some faceless hooded being. And then it was all gone and all he knew was that he was not flying up… but falling down. And he felt cold… something he had never felt before. His body was starting to feel increasingly cold as he began falling down and the first thing he saw was a flow of blood… his blood. He didn't feel the normal heat that came with his regenerating powers.

"I… I don't believe it people… but Riser Phenex has been gravely injured. He has been declared incapable of continuing the duel!" The announcer called out, Riser heard it but he couldn't accept it. He couldn't accept the idea that he had been beaten by anyone. But he wasn't able to do anything about but as his mind slipped out of consciousness. "Rias Gremory's Champion has won the Duel! I repeat, Rias Gremory's Champion has WON!"

* * *

Dante dropped out of the magic circle that teleported him to Rias. His body felt limp and dead to his commands, anger and rage was great to dilute the strain it took to use the Blade of Finality on both Riser and his tacky suit but he knew the repercussions of doing that were catching up with him. His eyes were closed and when he felt his body hit the ground he knew that Rias had caught his body and was now holding him in one of her deep hugs.

'I told you would win…you would never let yourself be the cause of any sadness for me or anyone you love." Rias said with tears still rolling down her face as she held Dante's head to her chest. Seeing him get stabbed and then held at Riser's mercy had brought her to tears. But then he came back, all throughout the duel she felt her soul climbing higher and higher as watched Dante fight Riser.

"Uh… Rias doll… you're suffocating the poor bastard." At Voledro's comment Rias realized that Dante wasn't moving at all and she quickly let him go. And the Focalor devil was proven right by the deep breath Dante took when she let him go.

"Dante… I'm so sorry… are you okay?! Why didn't you do something?" Rias panicked as she tried to set Dante right on the couch.

"I can't… my whole body feels numb… I can barely feel my fingers." Dante said, his breathing heavy and weak. He knew that it was going to be difficult to handle his awakened scythe but he never realized that he would take this great a toll.

"Aw… not your fingers… Rias' is going to be needing them soon." Akeno teased causing Rias' to turn deep red as well as Asia and even Koneko. Issei once again felt like crying about the unfairness of the world and Kiba just chuckled used to Akeno's humor, Voledro joined the Knight though he was much more reserved for his own reasons. Dante however smiled, hearing Akeno tease Rias felt like home… it felt like everything he just went through mattered in the end.

"Akeno! Now's not the time to be making jokes." Rias demanded but Akeno just chuckled having found a new source of entertainment. "Asia, start healing Dante." Rias ordered and the former nun nodded and came over to begin her work on the Rook's body. "Dante, that was an amazing duel. I'm sure many are going to be now watching your devil career intently."

"Yeah… but there going to be many that ain't goin' be happy with your intention of marrying this one." Voledro said nodding to Rias. "Also… that last finishing move… I was watching closely and it looked more like Riser flinched and that's why you managed that blow." Dante was about to argue that point but stopped himself as he thought back to that moment.

"How big of a problem are people going to find that?" Dante asked as Asia's magic was already giving him some feeling in his body.

"Some won't mind… you looked like one hard-boiled monster out there so people will understand if Riser snapped under the fear of what looked to be death coming to him. I mean come on… with that Scythe and being surrounded in that huge cloak of darkness… that was textbook reaper shit right there. But other won't like that you won based on him choking rather than you being more skilled." Voledro explained as he went over to the small table of booze and drinks provided for the room and began pouring two glasses. "But again… people are going to be more pissed off with the idea that you, a reincarnated devil, is planning on taking their Lady Gremory from them now that she's back on the market." Voledro said as he handed the second glass to Dante who could now move his arms.

"Fuck 'em… like I give a crap about what they think." Dante said as took a sip.

"Neither do I." Rias said as she sat down next to Dante, pulling his arm into her chest. Dante noted that he still didn't have enough feeling in his body to appreciate the feeling of her soft breasts on his arm. "I will marry Dante and that is the end of the discussion."

"You do as you want doll." Voledro laughed as he downed his glass of booze and began for the door. "Just get ready for the hate mail, the piles and piles of hate mail." He said as he opened the door and found two men about to step through.

"Ah… Lord Voledro… may we pass." The smaller man said with a small nervous tone.

"Yeah… I was just on my out." Voledro said returning to his more theatrical manner of speaking. He nodded back to the Gremory household and left the room letting the two men come through.

"Mr. Alighieri… astounding… simply astounding!" The shorter man said as they came over to stand in front of the couch Dante and Rias were seated on. The taller of the two glared at how close they were but kept his opinions to himself. "I am Giglor Focalor, announcer and manager of this stadium and I have to say… first Blood Duel in three hundred years and you did not disappoint." He said overwhelmingly excited. "A wonderful match, but… sad that it had to end with a great loss such a Lord Riser."

"Yes… such a loss will be felt and reminded." The other man ground out. Both Rias and Dante understood that this likely wasn't too happy with Riser's loss. "I am Het Paimon, I'm to oversee the Demands and the Wager of the Blood Duel. Lady Rias… what is your Demand?" Het asked but the scowl on face showed he knew what she wanted and he didn't want it.

"I want my marriage to Riser annulled and terminated." Rias said clearly and sternly.

"… very well. It will be done within the hour, the Phenex family expected that to be your Demand given how… vocal… you were about the marriage. So, they have already set in motion the paperwork and all it will take is my sign off and a recording of the match." He said, his voice dripping with venom. Then he looked to Dante. "As for you… as Champion of Rias Gremory you have been given the Wager of the selected Household member of Riser Phenex's peerage. However, as this is a new situation we lack the guidelines that normally go with a Wager. Since you are not a High-Class Devil and can have no Household of your own, the officials of the Blood Duel have decided that should not be taken into consideration. They have decided to use the rules regarding slaves in a Wager… they are yours and you can do with them as you please until you reach High-Class status and then they will become part of your Household if you so wish them." And with that Het gave a small bow and quickly left not wanting to be around the younger Devils any more than he had to. Not allowing them to question him.

"Very good…." Giglor said with a happy chuckle. "I do hope to see you again in the arena Mr. Alighieri. Until next time." He said before bowing to them and making his way to the door. "Uh… Lady Gremory and Mr. Alighieri… Lord Riser's… no… his former is here to see you. Shall I send her in?" Giglor asked after coming back in.

"No…" Dante replied as he weakly stood, helped by Rias and to a lesser extent Asia. "… not yet." Dante said and Giglor nodded before leaving through the door one last time. "Okay… I'm going go to you for help in this." Dante asked as he looked at Rias. "How should I handle this?"

"Everyone please head back to the Gremory estate. Me and Dante need to talk about this privately." Rias ordered and Kiba, Asia, and Issei all nodded and readied for a teleport. Koneko looked like she wanted to stay but relented to her King's request. Akeno meanwhile just gave Rias a small look and Dante another, the meaning _we'll talk later_ was heard loud and clear. Dante was just happy that it came with a faint smile. They all teleported away leaving the King and Rook alone. Rias first kissed Dante, he was confused as to why but enjoyed it regardless. As did Rias, and was now looking forward to everything else that she and him could experience together. "Finally… that's going to be happening a lot more so get ready." She smirked as she let Dante stand on his own. "Why do want my advice on what to do with your new… responsibilities."

"Who else would I ask? Besides the fact your opinion is one that I always consider and value. You're also a King already and you handle us pretty damn well. I understand that they aren't my servants yet but still… will be." Dante explained and Rias had stay silent, just smiling at his words. "But should they be?" Dante said and Rias frowned. "Maybe I should just let them go, I'm sure that they would want to be free for a change."

"Dante… yes they have been through much. That much we can assume from the limited amount of information we have about Riser and how he acted. Turning them away now is not what you need to do." Rias said as she crossed her arms under her chest. She was happy that Dante was thinking about them more than himself… even though he tended to do that to a worrying amount. It was perfectly fine to think of one's own wants first every now and then. But right now his mind was fogged by both shocks from both the duel and the situation in front of them. "You need to take this responsibility and their lives because someone else will get them at some point and who knows what they will be like. Better, worse, just as bad as Riser?" Rias said before walking back to Dante wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "You I know will be what they need after going through what they did with Riser." She said as the feeling of safety and coolness that came with his arms around her. She knew what this likely would mean… that Dante would grow close to these women, and what that would lead to. "Let's start with your future Queen." She said as she separated and began to the door. Rias held her hand on the door and looked to Dante who nodded. She opened the door and indeed found Riser's former Queen standing there waiting for them. "We're ready for you now." Rias said and walked back through the room with the former Queen behind her.

"It's good to see you again not on the battlefield." Dante said, his natural charm a little diluted by the awkwardness that permeated the room.

"Likewise, congratulations on your victory." She said before she looked at herself with a small feeling of resigning herself. "And so the victor go the spoils." She sighed knowing that she was that prize.

"I don't see it like that…" Dante said catching Yubelluna's attention. "… I for one am terrified of the prospect of being responsible for eight people." Yubelluna's eyes widened at the mere acknowledgment that they were people rather than things or prizes. She had hopes that this man would be different from her small interactions in the Rating Game. It gave her that small bit of hope that her greatest dream would come true. And that no matter how bad it all seems… it can get better. "But after talking with Rias and knowing that I have her experience and better judgment, I at least hope that I won't screw up and fall short of what I should be and end up hurting y..." Dante was interrupted by Yubelluna rushing him and holding him and tight embrace. The sound of her crying clear in his ear.

"Thank you… t-thank you…" Yubelluna cried as she felt all the years of abuse and indignity feel like they had worth to it. She now finally had her future, she now finally had her path to look forward to. "… for so long I had come close to giving up… but I knew that somehow things would turn around. Thank you for giving that to me." She continued to hold onto Dante like letting go would shatter the wonderful dream that she was having. Her cries of joy and relief turned to soft hums as she felt a wave of relaxing coolness that came over her.

"Ahem… if we could continue this meeting properly." Rias said not finding Yubelluna's closeness to Dante pleasant for her at all. Because even though Rias knew that what was likely to happen would happen given how well she knew the man she loved, that didn't mean she would help it along.

"Yes… my apologies. I just got little emotional." Yubelluna said as she removed herself from Dante, her voiced still a little cracked from the tears. "Thank for your consideration to us… you're already better than Riser ever was."

"I hope that I'm at the very least that." Dante weakly chuckled. "But uh… we need to discuss what it is that we will be doing now. I'm not really sure how long it will be until I'm a High-Class Devil." Dante explained.

"That does not matter… I would not want to be anywhere but by your side." Yubelluna said not wanting this chance to be wasted. Not only that but she wanted the opportunity to feel the way she did moments ago again. So safe and like cool oasis in the middle of a blasted desert.

"What about the others?" Dante asked knowing that what she wanted might not be the same for everyone else.

"Ni and Li would join you if you are willing to extend the Gremory name for their protection." Yubelluna said looking to Rias. "As Nekomata they are currently being hunted by Devils and it was only the Phenex name keeping them safe. With that gone they will need a new protector."

"The Gremory family would be happy to extend protection for them." Rias said seeing no issue and even was happy to offer protection to people that were being hunted for no real reason.

"Isabela will stay simply because she has nowhere else to go. Are you planning on providing lodging and funds?"

"Are we?" Dante asked and Yubelluna held back the small chuckle.

"I have… some plans that have been thinking on. This might prove to be the perfect opportunity to put them into action." Rias said knowing that she would need to distract her household for at least three days. A celebration party would fit well. "So yes we will be providing lodging."

"And I will provide funds, it won't be…" Dante began but stopped at Rias interrupting.

"Dante, before you go to meet them I would like to speak to you about that." Rias said before looking to Yubelluna. "What about the Knight, and two Pawns."

"Karlamine will follow because you won honorably. She and Isabela were the two most resistant to Riser… I would very much like to see their resilience rewarded." Yubelluna said before turning uncomfortable. "The other two Pawns, Marion and Bürent… they will want to return to Riser."

"What?!" Dante and Rias both exclaimed shocked at that statement.

"The two of them were among the first to join Riser's household at a very young age. And over the years… they have been conditioned to be dependent on Riser. I know that they will ask… no... they will try to kill you. But you need to take them in. They out of all of the victims of Riser they need you the most." Yubelluna explained.

"And what about Ravel?" Dante asked knowing that she was among the wagered.

"Lady Ravel… I'm not really sure what she's going to do." Yubelluna said unsure about what the Phenex would do.

"If you could Yubelluna… could you step outside while Dante and I figure out the specifics of what we will do. He'll be out soon and you will take him to meet the rest of his new servants to be." Yubelluna looked at Dante and he nodded. She bowed and stepped outside the room to allow the two to speak.

* * *

Isabela, now former Rook to Riser Phenex and now intended Rook to Dante Alighieri was leaning back against the wall in the small waiting room that the wagered pieces had been placed in. Yubelluna had left the room the second that Dante had swung his blade into Riser. Even Isabela had to admit that she had little doubt in the outcome of the match when it started, but as it went… the Rook could see that the Grim was on a whole other level. She looked at the four pawns that took up the couch provided, they still were shocked at what they had seen.

"This isn't happening… Riser can't be beaten…" Marion said weakly as the screen that had been playing the duel began showing the highlights of the match. It had been about half an hour since the duel ended and they had been stunned for the whole time.

"But he was… Riser was beaten and we are no longer his servants." Ni said with a strained chuckle suggesting that she was unsure on how to take this. Her sister nodding to Ni's statement equally conflicted on this. It wasn't like they liked Riser, he was a womanizing scumbag that only kept them around because he found them attractive and he wanted the ego booster of having twin catgirls in his little harem. But as former Nekomata, there was a target on their backs and so Riser was their protection. They had no idea on how their new master would see them, they had no idea if he would turn them over to the Devils that were hunting down their kind.

"Sis I'm scared!" Li cried as she held on to her sister, tears rolling down her eyes.

"Why are you four complaining, you all saw the Grim beat Riser in a fair fight. Enough said." Isabela dismissed as she had enough, Riser lost and the other guy won. "The guy sure gave the bastard a well-deserved beating… can't fault him for strength. And Yua seems to like the guy… maybe it won't be so bad." Isabela's personal thoughts on this change of fate were far more optimistic.

"How can you say that? After everything that Riser has done for us, you just go and abandon him." Marion cried, her voice shaken as the thoughts of what happened and what was going to happen stormed her mind. Isabela knew that Marion and Bürent had been part of Riser's peerage for years. They had been ten and eleven when he made them Devils and they were shit poor, so Riser must have been a hero in their eyes. They never complained once about his abuse toward them, taking it all as part of their lot in life as they remembered a time when they could barely feed themselves so anything was better than that.

"Dante Alighieri won the fight, that is the end of this." Karlamine ordered, she had often acted as the voice of discipline in Riser's household. She was one of the better people in the household as well in Isabela's opinion, like her she actually resisted Riser at times. Even though that usually ended up in him doing things to spite them, their things suddenly burnt to ash, cutting off their funds, him being a bit more handsy while using his position of King to force them to submit. Yubelluna had the worst of things so she cracked long ago, but Isabela and Karlamine had been able to hold firm against Riser's darker sides.

"But Riser is…" Bürent started but Karlamine wouldn't have it.

"They both entered that duel, both sides came in with everything they had. Riser resorted to forbidden powers and even then still he was beaten. Dante fought honorably, even spearing Riser a killing blow. It was fair and just, and so I will not make a single complaint about this sudden change." The Knight said looking to Ravel Phenex, she had been surprisingly quiet in all of this. Both Karlamine and Isabela expected the sister of Riser to make more of a fuss over this. But no, if anything they would say that she was pleased by the turn out of the duel. All conversation ended at the sound of the door opening, they all looked to see Riser's eldest brother Ruval Phenex walking through.

"Ruval! How is Riser? Is he okay?" Marion called out as she and Bürent stood up and ran to him.

"Do we really have to leave Riser?" Bürent asked desperate in her hope that there would be some way to remain with Riser. Ruval looked at both of these girls with nothing but pity and shame. They were some of the worst examples of his brother's vile tendencies. He had taken them off the streets with the promise of a better life in exchange of becoming his servants. Doing so when they were but children only made it worse. When they started developing as young women his brother wasted no time reaping on his side of the deal. And both by then had been conditioned to see Riser as the only man that could ever keep them happy.

"My brother is alive… but his days fighting are over. It is true what they say… the cut made by the Blade of Finality can never be mended. We have applied many bottles worth of Phoenix tears and the wound will not heal. All that can be done is for it to be closed by stitches, kept clean by magic, and kept wrapped. Riser will not be able to move as freely as he could, he won't be able to fight again in his life. And yes, the rules of a duel are clear, the wager made by the challenger goes to the challenged's champion." Both of the pawns sunk at that.

"But… we owe everything to Riser." Bürent mumbled as the reality set in.

"We can't serve… that Grim… he took Riser and crippled him for life." Marion said, her voice growing more angered with each word.

"Now listen here." Ruval declared as he put his hands on their shoulders. "I don't want to hear any of this. My brother… I know him and I know the sick twisted soul he has." Ruval said shocking everyone. "Marion, Bürent, I have known both of you since you first joined the Phenex family and each and every day I questioned myself on if I should do something about my brother's intentions toward you. And my inaction was proven to be one of my greatest regrets as you both grew up. By the time my fears had been proven right you two were already devoted to him."

"But… there's nothing wrong with that. Riser saved us." The way that Bürent said that, almost as if in a trance and clearly something that she had told herself many times over, it broke Ruval's heart and made what Riser did even more real for the other girls. Even Ravel was shocked at the level of heinousness that her brother had done to his servants.

"Without Riser… we're nothing." Marion said this in the same tone that Bürent had spoken in. Unnaturally even and reminding all of someone that was forced to say this over and over again until they believed it. The other former members of Riser's peerage all found themselves feeling pure and utter disgust for their former master and untold joy at being free of him. The level of psychological damage that he had inflicted to the two girls was clear and present, they both were brainwashed and they all hoped that now they were free of Riser they could someday heal from the damage done. There were tears in Ruval's eyes at the two of them saying these things.

"You have a chance now. Dante will treat you better than Riser ever did. I have heard nothing but good things about the boy, you must take the good fortune that fate has given you. You all need to." He said looking around the room, his eyes lingering for a bit on his sister. "I hope that my brother will take this as a lesson in humility and learn to better himself. But I am not optimistic about that… I see him turning bitter and angry over this. And you will find yourself lucky that you will not be around him if that comes to pass." He said before looking to Marion and Bürent. "I doubt you will listen to me when I say you can do better than my brother. But you can, you deserve to live your lives, you deserve to be more than slaves." He said pulling away from them. "I hope that you all can help each other in this, I thank you all for your dedicated service to the Phenex family and I wish you all luck in your future." Ruval said, a moment passed before he left them as he was unsure if he had done enough. Inaction had guilted for years, he hoped that he didn't make the same mistake again.

"You heard him… we've got a second chance." Isabela said once the door closed. "How many times did Riser keep us from even taking the test to become Mid-Level Devils. How many times to did he use his position as King to touch and abuse us. How many times did he make us follow him to bed and spend all night servicing him." Isabela spat as she remembered the first time that Riser had called her to his room, all she could feel was sudden heat throughout her body and a sudden need in her mind. It was foreign and wrong, but it was strong enough to override her thoughts and that night she had given her first time away without real consent. That story was shared by most of Riser's household, only his sister, Mira, Ile and Nel, who he was waiting to mature a bit were exempt from this. Isabela took comfort in that it was likely that Riser's injury would prevent him from too much excited movement or it would open his wound. "I for one find anyone a better option than what we had."

"Riser… was not a man that I would choose to follow if given a choice. I'm sorry lady Phenex but I must speak the truth." Karlamine said looking to Ravel. "But what Isabela says is true, your brother took what he wanted… even if it meant taking someone's choice in the matter away." Karlamine said feeling dirty just thinking about the times her King made her do things she would never agree to if she were able. Even though it was fewer than most, maybe even the least. Riser had often said he liked to keep her as pure as possible to keep up her appearance as chivalries knight. But it wasn't an appearance for Karlamine, it was who she was even before she met Riser. And the fact he had turned her pride as a true knight and a swordswoman into some sort of gimmick made her feel more defiled than anything her had physically done. He just turned her into a doll with a particular set of clothes to match what he wanted.

"Riser was a jerk and he kept mind fucking us into fucking him!" Li called out from her spot on the couch. Both of the catgirls had been peeking over the rim of the couch as Ruval spoke but now Li was sitting up with her fist in the air. "He's a greasy pervert that smells like burnt ass chicken!"

"Li calm down." Ni said as she pulled down her sister. "But she right… Riser wasn't good but… but he made sure we were safe. Are we sure that this new guy won't sell us out?" Ni asked nervously.

"If he doesn't want to protect you, then I promise that I can get my mother to take you two in." Ravel said trying to help the two twins. "And… I know my brother wasn't a good person. But he's still my brother. He's family and you're supposed to stick up for family." Ravel tried to say this but it was evident in her voice that she was unconvinced of this. Even more so after hearing Ruval throw Riser under the bus… by telling the truth.

"It would be the honorable thing to do to at least hear Dante Alighieri out." Karlamine said, Isabela looked on board with that idea. They all knew that Yubelluna was already with Dante this very moment, Li and Ni both were only concerned because they didn't know how Dante would handle them. Ravel was conflicted because the time she had spent with Dante told her that he was nothing but a gentleman but he just crippled her brother for the rest of his life. Marion and Bürent both had looks of disdain for the idea but both Isabela and Karlamine noted that they didn't vocalize their objection. Meaning that they might be thinking over what Ruval had said. The eldest Phenex son was a big part in many of Riser's servant's lives, he had always made it a point to help them and do what he could. But he never tried to stop his brother out of the little brotherly bond they had between them.

* * *

"Are you sure we can't put this off for a bit. Like… when we get back to Kuoh?" Dante asked then looked to Yubelluna, only to sigh at the look she gave him. His cold feet at this meeting wasn't going to prevent him from doing it. "Oh great… you've weaponized disapproving looks too." Dante groaned before straightening himself up. And opening the door the sight he found was not one he was expecting. The two Pawns that were in maids' outfits were being held to the ground by the Rook with the half mask. Both Dante and Yubelluna looked down at the girls with slightly shocked, both had faces of pure rage and were struggling to get free from the Rook's grasp.

"You crippled Riser! I'll kill you!"

"Isabela let me go! I have to avenge Riser!"

"Sorry about them." The Rook said not letting them go. "They're kind sick in the head. Pretty sure they got Stockholm syndrome or something for the bastard." The Rook picked the two and lifted them off the ground. "Should I knock 'em them out… might make things a bit easier." She offered entirely okay with that option. Dante looked from the Rook to the two pawns and then step forward to stand in front of them.

"Healing from what you all went through is not going to be easy. Let's not start that by taking the easy way." Dante said, his heart breaking at seeing how these girls still defended Riser even when they went through all sorts of abuses. It was one thing for them to do so when he was their master, it was a whole other now that they were free of him.

"Are you going to throw us to those hunters?!" Li asked as she popped up from behind the couch.

"Li, you need to address him with respect." Ni said as she once again pulled her sister back down.

"No… never." Dante said, he slightly recalled the time he and Koneko found three Nekomata on the run from Devils. "That mess had nothing to do with you, I'm not going to hold the action of one against a whole people." Dante said this as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Li and Ni both looked up from their spot with shining eyes of admiration and both with a small blush on their faces.

"Yay! New master is keeping us safe and won't force us to fuck him!" Li cheered happily at this turn of events. "This is the best thing ever Nya."

"I am so sad that the bar is so low for them." Dante deadpanned feeling real heartbreak at the fact their biggest wish was for a master that won't give them over to headhunters and a master that would respect them enough not to rape them.

"You knew Riser enough to know just why such a thing is." Karlamine said as she approached Dante. "But just how different are you from him. Will you treat us with the respect we never were given before?"

"My lady, I live to make all women of all creeds and origins smile. I consider myself a gentleman of the highest regard first and foremost. As taught by the most _Debonair SOB you ever did see_." Dante said with a small bow to the knight. "I know that you all weren't expecting me to win… but I did… and I must be honest… I had no plan for after winning you all." This surprised the women. "All I was fighting for was to end the engagement between Riser and Rias once and for all… and I really wanted to stab him." Dante admitted with a shameless smile on his face.

"Must have felt good, I can't tell you how many times I dreamed of doing that myself." Yubelluna chuckled as she agreed with her new master to be.

"I uh… I too dreamed of a day where I could plunge my sword into his… uh…" Karlamine blushed in embarrassment at what she was about to say. Because even though she was until recently, and much to her shame, part of a harem she still tried to hold onto her innocence and was still unused to speaking so crass.

"In his balls and dick…" Isabela had no such issues. "Oh how I wished to ripped that bastard a new one… make him into a girl… but heck he'd then rape himself. Kinda wished you aimed a bit lower." Isabela chuckled as she imagined a world were Riser manly bits had been chopped off and he couldn't regenerate them back.

"Ditto!" Li and Ni both called out in agreement. Marion and Bürent were quiet as both of them didn't want to talk about something they found hard to defend, Riser's actions toward his household when it was clear that those actions were unwanted. The room went silent when Ravel coughed reminding everyone that she was in the room.

"That is still my brother that you are talking about." Ravel said as she stepped forward to Dante.

"Lady Phenex… it's nice to see you again. I'm sorry that your brother ruined our dance." Dante said causing the others to raise an eyebrow at the idea of Dante dancing with Ravel. Said girl blushed a little bit at Dante bringing back their first meeting. She was a little happy that he remembered her.

"Yes well… recently I was made aware of some of my brother's… more improper actions toward his servants." Both Isabela and Yubelluna tsked at that mild version of what happened to them and everyone else. "And his actions in the duel can't be forgiven, I won't hold what you did to him against you. Riser made his own fate with his actions." Ravel said then returned to the chair she had been staying in. She was still a little drained from everything that had happened.

"So hey, how long is Riser going to be chained up in the hospital?" Isabela said as she dropped the two pawns she had been holding to the ground, giving both a small warning glance to behave themselves.

"Three days." Yubelluna answered.

"Good, should be enough time to get all of our stuff out of his place and to wherever the Gremory family is going to be keeping us." Isabela said thinking that Riser might do one of his favorite things to do to punish his servants, burn their stuff.

"You all will be coming to earth, you will live in the hotel that I live at… I'm pretty damn sure that the Gremory family has bought the whole thing and is turning it into apartments for Devils and other people allied to them. My King has already discussed with me the logistics of this. First I'll take care of the whole getting your stuff out of the pyromaniac's place. Minos!" Dante called out and the doors to the room opened and Minos stepped through ready for his next duty.

"You called sir?" Minos asked not giving much attention to the looks that he was getting from his master's new servants. He did give a small look to the ones dressed in maid attire. Who both had stopped looking at Dante with anger and killing intent and refocused on Minos. The two had been trained to be Riser's maids along with being his brainwashed sex slaves, so they saw Minos and instantly recognized as a fellow domestic servant. Minos would make a mental note to see if Dante would let him handle this two in a way to help their healing process. Thinking along the lines that maybe the other side of their trained personalities could be used to help heal the more damaged side in the hopes that they could be fully rehabilitated after the most festering wound had been healed.

"This is Minos, he is my Butler and retainer to the Alighieri family. He is also a Jinn… he will handle the transport of your things to the hotel. Don't worry about him handling your stuff… Jinn don't care about material things. I've tried to pay him but he refuses it." Dante said giving a small glare to Minos. Which the Jinn ignored in his normal butler fashion. "Please get these ladies' things from Riser's home and bring them to the hotel."

"At once sir." Minos bowed and a portal opened behind him. Shocking the women in the room. Minos stepped through and the portal closed behind him.

"Alright, now that is out of the way we can get to business." Dante said as he walked over to the couch, and all by himself with Li and Ni still on it rotated the sofa so that it faced everyone, and then sat down in the middle of the two cat girls like it was perfectly normal for him. They didn't know that he was used to acting so assured around women, to him there was no reason to tiptoe around pretty girls because his intentions were good and he had no reason to worry. Li and Ni both were momentarily staggered by Dante casual action but both were already used to a man that was casual in his actions towards them. They both even felt like the next action that he would take would to put his arms around them and begin groping them, but that part never came. He just sat down and was leaning back waiting for everyone to get settled themselves. The two twins shared a looked between themselves and decided to test Dante. They both moved to his much like they would have done for Riser, they placed themselves under her arms in synecious movement and held on to his body.

"Enjoying this?" Li purred into Dante's ear as her sister pressed her chest to his side. He smiled, it wasn't a hungry lustful smile that riser would give them but a warm smile of appreciation.

"Fuck yes why is that even a question? Who wouldn't want pretty girls to get this close to them, but I could do without the assumptions behind the action. If you want to keep it up though go ahead, I have been told I make a great pillow." The way he talked was again, there wasn't any malice or aggressive demand that they were all used to hearing. There was praise and thankfulness. Li and Ni both blushed at being talked to this way, it was nice to spoken to like this as opposed to what they had to put up with before. Not only that… but they found his body incredibly cool and relaxing. A nice breeze in the air after a long time in the hot sun. The two actually snuggled in closer even though neither of them was really testing him anymore. "If you want to do this you can, I won't stop you or force you to do anything." He said to the two girls at his side but also to the others. "I have very few rules that I will say you must follow… and none of them of them involve you doing anything to me or for me. I expect the traditional Devil servant loyalty that I have given my master, I'm not asking you to fight in a to the death but… you get it." Dante said as the women each found themselves places to sit. Li and Ni both began quietly purring as they enjoyed Dante's tranquil coolness.

Yubelluna found herself a little on edge at the sight, not because it made her worry that Dante would become like Riser, but because she found herself wanting to be in the catgirls' place. The notion of being in the arms of a man that had nothing but good intentions in mind, it was a concept that she had long since abandoned and now recently had begun to crave.

Isabela found the scene to be a little funny but a small part of her felt a little irritated that they were hogging his attention, she tried to rationalize this as they had important things to talk about but an even smaller part of her knew that was a convenient excuse.

Karlamine found it a little uncomfortable to watch this, they had just gotten away from a womanizing scum bag and the sight before her was like an echo of that. But as it went on and Dante never even making a motion to either girl's private areas, help lessen her fears. And make her hope that Dante was different than the man that had tormented her and her friends for years.

Marion and Bürent both were standing by and both only were behaving because every now and then Isabela shot the two a warning glance. Neither of them gave much thought to what was happening on the couch, well beyond thinking the two former Nekomata traitors to Riser.

Ravel was frowning at the display, for one thing it was highly improper for the twins to do something like this so quickly after meeting Dante. And… she tried to keep that and from appearing as she knew what it led to, but it persisted in coming back again and again.

"So exactly what are you going to do with us?" Isabela asked trying to move the focus of the conversion back to business.

"Me and Rias decided to give you all two options as to what you can do. As non-official servants you can't take contacts and so your currently stunted in the means to rise through the ranks of Devil society as the only other way would be to take part in Ratings Games but since I'm still part of Rias Gremory's Household… that can't happen. You are also out of income for… what's wrong?" Dante asked as he noticed the blank looks of confusion on all but Yubelluna and Ravel. "Oh dear death don't tell me that Riser didn't tell you that you got paid a percentage of your contracts."

"We get paid for contracts?!" Isabela yelled standing up from her seat. "That's it… I'm finding that fried chicken and pulling out his guts. Thank you for making this an easier task, now I just need to reach in instead of tear in." Isabela smirk as she went for the door only to find the handles frozen shut. They all looked back at the only being in the room that controlled ice, and saw that he had barely moved. They all now gulped at realizing just how much of a master he was at this power, that he could freeze such a small space, so quickly, without any movement on his part.

"As much I would like to see Riser's guts dec the hall, I think a better a better option would be to sue him for damages. Much more likely to get your due, and he gets publicly shamed… again." That seemed to convince Isabela but all the girls felt very cheated out of what they worked hard for. Even Marion and Bürent felt that should have gotten their fair share of their work in the contracts. "As I was saying, since you no longer have an income, now knowing that you likely were held by Riser's checkbook…" The looks on their faces confirmed that. "… that brings me to your first option. You get jobs." Dante rather bluntly put.

"Like… regular nine to five jobs, clock in clock out… that's what you're talking about?" Isabela asked a little surprised, mostly that Dante would encourage such a thing. Getting their own job would create further independence from him that Riser would never have allowed.

"I don't think it's normal for Devils to hold normal jobs, not that the idea is wholly disagreeable." Karlamine said thinking it over, there were many jobs that she might actually enjoy doing. Even knowing it would be temporary to the time Dante becoming a High-Class Devil and they would all join him officially.

"That's your first option." Dante explained. "Your second is the one I personally would recommend you do. Go to school." Dante said before looking around, focusing on Ni, LI, Marion, Bürent, and Ravel. "I'm assuming you five are high school ages, if you decide it would be best for you, you would attend Kuoh Academy with me and Rias' Household." Dante then looked to Karlamine, Isabela, and Yubelluna. "You three could go to Kuoh University, or if you want you can go abroad. With Magic Circles or even Minos' portals distance isn't a problem."

"You want us to go to school… that doesn't sound like a way to make money. And as you said, without contracts we lack any real means to provide for ourselves." Yubelluna pointed. But she was very impressed that Dante wanted them to get an education, the Queen knew that all four of the Pawns lacked any real education other than the bare basics and even that never came from any formal schooling, all four lived lives of extreme poverty before Riser found them. They never had a chance at school, living day to day was their primary concern. Isabela and Karlamine she knew had… some further learning but likely would be found lacking when compared to other women of the same age. Herself was in the middle of her second year in college for a degree in business and finance when Riser first approached her. But Ravel was the daughter of noble family, there would be little need for her to go to school as she had since birth been under the tutelage of the best the Phenex family could afford.

"If you go with option number twi then I will give you your own black card." Dante said before pulling out his wallet and pulling out a black credit card. "I'm stupid rich, so I will be happy to pay for anything you might need or want." That shocked all of them. Isabela, Ni and Li all looked at the card with eyes that if this was a cartoon they would have dollar signs in them. Dante internally, these were stolen from his family and were completely untraceable. The cards were connected to several shell companies that were packed with cash and based out of tax havens. Dante did so love to screw over his father's wallet at every chance he got.

"W-when you say stupid rich… what do you mean by that?" Karlamine said after catching herself from reacting much like the two Pawns still in Dante's arms or the Rook who was now drooling at the possibility of that much wealth at her fingertips.

"My family is respected, you pay your dues to my family if you live in New York. All those… generous gifts… pile up and then there's the smuggling, oh wait I meant to say shipping business my father owns. Yeah… I'd say my family is pretty wealthy." Dante said and there was a long quiet after that. "I'm assuming that we will be going option number two?" Dante asked, everyone somewhat nodded their heads dumbly at this. Sill a little shocked by the amount of wealth that Dante had. "I gave you guys these options because personally hate the idea you all just sitting around doing nothing while waiting for me to become a High-Class Devil. That's all my mother did when I was a kid… sit around and drink and lounge… so inactivity when something could be done disgusts me." Dante shared, surprising the others in the room with the willingness to share a piece of his personal history. "Okay, now that we have gotten that out of the way. We just have two more things to discuss before I need to return to my household." Both Li and Ni frowned at the impending loss of their new favorite snuggling pillow. "First off is the Issei Policy… please don't kill the kid. He is… mostly harmless."

"That's Rias Gremory's pawn right… the one that beat Riser in the Ratings Game?" Yubelluna asked and Isabela grumbled a bit as she had also had been beaten by the Pawn. "Why would we want to harm him?"

"Because he is a pervert who enjoying peeping on women and his own demonic power ended up being the power to blast clothes off." Dante explained and caused Isabela to fall over laughing that Riser got beaten by someone like that. She didn't even care that she fit that description as well.

"And you want us to ignore his clearly despicable actions towards women?" Karlamine asked trying to give Dante the benefit of the doubt, he had been a ray of hope for her and the women in the room. She wasn't going to judge him just yet on the company he kept.

"If you find him peeping on you or anyone else, you are free to dispense womanly justice as you see fit so long as it does not include maiming or killing." That made them all feel a bit better about Dante though nothing more for Issei. "And then afterward… please tell me of the event and I will make sure to… teach… Issei the error of his ways." The cold way that Dante said this actually made them all feel a bit of pity for the pervert… just a bit. "He's a good person deep… deep down. He's just a bit pent up with hormones. Or at least I hope so…" Dante mumbled to himself before continuing on. "Issei is a harmless pervert, he'll never touch when told it is unwanted and he's certainly not the type to devolve into a rapist. And he does have his moments… when the Freed Sellzen and Jack the Ripper came Kuoh he punched Freed in the face when he was about to shoot Rias' future Bishop Asia in the head. He didn't care about the fact doing something so reckless would in all likelihood get him killed but he did it anyway, because he couldn't let someone as kind and gentle as Asia get killed in such a brutal manner." Everyone in the room felt their opinion of the pervert change a bit, some like Isabela and Karlamine felt a small amount of warrior's respect toward him. "For right now you all will be coming with me and the rest of Rias' household to the Gremory Estate for the next few days until we return to Earth." Dante said as she started for the door.

"Wait!" Li called out before Dante touched the door.

"Li please don't." Her sister knew the question that Li had in mind and she didn't want her to ask it out of respect for their new master. But Li ignored the small plea from her sister.

"Is it true that ALL Grim Reapers have harems?" Li asked having often heard about this. The entire race somehow all collectively had harems. And while it wasn't exactly not normal for Devils to have them… the idea that an entire race all had many partners to one person was not typical. All the women looked to Dante, judging to see if this was true. None of them had known much about Grim Reapers, Ravel knew slightly more as a member of Devil Nobility but she didn't give much attention before now. Yubelluna knew about them in a tactical sense, what their powers were and what they could do but had little information on their culture. Few people in Hell did, the Grim of Hell, House Nergal, were very closed off and only small tidbits of information trickled in from the few times of interaction with more open Houses.

"Yes… but it a bit more complicated than whatever it is here in Hell." Dante said turning away from the door.

"Then please explain it to us." Yubelluna said as she guessed Dante wasn't tricking them all and would turn around and just use them like Riser.

"When we as Grim Reapers were created, the Death Gods that did so wanted to make us… different than the Reapers that nearly killed the world in the Black Harvest. They wanted to make sure that we never repeat that catastrophe. One of the things they did was install a means for the Grim Reapers to make connections with soul-baring beings. It's called the Eternal Link."

"The link of…" Li began as this was what she had heard about.

"Don't call it that." Dante coldly snapped causing Li to stop speaking. "Sorry… just we don't like it being called that." Dante apologized before taking a deep breath. "Anyways… the Eternal Link is a bond Grim Reapers share with another person. And yes… there is no limit on people that a Grim Reaper can share this bond with." At that Dante pulled down his shirt and showed them all a thin black ring around his neck. "This is the Mark of Linking, Grim get one for every Life mate they get. Currently I only have the one."

"And you intend to gain more?" Karlamine asked with a bit of threat to her tone.

"It's not something we have any real control over actually." He said surprising them. "The Eternal Link begins with feelings of affection towards a person, our souls then begin to reach out to that person. If feelings of affection towards us are shared by that person, then the soul reacts and the two begin tethering to each other. Then if feelings of love, not desire or lust but real love then the bond becomes stronger and eventually begin to form a real connection to each other. And lastly, a ceremony is done in which the Linking is finalized, basically the Grim Reaper version of a wedding. Ending… in… let's just say the aftereffects of the Linking of two souls together is pretty fucking strong." Dante said blushing at remembering the intense and ungodly amounts of pleasure he felt when he and Akeno finally performed their Linking ceremony. All the women in attendance, even the two Pawns still not very happy with having a new master, now really wanted to know the specifics of something that could make Dante blush at the memory. With a quick cough Dante regained his composure and returned to speaking. "So yes, with how long we live and the fact Grim Reapers are a bit more emotional than most we tend to form harems."

"But you say that the relationships are made out of affection and love, nothing is forced?" Yubelluna asked for clarification.

"There is no forcing or faking a Link. It was made into our very beings to be this way."

"But why was it made in the first place? Don't tell me it was made just as an excuse to have a ton of women for one guy?" Isabela said but the look on Dante's face answered that collective question. "No way…"

"That… is a theory that many believe." Dante admitted, knowing perfectly well that Lakwa was heavily involved in this part of the creation of the Grim Reapers. "But not one that I think is true. A lot of people think that the male Death Gods put the Eternal Link system as it is for that reason but keep in mind that it works that way for women Grim Reapers as well. My great aunt has a harem of eight men." Dante said shocking the women in the room once again. "Those more cynical think that the Eternal Link system was made the way it is so that Grim Reapers have more weaknesses." The grave meaning behind those words hit all in the room, that if the Grim Reapers ever were to disobey the Gods of Death, then their loved ones would be used as targets to make the Grim Reapers comply. "But that is the darker way of thinking, many others think it was made this way as a means of control but more in the way that a Life Mate is the only one that can keep a Grim Reaper under control. We as Grim Reapers can do some pretty stupid things because we get pissed off as part of our heightened emotional state. And when we get like that, it's our Life Mates that rein us in. Also… they give us a relief to the grim work of harvesting the souls of people. Even though we are beings of Death, we are still very human in our mentality, so seeing death as much as we do… the Life Mates keep us from going cold and nihilistic." Dante finished giving a few seconds to indicate that all had been said on the subject. "But enough about that, it's not really important anyways." Elsewhere in the world three beings of Fate laughed their asses off at Dante's choice of words.


	25. New Responsibilities

Akeno opened her eyes from the teleporting spell to the sight of the Gremory House mansion. This was the place of the Gremory family main seat and where Rias and later her lived for many years before moving back to Earth. It was a beautiful place with large gardens and marvelous stone work walk ways. The mansion itself was in the style that was held in the southern regions of France. Akeno remembered fondly the times when she and Rias would play in the gardens, though at first it was more like Rias coming to find her when she wanted to be alone in her loss and sadness. But Rias in her own kind way did not let Akeno be sad for too long.

"Whoa! This place is huge!" Issei exclaimed as he looked around, both Kiba and Koneko both were very impressed but were more reserved in reaction. Asia was also just as excited but she was too busy looking at everything to make a comment.

"Yes, this is the Gremory family's home. Considering their wealth, it's only natural that they have a large place to live." Akeno explained as she led the others to the front main doors. "We will be staying for a few days here until things have been sorted out with both Rias' canceled marriage… and Dante's winnings." Akeno said as they climbed up the stairs to the front door, the final piece of her statement quiet and filled with conflict. She didn't want Dante to be around all those women and the knowledge that he would be was greatly destressing to her. She began to unknowingly circle the base of her fingers on her right hand with her left. But soon she focused on the sound of the great doors opening for the household of the heiress of the Gremory family. Everyone but Akeno awed at the majesty of the mansion's inside.

"Akeno… it truly is wonderful to see you back." They all looked to the incoming voice and saw a very beautiful woman with short brown hair and bright violet eyes. But what caught many of their attention was how much she looked like Rias.

"Venelana, it's nice to be back." Akeno said before the woman came and gave Akeno a warm family hug. The wife of the current head of the Gremory considered Akeno her daughter in all but blood. "How are you doing?" Akeno asked as she left the embrace.

"Not as well as you…" Venelana said as she held up Akeno's hands showing the black rings at the base of her fingers. "… I'm so happy that you found him. I remember all those nights you cried for him, and he returned to you a strong and kind young man. Tell me how does he perform in bed… good or just well enough because there quite a few people that could teach…"

"I don't think Rias would be very pleased if you speak of this in front of her servants." Akeno personally had no issue with the openness Rias' mother had concerning such personal topics, but given the embarrassed looks on all of the other young Devils it was likely best to end such talks.

"Yes… my daughter is quite sensitive about things like this." Venelana chuckled before looking to other Devils. "Your rooms have been prepared and there are many activities that you can keep your time occupied with. I recommended the pool out back, it is quite refreshing." She said and instantly Issei, Asia, and Kiba's faces lit up with the idea of pool time. Koneko seemed to have the same thoughts as she followed the three others.

"Thank you, I'm sure that they would enjoy that." Akeno said as she found the idea of a dip in the pool a nice idea as well but was blocked by Venelana.

"You didn't answer my question?" She said not letting this matter go. This was fairly important to her, she knew that Akeno and Rias both loved Dante and that both would be sharing him. She wanted to make sure that the two had the best, including in their chosen lover. Akeno sighed knowing that the woman wouldn't let this subject go.

"He's wonderful… amazing… I'm very happy with the fact we tend to find any excuse to find ourselves alone and with… enough room." She explained as she and Venelana began to walk together. "I can say for absolutely sure that it was well worth the wait." She said and Venelana smiled happily knowing that her daughter would be well taken care of.

"That's good… I was worried I would have educate him myself on how to properly please you two… oh… maybe not then?" Venelana said as she took note of the first real look of hostility she had seen from Akeno. "Even to make him better for you and Rias?"

"Even then, I love him and I know that… there will be others. But I will only accept it if they love him as I love him." Akeno said with firm and total conviction. That was the rule she had set for herself, any woman that would ever have a hope with Dante needed to love him as much as she loved him. And seeing Dante bloodied and nearly killed by Riser only reminded her of those feelings. Watching Dante being choked by Riser had made all her anger toward him evaporate into nothing. She didn't want to spend any more time being mad over something that he already admitted he was wrong on.

"And for all his faults… Zeoticus is the man I love." Venelana admitted even as she was currently giving her husband a bit of the silent treatment. He would not go without some punishment for that farce of an arranged marriage. "But it's good to know that you have set yourself a standard. One that you can keep." Venelana said as they walked outside of the main mansion and began walking through one of the outside stone paths. "I'm sure you know that it is fairly common for Devils to have their own harems. Zeo has one… silly girls that we both find quite amusing. I can manage them easily enough, sure they sometimes at first think they can steal him away from me… but he always comes back to our bed every night. Says he can't sleep right without me." Venelana mused fondly as she knew that Zeoticus would soon be hanging around hoping that she had forgiven him.

"Dante is the same… he has horrible night terrors when me or Rias aren't there with him. What he describes… it breaks my heart." Akeno before shaking her head of the depressing subject. "But Dante… the women that will be around him. They won't be like the ones you have to deal with. The Eternal Link can't be Faked or Forced."

"Yes… but just because they love him as much as you do doesn't mean he will. Yes he will love them with all his heart. But he will always hold you in a higher place." Venelana said as she stopped them in the middle of one of them any gardens. "Even above Rias, you were the first… he grieved for you for years and now has you back. He loves you because you also grieved for him, because he knows that he will always be your first thought because you're his."

"Thank you… that's something that I… I know it… but it's nice to hear it said by someone outside looking in." Akeno said trying to hold back a bit of the tears that were building in the back of her eyes.

"Your welcome… but you have a responsibility. You're the first Life Mate… both in order and duty. You need to take control and make sure that you all don't devolve into chaos." Venelana explained as they returned to their walk. "You will need to make sure everyone is happy and everyone has their own piece of your man. Because from what Rias has wrote to me about Dante… that boy will run himself into the ground trying to please you all."

"Yes… he's certainly… wait… you're saying I should be what is essentially the Alpha Wife in Dante's harem. Not Rias your own daughter?" Akeno was shocked that Venelana so readily would suggest that. But Venelana took Akeno hands and held a serious look.

"You are my daughter, as much as Rias is." Venelana said with as much conviction as Akeno showed earlier. "And yes, that is what I am saying." She said returning to her more warm and casual demeanor.

* * *

Rias, Dante, and his new… the word they agreed on was responsibilities… arrived at her family home. The new arrivals minus the Gremory all awed at the marvel that was her childhood home. Even Ravel who had grown up in similar housing was impressed. Dante also had lived a life of wealth and had to admit that Rias' family was very likely his family's superior in terms of wealth. Not that he cared much for that sort of thing, his brother's obsession with money and profit had despoiled the ideal of money long ago for him.

"Well here we are, I hope that they are ready for a few more people." Rias said looking back to the six women that were behind Dante. Marion and Bürent had left with Minos to assist in the transferring of the other women's things from the Phenex residence. So it was only Yubelluna, Isabela, Karlamine, Ravel and Li and Ni that had come with Rias and Dante.

"Better add… one to three people to that list Rias." Dante said as he knew that Rias was thinking over the logistics of the whole endeavor in her head. "Gonna to call grandfather to get the ceremony done as soon as we get the confirmation." Dante reminded Rias and her eye lit up at the impending future. The women behind Dante all had varying looks of confusion as to what their intended master was speaking about. But none of them were able to ask what he meant as the were soon approached by Grayfia, performing her duties as head maid to the Gremory family.

"Lady Rias, welcome home and welcome Mr. Alighieri, you fought well for your master's honor and freedom." Grayfia said, her tone much more friendly yet still professional as compared to how it was last time they spoke. Then she looked to the rest of the women and addressed them as well. "Your rooms have already been prepared by order of Lady Venelana, she hopes that you all enjoy your time here." Grayfia said before starting to lead them all to the manor. The former Phenex servants all noted the clear difference in tone that the Gremory family had to it. Even Ravel had to admit that the famous Gremory friendliness to their servants was starting to grow on her.

"Miss. Grayfia, my grandfather will likely be stopping by… and knowing him he might invite himself for a night or two. Would it be possible to get a room ready for him as well." Dante asked, his voice clear and polite at which Grayfia found to be right and proper. More points to the former Grim Reaper. She then glanced to Rias who nodded.

"Of course, I have your assurance that your family will not be disruptive." Grayfia asked, the threat was clear and scared Dante to no end. This was a woman that he would not want make angry at any point if he could help it.

"I promise that my grandfather will be on his best behavior." Dante replied " _What Hana does is out of my control_." Dante thought to himself knowing that his grandfather's second Life Mate was a total wildcard that couldn't be handled by anyone. Grayfia seemed to read his mind somehow and with one look in her eye he could tell that she was going to take whatever was coming as a challenge. But they soon entered and Grayfia stopped at the grand staircase. "The guest wing is up these stairs and down the right hall. All rooms are warded so when you enter only you may open the door from this point forward while you are staying here. Guest clothes are all ready for you in the closets and dressers. We were told that your belongings are currently unavailable to you so we prepared." The women behind Dante all gave a small sigh as that had been on their mind a little. "Lady Rias, your household is currently enjoying your victory over Lord Riser with a small pool party, should you wish to join them." Grayfia stated before bowing and walking off to continue her other duties.

"PARTY!" Li cheered excitedly before grabbing her sister's hand and running up the stairs. "Come on sis let's find ourselves some cute swimsuits and have some fun!" Ni seemed to go along with her sister's excitement but was asking Li to slow down a bit.

"If you mind I'd rather take a few hours to sleep off this day." Isabela said as she climbed the stairway slowly taking her paces. Today had been exhausting for some many reasons for her and all she wanted right now was to fall into a bed. And for the first time in years not have to worry about a certain someone snaking his way into it unvitiated.

"I think I will take a walk for a time and then join festivities." Karlamine said before bowing to her intended master and his own master and then heading off toward the gardens that she had seen coming in.

"I think… I'll just be in my room." Ravel said quickly not feeling up to being so public with her body and decided it was best to just stay in her room for now.

"And I'm afraid I'm next." Rias chuckled as she turned to her boyfriend soon to be husband. "I want to find my mother and… set some ground rules." Rias said knowing just what type of woman was her mother. Rias for many years thought that Akeno had been taught her merciless teasing by Rias' own mother until Dante confirmed that Akeno had always been like that. "I will see you soon enough though, you can inspect the kitchens while I'm gone. I know you'll be thinking about all day until dinner if you don't"

"I would… I want to make sure that they are up to my standards." Dante said very seriously. Rias chuckled before giving Dante a quick but meaningful peck on the check and walking off to find her mother. And then turned back to the only woman still left with him, Yubelluna.

"And your plans?" Dante asked, his voice conveying that it was a honest question.

"I am to be your Queen, my place is to be by your side." Yubelluna said making Dante chuckle. "You find that funny?"

"Because I'm guessing that you did everything you could to avoid that duty with your last master and yet you're so ready to do it with someone that is only your _intended_ master." Dante continued to chuckle as he made his way toward what he knew to be the kitchens. He could smell the aroma of his favorite place in any home. Yubelluna still following behind. "Don't get me wrong… I appreciate greatly… just a little ironic and funny." Dante said and continued his way to the kitchens.

"If I could ask… why are you concerned with status of the Gremory kitchens?" Yubelluna asked as they walked through the halls of the Gremory mansion.

"Because I want to make sure that they are up to my standards and if they aren't then I need to take over it and make sure it is up to said standards." Dante explained but it really didn't help her understand his intent here. She was used to people that never ever concerned with domestic duties like cleaning or cooking unless they found it subpar. The idea that Dante would _take over_ the Gremory kitchens was more than a little strange. Dante and Yubelluna eventually came to a large door where the smell of food was coming from.

"Rather big door for a kitchen." Yubelluna commented as she looked up at the massive metal doors. Dante was uncaring of the size of the doors and opened with easy with his Rook strength. Inside was a high grade kitchen that would make any five star chef drool with desire to have the chance to cook in it.

"DANTE ALIGHIERI." Both the Rook and former Queen looked up toward the source of the booming voice. They both saw a gigantic man not quite the size of a giant but close. "I HAVE HEARD OF YOU… YOU ARE THE ONE THAT NOW COOKS FOR LADY RIAS AND AKENO."

"And I'm assuming that you are the one that cooked their meals before they moved to Kuoh." Dante said as he stared down the fellow but giant chef. Yubelluna feeling totally out of place in this conversation.

"INDEED I AM. I AM VORGO… HEAD CHEF OF THE GREMORY FAMILY."

"I have come to see if this place is worthy of my Life Mate and Lady Rias, if I find it lacking…" Dante spoke with a little over the top grandiose tone that Yubelluna found a little humorous. He had puffed out his chest and stood like he was awaiting a challenge to his honor.

"YOU WILL NOT. WHAT SORT OF TEST DO YOU HAVE IN MIND SHRIMP?" It was at that point that Yubelluna watched as both of the men begin to debate a massive cook off and then proceeded to do just that.

" _This… is different. Better than before but… not at all what I expected_."

* * *

Rias was walking around the outside grounds of her family home. She knew that her mother must be speaking with Akeno somewhere here as that was the kind of thing she would do. Rias knew her mother rarely deviated from who she was. And that meant that she and Akeno were talking about things they shouldn't be talking about.

"My that is very impressive… I think it's a little more than Zeo in fact." Rias heard her mother say and a number of things went through her mind.

"Whatever it is you two are speaking of, I demand that you cease at once." Rias demanded as she turned the corner and found her mother and Akeno sitting at a small table enjoying tea.

"Welcome Rias, and we're were only talking about Dante's…" They was talking about the number of scars the two men had but her daughter assumed something completely different.

"ENOUGH! Mother, I don't want you to even know about anything private between myself, Akeno and Dante." Rias said knowing she needed to put her foot down quickly and firmly. Akeno meanwhile just chuckled and stood up.

"The tea was lovely Venelana and thank you for all the advice. Rias." Akeno said before walking off to leave mother and daughter to speak. She needed to find Dante and finally have that make up sex she wanted to compare to the other kinds she had so far.

"Exactly what were you advising Akeno in?" Rias said as she took Akeno's place across from her mother.

"What to expect in a polygamic marriage with you, Dante, and any others that may come. Along with some advice… I did ask a few details that you left out in your letters." Venelana said as she stirred her tea. "Like how the taste of Dante's lips have caused Akeno to be unable to eat mint candy without needing to change her underwear." Venelana enjoyed the sight of her daughter turning as red as her own hair at this comment. "Does the same thing happen to you as well?"

"You certainly haven't changed… you could try to show a little propriety when talking to your family." Rias said trying to change the subject. But she too was finding it very hard to eat anything mint flavored without become deeply aroused.

"We are family Rias dear… and I'm your mother. I want to make absolutely sure that you will be happy with your lover and husband. Now I'm just glad that man will be both rather than finding you a proper lover since that Phenex boy was clearly not suitable." Venelana tone was a strange growl that lacked any savage nature to it. "Akeno has filled in many of the details that I wanted to know and I must say I am very pleased. Dante will make a fine son in law." She said before she sipped her tea.

"Thank you, it does make me happy you think so. Really it does." Rias said honestly knowing that her mother had finally decided to stop with her fun and talk seriously.

"And your father is happy as well, honestly he felt terrible after finding out how Lord Phenex tricked him like that. The lies that he told to try and pass his youngest son off as even remotely passable for you. I'm not defending him keep in mind. He never should have arraigned your marriage in the first place but understand he did think that you would be happy with Riser."

"I know, but not everyone can be as lucky as you and father. But I have the man I love and soon we will be together for all eternity." Rias said thinking of her impending ceremony with Dante.

"Ah yes… the Linking Ceremony, while it does have legal precedent in Hell… I have a feeling that it will likely be challenged by your choice." Venelana warned before taking another sip of her tea. "I understand that it's not exactly a thing that can be dissolved like a normal marriage but that won't stop those with too much pride and stuck in their old ways from trying."

"They can try all they want but I'm not changing my mind or heart for anyone. I don't know how many times I must say it."

"Never to me Rias. You love Dante, in the end that's all that matters to me and I welcome him into the family with open arms knowing that you are happy." That made Rias smile as she was a little worried about how her parents would react. "So how soon shall I have to wait before grandchildren from you and him?"

"MOTHER!" Rias yelled before standing up and stomping off completely embarrassed by her mother's disregard for boundaries.

* * *

Dante was walking back to the residence wing of the Gremory Mansion, after getting his ass handed to him by a three thousand year old Giant who was trained in styles of cooking Dante didn't even know existed. Then to cap it all off, said giant called his cook a _good start_. It pissed him off to no end. However, his mood took a turn in a different direction at feeling the nearby approach of his Life Mate.

"Yubelluna, I need some time alone right now." Dante said glancing back to the woman that had been at his side since he arrived at the Gremory mansion. He was already seeing that Riser was massively mishandling her in more than the obvious ways. In the short time of having her around he could tell she was highly intelligent and very competent as a second in command. Likely from having years of experience of running the practical side of Riser's household while that fucktard messed around like the jackass he was.

"Very well master." That would take getting used. Being called that in this context was unfamiliar to Dante and something he'd expect his father to demand. So the thought of having it happen to himself was a little sickening, but he swallowed his feelings on the matter as he knew that it was the proper way that a servant addressed their King. Rias only got away with being so informal with many of her servants because that was just how Gremorys were. And even then during most times Kiba, Asia, Koneko, and for the most part Issei still kept a formal air around them when they addressed Rias.

Dante watched as Yubelluna turned around to give her master the space as requested. Likely to find her own room. Dante looked back toward the hall in front of him and felt out Akeno through their link. He could feel she was close and wanted to see him. It made him happy because it likely meant that she was no longer mad at him. It was a unsettling thing to have the woman you loved mad at you, and not something he wanted to happen again. During this time he finally figured out why Hades was always such a dick, it was because he was always in this spot that Dante had gotten himself in.

He walked forward and toward where he felt Akeno to be at. Eventually he came to a door with a small sign hanging from the handle. The name Akeno written across it in the style that he remembered she had back when they were kids. Dante assumed that this was her room when she was living here.

"You can come in you know." He heard from inside, the familiar amused tone in her voice setting his mind further at ease. He opened the door and was immediately pulled in by two hands. The next thing he knew Akeno was kissing him and pulling him close. The feeling of her soft breasts on his chest and her arms around his neck sent him into bliss as he felt everything click back into place. He continued the kiss for as long as the two could hold their breath. But eventually they needed that air their kiss denied them and their lips parted. "I see you missed that as much as I did."

"I take it you're not mad at me anymore?" Dante asked carefully as she slowly pulled away from his body, though remained in his arms with her hands moving across his chest. She trace over his shirt where she knew his scars where, then to around his muscles, repeating the process as she normally did when they were in bed.

"It was stupid, I guess I just wanted to be mad for the sake of being mad." She explained as she kept her focus on the scar that had been given to him by Jack the Ripper. It was at his center and too close to his heart for her liking. It just reminded her of how close to death he came that day. Far closer than when he fought Riser but even then she felt her heart break at the possibility. Making all the anger she had for his keeping secrets all seem petty considering the secret. "The only people I've ever really gotten mad at have been Rias when we were kids and my father. And in both it proved to be pointless, Rias and I were kids and it was over something stupid. And my father wasn't the man I thought he was. And I did again here, you weren't right in keeping such an important thing from all of us but my reaction to it wasn't warranted. If you had dug in your heels and said you were right all along, I would have something to be mad about, but you unlike so many other people admitted when you were wrong."

"If you're setting this up to say I'm perfect please don't." Dante snorted knowing that he was far from perfect. He was quick to anger with strangers, he lacked any real patience when he got angry, he was a lustful and spiteful person, and loved his vices. It was only with those he loved that he tempered himself.

"Oh I know you're not, it takes two sentences for you to hate anyone you don't know and then two seconds for you start punching them into the ground. You are as big a pervert as me and Issei, even if you're better at hiding it. And you hold a grudge for all eternity. And you could stop smoking any time you want but you don't." She said with that last one pulling out he pack of cigarettes he had in his back pocket.

"Where did those come from?" Dante asked knowing that Rias had told him several times that there would be no smoking at her family home. Then slightly whined as Akeno burnet them into ash with a smile.

"I know you're not perfect and that's fine so long as you love me for not being perfect myself." She said as she laid her head on his chest, enjoying the refreshing cool breeze that she loved almost as she loved him.

"Always." Dante said as he tightened his arms around the woman he loved before his mind reminded something fantastic. "Hey… I recall something about wanting to compare angry-" Dante didn't get to finish that sentence before his mouth was distracted with other things.

* * *

Issei was pretty happy at the moment. They had finally won out against that dumbass fried chicken Riser. Rias was free to do as she wanted… even if that was marrying Dante. Issei was happy for them, even if he was jealous that Dante would be the one having fun with Rias' enormous fun bags. Issei still had dreams about one day maybe… just maybe… getting to squeeze those glorious jugs. How soft they could be…

"Hey pervert." The sound of Koneko addressing him quickly knocked him out of his thoughts. As he knew that Koneko had some strange power of perversion detection. And if she thought for even a second that Issei was thinking about either her, Rias, or Akeno… pain would come to Issei. First would come Koneko… and then… Dante. "Asia needs help learning how to swim… and for some reason she wants you to teach her." Koneko said not finding this a good idea but Asia made her own choices.

"Oh… I can do that." Issei said without any added tone of excitement other than the normal spending time with Asia. Koneko did have to admit the pervert tended to act more like a normal person when it came to Asia, he didn't actively try to peep on her, he didn't ogle her body, and he didn't have that stupid face he had when talking with her.

Koneko watched as Issei went to Asia and they both soon entered into the massive pool that was in the Gremory's backyard. Kiba was running laps totally oblivious to the rest of the world. They all were in their own swimwear, Issei and Kiba both with black swim shorts. Asia just had her one-piece school swimsuit as she hadn't yet gone shopping for such things. She didn't have much growing up in the church and even after getting kicked out her clothing was limited. And after joining Rias' peerage she had been too busy to really worry to much about clothes shopping. Koneko herself didn't know how to swim so she was wearing some throwaway clothes over her own white and pink two piece. The only reason why she bothered to put it on was with expectation that Rias' would want her to learn today. A thought crossed her mind as she saw Issei help Asia across the pool.

" _Maybe Dante could help me_?" She thought but quickly dismissed it as she knew that he would be too busy with Akeno and Rias.

"What's got you so down today?" Koneko turned around and saw Akeno standing behind her, already changed into her own bikini which greatly succeeded in making Koneko jealous of the Queen's very developed body while her own was still stunted. There was also the fact that Koneko could smell the very faint smell of sex on Akeno. Only adding to the Rooks troubled thoughts.

"None of your business." Koneko grumbled before trying to walk away only to be stopped by wrapping her arms around her and leaning forward, pressing her chest into the back of the Rook's head.

"Now that's not very nice… I'm your upperclassmen and I want you to be able to come to me for anything. Is Issei bugging you extra today?" Akeno asked as she kept the struggling Koneko in check, as a Queen she matched the Rook's strength with her own.

"No, let me go." Koneko requested as she tried to push herself out of Akeno's grip.

"Not until you tell me why your upset today." Akeno said as she actually picked the smaller girl up and carried her over to the nearby reclining pool chairs. Koneko stayed silent even as Akeno placed her on a chair but the Rook didn't try to leave as she did before.

"I… I want to…"

"POOL PARTY!" The Queen and Rook both turned to the source of the interruption. They saw both two Nekomata in red and blue bikinis, each matching their own hair although the blue haired one's top was covered with a plain white t-shirt. It had been the one with red hair that had been the one to yell who was excitably waving her arms while her twin sister was also very happy to have some fun but was a little more reserved. "Come on let's have some fun!"

"Excuse me… just who are you and what are you doing here?" Akeno asked but then recalled that Dante had won twin Nekomata Pawns form Riser.

"I'm Li! And this is my sister Ni. We're Dante's future Pawns." Li said pulling her sister in to her side. "He said that you guys were having a pool party to celebrate beating Riser Nya."

"So we wanted to join you." Li said hoping that they would let them stay and not kick them out because they used to be enemies.

Akeno looked at them both with a worry that they might be dangerous because of their former loyalties but threw those concerns out because… Riser did little to inspire loyalty. And then she looked at them with the concern of how would Dante react to them and how they would react to him. The both were attractive… they both had sympathetic stories… they both were female… everything Dante needed to fall in love with. Akeno had to suppress the sigh that tried to escape her. She knew there was more to it than those three things, but she knew that those were the three main things Dante needed to be himself and end up coming to deeply care about them. And then eventually love.

Meanwhile Issei and Asia both at the end of the pool saw and heard the interaction and introduction of the two cat-girl twins. Issei for one was shocked and deeply thankful that the dream of hot cat-girls had come true, unaware that he had known a Nekomata for a few months now. Asia on the other hand was more interested in the idea from a more… pure… mindset.

Kiba was still running laps and unaware that anything was even going on.

And lastly Koneko was feeling even more angry and repressed. For one thing her building up of nerve to ask Akeno if she could officially date Dante with her blessing had been interrupted. Second… there was not one but two examples of what she should have. The twins couldn't be a year older than her and yet they were taller, the certainly weren't flat as a board like her, and she could feel in the air that they had some control over their Ki unlike her. But Koneko could not find one single reason why they and not her had all of this.

"Well I think that…" Akeno started but stopped at the sound of Koneko running off leaving them all. "Koneko! You can stay but… just stay here until Dante comes." Akeno said before running after the insecure younger girl. Issei, Asia, Li, and Ni all felt confused by the sudden leaving of Akeno and Koneko.

"Um… am I missing something?" Li asked as tilted her head slightly.

"You're not alone." Issei said as he didn't exactly understand and he was supposed to know them far more than the newcomers.

"HEY!" Li shouted as she only then noticed Issei. "Is it true that you can blast clothes off?" Li asked and her sister facepalmed at Li's sudden asking of that question when it was clear that something important and personal just happened. Issei meanwhile just kinda rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and slight pride that people were starting to take notice of his power. "Here! Use it on my sister!" That made everyone look right at Li who had a big goofy grin on her face.

"Li! You can't be Ahh…" Ni moaned as she was caught by a sudden sneak attack by her sister who was now groping her breasts from behind. Issei couldn't take the hot twin on twin action and with all his might kept his nose from bleeding into the pool and Asia who was right next to him, covering her eyes form the lewd display.

"Come on sis… we both have the same rack and it's great. This is what you get for wearing a shirt to a pool." Li said as she continued her playing with her twin's chest, this wasn't all that abnormal for someone that knew the twins. But that didn't mean that it was allowed by some.

"Li! Stop that at once!" Li did as ordered and Ni was able to catch her breath and try to calm her face down so it was no longer as red as her sister's hair. They both, along with Issei and Asia, looked and saw Karlamine walking toward the pool. Already in her black and yellow one piece suit that did well to show off her figure, the Gremory family had given a wide array of options to choose from. "Honestly… we are no longer servants to that pervert. You don't need to do such crass things."

"I didn't do it for Riser… most of the time… I mostly did it because it's fun to see Ni all hot and squirmy." Li said and they all turned to see that Issei had fallen face first onto the tile floor that surrounded the pool. He and Asia had started to get out of the pool when Li had started speaking and that last sentence seemed to tip the pervert over the edge. "Wow… he really is a huge pervert."

* * *

"We can't seem to find her anywhere." Akeno said as she, Rias, and Dante all stood in the middle of the patio of the Gremory mansion. All of them in their bathing suits but right they were looking for Koneko who had run off and hadn't been seen since.

"What made her run off, what happened?" Rias asked very concerned about the state of her Rook. Not so much for her safety but her mental being.

"She ran off when your new Pawns came to the pool." Akeno said as she looked to Dante who was just as surprised by this as Rias or Akeno when it happened. "They showed up and like that she ran off."

"She's feeling super insecure right now." They all looked to the right and saw that it was Zeiveist sitting at one of the patio tables… eating ribs. Why? Only a madman could figure that out "I mean… can you blame her? She's short, flat, and has zero control over her Senjutsu while on the other hand. Li and Ni are tall, busty, and have limited control over their natural Nekomata powers." Zeiveist said before returning to his plate of ribs that he stole from the Gremory kitchen. Meanwhile Rias, Akeno, and Dante all looked at each other knowing that what Zeiveist said was fairly true.

"She's suppressing her own soul; her growth being stunted by her body reacting to that." Dante explained as this had been something that he had been worried about for some time but he never really figured out just how to fix it. He had grown closer to Koneko and he tried to help her with her self-esteem but there was no real change.

"As much as I hate to ask this… but could yu help us Zeiveist. That's why you're here right, because we eventually figure it out but now you want to be the one to do it for us so we feel better about you." Rias said with a slightly cold tone.

"Yup… I'm here because I can speed up this and add a little extra reality fun to the process." Zeiveist chirped not even slightly affected by Rias' deconstructing his motives.

"Are you sure this is a good idea." Dante looked to Zeiveist. "You messing with events as they go about. You might change something not meant to be changed."

"I'm not." For the first time they all saw Zeiveist turn serious. "I have made sure that I am completely and wholly safe in my actions. I made sure of that and I will not allow for mistakes to be made." Zeiveist said before pushing aside his dish of ribs. He had a list, and this was number twelve, he had just gotten back from Brazil arranging for the takeover of a vampire coven. Why the Fates wanted him to do that he couldn't even remotely begin to understand, and it pissed him off because that was his thing. The ribs he was currently eating a perfect example of this. "I know exactly where Koneko is, I know exactly what needs to happen. I know every end game here… I have made it my personal mission to make sure that my inclusion in all of this does not bring about negative consequences." He said knowing that that method was just doing the dirty work of the Sisters of Fate. But taking credit for it was on the list.

"So… what is the end game for helping Koneko?" Dante asked with Rias and Akeno standing by his side knowing that they could take the Reality Mirror user on. If they were quick enough.

"She needs to go on a date with you… and you need to confirm that she's someone that you like. That takes care of her feeling inadequate when compared to the women currently around you." Zeiveist said, a bit of his mirth and casual attitude coming back. "What with thunder tits here and then there's the daughter of a pure blood Beal… who are remarkably famous for their females having such generous assets." Rias and Akeno looked at each other and while they didn't exactly like Zeiveist's way of speaking about them they could see his logic. "And then there is the matter of her soul… she's afraid that's she's going to go crazy like her sister if she lets herself feel too much. This translates in the suppression of who she is and yes… it has physical ramifications for her given that Nekomata are much more intertwined with their souls than most other beings. Like the Eternal Link for you… that trait carries over for her. The best way for her to know that she won't go down the same path as her sister is to see that Li and Ni are perfectly fine and for the truth of the matter to be told." Zeiveist said as he sat back down.

"And what truth is that?" Akeno asked although the three of them had a few good theories as to what he was talking about.

"That Kuroka didn't go insane with power, that was made up as a cover for the fact she killed a Pure-Blood whose friends had too much pride to let people know the truth. Powerful enough friends to construct a whole bullshit argument that currently is being used so bloodthirsty Devils can hunt a species down. I have a plan that could start the process up very nicely… if you'll let me." And with that Zeiveist waved his hand a Reflection stepped out of a formed mirror. Dante smiled as he recognized and got a pretty good idea what Zeiveist had in mind.

"Oh… she'll enjoy this."

* * *

Koneko was at the edge of the Gremory family's grounds. She was sitting on a large but low boulder, within sight was a cliffside with a small waterfall running down it. She was trying hard not to think about how unfair things were turning out. She angrily threw a rock far over the cliff, before stepping off the rock. She knew she was going to have to return and have to deal with Rias being overly worried. She didn't want to go back just yet, so she was about to return to her spot in the rock when she quickly blocked a sudden staff strike.

"A Girl has good reflexes." She looked up and saw the face of one her favorite characters. Jaqen H'ghar of the Faceless Men from Game of Thrones. The man walked in a half circle before tossing her a staff of her own. "A Girl is angry… a Girl must train to calm the anger."

"How… how are you…" Koneko stopped at blocking another strike from the man.

"That is not how the game is played." He said as he continued his walk around her. She had no idea how this was happening. She could be hallucinating, but this felt too real, the dirt in her feet and the pain from his strikes. And that also ruled out this being illusion magic. She didn't understand how a character from a TV show could be here in real life. "Who are you?" Jaqen asked and Koneko hesitated and in that he hit her face. "A Girl is confused… a Girl does not know who she is."

"A Girl knows who she is." Koneko said deciding to just say _fuck it_ and play along. Jaqen attacked again but this time she blocked only for him to parry it and hit her face again.

"In the Game of Faces… lies… are punished." Jaqen said, his monotone voice a great equal in tone to Koneko own. "A Girl does not know who she is. She is neither no one nor someone. A Girl wants to be one but is another on the inside."

"A Girl knows who she is." Koneko said and once again blocked the incoming attack and then dodged the secondary move but was taken off her legs by a sweeping motion.

"A Girl wants to be safe but puts herself at risk… a Girl wants to be whole but refuses half of herself… a Girl wants what she wants but runs when the chance to have it is so close." Jaqen said as Koneko stood back up. "A Man asks again… who are you?"

"A Girl is Koneko Toujou. Rook to Rias Gremory. Devil…" Koneko was hit by Jaqen. "… a Devil…" Koneko growled but Jaqen once again moved to attack.

"A Girl is not yet ready to know who she is if she does not know what she is." The Faceless Man said as he pulled back from his attacks. And then to Koneko's shock he changed his face right in front of her, to a face she barely recognized. It was of Kuroka's King. "You remember this man correct… do you remember the way this man looked at you… do you remember the hunger."

"I… I… what are you talking about." Koneko was entirely confused as to the point of this. "What is the point of all this?!" Koneko yelled finding everything of this to be confusing and greatly irritating.

"The Many-Faced God wishes for you to understand. To understand and to accept what you are. To understand the truth." The Faceless Man said as he circled Koneko as he had been since the start of this. Koneko had to admit that the look that he was giving her… it brought back unpleasant memories. Ones she had forgotten, ones where Kuroka's King would talk with her and Kuroka would quickly become angry and take her away. She was too young to really understand what was being said and she still couldn't quite remember it. "Does a Girl remember… does a Girl remember the truth."

"You're trying to say that my sister was right to kill her master, are you saying that I should kill Rias!?" Koneko screamed at the man, the face he was wearing fueling her anger. All it did was smirk and look at her with eyes she hated so much.

"No… the Many-Faced God does not wish to give his gift to her. A Girl is angry… she is beginning to remember."

"I hate that face… stop wearing it." Koneko voice continued to get more and more feral. He normal control was slipping. And then The Faceless Man returned to his Jaqen identity. And then Koneko felt herself calming and then she realized that she had dropped her glamor and she had felt way too much for what she felt was safe. She quickly went to reapply the glamor spell but was stopped by an attack from Jaqen.

"A Girl is closer to understanding… A Girl would be wise not to ruin that." Jaqen said with a very small smile. "A Girl fears her own power and so a Girl hides and closes it off to the world."

"If I use Senjutsu… if even touch my _Ki_ then I'll end up just like my sister." Koneko said before once again trying to reapply her glamor but only for Jaqen to once again attack and interrupt her.

"And who told you that?" The Faceless Man said before changing his face back to the one she hated so much. She could feel the anger building back up. "Did men like this man tell you that? Do men like this one tell you that you are a danger to everyone around you? If a Girl is angered by men like this one… why should a Girl believe what they say?" The Faceless Man said before returning to his Jaqen face. "A Girl knows of people that use the power a Girl is so afraid of, they challenge a Girl's views and beliefs of herself."

"You're saying… that everything about my sister and why she killed her master is a lie. That there is another reason." Koneko said still not lowering her defenses, this was still a very strange situation that she wasn't wholly convinced that it was all faked.

"A Man is saying that. A Man is saying a Girl have no reason to fear and no reason to hold back."

"And why should I trust you?" Koneko said making the Faceless Man stop. "I barely believe that this is real… and even if it is… you're a character from a TV show showing up and telling me all these things. Why should I think anything you say is true?"

"Because a Girl knows they are. A Girl is angry at the sight of her sister's master's face. A Girl remembers things she didn't not before. A Girl knows that lies come so easily to those who have told her the things that she fears." Jaqen said before taking a small pause and dropped his pole. "A Man knows many things… a Man knows what a Girl feels…" He said as he began walking up her. "…and… if a Girl promises not to be afraid anymore…" At that the person in front of Koneko pulled off his face and revealed himself to be Dante. "… then I will…" Dante wasn't able to finish his sentence as he dropped to the ground holding his gut which had just been punched by Koneko.

"That's not funny! Don't pull…"

"It's really me! I'm Dante…" Dante groaned as he knew that this part was going to be painful but he would endure. He needed her to get mad because apparently trying this nice hadn't worked out so far. That was what he had been doing before so now was the time to change tactics. "… seriously… it's me. Not talking in third person anymore." He continued to groan in pain. Koneko was about to run off feeling hurt that Dante had manipulated her like this but a wall of Grim Ice prevented her from going. "Nope… you didn't let me finish." Dante said as he pulled himself up off the ground. "I was going to say if you promise not to be afraid anymore than I would take you out on a date."

"You seriously thought this would work and I'd say yes."

"No… I had hoped it would get you react a little bit better." Dante said as he walked over to the nearby boulder and then sat down on it. "You want to know why I did this, because I've been worried about you. I'm worried that your fear of your own power is going to get you killed." Dante explained and then waited for a reaction form Koneko but she just stood where she had been standing waiting for him to continue. "When I look at you with my Soul Sight I can see how your suppressing your soul. And I know your actively doing it." Dante said with a small bit of accusation.

"That's because…" Koneko started, more out of reflex than real reason.

"I already told you… that's all lies." Dante interrupted her because he couldn't stand the idea of her saying it to herself one more time. "You want to know what I think, and I know this theory is true given on two things. One, the fact Nekomata have always had the power of Senjutsu and yet there is only a very small history of people going out of control with their power. Mostly beginners that don't know what they are doing. And second, because of how mad you got when I put on that face of your sister's master. That confirmed for me what I started thinking the first time I met your sister."

"You met her, when… what happened?" Koneko demanded feeling slightly betrayed with this secret.

"Once… and only because she exposed herself. Apparently she's been checking up on you for years now." Koneko… didn't know that. She thought her sister abandoned her. "She originally was going take you away from Rias, but decided that you were too happy and it wouldn't be right. Out of the small interaction we had I did not get power hungry psychopath, I got someone who cares very deeply for her younger sister." Dante continued as he thought back to that night he and Kuroka met. Deciding that the other description that he had for her was best left unsaid for right now. "So with that all that in mind… I think that her going out of control is just the convenient excuse all of her former master's friends came up with to explain just why in the first place she killed or was even able to kill him, a pure-blood devil beaten by a reincarnated low-class devil."

"But why would she kill him in the first place?" Koneko asked but even as she spoke she could feel her memory of those times feel like they answering that question for her. She frowned at a particular memory where she was alone in her sister's master's mansion. Until he came into the room. He asked her questions, and with each one he got closer and closer. She could remember the look on his face and just as he was right about to be close enough for him to reach her, Kuroka came into the room and began yelling at him.

"From the look on your face I'm guessing you have some idea?" Dante asked, his barely contained rage starting to bleed through his voice.

"The pervert tried to touch me and… Kuroka stopped him. But then he used the powers a King has on their servants and stopped her. She broke free and killed him." Koneko said as the repressed memory of that day came back to her. There was so much blood and she was too young to understand what was going on. So she ran out of the room and was later caught by the guards.

"Fucker is so lucky that he's dead…" Dante growled, the cold fury of his Reaper heritage clear in his dead expression and heartless eyes. But then he shook it off, only able to because it had no real target at the moment. "But yes… you know what the truth is." Dante said and things were quiet. The only sound was the small breeze, but eventually it was interrupted by the sound of Koneko climbing up onto the boulder that Dante was sitting on and took her normal place in his lap. "So… you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Nope, still mad that you lied and tricked me." Koneko said not looking up at him but kept her eyes on the forest that spread out below the cliff side.

"And yet your sitting in my lap."

"This is my spot… where else would I sit?" She asked and the two just stay there, not keeping track of time. "I don't know how to swim… could you teach me/" She asked breaking the silence.

"Only if you keep the glamor off." Dante said and noted that Koneko's cat ears slightly twitched in annoyance but she didn't flat out refuse. His eyes then turned black to his Soul Sight and he smiled as the white base and small slivers of pink and black of her soul had already began to expand beyond its confined size.

"Fine…" Koneko said and looked down in contemplation of what she was about to do. She as mad at Dante but… at the same time she wasn't. She knew that he did all of this for good reasons, that he was worried about her, to make her stronger, and simply because he cared. But she was still angry about how went about it… but the effort that he went to in order to help was hard to ignore.

"I'm promise to make sure that…" Dante was interrupted by a surprise kiss from Koneko.

* * *

"Maybe we should go and find them." Rias said as she paced back and forth in front of Akeno who was laying back in her chair. Rias was worried that the plan to… basically make Koneko so angry that she would lose the tight control she has over her emotions and to dredge up repressed memories… would end rather badly. Zeiveist had assured that things would work out.

"Rias, you're worrying too much. Sure Koneko might… react... I'm sure Dante can survive this." Akeno admitted as she adjusted herself in her reclining chair. Now a little worried about her Life Mate. Around them was the rest of Rias' Household and several of Dante's intended servants. Issei and Asia were both in a game of pool volleyball with Li and Ni on the other side. Kiba had ended his laps and now was relaxing with a meal provided by some of the Gremory staff. Yubelluna and Karlamine were both sunbathing. The sun of the underworld was a make of the modern government of Hell, hoping to make the lives of reincarnated devils a little more easy with the transition. Unlike the sun of Earth, this one didn't provide minor discomfort to the Devils under its glow.

"President look out!" Rias turned and was hit in the face with the volleyball that the Pawns and Bishop were using. "Oh… sorry." Asia mumbled as it had been her hit that had gone off course. The four watched in fear as Rias looked down at them. And just as they thought that they were going to be punished Rias suddenly looked off to the side and smiled. They followed her gaze and saw Dante and Koneko both approaching the pool. The four in the pool all sighed relief at Rias ditching them to run over to the two Rooks ending with hugging them both.

"I was so worried." Rias said as she hugged them tightly.

"Rias… you're crushing us." Koneko grumbled and soon Rias released her two Rooks. Rias then noticed that Koneko was no longer hiding her Nekomata features but with a small nod from Koneko she acknowledged to not say anything. Rias smiled and the three began their way back to the pool area. Koneko's revealed appearance instantly grew attention from everyone. Kiba and Akeno both already knew but were surprised that she would show her features so openly. Issei and Asia were both incredibly shocked by the fact Koneko was a Nekomata, Issei was trying to hide his perverted thoughts down to a bare minimum as this was still Koneko. Yubelluna and Karlamine both outsiders to this, found this to be interesting but didn't have the same reaction as those that knew the girl better.

"HEY! You're a Neko just like us!" Li yelled out as she flew out of the pool and landed in front of Rias, Dante and Koneko. "Why were you hiding, you look so cute with your ears and tail." Li complimented with bright eyes at the smaller Nekomata who was frowning at the shorting of the term.

"Li." Ni said as she pulled back her sister's cat ear. "She can have her reasons and keep them." Ni said as her sister begged her to let go. Eventually Ni did just that and let her sister go. "I'm sorry for Li… she gets excited easily."

"It's cool." Koneko said before starting to pull Dante towards the swimming pool but Dante stood his ground and Koneko looked up at him with a frown on her face. "You promised."

"And I will keep that promise but first." Dante looked to Rias and Koneko looked to her feet and nodded. "Li and Ni could you leave us to speak in private." Ni nodded and quickly dragged Li back to the pool. Meanwhile Rias, Dante and Koneko all walked back to where Akeno was waiting for them. "As you can see… I was successful in helping Koneko… and she did not throw me off the cliff." Dante looked to Akeno who thought that might happen.

"I thought about it." Koneko stated making Dante sigh and Akeno giggle.

"And… Koneko has something to ask both of you." Dante said as he sat down next to Akeno while Rias stood nearby. Koneko once again looked down to her feet and looked to be uncertain.

"I uh… I want to date Dante with you." Koneko asked with a rare tone of vulnerability that was not normal for the stoic and reserved Nekomata. Both Rias and Akeno looked at each other and Koneko's growing anxiety increased. She didn't want to hear them say no, she didn't want to not be with Dante. He did his best to make her feel safe, and she did feel safe with him. He went out of his way to help her and make her happy. She didn't want that to stop.

"Koneko… if Dante makes you happy and if you have feelings for him then we won't try to stop you from feeling the same joy we do with Dante." Rias was surprised that it was Akeno that took point on this. Normally as the King, she would take the leadership role while as the Queen Akeno would support. "You have our blessing to join our relationship with Dante." Akeno said much to Koneko's joy and relief.

Dante meanwhile was just letting all of this happen around him, he thought it would be best to handle this in that way. Then the next thing he knew was Koneko leaping into his chest, holding on to him in a happy embrace. If the four were paying attention then they could hear the small cries of a nearby pervert at the unfairness of the world. As well as feel the varying degrees of glares sent toward the three ladies so close to Dante.

"Okay, enough of that… you asked me to teach you how to swim right." Dante asked and Koneko let him go. She took his hand and began dragging him off towards the pool, a small smile on her face.

"That's so adorable." Akeno said as she stood up next to Rias. "It's so nice to see her happy don't you think?"

"Yes… and I hope that she'll grow from this… in both mind, soul… and body."

* * *

Later that day everyone was gathered in the main dining room where a magnificent feast had been prepared for the returning heiress and her household, as well as the extra guests. The Reincarnated Devils, Gremory or former Phenex, were all stunned and impressed by the feast.

"I welcome you all to the House of Gremory, I hope that you all have been enjoying your time." Venelana announced as she raised a glass, which every took the cue and did the same. Issei, Li, and Isabela all needed a small nudge though. "And I will toast Dante Alighieri and Issei Hyoudou for their combined efforts in winning my daughter's freedom in her right to choose who she will spend the rest of her life with." At that everyone took a drink with Dante feeling very proud and accomplished while Issei felt surprised that he was being praised at all. It was feeling that the pervert was unused to.

"Thank you mother, that was wonderful." Rias said as everyone began to eat. "But… where is father? Is he not joining us?" Rias asked as she had taken note that she had not seen her father once since arriving at her family home.

"I'm afraid that your father is… a bit _tied_ up at the moment." Venelana said, as that was how she left her husband. Akeno had given her some wonderful ideas for punishment that would much more quickly in getting the message across than just the silent treatment.

"Oh… that's too bad. I wanted to have a few words with him about the living arrangements in the human world." Rias said making Dante and Akeno look at her with narrowed eyes. Dante knew that Rias was planning on buying out the hotel they lived at and renovating into some kind of place where everyone could live at together. He wasn't opposed to the idea per say but he felt that maybe it was a little fast paced for the new arrivals. Akeno on the other hand did not know about the plans, they were going to tell her soon enough. But Akeno was getting the idea rather quickly anyways, and she thought she and Rias were on the same page of trying to limit the number of women Dante was with. Moving the eight, very attractive, women that already were indebted to Dante in with them wasn't helping that goal. But Rias felt that as the future servants of her own servant they were just as family as her own household and so she would treat them as such.

"I'm sure you can speak to him about whatever you need before you return to the human world." Venelana said before looking to Dante, said former Grim Reaper felt a shiver run down his spine. "Dante… Rias and Akeno have told me many things about you. But I would like to see for myself if you are the man they claim you are." Venelana said making everyone at the table feel a little out of place for this conversation.

"Mother, is this the best time for this?" Rias said with a small amount of inlaid warning but her mother ignored it.

"Of course, these women need to know their future master just as I need to know my future son in law." That confirmation that Dante would be marrying Rias made Riser's former servants look back at Dante. They knew of course that he had claimed that he would marry Rias but to hear the current matriarch of the Gremory family basically approve of the match was another thing. "So Dante… what are your plans beyond high school, I'm sure that a intelligent man like yourself has some idea what he wishes to do."

"Three cookbooks and a TV show." Dante said slightly confusing most that did not know Dante all that well. "I will be a famous chef, after graduation from Kuoh Academy I plan to enroll in culinary school and then after that open my own restaurant. Haven't decided what kind yet." Dante said with smooth grace, having the lack of Rias' father around was doing wonders on his nerves.

Meanwhile, his future servants were all trying to wrap their head around the idea that Dante was dreaming for something so… normal. Ambitious in its end goal but still… it was fairly mundane when compared to other Devils. Out of all of them Isabela cared the least, it was his dream and it wasn't something that she would be oppressed in the process. Karlamine also knew that it was his life to led and had she not gone through the last few years with Riser she would have found it lacking. But she did and now was just happy to have a master whose dream and goal was actually decent. Li and Ni both were excited by the prospect of having a master that might let them try out some of his cooking if he was as good as he was claiming to be. Yubelluna wasn't that surprised as she had seen, and tasted, some of Dante's skilled cooking when he and the Gremory head chef did their little cooking battle, and she found his simple dream to be quite endearing. And lastly Ravel who was the only one that found the idea very underwhelming, she knew that with Dante rising popularity from his duel with her brother and the power he already had he could move up in Devil society like a rocket. Dante could very well become High-Class within a few months if he kept up the progress he had already made.

"Is that all? You don't have any ambition beyond that?" Venelana asked, not using a insulting tone but one more curious than anything. Dante crossed his arms and began thinking.

"Let's see… that… marrying Rias… having a family… reaping the souls of all succubi and Incubi… finishing my autograph collection… oh and taking Falbium Asmodeus' job." Everyone slightly paled at the easy way he just skipped over the genocide of an entire demon race but then hearing that last goal overshadowed everything. Even Akeno and Rias were surprised by this, they never heard that Dante was even remotely interested in rising to the level of Satan. "Before becoming a Devil I had planned out my mortal life and then once I died and joined the House of Thanatos I hoped that one day I could lead it's marshal forces. I've just switched over to the Devils but the goal remains the same. Though I'm not in any real hurry to do so. Spending a few decades living easy with those I love doing what I love is all I need for right now." Dante said with a small shrug, Akeno and Rias smiling at his words. Though nearby Ravel was outing over his lack of urgency.

"Humble and a good deal of self-control in your ambition… you know Dante you are in almost every way Riser's opposite." Venelana observed making Dante stop eating and everyone begin to think about that concept. "Unlike Riser you are humble as stated, respect women, thoughtful, don't; seek out personal glory or satisfaction. Even your powers are the total opposite, and you as a former Grim Reaper symbolize a final end while Riser as a Phenex is eternal renewal. It really is quite amazing that my daughter would find someone like you to love." Everyone began looking at Dante trying to find more to add to this list and Dante did not enjoy this little analyzing of him and Riser to find more ways to contrast them. "Speaking of Riser, Lady Ravel have you heard how your brother is doing at all?" Venelana asked taking Ravel out of her scanning of Dante like everyone else.

"Oh… all I know is that he doesn't let anyone into his room but for the nurses that need to change his bandages." Ravel said looking down a little sad for her older brother. She didn't blame Dante at all for what happened to Riser, he was the one that called for the Blood Duel, he was the one that didn't listen to Ruval's warning not to go through it. Riser brought everything that happened to him on himself. Not only that… but there was a part of Ravel that knew that he deserved what happened to him.

"I'm sure that it's just because his loss is just so fresh in his mind. Hopefully this will teach that boy a little humility." Venelana said but several of the former servants to Riser found that idea to be laughable. But kept their mouths shut for Ravel's sake.


	26. Wonderful Weather in Hell (L)

**[Lemon]**

Dante opened his eyes to the familiar sight of the old American diner that Lord Death used to meet him. And once again Dante looked across the table and saw Lord Death eating a sandwich. And once again Lord Death had no plate in front of him but Dante did and it was a BLT missing half.

"You're a real asshole you know that… you could make your own sandwich. You could make us both sandwiches… this is a mindscape where you can do anything but you chose to steal mine." Dante grumbled while Lord Death just stared blankly at his successor. "You have something to say?"

" **I have lots of things to say about the crazy adventures and harem gathering**."

"I am not gathering a harem. Akeno, Rias and Koneko all have chosen me, I'm not out there looking for ladies to seduce and add to my collection. Our relationships are built on love and affection." Dante said totally firm in his belief and faith in his motives and feelings.

" **Yeah yeah… so you say. But you understand that you are meant for more than your little harem of girls and these petty dreams of yours**." Lord Death said not giving Dante much mind in terms of his protests of Lord Death accusations. " **You have a duty and you need me to complete it. You are the Prophet of Death. You will one day become the next Avatar of Death, and once that happens you have to leave behind everything you know**."

"That's not happening." Dante snorted making Lord Death choke on his bite of food. "There's no way I'm conforming to pre-determined plots of destiny…" At his saying this Lord Death laughed, spitting up a bit of food onto the table and a little on Dante. The Devil grimaced and took one of the nearby napkins to wipe off the half eaten food while Lord Death finished his laughter.

" **Kid Fate and destiny don't got nothing to do with you. Trust me. They'd know better than to mess with my business**." Lord Death chuckled with a added snarl at the mere thought f another force of reality intruding on his successor.

"Are you sure… because considering the Ultrasmurf level of plot bullshit I've had, the number of women that somehow end up in my life, and the crazy MC powers that I seem to be getting out of you… I'm starting to think that Fate may have plans for me." Dante's words stopped Lord Death in his tracks. The Avatar of Death sat still as he thought over Dante's life and the pile of coincides he seemed to have. Dante then snapped Lord Death out of his thoughts by taking the sandwich out of Lord Death hands. "And quit taking my food."

" **Listen brat… I go back and forth on you because right now you are my best chance for a successor. You keep impressing me and at the same time disappointing me. In skill you do very well… until you need me to bail you out. And then in your personal life… you're becoming too attached to these women and your life in general. You know that you will one day** …"

"Can you just send me back, because we're not going to agree on this. You're a jackass and I personally think that I could without you at all. I never asked to be the Prophet of Death, I never needed this at all." Dante said before just glaring at Lord Death.

" **I see… if you don't want it then I won't be helping you anymore. You'll die… eventually… and I'll go back to hoping that another Prophet will survive the Horsemen and become my successor**." And at that Dante, with a slightly confused look on his face, vanished from the diner and Lord Death grumbled before looking out the window. " **You bastard… if you fucking have even dared to interfere in my domain there will be a reckoning like you've never seen**."

* * *

Dante opened his with a frown on his face. The memory of his dream with Lord Death fresh in his mind. Then the window curtains suddenly opened and the bright light of the morning in Hell shined in. Dante felt the reflex to cover his eyes from the sharp light but found both of his arms being held tight by the two women at his side. Both Rias and Akeno quietly grumbled at Dante's small attempt to remove his arms from their grip. They weren't the only occupants in the bed with Dante, Koneko was curled up on his chest in a very cat like manner. And to Dante's surprise and slight confusion, he could feel two other presences in the bed with him and the three girls he knew of. But those two extras were beneath the blanket and covers so he had no idea who they were.

"Good morning Master, do you need any assistance this morning." Dante eyes adjusted to the sudden light and saw that Marion was the one that had opened the window curtains and was now standing at their bedside.

"Marion… w-what are you doing?" Dante said, his voice still a little groggy from his night's sleep.

"I am performing my duties, what else would I do?" She asked like that was one of the most obvious things in the world.

"The Gremory family has staff of their own and we are guests. You don't need to serve me, plus I have Minos to handle all domestic duties." Dante explained but Marion simply stood there waiting for him to finish.

"Apologies master but has sir Minos not told you? He was kind enough to take me and Bürent under his service. We hope to serve you as well as he does.' She said before bowing and starting her way out of the room but stopped at the door. "I have already draw the bath and readied your clothes for the day, I will now return to my duties." She said before bowing and leaving through the door.

"That's going to take some getting used to." Dante mumbled before he returned his focus on the task of getting out of the situation he was in. it wasn't like he didn't like the feeling of five ladies all pressing themselves into him. It was an extremely enjoyable feeling but one that he knew had to end as they had the whole day in front of them. " _How best to get out of here_?" Dante thought as he looked to the newest addition that he could see. Koneko was sleeping blissfully on his chest, the fact that the room was filling with light was now causing her to frown slightly. "Koneko… Issei has been hiding in a unused locker in the girl's locker room."

"He's dead." Koneko said as she opened her eyes with a small bit of fury. Wait… no fair you tricked me." She said as she figured out what Dante did.

"Yes but it's morning and we can't stay in bed all day." Dante said but watched as Koneko returned to snuggling back into his chest.

"No… just fine right here nya…" She sighed as she pressed herself deeper into the relaxing coolness that was his body. She never got enough of it, her cat like nature preferred warm temperatures but there was nothing that could beat the refreshing cool breeze that she felt when so close to Dante.

"Koneko… nope… she gone." Dante sighed as Koneko slipped back into her sleep. He then looked to Rias, also sleeping peacefully as she held onto Dante arm between her breasts and laid her head on his shoulder. "Rias… Rias… Rias… please wake up." Dante said as he tried to move his arm in an attempt to wake up his King.

"GRANDSON!" Thanasis yelled as he kicked open the door to the guest room that Dante and his girls were using during their time. Dante really wished that his grandfather had chosen a different way to enter the room. "AGH! The fuck?!" Thanasis yelled out in pain as he was shot with both lightning and Rias' Power of Destruction. The covers on them all flew up into the air where Koneko, Li, and Ni all held their guards up ready for attack. But everyone who knew who Thanasis was calmed down at the sight of him lying on the floor crisped and spasming. "Shoulda… gone with… Eilísh 's plan."

"Grandfather… did you really think that this would end any other way?" Dante said and Thanasis just gave out a small groan. Then Dante looked to the two extra cat-girls that were in his bed, already starting to try to sneak their way away from view now that they knew that no one was in danger. "And what are the two of you doing here?" Dante asked making them both stop in their tracks.

"We uh… we… we…" Li started but was unable to find the wording that would keep them out of trouble.

"We felt lonely and your so comfy…" Ni said feeling that they shouldn't lie about this. "As much as it disgusted us… we got kinda used to sleeping with Riser. You're nice and you won't try anything while we sleep…"

"…Something that fucking scumbag did all the time…" Li grumbled to herself.

"… so we hoped that maybe you would mind if we'd join you?" She asked hoping that maybe he wouldn't be too mad. That he wouldn't hit them or punish them too harshly. Dante wouldn't be doing any of that, he would never think about doing something like that given everything they went through. Dante also didn't see a problem with letting them join him, and the other three ladies that slept with him. But he was just one vote in that situation.

"Return to your room and we'll discuss this later." Dante said with both Akeno and Rias understanding that Dante meant to table this issue so they could talk about it. Koneko however was already feeling very defensive about this whole thing. Li and Ni both nodded and hurried out of the room, Li accidently stepping on Thanasis on her way out. "Now back to you… you got here rather quickly grandfather."

"I was already in the underworld…" Thanasis grumbled as he stood up and began walking further into the bedroom. His eyes never actually landing on the bed as the girls with Dante were naked and Eilísh and Raine were not too far. "I and my Life Mates were with a friend watching the Rating Game and then stayed for the Blood Duel." Thanasis explained as he grabbed three robes and threw them over to the bed. Rias, Akeno, and Koneko all took the robes and covered up.

"Thank you for coming so quickly." Rias said as she stepped off the bed though Akeno and Koneko both stayed where they were. Akeno holding to Dante side and Koneko already in his lap once he sat up against the headboard. "If possible I would like to perform the Linking ceremony as soon as we can." Rias said trying to keep her anticipation and small embarrassment to a bare minimum.

"We will do it tonight… the after effects of the ceremony is something you will want to sleep off." Thanasis said with a small chuckle. Dante heard a small moan of renewed longing from Akeno and felt her hand began move across his chest. Koneko looked a little upset by this and flicked Akeno's hand off Dante. "Now if that is all my dear grandson, I have morning tea with the matriarch of the Gremory House and we will be discussing locations for the proper wedding." Thanasis said shocking everyone in the room.

"What did you say? Don't you think that I should be involved in these discussions?!" Rias demanded making Dante feel a little left out given he has a few ideas for this subject.

"Nooooo~" Thanasis sung out as he exited the room. The doors slamming behind him in a gust a wind. Rias stunned and fuming at the new wedding being planned behind her back. At least the person she would be standing with at the alter would be one of her choosing.

"Rias… are you okay?" Dante asked carefully. Rias gave him a hard glare before sighing and returning back to their bed. Dante wrapped his arm around her as she moved to his side and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love how you just care. Not because your worried about if I'm mad at you but because your just worried about me." She said as pressed herself further into him. "And by tonight we're going to be together forever. And so… if I have to deal with a little more of my parents meddling then that fine."

"Oh I'm sure that you can find some way to handle your parents… someday. But for toady we need to get out of bed and ready for the day." He said trying to move only to kept in place by the three girls with him who didn't want to leave their shared bed. "The sooner we all get ready the sooner I can cook everyone breakfast." Dante said making the three girls groan a little because they knew he had beat them with the promise of has amazing cooking.

* * *

Ravel Phenex, she was currently on her way to Isabela's room. She and everyone else had been invited to a family breakfast, many more family events in a Gremory house than her own. Everyone was heading to the dining room, expect for Isabela. Ravel was not going to allow for Isabela to make such a bad impression on both her future master and the House that she would be a part of. The first impression was… decent… but the opinion was still forming and not showing up for days because she was dunk, hung over, or passed out would not help in any way.

Ravel was optimistic about the future for her brother's former servants. Dante was kind and insightful, he was a perfect gentleman and Ravel knew that he would be one day a very powerful and influential person. Or at least he could be.

" _But he refuses to see that… already people are growing a fanbase for him and the Pawn. Fighting brother so publicly and the fact he's the first Grim Reaper to become a Devil… all great foundation for fame and power_." Ravel thought with clear irritation in her mind. " _He can be so frustrating… his lack of even trying… agh. But he's just so damn… humble about it. Reaching for so little until it's too late_." Ravel continued to think until she reached the door that she had been told was the one for Isabela. "Isabela… please tell me you are at least decent?" Ravel called into the room before she opened the door but quickly closed it when the smell of alcohol started to leak out. It had taken everything in Ravel, Marion, and Bürent's power to make her presentable for last night's diner but they didn't have the time for that now. "Isabela! You will not be late and you will…" Ravel stopped yelling and sidestepped the thrown chair through the door.

"Can't you tell I have a fucking hang over you little brat…" Isabela groaned, her voice only barely heard thanks to Devil natural enhanced hearing. Which wasn't a very helpful thing for when one was nursing a hang over

"Yes but breakfast is being made by Dante and if he went to all the trouble to do this for everyone then Everyone will be in attendance." Ravel said sternly, her voice still a little louder than normal but not a full on yell. "If you don't get up right now than Li will be the next one I send." Ravel easily dodged the bottle that was throw at her and was eventually followed by the one who threw it.

"You win… little flaming chicken thinks she can…" Isabela grumbled as she followed Ravel who had a satisfied smirk on her face as she led the Rook to the dining room. The two began their walk and fairly long one at that as the Gremory home was quite large but mostly it was because Ravel had returned to her frustrated thoughts on Dante's lack of aspirations for the future. Or at least ones that she considered worthy of his talent and skill. "What's got you so mad?" Isabela asked bringing Ravel out of her thoughts.

"What? Why would you think I would be mad at anything?" Ravel quickly snapped trying to hide her internal issues.

"Cause steam is comin' off you." Isabela pointed out making Ravel realize that she that steam was emanating from her.

"Well… shut up!" Ravel barked as she tried to calm down but the feint redness in her cheeks showed that was a failing venture. "I just… I'm a little upset that I find myself in the service of someone that doesn't even want to use what he has. I mean Dante is the first Grim Reaper to become a Devil, that in of itself is a great foundation. And then he's part of the Household of the heiress of the Gremory family, then he goes and beat brother in the first Blood Duel in three hundred years. He could so much more… he could someday become an Ultimate-Class Devil… maybe even a true Satan…" Ravel explained, with slight stars in her eyes over the idea of Dante reaching such great heights… with her help of course.

"You have enough ambition for him and you. But all he wants is a quiet life in the human world." Isabela said as becoming a world famous chef was small compared to what they were talking about. And the Rook decided to not mention the… other dream Dante had. "And you heard what he said, he wants to take on one of the Satans when he's done with the quiet life."

"BY THEN IT WOULD BE TO LATE!" Ravel said turning around to face Isabela. "If he doesn't make his mark now he'll be forgotten and when he comes back in a few years no one will give him the time of day. Everyone will be already focused on whoever is catching their eye that day." Ravel explained and Isabela did have to give that to her… Devil Nobles had the attention span of gerbils. "He needs to take this seriously now or no one will later." Ravel said as she turned back around and returned to walking. Getting her thoughts out in the open even a tiny bit making her feel a little more at ease and able to focus on getting the dining room for family breakfast.

* * *

Venelana regarded the man sitting across from her, Thanasis Vassos. Both were in one of specifically designated tea rooms that were in the Gremory mansion. Grayfia serving them both as wonderfully as she always did. He had exemplary manners as his grandson shared, and she could tell that he could at any moment turn this room into a bloodbath. Something that all Devils found to be needed to respect anyone properly.

"Fantastic tea, wouldn't expect anything less from the Gremory family." Thanasis said as he put down his teacup. "You really have no issues with what will happen tonight? That the Gremory family will effectively lose that status of Pure-Blood… unless you and Zeoticus have another child, but given the birth rates among your kind, unlikely." Thanasis said as he watched the other two occupants of the room carefully.

"Yes… Devils have never had high birth rates even before the height of the war. Although that has been changing somewhat, the reincarnated Devils seem to be much more fertile than the Pure-Bloods… something the traditionalists can't stand in the slightest." Venelana chuckled as she recalled a few letters from said old fools demanding that she and her husband sire more children. Their words dripping with envy and disdain for the newer, more open minded, generation. "But to your original question… no… I don't have any issue with my daughter following her heart into a bond with your grandson."

"And the resulting fallout?" Thanasis asked though he could tell that the question could be answered easily by just in the limited information he had already.

"My son is the current ruler of Hell… and even though there are three other Satans he is still the de facto King of Hell. I am well aware that the Gremory family is favored over the others by this fact and others are just as aware. Any fallout as you put will be in the form of sneers and whispers. And all hidden as best as they can."

"So… the Grim Devil and the Princess of Destruction, what a pair." Thanasis sighed as his eyes darkened for a moment. "Honestly I cannot say how much that boy deserves this. After all he's gone through. I still feel like it's all my fault." Thanasis admitted, he knew damn well that Sirzechs told the two women in the room about Dante's life. And if he didn't then he would expect Venelana to have done her own investigation into Dante and would have some idea what he was talking about.

"Yes… there were many points in his life where you made a decision that caused him to suffer." Venelana said with zero comfort or holding back. "But all parents feel that way, as we watch our children grow and become who they will be… we always wonder and feel that maybe we did something wrong. You however don't just feel that way but know it. But at least you have the dignity to feel ashamed for it."

"As you were saying that I did the math in my head… after tonight I will become your father in law and yet I'm pretty damn sure that you were born at least a few hundred years before my father was born. That whole situation is more of a headache than you trying to shame me." Thanasis said as he leaned back in his chair. "I will pity myself I don't need yours."

"Hm… I don't think it works like that." Venelana said glossing over most of the statement as she didn't feel like fighting a Ranger of the Harvest over something like him calling her old. Not at least while her daughter and her Household were nearby. Meanwhile Thanasis smirked as he knew that it was probably a bad idea to come to this without Eilísh , but then Hana would be allowed to have free range of the Gremory home. "But in any case I'm happy that Rias is happy however it came to be."

* * *

Dante stepped down from the stairway that led into the Gremory private training gym. It was currently about ten minutes to noon and he was mostly just exploring the massive home while Rias and Akeno both handle the very last details of her termination with her marriage contract. Dante and Rias both were getting sick of the sheer amount of paper work that was needed for this but it was at the very least being done and agreed to.

As he walked into the large underground gym he saw that he wasn't alone in that he could see both Kiba and Karlamine dueling each other. Both in light training gear and Dante could already see that they weren't truly fighting but testing their metal against each other. And overseeing them was a large burly man in camo jeans and a black t-shirt, a pair of shades were resting on his bald yet scared head.

"Boy! Watch your footwork, stay too ridged in that stance and your opponent easily move to you right. Girl, Flawless in skill and performance but you lack imagination… your moves get predictable too quickly." The man barked out, his voice like a crack of a whip. But there was only a tone of harsh encouragement to it. Both Kiba and Karlamine nodded as the both pressed their blades against each other's.

"How long they've been going at it ?" Dante asked as he approached the burly man who only glanced to the side for a moment to see who had addressed him.

"He was here first, then she came and asked if they could try and finish their fight from the Ratings Game. After a while they chalked it up to a draw but kept fighting anyways." The man explained as they both watched the two Knights duel each other. "From what I can tell… she is the superior warrior but his Sacred Gear allows for him to change up his ability and keep her guessing. She can't fully bring her skill to bear when up against an unpredictable counter."

"But she's lacking in that… she only has her skills and someone fighting her who's just as good and has an edge can exploit her limited skill set." Dante finished the analyzing of the Knights.

"Very good… for him I think it's just about learning, training, and basics. For her… she needs to find some kind of edge as you put it. Maybe a magical sword, or a brand of magic that can assist in a fight. She needs to take a cue from you." He said looking down to Dante. "You have a wide arsenal, masterful scythe work, natural skill in the Tenet of Chill, and a show stopper of a final move."

"I take it you saw my duel?" Dante said with a small smirk of recognition.

"Who hasn't? That duel and Ratings Game that preceded it are have been sticking to the top of the carts of SinScreen… Hell's version of YouTube." The man said before giving out his hand to Dante. "Gruev Rodes, Knight to Zeoticus Gremory and son of Kratos."

"Wow a demigod… I feel like there is a seriously messed up story to why you become a Devil." Dante as he shook Gruev's hand.

"Not that messed up really… Zeoticus saved my life and this was the least I could do. Wasn't really that bad of a deal for me either." Gruev said before they both looked back to the sword fight. "By the way… that style of scythe work is the kind they use in House Chernobog and not House Thanatos. Heavy hits delivered in a brutal speed, both on the target and the Grim. Thanatos Grim tend to be much more fluid and smooth in their attacks, using their scythe as a spear or use the limited telekinetic power Grim have over their scythe."

"Just the way I fight… like to just beat the shit out of people I fight." Dante said with a small twitch of annoyance. "Not a lot of time to be jumping around and whatever it is that House Thanatos does." Dante dismissed quickly. Gruev looked like he wanted to press this but didn't on account of the approaching Queen. The Knight quickly bowed to his Queen and so did Dante to his future sister in law.

"Master Alighieri there is no need for such gestures." Grayfia said as she approached the two men. "Lady Phenex wishes to speak to you, I'm here to escort you to her." She said before turning around and starting her way back.

"Better do as she says kid, live a lot longer that way." Gruev chuckled before Dante followed Grayfia out of the gym and back to the main level of the Gremory mansion. All the while worrying over just what Ravel wanted to talk to him about. He guessed what he had done to her brother, he did cripple him for life with no chance at healing. But he would defend that to his last breath because of many many reasons. Other than that he couldn't really think of something she would want to talk about. He was thinking that she was a least partially upset with him for what happened.

"Lady Phenex is waiting inside." Grayfia said with a small bow and began walking off to her other duties leaving Dante at a closed door. Dante looked to the door and figured that maybe it would be best to run off and pretend that Grayfia never found him. But dismissed that idea as suicidal for several reasons. Prime among them that the lie involved Grayfia and he knew she would not take kindly to such an attempt by him. He was pretty sure that she had formed a positive opinion of him and he was in no way going to ruin that.

"Hello…" Dante said quietly as he opened the door and looked inside. Inside was a small tearoom that left no chance that he wasn't heard or seen. So he collected his nerve to face a potentially angry Devil with great command over fire and he stepped through like he hadn't just been cowering at the prospect of coming in. "… Ravel… is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" He said as he walked over to the small table that his future Bishop was sitting at.

"Yes, I did." Ravel said with a friendly smile that Dante could already tell hid not so friendly meaning behind. He was just misunderstanding what was causing it. "Last night you talked about what you wanted to do with your life… and I think you're wasting a great opportunity not going for your ambition right away." Ravel started making Dante both sigh internally that this didn't have to do with Riser and at the same time slightly confused to what brought this up. "Already Hell is buzzing with you and your name. You could do so much with it and while you have your right to do as you wish within your master's wishes… which given this is a Gremory in this case is pretty broad… it is still a situation that needs to be handled with more than what I think you're giving it."

"Listen… I am thankful that you're concerned about me like this." Dante said with a smile that Ravel couldn't help but try to hide her blush from behind a tea cup. "But I don't have any interest the games and fame that Hell is currently circling around me with. The whole me taking over the position of one of the Satans is something I want to do later after I've had time to live a little. I understand that because me and Rias will be married-" That caused Ravel to put all her effort into not reacting to. She had heard him talk about such things a few times now but it was still something she found difficult to hear. "- and she'll one day be head of the Gremory family that I'll have to deal with people trying to pry into our lives but I have thought of several ways to handle that."

"Then you do understand that no matter what people will talk about you, and what they say will affect not only you but Rias as well." Ravel pointed out causing Dante's confident look of awareness of self to fall.

"No… I'm just going to hang back, nod and smile, and not do anything while Rias handles the whole nobility crap." Dante said sounding like he was saying it more for himself than for her. Ravel more than a little shocked that he hadn't thought about this. And it wasn't like that for Dante, he had thought about what he did and how it could affect Rias or anyone. But for him it was about fading into the back and not being noticed in Devil society… or as best he could given who he would be marrying. He didn't like the attention of those who faked interest for their own self-serving goals.

"Dante… that's… all I can say is that's an extremely naïve view of what could happen." And this was something she was hoping wasn't going to be big issue with her new future master. "Yes Rias will one day take over from her father in the Head of the Gremory, but that is a long way off from now and it isn't entirely certain."

"What?! You mean Rias might not become head of her house? Who else could it be. Her brother is out and Rias never said she has any other siblings."

"Her nephew, he's currently second in line for the Gremory Head of House. I don't know how it works with the Gremory family but nothing is written in stone as to who takes charge of the house until they actually do. And if enough people start saying that Rias might not be best for the job… Sirzechs' son already has a following and a support base. It wouldn't take much for people to start changing their minds." Ravel tried to explain but the nuances of the social dangers and the pitfalls of Hell's noble families their games were very complicated and something that couldn't be taught in a single conversation. She was sure that Rias understood it, but Ravel also knew that she likely wasn't taking Dante's part in it all seriously because of how she felt about him. "Rias right now… is very famous, all the up and coming Devils are. They are the celebrities of Hell, everyone is expecting great things of them… and everyone around them. Many expect Rias to marry someone just as extraordinary as herself. And right now everyone is thinking you are just that. But if you do nothing after all this build up… people are going to think it was just a fluke. And then years later when the subject of who should lead the Gremory Family comes up no one will remember or care about what you did. Then to Rias' image and public notoriety you'll be essentially dead weight. But if you capitalize on your recent favor with the public… is something wrong?" She asked as she noticed that Dante was rubbing his forehead like he had a headache.

"No… I'm fine… everything you said… great… but… it doesn't match up. Honestly I never expected you to be this amazingly smart and savvy when it comes to this." Ravel once again tried to hide the blush that tried to force its way from his complement, even though that statement could be taken the wrong way. "But the end of everything you said is the basic… I need to be just as famous and loved by the public and nobility in order to help Rias, right?"

"Yes, instead of being a liability for her when it comes to these sorts of matters you can be a great asset. You already have been, but your potential is nearly limitless with everything you've already done."

"Then what should I do?" Dante asked, Ravel however was stopped in her tracks as she never thought he would ask her for advice on this. He entire goal was simply to inform him of the dangers of lack of immediate ambition in Devil society. But the way he just straightaway deferred to her on this matter was new to her, most of the time people brushed her off as nothing more than a spoiled brat from one of the most powerful families. Even though she resented that image… she just didn't like dealing with people she didn't feel were worth the trouble.

"Uh… first you should at the very least give the media something to go on. Right now you're partially unknown other than what people have seen in the Ratings Game, Duel, and not much else. If you were to set up a press conference or an interview, though I'd go with the former, then you can answer questions and give people an idea of who you are. That will keep people interested for longer than the buzz of your Duel."

"The idea of me in a room filled with reporters and who knows who else… I can already feel the walls closing in. But I have no clue as to who works in the media of Hell so a interview feels even more uncomfortable."

"Well then hold a press conference but have others with you, Issei Hyoudou is generating nearly as much interest as you are. Having Rias there would also allow for people to finally get some answers about the two of you."

"Mmm… not really wanting to do that but I think I'll have to." Dante sighed resigned to the fate of having to deal with stuck up nobles that disapproved of Rias not marring a Pure-Blood Devil. He didn't care what they thought but they would be damn annoying. "Press conference it is then… I'm sure Issei will do it when I explain the level of fame and the perks that go with it. But how do I…" Dante mumbled before looking up to Ravel who was enjoying her tea with a smile brought about from her success. "Would you set the whole thing up?" Dante asked making Ravel slightly choke on her tea.

"Uah… w-what?" She asked taken completely by surprise by this.

"Well… it seems only natural. I'm compactly ignorant of all this. I can fake my way through any high class social function but actually putting in effort and pulling it off… that's above my head. You however have lived this all your life and from the last ten minutes I know for a fact you're more than just some spoiled princess but you've got a real smart brain behind that pretty face." Dante said, his words perfectly natural and with little intent of flattery to them. But to Ravel that was probably better because it was more honest, she had to deal with all the same difficulties that Rias had to deal with as a lady of a noble house. Before she had joined her brother's peerage she would constantly have marriage proposals and suiters coming up to her with sweet words and nothing but greed and lust in their eyes.

"I… I suppose that I could talk to a few people. But don't get the wrong idea here! I'm only doing it because you're my future king… It's not like I actually care about any of this." She said trying to cover herself though she wasn't doing a great job. "Given how hungry people are for something so soon after the duel I think a press conference can be done before we leave in two days. Tomorrow, I believe the Gremory family have a room purposefully made for such events here in the mansion."

"That's good…" Dante said thinking about what was going to be happening tonight and how it would be the final nail in the coffin that was the Pure-Blood's dreams and plots for Rias. "… if you could, set it up." Dante said before standing up. "And the tea was wonderful, nearly as good as the advice."

"W-well… thank you. I am going to be under your command and I don't want you to be considered subpar… when I know your anything but." She said and then tried to hide the recurring blush that came when he smiled at her. She kept her eyes trained on her fidgeting thumbs in her lap but then Dante spoke once more before he opened the door out of the room.

"When you called me here… I thought that you wanted to talk about what I did to your brother." Dante said looking back to Ravel who looked back down now a little conflicted and saddened. "I did cripple Riser for life… you have to resent me for that."

"I don't… my brother… the only way I can think about it all is coming to the conclusion that he got what he deserved. I can't think of it any other way… everything he had done, the way he acted in life, even calling for the Blood Duel in the first place… he brought what happened on himself." She said with equal direction for herself and Dante. If Ravel hated anything it wasn't Dante but how Riser had turned into a spoiled womanizing pervert who's ego was bigger than the sun. She didn't know when it happened as Riser had always been this way for as long as she could remember. She had two other brothers that were great and just as brothers should be… and she had Riser. "So I don't resent you in the slightest. If anything you're actions certainly have made others happy." Ravel said thinking about how Yubelluna, Isabela, Karlamine, Li and Ni all were very happy with the turn of masters. Marion and Bürent would both be better off with Dante than with Riser, Ravel knew this even if both of them couldn't.

"Thank you, it's a relief to me that you feel that way." He said with another smile before leaving the room.

* * *

Akeno was sitting in a small living area with Koneko sitting next to her and Eilísh and Venelana both sitting across from them. Hana was… knocked out on the floor for reasons that made sense if you knew her. Eilísh meanwhile was conversing with Venelana on the politics of the current affairs of Hell. Both of the women telling the other what rumors they had heard, confirming or denying ones they had heard from others. Both of them finding the other very pleasant to talk to.

Koneko on the other hand was even more silent than normal. She hadn't even touched the provided sweets that normally would be half gone by now. The feeling of Akeno petting her head was nice and something that she found very affirming that all would be well with the relationship they shared with Dante. But right now her mind was focused on the fact that Dante and Rias were currently about to perform the Linking Ritual, forever tying each other together through their very souls.

"If you're about Dante's caring about you less because of how he feels about Rias don't be." Akeno said as she picked up on what was going through Koneko's mind. "Dante went through the same thing with me and that didn't mean he loved Rias any less and it's the same thing with you."

"But what if…" Koneko stopped her questioning as she felt Akeno wrap her arms around her.

"Just don't worry… trust me when I say that Dante, myself, and Rias all care about you and want to make sure you feel loved." Akeno said as she hugged the Rook tightly.

* * *

Dante and Rias both stood in the middle of a circle of black sand as Thanasis finished the drawing of the runic arrays that needed to be set up to contain the entopic powers that a Grim Reaper's soul had. He had told Rias the dangers of what was about to happen and the given both the words they needed to say two hours ago. Both had spent that time memorizing it as best they could.

"Okay… I think that should do it." Thanasis said as he finished the final line in the array. "Remember to say every word cleanly and clearly… or you both die." Thanasis mumbled but both Rias and Dante heard him and gave a slight glare before returning to each other.

"This isn't… ow… what was that for?" Dante shouted back at his grandfather who had thrown a small pebble that he had brought for this very use.

"Don't say anything, I want to break the cycle of Vassos men getting slapped at their weddings." Thanasis responded before cowering at the intense glare that Rias was giving him.

"I would like to hear what Dante has to say before deciding if I want to slap him or not." Rias said and then looked back to Dante smiling… though at the same to time there was a hint of warning. Don't ruin this.

"I just wanted to say that this isn't the wedding that I think you would be imagining you would have. I think we can both agree that's a good thing." Thanasis sighed in defeat as Rias slapped Dante… though unlike with Akeno it wasn't all that hard or because she didn't like what he said.

"You're right, this isn't the wedding I thought I would be having. It's better than any I could have imagined. Because it's with someone I chose." She said before kissing Dante on the cheek she had slapped him.

"Then why slap me?"

"Because apparently it's tradition for men of your line to get slapped on their wedding, and who am I to ruin that." She said eyeing Thanasis who was very annoyed at his causing his own failure to break the cycle of slaps.

"Okay enough of this let's just get this over with." Thanasis grumbled before slicing his hand and flicking a few drops of blood onto the black sand. The same gray and pale blue flames sparked up and soon another flaming orb was swirling around Dante and his soon to be Life Mate. Rias marveled at the sight and then down onto her arms were frost began building up on her skin. The lack of biting cold was a little strange. "Begin the vow." Thanasis said and Rias and Dante both began speaking.

"In the sight of Lord Death, ender of all things we know… I begin something new. With this new beginning, we find our lives intertwined for all our years, months, and days. And when our last day comes to us, by either the true end or a false one, we both will weep and fade away. But only after we have wept for each other. But today we have each other, and the next day we will be together. I am forever a piece of you, and I shall hold my piece of you until I fade back into nothing." Once they finished the vows the pale blue of the flames left the grays, the fire collapsed together and pierced both Dante and Akeno through the center, the two spears of blue light intersected with each other and melted into each other. When Rias felt the light sunk into her it was a unexplainable rush of emotion that she could feel wasn't her own. But then she could tell exactly what it was, it was what Dante was feeling, she could feel the connection between them, stronger than anything she had felt before. But then the next second came and the flames that were the only source of light were snuffed out. In the darkness that filled the room all that was heard was Dante and Rias falling to the floor in each other's arms.

"Five… four… three... two…" Thanasis said as he began to grab a dust pan and broom as he knew Rias' mother would not like all this black sand in her home.

* * *

Dante had slept off the effects of his second Linking better than the first, the sensation of their souls connecting like that must had been created on purpose. He could only curse and thank a certain Loa for doing this. However, that was not on his mind at the moment.

Before his eyes even opened, Dante let out a small groan of pleasure. He knew that he was waking up to the number one best way to wake up. His eyes opened and looked down and met the green and blue orbs of his second Life Mate. Both of them memorized in each other's gaze for a brief moment before Dante threw his head back as Rias swallowed several inches of his cock. She continued to bob her head up and down the length of his shaft, making up in lack of experience with enthusiasm. Seeing her man writhe in pleasure from her actions lit a fire to her pride as a woman and encouraged her to intensify her efforts.

"I… I didn't think…" Dante was barely able to continue his words as he felt Rias' natural Devilish skill with her tongue proved to make keeping a coherent thought difficult. The Gremory worked her mouth around the impressive tool of her Life Mate, eager to get him to climax so she could experience what her best friend had been so jealously guarding.

"What was that Dante? I didn't quite catch that." Rias said after giving a small kiss to his tip and then proceeded to returning to sucking him off with a glint on her eye. " _It tastes so good~… I can see why Akeno loves doing this_." Her Devil's body was hungry for her mate's essence, just as Fallen Angels and their offspring lusted after their carnal desires, devils did so as well. Some might even say more so given it came naturally to them. She could feel him getting closer and closer, and all she wanted was for him to cum in her mouth so she could finally taste him. She had waited long enough after time and time again feeling it second hand from the shared link between Dante, her and Akeno.

"Fuck it…" He grumbled and before Rias knew it her love's cock was gone from her mouth. Before she could open a word of protest to having her carnal delicacy taken away from her she felt herself hoisted into the air and then landed back on top of Dante. Him having arranged themselves into a sixty nine position. "A little competition, to see who can make the other cum first." Before she could say anything, a shiver of pleasure came over her body as she felt Dante spread her folds wide and begin to circle around her already moist pussy.

"O-oh… you're on." She bit her lip trying to ignore the sensation Dante's hands were causing in her. Not wanting to be beaten she trailed down Dante's cock before taking it back into her mouth. Rias continued as before to, only now the added sense of competition spurring her even further on. Rias had always been competitive and she wasn't about to lose here.

But neither was Dante planning on losing as well. Rias moaned as she felt two of his fingers bury into her, the vibrations of which caused Dante to shudder at the feeling. But not giving in, he continued but soon replaced his fingers with his tongue. Creating a warm closed seal over Rias' lower lips, his tongue began to teasingly trace along her folds. Even as Rias fought to not give into his efforts she couldn't help but feel even more aroused at his work to build up her eventual orgasm. But he had stated a challenge to her and one she would meet. His efforts to slowly work her made her body hot with desire, it was most geared toward wanting him to finish her off. But she pushed down those needs with the desire to win at all costs

"You're getting drenched Rias… how much longer can you last I wonder?" Dante asked and Rias left his shaft as her eyes glazed over in pleasure at feeling him lightly suck on her clit, his fingers returning back inside of her. No longer being able to contain her need any longer, Dante's experience and skill won out as she felt herself reach her limit.

"F-fuck… I'm cumming!" Rias screamed as she felt Dante insert a third finger deep into her pussy, sending her over the edge and into a state of carnal bliss. Meanwhile Dante was lapping up the sweet neuter of Rias' release, not wanting a single drop of it go to waste. Rias panted as she came down from organismic high only slightly aware as she felt Dante swap their places and move on top of her. The next thing she knew was his lips on hers, the taste of her own juices mixing in with naturally minty taste perking her mind back into awareness. Her mind still fueled by lust and desire she leaned into the kiss only thinking on tasting herself as a new experience to be had. Their kiss ended with a strand of saliva still connecting them, the red head smirked as she knew she had lost their little contest but had a feeling she wouldn't mind that lose at all.

"I didn't take you as a woman that took defeat so gracefully." Dante joked as under the soft sounds of his lover's moans. His mouth moving down her neck, sucking and lightly biting his way down to her heaving breasts.

"I-uh… ooh fuck!" She yelped out as she felt Dante take one of her harden nipples into his mouth. The feeling of his sucking and tongue rolling the peek of her breasts relighting the heat in her body. That same heat now created a wonderful contrast to the prickling cool of Dante's body, a dichotomy of hot and cold that only served to amplify each other. "D-Dante… no more… mmm… I need you to take me now." She whimpered under his efforts, even if she was still sensitive from the orgasm that he had just given her, she needed to feel truly connected to him that no other experience could relate.

"All you needed to do was ask." He said before giving another passion filled kiss that stole the breath out from her lungs. Green and blue eyes met steel gray, both of them peering into the souls of the other. Each finding only love and need for each other. "I promise that the pain will fade." He warned and she nodded knowing that she didn't care about any momentary pain she would feel. She wanted him and that's all that mattered. Wrapping her arms around his neck as he lined himself between her spread legs, she prepared for the lose of her virginity holding on tight to the man she loved. He pushed himself in slowly, her deep breaths of pleasure hitting his neck as he held onto him.

"I can take it, please Dante no more waiting. I want to feel you inside me." She moaned as she felt her wet pussy crave more than just the tip. Needing no more words to be said, he pushed himself deeper into her awaiting cunt. It didn't take long for him to reach her maidenhood, and taking her words he heard to heart he pushed past breaking through. Rias bit down on his shoulder, his Rook endurance not letting her break the skin. Blood and her own juices mixed and coated the intruding cock, but all Rias could feel was a mix of pain and pleasure at feeling it push through deep inside of her. It could never be compared to when she fingered herself or when do so himself. Feeling his meat rub along the her inner walls, sending back sensations she had never felt before was indescribable. "I-I-It's so big… keep going… I to feel you make love to me." Her voice was shaky but laced with need and lust.

Hearing Rias all but whimper in desire for him to continue he couldn't help but do so. Dante could feel Rias tighten around his rod, her hot moist insides wrapping around him trying to feel as much pleasure out of the tool as she could. He thanked his lifetime of experience and his mental fortitude to not cum right then, he still was worked up after Rias' unfinished blowjob and now this was bringing him to his absolute limit. But he gently began pulling himself back out of her tight pussy.

Rias could only feel a sense of longing at missing girth that had been there before. But it all came back as when only his tip was left in her, he pushed himself back into her, now in much more fluid and in a single motion. She gasped as he continued to do this over and over again. Shoving himself with force and skill and then pulling back out only to bury himself in again. Her head had thrown itself back in the carnal ecstasy that was rampaging through her body. Dante let the sight of one of the women he loved squirm and shake in pleasure under him fuel his actions. Keeping his mind away from the prospect of climaxing to early was becoming increasingly difficult as time passed by.

"Rias!" Dante grunted as he focused on the beautiful sight of his newest Life Mate moaning in lust as he began to increase the speed of his thrusts. Both of them panting like dogs in heat as they approached their limits. She wrapped her legs around his waists and began moving her hips in rhythm to his thrusts, pulling him even deeper into her hot twat.

"So good~… Dante… I'm c-cumming…" Rias breathed out, her voice strained and husky as she felt her pussy grip onto his cock, the feeling of something rushing to the surface close at hand. "Cum inside me, I want to feel you fill me with your hot cum." Dante growled as he let himself finally ejaculate, shooting his seed deep into Rias' waiting womb. "Dante!" Rias screamed his name out as she felt his cum fill her, triggering her own climax. Her nails dug into his back as felt her orgasm ripple across her body in a storm of pleasure. She could feel her insides being painted white with his seed, a feeling that she instantly knew she could not feel without. They both hit the bed beneath them, panting out their weariness and strained breaths. They both still had energy but needed the break before going at it again. Rias however whimpered in disappointment as she felt Dante unsheathe himself from her. "No~"

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time to do much more." He said as he moved a strand of her crimson hair away from her beautiful face. He gave a soft kiss that she easily returned as if it was as natural as breathing. "But for your first time pacing yourself is a great tactic." He said and she chuckled as she was already feeling more than slightly sore. She felt his arms wrap around her and the sense of a Devil skin to skin healing spell come over her. "Learned that this is the fastest way to getting back in the sack."

"Learn it from your times with Akeno?" She said wistfully, it was a interesting thing… all those feelings she had about Akeno and him together had vanished even before they had sex. It wasn't like the Linking had messed with her mind in a malicious way, but simple flushed out and exposed all those jealous and comparing feelings to the ones more based around mutual love for both Dante and Akeno. In the Linking she felt both Dante's soul and Akeno's though Dante's own and could feel nothing but acceptance and love from both. It made any negative feeling about sharing him feel so silly.

"Maybe…" He said before jokingly looking like it was some horrible thing. She lightly slapped him on the chest for that before lazily drawing circles on his skin. Eventually making her way up to his neck where the second black ring around his neck was.

"Which one is mine?" She asked wanting to know just which one tied him to her. She glanced to the black rings around the base of her fingers and smiled, those were what tied her to him.

"It's supposed to go down, so the lower one." After saying this he could feel her run her hands around his neck. Her pointer finger tracing along the lower ring that was hers as he stated.

"I love you… I'm happy that we can now finally express that physically. But this… this makes me happier than anything else in the world." She said as a few tears began forming in her eyes. "I find it so beautiful that it's called the Eternal Link… it's a promise that the love shared by those in the link will last forever." She said before moving her hands to cup his face. "And that's all I want from you, a love that will last forever."

"I think I can do that." He said before closing the distance between them, sharing a kiss that felt more meaningful than any they had before.


	27. History Of Death

Author's Notes

I just want to say going forward with this, that the dates of canon events are going to start getting little thrown out the window. From this point on I guess you could say that we are going off the tracks of canon and any events that happen in canon will more or less inspire events in story. For example… the next arc. The Holy Sword arc, will be happening after summer break for the gang. Parents Day is still happening but before the Holy Sword arc. So I am officially abandoning the Canon timeline. On with the show.

* * *

Rias woke up the next morning feeling a little sore, but in all honesty it was worth it. After the Linking ceremony and sleeping off the… after effects… Dante and her awoke in the same bed she was in now. And then proceeded to do what felt like, to her anyway, a eternity of waiting to do. While she knew for a fact that it wasn't his first time unlike her, it was still something they shared with each other and it was amazing. She now understood why it was so hard for Akeno to hold back all the details of her and Dante's love making and why they constantly found excuses to be alone for any extended period of time.

She pulled herself up while Dante continued to sleep peacefully. The lack of Akeno also sleeping with them was notable in Rias' mind and she could already feel the small bit of sadness at her friend and now sister wife's absence. Rias now understood what Eilísh was trying to explain about what it meant for Life Mates of Grim Reapers. But she smiled as she laid back with Dante, right now he was hers until they left their shared bed.

Today would be the last day they would spend in Hell, then they would return to Kuoh after today. It was early July and they had they exams and summer break to plan for. Then there was the threat of Parents Day looming over Rias. Her face went pale at the prospect of the embarrassment that her family could put her through.

"R-Rias… what's wrong?" The sound of Dante stumbling awake at feeling her worry through their link brought a smile to the Gremory Heiress. Before he could sit up as she was she pushed him back into the bed, her soft and bouncy breasts pressing against hard chiseled and scarred chest and her lips locked with his.

"Nothing Dante, everything is great." Rias sighed as they parted and she rested her head under his chin. However Dante wasn't buying it.

"Are you sure?" Dante asked as he gently ran his hand up and down the soft flesh of her back. Sending shivers of happiness over Rias at his touch. "Because I'm not so sure on that."

"It's nothing that we have to deal with now. The only thing we should concern ourselves with is whatever Ravel has planned for us." Rias said shifting Dante's attention to their plans for the day to give Hell the answers it has been scrambling for. Neither of them had been paying much attention beyond the grounds of the Gremory Mansion, but Hell had been a in a storm about the two and much of Rias' household. After her and Riser's Rating Game, along with his and Dante's duel, the media excitement for the Gremory Heiress and her servants was at an all-time high.

"And I gotta talk to grandfather over my little problem." Rias nodded knowing what he was talking about. When he and Akeno told her about the fact Dante discovered that Lord Death had been sealed in him she had been shocked to say the least. It didn't change how she felt about him but she agreed that it was a problem that needed to be addressed with someone that knew more about it than they did. "Why don't you handle your mother while I do that… I'm sure she's dying to talk to you about how-"

"You're just awful you know that!" Rias yelled as she threw a pillow over Dante's face, not so hard as to actually suffocate him but enough to the point his voice was lacking in the room.

* * *

Akeno was happy, for several different reasons. Her primary one was that Dante and Rias finally were Linked and had sex. It meant that Rias would no longer affected by any feedback by Akeno and Dante's lovemaking. Thanasis had explained that this worked only because Rias had formed a strong tether to Dante and was ready to finalize the link but didn't, it was the Linking's way of telling her to hurry up and finish the link. But now that Rias had done so it would no longer be a issue. Akeno also knew it was only a matter of time before her, Dante, and Rias all would have sex together. The Queen's mind was already awash in perverted fantasies of the eventual threeway.

She peered around the corner to Rias' old bedroom. There she saw Dante kissing Rias before she began down the hall likely to find her mother or her. Akeno had every intention of talking to Rias about her first time with Dante but first she wanted a piece of their man. She watched as Dante seemingly stood there waiting for her. Akeno made sure that Rias was out of view before running over to her Life Mate, jumping onto him wrapping her arms and legs around his body while her lips attacked his. Akeno moaned into the kiss as she felt Dante's hand move down and grip her ass, she knew it was the right idea to wear a low-cut skirt today.

"I'm pretty sure we can fuck without taking off a single piece of clothing." She whispered into his ear, her voice sultry and filled with lust. Knowing that Dante just came off a night filled with deflowering Rias made Akeno hot with desire to beat her best friend out and show Dante who was the better lover.

"Fun idea… but can't." Dante said, but she smirked at the reluctance he had at removing his hands from her shapely rear. While she knew that Dante was in the same camp as Issei in that loved breasts, she knew he stared at her and Rias' asses any chance he could get. "I need to talk to grandfather about Lord Death, I can't put that off as much as I want to." At hearing his reason she sobered up from her lustful needs and climbed off of him.

"Are you sure that this wouldn't be better done with Lakwa?" She asked knowing that it was a pointless effort at keeping Dante for herself for a few hours. Her question was met with a soft kiss by Dante, once she eagerly returned.

"We'll be back home soon enough and then hopefully we'll be due a good long time to ourselves." He said after they parted and she rested her head under his. She never thought growing up that he would end up being the taller of the two, but she found it nice it turned out so. "I think if you hurry then you might be able to make it in time to tease Rias about our time together before she and her mother get serious."

"Thanks, that does sound fun." Akeno giggled before giving a peek to the cheek and following down where she saw Rias went.

* * *

"For the last time mother, I will not be telling you any details of mine and Dante's time together last night." Rias said metaphorically putting her foot down. She had found her mother easily enough, in the smaller dining room often used when it was just her parents eating. Her father was still absent… Rias was now starting to worry for the man. But then the knowledge of what could have been her life and his part in nearly causing it. " _He should be fine_ …"

"I just want to confirm your happiness and satisfaction with him. I need to know that my son in law will make you happy both in and out of the bedroom." Venelana said calmly like it was nothing to ask a child how their first time having sex was. She was genuinely interested and fully willing to give any insightful advice in the arts of lovemaking. When you had you lived as long as she did, married at that, you needed to get very good at intercourse with your partner in order to maintain that love you shared. Best ways were to be open and creative.

"He does, but you don't need to be the one to worry about such things." Rias said trying to shut down her mother quickly. If she didn't then Venelana would steamroll her and go into teacher mode like when Rias was a child. And this was a lesson that Rias would do anything to avoid having. "But that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about." Rias said only now taking her provided teacup. She did take note that it was Minos and not Grayfia that had served them. Likely the two domestic servants decided to share duties as they now effectively served the same family. Rias had to make a mental note at how Minos must have impressed the Strongest Queen, Grayfia was very particular in who she let onto the staff of the Gremory family.

"I'm not so sure about that but I'll humor you." Rias' eye twitched slightly at that, it meant that her mother wouldn't be giving up so easily. But hopefully Rias could distract Venelana enough to put it off until the next time Rias was in Hell.

"Exactly what is my status, I know there is prior legal precedent on Grim Life Mates but never before had it happened to a member of the nobility." Rias asked and there was a subtle change in her mother's posture. It was less relaxed and free, now much more serious and business.

"It will be contested, that will happen. But seeing as you and Dante will likely be married in a much more proper manner, an engagement will be announced, there is little basis for those wanting to contest the legality of the union. My approval along with your father's will also kill what little ground they have on the subject." Venelana explained as she glanced off to the side. There would some major push back from the old school nobles, along with the Blood Purist movement… the two weren't always excusive to each other. The traditionalists would throw a fit over the idea of Rias marrying one of her servants, especially one that had crippled their favored son of the House of Phenex. Meanwhile the Blood Purists would sneer at the idea of losing one of the last three Houses that had maintained Pure Blood Status. If they hated it so much then they should have done a better job at keeping their own families pure instead of harping on others.

In the end it was a battle of the younger generation beginning to eclipse the older one. It was a strange thing given unlike with the humans Devils' generations took several centuries to come and go. Since Lucifer himself fell there had only been a total of eight generations of Devils, with the newest one being the ninth. While Rias was technically placed in this new generation, her brother was born into the seventh. It went more by time period of birth than anything else as far as Devils were concerned. Reincarnated Devils had only been around for the last three, muddling up the numbers and views of each generation. However it was beginning look like this newest one was a much more progressive voice than any older generation.

All First Generation Devils either had died in the Titan War, Great War, or left when Lucifer did. Scattered to the winds and while Venelana was sure they were still alive, she doubted they would make a appearance in the world any time soon. The Second and Third generations had been reduced to a handful by the end of the Great War, and then all of them collectively joined the Old Satan Faction in her son's uprising. The Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh however were much more split, with the older lean more toward their elders and younger being drawn to their peers in the New Satan Faction.

Venelana saw much of the current hostility toward the reincarnated devils as the last death gasped of the remining older generations trying to impart their views on the youth. They were doing an awful job at it, given that telling someone that they were wrong and yelling at them the exact opposite viewpoint was a terrible method of cultural debate. If anything the old bastards only emboldened people like Rias and Sona, those that sought to change society to better suit the changing times. It might happen slower than it did in humanity, but time stilled moved forward for Devils and the Fifth Generation was down to double digits and dropping. All that remained were a few, yet very powerful and influential, old men and women that sought to keep the status quo.

"Then… just go with our original plan of telling them all off publicly and watching them explode?" Rias asked feeling that statement was her man rubbing a bit off on her. It also spoke to her no more fucks to be given to what the Blood Purist and the old goats in high ranking thought of her any more. Why her brother allowed them all to retain so much power she would never understand. The best answer she could think of was that it was part of the deal for their support in the civil war.

"What's wrong with a little fireworks?" Her mother chuckled before raising a teacup to her lips. A small glint in her eye returned and Rias felt the urge to leave right away. But before Rias could stand she heard the door to the room open. "Oh Akeno, how lovely for you to join us." There would be no escaping now.

* * *

"Do you really think it's safe to talk up here?" Dante asked as he looked out, the view from the top of the Gremory Mansion was breath taking but at the same time… it was pretty high up.

"We both can fly… what's the danger?" Thanasis asked with a shrug, he wasn't sure what his grandson wanted to speak about but he was happy to do so all the same. He suspected it had something to do with that business with his powers of Chill. He had seen what they were doing to him in the footage of the Ratings Game, that was not normal by any means. "What did you need to talk about so privately?"

"How long have you known about Lord Death being inside of me?" There was no sound that came after that question. Even the wind seemed to still in fear of the topic at hand. The light shining down on them from the artificial sun was momentarily shadowed by a floating cloud.

"You found out about that huh?" Thanasis finally said as the shadow traveled past them. He clicked his tongue before looking back off toward the out starching view of the Gremory lands that surrounded the mansion. "I don't really care how by the way… doesn't matter in the end."

"I've spoken with him a few times… he's a real asshole by the way." Dante chuckled mirthlessly as he held his arms across his chest.

"Lost that bet… been a running wager going on in certain circles that little piece of information given to us by the Death Gods was true." Thanasis sighed as he ran a hand over his thinning gray hair. Grim Bodies still aged as normal bodies did, it was more or less just a ability of theirs to pass on that entropy with each Harvest, but as a Ranger he only went after the worst souls and Hallows. Those that won't go quietly, meaning he didn't Harvest nearly as many souls as other Grim Reapers did and so his age tended to catch up with him. All it would take was a few off years handling the busy work most other Grim handled, considered vacation time for Rangers of the Harvest. "I'll tell you everything I know… but you really should talk to the Guédé on the holes in the story." Dante stared at his grandfather. "What… did you really think of me? That I didn't connect a few dotes."

"I plan talking to Lakwa soon enough, but I bet the only one that knows the whole truth of the matter is the very subject of it." Dante pointed out and his grandfather nodded in agreement. But neither thought very highly of the chances that Dante would get that truth from Death. As Dante had confirmed… Death was a asshole.

"There are three components to this, the first is that you need to know that the Grim Houses are a bunch of chickens running around without their heads." Dante's eyes widened at that concept. "I guess that saying isn't entirely correct but I guess that's just my frustration at them spilling out. What I'm saying is that they are all in same way or another leaderless. The Gods of Death all have resigned from their duties as each House's leader, the duties of running each House falling to a council of elders. You're smart boy… you can guess how that turns out."

"Yeah… status quo humpers that can't be bothered to understand anything beyond their limited viewpoint." Dante grumbled as it sounded too close to what he knew of history and politics. The Old Guard doing their absolute best not to let the New Guard step in. "But, given the fact that the Grim Reapers are only supposed to handle the souls of the dead… I don't really see how that could be so bad. It's not good but it's not like the Grim Houses are a government or something like that."

"I would agree with you if it wasn't for the fact that there are forces out there that will force the Grim Houses to act." Thanasis said surprising Dante, despite his recent troubles with his own former House, the Grim Houses were often considered by all of the Supernatural World to be a non-entity. Thought about like much in the same way a town saw its mortuary, _it's there… let's not talk about it_.

"What forces?" Dante asked and the image of the being using Tori's body like a new set of clothes popped into his mind.

"That's for later." Thanasis said before Dante could make a comment. "I told you that there are three components of your situation. The lack of leadership in the Grim Houses is only one of them. The other is our family line. I'm sure that the Loa told you about Grim House structure and the three families that comprise each House."

"The man that came Poverty, the man that came from Piety, the man that came from Philanthropy. Each of the three families of each House come from one of these men, the Vassos line is the one of Piety for House Thanatos." Dante said and his grandfather nodded. Lakwa had taught him all he needed to know about the Grim Houses. The family of Poverty were the ones that handled the day to day hard work of keeping their Houses running smoothly. The Grim of the family of Philanthropy took care of the finances, bureaucracy, and most often times leadership. Then lastly there were the families of Piety who were responsible for the moral and keeping the Tallymen in check. And all of them had the general duties as Grim Reapers.

"Our line along with all others descended from the men of Piety have a another secret task. Only we know of the Prophet of Death… and by that I mean high ranking members." Thanasis chuckled at his little add on. If every member of the Piety lines knew about it then it would never remain a secret task.

"Why is it secret? It seems like finding the person holding onto Lord Death and who is apparently his successor, as he keeps reminding me, would be important to the Grim Houses as a whole." But then Dante thought about it. If he was the next Avatar of Death on this world then that would mean he would be the de-facto leader of all Deathly beings and Gods on this world. Knowing what he knew about Death Gods from what his grandfather just told him and his own experiences, they probably wouldn't be too upset at having a boss… most likely a few would be happy. But then Dante frowned at what he had been told about the state of the Grim Houses and what that meant for him going forward as the successor of Death.

"You figured it out didn't you?" Thanasis smiled as his grandson scowled at the truth of the matter. It was a simple thing to figure out when you had the vital pieces. "It wasn't always like this… there had been a time when the leadership of the Grim wanted Lord Death to return. And many still do but mostly out of the superficial idea of our great leader to return to us. The pie in the sky dream that once he does everything will get magically better." The elder Grim rambled on with a faint sense of detachment but slight amusement. It was a given thing for many Grim to want Lord Death to return, even though it had been so long since the Black Harvest. But many didn't give much thought what it meant for Lord Death to come back. It was just a good thing and they left it at that.

"But now with those in power wanting to stay in power at all costs…"

"Two things might happen, either the Prophet of Death is killed before they come into their power or are taken in by the leadership and groomed to be their puppet. Depends on who finds you really." Thanasis admitted with a head nod.

"But wait… there's been other Prophets before… why are you saying this like the Grim Houses have never found a Prophet. What happened to others?" It had been a question on his mind since Lord Death told him that he wasn't the first, or in his opinion the last.

"That leads into the third piece to the whole you being the Prophet of Death. The Horsemen."

"The Horsemen of the Apocalypse… what does His rogue servants and bogymen of the Supernatural World have to do with this? Don't tell me that the Avatar of Death is the Fourth Horsemen after all?" Dante joked as despite the biblical stories about the Riders of the End there was only in fact three instead of the four stated in the Bible. Conquest, War, and Famine.

"In a way yes." Thanasis shrugged making Dante's eyes go wide. "The public story of the Horsemen is that they were made by God…" Dante winced slightly at the word. "… during the early stages of the Great War in order to act as both a deterrent toward the other Pantheons to not get involve and to act as referees to the Devils, and Angels… Fallen or Pure. But after the Black Harvest they went rogue and have since showing up around the Mortal and Supernatural world alike causing havoc for some unknown plot. Beyond that… no one… not even the gods know much about them. Other than they are some of the most powerful beings in the world."

"That's the public story… but you know more than that." Dante asked feeling Thanasis wouldn't have recapped what was general knowledge if that wasn't the case.

"Yes… but as you said before the only one that likely knows the full story is Lord Death himself." Thanasis sighed before pulling out a few scrolls from his pocket. He threw them up in the air and within seconds they burned to a crisp. Dante felt… wrong. Like his connection to everything outside the immediate area had been cut off. Including his Link to Rias and Akeno. "We have to make this quick, our women will want to know what happened to us and why they can't feel us anymore."

"Fine get on with it." Dante growled slightly pissed off by the sudden feeling of isolation. From the look on his grandfather's face he wasn't all too happy about it either. But Dante was still going to demand that Thanasis explain what that was once this was over.

"Have you ever heard of the Sala'dandor?" Dante shook his head not finding that name familiar. "They are the second cosmic Pantheon, behind the True Entities of Reality. They formed while the universe was still settling and galaxies were shaping together. Unlike the logical un-self of the True Entities, the members of the Sala'dandor were much more self-aware and I guess you could say sentient. They had wants and quirks of personality. And as expected they wanted to be in charge instead of the cosmic equivalent of a computer operating system." Thanasis joked but Dante had a look of horror on his face as he pieced just who these beings were to him. It was the thing that wore Tori's skin. Dante reigned his shock at this revelation and let his grandfather continue on. "But they lost, were shattered into pieces and those pieces were imprisoned on various worlds in the cosmos. Earth happens to be one of them."

" _Not doing a very good job of keeping them on lock down_." Dante thought to himself thinking back on how the crazy elder god in skinsuit of his stalker had been very un-imprisoned.

"The shards of the Sala'dandor were supposed to be watched over by the Avatars of the True Entities but at some point during the Titan War one of those Shards escaped. The Titan War makes the Great War look like three children fighting over daddy's attention with how destructive it got. Let's just say that Everest wasn't always the highest point of Earth and the Mediterranean Sea was only half the size it is now. So with all that going on with the Gods, Titans, Primordial Earthly Beings, and Elementals all having a collective bitch fit… the times were perfect for a cosmic elder god to make a break for it."

"And what did this Cthulhu motherfucker do once it found its freedom?"

"Nothing… at first. The Avatars had no way of knowing that it was gone given its nature. And don't look at me like that, that's what we were told and not much else. I don't have any real information on them beyond what I'm telling you." Thanasis said once his grandson glared at him for the weak explanation. "But then it did show up again, and it did what was thought undoable by the Avatars. It kidnapped three of them. The Avatars of Power, Change, and Life all vanished in a night."

"Power, Change, and Life… Conquest, War, and Famine. The last one I get but the other ones are throwing me a bit." Dante said as he racked his brain how you went from Power and Change to Conquest and War.

"I believe they names came from the fact they were tormented and twisted versions of themselves. Conquest is Power exerted over the Powerless. War is violent Change. And Famine is the lack of Life where it once flourished."

"There's no way that God… huh… didn't work this time. Whatever, There's no way that God didn't do that with how poetic that is."

"The Names didn't come in until after they became the official Horsemen so that theory is likely sound. Anyways, with powerful weapons in hand, the escaped elder god freed its peers still trapped. Thankfully for this world that only numbered in a total of five escapees, as not all of the Sala'dandor placed here. Five per world was the decided on ratio."

"And all of them are free on Earth."

"Yes, something that no one really believes by the way. Most of the Gods of this world know about the True Entities given the presences of the Avatars. But nearly all of them consider the Sala'dandor to be a dark joke, thought very much like how most humans see Lovecraft horror." Thanasis said feeling a bit of the gravity of the threat looming over him. And just saying how it was easily dismissed by some of the only beings on Earth able to make a difference didn't help the feeling. "Thankfully not all of them. God did take the threat seriously. When the twisted Avatars were finally recovered it was God that helped rehabilitate them, but by that time new Avatars of Power, Change, and Life were appointed. With nowhere to go the former Avatars became the Horsemen, and somehow Lord Death was roped into being their leader. Likely given his asshole-ish nature it was a punishment."

"And how does this story end with Lord Death's disappearance and apparent sealing. And with the Horsemen turning batshit insane and running off to blow shit up and kill random people." Dante asked thinking on the few rumors and pieces of news he heard during his time with Lakwa on the Horsemen. He knew that they had been involved with several terrorist attacks… one infamous one in particular… and that they killed thousands of people every year seemingly at random. A few people had tried to connect the dots and came up with a few theories, but they never could account for all the attacks and actions.

"Because the original Horsemen were killed by the Sala'dandor's attempts at taking them back. However… God did something that he shouldn't have done. He incorporated the Horsemen into his System. The power of corrupted Avatars was now bound to the Heavenly System and so when the Horsemen sacrificed themselves to beat back the forces of the Sala'dandor the power didn't just die with them. It transferred to the nearest human that embodied those traits of Conquest, War, and Famine."

"Sounds like it coopted the Sacred Gears system to a degree." Dante mused as he thought about how colossal a mistake that God made. He was… playing god… with powers that were far beyond him. Sure, he was one of the most powerful deities on Earth but these were universal powers that he was messing with. Dante felt like pieces to something big were starting to fit into place. But as he was in thought his grandfather continued.

"It happened late in the Great War, then came the next generation of Horsemen. And they did not have the perspective the last did, they did not have the wisdom of living as Avatars or the humbling of the tribulations they went through. They were humans that embodied volatile concepts given cosmic power."

"They caused the Black Harvest." Dante said figuring out the first piece of the puzzle. It wasn't hard given the timeline of events. But that wasn't the end, Dante still felt like he was missing something in all of this. "The second generation of Horsemen didn't want to fill the job the previous one did. To be the pawns of God, not when they had the powers they had. They saw themselves as superior." Dante looked up to Thanasis who nodded in confirmation. "Lord Death as the leader of the Horsemen, probably not giving the job much attention due to his disposition to it as it implied that he worked for God, didn't stomp out the dissent. But he still acted the one that held their reins so to say… so he needed to go if they wanted to do as they pleased."

"Yes, War and Famine both died but Conquest was able to banish Death. He likely at first thought he killed Death which would result in a new Horsemen of Death." Thanasis chuckled at that. It was said that Conquest didn't pay much attention to his own power's origins and likely assumed that Lord Death himself was just another Horsemen and not a true Avatar. "Then you know what happened next, the Black Harvest."

"Then Conquest killed God." Dante said silencing Thanasis who looked at Dante with shock, confusion, and disbelief. "He pulled a John Hammond, the creator gets destroyed by the created. The absence of Miracles and new Angels after the Great War. It being the only way for the Horseman to truly be free of control plus to be ruled over by a lesser being like God as Conquest probably saw him as would be too great a insult." Dante said as he thought more and more about. The willingness of the Seraphs to agree to peace with their mortal enemies and the traitorous kin when they had been on the winning side prior to the Black Harvest. It wouldn't be hard to cover up as God had always been very isolated and rarely showed himself to anyone but the Seraphs and his prophets. Everything seemed to fall into place and Dante could see it happening so clearly. Logic and the facts supported the conclusion.

"T-this… I didn't…" Thanasis stumbled to find his wording. He nor any other Grim that knew these facts thought about it from this perspective. They had always been focused on their own side. "You don't seem to be affected by this?" Thanasis said as he looked to his grandson. The elder man himself was sweating at the revelation that had been discovered by his grandson, but Dante himself looked calm and thoughtfully composed.

"Because it was a consequence of his own actions. He attempted to meddle in things that no one should meddle in and it bit him in the ass. The hypocrisy in this is so good… like perfectly aged rum." Dante chuckled to himself as he found this all very line with his beliefs. That any action will either damn you or reward you. And God's choice to try to pull in powers that there beyond his control into his beloved System certainly was the former of the outcomes. Dante personally was just happy that it was God himself that died and not the System… as the loss of that would be much more damaging ironically enough.

"That's not going to a popular take away from this." Thanasis deadpanned.

"Oh I know, people are not going to be happy to hear what happened and saying that he had it coming is just going to piss'em off even more." Dante rolled his eyes at the willingness that the Angels will have to defend their Lord. Most of the Fallen Angels will go along with them but Dante was sure the Devils would howl in laughter over this. But all of that wasn't constructive to a lasting peace which was what Dante wanted. "You said that the Horsemen were the reason why the other Prophets were never picked up by the Grim Houses?" Dante said trying to get back on track to their conversation. He knew that they were still in this separate space spell that Thanasis put them under. Very good idea given what was being talked about and the discovery he just had.

"Uh… yeah… just give me a sec." Thanasis said trying to pull himself back from hearing that God was killed by Conquest. It wasn't like he cared much about the Three Factions or God, it was just very big news. "The reason why is because for whatever reason the Horsemen seem very intent on killing each and every Prophet before they can come into their power."

"So they are going to be coming after me?"

"Not sure on that… they always came after the Prophets only after they turned twenty. We think that they can track them down once their souls mature, but with your reincarnation into a Devil… not sure what will happen when you turn twenty." This had been the whole reason why Thanasis had set this chain of events up. It was one last shot at protecting his grandson from the fates of the other Prophets. He didn't do it for anything other than he loved his grandson, not for some duty he had to the Prophet or the Grim Reapers. It was for his kin and nothing else. "I honestly do not know what the future for you holds, but now as a Devil you stand at least a chance against the impending danger." Thanasis said before pulling out a another scroll from his pocket. "Word of advice, I know you just got out of the doghouse for keeping secrets… but anything to do with the Sala'dandor needs to stay secret. Just speaking of them in the open can draw their attention." Dante frown, he would be telling Rias and Akeno but he knew that Thanasis wouldn't have gone to these extremes to contain the information if it wasn't needed.

"I'm sure I can figure out a loophole or two." He said knowing that he had already told them of the time one of these elder gods nearly killed Rias and forced him to kiss her. So that whole don't speak of them idea was out the window. Thanasis sighed at his grandson's lack of seriousness to this. The elder man threw the scroll up into the air, once it like the last burned to cinders Dante felt the world return back to normal. It was a seamless change that almost felt like a how a copy/paste would feel like. Both Dante and Thanasis felt the sudden headache of feeling their Life Mate's panic and now anger at their sudden disappearance and reappearance.

"We're going to need to face the music… sooner the better." Thanasis groaned as he could already hear Eilísh yelling at him for worrying her. Then the phantom pain of what Hana would do to him came rolling on. Thankfully the worst of his first Life Mate would be mitigated given the time it would be before he saw her again.

"Did you really have to do that without letting me send a text message warning them what would happen?" Dante bluntly chided as he also dreaded the coming wrath of the women in his life.

* * *

"Me wearing makeup… never thought this would happen." Dante commented as one of his aides applied a light touch of makeup to get him ready for the televised interview he, Rias, and Issei would be doing. Ravel had been in Dante's words, a managerial genius, in the last twenty-four hours. She went above and beyond her original promise to do a press conference and was able to get a three on one interview on one of the most popular new networks of Hell.

"It's needed, the bright lights would do terrible things to your image without it." Ravel pointed out as she stood nearby, Dante having made her his official adviser on all things leading up to the interview. A job she took very seriously given that this was her first time being taken seriously herself. And it gave her feelings of butterflies in her stomach thinking about how much trust Dante was putting in her, she then couldn't stop thinking back to when they first and danced in front of all those people.

"You'd think that Devils would have some magic to fix that." Dante grumbled quietly to himself as the aide finished applying the last touches. Once done he turned Dante to the mirror, the Rook could see a faint change to his complexion but other than that nothing more. He nodded to the aide who bowed and left the two to themselves. Rias was currently with Issei coaching him on how to act properly in the limelight, and how not to embarrass the Gremory name. She put it in much more kinder words but that was what she was basically doing. "By the way… what's the state of Devil Media? Who owns it and what would you say they lean more towards."

"Oh… uh… all but one of Hell's TV networks are very in favor of Lord Lucifer and the manner of how he does things. And even the outlier still is on the New Satan faction's side on most political views, just not cultural views." Ravel said thinking about what she knew on the subject. "Many of them are owned by Sixth and even Seventh generation Devils with only IMP News being still held by a Fifth Generation. That's by the way the most conservative and traditionalist of the bunch. We are in the Lilith Central TV, one of the biggest news networks in Hell. It has the biggest audience so that's why I chose it so we could have the maximum reach. The downside was that I needed to cash in a favor or two and even ask Rias if I could drop her name here and there." Ravel said feeling very proud of herself for her work. She wanted to prove to her future King that wasn't just eye candy or some trophy. She knew from all her interactions with Dante and what she knew about him that he would never see her as that but she wanted to prove it to herself. "Why do you ask?"

"Getting a feel for the media landscape. From what I'm hearing it's a lot like how it's in American. Large number of powerful pro-establishment and liberal leaning networks with one network centered as the all but in name propaganda network for the traditional conservative factions." Dante mused aloud, he had little care for the political world of his home country given he had pretty much abandoned it in favor of Japan. But he did understand the media and knew that it was dying in favor of the internet. That didn't seem to be the case here as it looked like the news networks of Hell did both television and online shows at the same time. Likely they had the foresight that humans did not have in the importance of the internet. "Besides… I'z gots a plan cookin' up." Dante gave a dark chuckle that sent Ravel on edge with both fear and to her surprise arousal.

"Well I hope it won't be too bad." Both Dante and Ravel turned to see Rias speaking as she walked up to them. Issei behind her looking like he had been through the ringer. Dante ahd to hold back the chuckle that wanted to escape him at the sight of the pervert being lectured to go against his base nature. A little perversion was expected by Devils and even encouraged but it had to be subtle. Like Dante and Akeno. Issei blatantly saying he loves big titties would make him a laughingstock… but as Dante thought about it that might prove to be a good brand for Issei. The perverted lovable fool of the Gremory family. Given that he had the Boosted Gear and had proven himself a good fighter it was an image that could be done right.

"Nah… nothing you won't enjoy." Dante said with a smirk that had Rias both worried and happy. The former in fear for her and Dante's reputation and the latter because she just plain loved him. "You ready _kiz_ -"

"You will not be calling him that Dante." Rias interrupted Dante before he could finish his long standing nickname for Issei. Much to her Pawn's grateful delight.

"B-but b-but… but it's a running gag. You don't break up a running gag." Dante pleaded looking up at Rias with big puppy dog eyes. Eyes he learned to perfect with the help of Clio and the rest of the circus kids to get Živa to do anything they wanted to do. The fact Rias was temporarily taller than him given his seated position only added to the effect. But Rias put her foot down, this was too important to both her future and her servants futures.

"No Dante, it's adorable when we're back in Kuoh but here in Hell now that you two are going to be seen together much more often… you need to stop." Rias said knowing that Dante and Issei had already been seen in a tag team light by much of the social media of Hell. Due to Dante lending his power resulting in Issei's Primordial Balance Breaker. Rias knew that people were going to be expecting much more teamwork between the two. Something she was all too happy to encourage. Dante was a good influence on Issei and it helped with the big brother idea she had in her head. "Now let's get moving, and remember that this will be live so I want you two on your best behavior."

* * *

 **Mid-Evening**

 **Camp Half-Blood, Luke's Tent**

"Ugh… there's nothing on." Atreus groaned as he sat on one of the TV facing coaches that existed in the rec room that used to be Luke's tent. Laying upside down as he stared at the flipping channels not really seeing anything he liked. It was odd as a son of Kratos he really didn't fit the normal mold his half siblings set. He wasn't big… even though he was only ten. He didn't particularly like fighting, he liked archery… even if his older brothers made fun of him for that. But then Clarissa would beat them up and that's why he liked her the most. But she was off on some Quest to get some thingy for the Camp. He really didn't pay much attention, he didn't like when they took Chiron away but there wasn't much he could do about that. Then Percy, Annabeth, and that new guy Tyson sneaked off. And the new director of the camp was a big jerk to anyone that wasn't a child of Kratos. Which was why he could be in the rec room while everyone else was training in the hot summer sun. "Lame… boring… whatever…" He grumbled as he continued to run through the gambit of channels that were available to the demigods as Luke had access to a great many networks that weren't exactly supposed to be accessed by Camp Half-blood. But then he stopped when he reached one of the HellTV networks. It had on it the guy Percy talked about sometimes.

"Welcome back, today we have very special interview with one of Hell's beloved raising stars and two of her newest household members." The interviewer said cheerfully, Atreus noted that she looked a lot like the daughters of Aphrodite… but more sinister. She was sitting in chair in a wide open newsroom, the camera then panned to a small low table in front of her with three people siting diagonally to her but still facing the camera "And here she is, Lady Rias Gremory, and her Rook and Pawn. Dante Alighieri and Issei Hyoudou respectively. Thank you for coming here and answering a few questions." Atreus noted the small tug down on both guys faces, likely at how she introduced their titles first and names second. He was really good at reading people, he learned to do so by being around his dad. The God of War was rarely expressive so Atreus picked up on how to find any small detail of how he felt.

Atreus and many of the other children of the Greek God of War appreciated how he skirted by the laws set by Zeus concerning gods interacting their demigod children. Kratos was said to be very vocal in his opinion that it was a crime to keep a parent from their child, showing a uncharacteristic soft side when it came to the subject. But Zeus did not relent on his law and so Kratos like others sought to see their children in secret. Atreus often heard he got the most time, Kratos had been around his childhood for five years, from age three to eight. It wasn't enough time, it never would be in many demigods' opinion but it was far more than most. And it was a sore spot for many children of Kratos. Only Clarissa knew that it was because Atreus had been sick as a kid, a very rare thing for a demigod.

"Oh it was no problem at all, after the chaos of recent events I felt it was a good idea to help clear things up." The red head, Atreus was assuming she was Rias Gremory. The ten year old liked her smile… it felt nice. The boys next to her Atreus recognized both of them from the Ratings Game that he watched with Percy and everyone else. The one Percy pointed out as Dante looked cool with his leather jacket and fedora hat, he also looked tougher than all his brothers. It came from the eyes, they looked like his father's… the ten year old didn't know how to explain it any other way. The other boy… eah… he looked pretty average but that could be a asset to some. Making your enemy underestimate you was a good tactic.

"Yes, your Ratings Game and Blood Duel with Lord Riser Phenex. During the first it was you Mr. Hyoudou that beat Riser Phenex after surprising everyone with a never before seen power. The Primordial Balance Breaker. Rumor has it that the head of Technology and Research Lord Beelzebub is very interested in this power of yours'. Any comment?" Atreus watched intently as Issei nervously chuckled at the surprisingly flattering question. The demigod could tell he was unused to praise. He was also clearly fighting the urge to look downward when he started talking to the interviewer.

"Well actually it's not really my power. It was something that happened when Dante gave me his scythe. I don't really remember what happened… all I knew was that I had a minute to beat Riser." Issei said and there was clear hate in his voice at Riser's name. But the rest of his answer was still pretty humble… almost lacking in self-assurance. Something more than Atreus noticed.

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Dante chuckled offhandedly. "You lasted pretty damn long while Riser was focused all on you. You can take a punch… known that since meeting you." Dante said making Issei perk up a little more, Rias meanwhile smiled at the comments made by her Rook.

"There's be a lot of speculation on why Riser Phenex was so vicious toward you Mr. Hyoudou during the Ratings Game." The interview said and from her voice Atreus could that she was getting at something she had been dying to talk about. "Much of that involves the rumors that had been going around you and Lady Rias…" The interviewer then looked to Dante with a predatory look in her eyes. "But then many of those were dashed away by Mr. Alighieri declaration."

"I'm sorry, but any questions pertaining to this subject will have to be saved toward the end of the interview." Rias said stopping whatever the interviewer had planned. Atreus watched as the woman very expertly held back her anger at being denied like that. Anyone that didn't have skills in people watching would have missed it. "Isn't the best saved for last. And I'm no fool, that line of questioning is what everyone is really interested in." Rias said with a smirk that Atreus had to smile at. She had this whole thing under her control and she knew it. The interviewer looked like she was trying very hard not to have an _eaten a raw lemon face_ but kept up her TV smile and powered through.

"Very well, tabling that discussion for later I'll ask a question for Mr. Alighieri." For the next two hours Atreus watched as the interview mixed between total fluff answers like favorite band and the most interesting thing Issei has seen since becoming a Devil. Panic at the Disco and Dante's giant Familiar respectively for those questions, but Atreus noted that both Rias and Dante glared at Issei during that particular question. Like they knew that he might give a answer that they didn't want him to give. But then there were also questions like what happened in Hades and what has been the hardest challenge since becoming a Devil and other more serious questions peppered in. Most were answered by Rias and Atreus felt like those that weren't were only answered by the boys because it was information that Rias couldn't supply. It irritated Atreus a bit but unbeknownst to the demigod that was the point. It was a tactic to deny the audience from anything too personal into Issei or Dante, thereby making the population of Hell wonder and speculate what was the truth behind them. If this had been in the human world they might be seen as lead around by Rias without minds of their own, but given they were her servants and the cultural expectation of that for Devils there was little chance of the earlier opinion forming. It was seen as normal for Kings to take more charge of their Servants when in situations like this.

"… complete and total trash. Why it has gone on as long as it has I will never know." Dante waved off the last question, it was a question that Atreus didn't really understand but he was sure it was an adult thing. Or maybe a Devil thing… he would ask Clarissa when she got back.

"Okay, thank you for that but it seems we are getting to the last fifteen minutes that we have. I think Lady Rias you have kept the public waiting long enough." The interviewer said with a well-hidden hungry look behind her smile and eyes. The need to know was clearly getting at her but living a life in front of the camera kept her from showing it. With a nod confirming for her to go forward the interviewer continued on. "With you're engagement to Riser Phenex annulled, very publicly I might add. And the rumors surrounding you and your servants. Would you end all the speculation and tell Hell exactly what are your plans going forward? Specifically on your intentions of marriage." The sound of the child of Kratos falling onto the floor of the large tent rung through and was followed by a small groan.

"That's what this has been about?" Atreus grumbled as he rubbed his head. While he didn't find this important… there were millions of Devils in Hell holding their breath. Most were fans of Rias who had a little too much celebrity love invested in her, others were concerned about the changing political landscape, and even less but likely the most vocal were the traditionalist and Blood Purists. Atreus thought about changing the channel but instead got back up on the couch, the right way this time, and decided he might as well see this through to the end.

The youngest son of Kratos, along with millions of Devils all watched the live feed of the interview. They watched as Rias and Dante looked to each other and nodded. Then it looked like Rias was about to say something but then stopped at seeing Dante stand up from his chair. Then as Rias pinched the bridge of her nose, an action that had the camera zoom in to show her fingers… at the base of each a black ring. Then the cameras panned back as Dante took a foot onto the small table and then he pulled down his collar showing two thin black rings around his neck. He then with his other hand pointed to the main camera.

"To all you dusty old men thinking they can dictate who she can marry because of tired old outdated traditions that didn't even make sense to begin with, I have this to say." He then smirked, a savage and wild look in his saying what he was about to say would bring him great joy at the expense of others. "I'm better than all ya'll, so suck it." Dante then laughed but was quickly pulled back to his seat by a slightly irritated Rias.

"I thought we talked about this the last time you did that." Atreus had to read Rias' lips as she closed the mic attached to her collar. The demigod chuckled a bit at the look of apologetic murmuring Dante had, it was a face that he'd seen on the older boys when they did something stupid and their girlfriend admonished them for it. "Despite the way Dante stated it, the underlying message of what he said was essentially true. I will not be cowed into marrying who certain groups in Hell think I should marry. I have married for love and love alone, and that man is Dante Alighieri." The reaction time was instant, from the second the words left her mouth the letters went flying. The prophesized piles of hate mail were on their way.


	28. Back to School (L)

**[Lemon]**

Author's Notes

Dante's new place is pretty much just Issei's new place from the start of BoRN.

* * *

 **Early Morning**

 **Kuoh, Dante's Bedroom**

Dante awoke from a wonderfully silent night of sleep, but his waking was in his opinion far more wonderful. In recent times he always had wonderful mornings given that he had woken up between two lovely ladies that put most supermodels to shame with their looks. But today like several others was extra wonderful, his eyes opened from restful sleep with the sensation of feeling himself erupt from the diligent work of his Life Mate's wet and inviting mouths that had just finished working his hardened cock.

"So warm… and so good…" Akeno cooed as her face and chest was covered in her love's generous amounts of man milk. Loving both the taste and feeling of Dante's essence on her, she played with a small pool of on her breasts as she licked off a bit on her face. "Mmm~ delicious."

"On that I'd have to agree." Rias smiled before sucking off the cum on her fingers, happily enjoying the taste of her man. She now fully on board with Akeno's idea of doing this on a regular basis. "There's no doubt now… I'm hooked… I don't think I can live without this." Rias moaned as she swallowed the hot spunk that she collected in her mouth.

"I know right, totally addicted." Akeno giggled as she continued to clean herself off in the same manner as Rias. The whole display was so hot that Dante couldn't help but stay rock hard all through it.

"We have school… and yet they tease me like this." Dante pinched the bridge of his nose in trying to contain himself. "And stop talking about me like I'm some dairy cow." Dante said drawing his Life Mate's attention, both smiling at him and slightly chuckling at his words.

"Are you complaining at our way of getting you up darling?" Akeno asked innocently, a feat made nearly impossible by what she had done earlier. There was also the ever-present sexiness that Akeno exuded while naked, massive breasts that defied gravity bouncing with every word she spoke, creamy pale skin that was utterly flawless, bright violet eyes that spoke nothing but love and sin in equal measure.

"I don't think your body agree with you?" Rias smirked as she began stroking Dante shaft, already thinking of how much she wanted it tearing her up, him taking her and fucking her senseless. Her studious side telling her that she needed to get ready for school but that side was crushed by the newly discovered lustful side that just wanted to feel the man meat in her hand pound her into submission. "Maybe just-"

"I can't believe I'm doing this… MINOS! PLAN THREE!" And with that a Jinn portal opened up above the three and dumped a waterfall of cold water on top of them. Dante really hated doing this but he knew that today was important and they couldn't be late. The sounds of his Life Mates shock at his actions and then the upset glares they sent him when the impromptu cold shower was over summed up that any action he would be getting for the rest of the day was off the table. Given both their sexual appetites… he doubted that sentiment would last very long. " _Rest of the guys of the world eat your hearts out… because Devil lovers are the best_!" He thought to himself hiding the smirk that wanted to show itself. "Today is the first day back and Li, Ni, Marion, Bürent, and Ravel's first day at school. We need to help them given what they've been through." If this had been any other morning he would happily indulge his Life Mates but right now there were bigger things at play than getting laid. Dante had to thank Radegast for drilling that lesson into him.

"You're right, your servants always come first." Rias sighed knowing that she was beat here. Plus that cold shower did clear away the lustful fog that had been hanging in her mind. Thinking much clearer now she knew that Dante was right. Didn't mean she wasn't going to finish this later, because damn it Dante will take responsibility for the hungry sexual woman he had made her. She knew that it was only in her nature as a Devil to want lots of sex once she found a powerful mate, it was just ingrained into the species.

"No." Akeno said before hopping into Dante's lap, positioning herself right where she wanted to be to bring some life back into little Dante. "It's going to take a lot more than a cold shower to turn me off." She said as she slowly began rolling her hips and pressing her breasts into him. Before Dante could say anything she pulled his head down between her soft melons. "I nee-" Akeno wasn't able to finish her words as she was swiftly turned back around and her face pressed into the bed, the rough play only making her hotter. She knew what she had been doing, taking charge in bed only served to get Dante feeling the need to reassert his sense of dominance and control.

"You really seem intent on this." He growled into her ear, his hand holding her left arm behind her back and his other pushing her head into the bed. The pain of his grip on her hair feeding her masochistic desires. If it wasn't for the fact she was already dripping wet from the impromptu cold shower, she would be feeling her arousal trail down her inner thigh.

"Yes~ please punish th-" Akeno frowned at Dante throwing another bucket of cold water on her.

"We can have sex during lunch if you really want to, I just want to make sure the girls are in school and are handling it well." Dante said as he let go of Akeno who was still pouting at his insistence that there would be no morning fun time. But the promise of later sex, sex at school at that which was all its own form of naughty, softened her mood to amicable. Dante stood up from his bed and then blinked at finally noticing that they were not in their normal bedroom. "W-what happened when I was asleep?"

"We did some renovating last night." Rias said while hugging Dante from behind. Even if they wouldn't be having sex she could still enjoy the feel of his strong back pressing against her breasts. "We basically bought out the whole hotel and added on a few floors and three levels of basements." Rias explained like it was no trouble at all.

"You've been planning this for a while now… you just did in the time since we got back home?" They had all gotten back to Kuoh in the early hours of the night, Issei and Asia were teleported right to his house while everyone else, including the former Phenex Devils, stayed at Dante's place. The Rook had assumed everyone would be given their own rooms in the hotel but apparently that wasn't the case. "Where is everyone else?" Dante asked as he and his Life Mates began their way toward their bathroom, for a real shower and to change into their uniforms.

"Mmm… Koneko, Li and Ni all were sleeping with us but we woke them up so we could have you alone." Rias hummed, happy at the memory of what little action she was able to get this morning. "Kiba had his own room but I believe he's already left. Marion and Bürent are already performing their duties with Minos… I believe they don't understand the idea that they are going to be going to school." All three of them frowned at the reminder of just how messed up Riser had been to his servants.

"I think Isabella is still in her room… she was completely passed out during the construction." Akeno giggled as she stepped into the massive marble shower that they had built for themselves. The warm water cascading down her body felt incredible, the cold water that had been poured on her was nothing like the comforting cool that she preferred to feel.

"Karlamine and Yubelluna opted to spend the night awake, Devils naturally can go without sleep for much longer than humans so it should be no trouble." Rias said as she followed Dante into the shower with Akeno. As they began washing each other Rias' mind turned a little opportunistic, her hands began wandering down Dante's body. She thought he had gotten the message when she felt him suddenly kiss her, but then his own hands removed hers from his body.

"Nope… a little advice from someone more experienced. Showers sex is bad… it just is." Dante smirked as he pulled away from Rias, she was already missing the taste of mint and looked to Akeno for some support.

"He's right." Akeno nodded, the memory of the time she tried to convince him otherwise proved to be a disaster. Sex and showers belonged in the movies and porn because those are the only places it works. Trying to get off the topic Akeno brought up the last resident of their home. "Anthony by the way was very helpful in all the renovations."

"Oh I forgot he was still here. I hope he was okay while we were in Hell." Dante now feeling like a bad friend, leaving Anthony here all alone. He knew that Clio was still around Kuoh so the worst wouldn't happen, but still he had been gone for several days without much word beforehand.

"I'm not sure he noticed." Rias shrugged while feel a little pity for the young man. He was a gentle half-giant that just wanted to be helpful, the fact that he required the oversight he needed was a little sad to her.

"Yeah that sounds like him." Dante softly chuckled before thinking back on his other friend in Kuoh. He would need to deal with Clio and the problems that kept her here. The fact that there was a danger to the demigods of the Slavic Pantheon that came from within was worrying. The circus where they were from was a tightknit group that barely ended up accepting him as much as it did. So hearing about a possible civil war within it greatly concerned him.

* * *

 **Kuoh, Dante's Livingroom**

"You need to put clothes on." Koneko said as she glared down the nude Li he starched out her body in a cat-like manner across the leather couch that they had just gotten. The two were in the new wide open living room that had been built for Dante and his Life Mates. Koneko technically had her own place in the floor below this one, but… she saw no problem with sleeping with Dante if Rias and Akeno were cool with it.

"No~! Besides I don't have any clothes, but those stupid outfits Riser made us wear. And I burned them all when we were at the Gremory place." Li explained as she turned on her back and began gently kicking her feet in the air. That was kinda a lie, she did save a few that might be useful later.

"You have the school uniform, wear that." Koneko said pointing to Ni who was already in the school uniform though with an added tan sweater. The more modest of the twins had a look of exhaustion and shame for her sister.

"Li, Lady Gremory has gotten us into her school free of charge. You should-"

"No! I don't wanna!" Li yelled out like a child throwing a tantrum. "School was boring back home and it's going to be boring here!" Li continued to rant, still naked, as Rias, Akeno, and Dante all entered the main living space of the central penthouse. Dante took a moment to take in the new floorplan and the wonderful job that Rias' family did in renovating. Then he looked to the cat-girl naked on their couch. "I'm going to go out and get a whole new wardrobe and find all the places that have great food and- AH!" Li yelled in shock as she was picked up and thrown over Dante's shoulder. "Ooh~ I like where this is going." She giggled but Dante's stone face didn't suggest anything that she was thinking about.

"Akeno, we have a unruly cat that needs to be housetrained." Dante said as he approached his Life Mates. A sadistic smile grew over Akeno's face and Li's face paled as she felt the target lock on her being set. "I'm assuming that you've got a playroom here too?"

"I was hoping it would be a surprise." Akeno mused aloud, playing along with Dante's plan knowing he would never do something like that. Not with Li and Ni's history. "But if we really need to, I suppose I can get it ready."

"I'll behave!" Li sputtered as she slipped out of Dante grasped with a panicked look on her face. The next thing she felt was Dante's hand on her head, she leaned a bit into his touch… it felt nice and gentle. It was a far cry from the rough and forceful touch of Riser.

"I was only joking but it's good to hear that." He said as he petted her head. "I would never do something like to you but you need to understand that the behavior you were showing before will not be acceptable. I meant not be that strict but there will be rules, going to school is one of them." He said before chuckling a bit. "This however…" He said before nodding to her naked form. "Go ahead and see fit to do this as much as y- OW ow ow…" Dante was pulled back by Rias pulling on his ear showing her displeasure at his words. Li herself was displeased at the loss of the head petting. "Okay fine… clothes are to be worn when in public areas." Dante grumbled as he rubbed his cheek.

"But I don't have any clothes." Li pointed out trying to keep her continued nakedness. Her new master seemed to like it, and she meant what she said earlier, she did like where it had been going before the talk of BDSM dungeons came into play. Riser always used the power of the King piece to make her have sex with him, but she already knew that Dante wouldn't do that. And he was a powerful man, a trait that made her Nekomata blood go on fire with desire. Dante had already proven himself a kind and insightful master and was one of the sexiest men she had ever seen… in short he checked off all her boxes.

"You have the school uniform and will go shopping after classes." Dante said as he looked between Li and Ni. He would have to cancel a contract or two but it was fine, he didn't have many longstanding contracts like some of the others did. "But for right now let's have some breakfast and then get to school." Dante said as he started walking to the large kitchen, Li tried to follow him but was soon being dragged off to be clothed by Ni and Koneko. The three cat-girls eventually came back with a Li fully in uniform, even if it looked like they had a small fight trying to get it on her. By the time that they had returned Dante had already set out a full breakfast for everyone.

"It's so good nya!" Li cried as she partially dirtied her new uniform with her eating habits. Her sister next to her sighed in embarrassment while at the same time agreeing. Dante had made a small buffet of western style breakfast foods, all given a gourmet flare. It was likely some of the best food she ever had. They had only been given the basics when serving under Riser, he had said he didn't want to give them a taste of the life their betters led. Then other times he made comments about keeping them from getting fat.

"Excellent as always Dante." Rias complimented before taking another bite. Her mind running on autopilot, she was primarily basking in the achievement of a goal that dominated much of her worries for years. But she was also thinking on the future, with Riser dealt with and her finally married to the man she loved… there wasn't much on her agenda.

Eventually taking her father's place as head of the Gremory Family was certainly there, having her own family, a few smaller personal things, beyond that not much. She glanced to her best friend and sister wife and knew that Akeno was perfectly content to living as just a mother and housewife. But Rias wasn't in the same mindset as Akeno. Rias wanted some overall goal to work towards, and inheriting her father's position wasn't a achievement made by her own merits. It was a race between her and her nephew, and given her fame and popularity along with knowing how her father thought she wasn't worried about the title of Head of the House of Gremory going to Millicas. As long as Rias didn't make too large a mistake and lose support of the people, that position was secularly hers. But then that left her with what she would do with that power once she had it.

"Rias." The sound of Dante saying her name snapped her out of her thoughts. "You left us there for a moment." Dante asked with a look on his face that reminded Rias how her brother looked when he just knew when she was a kid and planning something big. It lacked the smile her brother had but it still showed the same caring approval.

"Just thinking about all the sorting I'm going to have to do after school. I'm sure that the mail in response to our interview has arrived from Hell. I'll have to sort through it all, from the death threats to the love letters I need to read them all. Just a duty of my status." Rias answered not telling her real thoughts. That was a discussion with Dante and Akeno when they were alone.

"If you need help, I'm sure Ravel could be helpful." Dante offered knowing that Ravel would likely be happy to do something in this vein of work. She did a fantastic job getting the interview and Dante could tell she had a talent for this high society political maneuvering. He certainly didn't have the temperament for it and so getting her in his household was looking to be a great victory, just another in his beating of Riser. "Plus if there are going to be love letters I think it's best that I'm going to be out with these two." Dante said looking down the table where Li and Ni were eating with Koneko.

"Yes… I agree." Rias nodded with a knowing look to Akeno, they both knew there was going to be a good deal of said letters to Dante. And given that he could take more legal wives given his Grim Reaper heritage, they would likely be more for him than Rias now that she had been taken off the market. But both of them stayed silent on this, even if Dante loved both of them and would actively look for more lovers… they still wanted to keep all chances down to a minimum.

* * *

 **Mid-Morning**

 **Kuoh Academy, Second Year Classroom**

Issei's jaw dropped as he saw the sight before him. He was sure his two best friends behind him were in the same boat. He knew the pervert gods were both loving and cruel gods, because this was both a reward and a punishment.

"Now class, we have three new students." The teacher said before nodding to the three girls standing in front of the class. Them being Li, Ni, and Marion. Issei knew that Rias and Dante were going to have his new future servants join Kuoh Academy but he didn't think they would put them in his class. "Now why don't you introduce yourselves.

"I'm Li Hull!" Li happily cheered with her normal excitable energy.

"I'm Ni Hull." Ni said in her normal reserved by friendly voice. The twins introduction sent waves through the class. The girls both thought that they were adorable and were excited to make friends with the two. The boy on the other hand had less than pure thoughts, two pretty twins always had that effect on young men.

"I am Marion Jacquier." Marion stated callously, she did not understand why she was being forced to come here. She was a servant and knew all she needed to know in order to carry out her duties. However her cold shoulder to the class had the opposite effect on the students. Many of the girls became intrigued and set it their challenge to crack through Marion's shell. While the guys found her slight French accent and unfriendly personality all the more attractive, with her body looking the way it did to them she was the perfect hot/cold idol.

"Dude! Hot twins and badass French chick! This school is the dream isn't it." Matsuda said as he checked out as Motohama did the same. Issei meanwhile knew better than his friends than to think the things running their heads. Not when they were the servants of Dante… Issei's face paled at the thought of what he would do if Issei tried peeping on them. It thought about warning Matsuda and Motohama but decided that maybe this would be a good learning experience for them. He really liked them as his friends but he knew that they needed to tone down the perversion or else they would finally get into trouble they couldn't bounce back from. Meanwhile in the Third Year classrooms… Dante was having his own little shock.

* * *

 **Mid-Morning**

 **Kuoh Academy, Third Year Classroom**

"My name is Yubelluna Lovric, I will be your new homeroom teacher." Yubelluna said trying to hide the wince of guilt that tugged at her face. She could see her intended master looking at her with a mix of disbelief and anger. Thankfully he turned it to Lady Gremory who aptly ignored his glare. "Your previous teacher unfortunately is no longer able to maintain the position due to his failing health. I have been hired to oversee the rest of your school year."

There was a good deal of murmurs at this, everyone knew that their teacher had poor health but no one had thought it had gotten that bad. Only Rias and Sona had known and they had been looking for a replacement even before the appearance of Yubelluna. When Rias had offered the position to her during their time at her family home, the former Phenex Queen accepted without much work to convince her. Yubelluna had several years of both law and business school under her and while she didn't have a formal education in teacher she was knowledgeable in all the needed subjects but Japanese History. Thankfully she wouldn't be the one teaching that subject. All it took was for a few forged documents and some Devil magic and everything was legit. Rias was able to convince Sona of her skills with her word that the quality of their schooling would not drop.

"You will explain this later." Dante quietly growled and that had cracked through Rias' stoic defenses. He wasn't mad per say but he would have certainly would have liked to have been told about this beforehand. Rias going behind his back and planning things with his future servants felt like a overstep of trust, if it wasn't for his recent humbling for keeping secrets he would be much more livid. But he felt that maybe Rias didn't take the same lesson seeing it happen in him.

"But I am not the only new addition to this class." Yubelluna said trying to move on, her heightened Devil senses was already picking up a few lewd remarks by several of the male students about her. The door to the room opened and to the Gremory Devils' surprise, two people came through the door. Bürent they had expected as Rias had arranged for her to join the class. But who they did not expect… "Please give your names." Yubelluna said, she had already gotten over her shock at the second newcomer when she had been given her papers for the class.

"I am Bürent Girault." Bürent said just as coldly as Marion did to her own class. And the reaction was much the same.

"I am Voledro Focalor." Voledro smirked as he drank in the looks of surprise on the faces of Rias and Dante. While at the same time he just drank in Akeno, it didn't matter that she was _taken_ by a supposedly link built on love and only love. He still knew the passion that he felt for her since first laying eyes on her. He knew that. All Focalor followed their passion and they did so with their dying breath.

"Right, please take the open two seats in the back." Yubelluna instructed and the was a brief moment of a glare toward her by Voledro. He certainly wasn't as bad as Riser when it came to the treatment of servants, but he did believe in a fine line of command. And the fact a currently master-less Queen was giving him orders grated on his nerves. He knew that it was because she was the teacher here and he was the student… but that only made him tolerate it. There was also the chill in the air that made any thought of thinking on his darker thoughts a dangerous idea.

Voledro took his seat and could only smirk at the looks on Rias and Akeno's faces as he passed by them. Sona and her Queen's reaction was much more reserved and harder to read. He had never been as close to the Sitri heir due to a long-standing feud between their families. He was just lucky that Sona didn't believe in petty things like that or getting into the school would have been impossible. The small sounds of wood being scratched at could be heard from Rias' Rook, or more specifically the underside of his desk.

" _Are you that threatened by me_?" Voledro thought to himself as he glanced over to the silently fuming Dante. However it for the reasons the Focalor Devil thought so, Dante was not in the least bit threatened by his presence. He was angry at the idea that he would have to deal with someone that couldn't get it through their thick head.

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **Kuoh, Isabella's Suite**

"Get up." Karlamine said as she threw a bucket of cold water over Isabella. The result was the Rook flailing onto the floor, suddenly awake and sobered up by the manner in which she was woken. The room was already a mess, looking like her suitcases had exploded, clothes and personal effects scattered around without any semblance of order. "You have lived here one night and this is already a pigsty."

"Not all of us can be so OCD on cleanliness your knightly highness." Isabella grumbled as she pulled herself off the floor and flopped back onto the couch she had been passed out on. "Why are you here anyway… I'm sure you have better things to do than waking me up." Isabella asked as she grabbed a nearby pair of panties as she apparently was in need of some. " _I don't remember getting naked last night_ …"

"I know it may surprise you, but we actually do care what happens to you." Karlamine sighed knowing that Isabella always saw herself as the outsider in Riser's Household. That was kinda the whole point… she was the punk in Riser' collection. The rebel and the one he quote unquote saved and attempted to make a civil woman out of her. Not that he actually tried, it was just a image that he presented. He did so with all of his servants. "I plan to return to school until our future master takes a High-Class rank. And even then I probably continue if he'll let me. What do you plan to do with your new life free from Riser." Karlamine said before taking a nearby t-shirt and tossing it to the still topless Rook.

"Prude." Isabella mumbled as she caught the shirt. It wasn't like the had any worry of someone unwanted coming in on them and seeing her tits out. " _The only guy that lives is… oh no wait… big red said something about another guy_." Isabella tried to recall what Rias said about the other male that lived them but the words escaped her at the moment. She shrugged knowing he couldn't be that bad if Dante and Rias allowed him to live with them.

"Answer my question. You don't want Lady Ravel coming after me do you." Karlamine warned with a small smile on her face as she knew that Isabella would perk up at that threat.

"I'm getting a job are you happy. I want that back card but I know if go to school then it's just going to be a massive waste of time." Isabella groaned as she stood up and did a few stretches. Isabella starched her arms up in the air causing her chest to press tight against the small top she had on, she might have stolen clothes from the other girls of Riser's peerage once or twice. "I barely passed primary and would have flunked out of secondary if it wasn't for… reasons." She said with Karlamine hearing the pain of past horrors bleeding through. The Knight knew everyone in Riser's peerage had hard pasts, they all had seen things that made them easy to break. Except for her, her life had been what could be called a fairy tale before Riser brought the gritty reality of life to her.

"I'm sure if you ask, he'll give you the credit card. He seems to be the type to fall to a woman's pleas." Karlamine lightly chuckled, truly what Lady Venelana said about Dante and Riser being total opposites was nothing but the truth. "But I'm happy you understand your limitations." The Knight sidestepped the thrown empty bottle of vodka that followed that comment. But then her smile faded a bit and the light in her eyes turned a bit more serious. "Your first impressions of Dante Alighieri, what are they? We both know that Yua and Lady Ravel have already thrown their lots in with him. The twins seem ready but need some kind of confirmation on his character. We both know how the maids feel on the subject. But me? I am concerned mostly with how young he is and-"

"Have you seen that look in his eyes… that is no kid. That is a man, a man that has been through ungodly amounts of horrible shit in his life." Isabella lightly purred out her words in approval. Ever since she saw Dante fight Riser and then actually meeting him she knew that there was a fighter in him. Not a honor bound knight like Karlamine but a dirty brawling cheater that would do anything to win… like her. "And you were about to say his apparent lack of morals when wants to dispose of them. But that's like… stupid." Isabella waved off that caused the Knight to frown. "Deciding when is the best time to hold to morality is practical and holding to them all the time is like a tight cage that keeps you restricted."

"Keeping to a code of conduct is not a restricting cage, it is a limitation on what you are willing to accept for yourself before seeing yourself as a whole other person." Karlamine said, it was something she had told herself in the worst moments of Riser's abuse. "I don't have any doubts that Dante is an improvement over Riser… but the bar is so low for that it's made inadequate as a measurement for our situation."

"It's sounds like you don't want to be happy with what we got." Isabella casually remarked with a shrug before moving over to the small kitchenette that had been built into her suite. The fridge was already filled with various foods, the Gremory Family did not skimp on the details of pampering their servants. "What are you afraid that if you let yourself feel like you've finally escaped all the shit we went through with Riser… Dante's going to turn around and do the same thing?" The Rook asked as she pulled out a box of premade sushi, she would prefer some more western style food but apparently that was not on the menu.

"T-that's… unexpectedly insightful coming from you." Karlamine was floored by the accurate summation of her fears.

"I have my moments." Isabella grumbled as she sat down at the small table in her suite. "And to answer your original question…" Isabella began before popping a piece of sushi in her mouth. "I don't know what I think of him. He's better than Riser and he's better than a lot of other Devils but then again he's part of the Gremory family so… influence there. First impressions are that I kinda want to go a few rounds in a fight and in bed."

* * *

 **Afternoon, Lunch Period**

 **Kuoh Academy, Roof.**

"You're going to explain this right now Voledro." Rias demanded as Akeno and Dante flanked her sides. She wasn't expecting this from Voledro, while it was true that younger Devils liked to live in the human world to find servants and establish contacts and pacts with humans… Voledro already had several servants and tended to provide his income through the family business in Hell. He was not known for his interest in human culture other than his performance as thirties gangster which she knew was just a running joke for him. A image that like to keep up for the interest of the media. So the idea of him moving to the human world and going to school her reeked of ulterior motives.

"What's there to explain Rias doll… you and Sona seemed to be picking up powerful servants left and right here in this school." Voledro shrugged but Rias knew that was a bluff. Sure she and Sona found a few powerful servants but the Focalor Heir already had a good line up of powerful servants in his own right. Two Sacred Gear users, a Yōkai of his own, and a demigod from the Hindu pantheon. Impressive by many standards. "Plus you two seem so happy with living here I thought I might get a kick outta it."

"That's all bullshit and you know it." Dante deadpanned, he knew exactly why Voledro came to Kuoh and so did his Life Mates. "I thought you were smarter than this, you at least made me think that with one meeting."

"I thought I was clear that time we spoke, that I love Dante and that was the end of this." Akeno said coldly, All three of the Gremory Devils noticed a sudden change in Voledro's face. Like he was forcing himself to remain still as stone at Akeno's comment. "Seems you still don't understand."

"I do." Voledro said, the fact he needed to force out each syllable out was not lost on the three others on the roof. "Gone! Whatever was between-"

"Which was nothing."

"…" Voledro stopped in his little speech before it even had begun. "L-little cold there don't ya think?" His shoulder slumped forward in mental exhaustion at being so completely dismissed by Akeno. "It doesn't matter because I-"

"DANTE!" There was the sound of the roof door slamming open followed by the yelling out of the Rook's name. The next thing anyone knew, Dante was being kicked in the back by a running jump kick… sending him skidding across the roof and slamming into the small border wall. There was a flash of orange and Rias and Akeno blinked to see Clio kneeling down and holding Dante by his collar. "You jackass! You called my dad and told on me again didn't you!"

"Did you steal my food again?" Dante asked calmly.

"No! I learned my lesson the last time." She didn't, it's just that Dante hadn't been around for the last few days so there was nothing to steal.

"THEN NO I DIDN'T TELL ON YOU!" Dante barked back not understanding why Clio had kicked him or why she was so upset.

"Then why is calling me telling me to go this stupid school?!" Clio said making Rias pinch the bridge of her nose at the stressful prospect of Clio joining Kuoh Academy. "He said if I don't; then he's going to show up here and do things. I don't want _things_ to happen that involve my dad!" Rias and Akeno continued to watch Clio shake Dante back and forth as she yelled at him over her current problems. The fact Dante just passively let it happen with a look on his face suggesting that he was more focused on thinking about what he might make for dinner tonight made Rias and Akeno feel they should just let it happen. However… there was another person on that roof.

Voledro was lost to the world, from the second that he was born he was a Devil of passion. It came as quickly as it left but it would always be there in him. He like so many of his kin knew that it was both a blessing and a curse to understand it is a Devil passion that is their true guide. It did not matter what came about from what the hear truly felt only that it was followed. Voledro face was covered in shadow as he stared at the scene playing out before him. A gasping jaw closed as he reigned some semblance of sanity.

"Clio… just what tells you." Dante sighed as he was continued to be shaken back and forth as Clio unleashed her tirade on him. He didn't understand why Radegast would think his daughter would ever actually try in school but he wasn't a father and so wasn't his place to say anything on another's parenting style.

"NO! If you think I'm going to get stuffed into one of those stupid uniforms that were only made to make impossible big boobs look even better you got another thing coming buster!" Dante rolled his eyes at her words, she always had issues with the fact she was juuust under c-cup. Never actually there. "Fuck you and whatever just went through-" Clio stopped and narrowed her eyes before turning to the Devil that had approached them. "What? Can't you see I'm ranting here?" She said looking up at the boy that was standing above them. In a second she regarded him and to his credit he wasn't bad looking. Especially the eyes, bright green like neon.

"Marry me." There was a dead silence that followed Voledro dropping to a knee and proposing to Clio. Akeno and Dante both stared at the Devil eyes wide with shock while Rias facepalmed at this.

"This is fifth time he's done this." Rias mumbled under her breath. It was about damn time too, he had been stuck on Akeno for far too long in Rias' opinion. He even fooled the Gremory that he wouldn't pull this stunt again.

"Uhhh… come again?" Clio tilted her head in total confusion to exactly what just happened. One moment she was spilling out her frustration to Dante because he had some part in her dad wanting her to go to school. And then the next thing she knew so guy was proposing to her.

"I said marry me." Voledro said not picking up on the tone of the conversation. "You are the most beautiful girl I have seen and I can feel a fiery passion in you that can only be matched by my own."

"Isn't that what he said to me?" Akeno asked, her feelings conflicted at the moment. She was happy that it looked to be that Voledro would be stopping his one-man crusade to woo her away from Dante. But on the other hand… she really didn't like Clio and losing to the demigod in any sense left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Yes… and four others before you… one of those being Grayfia. But that particular time had been when he was nine." Rias explained as she rubbed her forehead in a attempt to lessen the stress on her mind. "And from what I've heard from father and brother Voledro's father did the same thing hundreds of times before finally finding his wife. Apparently this is something all male members of the Focalor main line do." Rias was just happy that Voledro never did it to her.

"Wait… you're going from thunder tits over there to me?" Clio asked shocked glossing over the idea that this guy evidently had a habit of proposing to every girl that catches his eye until one agreed to marry him. That wasn't the entire truth as it was more along the lines as he focused on one girl solely until another one suddenly changes his mind. "That's awesome!" Clio shouted excitedly feeling rather smug.

"So you will?" Voledro asked with hope in his eyes.

"No." Clio shot back sending the Devil to the ground in dejected sadness. "I'm a daughter of the Slavic pantheon, you Devil want to cook my people alive and spit on them." Clio laughed but to her surprise Voledro seemed to regain some of his energy at hearing her reason.

"That doesn't matter!" He said standing tall and affirmed in his new lifelong quest. "Love and passion transcend foolish political tiffs." Voledro shrugged off her reasoning like it was nothing. Making Clio pause in both caution and slight interest.

"You're talking about love and passion but we don't even know each other's names." At saying that she suddenly felt her being pushed toward The devil from behind.

"Clio Abadi, meet Voledro Focalor." Dante said as he pushed the two together much to Voledro's appreciation and Clio's minor annoyance. "You two have a great life together I look forward to the wedding!" Dante called back as he dashed off the roof with his Life Mates in tow. He had seen a chance to forever get Voledro's romantic attention away from his woman and had taken it. Plus he really wanted to see the resulting chaos that this development would bring. Chaos was all-powerful and he needed to feed it. "For the Ruinous Powers shall grant me untold powers." Dante lightly chuckled much to the confusion of Rias and Akeno as he slammed the door behind them.

"You rich?"

"Oh big time."

"You powerful?"

"Forth strongest in my generation."

"Mmm~"

* * *

 **Afternoon, After School**

 **Kuoh Academy, Old School Building**

"Stop. Trying. To. Kill. Each. Other." Dante ordered as he held both Koneko and Ravel up off the ground after coming to the ORC with them in the middle of scratching each other in furious ball of insults and biting.

"The stupid grilled-chicken started it." Koneko accused as she was being held in the air by Dante. Ravel just stuck her tongue out at Koneko which caused the cat girl to begin attacking the Phenex while both were midair. Dante watched for a moment as the two girls battled it out while only barely able to reach each other.

"I see things in for the first years were just as exciting as it was for the other grades." Rias chuckled as she took her normal spot at the head desk while all the rest of the Devils gathered around.

Akeno stood behind her as normal, Otto was in his chair in the back corner, cleaning one of his many weapons. Kiba, Issei, and Asia were all on one couch. Dante, Koneko, Ravel, Li and Ni on the other with Koneko and Ravel sharing a spot on Dante lap so he could watch over the both of them. Li and Ni were happy to take his sides. Yubelluna, now acting as the Occult Research Club's faculty adviser stood behind the right couch where Dante and the girls sat. Marion and Bürent both had gone right home after school and there was little that either her or Dante did to stop them. At their current disposition the only one that they respected was Minos, and both Rias and Dante saw it as long-term work in progress to help them heal from the damage done by Riser.

"I will tell you this both once, no fighting in front of me got it." Both Koneko and Ravel glared at each other, neither one of them were very naturally inclined to like each other. And they didn't get off on a good foot in class, an incident that both agreed to never speak of but at the same time hold over the other forever. They however under Dante's gaze nodded and were rewarded with head pats, something that both girls enjoyed. Koneko was already addicted to Dante's head pats and scratches, Ravel however was surprised and only slightly embarrassed by how much she enjoyed it.

"With that over with, how was everyone's first day of school or first day back?" Rias asked as hoped to hear nothing but good news. She wanted a time of peace and normalcy for her peerage after the hectic days they had been having in Hell. Everyone gave their own brief overview of their day, all happy to Rias' delight. The exceptions being the two first years who were still at times glaring at each other. "That's wonderful, and despite the unexpected addition…" Rias sighed however there were some questioning looks sent her way.

"Uh president… what unexpected addition?" Issei asked speaking the mind of many in the room that didn't already know.

"Voledro Focalor has decided to attend Kuoh Academy without informing me. He showed up to class and likely thought to use this as a way to steal Akeno away from Dante." Rias explained and eyes went to Dante expecting him to drop the room temperature to below zero. But all they saw was him looking to Issei with a smile that said _I'm enjoy this next part_. "However during our confronting of him for this Clio showed up for some reason that I can't be bothered with right now." Clio rolled her eyes at said reason. "And the second Voledro laid eyes on her he proposed to her.

"What?!" Issei and Asia both shouted with differing emotions. Issei was both shocked and angry at the idea that some Devil dude was coming in and taking Clio away from him. He still hadn't even got to first base with her let alone the reward she promised to give him. Asia was conflicted on several levels given that while she would like Clio to leave her and Issei's lives she had to admit that having Clio around forced herself to be more forward with Issei.

"She said no but given that Voledro continued to pursue Akeno for years of her saying no, and that he was willing to try and break up the Eternal Link for her… I'd say he'll be sticking around in his new pursuit of Clio." Rias explained feeling that this would only be good for her household. It got Voledro off her Queen, leaving Rias no longer in a tough position between friend and lover. It also possibly mean that Clio would be separating from Issei, Rias did not like the demigod hanging around her servants.

"B-but… but…" Issei stammered unable to accepted that one of his possible harem girls was about to be taken from him. His deluded pervert mind unable to see that Clio was someone that would sooner use Issei for her own plans than fall for him. She was not a girl willing to any go to any length of living under another.

"Issei, we are dropping this matter. If you wish to take this up with either Clio then that is fine, but I advise you to stay away from Voledro." Rias said taking a very serious tone with Issei making him instantly buckle. "Voledro Focalor is an old friend of mine and I know his character. He is a good person, but I would call him a moderate in the pollical landscape of Hell. He does not believe in Blood Purity nor is he outright cruel and dismissive of reincarnated Devils but he is a firm believer in the current system of classes of Devil. He will see a Low-Class Devil such as you challenging him as a grave insult and won't be afraid to assert himself." Rias warned knowing that if Issei did something that Voledro won't outright kill Issei given that he was her Servant but maiming Issei wasn't out of the question. "You are not to antagonize him do you understand?"

"Yes president I understand." Issei said sitting back down, feeling like he should go off and find this guy and beat him to a pulp. But even just thinking that made him feel like a dick, Clio shot him down and if she wanted to continue doing whatever it was between them then that was her choice. And if she wanted to go to this guy of her own free will then he would try to convince her otherwise but that would be it.

"Good, if that is it then we will move on to contracts. Akeno, Kiba, Issei, Asia, Koneko, you all have work to do. Let's get back into the routines of the Devil's work on a good note." Rias said giving them all an encouraging smile. Kiba, Issei, and Asia all stood up and bowed to their King before heading off to do their work. Koneko sat still for a few moments before leaning up to give Dante a quick kiss before jumping off his lap. She was still unused to showing their new relationship so publicly but was trying to improve on that front. Akeno didn't have any such reservations and came behind Dante and drew him into a deep kiss much to the embarrassment of Ravel who was still on his lap. All but the second Rook of the Gremory Devils left the room. "I assume you three will be off?" Rias asked to Dante, Li and Ni.

"Yay! New clothes!" Li jumped up happy at the prospect of new clothes free of charge.

"Yup, should take a few hours considering its two entire new wardrobes." Dante said before he and Ni gave Li a small glare which she responded with a sticking her tongue out and rubbing the back of her head more than slightly embarrassed. "Yubelluna you're going to be here working on paperwork right?" Dante asked as he, Ravel, and Ni all stood up.

"Yes master, it should be much work and I'll be able to join you soon enough." Yubelluna bowed her head respectfully, Dante was still getting used to the master treatment from his intended Queen. It was one thing when Minos did it… being a classical butler and all. It was a whole other thing when a very beautiful woman did it in such a submissive and trusting way. It made him both guilty and aroused… not a good combo in his opinion.

"Mrm… no need." Dante grunted uncomfortably. "Rias needs you and Ravel to go through all the mail that has been sent to us since our interview." At that Rias snapped her fingers and a magic circle appeared above the empty space right of her desk and out poured a massive pile of letters that ended up reaching to Dante knees in height. "That's not nearly much as I thought there was going to be."

"It's only been a day since you stuck a middle finger to the nobility of Hell, give it time." Rias giggled at that, while she had been upset at his handling of their announcement of their relationship at the time, now that it was done and over with she found it amusing. She then looked to both Ravel and Yubelluna. "It would help greatly to have you working with me on this."

"Ravel I'm delegating all business proposals concerning myself to your judgment." Dante said making the blond girl once again blush at the trust he was putting in her. She had already been successful in organizing Dante's media debut to Hell, now he was trusting her with possibly life-changing business offers.

"T-thank you. I'll try not to disappoint you." Ravel said bowing to Dante who softly groaned, it wasn't just Yubelluna… it was any pretty girl treating him like this.

"Come you two… to mall!" Dante weakly cheered out with Li and Ni both giving a much more enthusiastic cheer as they followed him out of the ORC. Leaving Rias, Yubelluna all staring at the flooding pile of letters.

"Best to get to work now, first it will be best to sort by sender. Hopefully we will be able to anticipate any trapped letters by who sent them." Rias ordered, and Ravel nodded at the methodology and its merits.

* * *

 **Mid-Evening**

 **Kuoh Mall, Food Court**

"Yay! New clothes." Li cheered as she celebrated her new non-gimmick based wardrobe. Dante had taken them to mall and spent the entire day following them around as they bought clothes. The twins knew that he wasn't the type to enjoy this, but he was at least helpful and didn't complain. Li herself was dressed more than slightly revealing tank top, doing little to hide a generous amount of cleavage. Short shorts that could barely be described as decent for public, loose sandals hung from her feet following Li's idea of less was more. Red tinted sunglasses placed on her head matched the color of various beaded bracelets on her wrists. "Something wrong master?" Li asked as she noticed that Dante was slowing hitting his head on the food court table they found for themselves now that their shopping was done.

"Fucking Hot Topic… you have infected Japan." Dante said as he turned his head toward Ni. She was not dressed like her sister, not at all. Ni was covered in head to toe in black and neon blue gothic apparel that could be said was the exact opposite of her sister's theme. From her black combat boots to her spiked choker and the black makeup she had bought and applied it was all incurably goth. "I don't want to live on this planet anymore."

"I like this style." Ni shrunk back in her chair at the apparent disapproval her future master was giving her. "I don't want to dress up like a trashy slut giving it away for free on a street corner." Ni mumbled in her defense but her words caused her sister to gasp.

"I can't believe it! My sister thinks I'm a slut just because I like showing off my sexy bod!" Li cried and before Dante knew anything he was tackled to the ground by a crying cat-girl. "Master! Ni's being mean to me!"

"Don't say that shit out loud like that!" Dante could feel the stares and whispers already starting to circulate around the onlookers. They already had a small base of people taking a interest from Li's choice in clothing and they had heard that. "Li… get off." Dante warned in Li flashed back to her seat seemingly back to her cheery self. Suggesting to Dante that she had played that just so she could be on top of Dante momentarily. "Okay… now we get to the part of the day that's the whole reason why I came along." Li and Ni both raised an eyebrow at that.

"Not to spend time with us?" Li asked cutely as she hopped her chair next to his and leaned her chest into his arm. Both of them had gotten used to Dante to the point of acting overly friendly, it was just a part of their catlike nature. They could sense no malicious intent like they did with Riser so both were happy to listen to their instincts and rub up against Dante all they wanted. Which was a lot given they both really enjoyed the cool breeze like sensation he gave off.

"That was a bonus I'll admit." He chuckled making the twins smile and lightly blush at his modest reaction. The lightness to his occasional flirting and subtle shows of affection were much more meaningful than any of Riser's mannerisms. "But no, I mostly came with you instead of just letting you go on your own so that I get to know you two a little more. Your pasts, what your willing to tell, what you like, any dream you might have for the future. Those types of things." The two were floored by this… they never expected Dante to take such an honest interest in them like this.

" _This could be a date_." They both thought as they took into account all they did today and how someone could see that this was very close in the area of a date. But both of them dismissed the idea as soon as it came, a master would never do something like.

"Uh… well… is guess we could begin with where we come from." Ni said being the first to recover from the slight shock of the moment. "Our mom was a Nekomata from Kyoto but fell in love with our dad while on vacation in Hawaii. She left Japan to be with him in LA and eventually had us. We lived there until Riser found us, we had just heard about the hunts for our kinds so we accepted the offer to be his servants without thinking."

"Wait… then American?" Both of them nodded. "I don't believe you." Dante said flippantly clearly in jest but before they could call him on it he continued. "I need to test you, I'm going to give you a test only someone that grew up in America in the last two decades would recognize." At that Dante slammed his fist on the table and took a comically tough guy look on his face. "Welcome to the Salty Spittoon, how tough are you?"

"How tough am I? How tough am I?! I had a bowl of nails for breakfast." Li said also following the role of the scene they were mimicking. Having recognized it immediately

"Yeah so?"

"Without any milk."

"Good… I've being wanting to do that for years now." Dante chuckled as he sat back in his chair. "So were you able to stay in touch with your family while still with Riser?" Dante asked knowing what the answer would likely be and the looks on their faces confirmed it.

"No… it was just dad after mom died, he's only human so he had no way to contact us." Ni explained as she sunk further into her chair, sadden by the years without word from her family.

"And Riser would never ever let us try to contact him. So for the past two years we haven't heard anything from him." Li said also greatly sad by this fact. Both of them had only happy memories of their dad even if he was only human. Their mom had died from sickness three years after their births and so he had to raise them on his own for most of their lives. When Riser had come offering protection against the threat of Devils hunting them down, their father reluctantly encouraged them to agree feeling that he couldn't protect them. They both knew that Riser had put on a fake persona to trick the man into thinking this would only be for their good and not the nightmare that it in reality was.

"If you could give me a name and address I could Minos look into the situation. From there we can see about you two meeting up with your father to reconnect." Dante said trying to sound empathetic despite the fact both his fear of father's to females he knew personally and his own problems with his father were playing at his mind. He knew consciously that not everyone had shit relationships with their birth parents like he did, but cynical side like nearly always beat out his optimistic side. "It should take mu-"

"THANK YOU MASTER!" Both Li and Ni yelled out and they tackled Dante to the ground causing all onlookers to begin starting up the rumor mill about the three and their relationship.


	29. Issei's New Day (L)

[ **Lemon** ]

Author's Notes

Yay! First new post since I updated this story with the rewrite. And thankfully my worst fears were unfounded as it seems nearly all of my fans like the new story enough to stick around. Yay. And we've picked up some new fans too. Double yay. Please, leave a review telling me what you think, and do know that I will only respond to reviews that are posted to the newest chapter but reviews to old ones are always read and appreciated. That means I will not have a response section at the end of the chapter as I normally do for my stories but there will be one next chapter for anyone that reviews this chapter. Sorry but that's how I'm playing this with the whole new rewrite thing Your feedback keeps me going most of all.

* * *

 **Mid Evening**

 **Kuoh, Dante's Livingroom**

"AAAGHHH!" Li cried out before slamming her head onto the table, ruffling the papers that were spread across it. "My brain hurts… why do we have to do this stupid work?" Her, her sister, Issei, Asia, Koneko, Kiba, Ravel, Marion, and Bürent, were all studying with Rias and Akeno for their coming exams, Rias thought a good idea to do it all together in the hopes of helping each other where they lacked. It was going as well as Rias had expected.

Koneko and Ravel continuously needed her intervention to keep them from each other's throats. Marion and Bürent needed constant supervision to keep them focused on learning something instead of outright dismissing it. Li and Issei both tried to slack off thankfully they were quickly put back on track by Ni and Asia respectively. And Kiba and Akeno both breezed through their tasked and began helping the others… though in the latter's case her work was just above Rias' acceptable range.

"Li you need to focus, you can't just skip classes like you used to anymore." Ni sighed as this was bringing back memories of the times before they joined Riser's household. Ni was always the one that studied for the both of them. Usually Ni would try to give her sister a crash course in the subject when a big test would be on the horizon but rarely that would work. Li was always at school but was solely interested in the social aspect of it, while Ni tried to stay in the back and not be noticed. "Lady Rias has given us a chance by letting us into her school, you need to take this seriously."

"Nra…" Li let out a very cat-like groan of irritation at the prospect of trying in school. School was boring, nothing ever kept her attention in class. Her mind would always wander around to whatever piece of gossip she had heard… or in recent days she would fantasize about a certain boy taking her. " _Throwing me on a bed and drilling me hard… pulling my hair as I scream his name…_ _mmm_ ~" Li lustfully hummed to herself.

"Hey, why isn't Dante doing any of this?" Issei asked, the mention of the Rook caused Li to let out a small moan as the scene in her head became even more vivid. They all looked at her and once she realized what had happened squeaked out a sorry and dove under the table in embarrassment.

"Dante has the grades and passed my practice tests, so he doesn't have to be here." Rias answered Issei's question to get everyone back on track. "None of you however meet those requirements, if you want to be able to get out of studying then prove to me that you don't need it." Rias said making the younger years groan a bit. There was also the fact that Dante had been ordered by Serafall to spend some time with her and their friends online. The Satan had been quite vocal about Rias' Rook lack of participation within their online circle of friends. Serafall said she would let it slide because she knew that Dante for most of that time was handling the whole Riser business but now that was done she wanted her friend, and by her claims eventual lover, back.

"But where is he?" Issei asked feeling that he should go and get him so he could suffer like the rest of them. Even if he was an overachieving jackass that didn't make him exempt from this in Issei's mind.

"Down the hall, wholly enjoying more rewards for saving me in the form of a professionally made gaming room." Rias smiled as the memory of her showing her nerdy boyfriend a room specifically made for his love of gaming. Her gratefulness for him saving her from a life of being married to Riser was without limit and she wanted to use every opportunity to show that. At the mention of gaming room there was suddenly two cat-girl shaped puffs of smoke and the sound of Li and Ni running down the hall.

* * *

"Are we seriously having this argument again. For the last time… I will not touch that toxic cesspool that is League." Dante scoffed as he continued to pass the night away grinding in WoW with his guild. It had been several days since he and his Life Mates and the rest of the Devils returned to Kuoh. It had taken a day or two to get used to the palace that Rias had turned his home into but other than that everything was calm and peaceful.

All his intended servants but his future Rook and Queen were going to school, Isabella had surprised him by taken the job option. He still gave her the Black Card he gave the others but told her that she needed to stay employed to keep it. Yubelluna proved to be a good homeroom teacher, though it was clear that she played favorites. Spawning rumors about their relationship in the process. He didn't care because he didn't care what they all thought about him.

Clio was eventually brought in kicking and screaming into the administration offices, where she was told that Rias and Sona had decided to develop a special remedial class for her and others like her. Overseen by Sona herself and having the purpose of providing all the schooling a person would need to catch up with their peers. All in one semester. Sona saw it as a challenge and was eager for the chance to test her academic chops on teaching someone like Clio. A person that had no orthodox schooling in her life. Rias had thrown her weight into the project as a form of payback for all the insults Clio had thrown at her.

Voledro stuck around, much to Dante annoyance as the Focalor Devil still got under his skin for his previous confessions of love for Akeno. Even with Voledro no longer trying to win his Life Mate's heart and now trying to do that with Clio still didn't set things right with Dante. But Voledro kept his distance and played the part of a good if sleazy student and didn't interact with any of the other Devils much. Other than a few lunches with Rias but Dante knew that the two were old friends since childhood so Dante saw no problem there, Rias' confirmation of her trust in Voledro did help too.

At the end of it all things were good. Finals for the semester were coming up then Parents' Day would come around… Dante shuddered for the many horrible reasons to feat that day. Then summer break would set him free for a good while. Summer would be a time to enjoy the women he loved and just relax while at the same time helping his new future servants deal with the changes in their lives. This is what Dante wanted and hoped for… but at the same time he planned for some sort of new plot development to happen unexpectedly. He saw the writing on the wall, he was a fucking MC and that meant that things would never stay quiet for an extended period of time. Unless of course a time-skip was happening or he finished the plot. And no way was Riser Phenex the final big bad, not by a long shot.

" _Please time-skip please time-skip pleeeeeease give me a death damned time-skip_." Dante thought to himself as his eyes scanned the many screens in front of him. He loved Rias, with all his heart. But his heart grew three times with love he had for her when he saw the room she would likely at some point in their lives need to drag him out of… several times at that. It was built perfectly to give maximum viewing to the five screens from the professionally made gamer chair in the center of the room. Beautifully set surround sound system echoed around him. Everything was a wet dream to a true member of the PC master race. " _I must do something. Gonna have to pull out the big guns for our first date_." Dante smiled as he began formulating a plan to show just how much he loved Rias but it turned to a passive look of interest as he heard the door slam open.

"Whoa! This place is awesome!" Li shouted as she looked around the gaming room. She wasn't really all that interested in the gaming aspect but it was shiny and it had Dante in it. Ni on the other hand was into the gaming side of it and marveled at the set up the same way Dante had done when he first saw it. However both cat-girls froze up when they saw on one of the screens in front of Dante was a topless Serafall.

"What are you two doing here, shouldn't you be studying?" Dante asked as he turned in his large gaming chair. Damn he loved how it could also make him look like some evil overlord spinning around to meet his meddling foe. He had a mind to rub his hands together and mutter _Excellent_ every time he sat in it.

"That's boring and it looks like you're doing fun things in here." Li said as she took off her shirt and threw it in the face of her sister. Before Dante could say anything, Li was in his lap, topless and trying to remove his shirt as well. "Topless party!"

"I like her." Serafall said with a small giggle and hungry look in her eyes at seeing Dante without his shirt. A sight that she had yet to see and was more than slightly mad about that fact.

"What's going on and why is someone shouting _topless party_?" One of the other people on the group chat asked, her voice slightly agitated and demanding. But also concern laced her words at the prospect that Dante had semi-naked girls around him.

"Wha… what's going on Dante! You can't be doing naughty things while we're all playing together!" Another voice much more timid and embarrassed at the information being presented.

"Now that's just not true…" Another voice, amused and a little breathy carried through the chat. "… I regularly do very naughty things while we grind. I have a vibrator in me right now."

"Gross." The last voice that was just as if not more so devoid of emotion as Koneko used to have in her words.

"OKAY! Everyone be quiet." Dante said instantly drawing a silence from everyone. "First off… off." Dante said looking to Li who whimpered a bit but slid off of his lap. "Second, I'm not even going to begin to explain just who started us down the rabbit hole that led us to finding out that Helen is a massive pervert…

"Like you didn't already know that." She woman on the other end of the chat purred out as clearly had no shame saying what she said.

"… but I will say that no there is no topless party going on. Now excuse me while I deal with something IRL." Dante said before muting everyone but Serafall who just looked happy at seeing all this unfold. The former Grim Reaper then looked to Li and Ni who were waiting to be punished for interrupting their master. He sighed as he knew that some things were still ingrained into their minds. He doubted that he could ever fix all the damage done by Riser but he would try to help his future Servants as best he could. "Why are you here?"

"Rias told us about your gaming room and I wanted to see it." Ni admitted knowing that she should have better control over herself. But… as much as she didn't want to admit it… she was bored out of her mind as much as Li was. She understood much of the subjects, she grew up on English and Japanese came naturally to the Nekomata given their Yōkai heritage. All the other subjects were just easy because Ni had been several years ahead when Riser took them in. So much of this was just review.

"I hate studying and wanted to see you." Li had much more simple reasons, but they were hers. In the days since coming to Kuoh the twins had gotten very close to Dante, much to the annoyance of the other cat girl in his life. Thankfully Li and Ni were both very friendly with Koneko and the younger Nekomata now saw them less as threats and more as rivals.

"I thought that staying out of Rias' study group would be good since I was sure I would just be a distraction to certain people." Dante sighed looking to Li but he also had Akeno, Koneko, and Ravel in mind as well. Ever since he had them both on his lap so he could keep them under control they now fought tooth and nail for the spot, usually ending in him doing much the same things as the first time. Koneko grumbled about losing her spot that she claimed eternal dibs on, Dante knew was going to need to do something to show she wasn't going to be replaced. Ravel, ever the proud Devil she claimed to be propagated that she was just trying to keep Dante in sophisticated company as opposed to an alley cat like Koneko. " _She's such a tsundere… even if she lacks the bite a true tsundere would have given that she goes out of her way to give me respects as a Devil servant would_."

"You are very distracting. Yummy looking too… I can't wait for when I come to see you and Sona." Serafall chimed in making Dante roll his eyes at the reminder of the upcoming Parent's Day. He had already gotten the Email from Tony saying that his mother and little sister would be coming. But given that the fact the tone of the Email was cold and had thinly veiled insults Dante knew it was written with their father watching him. Tony and Dante made sure to keep up the appearance that they were hostile toward each other like their father and eldest brother plotted. Dante knew that if his father all but dictated the message that his mother and sister were coming then the youngest Alighieri son knew the patriarch of the family would be coming as well. That with the Rias' family likely to show, Akeno having to be reminded of the missing status of her father and deceased one for her mother… Parents' day was shaping up to be a dour affair to say the very least.

"If I-" Dante began but was promptly interrupted by Serafall.

"NO! Dante I haven't had any time with you in so long. Rias and Akeno always get you to themselves, I need you too~." Serafall whined with big pleading eyes that could just feel even though he wasn't looking at the half-naked Satan. Both of the Pawns in the room were shocked at the current Leviathan's and were wondering just how powerful their future master was if he could have gotten her to say such things and fell that way.

"Fine…" Dante groaned but internally he was happy to have the excuse to keep playing games instead of studying. He then looked back to the two cat-girls, however… their pleading eyes were just as powerful as Serafall's. And even more powerful by the fact it was two on one. As such Dante made a snap decision that he would later deeply regret. "If the two of you do good on the exams then I will grant you each one wish, so long as it is my power to do so." Both of them perked up and ran back to work on their studies.

"You know one of them is going to ask you to have sex with them." Serafall giggled making Dante turn to stone. He did not think of that and he began dreading explaining this to his Life Mates. "Maybe both of them will ask for that. OAH! Maybe they'll ask to do them at the same time. Both of them making out with the other as they both are on top of you. One bouncing up and down on-" It was then that Dante muted Serafall while she continued to describe the erotic scene in her mind.

* * *

 **Late Evening**

 **Hyoudou Residence, Issei's Room**

Issei laid back in his bed, not really doing much at the moment. Asia was getting ready for bed, he had been worried at first that she wouldn't still sleep with him since Clio stopped coming around. But those fears were unfound as even when Clio didn't show up Asia still crawled into his bed with him and snuggled into his side like it was the most natural thing for her to do. Issei could not get over how lucky he was to have met Asia and for to see him as the good person he really was. Yes, he was a pervert and he would never deny that but all the girls at school just made gross assumptions about him. The rumors that he was doing all sorts of disgusting and criminal things to Asia in order to get her to like him an example of that.

"Do I… do I really lo-" Issei was stopped midsentence by a sudden impact of his favorite things in the world. Boobs. They were not the huge marvelous melons of Rias, Akeno, or Dante's new Queen Yubelluna but Issei did not care. Small to big Issei loved all sizes.

"Hello Issei." Clio said as she playfully held Issei in her chest. "Sorry that I've been out of touch for the last few days. But Dante warned me that if I spend too much time with you Voledro might chop off your leg or something." Clio shrugged but Issei was panicking. His muffled exclamation at hearing that threat was stopped by Clio pulling him tighter into her bosom until he stopped. Only after he went quiet did she let him go, letting him fall back into his bed. "Can you be calm now?"

"You're the one that sneaked in and nearly suffocated me." Issei grumbled but if he was honest he would have been fine going out like that. Probably was the only way he was cool with. "Why are you here, you left the second someone better came along." Issei grumbled as he dejectedly looked down toward the floor to avoid looking at Clio. The demigod smile fell a bit at hearing this, she didn't intend for Issei to feel this way. As if thrown to the side in favor of something else, but quite honestly that was what was happening here. Issei came with too much baggage in Clio's mind plus he just wasn't looking for what Clio offered. "Did you even ever care about me?" Issei didn't really ask her, it was just all he had on his mind.

"I care about you as much as I care about Voledro. Which isn't much to tell you the truth." Clio admitted causing Issei to wince at the rejection. "You've been fun, but you're still someone that I would consider to be… I guess the simplest way to say it would be an outsider. You don't understand me or where I come from. You're also a Devil which just adds on the complicated shit to any relationship we have." Clio said before slowly taking off her shirt and drawing Issei's instant attention to her uncovered breasts. "That being said that doesn't mean we can't be friends, and thankfully for you… I like to see my friends happy." As she spoke she took his hand in hers and lead it up her side, eventually reaching her breast and placing his hand there.

"U-uh… that sounds-" His mouth was covered by her free hand. His mind was already clouded by the feeling of her soft flesh in his grasp, held in place by her own hand. But then it was all over as fast as it came. "W-what?" Issei asked as Clio stepped off his bed and grabbed her shirt. It all happened so fast, way too fast for him to even begin to try to figure out what was the point.

"In two days I'm coming back." Clio said as she dropped her shirt back over her body. "And then we're going to have that _fun_ I promised we'd have." Issei was so focused on the prospect that he would be losing his virgin status that he didn't notice that Clio was speaking a little louder than what was necessary given the size of the room. "Two days Issei. Two days." She said before hopping out of his window.

* * *

 **Early Afternoon, Lunch**

 **Kuoh Academy, Cafeteria**

"So you guys did not notice anything weird when you were sleeping?" Dante asked as he, Rias, Akeno and for some reason Voledro were all sitting at the same table eating their lunch. The three Life Mates did so normally but ever since the Focalor showed up he had insisted that he grace them with his company. Rias found Voledro amusing as she knew he easily got lonely but had too much pride to ever admit it. Dante and Akeno initially protested his presence but Rias was able to convince them to give him a shot. Thankfully Voledro had at the very least got Dante and Akeno to neutral in their views of him.

"No darling why would we?" Akeno asked raising an eyebrow at the question. Last night's sleep was perfectly normal, a cool refreshing blissful time holding onto Dante's body. As was every night that she had spent with him, excluding the ones where he and her fucked each other stupid.

"Dante what have you done?" Rias asked skeptically as he could see the gears turning in her Life Mate's head. He scheming something, there was this ecstatic glee in Dante's steel gray eyes that both worried and intrigued Rias.

"Yes! I was right." Dante chuckled to himself in a very mad scientist manner. "Last night I replaced myself with one of my Ice Clones." Dante explained to Rias and Akeno's surprise. "I'm trying to create perfect copies of myself, both because the use of perfect copies on the battlefield or in more stealthy operations is obvious. Also if I do this then I can just have my clones keep Serafall satisfied online." Dante decided that it was best not to tell the other reason he had for this project of his. The reaction to it might be… undesired.

"And the reason why you used it on us last night?" Akeno asked with a smile but Dante felt a chill down his spine at the question. He knew when he did it that it would not be taken well by his Life Mates. It wasn't like he was doing anything really wrong, so he decided that it was worth it.

"I wanted to see if it still had the… I guess I would call it a spiritual signature. I've done the same with a few chunks of Grim Ice in a pillow when I needed to use the bathroom in the middle of the night. If I don't you two pull me back in." Dante explained and Rias and Akeno slightly softened at hearing that. "But I've never done that for extended periods of time so I wanted to see if you noticed after prolonged exposure."

"And the reason you didn't tell us is because that might have compromised the results." Rias sighed knowing Dante's line of thinking. She wasn't mad about it seeing that he was just following the rules of experimentation. But Dante was her favorite pillow and she wasn't about to let him substitute himself for a fake on a regular basis. "The current problems with your copies if I recall is that they all look like they are made of Ice, when they speak it is quite obvious that they are unnatural, and that they drop the temperature to below zero anywhere they are."

"Right, I've been working on that first problem and I think I can get it fixed by the mixture of Grim Magic to Devil Magic. The latter two problems I'm still having issues with." Dante sighed as he thought back to the last few attempts he had at trying to make his copies look more… well… like him. He looked around to see if anyone was watching, people were as the group at the table were celebrities in the school. But all of them were too focused on them superficially. So Dante held out his hand and palmed it on top of the table. Rias, Akeno, and Voledro all felt him apply a little bit of his magic and when he uncovered his hand they all saw a small translucent mouse. It was colored to look real but it was still plainly clear that it was Ice. "That's as far as I have gotten."

"That's still impressive." Voledro said entering into the conversation. "You've got a hard element to work with, easier than fire but harder than something like stone. Animation magic has always been one of the quirkiest forms of Devil Magic, you have to work with both the magic itself and the medium that you're using." The Focalor Devil said as he inspected the small ice mouse as it scampered over to him.

"The other problem I'm facing is that for them to be truly as effective as I want them to be I need them to have some sort of way to send back their experiences to me."

"So you are just blatantly ripping off Naruto at this point but just with ice?" Rias giggled at the look of frustrated denial Dante had on his face as he grumbled that his power was totally different. However the topic at hand was put on pause as Dante heard his phone go off with Issei's text ring. The former Grim Reaper pulled out his phone and after a moment to look over Issei's text he looked up to Voledro who was still examining Dante's Ice mouse. He then looked over to the table where Issei, and his friends were shunned too, Issei looked to be absent. "Something wrong?" Rias asked as she noticed Dante's change in demeanor.

"She's going to do something stupid and I need to do damage control." Dante said and both Rias and Akeno knew who he was talking about. Clio. Dante couldn't just say it outright given that Voledro would immediately interject himself into whatever was going on. But keeping it vague meant that Voledro would simply assume it was one of Dante's future servants. "I'll see you guys in class." Dante said before standing up and starting off toward the meeting spot Issei sent him.

"What crawled up his ass?" Voledro asked though paled as he realized that he was now getting death glares from the two women at the table. He was still getting used to them being so firmly on Dante side. Having known Rias since childhood he just assumed that she would be on his, but he knew that wasn't the case anymore. He was just a childhood friend while Dante was her lover and husband in all but ceremony. "I'm… going to go that way." Voledro said before turning and leaving the two alone not wanting to be around them after pissing them off.

"He wasn't always this much of a jerk was he?" Akeno asked feeling that Voledro had certainly changed quite a bit since he arrived. His lack of over the top declarations of love being the biggest change. But now she was seeing him act more and more in ways she had never seen before.

"That's because if you were ever in the room he wouldn't show this side of him because he was too busy trying to make you fall in love with him." Rias smiled at the memories of Voledro going out of his way to make some of the cheesiest and heartwarming showings of affection to Akeno. "He's just out of his element here on Earth, as much as his heart is in the right place he's still a High Born Devil that was raised with certain expectations ingrained in him." Rias sighed and the conversation would have continued to go forward if not for Asia suddenly sitting herself next to Akeno. It was unusual for the meek former nun to approach the two so suddenly and without a single word. "Asia is something wrong?" Rias asked, worry lacing his words as the odd behavior in her Bishop set off warning signs in Rias' mind.

"I… need advice." Asia nervously said as she fiddled with her fingers in her lap. Nervously trying to build the courage to speak about what was on her mind. Her upbringing made her adverse to so openly talking about such things. "I want to have sex with Issei."

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy, Behind the Kendo Locker rooms**

"You sure know how to pick them Issei." Dante chuckled as he meant both Issei choice in meeting spots and women. Issei had just finished explaining what had happened last night with Clio and Dante had half a mind to find the girl and give her a beating that Chernobog would call… good enough. Having sex with Issei was as good as killing him with Voledro around. But Dante knew that Clio was smarter than that, and wouldn't pull something like that. Not when the danger to Issei was obvious and then there was Dante earlier warning to Clio on letting Issei and Asia have their time first.

"Shut up man and tell me what to do." Issei was freaking out, he had always wanted to get laid but now that it was in sight he found himself freezing up.

"Just… just sit tight there for a moment while I think this over." Dante said as he scratched his head as he ran through the events as Issei had described them. Dante would normally think twice at taking Issei on his word when it came to his interacting with the fairer sex but given the Pawn's current freaked out state Dante was inclined to think that hew as telling the whole truth. "She just told you that she would be back in two days to have sex with you."

"Yeah, well… not those words but I'm not that stupid. I know what she meant." Issei said making Dante groan in frustration at how cut and dry this all looked to be. "I was a little worried that my parents would hear her with how loud she said it." At that piece of information Dante facepalmed at his own blindness to see what Clio was doing.

"Yep… I'm a moron." Dante grumbled as he figured it all out. " _Clever girl… you're baiting them into this. I would try to stop it if it wasn't so obvious how they feel about each other_." Dante thought as he looked back to Issei. If his theory was true then Issei was going to be a virgin no more, thankfully he would be losing that to someone that actually loved him. And Dante would make sure that Issei would be as ready as he could be for it. "Come here." Dante said getting Issei's attention, the Pawn shuffled his way over to the Rook hoping that Dante had all the answers. "The first thing you need is a small and easy to use spell that basically acts as fool-proof birth control."

"Wait what?! What about the fact if I have sex with Clio then Voledro will kill me?" Issei asked in a panic but was quickly brought back to ground by Dante throwing his arm over him. A tactic he was taking out of his brother's playbook.

"Rias will make sure that Voledro doesn't touch you. And if he thinks that Clio is a virgin then he's in for a rude awakening. But that doesn't matter right now, all that does matter is that you need to be prepared." Dante explained much to Issei duel relief and skepticism. The Pawn wasn't totally convinced that Voledro would just back off given that for the past several days Issei had constantly been told by Rias that he would be in danger if he did anything with Clio. "So again.. I'm going to give you a few tips about how to properly please a woman. First, the spell that will keep you from knocking her up."

"Is that what you use?" Issei asked curiously but Dante just laughed deeply at the question.

"Dude… if I ever use this spell I guarantee you that it's only effects would be a lack of sex until it wears off." Dante shuddered at the thought of Rias and Akeno finding out that he used this spell. He knew that both of them were very much in favor of having his child as soon as possible. Akeno more than Rias, but they both knew the conception rates for Devils were low enough to the point where it might be years before it happened even with the amount of sex they had. "But this is not about me. The spell lasts for about a month and a half, during which you are completely safe."

"Cool… I'm in no way ready for having a kid." Issei said and Dante nodded a bit too enthusiastically.

"You are also going to pull out that Boosted Gear and thank the dragon in it for at minimum three straight hours. Because all bearers of the Draconic Sacred Gears get several draconic traits… including the stamina of a dragon." Dante continued on to teach Issei what he felt the Pawn needed for what was coming. Dante felt that it was his responsibility to guide Issei down a better path than what the pervert would have likely gone down without him around. Not when his friends before becoming a Devil were who they were. Dante knew what Issei's dream was and while he wasn't exactly of the same mind, he still understood that Issei wanted any girls with him to be happy. Helping Issei make that true was the least he could do.

* * *

 **Late Evening**

 **Hyoudou Residence, Issei's Room**

"Goodbye old friends… we had many wonderful times together but soon I will become a man and I'm afraid I can't bring you with me on this journey." Issei cried as he spoke, he didn't know if he could go through with it. But he had to! He had to leave them behind… he had been wanting to do this since becoming a Devil but it was just too heartbreaking.

" ** _It's just your porn collection… quit crying_**." Ddraig grumbled as he watched with disappointment at Issei current tearful attempts at getting rid of his dwindled amounts of porn. He had been slowly getting rid of it all but had stopped at the very core of his collection. Which thankfully did not include anything too disturbing. " ** _I'm happy you're finally trashing it all_** -"

"I'm not doing that, I'm going to give it to Matsuda tomorrow." Issei corrected with a look of horror at the thought of treating his precious porn in such a disrespectful manner.

" ** _Fine… whatever… the good here is that it will be gone_**." Ddraig groaned at Issei's overvaluing of some smut. While Issei had a good heart and had potential… he was still very far from fulfilling that potential. " ** _Just hurry it up_**." The dragon said knowing that it was very likely that a certain blond girl would be coming in soon. It didn't take much for Ddraig to realize what was really going on and he had to admit that the demigod did do the two some good pushing them together. With Issei's self-confidence issues and Asia's nervousness the two likely would never have gotten as far as they did without an active party pushing them together like Clio did.

"You don't need to be so pushy." Issei mumbled as he boxed up the last of his collection and set it aside for tomorrow. He then walked over to his bed and laid back on it wondering about the next day. His mind running over the basics of sex that Dante had taught him, Issei knew that the older boy had not even remotely told him everything he knew but it was nice of him to at least give Issei a head start. But somewhere in his mind, a growing part of him was feeling increasingly unnerved and unsettled by the prospect of having sex with Clio. Something about it just seemed… off. His mind was taken off his strange feelings when he heard the door open.

"Issei?" He heard Asia speak and something clicked in his mind. Asia. But before his mind could run further down this path of thought Asia had closed the distance between the door and bed. Issei then noticed that unlike the normal conservative nightgown that she usually wore she was now wearing a sexy nearly see-through nighty that didn't leave much or anything to the imagination. Her face turned an even deeper shade of red at him staring at her body like this. But this was why she wore it, and while she felt embarrassed she was also happy that he found her desirable.

"Asia… is something wrong?" Issei asked unable to think of anything else to say. It was his default way of thinking to try and help Asia in anything that might be causing her trouble. He just wanted to make sure she was happy and safe. Asia spent a few moments bracing herself for what was to come, she wanted this and she was tired of not being able to do things on her own. That she needed someone else to push her forward, even if that was exactly what was bringing her to do this. "A-" Issei was interrupted by Asia leaning down and kissing him, Issei didn't exactly understand what was happening but his body just went with it. As the two kissed both wrapped their arms around the other as the kiss deepened. Neither one was very experienced in this so both simply explored this new sensation. Letting love and lust drive them. They eventually broke the kiss for air, Asia felt a bit of her nervousness vanish as their kiss confirmed her hopes and banished her fears.

"Issei… I want you. I love you and I want your first time to be with me." Asia said as she held tightly to Issei's body as if trying to keep him from leaving her. However unfounded that fear was she still needed him to be right where he was. "So please make love to me tonight."

"Are you sure… I mean I-" Issei was once again stopped in his tracks by another kiss that seemed to say _shut up and let me love you_. The continued this kiss with only brief moments to catch their breath. All throughout Asia felt her blush deepen as her arousal spiked feeling Issei grow harder under her. It didn't take much for her nighty to come off and soon she was entirely bare for him to see. He likewise was already without a top but his boxers came off with little problem. She now was essentially straddling his waist and could feel his member become hard and grow hot with excitement. Her own womanhood was already starting to become damp at the thought of making love with the boy she wanted to be with forever.

"Issei…" Asia moaned as the Pawn moved down her neck, sucking and nipping his way across her flesh. He seemed to be very interested in making as many marks on her body as he could, Issei's mind was too wrapped up in lust to notice more and more draconic energy from his Sacred Gear bleeding over to him. His Devil desires now were mixing with dragon instincts, both taking over his actions. Asia gasped in sudden pleasure as she felt her new lover reach her breasts, taking one into his mouth and the other in his hand. "Issei… more… t-that feels so good…" Asia continued to as Issei rolled his tongue around her nipple, his fingers grabbed hold of her breasts and the feeling of his hardened shaft rubbing alongside her folds now dripping with anticipation.

Seeing Asia pant and squirm under his foreplay brought Issei new levels of confidence to his actions and intensified his efforts. Lightly biting down on her hardened numb caused her to let out a small sequel of pleasure as the sensation sent electricity through her body in ways she had never thought possible. Adding to the feeling of Issei's cock rub up and down the outside of her slit made her feel only need to go further. She had never touched herself and only recently discovered any real feeling of arousal, but now she was beginning to curse herself for not doing this earlier. Issei's touch was like fire on her skin, lighting her up to new feelings she didn't know existed. In order to try and keep the noise down, Issei moved back from Asia's chest to her lips to cover up her growing moans.

"Asia, I'm sorry… I should have seen that you should have been my only choice for this. I love you, you're the first person to see my flaws and like me anyway. I can never say just how much that means to me." Issei confessed knowing that he was a fool for only thinking about himself. He was such an idiot not seeing how Asia felt about him and how him sleeping with Clio would have meant.

"Oh Issei… I love you and hearing you say it to me makes me so happy." Asia was nearly crying as she held onto Issei, all she had in her heart for him was love. Nothing else. "I just… I don't want you to forget about me. I know that there will be others but… promise me that you won't forget me… please." Asia pleaded and to her joy and relief she felt Issei hold her in a tight embrace of protectiveness and a bit of possessiveness thrown in there.

"I promise, I'll always love you Asia and I'll never let you feel forgotten. Your mine and there's nothing anyone can do to change that." That last part was spoken in a draconic growl, a small bit of burning rage laced his words at the thought of anyone that would come between him and Asia.

"Issei, I need you right now. I want to feel us connected in the way only two people in love can." Asia asked and she could feel Issei shift a bit to ready himself. Then to her sudden surprise she was flipped over so that he was now on top. She now rested on his bed with her arms still around his neck but now he was positioned to take her at any second. Asia gave a nod of consent and with that she gasped as she felt him enter into her. It certainly wasn't like the situation like earlier, now it was so much more intense than anything before.

"Asia… this is going to hurt." Issei warned now thanking Dante, Issei didn't understand why the Rook had lectured him on handling virgins but now it made sense. If Issei was in a thinking mood he would realize that Dante likely knew about was really going to happen.

"I know, keep going." Issei did just that and eventually reached some resistance, he pushed past it and Asia whimpered in pain at the feeling of her hymen breaking. Had Issei not been told beforehand he might have freaked out at the sight of blood, but he had prepared himself going in and slowly began pushing forward. He continued until he was buried deep in Asia's womanhood, it was better than both ever dreamed of, feel closer to the other than they ever had before. Issei then began to pull back and before Asia could give a single sound of protest having become very attached to feeling his girth filling her up, he pushed himself back in. "Issei… it's so good…" Asia cried as she felt him pump into her again and again, the speed slowly increasing. Her hips acting on their own began moving in rhythm with his, trying to pull him even deeper into her.

"You're so hot… and gripping me so tight." Issei groaned as he felt Asia's inner walls constrict around his cock, her juices lubricating his thrusts allowing him to move even faster. Then the sight of Asia's face panting in carnal bliss as he fucked her brought him closer to the edge. But he kept himself back, He was determined to make sure Asia felt his love for her as long as she wanted or could handle it. He wasn't tired but his inexperience and pent-up lust left him ready to climax at any moment. It was only thanks to love, pride, and sheer will that he reigned himself in.

"Something's coming!" Asia yelled out though her words were thankfully muffled by her face pressed into Issei's chest. She could feel a build up in her body ready to burst. Issei however heard he loud and clear, and that was all he needed to let go. He couldn't pull out given that Asia's legs were holding him in and only seemed to hold him tighter at the prospect of cumming.

"Fuck… Asia I'm cumming." Issei growled before letting loose and flooding Asia's womb with his seed. His climax causing her own, her vision going blurry at the sudden release of both his cum in her and her own orgasm. Both of them rode out the waves of pleasure and soon fell onto their shared bed. Issei's head resting on her breasts, Asia smiled as she held him there. This had been wonderful… better than she could have ever dreamed. Feeling his essence inside of her was indescribable and at the feeling of his manhood leaving her saddened Asia.

"No… don't~" She whined as Issei pulled himself out of her and readjusted himself on her body. He could already feel his strength returning to him but for the moment he just wanted to feel close to Asia in a different way. Despite her words she felt the same and held her love close, feeling the soft heat of his breath on her chest.

"Thank you Asia… I don't think I could even begin to like myself if it wasn't for you." Issei said knowing that the girl under him was the primary reason for the man he was today. Sure Dante and Rias both played their parts in helping him move along the right path. But it was Asia that made him want to be a better person. She made him want to be a man that was worthy of her.

* * *

 **Mid-Morning, Before School**

 **Kuoh, Backstreets**

"Why don't you two look extra close this morn?" Dante joked as he, Rias, and Akeno came up behind Issei and Asia. The Pawn and Bishop both stopped in their tracks on their way to school at hearing Dante's voice. Both their faces red as tomatoes as it was clear to them that Dante knew exactly what happened last night.

"Dante, don't tease them." Rias said but she too was smiling, happy that her servants had found joy and pleasure in each other. Living their lives as devils should. "And no asking them about details, if they wish to share that is fine but their privacy needs to be respected." Rias warned to both Akeno and Dante but both of them just deadpanned to their King knowing that Rias was the last person to be talking about respecting anyone's privacy.

"T-thank you president, it's really not something that I can talk about." Asia nervously said, her face still bright red. She knew she was going to have to work on this but for right now it was still difficult. What she and Issei did was magical to her, it was the best night of her life but talking about it so publicly even with close friends still felt shameful to the former nun.

"Yeah man show some decorum." Issei said smugly as he knew that Dante wasn't the only one that was hot shit. Sure… Dante had Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Issei was pretty sure it was only some time before all of his future servants but that didn't matter! Issei had Asia and for the first time in the pervert's life he felt content with just one girl. There was the dream of becoming Harem King, but it just seemed less demanding of a goal now that he had a girl he loved and who loved him.

" _There's no way you're not going to brag about this to your little friends_." Dante thought to himself feeling that if Issei did do that Dante was required to give Issei a little lesson on what he did wrong. If Dante's hands would end up bloody by the end of that so be it. Perverts were very durable creatures. "Fine I'll drop it after this." Dante said before dramatically pointing at Issei with a serious look on his face. "ISSEI! Did you… thank Ddraig like I told you to?" At that Issei dropped to his hands and knees.

"I can never say thank you enough times, Ddraig you are the man and your Sacred Gear is the greatest… no doubt there!" Issei shouted much to the confusion of Asia and Akeno, Rias meanwhile quickly figured out what they were talking about and lightly giggled at her servant's actions. The five then walked to school together, with only minimal teasing from Dante and Akeno on Issei and Asia new status as lovers. Once they reached the gates of their school they parted, Rias and Akeno both headed to class while Dante appeared to do so but actually was now following Issei and Asia. The latter of whom was soon picked up and taken away by her friend Aika Kiryuu.

"Now _Kiz Pervez_ … let's see how your friends handle this development." Dante considered this a great test for Issei. The Rook knew that his friends were cut from a different cloth than Issei, unlike the Pawn they had it in them to go down a very dark path. And were likely headed down it already. Dante watched as Issei headed to the grassy hill that seemed to be the primary hang out place for the perverted trio. With his enhanced Devil senses Dante could hear everything going on between them… and it didn't; take long for the sparks to start hitting the dry powder.

"You bastard!" Matsuda thundered as he pulled Issei up by his collar. Tears rolling down his face in jealous rage. Motohama had told him that Issei seemed different as their friend approached, that he seemed not like one of them anymore. Then when Issei came to them he said that he was getting rid of the last holdouts of his porn collection and wanted them to have it. "You're leaving us aren't you! You got up in that ORC pussy and now you think you're all badass now and can just leave us in the dust!"

"Calm down Matsuda… give Issei a chance to explain himself here." Motohama said trying to defuse the situation before it got out of control. "Issei… you're different. That much is clear." He said looking at their friend. "I mean you've been acting different since the start of the school year but now… there's something off about you from the Issei we've known."

"That's because I'm not the Issei you've known." Issei said darkly, his eyes downcast and his body still. Matsuda dropped his friend as both he and Motohama took a step back in both fear and awe at what this could mean. "I've evolved past you two… I have casted off the shackles of virginity and emerged a man!" Issei declared to the world making his fellow perverts drop to their knees and reverence while at the same time making Dante facepalm.

"He's not completely a jackass… he hasn't said who he had sex with. He's not totally bragging about it, or at least he's being very restrained for himself on the subject." Dante grumbled to himself as he continued to watch and listen.

"No way… he's really left us behind." Motohama whimpered as he looked up at the glorious light that was non-virgin Issei.

"Y-you can't do this to us man. Not after all we've been through." Matsuda pleaded feeling bitter that it had been Issei that had finally gotten laid rather than himself. He had once tasted popularity and it had been so sweet… but then he showed who he really was and the world rejected him. Now Issei who had always been an outcast was now getting what Matsuda always wanted.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure you guys can find someone too. We can work on-"

"Who was she?!" Matsuda yelled as he came to his feet and got in Issei face. His depression slowly being replaced by anger. "Come on man you got to give details, she's one of those ORC bitches right?" At that Issei's face froze but neither of his _friends_ noticed. "It can't be Rias or Akeno… that shithead Dante has got them both."

"And I hear that he's tapping Koneko as well." Motohama said standing back up. The question did pose itself and if either of the perverts were to figure this out they needed to think this through. "And I doubt it's one of the new girls… there's no way he could work that fast. That leaves…" Motohama and Matsuda looked at Issei who just looked away unwilling to confirm what they were thinking. Telling them that he finally got laid was one thing but he wasn't about to talk about Asia behind her back. He had hoped that his friends wouldn't dig too deep and just assume that it was someone from outside of school. It was a pipe dream but Issei had hope.

"Nice dude, finally hitting the blond. About time too… can't believe I didn't see it. She's been all over you and she lives at your place." Matsuda never saw the growing look of unease Issei had on his face. Or the building tension in Issei's body with each word spoken about Asia. And then his so-called friends crossed a line. "Hey… you were going to say you would help us get laid too?"

"Oh shit… don't tell me he's actually going to…" Dante paled at the carnage that could play out here. Draconic traits indeed… that didn't just include dragon stamina but also a deadly protectiveness to one's mates. "If it gets too bad I'll step in but this isn't going to end with everyone staying good friends."

"I was just thinking the same thing Matsuda." Motohama said with a hopeful perverted grin on his face. "Issei, maybe you should share your good fortune with the rest of us?" That was one friendship destroyed.

"Yeah give us a piece of her, she let you fuck her so why not us too?" And there went another.

"…" Issei just stood there, unmoving as he processed what his closest friends had asked of him. These two had been with him since grade school. They had been through thick and thin in their adventures to peep and dream for a future where they all had harems.

"I mean it's only fair that you help out wi-" Matsuda wasn't able to finish his sentence as he was brutally punched in the face by Issei. Blood and a few teeth hit the ground before Matsuda himself landed on the grassy hill that they all stood on.

A group of girls passing by saw the punch and where before they had did their best to ignore the perverts they now took a great interest. It had been no secret that Issei out of the three had the least toxic reputation, and it was one that had been slowly getting better. He had been caught less and less peeping on girls, Dante had claimed that Issei out of the Perverted Trio had potential, he was the best looking out of them, and he seemed to have the approval of the Great Ladies of Kuoh. So now seeing him hit one of his friends, the group of girls thought that maybe this was the point where he broke away from the perverts and showed he was more than what they thought of him.

"What the hell man!" Matsuda shouted as he felt the blood coming from his mouth. He could feel the lack of a few teeth with his tongue. He planned to get back up and repay Issei for the punch but soon found said former friend holding him by his shirt with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Don't ever talk about Asia like that." Issei warned, his voice having an unnatural growl to it that made the two perverts freeze up in dread. Issei just held his former friend like that for a moment letting the fear sink in, trying his best not to listen to his instincts scream at him that he should kill the two of them right here and now. They threatened Asia, they threatened _his_ Asia. Every cell in his body was telling him that this could not be tolerated and that examples needed to be made. It was only the barest memories of friendship and a familiar chill in the air that kept him back. Issei instead shoved Matsuda back into the ground with a huff and stood back up. "Better yet… just don't talk to me or any of my friends anymore." Issei gave one last warning as he walked away.

* * *

 **Late Afternoon**

 **Kuoh Academy, Halls**

The rest of the day did not go so well for Issei. Matsuda went to the nurse's office and tried to get him in trouble for punching him. But the nurse dismissed the claims as she thought that he was just trying to fabricate another story to avoid telling her girls beat him up again. Issei then had to deal with his former friends glaring at him throughout class, putting him in an even worse mood. He knew their MO, he knew they would likely be spreading rumors about him all day.

But for some reason… people started looking at him differently. Issei didn't know it but the rumors that focused on him that were spreading like wildfire weren't coming from the two perverts that felt scorned. Nope, the rumors were coming from those that saw the fight and amplified by Dante and Li, the latter of whom did so on Dante's orders and had since arriving at Kuoh Academy established herself as the number one source of gossip. People were talking about how Issei had become fed up with the other two in the Pervert Trio. That something had happened that made him see that they were dragging him down and he was no longer the total perverted freak people thought he was.

The power of a school's rumor mill cannot be understated or underestimated. By lunch, many girls were already talking about maybes. Maybe Issei Hyoudou isn't so bad? Maybe Issei Hyoudou is a new man? Maybe Issei Hyoudou is cuter than we thought. These and many more began circling around the school and many were wondering if a new day had begun for Issei. One in which he wasn't the social pariah he once was. The fact that Matsuda and Motohama seemed so suddenly hostile toward their former friend added fuel to these theories and when they tried to spread rumors about Issei that involved German sex dungeons and gay fantasy cruises people took those attempts as further proof of their severed ties to Issei.

"HEY ISSEI!" Issei was walking down the hall when suddenly he heard Li and then felt her drape herself on him from behind. The feeling of her soft breasts pressing into his back was not lost on him at all. "Look at you standing up to your pervert friends." She playfully pinched his cheeks from behind while people stared and whispered. As they did this they didn't hear Li whisper to Issei. "Exactly what did they do that pissed you off huh?" She asked seriously, she already had an idea from Dante but she wanted to confirm it. It would determine how badly she would ruin Issei's former friends' reputations further. Because it can always get worse.

"They wanted me to hook them up with Asia." Issei replied darkly, the feeling of murderous rage still burned in him but it was less demanding now that a few hours had passed.

"I see… well be happy to know that they will likely be getting arrested for kiddy porn in the coming months." Li had all sorts of ideas on how to drop Matsuda and Motohama public image so far into rock bottom that word will spread to the cops. It will be so bad that just on a hunch there will be an investigation. "Good job Issei, way to stand up for your girlfriend. I don't care what anyone says… you're one of the good ones." With that more than slightly loud declaration, Li gave Issei a small kiss on the cheek before running off to do her gossip. Issei didn't know what to make of what just happened, but for the onlookers it solidified all the rumors they had heard about Issei being a changed man.

* * *

Author's Notes

So there we have it, a Issei chapter where he and Asia both have sex and Issei confronts his friends. I tried to make the two worse than they are in canon, I don't think they would ever do what they did here in canon but I at the same time think Issei could have done better if he ahd not fallen in with them. I think they encouraged his worst traits and led him to be in the position we find him in at the start of canon.

That being said one last thing on Reviews. Flames... will not be even remotely acknowledged. If you have criticism fine, I can take that but it have to have a point more than normal trolling and this is fucking bullshit-isc comments.


	30. Handling Responsibility

Author's Notes

See what happens when I get reviews!

* * *

 **Early Afternoon**

 **Kuoh Academy, Third Year Classroom**

Dante was trying to listen as Yubelluna lectured on the finer points of their calculus. She did a good job at teaching, it was the students that tended to be the cause for less than stellar grades. The boys in particular. They got easily distracted by her beauty, one part of her beauty tended to get their attention the most.

"Man… maybe if my grades drop enough she'll give me some _special_ lessons." Dante frowned as he heard several of the boys in the class whisper among themselves.

"Won't happen… my grades are tanking and I get nothing. Totally worth it though, can't keep my eyes off those massive tits of hers." Dante slowly began tapping his desk in annoyance.

"I do anything to get a few minutes with her, damn I'd screw her into t-" Everyone screamed as one of the windows shattered to pieces. Only a select few of the class could tell that the pieces of glass were frozen. Yubelluna ushered everyone out of the classroom, and finished the class in one of the empty classrooms. The former Phenex Queen knew that Dante heard what the boys were talking about and knew that it tested his patience to hear them comment about her in such a disgusting way.

"Mr. Alighieri, I need you to stay after class please." Yubelluna said just before the bell rang letting everyone go. As people got up and left class, Dante stayed behind. Rias and Akeno both gave him reassuring smiles that promised to see him later. Dante sat in his chair while his future Queen leaned back on the edge of her desk. "Thank you for worrying about me, I can hear them just as well as you can." Yubelluna began trying her best to remember that Dante was different than Riser. He didn't demand complete subservience or punish for speaking her mind. "But I can handle myself, you don't need to protect me from schoolboys."

"I'm not protecting you from schoolboys." Dante said shrugging off what she said. "You are perfectly capable of handling them, doesn't mean I don't get pissed off at what they say. I get pissed off at what they say about Akeno, Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Koneko… every single girl in this school. Today it just boiled over." He said and what he said was how he felt about it. Normally he smoked during lunch if he really got annoyed with the male population but he had forgotten to pick up a new pack when he finished off his last.

"I appreciate it, I really do. But I'm doing better now thanks to you and lady Gremory." Yubelluna said feeling like she needed to hold her own. Some part of her knew that it wasn't needed and this was such a trivial matter that it was almost silly. But after being under Riser's thumb for so long… she just wanted to do that forbidden thing that she always wanted to do, stand up for herself. And in her mind she knew it was safe, Dante would never hurt her. And he would understand. "I need you to understand that I need to feel safe again, that's all I want. Just to feel safe." She began to quiver at as the seconds came by as Dante looked at her, to her it felt like hours passed by. A voice in her head came back telling her she needed to get down on her knees and beg forgiveness for what she said. And do anything that to please him. Her breath was caught in her throat as he stood up. She knew he was different, but she couldn't help but flinch expecting him to smack her to the ground as he came up to her. She closed her eyes in some reflexive ingrained preparation. Only to feel the relaxing coolness of his arms wrapping around her, she leaned into the embrace… the feeling of safe she longed for washing over her.

"I should have told you this but… you're free to do whatever you want. You can do whatever it is that you need to do to feel safe or happy. Just ask and I'll do what I can to help." Dante said as he just held onto her, meaning every word. He continued to hold even as he heard her cry a bit. His hands tightened their hold on her both to try and extended his support for her and coming from his anger at Riser. He had been told that Yubelluna had gotten the worst from him but to turn a woman into a sobbing mess just at the first sign of real kindness meant that it must have been even worse than his worst fears. "You can do anything on your own, but if you need help just ask." He said before kissing her forehead and pulling away, only to be stopped and pulled back in.

"Wait… just a few more minutes." She just needed a few more moments feeling this way. Dante continued to hold her, doing just as he promised, providing help when asked.

* * *

 **Late Afternoon**

 **Kuoh Academy, ORC**

Rias sat back in her chair as Ravel and she finished up the last letters from the underworld. They had dealt with all the ones that had been booby-trapped and the ones that had been poisoned. The amount of which surprised even Rias who had high expectations to begin with. Then they went through all the hate mail, which amounted to roughly sixty percent of them all. Then through the love letters, most of which were for Issei surprisingly. Rias saw fit to sort out the ones for Issei that she thought he might be interested in once he attained a level of maturity needed for this sort of thing. And recalling what happened a few days ago he was nearing that quite rapidly.

Then there were the business proposals, they were the most interesting. Ranging from licensing deals to merchandising rights and everything in between. Rias let Ravel handle those and for a time it seemed like they just irritated the Phenex. But then she found one that really got her excited, enough to keep it a secret from Rias.

"It seems we finally are reaching the end of these blasted things." Rias sighed as she burned the last death threat to a crisp. It was a poorly made one with very little in the way of a real plan. Just a bunch of vague generic claims of coming in the night to stab her and Dante in the night.

"And all but one of them was worth the paper they were written on." Ravel sighed feeling that this was nearly a waste of time. Around four hundred letters and all of them complete and total trash. Expect for one.

"You still haven't told me what that one was." Rias asked playfully as she rested her head in her hands. Ravel responded by blushing and holding that particular letter to her chest and turning around.

"I want it to be a surprise for Dante. It's a good opportunity for both him and your Pawn. Not that the pervert deserves it." Ravel grumbled that last part. Her opinion of Issei had not improved that much over time. She still considered him to be little better than a low born pervert with nothing to offer but his Boosted Gear. Even his recent fight with his former friends hadn't turned Ravel's opinion at all. "I was hoping that he might-"

"AYYY!" Both the girls stopped what they were doing at the sound of Dante screaming out of the portal. They watched as he crawled his way back to the wall, eyes wide in fear. "Why! Why is it that every time I get a nice old lady as a contract that they grab my ass and think I'll _take care_ of them?!" Dante shouted as he felt the phantom groping of a woman five times his age.

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 **Dante's Livingroom**

"You got fired again didn't you?" Dante asked Isabela as she laid face forward into his couch. He had returned home in between contracts to check up on Anthony and maybe make himself a snack. But when he arrived he found Isabela half naked and lazing around in his living room. This wasn't the first time he had found her like this, and it wasn't the first time she had lost a job. It was the fourth and third times respectively.

"Jackass boss wanted me to start wearing this skimpy uniform… I'm done with that shit." Isabela grumbled as she tried not to feel guilty at Dante's disappointed sigh. He wasn't demanding when it came to her employment but he did require her to stay that way.

"Fine… can you find a new job or does Rias have to find one for you?" Dante asked as he walked over to the couch and picked up one of the unopened beers on the coffee table. He sat back in one of the chairs and with a flick of his thumb popped off the bottle cap. Isabela still found it amazing that he didn't even flinch or react at all to the fact she was just in a bra and panties.

" _Then again… he is getting sexed up by Gremory and her Queen on a daily basis_." Isabela admitted but then dismissed that line of thinking as in her experience it didn't matter how much sex a Devil go they were still hungry for more. That applied to both genders when it came to Devils, and it had been a good deal of times since she herself had been left satisfied. Riser rarely did so and the last time she had been able to sneak off and find a good enough fuck was years ago. "I can find it on my own, I don't need charity from your girl."

"Okay." Dante nodded as he leaned back and watched the Spanish soap operas that he always found Isabela watching when she got fired or seemed to be in a bad mood. "Why do watch these? I've been meaning to ask." Dante said purely out of curiosity, he intended to get to know all of his future servants much in the same way Rias got to know all of her servants. He wanted to follow her example when it came to his household. Isabela glanced over to Dante, her eyes scanning him over trying to figure out his game. She was unused to men having no ulterior motive when it came to interest in her or what she was doing. Even before Riser that was the case.

"Makes me feel nostalgic." She admitted feeling that it was harmless to tell him a little insight into her. It would at least give her a little insight into him in turn with how he used it.

"Huh… so you're from Mexico?" Dante asked making Isabela snort in response.

"I'm from Spain." She said before taking a sip from her bottle. "But you did that on purpose." His smirk confirmed that for her and a small smile tugged at her lips. All she could think was fuck it, if he wanted to know then she would tell him. "I was born in Logroño, about… oh… I think maybe a hundred and thirty years ago." She said not quite sure, that sounded right to her but she could be off a decade or two. It really wasn't something that important to her given that she had stopped aging long ago.

"Did not think Riser was that old honestly." Dante said not all that shocked that she was that old. Given how aging works with Devils it wasn't out of the realm of possibility. A devil over a thousand years old could look like they were in their early teens or even younger if they had the power and/or will to do so. And Dante didn't really care much for defining a person by age once they were old enough to think maturely and rationally.

"He wasn't my first master." Isabela said before drinking the rest of her beer and popping a new one. "Riser was my third. First one was… not that bad at first." She said as a few memories came back to her. Happier times when she had been living as a human and then… bad things happened. Very bad things that she would prefer to forget if they didn't eventually lead to better ones. Which they did, but as all things those only served to the next round of bad times worse. "He changed as his family dwindled to nothing… he was a Blood Purist but if possible to say so not a total ass about it. He thought that the Reincarnated Devils had a place to make up a base while the elite Pure Bloods ruled over them. Back a hundred years ago that honestly wasn't a too big difference from reality in the human world."

"So most people just accepted it as the facts of life?" Dante rhetorically asked knowing that for all most all of human history it had been that way.

"Exactly." Isabela said before staring down the bottle in her hand. "Knowing that he was going to be the last member of his House, they were plagued by some sickness or something I don't remember, he traded much of his peerage. Back then the idea of a Reincarnated Devil making it past Low-Class, forget High-Class, was unheard of. The only ones that had a chance were those Reincarnated from something interesting like demigods or Sacred Gear users, normal humans like me we stuck at Low-Class forever." She had to admit that things really changed for the better in the last four decades. It had been around forty years ago that Devils from the lower classes began to demand better treatment, and thankfully the New Satan Faction was perfectly willing to listen. Laws apparently were easy to change but it was the culture and attitude of the High-Class Devils that was hard to change. Thankfully more and more of the newer generations threw their support to the Reincarnated Devils.

"And your next master?" Dante asked after Isabela was lost in thought for a few moments.

"Oh yeah… she was nearly as bad as Riser but in different ways. More like she was batshit insane." Isabela drank down her entire beer before continuing her story. A small drunken blush slowly began to form on her face. These had not been her first drinks of the day. "She kept thinking that I was sleeping with her husband, brother, nephew, father… hell if she had a son she probably thought I was sleeping with him too. She did this to me and the two other girls she had in her peerage. All the time she would stalk us and play this little two-faced games where she promised us so much but by the time Riser came sniffing around I was so disillusioned with the idea of a proper master that it took almost no effort on his part to get me to agree to coming over to his peerage."

"But it can always get worse can it?" Dante said much to the grimace of his future Rook as he hit the situation right on its mark. "Just how bad did she make it for you to agree to Riser? Dante said finding the idea to be ridiculous. "Was she the one that caused your injury?" Dante asked carefully and trying to sound as concerned and supportive as he could. But even then that still earned him a glare that didn't have an ounce of respite for him. Dante had always ever seen Isabela covering the side of her face with a mask or when in around normal people a glamor spell to hide whatever was her real face looked like. He knew that he had crossed a line asking about it, but he needed to show that even when he crossed a line he wouldn't flinch or turn away.

"I think it's best for you to leave now." She warned, she liked him… she really did. But if he didn't leave in the next two minutes she would break something. She was going to break something anyway, all his presence determined was if he was the thing being broken. He looked at her, eyes locked with each other as neither one moved. Isabela was about throw her bottle at his face when his entire body shattered like ice and vanished from the room.

* * *

 **Late Afternoon**

 **LA, Bel Air**

"THE FUCK! YOU TWO LIVED HERE!" Dante shouted as he looked around where Minos had dropped them. The former Grim Reaper looked around the famously wealthy neighborhood of Los Angeles. This was where Li and Ni had told Minos where they lived, they didn't tell Dante because of this reason here… his reaction. "Elon Musk lives here…" He mumbled while the two glamoured cat-girls giggled at his outburst.

"Yeah… did we forget to tell you that daddy is like super duper rich?" Li asked knowing that they had left out that part in telling him their past. That their father was a highly successful movie studio executive and was worth upwards in the hundreds of millions of dollars.

"Sorry for springing this on you… but we just could resist." Ni despite the smile on her face did feel sorry for tricking Dante like this.

"No… it was a good prank and I fell for it." Dante sighed with a smile on his face matching his future Pawns. He then looked around and then gaped in awe at the mansion that stood in front of them, it was huge and super sleek and modern and looked like it costed more than some small countries make in a year. "I'm stealing whatever fancy soap this place has… just because." Dante said as they reached the front door, making the girls laugh again.

"There should be a key…" Li said as she reached into a small corner at the edge of the front concrete porch. "Huh… it's not here." Li said sounding very confused and Dante could tell by the look on Ni's face that this was highly unusual. "There's always been one here… I guess we'll just have to knock." Li did so but her sister still felt like something was off.

"Do you think that he moved?" Ni asked worried that they might have the wrong home, that their father had moved away since they were here last. It had been two years since they joined Riser's household. There was any number of things that could have happened in that time. "Or maybe he's at work."

"Oh please, he hasn't done anything new in years." Li waved off sure of herself and in what they came to do. Ni was about to retort to that shaky logic when the door opened. A middle-aged woman who was nearing the limit on how much plastic surgery was too much plastic surgery stood there with a small slightly irritated frown that instantly deepened at the sight of Li and Ni.

"Just what are you two brats doing back here?" The woman demanded glaring in deep disgust and scorn toward the twins. The sisters flinched at her tone and were now both very worried about the state of their home if she was here.

"Aunt Vicky, why are you here? Where's dad?" Li asked though one might mistake her for her sister with how meek and nervous she sounded. Dante meanwhile was watching this play out with an analytical eye for detail, he could already tell that this woman was not on friendly terms with the twins. And from their lack of shock toward he being here instead of her behavior… it suggested that it wasn't normal for to be in this house and that their relationship was already poor prior to them leaving and becoming Devils.

"I'm the one asking you a question you ungrateful little slut, why are you here?" The woman then turned to Dante and sneered at him. She saw his most notable scars and just assumed the worst. "If you two got knocked up by this thug and are here hoping for handouts then forget it!" She said as she went to slam the door in their faces but Dante's boot stopped the door. She attempted to force it shut, not caring if she hurt him only for the Rook to force the door wide open again. She went to yell at them but when she looked up, all color in her cosmetically stiffened face drained out as her eyes were locked with Dante's. The coldness of space seemed like a day at the beach compared to the chilling glare that he sent her.

"I don't care just who you think you are, or why you think you are entitled to say such things to them. Honestly if you had just left out those last two sentences and continued to be rude but still somewhat decent then I wouldn't have gotten involved." He said and then with a small gesture broke the door off its hinges Dante rested the heavy hardwood door gently against the porch wall and took a step into the house. Making the twins' aunt take several steps back.

"Y-you can't come in. I-I'll call the police." She sputtered, fear in her eyes and bleeding in her voice. A look of shock at what he just did and what he could do was set on her face.

"Don't care." Dante shrugged as he honestly didn't. All three of them would be gone and it wasn't like they really followed any human laws anymore… or at the very least they didn't take them seriously. Not when they could just use a bit of memory wiping and _BAM!_ they got off scot-free. "Now… I think I'll be asking some questions now. Like where is their father." She gulped but refused to answer his question. Dante raised an eyebrow as he could tell that she felt guilty. "You killed him?" Horrified looks on Li and Ni's faces quickly turned to ones of fury, both were ready to rip her to pieces but an outstretched hand from Dante stopped them.

"No… I could never do that to my little brother." She was telling the truth, the guilt in her voice was gone so Dante knew that she didn't feel herself responsible for whatever happened to the man.

" _Maybe I mistook guilt for something else_." Dante thought to himself before returning his focus to her. "Then where is he, as his children… they have a right to know." Dante said nodding back to Li and Ni. However at Dante's words on their relation to her brother the woman's fear was replaced back with the earlier anger and disgust.

"As if I'd ever considering them his kids. They're just the bastard children of some foreign gold digging whore that didn't deserve my brother to begin with."

"You bitch!" At that Ni lost it and leaped at her aunt, the glamor spell breaking and revealing a very feral looking Nekomata ready to kill. Dante however caught his future pawn midair and held her back from tearing into the woman. "Let me go! She can't talk about mom that way!" Ni struggled to get free of Dante's grip but it was useless. Meanwhile their aunt fell back to the floor as she stumbled to get away from her enraged niece.

"I knew it. I knew that you two and that bitch had to be monsters." She mumbled to herself as she struggled to contend with this new information. "She put my dear baby brother under some spell… that's the only way she could have tricked him into marrying her."

"Li, keep control of your sister while I deal with your dear aunt." Dante growled as he handed off the normally composed twin to her sister who nodded at their master's wishes. While Li was just as angry as Ni over what their aunt said, she just didn't have it in her to explode like Ni could. She was more prone to being sad that their father's side of the family still showed much hatred toward their mom. "Now… where were we?" A savage grin began forming over Dante's face as he looked back to the fearful woman. "Oh yeah… interrogating the vain shallow hag that couldn't find her heart even if she had a bloodhound helping her."

"You… you're a monster too aren't you?" She began clamoring for a phone on a small table by the wall. All she could think right now was that she needed to call for help. She trembled in fear as he walked forward, with each step was the sound of ice and frost crunching under his boot. That same ice and frost then crept outward in every direction but mostly toward her. Her breath became visible as the temperature dropped rapidly, soon to the point where the tears of fear in her eyes started freezing up. Flashes of a black hooded being looming over her came as he grew closer… all she felt was her death was coming for her. And the only person she cared for left in the world, her brother, his death was so far away. The idea that he would live while she died here was supposed to be comforting but all she could feel was dread.

"Answer the question, where is their father?" Dante asked as he looked down at the shivering woman, he knew that he was likely going to give her frostbite with how cold he was making her but he honestly didn't care. Her safety and comfort were nowhere near his list of concerns. He wouldn't let Ni kill her only because that would be too quick, Dante liked the slow and painful approach.

"Ups-s-stairs… t-t-t-third room on t-t-the l-left." Dante heard Li and Ni run up the nearby staircase. He then leaned down and with a wave of his hand encase her arm in Grim Ice. He would shatter it before they left but she was human, the cold would hurt her. She would likely lose that arm, if the paramedics didn't get here fast enough she would die. And he honestly didn't care one bit about it. "What are y-y-you d-d-doing? You c-c-can't just l-l-leave me here?" She stuttered as he began his way toward the staircase. He didn't respond and just climbed up the stairs and found Li and Ni trying to open the door that their aunt and directed they toward. It was easy with his Rook Strength to force the knob to turn.

"Daddy!" Both of the twins yelled as they ran in, but both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw their father in his bed attached to several life support machines. He was unresponsive and his breathing was being handled by one of the many machines set near him.

"No… no-no-no-no-no!" Li yelled as she ran over to his side and lightly shook him. "Daddy please wake up!" She continued to shake him only stopping when she felt Dante's hand on her shoulder. "He can't be…"

"I'm pretty sure it's a medically induced coma." Dante said lessening Li's panic a little bit. "Or it might be a normal coma… either or this honestly isn't that big of a problem." Dante shrugged nonchalantly making both of the twins gasp in shock at how casually he was taking this. That their father was in this state and this was how he was acting.

"How can you say that?! He looks like he's on the verge of death and could-" Ni began but Dante silenced her and made them both look like fools with one sentence.

"Asia has Twilight Healing." The only sound that could be heard after that was a distant crow cawing, seemingly mocking them for their stupidity.

"SO STUPID!" Li yelled falling to her knees gripping her head in shame and embarrassment.

"I uh… completely forgot about that." Ni admitted with a blush on her face. Embarrassed that she had yelled at her future master when there was such a simple and easy answer available to them.

"Rias…" Dante said as his Life Mate answered his phone call. "… yes… yes… no it turned out worse than what we thought. Bitch of an aunt or something… I might have." Dante just stood there for the next few minutes as Rias lectured him on controlling himself around humans that weren't part of the Supernatural world. Even when he told her what had been said to earn his wrath Rias still said that he should have handled it better. At the end of said scolding Dante snapped his fingers and the Grim Ice encasing the twins' aunt's arm shattered leaving only a handcuff like ring connected to the floor. "Yes I did it… where's Asia? Because I someone needs healing. Their dad. Uh… coma… not sure why. Thanks… mmm… you might just turn me on phone sex yet." Dante smirked at the dirty talk that Rias left him with before hanging up. He looked to a bare spot in the room and soon a Jinn portal opened up and Asia stepped through. It didn't take long for her to see the twins' father. The former nun ran over to him and quickly began working to heal him as best she could. Which thanks to her Sacred Gear would be back to full health.

"Thank you so much Asia, if you weren't around…" Li started to tear up as she held her father's hand. He had always worked so hard to keep the two of them happy after their mother died. There wasn't a day when they lived with him that he wasn't there with them. Trying to make their day brighter.

"Oh I'm happy to help, this is what uh… He… put me on this world for." Asia said with a smile, her faith in God had never wavered even after becoming a devil. Even now that she had premarital sex, she loved Issei and she was sure God would be fine so long as it was for love. Neither the cat-girls made much comment on what the former nun said. And Dante certainly wasn't going to say anything given what he knew.

He had told both Akeno and Rias everything that happened on with his discussion on Death with grandfather, while trying to be as vague as possible about the Cosmic Elders Gods. When his Life Mates asked him why he was being so vague he tried to impart that talking in more detail invited unwanted attention. Both girls knew that there were magical means of surveillance by mentioning of names and phrases, so they accepted it. But when he told them about God being dead and killed by Conquest to say shocked would be a disservice to the word. But both of them accepted it easily enough given that God had been a distant and for the most part antagonistic force in their lives.

"Well… thanks regardless." Ni said trying to sound appreciative. She was going to say more but then felt a the hand she was holding twitch slightly. Both of them snapped their attention and beamed as they saw their father begin to slowly open his eyes. "Daddy!" Both of the twins once again exclaimed though their excitement was cut short a bit by their father suddenly struggling and panicking with the breathing apparatus that was tubed down his throat. The twins quickly figured it out and hastily pulled the device out.

"(coughing fit) W-what… what's going on?" The man blinked a few times trying to regain his senses but once he looked down to see his daughters looking up at him, his eyes began to water. "Girls… my girls…" He cried as he pulled his daughters in tight, both of them returning the hug as they two missed him as much as he did them. Both Dante and Asia smiled at such a touching reunion though the latter of the two felt a tiny bit uncomfortable feeling like an intruding outsider. "I tried so many times to get in touch with you… but every time was just a dead end. What happened? And how long have I been out? You two have grown… you both look some much like your mother." Brain Hull couldn't help but recall back to the moment he first saw the mother of his daughters. It was a forced vacation, he had always been a busy worker and it had gotten unhealthy. So his bosses told him that he needed to take time off or else he would be fired, and boy did he ever thank them after he returned home. It was a life-changing time as he had met the woman that would at first break his heart by laughing off his horrible attempt at asking her out and then only agreeing to it out of pity. But by the end both of them were madly in love and had gotten married before they had even left Hawaii.

"We joined Riser's household nearly two years ago." She had no idea what had happened to him or when he first entered his coma and so telling him that was the only frame of reference Ni could give.

"Two years… it was only four months after that I had my accident." He sunk back in his bed, shocked at the time that had passed by. "I was on set for… I don't remember what movie it was but I was walking through and a faulty set piece landed on me. That's the last thing I remember." Brain ran a hand through his hair, blond with only small hints of it turning gray. His family always had men that grayed early, he was still in his younger middle age years.

"Aunt Vicky probably did some kind of legal thingy to get custody of you." Li growled knowing that was the only possible way for their aunt to have gotten control of the house and likely their father's money too. While the twins knew their aunt loved their father, it was not nearly so mutual. What with her stance on his late wife, his daughters and the fact she was more often than not scheming a get rich quick plan that usually ended in him bailing her out. Both metaphorically and literally out of jail.

"Oh sweet Jesus… oh sorry I forgot that hurts you now." He apologized after seeing his daughters' flinch in pain. "But I thought I made it clear to my attorney that she was not to have any privilege over me in the case of an emergency. He alone has any say in the matter." The man knew he was going to need to speak harshly with his lawyer and likely dump the firm he worked for altogether if something as bad as his sister getting guardianship over him happened. "But what happened to you two, after you two became Devils and left for hell with Lord Phenex I heard nothing." His face paled as they looked to the side avoiding eye contact. He was a smart enough man… he could see the shame and pain in his daughters.

"It's better if you don't know." That finished it, hearing Li say that told him that he had made a grave mistake trusting Riser with his girls. His mind went to the worst, and it wasn't that far from the truth. He opened his mouth to question further but this was where Dante decided to step in.

"All you really need to know sir, is that the consequences of Riser's actions have been executed without mercy." Dante said with a frim and grim tone that left little room to argue against. The father of the two girls that Dante was set to hold as servants looked up at the young man. And there he saw eyes of gray with hints of cold blue glowing beneath the steel. The older man could tell that this was a man that had seen horrible things and was perfectly capable of doing worse if needed. So the father nodded, partly in understanding and partly in thanks.

"And just who are you two, I assume friends of my daughters if you're here." He asked wanting to know the exact relationship this young man had to his daughters. As any father would. Dante grunted softly as now that the serious moment passed… his ingrained fear of fathers and brothers of girls he had contact with started to kick in. He hadn't had sex with either of Li or Ni but he did sleep with them on a regular basis and he wasn't a fool… both of the twins often looked at him with bedroom eyes and Li was quite vocal in her flirting.

"I am Asia Argento, Bishop in the service of Rias Gremory. I'm the one that healed you." Asia bowed as she introduced herself. A small awkward moment passed as Dante needed a second to push his growing dread down.

"And uh… I'm Dante Alighieri, Rook in the service of Rias Gremory." He also added on under his breath Li and Ni's future master, trying to avoid that discussion but it seemed they would have it anyway.

"He's also our future master! He's awesome! Waaaaaaay better than Riser." Li then began listing off all the things that she liked about Dante, thankfully being selective and not mentioning anything a father might not want to hear. She needed Dante alive and well for after the exams. He had promised he would grant a wish and both of the cat-girls had plans for that wish. And Li was scared of what might happen if her sister was denied that wish.

"Thank you Li, that's enough… could you go see if we have tuna in the-" Both Li and Ni sped out of the room to see if there was the much-loved fish in stock. "That should give us a few minutes." He lightly chuckled before looking intently at Dante. "We have a few things to discuss."

"Asia, I think you should head back home. MINOS!" Dante yelled out and a portal opened to take Asia back to Kuoh. The former nun bowed and said her thanks for being inside the man's house and then vanished as she stepped through the smoky portal. "What do you want to know?" Dante asked as he closed the doors to the room and walked back over to the large bed.

"Tell me the truth. I want to hear it all, what happened to my girls while serving Riser Phenex." Brain growled out the name as he clenched the blanket on his bed tight. He already was a storm in his mind over what might be the possibility. What hell he might have sent his daughters' to in his haste to save them from the hunts by the Devils. "I need to hear it!" He shouted as Dante remained silent.

"Rape… abuse… both psychical and psychological. But mostly rape." It cut into him like millions of hot knives stabbing him in the heart. He had utterly failed as a father. He was supposed to protect his girls, that's what he was trying to do when he let Riser take them. He was told that they would be safe and cared for. And he was so blinded by his fear of losing them like he had his wife he didn't see the devil he was bargaining with. Ironic considering it was an actual Devil. "I think in comparison to the others in Riser's household… they got off light. The damage done was only for two years as opposed to lifetimes, and the abuse was limited to keeping them like prized pets. For whatever that's worth I think they survived, not unscathed but survived nonetheless."

"It's worth something… not much but something." Brain said staring down at his lap. He could barely remember from just a few moments ago his daughters looking up at him with such love. He didn't deserve it. He deserved to be scorned and hated. "Why did you heal me? I deserved to be useless vegetable whose life is being sucked out by the harpy that is my sister."

"The fact you feel this way means you're better than what you see yourself as." Dante said getting Brain to snap his head up. "Yeah, you made a horrible mistake but the asshole in this situation is Riser for tricking you in the first place. If you hadn't agreed he would have probably tipped off those nutcases to where Li and Ni were and once you were dead he would have ridden in like a hero and saved them. And then they would have a hero complex on him and would have given themselves willingly." Dante explained trying to make him feel a little better. Everything he said was true, it just needed to be said aloud. "They see you as the hero, just let them. Because if they're ever going to get over what happened to them they're going to need you most of all."

"Thank you, but understand that I still feel guilty for what I am responsible for."

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **Kuoh Academy, Third Year classroom**

Yubelluna watched over her class as they finished up their end of term exams. It would be a week before they were posted for the students to see, just in time for Parents' Day. She would have to spend a good deal of that time grading their tests and papers. But surprisingly she didn't mind it. She found that she enjoyed teaching. It was just supposed to be so she could be useful but now she looked forward to it. Her mind came back to reality once she glanced at the clock and realized that it was approaching the end of class.

"Pencils down, please hand your tests forward." Yubelluna said and smirked as she heard a few select groans. While at the same time a few satisfied faces on those that actually prepared for the test contrasted those worried looks of those that didn't. But as she scanned across the room, reading the faces of her students so found one that differed from the rest. This one wasn't assured of success or had the dread of failure, but was entirely focused on her.

Suguru Kurihara, one of the top human students. And if she was not mistaken the son of a member of the school board and a wealthy and respected member of the community. More than once she had heard in a faculty meeting that his father was planning on donating a great deal of money to the school in order to get a building named after him or something. This all led to Suguru being quite the entitled little prick in her opinion. His grades were good and he was a star athlete so his occasional comments and even small actions of sexual harassment went unpunished. Even unnoticed with the lightning rod that was the Perverted Duo, renamed as such after their falling out with Issei.

Yubelluna stood up from her desk and collected the tests as the students got up themselves and left the room. She gave a smile to her master and the Gremory Devils, and a respectful nod to the other Devils in her class. She knew that she shouldn't play favorites but it was impossible given she needed to show the proper respect to her betters and her master. She then walked back to her desk rifling through the tests in her hands, in the first few look overs she saw generally what she was expecting.

"At least it looks like Mr. Matsushita stepped up… I was hoping he would improve." Yubelluna said to herself as she sat back down in her chair. This had been the last class of the day and she knew that her master and the Gremory Devils had no contracts, they were going to be celebrating the end of their exams. But she needed to grade at least a few of these tests from the day. A smile growing across her face as an hour went by, she felt content with her job and proud of herself. That smile turned instantly as she came upon Suguru Kurihara's test. At the bottom of his last paper was a dirty poem that she didn't care to finish.

"You like that?" Yubelluna turned her head to see Suguru standing in the door. "I spent a good few days thinking that one up." He said so smug and assured that this was going to go his way. Yubelluna flinched as even way this boy walked reminded her of Riser. Seeing her suddenly go cold and appear momentarily submissive fed right into his ego and appetites. It emboldened him and got rid of what little fear that this might not work that was lingering in his mind.

"N-no, I did not like it." She trying to collect herself from the sudden flashback to her former master. Part of her was shaking as a few horrible memories came back. "Why are you here, have you been waiting here this entire time?"

"I have been my dear Yubelluna." He thought he was being so suave calling her by her first name and from his point of view it worked. But Yubelluna was trying to keep her panic down as before her eyes was Riser standing in front of her. Hearing her being called in such a hauntingly familiar manner had her mind sent in a tailspin. "I saw the way you looked at me today and other times as well." Suguru said as he closed the distance between them a cupped her cheek. He was used to girls being so docile, swooning over his money and good looks. He thought a teacher would be more resistant to his charms but this was going just as easy as normal girls, just as they should be.

"S-stop." She whispered but he didn't hear. She had promised herself that she would be strong, that she wouldn't break again. All she could see right now was Riser in front of her and she was buckling under the phantom suffering that Riser put her through.

"My family could keep this secret, we could be together and no one would ever have to know." He said before beginning to lean in toward her lips only to be shoved away. Suguru stumbled back and hit the side of Yubelluna's desk. Her eyes were wide in shock and fear, her body still shaking and her mind barely lucid. "You disrespectful whore!" Suguru roared as he grabbed ahold of Yubelluna's face, eyes filled with rage at her rejecting him. No one had ever rejected him before and he wouldn't let change today. "You give it to the Yankee but you won't give it to me!" Yubelluna barely put up the fight she could have as half her mind just screamed at her to take it, to just let him do what he wanted and just ignore the indignity until it was all over. "Well, that's over because I'm the only one sticking it to you. Forget keeping your job or whatever reputation you have unless you do everything I say." At that he began moving his hand up her thigh. "You can also forget about this being a nice teacher-student relationship… now you're my bitch… my slave… my-" Suguru scream in pain as he took several steps back, he held onto his bleeding nose where Yubelluna had hit him. Had she used her full strength she could have easily killed him but her mind was still split.

"I said stop…" She didn't even really know what she was saying. Something had gotten through to her and she acted in a snap decision. "I… I need to get somewhere safe…" And before Suguru could further retaliate, Yubelluna vanished before his eyes in a red light.

* * *

 **Dante's penthouse, Rias' Office**

"They're saying she did what?!" Dante slammed his hands down on Rias' desk. They had been having a small party for their finished exams when Sona called Rias informing them of what happened with Yubelluna and Suguru Kurihara. Rias had pulled Dante away from the party and into her private office.

"Sona was able to change the memories of her teleporting away but by the time she had gotten there Suguru had already informed the principal that Yubelluna had hit him. He made all sorts of lies that she came on to him and when he refused she hit him." Rias scowled at the horribleness that she had been told of. Yubelluna wasn't capable of the things that Suguru claimed, nor would she ever want to.

"You and your family control the school, isn't there anything you can do?" Dante knew that Suguru was one of those entitled rich boys whose daddies had major sway within local government. And he had heard the prick brag once or twice how his father was all but in name the law in the school board. Dante knew that was far from the truth given that the school was run by Devils and not humans, but the asshole had to have some basis in his mind to brag about it. So in Dante's mind… he felt like this was heading to some kind of problem that didn't have an easy fix.

"Oh don't worry Dante. This is nothing." Rias waved off his concerns. The Gremory family had total control over Kuoh and the school. Sure Suguru's father had money and influence… but the amount was less than a drop in an ocean compared to the Gremory family. "We'll listen to them whine and complain and then tell them we did our own investigation into the matter. Tell them the truth, present it as such and when the Kurihara patriarch says otherwise… we ignore him. He thinks he's important but he's not." Rias shrugged but then turned back to serious. "But the real important thing here is where is Yubelluna?"

"Oh… I know that." Dante said making Rias blink twice in surprise. "I can kinda feel out where all of them are." Dante explained, it had been that way ever since he had won the Blood Duel. He only needed to focus on one of them in his mind and he could get a general sense of their location.

"That's not normal. Even for someone with a King Piece. If it was then finding Strays would be a lot easier." Rias said highly intrigued by this. It would have to be something to do with the fact that Dante had gained them in each an unusual way. "But if you know where she is…" As she spoke Dante smiled and snapped his fingers, shattering his body like ice. His ability to use Devil Teleportation Circles still proved to be difficult to say the least. But his prowess with his Ice had improved leaps and bounds. His tolerance before it started backlashing against him had gone up and had allowed him to experiment and explore his Grim Ice powers. "But this power… I think he's enjoying it a little too much."

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy, Old School Building**

Dante reassembled himself in the front hall of the Old School Building. It was a strange feeling turning himself into Ice, tiny pieces of ice at that, and then use magic to move those pieces to his destination in a matter of minutes. It wasn't instantaneous like normal Devil Teleportation when done at a large enough distance though at close range it was better since the Devil spell took a few moments to cast while he could just shatter like that.

"It's the putting myself back together that's tricky… glad that the only thing I lost the first time I tried it was a patch of skin." Dante shrugged off that injury with Rook Endurance and Asia's healing. The former Grim Reaper walked through the currently empty halls toward the room where he felt Yubelluna in. He was both deeply concerned for her and seething with rage toward the dead man that had done this to her.

Yubelluna was a severely traumatized rape and abuse victim and what just happened was nothing less than something that could cause a relapse in everything she had worked for. And Dante knew that there was no quick and easy fix to this, even before today it would always be a problem for her. Dante's only experience with this was watching how Lakwa dealt with Brigitte, who despite trying appear otherwise was also a victim of spousal abuse. The primary difference however between her and Yubelluna was that her abuser rarely was at home while Yubelluna was always next to Riser. Dante would make sure that Suguru paid dearly for this, it would be slow, cruel, and by the end the prick would be begging for the void of death.

Dante slowly opens the door to the side room that he could feel Yubelluna in. He couldn't hear anything inside but he knew she was here. Walking in he looked around and didn't see her anywhere, he could only sense that she was here… nothing more exact than that. So he walked further in and found her huddled behind the central couch. She wasn't moving, just holding her legs tight and her back against the couch. Even as Dante crouched down by her she didn't move or respond. Her eyes just remained dead trained forward without really looking at anything.

"You need that help yet?" Dante asked trying to bring some life back in her eyes. It didn't work and he just sighed knowing that it wouldn't be that simple. So he just sat down next to her. "One time… I was with my pops in Mexico. When I got old enough he would take me around on trips all over the place. He knew about these… little portals that exist in the world that connect one place to the next. And he liked to explore to see where they went. The first one sent us to somewhere in Canada… never found out where, then the next sent us to Austin, then the next to Mexico." Dante did the only thing that came to mind, just try to tell a story to help take her mind off what happened or at the very least try to draw her out of her own head. "We landed in Puebla Mexico, and the first thing we did was… have some of the best pork tamales I've had in my life. And yet somehow, we in some way pissed off a local drug kingpin by buying those very tamales. And for the next eight days we spent running and hiding from his goons… while at the same time pranking those goons into madness." Dante chuckled as he remembered those days, they were some of the most hectic and chaotic days of his life but damn were they fun. "I remember this wonderfully old woman who for a day insisted that we…" Dante momentarily stopped as he felt Yubelluna rest her head on his shoulder, her hands gripping his jacket's sleeve like a lifeline. Her eyes still stared off into nothing but Dante could tell that she was at least aware that she wasn't alone anymore.

"What happened next?" She asked, her voice wasn't completely lifeless but it lacked too much to be called healthy. Dante didn't smile or react beyond shifting his weight. He then continued on with the story, going on and on about his adventure with him and his Loa father figure playing with a drug cartel who was trying to kill them over buying tamales.

"And when we asked the guy why he tried to kill us in the first place… he just said that we had horrible taste. Then pops shot him in the head and I took the man's cigar. I don't understand why people think they're better than cigarettes. Was like a rotten banana peel in my mouth." At his joke he heard Yubelluna laugh a little, a small light returning to her eyes and warmth in her voice.

"My father always said it was like kissing a dead fish." She chuckled as she let the memory of her father rant and rave about the superiority of cigarettes to cigars. It always made her and her mother laugh at the slapstick way he would do so, and when they started laughing he would get even more comically mad at them not taking this seriously. To this day Yubelluna was convinced that he did it in order to distract them from their money problems. She then moved into his embrace, holding onto him and pressing her face into his chest. "Why is it every time you hold me I can't help but cry?" She lightly sobbed as she felt his hands soothingly stroke her hair.

"Don't care… as long as you need to let it out I'll be here to help you do so." He said as he continued to try and comfort her in hopes of helping her feel even the tiniest bit closer to moving past the pain Riser caused.

"When will I be free of him?" She asked as she gripped his shirt and tried to pull herself deeper into the cool oasis that was his body. It just felt so safe to be held by him, like it was a promise that nothing could touch her but Dante. "It didn't take much… it just took someone acting like him to bring me back. What happens if I ever actually see him?"

"I doubt that he'll be able to do much with what I did to him." Dante grunted protectively as he tightened his hold on her. If Riser every even thought of touching this woman again he would not have any trouble permanently castrating him on the spot. "But if you do ever see him, I'll be right there. You don't ever have to feel alone, I will tell you this again and again… you can do anything you want but if you ever need help just say the word and I will be there."

"Thank you. It's been so long since I've had someone so willing to help me. As close as we were… most of the time it was looking out for yourself when it came to the other girls in Riser's peerage." Yubelluna explained as she slowly stopped crying and settled more comfortably in Dante's body, resting herself more in his lap enjoying the feeling of his fingers running through her hair. It all felt so perfect, like a dream that she would have years ago but then dismiss as a fantasy. But it was real, and it was all thanks to this man… and Riser's stupidity in betting her. But mostly him. He made her feel safe and drove away the demon of her past that plagued her mind. "Dante-" He raised an eyebrow at that as it was the first time she had called him by his name instead of by master. "- could you… not call me by my full first name. My birth parents were sixties hippies and wanted me to have something embarrassingly unique."

"Aw… you're not making your case here. You're working me up to call you Yubelluna all the time now. Even doing so twice in the same sentence." Dante said teasingly making the woman in his lap blush furiously.

"Please… Yua is just fine please." She said hiding her blush by pulling some of her hair over her face.

"I don't know… Yubelluna sounds so pretty. Yubelluna as pretty as Luna, hanging in the night sky. Yubelluna as pretty as the twinkling stars, lighting up the night sky. Yu-" His little poem was interrupted by the sudden feeling of its subject's lips on his own.

* * *

Reviews

ArcherGenes - thank you, Yeah... Issei has been pushed much more to improve his mindset with someone like Dante as a friend. I'm happy to see people like scenes like that, I was worried that people won't like the gamer aspect of Dante. I'm trying to give a little more personality to Riser's girls here, and no it was just her being playful

Spartan of Rome - thank you, and I'm sorry but that's not in the plan.

Zetazero246 - not this chapter but in the next few chapters its in the plan

rmarcano321 - dude... thanks for the reviews but... I will never understand your methods. And not for a long while.

Striderm8 - Thank you and yes I did, I fixed the amine thing thanks for telling me that. I had fixed it one time but I didn't realize that it was so prevalent. Also I disagree with you on the romance aspect. And on Dante, he's not becoming self aware he just sees tropes from his great consumption of comics and anime. And thanks, I was very proud of that whole event.

Tohka123 - thank you


	31. Proving Yourself

**Mid-Evening**

 **Dante's Penthouse, Master Bedroom**

"She kissed you?" Rias asked as Dante finished telling what happened with Yubelluna up to the point where she kissed him. After which nothing much happened, Dante continued to help the woman calm down from her panic attack until she fell asleep in his arms. Dante then brought her to her room and put her to bed. "And did you kiss back?"

"Yes I did-Yes I did." Dante nodded knowing his women enough to know how this was going to go down. "Seemed like the dick move there was to not kiss her…"

"Yes it would have." Akeno agreed and was uncomfortable with how okay she was with this. Koneko was one thing, Akeno trusted and cared about the younger girl. Even Serafall was the same to an extent but Yubelluna was a whole other matter. She was a former enemy and had only been around for an astonishingly short period of time. And now she was already falling for Dante. "Is there a tether forming?" Akeno asked knowing that was the most important question. If there was a real feeling of love forming between her and Dante then Akeno and Rias would accept this, and it would tell them it wasn't just her attaching to Dante because of the damage done by Riser.

"Yes there is… it's small but that's only because we've known each other for not that long." Dante said having checked that as he calmed the purple haired woman down. It had also had pained him to see that there was so much turmoil in her soul. A person's soul represented themselves, and Yubelluna's soul was in a constant state of flux. One moment calm and serene then the next moment flailing in a panic. "What do you think, I personally think that she needs the emotional support. She needs to have someone in her life that she will always be there for her."

"I'm just worried that she'll become dependent on you." Rias sighed not having a personal problem with Yubelluna joining Dante's harem. And that's what Dante's Life-Mates were, there wasn't getting around that. And she wasn't concerned about it in the slightest, she loved Dante and he made sure to let her know he loved her. That's all that mattered at the end of the day. And if there were others that desired that same feeling then who was she to say that they should be rejected just because she wanted Dante for herself. It was selfish and cruel in her opinion to deny love like that.

"I've told her several times that she can do as she wants, I've made it very clear that I'm just a safety net." Dante said making Rias nod in approval. "All I want to know is if you two are okay with this. Because I need-" Dante was silenced by Akeno kissing him, Rias soon took her turn.

"Darling, all we need from you is to be honest with us. If something happens tell us and if there's someone new tell us. If there's a problem we will discuss it." Akeno explained as she hugged her man from behind, making sure to press her boobs into his back. She knew they were his favorite, and it got her so hot knowing that he lusted after her so much. And for what she said it was true, all she needed from Dante was for him to be truthful. She knew he would never suggest some random woman that he found to join their relationship. It wasn't in him. But she still wanted herself and Rias to be part of the process.

"If there's someone that wants to love you like we love then we will let them so long as it is real. You being able to see if there is a real connection is a perfect test for us." Rias said as she enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her. "Is there anyone else that you think might be on the same track as Yubelluna?" Rias asked as she reluctantly separated from Dante.

"Serafall, Koneko. Those two you know. Now Yubelluna, I'm pretty sure the twins, Ravel maybe or maybe she's just really wanting to be a good servant?" Dante asked looking to Rias who had a good deal of time spent with the young Phenex. The redhead smiled and nodded confirming Ravel's budding feelings. "Okay, those are the ones I know about."

"What about Isabela and Karlamine?" Akeno asked as she and Dante walked over to their bed where Rias was waiting for them. The three Nekomata that normally slept with them were all training their Ki mastery. The twins had been trying extra hard in both their studies and their training after with their father. Who they had begun calling every morning and every night, the man wished that they could live closer to him but understood their obligations to Dante. Furthermore he supported Dante and Rias' choice in enrolling his daughters at Kuoh Academy.

"I might have pissed off Isabela… but Yua says that given what I did it wouldn't be long until she forgives me." Dante shrugged knowing that he would have to do something a bit more than wait if he was going to get back on Isabela's good side.

"So it's Yua now?" Akeno teased as she pulled Dante onto the bed. There wasn't going to be any fun tonight as all three were tried from their exams. Summer vacation was fast approaching and there would be plenty of time to enjoy each other then.

"She asked me to call her that." Dante answered, causing the girls in his bed to giggle at his handling of the situation. "As for Karlamine, I haven't had much interaction with her so not much to base love around. As for the maids…" Dante groaned as there had been little to no progress on that front. The both still actively hated his guts and when asked still professed their loyalty to Riser. They didn't try all that hard in school and made zero effort to make friends.

"We were actually talking about them." Akeno said as she shared a look with Rias.

"It might be better to pass them on to someone more suited to help them." They had talked about this before knowing that Dante might be a little apprehensive about the idea. They knew he hoped to fix all the damage that Riser had done to his servants himself but Rias and Akeno knew that he might not be able to. The maids were different from the others, they actually believed in Riser's bullshit and worshiped him. And since Dante was directly responsible and Rias indirectly responsible for his permanent crippling, any sway they possibly had with Marion and Bürent was zero with facts what they were. "We have a few ideas on who should take them but that can wait until we go back to Hell at the end of the summer."

* * *

 **Early Moring**

 **Yubelluna's Room**

Yubelluna awakened easily, she had always been good at waking early on her own without the need of something waking her. It served her well in college and later as a Queen. She leaned up in her bed and looked around, she was in her room and all seemed normal. Then the events of the day before came back to her she froze. Not because of what that boy did, she thankfully had little residual panicked feelings over that. No, she froze because of the reason why she no longer felt distraught. The memories of her future master sitting by her side and helping her through her own weakness brought a warmth to her chest that she had never felt before.

"And then I…" She brought her fingers to her lips, she had never once kissed someone… willingly that is. And she could still remember the minty taste, a tastes that previously she didn't like all too much. But then the happy thoughts of having her first real kiss were shattered by the fear clawing at her mind. She had crossed a line between master and servant. Was Dante angry at her and didn't say anything in the moment given her vulnerable state? Was Lady Gremory angry because Dante was her husband? "Stupid-stupid… I just… I couldn't think of anything to do…" She sighed as the Queen knew that she would have to face the consequences of her actions.

Yubelluna eventually got ready for the day, all while doing so dreading and worrying over what be in store for her this day. Deciding to face any potential punishment that she was facing early on, she ascended the grand staircase the led up to Dante's penthouse suite. When she opened the double doors that led into the open living room she was very nearly hit by a _Ki_ infused blue ball of fire.

"Sorry!" Yubelluna heard Li call out and then turned to see the cat-girl on fire while rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. But again the big thing Yubelluna noticed was that she was on fire. And Li looked like she didn't even notice.

"Li… is something going on?" Yubelluna asked a little startled by seeing the sight before her. But before Li could answer she was doused in a waterfall of bright red water. The former Phenex Queen turned and saw Ni totally drenched in water, this apparently was expected as the girl was already in a swimsuit. "You two will explain now." Yubelluna said to the of them in a tone she had mastered over the years as a Queen. Both of the Pawns snapped to attention and stood in front of her… then Li relit but neither did anything to stop it.

"We're exploring our _Ki_ abilities, I can summon fire!" Li shouted as she waved across her body to show this fact off. "Having trouble getting rid of it thou'."

"I can control water." Ni said simply before looking out toward the outdoor pool. She held her hand out and a small tendril of water began flowing out of the pool, turning into the same bright red color that Yubelluna had seen before. "Koneko was training with us but she just left."

"Yeah, she screamed and then ran to Dante's room." Li shrugged but what she said left Yubelluna puzzled.

"She screamed?"

"Her boobs got bigger." Li giggled while Ni just sighed at her sister's lack of tact. "Her soul is finally starting to return to normal and that means her body is no longer being starved for _Ki_. She's finally hitting puberty." Li continued to laugh until smacked in the back of the head by her sister. It was at that time that Dante, Rias, Akeno, and Koneko all came out from the hall that led to the master bedroom. The older girls giving praise to the younger girl for her growth spurt… even if it was only a small one. But they were hopeful that it wouldn't be the last. "Dante! Yua's here for you!" Li shouted drawing everyone's attention to the former Phenex Queen.

"I-I didn't say particularly that I was here for him." Yubelluna chastised the grinning cat-girl who knew something happened between the two. She didn't know what but something happened. She could smell Yubelluna's pheromones spiking the second Dante entered the room.

"Why else would be here, we're fine… you don't eat here with us… and I'm not the dumb ditz you all think I am. And everything you're feeling right now is all over your face." With that Li playfully stuck out her tongue before skipping over to the dining table where a few boxes of super sugary cereal was calling her, her sister trailing behind her.

"Is there something you need Yua?" The sound of her preferred name spoken in her future master's voice shook the Queen out of what Li said about her feelings being so plainly obvious.

"You don't need to-" She started but Dante was having none of it.

"You finish that sentence and I'm going to start doing horrible poetry about your name again." Dante warned and Yubelluna quickly shut her mouth. She really did dislike her ridiculously strange name. Why couldn't her birth parents just give her something normal? But thankfully those that knew her respected her wishes and shortened down to Yua, absolutely acceptable in the woman's mind.

"Did I just hear you did poetry darling? I thought you said that you would rather drink battery acid than do that?" Akeno asked teasingly as she recalled that since he was very little Dante hated his namesake. And to do anything that had to do with the original Dante Alighieri was off the table for him. Dante responded to his first Life-Mate's teasing by clicking his tongue and turn to her.

"First off… you know better than this." He said but she just smiled and nodded, he wasn't being that serious over this but she knew that this was something he didn't like and respected his wishes on it. "Second… it was horrible, so I'm partly mocking the dead man by having it so bad." Dante then turned back to Yubelluna who had been silent all throughout the interaction between Life-Mates. She could tell that what was coming was on what she did. She knew that Dante was different that Riser but she still expected him to punish her for crossing the line between master and servant. Relationships between the King and their servants was seen in Devil culture was seen as to remain as master and servant. Sexual relationships were only ever accepted so long as they were for base pleasure and controlled by the King. Her kissing Dante in such an emotional state did certainly not fall under that definition. "Now… on what happened yesterday."

"I'm deeply sorry master, my actions were shameful, and I am ready for any punishment you feel I deserve." Yubelluna said prepping herself for the coming punishment. But it never came, Dante just looked at her like this was expected and incredibly not wanted.

"No, no-no-no… no. There will be none of that. Everything you did yesterday was entirely fine given what you were going through." Dante explained making Yubelluna feel lighter than clouds at just another confirmation that Dante was vastly different than Riser or even other Devils in general. She had to assume it was because of the fact he was a servant of the Gremory family and their values had been imparted onto him. The idea that he was just a decent person didn't even cross her mind. Even before Riser came into her life she had met too few people that were genuinely good people.

"Even… when I kissed you?" She asked knowing that his Life-Mate was standing right there and his second one was in earshot. There wasn't a change in demeanor from either though, Akeno still had an expression of both amusement and slight supportive concern. Rias had some of the latter but was somewhat distracted by a small stack of morning letters she needed to sort through.

"YOU KISSED HIM!" Li however did react to that fact. "No fair, I've been waiting to do that since we got here!" Li shouted in protest while Ni shrunk down in her chair trying to hide her own jealousy. Koneko meanwhile stiffened at the revealing that Yubelluna had kissed Dante, something that she had only recently begun to feel comfortable doing openly. The white-haired girl knew just as well as Rias and Akeno that Dante would have more women in his life than just them… but she wasn't nearly as ready for it as they were.

"Li calm down." Dante said offhandedly glancing back to the dining table. Li grumbled but did as told. "Yes, that was your choice and you know perfectly well that I and set to have multiple partners in my life. That was always in the cards on the Eternal Link and the fact that's just normal for powerful Devils." Dante explained and Yubelluna couldn't help but look down to the floor in embarrassment for her worrying. What he said was true but it still felt like him wanting her was impossible.

" _Why would anyone want me after what he did to me?_ " That was what was hiding behind all her thoughts on why they couldn't be together. Somewhere in her mind she knew that all the cultural reasons she had told herself were regularly flaunted by both the progressive and traditional sects of Devil society. She just didn't want to confront the fact she felt in her bones that she had been tainted by Riser, that no man could ever want her after they learned what had been done to her. Seemingly picking up on her thoughts Dante continued.

"I'd be happy to be with such a beautiful and powerful woman like you if that's what you want." Dante said plainly with an inviting smirk. Hearing herself being both called _beautiful_ and _powerful_ caused her face to tint pink and flustered her not believing it herself. She knew that she was both superficially, but from his tone she could feel that he meant it deeper than that.

"I'm not… I'm really not." She mumbled weakly but then her mind froze in soft bliss as she felt his arms move around her and his lips reach her own. She melted in his embrace and could only understand that what he said was how he felt. And it was enough to know that at least someone saw her like that. Akeno and Rias both watched with supportive smiles, while all three Nekomata sulked in jealousy.

"Yes you are." Dante said as they parted and she rested her head on his shoulder, content to just being in his arms. "And you'll work on seeing yourself as we all see you." He said confusing her as his tone implied that he had some plan to do that. He pulled away and she already felt saddened by the loss of his presence around her. "We talked about this this morning, and we feel that you need to go to abuse counseling. I'm going to be asking Karlamine to do the same. Isabela has lived through enough to where she's totally numb to what Riser did and I'm not stupid enough to try to get to do it." Not now anyway while she was still pissed at him. "Li and Ni both have their Nekomata instincts that have pushed them through, Ravel never got any of it and the maids we have other plans for. Karlamine you have said resisted along with Isabela and didn't get much attention by Riser. But you…" Yubelluna's face fell a bit at his words, she never told anyone the level of abuse and depravity that Riser subjected her to but it was no secret that she got the worst of it. Even when compared to Marion and Bürent she still edged them out. "… I want you to move past what happened, even a little will be great. It's not going to be easy but I believe that you are capable of it. With the right help."

"Rias' family has a therapist that's been on retainer for decades. They often take in cases like yours and send them to her." Akeno explained, she herself had been to see the doctor when Rias first took her in. Akeno had been obstinate to it at first but those meetings had really helped her come to terms with what happened. Maybe not as well as anyone would have wanted but it at least kept her from going to dark places. "She knows all about the Supernatural World so you don't have to lie and is contracted to the Gremory family so it all stays secret by magical enforcement. Only the Head of the Gremory family can access your records and Rias' father would never do something like that."

"And I have to go? I can't… I can't just talk to you?" Yubelluna asked sheepishly but her heart sunk as Dante shook his head.

"If you want anything between us to go beyond master and servant than no. I can't be an impartial party in that situation. And even if things stay just business I still feel uncomfortable." Dante said and Yubelluna nodded in understanding. If she talked to Dante than that would be putting to much power on his side of the relationship. The fact he was her master first and foremost flew over their heads, likely because both knew Dante didn't put much importance in the power a King had over their servants. He followed the Gremory model and commanded with love and respect instead of fear or the Evil Pieces' binding magic.

"Very well, I will go if you think it's best." She said submissively making Dante sigh. She still blindly followed him and entirely deferred to his opinion. She had begun to stand out on her own but it looked like this whole incident was a few steps back in this regard. "I need to get ready for the school day, thank you…" She looked like she wanted to say something more but Akeno stopped her be suddenly giving her fellow Queen a deep hug.

"You don't have to worry about anything, Dante isn't the only one here for you. Everyone is here for everyone." Akeno said with a beaming smile before letting go and walking back to the dining table with everyone else.

"Yua, I promise you that that time in your life is over and a new one has started." Dante said and Yubelluna felt the urge to cry again. She fought it back, trying to be stronger now knowing that she had people supporting her. She didn't want that to be in vain. She rushed back into his arms for one last hug to last her until they saw each other again and then descended back down the stairs so she could face the rest of the day. "That went better than I expected." Dante sighed feeling a weight lift off his shoulders.

"She still has a long way to go but at least thanks to you she's on the right path." Rias said as Dante joined the rest of the household for breakfast. It was lazy, cereal and poptarts given that Dante wasn't cooking for them this morning.

"It is all in a day's work for a self-aware anime protag to help along the women that the plot seemingly throws his way." Dante said sarcastically as he gave a mock salute to no one in particular. The second he sat down however he found Koneko in his lap. "She's not taking your spot." Dante said knowing that Koneko was still feel insecure about her place with Dante. Rias and Akeno she knew, Yubelluna she did not. And it was that fact that made her nervous… and the fact when compared to the rest of the women in Dante's life she was still the smallest in both bust and height. Koneko then twisted her position in his lap so that she faced him and wrapped her arms around his body and the chair's back, trapping him.

"You haven't been paying attention to me since we got back. It's not fair." She pouted as she pressed herself against his strong chest, her trying to keep him trapped however was undercut by the fact his arms were still free. A fact made apparent to her by the feeling of his hand petting the top of her head.

"You're right, with exams and everything else that has been going on I haven't made time for you." Dante admitted making Koneko loosen her grip but not letting him go. "How about once summer begins I take you out on a date." At the prospect of going out on a date with Dante Koneko looked up at him with a hopeful look that looked purely adorable.

"Hey what about us?" Li asked feeling that she might as well try to get some of this while Dante was in a giving mood. However that idea was promptly crushed.

"I sure do hope you studied hard then." Dante said reminding that Li and Ni not to bite the hand that fed them. His offer of granting a wish for them should they do good on the exams still stood but only Ni felt confident in her grade. Dante had every intention of taking both the twins on their own date at some point in the future but first came those that he was in an actual relationship. Namely Rias and Koneko as he had yet to take them out at all yet. He had offered to do so with Rias but she had declined saying to wait till summer. "So… all that's left is Parent's Day and then we're free and clear for a whole month."

"That's right." Rias said warmly smiling at the coming time off. Not only would she get her first date with Dante but it was going to be her first time in a long while where she could really relax without the overhanging threat of Riser. With that out of the way she could do some real soul searching and figure out what she wanted out of life beyond her relationship with Dante. "My father and brother will be coming to Parent's Day by the way and you will not under any circumstances be allowed to run off and hide when they show up."

"But I don't want to die." Dante whimpered and both Li and Akeno giggled at the real fear he had on his face. He faced down eldritch horrors, crazed leprechauns, and immortals without batting an eye, but the thought of meeting Rias' father and brother truly terrified him.

"You will not die, you met my mother and she is a great indicator of how the rest of my family behaves." Rias did not understand where this fear came from. It wasn't like the male members of her family saw Dante in the same light as the fathers and brothers of the many girls Dante slept with over the years. He was her husband and she was his wife, they weren't some random hook up. There was no reason to be afraid. She felt this way… not understanding that it was ingrained in the male genome to be naturally afraid of father and brothers of the girl you were having sex with. Dante simply had that lesson beat into him so many times it was a lot louder in his mind than most. "Is your father coming as well?" Rias asked looking to Li and Ni.

"No, daddy is in physical therapy. Asia did a great job healing him but his body was still for a little under two years, she couldn't fix how weak it got." Ni explained a little sad that their father wasn't going to be able to see them.

"Yeah… he's all skin' bones. But he still strong enough to kick aunt Vicky's ass in court over her and his former lawyer's scheme to steal all his money." Li evilly chuckled as she rubbed her hands together. The day after they found their father, he made the smart move by calling his lawyer's boss. After that… it all snowballed into a big scandal that ended in Li and Ni's aunt getting carted off to jail and their father's former lawyer getting disbarred.

"And what about you… think your sister might show up?" Dante asked looking down to Koneko who refused to leave his lap. His fellow Rook looked down pensively in her bowl of cereal. She wasn't she if she wanted her sister to come. She wasn't mad at Kuroko but she wasn't excited at the prospect of her coming around either. In the end Koneko just shrugged and continued eating. "That's that answer."

"And your family, your mother, sister and father are all coming." Rias stated carefully knowing that this was going to be a tricky affair. The ruse that Dante had set up would never hold if his family actually set foot in Kuoh.

"Yes… I'm looking forward to seeing my little sister. My mother… eh… take or leave it on the fact I don't care." He said with a purely unamused and dispassionate tone that spoke volumes on his thoughts on his mother. "And… my father." The scowl on his face said everything that needed to be said.

"How do you want to go about with this?" Rias asked knowing that Dante needed to be the one to handle his father. As much as she wanted to step in and make all of this go away in a normal Devil fashion she knew that this was Dante's monster to face. And it was one, unlike her own, that he could manage on his own.

"Just straight up tell him off. I wanted to make a clean break for it back in New York because I had no power to do otherwise. When I got here and became a Devil and had power, Tony still was around and needed to finish his job or else his family could be put in danger. That's the only reason why I even went to that meeting with the Yakuza… that and I felt that they needed compensation for the trouble my father put them through." Dante admitted after giving a moment of thought. "But now… I have zero fucks left to give about what my father thinks. He can't threaten anyone I love. The only ones he knows about are Issei's family and with him part of your peerage there's no way you'd let them come to harm."

"I've already put several wards around both their house and Issei's father's workplace. But just in case I'll have my Familiar tail them when they leave the house." Rias said knowing that as her Pawn, it was her duty to protect Issei's family as best she could.

"And my father still thinks I have a poor relationship with Tony so that's out. He'll find out about the rest of you when he gets here… but good luck to him trying to _mob_ his way into intimidating any of you or fucking trying to off you guys" Dante snorted at the idea of one of his father's goons coming at Koneko in a dark alley. The poor poor dumbass… he'd never walk right again.

* * *

 **Early Morning**

 **Kuoh, Backstreets**

Dante and all the girls that slept with him were on their way to one of the last few days of school before summer break. Li and Dante were practically bouncing with excitement over it while the other four were more subdued in their anticipation. But all were looking forward to it, and in the minds of all the girls there they had generally the same reason for it too.

"Rias, are you sure that you don't want to go anywhere this summer except back to Hell?" Dante asked as they walked along the backstreets toward the school They walked this way every morning and often picked up Issei and Asia on their way.

"Yes I'm sure. While travel could be fun, I rather prefer we use some of our time to train. We can make better use of the gym basement level then." Rias said knowing that there would be fights ahead even with Riser dealt with. The soonest one was the Ratings Game she would be expected to participate in during the summer. But there was also the shadowed threat of the Hunters of the Sala'dandor and the Horsemen that sought to take her Dante from her. She knew these threats might be far off, but she wanted to prepare for them regardless. "There is plenty to do here in town and if we ever really need or want to we can have Minos transport us anywhere in the world."

"That is true." Dante grumbled… his efforts to have the women in his life on a beach, in tiny swimsuits was put on hold for the time being. " _I'll get that beach episode… just you wait_. _I got to stop being so_ _meta_." Dante internally sighed though for his sanity's sake he was quickly distracted.

"Hey guys!" They all turned to see Issei jogging over to them, strangely alone. "Thanks… I thought I might have missed you." He panted showing that he had sprinted his entire way from his house.

"We left a little early today… where's Asia?" Rias asked noticing that the former nun was not with Issei as she normally was.

"Oh, she was feeling a little sick and stayed back at home." Issei informed the rest of the group. "She told me to go on without her and if she didn't make it by school starting to tell our teacher that she won't be coming today." Issei felt a little bad just leaving Asia in the bathroom, from what he heard she was really sick and he felt he should have stayed behind to help her through it.

"Aw… I hope she gets better." Rias knew that while Devils had better immune systems than normal humans they weren't perfect. And something a simple as the flu was still a danger. It was just a fact of life. "Maybe we can make something for her to tell her to get better."

"You're so good to us we don't deserve it." Dante and Issei had anime waterfall tears falling down their faces as they said this. They both knew from the bottoms of their hearts that they hit the jackpot when it came to masters. Although this went double for Dante given what their relationship eventually turned out to be.

"But since she's not here I suppose that's a good thing." Both Dante and Issei stopped their crying and snapped their attention to her. "Issei, you have done a good job redeeming yourself in the eyes of your peers but unless you do something to make them think of you in a different way you'll stagnate." Rias explained having been thinking about this since Issei had fought with his friend. Rias would not always be around to help her Pawn and she knew that building his self-worth was key in making him stronger. Asia had done wonders for that but finally being accepted by his fellow students at Kuoh Academy would finally push him to see himself as a valued member of society. "The best way to show people you've changed…"

"But I haven't changed, I just finally saw how bad I could get." Issei clarified knowing that it wasn't exactly what Rias wanted to hear. Issei knew himself, he was a pervert. That was true even after what happened with Matsuda and Motohama. It's just that he now felt that maybe he was going about it in the wrong way. His friends had always said that every man is a pervert and that they were the true men for being so open about it. But results spoke for themselves, he didn't do all those pervert things around Asia and she loved him. He instead just acted like a normal guy, or at least what he thought a normal guy was like, with some small perverted tendencies. And that's what worked for him! "I'm sorry but a pervert is who I am! But I have evolved past the shitty Issei that you all knew. Pervert 2.0 is online!" Issei shouted out triumphantly feeling very proud of himself.

"So lame." Those two words by Koneko brought Issei down to the ground feeling dejected on his growth as a person.

"Be that as it is Issei, you still need to finish pulling yourself out of the muck of the reputation that you formed with your former friends." Rias said perfectly fine with Issei remaining a pervert. There was nothing wrong with that in devil society, in fact if what he says is true and he finally learned to use tact with his perversion he would be applauded in Hell. "And to do that you need to you should find a new thing for people to know you by."

"That's a good idea, even if you don't want to stop being a pervert you should still find something to overshadow that fact in people's minds." Dante nodded his head in agreement. This was a very good chance Issei had for him. But his options were limited. He couldn't pull off being popular for the sake of just being that cool like how Dante and Kiba did. "The only thing I can think of for him to do… is sports." Dante said with a small tic of annoyance, mostly at the limitations on this problem.

"Sports… I've never really thought I could handle something like that." Issei said remembering back to his last year of middle school and how he failed spectacularly at joining the track team with Matsuda. " _Now that I think about… that jerk left me behind the first chance he_ _got_."

"But that's changed, you're now a Devil and you've packed on a bit of muscle since becoming one." Akeno reminded the Pawn supportively.

"And the school's football team has an opening since Suguru was kicked off." Rias smirked as she found that to be a very amusing timing of opportunity.

"Kuoh has a football team?" Li asked with Ni nodding in questioning agreement.

"It's soccer." Dante clarified for his fellow Americans who both _oh'ed_ in understanding. "But yes, that would be a good idea. Even if you just do okay on the team you'll still be known for something else than just a pervert. And eventually your teammates will help spread the word that you're a good guy."

"Plus the _soccer_ team has Sona's Rook and Bishop on it so there will be some backup for you." Rias said knowing that Sona had made mention that those two servants had expressed… interest in Issei. Sona's Rook, Tsubasa Yura was a self-described battle nerd that had seen Issei's fight with Riser during the Ratings game. And apparently was greatly turned on by Issei will to keep standing and drive to stand up even when beaten to a pulp. Then there was Momo Hanakai, Rias had some… reservations on letting Issei get close to her given what she knew about her. But Sona vouched for her and personally Rias knew the girl was kind to a fault. That soft heart however was currently broken as her crush Saji had declared that he was going to be Sona's husband.

"If you guys think it's a good idea." Issei wasn't too sure if it was going to work out like they hoped but he would give it a shot. He didn't have any regular contracts like the rest of them and since dumping his obsession with porn and peep he lacked any real hobbies. So it wasn't like he had anything going on in his life beyond Asia, training, school, and what little devil work he had.

* * *

 **Afternoon, After School**

 **Kuoh Academy, School Athletic Field**

"Are you guys seriously sure that this will help me?" Issei nervously asked as he and Dante walked across the track field as the track team made some runs. Sure the days were winding down toward summer break but that meant little to the athletes. Issei flinched as some of the girls glared at him, sports teams were some of the most targeted group of the Perverted Trio's peeping. But to his surprise there weren't nearly as many glares as he expected.

"Anything but going back to your old shit or doing nothing will help you." Dante said as he gave a charming smile to a group of passing by girls. They all blushed and giggled making Issei scowl at how easy Dante had it. But it was lesser than how it was a month ago, because now there was a slim hope that he might be able to have a small piece of that. "It's all about being sure in yourself. It really is, just asserting that you believe in what you're saying and doing. Do that, and they'll all do that." Dante said trying to help Issei out, the key that Issei already had down was knowing not to be an ass about. There was a fine line between assured of yourself and smug.

"I doubt that." Issei grumbled as they walked onto the edge of the football field. The team was currently in the middle of a mock match. It was a mixed team of both boys and girls but certainly like the rest of the school skewed toward the girls. However two of them stood out to Issei, a tall girl with short blue hair acting as the goalie and a girl with white hair leading the other team's charge toward the goal. Issei recognized them as girls in Sona's peerage.

"What are you two doing on my field?" Both Issei and Dante looked up to see the towering frame of Otto standing behind them. Only now he was dressed more like a normal person though he still had a skull bandana covering his metal mouth. "Please don't tell that this was what Gremory was smiling about earlier."

"It is." Dante grinned and turned himself and Issei around to face the super soldier. "He's your new recruit." Dante still found it funny that Otto volunteered to be the soccer coach, but the big guy needed more to do than just sitting in a corner cleaning his guns. Otto groaned but knew that he needed to take in the pervert given that his master paid both Otto's paychecks. The giant of a man brushed past them both and began barking out orders and commands to the team, coaching them until the match ended.

"Eh… some of you need to get that stupid grin off your faces. The rest of you get over it… Suguru messed up and showed his true colors a little too much." Otto said to the assembled football team, many of the girls had crushes on their star member while others knew exactly what he was and were happy to see him go. "But we will get past this, and we still have work to do. I still want all of you here after school until summer, and then during the break I expect you to keep up your training. Don't want any of you going fat and lazy on me just because you're getting some sun." Despite the stern tone he had several of them giggled. Then they all looked a little confused at the groan and small change in their couch's body tone. "But due to some rule thingy that the school has, the team needs to maintain a certain ratio of male to female to stay a mixed team. So…" Otto then turned to Issei… who now stood alone with Dante vanishing from his side. "… we've got a new recruit."

"Seriously! We get the pervert." To Issei's shock it was mostly the guys that were complaining and making pervert remarks. While a few girls were complaining along with them their comments centered around Issei not being able to fill Suguru's shoes.

Meanwhile the Sitri Devils on the team remained silent and hid their thoughts on this well. Issei recognized it as the same look he had seen on people's faces when they were watching to see how someone reacted so they could form an opinion on them. Issei had to admit that both were very attractive, but he didn't ogle them or just stare at their chests. He was going to be better than who he was. And he was going to start here.

"Hello, I know some of you might be a little pissed that you're getting me… I wouldn't be too happy either." Issei said with a chuckle and made sure to remain strong when speaking. The rude comments vanished and people were now looking skeptical but receptive for him to continue. "But I'm going through some things right now and trying to come out better than what I was. And I've been told committing to something new would help." A few of the players gave small claps to Issei's short speech while the worst look he got was one of small annoyance over having to accept him in. And those of the latter were thankfully few.

"Enough sappy talk, Issei Hyoudou… you're on the team so long as you impress me at the first meet at the start of the next semester." Otto said finishing the discussion and walking off to go do the day's paperwork. A few of the athletes came over to Issei to welcome him and give him advice on how to train for his tryout. But they eventually all dispersed leaving Issei feeling oddly happy. He never was treated like that by his peers, like a someone that wasn't to be entirely scorned. The only people to treat him well was his former friends and his new ones at the ORC.

"You showed some guts there Hyoudou, wasn't sure you still had any." His head turned back to the one speaking to him and soon found Tsubasa and Momo looking at him, the blue haired girl had an impressed and intrigued look on her face while the white-haired girl was trying to hide the blush on her own.

"Y-yeah… nice job standing up for yourself." Momo said shyly trying not to look at Issei directly. She was one of the girls that had seen Issei punch Matsuda, the girls had been trying to cheer her up after Saji broke her heart and they were passing by. Then Sona's peerage heard through Li why Issei did it and Momo couldn't help but feel that Issei was like a knight in shining armor coming in to protect Asia's honor. It was made even braver by the fact he had to do so from his own friends.

"Oh… it was nothing. Been doing that a lot lately actually… so it's been getting easier." Issei admitted feeling a little proud of himself of that fact. And someone else picked up on that pride and Issei soon found himself pressed into Tsubasa's chest with her smiling down on him with a mix of hunger and respect.

"You've been doing that for a while now. I saw you beat that fried chicken Riser into a bloody puddle and it was so hot." Tsubasa purred as she played with Issei's hair a bit. She found him both cute like a little puppy but at the same time he was a slumbering dragon. And unlike that moron Saji… Issei could fight. She sometimes watched his beatdown of Riser to get herself hot and bothered, it was one of the most impressive and brutal shows of force she had ever seen.

"Tsu! Y-you can't do things like that!" Momo demanded with her entire face as red as a tomato. She didn't like being around such blatant lewdness in public… there was also the side of her that was jealous of how Tsubasa could just do things like this.

"He might say he's changed but he's still the pervert who peeped on us in the shower." Tsubasa continued to smush Issei's head into her breasts, feeling that maybe they should find a nice closet so they could this without the barrier of clothes. It wasn't like she was easy or anything… she just knew what she wanted. And was perfectly fine abandoning the concept of _waiting for a good thing_ when she found it.

"I'll tell Sona!" Momo shouted knowing that would work. And it did, Tsubasa dropped Issei who gasped for air as he fell back on the ground.

"Spoilsport." The Rook grumbled with an unamused look on her face. She then looked back down to Issei. "I look forward to being on the same team Hyoudou." Tsubasa said with a flirty wink before walking off.

"I'm sorry for her and I also looking forward to playing with you." Momo bowed before running off to catch up with her fellow Sitri Devil. Issei meanwhile was completely and utterly speechless at what just happened.

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 **Kuoh, Dante's Penthouse**

"It's tomorrow… it all happens tomorrow." Dante said as leaned back in the couch in his living room. Akeno, Rias, Koneko, Li, and Ni all surrounding him and relaxing in the coolness of his aura. It was the day before Parent's day and the last day before summer break. But the feeling of anticipation for the break was undercut by the dread for tomorrow in the former Grim Reaper's mind. Not only would his own family would be coming to visit him, but there would be Rias' family and Serafall to contend with. The latter he could handle and if she could even slightly control herself he would enjoy seeing her. The former however… that had him organizing various escape plans.

"Lady Rias…" Minos started getting the redhead's attention. Rias knew what the Jinn butler was going to say before Dante had an idea of what was coming.

"Now!" Rias shouted and all the girls surrounding Dante pinned him down to the couch just like they planned.

"… your father, brother, and Lady Grayfia have arrived at the front door." Minos finished not reacting to the pleas and cries of help from Dante. He struggled to escape from the girls' grasp but it was fruitless. Rias maneuvered out of the dogpile and straightened her clothes.

"Thank you Minos." Rias said as she readied herself for what was coming. Unlike Dante she knew that nothing truly horrible would come from her father and brother seeing him. The two would embarrass her to no end. "Dante, they are not going to kill you." Rias sighed as she heard her Life-Mate struggle to escape while professing that she was killing him by doing this. She walked with Minos down to the grand foyer of their home where an elevator from the lower and ground floor brought up people up to what was essentially their front door.

There was a special ward around the building that redirected people trying to teleport into the ground floor to a special arrival room. If the person was an expected guest or anyone that was not an enemy they would only need to write down their name and purpose on a small book in the center of the room and the doors would open. It was an extreme measure but Rias was fed up with people showing up unexpectedly. Minos thankfully had no problem as Jinn portals were worthy of their reputation as absolute backdoors into anywhere.

"The guest rooms are all prepared for the night and per your request they are as far from your and master Dante's room as I could find." Minos informed her as they walked down the grand staircase that led up to the main penthouse of the building. Rias would let her father and brother to stay the night but they would embarrass her as little as she could allow. And she knew her brother, he would do something as stupid as suggesting to bunk with Dante or something equally ridiculous. If Grayfia was here and already prepared rooms then Sirzechs wouldn't be given a chance to even suggest such a thing.

"Thank you Minos." Rias said before opening the door to the small waiting room that was the only entrance to the foyer. Again, after Dante being attacked in his own home and the various threats toward him Rias was cutting no corner in the design of the building when it came to maximizing its defensive capabilities.

"Rias, you're looking well." Her brother beamed a smile that she knew by heart. She wasn't mad at him anymore for his part in the marriage contract with Riser. Ravel had told Rias, feeling a good deal ashamed while doing so, that her father had greatly exaggerated the kind of man Riser was. That he used Ruval as an example, Ruval being a greatly respected Devil who was known for his chivalrous nature and strong morals. Rias hadn't completely forgiven him but she was done giving him the cold shoulder. "It makes me so happy to see my little sister so happy on the path she chose."

"And I did choose it, and it has worked out better than anyone else choosing for me." Rias said with a light pointed glare to the two men who had, with good intention, tried to do just that. Both winced at the verbal jab but knew that they deserved it and more. "Father, it's good to see you up and free." Rias said making her father slightly pale at the memory of his wife's punishments.

"Yes well… just hearing you speak to me again is enough to make me smile." Zeoticus knew that he had made a mistake with what he did. He was just trying to find the best possible match for Rias… but maybe he should have actually met the man before agreeing to wed him to his daughter. There had been so many people shouting in his ear, some wanting Rias for themselves and others pushing him to take the deal offered by Lord Phenex. "And I hope that you have been happy here?"

"Immensely." Rias sighed in bliss at the joy and content that was here life here in Kuoh. With Dante and her servants. "But let's not keep everyone waiting. I'm sure you've been wanting to meet Dante." The elder Devils all nodded, the male Gremorys had been excited to finally meet the man that had saved Rias' future. They quickly walked up to the main penthouse and found Akeno, Koneko, Li, and Ni all trying to hold a crawling Dante trying to claw his way to the sliding glass door that led outside.

"If you have any love for me you'll let me go!" Dante pleaded as he tried to use all his strength to escape his fate. He had it so good too, not five minutes ago he was in heaven. And now he was going to be brought down by the power of hell itself just as he tasted that heaven.

"Stop being a drama queen." Koneko said pinning Dante's right leg down while Ni got the other. Li got one of his arms and Akeno sat on Dante's back looking very pleased with herself sitting there. Sirzechs and Zeoticus looked on the scene as one that made them both smile, they didn't see this as strange but highly amusing. The current Lucifer already knew about Dante's hyperactive phobia of fathers and brothers from his meeting with the boy's grandfather.

"I'm sorry for him but… he's got in his head that you two are going to beat him into paste for sleeping with me." Rias sighed and she rubbed her forehead to try and get rid of the headache. She then heard her brother chuckle a bit and then next she saw him he was standing over Dante. Akeno got off him and before Dante could make a run for it he was picked up by Sirzechs. Dante expected the worst but then found himself pulled into a hug by the ruler of hell.

"And why would I ever want to harm my new brother in law." Sirzechs laughed like that was the most absurd thing ever. "It's thanks to him that my little sister is safe and happy. I could never tell you how much I'm indebted to you for that." Dante just limply stood there as Sirzechs hugged him and spoke.

"And my feelings are just the same." Zeoticus said truthfully. "Your part of the family now, and we will stand by you no matter what. That's what real families do." Dante blinked at their friendliness, this was abnormal behavior in Dante's experience. Sirzechs eventually let Dante go and Rias breathed a sigh of relief that he did not instantly shatter in the hopes of running away. She assumed that he was too confused at the unexpected feeling of having Lucifer hug him. But unfortunately she wasn't able to stop the possibly disastrous event that could unfold from what her brother did next.

"Come brother, I want to talk to you about family matters." Sirzechs said as he dragged Dante outside happily rambling on about how they were going to be great friends and the best brothers in law in history. Li and Ni both looked like fish out of water at the sight of the ruler of hell acting in such a way while Rias just looked horrified as she knew that the words _family matters_ were Sirzechs code for _embarrassing stories about my sister's childhood_.

* * *

Author's Notes

Okay, I have a little soapboxing to do. You can skip this if you don't want to hear me talk about non-story stuff.

I care about a few causes that I some times impart in my stories. I'm sure many of you have picked up on the themes of birth families are always your real family. I strongly support adoption as a means of having children and that is my little way of putting it out there. But this chapter and the last show case another thing I support and that's getting awareness out about spousal abuse, please if you know someone that is in the very scary and difficult situation that is a toxic and harmful relationship, don't stand by. Please just try to be there for them and help them move on. Look into various ways you can help.

Soapboxing over.

A few People have requested I put out a harem list and i will do so for those confirmed. Any that are still in the dark will stay there. I still want to shock a few of you. Plus these lists can change, mostly in the form of new girls. Don't be afraid to request anyone but Sona or Tsubaki as those I already have plans for.

Dante - Akeno (Main and Linked), Rias (second girl and Linked), Koneko, Yubelluna, Ravel Li, Ni, Isabella, Karlamine, Serafall, Athena, Hel, Gabriel, Ophis, Kuroka, Xenovia. Sevreal more in the works but ideas are always welcome

Issei - Asia (Main) Tsubasa, Momo, Irina. Possible more with only one more planned

That's it for now, but again I'm welcomed to suggestion. I will post these every ten chapters.

Reviews

rmarcano321 - he will. don't understand that one, because I don't work on it as much as I should

werewolf1423 - thank you

Spartan of Rome - thank you and I'm glad because i worked hard on that one. I have posted a current list here

Tohka123 - thank you

Striderm8 - thank you


	32. Parent's Day (L)

[ **Lemon** ]

 **Mid-Morning**

 **Kuoh Academy**

"Darling are you jealous of Issei?" Akeno asked as she stood next to Dante at the front gate of Kuoh Academy. They had just watched as Issei and Asia came through with Issei parents who were going on and on about how proud they were of the two of them. And then thanked Dante profusely over his actions in changing their son into the man he was today. Dante had deflected much of the praise toward Asia and did else than smile and nod. But Akeno could tell that he was hiding a small fire of anger, not toward the Hyoudou family but at his own.

"It's not so much jealousy as… can't really think of the word." Dante said with a small frown as he watched Issei's family walk into the school. In truth he was getting agitated with all the normal and loving families that came through. In his life there was only three kinds of families, those that were broken, toxic, or belonged to someone else. Seeing so many that healthy and fit what the general populous considered families to be set him on edge. All he could think was it was all fake and the darkness was being put in the closet for the day. " _Is he beating them, is she drinking too much, is he taking drugs, is she pregnant? Paranoia and cynicism… oh dear old friends you really are hitting me hard today_." Thankfully his darker mood was alleviated with the feeling of Akeno taking his hand into her own.

"I get it, but you have a new family now and we're here for you." She said feeling his turmoil through their link. She wasn't sure how she was going to respond to his family showing given what she knew about them. Tony she knew was okay, he tried to patch things up with Dante and never was a real issue in the past. His little sister Jessica would also hopefully be a good spot in the mess that was Dante's family. But his parents and eldest brother had done so much damage to her Dante that it would take everything she had to remain at the least cordial with them.

"Thanks, really… I'm going to be needing for of that today." Dante sighed before he continued to look for his family. School was still about an hour from starting and even then there was about a whole hour waved for people to mingle and speak with the teachers and other parents and students. Kuoh Academy hosted a great deal of important families from Japan and abroad so no doubt these were powerful people and the possibility of a power-brokering occurring was not out of the question. "Rias still trying to corral her family?" Dante chuckled as he recalled when they first arrived and Rias' father and brother trying to go off and do their own thing only to be pulled away by Rias.

"Yes, but she's got back up." Akeno smiled knowing that if things got out of hand Grayfia would step in.

"Any sign of Serafall?" Dante croaked knowing that was one of the serval worries of the day. It didn't need to be but it would. Dante would be happy to see Serafall again if she kept their meeting even slightly quiet.

"No, but Sona is handling that for the time being." Akeno giggled at the pale face Dante had at the mention of the Satan. She had been informed of what Serafall told Dante and Rias at the shores of the Stix, it broke her heart to learn of how far Serafall had fallen. So Akeno agreed to her wishes, now knowing the full story to Serafall wanting to be one of Dante's wives as silly as some parts of it were. "And if Koneko's sister plans to show we don't have any sign of it."

"She will, to some capacity." Dante said but he was more focused on the approaching limo. He just knew that was the one he had been looking for. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end in some knowing dread for what was coming. The limo came up to the rounded street in front of the school and stopped. Almost instantly one of the doors flung open and a small ball of energy came flying out and attached itself to Dante's side.

"Big brother!" Dante smiled as he looked down to his little sister as she hugged tightly to his body. Jessica was probably the most well adjusted out of anyone in his family. His father outright ignored her which was a good thing, though likely he was already planning some deal with her as an attachment to it. Their mother actually tried to be a mother to her and she never saw or received any abuse. She was just a normal child.

"Hey Jess… you got a whole lot bigger since I left." Dante said warmly being content to see that she was just as happy as when he last saw her. Dante wanted nothing more than for her too live without the problems and scars that he and his brothers had.

"That's that what happens when you don't see someone for a long time." She said and Dante slightly winced at the small jab. He knew that his sister was not at all happy at his moving away. Then Jessica looked at the girl holding her brother's hand and was amazed at how pretty she was. "Wow… she's way out of your league." That comment froze Dante and caused Akeno to laugh, the Queen already liked this girl.

"You little brat…" Dante growled ready to deliver some brotherly vengeance but was stopped when his joy of the moment dropped like a rock in an ocean.

"Dante!" Hearing his mother call out his name like she and him were so close crushed most of the feelings of optimism he had after seeing his little sister. "My-my how has my little boy grown up." His mother cheerfully said as she walked over from the limo. Both Dante and Akeno noticed that she stiffened a bit when she saw their hands together. Dante was done trying to hide anything from his parents. He would not hide nor would he conform to their wishes.

"Hello Karen." Dante addressed his mother drying and with little if any affection. The woman however seemed unfazed by the lackluster greeting by her son. Dante's mother just stood there with a lazy assured smile that she always had, Dante was sure she had at the very least two drinks today. Overly expensive dress that did much to show off her sensually sexy body was her choice in clothing, not exactly appropriate in Dante's opinion. But then again it summed up his mother well, a totally unnecessary show of wealth that was completely out of place.

"Dante, you don't need to be so cold to your mother." She lightly chastised her son but it lacked any sense of authority. It was like she was playing the role of a mother instead of actually being one.

" _Don't need to be_ yes, will I be… also yes." Dante retorted before looking back at the limo. "Did he come with you or is he at wherever you three are staying?" Dante asked and once again his mother stiffened a bit. Not at the mention of his father, no… if there one thing good he could say about the man was that he loved his wife. She never feared him or had anything but love for him. Which said a lot considering what he did to their children.

"Your father couldn't make it. You know how it is, he's a very busy man with a lot of responsibility." Again there was that tone of she knew better even though Dante knew she had no idea that he didn't care about her opinions. She then looked to Akeno and Dante could tell that his mother was trying her best to remain in the appearance of control. "And who's this, one of your little friends you've made here?"

"I'm Akeno Himejima, I'm Dante's girlfriend." Akeno said pointedly, not at all pleased with the small emphasis the woman had made on the word _friends_. As if to say that was all she should be to Dante. Adding to what Akeno said, Dante lowered his collar a bit to show off the black ring around his neck. He knew that his mother had been told by Thanasis about Grim Reapers and their own lore, including Life-Mates and the marks of them.

"Really! But… you're so pretty." Jessica exclaimed not seeing how her nerd of a big brother could get someone as beautiful as Akeno to go out with him. Dante had done a very good job at keeping up a front during the two years in New York when with Jessica. She had never seen him acting as he did toward the rest of his family and had no idea of what he was doing on a nightly basis.

"Thank you, it might seem hard to believe but your brother is a great boyfriend." Akeno said sweetly while son and mother stared each other down. "I think Dante and your mother want to speak privately, why don't I show you where we have some snacks out for visitors while they catch up." Akeno suggested and Dante nodded while his mother did nothing to stop Akeno. The Queen took the little girl's hand and began showing her around Kuoh Academy, leaving Dante with his mother.

"She's my Life-Mate, there is nothing you can do about that. And I've stopped giving a damn about how what I do affects you or father." Dante nearly growled these words out. Years of pent-up resentment bled into his voice.

"How, you're not even twenty yet?" It was strange hearing his mother speak so seriously.

"I died… and I was saved and reincarnated into a Devil." Dante said shocking his mother, she gasped and nearly fell to her feet at hearing that her son had died. After her eldest daughter was murdered she knew that she had made some poor choices but now this hit her just as hard. "Feel about that as you want, I don't care." That struck her even harder. "After today, I don't ever want to see you or father again. And I can do that, I am a Rook in the service of Rias Gremory, that gives me the power needed to tell father off and not have to worry about the consequence."

"Dante, your father only wa-"

"Don't." Dante's eyes flash a glowing pale blue and the surrounding temperature dropped below zero. Frost and ice began building on nearby surfaces and the two's breath could be seen in the air. "Don't defend him. I know he's here… and I will have my own talk with him. I would recommend you telling him not to come to the school as there are several people here that want nothing more than to string him up by his guts. Fair warning." Dante said so offhandedly like he wasn't talking about the murder of his own father. He then turned around and slowly began walking away from his mother who was on the verge of tears. She knew that her youngest boy had issues with them but never did she think that he had such scorn and disdain for them.

" _This can't be right… it's just not right_ …" She thought to herself as she tried to rationale what had just happened, unable to accept the reality of what was.

* * *

 **Late Moring**

 **London, 4 Privet Drive**

Zeiveist was laying back on the roof of one of the most bland houses he had seen in the multiverse. That housed one of the worst families in the multiverse… relatively speaking of course. He was here in Britain doing more of the Fates grocery list items. This time laying out the foundations of one of their many many planned lovers for Dante.

"This one is funny… and a long shot but eh… funny." Zeiveist chuckled as he kicked his feet as he rested. He knew that under him lived one of the several heroes that lived in this day and age. Heroes always existed since humanity took their first steps out of the caves. And it was probably a hero that took that first step anyway. Heroes always were the ones to take that first step to move humanity forward.

" **You've been busy**." Zeiveist looked up and saw the Avatar of Knowledge standing nearby leaning on the chimney. " **You've been all over the place, all over the world. Doing things that have a ripple effect on other places and untold numbers of people**."

"I have permission, I'm just doing what the Fates tell me to do exactly how they tell me to do it." Zeiveist said standing up on the roof. He didn't need to explain himself to the Avatar, he didn't need to explain himself to anyone for what he did. All he ever did was try to help his friends. That was his purpose, and it was not his fault things didn't turn out the way he wanted.

" **That may be so… but what happens after you finish their list. What happens when you start acting on your own**." The blue eyes shined through the overhanging shadow of the Avatar's hood. The loosely hanging jacket on his frail looking body wavered as a small wind began picking up. " **And I'm not the only one who's worried about what you could do**."

"It's not good to have so many Avatars in one place." Zeiveist stated as he glanced around wondering just how many there were. He knew that he couldn't pull out the big guns, his powers worked differently than they did in his home reality. Best he could do was Superman, and while that might sound powerful… there was only so much beating his Reflections could take before shattering. So in the end it was the ones that could more damage than take a hit that tended to be the most useful. But he couldn't pull out enough internal power to properly fuel someone like One-Punch Man.

" **It's not good to have troublemakers like you either**." A deeper gruff voice came out from the blowing wind. Zeiveist could feel the Power coming from the voice, and wasn't surprised that that particular Avatar was a little paranoid of new players in the game of fate.

" **We are only trying to keep our world safe, you must understand**." Another voice came, this one meeker but at the same time wise. Her voice like the soft ticking of a clock.

"Knowledge, Power, Time… interesting collection of concepts that have gathered here." Zeiveist challenged as his hands twisted and cracks in reality itself began forming around them. He could feel the other two Avatars nearby shift in their stances ready for a fight, meanwhile the Avatar of Knowledge just sighed. "Come and get it Sans, let's see how determined you are to prove your point." Zeiveist egged on knowing full well how bad this fight would go. But then again… he wasn't considered the crazy motherfucker he was for no reason.

" **There will be no fight here**." A golden light shined around them as a golden orb descended down onto the roof. The orb was a constant movement of various runes and sequences of numbers. Fate was one of the oldest Avatars, one of the few original Avatars from when the Earth was first seeded with life and given Avatars to watch over said life. As such it never took on its own human form. " **Your fear for what future this one caused in its own reality has blinded you all to any other option than destruction. The Reality Mirror user is under the command of my agents and has done well staying in those oaths of bondage**."

"Making me sound like some gimp to those voguer sisters." Zeiveist grumbled but the Avatar of Fate responded by floating right into his face.

" **Do not speak while I am defending you, your actions in your home reality are already making difficult to do so**." Fate warned the preteen and Zeiveist gulped and nodded vigorously while returning to being quiet. Fate then floated back to the top of the roof, seemingly looking at Knowledge. " **I understand your concern but I have need of an agent not bound by my own designs as our enemies are out of the control of Fate**."

" **Fighting fire with fire is always a dangerous gambit Fate. And not something that you normally would approve of**." Knowledge said giving a shingle a kick, knocking it off the roof and down to the primed and perfected garden below. "But… you make a good case."

" **You can't be serious… you were the one that convinced me to go along with this and you're just buckling like that**?" Power growled in disbelief at how quick the Avatar of Knowledge folded. All it took was a single point of logic from Fate and that was it. And what was worse was the fact Time had already left the second her more proactive self-made an appearance. Fate and Time were always so intertwined but on Earth with Time being a third generation Avatar and Fate a first, the dynamic of their relationship was much more skewed than it normally was. The escape of the Shards of the Sala'dandor had thrown so much out of order with the Avatars, there wasn't supposed to be generations of Avatars, but there were.

" **Yes, when it comes to the fight with the upstarts… we need every edge we can get**." Knowledge replied with the same ear to ear smile he normally had. Making Power growl deeper in dissatisfaction and then vanish back to its own duties. Knowledge then clicked its tongue before looking back to Zeiveist. " **Still going to tell him when I first see him**." With that Knowledge snapped his fingers and vanished

* * *

 **Early Afternoon**

 **Kuoh Academy, Outside the Old School Building**

"Did you and mom fight?" Jessica asked before taking a bite out from her pudding cup. She was sitting outside, on the stone steps up to the old school building. Next to her was Koneko who both instantly took a great liking to each other.

Thankfully everything had gone better than expected, Rias' father and brother did not utterly destroy her through embarrassment, Dante's mother stayed far away from him and his father never even showed. Voledro's father had even made an appearance, though much of his time was spent with Sirzechs and agreeing with whatever the Lucifer said and telling the man how great he was. Ravel was a little sad that both her parents refused to go given they were still mad at Dante and Rias for what happened with Riser but she understood where they were coming from even if she didn't agree. Both Dante and Sona were on the lookout for her sister but as of yet Serafall had yet to show herself.

"Yes we did, I don't agree with how mom and dad do things and thus… we fight." Dante shrugged knowing that Jessica had heard him fight with their father many times. So him being at odds with their parents was nothing new.

"Did you have to do it today?" She asked sadly looking down at the ground. She had hoped this would have been a good trip to see her brother. She knew that he didn't want anything to do with their family and the likelihood that this might be the last time that she could see him was high.

"It had to be today, last day for me to stand my gro-" Dante stopped as he felt pudding hit his face and his little sister ran off trying to hide the fact she was crying.

"Smooth move." Koneko deadpanned as Dante wiped his face.

"I know… I know." Dante groaned, he knew perfectly well what he said and how it would be taken. It wasn't a great leap of logic to see how his sister saw things. He just knew that this was going to happen regardless. Koneko watched as Dante followed after his sister, she had no doubts that he would be able to patch things up.

"It's nice to see that we're not the only pair of siblings with problems." Koneko looked up in the trees that over hanged above her and saw her own sister lazily stretched out on one of the branches. "It's nice to see you Shirone." Kuroka smiled warmly at her younger sister before dropping down from the trees and landing near Koneko.

"That's not my name anymore, I'm Koneko Toujou." Koneko said as she took a slight defensive stance against her sister.

"You don't have to worry, seeing you so happy here has put a break on my plans to steal you away." She finished jokingly making Koneko loosen a bit up. She was still on guard but just hearing her sister say she wasn't here to take her away was enough. "I'm sorry that you had to remember all that garbage that bastard nearly put you through." Kuroka said looking away with a dark look in her eyes. She honestly felt she hadn't made him suffer nearly enough for almost touching her baby sister.

"How were you able to know I remembered?" Koneko asked curiously as there couldn't be any way for her sister to listen in on that conversation with Dante. For one thing they were in Hell and all alone at the time.

"It was purely by chance really, I have a friend that can create portals and I ask her to form ones near you so I can listen in to see how you're doing. It was just luck that I happened to do just that when you and Dante had your heart to heart. Though I agree that his method for doing so was a little more than strange." Kuroka giggled at the memory, she had to look up just what Dante was referencing by his little act. But it did seem to be a purely _Dante_ move on his part.

"Is that how you're able to come here without anyone knowing and past the wards?" Koneko asked and her sister nodded. "You know that Rias' brother is here and he'll kill you if he sees you."

"I know, but seeing you is worth that risk." Kuroka said honestly and Koneko couldn't help but feel that some of her anger toward her sister might have been a little misplaced. "Besides I'm just here for a moment, I just wanted for us to speak and to tell you that I'm safe and happy your so happy." Koneko wanted to say more but both of them felt a sudden flare of spiritual power coming from the school. The tow Nekomata both looked to the school as the waves of power continued to increase. "If I were to guess… something pissed Lord Lucifer off. Strange that it isn't me." Koneko then herself being pulled into the arms and chest of her sister. "Please keep being happy Shirone, that's all I need." Before Koneko could correct her sister and, there was a sudden flash of black and red and her sister was gone.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy, Entrance Hall**

"Just what are you doing here Radegast?" Sirzechs growled as he stared down the serene looking Slavic God. Out of nowhere he walked into the school like it was his business to do so. And even now the God looked like nothing was wrong, that he wasn't being threatened by the most powerful Devil in Hell.

" **Seeing my daughter, isn't that the custom here in Japan on this day**?" Radegast asked tilting his head a small bit as if in confusion. He knew that this would stir up trouble but something had to be done. If Živa was going to survive then he someone needed to take drastic measures. He had already prepared for the worst, his main mission to this town had been completed. But now he needed to have hope that maybe what tiny goodwill had been created in this town by Dante would pay off.

"Your daughter? I was not made aware that a child of your pantheon attended here." Zeoticus looked to his daughter who just tried to look innocent of this. Rias knew that she was in trouble now that it was found out that she had circumvented her father in the paperwork. "What is he talking about Rias?" He demanded making her flinch, it wasn't a good feeling being reminded that even if she could scold him on certain issues… once things got serious he dismissed all of that in a snap.

"I had my suspicions… but Rias vouched for her saying that she was an old friend of Dante and was harmless." Sirzechs said calmly, his original anger gone now that he knew the God had not come to harm his family. Hoping now to shift some of the attention he looked to Jazger Focalor. "Apparently she had been here some time and recently the Focalor heir has made it his mission to wed her." Seeing the current head of the Focalor family lightly groan and look away signaled that he knew all about this.

" **A match that I am perfectly fine with supporting**." Radegast warmly chuckled having heard his daughter's lukewarm opinion on said match. It is as good as she was ever going to be to the idea of marriage outside the circus and right now that particular pool was shrinking and becoming more shark-infested every month now. But all four Devil men looked at the god while nearby Grayfia raised an eyebrow and Rias was stunned. Voledro looked both elated and conflicted at what Radegast said. " **If such a union would help lessen the divide** …"

"A divide caused by you!" Zeoticus shouted, the second the confrontation had begun barriers had been erected to keep this private. The humans continued on with their day obvious to the possible devastating feud brewing near them. "You Radegast opened the gates to the Garden of Eden and allowed your pantheon to occupy it for the entirety of the Black Harvest! Leaving the rest of the worlds to fight against the tide of death while you hoped that you could ride it out and come out as the only pantheon left." The Head of the Gremory Family accused and the tranquil smile that had been on the God's face fell into a soft look of guilt and sorrow.

" **All true, but we were already devastated by the loss of so many. Many of our own were killed in the Titan War, and then the Evil Dragon Niðhöggr devastated Buyan leaving us without our Seat of Power. We could not fight in a war that looked to be unwinnable**." Radegast said, his tone showing that he wasn't trying to make excuses only stating the truth as he saw it. He could still see Buyan burning as the Evil Dragon Niðhöggr destroyed all that came in its path, the screams of the souls of their faithful followers still could be heard at night. Calling out in agony, asking why was their promised heaven anything but. " **We took refuge, do not make it sound like it was done in malice. It was desperation that led us to Eden, it was a place where we thought that should the Black Harvest turn out to be not the end then we might be able to leave peacefully. Elysium or Valhalla were closer but neither the Greeks nor the Norse would ever consider peace if we invaded them**."

"And so you took Eden." Sirzechs sighed knowing that was the case. The Slavic pantheon wasn't so clean as Radegast was trying to present themselves but… that was the truth of their side of the argument. They did not go peacefully in the end, they had to be routed out of the birthplace of God by force, Sirzechs' own grandfather had died taking the Garden back. A fact that was the reason why his normally easy going and warm father was a raging inferno at the moment. "Why are you here really? It's not to drudge up old memories or to see your daughter. I fully believe you would do so for the latter however you would never let yourself to be seen by us if it was just that." Sirzechs questioned and Radegast gave one last look toward the exit, toward the sun and the trees that he could see outside.

" **Živa is dying… she was poisoned and we lack the ability to save her**." Radegast said shocking the Devils. But what he said next shocked them even further. " **If you save her… I will turn myself into your hands for the crimes you believe I have commented to your religion**."

"I refuse." Sirzechs stated quickly shocking everyone but his wife in attendance. Radegast was not expecting that his offer would be so quickly shot down given how much he had been hunted in the past. But now that he thought about it… it had been decades since any real attempt had been made to capture the Slavic Pantheon. At the time they just thought that the chase had been given up due to how the circus just hopped from place to place in space. It was impossible to track by anyone that didn't already have their approval. But now maybe it was because the hatred toward them had died down with time.

"You can't be serious! Think about what they have done to us and the lives paid to take back what was ours by right!" Sirzechs glanced back to his father and flared a bit more of his power, reminding that between the two who vastly surpassed the other in power.

" **I will beg, there is nothing I will not Živa's life. Without her, we will be scattered to the wind and what unity we had will be destroyed**." Radegast pleaded knowing that they were on the edge of a blade. Traitors within their own ranks, dwindling number of demigods to help stem the tide, and the current gods stretched to the absolute limit. Things were bleak for them and Živa dying could be the tipping point.

"I will not act as the incitement of war between the Three Factions. Taking you in and bringing you to trial, which is what we would do." Sirzechs growled as he looked back to his father before the man could comment. "Would begin a chain of events that would lead to war. Both Heaven and the Fallen want your head on a spike, denying them that by taking you into custody and saying you are under our authority would be a point of no return." Sirzechs knew that the Angels, both pure and fallen, had a much bigger stake in hating the Slavic Gods. Eden was the birthplace of God, not humanity but God. And so it was vastly more important to those that still worship and follow God than it would ever be for Devils. That was why Sirzechs knew it would only ever be in Hell that the issue of the Slavic Gods would be talked about rationally. "I think it best… that this meeting never be spoken about again. That this never happened, full stop."

" **You would be willing to destroy us so callously**?" Radegast asked causing Zeoticus to smirk but that quickly vanished as his son spoke again.

"Rias, Asia's Sacred Gear heals devils and Angels alike… it wouldn't be too great of a leap of logic to say it could heal Gods as well." Sirzechs asked causing Rias to for a moment to blink in surprise that her brother was suggesting what he was. But she quickly recovered and nodded a confirmation.

"My lord Lucifer, do you really think that this is wise? I know that with your vast wisdom-" Jazger Focalor began but he was interrupted by his own son.

"Can it with the brownnosing old man, no one asked for your opinion." Voledro quickly shut up his father mirroring how Sirzechs had similarly done so with his own. Sirzechs lightly chuckled knowing that the trend of the newer Generations being immensely stronger then their elders was being proved this very moment.

" **You would really help us**?" Radegast asked with equal parts fear and hope in his voice. " ** _But I should have expected this. Even if her brother had not ordered her to do so, she would have done it anyways with her relationship to Dante_**."

"I am not helping you, I'm still hunting you and your kin down for the crimes against Devils and Angels." With that lie Sirzechs brought down the barriers that separated them from the real world. And in a blink Radegast was gone from the Devils vision, leaving behind an aura of thankfulness.

* * *

 **Outskirts of Kuoh Academy**

"Jess… I know you're up in that tree." Dante called up to the faint feeling of entropy that he felt in the life filled forest that hugged the Kuoh Academy campus. There was him, a giant self-contained deadness and then this tiny little spark of death.

He knew that she was upset with his attempt at running away from home, then actually leaving even if it was now done with their father knowing. And now he was fighting with his parents and hinting that he would soon never see them, and by extension her, ever again. He knew this but it was all a part of his grand plan. A plan that both Rias and Akeno said was stupid and overly complicated.

"Go away!" Dante avoided the thrown shoe with a small nudge of his head. He sighed remembering that she always went for throwing her shoes when she got mad.

"Well… might as well go all the way with this one." Dante said to himself before creating a small frosty mist in his hand. Out from that came small Grim Ice butterflies that soon floated their way up into the tree. "I said… whoa…" Jessica said as she soon was enveloped in the beautiful display of magic. She had never been told anything about the Supernatural World, and Dante had a feeling that his parents might try to keep it that way. From what he had been told both his older brothers had been accidentally exposed to the Supernatural World and that was when their grandfather came in and explained it. Dante suspected that his mother wanted as little to do with the fact she was a Mortal Grim Reaper and the Supernatural World as a whole and wanted to extend that to her children.

"Want to see how I make them?" Dante called up knowing that he had gotten her undivided attention. Soon there were the sounds of her climbing out of the tree and then he watched as she landed on the ground like she had done it a thousand times. "You're pretty good at that."

"I go to Central Park every day, you would know that if you paid attention." He grimaced as he fell back into her being reminded she was mad at him. So to once again to distract from that fact a little he waved his hand and created a miniature flock of birds that fluttered around Jessica before flying up into the air and shattering back into nothing. "Wow… you never said that you could do magic. Will you show me how?" Jessica looked up at him with gleaming eyes that couldn't be called anything but adorable.

"Can't, only I can do it." She responded by blowing a raspberry and frowning at him.

"I'm not a baby, I know magic is just a trick you can learn. Tony likes to do card tricks sometimes." Dante made a mental note to have fun with that information later on.

"I'm not some emo puck magician pretending to hover in the air. This is real magic." Dante said as he held out his hand for his sister to see in his palm a small blizzard raging safely confined to his hand. Her eyes focused on the snow and ice swirling in Dante's hand trying to figure out how he was doing it. He was glad that she wasn't accepting it outright and had a skeptical mind, maybe cynicism ran in the family. "And if you want to know why I plan to leave behind father and mother, you have to understand that magic and what may seem like fairy tales are real."

"Are you going to say you're Peter Pan now? Because I watched Once Upon A Time and that does not end well for me if that's it." Jessica deadpanned half joking half serious. Dante laughed regardless.

"First off, good reference there… the meta is still growing in you and you must feed it. Second, I'm not Peter Pan… am way worse. I'm a devil." Dante said before letting his wings out, he really wished he had normal devil wings instead of the super MC-esc bone dragon wings. Yeah they were cool… but it really outed him as someone special. Jessica meanwhile was mesmerized by his wings, there was no explaining them as a trick. They were way too real looking for them to be fake. And too big for him have hidden them somehow. "You going to say something?"

"Uh…"

"For the record I'm not Evil, I'd like to think of myself as Chaotic/Neutral but… maybe Neutral/Neutral." Dante mulled over knowing that he might like the idea of him being the coolest of the alignments but knew that he hadn't done nearly enough chaotic things to give him it. "But the whole reason why I'm fighting with our parents is because I know that father wants to plan my life in a certain way. And I don't want that, and now I have joined the Devils I have the power to tell him no." He said and noticed that Jessica had gone sullen at the mention of their father planning his life.

"I heard you and father arguing the day you left. I heard you talking about how he was making you marry someone in Japan." She thought back to hearing Dante claim that he was a bargaining chip to their father. That statement stuck with her and she had been thinking about it ever since he had left. "He's going to make me marry someone too, isn't he?" She asked rhetorically knowing the answer, Dante didn't respond at first and for a moment she was just lost in those thoughts. Then she felt him handing her the thrown shoe, she looked up and saw him have a mischievous smile on his face.

"Yes… he will. But here's the thing, when I say I'm going to make sure that our parents will never control me again… I mean that I have a plan that to ensure that. And, part of that plan is getting you away from them." Dante said having already cleared this part with Rias, it was the one part of the plan she agreed with.

"You're kidnapping me?" She said with a smile indicating that she wasn't at all at odds with this. She had few if any friends in New York, she barely knew her father and understood that he wasn't a good parent even if he was a better one to her than he was to her brothers. And her mother… even if she tried more with her than her previous kids she still did little to endear herself to Jessica. Mostly she would miss Tony and the staff back home.

"Yup, I'm taking you straight to-"

"Dante!" Dante was interrupted by the sound of Li's voice. He looked up and saw both her and her sister running towards the Alighieri siblings. "Serafall's here! She's in the gym and I think you might want to see her!" Li shouted from a small distance knowing that she should get too close to Jessica, she and her sister were already breaking Dante's orders to stay away when the two were alone. But then Dante also ordered them to find him the second they found Serafall.

"Oh fresh hell has she brought to me." Dante sighed knowing that he had to deal with this now. He then looked back to Jessica and kneeled down to her level. "I want you to go with these two, they work for me and no you can not ask them how does that work. They'll take you to where it is safe and when I get back I'll explain the rest of what will happen to you." She nodded with a trusting smile that Dante couldn't help but feel was so out of place considering what he had told her he was going to do. "One last thing, I want you to know that it is not normal for a girl your age or any age to be this okay with being kidnapped from her parents even by her brother. It is only because our parents failed so badly at being parents that this is happening."

"Oh duh, no surprise there." Jessica rolled her eyes and Dante's head fell forward in sadness that the person with the best bet at being somewhat normal had apparently been fucked up anyway.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy, Gym**

Dante stood outside the door to the gym, his hand on the door handle. He knew… he was going to be pissed when he opened the door. He could just feel that there were perverts on the other side fully taking advantage to Serafall's playing with them. Why she was doing this? Likely to get a rise out of him.

"Don't kill them all. Don't kill them all. Don't kill them all." Dante repeated over and over again as he opened the door to find a horde of guys all taking pictures of Serafall in one of her favorite cosplay outfits. He took a few breaths to calm himself before walking over to the crowd, letting out some of his entropic spiritual powers causing all the boys to feel a shiver of dread run down their spines. "All of you… are going to leave now." Dante gave one warning and over two-thirds of the crowd left on that threat alone. Leaving behind the photography club as the last holdouts. It was just a collection of perverts trying their damnedest to appear legit.

"Hey man you can't come in here and-" What little protection Matsuda had when he was Issei's friend had dried up and just hearing him speak was enough to cause Dante to punch him into the ground. Thankfully perverts were made tough by their many justly beatings and so while to floor under him cracked, he survived with little harm. He was quickly dragged away by his fellow perverts as they fled hoping to not get beaten into paste by the enraged Dante.

"Aw~ you ruined the photoshoot." Serafall pouted as she came down off the stage, as she did so she flicked her hand and instantly all the locks on the doors were frozen shut. No one would be getting in, or out, to ruin what she had planned.

"You did that with one intent in mind, to make me jealous." Dante said and the smile on Serafall's face confirmed it. And he was no fool to what she wanted, and the idea of fucking in school was no stranger to him. Akeno partially liked to do it in the halls between classes, the danger of getting caught was certainly one of her many perverted fantasies.

"And it worked." She chirped closing the distance between them. "I know that you've got something going on that's pretty heavy right?" Dante didn't say anything feeling like the least talked about the better. Serafall still was able to read the answer on his face, taking her final step toward him she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "That's out there, we're in here." She said as she bathed in the wonderful coolness that was his body.

"Did you really have to wear-" Dante wasn't able to finish as he was quickly pushed to the ground and found his lips otherwise occupied. Their kiss soon deepened and their tongues roamed each other's mouths while their hands did the same thing with their bodies. Serafall moaned into the kiss as she felt Dante's hand slip under her small skirt and find her already moistening pussy ready for him. She had been dreaming of this moment ever since she had found him, and now that it was happening… the feeling of his fingers entering her and her hands exploring his well-toned chest… it all felt so much better than she thought it would.

"Frisky boy, work those dirty hands." She teased as she sat on top of him, rolling her hips along with his motions between her legs. However in her enjoyment of this she didn't see a small flash of feral anger across Dante's face. It didn't take much, a small shift between them and their positions changed. Serafall let out a small sequel of surprise as she now found herself below Dante. But before she could say anything, she once again let out another deep moan as Dante's fingers further felt their way through inside of her. She gave out a loud gasp as his thumb brushed across her clit and sent shivers of pleasures across her body. She soon found herself riding on his hand as Dante begin pulling in and out, Serafall arched her back as the speed increased. She had wanted to steamroll Dante and get him to cum first but as her vision soon started to fill with stars she knew that was a pipe dream. "Fuck! S-should have… should have worn… the other…" She rambled incoherently as a small bit of drool came down from her lip as she continued to be finger fucked by her new lover. "Yes-yes-yes… keep… no~" She whined as she felt Dante slow down just as she neared her climax. But before she could make another word of protest her mouth was once again attacked by Dante's own.

"Think of that as punishment for giving those losers a show they didn't deserve." Dante growled as he continued to torture Serafall with keeping her just at the border of orgasm. Two things he really didn't like when it came to the women in his life, them getting hurt and other guys taking an interest in them. And he certainly didn't like even remotely being the _bottom_ in sex. It just freaked him out on some deep level.

"Dante… please… I'm so close." She stammered to get out as she felt him move down her neck, quickly finding a spot that had her nearly scream in extasy as he lightly bit down on it. She could feel his hand agonizingly slowly move between her folds while his other slid across her body. Getting intimately familiar with it. However to her added anguish that did not include her neglected breasts. "AH! I'm sorry… please just make me cum. Please make me cum Dante, I've waited so long~"

"Good girl." Dante smirked as he with one move undid her top and tossed it aside. He moved down to her perky and soft breasts, taking one of them into his mouth. Rolling the erect nipples with his tongue causing Serafall's head to throw itself back. His hand began to return back to a speed that had Serafall reaching a state of carnal bliss that she hadn't had in centuries. As she felt her climax coming to her she pulled Dante's head into her chest to keep him working her tits and likewise her hips lifted up further trying to get closer to the hand that was fucking her drenched cunt.

"I'm cumming!" Serafall screamed as she could feel the rush of her juices explode onto her lover's hand. She rode out the first real orgasm she had in so long, panting like a bitch in heat as she felt the need for more as she started to come down from the high. "F-fuck that amazing." Serafall breathed out before an idea popped into her head. She reached down and grabbed Dante hand and quickly took it into her mouth. Dante watched wide-eyed as Serafall cleaned his hand of her essence, it wasn't the first or last time he saw this but it still was hot as fuck.

"Well aren't you a dirty girl, what would Sona think if she saw you like this?" Dante said knowing full well that Serafall had a deep sister complex and mentioning Sona was just another turn on for her. But what he got out of Serafall was surprising.

"Fuck what Sona would think." Serafall said before giving one last lick to Dante's fingers and then moved down to take off his pants. It wasn't gracefully but she wasn't going for that anyway, as she was doing that Dante unbuttoned his shirt and soon he was completely naked. "Maybe someday we could share…" Serafall said as she loving stroked Dante's hardened cock, getting a small groan out of him in the process. "… but for today this is all mine." She said before kissing his tip. Taking his member into her mouth, she enjoyed the taste of him immensely. She bobbed her head up and down, every now and then moving to just the tip and swirling her tongue around it. He soft hands either working his shaft or his balls, continuously stimulating him. She felt a sense of victory as after a few minutes of sucking him off she could taste a small bit of precum.

"And this is mine." Dante growled as he once again turned the tables on Serafall and lifted her up, her chest pressing against his and her slit lined up with his cock. Whatever surprise that was in Serafall was gone and all that was left was excitement. Which was rewarded when she felt him enter her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his body as she bit down on his shoulder to muff the scream of pleasure that wanted to escape her. Dante began pushing deeper into her womanhood and then once he was fully inside he pulled back out. Only for a second did she feel sad at his sudden loss before he pushed back inside of her.

"Oh yes… keeping fucking me! Faster… I need to feel everything your massive cock can give me!" Serafall cried out as Dante trusted in and out of her, She held tight onto his man meat like a vice, giving him a challenge to keep from cumming right there. He internally cursed his choice to interrupt her blowjob before she finished him off but he just couldn't wait any longer. And the feeling of her walls squeezing him for all he was worth made that decision feel like the right one in the end.

"Damnit you're so fucking tight." Dante groaned as moved them back to the ground, changing positions and spreading her legs out so he could reach deeper in. She responded by screaming out louder as he hit further in her. Hitting her G-spot and making the edges of her vision blurry.

"Don't stop… don't stop… it's so good!" Serafall roared as her mind was beyond words with what she was feeling, she hadn't even been close to the pleasure she felt being fucked by Dante. "Dante… I'm close… at the same time." She begged, wanting to feel him filling her up as she came. She wanted him to fill her to the point of his seed spilling out of her. She heard him grunt and ramp up his thrusting, her toes curled and fingers dug into her palms as she felt her climax come to her.

"I'm cumming…" Dante groaned as he felt Serafall's walls constrict around him. He came as she did, painting her insides white with his cum. Serafall could felt as he blasted her with his spunk, and she milked his cock for every last drop. Panting, Dante fell forward onto Serafall who made sure to grab ahold of his waist with her legs so she could keep him inside her. She wasn't about to lose the sense of full she had in her womanhood so quickly. "I… I think your outfit is ruined." Dante joked between breaths.

"Worth it." She replied as she enjoyed having him use her chest as pillows. "Ready to do it again?" She sure was, she wanted to do that again and again and again and so on. In all sorts of different positions and with all sorts of new and kinky ways. "Oh why are you leaving?" She pouted as she felt Dante pull out from her and sit up above her.

"Because we don't have the time to go for another round. Plus… you loud. Pretty sure the whole school heard that." Dante said and now that she had been fucked Serafall now was able to think a bit more clearly. Her face then turned completely red, she might be open to a great deal of things but having all those people hear her in the throes of rutting with Dante was a bit much.

"Oh no… I knew I was forgetting something." She bit her lip as she knew there was a reckoning coming. That came in the form of her sister who no doubt was be beyond angry at what she just did. "Oh well… I guess I'll just have to see Sona some other time." It made her sad that she was going to miss out on seeing her beloved sister, but it was worth it to finally have the man she loved inside her. Hopefully Sona would calm down after some time and then Serafall could see her again.

* * *

 **Mid-Afternoon**

 **Kuoh Academy, ORC**

"Wow you are mad at me." Dante said hiding behind Yubelluna as Sona glared at him as she stood beside Rias. He had just came back from the gym after he and Serafall cleaned themselves off though little good that did at hiding what they did. Every Devil, minus their Queens, in Rias, Dante and Sona's peerage was currently erasing the whole event from the minds of the humans in the school.

"I told you I approve of you and my sister being together however I didn't think you would be so stupid as to do… that." Sona said making Dante return back behind his future Queen, who had to agree with her master that Sona was downright terrifying right now.

"How was I supposed to know your sister is a fuckin' banshee in the sack!" Dante retorted only to get himself slammed into the nearby wall by a torrent of water. Sona held him there, nearly suffocating the Rook but then let up. Dante dropped to the ground soaking wet and gasping for air. Yubelluna quickly went to his side and helped him recover while both Rias and Akeno glared at Sona for hurting Dante. Both knew that she would never actually hurt Dante for a myriad of reasons, top of them was how important he was to Serafall. The two Life-Mates however let Sona do as she did because Dante did somewhat deserve it.

"You should still have the decorum to not do what you did on school grounds." Sona chastised and was happy that at that Dante looked at least a little guilty. She didn't know that it was because he had already done just that many times before not with Serafall. "What you do with my sister I honestly do not care so long as you make her happy. Just keep it out of my senses and off school property."

"Deal! Now can we move on?" Dante coughed the last bit of water in his system and stumbled his way to the couch. "Now can someone tell me what was that spike in spiritual power, I totally distracted with… things… to ask Li about it." Dante said skipping over the exact topic they had just finished with.

"That would be when the Slavic God Radegast appeared and spoke with Lord Lucifer." Sona supplied, perfectly happy to be discussing something other than her sister's sex life. But she blinked twice at the look Dante was giving her.

"If I had been drinking something, all over the place." Dante groaned as he sunk back into the couch as he felt the headache forming in his head. "What happened?" Dante asked and then Rias and Akeno explained the incident while Dante remained silent throughout. Sona had been able to pick out his hidden reaction to hearing that Živa was dying, but she lacked the understanding of Dante relationship with the Slavic Gods to know what it meant. "So your brother wants to have Asia heal Živa… depending on what she was poisoned with I assume that would work."

"My thoughts exactly, Clio will be able to get us to wherever the circus currently is and then we'll do as ordered. I don't understand what my brother's motives are for this seeing his government's official stances is the same as ever but he must have his reasons." Rias sighed knowing that her brother wasn't a man to hold a grudge over something so impersonal. Plus there was the connection to the Slavs that Dante had so that must be mixed in with Sirzechs' own benevolent nature. It certainly must be the reason why Radegast came to the Devils in the first place rather than a pantheon friendlier to them. Though those were few and far between, given that prior to the unification of the Slavic Gods under Rod, many of the Eastern European deities had made… ill-disposed impressions on other gods in other lands.

"I still think it would be best for Sirzechs to refuse their request. One less factor to contend with on the global scale." Sona said a little too coldly for the room, she knew about Clio and Anthony being part of the Slavic circus, she knew that they had a past with Dante, but from her own knowledge and experience she felt that the Slavic Pantheon as a whole was still a problematic issue. And one better dealt with sooner rather than later. "If Živa dies than the leadership of the Slavs is gone, none that remain have the needed respect, love, or fear of the others to keep them together. Or at least that is what I get out of what Clio as said on the matter."

"You've talked to her about this?" Dante asked skeptically, he knew that the circus was in bad shape, but he never thought it was as bad as what Radegast had made it seem to be.

"During my remedial classes with her. She can get rather talkative on the subject if handled right." Sona lightly smirked as she recalled how easy it was to make Clio brag about the circus and how she picked out the truth in the boasting.

"Well in the end it's my brother that leads hell, and this is his decision." Rias said and Sona frowned at those words but agreed with the sentiment regardless of her thoughts on the matter. Sona bowed and she and her Queen soon left the Gremory Devils to their own business. "Dante… how are you feeling about this?" Rias asked conserved knowing that Dante had to hide much of how he really felt during the explanation of what happened. While Rias trusted Sona, the redhead knew that Sona would tell people about Dante's ties thinking that she was only doing what was right.

"I've known about there being problems with the Slavic Gods for a while now. But… Živa dying… that's upping the scale. Someone wants to destabilize the pantheon and I don't know who would want that." Dante said leaning forward while trying to think back to everyone he knew in the circus, he came up empty on who might be the traitor but then again he had to admit that many of his memories were not so reliable. He was a kid back then and even later as a teen he was still seen for a great amount of time as an outsider. People would put on a mask to him and would unlikely to show any sign of what they really thought. "Right now to be honest I'm more concerned about tonight." At that both Rias and Akeno frowned.

"Dante… you don't have to do this." Akeno said knowing that what Dante planned to do wouldn't be as simple as he thought it would be. Even if he went through it, there would be consequences. Both in the real world and in his heart.

"No… it always was going to end in two ways. Either with me breaking down and submitting… or me finally killing my father."

* * *

Reviews

Rmarcano321 – I don't understand what you are talking about with either of those statements

ArcherGenes – I fixed that, she's on the list. I put her there because I have a dart board and the names of Sona's servants on strips of tape… make of that as you will. Thank you, and the those two will get their time pretty soon. I really have trouble with Sirzechs and his… strangeness at times. (… -_- …). Yes I can't stand Issei canon, he's fine as a MC but if there is a fic where's in it then I want him to go through some changes because he needs them a lot earlier than they happen in canon. Bingo… and who Dante is getting in exchange… I hope people like it. Thank you.

Mslmob12 – thank you, I fixed that typo.

Spartan of Rome – Eh… not agreeing you on that. Thank you for that, I did like writing that. And I hope you enjoyed this though the parts with Sirzechs were more serious than funny.

Tohka123 – thank you.


	33. Respect thy Father

[ **Lemon** ]

The sound of the limo door opening and shutting behind Dante as he entered the vehicle was the only noise made by either of the occupants. His mother glared at him, it was well past the school's day end and there had been no sign of Jessica. Dante sat back in the fine leather of the limo's back seat and crossed his arms over his chest, a bored expression of disinterest was set on his face as he looked out the window.

"Where… is your sister?" This was a day of firsts for Dante, earlier he heard her speak seriously for the first time now was his first time hearing his mother speak in anger. Dante said nothing and just looked his mother in the eyes and stared her down. She kept waiting for him to answer but he never did. "This is all those Devils' fault, they took my baby boy and turned him into someone I don't even recognize."

"Are you really this deluded?" Dante snorted as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "This has nothing to do with them, this has everything to do with the fact you and father pure and simple were shit ass parents." Dante growled and to his continued surprise his mother didn't buckle under his harshness. She sat there glaring at him with steel behind her eyes that in Dante's opinion she had no right to have.

"Dante, what have you done with your sister?" She asked again trying to impart some softness to her request even after he had just insulted her. She had always heard that teenagers were difficult, she had thought people were just overreacting when her first two boys went through this age but now she knew what they were talking about. Dante guessed these feelings in his mother and kept from rolling his eyes as her thoughts were plain as day on her face. This was a woman that thought herself a person most certainly was not.

"You don't like the fact I'm a devil very much do you?" Dante saw a small slip of rage as he spoke in the woman across from him. His eyes were trained on her to pick up every small reaction they gave. He was entirely focused on getting as many answers out of her as he could as he intended to make this his last chance to get them. "I'm guessing you don't like the Supernatural World at all… would explain why you never spoke about it. Never told any of your children about even though it is common for Mortal Grim to learn it from their parents from an early age. Helps adjust them… a good tactic given what happen to Eloisa and me." At the cold mention of his dead sister all the rage in his mother increased tenfold.

"Of course, I despise the freakishness of that world." She spat, his voice dripping with spiteful venom. "Growing up, I envied all the other kids who got to go home to normal families while I had to contend with insanity." Her scowl deepened as Dante lightly chuckled at her words.

"Yeah… growing up with grandfather and his Life Mates… I can imagine that might be a little jarring." Dante said purposefully making light of what she considered a painful childhood. But Dante dismissed the idea immediately, he knew his grandfather and just from the few meetings he knew his Life-Mates were wonderful people. His only theory right now was that something happened to his mother to cause her to resent the, in her words, insanity that was her childhood.

"That man… he's not my father." She said in a low and quiet voice, but Dante heard it and the pieces fell into place. "He stole my father and tricked my mother into having me just so he could carry on this cursed line." She could recall it all so clearly, sneaking out of her room at night and then listening on Thanasis and his Life-Mates talking about what had to be done in order to have her. That he stole the body of an innocent man and seduced a woman preselected for him by his house. From that day she hated the Supernatural World for taking away so many lives, hers, her real father's and her real mother's. "And now… my daughter and my baby boy have been taken from me by monsters that shouldn't even exist!" Dante raised an eyebrow as he watched his mother grab ahold of her head and begin to shake violently. "All of it! Devils and Grim Reapers! All of it should be nothing but fairy tales and fake nonsense!" Dante watched as she continued to rant and rave, he never expected his mother to be this batshit insane. "… my babies… they keep taking you… Dante?"

"Yes?" Dante asked carefully not sure where she was going but as she looked up, he was honestly scared by the manic look in her eye.

"You've taken your sister haven't you? You've…" She began to reach out toward Dante but then the limo door opened and faster than either Dante or his mother could react, a barbed incest like tail shot through and injected something into her neck. There was a small twitch in her eye and body but then she slumped to the side paralyzed.

"There's the reason why we keep her sauced squirt." From the door Dante glanced out and went wide-eyed at the sight of Bino Ristaino climbing into the limo. The fact the man was here wasn't what shocked Dante, that would be the scorpion tail and second two sets of insect eyes the man had. "What? Did you think that cats were the only ones that came in a human form?"

"You're a demi-human, I didn't know that scorpions had a demi-human spices." Dante said as Bino's tail sunk back into his flesh and his insect eyes closed and his human ones opened. The man leaned back as he adjusted his boss's wife so that she was at least partly comfortable.

"Not many of us left, we come from the middle east, part of the Babylonian mythologies. We don't have neat names like Yōkai or anything the Greeks have. No, our names were lost to history… Scorpion Men as all we got." Bino sighed as he recalled how sad as his mother was in telling him all about their heritage, that once they were great and respected guardians of Kings. But now they were scattered to the wind and barely could be called a species. He liked to think he was upholding his ancient calling, protecting and serving what was basically a King in the criminal underworld.

"So I take it my father has a little more understanding about the Supernatural World than just his kids are Grim?" Dante asked and Bino just looked at him for a moment before knocking on the wall to the driving cabin. The limo began to move and take them to the hotel where Dante's father waited.

"You're father got some ideas, he likes to keep a few of us from that world around but he's sorta like a guy that collects people that want nothin' to do with that world but can't escape it." Bino clicked his tongue and Dante nodded in understanding, it was evil mob version of the Slavic circus. "There isn't that many of us, and we like to keep it that way. After all the main point is to keep attention down to a minimum. We all want two things, to make money and to keep out of the Supernatural World. You got Devils going around looking for fresh servants, faithful followers of the church trying to kill many of us, straight up monsters looking for their next meal, danger-danger-danger-danger is what you find in the Supernatural World."

"So you rather shake people down and kill mortal humans that have no chance against you for a living than deal with all that?" Dante scowled as he found Bino's sob story weak, he could understand a person trying to just survive in a difficult world. But it wasn't that difficult. The Supernatural World was filled with danger but there was a great deal of means to survive it. Even for an outcast like Bino who didn't have a homeland filled with kin there was places for him to go.

"Yes, I'm no saint… I know that squirt. I'm not going to say that I could work out a living among the mortal humans without working for the mob. Truth of the matter is I like it, I know what I am and I'm at peace with it." Bino shrugged and Dante did feel like he felt a small amount of respect grow for the hitman. Dante could respect a man that admitted and was honest about what he did even if it was horrible, it was his father's hypocrisy that grated him. Claiming that he did his cruelty for some greater good for the family. Bino wasn't like that, he knew he was a monster and didn't hide it. "Now that we got that little heart to heart over with, could you tell me where your sister is?"

"Hell." Dante smirked as he bluntly stated where he had sent his sister. She would be living in the Gremory Manor with Rias' nephew. Rias' parents and Grayfia had approved to taking her in, all of them knowing about Dante's family and all were in agreement that she was in much better hands with them than with her family.

"Great." Bino drawled out as he knew that wasn't changing any time soon. The rest of the limo ride was in silence with every now and then for shits and giggles Bino would take out his tail and shoot it toward Dante's neck. He never actually touched Dante and Dante never flinched knowing that Bino was just trying to get a reaction out of him. Other than that nothing happened as they rode to the hotel where Dante's father waited for them. "After you squirt." Bino smirked as he opened the door for Dante. Dante shot him one last glare before stepping out, and the second he did a bag was thrown over his head.

"Come on guys, can't we be done with the clichés?" Bino heard Dante joke as he stepped out of the limo. He always did like his smart mouth.

"This outta be interesting." Bino's eyes glanced off to the shadow of the of the hotel building and could feel their little tail waiting there. He knew that the boss ordered there to be no interruptions, so he straightened his tie and began walking toward the presence that had been following them since Dante left the school.

"Great… stuck in an elevator with five guys all on a high protein diet." Dante groaned as he knew the meaty hands and heavy breathing of his father's goons anywhere. He had been shoved into an elevator by said goons and was now being held in place as the he felt the room take him further and further up.

"Shut it brat." One of them barked as they rode up the elevator.

"Dream really do co-" Dante was sad he didn't get to finish his homage when he was smacked upside the head by one of the goons. Dante spent the rest of the time grumbling to himself but quickly the ride was over and he was shoved into a hallway. Then shoved into a hotel room. Then shoved into a chair at the back of that hotel room. Lots of shoving.

"Remove the bag." Dante heard his father say and the bag was posthaste removed, giving Dante a great view of his father barely giving him the time of day as normal. Even though the whole damn point of him being here was to speak to Dante, Elijah was at the moment working on other work.

"You're just doing this to make me feel smaller aren't you?" Dante accused with a small shrug of indigent disbelief. "If I looked at those I'll find that it's all fake won't I?"

"I am a busy man that needs to always be on top of all my business. Even when I am half a world away dealing with you I need to keep a firm hand on my affairs." He said as if lecturing a small child. "I'm sure Bino was able to reveal to you of my enlightenment?"

"Yup… which begs the question exactly how you think that this will go your way?" Dante asked as it made little sense to him that if his father knew about the Supernatural World than he must know that he was a member of the Gremory Family now. Didn't take much to learn that if you had contacts in the Supernatural World. And if you did that research then you would know that as a member of the Gremory Family, that came with deep ties to the current Lucifer himself.

"It matters not what some sort of insurances you think the Devils provide you." Elijah said as he looked up from his paperwork for a moment to look his son in the eye. Dante had a shiver run down as spine as he saw nothing but dead certainty of victory in his father's eyes. It wasn't smug or misplaced but steely assured. "Because you will come willingly."

"It won't be that simple." Dante said knowing that his father had some means to make him do just that. His father wasn't a person to make a declaration like that without damn good reason to. Dante then watched as his father pulled out a small tablet and then set it on the table they were seated at. The screen turned on and Dante's eyes widened as he saw three live video feeds. All of them were coming from three warehouses that he knew his father owned, and all of them had a single person tied up in the middle. They were all beaten and had guns tried on their heads. And Dante instantly recognized them as the Nekomata that he had helped out months ago.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't investigate your use of My contacts. Imagine my surprise when I get a call saying that a favor had been called in without my say so. Sloppy… I had thought you better than that." His voice was condescending only adding to the fury building in Dante. The small mirror on the wall frosted over and the small glass of water his father had near him soon shattered as the liquid inside froze solid. Elijah didn't even flinch at the sudden drop in temperature. "I know that you planned on having this meeting be our last, it won't. I know you planned on killing me and perhaps your mother, you won't. I know you planned on return back to those women, you won't."

"Why not?" Dante asked not looking up at his father but keeping his gaze to the ground. "Their blood will be on my hands, but I could live with that. I could live with that knowing I get to end the day in the arms of the women I love. I would not even lose a second of sleep over it." Dante said finally looking up, his eyes now a blazing pale blue that could freeze an inferno. His father despite the aura of death surrounding Dante remained calm as he leaned back in his seat and pulled out a small silver cross. Said cross was moderately jeweled with a rainbow of colored gems and was attached to a chain running back to Elijah's side. The cross dangled from his fingers and he brought it up to his face.

"This is the secret to my success Dante." He said unfazed by the growing cold in the air and the fact all of his henchmen were now on the ground failing to fight off the growing frostbite covering their bodies. "This is my Sacred Gear, the Crux of the Prince of Peace."

"You… have a Sacred Gear?" Dante couldn't believe it, and it made all his previous plans and thoughts on his father go out the window.

"Yes, with this nothing around me can hurt me. Nature brings me no harm, and people's minds no longer hold ill will toward me." With that Elijah placed the Crux next to the tablet, as if laying his next trump card out by his other. Dante glared at the silver cross and then back to his father. "You still want to kill me, you want to but you can't bring yourself to pull out your scythe and cut me to pieces. Normal humans are unable to find it in themselves to feel malice toward me when in my presence but I have found that Supernatural beings simply are unable to attack me."

"This is how you've come to rule New York. You've used this in every meeting with every crime boss to manipulate them. You have the ultimate power in a negotiation… you make the other side unable to want to get the best deal for themselves. Instead they only feel the need to get you the best deal." Dante growled as his father slowly nodded in confirmation. "You never gained your power by any merit or skill…"

"I got what I have today by clawing to the top!" Elijah boomed as he stood up and towered over his son. On some level he knew that he no longer could intimidate Dante given that he had been told Dante was now supernaturally strong and tough. It irked the elder Alighieri to no end that his son was stronger than him physically. "Even with my power I have what I have by my choices. I may have been given an edge but considering that I started from the very bottom of the food chain I needed every advantage I could get." There was a small silence that followed before Elijah sat back down in his seat, he glowered at the frost that had built up around his paperwork and the crack that had formed on his tablet. "With this power… I am safe from all threats."

"Sniper shot."

"Bullets have crumbled to dust once they entered the Crux's protective aura."

"Poison."

"Any harmful substances that come near me fizzle into nothing."

"I drown you in vomit."

"…"

"I have a Glutton as a Familiar, they can disgorge their stomach contents in a wave of brown sludge. Honestly at this point that seems like a fitting end for you."

"Likely the… attack would dissolve around me." Elijah said after collecting his stomach from the disgusting image that came to his mind. "My Sacred Gear is absolute defense, I am protected from all harm. That is the Crux's power." He said before taking the cross of the table and placing it back in his pocket. "If the hostages aren't enough to get you to come back with me, then think of this… I could just walk into your school and strangle your Life-Mates. No one would be able to stop me, you would be unable to stop me." Dante's hands gripped the arms of the chair he was sitting so tightly a small whine came out as the wood barely kept to together under the pressure. "Now summon your Jinn and we will depart from this country now."

"What happened to me marrying into the Yakuza and securing an alliance?" Dante asked and he saw his father smirk a bit but for the life of Dante he could not understand why. As far as Dante knew his father still thought that he was on track to marrying Tatsuki, Dante maybe flouting the commitment that agreement implied with Akeno but Elijah shouldn't think that the deal was broken.

"The original plan was to have you go along with the plan, work your charms on the girl and then begin the process. Would there be difficulties? No, that was what Heartbreaker Curse was for." Dante wanted nothing more than to throw his chair at the bastard. He wanted to tear him limb from limb and flay what remained alive. Drag his soul to the pits of Tartarus to be tormented for all eternity. "I knew you planned on vanishing from society the first chance you had, so I needed to arrange for your rebellious streak to handled."

"By taking away my free will and chaining me to a Succubus?" Dante's teeth ground against each other with every word. "Do you have any idea what a Heartbreaker goes through once the love a Succubus had for then runs out… they turn into the most bitter and cruel beings possible. I would be tormented and made to suffer for centuries, unable to die from all the pain and torture. You would do that to your dear family?"

"You have made it abundantly that you no longer consider yourself part of our family. Refusing to do your duty to our collective success, rejecting our family name… even hating it, and now kidnapping your sister." Elijah listed off some of the worst, in his mind, transgressions his son committed against their family. "After you make the Yakuza girl fall in love with you, you would break her heart and come home leaving behind a note saying you never loved her and were only doing your duty to the family. But now you could no longer do so, that you had to follow your heart and marry the girl you always loved."

"Let me guess… the Succubus holding my strings?" Dante snapped feeling that this plan was even too devious and needless vicious for his father. It twisted and turned the truth on its head in an ironic mockery of what the reality was.

"Correct, Tori Monetti and you would return home and marry as per the original agreement with her family. That deal would go through and the Yakuza would hold a grudge against our family. Allowing for a chain reaction that would lead to all-out war. A war in which would claim the your and Tori's lives, my mercy to my son." He said in a sickeningly self-imposed benevolence way that pissed Dante off to no end given that he knew his father believed in his own bullshit. He honestly thought that he was doing a kindness here. "Now do as I said and call your Jinn to take us home."

"Not even going to wait until I return Jessica to you?" Dante growled as it was just like his father to ignore such an important detail.

"Ah yes… Bino called me before seeing to my wife about you doing something with my daughter. I'm sure wherever you have placed her she is happy and safe. She can remain there until I need her to return. Now call your Jinn servant." Dante glared up at his father as the man spoke he walked over to loom over his son threateningly. As useless as a gesture as it was, it still was a part of their relationship.

"Minos." Dante lightly said but it was enough to have Minos open a portal and step through. "Open up portals for all of my father's men and my mother to head back to New York." Minos bowed and with a wave of his hand opened the requested portals. The Jinn was silent and showed no reaction to what was playing out before him. "Anything else before we go?" Dante asked as a large portal opened in the room and the five goons that had brought him in stood up and while still shivering hurried their way through back to New York through the portal.

"No, just keep in mind that should any of your little friends come to New York I will have the hostages killed." His father warned as he made his way toward the portal. "In whatever ill connived message you are going to be sending them make sure to tell them that." He finished off before stepping through the portal. Dante glared at where his father last stood before making sure that he was alone with the still open portal. He then formed a crow of ice and sent it out of the window before walking through the portal himself.

* * *

 **Mid-Evening**

 **Kuoh, Dante's Living Room**

"He should be back by now." Rias said before engaging in her nervous habit of biting the tip of her thumb. The school day had ended hours ago and she had left Dante then to give him the space he wanted to do as he planned. She knew that he wouldn't gone straight to his father and there would be some time taken up in travel and talking but this felt far too long. She could feel from their Link he was going through a hurricane of rage and anger but that was to be expected. He was confronting his father and so Dante being angry was a given.

"I'm sure he's just… taking his time." Akeno purred out as she thought of her man inflicting ungodly amounts of pain onto his father. The images in her head got her sadistic side all hot and bothered and was looking forward to tonight when she would be riding the fumes of inflicted suffering.

"Uh… Minos is gone you guys." Li said as she and Koneko came up from the foyer, they had been going to the pool and were still in their bathing suits but on their way to the massive underground pool they saw Minos suddenly vanish without a word. This was strange behavior for the butler as he would always inform anyone present where he was going if he was unexpectedly called, and Minos rarely deviated from his mannerisms.

Both Akeno and Rias looked to each other feeling that something was wrong. With Dante gone for so long and now Minos leaving without a word things were beginning to look like something had changed. The four then waited silently hoping that maybe Dante was just calling the Jinn for a ride home instead of shattering his body like he had taken to doing recently. But nothing came.

"Think he needs backup?" Koneko offered as she sat on the couch with everyone holding her legs in a worried position. It wasn't supposed to be like this, Dante's father and all his goons were just normal humans and a single Devil could handle odds like that. Let alone a Devil as powerful as Dante. But Koneko had to say it for no other reason than she wanted to be with Dante as he went through this. None of the girls that had feelings for the former Grim Reaper liked that he wanted to do this alone, but they respected his desires on the matter.

"Maybe we should…" Rias began but she stopped as she felt someone teleporting into the room. Dante did not use Devil Teleporting Circles, he was terrible at them and so stuck to Minos or his shattering technique. The women in the room all looked to see a red Gremory circle appear on the ground and out from it a heavily battered and exhausted Yubelluna fell forward onto the ground.

"Yua!" Li shouted as she hopped over the couch to run over to her friend. The rest of them followed Li as they rushed over to Dante's future Queen's side. "Yua! Yua please be okay…" Li pleaded as she shook the woman trying to get her eyes to open. Rias was already calling Asia to come over to begin healing Yubelluna, this solidified in the minds of everyone that something had gone very wrong with Dante. "Please Yua you're stronger than this."

"She's breathing, but she's pale and it looks like she's been in a tough fight." Akeno could only give some assumptions, the damage done was consistent with someone's fists but there were also multiple small puncture wounds. Akeno began applying what limited healing magic she knew, prior to Asia joining Rias' peerage she was the primary healer but she was nowhere as good as Asia. At the moment the Queen knew all she could do was stabilize Yubelluna.

"She'll survive, Riser put her through worse and she always got better." Li said as she held onto Yubelluna's hand. She had always been the one who the others in Riser's peerage looked to for hope… or at least those that saw being with him a curse did. Yubelluna always made sure to take the brunt of Riser's attention in the hopes of lessening it for others, especially for those new to the household or those that were very young. She was the strongest and most beautiful woman Li knew, she was her role model and Li hoped that she could be even a tenth as strong as Yubelluna was.

Everyone's attention was caught the second they heard a small groan come from the purple-haired woman. Akeno and Li helped to lean her against the back of the couch and continued to try and heal her while Rias and Koneko stood nearby ready to help and listen to what she had to say. Yubelluna's eyes slowly open and the second she saw where she was they snapped wide open as she attempted to stand up.

"We need to save him! We ne- agh…" It hurt to move, as she attempted to stand up it was like every limb was being pierced by tiny red-hot barbs.

"Stop, you're injured. Just tell us what happened." Rias said calmly trying to get Yubelluna from making her injuries worse.

"I… I followed Dante." Yubelluna said with a mix of pain and guilt on her face. "I know he told us to let him handle this, but I am to be his Queen. I am supposed to be by his side at all times. And so I followed the limo to the hotel where his father was waiting for him. I saw him being taken in but one of his men saw me and approached."

"They did this to you, how? They're just humans?" Li asked in disbelief but already Rias and Akeno already figured it out.

"They're not human, are they?" Rias said making Koneko and Li looked at her at first with shock and then deep fear. If Dante's father had Supernatural beings on his payroll than it would stand to reason that he would have set up some kind of trap to account for Dante's powers.

"The man I fought was a demi-human, half man half scorpion. The five that took Dante… I'm pretty sure they're a Hydra in their split form." Yubelluna said with a tone of terror running through her voice. The fight with the demi-human had been one of the hardest in her life, and she was sure she would have lost if it wasn't for the fact the man left the fight. "The man I fought… he left by one of Minos' portals, voluntarily." Everyone was left silent at hearing that.

"He has Dante, somehow he was able to get Dante to come back willing with him." Rias knew that this was a bad idea, now Dante was likely half a world away. "We need to go to the hotel and find any clues to what might have happened." Rias said and Koneko and Akeno nodded in agreement but before they did anything more the odd sound of a crow's caw, only if that same caw had the same tone as cracking ice, caught their attention. All the women in the room looked to the closed window to see a crow made of Dante's Grim Ice waiting outside. They all breathed a sigh of relief as Li ran over and opened the window letting Dante's Ice Construct in. The crow flew in and glided through the halls to his gaming room where he logged into the computer and pulled up a document, vigorously tapping away at the keyboard with its beak to write out the situation. The girls, Rias, Koneko, and Li all followed the crow while Akeno remained with Yubelluna to help heal her until Asia arrived.

"Wow… that's cool." Li said in amassment as she watched the crow peek away at the keyboard typing out what happened. Rias however was more interested in what was playing out on the screen. Rias read as the words described how Dante had arrived at the hotel, how his mother was apparently quite insane, his father's right-hand man being a demi-human, then moving on to what happened at the hotel. Rias' eyes widened at the news that Dante's father had a Sacred Gear, and when she read what it could do she finally had a better understanding of how Dante's father thought he could get away with this.

"No doubt someone would grow arrogant with that kind of power." She mumbled as she knew that it was just like Riser. Both of them had powers that protected them to a degree that bordered on invincibility. But they weren't. Riser's immortality proved to be only a difficult obstacle and this Sacred Gear was no different… or at least that's what Rias had to hope for.

"That monster." Rias' looked down to see Koneko shaking with rage, the crow had just finished typing out the part about the hostages. Rias knew that Koneko must be taking that one hard given who were the hostages were. And the redhead knew that Dante must be torn up about dragging them into his family drama. "We need to-"

"(caw)" The crow stopped Koneko as she began heading out of the room on the warpath to New York. Then it began typing out what would happen if any of them were caught in New York. Dante had told all of them how his father had a massive informant network along the west coast of the US, and it was even larger in the city of New York. And now with the knowledge that his father had access to Supernatural beings the idea of sneaking into the city to save him and the three Nekomata was out of the question.

"Then what do suppose we do?" Rias asked and swear she could see the same gleam in the crow's eye that came to her lover's eye when he had an idea that would ruin someone's day.

* * *

 **Late Evening**

 **Camp Half-Blood, Cabin Three**

The sounds of teenage fun light echoed throughout the cabin of the children of Poseidon. The sun had recently set on the camp of the demi-gods of the Greeks and most were at the time getting ready for bed or all night gaming fun in the camp rec-cabin. Given that many in the camp were teenagers one might think that… other fun would be aplenty, add on the fact that the camp director was the god of getting hammered and you had the makings of bad decisions made in the pursuit of earthly pleasures. But that was pretty damn hard to do when everyone but cabin consolers slept in large open style bunking arrangements. Not even those with a thing for being watched would dare do anything due to the fact everyone in the camp knew how to hurt each other in some of the worst ways possible.

However that unspoken rule did not apply to one cabin… or two as it were. The cabins of Zeus and Poseidon both had only one occupant each. And the son of the God of the Sea had a girlfriend. And now they were all alone in his own private space. What could be happening? Or have happened…

"Ready for round four?" Percy smirked and Annabeth lightly pushed his face away from hers and back into the bed. Although the satisfied smile she had on her face undercut the action. Both were panting heavily from their latest round of sexual exploration, and both were certainly ready for more.

"In five minutes seaweed brain." Annabeth said as she took the bedding to cover her naked body as she stood up. The seaside-esc cabin didn't exactly have the best walls, and an eager and likely Hermes camper could take some binoculars and peer through the slots and see her exposed body. The only reason why she was standing up to begin with was she needed some of the fresh and not sexed up air of the small lakeside dock that was connected to Percy's cabin. But as she began her way to the clean air of the outside, the sound of Percy's laptop beeping caught her attention. She was going to ignore it but, curiosity was a trait Athena passed down to her children, and so she took a look of who was apparently video calling him. "Percy? Dante's calling you." Annabeth called back to her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Why would he be calling this late?" Percy questioned as he pulled up his boxers and threw on a gifted Hawaiian shirt from his father. He and Dante had been in contact with each other since Grover came back with the Devil's contact info. Dante had given Percy advice with his relationship with Annabeth and the two had become friends over their shared pains over their apparent fated hero destiny. Friends on both sides had called them both melodramatic but they knew… they knew. They knew that something was going on in their lives that made them the Main Character of their stories.

"Should I answer?" Annabeth asked not sure why she was saying this. It wasn't exactly the best time for a chat with one the biggest playboys she knew of. Even the odd son of Aphrodite didn't have as much luck with the girls as Dante tended to have. Percy and some of the other guys in camp sometimes had Dante on video chat with them in Luke's old cabin and one time a bunch of Aphrodite's daughters ambushed them in hopes of meeting the rumored Devil friend of Percy Jackson. The end result was Dante had had a large fan club in the cabin of the Goddess of Love and Lust.

"I mean… I'm sure he'll understand if I miss this time." Percy said as he came around from behind his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist. She lightly moaned as she felt his lips on her neck and his hands reach down her sides. The video call went through its timer and was auto-rejected, and then he called again. He was ignored like before as the two demi-gods began their make-out session and pre-sex foreplay. Then the third call came… and then forth. "What?!" Percy demanded as he answered the call while Annabeth was trying to cover her laughter out of view.

"(angry caw)" Percy blinked twice at the sight of Icey crow angrily cawing at him through the screen. Then he saw the myriad of girls further past the pissed off ice bird, a small embarrassed blush came over him at seeing the two cat-girls in bathing suits however. A quick glance back to his awaiting girlfriend sobered him up real good. "Uh… where's Dante?" Percy asked looking to Rias who was the only one he recognized. He hadn't met any of the women in Dante's life other than Rias as they tended to stay away from their guy time.

"Kidnapped." Rias said seriously but the simple way she said it too was so Dante like it was scary.

" _I guess what they say about becoming more like your spouse_." Percy mentally sighed and felt that it wouldn't be too bad for him to be a bit more like Annabeth… maybe then he would get better than a C- average in school. "Come again?"

"Dante was taken by his father back to New York. The man has hostages and Supernatural thugs, plus if any of us try to come to New York in an attempt to rescue him they'll kill the hostages." Rias tried to give a general overview of the situation but Percy just gave a confused look on his face. It was then that Annabeth came into the picture.

"Move seaweed brain." Annabeth said as she pushed her boyfriend to the side. "So… how did this happen?" The next hour and a half was spent with Rias explaining the chain of events that had happened, along with some history between Dante and his father. Both demi-gods had to admit that Dante was a little ahead of them in terms of parental issues. "So you want us to save Dante and these three kidnapped Yōkai right?"

"Sure." Percy said like it was the most natural thing in the whole world. And to him it was, Dante was a friend that had put his life on the line to help Percy out before and to Percy returning the favor was the only thing to do in this situation. Annabeth glanced back with a small glare at Percy ready acceptance to this request without thinking it over. "Is there a timeframe or something, because if we could get a few days to prepare I'm sure we could do it."

"We don't know, this crow is all Dante was able to send us. It's been able to explain the basics but it's not exactly the best means of communication." Rias sighed as she stroked the icy feathers of the crow, which preened at the attention by its creator's Life-Mate. "At best we know that his father has some type of plot to start a gang war between the Yakuza and Mafia. But his original plan is gone since Dante didn't follow through on the manipulation."

"An international gang war… why would he want something like that?" Percy asked genuinely confused as to how that would be seen as desirable by anyone. Sure he knew that his knowledge of the criminal underworld was bare bones, he watched the _Godfather_ and _Scarface_ and that was about it.

"Because he thinks he can win, and if not that then it's a means to get in the same room with the leaders of the Yakuza during a peace summit." Annabeth said as she figured out Dante's father's goals. "The second he does, with his Sacred Gear… it will be as good as winning the war. He'll be in control of the Yakuza and the Mafia one way or the other."

"And with that power he'll move onto the next target and the next until all organized crime is under his control. This tracks with the arrogant and power hungry man that Dante has described." Rias said feeling that with was a brewing hurricane that needed to be stopped. "My only real concern however is Dante and those that have been taken into this fight against their will. Dante wants to kill his father and I'm sure that he'll manage that by the end of this but for right now he needs help." Rias then sent a file of the three warehouses that Dante knew would be the most likely places where the Nekomata would be kept captive, along with Dante's family home's address. "Here is where the hostages are and where Dante is. And thanks again for doing this, I'll be sure to repay this." Rias said as she bowed to the demi-gods.

"We don't need that, Dante's a friend and he needs our help. Nothing more needs to be said." That made Rias smile at Percy, she was happy that Dante had found a friend in the demi-god. The video chat clicked off and Annabeth groaned as she leaned back in Percy's chair. "It kinda feels good to be going on a Quest not given to us by the Gods."

"But instead by the devil." A deep voice cut through the cabin and both Percy and Annabeth spun around to find both Chiron and Dionysus standing in the entrance of the cabin. The speaker being the centaur who only had a slightly amused smile on his face while the God had a slightly irritated frown on his.

"Oh… this is not good." Percy groaned as he could tell that he was in for a long lecture.

* * *

 **New York, Alighieri Family Townhouse**

"Aw, I feel so special." Dante sarcastically dragged out as he leaned on his hand. Both he and his father were alone at the family dining table, food out in front of them and guards posted at each corner. "So exactly how crazy is mom?" Dante asked as he got no response from his father with just his snippy remarks.

"Your mother is unbalanced when anything of the Supernatural World is brought into her orbit, along with anything that reminds her of her childhood." Elijah said as he continued to eat his meal, ignoring the malice and bloodthirsty aura his son was giving off. It made eating with him difficult as instantly any food set before him tasted like it had been in the refrigerator for days. "Alcohol helps this." He added after taking a sip of his wine, uncomfortably chilled wine.

"Yeah… Bino mentioned that. There's the answer to why she's a wine drunk mother, whoop-de-do… mystery solved." Dante groaned as glanced over to the seat where his mother normally sat. Her absence was more than likely due to the fact Dante would be able to bring out that crazy even if she was drunk with just a few choice words. As Dante was served some after dinner coffee he noted that it wasn't Minos serving him. "Where's Minos?"

"I will need you to turn over your phone, any extra phone you might carrying, and your scythe before I will answer that question." That request however was the final straw as it not only involved Dante's scythe being taken from him but it suggested that Minos was in danger.

"You fucking tell me where Minos is now you cock-sucking bastard or I swear to death I will rip your nuts off and shove them down your fucking throat!" Dante raged as he stood up from his chair, as he did a blast of frozen frost and snow bellowed out form him. It coated the entire room in chilling ice, locking the goons that only had a fraction of second to move back into the wall. The sudden blizzard however weaved its way around Dante's father and gave him no trouble. "You fucking think I'm handing over My scythe, if you know anything about Grim you know what you're asking there. That's not fucking happening."

"You do not do these things, then you will never see your Jinn again and the woman I have locked up will lose both her arms." Elijah said unafraid of the aspect of death that was glaring him down. Father and son stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but eventually Dante relented and began pulling out the phones he kept on his person. "If I had threatened the men, you would have not backed down. You would write off their sacrifice, but I know you better than you think I do son. Your vice of choice is also your weakness."

"Shut up." Dante growled as he slammed one of the burner phones he kept on the partly frozen table. He then phased for a moment and to his father's surprise Dante smirked. And then with a flick of his arm sent his scythe swinging through the air, the scythe rotated mid-air in a helicopter fashion. Missing his father's head and then embedding itself in the wall behind the Alighieri patriarch. Dante's smirk however vanished at seeing that the man never once flinched. " _He really thinks nothing can harm him_."

"Now remove the ice." Dante snapped his fingers and all of the ice and frost shattered and returned back where it came from. Freeing his father's thugs who all had really begun to hate his guts for bringing the artic so close to home. Elijah nodded to one of them and the goon moved to take Dante's scythe… however two more men were needed to pull it free from the wall.

"You should put them on suicide watch if you plan to have them handle my scythe for long periods of time." Dante warned as he watched as his scythe being taken out of the room. "Now… where is Minos?"

"You know… the genie in the lamp is based in fact rather than superstition." Elijah didn't even budge an inch from his seat as Dante flipped over the long table between them. Pinning the two goons left in the room under it. "That was unnecessary."

"Fuck you!" Dante roared as his arm covered itself with Grim Ice to form a rough spiked blade ending at his fingers. "I don't need my scythe to kill you!" He stomped his way toward his father and stopped just in front of the man. He grabbed ahold of his father's collar and held the icy blade to his neck. He wanted to run it through, he wanted nothing more than to murder the bastard. He knew he wanted it, but he couldn't send that last thought to his arm to go forward with it.

"Impressive… this is as far as anyone as actually gotten." Elijah said as he put his hands to his son's chest to push him away but in that second of his father pushing him away, Dante was able to draw a small bit of Elijah's blood. The former Grim Reaper however didn't noticed as Dante was back down to the floor before his eyes picked up on the tiny drop of red on his father's neck. Elijah quickly pulled his collar back up to keep his son from seeing what he had done and reined in his emotions at being harmed. He could not allow his son to know the weakness of his Sacred Gear. "Return to your room now, I've had enough of your foolishness." Dante stood back up never meeting his father's gaze. But just before he opened the door to leave the room his father spoke again. "One of you imbeciles get up and call Dimitri, tell him just one arm."

"I did what you said and you're still going to hurt her?!" Dante turned back around with fury in his eyes after hearing what his father had ordered.

"Think of it as punishment for using such vile language in front of me. I have learned that dispensing the lesson onto you directly doesn't work so I'm trying a new method." There was silence after his father finished speaking. Dead silence, a kind that only happened before a disaster took place. A still quiet that promised nothing but a momentary phase before untold suffering.

"Grim are famous for their cold anger. We don't yell or scream when we get really angry. We stay quiet." Dante said as he looked to floor, his eyes darkened and his body still. "I think you make me so mad that… it just breaks through that. I can't be cold and dead to the world when it comes to you because you are the one person in this world that deserves real rage." Dante said before leaving the room without another word or action. He knew he was going to kill his father. Sacred Gear and hostages be damned, he was not going to live any longer knowing that this man was alive. "Fuck him for making me a fucking edgy emo bastard again."

* * *

 **Midnight**

 **Kuoh, Dante's Bedroom**

Rias was laying in the bed she normally shared with the love of her life and the various other women in said man's life. She no longer felt any insecurity about that fact and was happy having him with her as they slept. But now in a long time she was without his cool relaxing presence. There had been no passionate lovemaking before bed, nor had there been her and Akeno dragging Dante out of his game room as he yelled five more minutes. Tonight had been lonely and worrying, Dante was in New York without her or anyone that cared about him.

"That man… how could he be Dante's father?" Rias mumbled to herself as she clenched a body pillow that she had previously used before Dante came into her life. Although thankfully she had the foresight get a specially made pillowcase with her lover on it. It didn't have the same oasis like effect the real Dante had but it was best she could do.

"Because he's not." Rias didn't even react to hearing Akeno voice as her best friend and fellow Life-Mate sat down on the other side of the bed. Rias always had the left while Akeno had the right side of Dante, while Koneko had taken up the center and Li and Ni recently hugging his legs. If any more were to come into the picture then a giant pile was looking to be the best option. "Well… not in the fatherly role sense. If anything Dante's father was a what not to be lesson for him."

"But still… how could something so good come out of something so bad." Rias pouted as she sat up on their shared bed, hugging the Dante pillow tight in her bountiful chest. Both her and Akeno were completely naked as normal when sleeping in their bed. "I can feel Dante's knocked out, either his father knows to do that or Dante found a stash of drugs in his room. But I also felt… I've never felt him so angry before. Was he like this with Riser?" Rias had to ask given that she had been able to fully feel Dante's state during the events with Riser. But seeing Akeno shake her head surprised Rias.

"Dante's father was the first one to be a terror in his life. He's the reason why Dante first began having nightmares when he was a kid. It wasn't as bad as they later got but his father has always been a toxic presence in his life." Akeno had faith in Dante that he would come out of this and return to them. Even with his father having a powerful Sacred Gear and leverage in the form of captives, she knew that Dante would succeed. He would kill his father and come home. The fact he had back up in the form of the Greeks was just an added bonus. "But we shouldn't be thinking about that right now."

"I know… but's hard not to worry." Rias said as she sat up but couldn't help keep looking down as her mind played her fears over and over again. She believed in Dante but she just couldn't help but fear for the worst. She had been like this ever since Jack the Ripper tried to kill her with fear. That feeling had now sunk its claws into the fiber of her being and sometimes it was a battle to shake them off. "What if… that keeps coming back to me? What if something goes wrong that we being there could have prevented? What if us going there ends up making it worse. What if doing nothing at all or doing something all ends the same with Dante getting hurt or killed!" Rias shouted before falling back and pressing her face into the Dante body pillow.

"We just have to have faith in Dante, as long as we keep feeling his soul connected to ours we can hold onto faith that he'll come back to us." Akeno said trying to sooth her best friend, in all honesty she was just as worried and trying best to avoid thinking about the worst possibility.

"Pretty strange for Devils to have to resort to _having faith_." Rias weakly chuckled as she looked back toward Akeno's violet eyes.

"Having faith in the man we love isn't strange at all, even for Devils."

* * *

 **Reviews**

rmarcano321- Uh… my views on taking lessons out of fiction is everyone sees what they see. If you see a lesson in my writing then good for you and I'll leave it at that. There is no on purpose theme, again take from my writing as you see fit. Neither are happening as of my posting this, they aren't dead but I'm not working on them.

Tohka123 – who said that she would be living with Dante?

Cboylan – Thank you, it's reviews like this that help me through the days. Your request will be considered

Bluefang129 – Okay, the Loa I just thought up all on my own. The Slavic gods are kinda mine, Chernobog is from the show American Gods while Radegast came from a card game that no longer exists. The Grim Reapers all mine. The Sala'dandor and the True Entities of Reality are mine too. I put a list of stuff that are also in this fic beyond DxD on the prolog chapter


	34. Sins of the Son

**Mid-Moring**

 **Camp Half-Blood**

"You're really letting us do this?" Percy asked as he sat back on a log in the middle of a small gathering spot that was sometimes used for less than official Quests that needed large groups. Quests that a God didn't exactly want to be well known by the others but needed to be done none the less. With him was Annabeth, Clarrisa and Atreus from the Kratos Cabin, Thalia Grace… the apparent daughter of Zeus. Percy was still having a hard time with the fact she was stuck in a tree for years, or having to deal with the fact there was another Demi-God from the Big Three in camp. And lastly there was Austin Lake and Connor Stoll, members of Cabins Apollo and Hermes respectively. It was a decent gathering of Demi-Gods, Percy knew that each and every one of them would be valued in a fight. Even the young Atreus was among the most gifted archers in all of the camp, an oddity given who his father was.

"We got the go-ahead from Thanatos if you believe it." Mr. D grumbled at having to approve of this Devil requested Quest, but then last night as he was getting ready to tell his father about the whole thing, Hades' lapdog came calling. Thing is… Thanatos never asked for Demi-God Quests. So the God had built up a good deal of credit over the years and had the pull to aske for a group this size along with the don't fucking tell pops about it add-on. "Now… the job is to save one Dante Alighieri from his mob boss of a dad along with whatever captives the mafia has taken to ensure Dante's compliance."

"Isn't that your Devil buddy from Japan?" Clarrisa asked as she turned her head to Percy who awkwardly rubbed the back of his head while nodding. Everyone in Camp Half-Blood had heard about Percy's Devil friend, Grover would tell any and all about the time he, Percy, Dante, and Annabeth fought off a crazed leprechaun in a bar fight. To tell the truth even if half the stuff the satyr said was true, the guy earns respect from the sons and daughters of Kratos. The daughters of Aphrodite all had a collective crush on the guy after one video call they ambushed. And then many others saw the duel that he had with the Phenex Devil and damn was that a show.

"He's the son of a mafia crime boss? That's awesome!" Connor exclaimed, people knew about Dante but they didn't really know that much about him. Just that he was a Devil, he was friends with Percy, he was popular with the ladies, and that he was a badass fighter. Beyond that… not much.

"Kinda strange to think of the idea that we're going to be saving _Dante Alighieri_." Austin chuckled as a son of the patron god of poets, this Quest was all sorts of ironic to him.

"Don't make that joke by the way, apparently he holds a grudge against anyone that does." Percy warned and Austin shrugged but Connor had this look on his face. Everyone there knew right then that the son of Hermes was going to do something foolish and mischievous with this information.

"If you're done I'd like to get on with the Quest please." Mr. D spoke and instantly all the campers shut their mouths as they could tell the god was not in a good mood. The absence of Chiron certainly made everyone a little more careful when dealing with the head of the camp as it was the centaur that was the most lenient to the Demi-Gods. "Now, we have the address of three warehouses that have been confirmed through our own initial investigation have ties to the New York Mob. So knowing that and that these were the ones picked out by Dante, we can assume the hostages are there."

"What kind of opposition are we looking at?" Clarrisa asked and all the others nodded in agreement, these teens had been trained since arriving at camp battle tactics and the basics on any covert operation. Demi-Gods of the Greeks and many other pantheons acted much in the same way as spies, spec-ops, and covert agents of all types for their gods. They were trained to be the eyes, ears, and hands of the gods on earth since many pantheons could no longer directly call on their followers as many had none in this modern age.

"Last night I had a few of our former campers that live in the area check them out." Mr. D explained, the gods had many children and all of these children were targets by Monsters, Hallows, Stray Devils, and all sorts of other predators. All pantheons had special training camps for their Demi-Gods to learn how to fight and mask their presences. Once they learned and grew up knowing how to survive they were sent back into the world, where they mostly lived normal lives while still every now and then reporting back to their parents and also standing by for any orders given to them. "All three are being watched over by around six guards, maybe more that are hiding nearby or in plain sight. However… all of them have some sort of Supernatural in them, two have monsters while the third has some sort of Demi-Human from what our boys and girls reported back with."

"Do we know what kind of Demi-Human it is?" Annabeth asked knowing that piece of information could be the difference between life and death of anyone planning to fight one. It determined what type of plan you had going into the fight and who you brought with you.

"Werewolf, we also know of a Scorpion Man that works for Dante's father. However it is most likely that the Scorpion Man is with Dante and his father. We were told that a Hydra of unknown age and strength is with the Mob so… look out for that." The Demi-Gods all gulped at the causal way that Mr. D warned them about one of the most powerful monsters in all of the world might be in the roster of enemies. "But the biggest problem you all are going to have to deal with is one of the most irritating Sacred Gears to handle in a fight. The Crux of the Prince of Peace."

"That's the Sacred Gear that Dante's Father has right?" Percy had been told the powers but Rias never mentioned the name. And irritating was putting it mildly in the son of Poseidon's opinion. Because you can't fight it due to it making you unable to work up the nerve to fight at all.

"Yeah, it's on a list of Sacred Gears that all Pantheons have put together that detail various banned Sacred Gears." Mr. D said as he cracked open a fresh coke-a-cola, just reading up on the damned thing made him remember a time when he was called to deal with a few other so-called banned Sacred Gears.

"Banned Sacred Gears, I thought that Sacred Gears were gifts to mortal humans by God from the Bible as a means to even the playing field for humanity." Annabeth questioned as this was the first she was hearing of a list like that. Many of the other campers had similar thoughts.

"You're right, Sacred Gears worldwide have been recognized as a charitable and worthwhile venture by God in helping humans stand a fighting chance against the Supernatural World." The god then had a face that said it all, _that was the original idea_. "Well… kinda… a lot of people have gone and picked off the humans that have Sacred gears for their own use but that's beside the point." Mr. D shrugged off and all the Demi-Gods felt a little sorry for humanity at that point. "Anyway… the Crux of the Prince of Peace is on a list of Banned Sacred gears not because they're like the Longinus or are too dangerous to even exist like the Reality Mirror or Eyes of Primus. Nah… it's because they're fucking annoying."

"Uh… what?" Thalia was the first one to speak after hearing that. "You're telling me that the gods have a list of banned powers that people have from birth and have no choice but to have just because they're annoying?!"

"Yup." Mr. D said with a small pop to the _p_. "I'll give an example, the Crux of the Prince of Peace gives the user the power to form a field around them that makes any human in there have zero ill-will toward them. That means that a user of this Sacred Gear can go ask for private information like bank account numbers and passwords, or social security numbers. The damn thing makes humans unable to see the user as a bad guy, and for Supernatural beings it prevents them from straight up attacking. Even gods can't feel the ability to just take that next move and actually throttle the bastard." Mr. finished with a growl that told all the campers that this was him speaking from experience. They watched the god down the rest of his soda and then pop a new one before speaking again. "Thankfully… there is a weakness to it. As with all Sacred Gears."

"And that would be?" Atreus carefully asked feeling like the only one confident to say anything after seeing the god of wine actually somewhat angry. Whatever happened in the past must have been unpleasant for him to show that much anger at the memory of the last time he dealt with this Sacred Gear.

"Physical contact. The user is supposed to be a pacifist, they can't touch a person when using the Sacred Gear. It breaks the spell… for a small window of time. We're talking seconds." Mr. D said as he pulled out three sets of keys and threw them to Annabeth, Clarrisa and Austin. "The addresses are already in the cars, group up in how you think you'd best deal with the fights ahead. Once you have rescued the hostages, which must all be done at the same time remember that, then head up to the Alighieri residence and storm the place or whatever… just get Dante out of it." With that Mr. D left the Demi-Gods to go laze off somewhere before Chiron found him.

"I call the one with the werewolf." Thalia said grabbing the keys out of Austin's hand. And you two are coming with me." She said pointing to Annabeth and Connor. She wasn't about to let Percy have any more time with her childhood friend. Everything was still to new and raw for since returning back to human form. Years had gone by and so much had changed, Luke had tried to start a war among the gods and Annabeth was dating a son of Poseidon.

"Hold up, since when are you in charge?" Percy said standing by his girlfriend who just sighed as she saw this coming a mile away. Annabeth walked away from the now bickering Percy and Thalia and over to the other demi-gods on the Quest.

"Thaila with go will Clarrisa and Atreus to warehouse three, I will go with Connor to warehouse two and Percy and Austin will go to warehouse one. Got it." The rest chuckled but agree with the composition of the teams. "We stay in radio contact throughout the whole quest, we need to time this perfectly. If we don't there's a chance that they'll kill a hostage at the first sign of an attack on the others."

"What do we do with the captives once we free them? We're supposed to free Dante next but since this is time sensitive… how's that goin' work?" Connor asked as he, Annabeth and Clarrisa all began their way to the armory leaving behind the others to corral Percy and Thaila.

"Best to spilt up. You, Austin, and I can take them to one of my dad's bunkers." They all nodded, it was nice having a God of War that actually gave a damn about the Demi-Gods. If for no other reason than wanting to keep them running as a top militant arm of the Greeks. The former king of Sparta constantly badgered the other Olympians about keeping their military to his high standards. Part of this was keeping well stocked hidden safe houses in all major cities and places of Supernatural importance. "Everyone else can head to Dante's location, wherever that may be at that point."

"You don't think it will be his house?" Annabeth asked but as she said it she understood the meaning behind that line of thinking.

"We might be able to keep things quiet as we rescue the hostages but there's no way that by the time we save them the enemy won't know what's up." Clarrisa explained as the three of them entered the heated armory of the camp. It was a large structure made to build some of the best equipment for some of the best soldiers in the Supernatural World. Celestial Bronze weapons lined the shelves and the sound of hammering rung through the halls. This place had once been the hangout and second home to many from the Hephaestus Cabin, however with the God's departing from the Greeks to the New Gods fewer and fewer Demi-Gods of the Forge God remained in camp as the years went on. That however did not mean that the armory was unmanned.

"Why hello young adventures, what are you doing up so early in the morning?" The happy and friendly voice of the armory master perked up as they three Demi-Gods approached the large table that acted as both a workstation for the dwarf and as impromptu requisition table. "You uh… remembered to wipe your feet before coming in right?"

"Yes Sindri we did." Annabeth lightly chuckled at the germaphobia of the dwarf while said dwarf sighed in relief. After Hephaestus left the Olympians a massive logistical problem presented itself in the form of now no one was making new weapons and armor for the Greeks. Sure, there were the Demi-Gods of Hephaestus and others that could hold a hammer well enough, but none in the Greeks' ranks could match the skill and craftsmanship of the Forge God. So the Greek Gods hired someone from outside their ranks. One of the two people that crafted the god-killer weapon of Thor's Hammer fit the bill splendidly.

"Good-good… it's just that… I want to keep all this clean. Celestial Bronze, sometimes I can't believe that I have so much to work with. I just want to make sure it's all perfect and clean." Sindri explained feeling honored by Zeus to be given the chance to work as Camp Half-Blood's armorer. It presented a great opportunity to get out of the shadow of the days when he would work with his pigheaded brother. "So what can I do for you all, going out on a Quest this morning."

"Yup, fighting a bunch of dangerous monsters." Connor began and the others knew where he was going with this.

"And you need some my wonderful creations to fight them." Sindri said with a smile not seeing what was coming. He was a bit naïve to the prankster that was Connor Stoll. But his joy of the topic came from the fact unlike most other metals, Celestial Bronze caused Monsters to dust away once killed. No blood or gore made for a very happy Sindri.

"And also some Silverite for a werewolf, something big and heavy for Clarrisa here so the wolfy goes splat all over the place!" Connor explained nearly making Sindri vomit with the picture suddenly shoved in his head. Sindri began nervously mumbling while Clarrisa and Annabeth glared at the Son of Hermes.

"Why do that? Now it might take a little while for us to get our gear." Clarrisa growled thinking about giving the annoying little troublemaker some good old fashion Kratos discipline for that.

"Because it was funny." Connor said with one of the most comically serious faces he could give. "OW!" Connor yelped as he was kicked to the ground spartan style.

* * *

 **Late-Moring**

 **New York, Dante's Bedroom**

Dante sat up in a cold sweat, his sheets clinging to his dripping body as his eyes scanned around is bare bones room. His mind was filled with confusion as he recalled the dream that he had last night. It wasn't a lake of blood with his various tormenters killing his loved ones. It wasn't a nightmare at all which was a good thing but worrying given he always had them unless he had someone in bed with him.

"Fucking Siberia… that's a new one." Dante grumbled as he cracked his neck and threw off the sweat soaked bedding. "Though it feels familiar." Dante narrowed his eyes as he tried to recall the last time he dreamed of the Russian tundra. He could clearly hear the sounds of cannon fire, the roar of tanks moving in battle formation, and the thunderous rhythmic sound of boots stomping forward. All while seeing a pristine snowy tundra.

In truth Dante had been expecting and planning on freezing the whole building solid with his night terrors sending his Chill powers on a rampage. It wouldn't be as satisfying as killing his father with his own hands but it would getting the job done. Dante groaned as he theorized that with his growing control over his Chill powers that maybe it would take more than just bad dreams to cause such a reaction.

Then Dante sniffed the air and behind the smell of his sweet was the very faint hint of woman's perfume. The Rook looked around for any other sign that a woman might have been in bed with him. He found nothing but it he was sure that he could smell it, he doubted that his father would send up some girl to be in bed with him even if he knew about what happened when one wasn't. Drugs was the more likely option that he would go with.

"I'm just going crazy, aren't I?" Dante sighed as he waved off the possibility as just his mind playing tricks on him. He glanced over to a small barely filled closet and dresser that had some barely acceptable clothes. He really hoped that his message to Rias and the others made through and Percy was on his way. He had no idea what plan his father had for him but he wasn't about to spend any time caged like this. It pissed him off feeling a lack of control in his life. He would fight tooth and nail for his freedom. He had his life back in Japan, that was by his choice and that was his place in this world. He eventually pulled himself out of his bed and got ready for the day. His father had only stocked his room and bathroom with the very bare necessities, only increasing the feeling of Dante being more prisoner than son.

"You awake yet squirt? Time for breakfast." As Dante finished putting on his clothes for the day he heard Bino yell through the door. Dante scowled as he opened the door to find an ever smug Bino waiting at the door.

"So I'm assuming you are going to be my babysitter?" Dante asked as she shut the door behind him and began his way to the dining room he nearly destroyed last night. This felt to him like round two, and a chance to get even more out of his father. Elijah didn't seem all that cagy when it came to giving out information, again showing the arrogance of the man. But Dante was willing to milk it for all it was worth and find out all he could.

"Yes-ahuh." Bino smirked as he followed the Devil through the halls. He had to admit that things were getting increasingly more interesting around here. Bino could see the writing on the wall, there was a fight coming soon. And it wasn't against humans no, it was going to be a real fight with Supernatural beings like himself. " _That woman was the most challenging fight I've had in years_. _Hope she survived… if they have a healer and get them to her before the neurotoxin reaches the catalyst in her leg I injected her with then she should_."

"Any idea on how long?" Dante said as he purposefully took a wrong turn in the wandering halls that made up the large townhouse that was his family's home. It was built to be confusing and at times the layout made no sense, all for the purpose of tricking any intruders. Whether that be cops or rival mobsters.

"No idea, and I see what you're doing. Trying to figure out a timeline for any plan that the boss might have for you." Bino chuckled as knew that the kid was trying to get as much info as possible. And the hitman didn't mind it at all, it was all leading to one conclusion anyway. "I don't know what your father has planned to be honest here. And yes I am you little runt. With the deal with the Yakuza null and void thanks to you, and no one having any idea where Tori Monetti is…" Bino hid behind his shades a slight reaction to Dante's small tug of a smile on his lips. " _So he knows where she is… huh_." That was one mystery Bino now had a clue to. "… the deal with her family is gone. I know what the boss wants in the end but I'm not sure if he's got any real way to use you to get it anymore. Rumors have begun circulating in both the criminal and actual Underworld. In the former you're seen as cursed goods, bad things happen to deals that involve you. And in the latter well… you fully know well that the Supernatural World knows who you're with."

"Ha… he's totally put himself between a rock and a hard place hasn't he. He wants to keep me under his thumb but guess what… there's nothing in for him to keep doing that." Dante laughed and laughed as he saw the complete pointlessness of all this. There wasn't anything that his father could use him for because he had put all of his chips on one single bet with his grand plan to start a gang war. And now thanks to his ego he had to capture Dante and hold him and three others hostage in the face of the likelihood that Lucifer himself might get involved given that Dante was married to his sister. Seeing that there wasn't likely going to be anymore he could get out of Bino, he turned right where he had already turned left three times now and entered the dining room.

"And just what have found so amusing this morning?" That was the first thing that his father said to him as he took his seat at the long table that showed no sign of damage from being flipped last night. Not so surprisingly however was the other person in the room, that being the eldest of the Alighieri brothers.

"I'm happy because I figured out that I have become deadweight to you." Dante smirked as he rested his elbows on the table, fuck table manners. "Seeing how I no longer can be used as a means to start a snowball effect that will lead to war with the Yakuza, or be used as a bargaining chip with one of the few remaining crime families in New York. Unless you want to marry me to Tori's older gay brother?" Dante watched with an interested smile at his mention of Tori's brother, whose sexuality was something of a topic among the crime families. It was twenty sixteen after all and some were beginning to come around to the idea of accepting homosexuality… slowly… very slowly… ice age melting slowly. But Dante noticed something out of his father and older brother. "Why'd you glare at Raimondo… holy fuck are you and Grant Monetti banging?!"

"Silence!" Elijah slammed his fist on the table both enraged over Dante's foul mouth and the disgusting topic that he chose to bring up. "There will be no more discussion of this."

"You didn't but you want to." Dante said aloud totally ignoring his father. "Oh… this explains so much. Why you're always so pissy and moody all the time. You want so badly to be the perfect heir to the throne yet you hate this side of you that won't go away. Ah… this great." Dante laughed his ass off at his brother's misfortune. Had it been anyone else Dante would be saddened and try to help but not this time. This time he was gleefully happy to watch his brother be miserable in his self-loathing and conflicted in-the-closet identity crisis.

"I said we are finished speaking about this." Elijah growled out wanting nothing more than to beat some manners and respect into his son the way he apparently failed to do when he was younger. But now he had to hold himself back or else Dante might figure out the weakness of his Sacred Gear. There was already that close call last night, another time might push things too far.

"Fine then, let's talk about how you're little plot to turn Tori into a succubus ended up with her being a meat puppet to a Lovecraft elder god!" Dante continued to roar in laughter while the other two men were now wearing a face of confusion. Internally however Raimondo was happy that the topic at hand had changed. "There's no way she's coming back by the way, you can tell the Monetti family that their daughter is now the suffering skin suit to the Death God of the Sala'dandor!" Dante yelled out trying to evoke said elder gods attention. Anything to make his family suffer more, and from what he saw out of Randal, Jack the Ripper, and Tori… suffering came to all those that had even the barest contact with the Sala'dandor. But to Dante's disappointment, no ooze started pouring out from the walls and the creepy smiling face of The One Who Takes in Tori's body did not make an appearance. " _The one time I wanted them to_ _come_ …"

"Well I can tell you are lying at this point at least." Elijah grumbled as his youngest son continued to prove to be an utter disappointment. He was about to go on to tell Dante as such when one of his men entered the room and quickly and quietly informed him of some news that just made his day. "I see… well tell her that we are eager to arrange for a meeting." Elijah smiled as he leaned back in his chair, his words instantly catching the attention of his sons.

"And just what have found so amusing this morning?" Dante mocked with his father's own words but that did nothing to change the older man's sudden shift in disposition.

"Simple… you are no longer as you put it, deadweight." Elijah stood up and slowly made his way down the table toward his youngest son. "For years now a certain group as looked to us for funds every now and then, before I arranged for them to be more trades in nature. I give them money and at times refuge, and in exchange they send my way new Supernatural Beings that wish to be in my type of employ. However that has been the extent of the relationship, minor at best and trivial at worst."

"The point being that's changed now and that it has to do with me somehow?" Dante said blowing off what his father said as he could not think of a single group that could match the power of the Underworld. Not any group that would deal with a criminal organization in the manner of which his father was talking about.

"In a manner, I had contacted them once your mother told me of your connection with the Devils. As it would seem that you gave me and this group a mutual foe." Dante turned a bit more serious as the tone in which his father was speaking wasn't the arrogant egotistical way he had before, now it was solidly assured in fact. "I contacted them saying I wanted a more… involved role in their affairs. Thanks to you and your connection to Rias Gremory, sister to Sirzechs Lucifer, they have agreed to the partnership on the grounds that I give you over to them alive."

"The group is?" Dante asked frowning as the idea forming in his head wasn't a good one.

"The Old Satan Faction, having the husband of Rias Gremory in their hands will be a nice psychological asset for their eventual coup of Hell." His father said as he loomed over his son. Dante knew that his father didn't care about the Old Satan Faction's ideals or their goals, only that they could protect him Sirzechs and provide some type of means to make Dante useful. "A meeting will take place soon where I shall hand you over to the Old Satan Faction's led general of their armies. A woman that I have met before and I can assure you will be more than adequate in keeping you in line." Elijah lightly chuckled as he began his way to the side of the room with Raimondo getting up to follow him out of the room.

"The Old Satan Faction is filled with nothing but old fools and arrogant dead end heirs that think bloodlines are the only thing you need to be strong. They won't protect you from the power of Hell." Dante for whatever reason said trying to give his father some sort of warning. Mostly because he wanted to have his father show some doubt in the coming meeting, that small bit of doubt might lead to distrust between the Mafia and the Old Satan Faction. But Dante mostly did it in an effort to stall for time.

"I can assure you that that is not the case." His father said not even turning around to face Dante before walking out of the room.

* * *

 **Mafia Warehouse One**

"So that's it huh?" Percy said as he looked out of the car window to the unassuming warehouse that stood in a relatively abandoned industrial area. Boarded up windows and trash lining the streets showed that this part of town was only for gangs and the homeless. Percy could see three men standing outside their target, two were smoking while the other kept watch. Everyone now and then he would look over to Percy and Austin's car but did nothing else. They had arrived before the group of goons exited the building and hadn't been caught yet so the Demi-Gods assumed that they were unseen.

"Looks like it, you sure that the Mist is covering the area?" The Mist was one of the greatest assets the Greeks had at their disposal. A creation of the Greek Goddess of Magic Hecate, it is a spell that can be brought down on any location by enacting an easy to use charm invoking the name of the goddess. Creating a mass illusion to nearly all mortals that covers up the presence and actions of the Demi-Gods. The only mortals able to see through the spell however were those that had been exposed to the Supernatural World in a meaningful way or had prolonged ongoing contact with it.

"I did the spell and I can feel it in the air." Percy replied, and it was true, there was something about the Mist that Percy could always feel. None of the other Demi-Gods had this sense, a feeling of extra heaviness in the air that came with the Mist. "I'm calling it…" Percy took the small radio transmitter in his back pocket out and called the others. "… Team Seaweed Brain and Sir-Rhymes-A-lot, checking in, over." Austin groaned at the stupid names that Atreus had given them all for the Quest.

"How is that kid a son of the most unfunny god in all of existence?" Austin mumbled to himself as he heard the line perk up.

"-Roger that Seaweed Brain, team Big Brain and Shaving Cream is in position, over.-" Percy and Austin both groaned at hearing Connor having way too much fun with his nickname. It also brought horrible-horrible memories of the time the Stoll twins got their hands on three gallons of shaving cream.

"-Team Thalia, Clarrisa, and Atreus are in position.-"

"Who is this! What have you done with our comrades?!-" Connor shouted over the line at Thaila not using their codenames and using the proper code when talking on the radio.

"-Shut up you jackass I'm not doing those stupid names and this is a serious mission." Thaila barked back and the sounds of Percy, Connor, and Atreus could be heard as it was clear that the fun was over. "-If everyone is in position then I say we get this done. The sooner we do this the less likely chance of us getting caught.-" With that the line was cut and Percy returned the transmitter to his back pocket. The two Demi-Gods nodded to each other and quietly made their way out of the car, the other side that faced the warehouse. Percy clicked Riptide and Austin did the same with is own pen, but instead of a sword, a bronze bow unfolded in his hands. Austin pulled out from the back seat a quiver of Celestial Bronze arrows and the two readied themselves for the coming fight.

"It's now or never." Percy mumbled to himself and then looked to the nearby manhole cover in the middle of the street. Focusing on the water that he knew was down there, he called on the powers that flowed in his blood and forced the water up to the surface. The manhole flung high in the sky and the three goons startled by the sight of a tower of water were momentarily stunned. One of them recovered quickly though and went to call this in on his walky-talky, only for the device to be shot out of his hand by one of Austin's arrows. None of them were able to react to that as the three goons were then drowned in a tidal wave of sewer water.

"What th-" The mafia thug never got to finish that sentence as his throat was pierced by an arrow. He fell over dead while another one was killed in a similar manner as the demi-gods ran over to the entrance they had been guarding. Percy finished off the last of the guards with only a second of hesitation. It still felt unreal for his to take lives, monsters he could do without a second thought, but people were different.

"Don't worry… it does get easier." Austin said seeing the shadowed look in Percy's eyes as the Son of Apollo took the arrows back. "Not in the way it get's easier to kill, but in the sense you just don't think about it as much." Percy had only been at Camp Half-Blood for one summer, and it wasn't even over yet. While Austin and many others had years training and readying themselves for the Quests they would take on. Austin had already taken his first life years ago, but he still remembered the times after when he felt so horrible about the fact he was now a killer. Chiron always made sure to give those that recently killed his words of wisdom on it and tell others to give space and support when needed.

"There's going to be more, no use waiting around." Percy said grimly and Austin just sighed knowing that everyone had to go through this in their own way. It was a cruel thing to make teenagers soldiers but they weren't normal humans, they were children of Gods and so they were supposed to be above the normal human mortal.

The quietly entered the warehouse and found it mostly empty, a few guards in the hallway that were easily taken care of was about it. Until they reached the back, it was a massive open space storage area with a single person in it. A Nekomata man strapped to a chair, clearly having gone through several one-sided beatings by this point. Both Austin and Percy could smell a monster nearby, the place was dimly lit and all the windows were shut closed.

"Do you want to just rush it, I'll back you up if anything comes out of the shadows." Austin said as he nocked an arrow in his bow. Percy knew that it was a reckless plan but at the moment there was only one doorway into the back and nothing else they could do at this point. He nodded and they made their way to the double doors that lead into the back of the warehouse, Percy readied Riptide and Austin pulled back on his bow ready to fire a shot at anything that came at the son of Poseidon. The two looked at each other and in seconds Percy was running out the doors toward the tied up man. To Percy surprise nothing came of it, there was no attack or sound of the monster moving to do anything about it.

"P-please… w-we-we didn't…" The beaten Nekomata mumbled, his words slurred a bit by the injuries done to his face. Percy began untying the barely conscious man, his eyes still looking to the shadows for any sign of the monster whose stench was getting stronger.

"Don't worry man, help's here." Percy said even though he could tell his words were lost on the poor man. Just as he was about finish untying the last knot, the smell of the monster got a hundred times stronger as the large shudder doors opened, bathing the room in light and momentarily blinding both Percy and Austin. The next thing Percy knew however was a kick to the face sending him flying into the front wall of the storeroom. Percy shook his head as he tried to bring the ringing in his skull down, he blinked twice as he heard a deep voice mock him in French. Once his sight came back to him he looked up and saw a mountain of a man in a nice dress vest suit and taxi cap looking down at Percy with a mix of a smirk and scowl.

"Vous ne devriez pas être ici petit dieu." The man said chuckled as he reached up and pulled the shudder door back down once again bringing most of the room into darkness. "Il y a des gens mauvais ici." The sound of clothes ripping followed the monster's smug laughter, lacing his voice was a growl of hunger that every Demi-God knew well. Percy stood up and along with Riptide, unlocked his own shield knowing that he was going to be needing it. Stomping out of the shadows now stood a massive Troll barely able to stand in his full height. A gigantic monster with a thick almost purple hide and short white beard between to sets of large tusks that sided his head. Runes carved into his skin both decorated his body and glowed with elemental power.

"Oh… fu-" Percy began his curse but stopped midway as the Troll roared and attempted to smash his arm down on Percy. The Demi-God rolled out of the way, taking a slice as he did so, the Celestial Bronze doing its best to cut through the tough hide of the Troll. The beast snarled in annoyance at the small wound that the sword made in its arm, it swiped the arm toward Percy and flung him back into the air. This time however Percy was able to land on his feet no longer being taken off guard. The troll moved to attack again but roared in pain at feel several arrow punctured just below his neck. The monster looked back to where Austin was hiding behind the double doors that lead to the front of the building. "Hey! Over here ugly!" Percy taunted trying to keep the monster's attention

"Pas ce stupide, gamin." The troll growled out with a small glance back toward Percy before kicking in the wall between the storeroom and halls of the front. The kick sent Austin tumbling back with the rumble however he was quickly picked up by the meaty fingers of the troll. Austin cried out as the troll began squeezing its hand around the Demi-God, the monster was said to not eat him alive but he knew that doing so in the middle of a fight would be dumb. The taste of divine flesh was so good it left monsters in an intoxicated stupor. So it was best to kill this one now and eat the other alive. But it would never get the chance as a rapid gush of water blasted him back and caused him to let the Demi-God in hand loose.

"T-thanks." Austin said as he tried to catch his breath, he looked back and saw that Percy was trying to keep the water flowing but had a pained look on his face. Austin looked over and saw that the water was coming from the partially destroyed restroom that had been in the place where the troll kicked. "If that had been anything else…" Austin gulped as he realized he had been saved but the lucky placement of a building's restroom. "Hope the others are doing better than we are." Austin mumbled to himself before nocking an arrow and aiming for the troll's eye.

* * *

 **New York, Second Warehouse**

"YOU GET DOWN HERE YOU LITTLE PEST!" The giant red Oni roared as he swung his massive club at the flying Connor who zipped around in the air effortlessly. The Son of Hermes felt perfectly comfortable flying in the air with the winged shoes that Luke had stolen from their father's home. The former leader of Hermes Cabin had stolen a good number of them and passed them out among the best and brightest of the Cabin and then Connor stole a pair.

"Nah… I'm good." Connor smirked as he dodged another attack by the Japanese monster. Things had been going well, he and Annabeth had killed the human guards posted outside but then came to a bit of a snag. They had been running down a hall with a large window that overlooked an offloading station and out of nowhere, the Oni guarding the place crashed his giant hand through the glass and pulled Annabeth into his hand. He almost ripped her head off with his fanged teeth that moment but Connor was able to throw a flashbang that he had brought from the armory to blind the beast. Unfortunately Annabeth was caught in the blast and also as blinded. However the worst part was that the Oni never dropped her and she was still in his hand.

"I'M GOING TO SWAT YOU LIKE A FLY!" The Oni raged as he stomped around trying to follow Connor, too enraged by the Son of Hermes to remember he had a Demi-God in his hand. Annabeth wildly flung around in the red giant's hand, she tried to gain some sort of balance to grab ahold of her dagger but this proved difficult.

"Buzz-buzz!" Connor laughed but on the inside he was getting worried. He had to keep all his focus on dodging the attacks and couldn't go for any of his weapons. Not his bow or his daggers, all he could do was fly out of the way and hope not to get hit. His normal tactic of making the monster super pissed didn't seem to be working because he already started out super pissed. Normally when a monster gets this angry they make mistakes, as did anyone in a fight that got angry. But Oni… weren't known for their short temper in battle for nothing. These were creatures that used rage as their primary fuel for a fight, not skill or even power but pure rage.

"Connor! Hurry up and get me out of here!" Annabeth yelled as the Oni held her in his fist, his primary hand already swing his club around but his other hand was by no means idle. Annabeth felt completely nauseated from all the movement, like a demented thrill ride that would not stop.

"Working on it!" Connor ducked under another swipe and made a risky move and made a move to fly straight for Annabeth. This proved to be a bad choice as the Oni landed a blow and slammed his club into the flying Demi-God sending him skidding into the concrete floor. "Argg… that was not fun." Connor groaned as he flipped himself over only to find a smirking Oni standing over him with a raised club ready to squish him into jelly. But instead of the sound of an iron club hitting bone and brain matter, the glass ceiling breaking was what filled the room. The Oni raised his arm over his head to block the falling glass from hitting him, unknowingly looming over Connor and protecting him also. A loud crash then followed, coming from behind the Oni, then the last sound anyone heard before a pained roar was the crack of a punch breaking bone in the Oni's leg.

"ARRRRRRH!" The Oni screamed in pain as he fell on his unbroken leg letting go of both Annabeth and his club to grasp his shattered leg. Annabeth screamed as she suddenly fell to the ground only to be caught in someone's arms. The Daughter of Athena half expected it to be her boyfriend but was surprised/mildly disappointed that it was instead a woman.

"Gees… and here I heard you Demi-Gods were some kind of elite fighters." The half masked woman groaned before dropping Annabeth safely to the ground. She then cracked her knuckles eyeing the recovering Oni with a hungry look in her eye. Meanwhile Annabeth was glowering at the woman for not only just dropping her but also her comment on Demi-Gods. However… the other Demi-God in the room had other ideas.

"Wow your hot, want to go out sometime?" Connor asked excitedly as he sped over to the two females with a confident if a little naïve smile on his face. The woman however just lightly scowled, she liked her men to be actual men who know a thing or two about the reality of the world. Not fresh-faced boys that still had something as useless as hope for the world like this kid clearly did.

"Hold up, just who are you and what are you doing here?" Annabeth said pulling out her dagger and holding it to the newcomer.

"I'm Isabela, future Rook to Dante Alighieri. I'm here to save your ass." Isabela said before looking past the two teens to the raising Oni who looked like he was all well again form her earlier punch.

"I thought that you guys couldn't come because if any of the mob's informants saw you they'd kill the hostages." Annabeth questioned as both her and Connor also noticed the Oni getting back on its feet.

"They never saw me in Kuoh, was out getting fired from a job." Isabela chuckled as she remembered how she got fired this time. Dumbass boss didn't do his own damn job and kept pilling it on her, then tried to steal the credit… so she punched him and ran out the door. "Wasn't on the list and does that really matter at this point anyway."

"Not at all beautiful, I'm just happy we've got some back up here." Connor flirted once again causing Isabela to roll her eye at the boy.

"AHRRRRGH!" The Oni roared as he charged toward the Demi-God and Devil with the intent to bash them into a pile of bloody goo.

* * *

 **New York, Third Warehouse**

"What kind of werewolf uses guns!" Thalia shouted as she hid behind her shield that deflected incoming bullets like it was nothing. That wasn't a problem, her shield was a gift from her father and could soak up lead like it was nothing. No, the problem was that she was hoping for a fight with a real werewolf, the kind that bit and clawed. Not hang back and fire a damn minigun at her and her allies like a coward.

"The kind that knows that guns are fucking badass killing machines you worthless cunt!" The wolf demi-human mocked as he enjoyed the feeling of his weapon belt out bullets. Round after round of pure killing power at his fingertips. It was a feeling like no other.

"Pretty sure you're just overcompensating for something jackass!" Thalia barked back already getting sick of this Demi-humans macho man persona. From the very beginning of the fight he had spewed out a nonstop river of expletives and sexual promises about how he would fuck her into being his bitch. " _Thank dad we had Atreus hang back_." The young boy should not be exposed to disgusting pigs like this guy, even his brothers in the Kratos Cabin were at least somewhat civil. Though that could be attributed to Clarrisa beating shit out of anyone that stepped out of line.

"HA! Got nothing here but twelve inches of cunt destroying manliness over here!" The werewolf boasted but Thalia grinned as she felt a small swaying to the hail of bullets. She knew that her remark had caused him to for a moment flinch. But knowing that he was small was only good for taunts and that was best used in close combat, not when he was using a Zeus damned minigun. Worst part of it was that he could hold it up all on his own thanks to his werewolf strength. Giving him all the needed mobility to be damn near impossible to hit accurately with a bow.

This was made even worse by the fact they were in the largest of all the mafia-controlled warehouses and the main room of the place was a two street block long storeroom shaped in a rectangle with only two doors on each end. Meaning that Thalia and Clarrisa had to dodge and block their entire way down a murder hall of bullets. The only upside was that Atreus was doing a great job at covering their back flank, all they had to deal with was what was in front of them.

"Thalia! Ready for another push?!" Clarrisa called over by radio, she was hiding behind a forklift that thankfully wasn't on fire from all the bullets. The werewolf at least had the sense to avoid creating an explosion that would attract police, more than likely there was more than a kidnapped woman here, drugs or other illegal goods. This was a mob facility after all.

"Yeah!" Thaila lifted up her shield just a little off the ground and began inching her way forward. "Come on limp dick, that all you got!" Thalia yelled out trying to keep the pig's attention solely on her. Clarrisa had a shield as well but the two hoped to be able outflank the werewolf with Thalia coming by the center and Clarrisa coming at his right. But from behind her shield the daughter of Zeus couldn't see the smirk that played at the Demi-Human's wolfish lips. He stopped his hail of bullet and dropped the minigun with a loud clang. Both girls went wide-eyed at the sudden stop of the attack each felt a shiver run down their spine.

"If you want to fight so bad then fine." His voice was so close that it frightened Thalia at how fast he closed the distanced between them. It was only thanks to her divine blood that her reaction speed was fast enough to take a swipe at him before his hands could grasp around her neck. She jumped back and snarled at the sight of the silver blade that Thalia had in her hand. It was once a myth and only a myth that werewolves, either the race or the cursed being were weakened by silver. But ever since Sköll and Hati were killed by the Hero Eric Bloodaxe, who wielded the Longinus Boosted Gear, with a silver blade… all Supernatural lupin creatures carried a weakness for silver. "I'm going to make you scream."

"Doubt it." Thalia leapt forward with a swing of her sword, the werewolf ducking under and taking his own swipe with his claws. With all the grace a mortal could never attain, Thalia brought her sword arm back and knocked away the incoming clawed hand with her shield. As the werewolf recoiled back from the hit the daughter of Zeus dropped low to the ground and with a sweeping kick knocked his legs out from under him. Thaila was about to finish him off but launched into the air with a powerful up-kick.

"Ha! Take that you dumb bitch!" The werewolf mocked as he with one move brought himself back on his feet and pulled out a large pistol from its holster and aimed it at the falling Thalia. However he quickly changed targets and fired several shots at the incoming Clarrisa. Sparks flew off her shield as the rounds of the gun impacted the Celestial Bronze of her shield. "Rgh… right… going to have do this the slow way." He groaned as he exchanged his pistol for a tactical knife. "Bring it cunt."

* * *

 **Mafia Warehouse One**

Karlamine did not recall the last time she visited France, but now she was thinking that maybe should put off her desires to vacation there at some point in the future.

"Tu es faible, petit diable." The Troll growled as he pushed down a large piece of rubble it had taken as an improvised weapon down on her. The runes carved into its hide glowing bright red as they infused the massive piece of concrete with fiery magic. Thankfully with her time as a member of the House of Phenex left her with a small amount of resistance to extreme heat and flames. That however did not change the fact that she was being crushed under the force of sheer weight. She was a Knight, getting pinned like this was supposed to be avoided. "Venir ici était une erreur." It chuckled as it continued to mock her, turning into a deeper laugh as the troll heard he fall on her knee trying to hold against the pressure.

"I… am a Knight promised to be in the service of Dante Alighieri. My master is wanting and depending on me in his time of need." Karlamine said both tot the troll and to herself trying to find courage in those words. Before she had to fight the bile that built in her when she spoke of her duty to her King, but now she knew there was a chance to feel pride in those words. Already Dante had proved to be a far more honorable man than Riser ever could be. His desire to help all of the women that suffered under Riser was proof of that. "I cannot be weak, I was not weak then and I will not begin to be so now." She struggled, but she held up the crushing stone back with one hand while she reached back down to the dagger on her hip. After a small moment of bracing herself she grabbed ahold of the dagger and thrusted deep into the slab of concrete. A loud whine pierced the air and the troll's mug look of victory changed to slight confusion.

"Qu'es-tu…" the improvised weapon in the troll's hand then exploded in his face sending him stumbling back roaring in pain as pieces of stone cut into his face and torso. The troll reached up and touched his bleeding face and snarled at the unconscious woman who while didn't come out of the blast unscathed herself was still breathing. The monster took a single step toward her before stopping in its tracks… he felt a coldness as the runes in his skin suddenly stopped feeding off his life force. He once again reached up to his head, this time not finding just a shrapnel warped face but now a blade cutting through his throat. The troll never even got to see just who had killed him before falling forward dead.

"So things… didn't go as planned… but we did it…" Percy breathed heavily as he slumped forward on the impaled Riptide. He knew he needed to get off the troll before it began dusting away but… he was really damn tired. "Austin… did you get the captive out of here?" Percy yelled out as he wearily pulled Riptide out and slid down off the massive frame of the monster he had just killed.

"Yeah! He's safe, but we need to get him to a healer soon!" Austin called back from the mostly destroyed front of the building. How the roof was still over their heads he had no idea but he didn't want to find out how long it would last. He looked to the Devil that had come and saved him and Austin and stumbled his way over to her, he pulled her off the floor and carried her out of the ruined warehouse. "Looks like the two of you could use some help too." Austin said as Percy approached the son of Apollo who was standing by their Camp car. In the back was barley aware Nekomata and who was soon joined by a knocked out Devil.

"We might have been victorious but we might need to reinforce the others." Percy weakly chuckled before pulling out his radio to call the others. "Percy here… anyone else ready for round two?" Percy joked and both Demi-Gods waited for an answer and to their relief one soon came.

"-Percy? Thank the gods you're okay.-" The Son of Poseidon was overjoyed to hear the sound of his girlfriend. "-So I can assume you and Austin were able to get your target?-"

"Yeah… you?" Percy asked as he and Austin leaned back on their car. The mist was still in the air so neither were too worried about anyone drawing a connection between them and the smoke coming out of the warehouse on the other side of the street.

"-Both me and Connor aren't able to go on to free Dante. Connor got knocked out and I'm far from battle-ready. Dante's Rook however showed up and she's already on her way toward Dante's location.-" Annabeth's words confused Percy a little.

"He's not at his house?" Percy said being able to pick up what Annabeth meant after a small bit of thought. She wouldn't have said _Dante's location_ if said location remained the same as they thought from the beginning.

"-No, the Demi-human at warehouse three was able to get away and Thalia already reported that Dante is now being taken to a new location away from the city. She and Dante's Rook are both tracking them.-" He could hear the bitterness in her voice, Percy could tell that it was likely her target warehouse that tipped the Mafia off about the attacks and she was blaming herself for their loss of surprise. But Everyone knew that keeping the mob completely in the dark was a long shot.

"Should I go after them?" Percy asked however he was pretty sure that he was in the same boat as Annabeth. They knew about a second Demi-Human and one that was able to fight Dante's Queen and beat her. Then the fact that the Werewolf wasn't actually taken care of was a problem. If he had to guess, he was running at thirty percent of his health and stamina at this point. Austin had gotten a good deal of damage in the early fight and was doing better than himself but the Son of Apollo didn't have the large reserves that Percy had. Better training but Percy beat him out in natural physical ability.

"-Reinforcements are already being sent by the Devils now that the hostages are safe. And all Dante needs to hear is the weakness of his father's Sacred Gear, once he knows that then I think this is a cake-walk.-"

* * *

 **Late Afternoon**

 **In transit to Mafia/OSF meeting**

Dante glared at his father as the man scowled at the reports his informants were sending in. One hour ago Dante was brooding, something he hated to do but felt like what else could he do, and then suddenly Bino and three of the Hydra goons came in and arm locked him. They dragged his barely resisting ass out of his bedroom and threw him into the limo he was in now. Dante assumed that Percy was able to cause a nice little bit of trouble for his father. Problem was until Dante knew the situation and where Minos was he couldn't do anything.

"Since when do you boy have clout with the Greeks? Enough to have them send their children to interfere in what is certainly not their business." Dante's glare softened to a smirk as he saw the mask his father had crack. He did not expect Percy in any capacity, he was sure that all Dante's allies were Devils.

"Where's Minos?" Dante asked back deciding not to give anything without getting something first. Bino meanwhile who was sitting between them chuckled as father and son went for their third round of a battle of wits. The Scorpion-Man was having fun even if his boss was clearly panicking. If you knew him as well as Bino did you could tell. Bino had been one of the very first Supernatural Beings that Elijah took in and he had been through everything that the boss had gone through. Every business deal, every setback, every misfortune. He was the man that Elijah called when he needed something done or a confidant to hold on to secret orders or private information. But even with all that history and genuine feelings of loyalty, the Demi-Human still found it amusing to see his boss in the state he was now.

"I would not tell you that even if my life depended on it." Elijah stated with a fury behind his eyes that was unusual for him. He needed to get Dante handed off to the Old Satan Faction quickly, they had the resources to contain and hold him. The reports saying both Morio and Luc looked to be killed by the Greek Demi-Gods was a massive loss, one that Elijah could recover from but finding loyal brutes like those two was difficult. Morio was an Oni that lacked any sense of strategy or tactics but he was damn effective at what he did, his loss would be easy to come back from. Luc… that hurt. Trolls could be smart, _could be_ was what was important there. And Luc was smart even by human standards, and to lose an asset like that was infuriating. Even the reports that Hosmer escaped didn't help the loss of his Troll enforcer, the werewolf was becoming more and more unstable and Elijah had thought of disposing of him a few times in the last year.

"You know that this is not going to end well for you, the second I get out of here you've failed to deliver to some really petty people." Dante clicked his tongue at the thought of the Old Satan Faction coming after his father for a broken deal. It honestly didn't feel as right as killing him himself but the end result was what Dante wanted above anything else at this point.

"You're not escaping, it does not matter what allies you surprise me with." Elijah said dismissively as the limo turned silent for the next few hours as they drove to the meeting. Then finally Dante felt the limo stop and saw his father look at his watch and then looked out the window and smiled. "I have already won my son, that I can assure you." With that Elijah stepped out of the limo and Bino followed with Dante in tow. The former Grim Reaper glanced around and wasn't surprised at the sparsely populated field, likely a former farm of some kind. Exactly where Dante couldn't begin to guess.

"Greeting Mr. Alighieri, it is a nice day for such profitable business isn't it?" Dante focused on the voice and a veil of magic was undone revealing three squadrons of Devil Soldiers and five men all well dressed in formal Hell nobility robes. Dante made a small glance to his father and could see that he was displeased by what he saw.

"It is, where is the good general. I was told she would be facilitating this deal." Elijah said as he dropped out the Crux of the Prince of Peace from his pocket. Several of the soldiers snarled at the sight of such a holy Sacred Gear, one that was so tied with Jesus Christ. However Dante noted that the nobles leading them look more embarrassed and nervous at the mention of the woman that his father expected to be here. There was fear in their eyes that replaced the ego and pompousness that was there before.

"She… is here. However, she has taken herself and her elite guard in reserve." The lead man spoke quickly and twice he glanced back to his soldiers who all seemed on edge from the topic at hand. "I assure you that my men are more than capable of handling this one low-born half-breed." He snarked and Dante half expected his father to make a comment in defense of Dante, at least toward the low-born part. As that was reflective on Elijah himself. But nothing came and Dante watched as two of the Hydra guards came out of the following car carrying both his Scythe and two briefcases. One of them he assumed had Minos trapped in a lamp in it.

"Yeah… good luck with that." Dante deadpanned feeling that he got what he needed and shattered himself and in a massive explosion of Grim Ice. Both the mob guards and the Devil Soldiers all were sent flying back from the center of the blast wave while Elijah, Bino, the Hydra Guards, and to their credit the Devil Nobles all stood their ground. However, the Devils looked to be more worried and scared than the mobsters.

"You fools! You never thought to seal away his power!" One of the Devils snapped as his eyes hurt from the blizzard that was form around him. The ice and snow at times actively slashing at him, seeing as this blizzard had an active party controlling it that was to be expected. He had been the lone unfortunate member of the nobles to not be protected by the raised Barrier that protected his fellows. Over a third of the assembled Devil Soldiers had been caught in Dante's attack before also finding safety within their own barriers.

Elijah just frowned at his son's foolishness, this was why he wanted that woman here, she would have brought his son to heel in seconds. Instead what Elijah got was sniveling brats that couldn't intimidate a puppy. The reason why he never sealed his son's powers was because he himself didn't know how to and if he had anyone else do it they would be killed the second they tried. Anyone that knew sealing of that level was worth far too much to lose so pointlessly.

"Boss." One of his Hydra guards threw him the case containing his son's Jinn manservant. He caught it and knew so long as he had this, his son would not run.

" _Is this some sort of test, why isn't she coming_?" Elijah thought as he looked around the small bubble in the blizzard that his men had taken refuge in. The ice and snow couldn't pass beyond the area of effect his Sacred Gear had as all of it had hostile intent toward him. "But that does give him knowledge of my Sacred Gear's limits… we need to capture him now."

"Kinda hard to do when we can't even see the squirt." Bino chuckled as he looked around in the zero-vision blizzard that was furiously rampaging around them. The sounds of the Devil Soldiers screaming as they froze to death could be heard around them, a particularly girlish scream could be singled out as it begged to give whatever wealth Dante wanted in exchange for its life. Both Elijah and Bino knew it was pointless to beg Dante for mercy, that was not something Grim gave those they sought to kill. "This certainly is looking to be an entertaining evening." Bino mused to himself a he looked back to his boss knowing that either the man was going to die today or live to see his work take its first step onto bigger playing fields.

* * *

 **Veiled Barrier**

"Uh should we… I don't know… help them?" Four officers of the Old Satan Faction's armies watched as their _comrades_ were brutally killed by frostbite and the raging storm of sharpened ice. Three men stood behind a sitting woman he was watching the carnage with rapt attrition, all of them slightly concerned about how much she was engrossed with the scene before them. Their concern wasn't about her interest in the bloodshed as all of them had committed far worse and enjoyed it, what had them all worried was that their leader rarely gave such interest in one specific Devil like she was with Dante Alighieri.

"No, this is Lord Lucifer wanted. We are here to determine the strength of the so-called Grim Devil." She said as listened to the screams of the Devil Soldiers as they called out for salvation from the frozen pain. " _You haven't changed at all my love_." She held a hand to her bountiful chest, she could feel her heart beat faster as she took in the man that held said piece of her bring nothing but suffering to his enemies. " _Soon… you'll be mine once again_."

* * *

Author's Notes

Hello! New chapter and boy did I struggle with this one. I really do not like this arc. I really do. I don't; like writing Dante as emo Dante but thankfully with this we will be done with that. We are wrapping up Dante's family story and won't be visiting it other than a mention or two. The summer arc will have fluff, lots of lemons, and filler shit. If you don't like it than tuff, I'm sick of writing this serious stuff. After the summer arc will be the Holy Sword arc and then the Peace Treaty arc. After that I'm planning on going really off the canon rails.

Second, who can guess the mystery woman that I've hinted at. I will say that she is not anyone from DxD or any of the worlds that I have included in this story. Also just a reminder, I am doing super Zeus level harem here. Just to let all of you know that the number of women is no where near close to the final one.

Reviews

Rmarcano321 – -_- you really need to start asking things that pertain to the story.

Cboylan – I'm not sure about that, I know exactly how this will go down but I'm not sure how people will like it

Tohka123 thank you

Drakon45 – yeah… I'm on with you on this. I've planned this for a long time but it didn't turn out as good as I thought it would be.

Spartan of Rome – We'll see how that goes. And yes… many lemons are a comin'


	35. Stocks and Bonds

**Late Afternoon**

 **New York, Alighieri Townhouse**

"What the fuck just happened?" Thalia asked herself as she held her hands up while a bunch of G-Men all pointed their guns at her and Dante's Rook. She and Isabela had met outside the townhouse of the Alighieri family and after a moment or two of arguing they both entered the building. Only to find themselves in the middle of a slaughter with mobsters being gunned like animals. Those killing the mobsters quickly trained their weapons on the Demi-God and Devil, and evident by the small red dots that centered on their heads and hearts they weren't going to miss.

"Thalia Grace, age fifteen, Demi-God of Zeus, recently freed from a curse turning her into a tree, powers are limited control over lightning and the standard enhancements of a Demi-God. Only notable achievements in life is being the sole daughter of Zeus in the last hundred years." A nearly monotoned voiced said, the idea of a many number of calculators being tapped came to Thalia and Isabela's minds.

"Her stock is remarkably low for her age and parentage, already Mr. Jackson dwarfs hers." Another voice followed the first with a strange sense of office drones mulling about their work airing with the voice. The Rook and Demi-God then watched as two men in high-quality suits stepped in from the dining room to the foyer. The most noticeable thing was that both had stock numbers and letters moving across their skin in a constant blur of movement.

"Just who the hell are you?" Isabela asked and Thalia thought that maybe some of the G-men threatening them might take offense at her disrespectful tone but none did. They all stayed perfectly still with their weapons aimed at the females vital points. Neither were the two odd men upset by the rudeness, they just stared at Isabela for a moment.

"Isabela Leoz, age two hundred thirty-nine, reincarnated from human to Devil, currently enslaved by Hell's Evil System to the will of Dante Alighieri, powers are a mild resistance to fire and standard Rook Piece strength and endurance increase. Notable achievements in life are long loyal service to various Devil masters, the killing of a wyvern, and surviving the attack on her childhood home by the Horseman Conquest at age four." Thalia's eyes widened in shock at that last one, and just looking at Isabela she could tell that the Devil was nearing exploding on these men for bringing up old wounds.

"Your stock is decent for a servant such as yourself, not one for large returns but highly reliable for slow growth and stability." The other man said picking up where the last one ended. "We are the New Gods of the Stock Market and the Global Economy." The second man introduced himself and his partner without the barest hint of emotion. Isabela froze at hearing that they were dealing with New Gods, that made the men pointing their guns at them Spooks. Meaning no matter how many that they killed there would always be more. Spooks were both highly trained and infinite in number. Thalia meanwhile scowled deeply at the gods that were part of the Pantheon that stole away one of the Olympians. "Our turn for questions, why are the two of you here?"

"We were coming to save my master how's being held hostage by his father." Isabela tried to keep in the desire to kill these two for mentioning what happened. The right side of her face echoed in pain at the memory of her home burning as the slaves of Conquest destroyed it.

"Dante Alighieri, age seventeen, reincarnated from a mortal Grim Reaper to Devil, currently in service to Rias Gremory. Powers are many; mastery over the Grim Tenet of Chill along with combining it with Devil magic to created animated Ice Constructs, Mastery over several forms of close combat styles while favoring House Chernobog Scythe combat, Blade of Finality, standard Rook Piece strength and endurance increase, five-star cooking skills in Italian, Japanese, and southern style cooking, personally trained by Baron La Crux in the skills of seduction and lovemaking…"

"We get it!" Thalia yelled as she was starting to get sick of the apparent fawning over Dante. While she had to admit that the list was impressive, she also felt it was getting a little stupid with the last few things the man listed off. Both of the New Gods stared at Thalia with a light glare.

"You are in no place to speak of the success of others." The one on the right spoke.

"You have done little to show your worth of investment while Dante Alighieri has exploded in the market." Then the one on the left picked up where the last left off.

"He, unlike you, has done a great deal of good and brought himself renown in many circles."

"Your recent failure in this Quest will tank what little faith the markets have in you."

"As the only one to not be victorious in their fight, you are failing in the expectation of your bloodline."

"Dante Alighieri's stock is something to be enviable of."

"And he has exceeded all expectation." The two gods spoke at the same time both in a scolding manner like Thalia had no place to ever spoken of in the same sentence as Dante. They then returned their gaze to Isabela. "It for these reasons however that we have come to his aide."

"And we hope to one day get a return on our investment in him." There was both an offer and a threat in their words. Isabela was no fool and picked it up loud and clear. They expected Dante to do something for them but something was eating at her.

"Pretty poor investment if you ask me, what have you done today but kill all these guys? We saved the hostages that his bastard of a dad was using to keep him playing safe. And he's not even here… pretty piss poor effort on your part." Again there was just the blank faces of the New Gods that didn't respond at all to Isabela's words. They just maintained a staring contest until five minutes in another group of Spooks came into the foyer, two of them in suits rather than the slick SWAT gear that the rest had on.

"Thank you, Mr. Hat, Mr. Tie, I assume that it was no trouble for you to find the information we needed." One of the New Gods asked the two suited Spooks who only gave a small glance to the women that their comrades were holding at gunpoint.

"Yes sir, the meeting is taking place in a mob own farm in upstate New York. We have chopper at the ready to bring you to the location." One of the suited Spooks said and the twin gods had their own silent conversation between them, their eyes lock with each other. Thalia and Isabela watched as the numbers that flowed across their skin changed. The one on the right had red while the other had green where before they were both black. But soon enough both were green and they were then looking to Thalia and Isabela.

"Take these two in our stead, Dante will be much more open to their help than ours."

"However, make sure to surround the farm with our troops."

"And give them orders to be on the lookout for more Greeks and Devils."

"Any of the Old Satan Faction are to be captured."

"We have expended capital to assure Mr. Alighieri's escape and return to his place in the World."

"We expect gentlemen that a net lose will not be today's final number." With that the two New Gods took a briefcase from one of the suited Spooks and nodded to the only females in the room before heading out of the townhouse without another word. Both Mr. Hat and Mr. Tie looked to the women with unreadable looks on their faces. But Thalia could somehow feel that both were unhappy as a Spook could feel unhappy at their assignment.

"What the fuck just happened?" Thalia repeated as she tried to wrap her head around the last fifteen minutes of her life.

* * *

 **Upstate New York, Mafia/OSF Meeting Spot**

Elijah's lip ticked at the blazing storm of ice and snow that raging around him, hamming at the protective aura that extended around him. The power of his Sacred Gear prevented anything within and fifteen feet circle to have hostile intent or the intent to do harm toward him. Thankfully for him that also included inanimate objects coming at him at dangerous speeds as they were thrown with intent to harm. Such was the case with the car thrown at him and the men he protected, the vehicle crumbled into harmless dust as it entered the sphere of power projected by the cross on his hip.

"That's enough Dante, you won't be leaving without Minos. And you're a fool to think that this temper tantrum will get you anywhere." Elijah called out and all the response he got was the ice outside swirling and condensing into the jaws of a giant dragon. The fangs of the icy beast clamped shut but it was pointless as like the car before it vanished into nothing.

"You know boss… this doesn't look to be letting up." Bino then leaned into Elijah side to whisper a warning not meant for Dante's ears. "The second he calms down and figures out that he could trap us in a dome of Grim Ice and starve us out is the second we lose." Bino pulled back and this had Elijah thinking, for all his son was stupid wasn't one of his traits. Elijah knew that his son was both highly intelligent and could be extremely sadistic. Watching a man die from starvation or more likely dehydration wasn't something that Dante would be adverse to.

"This is what I pay you for, now hurry up and collect my unruly son so we can return to business." Elijah said looking to the five men that shared one mind. The five men all looked to each other and soon stood all in a line. Slowly they began to meld together, although melting would be a more accurate description. Elijah and Bino both watched as massive five headed lizard grew out of the mound of steaming flesh that had been his five bodyguards. It soon outgrew the Crux of the Prince of Peace's protective aura. But it's dense scales did well against the battering done by the blizzard.

From its middle head a beam of fire carved through the snowstorm, while the others swerved and searched out for the one controlling the storm. The hydra would every now and then find a Devil Soldier or a group of them. They would panic and attack him, if it was a lone soldier the head would snap the Devil up though if in a group it would move back into the snow storm. The lizard's eyes had troubles finding the Devil but very soon that wouldn't matter as the blizzard let up and eventually vanished. This left many confused but that confusion rapidly left them as they all turned to see a gigantic beast looming above them. And on top of the monster was Dante smiling like a madman.

"A Glutton! By Lilith's sagging tits what is that doing here?!" One of the Devil Nobles exclaimed as he fell back onto the dirt ground in fear of the towering monster. Elijah however recognized it by what Dante said when they discussed methods by which Dante hoped to get around his father's Sacred Gear.

"Kill it! Kill it now!" Elijah ordered to the Hydra he had on the payroll. He was in no mood to test the theory that his Sacred Gear would protect him from the disgusting plot his son had in his mind. The Hydra roared and trampled its way toward the Glutton The two titanic beasts crashed into each other, the five heads of the Hydra whipped around the three of the Glutton. Where the Hydra had numbers, the Glutton had the better hide. The Hydra bit down hard on two of the long worm-like necks only to find them to be so fleshy and soft that it was impossible to sink their teeth into the squishy hide of the Glutton.

"Fuck yeah! Giant Kaiju monster fight!" Dante bellowed out in glee as he encased his feet to the top of the middle head of his familiar. He waved his arm back and formed dozens of sharp spikes of Grim Ice, with a snap of his hand those spikes were sent flying back down to the ground where they impaled several Devil Soldiers. "They may be in chaos now but let's keep that way." Dante smirked as he knew the second those soldiers actually got their wits together they could become a real pain in his ass. Dante was having the time of his life when suddenly the middle head of the Hydra popped up right in front of him, his eyes' widened at the fact he could see the fire coming up from the Greek Monster's throat. "Cerberus!" Dante yelped and his familiar responded by lunging forward and biting the head that nearly incinerated its master. The human-like lipless jaws crunched down on the Hydra's head, not quite killing it but damn was the monster in pain. "Oh yeah! This is going better than I thought it would… why is that?" Dante had known that he would need to call on his familiar in his escape the second he realized that his father had a Hydra on his side. But Dante had thought that there would be more, sure some Devil Soldiers were within his expectation but Dante found everything lacking. " _Where's that woman that the old man was sure of_?"

* * *

 **Veiled Barrier**

"General… are you feeling well?" One of her officers asked as they all slowly backed away from her. From behind they could see her body trembling as she held her body tightly, they assumed that this was coming from a desire to go out and kill their target. They knew her as a woman that loved above all else a great fight, a bloodbath between two strong forces. Whether that was opposing armies or powerful fighters. And what topped all of that was her being one of those forces and coming out and dominating the battle in glorious combat.

"What makes you think I am anything but?" She asked and a shiver was sent down their spines. Her voice was undeniably calm and composed but they all felt the power radiating off her. Her spiritual power was heavy and crushing them, it was lucky that the barrier spell contained things like that or else they would have been exposed. " _My love… seeing you fight with such passion and ferocity makes my heart soar_." She could barely contain herself, her love was right in front of her fighting for his freedom and yet he was smiling all while a Hydra was trying to kill him. " _Just like when we first met… every time I see that smile my love for you grows_."

* * *

 **Upstate New York, Mafia/OSF Meeting Spot**

"The squirt sure seems capable don't you think?" Bino chuckled as he watched the fight, enjoying nearly as much as Dante. The hitman didn't think once that a giant monster fight was going to be today's biggest highlight.

"Bring him to me." Elijah didn't share in Bino enjoyment of the scene before them. His right hand sighed and his scorpion features extended themselves out from his human body, unlike the half transformation that he had shown Dante briefly, Bino's full form was now on display. His entire lower body was a hard-shelled scorpion body making him an insect-like centaur, his tail extended out and hung over his four-eyed head menacingly, and each of his fingers hooked and formed a hard shell until they were some mix between human digits and scorpion claw. A small clicking sound came with each deliberate movement as Bino ran out toward the fighting monsters.

The Scorpion-Man darted up the side of the Glutton, the beast was far too concerned with the Hydra to notice the small Demi-Human climbing up its side. Bino found the rocky formation that acted like a form of natural armor on the monster's back to be a wonderful hiding place to scope out Dante. The hitman hid behind one of the larger outcroppings of jagged rock and looked up to see Dante standing firmly on the middle head of the boy's Familiar, Bino smirked as he correctly guessed how the former Grim Reaper was holding himself there. While that would keep him firmly secured to the Glutton's head, it was a massive detriment to anyone that got too close.

"Haha! You overgrown gecko can't even-" Dante wasn't able to finish his taunt as his whole body shattered in response to a needle-like stinger attempting to inject its toxins into his neck. "Really Bino… you're that ugly in your full form?" Dante asked from above as he hovered in the air. Below him Bino's tail pulled back and the man looked up to where Dante now flew in the air.

"That's a neat little trick you have there, had I known about it I would have used a contact poison that acts the second it makes contact with the skin." Bino lightly laughed as he knew that it wouldn't have been that easy to get one over on the former Grim Reaper. Humans, it was usually that easy but any Supernatural Being had one or two tricks up their sleeves. "But you're still at a disadvantage with your…" Dante had a frown that spoke only the words you were saying as he held out his hand and in seconds his scythe flew from where the Hydra goon left it and into his hand where it belonged. "Tsk… another neat trick."

"Come on Bino, you've worked for my family long enough to pick up that all Grim Reapers have limited telepathic control over their scythes. House Thanatos is famous for their style of combat where that's half of what they do." Dante mocked as he gripped his scythe tightly in his hand, having it taken away for any period of time felt just plain wrong to him. Like someone had cut off his arm and waved it in front of him, mocking him that he didn't have it anymore.

"Might have missed that one." Bino said as he transformed his right hand back into its human form to grab his pistol, the hitman began firing up at the flying Devil who quickly evaded the shots. "Come on squirt, just come down here and fight me face to face… it's the only way we're going to settle this." Bino said as he lazily fired more shots, the pistol was a spirit-sapping model that fired dense rounds of Bino's own internal power. A common product among both the Supernatural World's armies and less than legal fighting forces. As it made logistical sense to equip soldiers with weapons that didn't need supply lines to keep functional.

"You really don't want that Bino." Dante mocked as he flew effortlessly around the hitman's shots. His Devil senses able to react much faster than a normal human's, add that to the fact the bullets of the gun Bino was using were as fast as conventional bullets made it possible for Dante handle the situation so easily. "I'm doing pretty good up here!"

"Very well." Bino smiled before lancing the exposed flesh of Dante's Glutton's neck, piercing with his needle-like stinger and injecting several sedatives into the behemoth. "The longer I am able to inject your pet with my poisons the fast they will spread out and finally bring the beast down." Bino knew that with a creature this size, it would take a large dosage to actually affect it, but the threat was all he needed. And the bait worked, Dante dashed down from the sky with a swing of his scythe aimed for Bino's head. With one smooth move Bino whipped his tail out from injecting venom into the Glutton's neck and blocked the incoming scythe move. "Damn… that hurt." Bino groaned as he held the scythe's blade inches from his neck. The force of that blow was nearly too much for the Demi-human to take. Reacting quick however Bino grabbed ahold of Dante's arms and with his own suburb strength flung the Rook over and slammed him down into the soft ground that was their battleground. There was a slight gargle of discomfort from the Glutton but it was too concerned with fighting the hydra to do anything about the two fighting on its neck.

"Agh!" Dante coughed up a small bit of blood from the force of the blow, even with the soft surface it was still enough of a hit that Dante could feel a great deal of pain from it. However with his Rook endurance he was able to recover quickly and formed an icy spike around his fist and stuck at Bino from below. The Scorpion man however leapt back and away from the blow and gave the Devil only a small moment of reprieve, only enough to get back on his feet. A flurry of blows came at Dante from the Demi-Human, the Rook was unused to being the defensive this much. He blocked each strike by claw and tail but couldn't find an opening to attack himself. " _So this is what it feels like to fight me_." Dante deadpanned in his head as he decided to make his own opening. With the pole of his scythe he smacked Bino's hand down and with his free hand created a three Ice clones of himself, two of which flanked around Bino and kept him occupied. With both his tail and claws the Demi-Human was able to keep the icy copies of Dante bay almost with lazy ease. And when the third attempted to come down from the sky Bino wrapped his tail around the neck of one of his attackers, flinging it up into the sky and smashing both clones into pieces.

"Never seen anything like that squirt, interesting idea making clones out of your own Grim Ice. But then again you've always been an interesting kid." Bino said as he took a few deep breaths, the clones didn't have nearly the same punch as the original did but with Grim Ice being harder steel… they didn't need the strength enhancement of the Devil Rook piece. He was finally catching his breath when he reached out and grabbed ahold of the copy that had tried to sneak up on him and with all his strength tore it in two breaking it into ice cubes. "Even more interesting… making them translucent enough to be nearly invisible. You might not want to admit it but you and your father both have the same talent for thinking outside the box when it comes to your available resources." Bino said knowing that he was just pissing the teen off by comparing him to his father. The deepened scowl on Dante's face advertised this plainly.

"I'm going to make this slow." Dante growled as he played through several torture scenes in his head. Dante snapped his fingers and a murder of Ice Crows formed out of thin air and followed him as he ran toward the Scorpion man. The birds swooped in where Dante pulled back after a heavy swing at Bino. But where Dante had the better attack power Bino had mobility. The hitman's tail whipped and darted around their fight smashing every Ice Crow that came near him. " _At least this way I'm keeping that thing occupied and not trained on me_." Dante thought as he took another swing at Bino, aiming for the man's liver but was unfortunately blocked by the shell encased claws of the man. But then Dante's eyes widened as he in a second saw Bino's eyes dart toward the last three crows that were in the air, all three dived toward him and created an opening on his left side. Dante quickly formed a spear of Grin Ice in his left hand, thrusted forward he aimed the tip of the icy spear tip toward Bino's face.

But to Dante's shock, Bino undid his transformation and was back to his fully human form. With the reduced height the spear harmless passed over his head and the Ice Crows missed their target completely. The hitman then pulled out his gun and with inhuman speed jammed the barrel of the weapon into Dante's knee. A bang rang out followed by Dante loud grunt of pain. The Rook was able to fight through the bleed pain of his injuring and headbutted Bino backward and threw the ice spear in his hand toward his opponent. The pain however clouded his vision and he missed the critical hit that he had been aiming for and instead landed in Bino's shoulder. This however was enough to knock the Demi-human off Dante's Glutton. Bino fell down to the ground and landed with a deep crash.

"No way that was enough to kill him." Dante groaned in pain before stepping off his Glutton's neck and unfurling his wings. "But I knew I could… fuck!" Dante swore as he had to dodge one of the several Hydra heads, which was at nine at this point, trying to eat him. Dante had to shatter himself in order to fully dodge the bite, but as soon as he reformed he found himself and his familiar surrounded on all sides by the regrouped Old Satan Faction.

"Men, I want that low born piece of trash in chains!" One of the Devil Nobles roared as all the Devil Soldiers readied their weapons to charge in and kill the Glutton and recapture Dante. The Hydra took several steps back and all of its heads had the same smug look of victory while Dante Glutton just growled at the surrounding Devils. Bino had slinked his way out of the creator he made and back to his boss's side.

"Please plot armor… come through me." Dante looked up to and seemingly prayed, in a more mocking fashion than a real meaningful way. At the same time he began scouting out the closest Devil Soldiers and the best flight path to kill as many of them as he could, hopefully breaking their recovered will to fight. But this was unneeded as to Dante's surprise… his prayers were answered. In the form of black unmarked attack helicopters and a surrounding army of black riot gear wearing Spooks. Dante watched with slight awe as a weapons team set up and launched RPG rockets at the Hydra. "Uh… hallelujah? What's going on?" Dante looked around and watched as several of the attack helicopters circled around the two titanic beasts, their guns firing on the flying Devil Soldiers.

"Master." Dante turned and looked up to see Isabela hopping out of one of the flying death machines and flying over to him. "You finally got the big guy out to do more than eat garbage huh?" She chuckled as she looked over his Familiar.

"Well… he gets so little exercise." Dante quipped back but he was happy to see a familiar face. "How are the hostages." Dante asked turning serious but Isabela just smirked and waved him off.

"Taken care of, all of them are safe and are at a hospital run by the Greeks. They should be safe." Isabela said deciding to skip over the fact the woman that they saved was missing an arm. The Rook knew how Dante would take that and right now he needed to be thinking clearly.

"And the Spooks?" Dante said gesturing around to the army of New God soldiers cleaning up the mess. The Hydra had lost large chunks of its body to rocket fire and all of the guns used by the Spooks were loaded with blessed bullets of Vulcan. The giant lizard would not be healing from those wounds. Meanwhile the Old Satan Faction was out-gunned, out-numbered, and surrounded by all sides. The Nobles were already be shoved into the dirt with boots to their faces and ribs cracked, Spooks did partially represent police militarization and police brutality after all.

"The New Gods of the Economy and Stock Market have… invested in you." Isabela groaned as she knew that Dante would not like the idea he owed the New Gods any favors. "An investment they expect a return on at some point."

"(sigh) Worth it if considering the recourses that they're pulling here. Still pisses me off that they needed to come to save my ass in the first place." Dante grumbled as he looked down to where his father was with Bino. It looked like they were heading to the undamaged limo and talking between themselves. But as Dante watch his father place a hand on Bino's shoulder Isabela said something that made his eyes widen in both victory and bloodlust.

"This might make you happy, if you can touch your father his power doesn't work on you for about four seconds." There was a near sonic boom that echoed over the field as Dante shoot forward toward his father.

* * *

 **Veiled Barrier**

"Damn those weaklings, I was enjoying myself." The High General of the Old Satan Faction's armies cursed as watched the soldiers of the New Gods mop up the battlefield. These weren't real soldiers, they were office copy machine printouts of what a true soldier was supposed to be. They had no fire or passion, just mindless obedience to their masters. A good soldier needs discipline, but it needed to come from a wellspring of self-strength. "It would seem that our finding will be inconclusive, Lord Lucifer will not be pleased."

"I don't know, we got a pretty good idea of the _Grim Devil's_ power. We might have seen enough to get a definitive read but enough to gauge a rough esteeming of his total power once we returned back to base and go over the collected data."

"No, we haven't even seen a drop of the power he has in him." She said knowing perfectly well what was sealed away inside Dante. How he would rise above all other with the greatest power in all of the world, Death. " _And I will by his side_." She had to contain herself from blushing little schoolgirl in love, while she didn't care to hide her feelings on any other topic in front of the three men with her, she had to do so when it came to Dante. At least for now.

* * *

 **Upstate New York, Mafia/OSF Meeting Spot**

"This… has not gone to plan." Elijah growled as he began walking back toward the limo that brought him here. Bino was behind him, with only a slight limp caused to his step by the fall. He had fought well against Dante and had they been on a better battlefield Elijah was sure that the Scorpion Man would have won.

"No fucking kidding." Bino grumbled under his breath. He knew that Elijah would hear him but right now he couldn't give two shits about his boss's distaste for cursing.

Elijah stiffened at the foul language, every time he heard such words it brought him back to his childhood. His own father was a waste of a man, barely capable and disgrace to their name. He cursed in the morning and at night. He cursed when he would drag Elijah to the dinner table and then do so with his mother. He cursed as he beat both of them when the facts of his failures hit him when the bottle ran dry. But Elijah was a better man than his father, he knew it. The day that he awakened his Sacred Gear was the day he killed his father, and from that day forward he vowed to impose proper manners and respectful behavior to anyone around him. He would not suffer any barbarians like his father in his presence.

"I thought I have-" The sound of Elijah's Hydra falling to the ground cut him off. The two mobsters looked back and saw a swarm of faceless masked men with high tech weapons and armor all moving with unnatural efficiency. "We need to leave, call all of our remaining assets and tell them to engage in the failsafe plan." Elijah turned back to the limo but only took one step forward, he didn't hear his faithful right-hand man take a step along with him. "Bino?"

"Has it really come to that? Have you no backup plan besides running away?" Bino stared straight at Elijah, eyes cold and calculating. A small hint of fear that Elijah couldn't quite place lurking behind them. Elijah sighed and assumed that fear was of failure, that they would be captured by the forces of the New Gods.

"My friend…" Elijah put a hand on Bino's shoulder. They had been through so much it felt perfectly natural to drop his defenses down around him. That proved to be a deadly choice. Elijah reached up and chocked up a wad of blood as he felt Bino's stinger. The tail end had pierced clean through his neck and severed his jugular. He knew in an instant that the fear wasn't of failure, but a fear of not being able to go through with his dark thoughts.

"NO!" Bino ignored the roar that boomed across the battlefield as he laid his old friend gently on the ground. "HE WAS MINE!" Dante crashed into the ground nearby, his eyes blazing pale blue through the small dust cloud that formed. "You had no right to take this from me!" Dante raged as he gripped his scythe, he finally had the key to killing the man that had been at the center of all his nightmares and pain in life. And now it was forever out of his reach.

"Stop acting like the spoiled child." Bino said as he closed Elijah's eyes. The hitman then grabbed the briefcase that had been in Elijah had and threw it to Dante. "There's your Jinn by the way." Dante caught the case, he was happy to have his friend back in hand but was still enraged over what Bino had done. "He's dead… what more did you ever want?"

"To do myself." Dante growled as he looked down to the body that had once been his father. "He looks so peaceful… he didn't deserve that. He deserved to be flayed alive inch by inch, have his eyeballs plucked out, eaten by dogs and what's left to be thrown in an acid bath." Dante listed off some of the few things he had to witness in his nightmares be done to those he loved. He wanted to do all of it to his father and those that played a hand in that torment. Randel, Freed, Jack, Riser. All of them but his father most of all.

"Damn squirt… I think I did you a favor. You killing him would have made your daddy issues that much worse." Bino said as he raked a hand through his greasy hair. "Hate me if you want, but don't say I had no right to kill him. He may have been the man you hated the most in life but he was the man I most respected. I'd say the claim we had on his life was equal." Bino said and Dante still felt like he had been cheated out of what was his but… what Bino said did feel right to him. He was tired of being so emotional over his father and right now the idea of living with this hatred for a single second more felt like he was giving the man a victory.

"He's dead… that's all that matters." Dante said as he let his scythe drop from his hand and slice itself into the dirt below. His body didn't relax but it lost all the tension it had before.

"He's dead… that's all that matters." Bino said with a mix of mirth and sadness. "I injected a poison that will eat away his entire body in an hour, just leave him here unless you want acid burns." Bino warned offhandedly as he turned and began slowly walking away from Dante. On his own it wouldn't be hard to escape the armies of the New Gods.

"Hey!" Dante called out and Bino didn't stop. "Stay the fuck away from me, I don't need you becoming some recurring character in my life."

"I wouldn't bet on that not happening, you're an interesting guy Dante Alighieri… and I like my life interesting." Bino said as he flipped Dante off before vanishing behind the tree line.

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 **New York, Alighieri Townhouse**

"The old man actually had good taste." Dante sighed before taking a sip from the glass of rum in his hand. He sat back in the large chair that dominated the living room of his family home. It was his father chair and no one but him was allowed to sit in it. It was one of the many strict father things that the man did that irritated Dante. The entire building had been returned back to its pristine form, no one could even ever tell that there was a bloodbath here not a few hours ago.

"I still prefer whiskey." Tony said as he leaned against the mantlepiece that had several pictures of the Alighieri children when they were younger, mostly of Jessica, only one of Dante and none of Eloisa. In fact there wasn't a single photo of the eldest daughter in the whole building. To much pain for the family to remember what they lost. "You found Raimondo and mom yet?"

"Dead, shot in the back of the head execution style." Dante said coldly while his brother winced at the news. There was a file on Elijah's desk, left by the Spooks giving a full report on everything they found. Apparently mom was dosed with a slow acting poison… Bino knew before all this started that this was how it was going to go down. Well… maybe not exactly but he had an idea."

"Anything else they find interesting?" Tony asked before downing the last of his drink. He didn't like the sweet taste of rum but Dante said that it was really good rum. Why waste it?

"I'm still in the will." Tony looked back at Dante with a raised eyebrow. "You're not."

"H-how? With how you and dad acted I'd think he pull you from it years ago." Tony was dumbfounded at the idea that their father, the hard-ass motherfucker that would beat them for the slightest infraction would allow Dante the problem child to stay in the will while he the apparent loyal spare heir was taken out. "I guess he really did respect you, standing up to him time and time again while me and Raimondo just nodded and went along with everything."

"I'm not going to even begin to try and understand why he did what he did, but I'll happily reap the benefits of his choices." Dante chuckled before finishing off his glass and refilling it. He now effectively owned the townhouse, any property that their father owned, the amassed wealth of his family, and any other liquid assets that were stated in the will. He, Tony, and Jessica were the only living people with the Alighieri name left. "I'm going to give the feds everything I have on father's operation, they'll mop up the streets but eventually someone will fill the power vacuum. You don't want to be here when they do."

"No I do not." Tony agreed wholeheartedly. "Which is now I will get on my hands and knees and kiss your ring to beg for money to move out of the state and start a new life with my girlfriend and daughter."

"You could move to Hell with Jess, the Gremory family would be happy to have you and your family." Dante offered but knew that Tony would likely refuse. But the offer had to be made or else Rias' parents might feel like they weren't good enough hosts. Dante still didn't believe Rias when she said her father wasn't trying to kill him, and adding fuel to those fears by pissing the man off was a no-no.

"Nah, she doesn't know about any of the Supernatural World. I know I'm going to have to tell her someday but for now I want as normal a life as possible." Tony said now looking to Dante on the answer of the situation with the money. Dante sighed and knew that Tony was a issue that might come back to bite him if he didn't handle it right.

"You move to New Orleans, that's all that I ask of you." Dante said knowing that Tony and his family would be safe there. The Barons would watch out for them and keep them safe from any threats that might seek to hurt Dante through them. "I don't care about anything else and you can have all the money you could possibly want, just live there."

"Uh… sure!" Tony exclaimed as his eyes turned to dollar signs. "But what about you? What are you going to do with this place and all the stuff here?" Tony asked as he regained some wits but then a shiver went down his spine. "Please don't burn it down." Tony still had some good memories here even if Dante didn't.

"Nah… I think I'll-"

"Dante!" Tony watched in jealous rage as from a bright red light, six female bodies flew across the room and tackled Dante to the floor. Crushing him in an avalanche of jiggling breasts and sexy bodies. Dante eventually was able to gasp for air from the tight embrace Akeno, Rias, Koneko, Li, Ni, and Serafall were all giving him.

"Darling we were all so worried about you." Akeno quickly grabbed ahold of her Life-Mate's head and pulled it into the bounty that was her breasts, unwilling to let him escape her just yet. She had been doing everything she could to distract herself from the fact Dante had been taken away from her again.

"Master!" Both Li and Ni cried as they held onto Dante waist with Koneko remaining quiet but equally as in distress as her fellow Nekomata. All three had did other than sulk at the loss of their shared mate, their Nekomata instincts conflicted with the reality that they couldn't do anything.

"Never-ever-ever-ever-ever do that again! You had me in tears when I heard you had been taken!" Serafall cried into Dante's shirt feeling extremely guilty that she hadn't been able to stop this in the first place.

"Dante, I'm so happy that you came out of this unharmed but please don't do something like that alone. We're all here for you." Rias felt like the worst master ever when Dante had been taken. She couldn't do anything to help him and could only just sit on the sidelines while others did her job for her. But now feeling the familiar coolness of his body as she held his side everything was right with the world again.

" _Issei… I'm starting to think you were on to something with the whole harem king thing_." Dante half-joked half-seriously considered within the safety of his mind as his body enjoyed the sensation of six beautiful women all holding him close to their bodies. But eventually he did need to breathe and pulled himself away from Akeno's chest and gasped for air. "I still need oxygen to live you know."

"I know darling but I just wanted to show how much I missed you." Akeno said warmly as she pulled Dante back to her chest though this time on top rather than in as before. "Not knowing if you would ever return… I'm just so happy that you're back." She nearly started crying as she rested her head on his, the other women in the dogpile all sharing the same sentiment. The seven just stayed like that until Dante frown, feeling two things wrong with the situation.

"Uh… why does feel both heavier and not enough to my math? Where's Yua?" Dante asked and Akeno let his head go so that he could see his promised Queen in the room but standing at a respectful distance.

"I didn't-"

"Get over here." Less than a second later Yubelluna was in the huddled mass of women on top of Dante. Akeno had moved to sit behind Dante so that his Queen could take the right while Rias took the left.

"I'm sorry I failed you master, I failed to protect you in your time of need." Yubelluna cried into Dante shoulder, she had nearly died to the Scorpion Man's poisons and even then she did little to stop her master's kidnapping. Her tears however stopped as she felt her master's arm pull her in a reassuring embrace.

"The only one that should feel responsible for what happened is me. I walked into all of this on my own thinking that I could handle anything my father could throw at me. It was a lesson in underestimating my enemy and one that I intend to take to heart." Dante said as he began stroking his frantic Queen's hair soothingly, a quick glance at her soul told him that his efforts were doing wonders. At his side Rias was smiling at Dante words, happy that he survived and came out stronger for it. Akeno meanwhile was just content that he was back in her arms. "Next thing…" Dante then looked down, his eyes looking into Koneko's. "… how is it that I'm gone for one day and you grown by two years?" Dante made a small groan of pain as he felt Koneko squeeze a little tighter for that comment. But she was indeed looking far more older than when he left. She was now no longer the shortest of Rias' household, her height now reaching five feet and five inches.

"Yeah! It happened this morning and her boobs got even bigger too!" li excitedly pulled herself off Dante taking Koneko up with her, then proceeded to grope the younger girl from behind. Koneko squirmed as Li's hands snaked under her clothes and grabbed onto her still growing chest. Everyone in the room watched shocked as Li played with Koneko's breasts until they were stopped by someone throwing a couch pillow at Li's face. Six heads then turned to see that it was Tony that threw the pillow.

"I hate myself for stopping that but we still have some serious stuff to iron out." He said wiping the blood from his nosebleed at seeing the girl on girl action.

"Yes! Like the fact the Greeks have invited us to Camp Half-Blood for a party." Dante said knowing perfectly well that wasn't what his brother had been talking about.

"No damn it I'm talking about like funeral arrangements and cleaning up the records with the city on how dad died and all that stuff. Can't exactly say he was killed by his Demi-Human henchman while trying to sell off his son to a bunch of Devils." Tony said as Dante stood up with all of his women starting to separate themselves from his body. Not completely but inch by inch they were moving away.

"On the issue of the cover-up, the New Gods seem intent on handling that part." Dante explained with Serafall frowning at the involvement of the New Gods of America. She was grateful to a extent for their help in saving Dante but she knew it would come at a cost. The New Gods were business-like in the extreme, they never gave without expecting something in return. "But we should make sure that everything goes smoothly I guess."

"I'll handle that part Dante." Serafall said with a more serious tone than her normal bubbly persona. "I need to speak to Hermes about the Greek's involvement in this anyway so I might as well talk to Media too." She sighed, those were two gods that she didn't exactly like to be around. Hermes was fun to a extent but it was difficult to gauge when he was actually taking the situation seriously… and that was from Serafall's perspective. And Media… that bitch was far too high on her own self-importance for a god so young. "So I'll have to miss the party, try to have fun without me." She said before pulling Dante down for a passionate goodbye kiss. Then with a wink and cheerful smile she vanished out in a Devil Teleportation spell.

"And then there is the issue of the Old Satan Faction trying to take you." Rias said bringing up the main topic she had wanted to speak about. "It's no surprise that they would be interested in capturing you given your relation to me."

"Exactly how powerful is the Old Satan Faction, I've never gotten a full expiation on that situation." Dante asked as the Devils all spread out in the large living room. Dante returned back to his father's chair and Yubelluna stood behind him as she usually did when in a official setting. Koneko, Li and Ni took one of the nearby couches while Rias and Akeno took the other two single chairs by the fireplace. Tony just continued to stand by the mantle.

"Hell is roughly the size of North and South America combined. The River Styx wraps around the eastern and southern sides of hell while the jungles Mictlan boarder the west." Akeno began before looking to Rias who continued. Dante the grim look on the redhead's face, apparently things were worse than he thought.

"And in the north is the a mountain range called Satan's Wrath, formed from when the Demon Prince Satan stopped a invasion of Hel-Revers from invading Hell. This was back before the establishment of Devil Civilization and before Helhime was ruled by Hela. Back between the Great War and the Titan War, that was the time when God… rose to the position of a Spiritual superpower. The land that exists beyond Satan's Wrath is technically a part of Hell rather than Helhime as the Norse agreed at the invasion of tormented souls of their domain was their fault. That land comprises about a fifth of the totally territory that makes up Hell. It is a wasteland of snow and pine trees, the cold winds of Helhime blow down and hit Satan's Wrath trapping them in the lands. That territory is all that the Old Satan Faction has left. They control it by holding the one entrance the mountain range has into it."

"It's Mordor and Naggaroth all rolled up into one real place." Dante mused to himself as he pictured a desolate wasteland populated by evil high born outcasts, defiling all that they could get their hands on, practicing fell magics and learning forbidden lore. And at the center of it all was a massive dark city where debauchery and unspeakable evil took place hand in hand. Rising high above this city was a dark ruler plotting his return. " _I hope he just sneezed right now in the middle of a important meeting or grand speech_."

"The Old Satan Faction hold this land and from it has slowly been building their power back. But they have nowhere to go, we hold a strong defensive line outside their gates and Helhime isn't exactly a place they can freely go in and out from." Rias chuckled but she still maintained her serious demeanor. While she made it out to sound grave the reality was that it was a mix between a stalemate and a cold war between her brother's government and the Old Satan Faction. "Their armies are vastly outnumbered by our own, but they have us beat when it comes to strong and powerful single fighters. Their armies are also much better experienced than ours, while we maintain a powerful army they have a hardened core of veterans. They also have several demon hordes at their disposal."

" _Why do they sound increasingly like the Dark Elves from Warhammer_?" Dante shook his head of those thoughts, this was real life and there was no way that too much of a comparison could be made.

"They at times raid us to take slaves but beyond that they stick to their territory and nothing else." Rias raised a eyebrow at Dante facepalming. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing… just things lining up where they shouldn't." Dante grumbled and rubbed his temples to try and get rid of the headache that built up. Tony felt a shiver run down his spine at the sight, he would never voice this but Dante honestly reminded him a lot of their father as he sat in that chair. He cut a very imposing figure over the whole room just by sitting there alone and Dante already had a very powerful aura about him already. Tony recognized that was something that Dante had alone inherited from their father, that aura of power that just on instinct they projected to people around them. As Tony glanced around the room he could tell that he wasn't the only one that noticed how powerful Dante appeared in the moment, however the reaction of the ladies was very different than his own.

" _Devil women are really turned on by power_." Tony thought to himself as he watched many of them barely able to contain themselves, the Cat-Girls looked ready to jump Dante this moment while the others had a little more control but kept giving Dante _fuck me_ eyes. Deciding to prevent a full out orgy from happening in front of him he coughed and brought everyone's attention to him. "I'll get a meeting with a lawyer, not the family one but an actually good one that's legit, and I'll send you any papers that need your signature." Tony said before quickly making his exit before he got himself mauled by any one of Dante's girls.

"It's almost like he thought he was unwelcomed?" Dante joked as he fully knew that the rest of the room was glaring daggers at him to leave. But before any of the girls could make a move to suggest some alone time with him he stood up and began his way out following his brother. "We can't be late for the party, not every day you're invited to party with Demi-Gods."

* * *

 **Late-Evening**

 **New York, Camp Half-Blood**

"Wow… the daughters of Aphrodite need to take a sexual harassment seminar." Dante breathed out as he was jealously guard by Rias and Akeno. Both held to his sides as they glared unholy pain toward the nearby group of women that all were stunningly beautiful. The party was beginning to die down as exampled by the passed out Isabela and Mr. D who had gotten into a drinking contest. They both had been going for so long that no one had remained to see who won.

"Harpies trying to steal our man." Akeno grumbled and Rias nodded in agreement. There was several scorch marks left over from when one of the daughters of Aphrodite tried to steal a kiss from Dante, to say that Rias and Akeno had made their claim on Dante loud and clear was a massive understatement. Beyond that the party was a fun and enjoyed affair, both Devils and Demi-Gods enjoyed the victory party of a finished Quest equally. But now the sun had long since set and many campers were retreating to their cabins. Defeated by the Devils in the art of partying. Only a few groups remained, the daughters of Aphrodite that still thought they had a shot at having a chance with their idol, a group of sons and daughters of Kratos talking over swordplay with Kiba and Karlamine, some sons of Hermes scheming with Issei over… things. And a few others here and there.

"How does that work by the way?" Percy asked as he, Annabeth, Clarrisa, and Austin sat at a campfire with Dante, Rias and Akeno. Annabeth lightly elbowed Percy but she had to admit that she too was curious. As were the other two Demi-Gods.

"Well, it works for several reasons." Rias said putting a finger to her lip as she honestly thought hard about it. "I guess on one part it works because Devils are beings driven by desire more so than any other emotion. And so because I desire Dante I'm much more willing to overlook the fact I have to share him." Rias said knowing that the Demi-Gods wouldn't understand that it was simply part of the culture of Hell for powerful Devils to be expected to have harems. It didn't matter whether you were male or female, if you just had one partner it was seen as limiting and uptight. Even if the two loved each other, they were expected to have affairs and flings every now and then. Denying yourself something you would desire like an attractive lover was seen as undevil like.

"And you don't get jealous that someone else has your man?" Clarrisa asked with a raised eyebrow, if some hussy was flirting with her boyfriend like those tramps of Aphrodite were earlier she react much in the same way Rias and Akeno did. So seeing them do that but be perfectly fine with each other was… conflicting singles to say the least.

"I'd think even if I'd agree to share I would be jealous." Rias admitted and Akeno knew that was true, both for herself and Rias. The idea of them fighting over the same boy was not a hard to grasp concept. "But there's something that keeps us from ever feeling that between us." Rias then held her hand up and Dante pointed to the rings around his neck.

"The Enteral Link lets us know Dante loves us with all his heart. You're able to feel it, just as you feel yourself breathing." Akeno said cherishing that feeling that moment. "Because I have such a undisputable knowing that Dante loves me, I don't feel insecure about other women. So long as I know they feel the same about Dante as I do and aren't in it for lesser reasons." Akeno shoot back a glare toward the spying daughters of Aphrodite.

"And both of you love him, I can see you because from what I heard you've known each other for years." Austin said skeptically as he looked to Akeno before looking over to Rias. "But he's only known you for only a few months."

"I'm right here you know." Dante grumbled as he stoked the fire a bit. "I can't say for Rias but for me it was because of the fact even if I'm reincarnated as a Devil, I'm still a Grim Reaper. And along with all the cool powers and the Eternal Link, Grim Reapers also have a heightened sense of emotion than most races. We're able to feel things like love and anger much easier, from birth we have to deal with this and learn to control the extremes. For love, that means it basically means that we skip a bunch of steps that normal humans have to take for real love to happen. For humans real love takes time, all the love at first sight is bullshit that just sexual attraction and it's true that extreme events can fast forward feelings. But for Grim… all there needs to be is attraction, trust, and affection. You have those and love for a Grim isn't far behind and since our souls can feel how the others feel in this situation with the tethering, if the feeling is mutual than that's all." Dante explained knowing that was a oversimplification of the inner workings of a Grim Reaper's emotional states but it got the job done.

"And for me… I guess I started to fall for him when he didn't care about who my family was, then I knew he was the only person in the world for me when he saved me from my worst nightmare… twice." Rias sighed happily resting her head on Dante's shoulder, remembering him fight for her against Riser was one of the happiest memories she had.

"Ugh… makes me want to puke how sappy it is." Clarrisa groaned but internally wished that she could find a guy like that. Who didn't care that she was the daughter of the Greek War God and saw past her rough exterior.

"I for one find it all very endearing and open minded. Not allowing things like human pettiness or jealousy get in the way of love." Austin said honest in his pure thoughts about the Devil's relationship. However Percy, Annabeth, and Clarrisa all looked at him like he was just saying that so he could have a in with trying to get his own harem. "None of you know real beauty when you see it." Austin huffed as he stood up and began his way back to his cabin.

"I should get going too, havta round up those slouches I call family." Clarrisa groaned as she began walking over to the massed group of Demi-Gods that mostly comprised her kin. This left Percy and Annabeth with the Devils.

"Percy… I just want to say thanks for help me here." Dante said sincerely, he knew that if it had not been for Percy than the three Nekomata that he had dragged into his family problems would have ended up dead. It killed him how one of them would live without a arm, the blame for that was all on him.

"No man, you're a friend and I'm sure you would help me if I had asked for it." Percy said and the two shared a look of understanding, both knew what it was like to be at the center of it all. To be the Hero, it was a rare thing for Heroes to meet and not be on opposing sides, a even rarer thing for them to be friends.

"Are you friend enough to listen to me sing American Pie?"

"No!" Mr. D suddenly yelled from his drunken stupor. "S-song… banned…" The god grumbled incoherently.

"Seriously? But it's camp… you can't not sing it."

"I'd not in this case… he's really serious about this." Percy warned but he feared the look of challenge that Dante had in his eyes.

* * *

Author's Notes

Bye bye miss American pie, pulled my... ehehe… I have fun sometimes. So... we are done with that and are moving on to the summer arc. Dates, sex, and training like hell will be coming. I know some people will be disappointed with how I handled Dante's dad but this is how I did it and that's it. What will happen to Bino? What will Dante do with his family home? Will Tony pop up again? These are questions without answers as I do not care in the slightest and am happy to be done with this arc.

Thank you for reading and please review

Reviews

Rmarcano321 - no, Camp is safe space for Demi-Gods. And i'm not answering those questions because they have no answer.

Tohka123 - thank you

LucasVAMP - thanks, and you're going to be happy to hear I have a beach scene planned that takes place in Rio... then Dante and gang get hopeless lost in the Amazon but hey that's all good right.

Struggler-Sama Nerazim - Cookies for you

Spartan of Rome - He came from the big thug from Robert Downy Jr.'s Sherlock Holmes movie


	36. In The Summer Time

Author's Notes

(Edit Warning) So I took out the Rias/Akeno Lemon, just so you know in case it feel weird that isn't discussed in this chapter. Becuase it hasn't happened yet.

* * *

Dante slowly opened his eyes to the dimmed light that tried to peek its way through the curtain of his banister bed. He honestly thought Rias had gone a little overboard with the bed but looking up and seeing himself and seeing six women sprawled out made him think she was thinking long-term. It was great to be sleeping in his own bed with the women he loved, but he knew that if the growth rate remained steady then he was going need to ramp up his training if he was going to head off a problem he saw on the horizon.

He looked down and saw Akeno sleeping on his chest while Rias was next to him, her head resting on his shoulder like a pillow. Koneko was laying on his stomach, Dante chuckled a bit seeing her face buried in the bedding. Then he had to fight down the reaction to seeing Yubelluna holding onto his arm while Li and Ni both slept on his future Queen's ample chest. He was actually a little jealous of them.

" _Why am I always the pillow_?" Dante frowned but quickly rolled his eyes dismissing the non-issue. He was just happy that Yubelluna had joined them in bed, it was a big step forward for her. Dante then looked toward the open windows noting that the maids were still active and doing their jobs. He would be telling them that they would be traded soon enough, that should make them happy, it felt like a sad victory knowing that it would be the one time he could make them feel such emotion. " _It's not normal for me to be the first one up… might make breakfast for everyone_." With minimal effort he swapped places with one his Ice Clones, who rather pleased with himself for taking on the burden of being snuggled by some of most beautiful women Dante had ever seen.

Dante made his way out of his room and down the hall toward the living room, as he passed by he suddenly stopped and looked at the walls. His time back in his family home had given him a short reminder that even if he hated the place it still was his _family_ home. When compared to his home here in Japan it had a warmth to it that this place lacked, mainly in that it all still felt too new. The only pictures on the walls were either stock photos or artwork that Rias' family picked out. It all looked nice but at the end of the day it didn't feel like home.

"I completely agree you know." Dante didn't even react to the feeling of Akeno lazily draping her arms around his neck and rest her head between his neck and shoulders. "But don't worry, soon enough we'll make it all ours." She had seen the pensive look that Dante had been giving the hallway and she had felt much the same when she looked at herself.

"No… as much as I appreciate what Rias' family did making this place but it's not the place I want to start a family." He said as he reached up and took his first Life-Mate's hand in his own. He could feel the warm smile that spread across her still sleepy features at the mention of their future family. It was something he was well aware of that she wanted above all else. "I was actually thinking…"

"That we do so in New York? In you're father's place?" She too tried to really put in the surprise and near rejection of the idea into her words.

"He bought out the neighbors and expanded the place greatly but that building has been in the Alighieri family for five generations. It's not solely my father's place." Akeno did calm down a bit hearing that, but she was still a little apprehensive about living in a place that had such a bad history for her love. "It's where Eloisa lived… and died. But letting the place die because of my father feel just like another win for him." There was a small silent moment between the two before Akeno gave a sudden yelp as Dante turned around and picked her up bridal style. "But enough about that, I'm back and it's a summer of love." He said before leaning down and giving Akeno a passionate kiss which she happily returned.

"Agreed, and as much as morning sex normally sounds delightful… coffee and breakfast sounds even better right about now." She sighed as they parted and Dante nodded in agreement. He however did not let her down and carried her the whole way to the living room.

" **Boo! Commercials**!" The sound of a beer bottle being thrown followed the yell of anger and then the smashing of said bottle on wall came after. Dante and Akeno both looked stunned at sight of a angry black man laying back on their couch throwing beer bottles surrounded by a nest of junk food and alcohol.

"Kriminel! How'd you get in here?" Dante demanded as he let Akeno get to her feet. The Rook took notice that Kriminel was in a new prison jumpsuit from the last one he saw him in. This one however was the classic orange and the top portion was currently tired up around his waist while the rest sagged over his lean lower half, no shoes as normal and only a dirty white tank top covered his body.

" **Boy ya gotta ask dat?** " Kriminel asked before stuffing his face full of Cheetos. Dante sighed as he remembered that Kriminel was a Loa of Death but also was the patron of criminals and so he could break into places no matter how tightly locked up they were. He was like a shady Radegast in that way. Kriminel then took a moment to look over to Dante and his eyes then stuck to Akeno… or more specifically her chest. " **Damn… ya's woman got damn fine pair on her**." Kriminel hooted in appreciation and was not in the slightest bothered by both Dante and Akeno glaring at him for his comment.

"Kriminel what are you doing here?" Dante said as he stepped between the Loa and his Life-Mate blocking the latter's view of her. She had, to her grateful foresight, worn a morning robe over her body but she still didn't like to have other men ogling her. The only man that was allowed to enjoy her body was the man she loved.

" **It finally happened**." That was all it took for Dante's mood to take a total one-eighty.

"It finally happened?!"

" **It finally happened**."

"Really?"

" **Really**."

"You're fuckin' with me."

" **I'm not fuckin with ya**."

"What are you two going on about?" Akeno said feeling that they could keep this up for far too long than was acceptable. Both men seemed slightly downtrodden by the interruption of their gag but recovered quickly.

" **Lakwa and Brige finally are fucking. Samedi is gone and out of da hemisphere… so dey thought ta finally gettin' on with what we all knew was between dem**." Kriminel said with a happy look on his face before scowling. Oh how he never knew how much he didn't want this to happen until it finally did. " **And so dey fucked… and den fucked more… and fucked again. Over… and over again until it's driving everyone motherfuckin' nuts**!"

"Lots of pent-up feelings huh." Dante laughed as he and Akeno moved over to the kitchen area of the main living space. The floor was mostly dark as Kriminel had scared away the maids when they tried to open the windows. The fact that they never warned Dante about the Loa spoke about how the treated their servitude to him. But Dante quickly opened some of the kitchen's windows and bathed the place in light, earning a small hiss from the slightly buzzed Loa. But Dante ignored him and instantly focused on the small vase of flowers made of ice that was sitting on the kitchen island.

" **Yeah… that's one way of puttin' it**." Kriminel grumbled as he stood up from the couch and held a hand up to keep the sun out of his eyes. " **So for da** …"

"How fucking long have these been here?" Dante said stopping Kriminel's announcement that he would be mooching off Dante and Rias for the next few months. Dante didn't need to hear it out loud what the Loa wanted and why he was here. He was far more interested in the flowers that he most certainly did not make himself.

" **Oh... those… uh… before I got here**." Kriminel said after looking over the edge of the couch to see what Dante was talking about. He then returned back to watching trashy TV. " **But da important thing here is dat I'd be staying** -"

"Nah-nah-nah… we're talking about this." Dante said stopping Kriminel from trying to turn the conversation away back toward his now long-term stay with the Devils. "Why the fuck are these here? It's not my birthday or one of the other two days they show up. You show up with them and every time I ask Lakwa about them he shuts me down. So unless you want me throw you out where you'll end up in the Japanese Prison system, how long until the Shinto Gods notice a black guy who talks like you do in jail on their lands hmm, you're going to start talking." Dante said and Akeno just watched with a curious eye.

She looked over the to vase of ice flowers, they looked harmless enough but if Dante didn't make them and from what he said had been appearing in his life on specific days then that begged the question who was sending them. Being made of ice the only person she could think was Serafall, but that didn't fit given that she only found out who Dante was IRL recently. The fact that they came on his birthday suggest someone close to him, at least close enough to know that. The other day days must have some meaning to the person but it appeared Dante wasn't aware of that meaning otherwise he would have an idea of who it was already.

" **I don't know anythin' about dem… Lakwa never told me anythin' about what went on in Austin. Nigga didn't tell me you twos was going to that fuck forsaken city in the first place… would have loved to gone with 'ch**." Kriminel waved off knowing that Dante would be satisfied with that answer as it was the truth. " **You want ta know, call up Lakwa**." Kriminel smirked as eh the answer to that taunt.

"Yeah… I'm not doing that." Dante dragged out not feeling in the mood to listen to the background noise of Lakwa having wild and crazy sex. He then looked to the vase of flowers and couldn't help but feel somewhat sad… and lonely. It was the same as when he got them before, they first started showing up three years ago out of nowhere. They would appear in his life and he would get nothing but feelings of sadness and longing for something he couldn't quite place. Then he get mad because he knew that it was because Lakwa had taken out the memory of why he was so sad and lonely in the first place. Wouldn't have been the first time he took out Dante memory but this was the only instance where Dante actually wanted Lakwa to give it back.

"Something you need to talk about?" Dante felt the calming and reassuring presence of Akeno gently hug him from behind and lay her head in the crook of his neck. She had felt his blue feelings through their link and didn't think twice about easing him through them. "You never did tell me what happened in Austin." She smiled as she knew it was one of the many fantastical stories that Dante had from his time with the Baron family. He wasn't hiding those stories it just they never got around to them.

"Bullet points; arrived with Lakwa through a portal, ate food and drank booze… slept with a few girls too. Then he showed me some of the more… supernatural spots. Ending in one of the worst decisions of my life. Drinking Blood Mead." At that Kriminel burst out laughing falling to the floor in his howls. Akeno meanwhile went wide-eyed at the news Dante had drank one of the most potent drinks in all of the Supernatural World. Blood Mead was a drink given to the warriors of Valhalla to induce a state of superhuman strength and power, turning them into powerhouses that could go toe to toe with some of the most brutal of monsters and spiritual beings. For a mortal human however, it would have a number of outcomes all of them unpleasant and almost always ending in death. "You know I fought Mad Sweeney… how do think I did that as a fifteen-year-old mortal Grim." Dante asked pointedly toward the source of the laughter.

" **I had ideas but dat! Dat is some fucked up shit**!"

"And this has to do with these flowers because?" Akeno asked as she slipped around Dante and reached for one of the flower stems, though the second she touched the stem it Akeno recoiled back as her fingertips were covered in magical frostbite. "Ow… I assume that never happened to you?" She asked with a frown as she healed herself from the very minor pain in her fingers.

"No… that's a new feature." Dante said both shocked and now worried about what the sender of these flowers might do to Akeno or any other woman in his life if they ever met one of them. "But to answer your question, these always come on the last day I was in Austin. Then the other day is about four weeks later and then on birthday."

"What did you do on the last day? That was the day you drank the Blood Mead wasn't it?" Akeno asked but she already guessed the answer.

"Yes… I don't remember what I did other than beat the shit out of Mad Sweeney." Dante then shifted his weight a bit and looked off to the side. "Then the next three months I have zero memory of"

"What?!" Akeno shouted feeling that this was a major problem. Having a whole three months missing from your life was a big deal. There could be any number of things he could have done that could be coming back to haunt him.

"Lakwa is the one that took those memories and he says that nothing happened during them that he hasn't already handled." Dante said trying to clam his Life-Mate down but from the look on Akeno face Dante could tell he failed spectacularly at doing that. "I've already asked him several times to give me that time back and he won't." Akeno sighed knowing that Dante won't try that hard to get his memories back given he stole them. And if she was honest with herself, given what she knew about Lakwa and Dante's relationship… the Loa must have a decent enough reason for all of this.

"What is with all the noise?" Both Dante and Akeno looked to see Rias standing in the hallway door rubbing her eyes. The redhead blinked a few times to adjust to the sunlight coming in from the window and then looked over the trash pit that was their living room with a jailbird Loa in the very center. There was then an explosion after Kriminel began reaching for his phone to take a picture of a very naked Rias.

* * *

 **One Hour Later**

"He will not be staying with us." Rias declared, her face still flushed with embarrassment. The Loa had retreated away down to the basements of their home but Rias currently wanted him gone completely. Everyone was up and sitting around the dining table finishing their breakfast made by Dante, delicious as ever. And unlike in previous mornings they were not all naked, given that there was a male in the building that they were not comfortable with him seeing their bodies. They had finished being told the events of the morning by Dante and Akeno, everything from finding the Loa to the Ice Flowers and the meaning behind them.

"If you want to tell him to leave by all means go ahead." Dante said before taking the last bite of his breakfast. He understood where all the hate was coming from, the fact Kriminel was a jackass that was an unabashed pervert that wouldn't think twice about getting handsy with a woman he liked. Dante doubted that the Loa would do so with any of the women that Dante knew given that Kriminel respected some boundaries when it came to family. "Because there's no way I can get him to leave, not with how much blackmail he has on me." Dante grumbled that last part to himself.

"Rias, he's a Loa… on the same level as a God." Akeno reminded and Rias sighed in defeat by the facts of the matter.

"While I can't get him to leave I can control him to a degree." Dante offered as the maids began to take everyone's dirty plates. "I can stuff him in a room with a TV and so long as he's supplied with food, booze, and drugs, we won't hear a peep from him." Dante decided to leave out the fact Kriminel would occasionally leave to satisfy his hunger for sex but Dante knew that would involve him returning to New Orleans to meet up with Marinette.

"See, problem solved." Akeno chirped knowing that Rias wasn't exactly satisfied but more or less placated. Akeno hoped to move the conversation to something lighter but others at the table saw this as their chance and they took it. There was a sudden gust of wind as both Li and Ni dashed from their seats and to the open sides of Dante chair. They pulled out all the stops and looked up at him with big bright eyes and trying to look as catlike as they could.

"Master?" They both mewled cutely overpowering their future master in a radiating aura of adorableness. All the women at the table glared at the twins at the fact they now clearly had Dante in the palm of their hands. "You're going to keep your promise right?" They both asked as they rubbed their bodies against his sides while giving a light purr. It looked like they had succeeded in their seductive attempt as Dante petted both of their head.

"We each get a wish right?" Li asked as she leaned into the head petting, loving the feeling of his hand running through her hair and scratching behind her ears.

"And you would grant it." Ni was in heaven, but she knew that she would be getting a even better experience soon enough. She shivered in excitement of the future.

"If you worked as hard on your studying as you did on this, then sure." Dante smirked and Ni smile grew even wider as she knew that her grades would get her the wish she wanted. Meanwhile Li quickly frowned and glared at her super smart sister.

"I ranked number twelve in the whole school." Ni proudly said and there was a few raised eyebrows in surprise at the table. Rias and Akeno knew that the top ten spots were always held by Sona's peerage and the best of the human students and to come close to that was an achievement. Kuoh Academy had some of the best and brightest after all.

"That's certainly worth something." Dante chuckled before looking over to Li who slumped down a bit and begun fidgeting. "Li?" The cat-girl mumbled something, but no one had heard her. "I'm sorry what was that?" Dante smirked knowing that it was nowhere near as good as her sister but that didn't matter. Dante knew that Li did in fact try her hardest, that was all he really wanted her to do.

"I got the fifty-first spot in second year." Li admitted flinched at how she nearly made it into the top fifty but barely missed it. She knew that when compared to how her sister was in the top twenty in the whole school while she barely scraped by when it just came to the second years.

"Also impressive… wish waiting to be granted." Dante smirked seeing the dumbfounded look on Li's face. "Considering that what your grades had been the last time you went to school, this is a great improvement. And that should be rewarded."

"Best master Ever!" Li shouted as she jumped up and landed in Dante's lap. It was at that point that Koneko jumped at the intruding cat-girl over her self-proclaimed spot and the two began fighting on the floor nearby. Everyone watched blankly for a moment before returning back to themselves.

"So Ni, what do you want?" Dante raised a eyebrow at the normally reserved twin's face go supernova before it was hid behind by her hands. Dante and the other women at the table watched as Ni fought to build up the courage to speak her desire. Eventually she leaned up and whispered her wish into Dante ear. His face was completely passive as he listened, not showing any sign to what she was saying.

"You done telling him to-" Li began from her spot under Koneko but she was quickly shut up by the white-haired cat-girl who didn't feel that Ni's wish should be spoken aloud if Ni wanted it to be between her and Dante. Once she was done, Ni pulled away from Dante and vanished, having run off to her room to recover from what she just did. "Great! Now that sis is done it's my turn!" Li shouted as she flipped Koneko off her back and returned to her spot on Dante's lap. "You know what I want, I want a date and afterward a night that I won't ever forget." Li began sweetly but finished with a sultry and hungry gleam in her eye as she looked Dante over.

"Hey!" Koneko shouted before pushing Li off Dante's lap and taking her place. She wrapped her arms around Dante neck and pressed herself into his chest, taking advantage of the fact her breasts were now just as big as the twins'. Her body had begun to explode as the restriction on her _Ki_ had vanished and her soul begun to return to its natural state. Following suit her body began to grow to her age. "Me first, Dante promise a date with me way before you got him." Koneko and Li began growling at each other as sparks shot between their eyes. Dante meanwhile just allowed it all to happen as he enjoyed a cup of morning coffee.

"By the way Dante, where's Minos?" Rias asked as the two cat-girls continued to fight around Dante over the privilege of sitting on his lap. None of the Devils had seen the Jinn since he vanished at the start of the whole mess with Dante's father. Rias, Akeno, and Yubelluna all looked to the fireplace mantle where Dante pointed out his answer. There was a brass lamp sitting innocently.

"Don't know one touch that, first one to rub it becomes Minos' new master." Dante joked with a light chuckle knowing full well that it didn't work like that. "I've giving him a early vacation. Grandfather told me that Minos is put in a lamp every few years or so, it's the only time jinn are able to sleep. They normally have their own personal lamp hidden away and when they getting tired of running around in the desert enjoying their freedom and pranking the shit out of travelers they return home and sleep for a few years. Minos isn't a normal Jinn so he doesn't like being trapped in lamp… says that it's wasted time that he could be doing work."

"He really isn't like normal Jinn isn't he?" Yubelluna mused as the women all stared at the lamp and the uptight butler that it held inside of it.

"No, I don't know how he came to serve my great grandfather but I do know that he wasn't a typical jinn to agree to his current agreement to begin with. Grandfather says that he's always been like that." Jinn were famous around the Supernatural World as free-spirited drifters that didn't care to listen to any rules but their own and the rules of God… or Allah in this case, same deity different name. None of them ever made contact with humans and stayed far away from the modern world, preferring to roam the Middle East's many desserts and occasionally ruin someone's day for shits and giggles. Minos was about as polar opposite as you could get.

"If he doesn't like it then why leave him in there?" Rias asked wondering why Dante would make a friend suffer like that. But she recalled how it wasn't really suffering given that Minos was essentially asleep.

"He'll get cranky if he doesn't get his beauty rest doesn't he?" Dante nodded to Akeno's figuring it out.

"He's a workaholic and we need to make sure he doesn't over do it…"

"Ow! That hurt you little bitch!" Li shouted after Koneko had pulled the other Nekomata's tail.

"… or else Minos is going to…" Dante tried to keep talking but the fight over him was beginning to get a little out of hand.

"Serves you right." Koneko only pulled Li's tail after Li had bit her.

"Okay you two are starting to bug me." Dante lightly admonished as he looked down to see Koneko and Li stop mid catfight. "Koneko I have a date for you planned all of next weekend, three whole days of just you and me. Li, your Date will happen when I get back with Koneko, we have two whole months of summer to enjoy just be a little patient." Dante said making both of the girls look down slightly ashamed of themselves but at the same time hopeful and excited for their time with Dante. "Now both of you say you're sorry." The two glanced at each other and grumbled something no one could hear. "Louder."

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time but neither looked happy to say it. But then Li had grew a smile that Dante recognized as the one that she had whenever she was going to out pervert Issei.

"Want us to kiss and make up now?" Li asked as she grabbed ahold of Koneko's head and pulled her in close to her own face, smushing their checks together playfully but so close to turning it much more dirty. Koneko however pushed Li aside but the blush that now covered her face hinted that she wasn't totally opposed to the idea. Dante had heard that Nekomata tended to develop Love/Rivalry relationships with their Mate's other partners if they weren't exclusive.

" _Seems like that's one more point to what Clio tells me is the truth… it's still kinda lopsided toward lies though_." Dante sighed internally before refocusing back to the girls. "No, I don't. But what I do want is to talk to Akeno privately for a bit." Dante said as he stood up. Rias looked somewhat surprised that Dante wanted to suddenly speak to only Akeno as since they began to share him he always spoke to both of them when in private. And as she watched Akeno follow him back to the bedroom she couldn't help but feel a little worried.

"You handled those two rather well." Akeno smiled as Dante closed the door behind them. She knew this wasn't an invitation for a little adult fun, Dante would have been far more blunt in his desires if that had been the case. " _He's not too concerned with decorum when surrounded by women that love him."_

"Thanks, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Dante said as he leaned back on one of the dressers in the room. He then grew a knowing grin as he looked at his first Life-Mate. "Well… a few things really. Firstly I wanted to say that I don't recognize you anymore." Dante began and Akeno didn't have a single moment of fright at his words. "Whatever happened to the Akeno that wanted me all to herself and no one else? And yet you've been very encouraging to some of the girls from Riser's peerage as well as Koneko when it comes to being in a relationship to me. It almost feels like instead of vetting girls like you said you would you're inviting them in."

"Oh no… I've been caught." Akeno didn't even try to sound like she was distressed like her words suggested. It was true that she had warmed up to the idea of Dante's having a harem. Her talks with Venelana had helped her with this, and after all this time to help solidify her feelings she now was particularly interested in the concept _the more the merrier_. So long as said more exclusively included women that were there for love rather than anything shallow. That was still her standard, that they have to truly love Dante as she did. The fact the Eternal Link was a built-in test of love was just convenient. "Can it be so hard to understand that I've evolved on the subject?" She asked while playfully putting a finger to her lip trying to look innocent.

"Not at all… it is you after all. One of the things I love most about you is that dirty mind of yours." Dante shrugged but then he blinked and the second he opened his eyes Akeno was in front of him wrapping her arms around his neck. Lips pressed to each other and the pair enjoyed a loving intimate kiss.

"Ditto, and don't try to hide it." She whispered as she broke the kiss and rested her body in his arms. "But I can't be all that you wanted to talk about." She said knowing that while she could enjoy the alone time with the man she loved there would come a point when Rias would begin trying to drop in on them. While her best friend and her no longer felt jealous in the sense of having Dante to themselves, being jealous of the other hogging him was still in play. Akeno could recall back to how Dante's Grandfather and his Life-Mates acted. There was certainly some competition for his attention going on.

"Yes, your earlier point about how I handled Koneko and Li." Dante said as they held a loose embrace with each other. Akeno shifted around and laid back into his chest while his arms wrapped around her waist, his hands interlocking with her own. She particularly like this hold given that she felt so safe like this and it would only take a small movement on his part to move lower and begin making her moan like a bitch in heat.

"Mmm~ is that how it's going be? I've been thinking about when a few more girls show up and relationships are a bit more definite." Akeno said as she glanced up to the ceiling thinking about all the ties Dante had at the moment. "Right now only me, Rias, and Koneko have official relationships with you. Serafall is… what? A fuck buddy?" At this Dante had a mildly pained look on his face.

"Kinda… I know she wants more and she says that she's in love with me…" Dante said thinking back to Parent's Day and the time he had with Serafall. The sex was great if a bit quick given the time constraint. And he knew from what she shared there was a foundation for love and the desire for it.

"But?" Akeno raised an eyebrow at this.

"You would think with all that you know about our relationship she'd be ready to have the same tattoos you do." He said as he rubbed along the black lines that were at the base of her fingers. "But if that was the case she'd be reacting the same way Rias was whenever we have sex. That feedback of sensation is the Link hitting you upside the head telling you to get hitched." Dante chuckled and Akeno thought on the meaning behind what Dante said.

"So… she's not in love with you?"

"She wants to be, but I have a feeling that there's something that holding that back." Dante said Akeno supposed that made sense, it certainly made her feel more comfortable with the idea of Serafall in general. The idea that she so quickly fell in love on the internet for someone as smart as her, even if she hid behind a bubbly mask, felt off to Akeno. But this at least felt more possible.

"Then there's the offer to Yubelluna is there but she seems a bit hesitant to take it." Akeno said returning to her listing off the women in Dante life. "I think she still needs some time to prove to herself that she can actually chose you for herself." Dante nodded his agreement and Akeno saw fit to continue. "Li and Ni both are on board but…"

"They're tethering, their feelings a genuine." Dante confirmed for Akeno and she suspected as much.

"What exactly did Ni ask for?" At this Dante perversely giggled making Akeno looked at him with a unexpected but interested look.

"That was the last thing I wanted to talk to you about, she asked if you I could take her into your playroom and… I'll let you finish from there." Akeno's eyes slowly widened at hearing this. She had no idea that Ni was into that sort of thing given how shy she tended to be around the topic of sex. Akeno knew that the girl was interested in having sex with Dante but this was more than anything she had in mind.

"She asked for me?" Akeno felt flattered and excited by that, her interest grew with Dante again nodding to confirm. "Top or bottom?"

"Bottom."

"That sets off some warning bells." Akeno narrowed her eyes thinking just how this could hurt Ni. Given everything that she and her sister had gone through with Riser this felt a little too close to skirting dangerous territory. Both of them weren't even remotely in the same camp as Yubelluna, Karlamine, or the maids but they lacked the gritty resolve of Isabela to be able to shrug off what they went through. "Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"Good idea… no. But we're going to do it because she asked for it. She's not a human, she has more animal instinct in her than a human does. Me dominating her and marking her as mine will help those instincts along to banish those two years with Riser. Or something to that effect…"

"You did some research on this didn't you?" Akeno smiled as it was the kind of thing that he would do in his spare time given that it was in the effort to help Li and Ni.

"Maybe~" Dante hummed as he thought back to the various e-mails that Serafall sent him over the topic of Yōkai and their behavioral patterns when it came to mating. "If I'm not mistaken that's everyone."

"Yes but that's not going to be the end of it. Not if you continue to be you." She said softly as she turned around in his arms and as she did when she approached him gave him a heartfelt kiss. She did love everything about him, even the flaws and his habit of drawing in other women to him. "And if there's going to be more then I'm going to have to step up as best girl in your harem. But I do have to ask before it really starts being a harem… what's your role beyond the central pillar of the relationship?" She asked and she was being completely serious at this. It was very important to her going forward how Dante would involve himself in the dynamic of the shared relationship. Dante looked up thoughtfully thinking on it, he hadn't really given the idea much thought.

"Driving test instructor in the backseat. I'd really it if I had a better analogy than that but that's what I got." Dante sighed at how stupid it sounded out loud. "Supposed to be in charge but won't actually do anything until something bad happens but always watching." Dante tried to explain his reasoning to a giggling Akeno, but he just felt like he was making himself look more stupid.

"No darling I understand, if anyone starts making trouble you'll step in but beyond that you want all of us to build up relationships organically. Whether or not those relationship include a sexual component is up to us, but we just need to get along with one another." Akeno explained and Dante sighed in relief that she was able to understand what was in his head even if he couldn't say it in a way that made sense. "We can do that… so long as they all understand that I'm at the top." She said sweetly but there was an undertone of possessive certainty. While she couldn't have Dante to herself she would make damn sure that all his girls knew who was his first love.

"You might have to fight Rias for that." Dante half-joked half warned but Akeno just smiled as she already had some idea of how to win that battle. "Speaking of who… I'm pretty sure she's pacing outside the door worrying herself silly with what we're talking about without her."

"That does sound like her." Akeno sighed as she reluctantly stepped away from Dante relaxing embrace.

* * *

 **Mid-Evening**

 **Kuoh, Dante's Living room**.

It had been a whole week of summer and things had been proceeding well for the Devils that called this town home. Contract work had not ended with the break from school, and currently Rias was holding her first Household meeting of the summer to go over these contracts. As Kuoh Academy was closed down, they were having it in Dante's living room because a number of the Gremory Devils already lived there and Dante could cater.

"You sure that you want deep-fried peanut butter pickles with a side of grape jelly covered in hot sauce?" Dante asked as he took requests from his friends in Rias' peerage. Everyone looked at Asia as her normal sweet smile turned into an innocent face of confusion.

"Yes? I don't know why but I've been wanting that all day." Dante narrowed his eyes as he felt something nagging at the back of his head. He looked between Issei and Asia several times and then gave a hard-scrutinizing look to Asia. She bristled under his hard-inquisitive glare but breathed a sigh of relief when he stopped. Rias watched Dante mutter a few incoherent things as he began his way toward the kitchen to make the requested dishes. Rias began listing off the number of contracts made by her precious servants, everyone but Issei making good numbers as always. Her sole pawn hung his head in defeat at this fact but was promptly comforted by his girlfriend.

"Don't worry Issei, all the feedback from your contracts are very positive. You just need to get them to actually pay for the time." Rias tried to sound encouraging but just found that her words sunk Issei further down. He really hated the idea of disappointing Rias, she was the one that saved him and gave him the chance to be a better person. "In any case I'm proud of all of you. But even with our recent successes there are still going to be tough fights ahead of us." At this there was a sudden thud behind the sitting Devils, they all looked behind and saw that Otto had placed down a massive crate.

"Lady Gremory here has ordered all sorts of new toys for me to _train_ you all with." The German mercenary gave a low chuckle that made Issei, Asia, and even Kiba all feel a shiver run down their spine.

"We will all be training hard this summer, the last two weeks we will be spending in Hell and during that time I will be expected to participate in at least one Ratings Game now that I have proven myself capable. And so I want to make sure that we are all ready for it." Rias wanted to show every Devil in Hell just how strong and powerful her servants were. Kiba and Akeno had already made a small name for themselves before the start of the year. And now Dante and Issei were rapidly become fan favorites, ironically thanks to Riser.

"Do we know who we're going to be facing off or not?" Koneko asked being fully used to Otto's sense of humor, the two already trained regularly. She was sure that she was close to getting him to step back from one of her punches.

"Voledro has offered…" There was a small crash that came from the kitchen, Rias just sipped her tea as Dante recovered.

"NO! Don't take it!" Dante yelled before recollecting everything that had fallen.

"… as has Sona…" There was another crash.

"Take Gambit's offer!" Dante once again voiced his opinion.

"I'm inclined toward the former as we have a numerical advantage. While Voledro is known as the third most powerful Devil of our generation currently, that is him. His peerage however is small and untested. He hasn't participated in a Ratings Game without the assistance of some of his father's servants." It wasn't unheard of parents lending their children their pieces to help them through their first few Ratings Games. The only reason why Rias was without this little advantage was because of the circumstances surrounding her first Ratings Game, it would have been seen as cheating the importance of the game. "I also I'm quite sure of my own tactical ability over Voledro." Rias said a little smugly but she knew for a fact that there was a much better chance at beating Voledro at a battle of tactics than it was to beat Sona.

"Exactly what does that guy have?" Issei grumbled, he still didn't like Voledro much over what happened with Clio. He was being petty and he knew but that didn't change the fact he had stolen a girl Issei liked and thought had liked him.

"He has two pawns, one of which has a Sacred Gear. A Bishop with a Sacred Gear as well. A Knight Yōkai and a Demi-God Knight. His Queen slot as far as I know is empty, his father recalled the man that had been holding it for some time." Rias had heard that happened on Parents' Day, punishment for Voledro sassing off to his father in front of Sirzechs.

"Wait… you said that we had the numbers." Dante said as he walked out o the kitchen with the maids following behind him with everyone's food. "But by my math that advantage is one." Dante sat down next to Akeno as everyone was severed their food. He made a small glance toward Asia as she happily began eating her strange request.

"Yes but that could be the deciding factor, along with the fact he lacks a Queen, one of the most important pieces in the game." Rias before she began with Dante's miso soup. "I have my full confidence that… Asia is something wrong?" Rias said as she notice her Bishop crying, her attention now all on Asia Rias didn't notice the gears turning Dante's head.

"I'm sorry… (sob)… I'm just a little worried that we're going to lose and disappoint you." Asia cried and Issei quickly went to his girlfriend to try and comfort her. All while this was happening, Dante was doing some math.

" _IsseiAsiaSexIssei's ability to screw up(Asia's weird cravingsAsia's mood swingsAsia's getting sick a lot)=… Oh Shit_." There was a whooshing sound in the room and everyone blinked and both Dante and Issei were gone from their spots. "YOU COLOSSAL DUMBASS!" Dante raged as he shook Issei back and forth like a ragdoll several feet away from the couch dining table that everyone had been sitting at. "I TOLD YOU! BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN DID YOU?!"

"Dante! What is the meaning of this?" Rias demanded as she stood up and tried to wrap her head around this sudden change in behavior from him.

"Issei got Asia pregnant!" Dante announced as he continued to shake the Pawn violently trying to knock out some of the stupid that was trapped in him. Everyone gasped and looked to the former nun and slowly began to try to put together the same pieces Dante had. Asia was just shell-shocked at the prospect of actually having Issei's child, it both made her happier than anything ever had and filled her with a sense of worry but to a much lesser extent.

"Come on, I got a new box of tests the other day." Akeno said as she took Asia hand and led her to the bathroom. Dante slightly grunted at hearing that given it was just another verbal example of how invested Akeno was in getting pregnant. He wanted kids… just not now.

"Dante, I thought you said that you taught Issei that spell." Rias asked with mild disdain for the topic at hand, she like Akeno wanted to have Dante's child as soon as possible. While maybe not as actively as Akeno was she was at least in spirit on the same page as her fellow Life-Mate.

"Yeah, I did… wait…" Dante thought back to when Issei and Asia first had sex. And the events that surrounded it. How Issei was under the impression that he was going to have sex with Clio in two days but then on the day before Asia showed up. Meaning that he didn't think to perform the spell until the next day. But that would suggest… "YOU GOT HER KNOCKED UP ON YOUR FIRST TIME!" The odds of a Devil doing that were astronomical. Given their low conception rates it took years for even one pregnancy to be successful. And that was with a very high sexual appetite.

"I-I-I… wha?" Issei was so dizzy, he didn't know what was going on but people were being loud. " _Are we under attack_?" Issei felt the room begin to stop spinning and blinked a few times. Over him Dante was glaring hard while Rias was nearby with a friendly and somewhat strained smile. Koneko was clearly trying to set him on fire just by staring at him. And Kiba looked supportive and uncomfortable all at the same time. "Where's Asia?"

"LI!" Dante shouted and soon enough the Cat-girl came bounding up the stairs edger to help her master in whatever he may need. "Issei got Asia pregnant, throw fireballs at him until he figures out how not to be stupid." Li grinned from ear to ear before her whole body lit on fire and began chasing her fellow Pawn around the building throwing blue _Ki_ fireballs at him. "How? How does that fucking dumbass do that?"

"Dante, are you sure that she's really pregnant?" Rias asked as while the circumstantial evidence was strong Dante was acting like he got a sure thing.

"I looked at Asia's soul… it's starting to make room for tagalong." Dante snorted feeling incredibly irritated by this. If this had happened after they had graduated then he would be fine, but that was his rule on this. Get through high school without getting pregnant or getting someone else pregnant. Once you're in the clear and have the diploma in hand go nuts and have as many as you want. "I hope that-"

"It's a plus!" Akeno happily announced as she and Asia returned back, the blond now crying tears of joy. "Why is Issei on fire?"

* * *

 **Early Morning**

 **Kuoh, Dante's Living room**

" **Ya sure dat ya don't want ta tell me why I'ma suppose do dis for ya**?" Kriminel asked as he stood in the middle of Dante's living room. For the past week he had been treated like a outcast, a well-fed and well-supplied outcast. No one ever came to talk to him and all he did was sit around and watch anime. " ** _Not bad… should stop makin' fun of da kid for watchin' so much of it_**."

"Because I'm letting you stay here rent free and not telling the Shinto Gods that you are here in their lands without their permission." Dante argued back knowing that the fact he was in Devil territory was semantics. He was in Japan and that was Shinto lands. Not a place that a Voodoo Loa should be without good reason.

" **Why do I gotta do dis? Ya got a damn Jinn motherfucker to zap you around da world**." Kriminel said as he scratched his growing stubble. In front of him was Dante and Koneko, both decked out in heavy parkas and extreme camping gear. For the whole weekend they would be spending their time together in the frozen forests of northern Sweden. A far change of pace from their normal habits of spending time together binge-watching TV shows. Koneko was excited to have Dante all to herself, she also wanted to show off her new body to him. This wasn't exactly what she had in mind but Rias and Akeno both said she looked super cute in her parka.

"He's in his lamp and we have you, all we need is for you to power up a Devil Teleportation Spell so that instead of two hours it's like two seconds." Dante deadpanned as they were already a bit late, not that there was much of a schedule. But he wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. Both Akeno and Rias were like damn vultures since they all figured out Asia was pregnant. Any plea he had about waiting until after high school fell on deaf ears. He hoped that maybe after a few days away from him that they would cool off. Hopefully.

" **Fine**." Kriminel grumbled, Koneko formed the spell on the ground and locked toward the location that Dante had given her. Kriminel snapped his fingers and the red magic circle turned dead black. And in that moment both Dante and Koneko were gone from Japan and transported to the other side of the world.

* * *

 **Early Moring**

 **Remote Location in Sweden**

Both Dante and Koneko landed to the snow-covered ground, both were shaky on their legs. It had not been a seamless trip, they knew that long-range teleportation wasn't as clean as short range but that felt particularly unpleasant.

"D-did we really need him to do that?" Koneko asked as she regained her footing. It took a few moments but eventually she was able stand on her legs normally and take in the view before her. The sun was just raising above the horizon and bathing the valley below them in light. The sight was breathtaking, snowy mountains lined a forested valley, a flock of birds flew across the sky as the winds bristled the trees. "Wow." It was all she could say as she couldn't pull her eyes away from it all.

"Damn… Lakwa told me it would be great but… seeing it is something else." Dante muttered as he also looked out from the ridgeline of the small cliff that they stood atop. His father figure had given him this spot years ago as possible date sight for when he met a woman worthy of it. And to Dante Koneko was certainly fit that bill. "As much as I would like to stay here and watch the sunrise some more, we do need to get moving." Dante nudged Koneko and she looked back at him and nodded.

The two of them then began their way through the snow and trees, marveling at what nature had for them. For miles around was lands barely touched by man, given that this was lands Supernaturally Protected by the Norse Gods it wasn't hard to understand how they were kept so pristine. And to the Devils benefit, the Norse weren't that picky when it came to travelers. Dante knew that he would need to give a offering to Meili, the Aesir God of Travel, but that could be done later.

"You have any idea where we're going?" Koneko asked as they walked through deepening snow, now hitting their knees. She wasn't really complaining as any time she spent with Dante she enjoyed. Thanks to Dante and her clothes the biting cold of the air didn't affect her and her Rook strength allowed her to trudge through the snow with ease. Just walking with him in comfortable silence was nice, she didn't need too much pomp and grand excitement to have a good time.

"Yes, there should be… there!" Dante shouted as he pointed to a cabin with several adjacent huts. "We'll get some supplies here and get directions to a good campsite. Plus sauna." That… gave Koneko ideas. The two of them walked up to the cabin and entered in, a small bell ringed as they entered. "Hello? We need…" Dante stopped the second he saw the man already at the counter of the small shop that existed inside the cabin. It was a tall yet thin tattooed man with ginger hair tied back in braid, a haggard yet handsome face looked back toward the two devils. His entire attire consisted of dark pants with a wrapping of a bear pelt around then held in place by a red belt and two black sashes. The rest of his body was covered in runic tattoos.

" **Well what do we have here**?" His voice was low, almost gravely but at the same time had a rustic elegance to it. " **Two Devils… you're a long way from home aren't ya**?" The stranger fully turned around and took a predatory step toward them. Both Dante and Koneko could fell the light in the room bend and warp to take a sinister tone that amplified the intimidation factor that the man had.

"We uh…" Dante was barely able to speak as the spiritual power felt like an avalanche burying him.

" **Were** ** _planning_** **on offering something nice to my brother, right**?" The man asked but Dante had a feeling like he wanted to steer this in a direction that would only end in conflict. " **Or maybe you were thinking of finding something cheap and easy? Take advantage of the Alfather's generosity**?" But all of the tension in the air vanished at the sound of a small tapping sound and the man looked back to the counter to see that the store owner had brought out a caged jade raven. The raven looked right at the man almost threateningly. " **Hurry up and give me an answer old man, my father wants one before the end of summer**." The half-naked man grumbled angrily before storming out of the cabin, rudely bumping into Dante's shoulder as he walked out.

"That… was Baldur… how are we still breathing?" Dante asked as he felt the ability to breathe again return to him. While the whole of the Norse Pantheon and mythology was known for being insular and isolated but at the same time fairly laid back when it came to foreign affairs. But Baldur was something else, it wasn't that he had want to declare war on other pantheons but he certainly was one of the more vocal isolationists.

"Hello~." Thankfully both of the Devils were snapped back to reality with the sound of the man running the store addressing them. He was a, _seemingly_ , short man sitting behind a counter wearing somewhat dated traditional Swedish attire. He had a friendly and welcoming smile that was completely removed to the tenseness that the air had prior. "Welcome travelers, what brings you to our cozy corner of the world? Enjoying the sights? Thrill-seeking? Romantic getaway?" He added that last one with a humor-filled wiggle of the eyebrows.

"All of the above." Dante chuckled feeling his nerves relax just with this man's jovial attitude alone. Koneko lightly blushed from both their words, even if she was on her date with Dante at that moment it was still somewhat surreal. She had only recently begun to think of _dating_ itself as something she would do. Having spoken of so plainly was a tad embarrassing to her. "We need directions to a good campsite and a offering to Meili." Dante said as he and Koneko approached the store counter. Dante dropped a small bag of Hacksilver that Rias had gotten for the date on the counter and after eyeing the bag for a moment the store owner took it. He lifted the small bag and jiggled the contents to check the payment, after hearing the ringing of the metal coins he smiled brightly and whisked the money away.

"Yha… that will be no trouble at all." He said before pulling out from a nearby lockbox a small map of the surrounding area. He laid it out on the counter and pointed the Devils to a small clearing that would suit their purpose. "As for the offering, you're going to need to hunt down that. If you be wishing to do any further hunting beyond an offering to Meili, you'll be needing to purchase a license for your time here." Dante grumbled a bit at that and dropped another small bag of Hacksilver, the same process as before played out again and the store owner smiled and handed Dante a small beaded neckless with a bear claw, wolf claw, fishbone, and owl talon strung on to it. "Thank you for yur time today, please feel free to try out the sauna. First time is on the house."

"Thanks, we be sure to keep that in mind." Dante said as he took one last look at the map and then headed out with Koneko behind him. "Baldur and Starkaðr… I was only expecting to meet one of them today." Dante cracked his neck as he tried to let out some of the last bit of tension in his body.

"I only ever heard of Baldur, he's the Norse God of Light right?" Koneko asked as they began trudging their way through the snow once again, intent on finding their camping spot.

"Yeah… and he's exactly what Lakwa warned me he'd be like. Confrontational and scary as fuck. And a bit nuts after living for so long in a sensory deprivation hell thanks to his mother's curse." Dante said as they began following up a small trail that cut through the forest. Every now and then they would spot on the trees a sequence of Nordic Runes painted on the bark, neither could really tell what they meant but Koneko could tell that they were connected to the forest ambient nature energy. Dante meanwhile could feel that while they didn't have minds of their own… they fucking hated his guts. Likely due to him being a being of Death and they were anchors of Life.

"And that nice shopkeeper was Starkaðr? Who's that?" Koneko asked as the trail began winding up, making it slightly harder to keep moving. But this was part of the fun, seeing nature and toughing it out in the wilderness.

"A Jötnar, one of the Giants. And that's with a capital G, we're talking God level beings on par with the Aesir and Vanir, not the giants that are just really big humans." Dante chuckled as he recalled the lessons that Lakwa and the other Barons gave him on the various Supernatural Beings and the various naming overlap that tended to occur. "Starkaðr in particular is considered to be the strongest in terms of raw fighting power and skill."

"Really… he didn't look like he could hurt anyone." Koneko said as she found it difficult to picture that jolly store owner as a warrior of any kind.

"That's because it's be like over a thousand years since he's touched a sword. After Christianity took over Europe, a lot of the old feuds died off. The three-way war between Aesir, Vanir, and Jötnar was ended with all three sides calling a truce. The Aesir and Vanir pretty much banded together to form the current government of the Norse Pantheon while the Jötnar either returned back to Jötunheim or kinda just roam around Midgard, which comprises much of Scandinavia, doing as they want and staying out of the business of anyone that could kill them." Dante finished explaining as they reached a small open clearing, the snow was thankfully lighter here so setting up camp would be much easier.

"Still feels strange thinking of that guy like that." Koneko mumbled to herself before the two began the task of setting up their camp. Removing the snow and digging a firepit was the first things they did, when it came time to find firewood they made she to stay away from the marked trees that dotted the forest. Koneko couldn't help but laugh as Dante, who had proved he was a capable outdoorsmen in everything so far, struggled to set up their tent. Eventually she did after Dante claimed that it was defective. He then spent a good ten minutes grumbling after she effortlessly followed the instructions and put it together. They then spent the rest of the day hunting down both their offering to Meili and their dinner, a star and a boar respectively. "Are you sure it's not ready." A small bit of drool hung from Koneko's mouth as she stared at the rotating boar. It smelled fantastic as it cooked above their roaring fire.

"Give it a little longer." Dante called back from his spot at the edge of their campsite. He had dragged their offering over to a stone slab and had finished marking it with the runic symbols needed to make the offering. He then lifted the dead stag onto the rock, making sure to have the whole thing on the smooth surface of the stone. "I freely give this kill to the Aesir Meili, I give thanks to his blessing of our walks and travels in the land of the Alfather." And with that the stag glowed and in a whoosh of air vanished. "Done with that."

"Now can we eat?" Koneko asked as she reached out toward the cooked flesh of their kill. She had greatly enjoyed her time silently hunting for both their offering and their dinner. It spoke to a primal side of her to do with Dante. She suspected that was one of the reasons why he chose this as their date. However she frowned as her hand was slapped away as Dante took a spot next to her.

"Bad kitty. Don't make me get the spray bottle." Dante jokingly admonished as Koneko glared at him. "It will be ready when it's ready." He said as he shifted his weight to better find a comfortable position on the ground. Despite his words and his denial of her meal, Koneko still took her normal spot in his lap. Her growth spurt however made this action slightly more daring as her body now fit into his own like a glove. Her new curves melding with his strong muscles. But with the cold and the layers of clothes they both had on, it wasn't the time to make a move toward anything more intimate than their current position.

"How are you doing by the way?" Koneko asked feeling like this was the best time to bring up a subject her, Rias, and Akeno all knew Dante wouldn't talk about in normal circumstances. But here Dante was vulnerable, he had nowhere to run off to and nothing to excuse himself.

"Pretty good, warm fire and the smell of cooking meat in the air." He said before grinning and tightening the grip he around Koneko's waist. "And in very good company."

"I meant about your dad?" That caused Dante to stiffen but he didn't make a move to leave. She knew he was captive by his morals concerning women and how he should act around them when in a situation like this. It was underhanded to use his own gentlemanly tendencies against him like this but Rias, Akeno, and Koneko all agreed that he needed to talk about what happened. Bottling it up never worked out in any instance, Koneko knew that better than anyone. "It's fine to be happy he's gone but you can't just brush it off."

"It's not like I actually killed him myself." Dante said trying to sound like it would have been a bigger problem if that had been the case. But Koneko knew Dante better than that and could tell from his tone that he desperately wanted that to be the fact rather than a alternative.

"But you wanted to, you still want to but can't." She said and her head was so close to his chest she could hear his heart beat faster at the thought of killing his father. She could feel in Dante _Ki_ shift, it was normally this dry cold presence that only every stirred when with one of the women in his life. It always felt brighter and more lively when Dante was happy with them. But just talking about his father changed it, down to its core. It was still dark and cold, that was in its nature as it was based on entropy rather than life. But now it had a slimy balefulness that like dripping toxic hate.

"It should have been me… I deserved it." Dante growled mostly to himself as he remembered seeing Bino kill his father so quickly. Isabela had just told him how he could have done it, he finally had the chance to kill his father. And it was taken from him not two seconds later. Dante however was brought of twisting thoughts by a tug on his sleeve.

"You're a lover, not someone that focuses on hate." The sudden image of cruel smile from someone that was supposed to be family passed through her mind. She however shook that from her mind and returned back to Dante. "Don't hate, stay just like how you always are. If you became something you're not… I'd be sad." It was a unconsciousness move on her part, but saying that she looked up with big pleading eyes, her cat ears drooping down in ix fear and sadness. To say that it was the most heartrendingly adorable things that Dante had seen in his life would be a massive understatement.

"You're too cute for your own good you know that." Dante sighed as he stared into the fire that was cooking their meal. "Trying to turn me from the Dark Side by guilting me." He weakly chuckled as he felt his mood and soul lighten. It just didn't feel worth it to keep holding onto his petty nitpick when it had to potential to make Koneko look so sad. "Keep doing that by the way… it works."

"Okay." Koneko said simply with a smile, happy to being able to help Dante with this. But that smile faded a bit as the subject of fathers made her mind wander. "Not all fathers are bad you know." Koneko said feeling that Dante deserved some truth from her. She trusted him and felt that being as isolated as they were that this was a good time to tell him a few things.

"Hm… personal experience to share to prove my own beliefs as wrong?" Dante said before he reached out and with a extended arm of ice lifted the spit the boar was on and moved it away from the fire. "Not yet, it needs to rest first." Dante said as Koneko began moving toward the delicious smelling meat. Dante pulled her back close to himself and she decided she enjoyed her spot too much and wanted to stay in it more than eat. "You were saying?"

"Well… you know how I'm a Yōkai?" Dante nodded. "Well… I'm actually a rare species called Nekoshou. In terms of ranking, we're right under the royal bloodline of the Nine-Tailed Kitsune." Koneko explained, she hadn't told anyone this. Not even Rias or anyone else in the peerage. She knew that Dante would likely tell Rias and Akeno but that was fine, she trusted both of them but she wanted to tell Dante herself this. "And my father was considered a leader among the Yōkai. He was so powerful he was considered to be at the same level as the Satans."

"Damn… I have so many questions." Dante said blankly staring forward as he tried to wrap his head around that. "So you and Kuroka are like royalty or something… then why would she want to become a Devil in the first place?" Dante asked as it simply didn't add up to him.

"That's because she's not, we're actually half-sisters. My father and her father were brothers." Koneko said thinking back to some of her earliest memories. Only a few flashes of her parents and her uncle came to her. The rest was just information told to her by her sister. "They didn't get along, and when I was young my uncle killed my father. I think it was right after my mother died from being sick or something… I don't remember. That was when Kuroka took me and became a Devil."

"Sounds like she was trying to keep you safe from her father." Dante said and it made sense as that was exactly the kind of thing that he would expect out of Kuroka. He had only met her once but he knew from that one meeting she loved Koneko deeply. "But you're point was that not all father's are bad? You're somewhat disproving that point with Kuroka's sounding like a real jackass."

"But mine wasn't, he loved both of us as his own. Kuroka even told me that she didn't even know that he wasn't her father until uncle ambushed her and told her the truth." Koneko said and she could hear Dante mumbling _Cat Vader_ under his breath. "Can you not tell anyone about this? It's-"

"All you need to do is ask." Dante stopped her not needing any other reason than that one. He then pulled out his scythe and chopped off a leg of the cooked boar. "You snooze you lose, I got first piece."

"Cheater."

* * *

Author's Notes

A lot happened here, a lot. Kriminel showing up and his news, hints toward future women, Dante and Akeno talking about things, Issei… oh I love that, and Koneko and Dante's date.

Second, I removed the Lemon between Rias and Akeno because a review correctly pointed out how it wasn't something that should be happening at that current time. It will show up again however, but at more appropriate point in the story.

Third, I've been… having a hard time. Last week I was sick and that threw me off the rhythm that had going and not only did I get thrown off it but now I'm having doubts. I still love this story and have so many plans but doubts gnaw at me. I feel like I've made so many mistakes with this story that can't be fixed. I feel a bit better since getting this chapter done but I'm not a 100%.

Reviews

LucasVAMP – Thank you, I know about Dante's dad but it was just they way I wanted to handle. Not everyone is going to like it. I don't think Seekvaira will be, mostly on the grounds that I'm not sure how to play with her character in a way that would mesh well. Thanks again.

Rmarcano321 – he has a flying horse. That's a impossible question.

Tohka123 – thank you

Spartan of Rome – I was going for Dark Elves.

AJR3333 – I'm not going to go over everything you've posted other than thank you for providing real criticism and comments. They have made me think about this story and how I will be going forward. The main points I would have to say is that some things I'm doing for future plans and plot points and other things I just part of character personalities. I really do thank you for the reviews and you were dead on with the Rias/Akeno lemon, I removed it and will be putting somewhere better. I hope you are able to enjoy this story.


	37. When The Weather Is Hot (L)

[ **Lemons** ]

Author's Notes

So, if I have not made this abundantly clear by now but Koneko is no longer in her tiny form. I don't do that shit, and I won't have any character of mine hook up with girls that look like fucking kids. I personally don't give two shits about people that like that, so long as they aren't real pedos, but I won't write it for my stories. Koneko I feel in canon is somewhat the exception to that rule as she is such a great character but this is fanfiction, we can change what we want. So in conclusion, think of Koneko as always in her older form that in canon she can turn into.

Second, holy fuck is this chapter lemony fresh. Two lemon scenes you perverted bastards, happy? I hope you are, because as I said this story will be getting more and more lemons as it goes on. And I feel like I'm improving in this area… or at least I think I am. Or I could listen to that voice in my head that says I'm terrible. But as Moe once said, _not today old friend_.

* * *

 **Early Night**

 **Kuoh, Dante's Bedroom**

Rias tapped her finger on the large desk that she had in her shared bedroom trying to distract herself from the fact that Dante was not here. She was happy that Koneko finally got some time with their boyfriend but the idea of two whole nights without Dante sounded much easier on paper than how it turned out to be. This wasn't the first time she had to go without Dante, just recently she had too when he was in New York. But the fear on that night had fully distracted to what she was experiencing now… mind-numbing boredom.

"You look bored." As if listening to her thoughts, she heard Akeno say before being followed by the sound of a bottle of Dante's private rum being placed on Rias' desk. Rias arched a eyebrow as she looked up to see the mischievous look on Akeno's face as her best friend took a seat on the edge of the desk. "What? It's to help you get to sleep." Akeno said innocently as she held two glasses in her fingers.

"And you say that you're not jealous at not getting a date in so long." Rias commented as she was handed a glass and watched Akeno pour her a drink. Both of them had high alcohol tolerance ingrained in their blood, Rias from her Pure Blood heritage and Akeno from her Fallen Angel side. Neither would be getting drunk from a single bottle of rum.

"I'm not." Akeno said this but the slight pout on her face said otherwise. Rias smirked before taking her first drink, she didn't have the taste for rum like Dante did but she did have to admit that this was good.

"Is there any reason why you chose to take Dante's _Don't anyone fucking touch_ rum?" Rias asked as this exact bottle had been a gift from his adoptive father upon making Rias his Life-Mate. And it was a bottle from the Baron's private selection of specially made rum. It was the kind of drink that Gods sought and would pay through the nose to get. And here they were drinking it because they were a little miffed at their man for taking another woman for a weekend getaway to Midgard. Because no matter what Akeno answered with that was the real reason, and Rias knew it.

"To get you loosened up." Maybe not, as Akeno had a smile on her face that made Rias think that maybe she had other motives at the moment. "You're too tense, so I thought I'd help you. But keep in mind this can't always be the answer when Dante's away. And there will come a time when he'll have to be away from our bed, maybe for long periods of time." Akeno said with a small amount of melancholy for herself, she knew it was coming but she was preparing for that eventuality.

"I know… I really do. It's just a little hard for me." The feeling of fresh love still lingered with Rias. After so long with dealing with Riser and the prospect of finding love for herself a distant one, it made the fact she did have the love of her life with her so much more present in her mind. Rias suspected that this was similar to how Akeno felt when Dante came back into her life. "You've had the longest out of any of us with him, and you had him all to yourself too."

"Yes I did, but even then as much as I hated it I knew it wouldn't last forever. Dante is a Grim and that in of itself promises others." Akeno said as she circled the glass of rum in her hand absentmindedly. Knowing and experiencing however were two different things, but Akeno felt she had a handle on those feelings now. In fact she was taking her duties as lead mate seriously, hence why she had spent much of the night making sure that Li, Ni, and Yubelluna were okay without Dante. The twins were actually moving into their rooms, something that they had not done due to spending all their time in Dante's. Yubelluna on the other hand was worse than Rias, throwing herself into a cocoon of work that Akeno knew she would not be emerging from until Dante returned. And now she was here with her best friend. "Exactly what were you doing anyway?" Akeno said as she took a look of the papers that Rias had been looking over.

"A letter from one of the Gremory vassals. He lives on the border we have with the unclaimed land between Gremory territory and Mictlan. Apparently some of the demon tribes in those lands are stirring, something that brother is worried about." Rias said not giving the letter much thought. Mostly because it was a problem that as Heiress of the Gremory family it didn't concern her, she still read it to be kept informed, but this was a problem that her father would handle directly. And if it proved to be bigger than they thought, her brother would come in to look into the matter. Being the future head of the family meant that she needed to be informed and watch her father in how he handled business and then learn from what he did.

"Sounds super interesting." Akeno said dryly as she hopped off Rias' desk and pulled Rias away from the stacks of papers. "And as interesting as it sounds, bed sounds even more so." Akeno said as she took the finished glass of rum away from Rias and put them away. As much as Rias wanted to avoid going to bed before, at least now she would have Akeno with her. As they reached the edge of the large bed Rias disrobed, Akeno never had anything on to begin with.

"I really can always count on you can I?" Rias said as she turned around. Even when they were kids Rias could rely on Akeno to drag Rias out from her own head. "I really- mph?" Rias' words were stopped in their tracks by the sudden feeling of soft lips on hers. The sudden and unexpected action caused Rias' mind to skip over any rational thought. But eventually she came back to her senses as Akeno's lips pulled away from her own, a small strand of saliva still connecting them.

"Did you really think that a few drinks was all I had planned?" Akeno asked with a sultry look in her eyes before pushing Rias back onto the bed. Before Rias could make a single sound Akeno was on top of her, their lips once again locked as small battle for dominance ranged between them. Rias moaned into the kiss as she felt a hand glide across her skin and eventually reached to cup her breast. Akeno herself hadn't been too sure how much she would like this but was finding Rias' soft flesh enticing to play with, the feeling of her best friend's ample chest in her hand was something she was quickly learning to enjoy.

"Akeno…" Rias breathed out as the raven-haired beauty moved away from her mouth and down to her neck. Rias panted as her fellow Life Mate kissed her way down Rias' milky skin toward her heaving breasts. As Akeno continued to lower herself, she moved her hand down to Rias' glistening womanhood, already deeply aroused from Akeno's previous foreplay. Rias gasped as she felt the pleasure course through her veins as Akeno slowly moved up and down along her folds. Every now and then giving her clit a small flick or soft rub to spark a reaction from Rias. Akeno meanwhile was getting wet herself seeing Rias squirm under her dragged out teasing. But soon enough she stopped teasing a pulled away. "Why'd you… iah!" Rias' head flew back as Akeno traced her tongue along the redhead's erect clit.

"I can see why Dante likes returning all those blowjobs we give him." Akeno hummed as she enjoyed the sweet taste of her King's arousal. Rias panted like a bitch in heat as Akeno continued to eat her out, the feeling of Akeno's tongue reaching deep into her folds blurring the edges of her vision.

"Y-yes… Akeno I'm so close…" Rias moaned as she played with her own breast with one hand and held Akeno's head between her legs, unwilling to let her sadist of a best friend pull away. Akeno smirked as she looked up from devouring Rias' cunt, seeing Rias like this was undeniably satisfying and an incredible turn on. Deciding that she wanted to "Akeno… I'm cumming!" Rias yelled as she felt the rush of her orgasm hit her from all the pleasure her body was experiencing. Akeno meanwhile felt Rias' pussy quiver before a flood of love juices came flow out, Akeno lapped up the sweet juices with great enthusiasm. She found the taste to be only second best to Dante's own. Rias breathed heavy as she limply fell back onto the bed, the high of her release washing over her like a roaring tide.

"Such a dirty girl Rias, cumming on your Queen's face like that." Akeno teased as she wiped some of Rias' nectar off her face only lick it off her fingers. "Waste not want not." Akeno hummed to herself as she cleaned off the last drops from her face.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that… but this was a little unexpected." Rias breathed out but the only answer that she got was Akeno trailing up her body with her mouth, kissing and occasionally taking a small bite at Rias' fair skin. The Gremory whined as Akeno raised her head away from her skin but soon enjoyed the feeling of her best friend tracing her fingers around her still hardened nipples.

"Unexpected but not unwanted?" Akeno asked and Rias nodded weakly, her body still sensitive from her earlier orgasm. "This is how we will deal with Dante being gone from our bed, we have each other." Akeno then closed the distance between them once again, Rias' eyes widened at the taste of herself still on Akeno's tongue but didn't for a second resist the kiss. She in fact leaned into the deep kiss and when Akeno's tongue began moving toward Rias' mouth there wasn't any hesitance on Rias' part to let it in. Rias' moaned into the lip-lock as she felt Akeno's soft hands glide across her back. Those moans were soon let out for the world to hear as Akeno moved down to the redhead's neck. Rias' could feel herself becoming more and more aroused at her best friend's deft touches and made a small gasp for air when she felt Akeno's hand reach her still damp pussy.

"W-wait. You should…" Rias tried to argue that it should be Akeno's turn but Akeno was just having too much fun having Rias all to herself. Her sadist side had been denied for quite some time and now she had something to play with. If Rias was able to she would have realized that Akeno was already treading toward her sadistic side but right now Akeno was too good at pulling her back into carnal ecstasy.

"I want to make absolutely sure that you're taken care of." Akeno whispered into Rias' ear before nipping at her earlobe. The Gremory could only squeal as she felt Akeno's fingers enter her and began to explore deep inside her cunt. Rias' back arched and her head pressed into the bedding as her body was rocked with pleasure. She was about to let out a loud scream but was muffled by Akeno taking her mouth with her own. The two devils' tongue played with each other in a heated battle for dominance. However with Rias already writhing in pleasure by Akeno's hand and the raven-haired beauty's own sadistic side the battle was dreadfully one-sided. Rias quickly submitted and Akeno's tongue had free reign to do as she wanted. This swift submission however got Akeno hot and her mind thinking. "Oh… is Rias really a dirty little sub?" Akeno playfully asked as she slowed her pace, if she was right wanted to take the intuitive here and now. Rias might be the King of her Devil Household but Akeno was number one in Dante's harem, and this might be the best opportunity to establish that to Rias.

"No…" Akeno couldn't tell if Rias was answering her question or complaining about the sudden lessening of the pleasure. With her free hand Akeno took one of Rias' heaving breasts. Rias moaned and tried to push her chest further into Akeno's hand, trying to feel as much as she could. "More… it feels so good." Rias panted as she wanted nothing more than for Akeno was play with her breasts. She loved it when Dante manhandled her tits and the feeling of Akeno's hands on her globes of flesh was different but no less pleasurable.

"Just tell me what are you Rias, you know what I want to hear." Akeno teased, adding a small spark of lightning to arc between her fingers hitting Rias' hardened nipple. This caused Rias to cry out, tears in her eyes as the pleasure from her sensitive breasts clouded her mind with lust for more.

"Please fuck me! I'm your sub… I'm a dirty whore that wants nothing but to be fucked!" All Rias wanted right now was to cum. It felt so good to have Akeno dominate her, it turned her on in ways she never thought possible. And the thought of Dante doing it with Akeno had her juices flowing out of her hungry pussy. Akeno had a predatory smile on her lips as she watched Rias drunk on lust beg to be fucked stupid. Akeno had been waiting for someone in Dante's harem that she could play out her sadistic side, having fully enjoyed her masochistic side with Dante. It being Rias was just a sexy red cherry on top.

"That's a good sub." Akeno purred before ramping up her finger fucking. Rias' head snapped back as she felt her body getting closer and closer to its climax. Akeno could feel the redhead's walls tightened around her fingers and from the dopy look of lustful bliss on Rias' face she knew she was getting close. Akeno continued her fingering while giving Rias' one last sloppy kiss as both girls felt Rias verging the edge of her limits. Rias screamed into the kiss as she felt her orgasm hit her, the borders of her vision blurred as waves of pleasure rampaged across her body. Rias panted as she felt Akeno's lips leave her own but soon something new entered her mouth. A sweet taste hit her tongue and still riding the high of her cumming she instinctively sucked her own juices off Akeno's fingers. "Oh we are going to have so much fun!" Akeno squealed in joy at having a submissive of her very own.

* * *

 **Late Morning**

 **Midgard**

"You okay? You've been acting weird all morning?" Koneko asked as she hung from a large tree branch and dropped back to the ground. She had seen Dante look over his shoulder and have a face that said _I waiting for something bad to happen_ ever since they woke up together. Koneko had one of the best nights ever, it was an entirely different feeling having Dante all to herself in bed rather than having to share him. She knew that Rias and Akeno had claimed their spots with Dante but this was special. He was hers and only hers for this date.

"I don't know what it is… but I have this feeling that I missed out on something important." Dante knew that something happened with Rias and Akeno. And he had ideas… with one of them dwarfing the others. If it was true then he was happy for them taking their own relationship further, but it still came with a sense of dread that he felt was odd considering. " _Akeno S-mode has come back hasn't it_?"

"Well anything that comes our way we can handle right?" Koneko said taking Dante's hand into her own as she looked up to him with a small smile. That instantly turned Dante's attention back to the cat-girl who was now hugging his arm. He smiled and kissed the top of her head before picking her up causing her to squeak out in surprise.

"Yeah, now see how far are we?" Dante said before throwing his fellow Rook up into the air without a moment's warning.

"JEEEERK!" Koneko yelled as she flew up into the air, her wings unfurling as reached above the pine trees. She pouted a bit but was happy at Dante's playful behavior. She then looked around and saw their destination. An old Jötnar ruin from way back when they had settlements in Midgard. It was long since abandoned and picked clean of anything of value by the Jötnar themselves and looters. But Koneko still wanted to see it because she had become interested in the Giants after hearing some of the stories that Dante had for her. He didn't have many as the Norse myths weren't his forte, the only ones he had were the ones Lakwa had told him in his lessons on the Supernatural World.

"See anything?!" Dante yelled up from the ground below and Koneko was tempted to find a pile of snow and drop it on him. But seeing the ruins so close had her not wanting to waste any more time. So instead she flew back down with a mental note to get back at him later. She pointed out where the ruins were and led Dante toward them, all while plotting her own revenge. The two Devils made their way through the scenic lands of Midgard, the sounds of dire wolves running through the snow in their packs nearby, the sun's light shining down around then making the snow covered ground and trees glisten, the smell of nature unpolluted by man. All of it was something to be treasured and neither Rook would be forgetting it.

"We're here." Koneko said as they reached the edge of the trees and before them was the ruined remains of several stone buildings of varying sizes. Despite being called Giants, the Jötnar weren't all huge. Most were the size of a normal man, though some differed from this greatly. The two devils walked through the still ruins, admiring the stonework that had gone into the construction. The settlement couldn't have had more than a few hundred people living in it yet it there was such detail and effort put into its making. "Why do you think they were here?" Koneko asked as they reached the town's center, what looked to be a marketplace back when there had been people living here.

"Could be a lot of reasons, if there's a natural entrance to Jötunheim then this could be a outpost of some kind to warn the rest of the Giants. But seeing as this place was abandoned I doubt it." It wouldn't make sense to leave behind a place that important. Unless they closed the portal, which was unlikely given the rarity of naturally forming rifts between the Nine Realms, there would be no reason to leave behind such a critical military asset. "I'd think this could have been a trading post for the Giants, or maybe there was a resource they needed in the area. Could be a lot of reasons."

"And they abandoned it because?" Koneko asked as she climbed up one of the empty buildings. Not leaving the town center but she wanted to get a better of the plaza from above.

"The war. I'd guess this place was set up when the Aesir and Vanir were still solidifying their own holds on Asgard and Vanaheim. The Giants were the first to leave their realm and travel to others, then the Aesir came and well… kinda ruined it." Dante explained as he had been told by Lakwa the general history of the Norse. Which could be said amounted to, the Aesir loved to fight and because of that they are both on top and the ones to mess up the most. After the loss of their following in the mortal world, the unification of the Norse happened and the policy of isolation came into effect. That was the general history of the Norse Pantheon oversimplified.

"And the Giants never came back?" Koneko asked as she sat on the very top of the ruin, giving herself a great view of the central plaza of the town. However due to her ears being covered in her parka hood, she missed the sound of feint cracking below her.

"They got wrecked in the war… big time." Dante whistled as he leaned back, he didn't want to impart on Koneko that the Jötnar were nearly extinct by the time Christianity claimed Europe. Dante didn't know what the current state the Giants were in, but he had to assume they were rebuilding. And a small town like this likely wasn't high on their list of priorities. "And because of that they never regained much of their territory beyond their realm.

"Oh… that's lame." Koneko said before hopping off her seat. But as she slowly fell back to the ground, the sudden shift in weight that she caused created a loud cracking sound to ring through the town center. Both Devils looked back up and saw the top of the building that Koneko had been sitting on crack and crumble until its tip fell down to the ground with a crash. "Oops?" Koneko said embarrassed while Dante just chuckled but both tensed up at the low growling that followed the rubble crashing into the ground.

"Did I forget to mention that ruins like this tend not to be so empty?" Dante smirked as he had a feeling this would happen sooner or later. The two Rooks watched as out from the time-worn buildings Draugr began shambling out. Warriors long since dead reanimated by Midgard's ambient magical power. "Let's see if we can finish them all off without completely destroying everything?" Dante said as he let his scythe slip out from his hand.

"Bet I can kill more than you." Koneko said as she began counting the various Draugr that were beginning to swarm their position. Already it was looking like there was over fifty in total.

"I'm sure we can think of some kind of victory prize."

* * *

 **Late Afternoon**

 **Kuoh, Issei's room**

Issei stared at his ceiling as he had been for the last few hours. One fact above all now dominated his mind. He was going to be a father. That… was not something that he counted on happening for a long time. It wasn't like he didn't want to be a father or wasn't happy that this was happening… but the timing could have been better. Seeing Asia so happy made him happy and that's what had been getting him through since learning about it but laying back alone in his room he couldn't help but feel claustrophobic.

How he was going to hide this from his parents he had no idea. Asia and him had been ordered by Rias to keep this a secret for the time being but that wouldn't last forever. Once Asia began showing questions would come from everywhere. It wouldn't take much for people to figure out just who the father was. He would kiss his slowly redeeming reputation goodbye and he was pretty sure his parents would castrate him. Neither of those things mattered so long as Asia was happy, he was more concerned about what people would do to her once they found out.

" ** _This by far has been the most interesting pregnancy I have seen in a long time_**." The sound of Ddraig's voice in his head brought Issei some much-needed distraction. Plus he really needed someone to talk to about this, Dante was gone for the next few days with Koneko. Dante hadn't even given Issei a second of his time before leaving for Sweden, both because he was still mad at Issei for getting in this situation to begin with and because it made Akeno and Rias a bit baby crazy. But now Issei hopefully would be able to vent a little bit to Ddraig. " ** _Though the idea of you having your own little hatchlings of your own does make me worry for their safety_**."

" _Hey! I'm going to be a great dad_!" Issei shouted back at the dragon. It tried to sound confident in that statement but that was one of the many things that had him worried. He was too young to be a dad and was he just going to end up ruining this kid's life?

" ** _I have the fullest confidence that you will try your best, that's all you really can do as a parent_**." Ddraig said trying to impart some level of sympathy toward his host. If the dragon was being honest, out of many of his host Issei was probably one of the better ones when it came to disposition for parenting. Too many of his hosts got arrogant and turned out as bastards because of the power they had from the Boosted Gear. Some of them turned out alright but still even fewer of them would make good parents.

" _And why didn't you warn me that this could happen?! There's no way that this doesn't have something to do with the fact I have draconic traits thanks to you_." Issei argued and Ddraig did have to give the boy credit with that theory. It was sound from the information that he had available to him. And Issei had to try and explain for the fact that as a Devil he was able to get Asia pregnant on their first time. Something completely unheard of in Hell.

" ** _Believe it or not kid, if anything I should have made the odds higher_**." Ddraig chuckled as Issei looked completely dumbfounded. " ** _Dragons have even lower birth rates than Devils, why do you think there are so few of us?"_**

" _So then why did this happen_?" Issei asked unable to figure out how he could have been put into this spot. Again, he was angry or sad that he was going to be a father. He just was shocked beyond belief that it was happening in the first place.

" ** _You could just be that good_**!" Ddraig was roaring in laughter at this point. As that was the only explanation that the dragon had come up with. Issei was just naturally born with godly swimmers. Issei groaned loudly as he listened to the mocking laughter of his inner dragon. " ** _Listen brat, this is a great thing for you… beyond the fulfillment of fatherhood_**." Ddraig added that last part as an afterthought.

" _What are you saying_?" Issei narrowed his eyes as it sounded like Ddraig was about to tell him something ridiculous. "Don't tell me that having a baby at my age will end in me getting hordes of women that want to…" Issei trailed off as he heard the laughter die down.

"No way." Issei couldn't believe this, it defied all logic. Normal dude logical, it made sense in porn but not in real life. Very rarely did those two have overlap.

" ** _You keep thinking with human expectation, Devils operate by completely different cultural norms_**." Ddraig sighed as he too found it somewhat stupid. But to him the feeling was much more mild as he had known this for a long time, the truth of the matter was that Devils and their culture went against many of humanity long-standing beliefs. " ** _Devils now operate on a very highly competitive mating arena_** …" Issei had a somewhat strained look on his face as he found it difficult to follow Ddraig's use of dragon terminology. "… **_and as such the way they find mates go by different rules than it does for humans. For marriage, it does follow some more of the human values. For a devil, you either get married for love or political reasons. Both are seen as acceptable. Take your master's situation, she was going to marry the Phenex for political reasons, stupid ones to be sure but that was how it was_**."

" _And then me and Dante kicked his ass yeah I know. What does this have to do with me_?" Issei asked and he swore he could feel a phantom slap across his head. " _Ow_."

" ** _Quiet brat. In Devil society the fact the Gremory girl was so vocally opposed to it was seen by the vast majority as strange. They didn't know what kind of man that Riser was and they assumed it was business as usual. When Devils marry for politics they are allowed to still look for love. They can have a lover, or several, on the side that they actually care about and they can even have them openly. That is what many likely thought would happen with Rias and Riser, they had no idea that Riser would have never allowed that_**." Ddraig explained and Issei understood it surprisingly well. It did explain a bit on why more people weren't on Rias side officially. Issei had been told that Rias had only gained popular support after the Ratings Game.

" _Okay I get that… but again, what does this have to with me_?" Issei asked feeling that while all of this was interesting and things he would remember for later, it still didn't help him with Asia or his dream of becoming Harem King.

" ** _That one half of marriage in Devil society. The other half is if you marry for love. In that case you can still have a harem as you know already. Devil society is perfectly fine with polygamy. But what is also accepted is consort contracts. That being a agreement between Devils to have a sexual relationship outside of marriages with the goal of producing a child_**." Ddraig explained and Issei continued to struggle with the complex topic but considering this was Issei and it involved sex he was able to pay attention well enough. " ** _With Devil numbers still in the red as it were, Devils are willing to overlook a lot in order to have children. Combined that with a society loose in morals concerning committed pairings, putting desire and achieving desires above all else, and a strong sense of survival of the fittest and you have a people ready to swarm anyone that proves themselves both strong and highly fertile_**."

" _Wait what? You're saying because I got Asia pregnant that Devil women will be lining up to get in the sack with me because of the high chance I'd get them pregnant too_?" Issei was shocked and excited. Then that excitement was cut back by how cheap it all felt. It was like what he told Dante, he wanted to have his harem love him for him. Not because he forced them to love him, and this felt too similar to that. These women would just be using him and not even care about him. Ddraig could feel these emotions in his host and smiled, knowing that Issei still had his good heart.

" ** _Yes, although I'm mostly just pointing this out not in the way you first think. I'm telling you this because it will mean that Devils won't see you having a child with another as a bad thing, but instead a plus_**." Ddraig chuckled as he recalled the two Devils that had recently entered into Issei orbit. " ** _There will be the harpies that will come after you for nothing but the chance to have a strong child, but that's the test you'll have to face. Figuring out which ones actually care about you. I you've got good allies to help you out_**."

"Thanks Ddraig… you really-"

" ** _I expect you to wake me up when you tell your parents. I'm not missing that for anything_**." Issei really wished he had some way of punishing his inner dragon but alas… he had to suffer.

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 **Midgard, Outside Starkaðr's Shop and Sauna**

"A fucking Soul Devourer… why Giants? Why keep that thing around?" Dante grunted as he and Koneko limped their way to the only structure that they knew of. They had just finished a battle with the initial Draugr and then accidentally awakening a slumbering Soul Devourer. A Stone Ancient that was often considered to be one of the most deadly foes to face in all of the world. Thankfully for the Devils, this Soul Devourer was chained, crippled, and slow as fuck. Meaning that Dante and Koneko were able to run away long before the Ancient was able to get to them.

"Maybe that's why the town was made, to keep it sealed up." Koneko thought aloud as they approached the hut that served as Starkaðr's home and place of business. Even though both of them were hurt they couldn't help but smile. It had been a fun fight until the Soul Devourer showed up, and neither one had been able to keep track of the number of Draugr that they had destroyed.

"Eeh… too much thinking." Dante groaned while Koneko giggled at his words, it was his attack after all that destroyed the building that had been holding the Soul Devourer. Even if it was a tough fight for the two of them it was still a great time for her. The Rooks soon were at the door of the hut and entered, a small ring followed their limping into the building.

"Hello~" The jolly sound of Starkaðr's voice came next. "Oh dear, enjoying our Viking hospitality a little too well are we?" The Giant asked cheerfully, and the two Devils weakly chuckled at his approach to their appearance.

"You should put up signs around that ruin. Keeping a damned Soul Devourer where anyone might stumble upon it." Dante said as he and Koneko approached the Giant.

"There are signs."

"Didn't see any."

"Oh… did I forget to put them up?" Starkaðr stared forward as he recalled his list of things to do after the last blizzard. The signs around old Jötnar settlement needed to be replaced after each snowstorm. And it was his job to put them back up. "So sorry, free hat for your troubles." Starkaðr said before pulling out a Viking helmet and pushed it forward for the Devils to take. It was some cheaply made gift shop level kind of thing and both Dante and Koneko had a deadpan look as they stared at the _compensation_ the Giant offered.

"I think we'll take an extra-long sauna session…" Dante then glanced up to the board behind the shopkeeper that displayed various specials that the sauna had to offer. "… along with a complimentary herbal treatment." Starkaðr was about to refuse but then Dante smirked as Koneko gave the Giant the _Look_. Big eyes with drooped cat ears and a face that would melt any frozen heart. Ten minutes later Dante and Koneko were relaxing in the healing steam of Jötnar herb steam bath. The Rooks could feel their wounds healing up as the mystic herb infused water evaporated into the air and filled the room. "Aaaahhh… weaponized cuteness… gets 'em every time." Dante said as he fist bumped Koneko.

"Mmm~" Koneko nodded her head in agreement. She hated baths, but she really liked this. Feeling the water in the air clean her without getting her completely wet. And it felt like all her little stresses were being expunged from her body. "We got to do this again before we leave." She sighed and she heard a noncommittal grunt about thieving giants but she knew that her weaponized cuteness could be used on more than just greedy giants.

"Tomorrow let's pick out our adventure a little more carefully." Dante said as he leaned back into the softwood bench. He was so relaxed in the moment that he didn't notice Koneko had left her spot across from him. Their wounds had healed and now the Nekoshou couldn't help but stare at the sculpted muscles of her boyfriend. Everything about his body was memorized by Koneko as she moved across the sauna, only a towel covered Dante's lower section allowing her unfiltered access to the rest of him. Scars ranged in length and size all over his body and the only tattoos were his Life Mate rings around his neck, it had always been a surprise for Koneko who thought Dante would be the kind of guy to like tattoos. "Because I don't think… hm?" Dante opened his eyes as he felt Koneko sit on his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist and her hands on his chest. He looked down and saw that she had discarded her towel letting him get a clear view of now fully-grown body.

"I… I don't want to fall behind Rias and Akeno." Koneko said with a deep blush across her face, which had already been flushed from the heat. Her tail twitched around as she felt embarrassed but steeled herself for what was coming. She had decided this morning and she was going to go through with it.

"It's not a comp-" Dante's words were silenced as the girl in his lap wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. The feeling of her chest pressing itself against his flowed along with the sensation of her tongue dancing with his own in his mouth. Dante grabbed hold of Koneko, pulling her closer as their kissing intensified, passion and lust fueling their desires as they deepened the kiss. But eventually their lips parted as both needed to still breath. "You're sure about this?" Dante asked needing only her confirming nod to go forward. "Good." He said before snaking his arms between them and grabbing ahold of Koneko's full chest, she gasped as she felt Dante's hand massage her sweaty breasts. The feeling of which made her even happier that she now had them.

"M-more…" She whined as she enjoyed the feeling of Dante's fingers rolling over her hardened numbs and his mouth on her neck. She gasped as he found a sensitive spot of flesh and honed in on it. "Yes! I need to feel more!" Some primal side of Koneko took over and she began letting her _Ki_ wisp off her and surrounding the two new lovers. Her snapped open, now silted and even more catlike, she felt Dante's growing tool under her and could only fill the need to change that.

"Mmm… kitty really wants to play." Dante smirked as Koneko ripped off the small towel that had separated their flesh from each other. Koneko slipped out of Dante's lap and onto her knees in front of him. He groaned as he felt her soft hands begin to stroke his hardened cock. Koneko's mind was running on both her devil and Nekoshou instincts, one side wanted her to indulge in her lusts while the other was screaming at her to mate. To say that she was a little drunk on lust was understating things. Dante continued to grunt out in pleasure as Koneko took his lower head into her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down on it.

" _So good_ ~" Koneko thought as she swirled her tongue around the tip of the cock, happy to see Dante enjoying her actions. She wasn't sure if she was doing it right but as long as he continued to be pleased by it that's all that mattered. She might not be as experienced as Akeno or Rias but she wasn't going to lag behind them for much longer. So with determination she continued to take in Dante's meat stick, running down its length with her tongue before once again taking the whole top half into her mouth. Meanwhile her hands were not idle, her left hand had grabbed ahold of her left breast and began kneading vigorously. While her other hand was already between her legs, two fingers already between her drench folds.

"Fuck! I'm getting close…" Dante groaned as he was worked by the white-haired girl for what felt like hours. Neither of them were able to keep track of time. Both were lost in the pleasure of each other. Hearing Dante however Koneko increased her pace, hoping to get the climax that she had been working toward. She had heard enough comments from Dante's other two lovers to want to experience this taste for herself. "I'm cumming!" Dante roared before releasing his seed, filling Koneko's mouth to the brim. It was only thanks to her Devil instincts that she was able not choke on the amount that Dante shot into her. And even then she had to pull away causing the last few ropes of his spunk to land on her chest.

"Warm." Koneko hummed as licked herself clean. The remarks that Akeno had often made in bed before Koneko had left did no justice to the taste of Dante's cum. Koneko didn't know if this was just a thing with Devils or if all men had such delicious discharge. Not that she had any desire to test that theory, Dante was the only man she would ever want. "Better than cake."

"Glad to hear such high praise." Dante chuckled as he breathed in a few breaths of steamy air. His head resting back on the wood bench but when he raised his head back up… his other head raised back up as well. Koneko had gotten on her hands and knees and was presenting her rear to him, her womanhood already wet and waiting for him to take her. Wordlessly he got to his feet and Koneko blush deepened as she felt his hands grip her ass. "I'll go slow but it's still going to hurt."

"I know but I want this. I want you." She said feeling that there was no other guy that she wanted her first time to be with. She prepared herself but moaned in pleasure as she felt his tip enter her, with the juices of her arousal acting as lube his cock slid into her effortlessly. Then she gave a pained groan as she felt him take her virginity, this wasn't a pain that was numbed by her Rook piece. But she felt the pain begin to dilute with pleasure as she felt his entire length reach into her.

"I'm going to start moving now." He said and saw Koneko nod. He began to slowly pull out until only the tip was left, then in one plunge he pushed back into her. Both let out moans of pleasure as Dante began to repeat this over and over again. Koneko could feel herself tighten around his thrusting member, the feeling of him inside her was unbelievable. She didn't think that sex could feel this good as Dante gradually picked up his pace in fucking her. As the two began to develop their own rhythm, Dante reached down and grabbed ahold of Koneko's hanging breasts. She let out a soft mewl of elation at the addition of pleasure his hands were causing her.

"It feels amazing Dante!" Koneko shouted in joy and it was quickly followed by a small scream as she felt herself being lifted up off the ground, still being impaled on his dick. His arms turned her around and pulled her deep into his chest as he continued to penetrate even deeper into her hungry cunt. Her cries of pleasure however were soon muffled by Dante taking her mouth with his own. Their moans reverberating into each other's mouths as Dante furiously pounded into Koneko. "D-Dante… something's coming!" Koneko bit down on Dante's shoulder, her primal instincts roaring at her to mark him as hers as she could feel was about to do the same. "I'm going to cum." She whimpered into his ear as she felt herself draining into him, her whole body just melted into his.

"Me too." Dante grunted as he began to increase his pace as he felt his climax near. Koneko could feel their life force melding with one another and she knew after this she wanted what Rias and Akeno had. She wanted nothing more than to have Dante for all her life.

"I want it, I want all in me." She breathed out as her legs tightly held onto his body and her nails gripped deep into his back. Dante captured her lips in another passionate kiss, setting off her own orgasm. As she parted from his lips she came over his thrusting cock, he pushed deep inside her one last time and painted her insides white with his cum. Koneko bit hard down on collarbone, drawing a small amount of blood, as her body was rocked with waves of pleasure unlike anything she had felt before. Dante fell back onto the wooden bench where this all started, with the two in the same position as they started this. Only with the addition of his tool still impaled within her. And by the pleased satisfied look on her face, she was unwilling to let that change. "T-that was… wonderful." She purred out as she nuzzled her head under his chin. The warm full feeling she had in her was something she was quickly getting addicted to.

"If that fucking giant thinks we're leaving this place any time soon he has another thing coming." Dante growled as he felt himself ready for round two. He was intent on finding out the limit of two Rooks' endurance in the most fun way possible.

* * *

 **Late Afternoon**

 **Kuoh, Kuoh Shopping Mall**

"I see what you did there?" Li said smugly as she leaned in close toward her black-clad sister. Really, it made Li so made to see her own flesh and blood dress up like an emo goth cry for help loser. Ni had even been eyeing a nose piercing today, well that wasn't going to stand at all!

"What did I do?" Ni asked trying to ignore how close Li was to her, both of them were at the shopping mall with Rias, Akeno, Ravel, and Asia. The girls were having their own day without the boys, though most of the time Rias, Akeno, and Ravel were gushing over the now expecting Asia. Li and Ni didn't really care much about Asia being pregnant. Li was terrified of the idea of children and Ni felt like children were just little monsters that did nothing but cry and beg for food. They kept these opinions to themselves as they didn't want to die.

"You distracted them with baby stuff so you won't have to answer the questions on why you dress up the way you do." Li smirked as her sister looked off trying to ignore her while sipping on her large soda. The two of them were sitting in the middle of the food court while the other girls had gone off toward a sale at a expecting mother's store. "But you can't fool me sis."

"I heard dad is thinking of getting involved with action movies." Ni said deciding to throw their father under the bus. It was something that he had spoken to her about in their private phone calls. He couldn't talk about it with Li because the second the topic of what kind of movies he should get behind, Li steamrolled him.

"JOHN WICK TWO! I know it's late but he can still get involved!" Li shouted happily as she shook her sister while babbling on and on about her favorite movie franchise of all time. "… and then he's all like whao whaa… and does that thing where he shoots like three guys in one shot and then and than…" Li continued to ramble while Ni just had a victorious smirk on her face.

"What's got you two all excited?" The twins froze up when they heard a voice that they rather have not hear ever again. They slowly turned their heads around to see Siris and Mira both standing civilian clothes behind them. The two cat-girls attempted to make a move to get out of there but the Phenex Knight proved to be too fast and forced them back in their seats. "What's the rush? We need to catch up." Siris growled as Mira took a seat next to them.

"Li you're looking good… Ni… I see you're still in dire need of a fashion sense." Mira snidely commented and both of twins growled in response.

"Hey! No one is allowed to make fun of my sister's poor life choices but me!" Li defended her sister but Ni felt that saying her choice in clothes was a life choice was a bit much. It wasn't like she was actually goth or emo or whatever, she just liked the look. "And what are the two of you doing here? Riser finally let you have some free time now that he can't stick it to you anymore." Both of the Phenex Devils flared their power… and it was a lot more foul and powerful than what the twins recalled it to be.

"Don't talk about our master like that." Siris warned as dented the mental chairs that Li and Ni sat in. "What that little shit Grim did was nothing but a stepping stone for Lord Riser. His injury just paved the way for even greater power."

"Yeeeah… doubt it." Li remember what Dante did to Riser. It was a cut clean across his chest from shoulder down to his waist. And given that it could never heal, that made it impossible for Riser to move even a little without risking disemboweling himself. Coming back from a injury like that was about as impossible as it could get.

"Lord Riser doesn't need you to believe it. But he is willing to forgive you… so long as you haven't let that Grim touch you." Mira offered with a spat on Dante name. The bile that both of the Phenex Devils had for Dante was clear. "Lord Riser is very forgiving, and his favor is very pleasing to have." Mira continued with a almost moan of phantom pleasure that the twins found odd. They knew that Mira never actually had sex with Riser as he said he was waiting for her to age a little more. "He wants you two to come back to him and bear his children." Li burst out laughing at the concept of ever having Riser's bastard children. She wasn't sure if she wanted to have Dante's kids let alone a scumbag like Riser. Her laughter ended the second she felt Siris' knife at her throat.

"How could Riser get any of you pregnant, two humps and his stomach and lungs are out of his body." Ni began in a much calmer tone as she tried to get some more information out and drag along the conversation until Rias and the others got back. "I think whatever plan he has is mad dream that he has in desperation for-"

"Its no dream… it's already happened." Mira interrupted with a creepy smile that set off the twins. Mira then looked down and rubbed her belly lovingly. "This will be my fourth child Lord Riser has gifted me." That was just crazy. Even one was impossible thanks to his injuries but let alone four. It had only been a few months since Li and Ni left Riser's household and Mira never ever had any child of their former master while they were around.

"Uh…" Both twins had looks of shock and growing horror.

"I just gave birth to my sixth." Siris said proudly as she licked her lips in anticipation to have another. The Nekomata both were writing these two off as crazy at this point.

"W-what happened after we left?" Ni asked unable to come to grips with the changes that had happened in these two. Sure Siris had been one of the snitches of Riser's peerage and often enjoyed the treatment the others suffered, but she was certainly not crazy. And Mira while a little cold on the outside was still someone that Li and Ni considered to be their friend.

"So many things… so many wonderful things." Mira said almost as if in a trance. And at her long off look into her memories Li and Ni felt a disgusting presence lurk in her lifeforce. The two Yōkai could feel some slimy slithering force wrap itself around Mira's soul, corrupting it with its touch.

"Mira… you need help." Li said fearfully, Siris' knife still at her skin.

"It's you two that need help. You were taken away before you could understand the true glory that is our master." Mira said before her eyes turned frantic. "Has he touched you? Have you been defiled beyond reproach? If that bastard has we can't save you. You'll never be able to understand the life you were always meant to have." The look on her face as she spoke was horrifying to see as former friends of the girl, so fanatically convinced but at the same time it was almost like she was speaking about herself in some way.

"Mira? Siris?" They all turned to see that it had been Ravel that had said the Phenex Devils names. Li and Ni both breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the rest of their group had returned. Rias and Akeno both looked furious at seeing the Phenex Knight hold a blade to Li's neck, Ravel look hurt and confused, while Asia looked fearful of what might happen.

"You will back away from Li right now, she is under the protection of the House of Gremory." Rias stated and both Mira and Siris sneered at Rias even speaking to them.

"You little slut don't have the right to even live after rejecting Lord Riser!" Mira shouted as she left her seat and look like she wanted nothing more than to throw it at the redhead. "And he still wants you, even after you've whored yourself out to that lesser man. You could have had him, you could have been his bride." Mira said like Rias rejecting Riser was the height of insanity. While looking pretty insane herself.

"Mira!" Ravel was the one to respond feeling that she needed to put a stop to this before it got out of hand. "I know that there has been-"

"Lady Ravel, your brother wants you to return to him as well." Mira said as her face softened. "He knows you, he knows that you wouldn't have sullied yourself on that Grim." Ravel frowned as she heard Mira speak of Dante that way. "Come with us, Lord Riser sent me and Siris to collect his lost servants. You don't know what you have been missing." She said as she put a hand to the growing being inside her womb. Li and Ni both felt the urge to vomit as her words suggest once again that they would be having Riser's children. Along with that it sounded like Riser wanted his sister to have children. But then everyone but the Phenex Devils recoiled in slight horror as there was a few small bulges in Mira's stomach that made her giggle in joy. It was by far one of the creepiest things any of them had seen.

"They're going to come soon Mira. I told you, you're too along to be away from the mansion." Siris warned like this was a expected thing.

"I couldn't leave this to you, you have no tact." Mira snapped back showing no love between the two. Siris growled and removed her knife from Li's neck and pointed toward Mira.

"I least I'm not some weakling who's first birthing gave nothing but stillborn runts!" Siris roared and all watched as her veins glowed black in her fury. Akeno recalled the black veins of Randel when he attacked her and Dante while Rias could never forget them as one of the features of Jack the Ripper. "Unlike you Mother actually favors me."

"You take that back!" Mira shouted and took a step toward Siris intent on returning that insult. But while the two of them were distracted by their frighteningly insightful argument, Li and Ni both escaped from their grasp and returned to the Gremory's side. Mira and Siris both returned their focus back to the other group. "I see… so you truly are rejecting Lord Riser."

"We will not go with you and whatever it is that brother has become." Ravel said trying to keep the nausea down. Somehow this day's topic of babies and pregnancy has turned on its head and become a horrifying version of itself.

"Then there is nothing that can be done." Siris said with a eerily calm tone that didn't fit the aggressive Knight.

"They will not be saved." Mira continued Siris with the same emotionless tone. And with that the two vanished in a glow of a orange Devil Teleportation Circle.

"Call Isabela and warn her that Riser might send someone for her and everyone else at home." Rias wasn't worried for the Rook or Karlamine for that matter, but the maids would leave in a heartbeat. And Yubelluna was a toss-up, there was a good chance that she would refuse… unless Riser came himself. Then the odds shifted much further in the favor of her going.

"On it." Akeno nodded, all of the former Phenex servants were still at home. Isabela was between jobs again, Yubelluna was working herself into a early grave to distract herself, the maids were still doing their duties, and Karlamine was sleeping off a late night class. The wards around the building should prevent anyone from entering… should.

* * *

 **Kuoh, Dante's Living Room**

"Nah… we got the full crazy too." Isabela sighed as she shoved her boot into Shuriya's face. She along with Ile and Nel were all tied up in the middle of Dante's penthouse. The Rook was currently on the phone with Akeno as the two talked about what just happened. Which boiled down to Shuriya, Ile and Nel all coming into the place and demanding that all of the former Riser servants come back with them. Along with a helping of craziness too. Kriminel then sneaked up behind them and in one fell swoop captured the lot of them.

" **Des three really got fucked up souls**." Kriminel whistled as he crouched down in front of the three Phenex servants. He may not look or act like it but he took his job as a God of Death seriously and seeing souls as mutilated as these was a problem. " **Plus dey just plain nuts**." The tied up Devils yelled something at the Loa that had caught them but nothing came out of their gaged mouths.

"The maids did as you would expect." Isabela looked over to the tied Marion and Bürent, who glaring furiously at Isabela. They had immediately tried to go with Shuriya the second she offered to take them back to Riser. And thus they were now in a time out. "Yua… she's fine-ish." Isabela had to admit that while Yubelluna didn't head back to Riser like a little lap dog she didn't exactly performed as well as she herself did. "She's in your guys' room and I don't think I'll be able to get her out of there."

" **What do dik we should with'em**?" Kriminel asked but as he stood back up there was an orange glow coming from beneath the tied up Phenex Devils. They all vanished as they were teleported away which was followed by the sound of Isabela falling to the floor. " **Hello?... nah dey gone** " Krinimal said as he answered the phone as Isabela groaned still on the floor.

* * *

Author's Notes

And that's a wrap folks, lemons and a small hint of the creepy shit going on in the Phenex family.

Second, I have begun work on a God of War DxD crossover. I won't publish it until it reaches a certain level of progress so that I can post chapters weekly and keep to this story as well. I did it because I have been wanting to do a DxD story that keeps a little closer to canon, as this story expanded far beyond that. It replaces Issei for Atreus which I have found there to be too little stories about the boi. It will be a harem story, with slightly larger harem than DxD canon. I'm not going super Zeus harem as I am here but it will be larger than canon by at least six girls. At least that. I'm not sure when I will post it but I hope that some of you check it out as I like what I already have done.

Reviews

Rmarcano321 – yes but swearing is manly. That's like asking your favorite child, shame on you

Tohka123 – thank you and I have fun once in a while

LucasVamp – thank you and the best that I could recommend is The Red Dragon Samurai. It's a crossover with Samurai Jack and it is really good for a OC story. And yes it is long and still updating, I consider updated in the last six months as alive.

NotYourSlave – giggity. Oh yes… this character development is my favorite.

AJR3333 – Thank you for understand and know that it is reviews like yours that feed my creative mind. Actually giving valid critique helps keep me thinking about my stories. I know that there will disagreements over style and choices but I'm happy to have people like you keeping a watch on my stories. I wish you luck in your own writing and hope that it turns out to your satisfaction.


	38. You Can Step Right Up (L)

[ **Lemon** ]

Author's Notes

Has no one notice the titles of these chapters yet?

* * *

 **Early Morning**

 **Midgard**

Dante awoke to the final day he had with Koneko in Midgard. His eyes were still shut and all he could feel was the pleasant softness that his head rested on. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling nor a unwanted one. Dante, assuming that _Koneko_ had at some point in the night taken his head into her chest, didn't react beyond smiling. The two had been kicked out of the sauna by a less than pleased Giant, though he couldn't have been too upset as he later returned to his jolly mood the next time the Devils saw him. And then last night after another hunt for their dinner they went to bed in each other's arms, the idea of sex was shot down due to the smallish size of their tent.

" _I can tell that she might want to head home a little early so we can have an actual bed again_." Dante internally sighed as he felt _Koneko's_ chest rise and fall with each breath. He could even hear a small purring from the Nekoshou that was holding him. " _Maybe we can have little… wait minute_." Dante frowned as he opened his eyes and saw a lock of black hair in his vision. The former Grim Reaper looked up with narrowed eyes and saw that it was not in fact Koneko holding him. "BAD KITTY!" Dante shouted and from the outside of the tent one would watch as it jumped into the air following this shout. Then see a naked Kuroka being kicked out of said tent.

"Ow… that hurt nya." Kuroka complained, and she was so comfortable too. As the older Nekoshou rubbed her head having landed on it in a very un-catlike fashion, the two Rook exited their tent with hastily thrown on coats. "You know it is quite rude to kick a girl out like that." Kuroka said as a bit of her playful nature returned to her.

"What are you doing here?" Dante's first worry was that she just showed up without offering something to the Norse Gods, which could drag him and Koneko into their wrath. "And please tell me you-"

"I brought along a barrel of beer as my offering so don't worry Mr. Responsible." Kuroka huffed as she crossed her arms under her ample chest. A smirk forming across her lips as she saw that such an action had no external effect on Dante. She liked men who weren't distracted by simple tricks as opposed to little boys with wills as strong as wet paper. "As to your question, I just wanted to see my dear sister and her lover." Faster than either of the Rook could react to, Kuroka was on her feet and clinging to Dante's side. "And possibly get a piece of him for myself." Kuroka purred out as she pulled his arm into her chest.

"Get your hands off him, Dante is mine." Koneko sternly said as she grabbed onto Dante's other said, mimicking her sister's actions and pulled his other arm into her chest. The two then began a tug-of-war with the man with the unreadable expression.

" _Yup… Issei is looking smarter and smarter every day_." Dante thought to himself and would never admit it to anyone so long as he lived. Eventually however he shattered himself surprising both of the sisters, he quickly reformed back in the tent and quickly put on some pants and returned back to the women. "Okay… first off." He said looking to Koneko. "This is our last day here and we're going fishing, bear style." Dante said then looking to Kuroka. "If you can play nice then you can join in and if I hear some really good begging then you can also join in the following fish fry."

"Dante…" Koneko lightly whined but stopped at his stern look of warning. It actually got her a little excited to see him so in charge. Kuroka meanwhile was much more in tune with her arousal. Seeing Dante acting in such an alpha fashion was signing to her instincts and she knew her sister felt the same way. Both Nekomata and Nekoshou instincts fell deeply in line less with average cats and more with that of Lions, in that there were a few males with large numbers of females with Pride like social structure. In the wake of their numbers dwindling, in part due to the their kinds' being hunted down by Devils, the mentality of finding strong mates to increase their numbers had become priority. Even more so for the rare Nekoshou.

"Mmm~… having another woman out on your special getaway, how naughty of your Dante." Kuroka teased but was fully on board with this. "Maybe-" Kuroka stopped as she felt Dante's scythe blade touch her neck.

"Oh don't get any funny ideas here, the only reason I'm entertaining this idea is because I want the two of you to patch things up and to get information on just who's been hiding you." Koneko's opinion on this softened after hearing that. It was true that she wanted to reconnect with her sister and was happy that Dante was trying to make that happen. And they did already have a great time just the two of them the last two days, having Kuroka around today wouldn't ruin that. Plus it wasn't like they could do anything _private_ , it was too cold outside and there was no way that Starkaðr would let them back into the sauna.

Kuroka narrowed her eyes as she thought this over, getting closer to both Shirone and Dante was her goal here, but Vali wouldn't like it if she gave away too much info on him and their group. She knew for a fact several of the members didn't want themselves to be known at all. A small shiver ran down her spine as she thought of what might happen if two of them ever found out that even spoke their names. She looked back to Dante who had retracted his scythe and was now leaning on it, he did look incredibly powerful just lazily holding onto his weapon while at the same having an air of confidence that spoke to how much he believed in his ability to return that blade to her neck.

"Very well, but understand there might be things I can't tell you." She said to her surprise and eternal happiness her sister actually looked happy that she would be joining them. As mild as her sister would express anything that is.

* * *

 **Late Morning**

 **Kuoh, Dante's Living Room**

"I think we've been able to everything back in order." Rias sighed as she leaned back into the living room couch. She and Akeno had spent all of last night and this morning figuring out just what had happened yesterday. They knew exactly what happened at the mall, the Phenex Devils came in and threatened to take Li, Ni, and Ravel but backed off when the opposition proved to be… everyone. But when it came to the situation at home that proved to need a little more investigation.

"Good, I am happy that Riser didn't come himself. Who knows what might have happened." Akeno thought aloud and both of them knew that it would have been much worse. If Riser came then there was a good chance that the maids would have been taken no matter what. And then there was the high possibility that Yubelluna would have gone along with them.

What they had found was that the wards around the building worked as they were supposed to. The Phenex Pawns had tried to directly teleport themselves into the rooms of the most probable women to come with them willingly. Only to be redirected into the Welcome Room that was on the first floor and completely sealed off. The problem came when it was Marion that went to see just who had come. The woman had let the Phenex Devils in upon seeing them. From there Marion led them in and Bürent soon joined them. Isabela thankfully was the one that found the group before they could find Yubelluna who seemed to be the main target. They tried to convince the Rook to join them as well but to no success, Kriminel then came in and captured the intruders and traitors in a binding shadow. He had been watching them as he felt their tainted souls the second they entered the building, but only acted once he saw Isabela acting hostile toward them.

"How is Yua handling this?" Rias asked as Akeno had just come back from escorting the woman back to her room. It had taken some convincing but they had been able to coax her out of the master bed, she wasn't catatonic but disturbed would be a accurate way of describing it. All of the former Phenex Devils were after hearing what their former friends and fellow servants had turned into.

"She's in her room and sleeping this off. That's about as much as we can hope for until Dante returns." It was very bad timing, Dante being so far away meant that communication by magic was pointless and him being in Midgard meant he got no cell reception. "But what has me worried the most was what we saw with Siris… those black veins."

"I noticed them too… it was hard not to." Rias curled herself up at the memories of Jack the Ripper looming over her, his Sacred Gear touching her forehead and sending her into her worst nightmare. He had those same black veins. "I know Dante said that he couldn't talk about what all that means, but he needs to say something now that whatever it is is targeting us again."

"Do you think they'll try again?" Akeno asked after nodding in agreement. Neither of them had pushed much when it came to Dante's knowledge on the Hunters or the elder god that infested Tori's body. He had warned them that talking about it might bring them attention that they didn't want. But now it was looking like they had that attrition anyways.

"Possibly, they could still be in town." Rias sighed knowing that her control over Kuoh wasn't so absolute as to know every little detail. It was a big place and there was no way she could ever hope to pin down a single entity. "What I'm concerned about is them targeting Issei, Asia, or Kiba. We know the wards here work but they're only so strong because we built them into the building. Issei's house and Kiba's apartment both only have surface wards."

"I doubt they'll go after Kiba, they seem pretty focused on those that Riser doesn't like. Issei might be on their list because he's the one that beat Riser in the Ratings Game." Akeno said but then frowned. "No… he'll blame Dante for that too."

"Why?" Rias asked but then it dawned on her as well. "Issei only won after Dante gave him his power of Death. Before that Riser was winning." Rias said and Akeno nodded. They both knew that Riser's fixation would be totally on Dante. "There's no way that Riser could track Dante to Midgard is there?"

* * *

 **Mid-Afternoon**

 **Midgard**

"Hey Dante look I caught another one!" Koneko yelled up the river to where both Dante and Kuroka were, a fish in her hand wriggling to get free. Kuroka was lazily laying forward on a large rock while Dante was knee deep in the flowing river just like Koneko further down. They had left the more snowy lands that existed at the foothills of the mountain range that dominated the landscape. The river was refreshingly cool but not freezing.

"Nice, put it with the others." Dante said as he pointed to the icebox filled with fish, most of which Koneko had gotten. Dante meanwhile had caught a total of two, though his excuse of him being distracted was getting a bit thin. Dante then glanced back to Kuroka who was playfully kicking her feet while giving him a great view of her cleavage. "So he's the White Dragon Emperor huh?"

"Yup… he's not a bad guy once you get to know him." Kuroka nodded with a friendly smile. She had just finished explaining to Dante the basics of Vali's group. She didn't name any names and she didn't give exact numbers. Vali she knew wouldn't care in the slightest about her telling Dante about him. Given that he was so close with his fated rival she supposed Vali might want Dante to know about him. Since Vali had seen the Ratings Game and the Blood duel, both Issei and Dante were in his top ten of people he wanted to fight.

"And how well do you know him?" Dante asked mildly suggestively and Kuroka put on a mixed smile. "Ah… he turned you down didn't he?" Dante chuckled and Kuroka pouted, it wasn't like she tried that hard to get Vali in bed, but a little interest might have been appreciated. Thankfully she had found a new man to tease and seduce.

"Happy about that nya?" She asked resting her cheek on her head, Dante's expression once again was unreadable and that just made it even hotter. When Vali dismissed her it was blunt and like she was bothering him with useless nonsense. But Dante wasn't outright dismissing her, he was guarding himself. She could understand given all that had happened plus he was firmly on her sister's side. She hoped that once she proved herself to him that Dante would play along with her flirting.

"Are you going to catch any fish?" Dante asked and Kuroka returned to her pouting and then glared at the gently running water. "Does kitty not want to get wet?" Dante teased unexpectedly causing Kuroka to lightly blush at being caught off-guard like that. There was so many flirty comebacks to a question like that but all she did was mutter a few things about not liking baths.

" _And now he's just not playing fair_." Kuroka grumbled to herself feeling like that was perfectly missed opportunity.

"Exactly how long have you been watching this weekend?" Dante asked continuing his strategy of misdirect. He felt a little shame in manipulating Kuroka like this but he needed to keep her guessing. He needed to keep her off her game if he was going to get anything real out of her. All through him asking about Vali's group she had been playing cat and mouse with the truth. That couldn't happen anymore.

"I didn't watch you and Shirone in the sauna if that's what you're asking?" Kuroka said her tail swaying back and forth as she fondly recalled seeing the look on her sister's face just before they went in. Then the look of satisfaction she had coming out before it turned to annoyance with the yelling of the Jötnar shopkeeper.

"It's not." Dante said before looking back at her with a serious look in his eyes. "I'm talking about the conversation that happened the night before." At that all sense of playfulness left Kuroka's body as she stared back into Dante steel gray eyes. The kept this for a full minute before Kuroka's tail twitched and she looked directly towards one of the foulest _Ki_ s she had ever felt in her life. Dante also looked toward this new presence and frowned at how familiar it felt in two ways. The first was the vileness of the soul and the second was the soul itself.

"The hell… did really become a Hunter."

" ** _No brat, this is slightly different than those that work directly for the One Who Takes_**." Dante was surprised to her Lord Death back in his head after so long. Although it did make sense considering the presence of what was coming. " ** _The Hunters are people that desire to Take_** ** _something they seen as their pray, whether that is a group or a single person_**. That submit themselves to the One Who Takes in pursuit of that and become its Hunters.

" _And this_?" Dante thought back as he pulled out his scythe, Kuroka stood up and Koneko joined them upon seeing Dante arm himself. Both former Yōkai glared at the tree line where they could feel this source of dreadful Ki was going to come out from.

" ** _You're about to see someone that has given themselves to The One Who Births_**." Lord Death warned as a figure walked out in full view of the three Devils.

" _That's some bad grammar by the way_." Dante joked as he scowled at the sight of Riser Phenex standing before them. Though the man was far from what either Dante or Koneko remembered him as. He still wore the same suit as they last saw him only now it was in a putrid dark green color. His hair was pale looking and had a dampness that could only be compared to being drenched some sort of afterbirth. His skin had the same sickly tone that Dante recalled Randel and Jack having, further showing just who he belonged to. His eyes were dead black but for a glowing red dot at the center that gave Dante even more flashbacks to the Hunters he had fought. However the biggest changed was seen on the man's chest. The wound that Dante had given him was clear as day, a strength cut crossing his chest down to his waist. Riser's open button top giving a full look at it. But now it dripped down not blood but a greenish black ooze and had small wriggling tentacles keeping as tightly shut as possible. Riser looked very much the same as Randel or Jack but there was something fundamentally different about him, something in his stance and aura. Where the Hunters constantly had a slightly twitchiness to their movements and a predatory stance, Riser looked sluggish and almost sedated.

" ** _Their real names are unpronounceable by human means or even physical means, it's more a title describing what they do_**." He heard Lord Death grumble but Dante still thought it was insufferably poor naming.

"Dante Alighieri." Even his voice sounded a little tired. It no longer had the firm sense of smug superiority that it once had and it certainly did not have the aggressive edge the Hunters had. "I am here to settle…" The Devils then watched as Riser then fell to his knee. "… I am here… to settle the score." Riser tried to get out sounding tough and confident.

"Well… isn't this pathetic." Dante said feeling the urge to relax but did not for a second. That was a one-way guarantee to get killed by the obvious horror movie monster that Riser must have brought with him. "Can you just… just hurry this along dude. I wanna get back to having a good time with pretty girls." Dante said making a _moving along_ hand motion. Both of the girls next to him smirked and preened at his words but did nothing to distract themselves from the danger that was right in front of them.

" ** _He should not be here alone as he is_**." Lord Death spoke as Dante watched Riser struggle to get back on his feet. " ** _He is away from his nest and his spawn slaves. He did not even bring any of his children with him… foolish_**."

" _So many disturbing things can be taken from that_." Dante was wide-eyed at hearing what he just heard.

" ** _He is no threat to you but listen to what he has to say. Given how this man acted before I assume what is left of his moronic pride as forced him here to brag and mock you. He will give himself away_**." With that Dante felt Lord Death slip back deep in his soul. Dante watched then as Riser, using a tree to steady himself, finally got back on his two legs.

"Already I have gotten back what belongs to me." Riser said as he continued to lean on the tree for support. "My lost playthings are now mine again, there is nothing you can do about it." Dante highly doubted that. "And Rias… she will be **Mine**!"

"Again… hurry this along." Dante said getting impatient.

"You have no right to speak to me!" Riser yelled only to ruin whatever authority he had by falling face first into the snowy dirt below him. Koneko and Kuroka both felt a little silly for having thought this guy as a threat to them. "I will… I will…" Riser groaned as he dragged himself through the mud toward them. Dante just stared blankly at the fallen Phenex and then pulled his scythe back as the blade snapped forward making it a spear. With one throw the Rook impaled Riser's head. To Dante and Koneko's surprise, no flames came and instead the body stopped moving at all.

"That was Riser Phenex right?" Koneko asked as they walked forward and Dante pulled his scythe out of the dead body's skull. He then plunged it back in for good measure and because it felt great to stab it.

"Yurp." Dante responded thinking that whatever immortality that the Phenex family had must not be compatible with the corrupting power of the Sala'dandor. Considering that their primary manifestation in this world, Necrotic Plasma, actively eats away at a person's life force and body… it wasn't hard to see that a Immortal might lose his immortality when doing business with the elder gods.

"And he's dead now so what of it?" Kuroka said eye the unimpressive male, knowing the name from the one that caused her sister's master so much trouble but seeing him in person was underwhelming.

"He's not… or at least he'll be back." Dante said as he crouched down to poke the body a little more. He was surprised that it wasn't melting into a puddle of good like Randel but then again Riser wasn't a Hunter. Maybe there was a different method or something. But one thing was certain, there was no way of the Sala'dandor would have let one of their followers go off to his death in such a meaningless way. "Looks like our weekend is over… time to head home and see what kind of damage has been done." Dante said as he clean off his blade on Riser's tacky suit. He then looked to Kuroka. "Think your buddies can give us a ride home?"

* * *

 **Late Afternoon**

 **Kuoh, Dante's Living Room**

"Thank you Ravel, I know it's hard speaking to your family, but we can't ignore the line you have to the situation." Rias said as she set down her teacup. She, Akeno and Ravel were all sitting around the small side table that they had specifically set up for tea. Ravel looked relatively sad, still shocked at the level of depravity that her brother had been hinted at committing. Depravity and debauchery were expected in Devil society, and by human standards they were many that were both in the extremes. But what Riser was apparently dabbling in went far into the realm by which even Devils considered forbidden.

"No I understand." Ravel said sadly as she looked down at the floor. "I will talk to my brother Ruval, my parents will stonewall me but I'm sure that he'll tell me something." Ravel said believing that if anyone would understand and look into this matter it was Ruval. But there was also the possibility that he was already doing so, it would be a hard thing to keep the eldest of the Phenex children away from Riser. Ruval was always trying to keep some control over Riser, but with how things were going its possible that Ruval gave up after the Blood Duel. And Riser's mansion on Phenex lands was fairly out of the way and isolated, originally so that he could have his affairs in peace.

"Is there any chance that…" Akeno began but stopped at all three of the women seeing a swirling red and black portal opening up in the middle of the living room. They all stood and readied for some sort of attack but all breathed a sigh of relief and joy to see Dante and Koneko step out.

"We're back baby! Oph!" Dante was immediately tackled by the current three women in the room. All overjoyed that he was safe and had returned unharmed from his trip across the world. Dante was, eventually, able to get them all off him. Only to be taken back to the ground by Li, Ni, and Yubelluna who all felt his return back home. Again, he was able to eventually get them all off him. "I can already tell some shit has happen, let's compare notes." And with that the events of the last two days were looked over and collected by everyone. Dante was too say the least pissed at what Riser had attempted. And summarily gave Li, Ni, Ravel and Yubelluna reaffirming embrace and vow that he would not let Riser touch them.

"We can't just let this situation keep us hiding in fear, something will need to be done." Rias said as they all gathered in the living room, Isabela and Karlamine joining them once all the emotional scenes were over and done with. Now everyone that was affected by this new development was gathered in the same room, minus the maids who were confined to their rooms for letting the Phenex Devils in and attempting to run away with them. "Contacting Ruval might not be enough. I'm going to report all of this to my brother, Riser Phenex has attacked and attempted to kidnap servants under the protection of both myself and the House of Gremory."

"What do you think he'll do?" Dante asked while being semi-strangled by Yubelluna, Li and Ni. Even with her assurance that he would protect them and not let Riser take them back, Yubelluna was still needing his direct presence in order to calm herself in this difficult situation. And Li and Ni were acting beta support to the woman along with Dante… along with just enjoying being so close to Dante. Koneko meanwhile was a little miffed that Yubelluna was taking her spot on Dante's lap but let it going considering the state the woman was in.

"Officially he'll launch a investigation into the Phenex family but that will go nowhere. As one of the last remaining pure houses, they will be assisted in grinding down the official process by the old guard in the nobility." Rias explained with a sigh, she knew that getting things done officially had slowed to a crawl in the last few years. The older generations of Devils were clinging to their power for dear life. Trying every tactic they could to gum up any progress that was to be made by her brother's rule and his government. Change was naturally slow to Devils so long as they were content in their desires, and so really the only thing that was on the mind of Devil society was building back their numbers as that was the one thing they agreed on as a problem. Everything else was secondary and not a pressing issue for most but those effect by whatever issue that might be.

"And unofficially?" Isabela asked with a small chuckle as she looked away from Yubelluna enjoying being in the arms of their future master. She looked so peaceful as opposed to frightened mask that she had on before he got home. Isabela was at times worried that in Dante's efforts to help the poor woman he was changing out one mental problem for another. She might be getting better when it came to the trauma dealt by Riser… but damn was she getting very dependent on Dante in exchange.

"He'll likely send one of his own servants to gain some information, all of them are quite well trained in stealth. Brother's peerage was once the most successful guerrilla combat teams in the civil war." Rias stated in such a casual way that did not in any way give everyone present the idea that her brother once ran a death squad of highly effective killers and assassins. "But for right now I think it would be best for everyone to try to stay at home as much as they can."

"You got fired again right?" Dante asked looking to Isabela who grumbled her confirmation. "You're on babysitting duty to anyone that needs to leave for any reason." She sighed at the way that Dante put it but she had no problem acting as peerage bodyguard.

"What about our date… you promise." Li asked deploying tactical cuteness as she had in the past. She had gotten her dream date damnit and wasn't about to let Riser of all people ruin it for her.

"We can do that, I doubt that they will try to do anything with me there." Dante said confident that he could take on anyone in Riser's current household. And with the man himself so weak there was no threat at all for just the two of them to be out on the town. "If that is all, I'd very much like to smoke away all my troubles." Dante said as he stood up, along with way bringing Yubelluna. Carrying her bridal style as he made his way outside to the patio. Rias had a soft smile as she watched him deposited his future Queen on a pool chair nearby while he grabbed a packet out from under a table.

"We keep finding them and getting rid of them and he keeps finding better places." Akeno sighed and Rias did so along with her. It was by far their least favorite aspect of their Life Mate but he was considerate and keep it far away from them. "But Dante's smoking habit aside, we do need to start combing the town for possible Phenex Devils, I'll have my imps do a general wide search."

"I'll request some reinforcements from Hell, along with asking Sona and Voledro to keep their eyes open." Rias said thinking on what had been discussed, and what hadn't. She knew Dante left out a few key details on Riser's visit to them, she knew that he had an idea of why Riser was so weak. And an idea about all of this.

* * *

 **Early Morning**

 **Kuoh, Sub-Basement of Dante's Home**

"Why are we here so early?" Issei yawned as he stretched out a bit, Asia was next to him nodding in agreement. It was far too early for her to be her normal cheerful self. Pregnancy was taking its toll and everyone around Asia was trying to be accommodating.

"Because maggot you are too flabby to sleep in!" Dante yelled Full Metal Jacket style before throwing a medicine ball at Issei, the Pawn gave a loud oph and fell to the floor under the heavy object. "We need to get you buffed up, be man for that kid you apparently are having." Dante shouted down to the moaning Pawn that Asia tried helping.

"Dante might be a little extreme in his delivery but he is right on the main point." Rias said with a encouraging smile. All of her household and all but two of Dante's future peerage was standing in the training gym that had been built under Dante's penthouse. Here they were going to train in preparation of future battles, Ratings Games, and possible threats.

"You're all here to get stronger and purge out your weakness." Otto said as he went into full-on couch mode. The giant German mercenary would be overseeing all of the training as Rias trusted the man not to pull any punches and not coddle any of them as she knew she would. She loved her servants dearly and wanted them to do their best but she understood that her affection for them would make her go easy on them. "First up let's handle the Pawns." With that Li, Ni, and Issei all stood in front of Otto. "Blue Cat Girl…" Ni's eyes twitched at that. "Your Ki powers is controlling water, to fully use that you need to learn a style of combat as fluid as water itself. But first we're going to get your dexterity and reflexes as seamless as possible. For that I turn to Red Cat Girl." Otto said before looking to Li who was bouncing in anticipation. "You're going to start throwing fireballs at your sister. Work on your aim, concentration of fire in a smaller ball, and the speed at which you can throw them."

"Yay!" Li shouted while her sister hung her head in the gloom of their assigned training. Li began dragging her sister off toward a unused section of the massive gym to begin their work.

"And… the mini dragon former known as pervert number one." Otto said as he looked down to Issei. "What you need is a lot of work to your base stats. The fundamentals and basic training will never stop being what you need, the stronger your lowest is, the faster you can Boost into super tier shit." When it came down to it that's what Issei really needed, anything more at this point was secondary as Issei was still fairly weak when compared to the average Devil. Once that changed, with his Boosted gear there would be little that Issei couldn't do. Once he got there then he could work on the extras. "Get to weight training and don't stop. If I see you slouching then we're moving onto pain tolerance." Otto warned and Issei gulped at the mental image of what Otto might mean by that. "Next up, the Knights."

"So far so good, I gladly look forward-" Kiba began but was quickly interrupted by Otto.

"Pretty boy, you are slated for strength training. Your speed is impressive but if you got no _umph!_ behind it then you're useless." Otto said cutting right to the point. "At best right now against a well-balanced opponent you will be doing little better than bug bites, you join up with the Pawn on the weights." Otto said and to his continued annoyance Kiba just smiled and politely went along with it. The mercenary didn't like people like Kiba, too clean for their own good. Typically it was those with the bloodiest past that tried to hide it in a cover of neatness. "Next up, lady knight." Otto said then looking down to Karlamine. "Hope your skills haven't dulled."

"Want to test that for yourself?" Karlamine challenged and Otto chuckled… as well as the jawless man could.

"Can't focus too much on one person today. I would say that you need what the other Knight needs, but you actually balance decently between strength and speed. But he's faster and he's got a Sacred Gear. I want you researching for something that can give you a edge." Karlamine nodded and went off to begin her search, she had a few ideas but needed to lay them all out and pick one that was best to pursue. "Next, the Rooks." Dante, Koneko, and Isabela's turn came.

"I've already got a project going that I need to work on." Dante said, his arms crossed and his face solid as steel as Otto glared down at him. The two maintained this staring contest before Otto finally just looked to Koneko. Dante smirked and walked away to a side room to continue his secret project.

"Cat." Otto simply said before looking her over. "You have your Ki training, can't help you there so get to it." Koneko also smirked as she also got out of Otto's training with her own personal training. He then looked to Isabela who had her best _bring it on_ face. If Otto could he would have a smug look of challenged accepted. "You're with me, let's see if you can make be budge an inch." Even if his face couldn't express it, his voice still sounded smug. "Next, the Bishops."

"I'm assuming that I'm too work on my pyrokinesis?" Ravel asked with a dignified and respectful tone, Otto just grunted a bit. He also hated snotty nobles that thought they never everything. But he had gotten good at hiding his thoughts as a lot of his clients were snotty nobles.

"Yes, get to it." Otto dismissed and Ravel walked off to a safe distance to work on her family magic. "And you…" Otto said before looking to Asia who stifled under his gaze. "I would have liked to get you trained in some small arms or blades or something. Give you some chance in a fight but given your new condition I know better than to think anyone will ever let you within a kilometer of a fight. Basic exercises to keep your body in shape, try not to strain yourself."

"Thank you." Asia said bowing before leaving. She knew that she wasn't going to be much help with her being pregnant and everyone trying to keep her safe. But at the same time while felt guilty she couldn't find it in herself to try to do anything that put her body at risk.

"Queens." Otto turned his head and found Akeno and Yubelluna waiting for his training regiments. He first looked to Yubelluna. "You are surprisingly solid on all counts, the fucking fried chicken really misused you in more than one way. For a normal human you seriously have the chops to beat even high-class Devils, I'd say for you the best place would be helping out the others." There was a loud explosion from the room where Dante had gone off to following that statement. Otto just continued to look forward while everyone else turned their heads to the blown off door as a frosty mist started pouring out. The Devils expected Dante to call back telling them he was okay… instead they got a mad cackle.

"I'm getting close!" They all heard Dante yell out.

"And by helping out the others I mean make sure the Grim doesn't blow himself up." Otto said bluntly and Yubelluna absentmindedly nodded before rushing over toward Dante's room. Otto then looked to the last remaining Devils before him. "And then there were two." Otto chuckled and Akeno frowned as she had a good idea of what her training would be. But Rias was just flat out surprised that Otto was including her in the training regime.

"Me? You can't be serious." Rias said feeling that she had the skills and power already at a high enough level to opt out of training like Yubelluna and help the others.

"Watch it princess. Your arrogance showing." Otto snapped quickly making Rias pout and Akeno giggle. The Queen knew that her best friend's most prominent sin would be pride. She was very good at both hiding and controlling it but it did show at times. "Your skill with the Bael Power of Destruction is good, but nowhere near what it could be. Your brother make use of it along with the Gremory innate deep reserves of magic power perfectly, becoming a beast on the battlefield. Don't try to outright copy him but you do need to reach for his level of control and power." At this Otto walked over to one of the several crates filled with all sorts of goodies that he had bought for training. He was having most of the Devils handle the bare basics first and work them up to the more advanced methods. But for Rias and Akeno he was going straight to his toys. The two Devils watched as he pulled a brightly colored package with a shrink-wrapped white sponge in it. On the package was a man in dark green coat with a white and green hat on his head covering his eyes. The man was giving a peace sign with a goofy smile. Otto ripped the white sponge out of the package and dropped on the ground, Rias and Akeno watched as he took out a bottle of water and poured it onto the sponge.

"Is this supposed to…" Rias began.

"Shh!" Otto interrupted her as the sponge began to grow and grow. Until it reached the rough shape and size of a average male human, then in a puff of smoke it took on vague human features. Pale white skin with not a single strand of hair on his head or face, including eyebrows, and near undiscernible facial features. It was a face a Spook would find acceptable.

"Hello! I am Gi-guy and please punch me to your heart's content." Both Rias and Akeno were stunned by the unexpected upbeat and bubbly way the… man… spoke in. Seconds later there was a second identical being next to the first who announced the very same thing.

"The great thing about being in Japan is that I can go to the most batshit insane inventor for all his little doodads." Otto said mostly to himself as he walked behind the two Gi-guys. "These things were made by a former member of the Soul Reapers Department of Research and Development. They are based on their Gigai tech and are virtually indestructible… for one hour. Then they melt." That tended to be the theme of the stuff that came out of that unholy hell pit of a R&D center. Does wonderful and amazing things… only to be completely useless for a side reason. "They also will not fight back for any reason… and I assume not for a lack of the techs trying."

"Ready for many kicks to the face!" One of them said and it felt a little sad how happy he said it. Even Akeno, the ultimate sadist, found it sad couldn't feel any hint of excitement for this.

"Yeah… you don't get used to that." Otto said picking up on the girls feelings. "But they are great in telling you how well the damage was dealt, like verbal analytical charts on how well you are doing."

"So we are just supposed to attack these things as they critique how we do it? Given how strong they look I doubt they could last a minute." Akeno asked with a skeptical eye. In that moment however both of the beings dispositions changed radically. Going from jovial gung-ho to mocking sneers and darkened superiority.

"It's you two that look to be the weaklings."

"One minute, try a thousand years and you could never hope to put a scratch on us." A second passed before both of the artificial humans were blasted across the gym by each of the Devils' respective powers.

"This is going along swimmingly." Otto would smile if he could as he watched the various Devils all training, at times having to dodge out of the way of Rias and Akeno's merciless attacks of the two human bodies that would not stop dispensing harsh and often rude remarks on their attacks.

* * *

 **Mid Evening**

 **Kuoh, Outside Kuoh Movie Theater**

"That was awesome! I can't believe Rias was able to get a whole night of American action movies to play here." Li cried out excitedly as she and Dante left the theater having just watched two of those said action movies. That being Mad Max: Fury Road and the original Terminator.

"Well she does run the whole town, pulling something like this is a small thing." Dante said knowing that all it did was take a little time for Rias to arrange it. During that time since he had returned for Midgard, all the Gremory Devils had done was their contracts and training. No one felt too safe to go out for anything else with the threat of Riser's servants possibly in town. Even with Isabela on bodyguard duty most of them just spent the time in the sub-basement training. But tonight was different, tonight Dante was taking Li out for the date she had been promised.

"She's so nice, doing things so that another woman can enjoy her man." Li giggled at how funny it all was. Sure she had been in harem before, unwillingly but still a part of one. But the dynamic between being with Riser and Dante was polar opposites. For one thing, everyone actually wanted to be with Dante. And then on top of that, all the girls liked each other and were friends. Back with Riser you out for yourself, Yubelluna tried to help everyone but that ended in her getting a even bigger share of the torment. Li and Ni stuck by each other and everyone had _friends_ in the harem but the second that Riser came into the room for the most part it was a free-for-all to shove another into his line of sight. Li could never see that happening with Dante, if anything it was a free-for-all to get a piece of him at times.

"She knows that everyone needs to get their time with me… but soon…" Dante murmured to himself that last part. He was so close to completing his masterpiece. "I just hope you're having a good time. Considering what you may heard I did for the others."

"Nope, this has been the best date ever. I don't need a fancy trip around the world." Li sighed as she leaned into Dante side as they walked through downtown Kuoh. "Actually… it's my first date ever." Li admitted with a bit of uncharacteristic shyness that had Dante surprised.

"Really, you don't seem like the type to not go nights out on the town with someone you have your eye on. And here I thought I had you dead to rights as party girl." Dante lightly teased much to Li's pout.

"I was fourteen when Riser took me and my sister, I was just getting to dating when that fried chicken came along." Li grumbled but then returned to her blissful state as she snuggled deeper into Dante's side. "But that doesn't matter because now I have the best boyfriend ever. All those guys I could have dated in LA mean nothing."

"Really because I'm pretty sure you could have gotten some pretty high tier guys considering the circles your father could have got you in." Dante deadpanned and frowned at the thought of Li in the Los Angeles party crowds. Hanging out with celebrities and living the high life. Instead of now going on a small town date with him.

"Nope." Li chirped before moving from his side to in front of him. Leaning in close but not close enough to make a move. "Best boyfriend ever." She smiled brightly before seeing something and then dragging Dante off the streets of downtown to a park. It was beginning to change tonight, the sun was already dipping down past the horizon and people were starting to go home. The park in which the two devils were now in was empty, not a soul around to see them.

"Didn't take you for someone that enjoyed nature." Dante remarked as they passed by a pond. Li left his side and walked up to the edge and picked up a stone. Dante then watched with interested as she successfully skipped the stone all the way across the water's surface to the other side. It wasn't a large pond but big enough for that to be impressive.

"Daddy would like to take us to parks like this a lot when we were young. He said that mom really liked it… and didn't like the big city." Li chuckled as she picked up another stone and handed it to Dante. He judged the small rock and attempted to skip it like she did only for it to plop into the water. "That's it… I can't date someone that can't even get one." She playfully mocked as he grumbled a bit before picking up another stone and trying again.

"Which was why he took her to places like parks. You do things to make people you care about happy." Dante said as he continued to try to skip a single stone only to fail each time. "Any hints from the great one?" Dante said looking to Li who just smiled and took the stone in his hand and skipped across the pond.

"There's your hint." Li smirked and Dante just grumbled a bit as he went down to grab another, only to be pushed on his back and straddled by Li. The next thing he knew was that Li had her hands on his face and pressed her lips to his. He however recovered and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her pulling her close as the kiss intensified. He could feel her hands leave his face and begin to slip under his shirt, her fingers racing across his toned muscles in excited exploration of his body. Eventually however the did part and instead of getting off of him like he expected so that they could find a hotel, they weren't bringing this back home where they would surely be interrupted, she then pulled off her top. Her breasts bounced as they were freed of confinement, Dante had known all night that she had gone without a bra.

"Really… that's what you want?" He smirked as after a quick extension of the senses showed that they were indeed completely alone in the park he was fully ready to do this here. Li nodded her agreement as she did the same. While the idea of getting caught did get her hot, doing it in public was enough of a turn on for her along with the incredibly hot guys she was with, she didn't want it to be interrupted by anything.

"You didn't think that Ni was the only one with a fetish did you?" Li asked as she pulled Dante's hands up to her breasts, she moaned as he took the hint and grabbed hold. Kneading with her flesh and every now and then rolling her nipples between his fingers. He knew what he was doing and she could already feel herself getting wet at this small amount of foreplay. "The one single time Riser was able to satisfy me was when… fuck~… we did it in public… I want you to burn that memory from my mind forever with an even better one." She said as Dante continued to play with her sensitive tits, she held his hands closer to them trying to get as much pleasure out of the act as she could.

"Challenge gladly accepted." Dante growled as he suddenly flipped Li over putting her under him. Before she could say anything however her lips were captured by Dante's in a heated kiss. His tongue entered her mouth with no resistance and there was only a playful fight on her side before he completely dominated her tongue. She moaned into the kiss as she felt one of his hands still grope her breasts and roughly tweak her hardened numbs, sending ripples of pleasure across her body. This however paled when it came to the sudden feeling that Li felt as she felt Dante reach down under her skirt and dive into her moistened womanhood. Li gasped as she felt two of Dante fingers explore deep within her walls while a third finger rubbed across her sensitive clit.

"Fuck yes! Finger fuck me master … I want to feel everything you can give me!" She cried out as Dante continued to pace himself. She squirmed under him and he could feel her nails dig into his back as her body grew closer and closer to release from his ministrations. Li patted hard as she Dante moved down from her lips to her neck and to her collarbone. She hissed as he lightly bit down on a sensitive spot he found, her Nekomata instincts flooding her mind with the pleasure of having her mate mark her as his. "S-so good… so good…" She mewled as Dante began increasing the pace of his fingering.

"You're gripping to me like a vice, I can feel you getting close." Dante felt her insides constricting on his fingers, but he didn't let up the pace for a second. He watched as her head was thrown back as he pushed in a third finger and widened her folds out.

"Master! I can feel it… keep going~" Li whined as she pulled his head deep into her chest. Hearing out what she wanted he quickly took her right breast that had been woefully ignored at this time in his mouth. The park echoed with the sounds of animistic cries as Li immensely enjoyed the feeling of her master's sucking a light biting of her breast. "I'm cumming!" She shouted as she held onto Dante for her life as felt the best orgasm of her life hit her. A surge of euphoria crashed over her like a tidal wave ending in her going limp in Dante arms as she struggled to catch her breath. "That was like… totally awesome." She said with a hungry look in her eye as she looked toward Dante's lower half. She was soon pulled off the ground, but fell in line with what Dante was doing by wrapping her legs around his waist.

"And that wasn't even the best part." Dante growled in Li's ear. It didn't take much for Dante's pants to be taken off and his erect girth to be set free. Li motioned her dripping folds along its length already dreaming of the feeling of it inside of her. Just having it slide across her slit was bringing her back to the edge of pleasure.

"I know that it's stupid but I know every guy wants to hear this." Li said as she had playfully teasing smirk on her lips. It was just too funny not to say this to her. "You're so much bigger than he was." She giggled as she felt Dante slightly twitch at that comment.

"You're right it is stupid." He said this but the smug look on his face said he felt otherwise. Anything more that Li wanted to say on the subject however was quickly put aside as her mouth was otherwise occupied. A moan escaped their kiss as she felt Dante grip her ass tightly and pull her up to line up her pussy with the tip of his cock. Li then gave out a sharp whine as she felt him slowly enter into her waiting lips, what she said before was absolutely true. He was way bigger than Riser, and did it feel wonderful to have Dante thrust deep inside her in ways she had never before felt. She held onto him as he began pumping in and out of her hot womanhood, her nails reeking across his back. The feeling of her nipples brushing across his exposed chest as she bounced up and down on his rigid cock felt amazing, she was soon lost in a world of pleasure.

"Yes! Fuck me with that glorious cock of yours master!" Li screamed before biting down on his shoulder as he plunged deep inside her reaching in places that made the edges of her vision turn blurry. Tears began forming in her eyes as she felt so happy to finally be not just having sex but making love along with it. Dante was everything she ever wanted in both a master and a man, he was kind to her and her sister and protected them from the monster that dominated their lives. "Keep going… don't ever stop. I don't ever want you to stop loving me like this." She cried as she held onto him even tighter. "Please don't leave me master."

"Never, I promise that I'll always be here." Dante said as he could feel Li's heart and soul reach out to him. He knew that for so long she needed someone to rely on. And since the very beginning of having all of Riser's victims come to come he wanted to do just that. The two continued on with their lovemaking, time seemingly blending deep into the pleasure of the moment. "Li… I'm getting close." Dante grunted as he felt himself unable to hold back anymore.

"Me too…" Li panted and then moaned loudly as she felt Dante climax. The feeling of his seed filling her womb triggered her own orgasm. Her eyes snapped wide as she felt his spunk fill her to the absolute brim to the point where she felt it drip down her inner thigh. The rode the roars of ecstasy that her climax sent her through until the cat-girl's body went rigid as she saw more than the stars in the darkening night sky above them. Dante then fell down to his knees still holding onto Li's now limp form. "… fucking fuck… again!" Li shouted as she wanted nothing more than ride that high again and again and again all night long. Dante chuckled before gently dropping off onto the ground. Li whined at the sudden loss of fullness that came with her sliding off his dick but stopped as a idea came to her mind.

"Which we will do on a actual bed." Dante said having no problem with that but with the stipulation that they move the location. "We…" Dante stopped as he groaned in response to Li suddenly wrapping her lips around his wet cock. He enjoyed the feeling of her cleaning him off of their combined juices ending with her letting his tool go with a loud _pop_.

"Oh yes… this is the first thing I'm having when we get a hotel." She said this but the fact she was stroking the hard member some life back into it suggested she was still fine doing it here. Dante reluctantly pulled away from the sexy cat-girl. "Why~"

"You just said why, we're moving this to a hotel." He said as helped the Nekomata onto her feet. She whined but Dante was having none of it. "Right now I'm not confident that no one heard us." Dante said causing Li to blush hard at sobering thought. They found their clothes and quickly made their way out of the park just as a beat cop who had been called in on a noise complaint was about to enter the park.

* * *

 **Early Morning**

 **Kuoh, Dante's Foyer**

Dante and Li both walked through the entrance of the main floors of the section of the building that was actually in use. They opted to walk home rather than straight up teleport as the morning was nice and neither felt very in the mood to extend the effort to magic their way home. Instead just lazily walk home. Dante went to kiss Li on her cheek only for the Pawn to pull him in for something a bit deeper before bouncing her way back to her room.

"It seems the two of you had a good time last night." Dante turned to see Akeno walking down the grand staircase, a robe covering her nude form as she still refused to walk around naked as Kriminel still stalked the halls.

"We did have a good night." Dante said about as innocently as one could. It was still hard for him to get over the fact that Akeno was now encouraging him to find more partners. It was a change in her priorities that he needed some time to fully get used to. That thought however reminded him about a feeling he got during his date with Koneko. "And did you have a _good_ night?" He asked as she came down to the last step, a small look of surprise came over her as she figured out what he meant. Not a guilty look but a small pout that something she wanted to be a surprise was now ruined.

"As a matter of fact I did, not anything wrong with that is there?" Akeno asked as she came up to Dante to give him her own kiss of the morning. The familiar taste of mint sent shivers down her spine and made her hair stand on end. "When did you figure it out?"

"Just had a feeling, but the real question I have is did you figure anything out in your little lesbian adventure with Rias?" Dante asked as Akeno clung to his side as they ascended the stairs to his floor.

"A few things." Akeno said teasingly that had Dante groan.

"Out with it woman, I thought you wanted that threesome." Dante said impatiently and Akeno continued to pout at the fact her surprise had been ruined. She had been working on a whole thing for Dante involving a lot of leather and a collar or two.

"Rias is a submissive… a very eager one at that." Akeno giggled as ever since that first night Rias had fully embraced her bottom position in bed between her and Akeno. She still maintained that she was the King outside the bedroom and Akeno was fine with that. In fact Akeno preferred it that way, she wasn't looking to undermine Rias' authority as King or even the previously held relationship that had prior. All Akeno wanted was a submissive little slave girl in the bedroom and for Rias to understand who was the head wife… was that asking too much? Akeno didn't think so. "Oh… and another thing." Akeno whispered something that she had learned recently from Rias' mother. "And addition apparently all members of the Gremory family absolutely love to take it up the ass." Dante listened but his eyes went wide at hearing it.

"No way." Dante mumbled, all his knowledge when it came to women flew in the face of what Akeno just said.

"It's actually not that uncommon among Devils and Fallen Angels. Given our bodies are made for sinful pleasure… it's not hard to imagine. But for the Gremory family it's something of a family fetish, it goes along with loving their servants and the red hair." Akeno said and enjoyed Dante dumbfounded face.

"O-okay…" Dante was still having a tough time computing this. In his experience that was something that a very few number of girls even entertained much less enjoyed. The added fact of Devils and how they take to debauchery did make the idea make a lot more sense. There was a lot about the Devil body that differed from the normal human one. Akeno found his reaction to be amusing but decided for his sanity to change the topic.

"On to more pure news, it seems Koneko is ready to take her vows." Akeno said getting Dante's attention in nanoseconds. "All throughout the night she was suffering as you as Rias did. That date must have finally given way to everything the Link needs to be completed."

"Really… I'll see what I can do about it. With Minos still in his lamp we won't be able to get grandfather here that quickly and I don't know-"

" **I can do it**." Both Dante and Akeno jumped out of their skins at hearing Kriminel's voice suddenly come from next to them. " **Sup**."

"Dude… seriously don't do that again." Dante said as he caught his breath, he had no idea that the Loa was even in the same wing of the building let alone next to them. "But you can set up the Linking ceremony." There was the expected small moan from Akeno at the mention of said ritual. But she held back her desires as Kriminel was right there. He still chuckled at her reaction anyways.

" ** _I told Lakwa dat little feature would be funny_**." Kriminel thought as he recalled back during the days when the Death Gods were crafting the soul mechanics for the Grim Reapers. " **Sure, just have da your girl ready tonight and everything will be set**." Kriminel said before fading back into the shadows where he came from.

"I still agree with Rias that he should go." Akeno said and Dante nodded but both knew that it was unlikely that he would be leaving at any point in the near future.

* * *

Reviews

rmarcano321 - -_- I'm more disappointed in you with each question

Curse of Whimsy - yeah, I really don't like the loli type, so I had to make her look her actual age. And thanks for that, I really worry sometimes that my lemons are just shit. I know that this isn't a smut story but I still like to have the lemon scenes as this is DxD and the canon is woefully lacking in that. I know why it is... but it still makes me sad. And yes... Lovecraft will be proud of the shit I have planned.

Spartan of Rome - Thank you and I do have a end for Riser that will be coming by the end of the summer arc. And as for Black Fairy, Darthmart is currently having some family issues that have kept her away, it is mostly her story as I only organize her ideas and put it up online. For the time being until she comes back it is not going to be updating for some time as I don't feel comfortable writing it myself

ArcherGenes - Riser will be dealt with once and for all in this arc. So don't worry about him ever returning personally beyond now. As for Yubelluna, I will say that the two might meet once more but not alone. As for lemons... sorry but this is the summer of love arc. Even if that title has taken on a sinister meaning now it still will be filled with lemons

LucasVAMP - Oh don't worry on that. I will confirm that Riser will be getting none of his former servants for any period of time. I'm not that cruel.

AJR3333 - Thanks, I wanted to flesh out a lot of the Phenex girls and I even plan on doing that to some degree with the ones that didn't join Dante.


	39. Run away from the Circus

**Early Afternoon**

 **Unknown Location**

Dante, Rias, Akeno, Issei and Asia all stepped out of a white snow portal that they had used to transport themselves from Kuoh to the current location of the Slavic circus. When the surrounding magic of the portal faded they all saw a large camp of various Supernatural beings ranging from origins all across the globe. They had come to keep the unsaid promise that had been made by Sirzechs that Asia would heal the current leader of the Slavic Pantheon, Živa.

"Wow, I really expected this place to be a bit more… I don't know… fun?" Issei quietly said as he looked around to the nearly barren camp. Only a few people were out and Dante only recognized two of them, and neither were looking very happy to see the Devils. There was a gloom that hung in the air and Dante could tell that it was not just caused by Živa's illness.

"Let's get going." Dante escorted them through the camp, it was always set up in the general same way when on the road. That road being a magical portal that followed the magical lay lines of the world. The Slavic Gods were one of the few Pantheons that knew how to work these natural forming rivers of power. And they used this to great effect.

"Dante, I'm having a hard time putting your stories of this place to reality." Rias whispered to Dante as they moved between the tents and RVs that made up the camp. Dante had painted a picture of a colorful community of outcast all coming together to make a place where everyone belonged. But what she and the others saw was a melancholy group of people that seemed very ready to kick them out at the slightest provocation. If it wasn't for the fact Radegast had already told the circus that they were coming, Rias had a feeling that they would have been attack the second they arrived.

"Koga, Tellus, Tomasz, Farida, Mejarra… there are a lot of people here that I'm not seeing." Dante mumbled mostly to himself. " _And the worst part is all of them are the moderates and kinder people_." This was worse than what Clio had told him. As he lead his friends through to the back section of the camp that had been reserved for the Slavic Gods that started and ran the circus Dante kept a watchful eye. He watched with disgust as a group of men playing cards leered at the girls, he recognized none of them.

"Dante." Thankfully Dante heard a familiar voice and turned to see one of his friends approach them. The other Devils regarded the incoming boy with slight suspicion. They could tell he was a Demi-God of some kind by the aura of power he had around him. It was similar to Clio's though lacked the inviting enthralling power she had. He was tall and very blond, almost white. Handsome as most Demi-Gods were but there was a hidden haggardness that clawed at the edges of his welcoming smile.

"Teodo." Dante exclaimed happily as he gave his old friend a hug, one that the older boy returned gladly. "Oh man I haven't seen you in years… still beating you by the way." Dante smirked as he pulled away from his friend and pulled down his collar to show the three black rings around his neck. "Proof."

"Fuck man… that so not fair for a terrible guy like you to get all the girls while I'm still stuck here." Teodo laughed but then turned a little more serious. "I heard what happened to you man… succubus. Glad we never let any of those freaks in." The older boy looked back toward the same group of men that had leered at Rias, Akeno and Asia. "At least we still have some standards."

"I've been seeing that." Dante said joining Teodo's glare toward the men. They all growled and stood up looking ready to fight. "Come on, we need to heal Živa." Dante said reminding Teodo of why the Devils were here in the first place. "What happened man… last time I was here there was some infighting but this too much. It's like a totally different place."

"It is in many ways. Every since Iliya was killed, and he was killed, things have been sliding further and further out of control." Teodo said as he and Dante walked in front of the Devils, the Demi-God purposefully keeping ahead out of earshot of the other Devils. He trusted Dante but he did not trust outsiders. "The Gods have been trying to keep things together, old man Chernobog even started showing up to camp meetings to show authority or whatever."

"And did it work?" Dante asked knowing what Teodo was doing and knew better than to try and call him out on it. He knew about the circus' suspicion toward outsiders. Problem was that there looked to be outsiders in the circus anyway.

"You tell me, does it look like it worked." Teodo said as they came to a gate in a wall that closed off the god's section of the camp. "This has been going up every stop for the past year. This place is dying… Živa is only the latest symptom." Teodo sighed as he unlocked the gate and lead the Devils in.

"Where's Koga and Farida. They were well supported by everyone and they were outside the Gods' circles. I know they wouldn't let things get to this point." Dante said as he tried to think of ways that this place could be saved. It was a important place for him for many reasons but Teodo just had a look like Dante was asking questions he himself already asked too many times before.

"Gō left to be with his own kind, said that an old friend he owed a debt to was calling it in. I don't know what happened to him." Teodo explained as he led the group to a central tent within the walled-off section. "As for the Hantu Air, that watery bitch dropped everything and ditched us the second it was starting to become clear that trouble was brewing." The Demi-God said bitterly and Dante could understand why, Dante remembered that Teodo always had a crush on Farida.

"Please tell me you at least told her before she left?" Dante asked putting his hand on his friend shoulder. Teodo sighed and looked to ground, nothing else was needed to be said as Dante retracted his hand. "Listen man… I've got money and a place in New York-"

"Seriously man?!" Teodo said turning around gripping Dante with a desperate look on his face. "Because I can't pull off what Clio did going on the road, she can just crash literally anywhere. But me? I'm toast without this place!" Teodo cried as he shook Dante back and forth, the Rook just a little dumbstruck at his old friend's pleas.

"You got it man!" Dante shouted as he pushed Teodo away gently. "You and anyone from the old days. I don't want you to end up like Iliya." Dante said and both Rias and Akeno smiled at Dante's willingness to help out his friends. And this one was a lot more like a friend than they had ever seen Clio be.

"Oh thanks… by the way, Radka still has a picture of you in her room." Teodo whispered to Dante making him roll his eyes. They stopped at the entrance to the tent that belonged to Živa. The entire front was made up of potted plants that had long since died and there seemed to be remains of hanging moss and flowery vines that decorated the tent. Teodo opened the flap but stepped in front when the Devils motioned to enter. "Just Dante and the healer." Teodo said seriously.

"Dude… I'm your landlord now. You're letting us in." Dante said with a raised eyebrow and it looked like there was a battle in the Demi-God's mind. Eventually he stepped away letting in all the Devils. When they entered they found the inside was much like the outside. Signs of flowering nature now decaying. In the center was a bed with a frail-looking older woman that was not the same goddess that Dante remembered fondly. Next to her was Radegast and to Dante's surprise, both Belobog and Chernobog. He had never actually seen them in the same room before.

" ** _Kis költő!_** " Oh shit, that's what went through Dante's mind as he heard Chernobog call him by that hated nickname. " **Why you no send letter or call**?" The old man Chernobog demanded the second that he saw Dante. " **I worry that you fall over big ego, what? You think you too good to send little itty-bitty letter to the ones that made you strong?** "

" **We have no address for him to send a letter to brother**." Belobog said pulling his brother back. " **Thank you Devils for coming to heal Živa, I will take my brother so that you may have a more supportive atmosphere for your work**." With that Belobog pushed his grumbling brother out of the tent leaving Radegast and Živa as the only gods with the Devils.

" **I have to give my thanks again to you and your brother for helping us in our time of need**." Radegast said with a bow while Asia went to Živa's side and began extending her Twilight Healing over the poisoned God. While nothing happened at first Asia continued to work her power in the hopes that it would.

"I'm mostly doing this for Dante and because my brother all but ordered me to do this." Rias replied tonelessly, not showing any gratitude or hostility toward the God for his words. "While I understand that you want to save her life, I don't see to what end. Your circus looks more like a bandit camp, ready to go on a raid toward one of the wealthier Pantheons."

"What the fuck happened, there had to be something that changed this place." Dante said adding onto what Rias said. He didn't like how she put it but everything she said was right. They watched as Radegast sighed and leaned on one of the tent posts.

" **It wasn't just one thing, just as Rome fell to many problems compounding until the whole thing fell apart… so did we**." Radegast said trying to impart some of the weariness that he held in his body. For years the Slavic Gods had been trying to hold everything together. Trying to create a place that could be a refuge for the Supernatural World's rejected and forgotten. " **When this first started, we tried to keep it to people from the motherlands. Eastern Europe. But then we started letting westerners in and then Asians, and then it just moved on to everyone from anywhere that needed a place to belong**."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Issei said feeling like that could be something really good for a lot of people that didn't exactly fit in. He used to feel like that before becoming a Devil. Dante picked up on this and figured out what happened.

"Issei… you were a outcast." Dante said looking to the Pawn. "So are your former friends." Dante said referring to the Perverted Duo. It then dawned on the other Devils as Dante looked back to Radegast. "You unknowingly began letting in criminals and monsters in."

" **Not all monsters are Evil. The Supernatural World often categorizes Monsters into two groups, Civil and Savage. The former are often able to live among humans with a simple Glamor spell and control their more bestial urges, While the Savage Monsters are little more than hungry animals looking to eat their fill. We told ourselves that the Civil Monsters only need a chance**."

"Just because they are able think for themselves doesn't mean they won't turn to crime and seek to exploit trusting people." Akeno said feeling shocked that a God would lack such a basic understanding of the nature of sentient beings. Beings with the ability of reason and thought could be anything from the nicest person in the world to the truly depraved, and they were capable of changing from one to the other. "And that still wouldn't explain everything."

" **As I said, it happened slowly and bit by bit. We created a council made of both the Gods and the leaders of the various groups of the Circus. More seats were made and the importance of the Gods lessened**." Radegast explained as he held his head in his hands. Even with good intentions they failed to keep in order the corruption that came as their power diluted. " **There were truly good people here, but more and more did those good souls leave us one way or another**."

"Until what you have now is all that's left." Rias said glancing back outside. What she saw could be a big problem in the making. It was only a matter of time before this entire place become a staging point for criminal activity all across the world. "Unless you get control of the situation, it will worsen to the point where other Pantheons will start hunting you as well. And you are not the only ones that know how to use the Lay Lines." Rias warned and Radegast visibly bristled at that thought.

"You Gods are still the only ones that know how to access the Lay Lines right?" Dante asked knowing that if that knowledge got out to the hostile forces in the circus then things were close to being over. That was one of the primary pieces of leverage that the Gods had over the rest of the population of the circus.

" **That information… might have leaked out**." Radegast admitted and Dante knew it was only a matter of time and confidence before a full-scale coup was happening. Now he understood why Teodo wanted to get out so badly. The Slavic God then looked back down to Živa who did look a bit healthier. " **Everything rides on her getting better**."

"And what then, the circumstances have changed. The people that most respected and loved her are gone and have been replaced by thugs that would sooner rape her than follower her." Dante growled out his opinion on Radegast apparent reliance on delusions. Živa was not a source of authority that could be counted on in the face of hostility. In peace she was a great leader, one that brought people together. But the circus had changed, and Dante doubted that it would last much longer even with Živa back.

Radegast said nothing and just continued to watch the color return back to the goddess's skin. All around them as Asia healed her, the plants began to grow back to their bright and healthy forms. If not for the gloom air that permeated the whole camp, it would have look lovely. They all then watched as Živa after two hours of Asia using her Twilight Healing began to stir. Radegast quickly went to her side as did Dante. Asia continued to heal Živa even as the goddess slowly opened her eyes, even if she was waking up she wasn't close to being fully healed.

" **Živa… can you hear me?** " Radegast asked as the woman slowly came back to awareness.

"R-Radegast…" Her voice was weak as she opened her eyes to look around her surroundings. The first thing she saw was her old friend and fellow gods standing beside her bed. The next was the blond girl… she felt like a Devil which was surprising. But she could feel nothing but good intentions toward her along with that this was an expecting mother, Živa could do no harm to this Devil even if she wanted to. As a Goddess of Fertility and Life, all mothers were precious to her. Then her eyes moved to see another familiar face and they instantly opened fully upon seeing him. " **Dante**!" Živa shocked everyone as she sprung out of her bed and tackled the former Grim Reaper. Akeno and Rias then watched helplessly as Živa pulled Dante's head deep in her bountiful chest while hugging him tightly. " **I have missed you so much my sweet boy, and what a handsome man you have grown into**." Živa gleefully cooed as she continued her sensual embrace of Dante. He tried to say something but any attempt at his voice reaching anyone was shut down by Živa's melons. Issei cried a river of tears at the unfairness of it all, Dante always got all the attention. " **You had me so worried, I expect you to call me every day from now on**." Živa fussed as she rubbed her face on the top of Dante's head happy to have him back for whatever little time they would have.

"( **cough** )" This however stopped when she heard Radegast remind her of his and everyone else's presence. " **Živa, I don't think you're well enough for such strenuous activity that you might have planned for Dante**." Radegast chuckled and Živa pouted not letting Dante go from her arms. She didn't deny anything that her fellow god implied, she didn't need to.

" **Me and Dante share a very special bound, so what if I want to show him the extent of this bound**." Dante was thrown total off by the apparent context of this conversation. It sounded almost like Radegast was saying that Živa wanted to have sex with him and then Živa confirming that further by saying that she and him were more than he originally thought.

" _Yes she's one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen, yes I sometimes think back to all those hugs she gave, and I really like where I am right now… what was I trying convince myself of again? Oh right… Živa is like a mother to me. Aaaand mixed and confusing feelings aren't going away_." While Dante had his internal battle, another battle was happening outside his head and the warmth of Živa's bust. She and Radegast continued to argue exactly what was proper for her now that she was freshly conscious. However it was not Radegast that was able to get the stubborn Živa back in bed.

"Ahem." Everyone looked to Asia who looked about as displeased as any of the Devils ever saw her. "Excuse me, but I'm not finish healing you yet. Please come back so I can treat you properly." Again, Asia said this in the most stern voice that any of the Devils had ever heard her use. Živa pouted harder but listened to the expecting mother's orders. "Thank you." Asia said sweetly before she returned to healing Živa now that she was back in bed… along with Dante who she had dragged in with her.

" **You're going to be a great mother child, I can already see it**." Živa said to Asia as she absentmindedly played with Dante hair and held his body close to hers. The Rook was too confused and internally conflicted to really put up much of a fight. And Akeno and Rias both were in similar situations, as they had never been told by Dante to expect something like this. They could tell their Life-Mates was extremely confused and so they didn't really know what to do about the situation.

"Thank you, I really hope I can be." Asia said trying to sound assured of herself. She didn't know who Živa really was, that she was a Goddess of mothers and that when she said someone had it in them to be a good one that was about as close to a guarantee as anything could be.

" **Oh I know you will be, I see it in you. You have both the love and tender heart needed to be a great mother**." Živa said then before looking to Issei, he shivered at the small gleam in Živa's eyes as she looked him over. Never before he feel more naked before a woman than he did in that exact moment. " **You've come a long way, but even with the still long way of growing you have before you… at your core you are worthy of this girl**." Živa said shocking everyone in the tent.

" **As charming as your words are we really do need to discuss important matters Živa**." Radegast said trying impart some urgency in his normally calm and cool voice. Živa meanwhile looked perfectly content as she hummed a tuneless hum. " **Živa… the circus is on the verge of collapse**."

" **And it will collapse no matter what I might do**." Živa said with a blunt and detected tone that froze everyone in her presence. "They tried to kill me." Her voice was low and dangerous. The plants that had fully bloomed at her recovery now grew thorns and took a more fierce nature to them. " **They tried to kill me! Me! The one that took them all in without a second thought and tried to be a kind and nurturing mother to them all**."

" **Živa** -" Radegast began but stopped in his tracks at the glare she sent his way.

" **No. Not anymore, never before have I felt so betrayed and hollow. I gave my life to make all of this work and they want to take even more from me**." She said and the Devils in the room could feel the shift in nature of the god happen before their very eyes. " **I have lived a selfless life… and a very long one at that**." She sighed heavily before looking to the Devils around her. " **These Devils have so much life left in them… while my lifetime I have lived for in selfless duty to my people. And what did that get me? My near death by poison**! **No! I am finished!** " Živa finished with a small mad cackle that had everyone on edge and worried for their safety.

" **Živa… you're not making much sense**." Radegast was very worried. This wasn't in his plans for what would happen when the goddess woke up. This wasn't at all what he needed. " ** _She could ruin everything I've worked for_**."

" **I'm leaving Radegast you little ferret**." Živa snarled as several of the plants then grew out of their pots and grabbed ahold of the man. " **Working so hard to keep this place we have built together. I know you're still haunted by what happened at Buyan but this is not the home we needed. It never was. And now you chase a dream that was never here to begin with at the cost of reality! I'm leaving!** " She said before he mood radically changed back to soft and caring from the mad and unhinged one it had turned into. She then looked back down to the young man in her bed with her. " **I already have decided on what I am to do, I'm going to be selfish and follow my desires as these Devils do**." With that she snapped her fingers and let Radegast go. He opened his mouth to say something but with another snap he was pushed out by roots and vines. The Devils all looked very impressed and conflicted at the whole display, except for Dante who had a feeling where this was going.

"Živa… you said you were leaving… where to?" Dante asked skeptically but felt he already saw the pattern by now to know her answer. But in the back of his mind he knew he was just trying to play along with the tone of the conversation. On the inside he had very disturbed by what had just seen. Živa never got mad… not really. She could be displeased and annoyed at times but truly frothing at the mouth kind of mad was not in her nature.

" **Why with you sweet boy. I have nowhere else to go, my homeland is filled with Christians that won't support me, the Slavic Gods have no realm of their own to rule anymore.** **I can't trust anyone after what happened…** **your all I have.** " Živa said this and Issei and Asia's jaws dropped at this while Rias felt a headache coming over her. Akeno meanwhile beamed as this was just another piece of amusement for her to play with. " **Anthony and Clio are with you right**?"

"Uh… yeah. Anthony lives with us and Clio I think is living with another Devil in the town we're at. But I don't think you want to live with us now, Kriminel is staying and-"

" **All the more reason for me to come**!" Živa shouted in cute distress. She held Dante close to her chest as if protecting him from the grime of the world. " **I can't have that lowlife corrupting you more than he already has. Lakwa is a gentleman even if he is a bit crude, but Kriminel? No-no-no I need to keep you safe from his filth**."

"Don't worry Dante I'm sure that we have plenty of room for another." Akeno giggled before giving Rias a small wink that made the redhead sigh. Akeno wasn't wrong but at the same time Rias felt that she was inviting in a massive slumbering disaster. The Slavic Gods were still wanted by Heaven and Hell for what they did in the Great War. Invading and occupying the Garden of Eden. Clio and Anthony were one thing but this was an actual God of the Pantheon.

" **Lady Gremory** …" Rias looked up to the goddess who had address her. "… **I understand the risks that are involved with taking me in. And I want you to know that nothing will happen, once I come with you I will take steps to ensure that no misfortune comes to you or your loved ones from my presence**." Živa said ending with a small bow of the head. Rias found herself hard pressed to refuse the woman after hearing all that. And it was already hard to refuse given how much she meant to Dante.

"Fine, but can I have my Rook back please." Rias asked respectively and for a moment Živa looked like she wanted to just keep Dante in her grasp a little while longer but relented. The goddess let him go slowly, but soon enough Dante and his Life mates left the tent to let Asia heal the goddess further while Issei watched over them. "That was… enlightening." Rias said skeptically as they took several steps away to ensure Živa couldn't overhear them.

"You're telling me." Dante said with a worried expression on his face. They then all turned to Radegast who had been waiting outside the tent. "What. The hell. Happened?"

" **I was afraid that this would happen, but I had hoped that it would all be flushed from her body with your friend's healing powers**." Radegast said before pulling out from his cloak a small vile of swirling black liquid. " **This is a poison called Gu from China, it is very rare and only created by a handful of powerful people in those lands. Created by fusing the venoms of over a hundred different beasts both mortal, magical, and supernatural. The result is a poison that can kill just about anything**."

"That's what Živa was poisoned with?" Dante asked and Radegast nodded. "If it's so deadly then how did she last this long?" It seemed strange for a assassin to go to such great lengths to get such a rare weapon only for it to only half work. Clearly there had been some research and planning done into this and for it to end so fruitlessly felt wrong to Dante.

" **It was several things, the fact that this is Eastern based and east and west mythologies have strange and unexpected ways of interacting with each other. Živa being a goddess of Life thus allowing her some power against death. Our quick response to give her as many counteractive medicines as we could. A great many things played into Živa's condition**." Radegast said recalling those frantic days after she had been poisoned. They were so concerned about keeping her alive that minimal effort was given to find the culprit.

"But you said you thought that… whatever we saw in there might have something to do with this poison?" Akeno asked looking at the bottle of poison. It radiated out malice and toxicity even trapped in its simple glass prison. Truly the Devils could feel that this was a potent poison that was more than just a tool used to kill, but to make people suffer.

" **Gu has reported to be used for other things beyond just a means of killing**." Radegast said with a heavy heart as he put the vile substance away. " **It is both used in black magic and in dark love charms**." Radegast explained and Rias and Akeno both slowly turned their heads to Dante who just faced palmed at this.

"Of course this is the poison that would be used." He grumbled as he raked his hand down his face before shaking his head to try and regain a bit of his sanity. "So… this poison as a lasting effect on Živa's personality. What do we do about it?"

" **Živa has made her intentions very clear. Unless that this was just something that is occurring because her healing is incomplete, then there is little that will be done**." Radegast said while deeply hoping that Živa would return back to the woman that he knew her to be the next time that entered that tent. That what she was a moment ago was just a residual symptom of the Gu in her system.

"Radegast… I want that to be true but at the same time I don't think she's changing her mind on this. She's hurt, they tried to kill her after she gave this place everything. This isn't something that she can forgive and forget." Dante said painfully, it was obvious that the circus' days were numbered. Even if Asia healed Živa back to her old self completely, and the goddess did forgive and forget what happened… the problems that caused the situation to begin with would remain. The root of the problem was that the people that lived in this place were no longer the ones that made it what it was. The people were the heart of this circus and that heart had turned black.

* * *

 **Early Night**

 **Kuoh, Dante's Residence**

" **This is wonderful, thank you so much for letting me stay here with you**." Živa beamed warmly as she looked around the living room of her suite. Rias and Akeno who were standing next to Dante both had their eyes narrowed at the Goddess. They both felt increasingly suspicious around her. Something about her felt very off, they had only been exposed to her once before. When they had first met Clio and Dante had called Živa. Even over the phone the woman radiated this aura of protective motherhood and bountiful life, it was still here as she stood in front of them but there was something… off… about it. There was little else to describe it.

"No problem, but are you sure you wouldn't want to live in New York with everyone else?" Dante asked and Živa gave a soft shake of the head. When Dante left the circus, he made sure to hand out the address of his family home to Teodo so that he could gather those old friends of theirs that remained. He would be getting a call from them once they arrived and he would make sure to set them up with enough money to keep them afloat for a time. Hopefully that keep them from coning the locals but they might just do that anyways.

" **No, they are adults and I doubt they would want me hovering over them. They need to grow as…** " Živa stopped as they all heard a small click of a smartphone taking a picture. " **Kriminel! I have told you not to take pictures of my chest**!" Živa seethed as she grew out from her fingertips vines that shot out of the suite and chased down the running Loa.

" **Da fuck man! When did ya get so damn physical**!" Kriminel shouted as the vines dragged him back to Živa. Who was giving off a merciless aura of displeasure. The Devils took a few steps back from the fuming woman as she dragged a clawing Kriminel toward her. " **Dis ain't like you girl**!"

" **Well get used to it**." She snapped as the vines constricted around him holding him to the floor. They pulled at his arm until his outstretched hand held out his phone for her. " **Give. It**."

" **NO! YOU GOT ONE OF DA BEST RACKS IN ALL OF DA SUPERNATURAL WORLD! I AIN'T GIVIN' DIS UP FOR NOTHIN'**!" Kriminel shouted unashamed in the slightest. And it was true, Živa was widely considered by the various perverts that made of the male populous of the Pantheons as having one of, if not the, best chests ever. And she knew they thought this which was why she forbade anyone taking pictures of her. Before she had been too embarrassed at the thought of people looking at her lewdly, now it just pissed her off.

" **It seems I have to make it clear to everyone that I've changed**." She grew a mad smile that Kriminel never thought he'd see on the sweet and kind goddess. But before anything could go further, Dante stopped it all by grabbing ahold of Kriminel's wrist, and putting his boot to the man's face. He then crushed Kriminel's wrist and snapped his neck back at a unnatural angle. The Loa screamed and let go of his phone, which Dante grabbed and deleted the offending picture from its memory.

"I tired… and don't have the shit to deal with this right now." Dante said bluntly making all the women in attendance feel a stirring in their loins at how hot he was just now. "Goodnight Živa, you're welcome to join us for breakfast in the morning." Dante said as he began dragging Kriminel out of the suite with Rias and Akeno following close behind him. Živa's friendly smile left her the second that the door closed behind them.

" **That felt good**." She said as she looked down to her hands giving them a small grip. " **It felt really good to see Dante handle that pervert like he did**." She moaned out as she slowly rubbed her thighs together. But stopped when she felt her hand reach down between her legs. " **No… not yet."** She stopped herself and then looked around her living room. She frowned at the idea of being separate from Dante. It felt so strange for her, she never felt this way before waking up from her coma. But from the second she saw Dante she couldn't stop feeling desires and urges that she honestly thought herself incapable of feeling. Even if she was a goddess of motherhood, she never actually had much experience with sex or romantic love. But she knew what she felt and knew that it wasn't going to last much longer. Her body was now healthy and already beginning to purge the remaining poison from her. " **I don't have much longer and I have much to prepare if I'm going to pull this off**."

* * *

 **Early Morning**

 **Kuoh, Dante's Bedroom**

Dante slowly began waking up from a mildly strenuous night. Not for any fun reasons but mostly just him stressing and worrying about his friends in the Slavic circus. It had been a few days since he had gone to cure Živa and returned with her. She hadn't left her suite since they arrived and all attempts to enter were met with a magically locked door. Dante just assumed she was going through a few things now that the Slavic circus was no more. But then again he knew he shouldn't be calling it that anymore. It had changed far too much to be the same place that he had known growing up. It was a sad affair to see the circus die, but that seemed to be happening everywhere. Mortal circus companies were dropping like flies and this might just be an effect of that on the Supernatural World. Things that humanity experienced often reflected back on the mythical world. He suspected that the remaining Slavic Gods would all scatter to the wind and find their own places in the world to hid and carve out some living. Some might join other Pantheons while others will seek out small isolated corners of the world to make their own.

"Good morning sweetie… hope you didn't have too bad of a night." Dante heard as he felt the soothing sensation of soft hands caress his face. His eyes had yet to open and his mind was still coming out of the realm of sleep. But as he felt lips press to his own he began waking up… and realize that he didn't recognize that voice. He opened his eyes and saw laying on top of him a girl that he vaguely recognized. She tilted her head with a small smile at his confusion. Then it hit him.

"AYYYH! Psycho chick from Danganronpa!" Dante shouted as flung the girl that looked identically like Junko Enoshima from visual novel game. Dante in his shock had completely disrupted the entire pile of girls on his bed. Both Rias and Akeno who had been at his sides rolled off onto the right and left sides, Yubelluna was buried under the covers unable to see what was happening, and lastly Koneko skidded off and crashed into Li and Ni causing all of the cat-girls to get tangled in each other. "You have no power here! Meta Troll send her back from wince she came!" Dante shouted assuming that it was Zeiveist that had summoned the character for some, in his mind, humorous reason.

"Dante… it's me Živa." The girl, that to anyone lacking vital information would assume was not the Slavic Goddess, pouted at the negative reaction her to her new form. And she done so much research and found the review that Dante had left on the internet, calling the character she modeled her body after as One of his favorite female characters he would like to be with. That was paraphrasing Dante's actually review though.

"No… no you're not." It was at this point that Dante pulled out his scythe and the girls in the room all took fighting positions toward the intruder.

"You currently have a running bet with Teodo on- mph!" Živa mouth was quickly covered by Dante who had a frantic look on his face.

"OKAY! I believe you." He said as he face turned serious.

"Dante… are you hiding something from us?" Akeno said with Rias standing next to her, the question and how innocently it was asked sent shivers of fear running down Dante's whole body.

"It's immature guy bullshit that doesn't matter." Dante said quickly before looking back to Živa in a attempt to change the conversation. "Focus on why Živa now looks like… this." Dante said motioning to the naked body of Živa's new form. Where before she was a short mature woman with braided golden hair and nature green eyes, now stood a tall young-looking girl with long bleach blond hair with light blue eyes. The one thing that didn't actually change much was Živa's bust, though Dante suspected that was on purpose. "Živa… what did you do? Not only do you look totally different but you feel different too."

"I took a page out of Lucifer's playbook." Živa said as she innocently put a finger to her lip and took on a very cute pose. "I suppose you could say that I fell from grace." She giggled before jumping Dante and straddling his waist. "I'm no longer a goddess as you know… I'm now a new type of devil. One unlike the Devils of hell but of my own making." Everyone listened with wide eyes at hearing this. The idea that a God level being could, as she put it, fall from grace wasn't completely unheard of. Hephaestus sorta did it when he abandoned the Greek Gods to become the God of Firearms of the New Gods. "I am now a Demon Prince of Lust, Desires, pursuit of selfishness." She said as she ran her hands across Dante abs and up to his chest. "I'm done with giving my life for others and I want nothing more than to live for only what is I desire."

"That is a big change from life, fertility and nature." Dante said stopping her hands from roaming his body. "But I'm concerned that you've made a big choice not under your right mind."

"I love how you're worried about me sweetie, but I want this. For years I've been cracking under all the fighting and scheming. My heart just couldn't take it. I was weak and soft, trying to hold onto so much that didn't deserve it to begin with." That was when her face turned cruel and unhinged. "They should all burn alive for what they did to me! Drop down into the pits of suffering and anguish… and give me the chance I'll do just that." She ended her quick tirade sweetly that only made it more frightening.

"Živa… you were poisoned with-"

"Chinese Gu… I know. Last night when I did this…" She ran her hands along the sides of her body, ending with her pushing up her full breasts and letting them drop giving Dante a show as they bounced. "… I found it in me. And I will forgive the person that decided to use it in their plot to kill me. It's because of the Gu that I was able to become the woman I am now." She sounded overjoyed, it really had been a wonderful feeling taking in the black magic of the Gu into her body and letting it run wild in her. It's malice and evil intent had been difficult to control but by focusing on its use as a dark love charm she was able to tame it to her will. By letting it turn her into a being of lustful desires she was able to use the rest of it to empower her into the demon prince she was now. Just as the original First Generation of Devils become Demon Princes by accepting Lucifer's power in them, so did she accept to the dark side. Even if it meant that she had to sacrifice much of her godly powers to do so. But they would come back over time, and she was excited to see what form they would take. "And the woman I am now wants a man like you." She gave a sultry growl before rushing to capture Dante's lips with her own. The surrounding women all moved to pull her off him only to be flung back by flares of power colored in black, pink, and red. Živa however stopped her kiss to look up at what happened, looking as shocked as everyone else. "Huh… did I do that?"

"Yes… now get off." Dante said while looking very unamused. It wasn't like he hadn't enjoyed himself, in fact he would say that was one of the best kisses he had ever had. But there was no way he was just going to let Živa steamroll him into having sex right then and there. But a part of him disagreed, and she knew this.

"Do you really mean that? I'm not so sure you do." She hummed as grinded herself along Dante's hardening manhood. Enjoying the feeling greatly herself, she didn't care if the others were here to watch, she wanted what she wanted, and she was no longer going to care about others in her pursuit of that. "Because I Iyh!" She cried out as she was flipped over and shoved on her back into the bed, the rough play turning her on even more. "Yes~"

"No~" Dante said back as he stepped off the bed. His three Life-Mates all going to him, glaring at the intruding former goddess as they clung to his sides. "If you really want to get what you want, then you need to think about the way you about getting it. Because I will tell you right now that this… is very counterproductive." Dante said to the surprised Živa but his words caused her to look a little ashamed of herself. She could hear the disappointment in his voice and she thought it was rather unfair. She had used guilt like that many times before, even on Dante on some occasions. "Now, you could try to start with joining us for breakfast and not being a total bitch during it." In seconds Rias, Akeno, and Koneko were all displaced by Živa who now was leading Dante out of the room.

"Can do! I've been dying to try some of your cooking for years. Do you think you could learn some of my homeland's styles…" Živa continued to ramble as she hogged all of Dante attention. Meanwhile every other girl was glaring unholy pain and suffering toward her.

* * *

 **Mid-Moring**

 **Kuoh, Kriminel's Room**

" **Aaaagh** …" The Loa groaned as he rolled over and began reaching out for something to eat. It had been several days since he had left his room but in his defense he had a huge bowl and it needed to be attended to. And he had been terrified of running into Živa. "… **hungry… so hungry**." Kriminel grumbled as he reached out and grabbed ahold of a bag of strangely flavored chips. He was really beginning to like Japan, first off anime chicks were hot as fuck, and second they had awesomely weird food that was perfect when he had the munchies. The only downside was that he couldn't find a single dealer for miles that sold pot. All they had were pills and that was not what the Loa wanted to relax. So he had to take trips back to the states for his lovely green plant.

"I think master has some snacks." Isabela offered as she too began to wake up to their grumbling stomachs. The Rook had taken to joining the Loa in his herbal sessions. Kriminel knew that Dante wanted to join them, but he had his hands full with other business. Like fucking the women in his life.

" **I'll go** …" Kriminel said as he pulled himself up off the floor, a headache forming in his head as a hangover began showing its ugly head. Pot had not been the only vice that they had indulged in last night. "… **did we fuck**?" Kriminel asked as he leaned on the doorframe, he was having a hard time putting the pieces of last night together and he could swear at some point he came.

"I'm clean." Isabela confirmed after a small moment was given to check herself over. Kriminel grumbled gratefully.

" **Mari would kill me… and keep doing it for a whole year**." Kriminel mumbled to himself as he walked through the halls of Dante's palace of a home. He yawned as ascended the stairs to Dante's floor, he found a lot of all this to be a little much. A far cry from the humble home of the Barons that he had grown up in. But then again he had also lived in abundance in his early life. As Kriminel thought all of this he began to hear sounds of females fighting. He slowly poked his head from the stairwell to see that currently those that slept with Dante were all gathered around the dining table for breakfast. But Kriminel noticed that one of the girls was one he did not recognize by appearance but he did by spiritual power. " **You hypocrite**!" Kriminel shouted as he entered the floor properly. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him, meaning that Živa, Li, and Koneko all stopped their clawing at each other while the others merely turned their heads.

"Me?" Živa said though it was a little hard given that Li was pulling at the side of her mouth. The three had gotten into a argument of who was going to sit in Dante's lap. Koneko claimed that she had eternal dibs on it, while Li said that they needed to make a rotation with her being on his lap today, and Živa just flat out ignored the others in favor of just taking the spot.

" **Yes you! Ya were all on about me being a pervert and now I find ya… like this**!" He shouted as he motioned to her new form and the lustful power that came off it. He knew in a instant what she had done and what she become, and felt deeply offended that she had acted the way she did to him prior. When he knew that she had the full intention of doing what she did.

"You're point?" Živa asked as she slapped away Li's grasping hand from her mouth. Kriminel jaw dropped at just how different Živa was being. This was the Goddess that everyone knew to fall apart crying if yelled at. "Yes I'm new and in my opinion improved. I don't need you to approve and this new me won't take you snapping pics of me or specifically my girls anymore. That little taste you got before is nothing compared to what-"

"(Click)" Everyone froze at the sound of Kriminel's phone taking a picture of Živa's barely robed cleavage. She had tried to look as exposed as possible for Dante but now it was backfiring on her hard. " **MHAHAHAHA**!" Kriminel madly laughed as he run down the stairs with a angry Živa after him. He knew that her powers were shot, that she wasn't nearly as powerful as he was in her current state.

"Get back here you bastard!" Živa yelled as she followed him down the stairs to destroy that stupid phone of his, leaving behind everyone now free of her presence.

"Dante, Kriminel has just earned his place here… for the summer." Rias said adding on that last part quickly. While she was happy to have Živa momentarily gone thanks to the Loa, there was no way she was letting him stay past the summer. "Now we have a free moment to discuss this new wrinkle in our lives."

"Kick the bimbo out!" Li shouted, Ni and Koneko vigorously nodded in agreement.

"I would not put it in those words master but she does not seem to respect us or you for that matter." Yubelluna offered feeling that the former goddess was nothing but a disruptive element in their home.

"I wanted to give her a chance darling, but she just acts without thinking things through." Akeno said a little conflicted on the subject. She wanted to still give Živa a chance, but at the moment that chance looked to only prove that Živa was not someone that would be good among Dante's women.

"A chance is one thing, but that woman has stated what she is now. She will not subject herself to anyone's wants but her own." Rias said firmly making Akeno wince as her best friend was right. Živa called herself a Demon Prince of Lust, Desires, and pursuit of selfishness. That didn't give much faith to the idea she would let the rest of them have their rightful share to Dante. "The question is how to get rid of her."

"We're not getting rid of Živa." Dante said drawing all eyes to him. "I mean… that's a really dumb idea. Yeah she's weak now but that's not going to stay that way forever." Dante said making Rias and those that wanted Živa gone take a step back from that plan. It was easy to talk about getting rid of her now that she was only slightly weaker than they were. Dante had a point, Živa was right now in a weakened state but eventually she would regain her power and then come back for Dante with a vengeance. "I don't believe that she's as bad as she looks. I think she's just trying to overdo it, go overboard with her new personality in order to show everyone that she's really changed."

"Just give her time? Really?" Ni asked a little hesitant to accept that idea and the feeling was mutual among the women.

"After I give her a small talk about boundaries." Dante said leaning back in his chair with a sadistic smile on his lips.

* * *

 **Hallways**

"Where'd that bastard go… oh fuck… this body really needs some work." Živa mumbled to herself as she leaned against a wall for support. Even running after Kriminel felt exhausting. Things that used to come naturally felt like a chore, even breathing felt strangely active for her. She knew that it would be draining for her to change not only her form but her very core to something that was so far from her alignment. Even going to the opposite, death and destruction would have been easier. It was at least to some degree related to her previous element. But Lust and Desire… that was quite far from Life and Motherhood. "Completely worth it though."

"Is it really though?" She looked back with a girlish squeal having been completely surprised by the presence of someone behind her. It was new for her not to just sense people around her as a god would. But her fright vanished as she saw it was Dante.

"Dante!" She gleefully cried out as she went to jump hug him only for him to sidestep her and cause the former goddess to fall on her face. "Ow… that was mean!"

"Živa… _that was mean_? You're not some blond bimbo airhead, stop acting like it." Dante said semi-serious with a weary smile on his face. Živa pouted but once she stood up she flipped her hair back off her face and returned to her previous sunny persona.

"I have no idea what you're talking about sweetie." She said with overly cutesy cheer that Dante picked out as fake in seconds.

"You'll gain more ground with me if you tell me the truth." He had noticed that the only time so far that he had been able to get through to her was when he made it sound like it was in her best interest to get what she wanted. He knew that whatever she did to herself changed her personality and now he was just trying to figure out the ins and outs of it. "By the way, found Kriminel in the pantry with my jumbo bag of Doritos, already got rid of that pic by the way."

"Yay! You're my hero!" Again she tried to jump hug him only for him to sidestep her twice when she saw the first one coming. At least this time she didn't fall on her face. "Why won't you let me hug you! You're a guy! You should love it." She complained feeling a creeping sense of rejection coming over her. It felt wrong and stung, it wasn't something she wanted and that started to drive her toward anger.

"Until you start acting like the intelligent and respectable woman I know you still are I will accept no hugs." He responded playfully being completely honest. She glared lightly at Dante before sighing and looking off dejectedly.

"Fine… you win. But I'm only trying to be what every man wants in a girl!" She had done her research, she had spent a good part of the time she spent leading up to her transformation to read several articles about what guys want in their perfect girlfriend. She unfortunately had not picked her sources well and ended up with a lot of articles written by pigs that just wanted a dumb sex toy that praises everything they do. Otherwise known as punks that only get paid by how well they pay for it.

"No… you're not." Dante said bluntly deflating Živa to a considerable degree. Dante could compare her to a child in the way she was trying to emulate something she wasn't so hard. "Listen, you just turned into… this." He said motioning to her. "… but that doesn't make you a expert at it. Unlike when you were created by the belief of humans, you aren't built with a innate personality and knowledge to be what you are. You need to learn how to be a Demon Prince of Lust." He chuckled and Živa just continued to pout at his words but was actually shocked at what he said next. "And I'm not even sure that you're that."

"What?! I most certainly am! I spent a lot of effort in becoming that!" She defended herself, but Dante knew he had her beat.

"Go have sex with Issei then." She stopped dead in her tracks at the suggestion. "Better yet just take some random guy off the street and fuck him stupid." He kept going making her gag on the thought. She made herself what she was because of the feelings and urges she felt for him and him alone. The idea of some random man touching her… filled her with disgust and rage.

"No! that's not what I want…" She trailed off softly not liking where this was going.

"My advice is to stop trying to be something because that's what you think you are. I doubt you fully understand what you've done and the best thing you can do is calm down and explore this new person."

"New person?" She said as that idea drew something from her.

"Yes, you're an entirely different person than who you used to be. Find out who that is, I'm sure she better than this dumb bitch that you're trying to be." Dante said before walking off leaving her in her thoughts on what he had told her.

* * *

Author's Notes

HA! You all thought I forgot all about that plot thread! But I didn't! Hahaha!

Aw... no Lemon this chapter. But next chapter

A little break from the Riser bullshit and the dates and other stuff, and things with the circus are really beginning to crumble. I am sad that a lot of circus companies are going out of business.

please review and recommend

Reviews

rmarcano321 - you in no way read the whole thing did you, you responded too damn fast

WarriorUnseen - (sob) thanks... that's all I can ever hope for (sob-sob)

Kalashnikov ak47 - thanks?

Spartan of Rome - thank you and yeah... they are kinda fucked aren't they. Ni will get her time next chapter and Kuroka will eventually get her play time too.

LucasVAMP - thanks, and it's not so much awkwardness that gets me as the second guessing. I constantly have to try so hard to make everything turn out good. And try not to overuse certain words or things, keep track of everything. I just have a hard time just making it not turn out cringe worthy. Awkwardness is far from my mind in the face of all that. Plus desensitizing myself by reading a shit ton of pure smut fics on this site helps.


	40. Evolve as a Person (L)

**[LEMON]**

Author's Notes

This lemon will contain BDSM and other fetish content. You have been properly warned and thus I don't want to hear shit about it.

 **Late Afternoon**

 **Kuoh, Živa's Suite**

Živa was sitting at the personal dining table that she had in her suite. Absentmindedly playing at the small microwave meal that she had made for herself. It was one of the small changes that had happened to her, before she would have scoffed at the idea of eating something so artificial. But now? She was completely fine with it, she didn't enjoy it compared to real food but she couldn't be bothered to make something for herself with the gloomy mood she had been in.

Each and every day that passed her head became a little more clear, and more of her old self melded with the new persona that had been dominant when she first fell. She wondered if Vulcan felt this way when he left the Greeks, the old and the new fighting for their place in the complete self. But that was only a minor point to her mood but it did factor into the primary reason, which was what Dante had told her that first morning. That was a week ago and since then she had been avoiding the Devils as much as she could. Dante came by twice but surprisingly Akeno came around every day to check up on her. Živa couldn't help but find the gesture of the girl to be comforting even if Živa tried to play it off when Akeno came around.

"Just what I am now?" Živa sighed as she rolled a few peas around on the plastic tray. Dante had told her to find out just what she was now. And at first she had thought she knew exactly what that was. A Demon Prince of Lust and Desires, a devil that gave nothing to anyone but herself and pursued only what she wanted. The bitterness and betrayal of her people in the circus and the dark influences of the Gu poison had been the driving forces behind her willingness to fall from grace but these feelings were only so strong in the case of the latter only because of the years of emotions that had built up.

She hadn't been a total fool, she knew that the circus had changed into something unrecognizable. But she powered through hoping that she could help all those that came to them as a good mother would for her children. Years upon years of trying to connect to the newcomers and trying to show them a better way than their anger and criminal behavior. She had some success but now she realized that only gave her false hope for the others. She wanted to do right by them all, ignoring the constant whispers and leering that she got. Selfless as a mother, that is what she told herself every night as things fractured around her.

" **Knock knock**?" Her frowned deepened, it had already formed from the bitter thoughts in her mind, at hearing Kriminel's voice alongside the opening of her door. " **Hold up, I'z got a peace offerin'."** He said as he held out a bottle of rum, Baron rum, before actually entering the suite. " **I just want ta talk**." She narrowed her eyes, on one hand she detested Kriminel but on the other… she really wanted that rum and having someone to talk to would be nice. And Kriminel was a God Level being and would better understand what she was going through. Other beings had it so easy sometimes, they could choose what to be. But first-generation Gods were formed knowing what they were and imprinted with a set core of rules and personality. And it took just short of forever to break free of those chains as she had done.

"Fine… but if I see that fucking phone of yours I'm castrating you." Živa warned as Kriminel entered in, she raised an eyebrow as instead of his phone in his other hand there was a tablet. "What's that for?" She asked suspiciously, eyeing the device as he placed it and the rum on the table.

" **I'm goin' ta call up Lakwa… he's better at dis den I'll ever be**." Kriminel chuckled as he set the tablet up so that it faced up on a stand. He then left to find two glasses for them. "Why aren't you with da kid and da rest of dem?"

"They're all training and having summer fun and I just feel like I'm just in the way." She said slumping into her chair. It really did feel like she was just a unwelcome annoyance, just another change from how things used to be. Before she was the one that everyone wanted to have around and now no one wanted her with them.

" **How's living in da body of a teenage girl by da way**?" Živa huffed as she crossed her arms looking away. Kriminel just continued to chuckle trying not to look at her raised chest, he was trying to play nice here.

"Haven't really thought about it since I'm dealing with being nearly mortal here." It was a jarring experience as most of her divinity was stripped from her. It was slowly growing back but it would be years before she was at her full power. And she didn't even know what that would take the form of. It would be nature… or at least she didn't think so. She found that she could still _feel_ plants to a degree but where before they sought her out as a child to their mother, now plant life sought her out like teenager looking for sex. It was a change that was strange to her to say the least.

But everything was like that! Yesterday she left the suite and the building itself to go out for a walk. She went downtown and found herself enjoying all the attention that so many boys, and even a few girls, were giving her. She most certainly developed a bigger ego and desire for attention. But then a group of guys approached her and one of them had the nerve of touching her. She broke the arm that the fool tried to wrap around her. The incident proved Dante was right and that she wasn't the being of Lust that she thought she was. So she then went to a nearby park hoping that maybe the familiar feeling of nature would return to her. It didn't, the plants and animals of the park didn't accept her as she remembered they should. Instead they seemed to be… waiting for something. It drove her crazy when they just kept waiting for Her to do something instead of coming to her with all their needs and wants like they used to.

" **Yeah… ya better be careful by the way. Lots of people out dere dat would take advantage of dat**." Kriminel said as he set down the two glasses and poured them each a drink.

"Why aren't you… you're supposed to represent criminals. Rapists are criminals." She said as she looked down at the glass in her hand as if there was something more in the drink. "Oh no wait… forgot about the ball and chain you have back home." She said then frowned… they way she said that was just another reminder of her problems. Way too bitchy. She didn't want to drive Kriminel away, but it just came out.

" **Don't get me wrong girl, da roofies would be in my pocket if not for Mari. We Gods can only fight our own nature so much but with da help of others… a God of War can be gentle and kind and a God of Lust can be faithful ta da woman he loves**." Kriminel said as he sat back in his seat and took a drink of his rum. He rarely actual had the chance to enjoy his family's special stock. Živa saw that the drink wasn't spiked and took her own drink, enjoying more than she thought she would.

"I guess all that was said about Baron rum is true." She said as she took another drink and the Loa began tapping away at the tablet, trying to call his brother who he hoped was in-between fucks with Brigitte. "Tell me honestly… what do you think happened to me?"

" **Ya hit rock bottom and like anyone ya made a stupid choice to try and feel some control again**." Kriminel offered being a expert on people making bad choices. He was the king of people that got themselves locked away because they were in a shit situation and made a horrible choice. " **All that's missing from your story is alcohol and a trip to Vegas**." He chuckled as his call began going through. The screen soon turned to the inside of Lakwa's bedroom, the device on the other end move a bit and soon Lakwa and Brigitte were in the shot, both barely covered by a bed sheet.

" **Brotha you better… what did you do**?" Lakwa asked as he focused in on the girl that he had never seen before. As this was a video call he was unable to feel Živa's aura and pick her out in seconds like Kriminel was able to.

" **Kriminel did you get this poor girl pregnant**?" Brigitte snorted in amusement as she knew that the second Kriminel's girlfriend got wind of this he was in for a world of pain.

" **No! It's Živa, she pulled a Lucy and now is… this thing**." Kriminel quickly said waving to the pouting Živa. Both of the Loa on the other end looked back at Živa and focused hard on her.

"It's nice to see you two finally saw what everyone could plainly see was meant to be." Živa said sweetly but still came across a little bitchy. Which didn't do much to convince Lakwa and Brigitte. "Yes it's me! Do I have to recount every word that was said when you came to pick up Dante after Samedi's little bitch fit." The two lovers shared a look, they were still skeptical but they believed her. Kriminel and Živa then explained what had happened to the circus, how she was poisoned with Gu and then what happened after she was healed.

" **I see… you fucked up**." Lakwa said but was lightly slapped by Brigitte. " **Fine, Kriminel, does she in any way feel like us. Is she really a being of lust**?" From what everything that Lakwa had been told it wasn't a cut and dry thing for to just say what she was. Vulcan chose what he was and knew it because it was position offered to him, but Živa's fall from grace was a entirely different set of circumstances than his. The answer to what she was was blurred and unknown.

" **I mean… dere's lust in her. If dere's any sin its dat one**." Kriminel said scratching his head slightly. " **She's picky as hell who she wants to fuck, but dere's dis allure to her dat Beings of Lust have about dem. Plus… look at her! Damn if she's not up dere with Aphro or Lilith.** " Kriminel said with a small click that caused him to be punched to floor by Živa. " **See… picky**."

" **And you don't know what kind of powers you have**." Brigitte asked, if they knew what she could do then that would go a long way of determine what type of being was she.

"No… I still have some connection to nature. But mother nature is no longer a title that I have in any way. I'm a little scared of what it is they all want from me, it's like every blade of grass and squirrel is waiting to judge me for something I haven't done yet." Živa explained as she slammed her head on the table in frustration. "Beyond that… I have some godly powers. But they're weak and I can't call on them at will. I'm not going to be smiting anyone for a long time."

" **The fact you still have some tie ta nature means you still have one foot in dat element**." Lakwa surmised feeling that this was all too complicated for the day in which had only thing planned for it. He suspected Kriminel had only acted nice to Živa in order to ruin his day bring him this shit. " **I would say dat you're not a Being purely of Lust, and dat my boy is right. You need ta find dis out for yourself**." With that the screen closed out.

"No wait! Aww… but how do I do that?" Živa cried as she reached out toward the tablet in a fruitless effort to bring Lakwa back.

* * *

 **Kuoh, Dante's Sub-basement**

"I DID IT!" Everyone stopped with their workouts as they heard they loud shout come from Dante's room. They had been working hard in their training since the start of the summer weeks ago and some had made very good progress. Issei had already begun to show signs of handling a far greater amount of power with his Boosts, Li finally was able to control when she was on fire, Kiba's strength was complementing his speed far better than before, and Rias' ability with her Power of Destruction had grown leaps and bounds. Other had made progress but those were the standouts.

"Think that means he wants us to come in?" Kiba asked and the collective response was to slowly enter into the room that had been the host of various magical explosions over the first month of summer. While the time had been shadowed by the threat of Riser's minions possibly watching them and the recent fallen goddess in their midst, the Devils had attempted to have their vacation regardless. They trained as they were now for the coming Ratings Game with Voledro and whatever battles they may end up facing. They did their contract work, with Issei finally getting a few regular contracts that paid him for once. And spent time enjoying each other company as a close circle of friends do.

"Dante? You okay in there?" Issei called into the room as the door squeaked open. The air was cold but that was fading away quickly. The lights were off and the room was bathed in a frosty darkness. When one of the Devils went to turn the lights on they found the switch frozen over. Clearly Dante had some surprise in store of them. As they all filed into the room the lights then snapped on, everyone then looked to the center seeing a line of Dantes all looking quite pleased with themselves. What really got everyone was that they were perfect copies of each other, without a single difference among them.

"So many…" They all heard Li mumble out with a bit of drool coming off her lip as she took in the sight. A select few others had the same thought but made sure to keep their less than pure thoughts to themselves. "I want one!" Li made a move to tackle one of the clones only for Ni to pull her back and push her into place.

"Dante, this is what you've been working on all this time?" Rias asked with a proud smile on her face. She knew how much he had committed to perfectly his chosen magical power. Devils as a whole often could do basic elemental magic such as water, ice, lightning, fire and others. But then there were powers like her Power of Destruction or Issei's Dress Break. Magical powers that were special to a person or a family line, Dante's animated Grim Ice creations was his. And now it seemed that this power had been perfected to its logical conclusion.

"Yup." The Dante on the far right said.

"Well… not wholly this." The Dante on the far left said.

"There's also this." The center Dante said before snapping his fingers and before him was a flawless copy of Freed Sellzen. The same madding smile of cruelty and insanity on his face along with the twitchy way he moved. The only feature that seemed to be missing was the glowing quality of his blackened veins. Then Devils watched as the next Dante down the line to right of the center snapped his fingers and then came a copy of Riser, as he was before. Then from the center-left repeated the process only now creating a copy of Tori. Then they all watched as the heads of these copies were cut clean off.

"Tell me that did not feel good." One of the Dantes chuckled. "I'm able to create copies of anyone, only drawback is I can only make them look like them. Personality wise it's really only on what I would think they would act like."

"But for me I'd say they're pretty damn good as the original."

"Speaking of which?"

"Bet you can't find the original among us."

"You're over there." Rias said pointing out to the corner of room where a sheen of Grim Ice shattered revealing a dumbfounded Dante. "I can still feel the Rook piece in you." Rias did have to hand it to Dante, had it not been for that one detail she would have found it impossible to tell the difference. Even though her Link to Dante she couldn't tell, but she suspected that was because all of them were made out of Grim Ice.

"It's was supposed to be a fun game." Dante grumbled as he snapped his fingers and shattered all of the clones who had the same looks of disappointment on their faces before breaking up into tiny pieces and returning to the nothing where they came. "That's not the only thing that I've been able to get down, I can also have a direct link to them and can connect to their senses. I kind of have to focus and stop what I'm doing to do it though." Dante said before creating a crow of ice, this one still having the look of pale blue ice as opposed to the black feathers of a real crow. Dante simply thought it looked cooler in this instance, he could of course make it look real but didn't want to. The crow flew up to the top of the room and Dante closed his eyes, he reached out to the crow and in seconds could see everything from its eyes. It had taken several days to adjust his mind to be able to do this safely and effectively but it was worth it. The Devils then watched as the crow flew out of the open door. A few moments later Dante opened his eyes with a frown on his face. "Kriminel got into my rum again, dick head stole two of my bottles of Baron Rum."

"This is really interesting darling, are your clones more than just good looking though?" Akeno said quickly trying to get Dante off this topic, given how she was sure that the first bottle was the one she took.

"In every physical way they are a copy of me, unfortunately while they can use Grim Ice like me they can't use any other magical power. They also have to form their own scythes out of Grim Ice as I have the only real one." Dante explained before forming a small ice egg in his hand. "I'm really proud of this though, I can store copies of myself in these and when they break a fully formed clone will grow out of them. I think several ways to fuck with people with these." He chuckled darkly but Rias and Akeno both began putting pieces together and with that last line of words figured something out.

"People like Serafall maybe?" Rias asked causing Dante to turn still. "Dante… was the reason you worked so hard on this was make clones so you could have sex with all the women with you at the same time?" It made sense since they were perfect physical copies and came in a easy to ship form, even if his lovers were worlds apart he could still be with them via his clones. And if they wanted to have a moment with the mind of the real one he could hop into that clone and control it like a puppet.

"It might… have played a part." Dante admitted. "I also did this so that way I could have a clone do WoW grinding and another for homework and then also for contract work." Dante said trying to deflect from being found out. "But they also have battlefield uses too-" Dante was going to say more but he was stopped by first Akeno kissing him and then Rias.

"It's sweet that you want to keep everyone happy darling, thank you." She was under no illusion that there would be times when Dante would have to be separate from them. She had thought the best way to cope was for everyone to get _comfortable_ with each other, but this would do great for those that simply didn't have those feelings.

"Dante, as long as you do something for us there's no reason to be ashamed." Rias said happy that Dante was taking some steps to keeping the woman that chose to be with him all satisfied. Rias could understand that there would be women like Serafall that wouldn't live with Dante twenty-four-seven and this could be a great help to them. "And yes it will certainly come in handy in any battle we enter." Rias said already beginning to account this into her plans for her game with Voledro.

"It could be handy in other places too." Akeno hummed as she too began to formulate plans.

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 **Kuoh, Dante's Living room.**

"I have to sign stuff in order to have sex with you?" Ni asked as she was being handed a sheet of paper by Dante. She had been laying back with her sister just watching some TV when Dante approached them. It had been a long day of _Ki_ training and Ni wasn't exactly in the mood for her wish being granted. She still wanted it but maybe not when she was dead on her feet tired.

"It's a list of stuff Akeno wants to do, and we want to make sure you're good with it all." Dante chuckled as Ni's face turned redder and redder as she read over the list. "We don't want to bring back any painful memories of Riser and both of us already know where our boundaries are, but we need some idea where you're at." Ni nodded while suffocating her sister with a pillow. Dante then walked away from the twins as Ni looked at the list of sexual acts like a shopping list while at the same time preventing her sister from teasing her about it.

"Dante." He turned to see Živa, slightly gloomy and still looking pretty conflicted, standing in the nearby stairway. "Can we talk." He nodded and followed her down to the lower floor and to her suite. Živa was completely silent and sullen throughout the walk and remained so as Dante closed the door behind them. "I didn't make a mistake doing this." She said not turning around toward him.

"I never said you did, but I won't say that you did it freely of your own sound mind." He said making her bristle at the truth of that. It was anything but a choice that was made with a sound mind, both negative emotions and dark influence made the choice for her.

"That doesn't change the fact that I needed to change, to evolve and become something else." She said as she let the nightgown that she been wearing fall to her feet. The room was devoid of light except for that of the dipping sun coming through her window. The effect shading her curves and figure into like something out of a fairy tale. Before Dante could say anything more he was pushed back toward the door with Živa's naked body pressing into his front. "Please. I need to feel something, anything to give me an idea of what I am now." She said as she slowly slipped her hands under his loose t-shirt. He wasn't wearing much and she had easy access to his body. But Dante pulled away and in her shock grabbed her wrists to prevent her from doing much else. "You're the only man that doesn't disgust me… is it me? Do I not find me pretty, do I make you sick just looking at me?"

"No Živa, you've always been beautiful. And I can't say never to what you want but right now it's a firm no." He said feeling guilty seeing her begin to cry at his rejection. "Too many things feel wrong about this, what you were to me before, how this feels like your just trying to distract yourself with sex, and how fast you seemed have changed." He explained and with each reason she tried pulling her hands free only for his grip to remain.

"You're saying that this can happen someday, but I need it now. I'm going crazy not knowing what I'm supposed to be. Since I was born I've known what I am, I was life and a mother. Now… all I feel is this uncertainty!"

"That's an improvement to thinking something you're not." Dante offered making Živa pause in her struggling to get free. "You think us having sex will give you some insight into what you've become? How would that do anything?"

"I'd feel something… anything." She answered as she fell limp, only being held up by his hands. "Just anything at this point would be nice. Just to have some idea what my place is." She didn't do anything as she felt Dante pick her up in his arms. She didn't do anything as he put her to bed.

"Your place is wherever you want it to be, wherever you feel right. Isn't that what you wanted?" He said trying to help her, but this was of her own making. As much as her mind was clouded when she chose to fall, she still allowed herself to go through with it. He knew there had to be some part of her that wanted this. And now she had to deal with both the good and the bad of her choices.

* * *

 **Late Evening**

 **Kuoh, Akeno's Playroom**

Ni nervously looked around, it honestly was less than what she was expecting. Aside from the large ornate bed with built-in hooks for rope and various other small convent attachments, there was little to the room that spoke to its use or the person that claimed it as their own. It was lit by candles and had a tasteful deep purple and dark red coloring scheme, it did not scream sex dungeon. Her nervousness did not come from what was going to happen, no she was very excited for that. Her sister had gone on and gone about her time with Dante and all day Li worked her sister up for this moment. No, her nervousness stemmed from a fear that she would somehow disappoint Dante and Akeno.

"I hope… ahmm~" Ni moaned as she felt hands run along her sides and cupped her breasts from behind. She moaned further as those hands continued to play with her tits, evening a small hiss of pleasure as she felt deft finger tweak her hardening nipples form over her t-shirt.

"Mmm… you certainly seem ready." She heard Akeno say from behind before her hands left from Ni's chest. Causing the Nekomata to frown at the sudden removal of pleasure. But then her arousal came rushing back as she turned and saw what Akeno was wearing. Large black leather triangles all attached to a metal ring centered on her stomach, two of which barely covered her generous bust, two more hugged her sides attaching themselves around her back, while the last pointed straight down covering her womanhood. Her arms were only covered in long black leather gloves that stopped at her elbows, matching these were long black stiletto boots. A black leather collar with a metal ring completed the outfit. "Put this on." Akeno said with both a cheery voice but also a dominant tone that sent a shiver of electricity down Ni's spine. Ni was handed a small box where she only found five metal cuffs.

"I-" Ni began but was soon pushed by a smiling Akeno over to a large mirror. Akeno without giving another word began to undress Ni who didn't give one act of resistance. Moments later Ni was now naked with only the cuffs around her wrists, ankles, and neck.

"Not nervous are you?" Akeno asked as she still hadn't gone fully into the role yet. Seeing Ni's look of conflict on her face stopped Akeno in her tracks. She and Dante wanted to make sure that she was on board with this, even if she asked for it that didn't something would come back up from her past with Riser.

"No. It's just I don't disappoint either of you. I've only ever read about this and I want it I really do. But I'm not like you who has so much-" Ni was stopped in her rambling by Akeno kissing her. Ni felt Akeno's hand snake around her head and force Ni deeper into the kiss. The Queen's tongue completely and wholly taking over Ni's and dominating her mouth. Ni could feel a deep warmth build in her and soon enough she felt her arousal drip down her inner thigh.

"Trust me, all you need to do is listen and obey and you won't disappoint." Akeno said as she pulled away from Ni. The girl was about to open her mouth but it was close by a finger from Akeno. She kept her lips shut even as Akeno reached down and slowly pushed a finger into her lower lips. Ni held back the need to squirm as she felt Akeno explore deep inside her. "And from feeling how wet you are already, I'd say your very eager for this." Akeno could feel her own arousal build as she played with Ni some more. Stopping her activities with Ni, much to the girl's disappointment, she then took Ni by the collar and led her to the center of the room. "Stay." Akeno ordered and Ni could tell that they were beginning. Ni did exactly as told while Akeno pulled down from the ceiling chains that she connected to the cuffs on Ni's wrists. "Wondering where Dante is?" Akeno playfully asked as she hoisted Ni up so that soon she was having to balance herself on the balls of her feet to keep from resting all her weight on the cuffs.

"Yes mistress." Ni said submissively and it both surprised Akeno and made her body tingle with unexpected joy. Ni gasped as Akeno grabbed ahold of her butt with one hand and her mouth with the other.

"You do study don't you, I'm impressed." Akeno cooed as she squeezed Ni's firm ass cheek. She moved behind Ni once again and let her hands glide across Ni's smooth skin, exploring just where Ni was most sensitive. All while sucking and kissing along Ni's back leading up to her neck. "I wasn't planning on telling you but since you impressed me I'll tell you. He's waiting, just in the other room. He can see us by the way. Does that get you hot knowing that your being watched?" The dripping juices from Ni's drenched pussy answered that question.

"Yes mistress." Ni moaned out as she felt Akeno's hands return back to playing with her breasts. The feeling of Akeno's lips on her skin along with her fingers kneading her chest like dough brought Ni's mind into a fog of pleasure that made her drool at the coming pleasure that she knew was not far. She snapped out of it as she felt the wonderful stinging pain of a hard slap to her ass.

"I really like your enthusiasm." Akeno purred as she gave another hard slap causing Ni to again moan at the euphoric pain that mingled with the lasting pleasure of Akeno's previous actions. "I was supposed to take my time with you but you seem so eager I think we can start now." Akeno said giving a small signal to Dante to come in. Akeno then reached back up to the ceiling to the hidden chains, grabbing two new sets and pulling them down. Ni watched as Akeno brought them down and attached them to the cuffs on her ankles. Then in one snap of Akeno's fingers Ni was swept off her feet and full suspended in the air. Her body level and her hand tied together above her head while her legs spread out giving a full view glinting womanhood. "She really is excited for this master, she's so cute in how ready she is." Akeno said as Ni felt a new hand brush along her bare back, it wasn't the soft delicate hand, but a rougher strong hand. Ni then had that hand reach down to her collar and pull her back up for a kiss with her master. Just like with Akeno, she fully submitted to the kiss as Dante's tongue entered her mouth. Akeno waited patiently as she watched the two make out, the sight of which was getting her hot to no end.

"You're right, she is eager." Dante smirked as he left the kiss and dropped Ni back to her level state. "Now we're going to play a little game." Dante began as he walked back to behind Ni, his erection soon tracing the line of Ni's slit causing her to softly whine. But soon she got her wish as she felt him enter her, the full feeling as he his entire length making her cross-eyed. "Ni…" His stern voice however brought her back to the moment. "If you can get me to cum before Akeno you will get a reward."

"Thank you master for including me in the fun." Akeno beamed before bouncing over to in front of Ni, the Nekomata's position perfectly lined up with Akeno's moist cunt.

"But, if Akeno gets off before me then you'll be punished." Dante snarled in such a way that had both of the girls shiver. Ni understood and as she felt Dante begin to pull out, Akeno pressed Ni's face between her legs. Ni quickly began eating out the raven-haired beauty's wet folds. Akeno moaned as she held Ni's head into her pussy, the feeling of the younger girl's tongue lapping at her lips causing her to pant and moan like a bitch in heat. The feeling of the vibrations of Ni's own moans from Dante's thrusts only increased Akeno's pleasure.

"Master… oh… she's good. I think I might be getting close already." Akeno mewled out as she gripped her fingers through Ni's neon blue hair. Pulling it slightly making Ni softly scream into Akeno dripping womanhood. "Fuck… very good indeed. I think she wants to be punished."

"Is that true?" Dante grunted before giving a slap to Ni's ass, he gripped the flesh tightly enjoying the feeling. He continued to trust in and out of Ni's tight cunt, even as good as Akeno said she was with her tongue Ni's snatch was just as good. He could feel it tighten around his cock as he gave another slap to her ass. Her cheeks beginning to turn red from the abuse.

" _It feels so good… I'm so close_." Ni was almost crying as her body exploded with pleasure. This was better than anything she had ever felt before and nothing like masturbating to her dirty BDSM magazines. The feeling of Dante's hard cock pounding roughly into her as he slapped her rear while being forced to eat out Akeno's pussy as the woman pulled her hair, all of it was mind-blowing. "I'm cumming!" She screamed as she could no longer contain herself. She came on Dante's dick as he continued to pump away into her hungry pussy. Her screams however reverberated into Akeno setting off her own orgasm. Dante watched with passive face, while internally loving the look of the both of them cumming. "Ah… I-I'm… I'm s-sorry master…" Ni panted as she came off her carnal high. But she could tell that her master was displeased as she felt his girth leave her.

"I did tell you that if Akeno beat me to finishing there would be a punishment." He said before looking over to Akeno he was already recovering from her climax. "Finish what she couldn't." Dante ordered and Akeno happily moved to kneel in front of him, giving his length a long lick.

"With pleasure master." She said with a sultry voice as she enjoyed the juices that covered his tool. He groaned as Akeno bobbed her head back and forth on his twitching manhood. But he frowned as he felt her warm mouth leave him, however that displeasure vanished as he felt Akeno's soft pillows enfold around his ridged cock. "I know how much you love my tits master, do they please you wrapped around your massive cock like this."

"Oh yeah, nothing can ever beat this." He grunted as she slid her breasts up and down him. While at the same time keeping the tip of his dick in her mouth, her tongue swirling around his head tasting his precum. Akeno worked his tool hard trying to get the treat she was stealing from Ni. Said cat-girl had to listen to as Akeno took in as much as she could before having to pull away, the rest of Dante spunk falling on the top of her breasts.

"Mmm… so warm." Akeno hummed as she made small circles on her chest with Dante's cum, the feeling of it on her pale skin feeding into her perverse desires. Soon Akeno cleaned herself up, enjoying the process greatly, before she stood up. "It's time for her punishment now master." Akeno licked her lips as she looked forward to this. Dante saw this and decided to reward Akeno for her earlier tit-job.

"And you've been so good today I think you should give it out." Dante said as he walked over to the end of the large bed and sat down. Akeno's eye gleamed as she continued to enjoying being the favorite. Dante knew that they had played this game long enough with her in the submissive position, now she had her chance to give out some of the pain for a change. Akeno stood up and after retrieving a few items from the hidden drawers built into the walls, she really did like the custom features that Rias let her build into her playroom.

Ni was raised back up by her hands, the chains connected to her ankles falling down to where she had to once again struggle to stand on the balls of her feet. She panted lightly as she looked up and couldn't help but feel her excitement spike back as she saw the sadistic and hungry look in Dante's eyes as he looked at her from his spot on the bed in front of her. Everything about him turned her on in that moment, he was like a circling predator playing with his food. Enjoying dragging the pain out for as long as it amused him. But then she screamed out in pain as she felt a stinging pain across her back. She looked over her shoulder and saw Akeno with a whip in one hand and a ball gag in the other.

"Good, you don't look surprised. You understand that you need to be punished." Akeno said sweetly as she gripped the whip and walked up behind Ni. "Hearing you scream got me so hot, was the pain as good for you as it was for me?" Akeno asked as she ran a finger up Ni's reddening skin on her back.

"It felt wonderful mistress." Ni whimpered as she shuddered at the thought of getting whipped again. Akeno smiled knowing the masochistic pleasure that Ni was enjoying now, getting whipped wasn't her personal favorite pain but it was up there.

"Open." Akeno ordered holding up the ball gag in front of Ni. She did as told and opened her mouth and let Akeno put the toy in her, then felt as the Queen strap it around her head. "I better hear those screams even through the gag." Akeno warned before whipping Ni's back again. True to Akeno's talent as a sadist she was able to get those screams over and over again. All while they enjoyed their roles to their fullest, they arousal was heightened by the fact they were under the intimidating gaze of their master. Both Akeno and Ni felt a euphoric sense of powerlessness as Dante stared at them with his cold pale blue eyes. But eventually he stood up and Akeno stopped her fun, Ni had already cum twice from the masochistic pleasure she felt and Akeno was ready to jump Dante with how turned on she was at the moment. Ni squealed through her gag as Dante pushed her back, grabbed her legs and lifted her up and impaled her back on his cock. He roughly began pounding into her soaked pussy, tears began falling down her face as she pleasure and pain rampaged across her body and mind.

"You took your punishment well, I think you learned your lesson." Dante smirked as he felt Ni's vaginal walls hold him tight, trying to milk him for his seed as best she could. She wanted what she had been denied prior. He thrusted in and out filling the room with wet sounds of flesh hitting flesh and pleasurable groans and cries of ecstasy. Akeno meanwhile was panting in mild jealousy as she played with her wet folds with one hand and groping her heaving breast with her other. Seeing Dante completely dominate another woman was so hot. "I'm cumming." With one final push he stuck his entire length into Ni's cunt, then exploded inside her filling her insides to the point where his seed was soon spilling out onto the floor. Ni came hard at the feeling of Dante's man milk filling her womb to brim and mewled in pain at him exiting her hot snatch. "Don't worry… this is only the beginning of the night."

* * *

 **Mid-Afternoon**

 **Kuoh, Downtown**

Živa angrily sucked on her soda, her plan of pleading to Dante to have sex with her had failed and only resulted in her feeling more pressure to figure out what she was now. She was alone at a small outdoor café, looking drop dead gorgeous after a fun shopping trip.

"At least now I have a great fashion sense now." She grumbled as she lightly kicked a few of her shopping bags. She never had been one for material things before but after waking up this morning and finding her limited wardrobe unbearable she quickly learn how great it was to have stuff. She also was able to work up the tolerance to lightly flirt with various store clerks and use her passive allure to get everything for free. Though when she tried it on a female cashier she was thrown out, along with being called various bitch themed insults.

"Holy shit… it's true." Živa blinked and looked up to find Clio staring at her like a fish out of water. She knew that the daughter of Radegast was in town but she had overheard that she was mostly hanging around another Devil. "Lady Živa… you look different. Also a little trashy." Clio added on and a tick mark formed Živa's forehead.

"This coming from the girl wearing a colorful neon sign masquerading as barely-at-all outfit." Živa snorted back and once again Clio was shocked at hearing the woman that had been so kind and caring act this way. But at the same time she couldn't help but respect the woman for out bitching her in this moment.

"Well played Lady Živa." Clio smirked as she took the seat next to Živa while the other woman smiled smugly. "What's with the turn-around. It's not just the new body, you're also acting just like the first girl to get killed in a horror movie." Živa gave a small look of confusion at Clio's words. "The dumb entitled hot airhead." Clio clarified.

"I'm going through some things, what you just saw is one side of me that trying to assert itself over the old me. I'm not a total bitch… not really. My personality is just stabilizing after I… sorta abandoned who I was before in favor of a more evil path." She said embarrassingly as she played a bit with her hair. She didn't like just snapping at Clio like she did, it just came out of her. While at the same time there was this deep uncertainty in her, along with a conflicting sense of self. This new selfish, lustful, materialistic persona and her old caring and motherly personality battled each other for a stake in the whole. "I don't even think I should keep my old name anymore."

"It's not like anyone really worships you anymore, you can keep it simply because it's something to keep from your past." She said while staring at Živa's chest. "It's not the only thing you've kept from your past I see."

"S-shut up! You're just jealous of me." Živa snapped back while pushing her breasts up to rub it in Clio's face. But then she realized she what she was doing and returned to a familiar state of gloom. "I'm sorry."

"No I get it… you're insane." Clio chuckled but frown when Živa didn't even give a word of retort to that claim. Clio sighed and felt like she needed to fix this, Živa had always been there for her. And even if that Živa was clearly gone and this new one was a annoying big boobed bitch… Clio still felt she owed something to her. "Come on." Clio said grabbed ahold of Živa's hand dragging her away. Živa was so deep in her depression that she didn't take any of her ill-gotten clothes.

"Why did you bring me here?" Živa asked as Clio dragged her into the same park that she had previously visited. Again there was this feeling that the trees, plants, and few animals that called this park home noticed her arriving and now we're waiting for something. "I'm not a Goddess of Life anymore! Stop looking at me!" She shouted toward the trees making her look completely crazy if there had been anyone to see her.

"The fact you feel like they will listen to you means that you still can hear them." Clio deadpanned as she crossed her arms. "I brought you here because if there is any place that you're going to figure this out it's here. And only when you are under certain circumstances." Clio said and Živa turned around to ask her what she meant by that. Only to jump back to dodge the small butterfly knife in Clio's hand.

"Clio! W-why…"

"If there is any time your going to figure out what you are is when you are in mortal danger." Clio said as she took various slashes at Živa. Clio had no intention of killing Živa but she had a plan. All she needed was for this to go on for a while.

"Ah, you're a few centuries to be… oh fuck yeah." The smug look of victory totally melted off her face as she remembered that she was closer to mortal than goddess at this point. As opposed to Clio who as a demi-god was gifted with natural enhancements across the board. Živa moved sluggishly compared to her attacker, but both knew that Clio wasn't giving it her all. " _Why_?"

"Clio!" Živa looked up to see a boy that she had never seen before. He crashed into the ground between them, as the dust settled Živa watched as he stood proudly up. He was a Devil and he was quite handsome, not even close as handsome as Dante in Živa's opinion though. He felt a little too greasy and his style was so dated that it made much of her new fashion sense puke. Though others with less, extravagant tastes, would say that his style did the fusion of thirties business with modern aesthetics well.

"Voledro, please help me!" Clio said in a overly girlish way as if a damsel in distress. "The mean girl was trying to shake me down for more gaudy accessories." Clio said and the love-dumb Voledro ate it up not even once putting logic to that statement. All he could see and hear was that the woman that claimed his passion was in trouble and that this woman was the cause of it.

"Don't worry my love, I'll protect you." He said thinking he looked cool but behind him Clio was snickering how easy it was to play him. Živa meanwhile watched this play out with a mildly confused look on her face. But then when Voledro pulled out a deck of cards she could feel his spiritual power spike and turn the air heavy with how dense it was. The cards flowed off the top of the deck and became enveloped in a purple fire. He took five of them between each of his fingers in his right hand while the rest seemed float in a snake-like slow around his left arm. "I Voledro Focalor, this is the woman that has stolen my heart and I have sworn on the passion of my family to protect her."

"Uh… that's great but…" Živa began but was unable to finish as she had to fall to her knees in order to dodge the whip-like attack that came from the trail of cards that snaked around Voledro's left arm. "Oh shit." She swore as she rolled to the side as that same whip of playing cards smashed into the spot where she had been prior. She jumped back on her feet and barley was able to avoid another attack from the Devil. Where before Clio was only playing a part, Voledro had every intention of killing her. So the fallen goddess did the only sensible thing she could do… run for her life.

She ran all while she could feel Voledro's power chase after her but then he was gone. She hurried as fast as her bare feet could allow, having discarded the high heel shoes she had been wearing. They did amazing things to her figure, but they were not made for running. She felt the air in her lungs burn and feeling the overwhelming need to catch her breath she hid behind a tree. She breathed in deep as she sat back toward the tree that even now as she was being hunted still looked at her as if waiting for her to do something. It compounded on her fears of life and death and she wanted scream at it to stop but couldn't find the strength to do it.

"Did you think it would be that easy?" She heard before five playing cards shot through the air and stuck themselves into the bark of the tree she was resting against… inches from her head. She then heard the tree cry in pain as it felt the purple flames that cards were surrounded by singe at its surface. She then looked up and saw Voledro walking toward her, the cards in his left side converted to form a sword. He then vanished and appeared looming over her, he then put a heel to her gut and stabbed his card sword into the tree behind her, its blade nicking her neck. "No one will ever hurt Clio, I don't care who you think you are but I will end anyone that seeks to bring harm to her." He said as he green eyes glowed bright with rage and the passion that his family was famous for.

"Stop… don't hurt…" She tried to say as she heard the tree screaming in pain. Voledro however misunderstood, he thought that she was talking about herself. And he was so focused on the girl that he never saw her hand reach back to the trunk of the tree and once it touched the bark slivers of black, pink, and red energy slip off her skin and into the tree.

"Don't worry, I'm not cruel." He said as he pulled his sword out and aimed it for her heart. "I'll make it quick." He said as he began to plunge down, intent on ending this quickly. But it never was finished. "What the fuck!" Voledro screamed as he was taken by the ankle and suspended up in the air. A deep earthy growling sound came from behind Živa and she opened her eyes at the fact she wasn't dead. The fallen goddess then looked up to see not the average cherry blossom tree behind her anymore. Now the bark was smooth as fine reptile scales and black as night, five oddly shaped holes had formed across the trunk, all of which had strange teeth like protrusions sticking outlining the holes, the branches now outreached in twisting strange fashions with one of them grabbing ahold of Voledro, its leaves now glowing bright pink while all across the tree was glowing red veins.

"I… did that." Živa realized as she looked down to her hands. "I did that!" She cried tears of joy at this achievement. She had never before had been able to change nature, make it grow and nurture it yes but never change it. "I'm not life but evolution, I'm the selfish desire of all life to grow and become better than the rest. To survive and outlast others." She was giddy as she felt a sense of renewal in her soul and that beloved sense of certainty return to her. However her moment was ruined by the cries of pain of Voledro. She looked up displeased that he had interrupted her moment of self-discovery but then gasped as she saw the mutated tree begin to pull on Voledro's limps. "NO! Stop, this is all a misunderstanding." She shouted standing up and turning back to the tree. There was a small groan of questioning from the tree. "I'm sure now let him down." She ordered with a impatient demanding tone. The Devil was dropped to the ground seconds later.

"Ugh… w-what… by Lilith's sagging tits what the hell." Voledro grumbled as he shakily stood back up. He then looked toward the girl he had been hunting and the monster tree that had saved her. She had smug smirk on her face as she stroked a wrapping branch almost like a lover would.

"Damn… I was not expecting that." Clio said as she then joined the two. "Sit boy, she's a friend. Just needed you to get her to unlock her powers and shit." Clio said dismissively to Voledro who's jaw dropped at being played like that.

"B-but… did you think I was cool saving you and stuff." Voledro quietly mumbled feeling like as long as she thought he was cool then it was a net win. Clio rolled her eyes with a small smile tugging at her lips. Voledro, while easy to manipulate did have this draw to him. He could be downright scary and intimidating toward enemies, cool and slick when it came to allies and others, but when it came to her he was putty.

"Yes Voledro you were cool." She gave him his small accolades, he did do what she wanted and got Živa to unlock her powers. He did a small fist pump before refocusing back on the third person involved in all of this with Clio. "So Lady Živa, you look pretty chummy with that… tree?" Clio said as it looked very different than how she remembered plants acting around her back at the circus. Before they seemed to act like everyone else, like she was their mother. This tree however looked like a lovesick boytoy that would do anything for her attention.

"He is pretty sweet don't you think." She cooed as she played with the glowing pink leaves causing the mutant tree to purr in response. Živa now understood her allure power, it functioned like her motherly aura but a darkened form of it. All things of nature, including humans, were drawn to her as force of evolution. Which at its core was deeply sexual force, the strongest survive to breed and leave behind children. But the difference between this tree and the men that disgusted her was that this tree knew its place, it knew that all it could hope for was to please her and not the other way around. She could tell that this Devil was wholly in love with Clio and thus did not wish to have sex with her, so she tolerated him. She suspected that was how that would work from now on, the unworthy disgusted her and those that didn't seek her out would be tolerated. " _There is but one man that I will submit to_." She thought as a shiver ran down her body at the thought of that man. She still had very little idea why Dante seemed to a exception to all of this. He most likely answer was that the Gu poison simply interworked itself into her new self as a dark love spell toward the first suitable person she saw coming out of her coma. Radegast was out because of his godly immunity to such things, Asia was a mother and Živa had yet to fully fall at that point so her internal rules on expecting mothers still applied. Leaving Dante as the one the spell took effect on. " _Doesn't matter, new me… new chances to start new relationships_."

* * *

 **Late-Afternoon**

 **Kuoh, Outside Dante's Residence**

"You seem to be in a better mood." Dante chuckled as he was dragged out the front door of his building by Živa. There was obvious change to her mood, no longer was she indecisive or gloomy but now excited and full of energy. Akeno and Rias both were behind them as they didn't want Živa around him all alone. Not after she threw herself at him last time they were alone. They trusted Dante to not give in but they still didn't like it happening in the first place. "So I can assume that you were able to figure it all out?"

"Mhmm." She smiled as she nodded and leaned up against one of the two trees that had been planted in front of the building. "And you're to thank for it. Without you I would have never been able to pull through and understand what I truly am." She knew that while he wasn't directly responsible for her epiphany, she did consider him the driving force behind the whole journey.

"And just what is that?" Akeno asked skeptically. Živa just beamed as she put a hand to the tree behind her. From her hand came shades of black, red, and pink, the flows of energy swiftly found its way into the tree and mutated it into a similar form that her first had turned into. The Devils watched this unexpected evolution of the tree happen before their eyes with jaws dropped.

"I'm a Goddess of Evolution!" Živa shouted as she jumped up in the air repeatedly. Soon the three onlookers watched as the branches grew out and grasped her by her waist and pulled her up toward the top of its size. There it gently dropped her on one of the most stable top branch which she took to sitting proudly above the Devils.

" _She's Poison Ivy turned convert to Tzeentch in Junko Enoshima's body. Nerd logic complete_." Dante thought to himself with a serious expression as he stared straight forward. This at least was a hell of a lot more manageable than her being a Demon Prince of Lust. "You still want me don't you?!" Dante yelled pretty much resigned to the answer.

"Yup." She confirmed with a giddy smile as she kicked her feet playfully on her perch.

"Wonderful." Dante deadpanned before sighing. "Could you at least come back down so we could discuss this!" Živa soon was lowered back down by the mutant tree, which she reluctantly changed back to normal once it did so. She knew that they couldn't exactly have a mutant, and predatory, tree living in their front yard.

"What's there to discuss? I want you and I will have you. Selfishness is still in my new nature. Evolution is the selfish change to better competition among the species." Dante thought that she was straining that logic a bit but it worked for her. She felt a whole lot more complete and he wasn't about to try and take that away from her on the merits of the philosophy behind her new aspect. Besides, Gods rarely fully made sense to their element. Poseidon was the God of the sea but at the same time also was the lord of horses? If he could do that then Živa could take Evolution and Selfishness hand in hand as well.

"That's not going to work." Akeno said with Rias in full agreement. "You can't have Dante all to yourself, we love him just as much as you do." She actually was of the belief that their love was both in better quantity and quality than Živa's but saying aloud wouldn't get them anywhere. Akeno had tried to be diplomatic toward the fallen goddess, and she would continue to try until she did something overtly hostile toward them. "We all need to share him."

"But I- iyh!" Živa yelled as from behind a second Dante picked her up bridal style. "W-what?" Živa said as she looked between the two Dantes trying to figure out what was going on.

"I can make clones now." Dante said blandly feeling that this might help in convincing Živa to go along with the sharing arrangement. If she knew she could have her own personal Dante whenever she wanted, then maybe she would be willing to share him with others. The clone then let Živa down as she looked to be in deep thought. "This is also the only argument where I would be willing, in any other I will fight tooth and nail to oppose you." Carrot, then stick. Dante was not about to be separated from his Life Mates ever again, even if the one trying to take him away also loved him. So, he was offering both a chance at what Živa wanted while also presenting the threat of what would happen if she tried something else.

"I know damnit, stupid harem having grim. I'm going to kill Lakwa next time I see him." Živa grumbled as she began walking back into the building. Dante and his Life Mates all looked skeptically at her before looking to each other.

"Do you really think she'll keep to this?" Rias asked as she looked back to the tree that had been mutated previously.

"I doubt that she'll ever be perfectly fine with it. And probably will do everything she can within the confines of the relationship to enact her wishes… but be honest here… doesn't everyone do the same thing." Dante smirked as both girls blushed a little. It was true that there were times that they played little moves to try and get Dante's attention. Li, Ni, and Koneko all used their cuteness as cat-girls to get Dante to do things. And Yubelluna as his future Queen would have the most access to him when he was on official business. And they all knew Serafall was going to steamroll them the second she could to maximize her time with Dante. "Živa's simply dropping the pretense of being polite and hiding it."

"I guess… but that still doesn't mean she's not going to raise problems." Akeno said feeling like Živa was a factor that she hadn't thought could come about. But one that she knew both she and Dante were going to have to manage correctly.

* * *

Author's Notes

SO I hope that this chapter helped a few people with what I've done with Živa, I tried to imply last chapter that things weren't so clear with what she was. Next chapter will be the start of the return to Hell arc I have where a few things will happen. Riser will be dealt with once and for all. Rias finally gets a date with Dante. The Ratings Game with Voledro happens. And… something else. Something that I am really excited for because how much it fucks with Dante.

Also, I plan for more characters from other places to come into the story. I know some people won't like that but I feel as long as they integrate with the inner story logic than its no different than introducing new OCs.

Reviews

AJR3333 – First off, I have already set up for both Hel and Athena to be with Dante for a long time now. I have had them in the harem list about nine chapters back or so. So goddess falling in love with him are nothing new. Second, I have not been hiding how big I plan on the harem being. It will be super Zeus level, that was established in the prolog. Third, I do hope that you enjoyed what eventually happened to Živa, and I did have that planned from the beginning of this mini arc. She is a technically a New God like Vulcan or the Spooks, she is a Goddess of Evolution, but she won't have any ties to the New Gods of America… for now.

Rmarcano321 – sorry man it's jut you responded so fast that I was weirded out.

Kalashnikov ak47 - Thanks and I hope you enjoyed what happened.

Spartan of Rome – I feel that this change was a progression of a bunch of shitty things happening to a really good person. Kinda like Joker's idea that all it takes is one really bad day to turn sane men batshit insane. (hehehe… puny). I also like a lot of these other mythologies which is why I showcase the Slavic gods and the Loa. But I do want some of them to change as the world changes around them.


	41. Hello Darkness My Old Friend

**Author's Notes [IMPORTANT]**

Sooooo… once you see them your reactions might be a little mixed. Some of you might say I'm throwing too many people from other places into this DxD story. To that, I say that if it wasn't them it would have been OCs. And I can make likeable OCs as people have expressed their like of some of the ones I have already made. But there are times when I am out of ideas for a well-rounded character. The ones for Voledro's peerage are the newest ones and I'm sorta out of ideas for any others. Plus I have been setting up a few plot points for the two that will be showing up this chapter. I have and if you go back to certain points in the story, you will pick up a small hint. Second, it's my fucking story and I already put the (crossover elements) in the description so you all have been warned prior to this happening. And the reason why I don't put it in the prolog list of crossovers is because I am only taking characters here, not the world itself.

I know people will not be happy or even a little upset with choices I make with this story. But it really comes down to me wanting to write the story I want. And if you've made this far than you should be enjoying it enough to understand and move past some small things you don't like.

Also, descriptions will be minimal to nonexistent as all you need to do is goggle the name.

Thank you for reading this and here's the next chapter

* * *

 **Late Afternoon**

 **Gremory Train to Hell**

"(Ruff)" The small black furred quote unquote dog in Živa's arms barked as she looked excitedly around the train cabin. She along with everyone else of the Gremory household, plus Dante's future servants, were all going to Hell for the last two weeks of summer vacation.

"Wow! I never thought that I would ever go to hell, this is so exciting. Isn't that right Kuro?" She asked as she snuggled the dog in her arms. It wasn't a big dog, just big enough to where she could carry him around wherever she went. The fallen goddess had gotten him as she had learned that at the moment she could only mutate one living thing at a time. And that didn't include beings like humans. Animals though, that was perfectly in her power. And so knowing she might not always be where her powers could be applied, she found herself something that could always come to her aid. Hence her dog which she had named Kuro.

"Are you sure that she should be coming along?" Dante asked Rias on the other side of the cabin. "I mean… it's not like she'll be welcomed very well if they find out who she is." Dante knew that while Živa was one of the Slavic Gods that had been able to get along with everyone and didn't; have long-standing grudges with other pantheons like some of the others in the Slavic collection of gods did. She was still technically wanted by Heaven and Hell for her part in occupying the Garden of Eden.

"Devils don't really hold the same value of the charges against the Slavic Gods, as the Garden of Eden has never had the same importance as it does to the Angels." Rias explained knowing that while what she said was true there were some Devils that hated Živa's kind. Her father included. "But to be on the safe side we should come up with a cover name, her personality and powers don't connect to the old Živa so only her name remains. As to why she's coming… I'm following to the agreement we made that it would be best to stay on her good side. She is after all still a goddess."

"Right…" Dante said as he sat up from his spot between Akeno and Rias, Koneko had listened to the conversation and knew he would be getting up so got off his lap already. The three Life-Mates watch with a mix of concern and agitation as their man approached the newest woman in his life. She hadn't been nearly as bad as she was when she first showed up but she hadn't been exactly a joy to be around. She was rude, arrogant, and had an air of smug superiority. It was no wonder why she had been nicknamed Queen Bitch by Li. But then there were her better moments, small times where she showed she actually cared and the rest of the time it was just her keeping everyone at a distance. Rias and Akeno knew that the feelings of betrayal still lurked in Živa's mind and understood why she might be a little opposed to letting people get too close to her again. "Živa."

"Dante! Oh this is super exciting, I've always heard that Hell is a great place to go. Totally ironic right?" Živa said overjoyed that Dante had come over joining her. Kuro meanwhile growled at the fellow male's presence. That was one of the downsides to her powers she found, all of nature that she interacted with developed a deep dislike of Dante. They were all jealous of the fact he was the only one she actually loved, the rest were just little pets. "What are we doing first, are there any beaches in hell?" She said as she leaned into him, making sure to brush up the side of her ample chest to his arm.

"Fuck I wish so." Dante cursed with an irritated look on his face. "But no, the first thing we are going to do is head to Phenex territory." Dante said grimly as he knew it was about damn time that they ended Riser. Whatever he had become was a sick joke and he was a threat that Dante would not have in his life. "There I'm going to trade two of my servants with Ruval Phenex, and then we're going to figure out what his brother has been up to."

"That the brother that is trying to steal away your servants and to do super creep rapey things with?" She had been told all about what had happened when Dante had given her a explanation of the various things that had been happening to him since becoming a Devil. She had been blown away with all the adventures that he had been a part of.

"Yes, we will be arriving at in Phenex territory where we will be taken to Ruval Phenex's mansion, once there we will figure out what has happened and proceed from there. And as for you, we're going to need a cover story." It was once he said this that Živa dropped Kuro and grabbed ahold of Dante with a mad smile on her face along with a arching blush.

"Oh that so sweet of you worrying about me!" Živa began gushing over how chivalrous Dante was being while at the same time shameless pulling his arm deep into her massive chest. While this was going on however, Kuro had been dropped on his head and began giving a low growl at the sight of his mistress giving all her attention to Dante. The small _dog_ began growing at an alarming rate. Everyone in the train car watched in horror as Kuro grew from a small dog into the size of a small horse, his fur growing rows of sharp barbed quills along his legs, his claws extending out to size of small swords, bright red veins flowed under his black fur, glowing pink tendrils grew out from his back and sparked with bio-electricity at their ends. Dante and Živa both paled as Kuro's now huge head snarled at Dante, two sets of glowing red eyes target locked on the Rook. "N-no… bad Kuro." Živa tried to order but taming animals proved to a little more difficult than plants. They tended to be much more territorial and aggressive when it came to her.

" _Yup I'm a cat person now_." Dante thought to himself second before Kuro snapped at him, taking the Rook into his massive jaws and began to fling him around like he was a chew toy. Dante screamed helplessly as he was whipped around by the mutant dog. This only ended once Isabela, Otto, and Karlamine all subdued the beast and Kiba and Issei pried Dante out of Kuro's jaws.

"Bad Kuro! Very bad!" Živa admonished as she pulled her power out from Kuro. While she preferred to have some inside him at all times so that he could be ready to protect her at a moments notice, she now was realizing that when she wanted to flirt with Dante she should have him be a normal dog.

"Definitely a cat person now." The three cat-girls that were holding onto Dante preened at his words while glaring at the new bane of their life that had just attacked their master/Life-Mate. The rest of the train ride was thankfully without further incident as they soon arrived at the main Phenex station. To their thankful surprise, it was entirely empty but for a small escort of Devil Soldiers with the Phenex crest on their armor. Rias had been worried that there could be a anything from a mob of angry Phenex commoners to a mob of reporters. But it seemed that Ruval had taken steps to ensure a safe transit between the station and his home. "Ravel, were you able to find out any information about what's been going on?" Dante asked as the large group exited the train and began their way through the station.

"More than I was expecting but very little of it is good news." Ravel sighed a greatly concerned by what she had learned had been happening to her family. "Ever since your Blood Duel, Riser has locked himself in his home at the edge of the family grounds. Initially there was a great deal of interest of him by the media but they were stonewalled by father and mother." Ravel explained and it made sense, Riser was crippled and defeated in shame. It was not surprising that his parents wanted for him to be given time to himself to recover even a little. But that apparently had been the wrong move.

"When did the freaky ass shit start up?" Isabela asked as it still felt off how much the Phenex servants had changed in such a relatively short time.

"Fairly soon, both Xuelan and Mihae left Riser's home citing his refusal to pay them their contract work payments as a way to break free of the King Piece's power over them." There was few things that could break the power that the King Piece had over Devil Servants. The Evil System that governed Hell, created by Lucifer himself as mockery of God's System, enforced a great deal of power on Devils daily. However the Evil System abided by the laws of hell set forth by the ruling Lucifer, and with the law stating that servants must be paid for their work in effect, it was a good way for servants to give themselves some protection from abusive masters. At least in a financial way. "But they had used this method as a way to get out once they started noticing that everyone around them began acting strangely."

"Well at least some of them got free." Li grumbled and the rest of the Devils all shared that sentiment.

"The two of them have been living with my other brothers. Xuelan with Ruval and Mihae with Riz. Actually… I've heard rumors that Xuelan and Ruval have begun dating in secret." Ravel smiled as it was a small silver lining in all of this. But then she frowned as returned to telling what she knew. "After that nothing came from Riser's home, the place was shut up from the inside and all contact was broken off. Father and Mother both have been deemed unfit to run the House of Phenex after a sudden… it's being called a lapse in judgment but Ruval says that they just snapped. Both are being treated privately but no one knows what is causing their current state which I haven't been told the details. After that Ruval took control and has quarantined Riser's mansion as this all began after his odd behavior."

"That was smart, Riser has been tampering with things that should never be touched." Dante said knowing that Riser had gotten himself mixed up with beings that gave no concern to whatever petty desires that he has. He is a pawn to them and is only useful in the moment. The second that he's not for whatever plan they have he'll be turned into something that can be useful. And it won't be a pretty sight to see when that happens. "I hope the two of you are hearing all of this." Dante said looking back to Marion and Bürent who look defiant even as they heard all of this. "I guess it doesn't matter either way."

* * *

 **Hell, Ruval Phenex's Mansion**

"Welcome everyone, I hope to be a wonderful host to you all." Ruval Phenex sparkled with suave gentlemanly politeness. The Gremory Devils, including Rias herself, were shocked by the contrast to Riser that Ruval showed. It was easy to see why her father thought the match would be good if he had been lead to believe that Riser was like this man. The former Phenex Devils however took a small bit of enjoyment at the shocked faces of the Gremory Devils.

He had greeted them all at the front of his huge, modest by Devil standards, mansion. The grounds around which had a gentle flow of nature and sculptures made from fire. Marvelous stonework lines the ground and various arches and columns made up the gardens giving a slight Mediterranean feel to it all. Standing by him were two of his personal guard and his secretary.

"Uh… thank you Lord Phenex." Rias said after collecting herself, knowing to address Ruval by his proper title now that he had taken the position of head of the family. Even if she was the Heiress of the Gremory family, he was now above her and she needed to show the proper decorum.

"Oh please don't. I'm still getting used to all the paperwork, I don't need for you all to stand on ceremony." He said looking genuinely embarrassed and humble. Further shocking all of the Gremory Devils. "Besides, I feel like after all the misery my family has caused you Rias you above anyone shouldn't lower yourself to me." Ruval explained with a sad heart knowing just how awful that his brother had been in the years after the announcement of his engagement to Rias.

"You had nothing to do with that business, but if you insist then I would be perfectly fine seeing each other as equals." Rias offered feeling it hard to hold a grudge against this man for the sins of his brother. She already considered Ravel to be part of her own family and had no issues with being friendly to Ruval.

"As would I." He said as he turned to the small Devil woman standing next to him. He whispered something to her and she quickly handed him a small collection of papers. A small blush on her face, she was only his secretary and nothing was going on between them but he was too damn charming. "This, is the papers to bank accounts made in the names of all my brother's servants. Or at least those that are no longer with him." Ruval said as he handed them to Dante who with a instinctual response handed them over to Yubelluna. Ruval chuckled as Dante had quickly fallen into the common Devil trap of letting their Queens handle all their paperwork. He knew from Ravel's letters that Rias did her own work with only moderate help from Akeno, but it seemed that Dante did not take on that admiral trait from his King. "I would also express my personal gratitude toward you Dante, while you were only able to save half of his peerage, that's still eight lives that you managed to save."

"It was more your brother's arrogance than anything." Dante shrugged but all of those women that were being spoken of did not agree. Yes, it was Riser that bet them but it was Dante that beat him. Something that only he could have done.

"Yes I supposed that did play a large part but regardless I thank you." Ruval then nodded to the guards who began walking up the steps to open the doors for the large group of Devils. "We will handle the business of the trade first, then we will discuss what to do about my brother privately. For the rest of you, feel free to make yourself comfortable. My home is yours for however long you made it to be." He said with a polite bow that still found a way to shock the Gremory Devils further.

* * *

 **Hell, Elevator to Ruval's Secret Sub-basement**

"I thought a little suspicious that your place seemed so small." Rias mused as she stood in a elevator taking her, Dante, Akeno, Yubelluna, Ruval, and the Maids down to the primary structure of Ruval's home. The mansion above was more akin to a small resort, one that the rest of her servants were thoroughly enjoying. While Ruval real home and base of operation was beneath. It did explained how unlike his parents, he was unaffected by the nearby corrupting influence of the Sala'dandor.

Dante had on the transit to Hell given Rias and Akeno a more in-depth explanation of the elder gods. He hadn't named any names or told them anything on how he knew any of it. He just said that it was information given to him under protected circumstances. They had taken that to mean he couldn't give full details until he could replicate those circumstances. But what he did tell them was what they needed to know going forward. Like how Riser was involved and how they needed to be very careful when dealing with their foe.

"Small… that's small?" Dante mumbled to himself feeling that Devils had way too much expectation when it came to building size. Akeno and Yubelluna felt similar thoughts but just chuckled at Dante. Both had much more time to get used to Devils' inherent extravagance.

"People do like to call me humble, so my home must fit that expectation." Ruval said as the door beeped noting them of their arrival. The doors opened and showed a sleek and modern metal hallway lit up brightly by white/yellow lights. "The Pieces I am giving you are a Knight and Rook." Ruval stated as he began leading the others through his home toward the training grounds that he had left those he plan to trade.

"Wait… can he do that?" Dante asked looking to Rias, both Marion and Bürent were Pawns so that felt like Ruval was getting cheated somehow.

"So long as you have the open slots you can take them in. The piece your giving up can be replaced." Rias explained but she wasn't sure how this was going to work. Dante's connection to the former Phenex Devils had always been strange. It was there, he had a connection to them as he could command them to do things like he had a King Piece already. Which itself was strange, all of them just assumed that the Evil System just… made do. The System of Hell just adjusted itself to accommodate for the sudden new situation that had appeared before it. Once this business with Riser was finished, Rias planned on making a appointment with Akuji who had a standing offer to explore the mysteries surrounding Dante. That offer had been made since Dante creation as the first Grim Reaper turned Devil.

"Oh… that makes sense." Dante sighed feeling like he had just asked the stupid question.

"The two that I'm giving you both will do far better with you than they ever would be with me. In fact the only reason why I took them in was as a favor to their father." Ruval admitted thinking back to the days when he would travel the human world seeking out the fabled First Flame of Phenex. A flame that was said to be created by the first Phenex, it was a magical pyre that held a golden flame that could turn all that it touched to gold and even grant the powers of the Phenex family to outsiders. His father often said that all heirs to the family go out searching for that long-lost magic. "He was a human unlike any that I have met before, he had the will and spirit of golden dragon… but the sense of humor of toad. He was rather found of terrible puns."

"Ah, so you're giving us those two." Yubelluna tried to maintain a smile but a sense of dread came over her. As it seemed that her master's theory about his self-proclaimed curse was showing its head once again. Dante seemingly picked up on this but gave little more than a shrug. Since Živa he had seriously begun to just let things happen and he would just roll with the punches.

"Yes, I no longer participate in Ratings Games after dropping out on the limelight so to say." It was ironic, he had just retired from the games before reincarnating these two as Devils. They had yet to debut in the Ratings Games circuit and he knew that their talent was wasted anywhere else but there. "You are planning on taking part in them once you reach High-Class status?" Ruval said looking back to Dante who nodded. He liked the concept of the Ratings Games as simulated combat, it required tactics and strategy with thinking how best to deploy combatants with often times rare powers or even completely unique abilities. "Good, because they are woefully wasted talent here." They soon arrived at a viewing box above a massive chamber below. Where absolute hell was happening. Below there was a straight-up battle between robots and two Devils destroying them.

"That scythe work… that's House Hel." Dante said as he watched a girl wield a scythe in the style of the Grim Reapers of the House of Hel. Speed and quick reaction timing was the key to fighting like that. Along with the acrobatics and dexterity needed to pull off some ridiculous mid-air stunts. It was nearly the opposite of Dante's own brutal style of House Chernobog. Focusing entirely on heavy strikes overwhelming the enemy.

"Ruby Rose, Knight. Apparently she was trained at a early age by her uncle who was trained himself by a member of House Hel." Ruval said and now that he said it, Dante could see that there was some slight differences to the canon of that style of scythe play. Grim of the House of Hel would call them mistakes but Dante could see from a unbiased point of view that she was just putting her own spin on it.

"And the rose petals?" Akeno giggled as she watched the small girl dash around the battlefield with a trail of red rose petals behind her.

"A magical add-on she likes." Ruval said smiling warmly. "She's quite excitable and be prepaid for her sweet tooth." None of the Devils laughed at his minor joke, as they already had experience with someone like that. At that moment Koneko sneezed not knowing why. "And there is her half-sister…" There was a massive explosion following that statement as if planned. The Devils then watched as out from the flames shot out a woman who slammed into the incoming metal wall. She slid down before landing on her feet and tearing off a piece of the wall, throwing the hunk of metal at the robot that had thrown her. It flung through the air and quickly decapitated the massive training robot causing it to fall forward nonfunctional. "Yang Xiao Long."

"I like her style." Dante clicked his tongue after that statement. "I'ma test dem out." Before anyone could react to that statement Dante smashed the glass that separated the viewing box from the training grounds. Laughing like a madman as he jumped out and into the chaos, Dante was intent on seeing just what these girls were made of.

"I'll pay for any damages." Rias offered but was met with shake of the head from Ruval.

"No need…" They then watched as the glass reformed itself. "I paid extra for that feature."

* * *

 **Training Grounds, Dirt Trenches - Ruby**

"Run fast… run very fast." Ruby said to herself as she sped through the rocky terrain that had been built into the training. It was like a maze of open toped tunnels and outcroppings of jagged rocks. She had no idea why Ruval wanted her and her sister to fight at their _best_ today in training. He said he would be entertaining important people that would be very interested in their careers as Devils. Yang had taken that as people looking to possibly trade for them, and it would be the both of them. The two would never go without the other and they knew Ruval wouldn't try to separate them.

Ruval had been a good master, if a little too good for her sister's tastes. But the problem came with Ruval being a very inactive Devil. He mostly handled business these days, even more so with him taking the head position of his family. Plus there weren't many people here with them. Just her, Yang, Ruval, and a few domestic staff. Ruval's old household had all been promoted to High-Class and were off on their own. They had been with Ruval in the old days before Ruby and Yang had been reincarnated into Devils and even when they came by neither of the sisters knew them well enough to socialize with them during their short time at the mansion.

But he had been a good master in every other way. But they all knew that they needed a different fit than him. Someone that would be taking part in Ratings Games or who was much more active in the spotlight. The only reason why Ruval was their master in the first place was because he was the first Devil to show up on their doorstep. Her family owned a little spot on the West Coast south of San Francisco and one day their father came dragging Ruval half dead back to their home. They fixed him up and he was very grateful. As compensation, Ruby and Yang's father asked that he reincarnate them as Devils. It be a shocking statement at first, given that their father was once one of the most successful Exorcists the church ever had… until Ruby's mother died. Then things turned… nihilistic. But things had gotten better, and eventually led up to Ruval entering into their lives.

Her quick thinking mind however was taken back to the present as the sound of glass shattering was heard from above. Ruby looked up and saw a shadowed body come crashing down in front of her. A small, and chilled, dust cloud billowed past her partially blinding her. She raised her free arm to shield her silver eyes a bit before lowering them to see the dust cloud clear a bit. Her eyes widened however as before her was some sort of bizarre ice monster. Its exposed skin was light blue and looked as if totally covered in frostbite, interlocking runes were etched into the frozen skin running up its exposed torso and down its arms that were each holding two massive ice swords. The dust cleared even more exposing a sharp teeth filled jaw cracking a bit of ice as it opened to let out a hungry growl. A demonic skull mask in the same pale blue as the rest of the creature's body covered the top half of its face.

"Hunger…" It gave a low rumble as it took a step forward. Then there were two more crashes to the upper levels of the trench Ruby was in. Soon above her two more of these ice monsters gripped the edges of the trench as the looked over and at her with the same feral hunger in their frozen eyes.

"Uh… I don't think this is a part of the normal training." She mumbled as her breath began showing in front of her. The temperature began dropping rapidly as the ice monsters began encroaching further and further toward the scythe user. Just then one of the larger training robots came out of a crossroad in the tunnel behind the first frozen beast. It locked on the unfamiliar targets and moved to attack… only to be smashed to pieces by a backhand from the lead monster. "Oh no…" Ruby then vanished in a poof of rose petals, it took her at least five solid hits on one of those bigger ones and these things took it out like it was nothing! They were Yang level scary! "Yang!" Ruby yelled before getting some distance between her pursuing new enemies. She jumped out of the trench and onto the surface of the training grounds.

"Little busy here!" Her sister called back and Ruby could see what she was talking about. Towering over the entire place was a giant version of the ice monsters that she had been running away from. Ruby jaw gaped open at the towering ice construct.

"You're wide open." She heard and quickly reacted to the incoming strike. She now was faced by a man completely cloaked in Darkness wielding a frozen sword much like the ones the Ice Monsters had been using. Her training scythe and the jagged blade of her attacked grinded against each other, she had to use all her strength to keep the sword from coming down on her shoulder. It wouldn't be a killing blow but a critical one. Strength wasn't her strong suit, speed was. So she pushed hard up and gave herself a small opening to jump back and began dashing around the new opponent. The shadowed attacker didn't give any indication that he was following her moves and so after sudden feint attack she instead came from behind only for him to lean back and duck under her swing, he then grabbed onto the pole of her scythe and held her up off the ground.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Ruby yelled as she flailed her legs trying to reach the ground. She heard a small smirk from under the shadows that covered her attacker's face, getting a little angry at him possibly finding her height funny. She then surprised him by kicking him in the face and using him as a springboard. But when she landed back on her feet he was gone. "Huh?"

"Feed!" She looked back around and found the Ice Monsters climbing out of the nearby trenches. At least now she had another target and one that proved to be much more stupid.

* * *

 **Viewing Box**

"That is some impressive creation magic, is there a limit?" Ruval asked as they all watched Dante test his prospective new servants. It was only natural that he would, Ruval didn't expect for Dante to just take him on his word that these two were strong. And the Phenex knew that these two would not disappoint.

"He knows when to stop." Rias said vaguely, not wanting to give out Dante's weaknesses. Even if Ruval was a friend today and not a prospective rival in the Ratings Games anymore, that did not mean those could not change. "It was smart of her to run from those constructs, outnumbered and in confined spaces does not do you very good when using such a large weapon." Rias said having remembered a few of the lessons Otto had drilled into her, and everyone else's, skull.

"Ruby has a great tactical mind in the moment, she has the makings for a great leader should she mature a little." Ruval admitted having lived with the hyperactive girl for a little over a year now. He knew she had a lot of growing up to do but the talent was there, it was easy to see and all she needed was someone to guide her along with a great example to look up to.

"Dante might have made the big one a little too big by the looks of it." Akeno giggled as she turned everyone's attention to the fiery blond now punching out the icy hand trying to crush her.

* * *

 **Training Grounds, Blasted No-Man's-Land – Yang**

"MOTHERFUCKER JUST DIE ALREADY!" Yang roared as she fired another fist at the hand made of ice that was trying to press down and squash her like a bug. This big guy had come out of nowhere and locked onto her for no damn reason. This certainly wasn't one of Ruval's training dummies. But the question of where, what, or why was left aside for the sheer will to survive. Finally after the eighth time, she punched through the icy limp and freed herself from her entrapped spot.

"Yang!" She heard her little sister call for her help and as much as she wanted to go and save Ruby, she needed to finish this bastard first. She ran up the side of the of the giant ice monster, working hard to keep her footing right so not to slip off.

"Little busy here!" Yang called out as she stomped down and launched herself up into the air. She was heading straight for the thing's masked face and she was intent on giving him the last love tap that it would ever get. But before she made it close to her target, some new guy covered in a cloak of darkness appeared before her, his body assembling out of shards of ice. In her shock he got a opening to down kick her back down to the ground. The kick had force too, enough to cause a Rook like her pain.

"Not so fast blondie… can't have you finishing this thing that quickly." His voice was as crisp as ice and sounded like he was chewing crushed frozen pieces of glass with every word. Yang groaned as she pulled herself out of the crater that she had made on her reentry to the ground. She looked up and saw the man speaking hovering above her, she couldn't see his face in the darkness created by his cloak but she just knew he was staring at her girls.

"You want some of this?" She challenged with a smirk, she had no idea what was going on but she had assumed that this was somewhat planned. If they were being attacked then alarms would be blaring and Ruval would have shown up by now. Which meant that this was likely a test of some kind.

"Maybe after a few shots." He shrugged noncommittedly before snapping his fingers creating a murder of ice crows around him. The frosty birds all dived toward Yang who at first tried to melt them all by activating her fire magic. To her surprise that did diddly dick all to the annoying pests. "Nice try, what's next?" She heard before quickly blocking the punch that was aimed at her liver. That told her one, that this guy knew exactly what he was doing and two, he liked to play dirty.

"Cheap shot!" She shouted before delivering a blow of her own, putting all her strength as Rook into the punch only for it to be blocked and her opponent to deliver a sweeping kick. He knocked her off her feet but she recovered quickly, landing on her hands and putting her boot to his face knocking him back several feet. "Ha! Take that!" Yang cheered before the murder of crows began pestering her again. She was getting really annoyed by these things, they moved impossibly fast so she couldn't grab one or punch them out of the sky. Her normal tactic for something like this was a heatwave style attack around her. But these things wouldn't melt!

"Yang!" The fiery blond heard her sister and in second all the pesky crows were sliced into pieces. "Oh-my-gosh-Yang! There-were-these-scary-ice-monsters-chasing-me-and-I-killed-them-but-then-more-showed-up-and-I-had-to-find-you-because-help!" Ruby babbled on and on before taking a deep breath. But when she looked like she was going to go on another word marathon Yang wrapped her arm around Ruby's head and turned her sister around to look at the man that was creating the ice monsters.

"Ruby. Bad guy." Yang said simply as she dropped Ruby back down to the ground. The man was still cloaked in darkness and was just waiting for the two to gather themselves. Meanwhile the ice monsters that had been chasing Ruby caught up with them and moved behind their creator while the giant version of them stumbled its way into the background. He then pointed to Ruby.

"You're sloppy, stop trying to copy what can't work for you. The House of Hel always amplify their scythe work with the Tenet of Catastrophe. The speed of a Knight Piece is nothing compared to being powered by the winds of a hurricane, without that impossible level of speed you'll never be able to achieve the same mastery of their scythe style." He said hitting Ruby down to her very core, she had always been proud of how well she had been able to use her chosen weapon. And her uncle had always told her that speed always outmatched sheer power. "Imitation may be the best form of flattery but it makes for poor choice in fighting styles. Be unique, be you. The only time you actually hit me was when you did your own thing." He said bringing Ruby's soul back up from his harsh words earlier. He then turned his head toward Yang. "You, inflexible and unable to change up your tactics from what you know. You do well with others but on your own you are predictable and can be easily outsmarted by a good tactician."

"Your point of all this?" Yang clicked her tongue, he wasn't wrong and she knew it. Hurt to hear aloud by someone she didn't know and only fought for a less than ten minutes. But she did have to admit it was impressive he was able to get all of that from the limited time he had been testing them out. And at least he was honest and didn't sugar coat it like Ruval did.

"Wanted to know what I was working with." He said before snapping his fingers, all the Ice Monsters around him and the big one behind them all shattered into nothing. The cloak of Darkness faded away, and in the seconds that the girls could see past the shadows and it fully dissipated they could see his eyes shine a brilliant pale blue before turning steel gray.

"Hey! You're that guy that Yang has a pos-" Ruby was immediately shut up by her sister pulling her into a tight bone-crushing hug. Ruby's face smushed into Yang's ample chest preventing her from speaking further.

"Dante freakin' Alighieri… that's who's taking us? The guy that destroyed that asshole Riser and said fuck you to those stuck up nobles in the most awesome way ever on live TV." Yang said as she stared before the guy she had been crushing on for months now. Ruval had brought her and Ruby to the Blood Duel and it had been one of the most epic fights she had seen.

"I am better than all of them and they can suck it." Dante said like that was most obvious truth in the world. Meanwhile Yang felt the need to slap herself at how fucking lucky to have this happen to her.

"One moment." Yang said with an unreadable smile before dragging a struggling Ruby away for a sister to sister talk. "Ruby." Yang said sweetly as she let go of the girl but Ruby could hear that she was treading dangerous waters here.

"Yes?" The scythe user asked while nervously fidgeting with her fingers.

"There are things that you don't say aloud. Got it." Yang threatened without ever raising her voice but still managed to terrify Ruby. "Now, we have the chance of a lifetime. That!" Yang said pointing back at Dante who innocently waved his hand. "Is my, I mean our best ticket out of here and into the big leagues. You saw him in that duel and there has been nonstop talk about him since then. If we become his servants we will be famous and get into all sorts of fights and deals and we will be set for life." There were three things Yang wanted in life, the first two would be the means by which she got the third. Money and fame among Hell was the first and to one day become a powerful High-Class Devil was the second. With those two things under her belt she could seriously begin looking for her mother, and if need be beat some answers out of her.

"O-okay… sure." Ruby wanted bit more simple things out of life. To one day have the greatest collection of legendary weapons ever seen! And to help people… that too. The only reason why she became a Devil was because it was offered and she was told that Devils help grant people their desires. That had sounded like helping people at first but it turned out a little more complicated than she first thought. So beyond her dream of hording a bunch of legendary weapons she was mostly just doing things day by day with no real overarching goal in mind.

"Good, and there will be no talk about what I may or have not said about Dante in private right?" Yang asked and Ruby nodded her head vigorously knowing that was the right answer. With that Yang and Ruby looked back to find Dante gone and replaced with a small sign made of ice saying, _Race ya_ , with a arrowing pointing up toward the viewing box hanging over the training field.

* * *

 **Viewing Box**

They all watched as Dante reformed his body back into the room. He cracked his neck and stretched out a few of his sore limbs. He had been expecting them to be decent but they had caught him off guard.

"The little one got me good with that faceplant." Dante groaned as he pulled at some of the kinks in his shoulder. He could also feel a little tugging at his skin reminding him that his Chill Backlash was not entirely gone. Creating something at the size of that giant construct was taxing on him. But this was not only a test for his possible new servants but also for his powers. Dante had been mostly focused on control and detail for the whole summer of training, mass and quantity had been something he didn't pay too much attention to. "They both have their flaws but all they really need is some good old fashion soul-crushing reality to break them in a bit." Dante shrugged off his rather cynical words.

"Experience is something you can't get enough of." Ruval said trying not to let Dante's pessimistic tone get to him. Rias and Akeno both found it a little amusing to watch but before the conversation could continue the doors to the viewing box opened.

"Yay! I win!" Ruby shouted as a nearly heavily breathing Yang came around behind her sister. They had ran all the way up from the training grounds in the mock race that Dante had taunted them with.

"That was not funny leaving us like that!" Yang shouted as she caught her breath. She then looked around and felt completely ridiculous in front of everyone standing there. She had never been able to handle as well as Ruby could when being in the presence of the nobility of Hell. Yang understood that Rias Gremory was unlikely to be like the stuck up asshats that tended to harp around Ruval. But there was still this sense Yang had that the nobility wanted to keep anyone not of them out and it set her on edge.

"It's funny to me, why I did it." Dante chuckled before being pulled back by his ear by Rias.

"Don't be a asshole, first impressions are important." Rias said scolding Dante while Akeno warmly smiled at Rias keeping their man in check. Meanwhile Ruby and Yang had their jaws nearly dropped by what they saw, though they weren't too surprised given that they had seen Rias do this on live TV. Rias however soon let go and addressed the two sisters. "I'm sorry for him and his silly little test he put you through. Myself and everyone in my household is always looking forward to new members and friends."

"Uh… sure thanks." Yang said feeling a little ashamed for just assuming that Rias would have looked down on her and Ruby.

"Shall we get to the core of our meeting here and trade pieces." Ruval asked with a hopeful smile as he felt that this deal was good for everyone. Marion and Bürent both needed to be under someone they trusted and respected and Dante could not be that person no matter how hard he tried. And Ruby and Yang needed someone that could facilitate their rise in status among Hell, something the Ruval could no longer do. The group of Devils spread out in the room with Dante and Ruval standing in the center. Rias had explained how the process worked for Dante but Rias, Dante, and Ruval were all interested to see if this would even work. Dante lacked the King piece but theoretically if he could have Pieces promised to him by the Evil System than he was entitled to do with them as he pleased. "I, Ruval Phenex, Head of the Phenex Family pass along my Knight and Rook to Dante Alighieri of House Gremory." Ruval said as he held out his hand and extended a Phenex family Magic circle. The circle broke down into three rings each extending slightly forward as sparked of energy arced between them. Within the middle of the circle formed two Red Chess pieces.

"I, Dante Alighieri, Rook of Rias Gremory pass along my two Pawns to Ruval Phenex, Head of the Phenex Family." Dante said as he did the same as Ruval only extending out a magic circle of the House of Gremory. Two Pawn pieces formed between the rings of the magic circles, once both sides' manifested pieces fully formed they began traveling across toward their new homes. Both Ruby and Yang had expected to feel… something happen to them as they watched this play out before them only to find they felt as normal as they did before. The Maids only dutifully watched in silence while internally giddy at that prospect of now working for Ruval. The ritual was soon done as the pieces and the magic circles vanished the second that the pieces had reached their destinations.

"Yang, as you King I order you to get a mohawk." Ruval said looking to the blond who instantly froze up at the prospect of having to follow such an order. But then breathed a sigh of relief that she did not feel compelled to damage her beloved mane. "Marion, apologize to Dante for any infractions you may have committed while working for him." Ruval said looking to Marion who suddenly began sweating but was thankfully saved by the man she detested above all others.

"I really don't want to hear that, ignorance is bliss and all that." Dante said feeling that while the maids performed their jobs as perfectly as their training forced them to, that still did not mean they didn't do anything to take their revenge for Riser out on him.

"Belay that order then." Ruval said allowing Marion to breathe easy. "It would seem that the trade was successful."

"Good… now killing Riser!" Dante said charging out of the room leaving behind two bewildered sisters and two furious maids that needed to be ordered by their new master to not go off and try to stop Dante.

* * *

 **Somewhere In Riser's Nest**

"Hello… anyone?" Zeiveist called out hoping that someone would respond. Anyone really. Even if it meant catching the attention of one of Riser's girls. Then he might at least trick them into freeing him from his current predicament. Here he was hanging by the ensuring tentacles of the One Who Births, not that the Elder God knew that it had caught him. He was completely invisible to the Sala'dandor and their omnipresence among their domains. "I am so late for a bunch of stuff… Fate's going be pissed at me."

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 **Phenex Family Grounds, Hilltop outside Riser's Mansion**

Maybe in some point in recent history there would have been warm winds blowing through the lands that surrounded the third son of the main Phenex family, but they had been entirely replace by a unnatural stillness. The grounds around the lavish mansion were in a state of decay that would be considered scandalous by many in Hell's nobility. Poor maintenance of one's territory was considered a sign of weakness. It was a sign that they could be exploited due to a lack of funds to keep things in good condition or that they were lacking the mind to watch over what they owned and thus their home could be easily penetrated.

Riser's home was more akin to an abandoned building condemned to be torn down but never was. A place that people would think had been taken over by seedy elements for their own purposes. The windows were boarded up and not a soul could be seen anywhere on the property. Before this place had been host to many parties of all different kinds, high society balls to hedonistic orgy parties, all thoroughly enjoyed by the elite of Hell. But now not a single person of note would be caught dead setting foot on this once favored estate.

On a hilltop nearby Riser's mansion several magic circles formed on the ground. Out of them came the Gremory Devils. Ruval had stayed behind to organize the quarantine along with the standing army of Sirzechs' soldiers that had been called in for reinforcements. Riser had attacked Dante's servants and had spat on the power of the Gremory family, such an action required personal involvement or run the risk of turning Dante and Rias' names into jokes. He likely knew this and that had been the real purpose of sending his servants to try and kidnap his former playthings. But Sirzechs being the brother he was still had this soldiers on standby just in case, the only reason why Rias didn't outright refuse their presence was because Dante said that they might need them if things turned bad enough. He knew that with what Riser had become that there was a good chance that they would need the help. Damn what a few Devils thought of them because of it.

Asia had been left behind as both because of her current condition and because they would be fighting on territory that would be highly unfavorable to be having someone like Asia with them. In confined spaces with possible secret passages where a attack from behind was always a possibility. It did not mean well for the healer of Rias' peerage as she was still a poor fighter. Dante had wanted to leave behind Yubelluna and the twins too but all three refused, they wanted to finish Riser as much as everyone else. Dante relented only if Yubelluna stuck by him as close as possible and the twins did the same with Otto who had been put on the duty of guarding them. Ravel had however listened to Dante's request for her to stay back, he didn't want her to see him kill her brother or see what he had become. Isabela and Karlamine he was sure that they could handle themselves so didn't even ask for them to stay behind.

"Okay everyone this is how we are deploying." Otto called out, the former Nazi SS super soldier had been given tactical command for the Devils as he was the only one with any real-life experience with sort of thing. "All Rooks but the cat out in front, battering ram the door and spread out over the front line. Need to keep you ready to hit to the flanks as fast as possible. Knights stay in the middle and be ready to respond to anything that happens at a moments notice. I and the twins take the left flank while Živa and Issei hold the right. Akeno is in the back with Koneko listening for any attempt at hitting us there. Lady Gremory is dead in the center as I have no doubt that she will be targeted right from the moment he figures out she's here." With that Otto rested his shotgun on his shoulder and turned toward the mansion. "Vorwärts, Marsch!" He yelled out before marching onward.

The large group approached the front gates of the mansion which were quickly busted down by a swift punch by Isabela. Who took great joy in the fact she was now invading a place that had been the center for her misery for years. All of the former Phenex Devils found a sense of satisfying irony that they were now assaulting a place where they had been assaulted many times.

"This feels really weird… anyone else feel like we're being watched?" Issei nervously chuckled as he looked around toward the shadows that felt ominously too many. His feelings were shared by all of the Devils, there was something watching them that they could neither see nor sense.

"I'm just waiting for some kind of nasty grubby thing to come and skitter in front of us." Dante said and a few nervously chuckled thinking he was joking. "Come come children… skitter in front of me so I may squash you." Dante said perfectly seriously as he pictured a Darkspawn Children grub appearing before them.

"Hehe… exactly what are you expecting?" Ruby asked feeling that the Gremory Devils were a little too freaked out. Not that the atmosphere around her didn't set her on edge too, but it felt like there was something that she didn't know.

"Full disclosure for everyone here, pretty damn sure that Riser and everyone in that place has been taken by Lovecraft elder gods intent on mind raping us all into becoming mindless slaves of various uses." Dante deadpanned causing the whole group to stop in their tracks. Now… that was not widely known. "Just to let you all know."

"I'm expecting a bonus for this." Otto chuckled as he took the news in stride, his words somewhat lighten the mood. "Get moving people, we still have a job to do." And so they did, reaching up to the front door of the mansion, which was promptly kicked off its hinges. The Rooks walked in maintaining a triangular formation with Yubelluna in the middle as they entered. The mansion was desolate and there wasn't a single spot that wasn't covered in dust.

"Was expecting a bunch more pictures of himself." Yang mumbled as she looked around the foyer of the mansion. In fact there wasn't a single painting or photo of Riser or anyone for that matter. Just a few tacky painting theming around fire. In fact everything seemed ridiculously Phoenix themed with fire and wind being the main inspirations for the décor.

"This is wrong… nothing is like it was the last time I was here." Yubelluna said as she scanned around the walls for any sign of what used to be. But found that everything had been replaced by stock Phenex family décor, the stuff that they put into new buildings on their property. "Riser would never let anyone but him make choices on what was placed in his home. He wanted to be in control of what people saw when they came here."

"I can believe that." Dante said as his eyes turned black. He used his Soul Sight to look around for anything that resembled a living soul but found nothing. Then acting on a hunch he looked down his eyes widened. "Riser and Ruval have the same ideas apparently." He said as he stared at the small glimmering lights deep underground. They were small due to how far they were but even from this distance he could tell how rancidly wrong they were.

"They moved everything underground? There must be some access point." Otto said as he kept shifting his gaze between the two doors that led to the side wings of the mansion. Then he looked up to the main staircase that flowed up to the next floor. " _Something about this floor plan feels off_." Otto glanced toward the walls and he could tell that they had been recently built. "Yubelluna… was this room at one point bigger than it is now?" Otto asked as he felt the hairs on the back of his head stand on end. If construction had gone on in this place than that meant there could be anything waiting for them.

"I believe so yes." As soon as she answered this Otto felt that they needed to get out right that second. But it was too late, where the front door had been now grew up a wall of brown twitching flesh. The open arches toward the side wings of the mansion similarly were shut with the same disgusting brown flesh.

"Lock up! Close ranks and…" The sound of the floor itself falling out from under them overridden anything that Otto was about to say. And then just as the Devils were about to unfurl their wings a horrible shriek came up from the darkness below. It tore through their minds and shattered their will to think straight. So they plunged down into the darkness, with the floor trap locking back above them.

* * *

Author's Notes

Oh ho! Cliffhanger… but then again with how fast I'm putting these out it won't be too long of a wait. Next chapter will be Dante and everyone getting separated and lost in groups. Leave a Review for groupings you think might be fun for me to do. The list is as follows

Dante, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Issei, Otto, Živa, Yubelluna, Isabela, Karlamine, Ni, Li, Yang, Ruby

Also fair warning is that next chapter will have some disturbing content in it.

Reviews

Spartan of Rome – Yes I am, and I understand with Živa but eh… life must evolve. (puny giggles)

Rmarcano321 – There will be more violence

Curse of Whimsy – Rias will be getting a little more spot light because yes, best girl Akeno has been getting a lot of attrition. But that's because she's best girl and no one can tell me otherwise. And thanks, it means a lot to hear that my lemons are good.

AJR3333 – all good bro. But yeah, I plan on trying to give everyone their fair share of attention. But girls like Akeno and a few others more because… yes they are more main cast than others but I feel all characters needs some development if they are paired with the MC.

ArcherGenes – Thank you, and next chapter you shall see fights unfold


	42. Into The Heart Of Evil

[Warning]

Author's Notes

 **Warning**! This chapter will have disturbing content. I have placed a small **[W]** mark at the section where such things will happen. Just to give you all the chance to skip over it should you feel not up to it.

* * *

Issei slowly opened his eyes after feeling the pain of soreness travel across his body. They had fallen deep underground into the webs of tunnels that had been carved out under Riser's Mansion. The last thing that Issei remembered was a horrible screaming sound that caused his mind to lock up and not do the logical thing and fly instead of fall. And as the Pawn reached up to grasp his head as the pain began to surface thereto, he used his other hand to steady himself. But when his hand touched something solid… it wasn't the ground.

"Aah~" There was a small moan as Issei's hand grasped the soft flesh of a woman's breast. Issei instead of finding this a joyous thing, had a look of pure terror on his face. Because not a single girl that he had been within the attacking group was a girl that would take kindly to him getting to second base with them. And even the two that would more or less tease him than attack him were ones that Dante would kill him for touching.

"…" Issei slowly attempted to remove his hand before whoever it had groped became fully aware. Maybe he could pass it off as they were just dreaming or something. Nope. Seconds into moving away he was ruthlessly punched into the ceiling of the cave they had rolled into. Issei soon fell down back to the dirt ground and groan in pain. He struggled to look up and from there he could see Koneko glaring murder down at him as she covered her chest. "It was a accident." He tried… he really did. Koneko growled and knocked another punch back only for her to be caught by Rias.

"Koneko, I believe Issei. He would never take advantage of you." Rias said feeling that even at Issei' worst he wouldn't do what was running through Koneko's mind. Koneko grumbled a bit but with Rias' calming her down she stayed her hand. Rias rewarded her beloved Rook with a head scratch that Koneko leaned into, purring happily as she felt her fellow Life-Mate get behind her cat ears. "Now, it seems that it is just the three of us for right now." Rias said looking around seeing the tunnel that they were in was as bare as you could get.

"What?!" Issei shouted before frantically looking around. "Where is everyone? We all fell together right?" Issei asked as he switched his gaze between the two open ends of the tunnel. They all looked to the one with the slight incline up and assumed that had been the one that they came through.

"Should we head back that way?" Koneko asked in between the small purrs of enjoyment to Rias' scratches. Even before Dante came along Koneko always went to Rias for pampering like this. And Rias had quickly become a expert at making the Nekoshou melt under her fingers.

"No, I think for right now we march forward, these tunnels should connect to a larger network." Rias said looking toward the other end of the tunnel. Her eyes narrowed as she knew that heading that way would lead to Riser at some point. She knew all the tunnels that everyone had been dropped into would lead to him. This was all about him at the end of the day, he was trying to take back everything he saw as stolen from him. So the idea that he would leave Rias, or any of his former servants in some dead-end tunnel never to be seen again was ridiculous. "Let's get moving." She said as she began to lead her servants down the path, intent on trying to reach Riser before anyone else. She wasn't going to let him touch a single one of the girls and she was determined to finish the man herself. No more having to rely on others to fight her battles for her.

* * *

"AAAAAAAA!" Li screamed as she woke up to nothing but darkness, even being able to see in the dark from both her Devil powers and her natural Nekomata eyes she was still terrified of the dark. "Ni! It so dark!" Li panicked as she clung to her sister's side while Ni just rolled her eyes.

"Li… you can set yourself on fire." Ni deadpanned and Li stopped her crying to blink for a moment. She then let go of Ni and after taking a step back did indeed set herself on fire. Her brilliant blue _Ki_ flames lighting up the whole tunnel they were in. Giving light to the myriad of creepy and many shaped monsters that clung to wall, hundreds of dead beady eyes turned and focused on the source of light all at once. This time both sisters scream. But just after a small chorus of unnatural growls came the deafening bangs of an automatic shotgun. Li and Ni covered their sensitive ears as many of the monsters fell off the walls with large holes in them.

"Are we dead yet?" Li asked before looking up with a nervous tear in her eye. Ni followed her sister's example and both looked up to see Otto standing above them with his shotgun smoking after prolonged use. But just as quick their faces of hope came they were replaced by ones of dread as a massive monster appeared behind Otto, its size making barely able to fit in the tunnel they were in. Otto turned his head to look at the dripping fangs that were inches from his face. And without so much as a single flinch watched as the blade of sword pierced out of its ugly face.

"You were too slow." Otto remarked as the monster fell to the side dead revealing Karlamine standing behind it. She chuckled as she cleaned her sword off and sheathed it.

"You were too loud." Karlamine shot back and he shrugged finding the banter to be pointless. He looked back down to the monster that she had just killed and with hand pulled it up by its upper jaw. He examined the creature and was surprised to find it completely unlike any of the big game he had hunted in the past. And he had hunted quite a bit of the Supernatural World's dangerous monsters. It was large and insect-like, with a dark blue shell covering much of its body. Large oversized jaws with four central fangs with three rows of small teeth. Two strong arms with one having a large claw and the other having some sort of blunt club.

"This… isn't natural. It's not any monster or variant I've seen or heard about." Otto surmised as he dropped the thing to ground. He then looked back to the monsters he killed. Again came the same problem. While there were many more and much smaller, they all were unrecognizable as normal monsters. The only things they had in common was the bright green blood, dark blue shells, and dead eyes that had been glowing sickly green when they were alive. Beyond that there was zero uniformity to them at all. "Yup… I'm getting a bonus for this." Otto grumbled as he rested his shotgun on his shoulder before looking down the cave that was their only way out.

* * *

"What?! Where… oh right." Živa had shot up upon waking up, then she took a small glance around and recalled what had happened before everything had gone to shit. She then felt her faithful, and sometimes overprotective, little Kuro lick her face in appreciation for her returning to consciousness. "Good boy… yes you did a good job at taking care of me." She cooed as she lavished a bit of love on her guardian dog. "But where are we and more importantly… where is my sweet Dante?" She asked as she stood up with Kuro in her arms.

"(groan)" She heard a wonderfully familiar voice groan in pain. She squealed out in happiness before running over to Dante and giving him a look over. He wasn't completely conscious but he was getting there. He just needed that one last little push.

"Hmm~ my sweet prince. Don't worry… I'll always be here." She giggled before leaning down, her lips inches from his. They had yet to kiss but she found this to be a wonderful moment. In her head at least it was. Her mental stability was still not entirely considered… stable… by many around her.

"Master?" However, Dante did not awake from Živa's kiss but instead his eyes snapped wide open and his body shattered from under Živa causing her to fall flat on her face into the dirt.

"Who ruined my moment?!" Živa growled as she picked herself up off the ground. She looked around with fury in her eyes and soon she landed on Dante helping Yubelluna up on her feet. Živa pouted as she dusted herself off, feeling her anger slightly impotent when it came to Dante helping the damaged woman. "One day… I'll have him all to myself." Živa mumbled to herself as she approached the only other people in the tunnel they found themselves in.

"Thank you master, I can stand by myself." Yubelluna said with a deep blush on her face as Dante helped her up. In truth she wanted to have him keep being so close but right now she wanted to be strong. They had come here for one purpose and one purpose only, to kill Riser. She wanted to be here more anything else, she knew she needed to help finish off the man that had ruined what felt like her entire life.

"It seems we have been separated from the rest of the group." Both Dante and Yubelluna looked over to see Živa approaching them, a small pout on her face. Dante could guess why that was but felt that now wasn't the time to deal with things like that. He begun worrying about those he knew Riser would target, Rias and all his former servants. Issei was also on that list along with Akeno, but he knew who were Riser's top targets.

" _Should have forced them to stay back_." Dante thought to himself but there was no changing that now. He looked around with his Soul Sight only to grimace at what was around him. Everywhere around them was a aura of energy that was like a neon light show to his eyes. "We find everyone fast." He said simply before looking toward the tunnel that led out of their current position.

* * *

"Yang!" Ruby called out after waking up from her tumble down the tunnel she had fallen into. She looked around trying to spot the familiar blond mane of her sister's hair as Ruby knew that she had clung to her sister in the fall. She soon spotted a head of blond hair and quickly dashed over to it. "Yang… oh… you're not Yang." Ruby said as she turned over Kiba he lightly groaned.

"Over here Ruby!" Ruby's eyes shined brightly at the sound of her sister's voice and looked around to see both Yang and Akeno approaching the two Knights. Ruby quickly dashed back over to her sister in a tackle hug, happy to know that Yang was safe. "Gees… what am going to do with you."

"It's so nice to see such sisterly love." Akeno giggled before walking over to Kiba to check over his vitals. He wasn't in any serious danger and should wake up fairly soon. "Looks like it's just us, Honestly this grouping could not be better given the circumstances." Akeno said as she stood back up from examining Kiba. She knew that they were quite lucky to be given the people they were with, two Knights, a Rook, and a Queen. With this they could no doubt survive well against whatever Riser threw at them. In fact, Akeno believed that so long as no one ended up alone everyone should be able to last long enough to meet up with another group.

* * *

Isabela was walking through the rocky tunnel all by her lonesome. She was the only one out of the entire group to have been set upon this path by herself. Not that she knew it, for all she knew everyone had died or been captured. But she didn't give much credence to either idea being true. For one thing, her promised Master was far too strong to have been beaten like that, and then there was Otto who was literally unkillable.

"Better find someone soon before I get found." She did not like the feeling that this place gave off. She honestly was expecting surprise ass rape tentacles to start growing out of the walls any second now. So she kept her eyes peeled and watched everywhere and kept her spiritual senses keyed for any sudden spikes. One thing she had picked up in her long life as a Devil was how to detect for magical or other types of spiritual energy. While her own power wasn't all that impressive when compared to some of the monsters that had been popping up in the newest generation, this was partly due to her old masters putting her down from getting the least bit stronger, but she was still highly experienced. And that counted toward knowing a few tricks to get her by.

She stopped in her descent down the tunnel at the soft and small sound that began to come from the wall next to her. It was a grating sound that reminded her of something shaking caked dirt off a smooth surface. The next thing she knew, part of the wall collapsed and a monstrous beast was glaring at her with six bright green eyes. But before it could ever make a move, Isabela ripped the thing out of the wall and slammed to the ground. Then with a second move stomped her boot to its right arm that she knew it was going to use to try grab her. Before it could even think of a counter she flipped it on its side and pinned it, she then watched as it struggled to try and get free. Then the Rook sighed as she saw that this thing had no intelligence beyond some instinctual beast's mind. This thing wasn't going to lead her to Riser or anywhere else for that matter. So with a lazy twisting of her hand she ripped out the thing's throat and let it bleed out. Isabela looked at the hole that the monster came from and found that it was more or less a cocoon, which told her that there would be more of these things waiting to jump at her.

And many did try, the word there being _try_. But all of them were weak to her and were swiftly punched and kicked into bloody piles of meat. She thought that maybe these were the things that the servants of Riser were birthing, she had a thin smile at the thought of killing Riser's children so easily. But she doubted that was the case, as even if Riser was a pompous ass of a noble, he wasn't weak and Isabela doubted he would let live such weaklings as his children.

"Hello!" The Rook stopped at hearing a voice call out down further in the tunnel. She began racing toward the voice hoping that it was one of fellow Devils. Soon a pale light began to show through at the end of the tunnel and Isabela ran toward it even harder, if for no other reason than for a change in scenery. When she came into the light she saw that it was the lighting of light green crystals lining the walls of a massive chamber. She looked up and saw a canopy of wriggling tentacles. "EY! Over here!" She snapped her head toward the source of the voice and saw a dark-skinned boy struggling ensnared in the tentacles.

"Oh fuck… at least he's still got clothes on." She sighed as she looked him over to check if this kid was going to haunting her dreams or not.

"They're not the rapey kind of tentacles but the trapping kind." He responded as he turned around in his upside-down prison. "But I really could use some help here, I've been trapped here for the past three days!" he shouted angrily and Isabela was surprised he still had the energy considering how long he said hew as trapped here.

"And just who are you kid?" She lightly chuckled at his regretful position in all of this. Clearly he wasn't one of Riser's as he wasn't trying to get her to come to their side. Plus why would Riser trap one of his own like this. "Because I have no problem leaving ya like this if I don't like the answer."

"Eggg… it had to be her." He groaned raising a eyebrow on the Rook. "I'm Zeiveist Charon, user of the Reality Mirror Sacred Gear and current delivery and whipping boy of powerful forces of nature." Zeiveist groaned out not saying what those forces were, Isabela worked for Dante, and so she would tell him everything. Zeiveist knew that he wasn't allowed to tell Dante about the Sisters or their plans or about Fate and its plans.

"And why are you here?" Isabela asked as she recalled that to be the name of one of the people Dante warned her and the others about. He had said that Zeiveist was harmless but annoying. And that if he ever showed up to be prepared for a lot of headaches involving things that weren't meant to be known.

"Because I wanted to kill Riser before you and Dante and everyone else got here." He said like he only now realized how bad of a plan this was. "Dante can't draw the attention he will bring to himself by doing this. He can't, only horrible things will happen if he does." Zeiveist knew she couldn't see the look of haggard pain that flashed across his face as memories came back to him. "You need to get me out of her and we need to make sure that Dante stays as far away from all of this as possible."

"And why should I do that, Dante's got the only weapon that can kill Riser." Isabela knew that Dante's scythe was their best bet at finishing the bastard off for good. But hearing the absolute certainty that Zeiveist had in his voice intrigued her. This wasn't someone trying to make a argumentative point, his voice came from a deep seeded fear. This kid knew for dead certain about what he was talking about, or believed he did.

"He doesn't, Riser doesn't have his immortality anymore. At least he doesn't have it in the way he used to." Zeiveist said drawing her complete attention. "Riser's powers have all been given up to become what he is now, he doesn't have a single power of the Phenex family. You kill his current body that is it, he'll keep coming back so long as the Mother is alive but you kill that thing and this is all over. All the nasties will go berserk and kill anything in their path. And all the spawn slaves will be set free… though I think they'd want you to put them out of their misery by this point. But the important thing is that Riser will no longer be able to come back after you kill him." Zeiveist explained and while Isabela found all of this to be useful information she still couldn't shake one question from her mind.

"How'd you know all this?" She asked with narrowed eyes as this all felt too convenient.

"I know everyth- ow!" Zeiveist shouted after being hit with a rock by the Rook.

"Shut up with that, give me a straight answer or I'm leaving." She remembered what Dante had told her, that this guy was the meta god, that Zeiveist Charon was the most annoyingly all-knowing brats that shouldn't even be a thing. And that she should never put up with his bullshit if she met him. He grumbled a bit before answering her upon seeing take a few steps toward the only other exit in the chamber.

"Fine, I know all this stuff because I'm the only one that can't be seen by the Elder Gods that Riser has pledged himself to. And because of that I work for the Avatars in order to secretly combat their plots and schemes." Zeiveist admitted hiding the real truth within a much broader truth. He was working for Fate and the Sisters of Fate to help Dante become more powerful and get him more powerful, and sometimes sexy, allies. Why just before he had come to Riser's nest he was setting up several events here in Hell that would bump up Dante chances to becoming even more famous than he already was. Dante still had to set things in motion for those setups to pay off but Zeiveist believed in Dante to do it.

And it was also true that he was invisible to the Sala'dandor because he came from a completely different reality. In fact he was a blind spot to all the cosmic gods as he didn't belong here in the first place. He was honestly just lucky that the True Entities of Reality didn't just blink him out of existence the second he arrived.

"Why don't you just make some Reflection or whatever to get you out?" Isabela asked with only bare understanding of how his powers worked.

"Because the second I use a power like that is the second that the elder gods figure out that I'm here. They might not be able to see me but they can sure as hell sense the sudden spike in power my Sacred Gear causes." Zeiveist had originally brought along several Reflections with him at the start of his mission but then they fell for that floor trap and they all shattered in the process. Then he wandered into this new trap and that's how he messed up royally. "Now… could you please free me?" he tried to ask nicely but spending a few days upside down was beginning to seriously grate on his mind. Isabela grumbled a few incoherent things before eventually picking up a rock and chucking at one of the tentacles that were holding Zeiveist up. There was a sudden squealing that rang through the chamber. "You made it mad."

* * *

"What was that?" Issei asked as they all heard a loud squealing sound resonate through the caves. They couldn't pinpoint the source, the sound came from the walls and by the time the echo had reached them from the cave properly they could tell it was from far away.

"Maybe someone found some big slimy thing and killed it." Koneko said freaking Issei out both with how calmly she said it and then putting the idea of such a monster in his head. They had already encountered several of the guard monsters that hid in the walls, they were easy enough to beat though. Even Issei was able to kill one with just a few Boosts. But now they were nearing somewhere that was out of this liner tunnel, the prospect of light told them this.

"Koneko, don't freak Issei out." Rias said lightly as they came to the tunnel's exit. They all were both in awe and creeped out by what they saw. They came to a massive chamber the size of a small football field. They stood on a small cliffside that lined the sunken base of the chamber with several more tunnel entrances located along the cliffside. The chamber was wide and open, with lakes and a bizarre forest of unnatural plants that none of the Devils had seen before. All of them having the same sick green and dark blue color scheme as the monsters they had fought. They then watched as a small swarm of oddly shaped insect-like creatures flew above the treetops.

"Get ready." Koneko said as she saw one of the eyes on the lead flying bug turn towards them. A screeching sound came from it and the direction of the swarm changed toward the trio of Devils.

"This is nothing now that I have some room to move." Rias smirked as with a wave of her hand she formed a shifting wall of her Power of Destruction. It hovered in front of them off the ground but didn't go over their heads. Then Issei and Koneko watched as with a flick of her finger, and small ball of that power shot from the wall toward one of the incoming monsters. The bug exploded in a flare of Rias' power, its corpse disintegrating as it fell from the sky. Issei and Koneko looked at Rias amazed, they knew she had worked on getting her accuracy and power up over the summer but they hadn't seen what form it took. "Come on you two, go nuts." She said cheerfully as she flicked another shot out of the wall of her Power of Destruction. "Just be careful with how much power you give it, the recoil on too much kinetic energy is still something I'm working on."

"Wait? We can do that too?" Issei asked and then watched as Koneko did as her King told her and stepped up and held up her hand. She flicked her finger as lightly as she could and sent a large ball of energy toward the enclosing swarm. It was much bigger than any of Rias' but it took down several of the bugs.

"Ow." Koneko said as she opened and closed her fist, her fingers a little singed from Rias' power. Issei was next and opting to use his non-Boosted Gear hand flicked his own shot at the swarm. This one was roughly the same size as Rias', and this one hit its mark as well taking down a enemy. "This is new, this what you have been working on Rias?" Koneko asked as Rias and Issei took shots at the swarm that was now actually trying to dodge the incoming flack. Every now and then Rias would replenish the Power of Destruction as the wall would shrink a little with each shot.

"Yup, this is just one of the new techniques that I came up with. I've also been working towards augmenting my power so that others can benefit from it as well." Rias was quite proud of her development of her powers. It opened up some new ideas for her upcoming battles and she was already thinking of news ways to implement them. "But it seems that we only worked to thin the swarm." Rias noted as she heard the buzzing sounds come dangerously close. It was only then that they could see just how big these things were. One latched itself to the side of the stone wall next to the Devils while others began hovering in front of them, snapping their claws at the intruding group.

"Promotion Knight!" Issei shouted and could feel his body feel lighter at his Pawn Piece increasing his speed and dexterity. The pawn dash forward at the monster bug that had closed off their right flank. He dodged around the massive claw that slammed into the ground in front of him, then rolled out of the way of the spew of acid that came out of a oddly place orifice.

" **Boost**!" Issei could feel his speed increase even further as his Sacred Gear doubled his power. He had to thank Otto later for all that training and pushing him to better his body. Not only could he handle way more Boosts than he could before but his power was triple from what it was before the summer right from the beginning.

"Out of our way you oversized cockroach!" Issei yelled as he skidded under the mutant bug and formed a small grain of rice sized ball of magic power. "Dragon Shot!" The Pawn punched the green glowing ball of power and out blasted a beam of destructive energy blasting a large hole in the monster threatening his friends. Issei smirked as the corpse of the giant insect began falling back over the cliffside, before a Dragon Shot like that would have taken him several Boosts but now all he needed was one and a Promotion. Plus thanks to his increased stamina he no longer was dead tired after firing one. "Okay, now to help out… what?!" Issei shouted as he looked back to find Rias and Koneko already done with the rest of the swarm.

"You took your sweet time pervert." Koneko said completely aware that she was covered head to toe in insect guts and that Issei had handled his foe quickly. She just wanted to keep him from getting a big head.

"Now-now Koneko, Issei did great. He did take on the biggest of the enemies." Rias said trying to prop up Issei a bit. She knew Koneko still didn't like Issei all too much as she still held reservations about him changing his pervert ways. The fact Issei still wanted to be Harem King didn't help matters. "Now, let's start looking into these other tunnels. Hopefully one of them leads to the others."

* * *

"Light! I see light!" Li yelled as she ran toward the end of the tunnel. They had been trudging through a hornet's nest of disgusting monsters popping out of nowhere. Otto and Karlamine took care of them with ease but that didn't mean the twins weren't totally freaked out.

"Li wait!" Ni shouted as she and the rest of their small group ran after the excitable twin. Otto and Karlamine ran after them knowing that they were still surrounded by danger. While it was easy enough to kill the grunts, the more experienced warriors knew that this could change at any moment. The three ran out of the tunnel after Li only to find her missing. "Li?" Ni asked as she looked around the small cliffside that had been the same location that Rias and her group had found. Only Ni was on the other side of the massive chamber. "Li!" Ni shouted getting scared that something had happened to her sister.

"Good… I got the sssset." Something above Ni hissed and she froze in her place. She began to look behind her but was quickly snatched up by the voice's speaker. Ni found herself dragged up by her legs and left hanging in the air next to her sister who was knock unconscious. Ni gasped at the creature that had taken them. It had a long centipede-like body with human arms and hands for legs, dark blue shell much like the monsters they had seen before but that stopped at the centaur human body that came at the end, there came reptilian scales colored and sickly green. Six arms came out of the human torso but only the bottom two were human-like, the top set were massive praying mantis-like claws. What had caught Li and Ni however was the myriad of tentacles that extended out of the monster's mouth, the fact he had a human-like head that vagally resembled Riser's face only added to the horror of it all. "Father will be mosssst pleassssed." The monster opened its mouth further and sprayed Ni with the same noxious fumes that cause her sister to pass out. With Ni securely out cold the monster smile to himself intent on taking its prize to his father. It hissed as its eyes blinked sideways as it scanned its prey. However its joy turned to pain as with a slicing sound the tentacles that captured the twins were both cut, causing the creature to cry out in pain.

"I got you." Otto said as both the girls fell into his arms. He let Ni and Li down gently as Karlamine took a defensive stance between them and the monster that had tried to take Ni and Li.

"No-no-no! I can not fail! Pain… sssssuffering… horror… I can not fail." The being whose face could possibly pass for Riser without the mouth tentacles screamed lowly to itself before locking onto Karlamine. "Knight… you dare harm me? I am the fifth son of Riser Phenex, given the name of Reival. You ssssshould bow before me maggot." It hissed as the wounded tentacles sunk back into his mouth and were replaced by slimly fresh new ones.

"As if I would ever bow to disgusting creature such as you." Karlamine spat as found the idea of submitting herself to this thing to be abhorrent. If this is what has been going since she had left, it did not matter what kind of situation she was in, all that mattered was that she was not here.

"Foolish girl… do you not know your place!" Reival roared before slamming its top arms toward Karlamine. She effortlessly blocked the right claw with her dagger while parrying the left with her sword. The mutant son of Riser then hissed as his claw began searing as the white-hot blade of Karlamine's dagger began burning his claw. Then the monster began quickly moving out of the way of the bullets that begun raining down at him from Otto. The centipede-like lower half swiftly climbed itself way off the sheer rock wall and put the Knight between himself and the mercenary hoping to create a shield from the bullets. Otto had to chuckle at the lack of intelligence this thing seemed to have. Otto towered over Karlamine and so he effortlessly fired over her.

"Not only are you just as mentally challenged as your father but you don't even do his family name justice!" Karlamine shouted as she sped toward the monster under the hail of bullets Otto was unloading on Reival. She changed her swords mid-dash and with a single strike lob off several of the beast's legs. Reival hissed in pain as he fell on his side, still trying to shield his body with his mantis claws from the storm of bullets. He felt the burning pain of Karlamine's white-hot sword. There was no flame but it screamed with the heat of a inferno. Reival tried to regenerate his limbs but found it difficult to do so as the heat from the sword had already cauterized his wounds. "A Phenex weak to flame? Pathetic."

"You will regret this worm." Reival hissed before turning his head and shooting out his tentacles grabbing ahold of Karlamine before she could react. In that moment Otto needed to reload his gun but that was what the monster had been counting on. It barreled down the small cliff road that they were fighting on and with its built up speed crashed into Otto. He dropped his rifle as he pushed back against the balk of the beast trying to throw him off the ledge. He was the only thing standing between this thing and the twins. "I ssshall take all of you lossssst ssssslaves back to father. He will be sssso proud of me. No longer sssshal Relix have all the glory!"

"Let me go you vile fiend!" The Knight shouted as she struggled to get a better hold of herself. She swung her sword trying to free herself but it appeared this creature had a better mind than she first thought.

"Sssssilence!" Reival shouted before tightening his hold over the woman. "Maybe I sssssshould punish you for your disssssrespect." Karlamine paled at the dark chuckle that was perfect match to the beast's father. She could feel the slimy tentacles begin to slither their way further up her limbs, she had no question as to their intent. Reival only laughed louder at her increase in struggle. But his laughter was cut off by a new and panicked scream of pain as he felt his entire back half light up in flames. Karlamine looked down and to her shock saw Li standing behind the monster covered in her blue Ki flames. Reival similarly was covered in the same blue fire but nowhere near as immune to them.

"Let go of her!" Ni shouted as she jumped up and slammed her fist into Reival's face breaking his jaw and causing the tentacles from his mouth to go limp. Using his body as a springboard, Ni launched off him and intercepted Karlamine catching her and helping the Knight back down to the ground. "Are you okay?" Ni asked as the two land on solid ground. Reival was now failing madly as he tried to get rid of the Ki flames but nothing he tried worked. It was a fire that could not so easily be put out. Then in a burst of speed Li was right next to her sister looking very pleased with herself.

"That wasn't so hard." Li chuckled while Karlamine gave her a light glare but dropped it feeling grateful for their intervention.

"It's about time the two of you start acting like Pawns." The three women all looked to Otto who soon joined them. He had retrieved his rifle, it cost about the same as a new sports car, and was reloading it in case Li's fire didn't burn Reival to crisp. "Good work."

"Yay! We totally were like super badass back there!" li cheered having been the first to wake up from being gassed. Though it was her sister that reminded them that they could Promote now that they were in enemy territory. Li went with Knight and flanked around the lumbering beast of Reival while Ni took the Rook piece for a frontal assault.

"You ssscum… you dare oppossse usssss." They all turned to see Reival struggling to stand as his body was burned black and parts of him still were on fire. He was dying, there was no doubt about that. It was truly a pitiable sight to see a proclaimed son of a Phenex die by fire's hand. "My father… will avenge me! He will… I know it."

"Yeah… that's kinda why we're here dummy." Li snorted feeling ready to take on the world after she had fought this thing. Otto and Karlamine felt that the Nekomata was feeling a little too good for herself seeing as they were the ones that mainly fought it. "Just point us to him and we will be on our way." It was then that Reival began giving a weak chuckle.

"You will all sssee the truth ssssoon. You are nothing more than wombs for Father's greatnesssss to grow in." With that last mocking statement Reival body gave out and limped down with a thud.

* * *

 **[W]**

"Is there no fucking end to this place?" Dante asked as they followed a giant Kuro through the tunnels. The mutant dog led the group of Dante, Živa, and Yubelluna as he was able to sniff out any monsters hiding in the walls. And the second he did so he would rip it out and kill it in seconds. So while Dante had quickly come to hate the giant fleabag, he had to admit it was a good guard dog.

"I'm sure that we'll find the end soon master." Yubelluna said as Kuro took a large bite out of the wall and crush the skull of another monster that had hoped to surprise them. The mutant dog spat out the beast and kept on moving forward. Dante and Yubelluna followed behind but Živa stopped for a moment to look at the thing her Kuro had killed. It was just disgustingly vile as all the others but she couldn't help feel strangely weirded out by these things.

"Something wrong Živa?" Dante asked as he stopped and looked back to the fallen goddess. The look she had on her face made him worry as she stared at the mutated corpse.

"These things, I hate them. They're a mockery of life." She sneered and she stood back up. It all just felt so wrong to her on a deep personal level. Even if she was now a Goddess of Evolution she still valued life. And these monsters weren't life, they were some twisted version of life. Created by something that thought themselves above the normal order of nature. "When we kill this Riser, I want this entire place to be burned until nothing is left." She said before giving the dead monster a kick, getting her expensive boots covered in green goo. "Gross! Noo~ these were so cute." Dante just chuckled at Živa freaking out while in the back of his mind he wondered what would happen once they met up with the agents of The One Who Births. Živa as a goddess, even if a fallen one, would she be targeted? He was also wondering why she wasn't getting the same visions that came when touching the fluids Sala'dandor. It happened when anyone touched the Hunters so why not here?

" ** _It's because The One Who Births does not use Necrotic Plasma in her children_**." Lord Death spoke to Dante as they returned back to traveling out of the tunnel. " ** _It is a substance that destroys life, and as a being of life as twisted as it is, The One Who Births does not manifest in this world as Necrotic Plasma but instead uses her Mothers_**."

" _Mothers… Rias and Akeno said that Riser's servants talked about a mother but I had assumed they were talking about The One Who Births_." Dante thought back as the trio began to see a small bit of light at the end of the tunnel. They could also feel the temperature begin to rise as they got closer to the exit.

" ** _No, the Mothers are bloated beings that extend their body and aura over their Nest. Looking through your memories they are much like the Brood Mothers from the Dragon Age games you played_**." Lord Death explained and Dante could hear a bit of sass in that last part. Like he disapproved of what Dante did in his free time playing video games. It just further pushed Dante's idea of Lord Death, old cranky asshole old man that didn't like what the young kids did these days. " ** _Any organic matter you find in this place is in fact part of the Mother. From any plants to every animal. Everything is either connected back to her or is birthed by her. And Riser acts as the Father in this case_**."

" _But… you've said that Riser comes back to life by the Mother. Why is it that the Sala'dandor always find new ways to be super creepy. And how does he fuck… oh… more Awakening than base game_." Dante did not like thinking about Riser's sexual habits but damn if it wasn't sad what the man was doing now.

" ** _It's not as you might think, what you saw in Midgard was very strange. Normally the Father would never leave the nest as he is supposed to have a biological symbiotic connect to the Mother_**." Lord Death decided to spare Dante the details of what it looked like for now. As it was quite disturbing. Although the personification of Death thought that maybe that ship had sailed as Dante, Yubelluna, and Živa all came out of the tunnel into a new chamber. " ** _Seems you found the heart of evil boy… good luck_**." Lord Death said quite honestly as he faded from Dante mind.

"Fuck… napalm won't be enough for this." Dante said as he tried to shield his eyes from the sight before him. He felt Yubelluna cling to his side in fear, knowing that this could have been her fate. Živa meanwhile was seething, trembling in rage over what was taking place.

The chamber they came to was filled with about thirty women all suspended in the air, all held up by wrapping tentacles. Each poor woman hung over a vat of bubbling green liquid, the trio could see in several of the vats small hatchlings of the monsters they had been fighting. They watched in digest as there were all stages of what was going on in front of them. Some of the women were being raped in every hole they had by the ensnaring tentacles, their pained moans filling the chamber. Then there were other with large bellies waiting for when they would give birth to their mutated spawn. The tentacles would come to them and force-feeding them down their throats, as well as stimulate their bodies into releasing both arousal form their privates as well as milk from their breasts. These liquids dripped down into the vats below mixing with whatever toxic bile had been the base of the mixture. Then finally there was those giving birth to multiple deformed creatures that dropped down out of the women into the awaiting vats of green slime, cum, and milk. The monsters would at some point crawl out and instinctively walk their way out of the chamber toward the many small caves.

"This… this is afront to mothers everywhere." Živa mumbled to herself as she reached out and Kuro came to her hand. Shivers of black, red, and pink passed between them and the already mutated dog began to grow further. He grew and grew until he was standing back on his hind legs, his body now bipedal. A second set of arms ripped out from his now razor sharp fur, lines of blood red colors tinted the beast all leading up to a solid red snout above a jaw filled with massive teeth. The tendrils that had grown out of his back now swarmed in vast numbers, actual lightning sparked between their tips ready to fry anything that got too close. "Kuro… destroy everything. Put these women out of their misery. I want nothing to be left here!" Živa shouted and Kuro roared. The sound of which traveled all across the Nest bringing fear and/or interest to all in it. And with that the giant mutated dog rampaged forward, many of the tendrils coming from his backfiring off bolts of lightning at the women killing them instantly.

"Didn't know he was a Pokémon with three stages." Dante grumbled to himself before looking to the shaking woman on his side while letting the fury of another woman play out in front of him. He could tell Yubelluna was very disturbed by this, he was disturbed and he had seen worse in the deep dark places of the internet. But seeing it on a screen and seeing it in real life was two different things. "Yua… just stay by me." Dante said as he held onto his future Queen. She calmed down a little at feeling him hold her but she never turned away from his body.

"(Roar)" Kuro smashed apart everything that came in front of him. The black mutant dog ripped and tore at the hanging tentacles that had made his mistress so mad. Bolts of magical lightning shot all over of the room vaporizing anything it hit.

"Destroy it all, I don't want a single stone left intact." Živa watched as Kuro killed the last of the women that had been put in this hell. All of this, all of it was a afront to who she had been. She was no longer a mother goddess but she still saw this and couldn't let it go on. It all had to be gone, erased from this world. "And this is only the start." She didn't know how many other chambers like this there was, but all of them would get the same result.

* * *

"Something is pissed." Yang said as they all unknowingly heard Kuro's roar. She, Akeno, Kiba, and her sister had finally reached the end of the tunnel and were happy to at least see a more open area to move about in. Then they were overjoyed to spot in the distance Rias' Power of Destruction being used to kill a swarm of monsters. The group of four had begun running toward the battle but it was over before they could assist. So Akeno then shot off a bolt of lightning to get the other group's attention and the two were now converging toward each other.

"I really hope that isn't something we have to fight." Ruby said as she readied her scythe, just in case. They had already somewhat exhausted themselves fighting off the horde of beasts that they had encountered in the tunnel. Not only did they have to deal with hidden beasts but also a surprise swarm of them that had come down the tunnel. Given the cramped quarters that they had to fight in, Akeno, Ruby, and Yang couldn't go all out like they were used to. Kiba was able to fight as normal but fighting numbers wasn't his strong suit. But with as weak as their foes were, it just proved to be a tiring battle rather than a tough one.

"If we do we'll at least have back up, come on let get moving." Akeno said reminding them that they would be reunited with their comrades. They all ran along the cliffside path that wrapped around the great central chamber of Riser's nest. Every now and then Akeno would fire off a arc of lightning and get a response from Rias in the form of her own power. But to both groups' relief they soon were able to see each other. "Rias!" Akeno shouted as she saw her best friend and fellow Life-Mate.

"Akeno!" Rias called back and soon the two came together with their groups. Koneko watched Issei carefully as Rias and Akeno hugged each other being reunited. "I was so worried for you, are you hurt?" Rias asked as she pulled away from the hug and began looking over her best friend in a fuss to confirm if she was hurt.

"No Rias, we're all okay. A little tired but okay." Akeno said smiling at Rias' normal caring behavior. "Have you seen anyone else yet?" Akeno asked and Rias' face turned sad confirming for Akeno that they only had each other for the moment.

"No, once we were out of the tunnel we fought those things. Then we saw you and that's it." Rias said as they both looked to the chamber, the forest below was one of strangeness and revulsion. They knew that it was a place that they would have too deep a disadvantage to the monsters lucking between the trees. "Right now our best bet is to-" Before Rias could finish her sentence there was a sudden intrusion in on them. Something fell out of the sky and slammed straight into the ground in front of Rias and Akeno. The impact created a bellow of dust and even the cliffside to began cracking apart. "Akeno!" Rias shouted as she was suddenly picked off the ground by the newcomer. The dust soon settled and the rest of the Devils could see their new foe clearly.

As opposed to the monsters that they had faced before, the man that had taken Rias looked positively normal. He was massive, standing twice the size as a normal man and the only aberration to the human form that they could see was many small fanged mouths running along his exposed arms. Beyond that he looked to be a normal man, clad in black leather pants, a tight fitting green shirt and a black vest over his upper body. The only other thing on his person was a large heavy scarf that covered his lower face.

"Wasn't so hard in the end." They heard him speak, it was like a much deeper version of Riser. In fact the top of his face was much like Riser's own. Only major difference was the short blue hair that was slicked back.

"Let go of me!" Rias shouted from the grip of the giant man, his large hands grasping around her body. She covered her hands in her Power of Destruction but stopped as she felt him squeeze, threatening to break her ribs. She choked out a bit of blood before he loosened his grip so not to actually kill her.

"Shame… don't see anyone else father wants." He said scanning over the glaring Devils. He spent a little time on Akeno, deciding that he'd take her if father allowed it. Then he moved to Issei, he knew that father wanted this one dead but getting his bride back was more important and there was a chance that he could lose Rias in a fight. Seeing two of Ruval's servants was surprising but not completely. The other two were of no consequence.

"Give her back!" He watched as Issei charged forward and locked back a punch aimed for his head. With a effortless swing, he smacked down the Pawn into the ground. It was an irrational move on Issei's side, coming at him like that.

"I am Relix, eighth son of Riser Phenex. And the one that defeat all his enemies." Among his brothers he was the undisputed strongest. He was the one that always would complete his missions for father and the one that would take the rightful place as heir. He then held out Rias for the Devils to see her helplessly in his hand. "Father has claimed Rias Gremory as his bride, nothing you do can stop this. Submit yourselves to father and beg for forgiveness and maybe he will grant it to you." The women would either be handed to Riser's sons as pets or be sent to the birthing chambers. The two males would killed before being made meat instead of just thrown to the hordes of children.

"Never! We've come here to kill Riser once and for all!" Akeno shouted back at the giant who just scoffed.

"Then death is for you all." He said before jumping off the ground toward the middle of the forest. The Devils all watched as he took Rias with him, a sense of dread coming over all of them.

* * *

Author's Notes

I knew it, I knew this was going to happen. I knew saying what I said would break my streak and it happened. Oh well. So this was the first chapter into the shitshow that is Riser's Nest and his bullshit. How will everyone get out of this alive. No seriously... i'm thinking about killing someone at the very end of this that... it fits for the arc but I really don't want to do it. But at the same time it's perfect. It would be perfect. I hope I can get through this arc without any character deaths but... it will be tough

Reviews

Spartan of Rome - No amount of napalm would be enough to cleanse this shit. This is exterminatus level stuff. No, they won't, Chernobog will be heading off to Eastern Europe to be a cranky old man in a small town. He'll be back in the story eventually though.

rmarcano321 - no. It is the birth place of god from the bible and... a few other things that will be explained later

dad90 - funny

AJR3333 - I... will agree to disagree on that last point, yes she's attractive but... eh. And whos to say that other RWBY charterers won't show up. Do you have any idea how easy it will be for Blake to show up?


	43. Cleanse It With Fire

Author's notes

I would like to thank my IRL friend for giving me a few ideas for this chapter. He has a wonderfully twisted mind and a great fan of Lovecraft. I honestly had to veto a few of his worst ideas as they were… nightmare fuel. And that's saying something considering what did get a pass. The section that does get a **[W]** is because of what's in it however I do ask that you try to read as it does provide some plot unlike the last time. I will try to… restate the plot in other less graphic sections but even then… some stuff will be need to be read for things to make sense. So here's the deal, at the end of this chapter I will post the footnotes for those that just don't want to get freaked out.

* * *

"Rias!" Issei called out as he watched Relix land into the center of the mutated jungles. Misshapen trees unlike any found in nature, sounds of beasts having no link to the ones commonly seen. It was a forest of living being as unnatural to Earth as the Sala'dandor themselves. "We need to go after them." Issei began to unfurl his wings so he could do just that but felt a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Issei, you need to stop." He looked up and saw it was Akeno. As much as she wanted to be as reckless as the Pawn she needed to keep a level head. "There's no way we stand a chance still divided like this. Only you or I possibly have the potential of surviving a fight with a being like Relix in a straight up fight without Rias as a hostage." She said and Issei was still confused onto why she was stopping him. "But we don't know how many others are at his level." Akeno said making Issei understand a little.

"But he said he was the strongest." Kiba said understanding Akeno's logic but there was the possibility that Rias was soon going to be abused and defiled by Riser. The Knight felt that there was a urgency here that Akeno was lacking. "I agree with Issei, we need act now."

"He called Rias his bride." Yang offered out of the blue getting everyone's attention. "Doesn't that mean he wants a wedding?" Both her and her sister had met Riser a few times and they didn't need much to understand he was a very prideful and vain person. The idea that he would want to have some sham of a wedding, the one that he likely felt was stolen from him, wasn't too hard to see.

"A wedding that he could rub in the face of Dante." Koneko added picking up on what the blond had said. "Rias and Dante still haven't had their public wedding some taking that would be just the sort of ass thing Riser would do."

"Or he might be raping her right now!" Issei yelled feeling that this wasn't something to debate. Riser had Rias, that was all that mattered. She was one of the most important people in his life. It was because of Rias that he had been turned into a Devil and that eventually led to him meeting Asia. He owed Rias and Dante everything and right now he was going to go save Rias. "I'll go by my-" With a quick chop to the back of his head, Koneko knocked Issei out.

"Brave… but stupid." She said but feeling a bit of respect growing for the pervert for what he almost did.

"Come on, we need to find either Otto or Dante before even thinking about charging into that death trap." Akeno said looking around toward the various tunnels that lead onto the wrapping cliffside. If what she thought was correct, all the tunnels that they fell into led here. If she was correct.

* * *

 **[W]**

Rias hung limply in the hand of Relix, the giant son of Riser was walking down a long narrow stairway to a lower level of the Nest. They had landed in the very center of the primary chamber of the first level and entered into a temple-like structure. They passed by three more of Riser's sons who had been guarding the entrance. All of them looked grossest monsters with Riser's face mounted somewhere on their body. She knew because they all had the same leer he had for her.

All throughout the time since being taking from her fellow Devils Relix had not said one word toward her. He had barely acknowledged that she was his captive beyond holding her in his hand. And in that time she had not been able to get a better read on him, the stairway was dimly lit by oddly shaped candles carved into the walls and she didn't have the best angle to scan her captor. She could only get a sickening aura off him in terms of magical ability but it was weak in the sense of power. Since he introduced himself as Riser's most powerful son, she suspected that his strength focused more in physical power than magical.

She counted the time until they reached the next level in the Nest, about a full hour of walking. She hoped that Akeno would be smart enough not to charge head first into the jungle of mutant flora and fauna that had been in the center of the massive chamber of the first level. No, the best thing was to find the rest of their comrades and come as strong as possible. Plus, she wanted to see Riser for herself, she wanted to be the one to kill him. No longer would she be the damsel in distress

Rias blinked as the light was bright when they walked through the arching stonework that led into the lower level of the Nest. But that was the last piece of stone that Rias would see. As when she opened her eyes again she found that this entire great chamber was covered in a green/brownish flesh. Tendrils and other growths extended off the walls, floor, and ceiling giving the place a feeling like it was more on the inside of a beast than underground. At the very center was a lake of glowing green ooze, hanging above it was a ball of crackling blue and green energy within a grasping taloned claw growing out from the ceiling.

Relix walked toward the only objects in the entire chamber that must have been at least several miles in diameter. Hut-like structures were raised at the edge of the putrid green lake, but as Rias grew closer to them she could see that they were like everything living in nature. Blue shells made up the roofs while exposed flesh made up the walls that seamlessly flowed into the fleshy ground. Rias suspected that this is where Riser and his servants now lived. At the shore of the lake was a great church like building… creature… thing. It seemed to be where Relix was heading for but he stopped and turned.

"Ile and Nel, I thought that the Mother warned the two of you not to drink straight from the lake." Relix said as they approached the shore of the lake. The liquid was still, not a single wave or ripple. It had a odd shine to it beyond its eerily glow. And true to the giant's word Rias could see two small bodies leaning down into the lake. Rias recoiled at the sight of the two young girls stark naked and beyond that having several attached creatures that penetrated themselves into the girls' privates. The green haired twins both pulled their faces out of the lake to look back at the son of Riser speaking to them.

"But it feels so yummy in our tummies." One of them said with a slurred and sex drunk tone.

"We just want to feel more of our master's seed in our body faster." Rias nearly vomited at hearing this. For so many reasons was this news disgusting to her. Too many to even list off in her mind.

"The Mother's law is for your own good. Return to your places and await your turn. Both of you give some of the healthiest of sons, you're too valuable to lose to overdoses." Relix warned with a small growl to his words and Ile and Nel relented. Dragging themselves away from the lake and toward one of the hut like creatures. "Little shits." Rias heard Relix grumble to himself as if Rias wasn't even in his hand. He continued back on his way toward the church like structure that dominated the tiny village. The great doors opened on their own and the squishing sounds that came out once again tested Rias' gag reflex. She wanted to puke as the sounds and smells from inside hit her. And she had to bite down hard to keep the vomit that came up from leaving her when she actually saw what was inside.

At the very back was a giant creature, its lower half bulbous and slinking back into a slug-like tail that flipped and ooze out slime. A large slit ran down its obese belly in what was clearly a mockery of the female sex. In the same fashion were in total eight sets of breasts, from the top normal sized but growing and largeness and length until the last pair reached down to the ground siding the monster's lower lips. Its top half was vaguely humanoid though the head was more akin to a squid with both its mouth and head sprouting tentacles. The ones coming from the monster's head reached back and extended all the way back to the fleshy surface of the building, connecting it to the entire Nest.

" _That… is the foulest thing I have seen in my life_." Rias thought to herself wide-eyed and unable to look away from the horror in front of her.

" **What… jealous of my beauty**?" The thing spoke as it caressed its first few pairs of breasts in what it thought was a seductive manner. Rias could only find it all to be the more horrible. " **You did well Relix, you do your Father and mother proud. I had thought that she would be of little worth after her first batch of stillborn but then you came… you alone proves her worth**." The Mother said as she looked up to Relix with her large black eyes.

"Thank you, I am unworthy to be given such praise by The One Who Births' apostle." Relix said bowing his head in reverence. Rias couldn't possibly believe that anyone could feel anything but disgust for this thing.

" **What the Father sees in this little girl I don't know, but what the Father wants he shall have**." With that the slit in The Mother's body began to peel open. Rias wished that she could go deaf and blind at that moment but she didn't. As out from The Mother came Riser Phenex mid-coitus with Siris. But it was some parody of the act, they were positioned with him inside her but they were unmoving and wrapped head to toe in tentacles that Rias assumed were part of the monster that had enveloped them in her. Seconds later Siris fell to the ground gasping for air and with a raging look of murder in her eyes.

"Why did we stop?!" Siris roared as she looked up to both Riser and The Mother. "I'm not even pregnant yet!" Then Siris looked to Rias in Relix's hand and shot from her spot to attack the Gremory on sight. But she was soon slapped to the ground by the son of Riser while everyone just watched.

"You forget your place birther, you good for one thing and one thing only. To give strong sons, something that apparently you can not even do as Reival was killed while trying to prove himself less a fool than we all knew him to be." Relix said and to Siris credit she did look utterly devastated at the news that her son had been killed. Rias had been expecting the cold woman to brush it off as the weak dying but Siris looked to be on the verge of tears. "Leave us, take your morning to a place where there are people that care." Siris gave a single pleading look to Riser who ignored her entirely, his focus was solely on Rias. Siris then left the room in a rush sounding like she had already begun her crying. If it wasn't for all the numerous things that Rias hated the woman for, she would feel a little sorry for her.

"My darling Rias." But those thoughts were destroyed upon hearing those words again. "Welcome back to my side, where you belong." Riser said bringing Rias' attention back to the fallen son of Phenex. And she grimaced at what he had become. His body was completely naked and gave off a blackish sheen and a light green glow. His body was connected back to the womb of The Mother, most prominently were the tentacles that had engrossed themselves onto his genitals and seemed to be pumping his tainted seed out of him. The rest seemed to be injecting his body in various places before detracting and reattaching somewhere else. Other than that he looked like exactly like who Dante had told her he looked like in Midgard, only much healthier looking.

" **This is the one you sought? This girl is little better than a common spawn-slave**." The Mother spoke as her body swayed and wriggled with each movement. " **It matters little… call her your bride or whatever you like… she will serve little other purpose. A womb to create more s** -" It was then that Riser, Relix, and Rias all were shocked by the bone-splitting scream that the Mother gave. Her unnatural roar cut through the air and rattled the entire nest. " **NO! SHE IS CLAIMED**!" The Mother screamed finishing her wails of pain. " **She will… not… be yours**." It breathed heavy, as if a great amount of pain and suffering had been sent all throughout her body.

"What?!" Riser yelled back at The Mother. "No! I was promised to have her as my bride!" Riser yelled back only for The Mother to lean deep down and into Riser's face. Her facial tentacles wrapping around his head in a threatening manner.

" **The One Who Births promised all that was taken from you. You did not have this one's first blood. You did not even claim this one at any point beyond a legal promise that was rendered null and void by your own loss**." The Mother snarled as it held Riser in her grasp. " **The One Who Takes is displeased… Rias Gremory is Prey! Not a womb for your spawn. But the Prey of a Hunter**." Rias couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jack the Ripper was saving her life… by claiming her life for his to take. It was so messed up but she would take it over being turned into one of Riser's little pets. Hell, she would rather go through that nightmare again than deal with this fucked up reality. The Mother dropped Riser to the ground as he stewed in his rage, then the bulbous monster looked to Rias. " **You shall be held here, until the Hunters finish their current mission and come for you. Until then you are not to be touched or harmed in any way. The One Who Takes has decreed it so**." The Mother said, her feelings on being told what to do by another one of the Sala'dandor clear in her gargled voice. " **Take her from here**!" With that Relix bowed and hauled the Gremory heiress out of the church and toward one of the huts. It had been Reival's but now it was empty.

"Don't make a fuss would you." Relix said as he, admittedly gently, dropped Rias down to the floor of the disturbingly warm floor of the hut. Rias was happy to be standing on her own two feet again but did as she was told for no other reason that she knew that she was too outnumbered to make a move. Relix then ducked under the doorway without a single word to her and shut the door behind her. He really felt different than Riser, quieter and he certainly earned the strength he had by the way he carried himself. And he seemed to have an odd caring side as he showed with the twins, as disgusting as that moment was to Rias. But now was not the time to be analyzing the enemy, she needed to collect herself and begin healing the damage that he had done to her ribs when he caught her. It would take all her attention to get it healed before reinforcements arrived.

" _And then I will kill Riser, I will do it with my own hands. No more relying on others_." Rias said to herself in the safety of her mind as she took a meditative pose to begin the healing process.

* * *

Dante looked around and saw that the birthing chamber had been completely and utterly destroyed by Kuro. The small black dog had been reverted back into his travel size and was back in the arms of his owner. Dante sighed knowing that this didn't sate Živa at all, she knew that there were more of these places and she won't be happy until they were all gone. He wondered what would happen when he told her that this Nest was likely one of many under the control of the elder gods.

"He must have kidnapped people from Phenex lands." Yubelluna said trying not to look at the dead bodies littering the ground. They stood at the entrance to the only other human-sized tunnel that the chamber had. "Most of them were blond… likely part of the branch Phenex families." Yubelluna added before pressing her face back into Dante shoulder. She couldn't take the sight of this place, this would have been her. This was going to be her if they failed.

"Bastard… I hate nothing more than people that drag uninvolved innocents into their bullshit." Dante grumbled as he held Yubelluna's head close to his body. He knew that he should have done more to keep her away from this fight. This hadn't even been a real fight, just them seeing some of the worst that the Nest had to offer. "Let's get moving." Dante said before snapping his fingers and covering the entire room in a thick sheet of Grim Ice. He did it so that they could mark where they had been plus to block off the anyone from following them from this spot. The three walked down the tunnel that was their primary pathway, none of them had any clue where they should head and so they had to contend with the provided path.

"Dante… you didn't seem too surprised to see what we saw." Živa said as they walked through the darkness. It was only something that she recalled now that she had been satisfied for the moment. She found it odd that out of all of them he had the least reaction to it.

"I've dived deep into the most cancerous and toxic of the internet, and while seeing it in real life is… jarring… I've still seen worse. Humanity collectively has the potential to create things of nightmares." Dante said honestly but at the same time he was covering up. It was true he saw messed up stuff on the cesspools of the internet but at the same time most of his lack of shock came from he was expecting it. He knew that Riser had become part of the Sala'dandor and knowing that they were as Lovecraft as anything could get, he had been bracing himself for fucked up shit.

"Mmm." Živa didn't sound too convinced by his argument but dropped the subject for the moment. Dante didn't want to talk about how he knew about all this, to a extent, because he didn't want to draw direct focus on them. At least until he was sure that they could respond to whatever they sent after them. Plus he wanted to make sure that they reached Rias and Akeno and everyone else as fast as possible. The three continued on their way through the tunnel until they finally found a light at the end of the darkness. Excited for something other than rock and blackness they rushed toward the light and soon found themselves in a great and partially destroyed chamber.

"You're just making it worse, find something sharp!" They looked up to see Isabela and Zeiveist struggling to get himself free from his tentacle trap. A large corpse of a giant tentacle beast lay dead and had been used by Isabela to reach up to where the Reality Mirror user was.

"Just leave him there!" Dante yelled up to Isabela who actually smiled at seeing the familiar faces. She jumped down off the monster's corpse, much to Zeiveist's ire, and ran back to her master. "Nice to see you able to handle yourself, I'm assuming you're alone?"

"What am I chopped liver?!" Zeiveist shouted but was ignored.

"Yeah, but it wasn't that big of a problem." Isabela shrugged but was happy to hear she had her master's faith that she could be on her own and still survive. She then looked back up to the hanging young preteen who was glaring as he spun around. "Then I found this guy. Says that he tried to kill Riser before you got here."

"You can't be here Dante! You're bringing too much attention to yourself!" Zeiveist warned and the women were all feeling that they were missing something. Dante meanwhile narrowed his eyes because what Zeiveist said suggested that he knew of the Elder Gods and their interest into him. Isabela then went on to explain what Zeiveist had told her before she had fought the monster she had been standing on. Dante was seriously thinking on it while others were dismissive.

"I say he's lying." Živa snorted finding Zeiveist explanation that he was here to fight servants of cosmic elder gods ridiculous. The only cosmic pantheon that she knew of was the True Entities of Reality. The idea that there was more than that was something she as a goddess would be entitled to know about.

"I'm not! The Avatars don't trust you lot with the existence of the elder gods." Zeiveist shouted back making a tick mark form on Živa's forehead. "Dante! You need to leave here now, if they find out-"

"They already know, that crazy selfish bitch showed up months ago." Dante said smirking as he completely dumbfounded Zeiveist with this information. Živa was similarly shocked. "They know, what's the danger now?" He did have to admit that it was nice seeing the annoyingly all knowing brat surprised like this. It proved that while he could see a great many different timelines and realities, he still wasn't omnipresent and couldn't know exactly how things would play out.

"The danger is…" He took his time saying this while Dante and the women around him all waited slightly smugly. "The. The danger is… is… it is dangerous to go further because there is danger." He finally landed on and from the look on his face it was clear he heard how stupid he sounded. Dante however took pity on him and with a throw of his hand threw up a sickle of ice cutting Zeiveist down. He landed hard with a loud oomph, but quickly got up and dusted himself off like nothing happened. He then sped over to Dante and began trying to drag the Rook out of the chamber. "Come on! Let's. Get. Out!" Zeiveist began trying to impotently drag Dante away from the Nest.

"Zeiveist… you're the one that needs to leave. It was stupid for you to come here." Dante said as he picked the preteen up. "I really do appreciate that you want to keep me safe… for whatever reason you have." Dante didn't understand why Zeiveist had such a focus on him. They had never met before and the theory that they were supposed to be good friends somewhere down the line was blown out of the water by the fact Zeiveist had been wrong in his predictions. The here and now was reality, not whatever he saw with his power. "But you already have a job for the Avatars, do that. Whatever it is… as long as it doesn't involve me." Zeiveist was able to maintain a perfect poker face for that last statement.

"Okay Dante… your words have moved me and I underst- LET"S GET YOU OUT OF HERE!" Zeiveist then tried with all his might to drag Dante away.

"Agh… this is annoying." Dante grumbled as he and the women with him began their way toward one of the many tunnels.

* * *

"Yay! We're all getting back together!" Li shouted as she tightly hugged Issei into her chest. Knowing perfectly well how he would respond and found it super funny to let him go and watch him wobble away trying his best to not to look like the pervert he was. The two groups had finally found each other after some easy searching.

"Do we have any idea where Dante and Yua are?" Karlamine asked as she, Akeno, and Otto all gathered to discuss what to do next. They had a large group and one that had enough heavy hitters to take on the task at hand. Even if they were lacking their ace along with three other powerful members of the attacking group. Yubelluna would be of great help here given that she could blast away much of the dense terrain with her magic. Živa was a actual goddess even if she was weakened, so enough said. Isabela was by far the most skilled fighter only comparable to Otto inexperience.

"No idea, Dante, Yubelluna, Živa, and Isabela are the only ones uncounted for." Akeno sighed knowing that they were lacking some of their best. But with Otto here, she felt that they had what they needed. He was indestructible and a world-class soldier, there was little the enemy could do but keep him occupied and possibly confine him.

"And Lady Gremory is taken… this isn't good." Otto said as he paced tightly back and forth. This was most probably the whole point of them separating them. He didn't think much of the whole wedding idea, although he didn't discount it. It was the type of dick move that Riser would pull. They had a large enough group to where attacking was a feasible option. "We need to move out and recuse Lady Gremory quickly. Hopefully the sounds of fighting will draw the others to us." He hated situations like this and would be making a formal complaint about the lack of actual communication equipment. " _No, spells work just fine_." Otto mocking thought to himself as he recalled the conversation he had with Rias. But behold… a situation in which the enemy has set upwards preventing magical communication.

"And how should be approach this?" Karlamine asked as the three of them walked toward the edge of the cliff and looked down below. It was roughly a three-story drop to the ground, nothing any of them couldn't handle. And there was a small divide between the start of the trees and the cliffside. About twenty feet of solid rock. There was no dirt or grass below, the mutant trees clung into the underground terrain like claws digging into flesh.

"Like this." Otto said as he popped a funny looking grenade, eyed it carefully and then threw it like a football into the edge of the forest. Seconds later all of the Devils shielded their eyes from a massive bright white flash of energy, with the flash came a deafening sound that could only be described as a an sharp hissing that blanketed over a entire sports stadium, echoing back over itself several times. When the Devils opened their eyes they saw nearly a third of the forest was completely glassed. What before was organic matter was now turned to shiny bluish crystal. "Damn… the New Gods have fun toys." Otto chuckled to himself while Akeno and Karlamine just galped at his words.

"Otto… what was that?" Akeno asked unable to look away from the now cracking forest. As they stood various sounds of breaking glass began filtering out toward them. Followed by several chunks of the glassed forest collapsing in on themselves.

"Something I'm not supposed to have." He answered and the women felt that was about as much as they were going to get out of the former SS super soldier. He then jumped down to the lower level of the main chamber and began his way toward the field of shattered pieces of crystal. The Devils soon followed him, though they were wary of directly stepping on the ground and so just hovered above the ground. A good thing too as soon hordes of more of the mutant monsters that they had seen before began crawling out of the still intact parts of the forest, only to find their exposed feet shredded by the sharp ground. "Ha… really fun toys." Otto laughed as he shot a particularly armored monster that had no trouble walking on broken glass. Otto led the group of Devils toward the center of the chamber, still covered in forest, as the edges of the new plains of glass began to fill with the screaming bodies of suffering monsters. If they weren't so horrid, some of the Devils would feel bad for them. No one wasted the effort to put them out of their misery. That however might have proven to be a bad idea.

"You bastard!" They all heard and then a giant gust of wind blew down the swath of land that had been flattened by the explosion. The wind kicked up a wave of glass shards heading right toward the Devils, thankfully they were shielded by a barrier of crackling lightning made by Akeno. As the glass dust settled, most of which was now moved into heaps back by the cliffs allowing for the monsters to once again run toward the Devils. At the very end of the now clear fields of rock was a another of Riser's mutant spawn.

This one having the body of some flying manta ray. His body wide and with a crude exoskeleton protecting a sickly green fleshy body. Four sets of insect wing and fish fin-like limbs extended out his back and kept him hovering above the ground. At the very top of his body extended out a snake-like neck that looked to be able to retract back into his torso, with at the end of that a face that had a passing look to Riser only with green hair.

"The fuck… that's what Riser's been making this whole time?" Issei asked as they all grimaced at sight of the mutant son of Riser. Who was soon flanked by two more, nearly identical sons of Riser that looked to be the same type of Reival. Each possessed some differing features but they both had the same body type as the one that Li had burned to death. "I can't tell which is worse."

"You will all pay for the destruction of Mother's garden!" The lead mutant yelled as the others snarled and cursed at the gathered Devils. The hordes of beasts surrounded them as the group touched back down to the now clear floor. They formed a tight formation with Otto, Yang, and Koneko making a triangle while the Knight on the other hand kept to the center waiting for the sons of Riser to make their move. The Pawns stood between each of the Rooks to provide as best support as they could. All while Akeno stood in the middle waiting to deal out as much damage to the side that needed it the most. "Kill them all!" With that the winged mutant flew high into the air intending to strike down at his foes.

"Leave none alive!" One of the centipede centaurs roared as he along with his brother charged forward hoping to just battering ram over them all. Their cries echoed by the rampaging hordes that were now barreling down to the group of Devils.

"Uh you guys… I don't think we're going to be able to do this." Li questioned nervously as she saw the incoming wave of monsters and giant ass mutants charging toward them from all sides. Akeno merely smirked as she held a hand to the sky. A shot of lightning later and a then rained down a storm of bolts all carving into the ground around them. The three sons of Riser all stopped in their rush toward the Devils, they were smart enough not to be instantly fried by the lightning. But the lesser monsters of the Nest weren't so blessed in the brains. The first line of beasts were charred to crisps by Akeno's overwhelming power. Though this wasn't the primary intent of the attack. That only showed itself once it was over.

"Let's see them try that plan now." Akeno giggled though she was hiding just how much she exhausted herself by setting this up. Now surrounding the group of Devils was a deep chasm carved out of the bedrock. They now had a buffer between them and the hordes. The beasts however weren't phased by this new obstacle in their path. And many began jumping over to get to their prey. However, now in smaller numbers… these proved to be no match for the Devils who effortless killed them and kicked them down into the deep moat around them. "This can't be how we make this stand… sooner or later we're going to need to move out of here and toward where they took Rias." Akeno said to the Devils and they all knew this to be true.

"It's those three that we need to watch out for." Karlamine said as she, Kiba, and Ruby all kept their focus on the mutant sons. The land-based ones were circling around the chasm looking for any way across that wouldn't be an instant death sentence. Meanwhile the flying one seemed to be circling the group waiting for one of them to take to the skies.

"We've been backed into a corner, at the moment it is a battle of attrition." Otto said as he punched out the skull of his thirteenth monster. He had not expected there to be someone who could blow away the leftovers of his first move. It was sloppy and he was kicking himself for it. Now they were in the middle of a horde with no other means to keep safe than to defend what they had. The Devils could fly but that brought them into the territory of the flying mutant and the now joining swarms of flying monsters.

"How many things are there? They can't be endless!" Yang shouted as she killed her tenth, she was trying to keep up with the German mercenary but he just seemed too damn good at his job. While her statement was somewhat true, they weren't endless but thanks to the various birthing chambers in Riser's Nest… the numbers could be replenished faster than they could kill them.

"Ruby." Akeno said getting the scythe user's attention. "You out of all the Knights have the fastest record." Akeno had seen the file that Ruval had given Dante. Ruby honestly was one of the fastest Knights that she had ever seen. Her lowest score outpaced Kiba's highest. "I'm going to blast a hole in their lines and I want you to run as fast you can and head straight for where they took Rias."

"What?!" Ruby shouted totally taken off guard by this order. "B-but there's no way I'll be able to take on that giant guy that took Rias." Ruby fretted feeling that there was just no possible comparison between her and that powerhouse of a monster that had kidnapped Rias.

"I don't want you to fight him, just get out and figure out the situation. Where is Rias and what's her current state. After that I want you to find Dante, search everywhere you can to find him." Akeno said knowing that they were creating a lot of attention to themselves. If Dante or any of the others that weren't yet with them came out of the tunnels they would spot to fight easily. But Dante didn't need to be here, he needed to go after Rias. After hearing this Ruby nodded her head understanding her mission. Akeno then smiled before gathering up all the magic power in her body. She had already let loose a big move and with this one she would be taken out of the fight. There was no way that she was going to be standing after this. Lightning crackled around her body as she held out a hand toward the center of the chamber. "Now!" She shouted, Koneko, Li, and Issei all jumped out of the way leaving a hole in their defenses.

"I've got you now!" Throwing caution to the wind, one of the grounded mutant sons of Riser leaped forward intent on breaking up their formation and killing a few in fell swoop. He never go the chance as Akeno fired a concentrated beam of her father's Holy Lightning. It vaporized everything and made a clear path to the now exposed temple building. The light of the attack momentarily blinded the circling swarms of monsters in the air, giving Ruby her clean shot into the temple before any of them even realized that she had left her fellow Devils.

"I did it!" Ruby covered her mouth as she knew she needed to be stealthy. The scythe user peered back around toward the battlefield and saw that things had returned back to their dire state. Even with one less mutant son threatening them, her friends were still in danger. "This-is-bad-this-is-bad-this-is-bad…" Ruby mumbled to herself never seeing the encroaching hands behind her. "-this-is-ooph!" She struggled against whoever it was that was holding her back into the darkness. But then her eyes widened as she saw several forms of beings that could only be described as nightmare fuel ran past where she had been standing. They were clearly more sons of Riser and had it not been for whoever grabbed her she would have been found and either killed or captured.

"Good way to get yourself killed is to talk to yourself." Ruby looked up and thanked her lucky stars that she saw her new master. Dante smiled back down to the girl before letting her go. "Looks like you guys did have nearly as good luck as we did."

"Dante! Let's get going out of here!" Dante sighed and reconsidered his statement. Zeiveist was still trying to get Dante to leave before heading down to the lower floor.

"Shut up." Dante said quickly toward the Reality Mirror user.

"Dante! You have no idea how happy I am to see you. These big creepy guys are all attacking everyone back there and we need your help now." Ruby pleaded and Dante could see that from the looks of it. They all stood in the shadowed chamber that started the stairway down to the lower level. They could see the battle taking place outside from the large open arch, the temple that housed this primary means of passage was a step pyramid and thus gave a great view of the entire landscape. Dante and those with him however found themselves in this place after wandering through the tunnels, instead of coming to the ones that the other groups had arrived at they were in a much more exclusive set of tunnels that connected the more important chambers. And so they eventually connected to this central node in the tunnel system.

"Isabela, Ruby, Yua… the three of you reinforce the others while Živa and I head down to finish off Riser once and for all. Zeiveist…" He said before looking down to the preteen who had a pleading look on his face for Dante to reconsider. "Just leave and let me work." There was a tense moment before Zeiveist finally shattered in his own method of teleportation. "Good… I expect the three of you to be able to handle this now that you can take them from behind." Dante said looking to Yubelluna who did look quite confident in her ability.

"Don't worry master, we shall turn the tide of the battle." Yubelluna said and Dante knew that her statement was true. Her magic could no doubt take out large swathes of the hordes of monsters. Meanwhile Isabela and Ruby could hit those new sons of Riser from behind before they even knew what happened. The Queen and Rook both walked out of the temple leaving Ruby behind.

"Dante, you need to hurry, they have Rias." Ruby watched as Dante's face never changed but everything around them did. Frost began building on every surface and even icicles began forming on the ceiling. Dante at first slowly walked toward the winding stairway that led toward the lower level. But once he touched the first step he began running down as fast as he could. What followed was several screams of pain from more of Riser's sons who found themselves in Dante's warpath. "Yeah… he's angry."

"Isn't so hot." Živa licked her lips at the shivering feeling, she never liked the cold before but now it was getting her wet with excitement. Seeing Dante like that was such a turn on that she was now distracted from her rage over the horrors that were being committed in this place.

"Uhhh…" Ruby just turned away from the fallen goddess and rushed back out to the raging battle. Intent on getting as far away from Živa as possible.

* * *

Rias sat in her little-assigned hut and breathed out a sigh of relief as she could feel her body heal itself back together. She could feel her breathing feel normal again and there was no longer a stabbing sensation in her gut. But what put a smile on her face was that she could feel the Rook piece of her lover getting closer and closer. But just as she was about to stand back up the door to the room slammed open. In it was Riser, a look of maddened determination on his face.

"My darling Rias… it is time for our wedding." He said and she just scoffed at the idea. "We do not need a ceremony, a simple bedding will suffice." He said as he shut the door behind him. Rias meanwhile only gave a slightly bored look toward his hungry leer. Seconds later the hut exploded in Rias' Power of Destruction. The charred form of Riser was sent flying through the air and landed in the green lake that the village bordered on.

"If he's feeling this antsy than that must mean the walls are closing in." She said as the dust settled revealing Rias standing proud in a light covering of her Power of Destruction. The shifting mass of the magic covering her feet, forearms, chest in a protective armor like form. It all finished off in a tiara like circlet around her forehead. And this time, she blocked the first attack that Relix came with.

"Better, but futile." He said from under his heavy scarf, his hand trying to grasp her arm only to be bit back by the protective mass of the Power of Destruction. This had been the true fruits of her training. She had taken the power of her mother's family and turned it into something of her own. Bracing it to her body into a offensive armor that would leave her untouchable in battle. "You should just wait like a good girl for those that have claimed you." Relix said as he flicked off the dead skin on his hand like it was nothing.

"Never, I fight for the right to choose my own fate." Rias stated defiantly as she formed the Power of Destruction in her hands. She threw several blasts of the red-black energy toward the giant only for him to flash out of the way. The result being partial destruction of several huts. She continued to fire shots at the dodging son of Riser. Their fight waking up the girls that were little more than walking wombs to Riser. Their powers and strength whittled down to nothing in the time under the control of the mad Phenex, they made a run for it toward the only exit the level had. Only for the sole entrance to the stairway to explode and be covered in Grim Ice. Ile, Nel, Shuriya, Mira, and Siris all fell back and looked on in horror to the visage of Death that loomed over them. They did not see Dante as he raised his scythe, they only saw the embodiment of Death look down on them. Disgusted and ready to not give them to the Void but to erase everything they were for their crimes of consorting with powers anathema to Reality itself.

"It would seem that father's spawn-slaves have been killed by Dante Alighieri." Relix said as he seemingly effortlessly dodged another one of Rias' barrages. However it wasn't so effortless as it looked. Her attack he knew were one hit kills, if any of those balls of pure destruction hit him that was it. He was a goner. And he couldn't go on the offensive, the energy covering Rias' body made it impossible for him to hit her with his massive hands.

" **How tragic**." Suddenly without warning Rias was hit by something, a lean leg that was able to get between the masses of Power of Destruction. It sent her flying in the air much in the same way she had sent Riser flying. But unlike Riser she was caught in the air by Dante. " **Aww… oh sweet of him**." Relix looked down to the one that had done all of this.

"Has it really come to this Mother, that you must take this form?" Relix asked as he stepped down by the slender humanoid. Gone was the disgusting birthing form of The Mother. Now she looked to be a perfectly normal human albeit with long intertwining tentacles for hair. One could even call her beautiful if not for the sickening aura she had around her.

" **Yes, Riser has proven himself a buffoon. The One Who Births wanted a Nest in Hell however if means having such a incompetent Father being its master… it isn't worth it to fight a losing battle**." She said without ever mover her perfectly full lips. The Mother truly looked splendidly amazing, with a body and face that would have any woman jealous. The apostle of The One Who Births looked up to Relix and smiled. " **You are the sole bright point of this entire endeavor. Should you survive this, The One Who Births would gladly make you a Father of your own Nest**."

"I am honored but first I must survive." He said as they both looked up to see Rias and Dante both hovering in the air. No more words were said before both sides attacked. Rias and The Mother hit each other with everything they had, Rias had trained herself fully in close combat over the summer and right now it was saving her life. With each punch, block and kick she could tell that this creature knew what it was doing.

They battled onward, Rias giving little ground but she had to give her entire mind to focusing on avoiding the pinpoint attacks that The Mother was dishing out. The being's thin frame and limbs made it easier to exploit the flaws Rias still had with her power's new form. And Rias couldn't just blast the immediate area in her power to give some distance between them, The Mother hammered on not allowing Rias time to build up the magical power needed to do that. All the Gremory could do was try to counter where she could make her own attacks. Her hands covered in the Power OF Destruction made for impressive weapons themselves.

" **You are nothing but Prey little girl. Submit yourself to the Hunters, there is little choice you have**." The Mother mocked but it lacked real bite and Rias could tell. The two continued to trade blows. The battle was by any viewer difficult to decide just who had the advantage, every time The Mother attack, she would either be blocked or allowed to hit only to be singed by the protective energy that Rias surrounded herself with. But on the other hand Rias could not land a shot on the monster in human form. It was simply too fast, it had all its power in speed but it was no slouch for power but speed was where its true talents lie.

"There is always the choice to fight." Rias shot back as she made a sweeping kick making The Mother jump into the ground. Taking a risk, Rias willed the current mass of her power surrounding her body to fly off and toward The Mother. It hit and a scream of pain followed. Not taking this to chance Rias covered her fists in her power and began landing hit after hit on the disgusting being. But then a scream the same as the one that caused the Devils to black out at the start of all this rampaged into her mind. Rias recoiled back in pain and the next thing she knew was she was being pulled up by her hair to the face of a badly damaged Mother.

" **Little red-haired whore! You dare harm me! I a daughter of The One Who Births, a chosen emissary of the true cosmic god of life**!" The Mother roared as she slammed Rias into the ground head first. The roaring in her mind would not stop and she could do nothing as The Mother continued to bash her into the hard rock surface. But then a rush of wind blew above her and Rias landed on the ground with a small thud, The Mother now gone from above her.

"Rias!" She heard Dante yell as he came to her side and helped her up. She was a little dazed and bruised but little else. She did have to thank for her natural heightened endurance, if she had been human she knew those slams would have cracked her skull. "You were doing great until that bitch cheated somehow." Dante joked and Rias had to weakly laugh as she mentally agreed with the sentiment. She looked forward and saw that he had thrown his own opponent at The Mother to get her to stop in her assault. Relix looked fairly battered by the beginning of the battle they all were fighting but in no worse shape than anyone else.

" **It will not be so easy to agrra**!" The Mother yelled as she and Relix began to get mauled by a super enlarged Kuro. The black mutant dog had been circling the fight up to now and thought it best to take this moment to enter the fight. It gave the two Life-Mates a second to catch their breath at least.

"And here I thought that Riser would end up being the final villain… turns out he's not even that." Rias chuckled as their enemies began getting back up. It was strange to fight people who had little in the ways of special powers but instead just used overwhelming natural power. Beyond the mental scream The Mother had used, there didn't seem to be anything about her that suggested that she was able to use any real powers. And Relix was the same, and to the best of Rias knowledge there didn't seem to be any spiritual powers at work for any of the monsters they had been fighting. Just pure natural abilities such as claws, talons, teeth, venom, speed, and strength. "Dante… they have no spiritual power, nothing."

"What?" Dante blinked and changed his eyes to his Soul Sight and looked to the two beings fighting Kuro. And what Rias said was true, they had no souls and therefore they lacked the ability to use spiritual power. That meant no magic or powers of any kind. As all those things came from a core power residing in one's own soul. " _I guess it does make sense in a way considering that these things aren't exactly classified as normal life. Wouldn't be granted the spark of life if they didn't come from True Life_."

"No! Kuro!" He heard Živa yell as they all watched Relix tear the giant dog in half. Killing the beast and honestly Dante wasn't that sad to see the mutt go. He loved dogs and hated whenever they killed one in TV and movies… but he was perfectly fine with seeing that little bastard get torn in half.

"Time for round two." Relix said before charging at Dante and slamming his fist at the Rook's head. Only to hit the pole of Dante's scythe. The most powerful son of Riser however opened his fist and grabbed ahold of the blade. His fingers nearly froze at the touch but he quickly let go as he flung Dante forward and into one of the many huts. Relix slowly walked his way to the collapsed hut as in the background Rias and The Mother continued their fight. "My failure of a father ranted and raved about you to all his sons. The rest ate it all up and would be fighting you like a raving lunatic right now." Relix said as Dante shoved a fleshy wall off of himself.

"But not you!" Dante laughed as he steadied himself for Relix's next attack. And it came fast, a flurry of blows came at the Rook who either blocked them all or let them shatter him so he could reappear behind the giant man. Only Relix was good enough to see that coming and the two began to play a disjointed game of whack'a'mole. Dante would shatter and come back intent on carving up a side of the enormous son of Riser only to have to dodge the next attack. " _His reaction time is unreal, it's getting annoying_." Deciding to change up the flow of battle And lept back and with a wave of his arms conjured up a murder of his Ice Crows and sent them toward Relix. "Not so good against many small targets are ya?!" Dante kept on laughing at Relix as he formed more and more Ice Crows. Relix swiped and swung at the pesky birds, one swing of his arms able to destroy several of them but more just kept coming. But as much as they pecked and clawed at Relix his skin would not break.

"You're different than what I thought you'd be. Watching your fight with father… you're completely different than how you were then." Relix commented as he smacked away at another crow, they were annoying but mostly that was because they blinded his field of vision. There was just too many and Dante never stayed in the same place long, so even if Relix spotted the Rook there was a guarantee that he wouldn't be there long.

"Because I was fucking pissed back then, now that I know Rias is safe and kicking ass I more than happy to have a little fun finishing this whole mess up." Dante could honestly finish this in two moves. Just freeze the fucker solid and before he broke out chop his head off. "Come on rotten chicken egg. Let's have some fun." Dante growled as he had a sadistic look in his eye.

The two battles raged on between Relix and Dante, and The Mother and Rias. Both sides fighting to destroy the other. So engrossed in their clash that none of them noticed a lone figure leave the lower level of their battlefield.

* * *

Yubelluna worried for how this was going. True, the numbers of both the monster spawn and the sons of Riser were dwindling at much faster pace now that she, Živa, and Isabela had joined the fight. But that did not matter much as the horde did not seem to have a end and the mutant sons of her former master seemed to be realizing their disadvantages and pulling back to let the Devils drown in the numbers of the horde. As Yubelluna fired off another explosion chain, completely destroying another mass of monsters, she could not shake the sense of dread creeping up on her.

" _Dante needs to kill the mother, once that happens this is finished_." Yubelluna recalled what Zeiveist had told them. Once the linchpin of the Nest was killed, the beasts would turn on each other in a frenzy. The support ecosystem would collapse and the poor women trapped here would soon die, a blessing considering what they went through. Yubelluna had faith that Dante would kill the mother and rescue Rias from Riser as she did before. "But the sooner the better." Yubelluna sighed as she hung back and avoided direct combat. But then the sense of dread spiked as she felt a hand grab her from behind and spun her around so she was face to face with Riser Phenex.

"If I can't have my bride I will have the next best thing." He growled madly with a frantic look in his eye. His arms gripped hers keeping her locked with him. Not that she could feel her arms to make the effort to escape. Her mind was now in a state of regressive shock, desperately trying to tell the rest of her body to resist this man. But that felt like a increasingly shrinking part of herself, the rest of her now felt more like giving into the fear. "Now... my darling Yubelluna you will come with me. And you will trick that bastard that stole you, and once you get close you will stab him in the heart. End his arrogant life once in for all!"

"No." If Riser had said that he was taking her away, she would have gone. If he said to disrobe here on the battlefield, she probably would give no hesitation. But he asked her to do the one thing that gave her the strength to say no. She would not betray the man that helped her so much, the one that truly believed in her when she didn't even have the same belief. "I will not do-" Her words were stopped as Riser grabbed her face in a crazed rage.

"You disrespectful whore! You are forgetting what you are! You are little more than a slave that needs a master. You don't think for yourself, you listen to orders and you do them with a smile!" Riser raged as his hands moved down to her throat. If Yubelluna was truly gone from him than he would have to get rid of her. He already lost Rias, he wouldn't lose his Queen to that bastard Grim. She was his plaything, his slave and he would not let others have her. But then he was blasted off her body by a small explosion between them.

"You're right… I know you're right!" She shouted with tears in her eyes. She couldn't; deny that he had broken her beyond healing. She couldn't fool herself anymore, she needed someone now to rule over her. Someone to dictate their will over hers. But she would be damned if she didn't chose who that was. And she chose Dante. "You're absolutely right, I'm nothing more than a piece for someone else game. I know that and accept it now. But it won't be you… it can't be you." She said firmly with a looked of steely determination in her eyes.

"You are mine! I made you what you are and I will destroy you at my pleasure!" Riser shouted as he rushed toward Yubelluna with the full intent to kill her.

* * *

 **On the Outskirts of Phenex Territory**

"Do you think we should go?" One of Sirzechs' generals asked as they both looked through binoculars at the deserted grounds of Riser Phenex's home. Behind them was a small army of Devil Soldiers and their various demon auxiliary regiments.

Hell was widely populated with many different demon tribes, some allied directly with the Devils and other with certain houses. The vast majority were independent except for a mutual defensive pact with the Devils that should Hell ever be attacked both sides would aid the other. This agreement varied slightly from tribe to tribe, some would act completely on their own and only recognize the Devils as allies while others would put themselves under temporary control of the Devils. Demons were what made Hell its own place, it was the land's primary strength just like how the land that was claimed by Hades strength was that it was where the souls of the Damned went.

"No, I gave my sister six hours before I would send in scouts." It had been five and no word came from inside and on the state of things. Everything about this set the current Lucifer on edge. From how it all started with Riser's servants trying to kidnap his former ones to the desolation that Riser's place was reduced to. Didn't this place have a very robust staff to keep it looking so impressive. What happened to them? Dead silence had been the only sound that came from Riser's territory after his Rook and Bishop left.

"My lord, that agreement was on the grounds that she would message us on the hours." Another one of his men said with clear concern in his noble voice. While a suck up at times, this general at least had some compassion in his heart, so Sirzechs didn't mind the bootlicking too much. All of his upper military staff was hand selected by his old friend Falbium, and Sirzechs trusted his choices on the matter. "I understand that Lady Gremory wishes to answer for the insult Lord Riser paid to her and the Gremory family but her life is more important."

"Thank you for your concern but my sister is more than capable of handling th-" Sirzechs only had a split second to muster as much power as he could and throw up the largest wall of the Power of Destruction he could to prevent his forces from getting caught in the sudden blast wave. The assembled army watched in awe of both their leader's power and the neon blue fire that was rampaging around them. Safely deterred by the wall of Sirzechs' power. Then they all looked above that wall and in the direction of Riser's home was a billowing mushroom cloud of neon blue with edges of bright purple. "It seems that the situation has changed." Sirzechs breathed out heavily as he dropped to a knee. His generals quick to fall on their swords to help him. "Send in all men, warded against any and all malicious power that blast my have felt behind. Find my sister!"

* * *

Author's Notes

This was hard… this really was hard for me. This was not a fun chapter for me to write but I'm still proud of it.

As for what I discussed last chapter. It was Yua that I was planning on killing off. I just felt like that would be perfect, Riser killing her and setting Dante and causes him to achieve the Prophet of Death equivalent of Juggernaut Drive. Which there is one by the way. But then… I had a idea. Why not… give Yua… the power of nukes? Yes… Yua can use the power of nukes. Now… she can't control it and use it at will yet. And even once she masters it, this power won't be full on nuclear OPness going on here. She'll be able to use it on a small scale, radiation powers and radioactive fire… things like that.

But this doesn't mean that I won't ever kill characters off. I still have my train conductor cap hanging on my door. Points to whoever gets that.

This does conclude the Riser Nest arc. And next up is the aftermath of it and a few fluff things like… something that Ravel has planned… Rias' date with Dante, and a bit of fun for Yua. After that it's the Ratings Game with Voledro and after that… a very special Dante centered arc. (perverted giggles a many)

Reviews

Rmarcano321 – good… that's what I was going for. Chaos feeds my soul, I pray to the Dark Prince daily for the strength to be a better hedonist. SANTIY IS FOR THE WEAK!

AJR3333 – How dare you good sir, I take this as a insult. I smack you with my right glove, begin Waifu wars! Nooo… I'm joking. I've only watched up to season 4 so if they did something after that to ruin the character than I wouldn't know. But for me she was solid. If she does show up than I'll portray her as I feel is her best.

Dad90 – That… wasn't the one I was thinking of when I wrote that.

Devilsceed – thank you on the German, I changed it. And the Fates don't have any sway when the Elder Gods are involved, that kinda the reason why Zeiseist is working for them. The Sala'dandor are beyond the plans of Fate and can kill and mess with the fates of anyone they please. So their protection is nill in this situation. As for the Kuro idea… that's funny and I'm using it. Zeiveist has a Citadel of Ricks passport.

ArcherGenes – I didn't… but I might later… maybe… I don't know. I only didn't now because I like Yua a lot and I wanted to make her a nuclear bomb. For the rape and near rape thing… I afraid I disagree with you on that. It happens… we all can hate it but it does happen. I won't ever actually show it but it can happen offscreen.

Axelm94 – your welcome


	44. And Knowing Is Half The Battle (L)

Yubelluna felt like she was drifting along a endless void. Had she died? Was this the Void that Grim Reapers send those who lived past mortal life. To return back to the cosmic cycle of rebirth and renewal. Her soul only having some vague reminder of the person she once was before fully disappearing into just spiritual energy.

"Ni! No fair you cheated!" Nope. The sound of Li's whiny complaint assured her that she had not died and in fact everything was fine. Yubelluna could feel the sensation of touch return to her as it followed behind her hearing. She was in a bed, alone as sad as it made her. But then she felt something in her hand… a cool touch that sent her heart skyward. "She's waking up! Dante-Dante-Dante!" Yubelluna slowly began to open her eyes as her master was suddenly awakened by the excitable cat-girl.

"Li… stop shouting." She felt her master's grip on her hand tighten in annoyance as he too woke from slumber. Yubelluna closed her eyes to the sudden change from utter darkness to the lights of her hospital room. "Take it slow, you've been out for three days." Dante said as he held onto her hand for support.

"Three days? The last thing…" Yubelluna began as she blinked and focused her eyes to the light. She was in a Lilith hospital room, one of the nicer ones reserved for nobility and their servants. Or at least servants of those that cared to give such expenses to their household. In the room was Dante of course, he was right next to her bed and looking slightly groggy… it touched Yubelluna that he had apparently stayed at her side for so long.

Li and Ni were here as well, both of the twins were at the end of her bed looking very worried with concerned but happy tears at the edges of their eyes. She knew they looked up to her even though she didn't understand why, she was a broken and damaged woman, not someone to be a role model. Ravel was also here and had just gotten up from her seat at seeing Yubelluna wake up. And to the Queen's surprise Mihae was also here, from what Ravel told everyone the last Bishop of Riser was with his brother Riz Phenex. The middle son of the Phenex family was at times aggressive and had bouts of severe depression but everyone knew he was a decent man.

"The last thing that happened was Riser showed up and tried to take you away." Dante finished for her jogging her memory. He had been told by Isabela as she saw the entire confrontation between the two. She had been on her way to stop Riser when… it… happened.

"No. That's not what he wanted." Yubelluna said shocking everyone. She looked to her side to her true master, but she couldn't look him in the eye. "That's not what he wanted from me. He wanted me to find you and stab you in the heart the second you dropped your guard." That wasn't nearly as shocking as the first thing. If anything they were surprised that Riser was able to figure out a plan like that. "I just couldn't do it, I knew in that moment I was back to the times where he could do anything to me… but I just couldn't hurt you." Tears dropped from Yubelluna's eyes and onto the soft white bedding. The mere thought of hurting the man that had done so much for her hit her to her core. It was the one thing that Riser could have said to her that could have refused. And in that she felt lucky, but also horrible that there was even the idea that she could follow through on his order.

"Yua!" Both of the twins cried as they leaped over the bed and into her lap. Both wrapping their arms around her and holding her tight.

"You don't need to cry, you did it!" Li said and her words confused Yubelluna. What did she do other than pass out in the middle of the fight. She assumed that after that Dante and lady Gremory killed The Mother and saved the day.

"It was amazing, you're awesome." Ni said further confusing the purple-haired beauty. She didn't mind them so close as they had always been very clingy to her in times like this. But what they were saying didn't make any sense. Then she felt Dante tap her shoulder bring her eyes back to him.

"Before you were just a bombshell… now you're a nuclear bombshell." He joked and caused her both to blush and still remain confused. He took the nearby TV remote and turned the all mounted hospital screen on. The first thing on was one of the several news channels and next to the anchor was a screenshot of a neon blue mushroom cloud.

"- believe that this was a setup, that there was done not by a Reincarnated Devil as is being claimed. However, eyewitness accounts have confirmed that the explosion was caused by Riser own former Queen, Yubelluna Lovric. Even Lord Lucifer has gone on record putting her as the party responsible." At that Dante muted the TV to give further context.

"Where Riser's mansion once stood… is now a radioactive crater the size of a small town. You didn't just blow the place up. You _American military budget_ blew the place up." Dante explained with a proud smile on his face, it could not have been a better ending. Except for the fact that there was one unaccounted for causality of the enemy. But that could be fixed at a later date. "Isabela saw it all, Riser tried to kill you and then… boom."

"W-what?" Yubelluna couldn't believe what was told to her. It was here that Ravel took over.

"I saw it from Ruval's home, even as far as we were… the windows were blew out by the blast." Ravel chuckled remembering the shock and fear she felt at the time. But then later she was elated to learn the circumstances around the blast. "You set off a magical explosion, one that is comparable to a nuclear warhead detonating. Thankfully however it seemed that you were able to make sure that the magic of the attack distinguished between friend and foe. Otherwise there would not have been a single survivor." Ravel admitted causing Yubelluna to look quite guilty even though she didn't actually do anything.

"It killed everything but us in Riser's Nest, and then caused the whole thing to collapse." Dante continued on. He left out how the lowest floor of the Nest was merely shaken by the blast as it was far enough underground to not get completely destroyed right out of the gate. The blast however did provide the best distraction possible and allowed Rias to finish off the Mother once in for all. Relix got away… somehow. One moment he was there and the next he was gone. Dante suspected that it might have been The One Who Takes but he wasn't sure on that. "It took a while for everyone to get dug out but everyone is okay, Isabela, Koneko, and Yang are all still out of it as they took the brunt of the collapse to keep everyone safe but there aren't in any danger."

"Neither is anyone in any danger of radiation poisoning, while the sight itself is still beyond deadly… the friend or foe magic seems to have given everyone a pass on that." Ravel said knowing that while all of them were safe, the rescue crews needed to be given special treatment. No hard feelings were given when Rias offered Asia's services. Her Twilight Healing cleaned everyone up and even fixed up some non-related issues people were having.

"So… I killed Riser." Yubelluna said mostly to herself. Out of everything that was said, this sole thing was what she couldn't believe the most. It was impossible for her to have done it. She wished it, she wanted it and even planned it. But to actually do it, it was just unthinkable. "I… I can't…"

"Yua." Everyone looked up to see Mihae speaking up for the first time. She was often the softest spoken of Riser's household, rarely did she say anything even among friends. She was just the type of girl to be content being part of the group and little else. "You did what we all wanted but could never do. And not only that, you deserve this more than anyone. You deserve to be free more than anyone." Mihae said and Yubelluna wanted to thank her for her kind words. But she couldn't, not because she didn't appreciate them but because of what they implied.

"I need to speak with Dante alone." Yubelluna said and the girls all nodded before leaving the room. They understood and were happy to give the two space. As the door shut, Dante snapped his fingers and created two Ice Clones to guard the outside to make sure they were disturbed.

"Something on your mind? You should feel proud, both for finally doing it and the way you did." Dante said wanting to make sure she knew his feelings on the subject were clear. "I'm sorta forbidding you from doing it again because… well duh. But I want you to know that this is your power. You own it and you can-"

"No, it's not." Yubelluna said interrupting Dante, something she never did. Dante raised a eyebrow and let her keep going. "It's yours. Everything that is me is yours and will it always will be." This set off so many warning bells in Dante's head.

"Yua-" He began but a tug at his sleeve stopped him.

"I'm serious, I know what I'm saying." She said still not looking up at him. The Queen knew what she was saying perfectly, her mind had more clarity than it ever had. She knew she was broken and that she would never be whole again, too much damage had been done. But she recognized it. Now all she wanted was for someone to take care of her, someone she trusted to never abuse her or take advantage of her that absolute trust. "Since you took me from Riser I've tried to fool myself that I could work to become the woman I once was. To be able to stand by myself as a strong woman capable of doing as she wished without anyone else. You never tried to stop me and even helped when I asked you to."

"And I always will." Dante said firmly but he continued to listen. Part of him felt like this was final death bell for Yubelluna pulling herself back from the muck that Riser put her in. But, as much as it didn't seem like it… he was more a cynic than a optimist. He understood that some things don't heal. That some people are just damaged and the best you can do is accept that and work around what you have.

"Master, I need you. I need someone to follow. Riser broke me down into little better than a slave, and right now I'm going to accept that this is what I am now." Surprisingly she felt like a great burden had been lifted from her soul. Like this lie that she had been telling herself had been nothing but chains, the irony was not lost on her. "So do with me as you want, I am nothing more than an extension of your will. And all I want in return is two things." She said biting her lip, feeling anxious for what she was about to ask. "First, please keep being the man I know you to be. As long as you do this I will never worry or question what you ask of me."

"I think I can do that." Dante said with a heavy heart. This was worse than he initially thought and was now furious that Riser was essentially killed in microseconds. Snap and he was gone. Less than that. Too fast for it to be as painful as he deserved. Here was a woman resigning herself to be little more than a possession and actually wanting it because it was more mentally healthy than the alternative of deep seeded internal identity conflict. He promised that he would make sure to keep Yua safe and as happy as he could make her. She deserved far more than she got out of life.

"And second…" Dante watched as Yubelluna squirmed in her bed, a rather roomer bed than a normal human hospital bed. This was a Devil hospital after all, and Devils often thought ahead for things like this. "… I want…" She forced herself to say the words, she wanted to say them but it just felt so wrong for her to actually say them. It had been so long since she was the one asking for it, she had just gotten used to it being demanded of her. "… I want what the others have." That was the best she came to.

"The others?" Dante asked though from the small smirk on his face he understood what she was saying. But teasing her felt like a small return to normalcy.

"Akeno, Rias Koneko... the twins. I want what they've felt." Yubelluna asked with her face bright red, it had been so long since she had done anything like this. It had been back when she was human and that was decades ago. "I…iyh!" Yubelluna yelped as she felt a body join her in the bed. Her blush intensified as she felt her master's cooling aura envelop her as he hovered over her body. Her world then melted as she felt his lips capture hers, his arm snaking behind her head and gripping her hair in his fingers, his other hand moving under her hospital gown and down her lower back. Their tongues danced with each other and she moaned as she felt his hand rest on her ass and give her a firm squeeze. The way he took control, it was a wonderfully euphoric feeling that had before been nothing but a curse.

"If this is what you want, who am I to deny you." He whispered into her ear as he held her close, she had in their passionate kiss wrapped her arms around him. They were so close that her already hardened nipples sent elasticity down her body as they pressed into him. They continued their lip lock as they removed his clothing, Yubelluna needing less to zero effort on her part given the accessible nature of her hospital gown. But soon they were both as naked as the day they were born.

"Yes~" Yubelluna moaned as Dante moved down her neck, sucking and leaving a few marks on her soft skin as he made his way down to her massive bust. His Queen continued to pant and moan, which grew louder as his hand brushed across her moistening womanhood. She leaned her hips forward a the small touch that his fingers gave her folders. She wanted to feel everything her master could give her and more. "I'm yours master, my breasts, my pussy, my ass… they're all yours." She whimpered as she craved to feel his touch inside her. A darker hungry part of Dante growled in lust at hearing her. But unlike her last master, he knew how to control the beast.

"And I'll make sure to take care of my Yua." He said so affectionately that she nearly came then and there. Hearing someone to say her preferred name so lovingly yet with a small possessive growl made her arousal spike like never before. She felt so free and content as she was dominated by a man she trusted to treat her with the love she wanted so dearly. But then she saw stars as she felt him push two fingers into her slick core, she squirmed as she felt him explore her insides. Then the pleasure reached new levels as she felt his tongue circle her right nipple while his hand groped and squeezed her left breast.

"It's so good master… please give me more." Yubelluna pleaded as Dante continued to play with her tits, just always took secret pride in how big and perky that they were and now was ecstatic that her master could enjoy them. She knew that he had a particular preference to large breasts, and loved it when he would steal glances toward her chest. "Ah! Yes-yes-yes!" She screamed as Dante lightly bit down on her hardened numb while beginning to increase the pace of his fingering. He pushed her deep into the bed as he worked her into a moaning wreak, it didn't take long for her to reach her limit. "Master I'm cumming!" She roared before drenching Dante's fingers in her juices. Yubelluna limply sunk back into the softness of the bed beneath them, panting as she came down from the intense high she just reached. It had been so long since she felt this way, the pleasure she was feeling was enjoyable instead of traitorous. " _I need more_ …"

"Don't tell me you're done already?" Dante asked as he wiped his hand clean of Yubelluna's release. As much as he enjoyed the sweet taste of a woman, he felt that time was more important than enjoyment of the smaller pleasures of life.

"No master." Yubelluna snapped to attention at Dante's words. Dante then watched with a hungry look on his face as Yubelluna spread her legs and then her lower lips in a lewd invitation for him. "Please use my pussy as your cock sleeve. I am your personal cum dumpster now and forever." The lustful and happy look on Yubelluna face offset some of the concern that Dante had. She knew what she was saying, she was aware of her own issues and despite them wanted this. Her dirty talk was a little more… literal… then it would be in a normal relationship, but Dante was slightly used to it given that his first Life-Mate was one of the biggest masochists he knew.

" _Fine then… I guess there's little I can do. She's come to this conclusion after trying to go back, she's done both and wants this_." Dante admitted defeat on this front, but that didn't mean he would stop trying to help heal Yubelluna. He cared about her and wanted her to be happy. And he would do what he could.

"Master~!" Yubelluna moaned out in deep bliss as she felt Dante's cock penetrate her. He pushed inside her slowly, feeling her dripping cunt up until he was buried in her. His hands gripped her hips and she held onto the sides of the bed, when he began to pull out for the first thrust she whimpered slightly not wanting him to leave her. Her inner walls tightened around him trying to keep him in place.

"Damn, you're sucking me back in." Dante groaned in pleasure as he felt Yubelluna warm womanhood work around his rock-hard cock. He had only been with a few mature woman in his life and all of them had previously ranked as some of the best times in bed he had. Those spots had now been taken by his current sexual partners but he still never could discount a experienced woman.

"Only for you master, I don't ever want this to stop. Never leave me master, I need you to keep giving me this love." She begged as Dante began his motions. His tool sending back waves of pleasure across her body as he pounded deep into her hungry pussy. Yubelluna's mind fogged in the lustful euphoria as Dante's cock hit all her weak spots, this was her heaven, this was where she wanted to stay for the rest of her life. "More master, give me the pleasure only you can!" Yubelluna shouted as Dante continued to reach deep into her, making her crave the feeling of him filling her womb up with his seed. She rolled her hips to his own motions, working to get him to cum and give her what she wanted.

"Fuck!" Dante cursed as began getting close to his first release. He moved his hands from Yubelluna's hips up to her heaving tits, she gasped at the sudden enhance to her current pleasure. Dante felt her womanhood overflow with her juices but never did she stop in their rhythm.

"Don't stop, I can't leave you dissatisfied." Yubelluna panted out as she rode the orgasmic pleasure coursing through her body. She felt orgasm after orgasm hit her as Dante kept pounding into her drenched cunt, a fucked stupid expression formed on her face as she her mind went blank. Then with one last grunt and thrust, Dante exploded inside her sending Yubelluna over the edge. She panted heavily as Dante pulled out of her, his cum dripping out of her and onto the bed.

" _Maybe that was a little too much to start with_?" Dante thought but then his body shuddered as he felt his cock get enveloped in something new and warm. He looked down and saw Yubelluna sucking him off with a glazed over lust filled look in her eyes. She looked up to him and Dante could only see need and devotion from her as she cleaned off his hardening member.

"Master… ready for more? How can I please you more?" Yubelluna asked as she swirled her tongue around the tip of his dick, her soft hands stroking his length and messaging his balls. Dante smirked and already he knew that this was far from done.

* * *

Yang was walking through the hospital having just woken up. She dealt with a hysterical Ruby and then got some much-needed info. Hearing that Yubelluna saved them all by throwing a nuke into Riser's face was shocking but at the same time Yang couldn't help but feel the woman deserved to be the one to end him. Even if Yang never was in Riser's peerage, she still knew about what those girls went through.

After a while she was able to get Ruby off her and now she was going to say thanks to the woman that saved them. She had been told Dante would be with them and that was good because Yang had a few things to say to him as well. A small part of her added on she had a few things to do to him as well but she locked those thoughts away for now. Yang was under no illusions of the relationships Dante was in. Hell, the first time she saw him he had openly declared his intention to marry Rias. Then she watched him tell off the entire Traditionalist faction after basically doing just that. Even so Yang still was attracted to Dante.

He was very handsome and not at all an ass like so many other guys. She could already tell he could be a ass but it was the kind of ass that was funny. Plus Dante just made every woman around him happy… there was no denying that after the short time she had been in his household. The girls that had been with Riser, Yang knew them and to see them actually smiling for real was proof enough on what kind of guy Dante was. And Yang wanted that, who didn't want to be happy like that? And Yang was the type of person who felt that just being happy was more important the idea of having one person all to herself. And that was something she believed in before becoming a Devil and entering a society that was perfectly fine with polygamy and affairs. So maybe… she could possibly get in on that happiness.

But that was secondary to her other goals. Business first and pleasure later. There were things that Yang needed to know, and she needed to air them to Dante. He was her current King, and hopefully the last. She didn't want to be separated from her sister and Dante was both her crush and a rising star. He was the best chance for her to achieve what she wanted.

As she rounded the corner to the hall where she had been told had Yubelluna's room she was pulled from her thoughts by the guards standing at one of the doors. Yang looked up to the room number and it was in fact the one she had been looking for. She approached the guards and smirked as she saw they looked exactly like Dante. And moreover, she smirked at both of them noticing her and trying to stealthily get a shot at the generous cleavage that her hospital gown gave. Devils always had the right priorities when they made things.

"If you want a better look all you have to do is ask." She teased so innocently, and it made the two Ice Clones shudder a bit but they quickly regained control. Yang didn't know but both were dressed as the Mordian Iron Guard, and while they attempted to emulate the stoic persona of the 40k regiment… they were still Dante. He had not yet been able to impart any other personality other than his own on his Ice Clones. He could make them look like other people and have basically blank personality but so far his own was the only one he could put on his creations. "Can I go in?" She asked as they didn't respond to her teasing.

"Negative, no one is permitted in until Dante and Yubelluna have finished with their business." The right guard said with complete soldier order, straight to the point and frim as steel. Yang didn't like it and wondered that maybe she could get these Dantes to stop if she stripped. But then thought better of it given they were still in public.

"How much longer until their business is done?" Yang asked a little impatiently. The two guards looked at each other, one mouthed two and the other shook his head.

"Three hours." The guard finally said and Yang's jaw dropped.

"What! What could they be doing that takes three hours?" Yang demanded and seemed to crack again the stoic mask that the Dantes were trying to put up.

"Pretty sure you'd want that if the roles were reversed." One of the guards snickered and it took a moment before she pieced it together.

"They're fucking in there?" Yang asked as she looked at the door and wasn't that surprised that the rooms were soundproof.

"Yes and as this is their first time together like this, this time is not open to observation or anyone else joining in." The clone took a little enjoyment out of having thrown Yang off a bit by the emotionless and professional way he said this. "Please move along, nothing to see here."

* * *

"You look happy." Rias smiled as Dante made his way into the small private suite that had been given to him, Rias… and basically everyone else that slept with him. They were still in Lilith's hospital but unlike human hospitals, those run by Devils often came with hotels built into them. Made for the friends and family of anyone recovering from wounds. Devils very often got into fights and landed themselves in under doctors' care, add that too long life spans and entirely free of charge care made for it to be considered a mini-vacation for all those involved.

"You had sex didn't you?" Akeno asked as she lead Dante to the living room, having greeted him at the door. Doing so by jumping him, wrapping her legs around his body and kissing him until both were out of breath. She did both to remind him that she was his number one and because she was just horny… as normal for her. "I thought you wanted to avoid that for a little while longer."

"I did… but it seems Yua has reached a conclusion to problems concerning Riser." Dante said as he sat down between Rias and Akeno. Both of them very interested in hearing this. "Yua has essentially embraced the fact she is damaged and has given up on wholly healing herself. She doesn't want to return back to the life she had before Riser and has instead opted to solely live for someone else. That being me." The two girls could hear the sadness in his voice as he explained. They knew that this wasn't the outcome he had hoped for when it came to Yubelluna. And they knew he would feel guilty about his current position.

"It's what she wants now, but that can change." Rias said trying to reassure Dante that this was only just another step for Yubelluna.

"I'm… not too sure on that. She seems very insistent on this, the look on her face told me that she only feels content just letting go like this." Dante said and he knew that things hadn't been improved by the fact he reinforced her choice by sleeping with her.

"Is she happy?" Akeno asked and Dante nodded, he was sure that Yubelluna was happy with this. "Then that's all that matters." She said so sure of herself and Rias agreed fully. As Devils, the pursuit of desires was more important than anything. If Yubelluna desired now to be under Dante thumb than it was only right by all Devils that she be allowed to pursue it.

"Now we just need to wait for Koneko and Isabela to wake up and we will be free to have our time here in Hell right?" Dante asked and got nods from his two Life-Mates.

"First we have been asked by Ajuka Beelzebub to visit his laboratory, he wants to inspect you for the mutation to the Rook Piece I put in you. He also has concerns about a apparent glitch in the Evil System surrounding you and your future servants." Rias explained and Dante shrugged but hoped that this wouldn't take up too much time. These were the last two weeks of summer before they would go back to school. He wanted to spend all the time he could with his girls. "Then we have a meeting with a business deal Ravel set up, and after that Voledro is throwing a party and invited us. He apparently has some big news and besides that point its customary for these sorts of things between Devils that will be facing off against each other in a Ratings Game."

"One side throws a party for every game?" Dante asked feeling that Devils liked to find excuses to party a little too much.

"More or less, its only seen as something that has to be done if the two sides know each other well. If not than the obligation is dropped for practicality." Rias knew what Dante was thinking and agreed. She preferred to have small gathers of friends instead of the lavish balls and parties her kin liked so much. "Then it's the Ratings Game with Voledro and maybe a dinner with my parents. Beyond that we have the rest of the time here in Lilith to ourselves."

* * *

 **Late Morning**

 **Lilith, Research and Technology Department Center**

Dante yawned as he walked through the stark white halls of the primary lab of the New Satan Faction's Research and Technology Department. He wasn't happy about getting out of a bed filled with gorgeous women all trying to hold onto as much of him as they could. Honestly if it wasn't for the fact a Satan had requested him to come he wouldn't have. But here he was, and he did have to admit that he was a little curious about the reasons for his being here. That being the oddity of his Reincarnation and a apparent Glitch surrounding his future servants.

The first had been something that had always been a mystery to him and Rias. Supposedly Grim Reapers couldn't become Devils as they lacked the souls needed for Reincarnation. Though given the nature of the Evil Pieces, as they were intertwined with the Evil System there was a possibility that the Evil Piece in Dante simply adapted to the situation. It's not like anyone had actually tried to Reincarnate a Grim Reaper before.

The second was something he had been assured wasn't a danger to himself or his girls. But apparently due to the fact that he didn't have the King Piece, and that the Blood Duel was far more embedded into the Evil System than the Evil Pieces. So the Evil System was taken the wager of the Blood Duel over the workings of the Evil Pieces. It was creating a issue that had much of the department scratching their collective heads. This wasn't something that they needed Dante and his future servants for but apparently Ajuka had wanted to inform all of them of the specifics of the current situation.

"I'm bored… this is lame… I want to go shopping." Li whined but was soon promptly smacked upside the head by Isabela who was not in the mood to hear the cat-girl's bratty whining.

"Quiet, I'm not happy about this any more than you are. But this is like a extreme version of going to the doctor so just grit your teeth and wait for it to be over." Isabela growled while Li held her hands on her head with anime tears in her eyes.

"NI! 'bella is be mean to me!" Li cried in fake sorrow to her twin. Dante could only chuckle at the scene taking place behind him. It showed just how close these girls were after all they had gone through. His eyes then glanced to his side at Yubelluna who despite not appearing to be acting any different than she had been before coming back to Hell, there was a serious change in air between them. It was neither a change for the good or bad, simply a change. She was now both more submissive and professional.

Yubelluna had always been clingy, but in her own way. Only in her times of need and when she felt the memories of what happened to her come back to her mind. But beyond that she tried to act on her own and explore her new freedom from her tormentor. But now? Now she forgone that concept entirely. In the two days since they all left the hospital Yubelluna had not once left his side… in every way one could take that statement. This was a problem… there was no way that this was something that could remain. It was like she had given up on having a life of her own and decide to let herself be consumed into his identity. Ironically this was exactly Riser's goal and dream for all his women. But Dante didn't want this, he certainly couldn't build anything that Yubelluna wanted in a relationship out of this mindset. He could never have rejected her or else he would be shattering the trust that she had in him. He needed to somehow pull her out and get her to find a life beyond him, a identity all her own… that wasn't a slave to him.

"Lord Beelzebub is a very busy man, try not to waste his time." The scientist leading them to the Satan's personal laboratory. Dante had been surprised by the lack of respect they had been given, it seemed that those that worked here didn't give a single thought to the niceties that were normally afforded to people like Rias. They didn't grandstand or give out much needless praise just because she was the Heiress of a powerful House, nor did they give a fuck about who the rest of them were or their relation to Rias. This was most evident in how the their guide commented on how this was a trivial matter and not worth Ajuka's precious time when they first arrived.

"Oh I wouldn't think of it." Rias said with a friendly and sweet smile that Dante knew was a mask for the irritation she was feeling. She didn't care about noble formality but rudeness to her servants would get under her skin in a second. "Ajuka is one of brother's best friends. And I'm certain that a man that I've known my entire life wouldn't like his time wasted by a visit by a girl he's called repeatedly has his honorary niece." Rias making their guide go pale, both at her words and the artic level coldness that lurked beneath the sweet tone. The guide gave a small uncomfortable grunt of acknowledgment and continued on.

"Think we can find an unused closet… because was fucking hot." Dante whispered to Rias and the redhead giggled a bit at the request. But both Dante and Akeno were perfectly serious on the idea. But eventually they reached the lab they had been brought here in the first for. The doors slid open and inside was what they expected, a mix between a mad scientist's lair and a modern laboratory. Tech and machinery intermingled with obvious occult utilities and at the very center of it all was a small workstation with the former Astaroth already sitting back on a small metal chair looking over a report on one of his lesser experiments. " _I wanted more Mek Boy than pretty boy_." Dante thought to himself and as if hearing his thoughts Rias shot him a small warning glare.

"Uncle Ajuka, it's great to see you once again." Rias began and greatly enjoyed the look annoyance that their guide had at her addressing him so informally. However Ajuka himself just looked up with a passive look on his face, neither smiling nor giving much other reaction to Rias words. He nodded and then looked to the department hand that had escorted Rias and her group, he tapped a few things on his tablet to make sure that he was demoted. His work had only ever been average so knocking him down for something as petty as being rude to his best friend's sister was alright.

"Leave, you have some work that needs to be finished." Ajuka said to the department hand who nodded curtly and then left the Devils company. Ajuka then looked next to Rias to Dante and then gave a quick glance over of those that had come with them. "Do you have his piece?" There were in fact two pieces to each King's set, the real one that was consumed into the body and the linked one that was made as a sort of external aid to the King. Something to get a better understanding of the what was happening to the Devil the piece represented.

"Here." Rias held out a small black Rook piece with a small light blue ring around the base. Ajuka took the piece from Rias and studied it closely. It wasn't the normal red that the white piece would turn into following the Reincarnation. And as far as he could tell, the variation in color was not merely cosmetic. There was a something wrong with the Piece, but at the same time not. Wrong in the sense that Ajuka felt noticeably sick holding this piece in his hand. It was the same kind of feel he had when he had the chance to hold a Grim Reaper's scythe. It was the power of entropy exerting itself on him. Ajuka then placed the Rook piece on the table next to him, already feeling better no longer touching it.

" _Rias didn't look at all uneased by touching the piece… likely due to the Enteral Link that she has with Dante_." Ajuka thought to himself before beginning to formulate a few theories on this. But he shoved them to the back of his mind for the moment as he decided to move to the second reason why this meeting was taking place. He tapped a few commands on his tablet and a holographic projection appeared between himself and the assembled Devils. "This is the physical representation of the Evil System." He said as the Devils took in the sight. At the very center was a red and black orb covered in Devil Runes, with the symbols of the original seven Devil Princes set on it. Lucifer, Mammon, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Satan, Belphegor. Beyond those was three layers of rings interlocking with each other in a grand geomantic system, the rings counting at seventy-two. "This was how it was prior to Devil's civil war." Ajuka said before flipping the image over to a new one. This time the many of the rings were either gone, cracked, or broken up. "As you can see, things haven't exactly been easy on the System."

"You once explained this, because twenty-five of the Devil Houses are gone the system doesn't have the power they normally feed it to keep it running efficiently." Rias said remembering one of the meetings that she had sat in on with her brother and the other Satans. Currently out of the original seventy-two, only forty-seven families remained in Hell… and eighteen of those were part of the Old Satan Faction in the North. And they certainly weren't contributing their power to a system controlled by their enemies.

"Right, Lucifer Morningstar made his system to be intended to be much more fluid and adaptable than his father's. But the problem is that is only the case when it's running as it should." Ajuka sighed in mild irritation. "While this means that we were able to integrate the Evil Pieces into the System easy enough, the problem comes from that it might take on… different outcomes than we intended." Ajuka knew that there were surprises waiting in the Evil Pieces, some he knew about others he didn't. The only one that could possibly know exactly how things could play out was Lucifer himself, Ajuka even had to ask the man himself for permission to add the Evil Pieces before doing anything. If the lost King of the Devils had said no, things would have gone very different for Devil Society.

"We're talking about this glitch you found with me and my future servants." Dante asked and Ajuka gave a small contained chuckle.

"Calling them that might be a little inaccurate." Ajuka said making everyone very confused and even a little worried. "The Blood Duel is something that existed since the beginning of Devil civilization. It was more widely used in old days and from what I've heard it's still very popular in the North. But here things have relaxed and Ratings Games and the Dueling Circuit have taken much of the attention and need that the Blood Duels once had. We've only had a dozen or so since Sirzechs took over. Yours being the first in a long time. And the ones before, the wagers had always been money or relics or other symbols of power. Never before have we had the situation you're in. No one thought they could bet their Pieces or even wanted to take that risk."

"Riser did, doubt he thought he could lose and it would make a bigger story if he did." Dante snorted as it was a very Riser thing for him to do.

"That aside, we are in the situation we are in because of Riser." Ajuka said as he stood up and dismissed the visual aid, walked around his workshop to take out a full set of Evil pieces. "This is a complete Evil Piece set. Rias you were given yours on your sixth birthday, as is most of the nobility of Hell. And they are given to Reincarnated and Naturally Born Devils upon reaching High-Class status… or are given one upon special circumstances." Ajuka waved off that last part as those select situations were few and unlikely.

"And you're showing us this why?" Rias asked with narrowed eyes.

"Becuase this is actually Dante's set. I went ahead and remotely promoted Dante to unofficial High-Class status so I could test out the extent of the glitch." Ajuka said like his actions were the most rational thing for him to do. Everyone just looked at him dumbfounded and unable to form a complete thought at the ridiculously irresponsible thing that the Satan had done behind Dante and Rias' backs. However, the revelations that Ajuka was implying began to trickle into the minds of the Devils.

"Wait… if that's my set…" Dante began before looking back to the girls standing behind him who all looked deeply shocked and confused about this. But it looked like something came back to Isabela and she quickly facepalmed with a groan.

"That's what they meant." Isabela said recalling something that the New Gods of the Stock Market had said when she had met them. "I didn't think about it because… oh shit."

"Something you would like to share." Ajuka said as he was quite interested in hearing new data on this that he might not have come across.

"At the start of the summer, when I went to Dante's family home… the New Gods had beat us to the punch. I found the New Gods of the Sock Market and they… gave my profile or something." Isabela said having little other way to put it. Ajuka however looked like he knew exactly what she was talking about so she continued. "And they said that I was currently enslaved to Dante but then later when they gave Dante profile they said he was in the service of Rias."

"That seems to confirm my own theories." Ajuka said knowing to trust The twin New Gods on their analytical powers. They never gave false titles or misleading descriptions, every word on them for a person's merit was based solely on their real value. "While betting Pieces hasn't been done before, betting people has. When this first started, we assumed that the rules on this would be done much in the same way slaves were once betted in Blood Duels. We didn't know how right we were in this case." Ajuka admitted with a nonchalant shrug while several of the women in the room were panicking. "The Evil System is classified all of you as Dante's slaves, the relevance of your Evil Pieces had no weight anymore. I however am in the process of fixing that, it would appear that I will be unable to actually make you his Evil Pieces as when I upgraded him to High-Class I locked in these Pieces as his own. Sorry." Ajuka said with a small bow that for most people would be… very retained and nearly sarcastic in tone. However for the quietness and mild behavior of Ajuka it was meaningful.

"That's great and all but what the hell are we going to do about our future?" Yang demanded feeling cheated out of her career and life in Hell. She couldn't blame Dante as he was just as shocked as the rest of them. He never asked for Riser to bet his pieces and put him in this position.

"Instead I have been working toward getting it to be where your status would be indistinguishable from actual Evil Pieces, taking on Contracts, raising in the ranks to become High-Class, and joining in Ratings Games. That last one however we will have to give you a limiter, likely you will be able to swap out certain pieces. Only the standard set amount is allowed by the rules of the game." Ajuka explained giving all the girls a sigh of relief. Knowing that they could eventually return back to their contract work and their shot at High-Class status was enough for many of them. Given how Riser always took their money and never gave them the chance to promote beyond Low-Class.

"That good to hear but what about you promoting my Rook behind my back?" Rias asked thankful that the trouble with Dante's, she guessed they were back to calling them responsibilities, was cleared up. She knew that Ajuka didn't mean any harm by what he did and would work to make sure their lives could get back to normal. But this news of Dante's new status was worrying her.

"You're not getting these if that's what your thinking." Ajuka said as he slowly closed the lid on Dante's set, almost comically slow too. Even the small click of the chess box had a small sense of comedic timing. Rias knew that Ajuka did that on purpose, his sense of humor was subtle and often dry. "As you have not actually earned the High-Class status, the fact you are recognized as such by the Evil System will remain a secret. Unfortunately, I cannot change your status back, and so some automatic features of High-Class status will still be in effect. But I'd rather not give you any ideas so I won't tell you what they are. I've also spoken to Lord and Lady Gremory and they won't be telling you either."

"I'll just go to Serafall." Dante shot back feeling a little smug at the quiet that came between him and the Satan.

"Who do you think controls the internet connection in Hell."

"Fuuuuuck… that's a low blow. Nice." Dante said feeling outplayed here. While he could go to Serafall, Ajuka probably already threatened her that if she told Dante than he would cut her internet. Which would mean no more Skyping Dante when he was outside of Hell. However this also made Dante realize that Ajuka seriously fucked up with this and didn't want anyone to ever find out that he did this.

"With this done I would ask that everyone but Dante leave so I may perform a few tests on him and his Rook piece." With that all of the girls under Dante bowed to the Satan and left the lab. Rias and Akeno gave their Life-Mate kisses on his cheek for luck and left as well. Once the door shut behind them Dante sighed and felt the same dread many people going to the doctor. "You make her happy, I'm thankful for that." Dante head looked back to the current Beelzebub with a slight look of surprise. The scientist wasn't looking at Dante but digging around in his workstation for the equipment needed for his coming tests. "I've known Sirzechs since we were kids… he was the only person that actually wanted to talk to me when everyone else wrote me off as a loner and a know-it-all. So making his sister happy is one the many things I try to do to be grateful to him. Seeing her happy with you, it's good." Ajuka said as he pulled out more tools.

"Making all of them happy is just something I'm going to always try to do." Dante said as it was more natural to say than breathing. Ajuka looked back at Dante and studied the former Grim Reaper a little.

"I don't understand women, it's one of the few things I don't. I can work with them or be friends with them. But beyond that… confusion and uncertainty is all I find. I much prefer isolation anyways." Ajuka said as he tapped away at his tablet and a medical table dropped down from the ceiling. "Please lay down and we will begin. No removal of clothes will be needed. This will be a very general scan for right now." Dante did as told and was surprised that this was all it took. As well as the shifts between topics that Ajuka was able to pull off, talking about his difficulty with women than going right to professional researcher. He was a very odd man but he guessed that was par the course from the Satans he had met before.

* * *

 **Late Afternoon**

 **Lilith, Gremory Offices**

Dante leaned back in a small couch with Issei next to him. The two of them were waiting for Rias and Akeno to return from a small meeting that she wanted to have with her family's business officers. Yubelluna was with Ravel as they were preparing a meeting with… someone. They wouldn't tell either Dante or Issei. The information they were getting was that Ravel had apparent given a great deal of work into something big for the two of them. More so for Dante than Issei granted.

"So what do you think this whole thing is?" Issei asked nervously as he tried desperately to fill his worrying mind. The uncertainty of the coming business deal mixed in with the feeling of smallness he had in this grand office. It belonged to Rias since she was born but she rarely used it. It really just hammered into the pervert's mind that Rias was a big deal and that he had a lot to live up to.

"No clue… but Ravel seems to be very excited about it." Dante shrugged feeling far more relaxed about the whole thing than Issei. Maybe it was because he was already used to the bigness that this office seemed to imply, growing up as the son of the most powerful man in New York had that effect. Plus Dante just had much more self-confidence than Issei making him able to take things like this head on. "I'm sure whatever she has going on will be great for us."

"Great for you sure." Issei grumbled as he knew out of all the girls that came with Dante, Ravel was the most hostile toward Issei. The twins liked him, Isabela respected him to a degree, and the others paid him little mind. But Ravel actively despised him, she still believed him to be a degenerate pervert who was just as bad as his former friends.

"Yeah… but I'm sure it won't be that bad for you." Dante admitted making Issei growl at him for not even trying to defend how once again Issei was getting the short end of the stick. But before the conversation could continue the doors opened and Rias, Akeno, Yubelluna, and Ravel all entered with three Devils behind them. Rias took her place at the head desk in the room with Akeno standing beside her. Yubelluna took her spot behind Dante and Ravel stood with the newcomers. Two of which were women wearing suits while the last looked to a much younger man wearing fairly in style American clausal clothes.

"Thank you for waiting you two, now let's get to the meeting." Rias said with a bright grin on her face and Dante could tell that she was extremely happy with what was about to happen. "This is Mirki Valac, he is a well-respected artist in the Underworld and he has been in talks with Ravel for quite some time. He wishes to license the two of you for a children's cartoon."

"What?!" Both Dante and Issei shouted getting a grin from Rias and Mirki, both of who knew that the two had been kept in the dark about all of this.

"We've got a pilot, all set and ready to be given out to networks." Things worked a little more fluidly in Hell when it came to television shows, and in entertainment in general. Legally all it really took was the sign off on anyone's likeness and the funds needed and something like this could be done easily. And getting the pilot picked up only took name-dropping a famous Devil like Rias for it to work. "Here, we even brought it to show you." He said before tossing Rias a flash drive. Ten seconds later the large TV screen on the other side of the office clicked on and everyone was treated to twenty-four minutes of, in Dante's opinion, glory on high.

"That… was… beautiful." Dante said with a dropped jaw at just how awesome it was. Issei was similarly awe stuck at cartoon that featured him and Dante as tag team Devil heroes. The mighty Death X Dragon! DxD for short and marketing. It was done in a modern version of old eighties Saturday morning cartoons like G.I Joe or He-Man, but way better writing and modern quality of graphics and sound. Dante and Issei were also surprised by how… mature it got at times. Given that Rias said it was a children's cartoon but then again this was for Devils so the fact Dante's character got to second base probably would be seen perfectly fine for kids in Hell. They also got those voices pretty close but with a little dramatic embellishment. While it was nowhere near as hammy as the shows that clearly inspired it, there was plenty of departure to real life with the minor overacting in some scenes. But it admittedly added a bit of charm to it.

"I know right… I knew from the moment I saw you tow in action that you guys would be big." Mirki said with a small laugh of excitement. But then one of the women in suits behind him coughed and with a groan he returned back to business. "Yeah I know. So here's the deal, my studio is willing to put out a full first session to whatever network wants to buy it, in Hell it's the studio that decides how long to run it not the network. This means we can plan ahead but it also means we're fronting much of the risk, we need to keep our name clean with good product."

"Its great product, I mean… its fucking awesome." Dante said and Mirki agreed completely but that wasn't what he meant.

"I know man, I put my heart and black soul into this. But when I say keeping our name clean with good product I more or less mean you guys." Mirki said causing both Dante and Issei to tilt their heads in confusion. "When a show like this is made, one tied to the names of real-life Devils, those Devils need to stay in the spotlight long enough to get the show going. As long as the two of you are popular the show will stay on. Even if you guys retire from the front lines of the media, so long as you make a big enough impact on the culture when can keep things running."

"However, if your popularity tanks the show is pulled from the air and won't be seen until you possibly make a comeback." One of the women behind Mirki said with a stern tone that reminded Dante and Issei a little of Sona. In fact the woman could be related to Sona given how much she looked like the Sitri heiress. "In that same vein, we are holding off on sending the pilot to networks until the results of the Ratings Game between Lady Rias and Lord Voledro."

"Even if you guys lose we can still get this thing out, it really just depends on how you two do. If you fail to look good in the match than it puts your image on a sudden stall, which this early in your careers is nothing short of a quick drop and sudden stop." Mirki said giving a hanging gesture as he said this. The world of fame in Hell was tricking and cutthroat. You needed to stay powerful and looking good for the public. You didn't need to be perfect but mistakes were far worse on a person early in their time in the spotlight. They could be written off as a fluke, and people would ignore them no matter how strong they got later on. "We'll be rooting for you in the match, and paying close attention to how you guys do." At that the three bowed and left the office to the Gremory Devils.

"I'm sorry for not telling you master, I wanted this to be a surprise." Ravel said bowing to Dante and hoping he wouldn't be too upset at the added pressure for him to do well in the Ratings game. However that worry was quickly dashed away at suddenly being picked up by Dante in a tight hug. Ravel blushed madly at the embrace and wanted it to never end.

"You don't have to be sorry Ravel. This is the greatest thing to happen to me that doesn't involved women!" Dante shouted happily feeling ecstatic about what just happened. And now he was determined to kick ass in the match against Voledro. "Ravel, thank you so much for doing this. If you want anything… anything. I will do everything I can to make it happen." Dante was so excited by the prospect of being a cartoon action hero that he totally forgot what happened the last time he made a promise like that.

"T-thank you Dante… I-I'll have to think about that." Ravel however did not forget what Li and Ni asked for when Dante had made a similar offer. And her mind couldn't stop going to similar places. Dante was very handsome and clearly a great lover by the very pleased looks on all the women who slept with him faces. Dante let Ravel down, much to her internal sadness, and looked over to Rias.

"When's the match?" Dante asked practically bouncing to get the game started.

"This Sunday, Saturday is Voledro's party where we can mingle and scope out his peerage a bit. But I'm confident in the two of you to do well enough to get this great opportunity going." Rias said feeling the excitement in the air. Voledro would be no easy win but that would make the victory all the better for her and her family.

* * *

Author's Notes

I had much more fun writing this and you all have no idea how long I've been waiting to do Dante and Issei's version of Oppai Dragon. I was never going to allow such a stupid idea into my fic. I love DxD but some of the later boob stuff is just… a little pushing it.

Second, on Dante getting a full set on top of those that he already has. Shut up I don't want to hear it. This is my story and I have always planned it to be this way. Plus this means that I can make people into Devils from other worlds, I'm going to fill up Dante's peerage with great characters that won't all be women. Got it, I have several that I want and the math didn't play out right unless I did this. If this seems op or whatever... than yeah. That's one of the points of this story. Dante will be getting more and more op as time goes on.

Reviews

Haro654 – it feels more Bloodborn than Dark Souls to me. And yes… very looking forward to getting that out

Rmarcano321 – if we're talking choice in who belongs where than its mostly on who I feel I can write best and who would fit best

Devilscreed – She wasn't who I based The Mother off of… but I guess that works if that's what you see. It's after Evil Morty took over, he opened up the borders to people like Zeiveist, Ciri, Professor Paradox, and Stanford Pines. Much inter-reality travel going on.

Spartan of Rome – thank you and yeah… she deserved more than that.

Kalashnikov ak47 – thank you


	45. A Little Swing (L)

[ **Lemon** ]

"We don't we look ready for a night on the town." Dante said as he leaned back on a small table in the Gremory foyer. He drank in the sight of Rias walking down the stairs and stunning backless dress, dark red with small trimmings of gold, it was light and Dante had to admit that it was clearly intended for dancing in. He smiled as he recalled the days that the Barons, the responsible ones anyway, taught him every kind of dance he could ever learn to impress a woman.

"And you look quite debonair as well." Rias complimented as she came into his arms, a wash of cool mint came over her body as their lips met. Dante himself was dressed very well, it was as formal as she could ever get him to dress but it still was quite handsome. Not a full suit but he would pass for any formal occasion. Rias lightly moaned as she felt his hands slide down her back nearing her rear, as much as she wanted to continue this to its natural end they had places to be. "Down boy, all in good time." She said reluctantly as she pulled out of his embrace.

"Aww… and it was just getting good too." They heard Akeno tease from behind. "The limo is waiting for you and I've already called to have your table waiting for you." Akeno said happy that Rias was finally getting her date with Dante. It had been a long wait too, and in fact Akeno was a little mad that Rias was so causal in waiting so long for this.

"Ooh… what have you got planned for us?" Dante asked as Rias took his arm and the two began out of the Gremory mansion. Akeno waved them a good time from the front door before closing it behind them. The Gremory Devils had been staying at the family's personal mansion in Lilith, it hadn't even been a day since leaving the hospital before they settled in. Many of the Devils began enjoying the city, whether that was the nightlife or the sights or the city streets but they enjoyed it. Now it was Friday night and Rias and Dante were having their date free from the

"Dinner, dancing, and maybe a special surprise." Rias teased as they walked down the stonework that led out of the front gardens of the Gremory grounds. As the pair neared the gated entrance to the grounds they both put on dark black shades in response the many camera flashes going off through the iron bars of the gates and fences. As is the life of any celebrity. The Devils outside kept flashing the two and shouting out questions, some even screaming out declarations of love. It was annoying to say the least.

"Please tell me that this won't be happening the entire time?" Dante mumbled to Rias as the gates opened and several guards employed by Rias' family herded the mob away giving a straight line to the awaiting limo.

"The club that we're going to have great security, VIP only and kill on site orders to any paparazzi." Rias said causally and Dante nodded like it was perfectly fine to have a policy like that. They entered the limo and the sounds of the hordes of fans and vultures looking for a story was silenced. Now only the sound of the limo starting up and moving down the road came to the Life-Mates. "Ah… much better. You're going to have to get used to that you know." She chuckled as she relaxed back into the leather seats of their ride.

"Yeah… I don't think I will handle it with the grace you do." Dante said looking out the window trying not to look guilty. His plans included a lot more ice and a lot of screaming. At least until they got the fucking idea. But he knew they never will… anything for the latest gossip and insider news. "But then again its Devils, me hitting a bunch of paparazzi in the face won't even make the front news page."

"Yes, that sort of thing is normal for you rough around the edges types." Rias said with fake seriousness before sighing and laying into Dante side. Just enjoying the time she had him all to herself. She now was happy to share him with Akeno and all the others, and she had wanted Dante to focus on more important than their first date before now. She knew that he would object if she ever stated like that, that she was more important than anything else. But she needed to be responsible, this summer they had to spend as much of their time productively as possible. Both Koneko and Li needed their dates to reinforce the idea that they were wanted in their minds and so it was still needed more than her own date with Dante.

"You know I didn't think this would have been the type of date you want to go out on. Seems a little too… high class." Dante said he wrapped an arm around the redhead bringing her closer into his body. She rested her head on his shoulder and began lightly playing with his hair braids.

"Well this is what is expected of me, if we didn't do this then I'm sure that many would take it as a sign that things aren't well between us. That would spiral into that it was all a mistake and I should have married Riser and I'm such a clueless little girl that doesn't understand what's best for myself." Rias explained with a frown knowing that Dante was right. She would much rather have a small date back in Kuoh, something more personal that they both would like. Not that what she had planned for them wasn't. But it had taken some time to figure it all out.

"Then you're still playing into their expectations of them." Rias couldn't agree more but it was either that or having them question her relationship to Dante even thought the Eternal Link proved that it was strong without a shadow of a doubt. She and Dante loved each other, she wasn't going to have anyone question that for a second. "But I promise that when we get home I'll take you out on the most low-class dirt poor date ever. Just to even things out."

"As fun as that sounds, you don't need to do that. Just being with you now and for the rest of our lives is enough for me." She sighed contently as she let the small rumbles of the limo's drive sooth her into a perfect state of content while at the same time enjoying the coolness of her Life-Mate's aura. But as all good things this had to come to a end, the limo stopped and Rias and Dante exited the vehicle. And true to Rias' word there was not a single camera flashing or shout of some stupidly pointless question. They now stood in front of a classy looking jazz and swing club in the edges of the one of the more guarded districts of Lilith. This was where the elite came to enjoy the nightlife and relax on the town. It was a whole area guarded and exclusive to those of Devil nobility and higher status. Even those that worked here were nobles or at least of high-class status. "Here we are, _The Steps of Passion_."

"My Gambit senses are going off." Dante looked dryly at Rias who shrugged.

"Voledro's family owns half of this district, they own a great deal of Hell's seedier entertainment venues." She said as she led Dante into the club, the bouncer at the front was as large as his job required him to be and he didn't even bat a eye at Rias and Dante entering in. On the inside the two were treated to a warm yet darkened jazz club shaded in deep reds, yellows, and oranges. Much of the décor was classical jazz period club aesthetics.

"What do we have here?" A short young man in a classy suit with a red tie and matching red eyes came around from behind the two. He held himself confidently and with a mischievous look in his glowing red eyes.

"Rias Gremory?" Another man, identical body and face to the first said coming next to Rias. This one had on a white suit coat with a deep blue undershirt barely buttoned, his black shades dipped a little showing his glowing blue eyes. This one's personality was much more forward and a little smug but still as mischievous as the last.

"In our little dive bar?" Yet another man come out of nowhere, still having the same face and body as the first two. This one dressed similarly to the blue one only with more serious composure and a added green bowtie instead of the nearly open blue undershirt. The serious and no-nonsense look in his green glowing eyes spoke volumes about his mind.

"Please let's get you a drink." Dante was actually getting really annoyed by the fourth identical man that showed up, this more innocently flirty than the others. He lacked the coats the others had instead just a suit vest with a pink tie that matched his eyes and light blush on his face.

"You probably really hate us right?" The next one showed up swung his arm around Dante. With a nearly manic look in his eye and wide grin, this was the most excitable of the bunch. Similarly dressed as the pink one only with the change to bowtie and color to yellow.

"You all need to stop this now, their on a date." The, hopefully, last one the clones showed up herding the rest of them away from Dante and Rias. This one hunched slightly over and had a full suit on with a purple undershirt and tie. The entire gang was now standing with each other giving Dante the full view that these were all nearly the same person.

"Sextuplets?" Dante said coming to the only conclusion that he could. But the boys just smirked and soon all merged into one man who had a black and white suit and a half and half black and white hairstyle. Following the trend his eyes were also each black and white.

"Mat Uno, you've certainly gotten better at your Sacred Gear since the last time I saw you." Rias greeted the man who rubbed the back of his head in remembrance at the time he used his power the last time in front of Rias Gremory. It was not one of his better days. "Your copies actually are old enough to be in a place like this now." He nervously laughed deciding best not to comment further. "Dante, this is Mat Uno, Voledro's second Pawn, user of the Sacred Gear Personality Prism."

"I can divide myself in seven different selves, I've only ever been able to handle six though." He admitted with a small shrug. "They all represent different aspects of personality though, so they can be a bit of a handful. But enough about me, you two are here for your date." With that he ushered them to a small exclusive booth with a great view of the stage and access to the dancefloor. "I'll try to keep them focused long enough to get you your drinks." With that Mat shined and the six younger forms of himself showed themselves again. The red, blue, and pink ones winked at Rias before all of them return to their duties at the club.

"You couldn't just find us a good place for a date could you?" Dante asked bluntly giving Rias a _are you kidding me_ look. Rias for her part did look a little guilty for picking out this spot to check out the coming competition. But even if that was a part of her thought process, this was still one of the few places that she had found would be for a good night with Dante. Good music and drinks, and the chance to dance with Dante. Even if she had some tactical reason for this chosen spot, it would still be a good date night. "Whatever, I've always said that Gambit does things in style anyway." Dante said as he leaned back with a smile on his face waiting for the coming music entertainment. "But as long as we're on the subject anyway… you said that we had the numbers on Voledro… and that was barely as we only have one piece on him. The Queen yes but that's only by one. That guy can split himself into six."

"Those copies maintain the damage that they take, by the rules of the Ratings Game if one of them suffer too much damage than all of them are taken out of the game. Say one of them gets an arm lobbed off, then Mat himself will lose that arm once they all pull back together." Rias knew that since before the Ratings Game between her and Voledro. And she knew that while the Sacred Gear Personality Prism was a powerful tool for many things, direct combat wasn't one of them. Truth be told it was a hindrance in combat as the different personalities the copies had made it difficult to work together and make effective tactical moves with each other. And then there was the shared damage taken once they all returned back to one body.

"Okay… how does Voledro handle it in the games then?" Dante asked and the two went a silent as one of Mat's clones came by and handed them their drinks, martini for Rias and rum for Dante. Once the clone was gone Rias answered.

"He's handled them by making sure one of them gets into the enemy territory and having them Promote to Rook. That turns them essentially all into a Rook Piece." Rias didn't understand why didn't Voledro just give Mat the Rook piece to begin with. She heard that Mat took up four pawn pieces but that still felt like a misuse of pieces. Especially since Voledro still had two free Rook pieces. "His other Pawn is a man by the name of Gladius Prior, I've never met him and honestly I've been having a difficult time finding out anything about him. Other than he was human before Voledro reincarnated him. His knights are Seka Iwamoto and Arun Patel, the former of which is a dog Yōkai and the latter is a son of Saraswati, the Hindu goddess of knowledge and the arts." Rias listed off those she knew of minus one.

"And the Bishop?" Dante asked recalling that Voledro still had one more in his peerage. Rias however just waved to the opening stage as her answer. The curtains drew open and the lights dimmed further and then lit up a stage with a band and frontwoman at the mic. The band began playing a upbeat swing music, and soon the woman began singing.

"~ I'm really tired of my concrete jungle. Six days a week is way too much. I'm gonna make the great escape, go on a little getaway.~" Her voice was beautiful and sensually enticing, almost mesmerizing in quality. And the woman herself was just as enthralling, devilish long legs, slim yet sexy body, and a perfect heart-shaped face framed in blood red hair. Actually as Dante took a closer look, she looked a lot like Rias.

"Uh… I'm seeing things right?" Dante leaned over as the woman continued her song. The other patrons of the bar unable to take their eyes off her. "Because I could swear…" Dante said as he turned his head back and forth between the woman on the stage and Rias. His Life-Mate chuckled at this and felt that a explanation was needed.

"Dante, that is Teila Vance. She is not related to me in any way." Rias confirmed but looked over to the reincarnated and even she had felt that if it wasn't for the fact she had a Sacred Gear she would assume that they were sisters. "But I understand the confusion, she is certainly a dead ringer for a Gremory."

"Yeah… are you sure that may be a relative or something didn't hop on over to Earth and forgot their protection or something." Dante half-joked as the two listened to the woman's set. Her voice was something out of this world, and her beauty matched it. "I'm going to guess her Sacred Gear has something to do with her voice?"

"Mhmm." Rias nodded and pointed to the ruby choker on Teila's neck. "That is called the Red Siren. Granting the user powers of the voice, I have been told it is mostly for improving and impairing those around the user." Rias explained as she took her drink in her hand.

"So buffs and debuffs, she'll be paired with at least one knight." Dante said as he listened to the performance. He could not get over how… Gremory Teila looked. She looked like she could be Rias' sister, in fact the only real distinct difference was the chest area. That was were Teila came up a little short… or flat as it were. "I smell plot…"

"You and Koneko started another run of Game of Thrones?" Rias asked with a small smile as she could tell there was conspiracies and schemes running through Dante's mind over the close resemblance that she and Teila had.

"No… we're reading the books together. But that doesn't matter, because holy fuck nuggets this isn't a thing that happens in real life." Dante quietly roared in annoyance before dropping his head onto the table. Rias just enjoyed Dante stirring himself up over this, she knew he enjoyed a good twist to life and while he would vocally oppose all of it he internally found it exciting. She knew he loved chaos and hated when things began to die down, he liked his lulls but he was a active creature. He needed something to be going on to feel content.

They two of them continued to listen to music until it came for the time where people were invited to take to the dance floor. Dante didn't need much convincing to follow Rias. While it was clear that many of the Devils in the club recognized Rias, they had the common sense and/or status to not make complete fools of themselves. So the pair was able to dance with each other peacefully without interruption. Rias herself was surprised how skilled Dante seemed to be on his feet but appreciated nonetheless.

"If you're this good we should do this more often." Rias remarked as she was pulled back up after their last dip. The music died down as people began leaving the dance floor and went back to their tables and booths. Rias and Dante did not however and began their way out of the club. They still had dinner reservations that they had to get to.

"Giving me another chance to impress you, oh… I guess I'll have to." He said only barely giving the sentence the sarcastic tone that the words merited. The two continued on their date, having a good dinner together. Talking lightly on their shared life and the upcoming Ratings Game some more. The tactics and strategy that Rias was planning and what might Voledro use. The evening was filled with an air of pleasant comfort of each other's company. But soon enough they found themselves on a balcony that connected to the master bedroom of the Gremory mansion they were staying at. "Okay… why are we out here and not in bed screaming?" Dante asked as he held Rias from behind, she intertwined her arms with his as they wrapped around her waist.

"Because I I've always liked the sky of Hell, and I promised myself when I was a little girl to end my first date under it." Rias said as she kept her eyes of the flowing shades of colors that replaced Earth's starry night sky. Instead of small dots of light in the darkness, there was flows and waves of neon colors fading in and out of the black sky of Hell. "Although I don't think I ever thought I would be missing the stars back then." Rias sighed as she leaned back into Dante's grasp. She turned in his arms and quickly kissed him as the greens of the sky changed to bright blue. Dante kissed back and the two fueled each other's passions as the kiss deepened.

"You have too much on for this." Dante growled before ripping Rias' dress off. An action that got Rias even more aroused, Akeno had been rubbing off on her and Rias had begun to really enjoy it when Dante did things rough.

"That was expensive." Rias teased not really caring much. And she didn't care even more when Dante's shirt was gone by the end of her comment. His well-toned abs and muscular chest making her body heat up in anticipation for what was to come. He pulled her back into his grasp, pressing her generous chest in his before the two returned back to kissing each other.

They began making steps back into the bedroom, the second the left the balcony Rias jumped up and wrapped her legs around her lover's waist. She moaned as she felt his hands move down to grip her ass and felt her panties grow wet at the squeeze Dante gave her. The two continued their battle of tongues as they reached the bed. Rias then felt him left her up and gently threw her onto the bed.

"Hands and knees now." He ordered knowing what that would do to Rias. And it seemed that Akeno was telling the truth because not only did Rias readily comply but it looked like her red lace panties were getting soaked through. Dante stood over Rias as she held her ass up for him, her face flushed with arousal as he with one hand gripped her ass and with the other began to make small circles over her covered womanhood. He like with her dress ripped the last barrier between him and her waiting pussy.

"Dante~" She moaned as he spread her lips wide with his fingers. Dante smirked as Rias let out a small but loud cry as he lightly rubbed her clit with his thumb. He continued to tease her with his left hand as his right glided across her skin, giving her goosebumps as his fingers flowed down her skin stopping at nape of her neck. At the same time, Dante pulled Rias up by her hair with one hand while inserting two of his fingers into her dripping cunt causing her to scream as the pain and pleasure mixed wonderfully together.

"You like this don't you? Someone taking all the control away letting you only having think about the pleasure." Dante whispered into Rias' ear as he continued to play with her pussy like it was his favorite toy.

"Y-yes… fuck me Dante. I want you to take me as hard as you can!" Rias moaned out as she rode his fingers as they slid in and out of her. Dante could feel her walls clamping down on him trying to squeeze out all sensation she could. As Dante continued to finger fuck Rias, the two had returned back to their tongue wrestling with Dante completely overpowering Rias. Rias' mind sunk deeper into the lustful bliss as Dante reached around and grabbed a handful of her heaving breasts, she was clutching his hand there tightly not wanting it to leave ever. "Dante… I'm getting close." Rias breathed out as she could feel her body begin build up to her orgasm. She could feel Dante reach deep inside her and touch her in every place he knew set her off. Rias' eyes snapped wide as she gave a soundless scream as she felt him insert a third finger and begin to ramp up his speed. "Dante!" Rias roared as she finally climaxed, her juices flooding out and covering Dante's hand. Rias fell forward onto the bed, panting as she came down off the high of her orgasm.

"Hmm… a good start. But I think there's more than just this you want." Dante said bringing Rias a little out of her well-fucked stupor. She wrongly assumed that he meant just normal sex but that hadn't been on her mind recently. Ever since she and Akeno begun having sex when Dante was with another one of the growing number of women he was with, her best friend had been slowly but surely pushing Rias' tastes. And recently Rias had begun to fantasize about one thing in particular.

"Wait." Rias said as she looked back and saw Dante hand reach forward to start their next round. She wanted this, just the idea got her so hot. "I want… I want you to fuck me in the ass." Rias said and Dante faked his surprise with a raised eyebrow. Just as Rias thought he was going to say something she moaned as she felt something so new and pleasurable that she was angry that she never felt it before. Seconds later she regained enough thought to realize that Dante had inserted a finger into her asshole, still lubed with her release.

"Sounds like Akeno was right, you do like it in the ass." Now hearing her very pleased moans he felt more confident in what he was doing. He had very little experience in his lovers wanting this, but he knew that Devils were different than humans. Their bodies were made to be sinful and built for pleasure.

"F-fuck… it feels so good!" Rias practically sung out as Dante continued to play with her back hole. A predatory look in his eyes came over as he undid his belt. Hearing this Rias looked back and spread her ass cheeks giving Dante a perfect view of her awaiting asshole. "Hurry… please and fuck my ass. I want to feel your cock hammering my ass so bad." Rias pleaded and Dante could only feel a primal hunger stir in him. He had never been that interested in anal to begin with but seeing Rias like this certainly spoke to his devilish side. His cock already hard and her asshole waiting there still slick in her own juices, it didn't take long for the tip of his manhood to find it's way to her back entrance. He slowly pushed forward into her ass and Rias could only feel a undiscovered ecstasy at soon feeling her ass filled with Dante's man meat.

"Damn it… your ass is even tighter than your pussy." Dante groaned as he began to move back and forth in his lover's ass. Rias' was in heaven as her body was awash in pleasures she never felt before, she was instantly addicted to this and would make damn sure to make this a regular part of their lovemaking. As Dante's pace increased Rias began moaning louder and louder, her cries filling the bedroom along with the sound of Dante's flesh smacking into her rear.

"Can't think… your cock feels fantastic in my ass!" Rias screamed as Dante continued to mount her from behind, her front body smashing into the bed as her lower half was high in the air for Dante's easy access. Dante gripped on too Rias' sides as he thrusted in and out of Rias' back hole, coming to love the tightness that it had as it wrapped around his dick. Hearing the loud screams of passion coming from Rias spurred him on even further. "Cum, I need to feel you filling me with your hot spunk." Rias cried out as she rocked her hips back to speed up the result she wanted. This seemed to be just the last thing Dante needed and he exploded deep inside her with one last plunge. The sensation of Dante's cum flooding her ass sent Rias over the edge and caused her to climax again. Both lovers fell next to each other on the bed as the caught their breaths from the intense finish. "That… was better than I ever imagined." Rias sighed as she reached to her stomach to find Dante's hand that had found its way to hold onto her.

"Agreed." Dante even after doing the deed still found it had to believe. "Devils really are the best, who the fuck needs virtue and purity when you can fuck in all the wrong ways with a smile on your face." Dante laughed and Rias chuckled in complete agreement.

* * *

 **Early Morning**

 **Lilith, Gremory Mansion**

Rias slowly began to wake up from her sleep. She moved her hand across Dante's chest until her fingers budged Koneko's breast. Her Rook apparently couldn't sleep without their Life-Mate and came into sleep with them at some point in the night after Rias and Dante had taken a short bath and returned to bed for sleep. Last night had been wonderful, if a bit illuminating for Rias.

"… I'll take the chicken…" The sound of Dante mumbling in his sleep put a smile on the redhead's lips. Rias sat up in their bed, the master of the whole mansion. Koneko was laying on top of Dante purring lightly at the refreshing coolness of Dante's body. She thought about waking him up with the first kiss of the day but decided that the whitehaired girl was too cute snuggled into him. So instead she slipped off of the bed, Rias walked over to the window and opened it. The light of the city wasn't nearly as bright as the sun of earth, and Hell's sun was just a construct that only shined in certain territories. Lilith wasn't one of them. "Destroy us all!" Rias turned back to see Dante sitting up with a very confused Koneko groggily clinging to his side.

"T-the hell? I was sleeping." Koneko grumbled as rubbed her eyes.

"I have having a dream about clowns…" Dante quietly muttered to himself as he picked Koneko up and placed her in his lap, soothingly rubbing her head and gently sending her back to sleep. Rias found the whole scene adorable and smiled at the two Rooks. She walked back the edge of the bed and sat down as Dante leaned back on the headboard. "Morning." Dante said as he continued to pet Koneko and even circled her back making her softly purr in her newfound sleep.

"Morning, I'm surprised that she's the only one that crawled in with us." Rias said as she looked down on the girl laying in Dante's lap. "Li and Ni have each other, Akeno is perfectly capable of having one night to herself. Yubelluna I actually expected to come in with us."

"I think the fact there is the agreement that I'm exclusively yours or anyone else's until after the morning of a date." Dante said knowing perfectly well the current arrangement between the women in his life. Without another word Dante stayed with Koneko a little longer while Rias got ready for the day, as he could just snap freeze the surface of his body to get clean. Eventually Dante reawakened Koneko and let her get ready on her own while he rejoined the rest of the Devils for breakfast. But there was something that had everyone's attention. Dante had entered into the large dining room where all of the Gremory Devils but Koneko, and the former Phenex Devils were. They all were gathered around a large pile of gifts and bouquets of roses centered around the table. "I thought we had a system to filter out fan mail." Dante said as he approached the large group of Devils.

"We do, all of these are from the same person and were sent to Asia." Rias explained and Dante stared down at the startled Bishop. The gifts had been piled here by the mansion's staff under the orders of the sender. Who apparently paid them off to do so. Isabela had been the first one up and found them, she then found Yubelluna who then gathered the twins so they could detect the gifts for any magical traps. They found none and by the time they were done Rias and Akeno had arrived.

"I want to know who the hell they think they are sending all this to Asia!" Issei roared and Asia gave a rare stern look of agreement. She did not like the idea of other men sending her flowers or gifts, she loved Issei and was having his child. That was the end of everything on the discussion of her love life as far as she was concerned.

"There was no return address and not a single signature." Akeno informed them taking the only letter in the giant pile. "The only actual message that was sent with all this is, _We will reunite by tonight's moonlight_." Akeno handed the eloquently written letter to Asia, the words were dusted with gold and the paper was lined with crushed jade. It honestly was a little creepy how much that simple letter much have cost.

"Do you think it's safe for Asia to come to the party tonight? That's clearly what this guy is talking about." Dante suggested feeling that this had all kinds of warning bells going off. Asia was far from the spotlight as she didn't do much in the public's eye. She could, her Sacred Gear was incredibly powerful but she simply didn't have the disposition that Devils wanted in their celebrities. She was meek and kind, she wasn't someone that caught attention or demanded it. So the idea that she had someone in Hell sending her gifts was strange given that before she met Rias' household, she never had interacted with Devils… as far as Dante knew.

"No, Voledro has vetted the guestlist for anyone that might possibly be a danger to us." Rias said knowing that showing up with any one of her peerage would be seen both as a sign of weakness and deceit. Parties like this were done as a show of faith on both sides, usually for friendly matches between friends. It was here that the entire peerage was shown and their powers talked about and measured against each other in theory. If someone kept a member away from the party than it was bluntly saying that you were either ashamed of them or were hiding them. This was why these parties were very exclusive, so only trusted friends or like-minded Devils would be exposed to this information. Rias knew that the very few exceptions to this numbered in the single digits, thankfully one of those applied to her first Bishop. "And not only that I would like to know just who it is. We will all be there along with Sona and Voledro and their households."

"Asia, is there anyone in your past that could possibly being coming to this party?" Karlamine asked feeling that they should focus on the fact the letter said they would be reuniting. Implying a prior interaction or maybe relationship. People were about to just write it off as impossible when Asia spoke up.

"Well… there is someone it could be." Asia began shocking everyone in the room. "Back when I was with the church and they discovered my power, they said it was a gift from God and called me a saint. But then later I found an injured Devil and healed him, this got me excommunicated from the church and led me to the Fallen Angels. It could be him." She said much to the deadpan looks from several people around her.

"No shit it's him." Isabela grunted voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Do you recall any details about the Devil?" Rias said gently knowing that the memory might be a sad one given the events that happened as a result of the meeting. Asia however shook her head sadly.

"No, I healed him and was quickly found by one of the church's priests. I was so frightened and all I remember was how angry everyone was." Asia said finishing with going to Issei's side for comfort. He without hesitation provided it and was seething at the morons in the church for how they treated Asia.

"Maybe the guy will back off once he learns that… yeah I can't finish that with a straight face." Dante sighed knowing that Devils were a tough bunch when it came to backing off from something they wanted. Even if Asia was pregnant with Issei's kid, the odds that things would just work themselves out didn't seem too high. "So that's the plan, head off the party and find this guy. Tell him to drop whatever he has for Asia and when he doesn't Issei will make him do it?"

"I will!" Issei roared out in a well-received show of confidence. Though many knew that it was more anger than real confidence.

"Yes, hopefully this can all be resolved peacefully but Issei will have to be the one to fight if one comes." Rias explained not liking the idea of some other Devil sniffing around her servants in this manner. Not signing the letter was suspicious, if they had stated their name then she would have a much better ability to know how to react to this.

"Lady Rias." Thankfully the issue was tabled for tonight by the sound of Grayfia addressing Rias. They all turned to the head maid who had just entered the dining room. "Master Millicas and Lady Jessica have both arrived." That took attention away from the giant pile of gifts that had been set on fire by Li during the conversation about Asia's mystery suitor. Rias, Akeno, and Dante all left with the maid while the others began their breakfast and followed Grayfia to the foyer where the two children were waiting.

"Ow! Stop pulling my hair!" Millicas cried as Jessica pulled his hair with a bored look on her face.

"Make me then." She said blandly trying to make the son of Lucifer grow a backbone for once. The hard New Yorker girl would not suffer such a prissy little momma's boy as her best friend. She had been living with the Gremory family and Millicas ever since Dante quote unquote kidnapped her at the end of his school year. Jessica could say that in that small frame of time she had felt more a part of a family than she ever did with her blood family. Both lord and lady Gremory were nice and supportive, and at least one of them was always around if she needed something. Grayfia however was also around to provide a little discipline and she had been told once the summer ends Venelana would be giving her classes and would be much stricter. And Millicas had been fun to play with, both willingly and unwillingly at times.

"Jess… I would expect nothing less." Dante facepalmed as he watched his sister give Millicas tough love. She had always been a very… excitable and active girl. Very prone to being outspoken and act out her what was on her mind.

"Dante!" Jessica however did relent and ran toward her brother to give him a big hug. She had tried to knock him to the ground but he proved to be a solid immovable pillar.

"You're doing well in hell, not making the Gremory family's life too hard right?" Dante said sweetly but there was a terrible shade of Death accompanying him with that. Jess however ignored that and kicked Dante in the shins sending him to the floor.

"Why didn't you visit me when you got to Hell, I had to beg Lady Gremory on my hands and knees to come to see you!" Jessica accused standing over her brother while Rias and Akeno watched on with smiles at the sibling interaction. It was nice to see Dante being so friendly with family. "You've hurt me, I don't know if I'll ever recover…" Jessica began crying fake tears with her performance.

"But that's not what happened." Millicas said innocently confused not noticing the hidden look of annoyed fury on the mortal Grim's face. "Grandmother only just told us that Rias and Dante were here today and that would be seeing them as ow-ow-ow!" Millicas cried again as Jessica took him in a headlock and began to nuggy the poor boy.

"You just can't keep your mouth shut can't you." She really wasn't doing it that hard. This had simply been the dynamic between the two since they met. They would be inseparable while at the same time Millicas would tell on Jessica and try to keep her out of trouble, Jessica would try to toughen the boy with her own form of tough love. "Take this you… huh?" Jessica blinked as she was pulled off the ground by her older brother and held at a safe distance away from his face and man bits.

"Jess play nice for a change, if you do then I will show you all the cool magicy I can now do." Dante said as he began walking away toward the training hall with his sister in hand. Millicas was behind the Rook as he too wanted to see the skills of his new uncle-in-law.

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 **Gremory Mansion**

"Everyone knows to be on their best behavior." Rias said as she and everyone in her peerage readied themselves for the Teleportation Circle that would take them to Voledro's private mansion. All of them dressed in stunning formal wear as befitting members of a Household of the Heiress of the House of Gremory. The boys were wearing classic and dapper suits, Issei having already made a James Bond joke. The girls were in their own dresses, Akeno and Koneko in purple and white formal kimonos respectively. While Rias and Asia wore more western style gowns, though Rias' was clearly the more daring of the two.

"Translation, the pervert needs to behave." Koneko said causing Issei to falter a bit. It had been some time since Issei's… evolution, but that didn't mean certain people were willing to let go giving him shit for his perversion.

"Hey, none of that. We need to stand as a united front at this party." Rias admonished lightly but Koneko just shrugged and held onto Dante's arm tighter. Seeing as Rias and Akeno needed to play their parts as King and Queen respectively, Koneko was given the chance to be with Dante tonight. The Nekoshou was happy to finally have her turn with their shared man in public for a change. "Now, going over our battleplan for tonight…"

" _We need a battleplan for a party_?" Issei, Asia, and Dante all thought to themselves.

"… when we arrive we will be announced to the guests already, introductions will be made to a few of the various Devils in attendance, then…" Rias continued to go on and on about what to do and what not to do once they arrived. A lot of it just sorta went over Dante and Issei's heads as neither one was very good at this sort of thing. However Rias had accounted for this and had given Koneko the job of watching Dante and keeping him under control. Issei on the other hand she could rest easy knowing that he was more disposed to backing away from anything he didn't understand rather than Dante who would get irritated and likely start a fight. "Once that is all done we will take our seats at ours and Sona's table. Voledro will then give a small show because he always does, present his peerage and then dinner will be served. There will be dancing and drinks, in these type of parties the latter half is seen as the fun half of the party." At the word _dancing_ Koneko and Akeno both looked to Dante who sighed knowing that his other Life-Mates would want to experience what Rias got to on their date yesterday.

"What about the guy stalking Asia?" Issei asked with a serious look and tone, that was his primary goal for the night. Finding whoever had their eyes on Asia and beating them senseless to get the point across.

"With any luck he will show himself quickly and I will be able to reject any proposal he may have. As King it falls to me to handle any and all deals a fellow member of the nobility might propose to one of my servants." Rias said and every one of her servants knew that if there was one thing they could rely on was Rias' need to mother hen them all.

With everyone ready Akeno summoned the Teleportation Circle under them and in a flash they were gone from the Gremory Mansion and in the foyer of Voledro's personal mansion. The Gremory Household was escorted by the mansion's staff to the main ballroom, those that had not been to a Focalor property marveled at the style that was shown. Dante made the comment that it was very similar to the French Quarter in New Orleans. But the awe ended once they reached the ballroom, Rias and her servants were loudly announced to the present guests who all applauded her arrival.

"You said that this would be a small party?" Dante quietly whispered to Rias as she waved to the many devils that were collected here for the party. Easily numbering over two hundred people, this was not by Dante's definition a small party.

"It's small for Voledro." Rias said back feel a little guilty for not making that clarification earlier. She was just too used to her friend's grand style and tendency to overdo things. "Don't worry, everyone here is in our generation or at least shares the position as us. No one will be starting any trouble." Rias said back to Dante hoping to soothe his mind. She didn't, he knew that there was at least one person in this crowd that had their own plans for someone they were close to, and where there is one there is many.

* * *

Momo Hanakai a name that was partially false as her family name was anything but Japanese. But given the circumstances of her birth and relation to both her blood family and the House of Sitri, she thought her public name was far more akin to truth than fiction.

The white-haired girl was currently with the rest of her peerage at Voledro Focalor's pre-Ratings Game party. Sona was here to support Rias and to network with other likeminded Devils. The rest of her household was here to do more so the latter. Sona encouraged her servants to prosper on their own, she brought them to functions like this and let them talk to people that would one day help them when they become higher ranked Devils. She wasn't one to hand hold or directly instruct on how to do things, she gave them the tools and chances to do great things but no more.

"Rias seems to be handling this like the champ she always is." Tsubaki commented to Sona as they all watched Rias Gremory speak to those that came up to her. Every now and then she would motion to her peerage as if showing them off. From a outsider's perspective it would look like superficial and shallow, but if you knew Rias then you would know that it was anything but.

"She's always had the skill when it comes to her image and the masses. Most Gremorys are." Sona said as she looked back to her household. Momo lightly shivered as her King's eyes scanned over all of them. It wasn't judgment, even if the Sitri family wasn't well known for compassion toward their servants like the Gremorys were, they still valued and cared for their servants. It just was a bit more… logical in tastes. "Even if this party is not for us, we still need to present ourselves with the dignity of the Sitri name." With that Sona and Tsubaki walked away leaving the Sitri Peerage to do as they pleased. They wouldn't be bothered too much by the other guests as all the excitement was on the Gremory Peerage.

"You seem off, all this high society stuff bringing back memories?" Momo shook her head before looking to Tomoe and Tsubasa who had stayed behind while the others had dispersed. It had been Tsubasa that had asked the question but both of them looked concerned. They both knew the story behind her joining Sona's peerage and knew that maybe Momo could be a little uncomfortable here in this setting.

"No, it's just that I already know what is going to happen and I don't want to deal with it." Momo sighed a little bitterly before looking over to where Saji was following Sona around like a lost puppy, a desperate and oblivious puppy. Tomoe and Tsubasa both followed her gaze and frowned at the Pawn's attempts to get Sona's affection. Sona by this point had stopped trying to dissuade Saji and instead ignored him as best as she could. It worked better than directly telling him to go away as eventually he would get depressed at his lack of progress and wander away.

"He's really getting annoying isn't he?" Tsubasa grumbled as she was about at her limit when it came to Saji. He was arrogant and had a very undeserved ego, sure he had a Sacred Gear but that didn't mean much when he didn't even bother to look up what it did. Just so she could know how bad he was Tsubasa looked up the Sacred Gear Saji had in the Sitri archives and learned just how pathetic Saji really was when it came to fully using what he had. Just could be said on more than just the inner dragon of his. "We have two guys in the house and only one of them is a worth a damn, and he's not even here." The Rook said crossing her arms, the man she was speaking of was her fellow Rook Loup Garou who was currently away on a family matter.

"Agreed, it's barely even worth having him around at this point." Tomoe said before they all took their eyes off the Pawn and refocused back onto Momo. "Do you need some help?"

"No… I want to do this on my own." Momo said trying to sound confident in herself but both of the other girls looked more than a little disbelieving. "Shut up I totally can!" Momo pouted and both the Knight and Rook lightly laughed before giving their well wish for Momo to succeeded.

* * *

Issei sat down at a large table next to Asia and Kiba. At the table was the rest of Rias' peerage and Sona's as well. They had all been called to their seats for the dinner and show portion of the party and Issei couldn't be more happy. All he did was stand behind Rias as a bunch of people he had never seen before came up to them and looked over the Gremory servants like they were judging sides of beef.

"Well that certainly was… more work than I expected." Kiba sighed and on his right both Koneko and Dante nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yes but you all did great." Rias said beaming with happiness on how her precious servants did. She was so proud and was sure that they made a great impression. Kiba and Akeno both had already begun to develop reputations before this eventful year had begun. But that didn't mean there wasn't work to be done to get their names out even more. And Dante and Issei had their careers supercharged thanks to Riser's buffoonery. "Now everyone just…" Rias stopped as the lights dimmed and spotlights turned on toward a center stage that had been set up at the back of the ballroom.

"Ladies and gentleman… your host for the evening has arrived." Issei heard a voice speak through a speaker system as light fog began to fill the stage. Rias and Sona both rolled their eyes at Voledro's dramatics but both were a little surprised that while his suave voice was coming back, his nineteen thirties spin on it wasn't. "The grand master of passion and luck himself, the heir to the title of King Focalor, the man you have all been waiting for!" There was a actual drumroll as Voledro began raising out of the floor of the stage. "Voledro Focalor!"

"We know who you are Gambit! Get on with it, we're pretty damn hungry!" Quite a few people laughed at Dante jab but Voledro looked like he wasn't even phased by the comment. He just stood there smirking like he had won some great prize that no one else could have.

"Welcome to my home, and I glad to see many of you ready for tomorrow's Ratings Game between myself and Rias Gremory." He flipped his hat and pointed to Rias, the spotlights moved to Rias who stood up as the Devils all applauded her. "But… at the same time I kinda tricked ya." Voledro shrugged as the lights returned back onto him. People didn't seem too surprised by this and he continued on. "Because this is also a celebration! Of my upcoming wedding!"

"Oh fuck." Dante's head hit the table as he knew where this was going. And he cursed himself for not seeing this the second that news about the Slavic circus got out.

"And here she is, my love and soon to be wife and now new Queen, Clio Abadi!" Voledro yelled out excitedly as Clio came raising out of the floor much like Voledro. People clapped for the two but it was clear they were just doing it to be polite, they had no idea who this woman was and she was certainly not anyone they knew. While everyone here at the party had no qualms about marrying anyone you wanted, most of those in the audience were friends and allies. And they had concerns about Voledro marrying someone they had never heard of before. But one thing they were not was surprised, seeing as Focalor men often made snap choices of love like this.

"I think… I'm finally over Clio." Issei mumbled mostly to himself but those around him smiled approvingly like he had just made a bit step forward. Issei ignored the rest of Voledro speech and posturing, and soon enough he and Clio got off the stage and made way for the band to take their spot and fill the ballroom with music. A large dance floor was set up in front of the stage and it was gradually populated with dancers. " _At least this jackass that wants Asia doesn't have the balls to show up while I'm here_." Issei thought proudly but then those thoughts were cut off by the sound of someone behind him.

"Uh… Issei." Issei blinked and looked behind him to find Momo Hanakai standing behind him. She looked absolutely stunning in the white and yellow dress that while was a little more on the conservative side still did a great job at showing off her amazing figure. "Could you do me a favor and take me for a dance?" She asked shyly like she had been building her courage to do this.

"Well I…" Issei began looking to Asia but unexpectedly the former nun was giving Issei a look that's meaning was as plain as day. And it was to do as he was asked. Asia's reasons' behind this was that she had been in that same place, trying to work up the courage to even just talk to the boy she liked. "Are you sure?"

"Go, I'll be safe with Rias and everyone else." Asia said trying to be encouraging while also fighting the side that wanted Issei all to herself. She knew what Issei's dream was and she was fine with it. She knew he loved her and she even had the ultimate expression of that love growing inside her. She didn't need to feel insecure.

"Okay then." Issei said as he stood up and offered Momo his hand. She blushed and took it as he lead her to the dance floor. Internally he was thanking Dante a million times for all he had done for the pervert. When in doubt, what would Dante do? He just repeating that in his mind and Issei knew he would be okay. But at the same time his curiosity and just innate stupidity just melded a bit and shined through. "So Momo… I don't want to sound ungrateful but… out of everyone to choose from why me?" Issei asked as they began to slowly dance to song being played.

"Honestly… because you're the person I told Saji I already promised to dance with." Momo said with a embarrassed blush coming over her face. However this also mixed with the surprise that she felt as she didn't expect Issei to be this good of a dancer. "I don't know why but you just were the person I said."

"And… why did you feel pressured to say anyone's name?" Issei asked as while he knew that Saji could be a jackass he wasn't that bad of a guy. He certainly wasn't a pervert like him or bad looking. If anything Saji in a lot of way was the person that Issei often wished he could have been before he became a Devil.

"Because Saji always does the same thing over and over again and I'm sick of it." Momo said as a bit of her shy embarrassment was replaced by irritation. "I've had a crush on him for years and have always tried to… I'm not good with being direct but I tried to be there with him. But he loves Sona for some reason, even though everyone in the peerage knows she's into older men." Momo didn't know why she was just talking about these things to a guy that only knew from a couple of interactions and what she had been told. Issei honestly didn't seem nearly as bad as people made him out to be, in fact he was really nice and sweet. And she knew he was brave and strong from when she saw him stand up to his former friends and his showing in the Ratings Game with Riser. She simply felt… safe, telling him all this.

"Sona's attracted to older men?" Issei certainly never expected that and his reaction made Momo giggle a bit.

"Yes, but try not to spread that around too much." Issei nodded and Momo continued on with her problems. "Sona will always shoot Saji down and when he finally gets the hint he comes to me because I've always been there for him. I'm the one that builds him back up and takes care of him. But recently… I just decided I was done waiting and told him how I felt." That was putting mildly and she knew it. But it sounded far more dignified than what really happened, which was that she confessed her love of Saji by nearly shouting it at him after about three hours of psyching herself up to do it at all.

"I'm going to guess it didn't go well." Issei asked nervously hoping he wasn't saying the wrong thing.

"No… it didn't. He said that he loved Sona and only Sona. And that he wanted to just stay friends with me." Issei was fuming, how did anyone turn down a girl like that? They were Devils! They didn't just have friends who wanted to be with them. Devils have harems. That was the logic that Issei went by. Saji was now beyond lower than dirt in Issei's eyes, for one thing he shot down the chance to be with a girl at all. And second, and more importantly, he crushed a girl's heart.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Issei said feeling like that was the best thing to say. He was about to ask if there was anything he could do, like punch Saji with a Dragon Shot but Momo beat him to it.

"No, don't be. Because you already helped me move past it." Momo said drawing a confused look from Issei. "The day I had my… discussion… with Saji was the day that you fought with your former friends. I saw it after I had my fight with Saji and I just couldn't stop thinking about what you did. It completely took my mind off how sad I felt." Momo said and Issei couldn't help but feel proud of him being able to help this girl even if he didn't know he was doing it at the time. "But now that Sona turned Saji down to dance or do anything together at this party he came crawling back to me like nothing had even happened. I just didn't want to deal with it so I said I had already promised to dance with you. I hope you're not too mad."

"Of course not, why would I ever be mad at the chance to dance with someone as cute as you." The words just came out and by the time he was done, Issei couldn't believe that he said something as cool and smooth as that.

" _He thinks I'm cute_?" Momo blushed madly at the compliment and tried to shake it off but was finding it rather difficult. "T-thank you."

* * *

"Isn't it adorable?" Rias asked as she and Sona sat next to each other while their respective peerage's enjoyed the party. They both were watching Issei and Momo's dance. Asia was next to Rias and was trying to remain composed and avoid jealous thoughts.

"It is nice to see Momo having such a good time. She normally was either dealing with family drama or pining after Saji. Though the latter seems to have stopped in the last few months." Sona said with a small smile on her lips. She really did want nothing but happiness for her servants, even if that meant having to go through a bit of rejection and sadness along the way. "Maybe we could…" Sona stopped as out of the corner of her eye she saw someone approach them. " _What is this_?"

"Lady Gremory, Lady Sitri." A handsome young Devil approached the table. Both of the heiress recognized him in a second. But so did Asia, and she lightly gasped as memories came back to her. "Asia, at last we meet again." The young man got down on one knee. "Please, will you marry me?"

* * *

Author's Notes

Firstly, I want to express my sorrow at the fact it seems many of my regular reviews seem to be missing in action. I hope nothing bad ahs happened to anyone that they will return soon.

Second, I know… this took a awhile. The chapter was a bit difficult to really get going on.

Third, internet cookies for those that know the song that was sung on Dante and Rias' date. Double internet cookies for those that recognize the two references I had in the chapter.

Forth, a new harem list will be posted at the end of Dante adventure that takes place after the Ratings Game. I have not posted a new one because it honestly hasn't changed much but it will soon.

Reviews

Rmarcano321 – yup, very

Devilscreed – No, he will be confined to the rules of the game but that doesn't mean people won't bitch about it. As is with all things, if one dude has something another will bitch that he doesn't. It was mostly the Mother from Dragon Age Awakening, and generic elder gods vibes. Yes, Omake will come at some point.


	46. A Tough Gamble

"Diodura Astaroth." Rias said before she stood up and moved next to Asia, putting a arm between her and the Astaroth heir. "Can I assume that it was you that sent the gifts to my Bishop?" Rias asked and noted that a few people were beginning to notice what was going on. She was one of the two main focuses of this party and he was the heir to the House that produced one of the current Satans. It wasn't had to understand why seeing them in the positions they were in would draw attention.

"I'm pleased you received them but they were but a token show of my love." He said smoothly and with humble charm. Rias narrowed her eyes at Diodura, she had never really interacted much with him as he was often on Earth traveling. It was actually very rare for him to be in Hell. So she didn't know if he was being genuine or if this was all an act. "Ever since you saved my life you have never been far from my thoughts. Every day, every hour I think of the kindness you showed despite being who we were." He continued and Rias found it hard to find deceit in his words. But again, she kept herself from seeing it purely as the truth. Her lack of knowledge on who Diodura was something she did not like

"As Asia's King it is my responsibility to act in her best interest when dealing in the business you have proposed." Rias said firmly trying to dispense with the flowery language in favor of being more serious. Diodura opened his eyes slightly revealing the strange purple and amber coloring.

"Then trade her, I have two Bishops both capable and ready to serve faithfully." He said casually but the with a clear desire to do anything to have Asia. Rias however continued to feel increasingly defensive. Firstly, trading her servants was out of the question on any circumstances. They were her family and she did not trade family. Secondly, Asia and Issei were having a child together and deeply in love. Rias could never even dare to ruin that.

"No." Rias said with a small deadly warning as some of her power began to slip out. It was this action that drew far more attention than any words they may be passing between them. More Devils turned to see the interaction between the two heirs and Rias' entire peerage now had their heads turned to what was going on.

"Can you be so heartless? To deny love to bloom, to let two people meant to be reunite after so long apart." Diodura stood back on his feet and gazed pass Rias to Asia. The former nun had been holding a face of solid determination to not buckle under the situation. But now she bristled at his eyes locking on her. She didn't like the way he looked at her, she couldn't help but feel like a small animal under the sight of a hungry predator. "Of all people you should be the one supporting this. You fought for your right to be with the one you love, why be a obstacle to another's similar goals?"

"The difference buddy is that she doesn't want to be with you." Diodura felt a chill like no other run down his spine as he turned his head and saw Dante looming over him. Rarely did he open his eyes fully, having been made fun of his eyes all his childhood, but they snapped open at the spectral face of death hanging over him as the air began to frost. "I don't know who you are, and I don't care. But Asia is not someone that can just be taken, just cause you love someone doesn't mean they love you back." Dante snarled, his rage spiking having gotten a very big painful reminder of the kind of love that caused his reincarnation.

"Diodura." Rias brought the focus of the conversation back to her. "As King, I have the power to decline your offer for Asia. And I most certainly do." Rias said as Dante, Koneko, and Kiba all stood behind Diodura. The Astaroth heir stood there silent for a moment before giving a small smile.

"Very well, it would seem that a meeting is all that will come of this night. I had hoped for more but I am overjoyed at just seeing your face once more." Diodura finished and walked away. The crowd parted a bit and Rias and her peerage watched as he left the ballroom.

* * *

" _Don't go and kill the bastard. Don't go and kill the bastard. Don't go and kill the bastard_." Issei repeated in his head over and over again as he continued his last dance with Momo. He had spent all of his willpower not to go and clock that pretty boy who had started something with Asia. He trusted in Rias to handle the situation but when Dante, Koneko, and Kiba all got involved he felt that he needed to be there. And that by not doing so he was letting down Asia. But at the same time he wanted to trust his friends and not ruin the time Momo was having.

" _See everything worked out, now stay in the game Kiz Pervez. You are down to the last inning and you have a shot here to knock it out of the park_!" A tiny little imaginary Dante in a couch's outfit screamed at Issei. Issei lightly shook his head to get rid of the hallucination.

"Is something wrong?" Momo asked seeing that Issei was acting a little strangely.

"Nothing, but you were saying something?" Issei said getting his emotions under control. He Had seen however it was bothering Asia had been shooed away and now had left the party. That helped but he still wanted to go back to Asia to make sure she was alright. After this last dance though, he was going to trust Rias and finish his promise to Momo.

"Oh it's not really that important. Just more problems with Saji, I had agreed to help with the Halloween festival that the school is throwing with Saji just so Ruruko wouldn't get him all to herself. But now…" Momo sighed and felt a little bad about venting all this on Issei. But felt glad to have someone to just listen to her problems with her former crush. Tsubasa, Tomoe, and Reya all would tease her and Momo wouldn't bother her Queen and King about these things. She didn't know how it worked with the Gremory Devils but interpersonal issues were to be handled by those involved in the Sitri peerage. She liked it that Issei was able to just listen to her problems.

"You don't want to be alone with just him and a girl still going after him?" Issei asked and Momo nodded her head with a resigned look on her face. Issei knew what to do, he had this. There was no way he could fuck this up like he would have before. "Would it help if I volunteered to help alongside you guys. I mean Rias has been telling me to be more active in school activities." He really hoped he didn't fuck it up.

"Would you? Thank you so much Issei." Momo beamed as the fear of her alone with Saji and Ruruko was now made better by the prospect that there would be at least one other person she could speak to. "I promise that it won't be too much work." Momo said not realizing that everyone in Sona's peerage's definition of _not a lot of work_ was vastly different than normal people's definition. Issei felt his bones ache in phantom pain at the impending strain they would face. The song ended soon after and the two left the dancefloor, Momo went back to her friends to stop whatever rumors they were building between them, and Issei to check up on Asia.

"Blond… evil aura… mask of charming nobility." Dante was listing off as Issei approached them. Dante then zoomed in on the Pawn and picked him up by his shoulders. "Issei… you are facing a most horrible foe. But do not worry my comrade, for I Shall Stand By You!" Issei blinked at the strange English accent he was using and even stranger behavior.

"Dante… Diodura is not Dio." Rias sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"But it fits… except for him being tiny and a devil and not a vampire." Dante said as he dropped Issei back to the ground. "But then again… if he was Dio we'd be fucked. We don't even know someone named Jojo." Dante grumbled as he began thinking of cool ways to fight where he could end his attacks in cool poses.

"Uh… so you know who that jackass was?" Issei said not really understanding what was being talked about other than it was about the guy that had his eye on Asia.

"He is Diodura Astaroth, heir to the House of Astaroth. In terms of power, his house is ranked fifth. And that is entirely setting aside the fact it was Ajuka's old family before he became a Satan." Rias explained as she frowned, the Gremory family was of course at the number one spot if only because of her brother. Publicly they were considered on top but most of the nobility took practicality into effect and separated Sirzechs from the equation, when you did this the Gremory family dropped to maybe sixth or even seventh in terms of wealth, influence, military might, and sheer power. And with that taken into account, the Astaroth was higher on the pecking order in the real numbers. "He seems intent on having Asia with him in some fashion."

"I don't care what he thinks, I'm with Issei." Asia said as she stood up and rushed to Issei's side.

"You're not going anywhere Asia." Rias said as firmly as she had been with Diodura himself. "He can't force anything, this isn't like what happened with me. There is no backroom politics that can screw you over." She said this even though she could tell that Diodura was willing and capable of doing that very thing to try and get his way. It would fail but only because no matter what he did she wouldn't budge.

"Is there any way that we can get a restraining order or something?" Dante offered and Rias shook her head.

"No, as a member of the nobility he his immune to many laws that pertain to things like that. Hell's legal system is entirely tiered to what is your status in society." It was just one of the many things that the more progressive elements of Hell had been fighting for. The Nobility to be made more accountable for their actions and more equal standing in the eyes of Hell's laws. This was mostly being pushed by the growing number of Reincarnated Devils that came from countries that had far more rights as living humans than they did as Low-Class Devils. "We will just add some new filters to our mailing system and watch for him in Kuoh."

"Do you think he's going to pull a Voledro and show up at school?" Koneko asked and both Issei and Asia looked worried that Diodura would do just that. It wasn't like it didn't happen before as Koneko pointed out.

"He can try, but Kuoh is Gremory territory and I have total authority to boot him if he steps out of line. And I can decide just what is that line." Rias was completely ready to kick Diodura out herself if he even so much as looked at Asia wrong.

"Well it seems that you have everything under control then." Dante said as he began to walk back into the groups of Devils enjoying the party. "I'm off to drag Clio into a private room and shout at her for being so stupid."

"Have fun." Both Rias and Akeno said joyful in Dante's plans.

* * *

 **Voledro's Mansion, Unused Room**

"Explain all of this now." Dante said having dragged Clio out of the ballroom, literally, and into a area of the mansion that looked to be under construction. Which was weird to Dante given how fast Devils seemed to be able to build things. Maybe it was just the Gremory family that could do that?

"I like when you're all demanding." Clio purred as she moved close to Dante running a hand up his chest. "Taking me away from my soon to be husband to this secluded room… hmm… it's like you have some nefarious plans for me." Dante rolled his eyes and pulled away from Clio.

"You could at least try to commit to the part you've chosen for yourself." Dante said knowing full well that Clio wasn't going for this marriage for the same reasons as Voledro. As annoying as the reasons for him being like he was, Voledro genuinely looked to be in love with Clio. But the demi-god herself? Dante doubted she could love anyone at this point.

She played with people, she liked to twist them around into ways that benefited her. She did care about people, Dante, her dad, their friends from the circus and the circus itself before it had changed. But loving things had always been something that Dante always felt like Clio just didn't even bother to learn how it worked. Clio knew lust, she knew comradery, she understood belonging and trust. But love was a foreign concept to her. It had always puzzled Dante where she got that from, Radegast was the total opposite. He loved everything and possibly that was his greatest weakness as shown by how hard it looked like he was taking the loss of the circus.

"Oi… I will be a great wife to Voledro! Stop looking at me like that!" Clio shouted as Dante gave her a disbelieving deadpan. "He's above average in bed, has money, is fucking powerful as fuck, and he worships the ground I walk on. That's as good as I'll ever get now." She pouted as she crossed her arms and looked away from Dante. She was unwilling to look at the _good_ that she really wanted, but she was selfish and not a woman to share. It had been all so perfect, the plan… the hopes and dreams that Clio had before it was all ruined. Dante would marry Radka and then that would quietly implode on itself because of course it would knowing those two, but then Clio would come in and she and Dante would have a steamy secret affair. No commitment, no strings attached. She would just be mistress that played with his feelings and kept things just bubbling beneath the surface never actually exploding.

"Clio, you're doing this because the circus is dead and your latching onto the best thing you can. Becoming Voledro's Queen? Really?" Dante asked with a look of hopeless disappointment on his face. This had to be the most impulsive thing Clio has ever done.

"Živa leaving the circus, yeah that sends me a message that if I ever set foot in that place again I'll die. And jealous that I didn't become your servant?" Clio asked with a faint grin, hoping to get a peek of maybe some feelings that Dante had for her. She was a gold digging bitch but she had her favorites.

"No! I'm pissed off because you couldn't have done this after our Ratings Game with Voledro?!" Dante comically yelled causing Clio to deflate a little bit. Sure she knew that Dante had always seen her like a sister… especially after one night in particular ended any feelings he might have had. "I'm not trying to protect either you or Gambit, it just feels like this is a bad joke with no punchline."

"It might not be the true love you seem to be finding all over the place…" Clio said only scarcely hiding her bitterness over Dante's romantic situation. "… but hey, not all marriages are built on love."

"The problem I have is that Voledro thinks that this built on love. I'm not going to even try to warn him about the kind of woman that he's fallen for really is." Dante said with a pointed glare toward Clio who rolled her eyes at the characterization Dante was implying. "I can already tell he'll either deny it or not care. I don't even care myself. The only reason why I dragged you out is to tell you that this is wrong for the principle of it. And to make sure you understand the consequences of this, you will be expected to have at least one kid… you know that right?"

"Yeah… nobility and lines and shit like that." Clio passively waved off the importance that Dante was trying to impart.

"This is serious, you are marrying the next head of Devil House. There will have to be an heir to him at some point." Dante said knowing all too well that he was in that same boat. That Rias would need to have a child in the future for her to remain being considered a worthy heiress. And if the fears that Dante's Grim heritage meant that he could not give her that child are proven true, then it would become very likely that she would be passed over for the position for Head of the Gremory family. "I know for a fact you've given thought to having yourself being treated to never have kids." Clio snorted and looked away in mild irritation.

"He doesn't need a kid any time soon. Devils live long… plenty of time for that to happen." Clio pushed Dante's argument aside not really answering it.

"What about acting as the future Lady Focalor, handling the image of dignified noble lady is far out of your retinue of skills. When you get in front of those crowds, yes you can play things off in a showy fashion because that's the type of family House Focalor is, but there will be important times when that will be put aside." Dante knew that trying to do what he was doing was useless. There was a chance that Clio could drag out the engagement for long enough to where Voledro snapped and found a new _passionate_ love. But that's not what Clio wanted. But he felt like Clio didn't really know or cared enough about the finer details of involving herself with Voledro. Dante knew them because he was involved with Rias, and had come to terms with what he needed to do. He was ready to not be a burden to the one he loved and to set himself up for success in Hell. Clio… was planning on drifting along on the money of the Focalor family and the safety of her husband's power. She was going to be dead weight in every sense of the term.

"You said you don't care, but it sounds like your trying awfully hard to convince me not to marry him." She said smirking, taking this entirely for the wrong reasons.

"You are a drifter Clio, at your heart you don't like attachments. By your very nature you wander from place to place, couch to couch. People let you into their homes because of your powers and then you leave to go back on the road." Dante explained as he began for the door out of the room. "I'm just warning you, doing this is a mistake. Both for Voledro and you." He said before walking out of the room. Dante shut the door behind him and began walking back to the ballroom. He took off his fedora hat and raked a hand through his hair as he let out a sigh of stress. Clio was just that friend that constantly gave him trouble but at the same time he couldn't not call her a friend because reasons. He hoped that this engagement with Voledro turned out for the better but doubted it. He placed his hat back on his head as he stood outside the door to the ballroom and just as he heard the sound of sudden crash. "What now?" He sighed before opening the door and walking into the ballroom.

"Kill!" Dante walked in and found a fight unfolding in front of the gathered party. On one side looked to Rias' cousin Sairaorg Bael on the floor holding back his opponent who was holding a military combat knife inches from his throat. The Devil attacking him was one Dante had never seen before. He was a tall lanky man with a weathered look to him, his short dirty blond hair was unkempt, his face looked like there was a handsome face under the manic look on it. He was dressed in green camo military fatigues, with the coat open to show a blood red t-shirt and a set of dog tags, a military beret hugged his head and didn't look to be coming off any time soon.

"Calm down man, no need to get all antsy at this party." Sairaorg chuckled even as the knife in the attacker's hand moved a little closer. He was actually surprised as he was needing to put in considerable effort into holding this man back. And from what Sairaorg could tell… this man above him wasn't anything different than a normal human reincarnated into a Devil. The attacking blond man just growled as his eyes began to glow yellow and in a split second Sairaorg had to use his Touki to avoid the lethal blow that was about to be delivered. The heir to the Bael House blinked and in the next second his attack was pinned to the floor with playing card burning purple flames.

"Sorry about that Sairaorg… thought Gladius here would be fine coming out like this. But it looked like I was wrong." Voledro parted the crowd and stood above his foaming at the mouth Pawn. Voledro leaned down and flicked the man in the head, people watched surprised that the seemingly super strong man just fell limp at the light flick. His eyes were still open but he wasn't moving at all and seemed to be a trance of some kind. "He normally is not like this, and I swear one of his favorite things is a good tea party." Voledro chuckled and those watching chuckled nervously along with their host. Dante meanwhile was watching all of this from beyond the circle of Devils that had assembled around the event. He had watched it with intent and what he saw worried him. The sight of that Pawn taking on Sairaorg… the image that came to mind was a bear getting ready to maul a lion.

"He's going to be a factor I'll have to take into account." Dante didn't even turn his head at the sound of Rias' voice next to him. It just felt too natural to him to have her at his side, and the same could be said for her. "Gladius Prior, doubt that's his real name. I tried to run a search for someone by that name and got nothing."

"He's got military training, that much is obvious by his clothes. Dog-tags are a dead giveaway." Dante thought aloud before he looked around the room trying to find Voledro's other servants. Rias smiled and pointed out the first of the two he had yet to see.

"Seka Iwamoto." Rias said as Dante looked pass the other Devils to the Japanese girl with dog ears and a large wolf-like tail extending out of her dress. She was very pretty and had a wild yet very excited aura about her as she spoke with other Devils. "Good Knight, fast and very deadly with her natural Yōkai claws." Rias then pointed out the last member of Voledro's peerage. It was a Hindi man that sat far from the party, leaning on a chair by the outer wall of the ballroom. He was wearing a black Jodhpuri suit with white and bronze trimming while his eyes and were covered in a white sash that draped down to his stomach. At his side was a massively tall blade, or at least a scabbard, with detailed engraving of scene of a mighty storm destroying all in its path. "Arun Patel, Demi-god of the Hindu pantheon and current holding of the Varunastra. A legendary sword of water and storms. Although I have been told that he can't actually use the blade, he's just been given the job of carrying it around until the Hindu gods deem someone worthy of wielding it."

"So he just smacks people around with it while it's in its sheath? Given the size… not a bad plan." Dante wasn't one for commenting on the size of one's weapon given that he used a scythe the size of a man. "So, a siren, a Demi-god with a giant club, a psychopath with a military background, a man able to give himself literal multiple personalities, a wolf-girl, and Clio."

"Don't worry too much, I have plenty of faith in my servants to pull through." Rias said with a smile while Dante slightly groaned as he knew the odds were more or less tipping in the favor of Voledro at this point. While before the Ratings Game with Riser was mostly about dealing with his immortality, this time they were facing a peerage with all highly capable Devils. Where Riser focused more on getting the right types of girls for his forced harem, Voledro clearly chose for skill and quality. Even if some of some of those he chose had their flaws.

* * *

Issei sunk into his chair feeling very tired, this party was more work than fun. He didn't understand how anyone enjoyed this or how Rias seemed so good at this. He enjoyed his time dancing with Momo and then with Asia which he had just finished doing.

"Issei, are you doing okay?" Asia asked, she was feeling better now that all that business with Diodura was done with. Or at least she was hoping it was done with. She trusted that Rias could keep him at bay long enough for him to understand it just wasn't happening. Asia was naïve like that.

"Yeah… just want this to get going so we can go home." Issei said putting his head on the table trying to ignore the strange feeling of dread building up inside him.

"I'm sorry that our hospitality hasn't made to your expectations." Issei's eyes narrowed, that sounded… kinda like Rias. Issei looked up and Asia followed him and both saw that they had been joined by a redheaded woman that distantly looked like their King. Asia had to admit that she actually was fooled for a moment. Issei however… no… he could never be fooled.

" _She has nothing on president's giant jigglies_." Issei knew that he had gotten better than from his days before becoming a Devil. But, there was one thing that could never change. And that was he loved boobs, and this woman's chest was severely lacking when compared to Rias. Almost as if Teila heard hi sinner thoughts a small frown twitched at her lips for a brief second. But it was gone and her previous inviting smile returned. "Who are you and why do you look like Rias?" Issei asked bluntly throwing Teila off for a moment as she had expected Issei to react similarly as Asia did.

"People always say we look so alike." Teila said as she preened a bit before taking the seat next to Issei. Her movements were both casual and sensual, a enticing grace followed her. And sure enough, a little leg here and there and Issei was once again brought back to his baser side. "But I personally think I have a little bit more… refined beauty." She purred as she laced a finger under Issei's chin, her eyes bewitching Issei by just how much they looked like Rias' own. Issei had always had to avoid even thinking about Rias in any dirty way or either Dante or Koneko would just know and then beat the ever loving shit out of him. But now all those repressed feelings were molding into a escape, there wasn't any danger in admiring this woman… even if she looked like Rias.

"You mean your old." That comment caused Teila to falter a bit and snap Issei out of whatever quagmire his mind was devolving into. They both looked up and saw Tsubasa, Momo, and Tomoe. "Don't you already have a bunch of guys kissing the ground you walk on? What are you doing sniffing around here." Tsubasa said as she took Issei out of his seat and pulled him into her chest, adding turning him and her body away from Teila in a childish show of selfishness.

"You should let go of him you gorilla, I can already tell he's too sweet to say no even when he should." A tick mark appeared on Tsubasa's forehead at the familiar gorilla taunt.

"What was that!" Tsubasa roared and unconsciously tightens her hug on Issei. The pervert was both in heaven and in hell smashed in the Rook's bust. On one hand, yay… boobs. They were huge like Rias or Akeno's but were a solid b-cup. But on the other hand… he was suffocating. He chose not to fight it and enjoy.

"Tsu… Issei." Tomoe said as she tapped a hand on her friend's shoulder causing Tsubasa to blink and remember what she was holding. She looked down and loosened her grip on Issei, only a little too late as it appeared that Issei soul was slowly exiting his body with a stupid grin on his face. Both Momo and Asia screamed and took Issei out of the Rook's arms and began trying to heal him as fast as they could. Thus letting the other girls handle Teila. "What are you doing Teila, you know that Rias would never let you hang around her servants given what you tend to do men." It wasn't a secret that Teila was basically a toned-down female version of Riser Phenex. She had a gaggle of love drunk men that worshiped her, which was considered quite normal for Devils if they so chose to do so.

"He looked like he wasn't having a good time, and my King is the host of this party." Teila said innocently while giving a small toss of her crimson hair. "It's my job to make sure our guests are happy and _well_ cared for." But neither of the Sitri Devils were well convinced that she had good intentions for Issei. Both knew Teila from rumor and from what they saw in front of them, she was a predator.

"Just get out of here." Tsubasa said bluntly not wanting to dance around the point of the conversation any longer. Then she smirked as she figured out how to make sure she did just that. "We're guests at this party too… and we would be having a good time if you left."

"Oh shock… you've used my words against me. Whatever shall I do?" Teila said sarcastically but stood up nevertheless. "I look forward to seeing you again on the battlefield." To who she was talking to at the moment, none of them could guess but with that last comment she left the group.

* * *

 **Mid-Afternoon, Thirty Minutes before the Rias/Voledro match**

 **Lilith, Gremory Mansion**

All of the Gremory Devils were gathered in the main living room of the mansion. The mood wasn't nearly as serious or somber as the last time they found themselves gathered for a Ratings Game. And there was little need to be that serious, in fact only two people at all were serious at all about this match.

"Today is the day we prove ourselves! Today is the day for greatness!" Dante roared as he slammed a foot on the coffee table and raised a fist the air.

"YEAH!" Issei roared alongside Dante, equally pumped.

"You two just want to look cool so that you can get that cartoon." Rias said deflating the two a little. "But I do want all of you to show Hell just how great you are, but no matter what happens I will be proud of all of you." Rias said feeling a warmth in her heart as she looked over her family. This is what she always wanting the Ratings Games to be about, showing off her wonderful servants and just how powerful they were. It was nice not having to have the weight of something like her whole future on this game. "Now, I've gone over everyone's roles in this game but I want one last run over for everyone. Issei, you start."

"I go with Kiba and try to get into Voledro's home base. If I can do that then I Promote to Queen and wreak the place." Issei said with a ready grin on his face, he knew full well that with his Boosted Gear he could bring out the destruction. A few Dragon Shots here and there, busting down walls and entire rooms. The goal was to cause as much chaos as possible. Rias nodded knowing that was the basics for any Pawn, and given that Issei was her only Pawn he couldn't be used in much other more sacrificial way. For Issei, he was a bet in every game. And if it paid out than it paid out big. Rias smiled and then nodded to Kiba.

"I protect Issei and wait for new orders as the situation develops." Kiba said knowing that he was on the duties of rapid response and Pawn protection. Both were classic jobs given to Knights, though the latter was also given to Rooks.

"Right, Dante." Rias said before looking to her Life-Mate who smirked a savage grin that got Rias, Akeno, and Koneko to feel the urge to shiver in need.

"Find Voledro and beat the shit out of him." Dante growled in excitement for his future battle with Voledro. Even if he no longer was after Akeno, there was still the heaps of irritation that Voledro caused when he was after her in Dante mind.

"I go with him and deal with anyone that's with Voledro." Koneko said with a blank look of passiveness. She really didn't care either way, the lack of a impending doom centered around this game was nice but because of it she couldn't work up the same enthusiasm she had for the first Ratings Game. She would fight at her best but this was mostly for fun.

"Good." Rias said before looking to Akeno and Asia. "And the two of you will hold down the home territory and heal anyone that retreats." Rias said and both Akeno and Asia nodded.

"Wait… does that mean you're coming out with us?" Issei asked feeling that might not be the best of ideas. He knew that he might not be the best at tactics or strategy but he knew that if Rias gets taken out they lose. And so for her to be in the middle of the fight alone might be a little dangerous.

"I can afford to take a few risks with this game. It is true that most Kings tend to take to the back lines of the battle but I'm feeling a little excited for this match." Rias said with the knowledge that Voledro in all of his previous Ratings Games had come out of the safety of the home territory and joined the fight. If someone that powerful was on the battlefield than she needed to be too. But she trusted Dante to handle the Focalor Heir, meanwhile she would show off her new powers.

* * *

 **Lilith, Voledro's personal mansion**

"You doing okay Gladius?" Voledro asked as his Pawn entered the room with the rest of the Household. Gladius was holding a ice pack to his head and grumbled a confirmation to his king before he sat back on a nearby chair. Everyone, minus Clio, watched careful as the man sat down and breathed easy as his alter ego didn't make a show again.

"I'm fine… I'm sorry about last night." Gladius sighed and shoved the icepack on his throbbing head harder. His demeanor was a complete change from the crazed monster that had attack Sairaorg. He was calm… if a bit sedated, slow and careful with every movement.

"It's not your fault, I should have you in the back with Arun." Voledro looked to the Demi-God who didn't respond to being mentioned. Arun looked to be completely devoid of the conversation happening around him as he stood in the corner. His covered eyes hiding any possible insight into if he was even awake. "Can I trust you to watch over our base?"

"Yeah… if anything so much as get near it I'll kill it." Gladius groaned and sunk deeper back into the chair he was sitting in. He really hoped that the Pawn on the Gremory side wasn't going to be trying to Promote. The best outcome for Gladius he knew was that the Focalor base was entirely ignored.

"Good, Seka… you and Mat ready to do your thing?" Voledro said looking to the pair. His Knight and Pawn both nodded but it was clear that only one of them was excited for this. While they both knew their duty to their King and would go to the Void and back for him, the Pawn of the two wasn't too excited about the prospect of combat. "Teila, ready to put on a show?"

"Always ready, but… if possible could me and Arun hunt down Rias? I'm sure we can-"

"No." The whole peerage looked to Clio who had interrupted Teila. "Rias is mine." Clio said firmly without any room for discussion. But she was severely lacking in respect from everyone not already in love with her to pull it off.

"And just why do you think you can talk like that new girl?" Seka asked having already developed a bad impression of Clio, as had most of Voledro's peerage. They saw gold digger from a mile away and Clio had done little to endear herself to them to suggest otherwise. Nor was she looking to do so. Clio was about to brush off Seka's question when Arun looked up for the first time and spoke.

"Because Rias took that what was most precious to her." Arun spoke in a quiet and wise voice. Knowledge and wisdom oozed out of every word spoken. "Lost without a home, unable to feel the truth of her father's power and domain. She found but a sliver of it in her comrades. One by one… they fell until all that was left was one across land and sea. But when she found him, he was lost to her too. Taken by the very feeling she can not hope to grasp." With that Arun's head shifted back down and he was quiet again. Everyone in the room but Clio was already used to his… unique manner of speaking, but even they were rendered speechless at that.

"Uh… what?" Clio said even though she was hiding the disturbed feelings on just how right this guy was on how she felt about things. Even to a degree that Clio didn't know until he pointed it out just now. The Demi-God of Radegast then heard someone chuckling, and it sounded like they were mocking her. Clio looked back to see Seka covering her mouth while trying to avoid Clio's gaze. "You got something to say?"

"Nothing… it's just that you seem to have a very interesting reason to want Rias all for yourself considering." Seka glanced over to Voledro who seemed to be trying to put together Arun's words of wisdom. Seka internally sighed as her King always did have a tough time with the prophetic wording of Arun's insights. She hoped this would be the first one Voledro got as it would expose Clio for the money-grubbing whore she was. However the conversation was cut short as a magic circle appeared in a empty spot of the room. Out from it was Voledro's father's own Queen, Bartram.

"Time to fight little kiddies. Get your asses in gear and be ready to smoke those Gremory Devils for the honor of the Focalor name." Bartram smirked before taking a long drag on his cigar. Seka and Teila both scowled at the appearance of the fat suited man. Both of them acknowledged that the sole good thing that came out of Clio becoming Voledro's Queen was that Bartram couldn't take the position another time. "By the way, your dad wants you to lose on purpose."

"Because I'm fighting Rias and Rias is Sirzechs' sister and my dad can't go two seconds without sucking up to the Devil King." Voledro waved off having no intention of following his father's orders. "Tell him to fuck off and I'm winning this shit. I've always wanted to go toe to toe with Rias since we were kids and this is my chance." Bartram shrugged having seen that response from the second his King told him his son's orders.

"I prepare myself for his crying again." Bartram sighed knowing that it was going to be a two-fold crying, once when Voledro wins and then again when Voledro yells back at his father when the man tries to punish Voledro for not following orders.

* * *

 **Ratings Game Space, Gremory Base**

"Holy fuck!" Dante exclaimed as he looked out the iron bars of the large window that gave a good look into the battle space that they had been given for their fight. Unlike the school that had be the location for the Ratings Game with Riser, this one wasn't based on anything on Earth. Their base was on one of many floating islands in a empty void but for the spaced-out chunks of rocks and a massive downward spire castle. Towers and keeps linked together by massive chains and bridges. The spire itself had a old gothic appearance and looked like the home of some evil wizard.

"This… is different than our last match." Kiba said feeling the exact sense of awe and worry that Dante was feeling. Beside them was Issei and Asia, both of which had their jaws dropped by the battlefield they were to use with Voledro's peerage. "Exactly where is Voledro's base in all of this?" Kiba asked recovering the second fastest, Koneko having first place. Rias had been informed of the venue as had Voledro.

"On the exact other side of the spire." Rias answered before looking to Akeno. "Begin laying down traps and barriers, then stand by on sentry duty for Mat. That is the number one priority we have, preventing Mat Uno from Promoting. The second he does we have a fight with six Rooks." Akeno nodded and walked out of the small fortified building that had been given for Rias' base. Rias then turned to the rest of her peerage knowing that they had five minutes of prep time before they were to leave their territory and begin the match. "Now, as you can see the battlefield we have is quite spacious but a few special rules come with it."

"Special rules?" Dante asked curiously as he looked away from the impressive sight outside.

"It's not abnormal for Ratings Games to have unique rules to a match. Keeps them from getting too samey." Rias lightly chuckled before continuing. "The rules for this match is that if flying with any form of magic or our wings is forbidden." Eyes opened wide at that, and it was hard to understand given the type of landscape, or lack thereof, they were dealing with. "Once the match begins, the floating islands around us will be connected by chains that we can walk across. Falling off is a automatic forfeit, it's the game makers way of forcing us into the spire for fights."

"They could have just started us and the top and Voledro at the bottom." Dante deadpanned and Rias shrugged.

"These were the arrangements made by the game makers, both I and Voledro just agreed to it." She said feeling that this was just some Devils trying a little too hard to feel proud of their creation. The makers of these spaces were notorious divas who felt that what they did was a art, even if it was something that any group of Devils could do with enough magical power. "Dante, while you can't fly your Ice Constructs can. I want you to send out as many crows as you can and scout out the battlefield. Find Issei and Kiba a route to Voledro's base, best to find one that might be a little longer than others. I know Voledro will chose speed over caution if his own servants."

"No prob." Dante raised his hand and the iron bars of the window frosted over as dozens of Ice Crows formed and flew out into the open void of the Ratings Game space. Dante closed his eyes and began looking through the eyes of his creations. One at a time unfortunately but his mind simply couldn't handle any more than that.

" **One Minute until Match Start**." A soft male synthesized voice echoed across the void. Akeno finished up her preparation and the two duos each stood apart from each other at the edge of their floating chunk of rock. Issei and Kiba were ready to head around the edge of the spire, while Koneko and Dante were facing down the very center of the spire. Rias stood behind them all and planned on coming into the battle once her two teams had already entered. " **Beginning in five, four, three, two, one. Commence battle**." At that massive chains detached from the very top of the spire and felled down out of the sky. The Devils jumped back as the ends of the chains crashed into their island in the sky, attaching to the edge and linking it to the spire.

"Get moving maggots! We got's some killing to do!" Dante laughed madly as he jumped forward and onto the chain. Hopping his way link by link toward the battlefield.

"He's enjoying this a little too much." Issei sighed as he followed behind Kiba while the two moved down one of the other chains that led to more of the floating islands around the void. They all connected to each other now and would be best used to flank around the main battleground. Issei and Kiba watched as Dante and Koneko entered the gothic castle as they landed on the first of the many floating islands they would need to hop around to reach Voledro's base. "Do you think they'll be able to last long enough on their own?"

"Long enough for us to reinforce them." Kiba answered and Issei nodded before the two did away with the talking and focused on moving even faster.

* * *

 **Dante, Koneko**

"Hold up… we've got company." Koneko said as she smelled and sensed three people approaching them. "It's Voledro, one of the Sacred Gear users, and the Demi-God." With her ability to sense Ki it wasn't hard for her to detect what type of person was coming. The two Rooks stood in the middle of a large central chamber and Dante followed Koneko's gaze up to a higher open terrace where they watched the group of three Focalor Devils came into view.

"Opening show and it's already one of the best ones." Voledro called out as zeroed in on Dante. The King had been looking forward to any number of matches and this one was a tie in for his favorite. Either Dante or Issei, both would do but he had to admit that if he really wanted to fight Issei than all he would have to do is guard the base. But that was boring and not at all the show he wanted to give people. "Arun, take the cat and Teila… give a bit swing to this showdown." Voledro said as he jumped off the terrace, pulling out a deck of cards and lighting them on fire with his magic.

"I was so inspired by that flock of birds I saw coming in here." Teila said as she gave a small look to Dante. Koneko narrowed her eyes as she detected a small bit of malice leak out of the Bishop. But the Nekoshou didn't have time to think on it further as she had to block a swing from Voledro's Knight. The sheathed sword of Hindu legend pushed down on Koneko's arms as she held up against the blow. But then Koneko's ears twitched as the chamber was beginning to fill with music. As the music began to play she could feel her strength beginning to be pulled out of her. "~Learn your face by heart. But you be-" Teila continued to sing and with the music and lyrics flowed power from the ruby gem in her choker.

"Do you always have to have background music when you fight Gambit?" Dante chuckled as he threw his hand up to form a shield of Grim Ice. Several playing cards lit by purple flames embedded themselves deep in the ice but did nothing to crack or melt it. Voledro however landed onto the shield of Grim Ice and leaned over and stabbed down toward Dante. The Rook however shattered into pieces and reformed above Voledro. The Focalor heir began falling down as his improvised platform had lost its bearer, and above him was a scythe ready to slice him in half.

It would never actually do so as the Ratings Game System contained a highly adaptive calculation and observation system that could predict fatal hits before they actually could make their mark. Devils had to register any quick escape abilities so the system could recognize if such a power was being used. With this the Ratings Games could prevent any actual lethal blow from occurring while at the same time not limiting the Devils in their battle. It so far had yet to be proven wrong in its task of protecting Devils in a fair manner.

"You're not the only one with that trick." Voledro smirked and just before Dante's scythe connected with Voledro's suit, his whole body exploded into a storm of playing cards. Dante's blade stabbed into the floor and he leaned forward on the pole without touching the ground, Dante watched as the storm of playing cards reformed nearby back into Voledro. "Should be thanking you." Voledro said as the cards reformed his face, his eyes glowing green with magic.

"Got the idea from me?" Dante sighed as he gripped his scythe, readying himself for Voledro's next charge.

"Give the man a prize." Voledro clapped and formed a sword of cards in his hand, the edges glowed purple and Dante watched as each of the cards interlocked tightly with each other. Voledro dashed forward and swiped up toward Dante as he rested on the pole of his weapon. But in a quick dodge, Dante slid around the pole and used that momentum to swing around and kick Voledro in his side, sending him up into the air. Dante in the last seconds of his last move pulled his scythe out of the ground and swung it up at the King. "Not going to be that easy." Voledro smirked as he blocked the blade, a excited look in his glowing green eyes grew as a with his other arm bushed aside the small trail of blood at the side of his lips.

"Good." Dante matched the smirk and pushed hard on the block. Grappling Voledro in the crux of his scythe and with a strong push, sent Voledro crashing back toward the ground. Voledro's impact shook the spire that they were battling in. Dante didn't waste any time and quickly sped away from the King and toward the singing Bishop. All through the fight he could feel Voledro's movements were too fast, and were only getting faster. He knew that Teila must have been boosting his speed in so way. He wasn't going to let that keep going.

"It's rude to interrupt a lady when she singing such sweet music." Dante only had a spilled-second to form three separate Grim Ice shields to stop the various flaming playing cards from hitting him. The former Grim Reaper look back and saw Voledro flying in the air with a circle of floating cards in his hand.

"Okay Gambit… you'll get your fight." Dante growled with growing irritation and excitement. But then Dante smirked, much to the confusion of Voledro. "But… there's no fucking way I'm dancing to your tune." Dante's eyes glowed their own pale blue as he said this. The surrounding black stone of the walls and floors began to crack with frost and the breath of everyone in the room was chilled. Voledro blinked and snow began to lightly fall in front of his eyes.

"No!" Voledro shouted as he knew exactly what Dante was going to do. He flew forward but Dante exploded in a shower of ice and snow. It expanded until the entire chamber was filled with a raging blizzard. "Shit." Voledro cursed as he landed next to Teila who had stopped her siren song.

"This is that move he used in the Riser match isn't it?" Teila asked as she shivered in the intense cold. The winds howling would drown out any of her spells and rendered her useless.

"No… this is different. With that attack he didn't need to destroy his body like he did." Voledro smirked as he figured out what Dante had done. "That move caused his body to turn to ice, if my contacts were right… he ended up in the hospital because of that tactic. He wouldn't use it again unless he figured out how to do it safely." Voledro tossed out a line of flaming playing cards that should lead back to the exit. "We need to go now, if I'm right…" Voledro began as he lead Teila toward the door out but stopped at seeing it closed up with ice.

"So much for that plan." Teila said as Voledro grumbled a few curses. Both of them looked back to where the lower level of the chamber was. They knew Arun was still fighting Rias' other Rook, and since there hadn't been a announcement of either of their loss they assumed it was still going on.

"He hasn't shown back up again." Voledro muttered as he stared into the swirling tempest of snow and ice. Glimmers of shades of pale blue glowed in the storm and Voledro could certainly sense a hefty bit of spiritual power in this environment. "He's the blizzard, that's why he's not attacking us. He's just keeping us pinned while Arun fights the cat." Voledro could swear he could see a mocking smirk form in the blizzard.

* * *

 **Issei, Kiba**

"Are you sure that's it?" Issei asked as he hopped down from one of the many chains that he and Kiba had been climbing for the past half hour. They thankfully had yet to meet any of Voledro's servants but Issei could tell that Kiba was getting worried. The peaceful nature of their time in the battle was grating on the nerves of the normally cool Knight.

"It's the only building on any of these islands." Kiba said as he pointed to the next island they would be heading toward. On it had a identical bunker-like building that they had for their own base. "Any guesses on just how might-" Kiba was cut off as he vanished in thin air. Once his body was gone, Issei looked on in horror as there was a knife were Kiba's neck should have been.

" **Rias Gremory's Knight has been eliminated.** **"** Issei stared into the yellow eyes of the man that had taken Kiba out without even a single moment of a fight.

" ** _Snap out of it and defend yourself_**!" It was only thanks to Ddraig's roar that Issei was able to pull up his Boosted Gear to block the slash that Gladius gave in that small moment of hesitation. The Focalor Pawn growled and made another move to strike at Issei with all the killing intent his shattered mind could give. Issei grunted as he blocked the next slash, and the next, and the next. He thanked Otto for the training he gave him because otherwise he would be a goner now.

" **BOOST**!" With that Boost Issei began to feel his speed and reaction time increase, making the blocks and dodges much easier. He still was on the defensive and rolled out of the way of a roaring stab Gladius made having gotten very angry at the lack of contact he was getting. Issei again thanked the German mercenary for teaching him how to properly roll and Issei was now headed away from the psychopath and toward the chain to Voledro's base.

"Kill…" Gladius breathed out as he stalked forward slowly. He didn't understand the urgency of getting to Issei before he promoted. All that was ringing in his head was to kill. That and to follow orders were the two things on his mind. He was ordered to stay on the base island and only the immediate islands around it.

"Oh shit… that guy took out Kiba like he was nothing." Issei made the mistake of looking back after he jumped forward to the next link in the massive chain. He watched as Gladius pulled himself onto the chain, his eyes being the first thing that was visible to Issei. The Gremory Pawn shivered as he felt he was some small rabbit staring down a hungry bear.

" ** _Get a hold of yourself, is this how you react to danger? Is this how you want the world to see you, is this what you want your future hatchling to see you_**?" Ddraig questioned and Issei stopped in his tracks for only a moment. With that Gladius shot forward with a wild look in his eye and his blade drawn. But the blow never came, the maniac blinked and looked down to see his arm pushed down and grabbed ahold of by Issei's Boosted Gear.

" **Explosion**!" Several Boosts worth of power fired through Issei's arm as he punched Gladius up into the air with an uppercut. A loud crack came out as Issei's fist connected with Gladius' jaw. Issei watched as the enemy Pawn shot into the sky and fell back down. He hoped that Gladius would just fall down into the void and get eliminated but that looked to be too good. Instead Gladius as he fell grabbed ahold of the chain, the force of his impact caused the links to sway forcing Issei to grab ahold as tight as he could.

"Kill!" Gladius roared as he swooped back up onto the top of the link and began running as fast as he could to kill Issei.

* * *

 **Rias**

Rias walked through the halls of the spire, taking several stairways to the upper levels to avoid the fight that should be taking place between Dante, Koneko, and whoever they would run into. There was always the chance that she would be the one meeting up with Voledro but she doubted that. It wasn't like him to take the long way around like she was.

There was a unspoken rule about the Ratings Games. That if the enemy King ever got into your base than that was a massive mark of shame on your record. It was one of the many reasons why Kings tended to stay in their bases, to ensure that the other didn't get close to it. And while she didn't want to do that to Voledro, she had to at least try to some degree if she wasn't going to defend her base herself.

" **Rias Gremory's Knight has been eliminated**." Rias stopped as she heard the announcement. She quickly formed a magic circle to her ear and contacted Akeno.

"Akeno, what happened." Rias had Akeno use her Familiars to tail behind all her servants so that Akeno could have some idea of what was happening on the battlefield. Dante's Ice Crows could do the same but Akeno's imps could do so in a much more inconspicuous manner.

"It was Voledro's Pawn Gladius… he just showed up out of nowhere." Akeno responded through the spell. "No sign of his Seka or Mat, but Voledro, Teila, and Arun are fight our Rooks. Clio is still uncounted for." Akeno counted off and Rias looked off to the side to where she could feel a source of power begin to show itself. "Rias?"

"Call you back Akeno, looks like I have company." Rias said before cutting off the spell and turning around to see Clio walking out of one of the many hallways that crisscrossed the spire.

"Ahgg… could you be any more basic. That was such a lame overused line." Clio groaned as she stopped and stood across from Rias. The two of them stared each other down for a few moments before Rias' Power of Destruction began flowing off her hands and wrapping around her body. Clio's eyes slightly widened at the sight of Rias' power forming the same armor she had used in Riser's Nest. "So you got something new to play with." At that Clio held out her hand and in her palm formed three tiny little stars.

"And it looks like you never showed us what you can do to begin with." Rias said smirking behind her flowing Power of Destruction helmet. She knew that Clio had been hiding her real power, she was a Demi-God and rarely did they have such simple powers such as the ability to be able to enter anyone's home like a invited guest. No, Demi-Gods always had some sort of power for combat to some degree. "But I always suspect it was something like this."

"Is that so? Well let's see if that Power of Destruction can protect you from the power of a fucking star."

* * *

Author's Notes

So this is the first half of the Ratings Game between Rias and Voledro. I'm not that good at action… so the next chapter might take some time before I get it out.

Please Review as it really does help me get off my ass and write shit down.

Reviews

Rmarcano321 – okay, there isn't one.

TheLastNanaya – yes, it won't be the final one but it will be updated with a few new girls

Lanky K – I don't know what this is and I'm not touching it until it is explained to me

Dad90 – I did say that I'm not going with the normal DxD canon plot awhile ago. All of that will happen at some point but things and charecters might show up at different points than they do in canon

AJR3333 – No… it won't. (Evil Laughter). That kind of sex is only always fun in porn, but some people just have that kind of kink, to each their own. For the Saji thing, we're have only heard Momo's perspective on this. It might not be that way as her current opinion is rather bias at the moment. He's not obsessive, just a little in love and having a little too much ego and ambition. Saji has yet to have a truly humbling experience yet in his life. And no, Saji hasn't even had a single line of dialog in this whole story. I haven't focused on him at all and right now he's very background. As for Issei stealing Momo from him, I wanted to give Issei some more girls and the way I'm handling Momo I feel like its pretty good enough to warrant it, Saji in this story will be getting a bit of bashing and has been completely demoted to background character. I just don't need him beyond that. And given what I have planed for Sona and her group I think I can do a little with him but not much.


	47. Hard Money Gambit

Akeno stood in front of the bunker that was Rias' home base. She didn't like how Rias was playing this game but it wasn't her place to say otherwise. This game was not for anything real, it was fun between friends and that was it. There was no big loss if Rias lost nor would there be much glory if she won. Rias had already had her big debut with her game with Riser, and Voledro was already considered the fourth strongest in their generation so there was little shame to losing to him in the eyes of Devils. Rias was still green to Ratings Games, all that really matters was that she gave a strong show even in loss.

"Akeno, what's going on?" Asia asked as she came up behind Akeno.

"Kiba is gone as you heard but everyone else is fighting." Akeno said feeling jittery at the lack of anything happening on their end. Her imps hadn't found any of Mat's split clones, or seen tail or ear of Seka. It worried her given the threat that Mat possessed if he was able to Promote. His powers could give Voledro six Rooks or Knights but given how his powers worked with the Game's rules it would most certainly be Rooks. It was true that if one of them was beaten they all would be, but that was why he always promoted to Rook.

"I feel just so useless here." Asia looked to the ground sadly thinking how Issei and the others were fighting out there and here she was doing nothing. Technically she was on reserve in case someone needed healing but she wasn't stupid. The idea that someone would be able to come back to base in a battlefield like this was laughable at best. In fact, Asia knew that her power was far too limited in a real battle. At least in the means of supporting others. If she was someone that fought, she could use her power to heal herself and never stop fighting due to injury. But that wasn't her. "I'm just dead weight here."

"Which is why you have to get stronger." Akeno said looking down to the blond girl. She wasn't going to give false hope to the former nun, that would serve no one any good. "We all spent the summer getting stronger, you would have too if not for the wonderful news of what's happening with you and Issei." Akeno knew that motherhood and pregnancy were both things that had their drawbacks. But the choice to coddle Asia because of her condition had come from Rias, having Asia not engage in the training of the summer felt to Akeno as a bit too far. Certainly some protections would need to be made but Asia was now far behind the rest of the peerage in terms of strength.

"But I can't be useless like this for the next-" Asia stopped as Akeno covered her mouth. They were currently not in a place where openly speaking about Asia's pregnancy was a good idea. This was a public Ratings Game, and so everything everywhere was being recorded. Akeno also knew that it wasn't as bad as Asia thought as Devils actually had only six months of pregnancy rather than the human norm of nine.

"Asia, we need to make sure…" Akeno was about to go into further detail but stopped at sensing one of her barriers being torn down. "Summon your Familiar and go into the bunker. Zap anyone that enters." Akeno ordered as she turned to the side of the island that she felt the barrier break and narrowed her eyes at seeing it empty. Asia ran back to the base and shut the door behind her, leaving Akeno alone to face the enemy Devils. Akeno began sparking lightning around her body as she prepared for a fight.

She glanced to her right and instantly in her vision was Seta lunging forward, claws ready and bared. Thankfully for the Gremory Devil she had taken the summer of training to up her combative prowess. Akeno delivered to the Wolf Yōkai a sudden backhand while at the same time grabbing ahold of Seka's wrist, catching her before the force of Akeno's first attack could send her flying. Instead Akeno followed up with a quick knee to the gut taking the air out of Seka's lungs, all done with a smile on the sadist's face. However that seemed to be the last of the blows Akeno would deal As Seka recovered and flipped over Akeno's head and jumped as far back away from the Gremory Queen as she could.

"The hell… when did you get good a CQC thunder tits?" Seka growled as she wiped a bit of blood off her chin. Akeno's smile twitched a bit at the nickname Clio had given her.

"Since it became apparent that I need to improve where I was lacking." Akeno responded as she took a few looks around trying to find Mat. She could not see the Pawn and assumed that he would be waiting until the battle between the two women would be a bit more involved before trying to get to the Gremory Home Base. "Is it just you? Doubtful that if it had been either Rias or even anyone else guarding our territory that would have been enough." Akeno said as she began building up more of her magical power. Even if she had improved her ability at hand to hand fighting, she was still most adept at her Lightning attacks.

"That's saying a lot for a bunch of rookies, just one win that you barely got and you've already got the idea in your head that your soooo hot shit." Seka snorted as she took to all fours and readied for another charge. Now knowing to expect a actually competent opponent. The Wolf Yōkai cracked the ground as she lunched forward, a burst of speed aided by both her Knight Piece and her natural canine traits. Akeno raised her hand and sent out several bolts of Lightning, arcs of energy shown brightly between the two women though never actually connected them. Seka ducked and weaved between the yellow and white bolts of lightning, the discharge of electricity prickling her senses. The smell of ozone invaded her nose and pissed her off to no end.

"Oh dear, you look quite upset." Akeno lightly giggled at the sight of Seka impotently trying to get close to her only to have to backtrack as the closer she got the closer the shots of energy came to actually hitting her. Honestly that was being done on purpose. Akeno's goal here wasn't to beat the Knight but to keep her on the defensive while Akeno paid most of her attention out for the sneaky Pawn. Right now she knew that Dante was fighting Voledro, and that Rias was fighting Clio. That meant that everything in this game was about those fights, and to stack the deck in the favor of Dante as much as possible. Koneko was already there and so they already had a major possible advantage… if Koneko can beat a Demi-God that is.

"You look distracted!" Seka shouted as she dashed between Akeno's attacks, in a flash the Knight was hovering in the air above Akeno. A small flow of blood trailed through the air coming from a cut on the Queen's cheek. Akeno's violet eyes were wide in shock that Seka had been able to get so close as to land a hit like that. If it hadn't been for her summer training, Akeno knew that she would have never had responded in time to avoid the eliminating strike that Seka had just delivered. Akeno had always relied too heavily the advantage of flight and raining down hell to her enemies from that safe distance.

"Hmm… I see now." Akeno sweetly said before grabbing hold of Seka's clawed arm and pulled her forward past the Queen's body and into the ground below. The Wolf Yōkai groaned as she pulled herself out of rocks and rubble of the small hole that Akeno's attack had put her in. She then looked up and was horrified by the sadistic smile that was on Akeno's face. "You're just a little bitch that needs to be house trained."

* * *

 **Koneko vs Arun**

Koneko jumped back before the massive sheathed sword slammed into stone floor. Bits and pieces of chipped rock flew out in all directions, but they all disappeared into the white and pale blue of the blizzard that surrounded the Knight and Rook. Koneko felt a gentle blanket of coolness while Arun only felt biting chill. The Nekoshou ducked under another swing of the covered blade and ignored the fighter instinct to kick the blade out of Arun's hands. The last time she tried that she got a shock from the mythic sword rejecting her touch.

"Stupid sword." Koneko grumbled before she slid between Arun's legs and hopped back to her feet. A punch delivered by the Rook hit nothing but air as Arun used his Knight speed to vanish in a blur. He reappeared in front of her mid swing down and like before Koneko dodged. Using her _Ki_ abilities she knew where he was at all times. His own _Ki_ was a beacon given his Divine heritage so she could predict and track his movements without much difficulty.

The Demi-God moved to attack Koneko again and again, unencumbered by the current blizzard that raged on around them. She did notice that his movements seemed to slow to a certain pace once the blizzard cut off the song of Voledro's Bishop. Her own movements likewise felt less sluggish. But that seemed to be the only change, as Arun didn't look the least bit bothered by the frigid cold that surrounded them.

Koneko knew she needed to hurry this fight up. Dante was focusing all his attention on keeping this blizzard up and it meant that he was out of the fight for now. He was this blizzard, it was the way he figured out how to do this trick without causing massive backlash from his powers or draining them to bare bottom of limits. He was doing this to trap Voledro as best he could while giving her the chance to finish off the Knight. Once that was done they could take on Voledro together and end the game. It was a solid plan… so long as she could handle Arun quickly enough. The longer he kept this up, the more drained he would be for the real fight.

"Silence between two fighters, silence between two souls that speak so few words but speak with heavy meaning." Arun suddenly said as he rested the massive sheathed blade on his shoulders. The covered eyes locking right on where Koneko stood, it made her think that he must have some means of supernatural sight like herself. "Silent loyalty to those we fight for, our Kings."

"Yeah, and why change that now." Koneko said as she put her fists back up and with a cracking step to the ground below, jumped into the air and slammed back where Arun had been standing. She knew that attack wouldn't work but that wasn't the point. She continued this method of attack, jumping up and coming back down where Arun was standing. With each ascent and descent, she broke the black stone floor. The ground was becoming increasingly unstable and littered with loose stone. All of which was slowly growing a cover of frost.

" _What is she doing, this seems to be the reckless rampage of a wild animal but she is far from that_." Arum thought as from behind his covered eyes, his powers of limited omnipresence scanned over their battlefield. It was increasingly difficult for him to fight like this, the muting presence of the Grim Rook was in every snowflake in this blizzard. And this made his powers to see all around him akin to someone who relied on their eyes trying to see with a mask just like the one Arun was wearing. They could see, but barely beyond what was right in front of them. "Is that it?" Arun asked as Koneko stopped in her continued plot to destroy the ground around them.

"Hold up." She answered simply and with one last stomp to the ground, caused the entire chamber to begin to shake. Arun tried to hold standing on the shaking ground, and as he attempted to keep his footing was clocked in the face by a leaping Koneko. _Ki_ did not solely exist in living things, it was a energy of all things and with that she was able to see where in the ground was the most unstable. Making the best path of closing the distance between her and Arun easy to make out. Arun was sent flying through the air and crashed into the walls that climbed up to the terrace that Voledro and Teila stood on. "He's still not out yet?" Koneko was surprised, most Knights she knew were weak in terms of being able to take a Rook's punch to the face and surviving it.

She blew away a strand of her hair as she hopped from the few secure spots in the ground. She let her hair grow out as just another way to show off how much she had changed, but now she was thinking she preferred her old short style. The Gremory Rook landed on a solid space in the floor as the sound of a particularly loose chunk of the chamber began sliding into the massive hole that had been the focus of the chamber but now was serving as the disposal means for the crumbling stonework. She stopped in her tracks as she looked to the side of her vision, he sighed in mild irritation as the sheath of the Varunastra came slamming into her whole body. In a upward swing, Koneko was sent far up into the air and eventually crashing into the ceiling.

"Lame." Koneko groaned as she felt gravity take control and she began falling back down into the white and pale blue of the blizzard. But then a smirk formed as a hole in the snowstorm formed, leading right back to Arun. Koneko corrected her falling form and readied herself for the next round with the Demi-God.

* * *

 **Issei vs Gladius**

" _Shit-shit-shit-shit-shit_!" Issei screamed in his mind as he jumped off the last connecting link in the chain and back onto dirt and soil. Never before had he been so happy to find himself back on real solid ground. Well… as real and solid as a floating magical island could be. But Issei didn't; have tome to think about that, he began running as fast as he could to get away from the psychopathic killing machine he found himself fighting.

"KILL!" Gladius roared and a shiver of terror ran down Issei's spine. This prompted the Pawn to run even faster. He was all for fighting and standing his ground… when the fight seemed winnable. But then…

"Where did he get that machine gun!" Issei cried as he frantically tried to run faster than the bullets currently being shot at him. Behind Issei was spurts of dirt shooting up in the air as the rounds just barely missed the Gremory Pawn and dug into the ground behind him. Issei peeked back and saw Gladius standing on top of the last link in the island connecting chain with a machine gun in each hand and his battle knife between his teeth.

" **BOOST**!" His Boosted Gear roared and Issei felt a much-needed increase in his stats as he always did after ten seconds. He ducked and rolled out of the newest hail of bullets. He picked himself back up, thanking his time with Otto and his years of running from angry girls. Both had taught him how to duck and roll perfectly and to run as fast as he could in danger. " **BOOST**!" With another he could feel himself that much closer to the bunker that promised him a massive power up.

"Queen here I come." Issei mumbled as he kicked his feet up even faster. He was going to get that promotion even if he had to drag himself to the enemy base. This was his shot to be the badass. His shot to show the world that he was worth a damn. He got Hell's attention in the last Ratings Game, but with this one he was going to prove that he was a presence that couldn't be ignored. He was a new man, he was a better man than who he used to be. And he was going to prove that he had the drive and spirit needed to be a good father. "I'm going to-" Issei had a shocked and stupid grin of victory on his face that froze up as something whizzed by him and then a blast of light exploded in front of him. He then slowly looked back and saw a empty RPG in Gladius hands and a look of enraged disappointment on the crazed man's face.

" **Due to the destruction of the Focalor base by their own hands, any Gremory Pawn may promote on the Focalor Starting Island**." Issei's eye twitched slightly at the stupidly single-mindedness of his fellow Pawn. Gladius had just destroyed their own base just in the hopes of blowing up Issei with a RPG. And just where the fuck did that guy get a god damned RPG!

"Promote to Queen?" Issei dumbly asked and he felt a massive dumping of power to his body. His strength, speed, magical power, all of it increased with the power of the Queen Piece flooding him. And it happened just in time, Issei with barely a second to spare dashed away from a new barrage of bullets. Now with the speed of a Queen, Issei had no problem beating out the rounds coming from Gladius' suddenly reappearing machineguns.

" **BOOST**!" Issei could feel his body reaching a near limit to his many Boosts. The green gem in his Boosted Gear shined brightly as the power built up in it began crackling out, trying to find a escape. Issei ducked under another flying rocket, the sound of the explosion behind him still freaking him out. Seriously! Where were these weapons coming from.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this. Dragon Shot!" Issei shouted before forming the small glowing ball of magical power and aimed it right toward Gladius. The psychopath frowned and looked about as confused as he could while still looking unhinged and pissed the fuck off. But then his eyes widened as his vision was soon encompassed in a bright green light of Issei's Dragon Shot. The blast roared through the battlefield and took out a sizable chunk of Voledro's starting island… along with a circular hole in the battle spire.

" **Voledro Focalor's Pawn has been eliminated**." The synthesized voice of their announcer called out and Issei breathed a sigh of relief at no longer having to deal with Gladius. Now he just needed to get into the spire where he could find the rest of the battle and kick ass. Once he found the feeling in his lungs, legs, pinkies, and right eyelid.

* * *

 **Rias vs Clio**

Rias looked down to the many floors of the spire that had been completely destroyed by Issei's Dragon Shot. She knew that her Pawn's finisher move was destructive but this… this was beginning to make her both worried and very proud. But she picked herself back up and returned her focus back into the fight. Even before Issei took his turn at blasting apart the spire, Rias and Clio had already torn the place apart with their fight.

"Now… where'd so go?" Rias said to herself as she took a few steps to the edge of the floor. Thanks to Issei, the chamber that she had been in prior was much more roomy. She carefully looked over the ledge and saw she was just at the edge of where the Dragon Shot carved circle out of the middle of the spire. She was in the upper edges near the very top of the circle but not quite there. She could see at the very bottom was the signs of extreme cold, likely it was near where Dante was fighting.

Rias' head snapped away from the sight and she dove out of the way from the two tiny stars that were sent flying towards where she was standing. They flew by and once they reached the middle of the now empty space they expanded into building-sized balls of plasma and fire before harmlessly collapsing into nothing. This had been the way Clio had been fighting Rias, throwing around this marble sized suns which upon contact with anything physical would expand, destroying everything in their immediate area.

"It's hard to think you can move that fast Rias, always thought those giant jugs of yours would slow you down." Clio mocked as she looked down toward Rias from her own position in the spires now much more open layout. She was a few levels higher than Rias but now that didn't matter nearly as much as it used to. At the tips of Clio's fingers formed new miniature stars, lighting her face up in a rather sinister way from Rias' position.

"We can't all be so aerodynamic as you." Rias said offhandedly like it was real compliment and the comment on the vast difference in chest size between them. Clio just frowned a little deeper before throwing her new stellar projectiles at Rias. The Gremory Heiress however was able to move out of the way easy enough, the stars were easy to spot and their power was so apparent to anyone with a decent spiritual sense that they weren't the least bit stealthy. Rias jumped out of the way and as she slid to a stop, she formed a spear of her Power of Destruction and threw it toward the Focalor Queen. The spear ripped through the bit of rubble and stone that Clio tried to hide behind, the Power of Destruction easily annihilating everything in its path.

"You're just some big tit bimbo with a ton of cash! What Dante see's in you I'll never understand!" Clio roared with a voice clearly laced with long seeded hate and resentment. Rias rolled her eyes at Clio continued childish display at throwing a tantrum over losing Dante. After this Ratings Game Rias was going to have a talk with Dante and try to convince him that Clio was a ticking time bomb.

"I did save his life… oh… and I love him. That might have something to do with it." Rias responded as she formed another spear in her hand and threw it toward the source of the voice. Keeping Clio talking was good as it undoubtedly loosened Clio and made her act sloppy. Clio had targeted Rias, she was acting on emotion and not tactically. The only reason why Clio was lasting as long as she was was because Clio's powers as a Demi-God and a Queen piece put her on par with Rias.

"Blah-blah-blah… he's always had shit taste in women." Clio shouted back before a cruel grin formed on her lips. She knew that Dante would likely not talk to her for years because of this but fuck it. It's not like things were going to be getting any better between them. Might as well go total bitch on this. Clio jumped out of her hiding place and landed on the same floor as Rias stood. Rias' eyes narrowed behind the slit of her Power of Destruction helmet. The Gremory's entire body was encased in famine suit of armor, the power of black and red flowed around her and was only contained in a semi-solid form by her own willpower.

"Finally going to fight me face to face?" Rias asked still giving a mildly mocking tone she always had when fighting. But on the inside she was thinking of what might Clio be planning. All throughout the fight it had become clear that while Clio could fight in close quarters, it wasn't her forte. That was Mid-range combat. Clio was good with knives and could move with a deadly grace that few people had. But Clio wasn't stupid and knew that with Rias in that armor, any attack with a weapon like a small blade would be suicidal.

"No… I'm going to tuck tail and run the second you get freaked out by what I'm going to tell you." Clio shrugged and knew that this might not actually amount to anything in terms of the match. But she just wanted to piss Dante off and maybe to hurt Rias a bit. It was petty but Clio didn't care.

"And just what could you have to say that would give me pause." Rias said as she held up her hand to send a steam of her magic after Clio. Rias watched Clio made a curtsy face with fingers in her cheeks, a oddly place sweet smile on her lips made Rias feel that this wasn't a bluff.

"That it was me all along that made Dante a man." Clio said and it did just as she thought. Rias froze up and in that moment Clio was gone, leaving Rias alone in that thought. It wasn't like it wasn't in the possible range of truths that Rias suspected about Dante. But somehow the idea that Dante's first time was just with some random girl felt better than if it was with someone they knew. And for it to be Clio of all people felt… it hurt. It hurt because Rias knew that Clio didn't love Dante the same way that she, Akeno, Koneko or any of the other girls did. If that had been the case than Dante would have felt a tethering between them and would have investigated it. Rias stood in the same spot for several moments before collecting herself. Now a little mentally jarred by what she had heard.

* * *

 **Akeno vs Seka**

"Come on thunder tits! I know you can do better than that!" Seka shouted back but on the inside she was shivering in fear. It's just that when she felt scared she boasted a big game to hide that fear. Voledro's old passion was a scary sadistic bitch and Seka was not one for this kind of playing with your food. The Wolf Yōkai was currently running as fast as she could, the Lightning had becoming faster and faster after that one and sole time that Seka had been able to land a hit.

"Naughty little dogs need to be punished." Akeno giggled sweetly but her eyes only promised pain and suffering. Was she enjoying herself? Yes. Was Seka giving off all the signs of a desperate and cornered animal? Fuck yes. But Akeno knew to make sure to not keep her eyes off the priority here. Mat was the threat here, the second he got a promotion was the second they would have to deal with six Rooks.

"AYGH! The hell is wrong with you!" Seka shouted as she jumped out of a particularly bright and powerful bolt of lightning. She was seriously going to strangle that moron Mat for taking so damn long. "Fuck it… I'm going to take the base at this rate." Seka knew that Rias at least had a Bishop in reserve in that bunker, taking her out would at least be more productive than getting played with.

The Focalor Knight got back onto her feet and began pulling out all the tricks she could as she raced across the floating island. Akeno kept up with her attacks on the Wolf Yōkai, not really understanding the point of this new vigor that Seka had. But then as she suddenly turned, Akeno figured it out. The Gremory Queen in a panic thinking that this was a ploy to get Mat into the base somehow sent a rather large charge of her Lightning down toward Seka, draining herself far more than she knew she should have done. There was a booming crack of lightning as Akeno's spell rampaged down toward the speeding Knight,

" **Voledro Focalor's Knight has been eliminated**." Akeno fell to her knees as a bit of exhaustion began to take her. She looked up and noticed that her attack had done a little more than it should have. Now there was a massive hole in the side of Rias' home base. Akeno quickly put a finger to her ear and formed the communication spell to check up on Asia.

"Asia, are you okay?" Akeno asked as she returned to her feet and began looking around for any sign of the remaining Focalor Pawn. Before Asia could respond to Akeno's question, the Gremory Queen spotted a man running toward the open hole in the bunker. Her magic was depleted but Akeno used all her Queen's enhanced speed to close the distance and tackle the Pawn to the ground. "I have to say, if that was your plan all along I'm impressed." Akeno said as she held Mat into the ground.

"Yeah yeah you got me… just hurry up and end it all." Akeno narrowed her eyes at that. She took a closer look at the Mat that she had under her, he looked to be the original. No extra color to his clothes and to check further she turned his head back up to see the white and black eyes that Mat had when it was just the sole original. But this still felt off. "Come on already… I haven't got all day." He said and Akeno knew that something was very wrong. She looked back to the bunker door and saw that it was open.

" **Rias Gremory's Bishop has been eliminated**." Before the announcer was even finished, Mat bucked Akeno off his back and quickly reversed the position. Locking her arms behind her and slamming her into the ruined wall of Rias' home bunker. Then a second Mat jumped out of the hole Akeno made and joined his brother clone and restraining Akeno, both with the strength of a Rook.

"Some contacts and a color change spell really can make all the difference in the world." The new clone said excitably while the one Akeno had been dealing with just lazily sighed.

"Overconfidence can get the best of anyone, especially when they think they know all the facts." The first clone said before both of them pushed hard and smashed Akeno through the wall. Ruble and ceiling fell on top of the Gremory Queen as the two clones took a few steps back. "How much do you think it will take to beat her?"

"Could be a little… could be a lot." The second clone said with a wicked grin as he began to bounce up and down in excitement. They both watched as a storm of Lightning freed Akeno from the ruble that had fallen on top of her. The clones took up fighting stances as they prepared to hold out until the rest of their brothers could finish this game.

* * *

 **Dante vs Voledro**

Voledro pushed aside a slab of rock that had fallen on him. Where the fuck did that blast come from? Oh right… Rias' Pawn did something like that in the game with Riser. But it wasn't nearly as big as this. Voledro looked up at the massive hole in the battle spire, the floors and stonework of the tower looked to be just vaporized at the clean circle of the blast.

" **Voledro Focalor's Bishop has withdrawn from the match**." Voledro groaned at hearing that. Teila must have been trapped in some rubble and freaked out. For as long as Voledro had known the women she had crippling claustrophobia problem. He should have honestly expected it the second that the entire level of the spire began falling apart. What with Rias' Rook breaking the floor to pieces and now her Pawn blasting a massive hole in the entire building.

"At least the fucking snow is gone." Voledro mumbled to himself as he looked around to find that Dante's blizzard had ceased. The Focalor heir knew that meant that Dante was back in the match. He wondered if the Knight he lost was Arun or Seka, either one was a big loss. If Arun lost than Voledro would be dealing with two Rooks, if Seka lost than the chances that Mat would be doing his thing would drop to near zero.

Voledro jumped off the ruined portion of the floor that he was seriously thinking of leaving. The creeks and groans of the surrounding structure gave him the impression that its stability was in serious question. He looked up and was able to see just how much was destroyed, then he narrowed his eyes as he saw one of Clio's stars detonate in the middle. Voledro's eyes scanned the exposed upper floors and was able to spot both Rias and Clio. But before he could even beginning thinking about providing his self-declared love some help, the skies were filled with white and blue again but this time in the form of a murder of Ice Crows. Voledro groaned as with a wave of his hand formed a swirling barrier of his magic playing cards.

"Not going to work Gambit!" Dante yelled out as he came crashing to the ground, scythe swinging down. Voledro jumped back but as he landed he looked down and saw that his shirt had been torn down the middle, and then his eyes widened as the white shirt began to stain red. "I feel a lot faster now that we just have the sounds of battle around us." Dante smirked but that quickly changed to a expression of shock as he began watching Voledro remove his upper clothes. "Hey! This is a fight, not a striptease!"

"What's wrong in showing a little skin?" Voledro asked as he tossed his clothes to the side. He held up a hand and pulled back the many floating cards back into a deck in his hand. Then with a flourish, he spread them out into two short swords. "Now let's see who's got the better bet in this fight?" Voledro challenged before jumping into the air, throwing one sword toward Dante and the other toward the flying cloud of Ice Crows. The latter sword detonated, exploding in a storm of flaming cards with each one shattering a crow. Dante however blocked the sword sent flying toward him, giving Voledro the opening to land down beside the Rook and deliver a sweeping kick. As the sword of playing cards spun in the air having been knocked out of its trajectory by Dante, it was grabbed ahold by its maker who went to plunge it down into the falling Rook. Only for Dante to shatter and reform above Voledro, scythe ready to cleave off his head. Voledro having just smirked and mimicked Dante with his own shattering technique. The two began a annoying game of cat and cat, both trying to hit the other only for each to vanish and reappear behind them.

"This is getting old fast." Dante growled lowly before he shattered one last time. He reformed on a fallen bulwark overlooking where Voledro stood. Dante waved his hand and formed another murder of crows. The flying projectiles quickly divebombed toward the Focalor heir.

"Really? This again…" Voledro sighed relaxed in his confidence that he could handle such a paltry attack. He commanded half of his deck of cards into the air, lit them aflame and sent them darting toward the incoming crows. "Clio is fighting Rias you know, only a matter of time before the end comes for her." If Voledro was being honest, he wasn't sure who he was talking about himself. He only had a small idea of what Clio could do in a fight, but what he had seen was certainly up to par with the Rias he knew. But the problem was that Rias wasn't entirely the Rias he knew, the last time he had seen her seriously fight was before her match with Riser. She didn't fight at all in that match, so he couldn't see what she had trained for in that Ratings Game. She could be even further now. "This is pointless you-" Voledro stopped at looking up to see the giant chunk of rubble coming down at him.

Voledro scattered his body away from the impact of the boulder of stonework. But when he reformed it was in the dust cloud that had formed in the crash of Dante's newest projectile. Voledro was about to try and shoo away some of the dust in his eyes only to respond with his battle instincts and ducked out of the way of a flying scythe that circled in the air, slicing deep into a nearby wall. Faster than Voledro could react, Dante was right in front of him with a savage grin on his face. The Rook grabbed ahold of Voledro's arm with one hand and then with the other knocked the air out of his lungs. Voledro was formulating a plan of escape when Dante came and delivered a knee making the Focalor heir gasping for breath for the second time. Then the Rook finished the beating with a elbow to the shoulder sending Voledro onto Dante leg. With a swing, Dante lunched the injured King into the air and into the pole of his embedded scythe.

"Now that is a proper beating there." Dante said channeling his inner Chernobog as Voledro collapsed onto the ground. With a few cracks to his neck, Dante began to walk toward the downed enemy Devil. "Seems your little trick either requires you to be in lethal danger or you need to actively think about using it for it to work. Sloppy and a half measure. You need to work on your awareness and reaction time, make it so that you know everything that's happening in your immediate area. That way you can have your escape trick be a hell of a lot more selective." Dante explained feeling that he should point out the weakness, Voledro was still a friend of Rias' after all. Before either Voledro could respond or Dante could make his next move both stumbled as the entire battle spire groaned and rumbled. They both looked up to see a massive piece of the superstructure was now falling down.

"When that fucking thing hits here… the whole damn place is gone." Voledro said as he guessed they had less than five minutes before the falling chunk of stone and mental hit, and caused a total collapse of the lower half of the spire. The two men both looked each other and Dante grin grew as Voledro paled. If Dante finished him before then, the game would be over and Rias would win. If Dante just pinned Voledro down here long enough for the spire piece to crash into them, that would eliminate Voledro on impact or at the very least take the floor out and cause him to fall into the empty void below them. "Shit." It was all Voledro said before scattering his body in a attempt to run away. Only to find that Dante could follow him with his own power.

"Not so fast Gambit!" Dante shouted as he reformed in front of Voledro and formed a massive ice wall blocking Voledro further escape. "If you want out of here, you've got to go through me." Dante said before throwing his scythe out and away from the two. "Let's have it, just you and me and all-out slugfest." Dante said tightening his fists and taking a classic boxer stance.

"Can never say you don't have passion." Voledro smirked as threw his deck of cards to the side and matched the stance. Pieces of the incoming chunk of spire began hitting their surroundings but the two fighters didn't give any of that attention. They circled each other, slowly closing the distance until finally they were on top of each other. Voledro threw the first punch, which Dante took head-on in order to grab ahold of the arm that threw it. Dante then lifted Voledro overhead and slammed him back into the ground. The Rook soon pinned the King, and called back his scythe. "That's cheating." Voledro both smirked and glared at Dante for employing such dirty tactics.

"Always play dirty, we are Devils aren't we?" Dante asked but then roared in pain as he felt a blade pierce his heel. Dante groaned as he looked back to see a knife extending out of Voledro's shoe, dripping with blood. With that Voledro was able to turn the tables on Dante push him aside attempted to pin the Rook down like he did to him. But the second that he grabbed ahold of Dante arm, he suddenly felt very cold. Frost and ice began growing across Voledro's body, faster than he could react and soon both Dante and Voledro were pinned in place by the ice.

"L-let m-m-me go!" Voledro shivered in the chilling cold as the ice grew even thicker and thicker. He knew that melting it would be a pointless attempt and he couldn't move his hands to mentally command his cards to return to him. " _That's w-w-why he wanted t-them away from m-m-me_."

"Nope, we're going out together Gambit." Dante chuckled as he looked up and saw the massive ruin of the spire getting closer and closer. "Any moment now that fucking thing is going to hit and… the fuck?" Dante said as suddenly the weapon of his victory stopped mid-air. Then a alarm sounded throughout the Ratings Gamespace.

" **Rias Gremory Has been eliminated, the match goes to Voledro Focalor**." Dante blinked dumbly at hearing the computerized voice of their announcer call the match in Voledro's favor.

"What?!"

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 **Lilith, Rias' Office**

Rias sat back in her chair while nearby Dante spent another round of analyzing her defeat by Clio. She had been more upset by her loss when she learned how close Dante had been to beating Voledro than by the loss itself. This game was something light and just for fun. Yes, Dante and Issei had a bit of importance riding on this game but nothing life-threatening like last time. It was more a blow to Rias' pride than anything else.

"Fuck… that's so not fair." Dante groaned as he watched four of Mat's clones come up from behind and all gang up on Rias, and then gave Clio a clear shot in the ensuing chaos. He had been trying to get everything he could out of the replays of the game and listened to all the commentary Hell's media was giving it. From what Dante could tell, the general consensus was that both sides played as good as they could have. Both Rias and Voledro earned points for walking into the fight instead of staying on the sidelines. And all their servants, minus the two Bishops, were getting praises for their contributions to their respective sides.

"Dante." Rias said firmly getting his attention. She had already watched over the match and was very proud of how all her servants did. Even Asia, who was being lightly mocked by most devils for how little she did. Rias knew she was not a girl that could fight well or be on the front lines. It was something that Rias had been planning on helping but then… Dante's argument for not having kids this young become a bit less theoretical. But the primary thing she knew to be true on her own fight was that Clio had gotten in her head and caused Rias to become distracted. Thankfully Rias was able to pull a few strings and was able to get what Clio said edited out, unlike with the Riser match… this one wasn't live. So no one knew what Clio had told her. "Why didn't you tell me the full extent of your relationship with Clio?"

"Uhh… what?" He asked honestly thrown off by the question. He wasn't even remotely thinking about Clio other than her part in the Ratings Game. And her suddenly coming up in this context was confusing him to no end.

"During the match, Clio implied that you and her were something a bit more than friends." Rias said trying to give Dante the benefit of the doubt here. She wasn't too mad really, it wasn't like Dante ever once professed that he hadn't been with someone before Akeno. There had to be a first, the fact it was Clio was more than mildly irritating to Rias but it was more than Dante felt it necessary to hide this fact. Dante stared back at Rias, his face blank and passive. She was completely unable to discern what was going on in his head.

"I'm sorry… I don't think I heard you right. What exactly did Clio say about **us**?" With that last word spoken the nearby TV screen cracked under both the growing cold and the building pressure in the air.

"She said that it was her that made you a man. I took it as she was the first woman you had sex with." Rias said and like a switch the air turned back to normal and there was no longer a savage bloodlust in the air.

"Oh… that nothing." Dante said blowing it off like it was yesterday's news. "What she's talking about was when she got me super drunk on my fourteenth birthday and had sex with me after I passed out." Dante said as he stood up, completely taking Rias aback by how casually he was talking. "I was worried she told that she somehow got her and me married without me knowing or some other shit. Whoa… dodged a bullet there."

"She did what?" Rias asked beginning to feel like she was going to have to feel outraged for Dante. This was not a small matter he could blow off. He just said that Clio raped him!

"If you ever wondered why I can't form a Life-Mate attachment to Clio, that's why. That killed any feelings I might have for her." Dante said knowing that Rias must be freaking out with what he told her. But he honestly couldn't work up the nerve to be angry about what happened anymore. He already vented his rage over what Clio did many times already, and each time he hit the same wall of _Clio simply doesn't understand_ _that she did something wrong_.

"And you're still her friend?" Rias asked disbelievingly. To that Dante just spread his arms wide and had a stupid grin on his face.

"Rias… I'd think by now you'd understand I'm fucked up." He laughed and she sighed knowing that Dante was indeed immensely damaged by so many things in his childhood it was scary. From his abusive father, to the trauma of what happened with Akeno's family, then to the Samedi incident, Chernobog's beatings, and whatever the hell happened to Dante the rest of the time he lived with the Barons. "But on her end… she's also fucked up." Dante said a bit more pensively now. "Clio is… I genuinely believe she is clinically a psychopath. Her ability to feel love, empathy, and any sense of boundaries are all shot to hell. She only trusts a select group of people, everyone else could be burning in front of her and she could never feel a bit of anything for them."

"What about what happened with Issei, she seemed pretty empathetic there." Rias wasn't defending Clio merely trying to figure it all out. Voledro was one of her childhood friends and she wanted to know what he was getting into.

"Issei became one of those select few, I don't know how but he did. And she was simply looking out for one of the people she is able to feel… at home with." Dante said with a small sad chuckle at the phrase that he felt to be the most appropriate. "I'm sorry for never telling you, I just never considered that time to my first time."

"I understand, and I still say you're attitude on this is far too calm." Rias said knowing that Dante didn't do this out of any malice, and she understood how he might not want to give what Clio did any importance. "But that begs the question… who was your _real_ first?" Rias said as she gained a small teasing smirk as Dante nervously chuckled a bit.

"A circus girl named Radka. She's nice and pretty… but there's someone that she should be with and that's not me." Dante explained as he internally hoped that now that she and that someone were now living together something would happen between them. Before anything more could be said between the two, the doors to Rias' office opened. Akeno was leading the way with Issei behind her. Behind him however was Mirki Valac and his entourage of suits.

"Damn good ratings! Fuck if this isn't going to be a hit!" Miriki shouted in glee as he came into the office just coming from a feeding frenzy between various networks for the rights to their show. He was going to be swimming in fame and money very soon. "You guys did great in the game, people are already used to Voledro's gang but you guys are still unknown and seeing you in the fight, ripping and tearing it up… gets them ready and wanting for more."

"Calm down Valac, let's get things through the door first." The Sona like woman that had been keeping a leash on Miriki last time spoke up. And like before, Miriki's mood dampened and turned a little more serious.

"So I can assume that Dante and Issei here are going to be getting their show soon?" Rias asked as Akeno took her place behind her and Issei stood beside Dante. Both looked very excited though Dante looked a bit more controlled.

"Oh yeah, things are smooth sailing from here. You guys are going back to Earth, out of the public eye and so there little that can happen to derail your current surge in popularity." Miriki explained as he was handed a few pieces of paper. "These need to be taken to Gringotts, they will open the line between our accounts and yours."

"Gringotts?" Issei quietly whispered to Dante as Rias talked more business with Miriki and the rest of the business people.

"A bank that acts as the Magical and Supernatural Bank of choice." Dante lightly chuckled before continuing. "It's also the only bank in both worlds, the goblins that run it are very insistent on that. For the most part everyone goes along with it as they do a damn good job and no one has the resources to compete effectively. Gods mostly ignore them but they can do that because… gods. But for the more civilian elements of the Supernatural world, it's the goblins or your mattress that holds your money." Dante finished and the two waited while Rias talked over rights, rates, and percentages. All while holding a polite smile while at the same time giving out a aura of fierce protectiveness over her servants and their accomplishments. She wanted nothing but the best for them and she was going to get just that.

"And with that we are done." Rias said with a kind and sweet smile while Miriki looked to be a little surly over getting the short end of the stick with this deal. He was still getting a shit ton of money but, greed was his sin and he knew it. Miriki and his defeated suits then left to finish everything on their end with the show leaving the Gremory Devils alone. "Ah… that was exhausting."

"Uh… president? I don't have a account at this Gringotts place. I don't think I have a bank account period." Issei said having been thinking about this since it had been brought up.

"Don't worry Issei, that was one of the last few things I wanted to get done while here in Hell. I just wanted these before going." Rias said as she filed away the papers that Miriki had given her. She had faith in her servants to continue to impress Devilkind and so had planned on only needing to make one trip to the bank of the goblins.

* * *

 **Late Morning**

 **Lilith, Gringotts Lilith Branch**

"Woha." Both Issei and Asia said together as they approached the massive marble building that housed the Lilith Branch of the transglobal bank. They, along with the rest of the Gremory Devils, were going to the bank to set up their accounts and to do a little finical magic. The Devils followed behind Rias and Akeno past two sets of Goblin guards, short and pale creatures wearing heavy armor and each holding halberds.

"No matter where you go in the world, you can always count on Gringotts to stay the same. Same white marble, same melty style of structure, same paranoid guards that want nothing more than to gut you." Dante chuckled as they climbed the steps and through the large doors of the bank. Inside was just as simple yet opulent as the outside. Tellers lined the walls, while lines of Devils waited for their turn to be serviced. Kiba, Koneko, Issei, and Asia all looked completely shocked as once they entered, the first thing that caught their eye was a Devil reaching out and slamming his teller's face into the desk he was working at.

"If you think I'll be paying at this rate, then I think its best time your little runts of children be grinded up and served to the dogs. Not my dogs of course… strays." The devil roared out as he loomed over the goblin, not a single guard came. In fact, the goblin just pulled out a new set of glasses, his old pair having been broken, and wrote a few things down on the sheet in front of the two. The Devil ripped the paper out of the goblin's hand and looked it over. "Decent… now let's talk about my investments."

"What the fuck was that?" Issei asked as he looked dumbstruck at the show that had just played out. Kiba, Koneko, and Asia all had similar thoughts.

"That's how you earn a goblin's respect. You do that, and they will work as hard as they can for you. Don't… and they'll swindle you out of as much money as they can get away with." Rias explained having been taught how to deal with goblins from a very early age. Devils were one of the few races that goblins had a generally good opinion on thanks to Devils understanding that goblins were at heart warriors. And that they spoke through strength.

"Just don't ever insult their noses, ears, sexuality, ability to reproduce, or their money counting. Doing any of those gets you on their shit list forever." Dante warned as they approached a free teller at the back of the hall, a teller that was clearly marked as _preferred clients only_. It translated into only people of real importance. People like Rias who was the heiress of a major Devil house.

"Ah… Lady Gremory, always a pleasure to see the blooded hair of the Gremory family in these halls." The goblin said in a deep yet predatory voice. His sharp needle-like teeth on full view with each word spoken. Rias just smiled as she normally did while a small aura of her power flared around her.

"It's nice to see you too Laggrat, I trust that the bank was able to fix the damages since last time I visited." Rias asked and the goblin chuckled, the others all looked a bit curious and worried as to what she was talking about.

"All finished, cost a pretty penny but we understand that you were in the right. That teller was later dismembered and thrown to the dragons." Laggrat said offhandedly before shuffling a few papers around. "Now what can I do for you today Lady Gremory?"

"I need to open five new accounts for my servants." Rias said looking back to her peerage.

"Four, I already have a account. Number 713011." Dante said and the Goblin tapped a few times on a small crystal sitting on his desk. Once he was done the ink on the papers in front of his changed around to show the relevant information.

"Hmm… your accounts are held by our New Orleans branch, do you wish to change that?" The goblin asked as he continued to look over the data of Dante current financial state. He chuckled lightly at the workload that the account manager for Dante had suddenly come into.

"No, Account Manager Urgok has been decent enough… I don't feel like grinding him into paste and making whatever runt you'll force on me to drink him." Dante shrugged with a small smirk. He did like goblins, talking with them might be small exercise in creative insults and threats but it was fun.

"Very well. I do have to inform you that the prisoner that you have us holding expired last month." At that the rest of the Gremory Devils looked to Dante who just looked a little sad.

"Did he at least die painfully?" Dante said again in the same casual tone he had been using with the goblin.

"Very." Laggrat said with a cruel smile as he found himself liking this Devil a great deal. "You've found an excellent husband Lady Gremory and Mrs Himejima." The goblin said approvingly before tapping the crystal and making the papers before him blank. "As for the new accounts, one of you please step up and be ready to draw a bit of blood so we can confirm you are who you say you and to assess any current elements that to be taken into account." Laggrat said as he pulled out a rather nasty looking knife. Issei and Asia both looked quite frightened while Kiba was interested in what the goblin might have meant with that last part. But it was Koneko that took the step forward. She held out her hand and the goblin slid the blade across her hand, drawing a small amount of blood but thanks to the magic in the knife the wound healed up.

"Ow." Koneko said plainly as she squeezed her hand.

"One Koneko Toujou formerly Shirone of the Yōkai Clan Kyougoku." The Goblin gave a small grunt as he realigned himself in his chair. He pushed his glasses as he began looking over the coming information. "Recently became Life-Mate to Dante Alighieri, wanted sister for suspected crimes against devilkind. Ah… in lieu of your sister being disinherited due to the criminal clause in your parents' will, you currently stand to be the sole and full benefiter of the will. Upon your eighteenth birthday, you shall inherit the wealth of your parents' accounts here at Gringotts, access to your clan's accounts, an estate in Saitama Japan, as well as… a few items that I should be discussing so openly." Laggrat listed off in upstanding professional way as all goblins did when discussing business. "There is a small trust set up for you set at the Gringotts Kyoto Branch, shall I have it transferred here?"

"Yes." Koneko answered before walking away from the desk and hiding behind Dante. She grabbed ahold of his hand, her insides a twisting mess as she was reminded that her parents were gone in such a cold and business-like way. It also hurt her to know that Kuroka was now disowned for basically protecting her. Feeling Dante squeeze her hand back did help a bit though.

"Next." Laggrat said completely ignoring the apparent weakness of the Nekoshou, if it wasn't for the fact she was the mate of such a respectful individual than he had half a mind to add on quite a number of fees to her. But the cold chilling glare that Dante was sending his way like he knew those thoughts crossed Laggrat's mind made the goblin think twice. And it grew his respect for Dante even more, it was a rare set of eyes that could make a goblin shiver in fear like that.

"I'll do it." Kiba said feeling even more confident that he needed to do this. This might have a few answers that he had been looking for all his life. He held out his hand and Laggrat dragged the blade across his flesh.

"Yuuto Kiba, formally of the name Maurice Malfoy." Laggrat was looking in glee at seeing what this one held in store for him.

"What? But my old name was Isaiah." Kiba said having never before heard the name the goblin gave him.

"Not true, this is family magic boy. No fooling this." Laggrat lightly snarled but to his pleasure Kiba did not back down. "By birth your name was Maurice Malfoy, grandson of the true heir to the Malfoy family. A Nobel House in Magical Brittan. Your grandfather was a Squib, a magical born without magic, and as per tradition among the more pure-blood families was cast out as a child." Laggrat was already messaging the London Branch of Gringotts to get all the necessary details beyond what the family magic was giving him here. But if what he knew of British Magical Law… this was going to be an exciting one indeed.

"They just threw him out… over something so stupid?" Kiba asked more to himself as he stared down to the ground. He had always questioned where he had come from before the Church got their hands on him. But to hear that was a little bitter in his mouth. He was however shaken from his mood when he felt Rias bring him into one of her caring Gremory hugs. "Rias?"

"Kiba I want you to know that it doesn't matter, we're your family now and nothing is ever going to change that." Rias said as she held onto her servant tightly, trying to convey all the love she had for her precious family.

"Ahem… if you could-" Laggrat began but stopped as Rias looked back at him with thinly veiled death threats. He grumbled a bit but waited until she was done coddling her servants. "May I go on?" After getting a nod from the now released Kiba, Laggrat cleared his throat and held up some new documents that had just been sent to him from London. "It would seem due to Magical Law, you are now the new heir to the House of Malfoy. Since you come from the true line, that of the first born sons, and you have proven that magic still flows through your veins, your claim is now stronger than the current heir. A one Draco Malfoy."

"Is it really that simple to usurp the current active line of a noble house?" Dante snorted while at the same time finding this all highly amusing. He hadn't have much contact with the Magical World other than a small run-in with a drunk Wizard on Bourbon Street. But he knew that in some parts of the Magical World they were still stuck several centuries behind the Mundane World.

"There more realistic reasons for why Squib children are left in… less than hospitable places. Your grandfather was put on a raft and sent across the English Channel, but he survived." Laggrat said looking back to Kiba who did feel some pride in hearing that. "I do not have the information on what happened after then, marital records show he married later in life, had a son… your father, and that is it. Anything more would require a full investigation and that would cost money." Laggrat said obviously fishing for Kiba to ask for that investigation. But Rias stepped in and stood in front of Kiba before he could speak.

"Thank you for the offer, we will keep it in advisement for now." Rias knew now was not the time to be talking about this. Kiba was emotional and could be taken for a sucker by the goblins. "For right now, just open a new account in his new name and please take a reasonable fee out of the Gremory vault to keep the news of his birth status from this House of Malfoy." Rias explained and made sure to put emphases on the word reasonable. Laggrat groaned a bit but nodded and shuffled the papers away. Issei then was pushed forward by Dante and the goblin looked quite irritated just by the look of Issei. Without a word of acknowledgment Laggrat sliced Issei's outstretched hand.

"Issei Hyoudou, current user of the Boosted Gear… and that is all. Human, not connected to any outstanding Supernatural or Magical parties. Your account has been created and your Vault will be processed in due time. I shall send the rest of the paperwork to your master." Rias looked mildly displeased by how Laggrat was handling her pawn but she knew it was just in Goblin nature to act this way with Issei looking so frightened and meek. It wasn't much better for Asia, the goblin nearly growled angrily in disapproval when she lightly _yep_ ed at getting her hand cut. He quickly went through her information and pushed her papers through like with Issei. "If that is all Lady Gremory, I would like to get work as soon as possible on these accounts. They should be processed in the next few days, I trust that your current address is up to date?"

"Yes, and here is a few files that need to be taken care of for both my accounts as well as contracts for my servants on a licensing deal." Rias handed over a small file of papers and Laggrat looked mildly interested as he took them.

"Very well Lady Gremory, you can always trust Gringotts to handle all your monetary needs." He said with a savage smile as he thought about the money that his bank would be making off these new accounts.

"Because if you don't, all of Hell will be ready to burn this place to the ground with all the goblins in it." Rias said as she began her way out of the bank.

* * *

Author's Notes

Heyo… and sad. This world has lost one of the Emperor's finest. Rest in Pease Stan Lee. You will be missed.

On to better news, next chapter... oh boy... I will be challenging everyone's No Nut November. Next chapter will have a lemon scene... involving everyone that Dante currently has as sexual relationship with. Yay! Debauchery!

Adding to that, next chapter will be the start of Dante's special arc I call, Daily Hell with Demon Girls.

Reviews (why people... where'd you go?)

rmarcao321 - yes if I had a Beta, the boobs... I mean the Plot! no idea

Kalashnikov ak47 - thanks

Athalos Wolfheart - Thank you very much for that. I try to make good action but for me its like pulling teeth, it's really just something that I have a difficult time getting done.

AJR3333 - no prob, for me its hard to find good DxD stories because I'm picky. Must have Akeno and Rias in pairing, and at least 150k long. Hard.


	48. A Devil's Kind Of Fun (L)

[ **Lemon** ]

Clio was blissfully asleep… until she was rudely awakened by the sound of a trumpet sounded.

"What the fuck?!" Clio shouted as opened her eyes to the sound of a loud trumpet and then her anger only grew at finding that she was tied up to a X shaped board. Her hands and feet bound to the wood, she struggled a bit to free herself only to find them magically bound tight.

"I'm sorry… were you sleeping?" She looked up to see that it was Dante that had spoken and woken her up. He was in a small chair on the other side of the room, a room that had one door, no windows and was entirely made of concrete.

"If you wanted to play a little rough, you could have asked nicely?" Clio said with a sultry smirk, even if inside she was fuming. This was not how friends treat each other. She could tell that she wasn't in Voledro's mansion anymore, in fact she had no clue to just where she was. And she didn't know just how strong the magic was on her binds. This situation was something she loathed, she lacked any control.

"Did you really think you'd be able to get away with fucking with Rias like that?" Dante asked as his eyes flash glowing a pale blue. A small crackle came from the walls as ice began to build up in response to his mood. He was not amused by her words and wasn't planning on indulging in it any longer.

"Is telling her the truth _fucking with her_ now?" Clio shot back as she tried to pull herself free again. Only to find the bounds that held her to remain strong. She glared back at Dante who was just sitting back, staring at her. Looking at her in a way that she hadn't seen in years. And she loved it, those blue eyes where something that she had only seen in him. It sent shivers down her spine every time he looked at her like this. "So are you going to strip me first or-" She stopped as a sharp shard of ice flew by her head and lodged itself into the wall behind her.

"You didn't need to tell her any of that. I wasn't keeping it from her because honestly I have enough bullshit in my past to worry her. I don't need to add on that you fucked me after getting me blackout drunk." Dante said knowing that Rias, Akeno, and all the others would likely want to skin Clio alive while at the same time fret over him. He had already handled his feelings on what Clio did to him the day that one of his friends told him what happened. "I thought when I the old man proud with my beating of you the message was clear. What you did was wrong and to never be spoken of again."

"Tsk… I'll do what I want. I'm not one of your girls, you can't order me around like them." Clio grunted looking away from Dante.

"Your right, you're not one of my girls." Dante said as he stood up and walked around the steel chair and rested his hands on the back. "You're no one's girl now." Dante said causing Clio to blink and look back at him. "I told Voledro what you did, seeing as you saw fit to use this information to try and undermine my relationship… turnabout is fair play." Dante said as he pulled out his phone and pressed play.

"- _but hey, not all marriages are built on love_ -" Clio heard her own voice and recognized the conversation that it came from.

"You recorded that!" Clio roared as she tried to get herself free with all her strength.

"I record a lot of things." Dante said as he tapped on the phone and changed it to a video of him and Akeno having sex. Clio growled as she was forced to listen to the sounds of passion from both Dante and Akeno. Dante studied the video and tracked where Akeno most reacted to his touches. "I gotta try that again." He tilted his head slightly as he noticed that she really liked one move in particular.

"Hey! I'm still here!" Clio shouted but Dante didn't respond beyond turning up the volume. She groaned as she had to suffer to five more minutes of this. Eventually Dante shut the video off and returned his attention to Clio.

"Yeah so… Voledro apparently is heartbroken. After I played him the recording and told him the story of how you took my virginity… among other stories showing off your character, he has called off the wedding." Dante actually felt really bad for Voledro. He had tried to comfort the heartbroken Devil but he didn't think he made much headway. Voledro was crushed, but he had been told by his servants that he'll bounce back in time. He just needed to find a new love and he'd be back to his old self.

"I'm still his Queen! It's not like I can't not see him anymore." Clio growled as Dante had effectively put her in a even worse spot than where she had been before coming to Kuoh. The circus was gone, he hated her, and now she had a powerful and likely bitter Devil master to deal with.

"My advice is to go stray, this is the last bit of goodwill I have for you. Those binds will expire in a few hours and with your powers I'm sure you'll be able to survive in Lilith until you can find a way back to Earth. There… I don't care." Dante said before he suddenly and without warning picked up the steel chair and used it to strike Clio's head. "As long as I don't see you again!" Dante roared as he threw the chair aside and quickly walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Late Afternoon**

 **Lilith, Gremory Mansion**

"Why am I blindfolded?" Dante asked as he was led through the halls of the Gremory mansion by Rias, Akeno, and Koneko. The three Life-Mates had approached him as he was cooling off from ending his friendship with Clio. It wasn't something that needed to happen, but she brought it on herself.

"Because we have a surprise for you." Akeno whispered into his ear as she hung onto his arm. She was the one to have suggested this idea of blindfolding Dante and so she was the one leading him. She knew he didn't like to be put in situations like this even by people he trusted like her, but she could tell he had an idea of where this was going so he went along with it. "Now just let us lead you and eat this." Dante opened his mouth to further protest but two small pills were instead popped into his mouth. Dante swallowed them only if by trust and small bit of reflex.

"What did you just give me?" Dante asked not liking the idea that Akeno had some sort of plot involving drugs.

"The first is a fun enhancement… perfectly safe so long as the second is taken." Akeno said mysteriously and Dante grumbled a bit but said nothing further. Rias decided to move the conversation along as the approached their destination.

"Summer is over and we wanted to end it with a bang." Rias chuckled at the pun, both she and Akeno were looking forward to this though Koneko was a little weary. She hadn't done anything like this before but she refused to fall behind Rias or Akeno ever again when it came to Dante.

"I love that word so much, in all it's meanings." Dante said as they came to a stop. He could not tell but Dante was standing in front of the door to the master bedroom of the mansion. He felt Rias and Koneko both move themselves closer to his body, their hands roaming a little and he knew where this was going. Rias he honestly expected but he wondered what did Akeno say to get Koneko to agree to this.

Akeno opened the door and the three led him insides. And from the moment that he entered he knew this was going to way more than he expected. Dante could already hear the sounds of moaning and gasps of pleasure, the smell of sex hung heavy in the air, and finally when Akeno took off the blindfold he could see what he was going to be getting into. On the bed was Li and Ni both tied up together with their backs to each other, legs spread wide and their arms between them. Their bodies had a gloss of sweat and both were already deep in the lusts of pleasure as Yubelluna and Serafall ate both of them out.

"I told you that I'd get that orgy." Akeno nipped at his ear as she and the to her two women with him began to undress Dante and themselves. He had no words but instead a approving and hungry growl before he took her lips with his own. Their tongues batted at each other playfully before Dante moved deeper and took control away from Akeno. She shuddered as she felt him dominate her mouth and body, his arm wrapping around her waist and grabbing ahold of her hips. The feeling of his fingers gripping her flesh sent flashes of all the times what this action eventually led to.

"Dante, don't forget about me." Koneko whined as she grabbed Dante by the neck from behind, making sure to press her now naked chest into his back as much as she could. Akeno lightly mewled as Dante left her to give Koneko some attention. However she decided to use this free time to help Rias in getting rid of Dante's clothes. The two women grinned as they quickly removed their lover's clothes, freeing his already hardening member in the process. Dante groaned into his kiss with Koneko as he felt Akeno and Rias not even wait to join the others on the bed. He felt his rod press between the enormous melons of his first two loves.

"Fuck that's hot." Dante smirked as he felt Akeno and Rias' massive tits slid across his cock. Akeno was quick to take the tip into her mouth leaving Rias pouting at not being able to take a taste for herself. But all that vanished as her face changed from pouting to shuddering in sudden pleasure as she felt Akeno's fingers enter her moistening pussy. She moaned loudly as she felt Akeno's digest explore her, lightly rubbing a thumb across her clit sending waves of lustful desire across her body. But not for a second did Rias let up on pleasuring her man, she continued to push her breasts with Akeno's intent on getting Dante to cover them with his cum.

Nearby the Life-Mates were the loud moans of two twins, both of them sharing a face of carnal bliss as they each felt a tongue slither between their lower lips. Ni was panting hard at the feeling of constriction she felt, ropes bound her tightly to her sister and with each movement they made she could feel they grow tighter. Li, while not into bondage as much as her sister, couldn't deny that she was in a wonderfully fucked state while being tied like she was. Li groaned lewdly as Serafall fucking Leviathan continued to eat her out and reach up to grope Li's bust.

The Satan was having the time of her life, having been to one or two orgies in the past she wasn't a stranger to this setting at all. From between Li's thighs she peered to the side to see that Dante and his Life-Mates had entered the room and joined the fun. She would have to wait her turn but the cat-girl she had to herself right now was delicious and Serafall wasn't in too much of a hurry to get to Dante. Yubelluna felt similar, she could her the sound of her master's pleased groans from her spot pleasuring Ni. She wished that it was her making her master feel good but the Queen knew that what she was doing was all a part of the enjoyment. And she took comfort knowing that her master wouldn't leave her wanting for pleasure.

"Damnit… I'm cumming." Dante grunted as he felt Rias and Akeno work him to his limit. The feeling of their wonderful flesh envelop his cock along with Akeno's warm and wet mouth was too much. Akeno smirked and with a small pop let Dante's dick free, then felt herself have a small orgasm as Dante sprayed both her and Rias with his cum. And to the man shock, it was quite a bit more volume than he was used to. The climax lasted about three times longer than eh was used to and when it was done both Akeno and Rias were dripping with his white seed.

"Mmm… I might have upped the dosage too much." Akeno hummed as she licked a bit of Dante's cum off her left hand while playing with the white goo on her chest with the right. To her it felt more than amazing to be covered like this, it was so perversely debauched and to add on that she wasn't the only one.

"You might have?" Rias asked incredulously as she looked over herself now drenched in her lover's release. Not that she minded too much, like Akeno she felt her whole body tingle pleasantly at the strange feeling. But the next thing the redhead knew was she tackled by Serafall and was getting her face cleaned off by the Satan's tongue. Dante was coming down off his orgasmic high and found both Rias and Akeno attended to by Serafall and Yubelluna respectively. He glanced over to the twins and saw that they were riding off their own orgasms so that left only one person uncounted for. Dante grabbed Koneko from behind, turning around to face his fellow Rook and looked down with a hungry look. Koneko returned it with a pleading look of her own before jumping up into his arms and kissing with great furvert.

"I see you came prepared Akeno, I should have expected this from you." Serafall said to the Gremory Queen as she continued her exploring of Rias' body. Serafall had one handful of Rias' generous bust and another hand deep into the redhead's dripping cunt. Rias was panting heavily as she was already close to climaxing but Serafall feeling a little playful was dragging it out.

"When it comes to sex I always… mmm fuck." Akeno moaned lightly as Yubelluna finished cleaning her body of Dante's cum, making sure to share with the raven-haired beauty. But now she was putting her mouth to use on Akeno's left breast while giving the right attention with a few gropes. Yubelluna was sure to please her master's first wife, it was her duty to make sure that everyone her master cared for was happy and pleased. "Always prepared. But I might have been a bit over zealous with it." Akeno admitted as she grabbed ahold of Yubelluna's head and began leading her down to her waiting womanhood. Akeno gave a satisfied sigh as her head swayed back with Yubelluna's tongue entering her folds. Then suddenly Yua gave a small pleased scream into Akeno's pussy, the vibration causing Akeno to dip just to the edge of her climax.

Akeno looked up to see Dante thrusting into Yubelluna's raised ass, his hardened cock slipping deep into his Queen's pussy with a growing pace. The Gremory Queen looked over to Serafall and Rias and saw that another Dante was already sliding his cock between their pussies as the Satan rested on top of the heiress. Their lewd moans filled the room as their breasts smashed together and their privates were stimulated by Dante's shaft. Rubbing across their erect clits and teasing their folds with each thrust. It was so hot to see both of these powerful women writhing in pleasure at Dante's efforts, Akeno loved every moment. She then looked over to see Koneko bouncing up and down on the prime Dante's dick, she looked more than pleased with what he was doing to her.

"Yua, you're so fucking tight I'm going to come again." Dante groaned and felt Yubelluna inner walls constrict even more after his words. He could feel her pulling him in and not letting go for anything. Getting the message, he exploded inside her sending her over the edge. She felt her insides fill with his seed and her entire body rippled with pleasure. Akeno shoved Yubelluna deeper into her still needy snatch, not letting her fellow Queen off the hook. Yubelluna however proved herself by riding the high of her many orgasms while still upping the pace of her tongue fucking of Akeno's pussy.

"That's it bitch… keep eating me out as your master fills you up." Akeno glowed at the sight below her. Then she got a wonderfully perverted idea as her mind hazed with lust. "Master… I think you forgot to take this bitch's last hole." Yubelluna seemingly heard what Akeno said and dutifully raised her shapely rear high in the air and spread her ass checks wide.

"Please master, I want you to own every part of me." Yubelluna pleaded as she gave a small inviting wiggle to her ass. Dante gave a savage grin both gripping on to his Queen's rear, his cock already back to life from the display the two women just gave. Yubelluna whimpered slightly as she felt the hard prick enter her ass, then she felt it enter her and then move out slowly. The whimpers turned pants of pleasure as Dante began to increase the pace as he felt Yubelluna feel more relaxed at his actions. "Fuck… faster master… I can take it."

"Such a good little slut… wouldn't you agree master?" Akeno cooed as she ran her hand through Yubelluna's hair, enjoying the look of lustful enjoyment that the woman had on her face.

"She would be if she could make you cum." Dante smirked before giving Yubelluna a smack to her ass. She gave a tiny yelp and quickly went back to servicing Akeno. The Queens continued to enjoy themselves with Dante while the others all did the same.

Dante had freed both Li and Ni from their confines and the two had joined him and Koneko in their fun. Koneko was now laying back on the large bed where the twins had been previously, being furiously fucked by Dante while at the same having both of the twins latched onto her breasts. The three cat-girls all felt a kinship and were happy to express it in the most carnally fun way possible. Both Li and Ni sucked on Koneko tits while enjoying the feeling of Dante's fingers diving deep into their slippery cunts.

"It's so good~ It's so good!" Koneko squealed as she used all her strength to keep the twins' heads buried in her chest. Loving the feeling of their tongues swirling around her sensitive nipples. But she loved the way Dante had her legs spread and kept pumping his cock deep inside her. The feeling of his length filling her up was her favorite feeling in the whole world, every time he pulled out there was a small moment of longing to have it fill her again. And Dante enjoyed the feeling of Koneko sucking him back in immensely. To a lesser extent he felt the same with his fingers as he played with the twins' own soaking pussies, he could feel all of them reaching their limits and took the sudden increase in tightness as a sign. "Dante! I need it… in it in me!" Koneko yelled out as the edges of her vision became blurry. And then finally when Dante unloaded ropes of cum into her a blinding whiteness covered all she could see.

"Ah-ah…" Dante panted as he pulled out of Koneko, and lightly chuckled as Li quickly came to his half softened cock and began cleaning it of his and Koneko's juices. Ni similarly did the same with Koneko, lapping up the leaking cum.

"Can it be my turn master… please~" Li begged before giving a long lick to his hardening tool.

"If she gets you next, can I have a few clones for myself master?" Ni asked with a pleading look in her eyes and both Dante and Li looked at her with mixed amounts of shock at the request. Li wasn't… too surprised that her sister wanted to basically have their master gangbang her. But it was still one thing to know of Ni's perverted fantasies and another to be exposed to them. Dante meanwhile, had seen the list of things Ni was okay with… and this was on it. Ni then gave a small eep when she was picked up by one of Dante's clones, who was accompanied by three others, and carried the masochistic neko away.

"Now… you ask for your turn?" Dante said as he looked down to Li who hurriedly stood up and bent over, showing off her glistening mound for Dante's viewing pleasure. She mewled softly as she felt Dante rub along her slit before finally pushing forward and filling her up with his cock like her had done with Koneko before. Li then gave out a series of expletives praising her master as he began to thrust in and out of her.

"Stop teasing me and fuck me stupid already!" Serafall screamed as she watched as Rias was having her turn on their lover's cock. She was on top of Rias and admittedly having a fun time playing with the Gremory's massive bust, but she wanted to have what Rias was getting too. "Dante I-" Serafall gave a loud yelp as she felt Dante give a hard smack to her ass, she didn't know she had a masochistic streak in her. But she knew now because it felt so good. Then she felt Dante pull her up by her hair, reinforcing her new theories by how good the pain felt in the moment.

"See Rias right now?" Dante whispered into Serafall ear as he held onto her head with one hand and grip tight to Rias ass with the other. Serafall looked down and returned to watching Rias in a euphoric state of fucked stupid. Just like how she wanted to be. Tongue lolled out and eyes crossed as the pleasure fogged her mind and all Rias could think about was how great it felt to have Dante's member buried deep in her ass. "Rias loves to be fucked in the ass, I think even more than in her cunt. Wait your turn, I'll make sure you're just like her soon enough." Serafall shivered as she heard Dante growl into her ear. He then pushed her back to into Rias' enormous chest.

"More… please Dante give me more of your wonderful cock!" Rias begged as felt Dante hit all the places in her that sent her to the stars with lust. A ripple of renewed pleasure traveled through her body as she felt Serafall's lips wrap around one of her hardened numbs, the feeling of her tongue dancing around her nipple was just making all of the sensation she was feeling that much better. Then it all just exploded as she felt Dante's dick shudder and then release his seed into her ass. Rias' fingers dug into the floor as her body was rocked with orgasm after orgasm until finally her body went limp. Rias panted heavily as her mind was in a daze of lust and pleasure, she could vaguely see Serafall getting the same treatment as she did with the same lewd smile on her face. Rias knew that their time was still just the beginning and smirked in anticipation for ever more debauchery

* * *

 **Late Night**

Dante untangled himself from the many arms that held onto him. It had been many hours of fucking but eventually Dante had successfully ended the biggest fuckfest he had ever been apart of. And he had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last or the biggest. But for right now he wanted a little fresh air and so made his way to the balcony terrace that connected to the master bedroom.

"Strange… I didn't expect to find you out here." Dante said as he walked up to Akeno who was leaning on the railing of the terrace. Completely naked and free, not caring if anyone saw her. "That was… unexpected and fantastic. Thank you." Dante said knowing that it was her that had arranged this whole thing.

"After what happened with Clio I thought that we would want something to give the end of summer a better taste in our mouths." Akeno giggled at the dirty pun she made and Dante rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around her. Both of them melted into each other's arms as they stood together under the night sky. "I want this to be what our life is like, all of us together. Sometimes we each other and sometimes just alone. But always together." Akeno pulled herself deeper into Dante grip, tightening her hold of the arms that wrapped around her body.

"I think that can be arranged." Dante sighed contently as he rested his head on her shoulder from behind. "But I think you planned this out even more than I originally thought." Dante said with a knocking smirk as his hand traveled down Akeno's stomach.

"Hmm?" Akeno made no motion to stop him and even began rocking her hips along Dante's growing erection.

"If I recall correctly… I never actually fucked you that whole time." Dante whispered as he grabbed ahold of Akeno's breast and damping mound. A small moan escaped her as she pushed her rear back into his groin, the feeling of his hand kneading her tit and the finger dragging itself along her slit was getting her hot and bothered fast. "You still want me all to yourself don't you?" At that Akeno turned the tables and flipped around to give Dante a searing kiss. He returned it immediately and the two pressed into each other until he finally lifted her up onto the railing.

"Of course I do, I love you and always want you to myself." She said looking deep into his silver gray eyes. They were so bright and she could never stop reminding herself that he was really here. Even after all this time together she still had to tell herself that this was real. She had the man she loved and they were together for all the rest of their lives. "I can share but even then… I need you. I need to have you all alone to myself and no one else, even just for a little bit." She ended sheepishly as she knew that it was wrong to still feel this way. It was no longer a jealous thing, she no longer felt anything but love for Rias and all the others that needed Dante just as much as she did. But this was different, this was just because she loved him so much.

"That's fine, if you ever need me like this all you need to do is ask." He said as he cupped her check and looked back into her violet eyes. He felt just like she did, that he had her after so many years of thinking she was dead. He loved Rias, Koneko, and the others but Akeno was special. She was his first love, the love that he lost and found again.

The two kissed, a sense of love and passion unlike any of the kisses that was shared today. Akeno melted into Dante clutch and gave a needy gasp as she felt him enter her. She held onto his back and wrapped her legs around his waist. The movements were slow and intimate. Akeno felt a loving warmth spread through her body as she felt each deep move into her made by her love.

"Yes… yes Dante. Make love to me…" Akeno felt a tear run down her cheek as she could feel all the emotions Dante had for her through their link. It was glorious, she couldn't help but feel that if she were to die now she would die happy. She moved with his movements as the two made love until finally both felt something coming onto them. "Please Dante… I need to feel it inside me." Akeno pleaded, she needed to have him cum in her more than anything.

"I love you." Both of them groaned out their declaration of love to each other as they both came. Akeno felt Dante's sperm fill her womb and she hoped with all her heart that this would be the time. The two fell back onto the balcony, Akeno crawled herself deeper into Dante's arms and the two stayed as they were. Neither one wanting to leave for any reason.

* * *

 **Early Morning**

Everyone was sitting at the main dinning table of the manor. Some were pleasantly humming a tuneless tune while others were giving those people mixed glances. Partially because while the master bedroom was soundproofed… they were all supernatural beings and had limited sensory abilities.

" _Fucking getting me all wet and I couldn't do anything about it_." Isabella grumbled internally as she glared hard at the cadre of women that had been pleasured last night by Dante and each other. She had always liked how well she had tuned her sensory powers over her many years as a devil, but now it bit her in the ass. All damn night she had to get blue balled by the sexual energy coming off the master bedroom. And from what she could see she wasn't the only one affected by it.

Kiba was… a little distracted this morning and trying his best not to look at any of the known participants of the orgy. Isabella just assumed that he was feeling a little lonely, and that last night just hit him upside the head with just how single he really was. Karlamine and Yang looked to be in the same boat as her, jealous and unsatisfied but one wasn't being as blatant about it while the other looked more ready to jump in the sack right this moment. Ravel looked fucking pissed only thinly veiling behind an air of nobility. Ruby just looked a little confused as to what was going on, Isabella assumed that she had been confused all night.

Then lastly there was Issei and Asia… who both looked very satisfied. Isabella had to chuckle at this as it turned out the pervert and the former nun were the only ones with a release to the sexually energy in the air. Namely each other. But eventually the tension was brought to its end by Yang slamming her hand down on the table.

"Okay, I guess I'm going to be the one to say it… what the hell happened last night?" It wasn't like yang didn't know, Dante and his girls had a orgy. But what she wanted to know was why was the whole mansion affected by the orgy in the way they were.

"An orgy happened and someone had forgot to properly ward the room to keep all of the residual energy contained." Rias gave a small glare to Akeno who just sipped her tea like nothing was wrong. Rias raised a eyebrow and began suspecting that Akeno did that on purpose with the intent of getting more fish on the hook so to say. "But don't worry, such mistakes won't happen again." Rias said but it seemed that wasn't the answer many were looking for and breakfast continued to have a tension that could be cut with a blunt knife.

"Good morning all." Thankfully a distraction came in the form of Rias brother and Dante subsequently trying to run away. But the protocols had been put in place and Koneko, Yang, and the twins all dog piled on top of Dante to keep him in place. "Rias, it's so good to see your still in good spirits after your loss."

"Yes, one loss is nothing." Rias shrugged knowing that she wasn't the type of person to need to be constantly on top. She didn't have a ego that demanded flawless win rates or any such nonsense. She was content with the fact she had her family and they were the real stars of the match. "But pleasantries aside, why have you come brother?" She knew that she would have seen Sirzechs at some point before leaving Hell today, but not this early in the morning.

"I wanted to spend time with my new brother in law."

"HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Dante shouted as he tried to claw his way to freedom. Koneko and the twins were locking his body down by feeding him a small stream of Ki energy. Something they learn prevented him from shattering his body as the Life Force Energy in a way stitched his body together.

"I feel that I should work to dissuade him of that notation." Sirzechs gave a friendly chuckle at Dante's antics. "I have a mission to the border jungles to handle some reports that the demon tribes are acting up. I hope that Dante can come with me to lend a hand." Sirzechs also wanted to gauge Dante for a few other reasons. But it was mostly just to try and bound with his new brother in law. Sirzechs was still a Gremory and that came with putting a high value on family.

"Handling some demons with you… shouldn't take too long." Rias mulled over the idea and Sirzechs did have a point. Dante needed to get over his fear of him, Rias knew her brother and it was silly to think that he would try and harm Dante. "Very well."

"Et tu Rias?" Dante cried as he was hoisted up to his feet by his captors.

"Dante, do this for me please." Rias said giving her lover the look that she knew would get him every time. He scowled and grumbled a few curses but eventually Dante was walking out the door behind Sirzechs.

* * *

 **Late Morning**

 **Skies Above Border Territory**

"It looks strange seeing jungles in Hell." Dante said as he looked down from Sirzechs' chariot, driven by his Griffon Familiar. The two were high above in the skies above the bordering lands between the Gremory Territory and the lands of the Underworld controlled by the Aztec Pantheon.

"Yes, the Underworld is vast and greatly diverse in both landscape and people." Sirzechs explained, happy that Dante seemed to be warming up a bit to his presence. He really hoped that they could be friends, Rias was important to them both and Sirzechs wanted to make sure they got along. But then he looked back down to the ground and reminded himself that there was a reason why they were out here, the demon tribes. "Down below there are several species of demons that we Devils need to control. Or at least make sure they don't grow to large."

"Demons are the natives of Hell, but they exist all over the Underworld." Sirzechs nodded at Dante's words. The Underworld was a construct that existed in almost all cultures, and due to this it formed as one place rather than the many different realms of the different mythos of the human world. Hell was only one piece of it and it's primary distinction before the coming of the Devils was that it had many Demon tribes and even a few demon nations in it. The Succubi and Incubi were one of these demons species that developed their own nation though it was more a loose confederacy than a real government.

"Yes, these lands hold Lamia, Harpies, Izguz, Harix…" Sirzechs listed off several more species that Dante actually didn't recognize. But then that made sense, not all of these beings were tamed and ever brought to Earth where they would be exposed to humans. That was how most demon myths were made, when a Devil or other Underworlder brought a demon to the human world for whatever reason. "At the moment we are here to see exactly what has caused the tribes to begin harassing the Gremory Territory." Sirzechs didn't think it would be much, maybe just a new leader among the tribes that wanted to proven themselves against the Devils.

Sirzechs and Dante continued to fly high above the jungles below, unaware that they were currently being watched. Nearby was a small mountain range where usually the flocks of Harpies of these lands would be living in, but that was not the case now. They were empty but for a small camp where someone was currently watching the chariot of the Devil King flying through their hunting grounds.

"By Lilith's tits… the usurper himself." Draxus Paimon snarled with a hungry gleam in his eye. He lowered his binoculars for a moment to rub his eyes just to make sure they were working right. Then he checked again and when he knew he wasn't seeing things turned to face the rest of his camp. It was a small outfit of slavers from the Old Satan Faction, he himself wasn't much of a star among the nobility but he did have his talents. Poison being one of them. "Get up all of you! The tip was accurate! A big catch has come our way!" Draxus roared to his fellow slavers.

"And just what is this big catch? Sirzechs Gremory?" One of the Devils snarked sarcastically, many of them chuckled alongside him but then when their leader continued to grin they all paled. "You're serious?" He gulped, none of them had the drive that their leader had. They had made a tidy profit snagging all of these harpies and why they were still here was a mystery to them. It seemed safer to just take the good and easy money here and return back to the North with their lives.

"Dead serious boys, I am going to be the Devil that brings Sirzechs Gremory to his majesty's feet." Draxus boasted and they all looked at him like a madman. But just before the thought to kill the fool went through their collective heads, a roar from Draxus wyvern banished all traitorous plans. The Devil noble walked past all of them and up to the sitting draconic beast, taking its reins and mounting it with ease. "Don't you all worry, he hasn't seen us and with these little beauties it will remain that way." Draxus patted the small crystal that took prominence on his wyvern's saddle. It was the secret to the Old Satan Faction's slaving rings, they dampened all magical and spiritual presence beyond a limited area. This allowed them to sneak up on any prey, and by the time someone could sense them it was already too late.

"This is still the usurper we are speaking of… we're fucking dregs of the pits. You might be a one of the Seventy Two but us… its suicide!" One of the slavers screamed but seconds after he was finished, a dart hit him in the neck and he fell over knocked out. The rest of them looked to the felled slaver then back to their leader. He glared at them with a threat to speak up again. None of them felt up to it and mounted their own lesser mounts. They all launched into the air under the cloaking spells conceling them from all eyes and began toward the false Devil King, and what many of them felt to be their doom. They encroached further and the slavers watched as their leader lined up a shot with one of his poison darts. As the moment approached, they all began to feel a bit of hope. That they would be the Devils to bring the usurper back to the true Devil King. Those thoughts were dashed the second the unknown devil with Sirzechs took the shot.

"No!" Draxus roared as he failed to hit the false Devil King but instead whoever the hell was with Sirzechs. The boy stumbled and fell off the flying chariot, but that was nowhere near the minds of the Old Satan Faction Devils. They had to strike now if they ever had a chance of getting out of her alive. Maybe it was poor leadership, or maybe it was blind foolishness but they all undid the cloaking spells and charged at Sirzechs. Distracting him long enough to be unable to save Dante from falling into the endless jungles below.

* * *

 **Late Afternoon**

 **Lilith, Gremory Mansion**

"You lost Dante." Rias seethed as she glared down her brother who not only looked guilty… but more terrified than his sister had ever seen him. But she wasn't thinking about that, she was far too mad to ever notice her brother's current fear. "YOU LOST MY DANTE!" Rias roared as she threw a spear made of her Power of Destruction right at where Sirzechs' head used to be.

"Yes well…" Sirzechs began but quickly stopped and dodged the combined water and fire Ki attack that had come from the twins. Then he had to avoid a sofa thrown by Koneko. Then he spent about four hours running from Živa's new guard dog. Then more running from his sister. And just when he thought that he worn them out, he was blasted into a charred mess by Rias who had returned with a vengeance.

"I think that will be enough for now." Grayfia said as she dragged her King/Husband across the living room floor and onto a un-thrown couch. She began to administer mild healing spells, nothing that will ease the pain as he did deserve most of this. "Now Lord Lucifer, please tell everyone what happened from the beginning." Grayfia said once all the Devils had assembled, many of them still glaring murder at the charred Devil King.

"We… aghh… we were above the skis as I had planned." Sirzechs began and Li opened her mouth to claim Dante was right and that Sirzechs was trying to kill him. Thankfully Ni saw this coming and covered her sister's mouth. "I was showing him the territory and then we were attacked by the Old Satan Faction."

"What?!" All of the girls shouted in worry for Dante. Thoughts of him locked in some cage in the lost northern territory of Hell entered all their minds.

"They surprised us, or well… me. Dante in the moments leading up to the attack seemed to be put on alert by something. He took a shot aimed for me, I later found out it was a poison dart made to knock out even the strongest of supernatural beings." He had extracted that information quite painfully from the sorry wreak of the man that led the attack on him. And he was even now still under the tender care of Sirzechs' peerage. "Dante fell into the border jungles. By the time I had finished off the attackers he was lost into the sea of green canopies."

"He's still alive, I can feel that." Rias said looking to Koneko who nodded in agreement. They could feel Dante was alive, and unresponsive meaning he was likely still knocked out. But that still worried them, even if it was better than in the hands of the Old Satan Faction.

"He has a chance, Dante is a smart young man and one that has good survival instincts. And none of the demons in the jungle should be anything that could take on a fighter of his ability." Sirzechs said knowing that data was out of date but he had faith in Dante. And it wouldn't be good to tell the girls that tidbit of information, both for his health and their minds. Sirzechs feeling able to walk now slowly stood up. "I will head the search teams myself, I promise that I will find him." Sirzechs said before giving a deep bow and limping out of the room with Grayfia behind him.

There was a few murmurs of worry spread out among the remaining Devils but all but Dante's Life Mates soon left the living room to handle the information on their own. Plus… it was their last day in hell and despite the recent development they still needed to return home. Rias, Koneko both sat in the living room with conflicting feelings. The silence between them was broken as they looked up to see Akeno walking into the room.

"He's alive and he will come back to us, that's all we need to know." Akeno said but both Rias and Koneko frowned at the fact Akeno was practically beaming with joy. It seemed a bit out of place given the news they had just been given.

"Akeno… something going on?" Rias asked carefully feeling that Akeno might be burying her anger underneath a mask of cheerfulness. But the question just seemed to make Akeno even happier, then Akeno leapt into Rias, crying happy tears of joy.

"I'm pregnant!" Akeno shouted in rapture as her fellow Life-Mates were shell-shocked at this news

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 **Somewhere in the Border Jungles of Hell and Mictlan**

Dante's nose twitched as he slowly regained awareness. He smelled something good cooking. His eyes cracked open and the first thing he saw was a small fire and a chunk of meat cooking above it. He sluggishly began moving around a bit, his body wasn't constrained and he didn't feel like anything was wrong.

" **Hey… be careful not to pull anything getting up**." He heard a raspy dry voice warn and Dante looked to the source and saw a unhealthily skinny man in cargo pants and a blue hoody sitting nearby. He had short black hair and bright glowing blue eyes, but the most distinctive things was how skinny he was… almost skeletal. His face was almost sunken in, giving him a spooky appearance. " **That was some fall you took pal**." Dante blankly stared at the man for what felt like hours.

"You are aware of it right? How much you look like Sans… and you say that." Dante said and the man just chuckled a bit and poked the cooking meat.

" **Yeah I get that a bit, and just for simplicity's sake let's just go with that. Call me Sans, I am the Avatar of Knowledge**." Dante's eyes went wide and he continued to just stare at the bony man that had asked to be called the same name as a character from a video game. "Hello."

"Okay… the hell?" Dante couldn't think of any other way to express himself here.

" **Come on, you know what you got in you. Don't think that this wasn't coming at some point**." With that _Sans_ pulled the cooked meat off the fire and onto a large plate he brought with him. The bony man began cutting into the meat while Dante still tried to wrap his head around what was happening to him. " **But if you need proof… I can't give it. I'm not the type of Avatar that has flashy powers. I just know stuff and how to use that knowledge**."

"No… I believe you." Dante grumbled as he knew that this was the type of thing to happen to him. But then Dante blinked and looked around. "Where the fuck are we?" Dante asked as he tried to remember what happened. Orgy last night, then morning where the death of him showed up and… "He tried to kill me, I knew it."

" **Nope, this is because of the Fates**." Sans said as he place a chunk of meat onto another plate and handed it over to Dante. " **Them and their little errand boy Zeiveist Charon**."

"The Meta Troll? What's he got to do with this?" Dante asked before ripping off a bite of the provided food. He didn't recognize the taste and texture but it was good.

" **He's the one that tipped off the Old Satan Faction that someone big would be passing through this area. He and the Fates have been responsible for a lot of the twists and turns of your life**." Sans explained as he took a bite of his own share of the meat. What he said was a bit of a over simplification but it all would be coming out now anyways. " **But we'll get to that in a bit. Firstly, I want to clear up something for you. You are not the next Avatar of Death**."

"You gotta stop doing that." Dante dropped his meat as he felt this conversation was going to ruin his appetite. "The fuck you mean that I'm not the next…"

" ** _LIER! He knows nothing about me or your place_**!" Dante grimaced as he heard Lord Death shout in his mind and Sans just chuckled as he knew exactly what was going on.

" **No you fucking asshole, he's not. God from the bible trapped you in His System. You are now little better than a cosmic Sacred Gear. That's what the Prophet of Death really is**." It had taken a few centuries to figure out but he was the Avatar of Knowledge. If there wasn't something that he didn't know, it was only a matter of time before he did. " **Dante Alighieri, you have the power of a Avatar at your fingertips. You better use it with respect and responsibility that it deserves**."

"Hold up… this doesn't make any sense. Then who's the Avatar?" Dante asked knowing that there always needed to be a Avatar in order to maintain the proper natural balance. All inner workings of reality had their own Avatar, someone to oversee that domain to make sure it remained as proper as it should. To control and lead the supernatural beings that fell under its banner.

" **That would be the Grim Reapers, I guess you could say that the system works well enough without direct leadership. At least as far as True Death is concerned**." Sans explained knowing that if it wasn't then things would be very different.

" ** _This is impossible! There must always be a Avatar to keep the power of Death in control_**!" Lord Death continued to rage and Dante found it annoying and wished he could tune the now useless being out.

" **I'm telling you this so you don't get indoctrinated by that asshole in your head about your duty to death and all that stuff. I know you don't have the personality for that but can't be too careful**." In truth Sans had grown found over Dante's adventures, they had at the very least been entertaining. Plus this would go a long way to helping the kid understand his real role in the natural order. Namely as the tip of the spear against the true enemy. " **But you do have a role among the Avatars beyond just having Death's power, something that I will be checking up on every now and then by the way. Can't have someone flashing that power all over the place and using it in ways that would draw the True Entities attention**."

"And the role I have to play is?" Dante said as his eyes narrowed. This sounded like what he had been feeling for ages. That he had some magical plotted destiny awaiting him. Sans seemingly picked up on this and sighed.

" **You are to be the Champion of the True Entities of Reality. To fight the usurper pantheon and return them back to their cages. And there's no guarantee that you'll succeed, the usurpers screw with fate to the degree that when it comes to them there are no certainties**." Sans said and Dante continued to stare at him with calculating eyes.

"When it comes to them… that means there are times when fate does control shit." Dante was under no illusion who they were talking about there when it came to who he would be fighting. And Dante was already on board, the Sala'dandor had already fucked with his life enough to be put on his shit list. That wasn't the problem here, it was everything that surrounded them that was.

" **An example** …" Sans said before steeling himself for what he was about to do. "… **the Fates were the ones that sent Randel Bolton to you and your sister in Athens**." The temperature dropped to sub-zero, ice began forming… everywhere.

"You're telling me that the single worst moment of my life, the one that set every bit of hell in my life was caused by fate screwing me over." Dante voice was dead, there was no emotion to give a glimpse to the blind storm of rage he was feeling.

" **It's also the one that set you up to meet the women that love you**." That stopped Dante in his mental tracks. " **I can't see the future but I can predict things based on probability. I have all the facts surrounding everything and with that knowledge I can make pretty good predictions of things that can and would happen**." The Avatar said and Dante looked up at him with awaiting eyes.

"And what would have happened if Randel never shown up." Dante asked getting what the man was leading toward.

" **For you, you and your sister would have returned back to New York. Your father would have sent Eloisa to boarding school and broken you down into the perfect son he always wanted. You would always resent him but at the same time fearful of him. You would be a lapdog while at the same time trying to dishonor the family name. You would have been a total jackass and a pussy all in one**." Sans put bluntly and cracked Dante rage. The Rook looked to the dirt ground and began thinking hard on what had been said. The Avatar decided that he would not tell Dante about how Issei would have ended up with Akeno, Koneko and all those other girls had Dante never gone down the path he had.

"It all leads back to that right. Randel attacks, me and Eloisa go to Japan and everything spirals from there." Dante clicked his tongue as in a twisted way he actually preferred his reality to the possible future that had been given to him. It was just a theory but it came from the embodiment of knowledge. It had to be taken seriously. "And that's what the Fates are doing, creating these happenings that shape my future?"

" **Sorta**." Sans gave a small uneven gesture. " **Freedom exists, there's a Avatar for that too. Normally the Avatar of Fate is just supposed to make sure everything is going as it should. Everything is predestined in a way but Fate's not controlling it per say, more like monitoring it. But Earth is different… we have beings that fuck up fate**." Sans growled as the topic turned back toward the usurpers. " **So now Fate has taken the new job of trying to bring things back to as close to how they are supposed to be as possible. But he can't, he can only get it as close as he can. And he certainly can't do it while they run around free**."

"So does fate control things or not?" Dante growled feeling like things were going in circles.

" **Fate can only nudge things in certain ways. It can only create situations, not determine their outcome.** " Sans said gravely like he was trying to impart the greatest warning Dante could get. But then the avatar turned back to his previous relaxed posture. " **At most right now, they are trying to stack the deck in your favor for the coming battle**."

"And the Meta Troll is their errand boy because?"

" **Because the usurper that has a crush on you found out about Fates' meddling and took issue with it. Now they are hiding away and giving Zeiveist orders since the enemy can't see the punk.** " Sans lightly groaned as he admitted that Zeiveist did have his uses. " **But before I leave, you need to know that Zeiveist has a secret that involves you. I'm going to give him one last chance to tell you himself. So tell him next time you see him that unless he spills his guts, I will tell everything**." And with that Sans stood up and began walking toward the massive trees that made up the surrounding jungle. " **Good luck to ya pal, just know I am rooting for ya**!"

"You can't even give me a fucking hint how to get out of here?!" Dante yelled back but before he even finished his sentence the Avatar was gone. "Yeah… that makes sense. Minos! Oh right… he's still in the death damned lamp." Dante looked up and saw that the jungle canopy was so thick that it would be impossible for him to fly through. Shattering would also be not a option as he needed some idea what direction to go toward before suing the spell. And he knew for a fact one of those directions was toward the Aztec underworld, so no fucking way there. The teleporting spell was also a no go. Not only did he suck at it but he knew he was out of range. "So this is supposed to be stacking the deck in my favor? Really seeing that in action."

* * *

Author's Notes

Sorry for the late update, I've been dealing with some real life stuff. Some good some bad.

One of the things is that I am now part of a writing group that will be posting original content in the future. So be ready for me to constantly be asking for you to visit our work and to support us on a certain crowd funding site

Next chapter shall really kick of the Daily Hell with Demon Girls arc.

Reviews

Curse of Whimsy – when you say killed it, do you mean good or bad. That confused me.

AJR3333 – tell us how you really feel, no I got it. She wasn't originally supposed to be this way, but I just… wrote it in a way that lead up to this. I'd say I only really started doing this a few chapters ago. But I still prefer to write characters that have flaws and changes, there will be more of her in the future. Does she redeem herself or go further down the path of bitch?

Rmarcano321 – yup, fine, the fact I don't have a beta

Devilscreed – yes the final was a bit underwhelming but I thought that I at least gave decent action to the scenes. And I personally think it was a smart way to end it. And I was trying to show Dante and Issei off. Hp will show up a bit more at the end of the next summer in story. I know that's a long ways away but I have a reason for that. For right now I've got a bleach arc in the works and maybe some more Percy Jackson.

Athalos Wolfheart – thanks and the Clio hate seems to be the big take away from this.


	49. The D Word

Author's Notes

Heyo, another chapter out and the real start of the Daily Hell with Demon Girls arc. Just wanted to let people know that I will be doing most of the canon girls from MM. Plus a few others, though not all will be fully part of the normal harem and will treated a lot like how I do Serafall.

Second, I will be taking a few liberties with the Monster Girl species and they might not fully behave like they do in canon. I will try to keep actual characters the same as best I can but some minor tweaks might occur to fit the setting.

* * *

 **Border Jungles of Hell and Mictlan**

"I officially hate this." Dante grumbled as he climbed up a small ledge. His current working plan was to try and find the higher ground. Not only was the higher ground the place where he could face down Darth Vader, but it was also was the best bet to figuring out just where he was. He knew he saw a small mountain range when he was with Sirzechs, if he find his way up there then he could at least get his bearings. Better yet, he could sit at the top of the highest peak and just start firing off as much spiritual power as he could. Become a beacon for the search parties that had to be looking for him.

" ** _I must be nice to be as brainless as you, to be told you are less than a cog in the plots of Fate and yet not even react_**." Lord Death whispered into his mind, Dante rolled his eyes at the saltiness that the _former_ Avatar of Death was sending his way. And Dante sorta understood why he was being this way. Lord Death had always been the Avatar of Death and so probably was under the assumption that Dante thought being the successor of Death was the best thing that happened to him. Despite the fact Dante had told the ancient being several times he never wanted to become the next Death.

"Who knew had such ego on him… you'd think Death would be more humble." Dante snapped back as he continued to head toward the higher elevation. He had sent out a few of his Ice Crows and had been able to get a general idea of the local geography. But every time he sent them into the jungle canopy they got destroyed by the local fauna. His crows didn't carry the same spiritual pressure that he did and so the wildlife saw then as decent targets. "And as for the whole fate shit, I fought the hunters, Riser's bastard children, I failed at the first one and got a draw on the second. I know for a fact those are on my own merits beyond anything Fate can control. The enemy is something that Fate has no power over thus Fate becomes more ally than puppet master."

" **Less then scum them, you let yourself be dictated by another power. Death bows to no man**." Lord Death seethed as he felt his opinion of Dante lower even further. But in the time since the Avatar of Knowledge spoke to Dante, Lord Death had discovered that many of the powers that he thought he had over Dante weren't actually there. He could not take away the powers of Death from his host, he could not do anything but make his displeasure known. Lord Death had just always assumed that he had certain privileges when it came to his hosts. But when he thought about it… Dante had been the first that had ever gotten as far as he had.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not Death huh?" Dante snarked back with a victorious smile as he felt Lord Death sputter a bit before retreating back into Dante's soul. With Lord Death gone Dante smile faded into a frown as he was finally able to think privately about the whole thing. To Dante, he and the previous holders of Lord Death were just Grim Reapers given a stupidly powerful Sacred Gear. The Prophet of Death was just that, a cosmic Sacred Gear that should have never been a thing. "God seriously fucked up when he played with cosmic powers." Dante said ignoring the spike through his head at invoking His name.

* * *

 **Mid-Morning**

 **Kuoh, Dante's Penthouse**

Rias stared at the innocent lamp that rested on the fireplace mantle. Inside rested Minos, the Jinn had been inside it since the mess with Dante's father and now Rias was thinking of letting him out. Dante had warned that letting a Jinn out of a lamp too early was one of the worst things that a person could do. There was a reason why Jinn were considered tricksters, it was because when a human awoken them before their proper time then the Jinn would go out of their way to make that person's life as miserable as possible.

"He still has about two months left before we can even think of letting him out." Rias looked behind and saw Akeno standing there with a knowing look on her face. Despite the recent happy news, she was still just as sad about Dante's absence as the rest of them. Rias even had to admit that Akeno probably was worse off, considering the new development.

"I know, and I believe that Dante will be found soon." Rias said as she turned around and began walking toward the penthouse's stairs. She knew that her brother would do all he could but that was more limited than one first thought. He couldn't mobilize large numbers due to the close proximity of the border between Hell and the Aztec territory. Things were tense though not close to war, but any large movement of troops could be seen as hostile actions. "But for right now we need to return back to our normal lives. This is our last semester of school and I know Dante would want us not to suffer because of what happened to him."

"It's nice that you're putting on a brave face Rias." Akeno quietly said with a warm smile as the two descended down the stairs to the main foyer. There was waiting all the others who were going back to school.

"Any news where Dante is?" Li asked as she ran up to Rias and Akeno as they reached the floor. The twins, Koneko, Ravel, and Yubelluna all stood in form of the Gremory Heiress and her Queen with expecting and hopeful looks in their eyes. Though Rias had to note the desperation in Yua's eyes, this would be very hard on her given the changes she went through in the last month.

"No, it has only been one day. The search is still being prepared for and all we know is that he is alive and feeling confident if a bit irritated." Rias explained the feelings she got through the link between her and Dante. No matter the distance or what world they were in, she could still feel him. And she knew that he wasn't worried, and she took courage in that. Koneko looked to feel the same but the others didn't have the benefit of such an absolute knowing. "I know it will be difficult but try to go about your days as you normally would, Dante will return sooner than you fear." Rias said and her remaining Rook took the twins by the hands and lead they out. Ravel followed but didn't look to be such great spirits.

"Yua." Akeno said as the former Phenex Queen still stood in the middle of the foyer. "You need to trust us that he's alive and working to come back to us." The two Life mates knew that Yubelluna was highly dependent on Dante, to a worry degree. But they also knew that Dante wanted to lessen that and to try and get Yubelluna some self-worth that existed separate from Dante. " _With him gone… maybe we could something_." Akeno thought as she recalled something that she noticed when they returned home last night.

"But… I need him." Yubelluna whimpered softly as she tried to keep herself from crying. The news that Dante had been lost had been slowly eating away at her. She had given up on trying to be her own person and now the man that she devoted her new life to was gone. Even if he wasn't dead, she was still lost without him. "What am I supposed to do without him here?"

"You can still help him." Akeno said drawing both looks from Yubelluna and Rias. While the former gave a small glimmer of hope but held back by a great deal of fear. Rias however looked curious. Akeno held out her hand and summoned several letters addressed to Dante. "After Dante's father died, he inherited everything from him. Including his father's shipping empire."

"Oh yes, that was were they laundered a lot of their money." Rias didn't claim to be a expert in criminal enterprises but she assumed that given the cunning nature of Dante's father, who even Dante admitted was a very smart businessman, there must be quite a bit of money in the company.

"Unlikely actually, most criminals use cash-based business to launder money." Yubelluna spoke up and immediately blushed at the impressed looks she was getting. "I ah… may have taken a class or two on criminal finance back in college." Yubelluna waved off trying to distance herself as much as she could from her past. But Rias and Akeno would have none of that.

"Yua, when Riser picked you up you were working towards a masters in business. You have knowledge needed to help Dante in keeping his family's company afloat and even take it completely legitimate." Rias said no fully on board with this. She had been given a full history of all of Riser's former servants by Ruval, and Yubelluna was clearly a woman that could have gone places had Riser not snatched her up. It was also a large point in her favor that she was able to keep Riser's bank account as full as it was given his spending habits. Dante was very frugal to begin with, minus when it came to food and his hobbies but even then tended to be light on his spending habits. Rias could see that Yubelluna was in the position to make Dante an even more wealthy man if she was given the proper chance.

"B-but I…" Yubelluna stuttered not feeling comfortable with the praise she was getting.

"Yua, this is for Dante." Akeno said stepping in. She knew that they were going to have to work within the current mindset that Yubelluna had set up for herself. "Dante doesn't have the temperament for this kind of work, he also lacks the work ethic for the business world. But you do." Akeno then handed off the small pile of letters that had been sent to Dante by his family's shipping company over to Yubelluna. "Just give these a look over and handle all of Dante affairs while he's gone. That way you're still serving him even if he's not here." Yubelluna took the letters and eyed them carefully before steeling herself for the duty of serving her master.

"Very well, I will do my utmost best." With that and a small bow Yubelluna walked out of the penthouse following the rest of the girls toward Kuoh Academy. She still was a teacher after all. Rias and Akeno both followed after Yubelluna and eventually they all caught up with the rest of the Devils on their way to school. The mood was still a little depressed at the loss of one of them however.

"Is Voledro coming back or is he staying in Hell?" Akeno said trying to direct the conversation away from the topic of Dante.

"I believe he will be returning, apparently he has grown fond of the human world." Rias lightly chuckled and was thankful for Akeno change of discussion. But even this had its downsides. Voledro was without a love and thus was a ticking time bomb, Rias only hope that he would find a new love and it would be none of her servants or anyone she knew. Then there was the reason why Voledro was single again, Clio. Dante had said he left her on the outskirts of Lilith, plenty of chances there to make her escape and go stray. There was no way that she would stay as Voledro's Queen given what happened between them. "Everyone, try to avoid Voledro if at all possible at least until he has found a new love of his life." Rias warned and all the girls nodded in agreement, not wishing to have that messed dumped in their laps.

* * *

 **Border Jungles of Hell and Mictlan**

"ARGH!" Dante grunted as he threw a massive boar-like demon over a small pit. In the pit was a roaring fire that was now cooking the skinned and skewered carcass. It had been about a week since he had been dropped into this jungle, and about threes days since he had made a small base camp. A small Grim Ice fence surrounded a cliffside where Dante had made his camp, a pillbox structure was his tent and a murder of Ice Crows watched over the surrounding trees for any incoming beasts. "Good work boys, we'll be eating well tonight!" Dante cheered and his small gathering of Ice Clones all cheered with him.

"Just too bad we haven't found any edible plants, meats' good and all but can't keep just eating only meat." One of the Dantes said as he watched the meat slowly cook above the fire. The prime Dante had created them purely for the fact isolation was killer on the human mind. Even if they were just him, having someone to talk to was something everyone needed to stay sane.

"Quit complaining, at least we have food at all." Another Dante growled as he looked over the pelt that they had gotten off the boar demon and threw it to the prime. Once it was cleaned up a bit it could make a decent blanket. The prime Dante gave a small glance to all of his clones and had begun to notice that his skill in making different personalities in his constructs was getting better. He still was limited to his own but he could tweak it a little in one way or another.

"If we're going to be complaining, let's complaining about the fact we ain't got no women here with us." One of the clones, one that Dante had made a little more focused on lust than the others, groaned loudly. "Knocking prime out every night isn't exactly the safest of options here you know."

"Oh let's just go to the nearest mall and pick up some chick to sleep with them, shut up!" Another clone yelled but something had caught the prime's ear and he made them all shut up by shattering them all. He stood up and listened to sounds of the jungle. He focused on all of his Ice Crows and one by one he found the one that had picked up something. Dante's eye twitched as he listened closely to the source of the disturbance. He controlled the Ice Crow and flew closer in toward the sounds of a struggle between two people. Then he shattered and reformed next to the crow, crouching on a large tree branch as he looked above a unfolding scene below.

"Look what we got men… a slippery little snake that's lost her way!" Dante watched as a group of savage looking demons circled what he recognized as a Lamia. The other demons he didn't recognize. They were large and vaguely humanoid shaped, but seemed to be a cross between a human and a panther. Shaggy black fur covered their bodies, they were wearing tribalistic clothing and bronze age armor and all of them had large axes or swords. This was a hunting party to be sure. Their heads were more akin to large cats but hints of demonic traits such as sharper bone structure and two sets of eyes still differed them from the big cats of earth.

"Go away!" The Lamia cried out as she was cornered back into the trunk of a massive tree. She was already holding her arm like it had been injured, given by the state of her torn clothes, Dante assumed she had been… _running_ … from these demons for some time now. Dante took only a second to look the frightened Lamia over, she was very pretty. Had the body of the normal Lamia, lower half snake and upper half human. Red scales spread across her snake tail and if Dante could see right even extended a little into her human half. She too was wearing tribal style clothes though they were far more regal than savage warrior attire the other demons were wearing.

"Time to die worm!" One of the demons stepped forward and raised his massive battle axe, intent on killing the defenseless girl. But as he swung down, his movement was slowed to a halt as his entire body froze over and eventually, he fell to the side dead. His body completely wreaked by the extreme cold and frost. The rest of the hunting party started at their kinsmen in shock and disbelief.

"Why are you all giving me the cold shoulder? I'm right here you now?" They all turned back to the source of the mocking voice and saw Dante standing casually up in the lower branches of the jungle canopy. On his shoulder was his Ice Crow and in his hand was a mystical fog of frost. "Now, unless you want to end up-"

"Kill him!" One of the demons roared in rage as he pointed up to the Rook. Dante had no way of knowing but he had just killed the son of the tribe's chief. Several of the demons pulled out bows and arrows and began firing up toward Dante, while the rest of them picked up nearby rocks and started throwing them.

Dante jumped off the branch he had been standing on and landed on the ground with a great thud, creating a small cloud of dust. The Rook dashed out of the dust and with his first move gave a swift and hard uppercut to the demon that had ordered the others to kill him. He followed up by grappling onto the massive panther like demon and slammed it down into the ground. Two more demons took the time to charge forward, swords brandished and ready to avenge their comrades. They lunged at Dante with wild fury but he just shattered and reformed above them. With a single kick he knocked the one on the right into the other, sending them tumbling into each other.

"Come on, I haven't gotten serious here." Dante joked as he casually kicked the dirt like all of this was just a bore. This infuriated the demons and more charged toward the Devil with continued recklessness. Dante smirked and let them come at him, he ducked and swerved out of each attack like it was nothing. Then when he was sure they were all losing their minds at their lack of progress, he punched the biggest one out of all of them in the gut. Knocking the air of his lungs and sending him barreling over in pain. Seeing their strongest warrior go down with one punch seemed to sober the rest of them up. Dante had to give them a little credit, they kept up the fight while a few others collected their wounded once that was done, they retreated back into the dense jungle. "Tsk… I expected a little bit more." Dante grumbled before turning back to the lamia that had gotten him involved in this to begin with. She was staring at him with awe and fear. Understandable as he just saved her but he was still a unknown. "You okay?" That question however seemed get rid of that fear.

"Thank you!" The next thing that Dante knew he was knocked to the ground and was completely immobilized by the frantic and grateful lamia. Dante could feel his entire body wrapped up by her tail and his head was currently being smothered by her bust. "Thank-you- Thank-you- Thank-you- Thank-you! I was so scared! I thought I was going to die but then you came and saved me!"

" _Can't breathe_!" Dante yelled internally as his voice was completely muffled by two large breasts. And these weren't the breasts he thought would one day suffocate him. He soon passed out from a lack of air.

"Thank you so much… huh?" Miia stopped in her hugging of the man who saved her life once she notice there was a sudden lack of movement from him. She pulled him up and when his head limply fell forward she began freaking out that she had killed him. She shook him around a bit before checking his chest for a heartbeat and sighed in relief when she heard a small thump. "Oh… I messed didn't I." Miia mumbled shamefully before setting her savor down on the ground. There she was able to get a better look at him.

A blush came over her face as she looked at just how strong and fit he was, ruggedly handsome with a few scars, short black hair with three long hair braids ending in small blue feathers, he was dressed in what Miia assumed was human clothes but the t-shirt he was wearing was tight enough to give a small hint at the muscular chest underneath. Miia had never seen a man so… delicious looking. All the male Lamia were meeker and skinny, as it was normally among their kind that the females were the strong ones and the men tended to be weaker. The women were the leaders, hunters, and warriors while the men did the menial and lesser jobs. But not this man, it was clear to Miia that he was very strong.

She looked toward the tree line where the demons had run off to, that was the direction of their village and she knew they would be sending back more hunting parties to avenge their fallen. So displaying a strength that her body type suggested she did not have, she grabbed ahold of Dante and began carrying him off away.

* * *

 **Kuoh, Kuoh Academy**

"And so please do not repeat those deviants' actions and you should be fine." Issei's teacher finished up explaining what happened to Matsuda and Motohama, apparently over the summer the two had been caught with less than legal material. And they had just last night been sentenced to ten years in juvey and later full on jail. He could not say that he was too upset by the news, but he did think that maybe someone had been involved in tipping the police off about it. Then there was a part of him that recalled something Dante told him about what happens to people convicted of certain type of sex crimes in prison. They didn't last very long

The rest of class passed on by without much else happening. As they were finishing things up for the day, Issei glanced over to Asia who was talking with some of her friends. A small sense of dread came over him, she was currently wearing a large sweater to hide the fact she was starting to show. It was easy to explain away by saying that she was just unused to the colder weather as she spent most of her life in warmer climates. But Issei knew that this wouldn't be enough forever. He wasn't afraid or angry over the fact he and Asia were having a child, far from it. He was just worried about how people around them would treat Asia. He was used to being looked down upon and living life as a pariah. He didn't want that for Asia.

"Hey! Wake up Hyoudou!" Issei only had a second to blink before getting hit in the face with a soccer ball. The whole class turned to see Issei fall to the ground with his whole face bruised. But the former pervert was much more durable than that, comically so.

"Who the hell- oh…" Issei yelled but his voice tapered off as he looked out the window where the soccer ball had come from. Down on the ground was Tsubasa bouncing another ball on her leg. She smirked and launched it toward the pawn who this time ducked but then got hit in the back of the head by the ball ricocheting back into his head. This sent Issei falling out of the window and into the bushes below.

"Issei!" The Pawn heard Asia cry as and saw her stick her head out the window. "Are you okay?" She yelled out down frantically and it took a moment but Issei was able to push himself back onto his feet.

"I'm fine Asia… just a few scrapes!" Issei replied but it still looked like Asia was worrying over his health. She quickly left the window and if he knew her as well as he did, she was on her way to come and heal him. But right now he had bigger fish to fry. "The hell was that for?!" He demanded as he turned to Tsubasa who just stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Today's the first day of football practice, I'm just letting you know." She said before turning on her heel and walking off toward the football field. Issei griped a bit but knew that Rias had told him to join the team. She said it would help him find new friends and develop a better reputation among the school.

"You could have just told me like a normal person." Issei grumbled as he followed the Sitri Rook.

"And what would be the fun in that?" Tsubasa teased back and Issei couldn't help but feel this was strange. He wasn't used to girls acting this friendly to him. Even Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and the other Devil women that he regularly interacted with didn't act this way with him. Rias was nearly motherly and caring but still kept a unspoken distance between them. Akeno… Issei was pretty sure she forgot he existed the second he left the room. Koneko's feelings on him was blatantly clear to anyone that saw them together. The only one of the former Phenex Devils that was friendly with him was Li and that was just how she was with everyone. Asia was really the only girl he knew personally that liked to be around him. So Tsubasa acting this way was different for Issei.

"Hello Issei." Further making Issei confused as all hell was another girl that actually seemed to enjoy his presence.

"Hi Momo, has Saji been bugging you lately?" Issei asked fairly concerned about that. It wasn't like he knew Momo that well but just didn't like the idea of someone like Saji bothering her for some reason. Issei however looked to Tsubasa who was chuckling at the question while Momo blushed and hid behind her hair.

"He was… until Momo here kicked him in the balls." Tsubasa laughed as she remembered the sight of Saji crawling away from the student council room, crying and holding onto his bits.

"Tsu… stop it." Momo felt so embarrassed at having that being brought back up. But Saji just wouldn't stop asking her why she didn't want to hang out anymore. She tried to explain to him that they weren't friends anymore after he broke her heart but he wouldn't listen. She was just so mad and… that happened. "Can we please not talk about it anymore, I still have to deal with him while we organize the Fall Festival."

"Hey, I said I would help you with that didn't I. It won't be that bad, if Saji tries anything I'll be there to step in." Issei said and Momo beamed at him even remembering that he agreed to help. She didn't even really ask him to help back at Voledro's party, she was just trying to vent a little. Nearby, Tsubasa was smirking as the other two Devils continued to interact.

* * *

 **Border Jungles of Hell and Mictlan**

"Mrmm…" Dante groaned as he slowly returned back to the land of the living. He did like how often he was being knocked lately. But then again… this time was fine. As his sense began to gradually return back to him, he noticed that he in nearly the same position as he had been before passing out. Namely his entire body was wrapped up in a lamia's tail, his upper body was being hugged by the lamia he had saved and so thankfully he wasn't suffocating again. He tried to begin wiggling his way out only to get a displeased groan from the girl cuddling next to him.

"No darling… five more minutes." The lamia mumbled softly before tightening her body grip on Dante. Thankfully due to his Rook endurance, this wasn't much of a problem. He was mildly uncomfortable now but that was about it. He was also super hot… which was strange.

"Why?" Dante turned his head and winced at the light hitting his eyes. Apparently this girl thought it would be a good idea to put the two of the right next to a big bonfire. "Lamia are cold blooded… but this seems to be a bit much even for that." Dante looked down to the sleeping lamia and frowned… he heard what she said. Dante then looked up to the sky keeping his narrowed eyes and unreadable expression. He now understood why beautiful women kept popping into his life and he knew that the Fates had ordered Zeiveist to cause all this. "Hey… wake up." Dante said as he looked back down and gently began nudging the girl awake.

"Wha…" Miia sluggishly began to open her eyes, she was having such a wonderful dream too. A future where she returned to her village and lived happily ever after with her…

"Wake up, and please let me go." Dante bluntly said and Miia quickly woke up fully

"Darling! You're alive! I was so worried that you were dead." Miia sobbed as she held onto Dante tightly, and good luck for Dante did so in a way that didn't lead to him suffocating again. "Even though you had a heartbeat, you were so cold. I've been trying to warm you up by the fire."

"I have a Grim Soul, I have a normal temperature just like any other warm-blooded mammal. It's just my aura that gives off a feeling of cool or cold." Dante explained, it was why all the girls never got colds when they slept with him. His body wasn't actually the temperature they felt it to be, it was just his spiritual presence that made them think he was cool to the touch. "Now again, please let me go." Miia whined a little as she was somewhat unwilling to let him go. If she did that then he might leave her. "I have a camp nearby that is much better defendable if those demons come back for us." He explained and Miia's spirits sored now knowing he wasn't going to leave her. She slowly untangled herself from him and Dante slowly stood back and cracked a few bones. "Now, what's your name, what were those demons and why were they attack you?"

"My name is Miia, I'm a Lamia from the Syx tribe." Miia introduced herself as she latched onto Dante's arm, her tail swaying happily at the closeness to Dante. But then her happy look of bliss changed to one of fear and worry. "And those were the Izguz, their tribe and mine have been fighting over the jungle since before the Devils arrived in Hell. They kill any lamia that they come across." Miia explained as Dante held out a hand and one of his Ice Crows landed in it. She looked up and was awed by how pretty the frozen bird was.

"I see… do you think I could return with you back to your tribe. I'm sorta lost and…"

"No!" Miia cried as she dug herself even deeper into Dante's side. "I'm never ever going back to that horrible place!" Dante raised a eyebrow at that, there was a story here and he was interested in hearing it. It could give him a idea of just what her tribe was like and whether or not it was a good idea to seek out their help. Plus, he didn't like seeing a girl cry like this in such fear and pain. Miia continued to fuss until she felt Dante's arm wrap around her, comforting her.

"Fine then, let's head back to my camp and have something to eat. I'm sure you're hungry." Miia looked up at Dante and could not believe how warm and caring the look in his eyes was. They were like two silver moons and she couldn't help but feel so safe looking into them. She sighed contently as she let Dante led her toward his camp.

* * *

It took a few hours but the two were able to make it to Dante small camp without incident. Miia was impressed and amazed at the Grim Ice that Dante had used to make his camp but they quickly found out that she couldn't stay in the frozen structure that Dante had made for himself. The Grim Ice was in fact actually cold and had nearly put the cold-blooded lamia in a hibernation-like state. Thankfully Dante was able to construct a rudimentary tent out of branches and the huge leaves of the jungle trees.

"Wow, it usually takes a whole hunting party to take down one of these." Miia beamed as she watched Dante thrown on a freshly killed giant tiger that had been prowling around their camp. She had been amazed by just how great Dante was. "Are all Devil men so strong?"

"Eh… I have the Rook piece in me. So I have a bit of specialization with strength. But in terms of power, I'd say that I'm pretty strong… relatively speaking." Dante explained as he began to skin the massive tiger, the boar that he had killed before saving Miia had looked a bit charred when they returned back to his camp.

"Relatively speaking?" Miia asked as she had very little information on just what Devil society was like.

"Well you see…" Dante then wen ton to explain how things worked in Hell, or at least in the rest of Hell. The class system of Low, Mid, High, Ultimate, and Super Devils. He also gave a rough outline of the nobility and the houses that made up the nobility. "… and I am a reincarnated Devil. I used to be a mortal Grim Reaper but then I was made into a Devil by my King, Rias Gremory." Dante said giving a small longing sigh at the mention of his Life-Mate. Something that Miia caught onto and was not happy to hear.

"D-do… do you miss your king darling?" Miia asked nervously as she worried that the man she was coming to feel so much for was already taken by another. If that was the case than Miia knew she was going to have to work extra hard to prove just how much she was the better choice for a mate. She had lived all her life watching her parents live such a happy life with each other, she wanted that. She knew that Lamia woman were supposed to have stables of males to service their every need but none of them looked really happy. The males looked miserable and the women seemed so angry all the time. But her mom was always smiling when she was with her father. Miia wanted that love more than anything in her life.

"Not because she's my King, though she does a great job as it. It's because she's one of my Life-Mates." Dante said as he looked into his soul and felt the Eternal Link he shared with Rias, Akeno, and Koneko. He could feel them, their worry and hope that he would return back to him soon. Meanwhile, Miia's eyes widened at one phrase… _one of_. "Part of my Grim Soul is that I form spiritual attachments through love. It works out pretty fine given that Devils are a polygamous friendly race. So for someone like a former Grim Reaper who will most certainly have more than one partner, it's not as complicated as it might otherwise be."

" _So that means_ …" Miia's mind began working overdrive at hearing this. Yes should would now have to share her darling with others, but from the way the situation was it was the only way for her to have him at all. " _It just means I'm going to have to prove my love even more_!" Dante stared at Miia as steam began coming off her head as she thought about what she had been told.

He had heard that part of the Evil System Lucifer set up made Demons magically relent on Devils or something, he didn't know the details. But what he did know was that Devils tended to attached demons to them, didn't mean that demons would always bow down to Devils though. It just meant that Demons were more susceptible to a Devil's charms even if that Devil wasn't trying to charm. He suspected that was what was happening to Miia and he didn't mind, he knew that this would be a journey to return home and people always got closer when they traveled together. Plus there was his weakness to women and his Grim heightened sense of emotions to contend with.

"So Miia?" Dante asked bringing Miia out of her fantasies. "Exactly why don't you want to go back to your village? It seems risky for someone like you to run off into the wilds, must have been a good reason to run away." Dante could already tell that Miia wasn't a fighter. She had the strength and natural abilities of a Lamia, but just at a glance Dante could tell it was unrefined. That coupled with her more than basic clothes said that she might be royalty of some kind, a princess kept soft by worried parents was his best guess.

Dante watched as Miia seemed to retreat into herself at this question. She held onto her tail in a similar fashion that he had seen Koneko do when she was uncomfortable. There was a small stillness that permeated the air where the only sound was the crackling fire under their roasting dinner. It was only broken when she finally spoke.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I knew that I was different than the rest of the women in my tribe. I kept hearing how the reason we never had been conquered by Devils or other demons was because of the strength of our traditions and values. But everywhere I looked all I could see was how unhappy everyone was." Miia explained as she held onto her tail tightly, memories of when she was young flooding her mind. A time when she was seven and saw a male being killed because he had brought the wrong meal to a female that wasn't his mistress. Then when she was older an entire three households were executed because they were too lax on their discipline between the sexes. It always seemed to back to the idea that only a select few were allowed to be happy and anyone that even tried to be so was removed. "Except for my parents." Miia smiled as warmer memories came to her.

"…" Dante remained silent as he knew he had no place to talk on this subject.

"They were so happy and loved each other, throughout my childhood I looked up to them and made a promise that I would one day find someone like that for myself." Miia said before slithering over to Dante in what felt to him faster than then the eye could see. In seconds she had entangled him once again and was straddling his waist. "And I found him in you darling, my knight in shining armor that saved my life." She reached out a held Dante's hand while he was actually struggling to handle the amount of squeezing she was exerting. It was one thing to have Rook strength and not be in danger it was another not to feel pain at all. "I left because I knew I could never fit in with the rest of my tribe but I'm not going back because I found what I was looking for.

"Miia…" Dante groaned but his plea went unheard.

"You came and saved me without even knowing me, just from that I can tell you have a kind heart." He did, he knew that he did. But that was a very naïve thing to say and think. Clearly this girl wasn't the most cunning snake that ever existed. "Darling, please take me with you. Take me away from this land and I promise that I will love you with all my heart." Miia couldn't explain the feelings that were pounding in her chest, everything she felt just felt so real. She had never imagined that meeting your one true love could be this fast. But then, that man that she already knew held her heart shattered into a million pieces causing her to scream in a panic.

"I will agree to that so long as we can even get out of this jungle to begin with." Dante said and Miia once again screamed and fainted from the shock of seeing her darling die and come back to life. Or at least that's what it looked like to her. Dante sighed as he threw over the now cleaned and dried boar pelt from earlier as Miia needed far more than he did. "You Fates are really lucky I like making women happy."

* * *

 **Syx Tribe's Village**

"What do you mean that Miia is still alive?!" Arethali snarled as she tossed over a table. A few of her attending lamia males flinched at seeing their mistress in such a rage. As that usually led to them getting punished even if they had nothing to do with what was causing her problems. "We had a deal you flea riddled beast!" The current chieftainess of the lamia tribe roared into the large pinkish crystal that dominated the room. In one of the many flat surfaces was the image of a very large Izguz demon growling back.

"- _I'm telling you that your princess was saved by some Devil trash! It was never part of the deal for a Devil to interfere, unless you tipped them off and are seeking a alliance with the bats and this was all just a scheme to have my son murdered_!-" The chief of the Izguz tribe roared in a blind rage as he had just been informed of what happened out in the jungles. It had been centuries since the Devil Civil War claimed the lives of the Devil house that ruled these lands and the Demons that inhabited it did not look forward to the day when Devils returned. They only put aside their differences when it came to this sole task of keeping Devils out of the jungle.

"You dare! As if I would debase myself or my sisters to the rule of some patriarchal devil scum!" Arethali seethed red as she thought about smashing the crystal to pieces but thankfully thought better. It had taken quite a great deal of effort to retrieve this artifact from the ruins of the Devil Castle that had once been the seat of the ruling Devil family. "We had a agreement, you kill my weakling of a niece and I would return your little weed of a goddess." She smirked as the Izguz chief snarled even deeper at the insult to his goddess. "I kept my side of the bargain… now I want you to keep yours!" She screamed before cutting off the connection to the Izguz village.

"That could have gone better." Arethali turned and glared at the lamia warrior that had slithered her way into the room, having heard everything that went on between the two demon leaders. "Was it really such a good idea to let that Dryad leave us, that had been the Izguz's best weapon against us for many years."

"You worry too much Katheilise, besides…" A evil and cruel grin formed on the chieftainess' face. "… this crystal wasn't the only thing that I had discovered in the Devil's stronghold. If they ever do plan on releasing their precious goddess on us again, they will be rue the day." She chuckled but her fellow Lamia just gave a small sigh at her leader's scheming. It was not proper, the title of leader among their people was to go to the strongest warrior. Even if Arethali's sister had been far too liberal when it came to their values she was still their finest warrior. The only reason why Katheilise and a few others supported Arethali's coup was because Miia was such a weakling compared to her mother. And because Arethali seemed to be able to pull devious plans out of her tail like it was nothing. Intelligence was a another type of strength… even if it wasn't a warrior's primary strength.

"What about this Devil? The one that saved Miia." Katheilise asked bringing Arethali out of dubious thinking. There had been a battle above their jungle home and it had not gone unnoticed. And as strong as the lamia prided themselves as being, they were under no illusion that they could fight Sirzechs Lucifer. They doubted it was the Devil King himself in their jungle but it begged the question who was it. It couldn't be one of the slavers from the north, they wouldn't have saved Miia and enslaved the lot of them.

"When the Izguz fail, and they will… we will claim that Miia was taken by the Devil. And when we hunt them down we will find her defiled and murdered by the horrible Devil."

* * *

 **Border Jungles of Hell and Mictlan**

"~Going on date, going on a date with darling~" Miia chirped as she hung off Dante's arm as she led him through the trees. She had been worried about beasts and animals trying to stop them but it seemed they knew to stay away. This was so great, taking a nice stroll through the jungle… just like a date!

"You're sure about this cave system?" Dante asked as he followed Miia through the jungle. After he coxed Miia back awake he explained to her his plan to get to the highest peak and start blasting off spiritual power. And that the only problem in the plan was that he had no idea where the mountain was. But Miia had grew up in these jungles and knew the local geography like the back of her tail.

"Yes, it's where my parents would always go when they wanted to be alone and act in ways that the rest of the tribe would never allow. The caves network through the entire mountainside." Miia explained happily and Dante had a feeling that the latter reason was also a secondary one. But that was fine, so long as it eventually got them closer to the goal everything would turn out for the better. "Plus, doing this would mean we don't have to travel through the Harpies territory."

"Harpies?"

"Yes, they control the mountain range. These lands are controlled by five Demon tribes." Miia explained as the two made their way alongside a small steam that Miia recalled led to the cave entrance. "The Harpies are one and they mostly stay away from the business of the others. They're just a bunch of birdbrains that can't do anything." Miia giggled while Dante remained skeptical, he could tell that Miia was very bias though that wasn't to any fault of her own. Given the culture she had been raised in, there was to be some limited thinking on her part to be expected.

"Then there are the Lamia and the Izguz." Dante said and Miia nodded solemnly.

"Yes, the two have roughly controlled half and half of the jungles with the Lamia holing the foothills of the mountains and the outer edges of the jungle while the Izguz hold the densest innermost parts. Neither side has been able to gain much ground on the other's territory." Miia held onto Dante arm a little tighter knowing that the war between the two tribes had been long and bloody. It had just been their way of life, even back when these lands were supposedly ruled by a Devil House the tribes fought each other bitterly. "And then there are the Harix, I guess you could call then Bee demons."

"Like Insect Bees?" Dante asked trying to think of a horrifying demonic super insect. " _Beedrill_."

"They have their Hive… somewhere in the jungle. But I don't know where it is." Miia said with a blank confused face as she tried to remember where in the jungle her parents forbidden her from going. "The last one is the tribe that live in the large lake in southern part of the jungle. They… are friendly enough." Miia said with a nervous chuckle and Dante got a very Issei like vibe from how tense Miia seemed to be. The two eventually made their way to a large cave entrance but as they stood in front of it, Dante looked back and snapped his fingers. Out from the trees came the caws of crows followed by several shouts and cries as another hunting of Izguz demons came running out being harassed by Dante's crows.

"I got to figure out what kind of land animal I could pair with those crows. Something scavengy." Dante mused to himself as he turned around while Miia just hid behind him. Dante knew that he would need to teach her how to fight proper eventually. She had both armored scales and superhuman strength, she could be a force to be reckoned with if trained up a bit. With another snap he ordered the crows to perch in the trees above leaving the poor panther demons alone. "Come on boys… I know kitty cats that have more backbone than you."

"Kill them both! Our chief has demanded their blood!" One of the Izguz roared before they all charged blindly at the pair. Miia clutched to Dante's jacket in fear, this group was much bigger than the last one that had ambushed her. But then she felt a reassuring pat on her head and looked up to see Dante just smiling down on her. Somehow that just made the noise of roaring demons coming her mute and just breeze in the wind. Then there was the crackle of ice and out from Dante feet blasted a glacier of Grim Ice that barreled down the incoming wave of Izguz. Those in the front didn't have time to react before getting in case in the attack while those in the back turned around and attempted to run away. Only two out of the twenty-five strong hunting party were able to escape the short fight.

"Really… I expected a lot more out these guys. I mean they just come at us. No tactics or planning ahead, they're not even that stealthy." Dante complained and he knew it was stupid to complain about lackluster enemies but these were real demons. Demons that lived in a harsh environment and went to war with other demon tribes regularly. He would think that one of the top tribes would at the very least put up some of a fight.

"That was amazing darling!" Miia exclaimed as she jumped onto Dante's back, causing Dante to make a few small cracks in the ground. The force of a full grown lamia was something that the Rook could take but it was still a great deal of force that she was casually throwing around.

"Miia… we're going to need to talk about when and where you can do this." Dante was no stranger to women jumping him. It happened a great deal of the time now these days but Miia was something else. Despite having a thin yet curvy body, her tail added on a great deal of weight to her movements. " _Though… feels really good_." Dante thought to himself as he felt Miia's breasts press into his back. No matter how many women or how many times he felt it, the softness of a woman's chest could not be beaten by anything but one other thing that they could offer.

"Darling, maybe we should make camp inside the cave entrance and explore it tomorrow. That way we're rested and prepared for anything!" Miia suggested and Dante gave her a small scrutinizing gaze as he highly doubted that was the real reason she wanted to camp so soon. But he backed off as she did have a point.

"We'll head in a bit and then camp, I don't feel that even if they are this weak we should give the enemy such easy time." Dante said as he slipped out of Miia's grasp and while she did pout a little at having to wait a little longer before she could cuddle with her darling, the threat of the hunting Izguz made her silent.

* * *

 **Deepest Section of the Jungle, Izguz Village**

The roar of rhythmic chanting rung throughout the large Izguz village as nearly all of its members gathered around the massive central tree. The cheered and chanted together as their high priests shook and danced to the beats of the drums. The glow of fire lit the people and cast entrancing shadows. Then as the chanting came to a head, a massive muscle bound Izguz marched up through the rows of his people and soon stood tall at the central altar.

"By the heart and soul of the trees! We have lived here for all of our people's existence, we were born from these lands and by all right we shall rule them!" Screams and roars of agreement came from the assembled crowds. Though off to the side a small circle of Izguz found all this to be quite childish.

"There he goes again, quite the crowd pleaser." One of the watching Izguz snickered as they all watched their chief make a complete fool of himself. They were among the few remaining of their people that remembered what it was like to have Devil rule. Back when fighting between the demons was at a all time low. Back when peaceful prospects and works had been the focus of the tribe. Maintaining the jungle and doing the work of their patron, an ancient dryad that watched over their people and kept them safe.

"His son did die, killed by a Devil while protecting a snake… things will not get better now." Another said with resignation in his voice. Things for their tribe had been in a downward spiral for the last few years. The previous Lamia Chieftainess had been kinder and more domestic in her concerns, giving both the tribes some breathing room. War had not been on the table and that was good for both sides. But now… that was over.

"Who is this Devil? One of the old family?" A female voice among the dissenters asked curiously. Deciding that maybe this could provide and means to enrich their tribe beyond meaningless war and showboating.

"He killed the killed the chief's son with ice, not poison." One of the men shrugged not finding this too be very interesting. Sure a Devil in their territory had prospects but they needed far more information on the Devil before they even thought of approaching them.

"That doesn't narrow it down very well. Plenty of Devils use ice."

"We could talk to this Devil, or they might be just passing through. Who knows?"

"The spider would know." The others looked at the one that had suggested this and then looked back at each other. It was true that there were five Demon tribes in these lands, but painfully well known among the rational members of those tribes that they were at best at the same level as a Low-Class Devil. However, that did not mean there wasn't a demon in these lands that went above that. "And if she doesn't, she would want to know." They all looked back at the chief of their village as plan began to form in their minds.

"These nights will be filled with the blood of Devils and slithering snakes! Blood spilled in vengeance and holy tribute!" As the chief continued to rant and rave the entire village began to get caught up in the energy of it all. They called for blood, they called for the Devil to be skinned alive and prostrated before their goddess. All while never seeing up in the leaves of the central tree their _goddess_ was crying and frightened out of her mind.

* * *

Author's Notes

Hey, so Miia is here and next will be both Suu and Papi while maybe one other. And to be very fucking clear… Papi… is not going to be a loli in this story. She's going to be like Sona, petite. NO LOLIS IN MY STORY!

Secondly, I have now decided what Dante voice is in my own head canon. It's Kurusu Kimihito's dubbed voice, that the MC of Daily Life With Monster Girls. That's my own personal voice for him though I kind want to know some you guys feel he sounds.

Thirdly, if anyone likes Daily Life With Monster Girls than I recommend the fic The Life With Monster Girls by Soleneus. It really good and in some (lemon) ways better than canon.

Reviews

Curse of Whimsy – Aw, sorry to hear that. But you'll be happy to know that won't be the last orgy I have planned. This story will be getting more and more smutty as time goes on.

Devilscreed – Clio still does have a part to play in this, I won't say more. The thing with Sans-but-not-really-Sans was mostly done to address a few things such as Fate and Dante's role. I don't know… the Bleach arc might not be what everyone wants it to be. Miia adorable and yay, we're getting a second season! Percy will come back around eventually, That plotline with his story is a lot more up the air. He will react in a Dante way

Rmarcano321 – happy holidays, yes I'm that asshole.

AJR3333 – I saw Deadpool but for tweens. Rias reacted this badly mostly because this was the exact kind of thing that Dante said would happen and it sorta makes her feel like Sirzechs broke a bit of trust. Plus that was right after he told him so feelings still very raw. On the Pregnancy thing, that can be explained by two things… they probably have magic or something that can check hours after conception, and two… Akeno's level of wanting this. Remember how much I have been setting her up to want this very thing. My plan for the cosmic lore stuff is to feed readers bits like this and then let things breath before getting back into it.

Spartan of Rome - yup, still kicking


	50. Ain't No Mountain High Enough

[Lime]

Author's Notes

I had this done yesterday but then I went to the gym for the first time in years. Why do my arms hurt when I did cardio?

* * *

"Miia… do you have any idea where we are?" Dante asked as the two stood in the middle of an expansive cavern. They had spent a good two days exploring the cave network that Miia had brought Dante to. And in that time they had only been moving downward rather than upward as Dante had hoped for. But with little else to do, they trudged on and this resulted in them being in their current situation… lost.

"Uh… we take another right at the next giant mushroom and no… no I do not." Miia whimpered as she could no longer keep up the ruse. At first she had been completely confident in her ability to led her darling toward their destination. But now she had to admit to herself that she had no idea where they were.

The cavern that they had found themselves in was massive beyond anything that could be a ground elevation. Giant cave mushrooms rose high and families of bats moved across the ceiling of the cave-like flocks of birds. Huge insects and giant reptiles stalked the shadows though they were little more than a food source to the Devil and Lamia. Even if Dante was the one that did all the hunting. Their only source of light came from the small glowing fungi that covered the rocks and the rare corpse. Dante was seriously considering that leaving these damned caves would be the better move but that would mean he knew which cave led back to where they came in from.

"If you would have just told me that then we could have been further along by now." Dante sighed before pacing in front of Miia. The two had stopped in their exploring to take a short break but Dante was becoming more and more frustrated as the longer he went in these caves. He didn't blame Miia entirely, it was right to assume that these caves could lead up toward the peak of the mountains. The sheer vastness of these caves suggested that. No, what he was most irritated by the lamia was not this idea. "Plus…"

"Aih!" Miia flinched as Dante threw an icicle of Grim Ice past her and speared the head of a giant centipede that was trying to sneak up on Miia. She looked behind and slithered away from the now dying monster and hid behind Dante.

"Miia… aren't lamia from your tribe supposed to be kickass warriors?" Dante said not looking down toward the fearful girl clinging to his side. She had not once shown a bit of the dangerous demonic power that her race was known for. Nothing about her suggested that she came from a warrior society nor did it look like she was even trained to defend herself. "Then why is it you couldn't even detect that monster behind you, let alone finish it off yourself?"

"Every time I trained with my aunt she would just yell at me for being too weak to do anything." Miia whimpered as she recalled all the times that she would try to train and end up just crying after getting hurt. She just didn't have the heart to fight like the rest of her tribe. When she picked up a sword or a spear she would get beaten down by her trainers within minutes. "I'm just a failure… I can't do anything right." But as she said this an idea came into her head. "Darling… maybe…"

"No." Dante chuckled and Miia once again felt dejected. "From the sound of it you don't take well to a harsh hand teaching you. And I know me… I bark orders and go full on Full Metal Jacket when I'm trying to teach." Miia titled her head in confusion at the reference but Dante continued as he walked over to the dead monster that had just killed. He frowned as he looked over the massive insect, there was no way that this would have enough meat on it to even be worth it. Too much exoskeleton and not enough real meat. "But that doesn't mean you're a failure Miia."

"How? I can't hunt. I can't fight. I can't even lead you to the top of a mountain." Miia began to tear up a just how worthless she was feeling in the moment.

"Those are three things you can't do, but there's an infinite number of things out there that you haven't tried yet." He didn't actually think that she was a total failure at the first two things. From what she said it seemed her biggest problem was that her teachers didn't even try to find a way to teach her in a way that received well. Not everyone responded to the strict method. "When we get to earth, there will plenty of things that you can try to succeed at. And we could find people- gha!"

"Thank you darling!" Miia shouted loudly as she tackled Dante to the ground in another one of her binding hugs. He still hadn't been able to get it through to her that as much as he liked being so close to her, hugging him in this way wasn't pain-free. "You're so caring darling, believing in me like that." Miia nuzzled up close to Dante with a big smile on her lips. Then she looked up, not seeing how much pain he was in, all she could see was the handsome face of the man she loved.

"Miia-" Dante groaned, he was getting really tired of this. But then he felt something that made the pain seem very secondary.

"I love you darling… we've only known each other for a few days but I can feel it in my heart." Miia had a happy blush over her face and Dante looked down to see the lust and desire in her silted eyes. Then he felt a hand slip under his pants and grasp around his manhood. The feeling of Miia's soft hands around him quickly got a reaction and he could feel himself get harder as she gave a few tentative strokes. "But I want more than that, I want us to feel only as lovers do."

" _Okay… one test to this_." Dante thought to himself as he knew his Life-Mate's rule, any girl he has sex with has to actually love him or at least starting to. While Miia was distracted with removing his clothing piece by piece Dante looked to her soul to see if there was in fact a connection. " _The fuck_!" Dante couldn't believe that in the span of a few short days Miia was already reaching toward his soul with the same strength as any of his current Life-Mates. His only explanation was that this was due to the Devil/Demon relationship. But now that he had the proof he needed he decided to become an active participant

Miia was exploring Dante's chest, she had never seen a man so muscled. All the men back in her village were slim and had no muscles to be seen at all. But Dante was vastly different, his body was well shaped from all his training and was crisscrossed with scars. Each of which she was memorizing but then she was surprised by the feeling of Dante's lips on hers. But once her mind caught up to the sensation of his tongue exploring her mouth she melted in his grasp. Her body loosened its grip on him and he quickly took advantage.

She moaned as she felt his arms wrap around her body, his fingers gliding over her back and down to where flesh met scales. Their kiss deepened and only ended when they both needed air. Before she could say anything however his lips were right back on hers, short light kisses mixed with deep breathtaking ones and Miia couldn't feel any happier. Then she felt Dante move a hand up the next thing she knew the simple top that she had been wear was undone. Her breasts bounced free of confinement and she gave out a loud moan as she felt Dante's other hand grasp one of them. She never knew that having someone touch her like this could be so great, and now she wanted her darling to do this as often as possible.

"Oh~ darling that feels amazing~" Miia moaned as Dante continued to knead her breast while trailing down her neck with his mouth. She gave a small pleased hiss as she felt him lightly bite down on her skin, the small bit of pain mixing wonderfully with the pleasure coursing through her body. Her moans grew louder and louder as Dante's mouth moved lower, then as he reached her unattended breast she gave a sudden scream as she felt a finger enter her moistened slit.

"Here's something that I know someone as kind and sweet as you can't be a failure at." Dante whispered into Miia's ear as he moved back up. She was writhing in lustful bliss as he continued to slowly push his finger into her pussy, his thumb making small circles on her clit. Miia had tears rolling down her face, she was just too happy that she finally had someone to love of her very own. Someone that would make her feel this way, it had to be love. " _Love and lust I guess are one in the same for demons anyways_."

"Yes… yes darling faster. Please go faster." Miia begged as she began rocking her hips along Dante's hand. Smirking, the Devil pushed forward a second finger and began to up the pace of his movements. Miia gave a sharp breath as she felt shivers run across her body. She held onto Dante, arms wrapping tightly around his body but not in any way to block his access to her drenched womanhood. Her nails dug into his skin as she felt herself edge closer and closer to something, she didn't know what but she needed badly. "Darling… something's coming. I can feel it." At that Dante picked up his pace his faster, the feeling of Miia starting to strangle him again giving him a small sense of urgency. Her tail began to tighten around his body, matching her inner walls around his fingers. Deciding to end this before Miia completely strangled him, he silenced her moans with a kiss and gave her clit a squeeze sending her over the edge. Miia's entire body clutched Dante tighter than ever as she came all over his hand, but then collapsed onto him as she came down from her orgasmic high.

"I can tell that you don't have much experience with this sort of thing hmm~?" Dante asked and Miia dumbly nodded as she rested on his chest. The sensation of cool that his body had relaxed her in the post orgasm sensation. She had never touched herself before, and she certainly had never made herself cum even once. "Then before we get to the real thing, let's get you used to it step by step."

"But darling…" Miia pouted as she felt a bit of her strength returning to her. She wanted it all right now, she didn't know much about sex but what she did know was enough to have her hungry for her darling. And the grasp she had at the start of all this told her that she would be very pleased by it.

"No buts, I am a sex guru and thus you will respect my authoritah." Dante joked but he was serious. "For right now just stay right here while I have my little friends find us a way out of here." Dante said as with one hand pulled Miia in closer and with the other created a murder of Ice Crows which flew out in all directions to find a cave that would take them out. Miia continued to pout but felt safe and comfy in her darling's arms so didn't protest further.

As the two embraced, they never noticed that a pair of glowing eyes had been watching them the entire time.

* * *

 **Lilith, Capital Building**

"Serafall, you mustn't keep all your feelings bottled up." Ajuka said and all of those sitting at the center table of the room stared at him like he had grown a second head. Those were the other Satans, Grayfia, and the various other minor leaders of Hell's government. Right now they were holding one of their regular meetings to go over the status of Hell. Things were business as usual so it was more or less turned into a meeting on the current status of Dante.

"That is something coming from you, but I am not bottling up anything." Serafall chirped back with a sweet tone that didn't suggest anything was going on beneath the surface. She sat perfectly innocently in her seat and had a normal bubbly smile on her face. And those Devils in the room that didn't know her well were deceived and thought that she was perfectly fine. But there those that knew better. "I'm fine." She groaned as both Ajuka and Falbium arched eyebrows at that statement.

"Lady Leviathan, I have had to intercept orders from you to all your troops five times now." Grayfia said with a tone that had Serafall pouting but silent. It was becoming troublesome how Serafall was trying to amass large numbers of their forces to search the border jungles. It would be a disastrous move, the Aztec Gods were not on friendly terms with Hell nor were the most stable of pantheons. Any sign of impending attack and they would react swiftly and overwhelming force. "You are the head of diplomatic ties, if you out of all of us are the responsible party for a new hot war with another pantheon that would destroy much of our creditably."

"I see your lips moving Grayfia but all I can hear is your husband's words." Serafall said with a pointed glare toward Sirzechs who had been deliberately silent in all of this. Mainly because Serafall still blamed him for Dante's current situation.

"Serafall… just quit it. We'll get your boy toy back." Falbium groaned and this time earned a glare from all of the other Satans. "Oh yeah… he's also your new brother in law, but why are you pissed at me Ajuka?" Falbium had always been the odd man out among them all. He never really wanted to be a part of the New Satan Government but couldn't refuse. He was on good terms with the others but not nearly as close as the other three were. He honestly had been looking for a replacement for the longest time. He didn't have the drive or even the same views as the others. He only chose the New Satan Faction over the old because of a deep grudge he had with the leader of the Old Satan Faction. Other than that he actually leaned a bit more with the Traditionalists.

"I happen to like this boy and find his soul a fascinating subject." Ajuka said simply and did not give much other reason.

"We currently have our scouts setting up forward bases within the edges of the jungle. We have to work slowly due to the hostile nature of the demons in the jungle, our work must be done quietly or else we run the risk of attack." Grayfia explained for her King and husband who wouldn't be saying a word here. Grayfia found that to be a tad childish but knew that Serafall was acting far more so. The likelihood that she would lash out the second Sirzechs spoke too high.

"I actually have some news from our scouts." Falbium spoke up as he brought up a report that their forces had sent back. He at first thought all of this fuss had been pointless but this report made it a little worth it. As they would have missed this without doing all this searching for Dante. "They picked up an unauthorized entry into Hell, with the portal set to enter into the jungles."

"And just who is entering Hell without our permission?" Ajuka asked as he read over the report. The method was suspected to be a Stray's portal, though their troops had discovered the residue of the spell to be not Devil magic in origin. The underworld wasn't difficult to enter, for the most part. Hades aside, all of the Underworld could be accessed through a myriad of ways but almost all of those could be detected and often repelled easily.

"Hard to say, the magic used was a mixture of German spell crafting and Japanese spirit essence. That is a very odd combo, I'm sure that you have on file groups or people that are inclined to use such mixtures." Falbium asked as he looked to Ajuka who nodded.

"I will get on that, but you'd be surprised how common that mix might be. The Japanese power base is one of the most common methods of drawing out spiritual power in these modern times. And the German spell system is still widely taught despite people moving back to the traditional Latin." Ajuka said being very well entrenched in the magical and spiritual-scientific community. There were enclaves of people all across the globe that dealt with the discovery and use of magic, any of them could create the method used in this instance.

"Enough of this!" Serafall yelled as she slammed her fist down on the table. Most of the other Devils at the table bristled at the power coming off their leaders, they always knew that they were in over their heads but this time seemed to display more so than normal. "Those damn slaving bastards are the ones responsible! If you won't let me send troops to the jungle to find my Dante then at least let me send our armies to punish those responsible!"

"Serafall." This was the first time that Sirzechs spoke up in the entire meeting. "We can not invade the North, the forces at the border now lack the strength needed to take Wrath's Pass. And even if we regrouped our forces to the border between our territory and theirs, it would not go noticed. The second we start mounting an invasion is the second that Rizevim steps onto the battlefield." At that many of the other Devils in the room froze. The idea that one of the few remaining Second Generation Devils getting involved chilled their spirits. He had never actually participated in Hell's Civil war but instead sat back and when the Old Satan Faction was losing, opened Wrath's Pass and allowed them to retreat back into the frozen north of Hell. Since then Rizevim had been ruling the Old Satan Faction as their proclaimed King. " _There has been an unspoken agreement between us, the status quo is good for both sides. As much as I favor Dante I can not allow him to be the reason we break this peace_."

"We are not deploying large numbers of troops anywhere." Falbium coughed and returned the attention back on him. "Now, if we must talk about the recovery of one single Low-Class Rook…" The leader of Hell's military ignored the glares again. "… let us discuss the current status of the territory." He said before looking over to one of the lesser Devils that technically was supposed to be watching over the border jungles. He nor his family owned the land, as the Evil System had to recognize a Devil or their family as owning it by some deed or other criteria. He was just given the job of monitoring the situation in the jungle.

"Uh… yes. In the last few months we have been keeping a diligent watch over…" As the devil rambled on trying to stand straight and not be affected by the many one-sided glaring contests going on between several of the Satans in the room.

* * *

 **Underground Caves**

"Darling~ you really should try this." Miia sighed blissfully as she floated in the hot water of a cluster of hot springs that they had found on their way out of the caves. Things had been going great in the last few days. Dante had found a route through the caves that led up and hopefully out of the caves and Miia felt she was getting closer and closer to her darling. They would spend hours traveling through the winding caves and when they felt that they were done she would try and jump Dante. But then he would just bring to climax and tire her out, but she was lasting way longer than she was at the start of all of this. " _As great as he makes me feel I want to make him feel good too_." Miia pouted as she turned over and slithered to the edge of the hot spring.

"I will in a moment, I have to control my Crows directly in order to find our way out." Dante said as he sat on the rim of the pool of water, feet in the water with his pants rolled up. He had taken his shirt off much to Miia delight. His eyes were closed as his vision was linked to one of his crows as they made their way through the labyrinth of tunnels.

"Mmm." Miia hummed to herself as she only partially listened to what Dante said. Instead she focused on Dante's body. It was very distracting. She reached out and touched the scarred and frim skin and Dante's face twitched slightly at the contact of her soft wet hands.

"Miia." He warned as he felt the lamia's hands playfully explore his body, thankfully sticking to the skin that was currently exposed.

"But darling, it's so warm and lovely in here. I just want you to enjoy this before we have to get back to the long hard trip out of these caves." She spoke slowly, trying to entice him into joining her. Dante sighed and opened his eyes and looked down, to see Miia had positioned herself very close. Her upper body was hovering over his lap and she was completely naked. "Seeing something you like?" She giggled as she tried to angle herself as provocatively as possible.

"Miia, womanly charms while much appreciated don't have much of an effect on an experienced man such as myself." It half bullshit. Dante very much loved the view he was getting but thankfully after the life he had he was able to contain himself. Plus Miia was very inexperienced at this sort of thing, Akeno or Rias could get past him in their own ways but the girl with him right now… didn't have what they had. She had a great figure and natural demonic sex appeal, but she was still a sheltered girl at heart and didn't know how to use that sexiness to its fullest.

Miia moped as his dismissal at her attempts to seduce but that faded once he stood up and moved to take off his pants. But then he stopped and frowned. He looked off to the side and slowly moved his hand up and began forming a small amount of frost in his palm. Miia blinked and looked to where Dante was glaring at but couldn't see anything. Not a giant lizard or giant bug, nothing of the usual monsters that attacked them. Then with a swipe of his hand threw three icicles toward the spot where he sensed _something_ watching them. But whatever it was darted out of its hiding place and launched itself at… Miia.

Dante looked toward the lamia and was dumbfounded by the sight of a blob of bluish green liquid attaching itself to Miia's head. It took a moment but soon enough Miia began screaming and trying to remove the creature from her head. And before Dante could make a move to save her, she flailed back into the hot spring. Dante watched with interest as the blob melted off Miia's head. The lamia shot up and gasped for air and quickly slithered out of the water and hid behind Dante. He watched as a formless mass floated just above the water, like a puddle of oil. He narrowed his eyes as he saw two feint glowing eyes seemingly dim as the liquid began spreading out across the water.

"What was that?" Miia hissed and Dante was curious to answer that question. And so with a wave of his hand he began freezing part of the water under the creature into a bowl. He lifted it out of the water and placed it out and away from the hot spring. He then watched as the being inside the bowl began to congeal back into a singular form instead of the diluted one that it was becoming in the large body of water. He focused however on the two glowing eyes that now seemed to be following him. "Why'd you save it? It attacked us." Miia said still hiding behind Dante, her arms latching onto his both protectively and clingy.

"It's a slime." Dante said as he came to the one conclusion that made sense. But this one was different than the one that he had seen in the familiar forest. He knew that there were many subspecies of demons and monsters. Some were more animal-like and others had rational thought. "And I saved it because… I don't know. Because I like chaos?" Dante shrugged and looked back to the bowl of Grim Ice that the slime was now floating in. It didn't seem to really react to the cold of the ice at all. "I guess I just-" Dante was interrupted by the slime suddenly expanding out of the bowl, looming over them as its gelatinousness body bubbled and expanded. But just as the two thought it was going to attack again… instead the slime popped and came out of it in the form of a woman. A tall and very endowed woman at that. Partially transparent with a blue body and on the top of her head was what looked to be green hair. Only instead of actual hair it was just an extension of her body in a different color, two long extensions came down to simulate long hair while another poked out of the top her head.

"What?!" Both Dante and Miia exclaimed at the slime's new form before it… she dropped down on top of Dante. She didn't do much as she sat on Dante's stomach, just looked down at him with a bit of confusion on her face.

"Hey! You get off my darling right now!" Miia roared before trying to tackle the bluish green woman but this only resulted in her passing right through the slime. Dante just watched the whole thing with an analyzing eye. Miia continued to yell and try to remove the slime from atop Dante but at some point the slime just began to ignore her in favor of Dante. She reached down and started touching Dante in a manner very similar to what Miia had been doing earlier. Only without a clear sexual intent as Dante could see the innocent almost childlike curiosity on the slime's face.

"Hmm… she mimics what she sees. That's good. Means that we can at least teach her how to act like a person." Dante thought to himself but then focused on the feeling of the slime's hands on his chest. They clearly weren't just going through him and felt solid enough… if a bit like one of the gel-filled plastic toys but with a softer outer layer. " _But when Miia tries to jump her… does that mean she can choose when and where on her body is permeable_?" There were a great deal of questions that were coming to Dante's head but those took a backseat as he suddenly felt his face being pressed with something. He blinked as he came out of his deep thinking to find the slime was now pressing her considerable bust into his face. He was about to react when his head passed right through and was now in her bust. Dante bit his lip as he tried to just think of this as swimming underwater… but the sensation of being inside a slime, inside her chest no less, was indescribable. Both in a good and bad way. The biggest problem was he worried that shattering himself like this could hurt him or the slime-girl.

"Darling! Let go of him right now! The only chest he should be trapped in is mine." Miia acted quickly and pulled Dante out from under the slime like a rug. Dante let out a deep breath as he could now finally breath as Miia fussed over him. Meanwhile the slime turned around a little confused where Dante had gone but once she spotted him she began to move do as Miia was doing.

"Stop!" Dante said and to his surprise the slime actually understood and listened. She was still looking confused but she listened to what Dante said. "Okay… you can understand me?"

"Under… stand?" The slime repeated in a soft high voice and Dante was happy that it was able to talk and hear. That made things at least feasible at worst and easy at best.

"Why are we talking to the thing that just nearly killed us both?" Miia asked as she still looked at the slime with trepidation.

"Because she didn't know any better. It mimics what it sees and it's been living in an environment filled with monsters that do nothing but eat and fight each other." Dante said but Miia still looked unconvinced. Deciding to open Pandora's box a bit early he moved to his ace in the hole. "Just think of her like a child." That struck Miia like a lighting bolt and soon enough she was swaying a bit with an idyllic smile on her face as she thought of a future where she had Dante's child.

"Well… when you put it like that." Miia sighed as she slowly began encircling her tail around Dante. But he just shattered out of her grasp before she could fully trap him. He reformed behind the slime and Miia pouted at losing her prey once again.

"Do you have a name?" Dante spoke slowly trying to convey his question and intent to the slime-girl as best he could. He hoped that she could at least converse on a basic level, maybe not discuss the finer points of international trade but answer simple questions seemed easy enough. The slime-girl tilted its head as if she was trying to think hard on the question… even if her expression didn't change in the slightest. Then something came to her.

"Suu?" The now named Suu said though it was partially a question.

" _I'm starting to think this isn't the first time she's interacted with someone. Maybe someone gave her that name_." Dante began going over this and everything that he had seen with Suu as the slime-girl began once again pressing her body against him like Miia had been doing. "Maybe we could -gah!"

"Darling!" Miia shouted as she once again freaked out as Dante was enveloped back into Suu's body.

* * *

 **The Roof of the Library of Alexandra**

Atop the impossibly high tower of the greatest collection of knowledge in all the world, stood a man that recently conformed to the joke and called himself Sans. Not that he enjoyed the comparison, he had been dressing like this and acting the way he did for nearly a century before Undertale came out.

" **You informed the Champion of his role**?" Knowledge turned his head over to the descending sphere of golden light. The frail looking man then returned to his cloud watching not giving the Avatar of Fate much of a response. " **Do you think that I might have had a plan for him to learn his role at another time**?"

" **The upstarts aren't the only ones that can screw with your plots and plans**." Knowledge said and if the golden sphere could scowl it would. Knowledge knew that the all of the First-Generation Avatars hated those that came after. It was a open secret. Those that came into the power of the Avatars represented the total failure of the Avatars sent by the True Entities. Their very existence was proof that everything on earth was out of balance. " **The kid needed know some things, too many coincides happening around him. Now that he knows he can think of us as allies instead of puppet masters**."

" **While I disagree with that phrasing of what I am doing I do not deny the sentiment behind** **it**." Fate growled as it did not like being talked down to like this. " **The Champion must be groomed to his fullest potential. Your interference could jeopardize that**."

" **Or I could be setting him on a even stronger path, you know only the possible futures and I know of the past and present. I can see the trends and know the patterns. An ignorant hero is a doomed one**." Knowledge spoke as he stood up and faced his fellow Avatar.

" **I had every intention of telling him his role, in time**."

" **Five minutes before the final battle right**?" Knowledge jabbed and Fate was silent. The two stayed like that for a undetermined amount of time before Knowledge sighed and turned. " **We might fight for the same end but that doesn't mean we're on the same side. And Dante is only one piece on the game board. He might be a very important one but there are others**."

* * *

 **Underground Caves**

"Darling… and you sure that this is safe?" Miia asked as she stared at the ice bucket filled with Suu. She was no longer in her bombshell humanoid form but instead in her puddle one. They had been able to communicate with Suu to a degree and eventually Dante was able to get Suu to turn into this travel-friendly form.

"So long as Suu does not get too dehydrated we are safe." They had quickly figured out just what caused Suu to attack them, namely a lack of water. Which seemed to be both her main source of volume and weakness. Too much water and she would begin to dilute but too little and she would attack anything and try to suck out all the moisture in their body. It happened once already with a giant spider where it was rendered into a mummy-like state. But then… it also happened to a lesser extent and Suu practically molested Miia after she had taken a dip in a small lake of water. "We should be seeing sunlight soon enough." Dante mumbled to himself as they walked forward, he had already scouted this cave and knew that it would lead out into the free air.

"Finally! I've had enough of these stupid caves to last a lifetime." Miia complained and Dante just gave a blank stare at her.

"Wasn't it… never mind." Dante sighed knowing that it wasn't really worth it. Not when he could begin to see a light not generated from glowing mushrooms. Even if it was moonlight rather than sunlight he was happy nonetheless. "Fucking damn I have miss- Suu!" Dante yelled as Suu leaped from her bowl and formed into a tinier version of her first form. Dante had not liked this form as it was too childlike but he supposed it fit with her general mindset. The amount of water that Suu had in her seemed to determine her size though she seemed to have a reserve supply in her body specifically for rapid expansion in the face of danger. Dante and Miia chased after Suu as she ran out of the of the cave and into the moonlight. When they finally came out they took a second to take in the fact they were outside for the first time in days. Then they looked down to Suu who was staring expectedly at the sky.

"Papi…" Suu said and to Dante it sounded like she was expecting something to happen now that they were outside.

"Yey! We're out and free of those stupid caves. Let's get moving darling?" Miia looked to find Dante once again watching Suu. It was starting to become really annoying having to share her darling's attention with another person. Miia knew that she would have to share more than that once they left Hell but she had hoped that she could have him to herself until then.

"Something wrong Suu?" Dante asked as he looked up to the night sky, nothing seemed to be there but the way Suu looked Dante suspected she thought there was supposed to be someone. Then he recalled something. "Miia… didn't you say that the Harpies controlled the mountainside?"

"Yeah… hold up!" Miia shouted as the question pulled her away from her jealous thoughts. "Why aren't we being attacked by a flock of those birdbrains right now?" Miia began looking around in a slight panic as it was normal for Harpies to be everywhere in their territory. Anyone caught would be swarmed in seconds so the fact that the skies were clear was strange indeed.

"Hmm." Dante eyed the sky carefully and felt something was very off. He then felt something tug on his jacket, looking down he saw Suu with a troubled look on her face. "This might not be the same cave you come out of normally, your friend might be waiting at another." Dante said having determined that Suu must have learned some non-bestial things to mimic from a harpy. But even as he said this, he wasn't sure that this would be the case. As what Miia said made him think that something was going on with the Harpy tribe that lived here.

"No." Suu said simply and Dante narrowed his eyes at Suu as that wasn't mimicry. But he would not question it given that it didn't feel right to press the issue.

"In any case we have left the caves and are heading further up the mountain. This is where you can either join us or leave Suu." Dante said and after giving another look to the sky Suu kept a hand on Dante's jacket. Her previous melancholy mood vanished and she returned to her usual smiling self. Dante still felt a little guarded as this still felt a bit off to him but wasn't going to deny what Suu wanted. Miia continued to pout but didn't protest as while Suu was a distraction, she wasn't a threat to her and Dante's relationship. As the three began their way toward the mountain's peak, a low growl came from the mount of an interested party that had watched them exit the cave.

"A lamia, a Devil, and an Elder Slime… quite the catch." A hungry grin spread across the face of a Devil sitting on the back of a wyvern. Behind him was one of the remaining harpies of the local tribe that had not been taken by this Devil's slaving group. Tied up and trying her best to break free but unable to do so. "Draxus was a damn fool, losing all his men like that. But hopefully this little venture won't be the loss he almost made it to be." The Devil said to himself before his wyvern flapped its wings and took off into the night.

* * *

 **Mountainside, Ruined Castle**

A group of Izguz traveled far from their home in the deep dense jungles, through territory not their own and to a place that belonged to no one but a single demon. It was the castle of the former ruling Devil family. The Paimon House, one of the Seventy Two Pillars. The outer castle was built along the climbing rock of the largest mountain in the lands. Five high towers, two at the bottom then the second pair in the middle of the castle and the last tower acting as the central keep. All connected by interlocking walls and various buttress. And the entire castle encircled with high curtain walls sloped marginally forward.

And all of this was only the structures that could be seen from the sky, as over eighty percent of the full castle was carved into the mountain itself. Hundreds of chambers of differing sizes carved into the stone of the mountain, all leading to a central great hall were a glorious throne sat carved out of blackened lava from a time when the mountain was an active volcano. It had once been a proper seat of power for one of the House of the Seventy Two Pillars, the central Houses of Devil Nobility.

But those days were long gone now. Now sat a ruined castle with crumbling walls. The jungle clung to its edges, as if clawing at the fortress in a final drawn-out siege. The castle had been abandoned by the House of Paimon at the end of the Devil Civil War. Having sided with the Old Satan Faction they could not afford to stay in their ancestral territory and fled with the rest of their allies to the north. Not a prospect they enjoyed given their preference for the warm and wet environment of their jungles.

But this castle was not completely uninhabited. There were the rats… many broods of the vermin had taken to the ruins. But they were at the bottom of the food chain. Their population carefully kept down and eaten with care. Then there a few flocks of bats that hung from the ceilings of the towers, but they never ventured too far from easy access to the safety of the skies. Because the true rulers of this ruin were the millions of spiders, ranging from swarms of tiny spiders to massive monsters the size of small horses. It was these arachnids that called this ruin their domain. And hundreds of beady eyes watched the small group of Izguz demons walk through their front door. Huddled together and avoiding the many webs that marked the territory of who ruled here.

"Are you sure that this was necessary for us to come here. We couldn't have sent a message." One of the panther demons asked in a hushed tone to his fellows. The rest glared at him as they all knew it was dangerous to even be speaking aloud now that they were here. They continued on and soon came to the gate that separated the outer portion of the castle to the inner network of halls and chambers. The Izguz stopped and waited, knowing that anyone without eight legs would be killed if they entered there. The all tried to avoid looking at the small movements in the shadows, the long legs that crept at the edges of their vision, the fact that an uncountable number of eyes were trained on them. But eventually the sound of the gates moving drew their attention and saved them from the paranoia that was building.

The gate opened and out from it came one of the rarest demon races in all of the Underworld, an Arachne. Instantly anyone seeing her for the first time would be drawn to her lower half, that being of a giant spider. But the Izguz did well to not stare and focused on her upper half, that being one of a beautiful woman, adorned in fine silk robes of her own making. She had an air of regal elegance, a queen among her subjects though currently she looked quite annoyed by their presence in her home.

"You better have a good reason for coming here, the Devils are roaming these lands and I'd rather not be outside to great them." She said both curious and mildly irritated. She slowly began circling the group of panther demons who all tried to stand straight in the face of the demonic power she exuded. This was a demon on par with an Ultimate-Class Devil, she wasn't worried about the Devils coming to kill or enslaver but just ruining her day and possibly damaging her home further.

"They are the reason why we have come." After a small shoving match, one of the Izguz was pushed forward and spoke. "The group currently in these lands have enslaved the harpies, and recently battled the Devil King when he came to the skies above the jungle." That got the Arachne's attention, all six of her red eyes opened widely at the news that Sirzechs had come here.

"The Devil King, he fought with the slavers and then what?" She asked fully interested in what they had to say now.

"During the battle, a Devil that was with him fell into the jungle. He survived and later saved the heiress to the Lamia tribe. Sirzechs Lucifer however after the battle remained for a time but soon left." The Izguz explained all that he and his fellow member knew about the battle. And that wasn't much. "The Devil that fell, he killed our chief's son and now the chief calls for a hunt of this Devil."

"Irrelevant." She waved off not interested in the tantrum that the Izguz chief was having. But the news about this unknown Devil had her attention. Who was he and what was he to the Devil King? Why'd he saved the lamia heiress? And where was he now. She made a note to send out her spiders out to find this man and figure out just what sort of Devil was he. After a moment more in her thoughts she looked back to the group of Izguz and frowned. "Why are you still here? If you have nothing more to say than get lost." She growled and returned back into her keep. She gave no order to have them killed as this news was worth her time. As she walked back into the darkness of her home she began making plans for what could be a tipping point for these lands, a smile reached across her face as she hoped that a this was a sign of changing times. For too long the jungle had only a queen… it needed a king. She needed one.

* * *

 **Mountainside Trail**

Miia looked at the strange object with a sense of fear and wonder. What secrets did this treasure hide? What answers about her darling did it have hold within? Dante was at the moment asleep, and to her eternal delight wrapped in the comforting embrace of her tail. But she was still awake, and had decided to explore her darling a little more, and found within his clothes the leathery object that was currently in her hands.

"Let's see what we have here." Miia giggled to herself as she explored Dante's wallet. The various cards and the Japanese Yen she didn't have a clue as to what they were. She found the amount of detail on the tiny painting of Dante on his driver's license to be impressive. Though her darling could be smiling. But then she found… something she had not been prepared for. " _Wha… what the hell_!" Miia thankfully was able to contain her shock in her mind as she discovered the various photos that Dante kept of the women in his life.

"Miia… let up will ya." Dante mumbled as he continued to sleep. Miia caught herself and loosened her grip on Dante as to not wake him up. He had begun to get used to her _tight_ embrace though there were limits. Miia stared back at Dante and waited until she was sure that he was once again asleep before glaring madly at the photos of his Life-Mates and his regular bedmates.

"It's… Agh!" Miia fumed in hushed raged as she stared at the sexy pose that one of the girls she needed to compete with. The first one was a girl with long black hair and impossibly big boobs. Miia was by no means small but this girl was just unfair! Then again with another, this one with red hair and another set of massive tits. The next photo wasn't of one girl but of three, all of whom had adorable cat ears and tails. Miia huffed and felt herself feel at least better about these, because even if they looked super cute with their animistic traits, Miia had her own inhuman charms. Then came a somewhat normal looking girl… but Miia couldn't help but feel intimidated by her even though there was nothing from the image to be intimidated by. "And now we're back to giant boobs…" Miia growled as the next photo came out of the wallet, this woman had breasts nearly as big as the first. Miia was beginning to feel like maybe she didn't have enough in that department to keep her darling's attention. "Suu!" Miia called out and the slime girl quickly appeared, Then looked up in confusion as Miia shoved the photos into her body.

"Mh?" Miia ignored Suu and watched with glee as the offending pictures began dissolving in Suu's body.

"Good job Suu, darling doesn't need any painful reminders of those that he misses." Miia explained as if she was doing Dante some great favor. But as the last bit of the photos melted away, Dante shot up in Miia's entanglement.

"Something is watching us." Dante said as he felt both a great disturbance in his personal property and the Force. He looked to Miia and Suu, target locking onto his wallet still in Miia's hand and the last bit of bubbles in Suu's body. "Miia…"

"Are we in danger darling? Who's watching us?" Miia tried to quickly deflect from being caught but flinched as Dante took his wallet back and gave her a light glare. Not answering her, he closed his eyes and moved his sight to one of the many sentry crows he had created. One of them had been destroyed by something and so he moved his senses to the nearest.

It wasn't far, he could see himself, Miia, and Suu further down the mountain. It was a little jarring to see himself from this angle but he quickly shook it off and focused back on his task at hand. He began mentally moving his small murder of crows toward this area and began hopping from one to another looking for any sign of danger or just another person in general. They had still not seen a single Harpy even though this was supposed to be their territory. And that fact alone was making Dante jumpy.

"Fuck!" Dante cursed as he grabbed his head as the mental feedback shot back through his skull. "Someone busted up my crows… all of them." Dante quickly looked up toward the spot in the sky where his birds had been once occupying. And he scowled at seeing what was there now. Large wings flapped against the light of the moon, a rider and his mount. This wasn't going to be a fun fight if Dante could tell just at first glance. "Miia, you're going to want…" Dante started but when he looked back he saw that Miia had already slithered off into a small cave with Suu in hand.

"Don't worry little low-born scum, I'll break you before going after those two." Dante glanced back as the voice followed the sound of claws landing on the stone ground. In front of the Rook was a massive wyvern armored in baroque plate mail, sitting atop the beast was a man dressed in some of the most hideously edgy armor that Dante had the displeasure of seeing in real life. However, Dante did take note of the body tied up behind the Devil.

"Oh I wasn't warning her to stay back because I thought she would be in any danger from you." Dante chuckled with his breath already visible and the Devil felt a shiver run down his spine from both the cold and the sense of dread filling him. His eyes widened as he felt some deathly hand grasp around his neck as he felt waves of spiritual power hit him. His mount responded first and frenzied, it bucked both its rider and his captive off and flew off into the night only to be caught mid-air by Dante's Familiar. A loud thud rocked the ground as Dante's massive Familiar took a step forward and ripped the wyvern down to the ground. The Old Satan Faction Devil watched in horror as his mount was torn to shreds by the Glutton's three heads. "I haven't been a good master to him, not enough time to play." Dante chuckled as frost began to grow out from around him.

"No matter! I will not die to the hand of some low born scum, for I am a true Devil! Master of hell and of pure blood! I shall-" He didn't get the chance to finish his long-winded boasting as he began coughing up blood.

"Hm?" Dante blinked as he didn't actually do anything. But he watched fascinated as the Devil was lifted off the ground, soon revealing the clawed talons that dug into his back. Dante could see that the Harpy that this fool caught had broken the binds around her legs and had used her former captive's state to her advantage.

"Impudent beast!" The Devil gaged on his own oh so pure blood before the harpy flung him forward. The man skidded across the stone hard ground and stopped just in front of Dante. The last thing he saw was a flash of steel before Dante's scythe pierced his head, killing him instantly. Dante lazily rocked his scythe's blade in the foolish man's head as he looked over to see his Familiar finishing with it's fun. Then he turned over to the harpy trying her best to break free of the rest of her binds… though it looked like she was having trouble.

"Come-on-come-on-come-on!" Dante heard the harpy repeat over and over again as she struggled to get her wings free. Sighing, he pulled his scythe of the gray matter and with a quick flick of his wrist threw the gore off before heading over to the captive girl.

"Need some help?" Dante asked already seeing her reaction coming from a mile away. She would freak out and move as far away as possible. It was an obvious reaction given that the last Devil she encountered kidnapped her and almost sold her into slavery.

"Yeah! That would be great." Or she could be totally friendly and not at all scared or traumatized by what happened to her. Dante stopped in his tracks at the unexpected look of complete trust the girl seemed to be giving him as she held out her arms waiting to be let free. As if in a trance, Dante cut her binds without another word still thrown off by the upbeat reaction the harpy had. "Yay! Yay! I can fly again!" The Harpy shouted in joy as she began flying around but eventually continued to shock and surprise Dante by ending her flight by tackling him in a hug. "Thank you master."

"Hold up!" Dante said as that certainly brought him back to reality. He playfully, yet keeping a serious face. pushed the Harpy's head a little away from his body while she still hugged his body tightly. "Where'd did that come from, how am I already your master when I have not even known you existed for longer than five minutes."

"That's just how things are, my momma always said that when we might our new Devil master we will just know." That made a bit more sense to Dante, this was more demon/devil nonsense. But once the Harpy finished speaking she took on a pensive face as if what she said reminded her about something she couldn't quite place. "Momma… something… Devils…" The harpy finally let go of Dante and rubbed her head with her wing joints, Dante saw that they acted somewhat like hands but with two small hooked talons. She then looked back at Dante and looked even more confused. "Uh… who are you again?"

"Birdbrains indeed Miia." Dante facepalmed before his own words reminded him about his other companions.

"Papi!" Dante looked back and was a little surprised to see that it was Suu that was running out of the cave and toward them instead of Miia.

"Suu!" The Harpy yelled out as she ran toward Suu and the two hugged at being reunited. Dante raised an eyebrow but he was soon given his own reunion.

"Darling!" Miia tackled Dante as she normally did, something that he had gotten pretty used to and was already developing the perfect way to fall to the ground when she did this. "You were amazing Darling, I always knew you could do it." Miia praised Dante even though he felt that the fight was painfully one-sided. If that was the extent of the power level that the Old Satan Faction had in its troops than Dante had to assumed that its leaders had to be just that more powerful to compensate.

" _So those two know each other… what a happy coincidence_." Dante thought dryly as he looked over to the now named Papi and Suu. Even in Miia's constricting embrace he was able to see the two talking, though it was more like Papi talking and Suu acting much like a soundboard. The Harpy stood a bit taller than Suu's smaller form, roughly the just as tall as Koneko now… though his Life-Mate had Papi beat in other areas. While not entirely flat, Papi was just barely hitting the B-cup range. " _Doubt there are very many top-heavy Harpies_." Dante internally chuckled before returning back to being serious. With a word to Miia, or a few, she let him go and he was able to stand again. "While I'm happy that we were able to find Suu's friend and save your life, I have a few questions for you." Dante said as he and Miia approached Papi and Suu.

"Sure master, anything for you." A small tick mark formed on Miia's forehead at hearing that response from the Harpy but before she could make a sound she buckled under Dante small glare. He was still a little irritated by how quickly demons seemed to respond to Devils like this, though he assumed that it didn't happen to all Devils. If that was the case than the Old Satan Faction jackass wouldn't need to take Papi by force as the slaver clearly had done so.

"Where are the rest of the Harpies? This is their lands right, but we haven't seen a single one." Dante asked and this question seemed to make something click in Papi's head. She began tearing up and swiftly latched onto Dante, though it was painfully obvious that there was an entirely different emotion behind it.

"Master! They took them all, momma and everyone are trapped in cages. They came and put everyone to sleep with this funny smelling gas and when we all woke up we were in cages." Papi explained as she finally remembered what happened when the Devil Salvers came to the mountains. She had only been able to escape because one of the Salvers had taken her out of the cage she was in, she didn't know what for and she didn't want to know. Form the look on his face she could tell it wasn't going to be pleasant. "Please save them master." Papi cried into Dante's chest.

"Oh… don't worry. I have a score to settle with them anyway. This is just even more reason to pay the deadbeats a visit." Dante knew exactly why he was in the situation he was in. Taking the machinations of Fate out of it, he was here because some dumbass Old Satan Faction noble wanted a shot at the Devil King. And while Dante was sure that particular fool was more than deader than dead, Dante could still enact revenge against some other foolish pureblooded bigots. And he would enjoy every moment of it.

* * *

Reviews

Spartan of Rome – yes, Because I said that this was Zeus level harem so other anime characters are perfectly up for grabs

AJR3333 - sure

Rmarcano321 – thank you

Dad90 – ooooh… barqy is in a "fun" place.

Devilscreed – best girl is Rachnera. Thank you, thank you. Ophis can shapeshift.

Athalos Wolfheart – thank you


	51. The Future is a Moving Target

Things… were not good for Ajuka. His most recent mistake was starting to catch up with him in the biggest of ways, namely it looked to be that his best friend found out about it due to the Evil System alerting him of things that should not be happening normally.

"Seems Dante is doing quite well for himself." Sirzechs said with an amused smile on his face while Ajuka tried his hardest to look busy even though he really wasn't. The various tests he was running on the unusual break into Hell were running and didn't require his direct attention. Any experiment he was conducting was put on hold or delegated due to the current situation with Dante, both his missing in action and the problem that Sirzechs was here about.

"His Life Makes continue to tell us that he is alive and has not felt any real danger." Ajuka said trying to appear ignorant of what Sirzechs was really speaking of. The Devil King sighed and leaned back in the chair that had been provided to him. His best friend was really a bad liar when it came to him and Serafall. Anyone else, even his family, couldn't tell due to his stoic and silent nature. But those truly close to him knew the signs.

"Ajuka, why is it that Dante is currently marked in the Evil System as having two Demon serfs when he is only supposed to be a Low-Class Devil? Granted I would say that he is most certainly Mid-Class in terms of both intellect and strength but officially still Low-Class." Sirzechs had been greatly surprised to find what was happening to Dante. He had checked the Evil System in the hopes that it might give some clue to where Dante was but that wasn't what Sirzechs found.

The Seventy Two Noble Houses of Hell were represented in the Evil System as rings surrounding a core that represented Hell. Each Devil, or other minor houses, connected to that House made up one segment of the ring. With the most powerful having larger pieces, constrained to sizes based on class. That didn't mean to say that this affected whether or not a Low-Class could be stronger than a High-Class, it just was symbolic of how much power they could have in the system altogether.

His sister had her own segment of the Gremory Ring and her servants had their own smaller segments after hers. Above the minor houses that were connected to the Gremory Family either by blood or oath. All except Dante… who was among those minor Houses as if he had reached the point to be considered less servant and more ally. When a Devil reached High-Class status the Evil System recognized that they could stand on their own, and lessened the influence that the King had over them. They were still part of their King's Household but the relationship changed. It was why many Kings blocked their servants from going beyond Mid-Class or even Low-Class.

This in of itself was suspect but what really was strange was that attached to Dante's piece was two smaller rings that circled around his segment. This represented Demons that currently saw this particular Devil as their master. Demons had their place in the Evil System and it was in subservience to Devils. Demons, or entire Demon tribes would attach themselves to strong Devils and serve them and in exchange the Devils provided, spiritual power, leadership, and economic opportunity. Demons actually made up over seventy percent of Hell's total population, Lilith was the only city that had a Devil majority. The rest of Hell was generally populated by Demons that worked and lived on Devil territory, though in recent times work had begun to uplift many demons into full-on Devils. Most of the older Devil generations or those with few earthly ties tended to fill their households with demons rather than travel to Earth and search for humans with potential.

"Two Demons serfs… very interesting." Ajuka said blandly as he stared with laser focus at the screen in front of him even though it was just long reams of data of little importance.

"Ajuka, what did you do?" Sirzechs chuckled though there was a small tinge of concern. Ajuka stood still for several minutes before finally turning around to face his friend.

"I remotely promoted Dante to High-Class to test his Evil Piece and the situation with his winnings from the Blood Duel. I had thought that I could demote him… turns out that you can't." That actually surprised Sirzechs mildly, he had always assumed that demotion from the upper castes in Hell was possible but never looked into it. "It's not official and I forbade Rias from telling Dante of the benefits of High-Class status."

"One of those being able to take on Demons as followers." Sirzechs said as he held out his hand and summoned the Evil System. The red and gold transparent rings of Hell's Evil System formed from nowhere and soon one out of the Seventy-Two rings was pulled out and focused on. The Ring circled around Sirzechs' arm and rotated to the small segment that represented Dante. His name was engraved in hellish stylized writing, only a faint blue instead of the normal gold. Circling around his piece of the Gremory ring was three smaller ones. The first scaled like a snake and red. The next a transparent green and blue with no discernable texture. And a new ring that Sirzechs did not see before, a blue feathered one. "Ah… he works fast. Another has taken to him. I can assume two are a lamia and harpy but the third has me lost." It was at that that Ajuka came over and looked at the display.

"An Elder Slime. Normally slimes don't have the intelligence to count as sentient beings and so the Evil System regards them as animals. But if one lives long enough before being eaten by their own kind as per their reproductive cycle, they can eventually gain enough spiritual power to garner intelligence worthy of being called self-aware." Ajuka explained and was interested in studying such a demon. They were quite rare and elusive beings. Reported to be friendly enough if not outright attacked, but those that called themselves an Elder Slime's master rarely allowed them to be studied. Apparently they were very endearing creatures as well.

"Thank you, but that still leaves us with the current problems at hand. Dante is collecting Demon followers, unknowingly certainly, but this is still a breach of conduct." Sirzechs closed out the Evil System and placed a hand to his chin. This was a development that was not foreseen but one that was both highly amusing to Sirzechs on a personal level but somewhat concerning on a professional one. It was good that Dante was showing his talent and potential in this way but there might be some backlash toward Sirzechs and certainly Ajuka. The cries of favoritism would be loud, and none would remember when he had not stepped in for his sister's plight. The memory of the nobility was selective when it suited them. But then an idea came to him… normally one he would file away for a later date. Much later… decades later. But here it might be best to implement now.

"'zechs… I know that look on your face. You shouldn't do it." Ajuka said as he frowned while Sirzechs' smile grew brighter.

"You don't even know what it is yet."

"At least wait until a proper opportunity presents itself for whatever it is instead of just doing it out of the blue." Ajuka did in fact have a theory of what Sirzechs was plotting. But his best friend had surprised him in the past before and would do so again in the future.

"Very well, knowing Dante there should be one soon."

* * *

 **Former Harpy Territory**

"Wow, this is amazing!" Papi exclaimed as she rode on the back of Dante's giant Familiar. She was used to flying high above the ground but this was a completely different experience. Dante had his spot on the middle head of the monstrous Glutton, while the girls rode its back. Dante had offered to let them ride the other two heads but the sight of the worm-like heads with lipless mouths and giant human teeth freaked them all out. Dante had never understood people's fear of his giant turtle-worm-human-mountain-kaiju hybrid.

"Just tell me when we're done." Miia groaned as she felt her stomach toss and turn with every pounding step of the beast she rode. She had immediately disliked this form of travel but the Old Satan Faction's camp was too far to walk. Urgency was needed if they were going to save Papi's tribe, as any moment the slavers could decide to leave with their prey captured.

"Shouldn't be too long now." Dante mumbled to himself as he watched the land move forward, the entire landscape looked barren of life but for the odd small creature here and there. He suspected that the harpies must fly down to the tops of the jungle canopy for their hunting. He could ask Papi but he wasn't too keen on speaking more with her. It all just freaked him out how fast these girls could attach themselves to him. Moving fast in a relationship was nothing new to him but that was always done with the unspoken agreement between the two parties that it wasn't serious. The way these demon girls acted suggested that this was. He was going to research demons a bit more thoroughly when he returned home.

Home, that seemed to be a lot more in view now. The primary reason why he was going to help Papi was not that her entire tribe had been taken by slavers. He was perfectly fine going out of his way to do so, but it wasn't out of his way. The slavers would certainly have some kind of means to contact over long ranges. Either magically or with some type of device. And Dante could use whatever that means was to get in touch with Sirzechs or better yet Rias and Akeno. That was the hope anyway… plus there would be the chance to enact some revenge.

Dante's Familiar slowed down as they approached the ridgeline that would bring them into view of the camp. Dante had scouted it out with his crows and he could feel the spiritual pressure of all the slavers. He could feel the agitated state they all were in, like chickens with their heads cut off. It was the Rook's hope that they were leaderless, or in the midst of sorting out a new leader. The latter would be the best case situation as it would likely involve a good deal of violence among them, thinning their numbers a bit.

Dante closed his eyes and took to one of the crows that he had sent into the camp. There were already a few carrion birds in the camp, drawn in by the evil aura that these Devil possessed. One more didn't seem to tip anyone off. The camp was busy, clearly in a state getting ready to leave. There were massive cages filled to the brim with bird women hybrids, stuffed in without much care. Most in tattered rags but some not even getting that much.

"I want all of these tents broken down within the hour!"

"Who made you the boss?!"

"Shut it! We don't have time to fight over this shit!"

"I ain't taking a small cut for doing all this work!" Dante listened to more of these fools bark and snap at each other. They really seem to be without decent leadership. Right now he suspected that the only thing keeping them together was that they actually needed to return to the North before they got paid. But the issue of who got the larger cut was certainly bubbling beneath the surface.

Pushing their internal conflict to the side, Dante reached out with his spiritual senses and gauged the slavers power levels. He had to chuckle at this… all of them were at the level of Low-Class Devils. For all their talk of superiority these bastards couldn't hold a candle to the current ranks of Devils in Hell proper who had climbed the social ladder through hard work. Though given that the Old Satan Faction still practiced Class-Right-By-Blood, they all likely thought that they were High-Class rather actually being it. Rias had once told him that nobility in Hell proper were now tested at a young age to determine if they would be granted the immediate jump to High-Class, if they tested well and showed promised it was given while those that did poorly were required to go through the paces like everyone else.

He moved his crow off its current perch and flew over to the cages where the harpies were being kept. Though he maintained a distance as he could tell from the looks, these women had not been fed properly. They lacked much diversity in looks, all of them had slim frames, blue hair and feathers, pale skin, and amber eyes. These somewhat confirmed his theory that harpies reproduced both sexually and asexually. Normally the latter in the lack of a mate meaning that the parent and child would essentially be genetically the same as each other.

"Ey! Get a few of the bird bitches and bring them to the mess tent, let's get one last test of quality before we shove off." The devil that said this darkly chuckled with his fellows but quickly stopped as he choked on his blood. Others followed suit as they found a new hole in their throats. On looking Devils gapped in horror as a murder of crows dive bombed through the armor and flesh of their fellows. Dante opened his eyes after giving his crows the order to begin harassing the slavers. He stood up and after giving his Familiar the order to protect the girls shattered and reformed in the midst of the slavers' camp. The entire place was in chaos as Ice Crows and harpies both assaulted the disorganized slavers. The demons have been freed easily by Dante's Grim Ice constructs.

"Now… if I was communication equipment where would I be." Dante muttered to himself, an island of calm in a sea of chaos. A slaver spotted him and charged forward at the Devil that was unmistakably a stranger, he was quickly frozen solid by a wave of Dante's hand. Then with a lazy kick shattered the devil into a million pieces and Dante continued on his way. More Devils tried their hand at attacking the intruder, all of them were weaklings and were quickly dispatched. Dante did note that none of the harpies attacked him, his dress was blindingly obvious that he was not one of the slavers and he _wanted_ to assume that was why.

Dante searched each of the still remaining tents for anything that might look to be some sort of long-range communication device or artifact. He hoped for the former as he could more easily recognize tech more than magical nonsense. The battle between the harpies and the slavers raged on around him, if he passed a harpy on the verge of being beaten he would throw an icicle into the Devil's knee or something along those lines. But his main priority was finding something that could get him in touch with Hell's government or better yet his Life-Mates. Dante sighed as he looked up toward the largest tent among the camp, this one finely-made with jewels and expensive finishes. It was the last one he had to search and if what he was looking for wasn't there then this would have been a bust.

"Get that, if we bring it back to Lord Pinkerton he'll pay us our weight in gold." Dante heard as he entered the large tent and found a group of devils rummaging through one of the large chests in the back. They looked up having sensed someone enter and all scowled at the devil wearing very human clothing. Dante watched with a bored expression on his face as they all drew their swords. "What have we got here boys… little pissant that has lost his way?" Dante rolled his eyes at this buffoon's attempt at being tough.

Deciding to send a message he flared his spiritual power to its fullest… hoping that his deathly aura had grown to the point where it would just kill these fools. It did not. But Dante was pleasantly surprised that he had reached the point where his spiritual pressure now affected the air around him. It was considered a real mark of power if just by letting your spiritual power out you caused the air around you to static and shake. The next level was stopping people in their tracks, giving them nosebleeds, and weaker souls falling over unable to form a complete thought. None of these devils were that affected but they did look to have a great deal of difficulty taking their next step.

"I don't have the attention span to deal with your threats. Just tell me if there's something here that can get me in touch with the rest of Hell." Dante blandly asked as he kept up the pressure on the slavers. Finally after some time, one of them chocked and fell over unable to take it anymore. The others seemed more resilient, Dante just assumed that was the weakling of the bunch the others kept around for an ego boost. Every group had one.

"We'll tell you nothing scum." The leader of the group ground out, his eyes filled with nothing but hate and disgust for Dante. The Rook sighed and formed one icicle for each of the devils and before any of them could say another word shot them into their skulls. Dante then looked around and had to admit that there was a good deal of wealth here, nothing compared to his current net worth and certainly not a drop in the ocean that Rias had access to. But still nothing to sneeze at surely. But that seemed to be everything that this tent had, wealth. Nothing in the ways of equipment, communication or otherwise. With another sigh he ducked back out to the camp… and found all the Devils dead and the harpies all assembled in front of him. Looking up at him with a mixture of awe, reverence, and fuck-me eyes.

"You all obviously have something to say." Dante said knowing exactly what they were all thinking. And rather than saying it outright at first they all but one, dropped to their knee and bowed before Dante. The one that had remained standing was the tallest among them and she was the only one that had the restraint to not look at him like a schoolgirl in love.

"Devil, you have freed my tribe. For that I give my thanks on behalf of myself and my sisters." The harpy said with a small nod, though when she looked up, Dante caught the small glint in her eye that had the same light as the others. "We have felt your power and we recognize your strength… we would be honored for you to pass that strength onto a new generation of daughters." Several of the harpies behind her nodded vigorously at this while others were bluntly drooling at the prospect.

"Please new master… it's been ages since our tribe has had a male worthy to give us strong daughters." One of the harpies pleaded, this one sounded a bit more like bubbly childishness that he had gotten from Papi. He takes away was that the leader was the eldest and had grown out of that personality… or at least that is what he assumed. After this comment, many more like it began coming off the crowd of harpies before they were all silenced by a glare from their leader. She then looked back to Dante who had an unreadable expression. This caused the lead harpy to stiffen and fear that he wouldn't actually become their new master. This latest attack from the slavers had not been the first and next time might be the last. The tribe's strength had remained stagnant for too long, they hadn't had a male Devil to pass on a new generation of harpies stronger than the last in so long.

"Are we not pleasing to you?" She asked cautiously, feeling a little self-conscious. It wasn't like the harpies didn't know that they weren't the most gifted in terms of womanly shapes. They just didn't think about it for very long. As with most things.

"That's not it at all." Dante shrugged and the harpies let out a sigh of relief. "I just never intended to come here in the first place, I'm lost and want to return back to my family. I was hoping that these Devils had the means to communicate back to Hell's government and…" Dante trailed off as he noticed that he was getting confused stares back from all of the harpies trying to figure out what he was saying. Dante clicked his tongue as he found the extent that even the wisest among them could handle. "I never wanted to become a demon stud, and I have a life away from this place that will prevent me from staying." Dante said simply as they seemed to understand… mostly.

"You don't have to stay, just long enough to have sex with all of us. I assure you master we are very fertile." The lead harpy said with a tone that suggested she thought she solved all his problems with staying.

"T-that… that's not…" Dante groaned and rubbed his face in frustration. He had in front of him a literal horde of sexy demon bird women that wanted nothing more than to be breeded by him and somehow it was a problem! "Okay… first off. Get this place cleaned up and we can discuss this in the morning because there is a bed in that tent and I have been without simple comforts for fucking forever." They seemed to take this as the sex would begin then, but did as he ordered. Dispersing and dragging off the dead bodies… likely to eat them later. They were starved demons after all. "By the way, I saved a harpy named Papi on my way here. Anyone want to claim her."

"We are all yours master but thank you." The lead harpy said and Dante grunted a bit while she called out to one of the harpies in a song-like call, Dante was slightly taken aback by how beautiful the harpies native tongue was.

"You found my Papi!" One of the harpies flew down and tackled Dante, thankfully she did not have the same force that Miia did and so Dante stood tall and firm. "Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!" Dante did have to smile at the glee that Papi's mother had for hearing her daughter was safe. Even demons cared for their children. Dante then frowned and shook away the bad thoughts that had begun to form in his mind after that line of thinking.

"Alright enough of that." Dante said as he lightly pushed the harpy away. "I also have a lamia and a slime with me, so when you see them coming just send them to my tent." The two harpies frowned slightly at hearing that a lamia would be among their tribe. And that she was apparently close enough tot heir new master to the point where she would be invited into his tent. But they would follow his word as law. Dante entered the tent and looked at the large and very comfy looking bed and couldn't help but feel giddy at the spoils of war. Sleep wouldn't actually come to him until Miia arrived but just being in it was too good to pass up. He was so excited at the prospect of a real bed that he never noticed the growing number of spiders that were crawling inside the tent.

* * *

 **USA, New York**

Yubelluna fussed over her dress, much more conservative than her normal attire. Robes that she before had been forced to wear by Riser but now she wore because she wanted to have her master look at her. The irony was not lost on her. But now she had changed over to a formal business dress as this was her first meeting with the executive board of Alighieri Shipping. Dante had inherited his father's control stock in the company, totally seventy-three percent of the entire company stock. But given the situation around his father's death, the current attitude of the company executives, and blatant fact that Dante was never involved in the company to begin with, there were moves to remove him from his position in his family's company.

"Quit with that Yua, you'll be fine." Yubelluna looked back to see Isabella smirking. Both of them were in the elevator as it took them to the top floor where the meeting would be taking place. In the hopes to give Yubelluna a friendly face and backup, Rias told Isabella to go with Dante's Queen to New York. She was dressed a bit more casually than the other woman but far more respectable than she liked to be.

"I just need to get this right, our master is counting on me to protect his company." Yubelluna said mostly to herself and Isabella rolled her eyes at the stupid reason.

"One, Dante has no idea what we're doing. Two, he gives no shits about this company. Three, even if you failed he would still give a damn about you." Isabella listed off and Yubelluna logically knew she was right on all counts. Dante was missing and wouldn't know about the small inches being taken to remove him from Alighieri Shipping. He didn't even know about it before he went missing as per the second reason Isabella gave. Yubelluna knew that her master was in no way attached to anything that had to do with his father. This was a company he built from the ground up, albeit on the funds of a criminal empire. But it was the third reason that had her both feeling a long-forgotten warmth in her chest. The fact of her new life was that Dante cared about her, she couldn't disappoint him so long as she at least tried.

"I know… but this is still something I can do for him while he's gone." Soon the doors opened and both the women walked out of the elevator and began their way toward the meeting. Several people gave looks to the two strangers, quite a few men leered at them. Clearly under the current leadership, cracking down on sexual harassment was low on the priorities list. They both ignored them all, having dealt with far worse. Yubelluna had no time for anyone but her beloved master and to Isabella all these men looked like she could crack them in half with her pinky finger. However they both stopped as they turned a corner and saw someone sitting outside the meeting room. He was a large blond man cracking his fingers, a small bit of spiritual power was leaking from him signally that he was more than human.

"You going to bitch that your meal ticket was killed?" Isabella snapped as she had enough of this man's glaring at the two of them. The three were completely alone in the hallway and we're sure that no one was listening in. The blond man grinned savagely at the Rook's comments before standing up.

"Am I pissed I have to watch myself a little more… not really. Had to do that before I signed on with the boss. Am I pissed that that twerp of a son got him killed? Nah… I killed my old man so I ain't got a place to talk." It was then that the large man's skin began to crack glow with an angry red and orange. "I am very pissed off that those fucks n there are planning on sacking all of us that they don't understand why the boss hired in the first place." The two women began to relax a bit at finding out that his anger did not target them or Dante.

"Anyone of supernatural origin." Yubelluna supplied and the man nodded. It made sense, given that supernatural beings tended to have very sketchy credentials unless they were connected to powerful groups like pantheons or those very wealthy. This mainly applied to supernatural beings entering the human world for the first time though, the situation was very parallel to most immigrant situations. "I can assure you and anyone that you have come to represent that my only intended change is to bring this company to full compliance with the law. I have no intention of getting rid of anyone that agrees with that one term." The man seemed to grunt a bit at this stipulation but knew that this was the best option he was going to get.

"There are going to be people not happy with that, but most will be fine." He said before starting his way toward them. Isabella took a step in front of Yubelluna but the man didn't slow his pace. He passed by them without another word leaving behind the smell of a freshly erupted volcano. Yubelluna chuckled as she watched her friend take a glance back at the departing man, knowing what was going through her mind.

"Thinking about getting his number?" Yubelluna asked and Isabella just gave a noncommittal hum to the question. With that out of the way the two of them walked to the meeting room without another word. Inside were several older men all in business suits. It was the exact picture of a stereotypical executive board. They stopped their talks and eyed the women that had joined their presence. Yubelluna noted that most of them had well-hidden scowls and the rest were too passive to accurately gauge how they were feeling. "Gentlemen, my name is Yubelluna Lovric and I will be representing Dante Alighieri while he is indisposed with his study aboard." Isabella hid the surprise at the total change in demeanor in her friend. Gone was the nervous woman trying her best not to disappoint their master, now stood a solid wall of unflinching determination with a cold detached attitude that would make fit perfectly well among cutthroat politics of hell.

"Yes, it is the subject of Mr. Alighieri that we have come to speak about. A shame that he could not come in person." One of the men said with a sneer, advertising his true feelings for Dante. Others nodded in agreement and Isabella looked to the only other woman in the room with a small unnoticed grin. If this was the route they were going to be taking then it was going to be a bloodbath.

"Let us cut to the chase Miss. Lovric. Your client is an underage teenager with a rather dubious reputation. Something that could be overlooked given our company's nature…" Code for the fact this was one giant front for smuggling. "… but Dante is simply not the type of man that can head this business. Beyond his absentee disposition, he knows nothing of this company or of the shipping business in general. Now, tragically both Elijah and Raimondo died… on the same day." There was an accusation there, unsaid but heard by all. "And the rest of the Alighieri family is simply not ready for what is needed."

"I agree, this could change if we knew where Elijah's daughter was. She is young enough to be groomed for the position but sadly… she is still missing." Again, all the men looked toward Yubelluna accusing her master of crimes that were both correctly placed at him and yet were undeserving. But then the room began to get uncomfortably warm, and strange tingling sensation began to wash over all of the men in the room. They would later go to their doctors and find that they were positive for various forms of cancer due to radiation exposure.

"I see." Those were the last words that Isabella paid attention to before finding herself a chair at the edge of the room and shutting her eyes. The white noise of Yubelluna calmly and logically dressing down these windbags like they never had been before drifted the Rook into her midday nap.

* * *

 **Hell, Ruined Castle**

Dante slowly opened his eyes and instantly felt the irritating feeling of the blood pooling in his head. Then came the sense that he was tied up… very thoroughly too. He looked down… up? He looked to his body and saw that he was hanging upside down while completely enveloped in spider thread. This was not what he expected he would awaken to. He expected either a clingy lamia or a bunch of harpies.

He gave a small sigh and listened as he heard the sound of movement all around him. Spiders… he was in a spider's trap so he assumed spiders. He took a moment to look around and noted that he looked to be somewhere that used to be inhabitable. There were walls, real walls though now in a ruined state. Maybe he was in a castle or a town that had been built back when Devils ruled over the jungle.

"Oh good, you're awake." Dante spun mid-air and slowly rotated over to where a woman stood out o the shadows, her lower half concealed by the darkness. What Dante could see though was very appealing, but he knew this was Hell and she was not likely just as she seemed to be. "I apologize for the sudden meeting but I felt it would be prudent."

"No problem… but uh… could you cut me down?" Dante asked as he continued to rotate in the air. "My head's starting to hurt from the blood draining down into it." He was not in fact cut down, the woman that had him trapped just retreated further into the darkness with a smirk. Dante frowned as he began to explore just how much of his body could move… short answer was not at all. The sounds of spiders scurrying around the room was louder now, he could tell that quite a few of them were larger than normal spiders.

"You don't seem to be scared, putting on a brave face are we?" She teased and Dante had to chuckle, he had her pegged already. He had been around Akeno long enough to know the type of woman he was dealing with.

"Oh yes… on the inside I'm a trembling little boy crying out for a safe space." Dante dragged out dryly. The response was a genuine chuckle and he took that as a win. He thought about going for the question to be set free but thought better of it. He would be let go when she wanted and it wasn't like he couldn't free himself at any time he wanted. And he was sure she knew this. While the thread containing him was strong, it wasn't magically nullifying or resistant. This was all part of a game or test. "If you won't let me down then can I at least know where the fuck I am?"

"Hell." She replied as she came back into view, her lower half still not visible to him though it didn't take a genius to know what it was. "But I guess you knew that already. We are in the ruined castle of the Noble Devil House of Paimon. They are however unable to use it so I am holding it for someone that can." She said with an analytical look as she circled Dante.

"Mmm… well I wish you luck in that task. Sounds like a very difficult one given the current state of Hell." Dante said, his face unreadable to what he was currently thinking.

"Could be easier than you might think." The woman said with a small purr as Dante felt a small spiritual probe into his soul. She stopped in her circling and while Dante was turned around and couldn't see she shuddered at the sheer raw primal power was laying in wait in him. It was what she was looking for, someone that had untapped potential to be an Ultimate Class Devil and take control over this territory. "I must apologize, I have not been a proper host. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Rachnera Arachnera." It was at this point that Rachnera stepped out of the magically induced darkness and showed her full form.

"Dante Lakwa… or legally speaking Dante Alighieri." Dante said without missing a beat. Rachnera was actually very surprised that Dante didn't have the least bit reaction to her being an Arachne demon. Even among Devils her kind was greatly feared as being some of the most powerful demons of Hell. And this went double for Reincarnated Devils.

"Now you must be putting on a brave face." She frowned at his obvious attempt at masking his true feelings of fear and disgust. One thing she hated most of all was falsehood, honesty even if it hurt was preferable to lies in her opinion. So much could be achieved if people just told each other how they actually felt about each other as opposed to dancing around their true feelings.

"Nah… nothing I haven't seen on the internet already. There are entire subreddits devoted to spider-girls, your people have a lot of fans among the humans, I being one of them. I have seen the daughters of Aphrodite… I can truthfully say that you, all of you, put those sluts to shame in beauty." He hung there as Rachnera studied him intently, her six red eyes scanning him over for any sign of deceit. And a small blush came over her when she realized he was actually being honest here. She pulled a small string out from the darkness and cut it, dropping Dante to the floor though still tied up. He began struggling with the spider thread but stopped as he felt himself being picked up and turned back around.

"Well aren't you sweet, saying such nice things to a monster like me." Rachnera teased as she held Dante with her frontal legs. She knew she was a monster, she didn't hide it or feel ashamed. But even if she was a monster she was also a woman, and it had been a long time indeed since a man complimented her in a way that wasn't begging for their life, worthless platitudes, or shameless brownnosing. "And with the fact you look absolutely delicious… I think I'll call you honey." Rachnera said as she held Dante closer to her, pressing her ample chest into his. Even if he was tied up, he still knew that feeling by heart.

"No one's taken that one yet… go ahead." That made her raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, already have ourselves a little harem already so young. I do like an overachiever." She had been expecting there to be other women in his life. That was a given for any Devil that had the potential to be an Ultimate-Class Devil. Devils and Demons alike flocked to strong mates.

"Three that aren't going anywhere." Dante said as he leaned his neck out a bit to show off his Life-Mate marks. "And about… give or take five to seven others that are keenly interested." And Dante was only counting those that he knew about and those that had stated clear interest. There those that he had no clue about and some he was mostly sure were just playing with him but weren't really romantically interested. "Then there's the tribe of harpies that want my babies."

"Yes, my little friends told me about that." Rachnera smiled as she began taking Dante out of the chamber she had been using and started toward the main hall of the castle. "It is a good first step."

"First step? Sexy spider lady want to inform me of something." Dante said and Rachnera had to giggle a bit, she was really getting used to hearing him call her such things. She didn't know if it was just his aura or if it was the fact it had been a long time since she had a mate but this Devil was going to be her new mate whether he knew it or not.

"It's the first step in you conquering the former territory of House Paimon." Rachnera said making Dante's face freeze. "For too long we have been without a proper ruler, the children in the jungle have been bickering over nonsense. They will kick and cry but they need a Devil to keep them in line." Rachnera explained as she climbed the walls of the great hall with Dante still in her grasp. She climbed along the walls until she came to the central focal point at the back of the hall, a wall of cooled magma shaped into a gothic throne. She stopped as she took a spot above the seat of power and held Dante above it. "A throne without a ruler, a sad sight indeed."

"And you want a Low-Class Reincarnated former Grim Reaper to sit in it?" Dante said and Rachnera just smiled while she thought about this confirmation that he was in fact a former Grim Reaper. She suspected but knowing for sure was nice.

"Do you know one? If not then I'm sure that I could do with you." She teased as she leaned in closer, holding him even closer to her body than before as she whispered into his ear. "And every king needs a queen, one that advises and counsels his judgment. Comforts him in his times of distress." She then pulled back and away from Dante as she dropped him down into the throne and then climbed down to face him. "In short, I'm asking you to stay a little longer and take these lands for your own."

"The problem is that I don't want to stay any more than I have to." Dante said as he chilled the thread around him down to subzero temperature. The thread froze and with minimal effort broke the cocoon and sat back into the unclaimed throne. Rachnera couldn't help but smirk at how natural it looked to her to see him sitting there. She knew on some level that her judgment was tainted by the sheer number of years that both she and these lands have been bereft of Devil rule but Dante's power had the potential to be something great. She was sure of that. "I want to return back to my family and home back on earth."

"But for how long will that be your home?" Rachnera shrugged knowing that no matter how much a Reincarnated Devil loves their home back in the world they came from, they all eventually moved to Hell. This rung true even more so for those that raised through the ranks of Hell's classes. "Can you not tell me that your life in the human world has not grown more and more colorless and bland when compared to the one in Hell."

"You don't know me." Dante frowned both because of Rachnera's assumption but also because of how true it felt. Even if he didn't like how she just assumed how he felt, her words still struck a chord in him that he didn't think existed. His dreams and plans for his life in the human world felt so distant. They felt like things that he wanted but no longer cared if they came to him. He cared about his image in Hell because it affected Rias' life, he enjoyed screwing around with the nobility of Hell, his life in Hell was slowly becoming more real than the one on earth. "You're asking me to stake a claim in Hell, something that will take time. The time that could be spent working toward getting back to the ones I love."

"What if I said that those goals are aligned." Rachnera tossed out a bone, knowing that she couldn't convince him purely on the merit of her previous argument. Not at first at least. "This castle, despite the current state it is in, held many relics and powerful artifacts. Some of those had stolen in the last few months." Rachnera snarled as she recalled what happened. Three little snakes slithered into her home and stole several Devil goodies she had been holding for the future lord of the lands. "One of those, was a specially crafted crystal that allowed for magical communication across vast distances. Any reflective surface that you have knowledge of could be turned into a two-way link."

"Is that so?" Dante raised an eyebrow at hearing that, knowing that it was bait for Rachnera to further her own goals for Dante. "And where is this crystal?"

"Right in the keep of the Syx Tribe." Rachnera said and Dante slammed his head back into the throne. "And as strong as you are honey, I don't think you could fight off an entire lamia tribe by yourself."

"So you wouldn't help with this?" Dante bluntly asked and Rachnera chuckled, happy that he would be willing to be so frank with her. He didn't fear her even if they currently had a vast difference of power.

"No, that wouldn't help my plans would it." She said cutely, and smiled as Dante again groaned. Seeing that she had won this round, Rachnera continued. "Now that you have the harpies on your side, the next tribe you should look toward should be the Harix. They are simple enough, just get to their Royal Chamber and flare your Spiritual Power and they will all submit." Rachnera knew there was a bit more to that but that was the most simple version of what he needed to do.

"Those are the bee-like demons right. Is that all it will really take, showing my power and like that…" Dante snapped his fingers. "… they submit." Dante finished, but as he did so he recalled that was what he did before getting the harpies to submit to him. Even though he wasn't really trying to do that.

"For demons that is all that it takes. We respond to the power of Devils, ever since Lucifer the Morning Star became the Overlord of All Demons we have been bound to his kin. Even if some demons contest otherwise." Rachnera chuckled as she knew many demons in these lands would refute any connection to Devils. Both the Lamia and Izguz tribes suffered under the previous Devil House, and both of them were highly opposed to any new Devil coming. The other tribes would be less of a challenge as they would at least be amenable if Dante proved himself. "The Harix drones are immune to this tactic, they only submit to their Queen and her daughters. The goal is to reach the Royal Chamber and flaring your power, it will be more than enough to entice them."

"And having the Harix will get me closer to getting this crystal that can call the rest of Hell. That's what you're selling here?" Dante asked and Rachnera nodded. "What about me flying out of here, and back to the harpy tribe. I'm sure that there are search parties out for me, there are plenty of things I can get the harpies to do that can get me in touch with those looking for me." Dante sat back as he watched Rachnera stare at him, moments passed between the two. The silence only breaking at the sound of several massive spiders coming out of the various holes in the walls.

"I think you should stay the night, have some time to think over what we've talked about." Rachnera said before turning and leaving Dante only with his new guards. He eyed the spiders and knew that he could take them, that wasn't the thing keeping him here. All throughout their conversation Dante knew he was speaking with a Demon that far exceeded his own power. One that outclassed him on almost every level. These spiders were more or less for show and to keep an eye on him.

"Sexy, sadistic… and very scary. Can't help it… that's my ideal woman." Dante chuckled to himself as he stood up and let the nearest spider lead him to his room.

* * *

 **Helheim, Hel's Bedchamber**

Hel sneezed unexpectedly as she sat back in her large leather couch. She gave a small frown before that turned into a warm smile. She didn't give much credence to old sayings but she hoped that her future master was speaking about her. She had been spending a nice time with her friend, invited to give her an excuse to ignore her duties.

The bedroom of the Norse Goddess of Death was draped in black and the pale green of Helhime. Gothic architecture mixed with Norse runes, while the room was filled with some of the most luxurious furniture that money could buy. Wealth and status was plainly obvious to those that entered… along with a sense of debauched morality. As several of the pieces of furniture were not inanimate objects but women clothed in skin-tight latex and bondage gear, posed to act like furniture.

"Bless you." The Dragon God Ophis said as she sat on the same couch. The two were spending a bit of girl time, or at least the Norse Goddess was trying to interject some personality into Ophis who was seriously lacking in that department.

"I feel like someone special is talking about me, though it could just as well be someone equally as annoying." The only other person that talked about Hel was her father, Loki. She had to roll her eyes at the whinny brat that was her father, it was insulting that she was able to bond with Thor over the fact they both were more mature than their parents. At least Odin mostly pretended to be a perverted senile old man. Loki was actually batshit crazy. Other than her father though, the rest of the Norse pantheon, Aesir and Vanier alike, did their best to ignore her.

"It was Dante… though he wasn't really talking about you." Ophis said as she continued to try and beat Hel in Mario Cart. She had failed to do so thirty times now and it had stopped being funny to the Norse Goddess but she'd wear pink before letting anyone beat her in anything. She was currently just dressed in a pair of lace panties and sports bra holding her amble bust, both colored the black and green she favored.

"So you do know where he is." Hel said with a raised eyebrow, she had spies among the elite of Hell. More than she let her father know of. And the news that Dante had been quote-unquote lost to the jungles that bordered between the Devils and Aztec territories reached within hours of it happening. It made her chuckle and very excited to see what the true master of Death would do in this new development.

"Mmm." Ophis didn't give anymore answer than that. And Hel found it a bit irritating that the Dragon God was so cagy at times about her omnipotence.

* * *

 **Hell, OSF's Capital**

"Lady Belphegor, are you feeling well?" One of her many attendants asked after she had sneezed. And she couldn't help but smile as she felt that this was a sign that a certain man was talking about her. A man that had freed her and won her heart.

"Yes, it is nothing that concerns you." She said as she continued down the hall until she reached the great hall where their _king_ was holding court. She walked in without much fanfare. Even if she was on the same standing as the son of Lucifer, a second generation Devil, she despised the pomp and ceremony that these nobles reveled in. Rizevim was of a similar mindset but did it was more that he couldn't be bothered to care for it rather than actively despise it. "Exactly why was I called here again?" She turned to one of her attendants who shuddered in fear of displeasing her.

"The House of Paimon is demanding that King Lucifer march our troops past Wrath's Pass. Apparently, the Usurper killed their heir." The attendant replied and she sneered at the prospect of open warfare with the rest of Hell. As much as she wanted the war, she was bloodthirsty but not suicidal. Certain plans were not yet in line and others were already in motion. An attack now would ruin it all.

"Is that so." She mumbled before starting her walk toward the open space in the hall where the Lord of House Paimon was standing before their king.

"… great insult to our great cause! To strike down my son, a pure-blooded Devil that has more loyalty to the true king of Hell than-" The long-winded boosting and pleading of the man was ended as his head left his body. Everyone gasped and stared at the woman that had done this, and no one gave a single word of protest. Several of the other Satans in the room snarled at the decapitating of one of their vassals but Rizevim just lightly chuckled.

"Now that that fool is finished with can we return to important business my king." Esdeath Belphegor asked as she looked up toward Rizevim. The two had a small staring contest as the two Second Generation Devils felt each other out. Looking for any weakness in the other's stance.

* * *

 **Kuoh, Dante's Bedroom**

Akeno sneezed as she started to sit up in the bed she normally shared with Dante and the rest of his lovers. She felt a warm sense of love as felt that somewhere in Hell, the father of her growing child was talking about her. It had been too long since she had him in her arms, though an extended period of time for Akeno was too long.

"Akeno… something wrong?" Rias mumbled as she stirred awake. The two of them had just finished a steamy moment to themselves. Nothing too perverse though, just normal sex to help each other deal with the lack of their shared husband. There was also the fact that both Rias and Akeno loved each other as sisters wives very deeply and that did come to include a sexual component that didn't always involve Dante.

"Nothing's wrong, I felt a little sick but it's gone now." Being pregnant was proving to be all as interesting as she had been told. The last few days had begun to bring morning sickness and an overall sense of slushiness that disappeared as fast as it came. "But he's talking about me, I just know it." Akeno said as she held a hand to her belly, thinking about the day when he would come home and she could tell him about the wonderful news. Rias meanwhile just gave an unsure and evasive look while keeping her thoughts to herself.

"I'm sure he is." Rias assured her best friend and lover even if she didn't believe Akeno. While her Queen looked on the surface calm and collected, Rias knew that she was constantly panicking. Akeno was doing everything she could to take her mind off the fact Dante was out there and they had no idea how long it would be until he came back. Rias knew that some of her emotional chaos could be attributed to her current status, Devils had a smaller period of pregnancy than human by three months and this meant that the effect of pregnancy tended to happen faster and harder on Devils. Rias was actually a little happy that it happened to someone else first so she could better see and prepare for when it would happen to her. "But do you still feel sick?"

"No I…" Akeno stopped for a moment before running off toward their bathroom. Rias sighed before looking over to the clock and felt a small bit of weariness already hit her as she saw that it was still early in the night. A night that would be long and with little sleep by the sounds of it.

* * *

 **Hell, Ruined Paimon Castle**

Dante was led by a duo of giant spiders up to a bedchamber that was somewhat intact. Cleaned and without much damage of time or the presence of the current inhabitants. Dante eyed the spiders carefully, not really seeing them able to keep a room like this clean on their own. It actually made him think that Rachnera had been doing this in anticipation for a someone to fit in her plans. Once Dante entered the room, the spiders left him to himself. He doubted that he was actually alone but any spiders in the room were likely only there to warn Rachnera if he was trying to escape.

Because he was under no illusion that he was in a jail cell. Rachnera was keeping him here by threat of force and they both knew it. There was the fact that this room was deep inside the underground portion of the castle, no means for flying out. Only visible way out was in fact the door he had just come through, and he doubted that was a viable option.

Dante sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, it was soft and it did call to him for a good rest. Problem was… he didn't have a body to keep the night terrors out. He wondered if maybe after all he had been through that maybe they would have dissipated. He had seen his father die, he had Akeno back and more, and he was becoming stronger for the eventual fight with the Sala'dandor. He supposed that maybe he could finally get rid of the stupid trope of not being able to sleep without a lover in his bed. But he shoved aside those thoughts as he began to think more on Rachnera's proposal.

"Home… where is it?" Dante asked to no one before snapping his fingers and creating an Ice Clone in the shape of Lakwa. He still couldn't mimic people's personalities beyond his own but he could at least puppet them to act that way. It took his active hand in it so it wasn't an efficient system but it would help him organize his thoughts without feeling like he was going completely crazy.

"Boy ya what I'm goin' say. Any place dat you've got your girls is da place ya belong." The ice clone chuckled and Dante could just hear his surrogate father tell him he was over thinking all of this. That he should go and do as he wanted beyond what fears he might have. "Ya don't have anything holdin' you to da human world, nothin' real anyway. Set down your roots boy, stake your claim and have a damn good time doing." Dante frowned and shattered the clone and reformed someone he knew would take the more logical approach.

"The potential of this is too good to pass up. This land is of key strategic importance, funding can be brought in to fortify it and make you a respected member of the Devil military elite." He listened to his father's words, as much as he hated the man, his father was a person that didn't normally let feelings dictate business choices. Dante seemed to be a small blind spot but that was beside the point. "The human world is limiting for a Devil, it has many things of worth but it is not a place that can be allowed to chain you down. New York was my domain, I knew that and I invested into it because I knew it was mine. Kuoh is not yours, there is nowhere on earth that belongs solely to you." With that irritatingly good point Dante shattered his father, taking no small amount of joy in doing so. Deciding to hear someone similar but far more tolerable he formed another.

"All Devils of any real note hold territory in Hell. Doing this now, so early in your career is nothing but good." He listened to the copy of Ravel and knew she would be encouraging him to take this. That his stardom was something that needed to be cultivated and grown. Dropping off the face of… hell… only to return the demon proclaimed lord of a large swath of land would no doubt be very good for his image. "If it ends up helping you and everyone around you, I'm sure that we would be fine without you for a little longer." It was that reminder of what was honestly the biggest thing keeping him from taking Rachnera's deal. That this would extend his time here, by design. Delays due to events outside his control he was fine with, but to not put every second toward returning back home felt wrong to him.

"Next!" Dante shouted and the Ravel Clone gave a small pout before shattering. "I'm putting too much effort into this aren't I?"

"You're just trying to find solace in those you respect." An ice clone of Radegast said and Dante honestly felt that without the aura of home that the god exuded… he did kinda look like a ferret. In a strange not really kind of way. But the god was still someone that Dante respected and listen too. These clones were just a visualization of his own thoughts given voices by people he knew, he felt like he had already made his choice but he just needed to first convince himself it was the right thing to do. "You feel homesick, guilty that you aren't by their side even if it wasn't your fault. You can feel them, you know that they believe in you. And you know them, know that they won't hate you for taking a bit of time in how you return to them." Dante fell back into the bed and snapped his fingers shattering the last clone.

"Fuck… maybe it would be easier to go crazy." Dante chuckled to himself, briefly thinking about making a Akeno or Rias clone. But decided against that as it would do little else than make him miss them more. "I'm sure I'm not missing out too much… just classes and shit." Dante groaned but had a sinking feeling that wasn't the case.

* * *

Author's Notes

Okay, last time I was feeling kind of out of it so I didn't say anything but now I'm back. So here we see things continue to progress and Dante ahs some internal issues concerning his future. This has been something that he has tried to avoid thinking about for a long time, the fact that his life as a Devil is pulling him further and further away from a normal life on Earth. It's not something that is too crucial to him but this sudden confrontation with this is just bringing out these feelings. It's something I feel that Dante would have to deal with as opposed to Issei in canon. Issei in canon didn't have much of a reason for wanting to have anything like a normal life even for a time. But Dante had goals and hopes for a normal life before becoming a Devil. Now those are being pushed further and further away.

Also other stuff happens, Yua is getting into the corporate world, Sirzechs finds out Ajuka's secret, Hel and Ophis play Mario cart, I reveal Esdeath is the daughter of one of the original Satans and is in this story, and Akeno is dealing with pregnancy.

Hope you all enjoyed this

And because it's been a awhile I'm going to be posting the current harem list.

Dante - Akeno (Main and Linked), Rias (second girl and Linked), Koneko (Linked), Yubelluna, Ravel Li, Ni, Isabella, Karlamine, Serafall, Athena, Hel, Gabriel, Ophis, Kuroka, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Živa, Esdeath, Miia, Papi, Suu, Rachnera, Kii. Sevreal more in the works but ideas are always welcome

Issei - Asia (Main) Tsubasa, Momo, Irina. Possible more with only one more planned

Reviews

Rmarcano321 – they are not, yes and no, no as prefer to read epic length stories, maybe, just because two things are awesome doesn't mean they belong together.

BON5379 – no, Grayfia and Sirzechs are happy in this fic so there is no reason she would be.

Devilscreed – The fact I have Akeno as Main Girl wasn't a clue? Thank you. Yeah, things are a little more decentralized for this arc and this is something that will become more common as things happen more on a global scale.


	52. A Land to be Taken (L)

**[Lemon]**

Author's Notes

I'm baaaaack! Yay… I'm actually getting shit done. I've been doing a lot, quitting a shitty job, finding a new job, getting some minor surgery done, trying to lose a ton of weight, working on becoming a better person overall. I've been busy in my personal life. But now I've got a new chapter for you all and a important announcement not concerning this story but my writings in general at the end of this chapter.

* * *

Dante had woken up to many-many-many situations in which he was in the arms of a woman or they were in his. He however… never felt the sensation he was now feeling. He opened his eyes, finding his head resting on a large set of breasts while a pair of chitin hands held him there. His body was at the moment resting on top of Rachnera who had seen fit to get in bed with him. Her two most front legs were wrapping around his waist while her six primary legs were lazily spread across the bed.

Dante lips were a thin line as he felt a powerful dampening field extended around him. His body also seemed to be extra sluggish, the feint pain in his neck felt like a clue as to why. All of this seemed to point to one thing… he was trapped and the woman currently cuddling was responsible. Again… nothing to out of the ordinary for Dante.

" _The real question is… how much longer am I going to be here_." Dante thought dryly to himself as he wasn't really trying to escape. The sudden feeling of Rachnera pulling him even tighter into her considerable bust reminded him of exactly why he wasn't trying to escape. " _Got to be at least if not bigger than Akeno_." Dante was doing mental math concerning very important mathematical problems when he heard Rachnera give a small sigh and felt her stir awake.

"Good morning honey, did you sleep well?" Rachnera asked as she began stroking Dante's head lovingly, her sleep had been one of the best she had in years. She had so missed having someone in her bed, but she knew that this would have to be a rare thing. Her size did not give way for many others to join and it was doubtful that he was ready to abandon his Life-Mates for her… yet.

"I did not turn the entire castle into a Siberian winter wonder land with my night terrors… yup it was a good night's sleep." Dante replied bluntly making Rachnera blink twice at the fact that was possible. "Now… how long until your venom lets me move my fingers again?" Dante again asked without so much as a hint of fear for her. Not about the fact she poisoned him in the night. Not about the fact her aura was nullifying his own magical powers. Or about the fact she held him completely powerless and could easily slit his throat in seconds. It was this complete lack of fear that she was attracted to so much. Because as much as she loved to see fear in her victims, her mate shouldn't be a victim.

"It should be wearing off soon honey." Rachnera said as she took Dante limp body, suspended him above the bed with her silk and climbed out of bed. Humanoid beds were tricky for her to stay in, she much preferred hammocks. Not only because they could be made out of her own thread and were comfy but they brought back such good memories of Tahiti. "Did you give any thought to the proposal I gave you?" She asked as she let Dante down and set him comfortably against the headboard… the proceeded back into the bed where she sat down in a position that was basically straddling him.

"You didn't watch the show last night?" Dante asked and Rachnera gave a shake of her head.

"My little friends said that you were acting strangely but I didn't ask further." She respected his privacy. It was the least she could do since she gave him no choice but to stay the night. Had he attempted to fight his way out she would have threaded him up and numbed him down with her venom. However, the fact he apparently used the Grim Tenant of Chill complicated things. She was still very much partly a spider and spiders did not do so well in the cold. It was only because she had lived in the warm wet environment of the jungles for so long that she built up a resistance to heat. Cold on the other hand was still very much a weakness for her. "But do I have my answer?"

"Yeah…" Dante dragged out with a sigh. He thought about his days just before he became a Devil. The days when the plan was to vanish into Japan after finishing High School. Spend a few years underground and then getting together a fake identity and then working his way up to become a famous chef. Eventually his father would discover who he was and have him offed, turning him into a Grim Reaper and setting in motion the complete downfall of his father's criminal empire. That had been the plan. Then everything happen… and then more stuff happened… and even more happened. And the plan had been put aside for other more important things. At one point in his life he found the certainty of his future a calming and assuring one.

But now he didn't need to be calm and assured of the future because now he had one with Akeno, Rias, Koneko and all the others. He was becoming a famous Devil, a up and comer, someone that people were looking at and expecting great things out of. The idea of fame had always been more appealing than wealth, he had lived with and without the latter. He wanted to be famous just because it seemed like something that showed he had grown to a point where other people looked toward you with the hopes they could be like you. To inspire others. Make them feel like their own dreams weren't so impossible.

"Is it really something that needs this much thought?" Rachnera asked finding the silence that had formed in the room to be odd and mildly irritating.

"Too many times in my childhood I was without hope, then given it only for it to be crushed. I don't like the idea of other people feeling that way." Dante said as he finished his inner thoughts though Rachnera just squinted with a confused look in her red eyes. But then Dante refocused and looked back at her. "The answer by the way was yes, I'll go along with your plan to make me the ruler of this part of Hell." Dante said blandly but Rachnera had a big smile on her face.

"Marvelous. Now, let's get something to eat." Rachnera said before taking the still limp Dante and took him off the bed in her arms. She continued to carry the Devil who was not happy with this arrangement at all to the great hall where several spiders were already setting the table for two meals. "You would be surprised how well my friends here can cook." Rachnera said as she set Dante across from her place at the table. He was starting to get some feeling in his fingers by this point but still lacked any movement in his arms.

"Can we get on with whatever it is you need to tell me. There's a tribe of harpies I left a lamia princess with and I'm pretty sure they would sooner eat her than play nice." Dante was genuinely worried for Miia, he had told the harpies that he had been traveling with a lamia but considering the mental state the harpies seemed to be in he wasn't sure that Miia wasn't completely out of danger.

"Don't worry, they haven't touched the snake, but they are quite worried about their missing master." Rachnera said as she took her own spot, though Dante noted that this table was unusually slim. He glanced over to the main table that stretched down from one end of the hall to the other. It could fit hundred people on both sides and everyone would have enough room to be comfy. This one seemed newly set and there wasn't much space between him and Rachnera. He also noted that he still couldn't move. Putting the places together he looked to his meal, strips of cooked meat with some greens.

"AH." Dante opened his mouth and Rachnera chuckled as he figured out her scheme.

"Smart boy." She smirked as she fed him some of his food.

"Just so you know I hate this. And I swear to death that I won't ever let you do this to me again." Dante grumbled as he ate his food, his captor humming disbelievingly at his promise. "Now get on with it and tell me what's the plan."

"You have the Harpies in your control. After we are done here you'll return to them and lead them back to their nesting ground. Giving them the excuse that you want to wait until you're made a Ultimate Class Devil and take the territory properly will delay their frenzy for your seed." Rachnera smiled as she explained all this to Dante as she fed him and ate her own meal. He wasn't too happy with the arrangement but listened regardless. "Once that is done, my little friends shall escort you to the edge of the Harix territory. But no further, spiders are not welcome there." Rachnera said with a small frown that Dante picked up on.

"Bad history?" He asked and Rachnera shrugged.

"More like a misunderstanding between me and their strongest drone. One that I feel I am entirely unjustly blamed for. Rachnera said not elaborating any further on. "But you should be able to find the Hive easy enough, I suggest trying to sneak in as stealthy as possible for as long as possible. And even after getting caught try to avoid letting them swarm you." Dante could see the logic in that. If they did in fact operate like bees, getting swarmed would defiantly be a bad thing. Given what she said last night, the goal wasn't even to win but get to the central chamber and flare his power. That was it. "Once you succeed in getting to the Royal Chambers, you be faced with three daughters of the Queen, and the Queen herself."

"Am I going to have to have sex with the Queen?" Dante asked bluntly as a lot of demon logic seemed to revolve around beating the shit out of them and having sex with them. It made sense in a Devil type of way, fighting and fucking were the two things that Devils loved to do. And demons were devilish in their own way.

"No, but you will have to with the three daughters. The way Harix birthing cycles work is that a Proto-Queen gathers up the genetic structure of their chosen mate, that being she has sex with them. I am told that the process can take years of sexual encounters before being finished." Rachnera chuckled and found it all very amusing but Dante was just giving her a deadpan look. While he loved having sex with women he loved, he liked to think his sleeping around days were done. He understood that what Rachnera was describing was more a duty than a real relationship, same with the harpies, and he was relatively fine with it. But what she was describing was sounding more and more like a sheer test of endurance the likes of one he wasn't sure he could take on.

"I'm hurting all over just thinking about it." Dante bluntly put and Rachnera shook her head.

"You won't need to do it until you claim the territory, just like with the harpies. And by then, you'll be able to handle it all." Rachnera assured him but he still was skeptical. "You'll do this with all three daughters, one of whom will eventually replace the current Queen while the others will fly off to find a suitable place to start their own Hive. But again… this is all for later."

"Much later." While Dante had decided to go along with Rachnera's plan and was willing to put the human world aside in favor of hell, he'd still like to spend a decade or two with his Life-Mates before having to committing to all these long term engagements.

"Yes. Now once the Harix have kneeled before you, the Lake tribe is next, and unlike the other tribes in the jungle this is not one species of demon. But a collection of them ruled by their chief who takes their position by either political movement or sheer brute force. A Kinfish if I'm not mistaken." Dante recalled what little knowledge that he knew about the various aquatic demons. A Kinfish was a humanoid hybrid between a angler fish, shark, and covered in coral like growths. Essentially it was a species of Demon that had been created by a islander culture that had died out long ago but the Demons survived long enough to establish themselves and last well beyond the humans that originally gave them existence. A very rare occurrence in the Supernatural world. "You won't be able to just blast him with your power, doing so will get you the tribe itself but the Kinfish will assert himself back onto the tribe and scare them into submission."

"Kinfish were strong enough to last this long without a spiritual support structure, I doubt they are pushovers." Dante said and Rachnera gave a confirming nod.

"Yes, which is why you won't be killing him. Getting rid of him is all that it takes." Rachnera had been planning this for quite some time. The Harpies, Lamia, Harix, and the Izguz were all simple to convince. But the Lake Tribe was tricky. Due to the fact they were a collective and lead by a Demon that was nearly as powerful as herself. So a subtle approach was needed. "Among the Lake Tribe, the Cecaelia priestesses are revered by all." At this Dante groaned as he knew were this was going. He then looked to one of the giant spiders and ordered it to slam his head down on the table to show his frustration, the spider complied with no hesitation.

"Tentacle porn… fuck me… no wait… don't want that." Dante groaned as the spider lifted his head back up, Rachnera just chuckled at the whole thing.

"You really don't like having sex don't you." She said finding his reaction to all these sexual eventualities to both odd and highly amusing. It was the dream of many men to have this happen to them and Dante was treating like a curse.

"I do! I'm just complaining about a few things, one… why the fuck does it seem like every death damned demon wants to get in my pants! I get I'm good with the ladies but this all just feels too damn easy!" Dante shouted having been feeling this way for a good deal of time. Even his relationships with Devils, relationships that Dante felt leaned more on the fast side at times, were slower than this. He could understand one night stands, he had plenty but what these demons wanted was far beyond that.

"Demons react to power, and we're not humans who want whatever it is humans want. We are driven by the need to procreate and make better versions of ourselves to better survive. You could say that we still have that instinctual drive that has faded in the minds of humans." Rachnera explained calmly and rationally. Dante both found that very helpful and irritating. He felt like a whining child but given the subject matter… it just hurt his brain. He actively tried not to be a asshole when it came the whole harem having thing both Devils and Grim Reapers had going for them. He knew he couldn't respect himself if he ever started taking the women that loved him for granted. And how easy these demons were throwing themselves at him felt like a easy temptation to start doing that.

"Second… the sheer number is intimidating. I know lots of guys would love to have hundreds of ladies breaking down their door to fuck them… those are the stupid bone heads that don't think it through. I might have the Rook piece but I can still die by a busted pelvic bone." Rachnera laughed at that as Dante maintained a perfectly serious face. Yes he had great stamina and endurance thanks to the Rook piece and his growing Devil power but there were still limits. Sex was an exercise if done right, the argument could be made that it could be a part of a core workout. And at the moment, there was roughly over three hundred harpies that wanted to take Dante out for a very thorough workout.

"Again, it doesn't have to be done now or all at once." Rachnera countered and Dante knew that she was right. "Now, if that is all I think it's time for you to be on your way." Rachnera snapped her fingers and one of the spiders grabbed ahold of Dante and began carrying him out of the keep. "See you soon honey, I look forward to seeing you making all those bitches yours."

* * *

 **Outskirts of the Jungle, Hell Forward Base**

Igroth Gremory was a member of one of the lesser branches of the Gremory Family. He had the signature crimson hair of the family but not the massive magical stores the main family was blessed with. The Evil System of Hell didn't hand things like that out to branch families. Still, he didn't need them. He like many other Devils knew their place and knew from a early age if they were the lucky one that defied the general rule of things and could raise to prominence despite their birth status. It happen, often enough that the branch families rarely rebelled. And for the Gremory family, rebelling against the main house of the family was unthinkable. They had it good lives and they knew it.

This particular Gremory knew it damn well. Igroth's wife was a branch member of the House of Amon. The stories that came from her childhood made his blood boil, and he understood why so many from that family sought to marry out instead of marry in other devils. The Main Branch of the Amon devils were abusive and treated their kin like playthings. And while they might be some of the worst offenders Igroth still knew that his family were some of the best when it came to the treatment of their subjects.

"But this still feels like a shit assignment." Igroth grumbled as he stood at height of a hastily made guard tower that cornered with five others at the edges of their forward base. It was from here that squads would be sent into the border jungles in search of the husband to the Gremory Heiress. Igroth wasn't on the bandwagon that this guy was like the second coming of Sirzechs. He had seen both Ratings Games he had been in, and the Blood Feud deal and he still didn't get any feels for the guy. He supposed that he just didn't like the idea that a former Grim Reaper, one that still was apparently collecting a harem as all of his kind did, was married to Lady Rias. She deserved to have her own harem of doting men instead of being part of her own servants' harem.

"You can keep complaining all you want I still say this is a great posting." Igroth turned as he saw his friend Elgal climbing up the ladder and out the hatch. A small, very small, hint of booze lingered on his fellow Gremory soldier's body. "Just because you had a crush on your cousin and we're looking for her hubby doesn't mean you should be so grumpy."

"I do not have any affection for Lady Rias in that way, and she is not my cousin. The relation is too far for it to even remotely be called as such." Igroth snapped while Elgal just chuckled, happy to have gotten a raise out of him regardless. Igroth was happily married and he and his wife enjoyed a nice stable of demons to add to their own sex life. He didn't need to pine after Rias Gremory when he was perfectly satisfied at home. "It is the principle of things that upsets me, she should not bow before any man they should bow before her."

"Yeah-yeah… I've heard it before. But you have to admit that this is a interesting posting. I mean it beats out the rotation to the north like we were supposed to get." They both shivered at the thought at being sent there. At the border between Hell and the stubborn ingrates that occupied the North. It wasn't that it was a dangerous assignment for soldiers, it was that there was intense feeling of dread that came with being there. That at any moment they could be all killed if the Old Satan Faction decided that was the day they attacked. Everyone knew the opening, Rizevim would blow up Wrath's Pass and unleash the hordes of rabid drug maddened slaves and demonic monsters followed by several supremely powerful Devils.

"Be that as it may… hey!" Igroth yelled as he saw in the corner of his eye someone standing behind them. She was a short girl with dark blue hair falling down to her knees. Her attire was a Gothic Lolita with bat and chain motifs with the coloring favoring more dark blues and small hints of silver. Her skin was a pale gray, almost shined in the right light. But it was her eyes however that was the most striking. Empty was the best word that described them. Blue nearing black and without any irises or any hint or spark of life to them. "Who are and-" Igorth didn't get to finish his words as he was stabbed through the chest with serval chains that extended out of the back of the young woman.

"Please… I need you to die now." She asked calmly and politely. The chains pulled back as did the ones that had pierced Elgal. Igorth fell forward and slowly looked up just in time to see her attack jump out of the guard tower. He willed himself forward and crawled over and up to get a look of what was happening. There his eyes widened in terror as he saw bodies strung over the camp. The only three people standing were those that had done this. The girl that had attacked him walked over to a man with sharp white hair and sharper features while a another man that wore some sort of eastern style robe waited for her. They all turned toward him and he coughed up more blood as he felt another chain pierce his eye. The last thing he saw before nothing but blackness was the empty eyes of his killer, a cliché if ever knew one.

* * *

 **Mountain Side, Near Harpies' Nesting Grounds**

Dante reformed his body and glanced back toward where he had just shattered himself. The damn spider that Rachnera had sent to carry him to the Harpies wouldn't let him go for any reason. Even after he had regained his ability to move it didn't let up. Deciding that he was very over the whole held hostage by a spider thing he shattered himself. He was high in the mountains and in the rough area of where the slavers' camp was so he assumed that the Harpies were nearby.

"Master!" And like fate had purposefully decided to move the plot along a harpy came dashing down from the sky and tackled him into the ground. He groaned and when he opened his eyes he found the overly joyous and very lustful eyes of the harpy that had hit him. "Your back master, everyone was so worried about you. Are you ready to make babies yet?" She asked as she ground her core against Dante in a pleading manner. Dante further groaned before grabbing ahold of the Harpy, making her moan slightly in response, and then taking her off him and setting her aside.

"No. First take me to where everyone else is and I will talk about that and other things." The harpy seemed to pout a bit at this delay but did as ordered. She guided Dante back to the cliffsides that the Harpies made their nests at, the main slaver tent had been set up in the most stable of areas. The very second that Dante had become even slightly visible he was swarmed by Harpies who all professed their worry and desire to reproduce in a similar manner that the first one did. It was only when the Tribal Elder finally came that this stopped.

"Don't act like hatchings, show respect to the master and give him some space." Dante watched as the eldest Harpy lectured the rest of her sisters, all of whom had bumps on their heads due to the swift punishment they had been given. Once she was finished however she turned to Dante and with stars in her eyes said this. "I get first time with him."

"No you don't!" Dante was then once again tackled, but this time by a snake-girl rather than a bird-girl. Dante quickly found himself being held as tight as possible by a crying Miia. "Oh darling I was so worried, I didn't think I could go on living without you." Miia continued to sob and cry things like this as Dante took the time to stroke her hair and help clam her down. Then when she finally stopped she looked up at Dante with the exact same look the Tribal Elder had and said. "If anyone has first dibs, it's me!"

"Suu hold off on your turn!" Dante shouted as he saw one minute into the future and there was a small sound of Suu acknowledging Dante's order. "Good… at least one of you is capable of some restraint. Now… Miia… let go." The lamia looked like she wanted to fight him on this but eventually relented and loosed her body and let Dante out of her grasp. He stood up and looked out to see that all of the Harpies had stopped what they were doing and had assembled in front of him. All of them looking at him with reverence and bedroom eyes. It was exactly the same at the last time he was in front of them.

"What are your orders master?" The eldest Harpy asked as she and all the others took a knee.

"First thing… I'm not getting anyone pregnant." Dante deadpanned and all of the harpies and Miia all grew very depressed at this announcement. "Until I claim all of the jungle as mine." That perked them all back up. However Miia was exempt from this, she still thought that Dante was trying to return back to the human world. So while the Harpies were looking happy and excited, the Lamia still had a frown on her face. "First thing, I'm going to conquer all of the tribes here in the territory and then once I become a Ultimate Class Devil I will officially rule over it. Once that happens, I promise to get all of you pregnant." He added that last part with a bit of wariness, mostly because it felt silly saying it.

"Yay! Master is going give us babies!" Shouts and cheers roared through the tribe, and in the celebration Dante escaped back into the tent that had been brought over for him. He was surprised at how well it had been recreated, he actually suspected they might have used magic but he honestly didn't care.

"Master!" Suu yelped as she grabbed onto Dante's back and began swinging playfully from his back. "~master~master~master~" Suu began singing as Dante walked over to the main table where a meal had been set out for him in the hopes he would return this day. He leaned forward and sniff the meat… he was pretty sure that it was Devil. Dante took the plate and dumped it into Suu who just dissolved it down with a smile.

"Leave Suu, me and Miia have things to discuss." Dante said as Miia just entered the tent. Suu skipped out and past the frowning Lamia while Dante took a seat and poured a glass of wine. "You don't seem as happy as you were when I first showed up." Dante said as he leaned back in his seat.

"You said that you wanted to return to Earth, and now we're staying?" Miia asked mildly angered by this change. She didn't want to stay, these lands were no longer her home. Her family was gone and she wanted a new life with her darling on Earth. "What happened, who took you and what did they do?"

"I was taken by someone that can be very persuasive." Dante said as he looked down into the red wine in his glass. "And I'm still going back to Earth and you are welcome to come back with me. However that will have to be put on hold as plans do change." Dante downed the wine and set it aside before standing up. He walked over to Miia and before she could say anything, she yelped as he shattered and reappeared behind her and then suddenly picked her up in his arms. "I can tell that you're not too happy about that… I've always hated seeing a lady unhappy."

"Darling…" Miia sighed as her faced reddened with a blush, she had always dreamed of her lover taking her up in his arms. It was a strange dream for a member of her tribe but it was hers. Her blush deepened further as he walked her over to the bed and set her down gently, giving her a deep kiss as he moved on top of her. Miia melt into Dante's arms as he moved in closer, all her previous worries and fears were quickly vanishing. As she tasted the minty taste of Dante's tongue in her mouth she gave away from her earlier feelings and knew that nothing mattered as she could stay with him. That was all she needed, it didn't matter where that was. "Dante please, please don't stop." She begged as she couldn't take another half measure, while she greatly enjoyed what he had given her before she knew that there was more waiting.

"Wasn't planning on it." Dante smirked as he reached under Miia's loose tribal top, she gave a happy whine as she felt his fingers grab ahold of her breast. She continued to moan in pleasure as she felt his hand squeeze her chest and his mouth suck and nip at her neck, slowly traveling down to her shoulders. She only felt one hand on her breast and she never thought once about where his other hand was. She had just assumed that it was going further south and would be teasing her pussy in seconds. She didn't need it, all the anticipation and build up in her mind since starting their sexual relationship had made her dripping at Dante's first touch.

"Darling… I want ah!" Miia gasped as she felt something new enter into her waiting womanhood. She looked down and blushed deeply as she saw three of her Darlings, two of which were holding down her tail that was had been trying to grab ahold of the first the entire time like always. But they had also been helping out the prime undress and now he was entirely naked. And then her gaze focused on where she could see where he and her were connected, the tip of his member had just pushed into her slit and she could only feel the need for more of it to come into her. As if reading her thoughts, Dante pushed in deeper and Miia gripped the bedsheets tightly as she felt him spreading her inner walls apart. "More… more darling!" She practically screamed as she tried with all her might to pull her tail away from the two clones that held her down. She wanted to grab ahold of her lover and forcibly push him all the way into her cunt.

" _Note to self… Miia likes it rough_." Dante internally chuckled and he had a feeling that wasn't the full extent of the situation. He had feeling that Miia followed the rule that the sweeter the girl outside the bedroom the more fucked up they were in the bedroom. But he wasn't thinking to hard on that right now, his mind was becoming more fogged by the warmth and tightness surrounding his manhood. He continued to push further in and was surprised when he didn't find any barrier, no hymen to break. He knew that Miia was a virgin so he chalked it up to her being a demon. The sound of one of his clones being flung across the room by Miia's impenitent flailing gave Dante a sudden sense of urgency that he never felt before, he trusted deep inside Miia. She gave a sharp gasp as she felt Dante fill her entirely with his cock, a feel of euphoria she never felt in in her life captured her entire being.

Then as quickly as it came, she felt Dante begin to pull out and Miia felt a burning hot rage. She didn't want him to leave but then just as he was nearly out he pushed back in and she felt the same amazing pleasure over again. This repeated over and over again, Miia arched her back as she grew closer and closer to release. She tried to hold out for as long as she could, wanting to feel her love's length thrust inside her for as long as possible. Never wanting to feel his touch leave her. She wanted this and more, so much more. But soon enough she could hold out no longer and felt her body lock up as she came, her juices coating her lover's cock which slowed substantially until he stopped completely.

"W-w-why did you stop… keep going." Miia panted as she came down from the high of her first orgasm. She knew that he hadn't come himself and felt that she couldn't let that stand. Letting him go without a release when he made her feel so wonderful hurt her more any physical pain could. But then something caught her eye, the clones that had been holding her tail down.

"Oh don't worry, this is only the beginning. We have all…"

"Why don't they join too?" That question made Dante pause for a moment and not quite getting the question as Miia said it he went on autopilot and got it wrong.

"Uh… you mean the harpies?" Dante said looking back to the tent flaps where h could sense there was a large gathering of harpies listening in on what was going on. He didn't care if he had a audience so long as they knew not to ruin the mood. But this didn't seem to be the reaction that Miia had been going for.

"No I mean the other darlings." Miia licked her lips as she gave a predatory look to the clones that were in the room. All of whom with the original Dante gave a blank stupefied face at that. "More… so many more darlings…" Miia lustfully giggled to herself as scenes began playing out in her mind wherein she was surrounded by Dantes all naked and she was ready to have them give her as much pleasure as she was ready to give them.

" _Kink-math time. Akeno… BDSM fanatic. Rias… submissive and anal slut. Yubelluna… super submissive. Ni, submissive and masochist. Li, likes to have sex in public. Serafall, screamer and into incest-play. Now Miia… loves an all me gangbang. I'm running the roulette wheel of kink and eventually I'm going to hit femdom… you better not be planning that you fate bitches_." Dante sighed and knew that he was already in deep when in came to non-standard sexual acts… putting mildly. And he had used his clones in the bedroom before… once. And he was under no illusion that Akeno probably already was planning on this very thing. So with the snap of his fingers three more clones formed around Miia, all of them naked.

"Yay." Miia had stars in her eyes as she stared gleefully at the three new cocks surrounding her. She took two of them into her hands and the last one in her mouth. All three of the clones grunted at this as she began stroking and sucking at their members. The prime Dante needed a second to get used to the sight of Miia doing all this to what was essentially himself. And after a few moments adjusting his mind to this new information returned his attention to fucking Miia as hard as he could. This action caused the lamia to work the other three harder, clearly intent on getting all of her loves to cum at the same time and shower her in their cum.

"Fuck damn it Miia." Dante groaned as he felt Miia's pussy begin to pull him in further, wrapping around his cock in a effort to milk him dry. He could partially see in the corners of his eyes his clones also greatly enjoying the demon's attentions. The two each getting a hand job were nearing their limits after the ten minutes or so since this had started and the one getting blowjob was on the very edge as she licked across his shaft with her snake like tongue.

"Please cum on me darling… I need to feel you all over me." Miia pleaded with a begging and lust filled look in her eyes. Not being able to take anymore, all four of them came. Miia's face, body and insides were painted white with all the cum that she extracted out of her darling. A dream and blissful look of joy extended over her face as she felt the gooey warmth of her darling's cum seep over her. "Love… this is what love feel like."

"I don't know about that… but I'm sure from a demon's point of view it could be." Dante chuckled to himself as he pulled out of Miia, who seemed to busy enjoying her current state to really notice. For about five seconds. Because soon after that period, Dante felt himself caught in Miia's tail… the one part of her body that was still clean by the way.

"Oh no darling… you said that this was only the beginning. I want to feel your love forever. We can just stay here and make love all day and night, we can be together always." Miia said as she held on to Dante as tightly as she could to prevent him from ever leaving her. But this proved to be the wrong move as suddenly he and the rest of his clones shattered. Miia not only panicked due to the sudden vanishing of Dante but also the fact she was no bereft of the cum that had covered her before his clones shattered. As that too had turned into nothing but small ice particles returning to the moisture in the air. Miia in her panic looked around but then gave a sudden squeal as she felt tow hands grasp her chest from behind.

"Miia… I'm glad you're enjoying yourself but calm down." Dante said and there was a small air of warning in his voice that sobered Miia up quick. The chilly tone that he used felt dangerous and dead to the world. On one hand this turned her on given she loved how powerful he was but that was overshadowed by the fact it was all directed at her. "If you're going to be with me you can't be like this, possessive is a very big turn off to me. Brings bad memories and just is very counterproductive to my life. I have several women in my life that all want me. Those clones you seem to love so much were only made so that I could keep all of them satisfied… so understand that you are not the only one that wants a piece of me." Dante said and Miia shivered as she felt her skin begin to feel a substantial amount of cold begin to climb over her. "If you can't understand all that then this is going to be the extent of our time together.

"I'm sorry darling… I'm sorry!" Miia quickly said knowing that she had crossed a line. The thought of Dante leaving her put a fear in her heart that had never been there before. A life without Dante was unthinkable now. It actually hurt to even picture it. "I'm sorry… I promise I'll be good."

"Just play nice with the others and don't try to top me again, that's all I ask." Dante said and he returned back to his previous mood, smirking a little as he played with Miia's tits a little making her moan in pleasure. "And yes I did say we were only beginning." The rest of the night was filled with the howls of women climaxing, Miia from her time with her darling and the many harpies that listened in on the activates of their master and his lamia lover. All of whom where having a tribe wide orgy outside their master's tent.

* * *

 **Kuoh, Kuoh Academy**

Issei had been feeling the need to both beat he crap out of Dante in jealous rage and grovel at his feet in reverence. It was a feeling that he knew well, as it meant that Dante was living out the pervert's dream once again. Put Issei felt proud of himself because he didn't feel this as strongly as he used to. He had Asia and he honestly didn't feel the need to have any more than her. He still wanted a harem and his dream was still to be the Harem King, but he no longer felt like he needed that to be happy. He was happy. He finally had real friends and a girlfriend that would soon become the mother of his child. If he found himself in the sights of other girls then he would accept it in a heartbeat but he was no longer actually seeking them out. He knew that Devils lived for nearly forever and so he was willing to wait.

"Hey Issei… you uh…" Momo tried to get Issei out of whatever thoughts that he was currently in at the moment but found herself without the courage to speak to her new crush. She had already been stuttering all throughout leading him to the gymnasium where the Fall Festival Committee would be working but now… she for some reason couldn't find it in her to even speak at all. Something about Issei just now felt so… different. She honestly couldn't compare him to the pervert that she knew a year ago.

"Oh sorry… I spaced out there." He said a little embarrassed while starching the back of his head. Momo waved it off with a small squeak and continued onward to the gym. She didn't want him to see the massive blush that had come over her face. Issei had been so kind and helpful since the start of the semester, checking up on her and asking if she was doing okay or if Saji had been bothering her anymore. It had been so sweet and more than once she had freaked out when Tsubasa teased her about it. There had been a scary moment when Rias Gremory gave her a thinly veiled death threat about hurting Issei but Momo had been told by Sona that that was just part of the Gremory friendliness with their servants.

The two Devils eventually arrived at the gym where roughly two dozen students were working at getting various decoration of many sizes ready for the up coming Fall Festival. Sona was supposed to be in charge of this process as the leading member of the Student Council. But she delegated this to Saji, Ruruko and Momo both volunteered in order to get closer to him but then Momo had her falling out with the Pawn. But given how things worked in the Sitri household, she couldn't back out.

Momo and Issei passed by several of the students as they walked to the main booth that was getting ready today. Issei noticed that there were still some whispers and eyes tracking him. Things had been getting better since the semester started, he had been making a few friends on the football team and word had been getting around saying he was truly a changed man but there was still many hold outs there were skeptical. Most of these were girls that still held a grudge and guys that were starting to get pissed off that he was getting attention from several girls that were considered top tier. But Issei honestly was just happy that all of them at least didn't outright look at him with blatant disgust.

"Momo!" Issei's head snapped forward as he heard Saji's voice call out to the girl that was now stepping behind him. Over the course of the last few weeks Saji had begun to get the idea that Momo was no longer the doormat that she had been before. Issei knew that Saji wasn't a bad guy, he didn't abuse or even misuse Momo… just underappreciated her and took her for granted. But since figuring out that she no longer would be for him as she used to be, he started tying to draw her back in. Momo told Issei as much and also told him that this had severely strained her relationship with Ruruko as it looked like Momo was now winning their love rivalry by ignoring Saji. Which was partially true, Momo was ignore Saji but not for the reasons that Ruruko thought for. She still thought that Momo was into Saji like her and this was all a new tactic to win him over. "You're late, did something happen?" Saji asked as he glared at Issei.

"No nothing happened Saji, I had to find Issei. Somehow he didn't get the memo that the committee would be changing their meeting day to today." Momo said with a small amount of venom. As it was Saji's job as student council secretary to get those memos out to everyone listed as a volunteer about date changes.

"Must have gotten mixed up in the mail." Saji shrugged with a poorly hidden smug smile. Issei's eye twitched, he didn't have anything against Saji until now. From everything that Momo told him, he didn't have anything against him other than he was a disgrace to being a Devil for not trying to build his own harem… but that was excused by the fact he was in love with one girl. Even if that girl was clearly not interested. The innerworkings of Issei's mind was surprisingly complex.

" _I'm still telling Sona that you mess up_." Momo thought to herself as she still hid behind Issei, suddenly finding that he had grown a bit since the last time she saw him. Another blush came over her face as she turned back around to hide it. Saji however misunderstood and frowned at what was going on between Issei and Momo.

"Well since you're here you can make yourself useful. Go help over there or wherever, we have enough people as it is." Saji dismissed Issei before reaching out to grab ahold of Momo so he could talk to her in private. He didn't know why she had been so distant to him lately but he wanted to patch things up. His hand however was stopped when Issei stepped in front of it and blocked Saji.

"Momo asked me to help her, so I'm here for her. Get lost." Issei really didn't like Saji now, just out and grabbing a girl who was clearly trying her best to avoid you was wrong. Plus now meeting him in person like this, there was this nagging feeling in the back of his mind telling him to beat some respect into Saji.

" ** _It's because he's got a Dragon in him too, your getting territorial over mates him threatening a prospective one is pressing all the wrong buttons_**." Ddraig spoke into Issei mind and it made the Pawn blink in confusion and then it hit him like a freight train.

" _Momo likes me_!?"

" ** _YES YOU IDIOT_**!" Ddraig roared, now serious afraid he was going to have to couch this boy for the rest of his life. Meanwhile back in the real world, Momo was seeing stars and hearts with Issei defending her like this. And Saji was seeing nothing but red, and while there was no voice of his own dragon explaining things to him… there was its creeping influence on the Sitri Pawn. As while the Boosted Gear held the Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig, Saji's Scared Gear the Absorption Line contained the Evil Dragon Vritra. As a Evil Dragon, Vritra influence on those that held one of his shattered pieces was much more corrupting than other Dragon Sacred Gears.

"This doesn't involve you Hyoudou, if anyone here needs to get lost it's you!" Saji snapped and this brought several people to look toward what was happening. Onlookers whispered and already the assumptions were being made. Issei made a small glance to the crowds and knew that even with his progress they wouldn't be on his side. Saji also noticed this and smugly thought that he had Issei beat, knowing just how this would look to anyone look on. "You better get going Hyoudou, save what little cred that you've built. If you don't… who knows what will happen. Might end right back in the sludge that he crawled out of." But then that smug smile vanished when a hand slapped across his face. Saji blinked and saw Momo standing in front of him having just slapped his face. She didn't say anything as she turned around, taking Issei hand and led he back out of the gym and out of the school.

"Uh Momo…" Issei asked as she continued to drag him out into the forest. She didn't respond but eventually she did let go and Issei just stood confused as Momo just stood still. Then she screamed and rattled Issei a bit with how loud it was, both his Devil and Dragon enhanced hearing were not good for him in this moment.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh… I really hit Saji." Momo panted as she tried to clam herself down, her mind had been a beehive since she left the gym and all she could focus on was getting as far from Saji as he could. Taking Issei with her was not even her intention… she just did it. She then took a deep breath and turned back to Issei. "I'm so sorry. If I knew Saji was going to be such a jerk then I would have never… I'm sorry."

"No no… it's fine. That's why you wanted me there right, to make sure he doesn't try anything." Issei said not at all feeling that she should be blaming herself. Issei knew what he was getting into but he just didn't expect Saji to be so hostile. Maybe it was because of the two dragons in them or maybe it was because of Saji's own issues. It didn't matter why but Issei knew hew as there to keep Momo safe.

"I know, but I still feel like you're doing so much for me." She said nervously fretting, there was a warmth in her chest at remembering how Issei protected her. Saji wasn't going to hurt her but she still didn't want to speak to him or be alone with him and Issei had made sure that Saji didn't get his chance. Slapping Saji had been completely a shock for her but she would do it again. He was being a total jerk to Issei when he did nothing wrong, and threatening to ruin all the work Issei had been doing to improve himself in the eyes of the school felt like taking things too far. " _Issei had done a lot for me and he deserves more than to be insulted like that… he deserves a lot more_ …"

"It really is no-" Issei was suddenly cut off when he felt Momo kiss him. This was his first real kiss with anyone other than Asia. He didn't think that this would be happening for a long time and before he even began to catch up with the real world it was over. Momo pulled away and Issei was left standing with a dumbstruck face.

"Uh… I'm not really feeling up for any more excitement tonight. Can you walk me home?" Momo barely got out, her voice was high and shaky. Trying to hide her internal freak out over kissing Issei.

"S-sure." Issei responded automatically and began walking home. Neither of the two Devil had seen that they had been watched over by a small bat the entire time. And back in her office, Rias Gremory was conflicted by what she had seen. Rias decided that it was time she spoke with Sona about her friend's Bishop more in depth. She wanted to know the full picture of what her servant was getting involved with.

* * *

Author's Notes

Hope you all enjoyed that chapter but now it's time for me to shamelessly advertise my own bullshit. I have started a P atreon page to help support my own original works. Now... if you just so happen to like my Fanfiction and at the same time feel the need to further support me for it. I mean... there are ways to do that. Just saying. This site delates any links you put in here so the page is the normal link then /MikeX713. Or you can find me under Michael Harris which is in fact my real name... pulling the veil off here. Help me out, lowest tier is a dollar. Then you actually get to see my original work with five dollars. And lastly, if you pledge ten dorra then you get to finally request me to write something. Could be Fanfic or not but I will write 10k long story if you pledge ten dollars. Alright, enough of that.

Again I'm sorry for the late updating, this chapter got away from me. I promise that the next will come out… sooner. Don't quote me.

Reviews

ArcherGenes – Esdeath will be having a arc of with her and Dante of their own eventually, her role in all of this will be explained then. For now I'm keeping her a bit of a mystery. As for Xenovia, she comes in at the Holy Sword Arc which takes place after the next one. Right now we have the Daily Hell with Demon Girls arc, a Bleach crossover arc, then the HS arc, and the summit arc. Yua will grow as a character, I like ones that go from broken to whole in their own ways.

Devilscreed – nah he won't, he's expecting it at this point. Plus he's got his own plans cooking up for Dante. Omakes are something I have ideas for but try to stay away from, given that I like to keep everything canon to the story. Plus the Camp has their own problems, I don't want to make everyone's lives all about Dante… even if it sometimes feels that way.

Axelm94 – thank you

Guest – Akeno being pregnant has been happening for awhile now, ever since chapter 48.


End file.
